


To Change Forever (Lover)

by moonlight_roses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Fluff without Plot, Lots of Sex without Plot, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Mentions of alcoholism, Not Beta Read, Power Stone (Marvel), Singing, Some Plot, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of euthanasia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 501,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_roses/pseuds/moonlight_roses
Summary: Instead of dying after using all six Infinity Stones, Tony uses them to travel back in time to fix things long before they ever get out of control.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 336
Kudos: 1158
Collections: Waiting for updates





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> the main inspiration for this story (despite Tony's devastating death in Endgame) is Taylor Swift's new album Lover. There will be appearances by and mentions of other characters, but I hope you'll just bear with me. 
> 
> I have already written about 75,000 words for this and there are still so many more ideas in my head. The chapters will be of quite different lengths, depending on the story arc 
> 
> Now, just enjoy and please, let me know what you think!

Stephen felt tired, so very tired after his fight against Dormammu. He’d never wanted to lie down and sleep as badly as he did when Wong and he portaled back to the Sanctum.

The moment they stepped through, though, both of them completely froze.

Tony Stark.

Tony Stark was standing in the middle of the Sanctum _that he had no way of knowing about_, hands casually in the pockets of his jeans and an amused smile on his face.

“Hard day, I guess”, he greeted them and Wong and Stephen exchanged a long, highly irritated glance.

“Who the hell are you?” Stephen asked, but immediately regretted it.

Fuck, who did not know who Tony Stark was?

He expected the man to point that out then, if anything he’d ever heard about Stark was true. But Stark surprised him. He didn’t say a word, just kept looking at him for a moment longer before turning his gaze to Wong.

“Delightful company you have there.” Stephen wanted to hit Wong for not even trying to suppress his snort. “Anyway, I get that you’re tired and so on. But we need to talk.”

“We’ve got absolutely nothing to talk about.”

Instead of answering him, though, Tony pulled one hand out of his pockets and held it up in the air. He breathed visibly before whispering something he couldn’t make out at the distance. 

Stephen saw the absolute disbelief on Wong’s face before he even realized what was happening. He glanced down and felt himself freeze once more, his own face mirroring Wong’s perfectly.

The Eye of Agamotto was opening on its own accord and even though he _did_ try, his will was not enough to make it close again.

The both of them watched as the Time Stone appeared, even more incredulous when it simply floated towards Tony, allowing him to hold it right above his hand.

Stephen didn’t understand. And he definitely tried to ignore the part of his brain that tried to tell him that Stark’s eyes were _beautiful_ as the green glow of the stone reflected in them.

Before either of them could react, Tony closed his hand around the stone – and nothing happened. Stephen felt his jaw drop, a quick glance telling him that Wong wasn’t any better. God, if this weren’t so serious it’d be hilarious…

“We need to talk”, Tony repeated and opened his hand again, whisky eyes falling on Stephen. “Whenever you’re free.”

The Time Stone flew back towards Stephen and for a moment he stared at it, wondering…

“Hey, wait”, Wong started, but to Stephen’s horror Stark was already gone. Or, rather, the doors had already opened to let him outside, closing again on their own. Damn, they didn’t even do that for him…


	2. The Situation

They slept and regained some of their strength, but their encounter with Stark was like the elephant in the room. Wong and he tried to figure out what had happened, but there was no explanation, nothing that made sense.

Stephen had to admit that they would have to talk to Stark.

And it wasn’t so much that he was simply unwilling, he was horrified of the simple idea of meeting the man again. There had been something about the way that he’d gazed at Stephen that was deeply unsettling him, as if he knew him but that was impossible.

They had never met before, even if he could have met Stark if he’d wanted. It was a lifetime ago, he knew, but Stephen still felt the undeniable attraction the other man had on him.

“Are you done fretting over Stark, so that we can go talk to him, or do you need a few minutes alone?”

Stephen sputtered – actually sputtered, not getting a word out as he stared at his friend.

“Fine, then, we’re leaving in an hour.”

Sometimes he hated Wong. Hated.

\------------

“Welcome, Doctor Strange.” The voice that greeted them the moment they stepped into the lobby of Stark Tower – not Avengers Tower, not anymore – almost made him jump. “Welcome, Wong. Sir has told me to lead you to him whenever you arrive, so, if you’d please step inside the elevator.”

“Uh, hello…?”

“I’m Friday, Mr. Stark’s AI”, the mechanical voice answered and somehow sounded smug. Could AIs even do that…

“Thank you”, Wong said and glanced at Stephen as if he was stupid. “Get on with it.”

They were led to Stark’s lab, Friday told them, but Stephen wasn’t quite aware what that meant until he saw just _what that meant_. It was the wildest room he’d ever seen, so much technology put between four walls like he’d never imagined possible.

And in the middle of it, Tony Stark. He was wearing a black tank top and jeans, his bare arms partly smeared with grease even if he wasn’t currently working with his hands.

Stephen knew he was staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The man was standing in the middle of a blue hologram that was much bigger than him. He was moving things around with simple movements of his hands as the glass doors opened.

“… calculate that, Friday, and tell me immediately.”

“Yes, Sir. And shall I keep on protecting my servers, too?”

Tony barked out a laugh. “I should have never programmed you with so much sass.”

“You appreciate it”, Friday replied and sounded smug again.

“It’s quite hard to find someone who can keep up with me, so yes”, Stark shrugged.

“Nice to hear you imply that I can, Sir.”

“So I see you’ve finally made some time.” The shift of topic was startling Wong and Stephen out of their reverie, realizing a moment too late that Stark was finally addressing them. “Everything all right in Kamar-Taj?”

“How do you even know?” Wong’s question was sudden, but Stephen realized he was just as much on edge as he was himself. Maybe not exactly for the same reasons, but still.

Stark finally turned around then, his deep brown eyes taking them in before opening his mouth to reply, but Friday interrupted: “Calculation complete and successful. You did it, sir.”

Stark looked stunned for a moment, an expression Stephen never would have expected to see on his face. They watched as Stark reached for the chair close to him and dropped heavily into it, staring into space for a moment.

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice quiet and almost funnily disbelieving.

“Yes, sir. Ms. Potts will be delighted.”

“That she will be.” Tony still seemed unable to believe that he’d solved whatever Friday was talking about, but Stephen felt his insides churn at the quiet humility the man was showing.

“Have I ever told you that you’re a genius, Sir?”

Tony smiled at that, truly and beautifully and with none of his usual snark behind it. “There are few things I really know about myself these days, Friday, but that’s one of them.”

“Are you going to tell the class what you just did?” Wong asked, sounding far more interested that annoyed.

“I invented time travel.”

Stephen and Wong exchanged another long glance. Or maybe he’d just lost his mind…

“Anyway”, Tony shook his head and looked back at them. “Sorry about that, this was just… a really huge moment.”

Stephen swallowed before saying: “You said we needed to talk.”

“I controlled an artifact you’re supposed to be the only sorcerer to have control over. I’d say you’re quite intent on talking about this yourself.”

He really was, but Stephen was more concentrated on the fact that Stark had called him _sorcerer_. Not magician, wizard or whatever the hell he just knew a man with Stark’s reputation should have come up with.

But he hadn’t done it. And there was a seriousness in his eyes that told Stephen that the man knew that this distinction was important to him – and he seemed to care enough to respect that.

But why…

“My body is thirty-eight”, Stark went on then, seemingly done with any pretense. “But my mind is five years older than that. I’m a time traveler.”

The silence that followed was absolute as the two sorcerers stared at the inventor who calmly held their gazes, waiting for them to react.

“How?” Wong finally asked one of the many questions racing through Stephen’s mind.

For all of the elaborate explanations he expected, Tony Stark disappointed once again when he simply nodded towards Stephen.

Stephen, who was of course carrying the Time Stone around his neck.

“No way”, he replied and shook his head. “I’d never…”

“You are Sorcerer Supreme”, Tony said quietly, but with finality to his tone. “It is your duty to protect the universe, and sending me back in time will be the only way to do that. So, way.”

Another long moment of silence followed, this time interrupted by Stephen. “But that doesn’t explain your connection to the stone.”

“It does”, Wong interrupted him, eyes never leaving Stark. “It does, when you think about how it’d be him to travel back in time and not you.”

“I will die.” Stephen swallowed uncomfortably. Even if he had always known it could happen for real – not quite like with Dormammu -, it was still hard to think about.

“You will turn to dust”, Tony corrected, his voice softer than Stephen could really take, and apparently that distinction held some significance. “As will half the universe when Thanos snaps his fingers once he has control over every single Infinity Stone there is.”

“But why you?” Stephen asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.

“You will… you came to trust me”, Stark shrugged his shoulders. “You used the stone to see millions of possible futures, and you saw that this is the only way.”

“So he entrusted you with the Time Stone?” Wong finished for him, glancing at Stephen with a look that made his cheeks heat up. “Ah yeah.”

His glare said ‘shut up’, but Wong just smiled back at him. Tony cleared his throat and when Stephen looked at him he barely caught the blush on his cheeks before turning away from them.

What the…

“Yeah, so, we need to prepare, but most importantly you need to know. Strange, you told me to… will tell me to, well, to just tell you about this. You said you’d know what to do then.”

And Stephen did know. Apparently they had about five years to prepare, so yeah, this was enough time – it had to be. He also did believe Stark, because how else would he be able to control the stone.

This was all they needed. And still…

He looked at Tony and felt the urge to say something else. He’d come to trust this man, Stark had said, and Stephen couldn’t help but wonder what he wasn’t saying.

There was no real way to just ask that.

“What will Stephen be to you?”

Damn Wong.

Stark didn’t seem to be taken aback by the question, but he didn’t answer immediately either. It was just painfully obvious that he was avoiding Stephen’s eyes, in a way that made his heart race in his chest.

“Someone who trusts me”, Stark answered quietly. “Believe me. I’m doing everything I can to prepare for what is coming. I’ve got my side covered; the rest is up to you.”

It was a great speech, it really was, but it was meant to steer away from Wong’s question and Stephen knew it, as did Wong.

“That’s not what I…”

“I know”, Stark sighed. “It doesn’t matter, though. This is about the end of the world.”

Wong seemed to want to say something else, but a glare from Stephen silenced him. He glanced at Stark again, taking in his appearance and wondering what this all meant. There was something he was hiding, but it was just natural. Maybe he even had to, to make sure things were playing out the way they had to, but….

Yeah. But.

It just felt like he was not seeing something.

“Are you on board, then?” Stark interrupted his thoughts, gaze finally turning back to them with an achingly neutral expression on his face.

“Yeah”, Stephen said quicker than he probably should have, causing Wong to roll his eyes beside him.

Stark held out his hand then to shake, causing Stephen to inwardly wince. It was one of his worse days and he dreaded the idea of shaking hands, but he wasn’t about to back down.

To his absolute and utter astonishment, when he reached out with his trembling right hand, Stark grabbed his arm right behind his wrist and decidedly not his badly hurting hand. Brown eyes met his for just a moment, but Stephen felt like it lasted forever before they lowered again.

“Good”, Stark said, voice just slightly not-calm. “I’ll be in touch, and you know where to find me.”


	3. Wong & Tony

“That was interesting.”

Stephen closed his eyes and cursed silently. Damn Wong…

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Stephen, he knows you.” The words were like a slap to his face, but Stephen couldn’t say anything against that. “Hell, he was even careful with your hand. He _knows_ you, Stephen.”

“What aren’t you saying, Wong?” he asked, reluctant to admit how tired his own voice was sounding. This was so surreal, a few days ago Stark had been nothing but a distant figure – admittedly one he’d had a crush on for, like, forever, but still.

“I’m saying there’s more to this than we know. More than you know.” Wong nothing but grinned at him. “And don’t tell me you don’t have the hots for him.”

“Have the… are you insane?” Stephen snapped, but it was powerless and he knew it and damn, Wong knew it, too.

“Talk to him.”

“No way, we know what we need to know and…”

“You know, Stephen, you’re an asshole.” Wong said it matter-of-factly, with no judgement to his voice, but it still startled him speechless. “You know that. Now, please, do me a favor and ask yourself just what would have to happen for you to trust someone else with the Time Stone. Tony Stark will mean something to you, and I’d suggest you figure out what that is.”

“He didn’t say”, Stephen tried to argue, knowing he was sounding pitiful. “Obviously he doesn’t want to say. Maybe this is supposed to…”

“Ah bullshit.” Wong glared at him. “You’re fucking scared, that’s what this is. Get your act together, because from what I understood from Stark, he’s too damn scared to risk saving the universe.”

“Why is him being scared different from me being scared?” Stephen called out louder than he probably should have, but Wong just shrugged.

“He’s the one who went back in time, and he’s never done that before. Besides, I doubt he knows that _being happy_ will make you a much better and stronger sorcerer.”

Stephen set his jaw so tight he worried about his teeth for a moment, glaring at the retreating back of his only friend.

\------------

The next time their reality was in danger Stephen was kind of distracted from noticing the approaching metal suit. He was only brought out of his deep concentration of fighting when a spell reached past him to solve the problem abruptly and completely.

Stunned, he turned to look at Wong, who was just shaking hands and chatting with Tony Stark.

“What the hell?” he asked in annoyance, causing the two men to stop talking and look at him.

“Tony knew just what spell would do the trick”, Wong said brightly, the gleam in his eyes only for Stephen to notice. “Isn’t that nice.”

“Yeah, you told me in the, uh… other future”, Stark explained, waving a hand towards Stephen. “You would have figured it out in a few minutes yourself, but I thought, why not not destroy half the city. Has a nicer ring to it and Wong was nice enough to believe me.”

“You’re on a first name basis now?”

Tony just shrugged at that, turning back to Wong. “See you around.”

He double-tapped the blue-glowing device on his chest and his Iron Man suit just _flowed_ over his body like a wave – which had to be the single most impressive and amazing thing he’d ever watched.

Stephen inwardly cursed as the man flew off.

\------------

The sound of soft laughter greeted him when he stepped through the portal, returning to the Sanctum after a long day in Kamar-Taj. He had to blink at the scene that greeted him.

Twice.

Wong sat opposite from Tony Stark beside a gently flickering fire, both of them a book on their lap – books about sorcery, no less – and had obviously just shared a joke.

“Stephen”, Wong greeted and Stark nodded at him, though he didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Would you like to join us?”

“What is Stark doing with books from the library?” he asked, Wong’s question not even registering in his mind.

Wong’s eyes turned hard on him. “Reading, what does it look like? Besides, it’s nice to share these with someone who doesn’t need months to respect what they are about.”

That hurt, but Wong wasn’t finished yet: “And if you want to know what we’re doing, we’re catching up. You know, as Sorcerer Supreme it would be your duty to get all the details you can, but then again, it isn’t for everyone to hear how Tony came back from the future to wake up in a hospital after someone had rammed a shield made of Vibranium into his chest repeatedly, just to die four times on the operating table. For the second time in his life.”

Stephen knew he’d blanched, but it was nothing compared to the look on Tony’s face. It was clear he hadn’t wanted him to know about all that and Stephen couldn’t deny that the knowledge made him feel horrible.

Of course he’d known about the Civil War, but he hadn’t thought it’d been that bad.

Wong ignored the uncomfortable moment and turned back to Tony: “By the way, how did you get out of Siberia?”

“Uh…” Tony swallowed, obviously uncomfortable. “I fixed the suit enough to send a distress signal.”

“With a broken sternum?” Stephen couldn’t help but ask in amazement.

Stark shrugged. “It was that or freeze to death.”

“Rogers didn’t send help?” Wong’s voice was dangerously quiet and Stephen understood right then that he’d taken to Stark, that he liked the man.

Stark’s eyes turned dark at the question, an unreadable look in them that made Stephen want to murder the Captain, even if he’d never met him. “Thank you for the opportunity to read these, Wong.” His voice was final as he stood up, carefully placing the book on the table and neither Wong nor Stephen said anything to stop him. “I’ll just…”

“Please, Tony, don’t bother.” Wong stood up and created a portal within seconds right back to what was probably Tony’s living room.

Stark stared at it in wonder, though obviously less at the portal itself but at Wong’s thoughtfulness. “Uh, thanks. And Strange?”

“Yeah?” Stephen asked and was proud when his voice came out perfectly normal.

“Stop calling me Stark. I know you don’t know why, but just don’t call me that.”

“What…”

“Tony will do fine.” With that he stepped through the portal and disappeared as Wong closed it immediately.

He glared at Stephen. “Get your act together. That’s the best man I’ve ever met, and if you don’t figure this out I’ll make your life miserable.”

“But what…?”

“Talk to him, for heaven’s sake. Make him _tell_ you about the future. Or just tell him your feelings, I don’t care.”


	4. First Song (New Year's Day)

“Uhm, Friday?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Is Mr. Stark… Is Tony available?”

There was a moment’s pause and he could just imagine the AI asking the man in that very moment, in whatever part of the tower he currently was.

“Yes, Sir is available”, Friday’s voice returned. “Nothing bad has happened?”

“No”, Stephen said immediately.

“Good. Please get inside the elevator.”

When he got to the right floor and stepped out of the elevator Stephen was stunned to realize he was hearing a piano play quietly. It took a moment to locate him, but it turned out that Tony himself was playing the instrument.

He hadn’t even known that about him. He also suspected that Tony didn’t know about his arrival, either, because he hadn’t reacted at all. But why would Friday not tell him he was…

Oh.

_Candle wax and Polaroids on the hard wood floor, you and me from the night before. Don’t read the last page, but I stay when you’re lost and I’m scared and you’re turning away. I want your midnights, but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day. _

The sound of Tony’s soft voice was just barely loud enough to allow Stephen to understand him, his knees turning impossibly weak at both the tone of his voice and the words themselves.

_You squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi. I can tell that it’s going to be a long road. I’ll be there if you’re the toast to the town, babe, or if you strike out and you’re crawling home. Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you. Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you and I will hold on to you. And I stay when it’s hard or it’s wrong and we’re making mistakes. Please, don’t ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere. Please, don’t ever become a stranger… _

Tony’s voice broke after that and Stephen quickly turned around to disappear back where he’d come from. He needed to breathe, needed a moment to collect himself.

God, it probably was a horribly egoistic way to think like that, but…

Stephen was having terrible nightmares, causing him to be awake at midnight more often than not. He knew that he’d never be able to get into a taxi without a nervous breakdown.

He also _knew_ that Tony had memories of the future – of them, whatever they would be to each other – that Stephen didn’t have.

And then, of course, the word _stranger_…

“Why didn’t you tell him I was coming?” he asked into the air around him, voice quiet and desperate.

When Friday answered him it was low enough for Tony to not hear them. “Sir’s been playing that song ever since coming back from the future. I just thought it would be beneficial for you to hear it.”

“Why?” Stephen whispered, but instead of an answer he heard Friday announce his arrival to Tony.

He collected himself enough to be presentable, but his inner turmoil was anything but gone.

\------------

“Strange”, Tony greeted him as he stepped away from the piano and Stephen took a moment to study him. There was no evidence of the emotions he’d heard in his voice only minutes ago, but the man still couldn’t quite meet his eyes.

“If you’d prefer me calling you Tony, the least you can do is call me Stephen.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d appreciate that”, Tony shrugged. “But okay. Stephen. Why are you here?”

Stephen wondered. He had come to trust this man with the fate of the universe, so surely they had been on a first name basis. It was almost as if Tony was trying to not be too familiar with him, to not push them somewhere they hadn’t been this time.

“I came to talk, I guess.” He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant when really his heart was about to burst out of his chest. “I just… I’d like to get to know the man I’ll trust with the Time Stone.”

Tony studied him for a long moment and it only then dawned on Stephen who the hell he was talking to. The man had lost so much, not only the biggest fight there ever would be, but also some of his friends during the civil war.

Hell, he’d even lost his life four times after that.

So, the quietly whispered _“Why?”_ wasn’t really all that surprising, but Stephen needed a moment to find the courage to say what he had to.

“You know me”, he finally declared. “You obviously do. And I don’t know you. I know almost nothing about you, except that you’re nothing like I imaged you’d be.”

He expected Tony to make a joke about imagining him, but he didn’t. Stephen felt desperate. Why wouldn’t he make these jokes with him? He knew it was Tony’s style, knew it was his way of handling people.

And yet, with Stephen, he didn’t. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the feeling that something was going on that Tony didn’t tell him about.

“Okay.”

Stephen blinked. “Just that? Okay?”

Tony shrugged again. “Yeah, why not. I planned on visiting the Sanctum again anyway. And you’re welcome here whenever you have free time.”

They just looked at each other for a second or two before Tony once again lowered his eyes and turned away from him. Stephen inwardly groaned.

“Tony”, he said to the man’s back as he went to get himself something to drink. “Tony.”

“Yeah?”

Stephen waited until he was looking him before saying quietly: “What will I be to you?”

A friend, the answer would be easy enough. We fought together, we saved the world together, _everything_ would be an easy thing to say.

But none of that would cause that look in Tony’s eyes that he couldn’t hide before turning his head away, lost and almost broken. Sad.

Full of loss.

“We were friends”, Tony spoke then, after taking too much time and ignoring Stephen and not at all seeing the way he was looking at him. “But it’s not like we have to be. Just because I remember a future you don’t doesn’t mean you owe me anything.”

And that’s what this was all about, but Stephen didn’t know how to argue. He still wasn’t sure, couldn’t really wrap his head around all of this and so he left again, after a promise of returning and with the intention of making it a regular thing.


	5. Stephen & Tony (more song texts)

Tony had a beautiful soul. Stephen was enamored by him whenever they spent time together, whether it was at the Sanctum with Wong or at the Tower. Something about him always caught his eye.

He was brilliant of course, his mind an endless fascination that made Stephen want to talk to him constantly. It was hard to keep up, most times, but he tried and it meant the world to him when Tony smiled appreciatively at his efforts.

Their humor was almost frighteningly similar, often making Wong roll his eyes in annoyance and, even if he tried to hide it, in amusement. Stephen loved the moments when Tony would laugh wholeheartedly, the sound beautiful to his ears and always a reminder of that song he’d heard him play on the piano.

It was during one of his visits to the Tower that he found himself alone in Tony’s lab, waiting for the man to finish a meeting. They were meant to meet Wong for dinner and Stephen had volunteered to pick the other man up after a long day.

“Doctor?” Friday’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “I’d like to show you something.”

“Does Tony know?”

The question went unanswered and Stephen’s heart seemed to want to jump out of his chest all of a sudden.

One of the walls lit up then and Stephen walked closer without really noticing. He knew immediately what this was, recognizing Tony’s handwriting without any problems thanks to his eidetic memory.

Song texts.

_This ain’t for the best, my reputation’s never been worse, so. You must like me for me. We can’t make any promises now, can we, babe? Oh damn, never seen that color blue, just think of the fun things we could do, ‘cause I like you. Sometimes I wonder when you sleep, are you ever dreaming of me? Sometimes when I look into your eyes, I pretend you’re mine, all the damn time. _

_Whisky on ice, sunset and vine, you’ve ruined my life by not being mine. If you’ve got a girlfriend, I’m jealous of her, but if you’re single, that’s honestly worse, ‘cause you’re so gorgeous it actually hurts. Ocean blue eyes, looking in mine, I feel like I might sink and drown and die. _

_Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes, what doesn’t kill me makes me want you more. And it’s new, the shape of your body. It’s blue, the feeling I’ve got, and if I bleed, you’ll be the last to know. I don’t wanna keep secrets just to keep you. And I scream, ‘For whatever it’s worth, I love you, ain’t that the worst thing you ever heard?’ _

_We met a few weeks ago, now you try on callin’ me babe like tryin’ on clothes. All at once you are the one I have been waiting for, King of my heart, body and soul. So prove to me I’m your American King and you move to me like a Mowtown beat. Late in the night, the city’s asleep. Your love is a secret I’m hoping, dreaming, dying to keep. Changed my priorities, the taste of your lips is my idea of luxury. Say you fancy me, not fancy stuff. Baby, all at once this is enough. _

_We were in the backseat, drunk on something stronger than the drinks in the bar. ‘I rent a place on Cornelia Street’, I said casually in the car. We were a fresh page on the desk, filling in the blanks as we go. And I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends. That’s the kind of heartbreak time could never mend. And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name. And baby, I’m so terrified of if you ever walk away. I’d never walk Cornelia Street again. _

Stephen stared. It couldn’t really be. It was just impossible that he’d be this lucky, but the next few lines made it damn hard not to _hope_.

_See you in the dark. All eyes on you, my magician. All eyes on us. You make everyone disappear and cut me into pieces. Gold cage, hostage to my feelings, back against the wall, tripping when you’re gone. I’m so chill, but you make me jealous. But I got your heart, skipping when I’m gone. Met you in a bar. All eyes on me, your illusionist. All eyes on us. Come here, dressed in black now. So, so it goes. Scratches on your back now. So, so it goes. _

“And this was the first song Sir wrote when he came back from the future, Doctor”, Friday said as he kept on staring at the wall. His eyes needed a moment to focus.

_Things will never be the same. I’ve been sleeping so long in a twenty year dark night, now I’m wide awake, now I see daylight. I only see daylight. I don’t wanna look at anything else now that I saw you, I can never look away. And I can still see it all in my mind, all of you, all of me, intertwined. I once believed love would be black and white, but it’s golden. _

Golden.

Like his magic.

God, either Tony was just really good at accidentally perfectly fitting metaphors, or this was exactly what it seemed to be.

“I loved him”, Stephen whispered. “In the future.”

“I believe you did, Doctor.”

“Did he…?” He swallowed. It seemed to be so clear, but so impossible at the same time.

“I know he did, Doctor.”

Friday’s words made him need to sit down.

By the Vishanti.

It was right then that Tony appeared – of course it was. Stephen quickly stood up again and wiped his shaking hands on his pants, but realized that the other man wasn’t even looking at him yet.

He was gorgeous in his charcoal suit, hugging the form of his body perfectly. Stephen found it even more enticing, though, to watch him take off his tie and open the first few buttons of his shirt.

“Hey Stranger”, Tony greeted in what was clearly meant as a joke, but all Stephen could think about was that song he’d heard him play at the piano.

_Please, don’t ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere. _

The thought of Tony hurting so much…

“Everything alright, Tony?” he asked quietly, brows furrowing and his mind jumping at the chance of concentrating on something other than the song texts and the turmoil in his heart.

“Yeah”, Tony said – just to shake his head when he glanced at Stephen. “No, really. It’s alright. The meeting went well. I’m just tired, is all.”

“A meeting about the company?” Stephen was rather desperately trying to distract himself from his thoughts as well as from Tony.

“No, well, not really. I reached out to Wakanda.”

Stephen’s frown deepened.

  
“But isn’t that…”

“Yeah. The Rogues. I… didn’t exactly contact that part of Wakanda.” Tony smiled at him shortly before grabbing himself an apple and biting into it.

“It is a pleasure to see you eat something, Sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but ignored Friday. Stephen couldn’t help but wonder just how long the man had gone without food to prompt that comment.

“Anyway, I contacted the King directly. I told him, well, everything but the time travel stuff. He’s agreed to meet me, secretly. We’ll see where it goes from there.”

“Is that part of your plan?”

“Well, yeah. Their level of technology is insane. It might just make my life easier.”

Stephen considered that. It was true, from what Tony had told him it could only help to join forces with the Black Panther, but there was something else in that deep voice that he needed a moment to recognize.

It was only then that he realized just how well Tony was doing after everything that had happened to him. He’d heard so many stories about the man’s habits. Hell, even his AI had just commented on his eating habits, but he seemed fine.

And after the Civil War that really had to mean something.

He’d come out on top after that, his company was doing amazing and he was doing great as well. The public loved him and despised the Rogues, something Tony hadn’t even really had to work for.

“You’re doing really well”, Stephen heard himself say. “I mean, after everything. I’m… surprised.”

  
“What, that I’m not trying to kill myself with a few thousand dollar bottles a day?” Tony joked, but his voice held absolutely no humor. He stared ahead for a moment before turning to Stephen, once again not really meeting his eyes. “I didn’t do well the first time around. Not at all.” He was silent for a moment. Then: “I can’t really say I was anywhere near whole when we first met. I was… really shitty.”

Stephen felt his body stiffen. Tony had never, ever, told him anything about their first meeting.

“How did we meet?” he asked quietly, afraid Tony would pull back again and surprised when he didn’t.

“Something happened, it was up your category, so our paths crossed.”  
  


“And I came to trust you”, Stephen said, softer than he’d intended, but he couldn’t help it. Hearing Tony say these things about them, things he cursed himself for not remembering…

“Yeah, but not at first.” There was a soft chuckle in Tony’s throat. “I hated you, and you hated me. And rightfully so.”

“But then I didn’t.”

Brown eyes met his and Stephen nearly whimpered at the incredible softness he saw there.

  
This simply couldn’t be true…

“Wong”, Tony interrupted his thoughts and cleared his throat, “should be waiting. Let’s go.”

Stephen wanted to say something, to make the moment come back, but he recognized the hard line of Tony’s shoulders.

Not this time.


	6. Wakanda

And not the next. Or the time after the next.

Stephen wanted to say that something had changed, that Tony was more distant to him than before, but that wouldn’t be true. It was just that he noticed more, the small moments he still couldn’t believe meant what he hoped they did.

He was sure now, though, because not even he could be that ignorant forever. It was there, right in front of him and his heart reminded him of it every single time he gazed into Tony’s eyes or heard him laugh. God, even just hearing his voice was becoming unbearable to endure without kissing him.

Somehow Tony and he had become more, even if Stephen still had problems believing it. And most of the time he still doubted himself, almost convincing his mind that he imagined all of this if not for these rare, breathtaking moments between them.

The ever present consideration of Stephen’s hands. Tony knowing exactly how he liked his tea despite the fact that he’d never told him. A door held open for him here. A soft chuckle at one of his horrible snarky remarks there.

It was the comfort that came with all of that that got to Stephen. Tony knew him, without a doubt and he was _comfortable_ with him. It nearly killed Stephen to not know him in return.

Wong and he accompanied Tony to Wakanda, seeing as they were a team now trying to save their universe. King T’Challa greeted them politely, but he had his reservations.

Of course he had. The Rogues lived under his roof now, he wouldn’t just believe Tony’s story without proof.

Thankfully Friday’s recordings provided those.

“Alright”, T’Challa said, his jaw set tight with rage. “What do you want me to do with them?”

“Nothing.” Tony’s answer stunned no one more than Stephen.

“_Nothing_?” he repeated hotly. “Rogers nearly _killed_ you. Or fuck, he _did_ kill you. So why…” Wong placed a hand on his arm, silencing him while Tony refused to look anywhere near him.

“King T’Challa, I didn’t come here for revenge. There is a threat greater than anything else, and we will need them. Whether I like it or not.”

Stephen swallowed his rage down, knowing Tony was right. But damn his self-sacrificing nature, never once believing he was worth it to stand up for himself, goddamn it…

“What do you need from us?”

“Technology, really”, Tony shrugged. “I don’t have much time and I am currently quite limited in turning what I have in mind into something actually useful.”

T’Challa examined him for a long moment. “I will grant your wish, but first I want to know if you’re truly who you’re said to be. I demand that my sister, Shuri, have access to all of your creations. She will decide whether you’re worthy.”

It was almost painful to watch how the words deflated Tony. To be doubted still…

“Yeah, let’s do it”, Tony nodded towards Stephen. “Right now if you want.”

He worked on autopilot as he created a portal right into the man’s lab, trying to figure out just why Tony sounded so damn defeated when he said: “Full access, Friday. Show her everything.”

And Friday did, but Stephen didn’t even have the thought to be impressed by just what appeared around them, tons and tons of ideas and scripts and prototypes and God, just so much of Tony’s genius.

He was too occupied with realizing that Tony felt like this because he thought it’d be his fault if this didn’t work. That it’d be his fault the universe wouldn’t be saved because he hadn’t been able to impress an African princess.

Because he hadn’t been enough.

Again.

God, Tony…

“This is incredible”, Shuri whispered and Stephen, even though he knew just how brilliant Tony was, was stunned to hear that tone in her voice.

Tony blinked in surprise. “It’s not like what you…”

“Of course it’s not like Wakanda, but you don’t have at your disposal what I do. And for what you have…” Shuri glanced at her brother with a gleam in her eyes. “He’s amazing. His mind is stunning, even more so than mine. So, yes, brother, this is going to be a very good idea.”

T’Challa smiled and then nodded towards Tony. “You heard her. Welcome to Wakanda, my friend.”


	7. Closer

It was the most amazing and frustrating experience of his whole life, Stephen realized. Tony and Shuri were already extraordinary, but when put together…

He didn’t even understand most of their conversations. It was like they were bouncing ideas off each other at a pace that was mind-goggling, amusing to most but also hellishly frustrating for Stephen.

Jealousy.

God, Stephen had never been jealous of anyone or anything, but right then he wanted to send Shuri to another dimension.

And the way Tony smiled at her…

“Your love for him is quite plain to see, my friend.” T’Challa’s voice made him flinch. He hadn’t even paid attention to his surroundings, allowing the King to step up beside him without him noticing. Not very clever of a Sorcerer Sup…

“What?” he breathed, once his brain caught up to what the other had said. “No, I…”

“Like I said”, T’Challa repeated with a smile, “plain to see. I’m pretty sure Tony is the only one not looking.”

Stephen swallowed uncomfortably. “It’s not… like that.”

“Oh?” God, this was almost as annoying as talking to Wong about this. “How so?”

“The other… future”, Stephen tried to summarize it and failing miserably. “I just… I don’t _know_. I don’t know what he knows.”

He almost expected the other to ask him to talk to Tony about this, but maybe he got that he’d already tried that. T’Challa studied him for a moment before turning his head back to watch the man interact with his sister. “You told me that, in that other future, you trusted him enough to give him an Infinity Stone. Why did he trust _you_?”

Stephen opened his mouth to speak, but he found that he didn’t know the answer to that question.

The King glanced at him. “He’s a man of science, we both know. Why would he trust a sorcerer with something this big, something this meaningful?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then maybe it is time for you to find out.”

\------------

There was a party a few weeks later and Tony, Stephen and Wong were among the guests. T’Challa had made sure that the Rogues would be somewhere else, so there was no risk of any uncomfortableness.

Stephen was trying to deny that he was searching the room for any sign of Tony, but Wong had him fixed with a death glare anyway.

“I swear, if you don’t already…”

“I’ve been trying, Wong”, he retorted, ignoring how his voice sounded as desperate as he felt. “He’s refusing to talk to me. It’s only when he doesn’t make an effort to keep me at a distance that I know there’s more, but whenever I try to make him tell me about the other future, he just shuts down.”

“And why wouldn’t he?”

The question confused Stephen. “But…”

“No but, Stephen. You’ve given him no reason to believe that he means anything to you this time. All he knows is that he’s been confusing two realities a few times, which is understandable, might I say. And maybe he just doesn’t want to _make_ you feel the same way you did before. He’s a better human being than you are, my friend.”

“Don’t I know that”, Stephen mumbled, but he was deep in thought over what Wong had said. “I don’t feel obligated.”

“Don’t tell _me_.” Wong looked at him with an exasperated lift of his hands. He wanted to say more, but something caught his eye and when Stephen turned around he immediately knew what it had been.

God, Tony was gorgeous. His heart raced in his chest as he took in his appearance, perfectly fitting black pants and black shirt with its top two buttons undone. It was almost casual compared to the three-piece suits he’d seen him wear, but still classy and elegant. Stephen could almost ignore the beautiful princess hanging off his arm as they wandered into the hall.

“You know, you actually have to _summon_ magic to make Shuri disappear.” Wong said it so casually that Stephen needed a moment to realize he wasn’t serious.

Glaring at him, he hissed: “Have you ever thought that, maybe, you’re wrong? That we always were just friends?”

Wong sighed. “You really are a moron.”

\------------

The party was fun, especially once everyone sat together and they were just talking amicably. Stephen was content watching Tony chat and smile and laugh, relaxed and happy in a way that made his heart melt away.

God, he had it bad.

  
And the more he thought about what Wong had said, the more Stephen realized that the other future wasn’t even a part of what he felt for Tony. Sure, he’d figured out by now that they must have been more than friends, so much more. The level of comfort the man sometimes showed towards him was humbling, especially now that he understood just how hard it was for Tony to really trust someone these days.

After his father, after Ultron, after the Civil War, after everything that had happened in his life, he still had found it in himself to trust Stephen in that other future.

He couldn’t help but want that this time as well.

Still, it wasn’t the _reason_ he loved Tony. That had to do with so many small things and big ones, but most of all with the utter beauty of his soul.

He just needed Tony to understand that.

Shuri, though, ruined his plans of talking to him right then as she pulled him towards the dance floor. Of course Tony knew how to dance, he even made it look enticingly good, but Stephen felt impatient, wanting nothing more than to try and do this right.

It was over an hour later that the dancing had subsided and he had a chance of stepping up to him, relishing in the sight of the beautiful smile on Tony’s lips when his concentration slipped once again upon seeing him.

He really needed to get this right. “Can we talk?”

“Sure”, Tony said but didn’t really focus on him, as if he’d realized that he’d done something wrong.

Stephen felt so tired of this.

“Tony”, he repeated insistently, his seriousness obviously surprising the other man enough to look Stephen directly in the eyes. “_Please_. Tell me what we were to each other in that other future.”

And he saw it in Tony’s eyes that he realized that Stephen knew, or at least suspected. It was followed by a flash of sadness that took his breath away before his gaze left Stephen’s.

There was nothing of the easy comfort left that Tony had shown throughout the party and Stephen immediately missed it.

“I don’t know what you…”

“Stop, Tony”, he nearly begged, but Stephen couldn’t help himself. “Don’t _do_ that. Whatever it is you’re not telling me, it’s okay. Just...”

“I can’t pretend it’s _okay_ when it’s not”, Tony said, voice painfully quiet. “I lost that future you’re talking about and I’m okay with that. I’m glad that we’ll probably be able to save the universe. I never expected to be as lucky as I was the first time.”

Stephen winced at that. “Tony…”

“You don’t owe me anything and I don’t even know why I’m still writing pages. What do you want me to say, Stephen? That I’m still trying to find parts of me that you didn’t touch? I _lost_ you when I went back in time to try and save you. Save everyone. And it’s okay. Just leave it be, yeah?”

With that Tony turned around and left Stephen standing there, mouth agape and staring at the place where the other man had been standing.

_“… still trying to find parts of me that you didn’t touch…” _

He felt hot all of a sudden, a horrible fear seizing his heart and squeezing painfully hard. His skin was too tight and he desperately tried to breathe when he felt a gentle touch on his forearm, grounding him.

Wong didn’t look at him as he spoke quietly. “Stephen, I’m going to say this only once. You’re a good friend and an incredibly good sorcerer, but you really suck at this.” He sighed. “He lost you once, and you know how hard it is for him to trust anyone. Maybe you need to understand that this isn’t about your feelings, imagine that.”


	8. Closer Still

He found Tony at the bar, staring at a glass full of dark brown liquor, probably scotch or whisky. Stephen heard the faint voice of Friday as he approached: “… highly recommend you don’t do that, Sir. You’ve made it clear that you wanted to leave this lifestyle behind, this would certainly…”

She stopped when Stephen took the glass and poured the liquor out before Tony had even turned around. They stared at each other for a moment, but the smaller man quickly turned to leave.

No matter what it did to his hands Stephen grasped Tony’s upper arm and held on tightly, stepping closer even as he winced from the pain.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered. “I’m sorry I will leave you. I’m sorry you will have to go back in time alone, and I’m so sorry that you’re hurting like this.”

Tony didn’t say anything, didn’t even move. Stephen felt weak with hope. “You’re right, I don’t owe you anything and I’m horrible at this. I don’t know if I ever told you, but I knew exactly who you were when you appeared in the Sanctum for the first time. I always knew who you were.”

“You did”, Tony whispered. “Tell me, I mean.”

Stephen couldn’t help but step yet a little closer to the other man, relishing in the heat of his body he could feel even through their layers of clothing. “This has nothing to do with that other future, Tony. This is just me, trying to tell you that I _care_. Now.”

He felt the tremor in Tony’s body as if it was his own. His hand shook as he lifted it to cup Tony’s cheek, carefully turning his head to meet his eyes.

Whisky brown eyes were wet with tears, causing Stephen’s heart to constrict painfully. He tried to swallow around the lump in his own throat, but it was useless.

“Tony.” His voice was hoarse as he tried desperately to keep it together when Tony closed his eyes, face a mask of pain and hope and despair. “Tell me this, please. What was the last thing I ever said to you?”

And this time the tears spilled down his cheeks. Stephen lifted his other hand and wiped them away without thinking about it, staring at the beloved face as he held his breath in anticipation. Maybe he’d finally asked the right question…

“You… you told me that you loved me”, Tony finally whispered, sounding broken and defeated. “And that you always had.”

“I was right”, Stephen whispered back, thumbs still caressing the other’s cheeks. “I loved you from the first moment you stepped into my life.”

“You don’t remember. You don’t…”

“No, I don’t remember then, but I remember the Sanctum. I remember _now_. I know that I love you this time because of who you are, and not because of what has been in a future I’m so sorry you had to lose me in.”

Tony sucked in a shuddering breath and Stephen knew it’d been the right thing to say. Even if he didn’t remember what would happen, the pain he’d cause Tony was so plain to see.

The least he could do was to express how sorry he was.

“Don’t apologize”, the smaller man whispered. “It’s not you who made that decision.”

“But my future self has.” Stephen smiled when he realized that they were arguing. Good. “And I can see the pain it causes you.”

Tony opened his eyes to stare into his then, unwavering and strong despite the tears still streaming down his cheeks. “You’re alive again. It’s more than I had hoped for.”

“I left you alone, though, and I’m sorry.” Stephen held his face tight to keep Tony from pulling away. “You’re right. _I_ don’t remember the same things you do. I just know that you know me so well, that you care about me like no one ever did before. I just know that you’re so beautiful, your mind and your soul and your eyes. I just know that I’m so jealous of that other time that I had you in my life. I just know that I want that. Want you.”

They stared at each other, drowning in the eyes of the other as Stephen still held Tony’s face, unconsciously caressing his skin even after there were no more tears left.

“I was so lucky the first time”, Tony mumbled without lowering his gaze. “I never expected to be this fortunate twice in my life.”

“You’re exceptional, Tony.” Stephen leaned in to kiss his forehead without really thinking about it. “_I_ am the lucky one here.”

“No, you…”

He leaned down and sealed Tony’s mouth with his own, loving everything from the salty wetness to the tickling sensation of his surprised gasp. It was chaste and soft and perfect, especially when he felt a warm hand settle hesitantly on his back.

“You know me”, Stephen whispered against soft lips when he pulled back slightly, eyes still closed. “I want to know you, too. Everything there is to know about you.”

Tony made a strange sound in the back of his throat as he brought their foreheads together, nose gently brushing against Stephen’s. “I never knew why you’d want to.”

“You’re amazing.” The reply was simple and truly heartfelt, obviously stunning Tony into silence. He opened his eyes and smiled at the incredulous look in brown depths. “Truly stunning. Unparalleled. Unbeliev…”

Tony lifted a finger to place over his lips. “I’m not. I’m really not. I was horrible to you when we first met. I never deserved you.”

Instead of trying to move away, Stephen simply kissed the finger on his lips. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise and he smiled. “I figured as much”, he mumbled. “You were nothing like your reputation when you appeared in the Sanctum.”

“I was the first t…”

“And you didn’t shake my hand”, Stephen went on as if Tony hadn’t said anything. “You _care_. You respect me and I’m not stupid enough to think I didn’t have to earn that. I know you don’t trust easily and yet you trust me. No matter that I left you alone to save the universe, no matter that you hurt whenever you see me, you trust me.”

Tony swallowed uncomfortably and it nearly broke Stephen’s heart.

“You earned it”, the other man replied and still looked at him despite how much he obviously wanted to avoid his eyes. “I was so scared you’d leave me like anyone else has always left me. I tried to push you away before you ever got close enough to _hurt_ me. I don’t know why, but you ignored whatever I threw at you. You were there when I needed you, never expecting anything in return. You became my rock, my lifeline.”

“I won’t leave now, Tony.” Stephen leaned in for another kiss, a longing press of lips as he stepped yet a little closer to the heat of his body. “We’ll do this together. I promise you that I’m sure about this. I want you. The good and the bad and everything in between.”

“You don’t know how _bad_ the bad really is.”

“I know how much you’re worth it.” Stephen stared down at Tony. “If you feel the need to test me, then test me. Do what you must. _I will not leave you_.” 

The billionaire stared at him, disbelieving and stunned and flushed at the offer of trying to destroy him if it made him trust Stephen again. “No”, he finally got out, shaking his head. “No, I know… I know you wouldn’t lie. I don’t ever want to hurt you like that again.”

“Then you know I’m not lying when I say I want you.”

“I got that”, Tony smiled at him, and this time it was him who moved yet closer to Stephen. Their bodies fit together perfectly, he realized with an intense blush, shivering slightly when Tony brought their lips so close he could feel them brush against his skin as he spoke. “And I want you. Need you. So much. I just really need you to be sure that you want me because of now, and not because you think you owe me something. I need you to tell me that you’re mine, that I’m all you want, even if I break your heart.”

“You’re everything I _ever wanted_, Tony. I know the basics about your past, about what made you who you are. I’ve loved you ever since you stepped into the Sanctum, not because I knew we would end up here, but because of who you are. _I. Love. You_. If I have to prove that to you all over again, then so be it. I’m not giving up on you.”

Tony’s eyes were his world for the next few minutes as he was studied almost excruciatingly intensely. Stephen just let him. Even if he had earned his trust in another time, right then all the other really had to go on was his word.

It felt confusing, trying to figure out where _then_ ended and now began, but he didn’t even want to think about how it must have been for Tony. All he wanted was for this to turn out well, no matter what it’d take.

“I think I’m stupid”, Tony finally mumbled, eyes dropping to stare at Stephen’s lips with so much longing it made his body boil with heat. “I trusted you once and my heart really, really wants to trust you again. I shouldn’t, because you don’t know me. You don’t know what I did. Would have done. And yet… when you look at me like that…”

Stephen smiled. He moved his hand to Tony’s neck so he could kiss along the skin of his cheek and to his neck, whispering: “I love you.” He kissed the skin underneath his ear, enjoying the full body shudder he could feel against his own. “I’ll wait. I’ll be there for you and look at you like this whenever you need it.”

They stood like that for a moment, unmoving, until Tony let the hand on Stephen’s back travel up to the nape of his neck. He held him close as he whispered back: “What if I need _you_? What if I need you to look at me like that from underneath me?”

It shouldn’t have been possible for a simple question to turn him on like this, but Stephen had to relearn how to _breathe_ after that.

“Come with me”, Tony mumbled against his cheek, but before either of them could move the slightest bit someone cleared their throat right behind Stephen’s back.

“Tony?” Shuri asked innocently and Stephen was glad she couldn’t see his face.

Tony could see it all, though, the look in his eyes and the violent blush on his cheeks and neck. Stephen knew he’d never wanted anything – or anyone – as much as he wanted Tony in that moment, and the other man knew it too.

“Yeah, Shuri?” Tony asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was intruding. Not that it seemed to concern her.

“Did you forget about our bet?”

Stephen frowned at the wince and the abrupt change of Tony’s focus. “Now? Are you…”

“You lost and this is the price. The piano is right over there, I did that while you were busy”, Shuri beamed and if Stephen didn’t know better, he would have been sure she was enjoying this.

Which she probably was.

“Bet?” he asked, somewhat proud that his voice was functioning again.

“Yeah”, Tony nothing but grumbled. “She tricked me.”

“It was all fair and square. I told him he’d solve our latest problem within two hours, he didn’t believe me and so we made a bet. He barely needed one hour and a half.”

“So you beat _yourself_?” Stephen asked the man and refused to acknowledge the fact that they were still standing way too close to each other. Shuri had already seen them, after all, and he really didn’t want to bring any distance between them.

And neither did Tony, obviously. He glared at him without any real fire behind it. “Shut up.” He turned to Shuri and sighed. “Fine. You’re not going away anyway. What was it you wanted me to play?”

And all of a sudden Stephen turned into Shuri’s biggest fan. “You’re going to play?”

“Yeah. I write songs if you must know. Now shush, I’m trying to do this is as fast as I can.” The look Tony sent his way said it all, but Stephen found that he was just a little bit less disappointed than before.

This could really be worth the wait.

“False God.”

Shuri’s choice obviously stunned Tony and he opened his mouth twice to say something, but nothing came out. She just grinned at him and Stephen wondered what this had been about.

Well, a few minutes later he knew.

He really wanted the ground to swallow him as he watched Tony at the piano, listening to words that nothing but cut right to his core. He could feel almost every pair of eyes in the room on Tony or him and Wong, that bastard, barely contained his laughter at the expression on his face.

Stephen was just really glad Tony’s back was turned to him, so he couldn’t also see the man’s face as he sang softly.

_Honey_

_We were crazy to think_

_Crazy to think that this could work_

_Remember how I said I’d die for you?_

_We were stupid to jump_

_In the ocean separating us_

_Remember how I’d lie to you?_

_And I can’t talk to you when you’re like this_

_Staring out the window like I’m not your favorite town_

_I’m New York City_

_I still do it for you, babe_

_They all warned us about times like this_

_They say the road gets hard and you get lost_

_When you’re led by blind faith_

_Blind faith_

_But we might just get away with it_

_Religion’s in your lips_

_Even if it’s a false god_

_We’d still worship_

_We might just get away with it_

_The altar is my hips_

_Even if it’s a false god_

_We’d still worship this love_

_We’d still worship this love_

_We’d still worship this love_

_I know heaven’s a thing_

_I go there when you touch me, honey_

_Hell is when I fight with you_

_But we can patch it up good_

_Make confessions and we’re begging for forgiveness_

_Got the wine for you_

_And you can’t talk to me when I’m like this_

_Daring you to leave me_

_Just so I can try and scare you_

_You’re the West Village_

_You still do it for me, babe_

_They all warned us about times like this_

_They say the road gets hard and you get lost_

_When you’re led by blind faith_

_Blind faith_

_But we might just get away with it_

_Religion’s in your lips_

_Even if it’s a false god_

_We’d still worship_

_We might just get away with it_

_The altar is my hips_

_Even if it’s a false god_

_We’d still worship this love_

_We’d still worship this love_

_We’d still worship this love_

“You’re welcome”, Shuri whispered to him when Tony was playing the last few notes, nearly making Stephen jump out of his skin. Had she really…

He knew that people were looking at Tony as much as they were looking at him. God, that song…

The text was so intimate, so telling and he just knew that Shuri hadn’t picked that song by accident. Of course everyone had seen them, and right then that song had been the most fitting one imaginable.

All he wanted was to be alone with Tony. He ignored Wong and his smug smile, ignored the King and everyone else who glanced at him as he stared at the engineer. There was applause, but it was reserved. The song had been undoubtedly beautiful, but it hadn’t really been meant for everyone and most people had gotten that.

It’d only been meant for Stephen.

Whisky brown eyes met his after only a moment and he completely lost himself in Tony. Everything was a blur as he came slowly towards Stephen, stopping here and there and failing to not seem eager to return to the sorcerer.

No one bothered them when he finally stood in front of Stephen again, moving towards him even as he leaned down. Their lips met with a gentleness that set his nerve endings aflame.

_Religion’s in your lips. I know heaven’s a thing, I go there when you touch me, honey. _

God.

Stephen let one hand travel down Tony’s side and to his hips, whispering: “The altar, really?”

Tony just stared at him, eyes impossibly dark and full of promises. “I’m sure”, he said, prompt of nothing. “If you are, I’d really like to take this to my room.”

“Lead the way.”


	9. First Time

Stephen felt himself relax, finally. They were alone and he didn’t have to restrain himself from touching anymore, didn’t have to hide how much he wanted this. It didn’t even matter that they were in Tony’s quarters in Wakanda and not either of their homes. It just didn’t matter.

His hands hurt badly and he silently cursed the lack of feeling as he stroked up and down Tony’s still shirt-covered back, but the way the other pressed against him in return was more than worth it. They stood in the middle of the room, but Stephen didn’t mind. He had Tony close enough to feel him, to kiss his cheek and jaw and smell the scent of him.

What more could he want.

He needed a moment to realize that Tony was busy opening his clothing. It wasn’t easy, exactly, and he was stunned when he felt warm hands travel over the naked expanse of his back within a minute.

“You… didn’t do that for the first time”, he said in wonder.

“Not really”, Tony replied with a wicked smile. “Just think what else I…”

Stephen leaned in to kiss him deeply. God. He’d never last if Tony kept this on.

The next few minutes were spent in a lazy mixture of languid kisses, shared breath and the slow undressing of each other’s bodies. Stephen felt awfully self-aware, even if he kept reminding himself that there was nothing Tony hadn’t seen before.

_He_ hadn’t seen Tony look at him yet, though. It was something that he’d not let happen after his accident, not even long before that, and Stephen couldn’t help the deep nervousness that made his hands tremble even more than they already did.

Tony lifted his gaze the moment he’d opened the last of his ropes, leaving them covering his body, though it’d take only a small movement to make them fall off. Instead of saying something right then he moved closer to him, causing their full bodies to touch as he kissed Stephen’s cheek.

“I don’t wanna look at anything else now that I saw you, I can never look away”, he whispered into his skin, making Stephen’s heart jump in his chest. He knew those words. “That was the first line I ever wrote after I’d stopped running from us. It’s about you. Only you. You have nothing to hide from me.” He reached for Stephen’s shaking left hand then, so impossibly careful and gentle and warm that it didn’t even hurt. “I want you. All of you.”

It was hard, so very hard for him, but Stephen believed him. He deeply breathed in Tony’s scent before moving his shoulders, shrugging off what remained of his armor and he felt very naked right then, not just physically. He remained close to Tony, his nerves making it impossible to face him.

Loving hands stroked along his sides and up to his neck to pull him down, lips sealed in a deep kiss that was all tongue and desire and love. Tony brought them together again and Stephen moaned loudly at the sensation of feeling him without any clothes separating them.

“God, baby”, Tony mumbled into his mouth. Stephen could feel the shift in his movements after that, the way he tightened his hold on him, the way he shivered when the taller man pulled him tighter against him.

They moved with a new urgency that made Stephen’s head swim. When they tumbled onto the bed he didn’t hesitate at all to lie on his back and pull Tony on top of him. His clear offer made the other man moan into his mouth, one arm moving to hug his shoulders while the other hand burrowed in his hair.

He knew that Tony knew what he wanted. Stephen felt lightheaded with Tony’s body so close to his, a wonderful heat pooling in his stomach as he tried desperately to be patient. All he knew was that they weren’t close enough, that he wanted more, needed more.

That he needed Tony so much he couldn’t help the whimper escaping him.

“Shh”, the other man mumbled against his lips, brown eyes breathtakingly beautiful as they stared down at him. “We have all the time in the world. We can…”

“No”, Stephen gasped. “No, I… I need you, Tony. I…”

“You”, Tony smiled down at him, gentle and gorgeous and _everything_. “You haven’t done this before.”

Stephen felt his cheeks and ears and neck heat up abruptly.

Of course Tony knew.

“We could do this magically”, Tony went on, still smiling softly and thankfully refraining from commenting on his reaction. “But I don’t want that. I want to do this right, Stephen. I want to show you very explicitly that you have no reason to hide from me.”

_Very explicitly. _

Said by one Tony Stark.

He was sure his heart had missed a beat or two.

They kissed again and again while Tony touched him everywhere. It was like he was burning alive, but oh-so-slowly. Stephen couldn’t even think enough to mind that his hands were mostly useless, hurting too much when he wanted to grasp Tony or unfeeling when he wanted to just touch him in return.

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, nothing but the hands and lips and tongue that caressed his body and soul. Tony whispered words and phrases into his skin, more often than not too quiet for Stephen to understand.

He worshipped him.

Tears were prickling behind his closed eyelids at the mere thought, but Stephen didn’t know how else to describe it. And Tony knew exactly what he was doing. He smiled so beautifully at him whenever he returned to his lips for a short while, seemingly unable to stay away for long.

When Tony started to prepare him Stephen was a limbless and moaning mess. He’d come already a while ago, unable to take all of the sensations without any kind of release anymore.

It hadn’t been enough.

All he wanted, all he _craved_, was to feel Tony as close as possible. He was still impatient to finally have that, but the man was so great at making him feel incredibly _good_ that it was hard to focus.

Stephen was sure he’d never been this aroused in his life. And Tony wasn’t anything like he’d expected a man with his billionaire playboy reputation to be in bed. Not once was he smug about a particularly desperate whimper that Stephen couldn’t suppress. Not once did he not watch closely for Stephen’s reactions.

Not once did Stephen believe that this was about anything other than him.

When Tony moved back on top of him he didn’t hesitate to frame his cheeks again and pull him in for a kiss. Stephen moaned deeply when Tony started to push into him while they were still kissing, the pain bearable, if barely.

Dark whisky eyes were there to meet his when he looked up at Tony. “Relax, Stephen”, he whispered and kissed his cheek. “Let me love you.”

And Stephen did. He tried to listen to him and thankfully it didn’t take long for the pain to give way to an intense wave of pleasure and lust as Tony sank in deeply.

“You feel so good”, he mumbled and arched his back off the mattress when the cock inside him hit that spot. “Oh, God.”

“Tony is just fine, baby.”

Stephen wanted to smack him, but he really couldn’t, his muscles feeling like useless jelly. They stayed like that for a moment, deeply connected and he wondered at Tony’s self-restraint.

Their lips met and they kissed, Tony’s tongue in his mouth and he’d never felt so wholeheartedly loved before. His hands had grasped Stephen’s shoulders again, holding him tight as his fingers stroked gently over his skin.

“Tony”, he mumbled, “Tony, please. Move.”

“Soon.” Tony’s voice was thick and heavy, immediately making Stephen’s eyes open to brown depths that were filled with unshed tears. “Stephen…”

“Tony?” he asked and lifted a hand to place against his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, honey. Absolutely nothing is wrong. Not anymore.”

He understood it then and felt his shudder mirrored in the body above him. They kissed again, more desperate this time and finally Tony started moving inside him, slow and careful.

It was nothing, absolutely nothing, like Stephen had imagined their first time to be. He’d been prepared for something really good, but also quick and desperate, especially after everything that had led them here.

But this was better, worlds better than he’d ever dreamed. It just meant everything to have Tony moan his name into the skin of his neck, body slick and glistening with sweat as he loved Stephen with his all. It was everything to hear his harsh breathing, to kiss him beneath his ear and feel him shiver at the loving gesture.

He’d really have to take his time to love Tony the way he’d loved him that night.

His orgasm was sudden, leaving Stephen with his head thrown back and his hands burrowed in Tony’s hair as he shuddered through his release. Tony thrust a few more times before coming as well, his name on his lips the most beautiful thing Stephen had ever heard.

Ever.

Catching his breath took a good long while, but Stephen had Tony in his arms after he’d pulled out and didn’t mind at all. With a wave of his hand he cleaned them up – they were both too reluctant to let the other go to do it themselves -, earning a thankful half-smile from Tony.

“Come here, gorgeous”, Stephen coaxed and there was nothing he’d rather do than make Tony smile that smile of his, the one that said without words what Stephen meant to him.

With Tony spread over most of his body Stephen wondered if he’d ever get up again. He felt wonderfully tired, if absolutely sore, but he knew he’d enjoy the reminder of their lovemaking in the morning.

“Not to be fishing here, but I hope you know what I meant. I wanted to do this the slow way”, Tony mumbled sometime and pressed a gentle kiss onto his chest.

“It was perfect.” Stephen smiled contently. “Even better than I dared to hope.”

Tony hrumphed. “My reputation clearly doesn’t precede me.”

“Oh, it does”, Stephen said before he could think better of it and immediately felt his cheeks heat up.

Tony chuckled into his chest. “Well, you _did_ say I was nothing like you imagined.”

“And I still can’t believe you let that joke go.”

“Didn’t feel right, joking about something I remembered and you didn’t”, Tony mumbled. “There’s still so much of that.”

“Will you ever tell me?” Stephen asked, knowing his tone of voice betrayed the fact that he wanted Tony to.

“Probably, yes”, the other man sighed. “There’s so much I really wish I’d never done. I don’t want to keep secrets just to keep you, but I couldn’t lose you now.”

“You won’t.” Stephen kissed the top of his head, one hand moving up to gently grasp the back of Tony’s neck. “I could never let go of the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my life, Tony.”

“I pushed you away whenever I could”, the other went on as if he hadn’t said anything. “I really didn’t want to love you.”

Stephen chuckled softly. “I don’t doubt that, Tony.”

“_I slept with Loki just to spite you._”

He blinked. Blinked again. There was a painful pang in his chest, but he breathed through it and tried to remember that it wouldn’t happen this time.

Hopefully.

“And how was that?” he mumbled, trying to hide his discomfort behind quiet humor.

Tony nothing but exploded with laughter. “You asked that then as well”, he finally got out, still trying to stop giggling as he lifted his head to look at him. “He _is_ a god, I mean.”

Stephen’s head jerked up and he glared down at Tony, but the gentle amusement in his eyes told him that he’d just been kidding. “You…”

“He wasn’t you”, Tony interrupted him, hand moving up to cup his cheek. “No one ever was. I could only think about you.”

“Isn’t that hot, then.” Sarcasm had always helped him in uncomfortable situations, after all. “Thinking about me while fucking a god. Lucky me.”

Tony gave him a wry smile and shrugged. “I told you…”

“Yeah, yeah.” The sorcerer sighed quietly, finding his tone of voice to be much more serious when he kept on talking. “I’m surprised we ended up here, then. It’s not like I know what you see in me.”

“You were there.” Tony bit his lip, obviously trying to decide whether he should go on or not. Thankfully he did. “When I was at my lowest, you were there and you stayed. Even when I broke your heart, you didn’t leave me. I don’t know why I was so lucky, but somehow you got that I’ve always lost anyone I ever loved. You proved to me that you’d stay by staying, that I could love you without breaking one too many times.”

And he knew that this was why Tony had pushed him away, back then and even after he’d returned from the future. Stephen really understood that, and yet he was convinced that he’d endure all of that again. Tony had every right to feel insecure and to try to protect his own heart; earning his trust had been worth it, no matter how long it had taken.

“And then you did lose me”, Stephen whispered and moved to kiss him deeply, enjoying the hand that burrowed in his hair to pull him impossibly closer. “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“Not your fault”, the man said with more conviction than Stephen thought he deserved. “You were trying, I know that. If not for your love I never would have been able to turn things around this time. I let the Civil War consume me before, but you saved me from myself. When I saw right through me, you didn’t.”

“I could never see through you, Tony”, he almost whined, feeling tears form in his eyes at the mere thought of Tony ever thinking so little of himself. “I know you made mistakes, but even if I don’t know you as well I’d like to, I know you have a good heart. I know you always try to do the best you can.”

“The best I can has never been enough.”

“You’re saving the universe, Tony”, Stephen said more forcefully than he’d intended. “I know I’d never have trusted anyone else with the Time Stone.”

They were silent for a moment after that and he knew that it was about as much conceding to his point from Tony as he could expect.

“I should have come with you, though”, Stephen added after a while. “I should have… helped you.”

“You couldn’t, Stephen. You were trying, but passing the Stone on to me was the only option you really had.”

He nodded, but he still felt awful. He’d left Tony alone, no matter that he must have known what it’d do to him. Stephen resented himself for that and he always would.

“You cried when you told me what we had to do”, Tony spoke up and tore him out of his reverie. “You didn’t want to let me do this alone, but I told you then what I’ll tell you now: I’m stronger than that. I wanted forever with you, but just knowing that you’d live would have been enough.”

His heart pounded against his ribs at the absolute truth he could hear in the man’s voice and see in his eyes. “I love you”, he half-sobbed, half-smiled. “You’re the most selfless, most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

“Most people wouldn’t leave out arrogant and egoistical.”

“Most people are idiots”, Stephen snarked. He loved the laugh that Tony didn’t bother suppressing. “I know I can’t make any promises, but I don’t want to lose this with you. I don’t want to see you hurt, or unhappy, or even anywhere that’s not right beside me.”

Tony’s eyes turned incredibly soft, softer than he’d ever seen them before and it simply took Stephen’s breath away. “I’m the one who burned us down so many times, and yet here I am. I couldn’t protect you when it mattered, and yet here you are. I always thought loving someone would be black and white, or red, or blue. But it’s…”

“Golden”, Stephen finished for him. “I know.” Tony frowned at him, confused, and he added: “Friday showed me some of your notes. It’s… it’s the only reason I dared to tell you what you mean to me. Ever since we met I thought I was making up the way you behaved around me. Those texts proved to me that I had a right to hope.”

“Why… why did she…?” the other man started, but abruptly shut up. He seemed to think for a moment before he said clearly: “Friday?”

“Is your AI even… here?” Stephen wondered before the AI could answer since they were in Wakanda and not anywhere near Tony’s home.

“My phone, my watch, the suit housing, take your pick. Friday?”

“I apologize, Sir. You never explicitly forbid me from showing anyone and Dr. Strange seemed interested enough.”

“I’ll burn your servers and turn your motherboard into a toaster”, Tony nothing but grumbled at the voice around them.

“It will all have been worth it, Sir. It’s good to see you happy.”

Stephen couldn’t help the broad smile on his lips, because Friday was _right_. Despite his words Tony was trying to hide a smile and his body was relaxed where Stephen felt him against his own. There was also a hand constantly stroking along his side, sending goose bumps all over his body.

“What did she show you?” Tony asked after a moment, making him shrug.

“A few texts, song texts I’d guess.”

“Which ones?” he inquired further, making Stephen blush slightly. “You have an eidetic memory, Stephen. Just tell me.”

“Uh, okay. There was one in which you pretend I’m yours whenever you look into my eyes. Another one about my eyes and how you’d be jealous if I had a girlfriend, one about you screaming ‘I love you’. Of me trying out calling you baby like trying on clothes, and one about Cornelia Street. One about me being your magician – and you really do have my heart skipping when you’re gone, by the way -, and the one about daylight.”

“They’re all about you”, Tony admitted quietly, obviously trying to soldier through the deep blush that spread on his cheeks. “Friday got that right.”

“They’re beautiful.” Stephen smiled gently and leaned in to kiss Tony on the corner of his mouth. “It was a surprise how good you are with words.”

“I’ve got more, if you want to read them.”

“Want to?” he nearly laughed. “Of course I want to. I’d love you to tell me what they’re about, too.”

“You, mostly”, Tony smiled back at him. “Memories of you. My feelings about you. Things I’m afraid of. Things I hate. Things I love.”

“And I love _you_, Anthony Stark.”


	10. Party in Wakanda

“There will be a party tonight, my friends.”

“I feel like we just left one”, Tony remarked dryly. “Though I can tell you, the after-party was magical.”

Stephen blushed so furiously he was surprised he didn’t burn. Wong just laughed out loud.

“You two have obviously found love in each other”, T’Challa added, barely suppressing his grin. “That is a reason to celebrate in this country.”

They didn’t have a choice, obviously. Stephen just shrugged, but before Tony could say something Shuri added: “I thought the song was a nice touch. Don’t you have more, Tony?”

“I do”, the man nodded slowly. As if he had to think about that, the bastard. “And I can see where you’re going with this. Fine. But don’t look at me when things get hot. I mean, after last night…”

“Tony!” Stephen glared, but Tony just winked at him. Maybe wishing for the man to start mocking him hadn’t been his best move.

“This is going to be good”, Wong grinned. “I can tell.”

And it _was_ good.

Stephen felt almost ridiculous, knowing that the party was thrown in Tony’s and his honor, but then again, seeing the beautiful happy spark in brown eyes was well worth it. They were constantly touching, standing too close and Stephen was barely able to concentrate on anything but the man beside him.

It was surreal to finally _have_ Tony, to be able to hold him and kiss him. He still couldn’t believe that his feelings were reciprocated and felt utterly unworthy of these lingering glances Tony threw his way.

The King congratulated them, as did a few other Wakandians, but most just smiled at them and Stephen felt a swell of pride in his chest whenever they were acknowledged as a couple. Tony looked gorgeous, white shirt and faded blue jeans. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, so glad that he could touch him whenever he wanted but still longing for so much more.

After dinner Shuri more or less dragged Tony towards the piano and even if he was almost instantly missing his presence, Stephen felt his heart beat faster at the outlook of another song. As it turned out, there’d be more than just one, which all felt a bit like an early Christmas present.

Not that he’d celebrated that in years.

Tony started it off with just a microphone, not bothering to even sit at the piano as the notes that filled the room were completely synthesized, with a slow but intense groove to it. Maybe it was exactly that minimalism that got to Stephen, or maybe it was the words that seemed to have the intention of tearing apart his heart.

_Combat_

_I’m ready for combat_

_I say I don’t want that, but what if I do?_

_‘Cause cruelty wins in the movies_

_I’ve got a hundred thrown out speeches I almost said to you_

_Easy they come, easy they go_

_I jump from the train, I ride off alone_

_I never grew up, it’s getting so old_

_Help me hold onto you_

_I’ve been the archer_

_I’ve been the pray_

_Who could ever leave me, darling?_

_But who could stay?_

_Dark side, I search for your dark side_

_But what if I’m alright, right, right, right here?_

_And I cut off my nose just to spite my face_

_And I hate my reflection for years and years_

_I wake in the night, I pace like a ghost_

_The room is on fire, invisible smoke_

_And all of my heroes die all alone_

_Help me hold onto you_

_I’ve been the archer_

_I’ve been the pray_

_Screaming, who could ever leave me darling?_

_But who could stay?_

The words were simple, but so artfully beautiful and dreamy it made Stephen wonder if he’d ever heard anything more confessional and powerfully emotional. What followed then, though, was Tony’s voice in the background like a layer over him singing live.

** _(I see right through me, I see right through me)_ **

_‘Cause they see right through me_

_They see right through me_

_They see right through_

_Can you see right through me?_

_They see right through_

_They see right through me_

_I see right through me_

_I see right through me_

The song was building in intensity, but Stephen barely noticed. He was so transfixed, wondering how badly Tony had to have felt to write something so painful.

_All the king’s horses, all the king’s men_

_Couldn’t put me together again_

_‘Cause all of my enemies started out friends_

_Help me hold onto you_

_I’ve been the archer_

_I’ve been the pray_

_Who could ever leave me, darling?_

_But who could stay?_

** _(I see right through me, I see right through me)_ **

_Who could stay?_

_Who could stay?_

_You could stay_

_You could stay_

_You could stay_

_You_

_Combat_

_I’m ready for combat_

The song ended as slow as it began, the soft sounds fading away like Tony’s words about his self-loathing certainly didn’t. Stephen desperately wanted to go over and kiss him, to tell him over and over again that _he_ wouldn’t leave him.

And then he remembered that he already had left him.

In the future.

“He’s really good with words”, Wong beside him mumbled as they joined the applause that was slowly building up. “Whatever prompted _that_, it must have been horrible.”

Stephen didn’t know what exactly he meant, but with Tony it probably didn’t even matter. There was already so much they knew about, he didn’t even want to imagine what else there was.

“Alright”, Tony then said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “now for something a bit more fun.”

_Fever dream high_

_In the quiet of the night_

_You know that I caught it_

_Oh yeah, you’re right, I want it_

_Bad, bad boys_

_Shiny toy with a price_

_You know that I bought it_

_Oh yeah, you’re right, I want it_

_Killing me slow, out the window_

_I’m always waiting for you to be waiting below_

_Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes_

_What doesn’t kill me makes me want you more_

This one was more upbeat and playful, though still mostly synthesized sounds, but the text was making Stephen blush again anyway. It wasn’t like anyone would even consider that it wasn’t about them.

_And it’s new_

_The shape of your body_

_It’s blue_

_The feeling I’ve got_

_And it’s_

_It’s a cruel summer_

_It’s cool_

_That’s what I tell ‘em, no rules_

_In breakable heaven but_

_It’s a cruel summer_

_With you_

_Hang your head low_

_In the glow of the vending machine_

_I’m not dying_

_Oh yeah, you’re right, I want it_

_We say that we’ll just screw it up in these trying times_

_We’re not trying_

_Oh yeah, you’re right, I want it_

_So cut the headlights_

_Summer’s a knife_

_I’m always waiting for you just to cut to the bone_

_Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes_

_And if I bleed you’ll be the last to know_

_And it’s new_

_The shape of your body_

_It’s blue_

_The feeling I’ve got_

_And it’s_

_It’s a cruel summer_

_It’s cool_

_That’s what I tell ‘em, no rules_

_In breakable heaven but_

_It’s a cruel summer_

_With you_

_I’m drunk in the back of the car_

_And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar_

_Said ‘I’m fine’, but it wasn’t true_

_I don’t wanna keep secrets just to keep you_

_And I snuck in through the garden gate_

_Every night that summer just to seal my fate_

_And I scream, for whatever it’s worth_

_I LOVE YOU, AIN’T THAT THE WORST THING YOU EVER HEARD?_

_He looks up grinning like a devil_

_It’s new_

_The shape of your body_

_It’s blue_

_The feeling I’ve got_

_And it’s_

_It’s a cruel summer_

_It’s cool_

_That’s what I tell ‘em, no rules_

_In breakable heaven but_

_It’s a cruel summer_

_With you_

“Okay”, Tony said once the applause had died down and he’d sat at the piano. “This is the last one. It’s called Daylight.”

Stephen’s heart jumped in his chest. He’d fallen in love with that particular text and had wished to hear Tony sing it ever since reading parts of it for the first time.

Tony started playing, just to stop abruptly: “Oh my God.” He sounded so embarrassed it prompted several laughs from the party guests. “That’s not the first chord”, he added and looked up with a smirk, earning another round of laughter and Stephen had to admit, the man most definitely knew how to work a crowd. “I’m gonna say that we’re gonna start this again and just pretend that I, like, played a perfect first chord.” More laughter. “I was nervous”, Tony admitted then, sounding earnest despite the humor. “I’m still nervous.”

He started playing again, this time obviously content with the result.

_My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in_

_Everyone looked worse in the light_

_There are so many lines that I crossed unforgiven_

_I’ll tell you the truth but never goodbye_

_I don’t wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_

_I don’t wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you_

_I’ve been sleeping so long in a twenty year dark night_

_Now I see daylight_

_I only see daylight_

_Luck of the draw only draws the unlucky_

_And so I became the butt of the joke_

_I wounded the good and I trusted the wicked_

_Clearin’ the air, I breathed in the smoke_

_Maybe you ran with the wolves and refused to settle down_

_Maybe I’ve stormed out of every single room in this town_

_Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it’s morning now_

_It’s brighter now_

_Now_

_I don’t wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_

_I can never look away_

_I don’t wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you_

_Things will never be the same_

_I’ve been sleeping so long in a twenty year dark night_

_Now I’m wide awake_

_And now I see daylight_

_I only see daylight, daylight_

_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight_

_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight_

_And I can still see it all in my mind_

_All of you, all of me intertwined_

_I once believed love would be black and white_

_But it’s golden, golden_

_And I can still see it all in my head_

_Back and forth from New York_

_Sneakin’ in your bed_

_I once believed love would be burnin’ red_

_But it’s golden_

_Like daylight_

_Like daylight_

_Like daylight_

_Daylight_

_I don’t wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_

_I can never look away_

_I don’t wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you_

_Things will never be the same_

_I’ve been sleeping so long in a twenty year dark night_

_Now I’m wide awake_

_And now I see daylight_

_I see daylight_

_I only see daylight_

_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight_

_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight_

_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight_

_And I can still see it all_

_Back and forth from New York_

_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight_

_I once believed love would be burnin’ red_

_Like daylight_

_It’s golden_

_Like daylight_

_You gotta step into the daylight and let it go_

_Just let it go_

_Let it go_

“You’re a lucky bastard, Stephen”, Wong mumbled just as the roaring applause sounded, and even his friend’s voice sounded thick with emotions. “That’s the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah”, Stephen rasped, knowing all too well that his face was saying everything about just how moved he was. It’d been even more beautiful than he’d expected. The simple tunes from the piano had been the perfect background for these astoundingly intimate lyrics, minimalistic and yet powerful.

There’d been so much of Tony’s heart in both the words and his voice, Stephen felt lightheaded as he watched the man walk back towards him. Their eyes met and he saw it from Tony’s reaction that his emotions were plain to see, at least for him.

“Hey”, he said quietly as he sat beside him again, one hand immediately moving to cup Stephen’s jaw.

“Thank you.” Stephen didn’t know where that had come from, but he knew it’d been the right thing to say when Tony’s beautiful eyes turned incredibly soft.

“You have nothing to thank me for”, he replied, fingers gently stroking through the strands of his hair.

“I really do.” Stephen smiled at him. “That was the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard, and it’s about me.”

“It’s just what I feel for you, Stephen. You don’t have to thank me for that.”

“Maybe not, but putting it into words like that, singing it in front of so many people… I most definitely have to thank you for that, Tony. It’s beautifully written.”

“Just that, yeah?” the man grinned at him, lightly teasing and Stephen was glad for it.

“The singing wasn’t half-bad either”, he remarked nonchalantly, grinning when Tony looked at him as if he’d kicked him. Stephen turned serious again, though, when he added: “And I hope you know I’ll do everything I can to help you hold onto me.”

Tony immediately knew what he meant, it was in his eyes. He sighed, the hand in Stephen’s hair lowering to his neck to pull him in for a short kiss. “I know you’re not lying to me, but you’re not the first person to say that to me, to mean it and still break me like a promise. It’s not even just about the Civil War, or anything else that ever happened in my life. It’s about trying to find trust, not just in you.”

“I know, Tony”, Stephen whispered and stole another kiss from the man. “I know it’s just empty words and phrases. You’re worth proving it to you every single day that you’ll let me.”

Tony closed his eyes at that and before he knew it Stephen had his head on his shoulder, face turned into the crook of his neck. “I am very lucky, you know”, he whispered very quietly, only for him to hear. “You’re still surprising me. You say you don’t know me, but I really think you do.”

He snaked an arm around Tony and held him close, not letting go even when he straightened back up. The look in his eyes was incredibly loving, soft. Thankful. Stephen knew he wanted this more than anything, to see Tony look at him like that and be the reason for it.

“I love you”, he mumbled, just because it was true.

“I love you too, Stephen.”

It was the first time they’d said it like that, open and direct and beautiful in its simplicity. It made Stephen blink away tears.

God.


	11. Memories (Cornelia Street)

“I’d like to show you something, baby”, Tony whispered against his cheek, causing Stephen to close his eyes in enjoyment of both the endearment and the caress. They were back in New York, in the Sanctum to be exact. They’d had lunch with Wong and were free for the rest of the day after their friend had agreed to take over Stephen’s duties.

“What’s that?”

“Our first date after I stopped running from you.”

Stephen felt his heart skip a beat.

“Where…?”

“You can get the location from me, I know”, Tony smiled at him, hands moving to gently stroke along the lines of his back. Stephen frowned, but it was right in the other’s eyes that he wanted him to just get on with it and so he did.

They stepped through the portal to the place Tony had wanted to go and he quickly closed it again. They walked out onto the street from the empty alley they’d landed in and Stephen froze abruptly.

“Cornelia Street”, he wondered out loud. “You wrote a song about this, did you not?”

“Yeah”, Tony replied and huddled against his side again. “We were on our way to the Sanctum from a restaurant, but I’d rented a place on Cornelia Street because of some remodeling in the Tower. We… somehow we went there.”

Stephen felt a chill run along his back and he moved his arm around Tony, pulling him even closer. He leaned down to whisper into his ear: “I think I can guess what we did there.”

“We played cards.” Now that was a surprise. “We played all night. We didn’t even talk much, because I didn’t feel like it and you always respected that.” Tony’s head fell against his shoulder. “I watched you fall asleep beside me and I’d never been so very much in love with someone before. It was so terrifying, the thought that you were everything I’d ever wanted and you were _right there_.”

Stephen’s lips were on Tony’s forehead by now, trying to calm him and reassure him even as he listened to him.

“I left before you even knew I was gone. I just… was so scared. I wanted to be with you so much, but all of the people who hate me had started out friends.”

“_Tones_…”

He didn’t know where that had come from, but he felt Tony melt into him even more.

“You called before I even hit the tunnel and you showed your hand. You just told me that I was enough and that you wanted me back with you. You always knew me so well. I was an idiot, but I believed you.”

“Thank the Vishanti you did.”

They just stood like that for a moment as Stephen took in the street around them, the street that had come to mean so much to Tony. “Why did you bring me here, Tony?”

“I couldn’t come back here before”, the man explained quietly and retreated enough to be able to look at him. “I tried, once, after I’d visited you at the Sanctum for the first time. I couldn’t even stop the car. This… this is where it all started for me. We sat on the roof for hours and you quieted my fears with just a soft touch of your hand. I allowed it to happen after that, but I always knew I’d never walk Cornelia Street again if I’d ever lose you.”

And here they were now. Stephen wrapped his other arm around Tony as well and hugged him painfully tight against him. “I’d really like to take you back there, right now.”

“It’s inhabited”, Tony mumbled against his chest.

“You didn’t buy it?” He was honestly surprised.

There was a long moment of silence before Stephen got his answer. “A part of me never stopped fearing I’d lose you some day. Just the thought of having to deal with the building as well…”

Stephen leaned down and kissed Tony before he’d even finished saying the last word. He didn’t care that there were people around them, didn’t care about anything other than the man in his arms. Placing a hand against Tony’s neck he stroked along his jaw, furiously hating how much his thumb shook as he did.

“I can’t believe my luck, Tony”, he said earnestly. “I didn’t dare to hope that I might mean more to you because it’d have destroyed me if I didn’t. I can’t believe you’re here, in my arms. I can’t believe you wrote all of those beautiful lines about me, about us. I can’t believe I earned your trust and your love.”

“Yeah”, Tony smiled sadly at him. “Yeah, I know you can’t believe that.”

And then he reached up to grasp Stephen’s wrist, gently urging him to lower his hand between them. The sorcerer froze when he realized that Tony had noticed the uncontrollable trembling of his fingers and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

The feathery touch of Tony’s thumb along the scar that ran from his index finger almost to his wrist made him both repulse and wonder. He couldn’t even feel the touch, had to trust his eyes and the lack of pain that told him that Tony was incredibly careful with him.

He also _wondered_, especially when he noticed the thoughtful expression on the other’s face as he looked down at their joint hands.

“I know they’re ugly”, Stephen whispered, unable to stand the silence any longer and wanted to pull his hand back. “I…”

“They’re beautiful.”

Stephen froze completely, his whole body stiffening.

“I am incredibly sorry that this had to happen to you, but I’m also grateful. Without the accident, without you losing everything, we’d never have met. And I can’t even imagine that anymore.”

To his horror and complete lack of understanding Tony lifted his hand then and placed a small kiss on the inside of his palm. It was probably the only part of his skin that didn’t hurt and Stephen felt his knees weaken – of course Tony would know.

He might just have fallen a little more in love in that moment.

“They’re still ugly”, he mumbled, his voice betraying the fact that he’d teared up at the intimate gesture.

“They’re you, Stephen.” Tony shook his head. “As much as your ocean blue eyes, the silver strands of hair and your lean body. I’d love to entwine our fingers all the time, to hold you down as I stretch you out beneath me, but it’d hurt you, so I won’t. Doesn’t mean I can’t hold you down any other way.”

God, hearing Tony say something like that so matter-of-factly, as if it didn’t make Stephen’s heart beat embarrassingly fast in his chest, was probably something he’d never get used to.

“I’d like that”, he gasped and wondered how he’d even managed that.

“The holding hands part or the...?”

“God, Tony.” Stephen knew he was blushing when Tony laughed softly.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby.”

“So are you”, Stephen mumbled. He wished desperately the moment would pass, but was also completely unwilling to ruin it by using his usual defense mechanisms. Tony deserved better than that, even if it made him utterly uncomfortable to be called…

“Gorgeous”, Tony repeated and it had to be on purpose this time when he leaned up to kiss his heated cheek. “And so damn handsome, too.”

Stephen refused to say anything to that, knowing Tony wouldn’t let him get away with it. He wasn’t convinced, but maybe he didn’t have to be. To have Tony Stark look at him like that, whisky brown eyes full of affection and desire, was more than he’d ever dreamed of.

“Stephen?”

“Yeah?” he breathed, but before Tony could go on he leaned in for a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I got it, you know. Apparently you have no taste at all.”

“Yeah, no, not what I meant. See, did you notice how you took me out just a while ago?” When Stephen nodded, he added much more quietly: “Would you take me home now as well?”

Oh, he definitely would. Only the fact that they were standing in the middle of a sidewalk stopped him from claiming Tony’s perfect lips the way he wanted to. His eyes probably told the story anyway, from the way brown eyes darkened and glanced down at his lips.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”


	12. Meeting Rhodey & Tony's Past

“We’re done for the day”, Wong proclaimed and they watched as the students retreated to their quarters for the evening.

Stephen sighed. “I’m sorry, Wong.”

“As you should be.”

“I should have concentrated better, I’m…”

“You shouldn’t even have come here”, Wong interrupted him. “You should be with Tony.”

His eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?”

“For heaven’s sake, we can teach them as well. You’re not needed, per se. I promise I’ll get you if something important enough happens.”

“This is my duty, Wong.”

Wong rolled his eyes so hard it almost seemed they’d fall out of his head. “You miss him, obviously, and it’s getting ridiculous that you’d want to prove that you don’t.”

Stephen sighed in frustration. It was true, though, he’d been barely able to concentrate all day and Wong had even had to protect him from the occasional wayward spell he hadn’t seen coming.

“Do you care to join us for dinner?” he asked instead of answering directly. “Tony won’t take no for an answer.”

“Sure”, Wong agreed easily. “It’s funny how you get all flustered when he comments on, well, anything.”

Hate. It really had to be hate, Stephen decided as he opened a portal to the Tower.

“… fuck me, I’m a genius”, Tony’s voice greeted them before they’d even stepped through.

“Well, aren’t we on point”, Wong deadpanned, just to laugh outright when Tony just waved dismissively in their vague direction.

“Yeah, yeah, later, honey”, he said and Stephen couldn’t help but groan in slight embarrassment. “Shuri, what do you say?”

“I say you’re a genius, too, _honey_”, the princess’s voice sounded from the ceiling, her laughter obvious. “I’ll see what I can do. Your suit should look amazing with the upgrade.”

“Well, I will have a moon thrown right at my face, so the looks aren’t the most important part of this, but I’ll take it.”

“A moon?” Stephen frowned. “And you survived that?”

“You of all people should know I’m stubborn like that”, Tony winked at him. “And, actually, I’m kind of hoping I’ll do more than just survive.”

“You will, Tony”, Shuri said. “The Vibranium will make sure of that.”

  
“Thanks. Talk to you later.”

“Yeah. Have a nice night.”

Stephen blushed from the suggestive tone in her voice, but neither Tony nor Wong seemed to notice or care. He watched as Tony disconnected the call with a wave of his hand and said: “I was trying to get Dum-E to cook something, but maybe I should be glad that didn’t happen.”

The robot he was talking about beeped and seemed to tilt its… claw in question, making Tony point a finger at him. “You remember when you nearly killed me with those green smoothies, right?” Another few beeps. “Oh, please, the palladium had nothing to do with that.”

Wong looked skeptical. “Do you usually talk to your machines?”

Dum-E turned to him then and both Stephen and he were surprised when it beeped at them, making Tony laugh.

“Only the ones I programmed myself, Wong”, he smiled.

“You created him?” Stephen asked, just to frown slightly when Tony rolled his eyes.

“When I was sixteen and still sucked at it, yeah.”

Wong and he exchanged a glance. “You created an autonomous robot when you were sixteen and you _sucked_?”

“Well, he’s alright, or I wouldn’t have kept him”, Tony explained, obviously not noticing the looks on his friends’ faces. “Also saved my life, but that’s hardly worth mentioning. Anyway…”

“Wait a second”, Stephen interrupted and glared at his lover. “_What_?”

Tony glanced at them and finally seemed to catch up with what he’d said. He at least had the decency to wince. “Oh, right. Uh, yeah, we didn’t have the… big past talk yet, I believe.”

“No”, Stephen said slowly, trying to calm himself. “We haven’t.”

“If you guys want me to…”

“Nah”, Tony shrugged. “Stay, Wong. Friday, get some food.”

“Any preferences, sir?”

“Surprise me, but please don’t try and kill me with the hot sauce again. My heart isn’t what it used to be.”

“You’ve grown soft, I had noticed, sir.”

Tony looked flabbergasted. “No more sass out of you, Friday!”

“Ordering food now, sir.”

Stephen shook his head. What a life.

“Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” Tony walked towards them and Stephen felt the butterflies in his stomach explode when he leaned into him for a soft kiss. His eyes studied Stephen before he slinked an arm around his waist. “You look tired.”

“Can’t imagine why, he dreamed half the day”, Wong mumbled, but there was a soft tone in his voice that made Stephen more thankful to him that he’d ever been.

Well, lately anyway.

“I’m fine”, Stephen replied, but any other comment was interrupted by Friday’s voice.

  
“Sir, Mr. Rhodes is wondering if you’re eating like you promised. He is also in the elevator. Should I include him in the order?”

Tony glanced at Stephen. “What do you say?”

“Yeah, sure.” His voice was even, thankfully, but his heart was beating faster. He hadn’t exactly expected to meet Tony’s best friend that night.

Wong glanced at him as Tony led them to a part of his immense apartment they hadn’t been before, a dining area combined with a large kitchen. They’d just arrived when Rhodes walked through the door on the other side of the room.

“Hey Tones”, he greeted. “Friday tells me you’re planning on eating something and I just had to see that for myself.”

“Can’t risk not annoying the shit out of you, now can I?” Tony retorted with a snort, just to gesture to his side where Stephen and Wong were walking beside him. “This is Merlin and Dumbledore. You know, Stephen Strange and Wong, but that’s so boring.”

And Stephen saw the exact moment Rhodey recognized his name, nodding shortly to Wong before narrowing his eyes at him. It was enough to make him forget the stupid wizard names. “Okay, I get the ocean blue eyes, but really, he doesn’t strike me as the type to wait below your window.”

Tony’s jaw dropped and his cheeks turned a furious red. “What the… Rhodey, that’s never been literal, the heck?!”

Stephen didn’t know what to say. His remark had been innocent enough, but there was a look in the man’s eyes that told him that Rhodes wasn’t just kidding.

“You know, platypus, I love you, but shut the fuck up. What did you order, Fri?”

“Italian, sir.”

“Are you sure they’ll find the place?” Rhodey asked as they made their way to the kitchen, while Stephen and Wong sat at the table.

Tony looked at him weirdly as he got glasses and silverware and Rhodes got something to drink. “The Tower isn’t exactly easy to miss, honey bear.”

“Yeah, neither are you, but I can’t imagine they ever brought food here before. Do they deliver alcohol as well?”

He punched Rhodey in the arm so hard that Stephen winced as well. “Hey!”

“I know you picked up my pieces more often than I’d care, but I’ve been eating ever since travelling back in time.”

“Friday says it’s never regularly, though.”

“But I _eat_, which is more than I did before.”

Rhodes glared at him for a moment longer, but then he just sighed and leaned in to kiss Tony on his cheek. “I love you, Tones. Don’t make me come and kick your ass into another dimension because you’re not taking care of yourself.”

“That’s Stephen’s job because he can actually do that”, Tony chuckled and shrugged. “And you watched me die, worrying about my nutrition must be heaven compared to that.”

Rhodes’ eyes were dangerously dark when he turned and Stephen got a good look at them. He knew that Wong was looking at him, probably trying to figure out how he was reacting to the two best friends.

He wasn’t even sure how he was reacting to that himself.

Tony and Rhodes came over to them then and Wong said: “It’s nice to meet you. We were actually just on the topic of Tony dying.”

“That’s more frequent than you’d like to know”, Rhodey mumbled and sat down beside Wong, while Tony sat beside Stephen and opposite his best friend. “Complete idiot that he is.”

“Hey, I was once named the da Vinci of our time, and I most definitely have to agree.”

“None of them had to endure you during your MIT days.”

Tony winced. “Point taken.”

“That bad?” Stephen asked, feeling like he just had to get over his awkwardness and finally say something as well.

“Worse”, Rhodes chuckled. “He entered MIT when he was fifteen and graduated on top of his class, that little piece of shit. Never had to work for it either.”

“That’s just the official stuff”, Tony snorted, completely ignoring the insult. “You’re leaving out the alcohol, drugs and sex, and that was just my Monday mornings.”

“Well, it’s not like _you_ left anything out”, Rhodes retorted snidely. “I lost count of how often I had to rescue what was left of your dignity.”

“What dignity?” Stephen asked before he could stop himself, causing Rhodes to laugh out loud while Tony smacked his upper arm playfully.

“Hey, whose side are you on?”

He just lifted an eyebrow and Tony joined in the laughter around them. It was just as he was about to lean in to Stephen, a soft look in his eyes, that Friday announced the arrival of the food delivery. Fishing out a few hundred dollar bills Tony held them out to Rhodey and said: “Want to go? The leg braces look fine from what I can see.”

It was painfully rude, but Rhodey just smiled at his friend and said: “Oh, I’m sure Strange will enjoy watching your ass on the way to the elevator.”

Tony barely contained his laughter. “Fuck you, platypus.”

He placed a gentle kiss on Stephen’s temple as he stood up, whispering: “Sorry. This is just… normal, you know.” He didn’t know, per se, but it meant something that Tony felt comfortable around them to just be _normal_ and not put on an act.

  
And he did enjoy watching the man’s backside as he went to get the food. So there was that.

When he turned back Stephen noticed that Rhodes was watching him, a smug smile on his face and he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Tony is happy, you know”, Rhodes said then, eyes never leaving Stephen’s. “I’m really glad you finally did something about it, but let me tell you this. You hurt him and I’ll come and kill you. Understand?”

Stephen returned Rhodes’ gaze calmly. “I understand.”

Rhodes waited for a moment to see if he’d say more. When Stephen didn’t, he added: “Do you really, though? I was there when he came back in time. I’m still amazed that he came out on top of that whole Civil War crap. He sleeps, he eats and he doesn’t drink himself unconscious anymore.”

The words hurt Stephen. Tony had always had a playboy image and from what he understood he’d definitely earned that. It was the fact that his best friend thought that Tony eating and sleeping and not drinking himself half-dead was worth mentioning that got to him. He dreaded ever knowing what Tony had done to himself.

“But he’s missed you, too. I can’t even begin to tell you how often I held him as he cried himself to sleep _because he was mourning you_. So, excuse me, but I’m not sure you _really_ understand.”

That was like a blow to his face and Stephen knew it showed. He was still shocked when Tony came back with the food, his gaze immediately finding Stephen.

“Hey”, he called and quickly came closer. “What happened?”

“Tony, I’m sorry, but…”

“What did you tell him?” Tony’s voice was serious in a way it hadn’t been all evening. “Rhodey!”

“He told me you cried yourself to sleep when you came back”, Stephen said, unwilling to not speak for himself. “Tony, if I’d…”

“It’s not your fault”, the other man said forcefully and glared at Rhodey as he placed the food on the table. “It never was your fault. You and I had to save the _universe_, and that beats fixing my anxiety problems. But yes”, he then added, voice much quieter than before, “I _had_ to deal with losing you and Rhodey is the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“I just don’t want him to hurt you, Tones.”

Stephen had to respect that about Rhodes, he didn’t back down. He knew the man was just trying to look out for Tony and he really, really liked that about him.

“I think I do understand”, he said quietly, eyes fixed on Rhodes. “Tony was right, I could really put him in another dimension and if it’d help protect him I would.”

“Hey!”

“But I won’t, because we need him. _I_ need him. And Tony is much stronger than you might think.”

“Oh, he’s a strong fighter alright. It’s his heart I’m worrying about.”

“Rhodey”, Tony whispered and stepped behind Stephen, placing his hands on his shoulder as he looked at his friend. “If you put all the time together that I’ve been in love with Stephen we’re closer to four years than three. I’ve loved him for three summers now and I still want more. It’s been worth it every step of the way. And by the way, I was _there_ when Stephen and I decided to do this. It wasn’t his decision, it was ours and I’d do it again and again and again, because he’s alive and I’m getting this second chance, which is more than I’d hoped for. So, _please_, stop being a dick, okay?”

The warmth of Tony’s hands helped to keep him in the present, but his throat was tight and Stephen had to blink a few times. God, that had to have been the most unconventional indirect love declaration ever, not just for him.

Rhodes had completely deflated and he looked at Stephen almost apologetically. “Still, if you hurt him…”  
  
Stephen smiled. “I’d expect nothing less.”

“And please help me look out for him. He needs to eat, he needs to sleep and no matter what he tries to tell you, he can’t live on caffeine alone. God knows he’s tried.”

“The Doctor isn’t just a pet name, Rhodey, I think Stephen knows that.” Tony leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head before sitting down beside him. “Can we eat now?”

Wong, who had busied himself with scattering the food containers in the middle of tha table, looked up at him and retorted: “You’re the one with the big speeches. At least I’m being useful.”

Stephen chuckled, flustered as he still was, but he tried to push it away.

It was only in that moment that he realized that they would actually _eat_ together, which meant he’d have to use his hands. It wasn’t one of his worst days, but they still shook pretty badly as he used his fork to dig into the noodles he’d chosen for himself.

No one on the table commented, though. Even Rhodes barely seemed to notice and he suspected that Tony had probably told him about his hands, if not his accident. Stephen sighed inwardly.

At that exact moment he felt a warm hand on his thigh. Tony was looking at him when he turned his head, a warm look in his eyes. “You alright?”

Instead of replying Stephen placed his other hand on Tony’s, heart melting a bit when the other didn’t move his hand at all to not hurt Stephen in any way. “Yeah”, he said quietly, throat tight with the affection he felt for the man. “Though I still want to know about you dying.”

“Ah, yes”, Tony agreed and shifted on his seat, somehow ending up close enough that Stephen could feel the warmth of his body. “Well, I don’t know how much you know about my trip to Afghanistan?”

“Only that you were kidnapped”, Wong said and Stephen concurred.

“Tony was demonstrating a fleet of Jericho missiles”, Rhodes took over to let Tony eat for a moment. “The Merchant of Death in his true element. On the travel back to the Base his convoy was attacked.”

“The missile threw several pieces of shrapnel into my chest, only centimeters from my heart.” Stephen’s stomach dropped at that. “Yinsen, the man I was captured with, hooked an electromagnet powered by a car battery into my chest to keep the shrapnel from moving. Hence the big ugly hole.” 

“That had to have hurt”, Wong said quietly, making Tony shrug.

“Yeah, but I was alive.”

“And thankfully brilliant enough to build Mark I and a miniature arc reactor to power the damn thing. He got out and I found him wandering around the damn Afghanistan desert.”

“If you say _damn_ one more time, I’ll start to think that you were glad I didn’t die”, Tony mocked Rhodey, but his voice held little heat.

Rhodes had heard that too, snorting: “With that hole in your chest I really thought you _had_ died. God, Tony…”

“So, the arc reactor was meant to keep the shrapnel from moving and disrupting your heart?” Stephen inquired, hoping that maybe the scientific way about this would make him feel a bit better.

Tony looked at him for a moment before saying quietly: “I had a cluster of shrapnel trying every second of my life to crawl its way into my heart. The arc reactor didn’t just stop that from happening, it was a part of me. It was a terrible privilege, but it kept me alive.”

“And it almost killed you.”

Rhodes’ words made Stephen and Wong glance at each other.

“But you just said…”

“When I was in Afghanistan, I realized I needed a power source much more powerful than a car battery. I adapted the design of the reactor that powered my firm to make it fit in my chest. The only problem was the fact that the palladium cores were also poisoning me.”

Stephen swallowed. “That… God, Tony.”

“Whatever you’re thinking, it was worse”, Rhodey interrupted. “Friday, show them.”

“Friday, n…” Tony started, but he was too late. A picture of Tony’s chest appeared on the wall closest to the table, the blue shimmer of the arc reactor a harsh contrast to the endless black lines that were drawn through the skin around it.

“My God”, Wong mumbled. “How did you survive that?”

“That’s… complicated”, Tony mumbled and rubbed a hand over his face. “There was no other element to replace the palladium. So…”

“So Tony simply discovered and then synthesized a new one, because he can do that.”

If Stephen hadn’t already known it, this would have been the final straw to realize just what a brilliant genius Tony really was. And the pride in Rhodey’s voice was unmistakable.

“Fury gave me my father’s research”, the man went on, causing Stephen to frown.

“Why didn’t you have that?”

It had been the wrong thing to ask, it was obvious. Rhodes was silent, glancing at Tony as if he was afraid his friend might break, but the haunted look in whisky brown eyes was even worse.

“My father… I don’t know what I was to my father, but it wasn’t anything good. The best day of his life was when he could send me off to MIT. He died before he could finish the research regarding the arc reactor. Fury roughly knew what he’d planned, so he gave it to me to finish.”

“You should see the video of him synthesizing it in his lab.”

Wong blinked. “In his lab, like… in this building?”

Rhodey chuckled. “Yeah. I mean, it’s a bit like watching porn, but then, it’s Tones, so that comes without saying.”

“Just play the vid, Fri”, Tony said with a smirk. “Now that’s something I’m actually proud of.”

Stephen watched, fascinated, as Tony seemed to tear apart his own building from the inside and looking damn good while being at it. “You didn’t really do that.”  
  
“Sure did.”

“That’s a particle accelerator – _in your basement_, Tony”, Stephen breathed. “That’s incredible.”

“You built that on your own?” Wong asked, even though they were actually watching it and there was no one but Tony. Coulson totally didn’t count.

“I can be stubborn that way. I believe I’ve already mentioned that.”

“Yeah, but it’s huge and in your freaking basement…”

They continued watching and Stephen had to admit, it was like watching porn.

And not just a bit.

“Is that… _Shoot to Thrill_?” Rhodey asked, blinking at the low background music playing in the video as Tony seemed to finally get to the good part. “I never noticed that before.”

“I do have great taste in music and now shush. I like that part.”

Stephen blinked. Of course Tony had a fucking laser cut through half the building… and then, after all of _that_, he also had the audacity to mumble: “That was easy.”

“What’d you try to name it?” Rhodey asked with a smirk as the video finished with Tony placing the new element in the arc reactor.

“Badassium”, Tony answered and Stephen rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “I’ll never see the end of that lawsuit, though.”

“So, that cured you?” Wong inquired, obviously still wanting to learn more.

“Yeah. It gives off more than enough energy to run the arc reactor. It’s even what’s powering this building.”

“Seriously?”

Tony just smiled. “Show them, Friday.”

Stephen flinched back when the top of the table lit up in a huge hologram. The Tower was outlined in bright blue, especially the big fat STARK on top of it. It moved lower and it became clear that they were seeing the power lines connected to the building. It zoomed out until they saw a small glowing blue dot.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s like Christmas, but with more – me.” Tony was smiling so beautifully Stephen didn’t even have the urge to smack him for that comment. “It’s a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy, as is every other building I designed or own.”

“That’s incredible”, Wong said. “It’s clean energy and yet we still use coal?”

Tony’s expression turned sour. “I offered, but there’s no way the government would ever invest in something they couldn’t control the way they wanted.”

“It can’t be cheap either”, Stephen said.

“I offered for free, but I’d never give up the rights. They had a problem with that.”

His eyebrows shot up. If that was true… but yes, he could easily see it. Admitting someone like Tony Stark had solved this world’s problems wasn’t something that would ever happen.

“That doesn’t explain how come Dum-E saved your life, though”, Wong’s voice cut through his musings and Stephen had to admit it was true. The moment he glanced at Tony, though, he really wished Wong would have just let it go.

“Tony”, Rhodey said, voice careful and quiet. “If you want, I can…”

“Obie.” Tony stared ahead numbly, not even reacting when Stephen placed his hand on his thigh. “After Afghanistan, after I shut down the weapons department of Stark Industries, he urged me to sell the arc reactor design for the money. When I didn’t do it he took it for himself.”

There was a long moment of silence, but Stephen had to know. “I thought the arc reactor was in your chest, keeping you alive?”

Tony didn’t react outwardly, but he couldn’t hide the darkness in his eyes. “Yeah”, he said then, voice painfully neutral. “He knew that. Didn’t stop him from attacking me and taking it right out of my chest. I had another older arc reactor in my lab, but I was too weak to get it. Dum-E handed it to me. Saved my life.”

“Obie was something like a father to Tony.”

Rhodes’ words were the last missing piece of the puzzle, though Stephen had already expected something like that. He swallowed. Just to think about what Tony had been through in his life already…

“Tony”, he breathed quietly and moved his hand from the man’s thigh to his neck, the tips of his fingers stroking awkwardly through his hair. He ignored the shaking of his hand, though, fully concentrating on his lover. “Tony.”

Brown eyes met his and Stephen knew he would never forget the haunted look in them. He didn’t look away, though, let Stephen see his pain. It was the most direct proof of Tony’s trust he’d ever shown him and he cursed himself for not knowing what to say.

“Don’t”, Tony mumbled and shook his head. “Don’t say anything. It’s okay.”

It wasn’t okay, not at all, but Stephen would wait until they were alone. They ate in silence for a while before Rhodey and Tony started talking about something else, easing them away from the touchy topic with a lot of practice, it seemed.

They were just talking about some of the things Tony and Shuri had discovered when the blue hologram reappeared over the table, accompanied by Friday’s voice.

“Sir, I apologize, but the final papers concerning Mr. Rhodes’ building have arrived. You asked that I inform you immediately.”

“Yeah, Fri, thanks. I’ll just…”

“Tony, you’re not doing this.” Rhodey glared at him.

“Why not? Do you like your apartment?”

“Well, yes…”

“Is it comfortable with your legs?”

“Yeah, but…”

“And you have trouble with your landlord. I’ll be your landlord, you can do whatever the fuck you want, and you won’t have to move. Anything else?”

They stared at each other until a holographic pencil appeared in Tony’s hand, followed by the documents. He signed with a flourish before Rhodey could even suck in a breath, the whole deal surreal _because he was just moving his damn hand through thin air_.

Stephen shook his head slightly.

“There, done”, Tony said and it all disappeared again. “Happy now, platypus?”

“Yeah”, Rhodey said, “but you really didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did, and before you start telling me it wasn’t my fault, I know. It still is the least I can do.”

“I can _walk_ solely because of you”, the other man said and pointed at his legs. “But yeah, I get it. Thanks, Tones.”

“You’re welcome, teddy bear.”

“This is getting ridiculous”, Wong mumbled. “Is there any problem you cannot solve with money?”

“Yeah, but those usually go away when my name is attached to the solution”, Tony winked. “I’m just awesome that way.”

“And so very, very humble”, Stephen snarked and Rhodey burst out laughing.

Even Tony had to grin, though he wisely didn’t respond to his comment.

Pretty soon after that Rhodey said goodbye with the honest expression of his intent to repeat the evening sometime. Wong left then as well, telling Stephen he’d take care of the Sanctum for as long as he wanted him to.

He smiled thankfully.

“I’m sorry”, Tony said the moment they were alone. His brown eyes studied Stephen from where he was standing in the kitchen area, having just put away the rest of their dinner.

“Don’t be, Tony.” Stephen walked slowly over to him, unwilling to wait a moment longer to touch him now that they were alone.

“I know what a mess my life is. I didn’t exactly plan on springing everything on you like that. Well, it wasn’t everything, there’s more, but it was still pretty much.”

“I don’t mind. I told you I’d like to know you. Your past is a big part of that.”

He stepped in front of Tony and leaned in to kiss him deeply with no preamble. There was hesitance in the man’s movements for a moment, telling Stephen without words that he hadn’t expected this. Hadn’t expected Stephen could still want him after learning about so much of his baggage.

With a low groan he placed a hand on Tony’s back and pulled him closer, the other cupping his jaw to hold him as he plundered his mouth. It was the biggest turn-on of his entire life when Tony _melted_ against him, the breathless moan in his throat sending goose-bumps all over Stephen’s body.

He moved Tony back aimlessly, glad when they met a wall. This time it was Stephen’s turn to moan as he brought them close. The man felt amazing, his body in much better shape than he’d really expected. He was all smooth, hard muscles and yet so soft everywhere he pressed against him.

Well, not _everywhere_. Stephen shivered at the hardness pressed against his hips and he realized that he wanted it just like this. Tony was so afraid, he knew, of him pulling away, of Stephen finding out about something that’d make him turn away for good.

He wouldn’t pull back now, not even to move this to the bedroom.

Letting one hand travel down as he buried the other in Tony’s hair, Stephen urged him to spread his legs, to let him that little bit closer. The other man complied easily, his hands finding their way to Stephen’s ass to encourage him even more.

They kissed and touched and grinded against each other, slowly at first and then faster, more desperate. Even when they had to break apart to breathe Stephen remained close, gasping harshly against Tony’s cheek and feeling his hot breath on his skin in return.

It wasn’t the cleverest or even the most comfortable idea he’d ever had, but it _felt_ so good. Tony seemed too far gone by now to care, the sounds in his throat like music to Stephen’s ears. His fingertips were digging into his back, desperately holding onto him as the slightly taller man reveled in how well they fit together.

He hadn’t come like this since he’d been a goddamn teenager and the knowledge that he was about to was both embarrassing and turning him incredibly on. Stephen wished he could pull Tony even closer, maybe hold up his leg, but his hands would never allow that.

As if he’d read his mind the man did just that, half-lifting his right leg to let his calf rub along the backside of Stephen’s own. The groan that left his throat when they slid together _just like that_ was deep, guttural and he saw stars behind closed eyelids when Tony nothing but arched against him.

“Fuck, Stephen, baby”, he gasped and let his head drop back against the wall. Stephen opened his eyes and came the moment his gaze met Tony’s, impossibly dark brown barely visible with how wide his pupils were blown.

No matter how hard it was, he didn’t blink as his body shuddered intensely, watching and seeing exactly when Tony came as well. It was almost too much and Stephen knew he’d never had this before, this intimacy that wormed its way right into his heart.

Tony was absolutely gorgeous like this, hair disheveled where his hands had stroked through it, lips beautifully swollen from his kisses. Stephen moaned again, realizing that _he_ had made the man look like that.

And God, Tony definitely seemed to like it.

Stephen moved closer then, shutting his eyes as he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. He breathed in his scent and couldn’t resist placing an open-mouthed kiss against the soft skin of his neck.

The immediate reaction surprised him, a low moan that he felt more than he heard it. A moment later Stephen felt a finger underneath his chin and he lifted his head up to allow eager lips to claim his in a passionate kiss.

When his back hit the wall a few seconds later Stephen grunted lowly, though he wasn’t about to complain when Tony melted against him once again. His lips wandered downwards then, along his cheek and jaw and to his neck.

“I can’t _believe_ you”, Tony mumbled and Stephen could feel his grin against his skin. “I can’t believe you made me come in my pants like a teenager.”

“And yet here you are.” He knew he sounded smug, but God did he feel it too.

Tony laughed against him and lifted his head to look at him, still grinning but his eyes were soft, loving in a way Stephen still couldn’t believe was meant for him.

“Here I am”, he agreed and lifted one hand to cup his cheek. “I won’t stay here, though, and neither will you. Not when I fully intend to have you fuck me into the mattress.”

The heat that pooled in his stomach at the words was unbearable. He wanted that, hadn’t realized _how much_ he wanted that and Stephen groaned, burying his head against Tony’s neck to hide the intense blush on his face.

“I hate you”, he mumbled, because there was no way Tony wasn’t doing this on purpose.

Tony kissed his ear and chuckled at the full body shudder Stephen couldn’t suppress. “Come on, baby. I really need to get out of these cloths.”

“Hate you”, Stephen repeated as he straightened up, though his smile gave him away. “You’re horrible.”

“And you’re so damn handsome”, Tony whispered back, pulling the rug from under his feet with astonishing ease. “Let me take you to my bed.”

“God, Tony.” Stephen lifted his hands to frame his face, staring deeply into his eyes. “As if you have to ask…”

\------------

Stephen felt immensely tired, but he was absolutely unwilling to go to sleep just yet. He felt too comfortable cuddled up against Tony, his head on a strong chest with the man’s arm tightly wound around his waist.

The sex didn’t even deserve words to describe, because none would do it justice. If he hadn’t already been head over heels in love with Tony, that night would have done the trick. Tony had been _so loving_ with him, knowing exactly what to do about his hands and what to let him figure out on his own.

It almost didn’t matter how good it had felt to be inside Tony. Seeing him beneath him, his eyes glazing over with lust when Stephen had started moving, hearing his name from these tempting lips…

He shivered at the memory.

“You cold?” Tony’s voice sounded almost as tired as Stephen felt.

“No”, he replied with a small smirk on his face. “Hot, if anything.”

“Must be me.”

The comment was meant as a joke, but Stephen just pressed a kiss on his chest and mumbled: “Only you.”

He heard the breath Tony drew, but didn’t comment. They were silent for a moment, but eventually Stephen reached for the man’s hand.

“How did you handle it?” he asked, his voice quiet but firm. He _needed_ to know.

“What do you mean?”

“Obie.” Stephen bit his lip when he felt the tension settle in Tony’s body. Even if he relaxed again after a short moment, it was forced and he knew it. 

“I handled it by moving on”, Tony replied, fingers starting to move languidly along the lines of Stephen’s back. “I wrote one song about it and moved on. I couldn’t look back, so I didn’t.”

Stephen nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. “I’m sorry if I already asked you all of this, Tony.”

“Don’t be. Really. I don’t mind.”

“I know”, he sighed. “But still. It must be hard talking about this.”

“It is, but with you it’s different. You told me a lot about your past as well, and I learned to trust you with mine.”

  
“I haven’t told you anything yet”, he frowned, feeling more than a little annoyed at the misbalance in all of this.

“And you don’t have to, Stephen”, Tony said with conviction. “Last time around we hadn’t even met yet and we sure as hell didn’t trust each other from the start. You were an ass and I was just horrible to you. It came with time, love. I don’t even expect you to fully trust me yet.”

“Except I do.” He blinked at his own words, but realized that it was absolutely true. He _trusted_ Tony, no matter that they’d met only a few months ago.

The arm around him tightened and he returned it, cuddling against Tony even more.

“Do you want to hear the song?” When Stephen nodded, the man added: “It’s not pretty. I only did it once and could never do it again.”

“I’d like to hear it, if you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did. Friday, I Care, if you don’t mind.”

Stephen realized then that he’d only heard Tony sing softly so far, with a clear focus on the lyrics and barely anything else. I Care was very different, not as artfully lyrical as Daylight for example, but with much more power and emotions in Tony’s voice. It wasn’t even directly written about Obie, directed rather at a lover, but Stephen could definitely hear the pain in it.

_I told you how you hurt me _

_But you don’t care_

_Now I’m crying and deserted _

_But you don’t care _

_Ain’t nobody tell me this is love_

_When you’re immune to all my pain _

_I need you tell me this is love _

_You still don’t care? _

_Well that’s okay_

_Well, I care_

_I know you don’t care too much_

_But I still care_

_Oh, I care_

_I know you don’t care too much _

_But I still care_

_Ever since you knew your power_

_You made me cry _

_And now every time our love goes sour _

_You can’t sympathize _

_You see tears falling down to my ear _

_I swear you like when I’m in pain _

_I try to tell you all my fears _

_You still don’t care? _

_Well, that’s okay _

_Well, I care_

_I know you don’t care too much_

_But I still care_

_Oh, I Care_

_I know you don’t care too much _

_But I still care_

_Boy, maybe if you cared enough_

_I wouldn’t have to care so much _

_What happened to our trust_

_Now you’re just giving up _

_You used to be so in love _

_Now you don’t care no more _

_Hey, well, I care_

_I know you don’t care too much _

_But I still care _

_I care _

_I know you don’t care too much _

_But I still care _

_I still care _

_I still care _

They didn’t talk about it, because there was nothing to say.

Stephen fell asleep, the soft whisper of ‘I love you’ the last thing he heard.


	13. Nightmares (Stephen)

There was pain, so much pain. And death. Stephen remembered dying before, so many times. It hurt, but it never stopped. No matter how painful, he had to endure it again and again.

He screamed, but no one heard. It didn’t matter, it’d never end. He would never…

Stephen jerked awake, his first instinct to get up and _run_. It was only then that he noticed the strong arms around him. It made him panic more, but even as he struggled they never loosened their grip around him.

He lost the fight, still weak and shivering from the nightmare and found himself held tightly against a strong chest. To his utmost confusion, it calmed him almost instantly. Despite the immense urge to run away, apparently being held like this was much better still.

There were no sounds, only his harsh breathing and the tight hold around him. His skin was sweaty, he realized because the air around him felt cold. It helped ground him, though, so he wasn’t complaining.

_Tony_.

A whimper left his throat when the memories of their late evening came rushing back, the way he’d fallen asleep feeling safer and happier than he’d ever been. And now he’d ruined it, had woken the other man with his stupid nightmare of something he should have been over by now.

His body grew tense, but Tony didn’t react. If anything his hold around Stephen got even tighter and he _loved_ it. The security it provided seemed to be everything he needed in that moment, if not more. It didn’t matter that they were silent, just knowing that Tony was there…

“I’m sorry I woke you”, he mumbled into Tony’s chest, unable to stand the silence any longer.

“I’m glad I woke, honey. I’d rather be awake all night than know you’re suffering alone.”

It sounded so sincere that Stephen could only believe him. He had tears in his eyes all of a sudden, remembering the first time he had ever heard Tony sing.

_I want your midnights, but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day. _

“Do you”, he started, but needed to catch his breath for a moment, not at all wanting to make this more awkward by starting to cry. “Do you remember when I came by the tower to tell you I wanted to get to know you better?”

Tony didn’t answer right away. “You were there before Friday announced you.”

“Yeah”, Stephen whispered, his own hold on Tony tightening a bit. It was stupid, he knew, but he wasn’t really thinking straight and he just hoped that the other didn’t mind.

“It was the first time you woke from a nightmare, the other time.” Tony’s voice was calm with not a trace of annoyance. Stephen let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “The first time since we’d started sleeping in one bed, anyway. It was New Year’s Day, actually. You didn’t… you didn’t want me to touch you. I had never seen you like that, but believe me, I got it. I still do.”

“I don’t mind you holding me now.”

“That changed.” Tony pressed a gentle kiss into his hair. “I know all you want is to run away, but you once said that, as much as you’d like to run from the dreams, you never wanted to run from me. I’m glad you don’t. I’m glad that you trust me like this.”

“Did I tell you?” Stephen was sure of the answer already, but he needed Tony to say it. Maybe hearing him say that he knew what his nightmares were about would make this easier for him.

“Sometimes, sometimes not. I didn’t always tell you either. You can talk to me, however much you want to share, but you don’t have to. I don’t mind holding you like this whenever you need it. That’s what I tried to tell you with that song too, by the way. I want this, all of this.”

“Waking up in the dead of night and consoling me like a crying baby?” Stephen was aware of the bitterness in his voice, but he was annoyed, damn it. Tony deserved to sleep and most of all he deserved someone who wasn’t as broken as he was.

“Look at me.”

Brown eyes were full of love and affection, and thankfully none of the pity he’d feared. Stephen wanted to turn away, knowing how horrible he must have looked, but Tony wouldn’t let him. He held his face with both hands, thumbs caressing his skin as his eyes raked slowly over his features, taking in everything.

“I love you”, Tony said and their eyes locked. “I’m a mess, but I’m the mess that you wanted. I know you’re a mess as well, especially now. I know it hasn’t been long since Dormammu, I _know_. But you’re the mess that _I_ want, Stephen. I want this. It doesn’t matter that I’ve been here with you before. All I want is that you feel better. All I want is to make you happy.”

He closed his eyes and just let his tears fall. Incredibly gentle thumbs wiped them away, making it even harder for Stephen to keep his composure at least somewhat.

“No one ever said something like that to me”, he whispered and even he could hear it in his voice how true that was.

“I haven’t said it for the last time, Stephen.” Tony leaned up to gently kiss his forehead. “I’ll say it as often as you need me to. It’s nothing compared to what you’ve done for me.”

He got that, at least somewhat. Tony hadn’t handled the Civil War well the last time and apparently Stephen had been a huge part of him finally coming to terms with what had happened. Stephen hadn’t done anything, not yet anyway and he wouldn’t anymore, but still.

It had been him, even if in another timeframe. And deep down he knew he’d do it now as well, though he was immensely glad Tony was feeling good. 

“Come here, love.”

Stephen blushed. He mostly managed to ignore the pet names and how _shy_ they made him feel, but that was quite hard when Tony whispered them right against his lips. He wanted to just cuddle against his side again, trying to hide, but the man had other plans.

Before he really knew it he found himself splayed across Tony’s chest, head tucked comfortably underneath his chin. Strong arms wound around him again, pulling the covers over them both and Stephen didn’t remember ever feeling this protected.

“I’ve got you.”

And Stephen knew it was true. It was that knowledge that made it possible for him to find sleep again, even if it took quite a long while.


	14. Dancing & Injuries

“Just leave for the day, Stephen.” Wong glared at him. “Your lack of concentration and your stupid grinning are unbearable.”

“I don’t lack concentration”, Stephen replied dryly, “I just can’t concentrate on this.”

The other man threw his hands up and stalked away. “At least you’re not denying the stupidly grinning part.”

“I don’t grin stupidly.” Stephen glared at his retreating friend’s back, but then he quickly turned and opened a portal back to the Tower. If he had the rest of the day and the night off, why not make the most of it.

He found Rhodey sitting at the kitchen counter, coffee in one hand as the other turned the page of his newspaper. “Hey, Stranger.”

Stephen rolled his eyes as the portal closed. “Please, not you too.”

“Why not? Your last name really is funny.”

“Yes, but Tony’s already done them all and then some.”

“I’m sure he makes it up to you”, Rhodey smirked and Stephen tried to hide his blush behind a glare.

“Funny. Where is he?”

“Tony?”

Stephen blinked. “Are you kidding me?”

“Yes.” Rhodes chuckled quietly at him. “Sorry, Stephen, it becomes a habit. Anyway, Tony’s a few floors down, working out.”

“He works out?” Stephen asked only to realize that it was a stupid question. Of course Tony worked out. His arms might be explained by his work in his lab, but not the rest of his very handsome body.

“You don’t know?”

“Well, no. It hasn’t come up.”

“Ah well, he should be about done soon anyway. Let me show you, it’s really good.”

They took the elevator down to a floor Stephen hadn’t even been yet, though that was actually true for most of the tower. Even as they exited the cabin he could already hear stomping and other sounds he couldn’t immediately place.

When they got closer to a door that stood wide open, though, Stephen realized that he wasn’t about to see what he’d been expecting. One of the room’s walls was one huge mirror, allowing the three men and two women inside to watch their own movements as they danced.

It was clear who the teacher was, demonstrating movements in the front that the others tried to replicate, including Tony. He was wearing long wide pants and a shirt, all in black but light and comfortable to move in. Everything was completely soaked in sweat, even more so than the cloths of the other dancers.

They’d barely taken everything in when there was a pained gasp and Stephen watched with trepidation as Tony sank onto his back. The trainer moved to him immediately, placing his hands on the man’s chest and appearing to start massaging him.

Tony’s head rolled to the side and Stephen could see it in his body language that whatever the guy did was really helping him, easing pain he hadn’t even known Tony felt.

“Alright, everyone, that’s it for today”, the trainer said without stopping his treatment of Tony. “I’ll see you all in two days. And you”, he added and pushed Tony back onto the ground with gentle harshness. “Stay.”

It was clear how much he hurt when Tony didn’t even protest. Stephen swallowed. He hadn’t even been aware…

“Don’t look like that”, Rhodey beside him mumbled as they let the other dancers out of the door. “He’s healed, but he hasn’t really been doing any working out. He’s pushing himself too hard too soon, hence the muscle spasms. It’s just who he is.”

Stephen nodded, though he didn’t take his eyes off the way Tony was treated. The massaging and rubbing obviously helped relax his muscles which, he knew, was a good sign at least.

“You’re pushing too hard, Tony.”

“I’ve not been pushing at all for weeks, Taylor”, the man snapped back. “I’m tired of it.”

“You’re recovering from cut muscles, my friend. You have to rebuild your body from that.”

“And it’s hard.” Tony’s voice was quiet, though audible in the silent room. He sounded vulnerable in a way Stephen hadn’t expected at all. “There were days when I thought I’d never be the same. I thought my strength and endurance would never be the same.”

“You’re getting there, Tony. Between your normal work and coming here you’re losing like 1,500 to 2,000 calories a day.”

“That’s true”, the man admitted. “And eventually I wanna be able to do my work, the stairs and this every day. Maybe save the world a few times a month.”

“I’ll be right there with you.” For a moment they just worked on Tony’s muscle problem until Taylor finally seemed satisfied. “What do you think of the new combinations?”

“I like them.” Tony sounded positively happy as he sat up and moved to a sitting position, just to spread his legs to the side. Taylor sat in front of him, placing his feet against the inside of the other man’s knees. He reached for Tony’s forearms and pulled him forward, until his upper body was lying flat on the ground and he used his feet to push his legs farther apart. “A lot of the choreography is about feeling, so it’s not as technical and that’s good. I can do technical by now.”

“Yeah, it’s your own personality that makes it come to life.”

“I just don’t know how to do that when I don’t feel like myself.”

Tony’s admission hurt something deep inside of Stephen, more than he wanted to admit. It wasn’t so much a surprise, of course not being able to do what he’d done before Siberia would annoy him.

The fact that he hadn’t noticed was what bothered him.

“Not yet”, Taylor warned and held Tony to the ground with a pull.

“I hate you”, the man mumbled where his face was pressed against the floor. “You know how I don’t pay you anything for torturing me like this, because we’re friends?”

“I’m aware.”

  
“I still feel like I’m overpaying you.”

Taylor laughed out loud, but didn’t react otherwise. He helped Tony stretch for another few minutes before calling it quits with a reminder that he just had to keep listening to his body. The man grumbled something, but didn’t get up immediately when Taylor had left.

Stephen watched as he slowly brought his legs back together, just to lie back onto his back and lift his legs above his head. It stretched his back and Stephen heard the low moan of joy that Tony didn’t bother suppressing.

“I hope you’re enjoying the view.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, not willing to admit that, yes, he most definitely was.

“Oh, shut up”, Rhodey snarked. “Are you done or what? I wanted a coffee.”

“Didn’t you already have one?” Stephen asked innocently, just to ignore the man’s glare. He watched instead as Tony finally stood up and went to the side to a bottle of water and drowning about half of it in one go.

He sighed contently and, with a towel around his neck, came over to them. “Coffee it is, just let me shower first.”

Stephen frowned, but decided a little sweat wasn’t about to stop him from kissing Tony. The man hummed in protest, obviously thinking differently, but didn’t retreat from him either.

“I’ll hurry”, he whispered against Stephen’s lips and disappeared with a wink.

Instead of following Rhodey back to the kitchen, though, he made his way to Tony’s bedroom and waited for him to get out of the shower. Stephen sat on the bed as he watched him reappear in the doorframe with nothing but a towel around his waist. There was still water running from his hair down his chest, but it wasn’t what caught his eye.

He’d seen it before, of course he had, but Stephen had always been distracted. Now, though, he really took in the accumulation of scars in the center of Tony’s chest, right where the arc reactor had been.

And, like an angular line through all of it, the scar from Rogers’ shield.

“You look like you want to kill him”, Tony said and Stephen barely restrained himself from growling.

God, how he hated the bastard, even if he’d never met him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re hurting?”

“I’m not, Stephen.” Tony came towards him slowly. “It’s healed and I’m fine. It only hurts when I push myself physically, which I only started doing again about two weeks ago.”

“What I don’t get”, Stephen hesitated for a moment, but it wouldn’t do to just avoid it. He really wanted to know, or maybe just the doctor in him did. Maybe the lover in him was scared as hell of the answer. “If you only had a broken sternum, why are you recovering from cut muscles?”

“Maybe because I didn’t only have a broken sternum.” Tony stepped in front of him and looked down at him, one hand framing his cheek softly. “Broken sternum, three broken ribs, punctured lung and a ruptured spleen. Which I still have, by the way, so that was really unnecessary.”

Letting his eyes wander down he saw another scar, one that barely stood out in comparison to all the others. He realized that this was what was causing the discomfort, considering all the muscles that’d been cut when Tony’s body had needed to be opened there.

Stephen closed his eyes.

  
God.

“And you still fixed your suit enough to send a distress signal”, he breathed and reached for Tony’s hand, needing something to hold onto. “God, Tony.”

Thankfully the other man didn’t say anything. Instead he stepped a little closer yet, winding his arms around Stephen’s neck to pull him against him. It felt good, so good to feel him then, to breathe in the freshness of his skin and his very own unique scent.

“You’re right”, he mumbled against the soft skin of Tony’s stomach. “Knowing what he did to you, I want to kill him.”

“Don’t.” Stephen felt fingers card through his hair softly. “It’s not worth it. I’ll be fine, eventually. I’m just not the most patient guy there ever was.”

_That_ understatement made him laugh.

“Hey”, Tony complained, but his own laughter was clear in his voice. “Thank God you’re smiling again. It’s long been water under the bridge, Stephen.”

“It still bothers you, though.”

“It also bothers me that Rhodey’s in my kitchen and I can’t do something about how beautiful your eyes are. Right now.” Tony and his goddamn ease at making him blush. “I’ll live.”

“If barely”, Stephen snarked back. “And you’re doing that on purpose.”

“Making you blush? I don’t know what you mean.”

Tony stepped away from him too fast, laughter in his eyes as he went into his enormous dressing room to find some cloths. Stephen shook his head and went ahead to join Rhodey in the kitchen.

“Thank goodness”, he was greeted. “I was starting to fear you two would, you know…”

“You know me too well, platypus”, Tony said from behind Stephen before he could even open his mouth. “He wasn’t game, though.”

The sorcerer just rolled his eyes as the other man walked past him. “Why do you think I wasn’t game?”

Tony whirled around so fast he bumped into him, a devilish gleam in his eyes. “So you are? I can tell Rhodey to leave, you just have to…”

Stephen stepped around Tony and had to bite his lip when he heard Rhodey laugh out loud. “Good one”, the Colonel grinned.

He realized quickly, though, that playing this kind of game with Tony Stark might not have been his smartest move ever. There was a hand on his thigh, too high up his leg to be accidental. The occasional brush of Tony’s hand against his waist. Lingering, sideway glances that gave him a very good idea of what Tony was thinking about.

It was when Rhodey went to the bathroom, though, that Stephen really forgot how to breathe. Tony was looking him over, undressing him with his eyes and telling him without words what exactly he wanted to do to him right then.

By the time the Colonel said his goodbyes Stephen was rooted to where he sat on the couch, trying to hide both his hardness and his embarrassment. He smiled at the man when he left, just to sink back against the cushions with a groan.

“I’ll be in my workshop.”

Tony’s words made him sit up abruptly, staring disbelievingly at his lover. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The smirk he got was devilish. “I don’t know why I’d be kidding, baby. Something you want to tell me?”

Stephen stared at him. “You’re not seriously making me choose between my pride and sex, are you?”

“Doesn’t even sound like a choice to me, honestly.”

_Bastard. _

“Fine. I’m game and I was game when you got out of the bathroom. Are you going to undress me for real now or are you just all talk?”

Tony didn’t rise to the bait. Instead he seemed to seriously have to think about that and Stephen became aware that he was really, really gone on that man.

“Tony.” He inwardly flinched at how much that had sounded like begging, but Stephen didn’t really care. “Get your ass over here.”

The laugh he got was… astonishingly beautiful. Tony’s happiness was beautiful, the joy in his eyes so plain to see.

It was humbling to know that he was playing a part in that.

Stephen was just looking at him as Tony sat on his thighs carefully, placing his hands on his cheeks. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t even make it to my bedroom.”

“Like I care”, he mumbled and stretched up to claim these sexy lips in a hard kiss. “God, Tony.” Stephen bit his bottom lip very gently. “I want you so much.”

“It’s damn time.” Tony smirked down at him, gorgeous and confident and _sexy_. “And I really want you too.”

So sexy.

God.


	15. Coming Back (Home)

Stephen stopped in the doorframe, taking in the scene in front of him.

A red-haired woman stood at the kitchen counter, the white dress and incredible high heels making her look even more gorgeous than she naturally was.

Pepper Potts.

She had her hair up in a ponytail, highlighting her beautiful face and neck. Seeing Tony beside her, looking at her as they talked quietly but intently, made it easy for Stephen to imagine them together. The woman was beautiful and her wit was obvious as she had Tony’s full focus.

“Mr. Stark”, a voice interrupted the scene and from the look on Tony’s face Stephen realized that he wasn’t happy about the visitor at all.

He stepped away from Pepper, leaving her standing at the counter as he strolled across the room slowly.

“I never liked you, Lewis”, Tony said without greeting, a tone in his voice Stephen had never heard before. “You’re a vindictive, sniffling rat, but I never thought you’d betray your firm.” The man stared at Tony, but he wasn’t done. “You bugged my office. You ran to Hartmann about the lawsuit, you sold your soul to find something to kick me out of my own firm.”

“Mr. Stark, I didn’t…”

“And now you have the _audacity_ to use my relationship with the man I love to create a policy with the sole purpose of throwing _Pepper_ out of my firm.”

Tony’s eyes were fire, even as the man stuttered: “I was merely working for

Hartmann, Mr. Stark.”

“Maybe Hartmann wanted me dead, but you’re the one who went out, got the gun, aimed it and fired it at my head.”

“And it blew up in my face!”

“And what would have happened if it didn’t?!” Tony nearly screamed now. “This is my firm, Lewis, my _legacy_. My baby. And Stephen is my _life_. You’re fired. If you ever use my relationship with him again, I will not only destroy you, I’ll make sure you spend the rest of your life in a very dark cell. That goes for Pepper too.”

“Mr. Stark, if you remember I set that meeting to…”

“Lewis, I don’t take meetings, I set them.” Tony put his hands in his pockets, staring the other man down. “And my respect isn’t demanded or blackmailed, it’s earned. You insist on people calling you doctor? I have seven of the fucking titles and I don’t give a shit. Now get out, because unlike you I believe in work and don’t fuck my luck.”

There was a soft chuckle from where Pepper stood, watching as the man scrambled back towards the elevator.

“Wow”, she said when he was gone. “I almost forgot why some people used to call you shark.”

“I don’t care if they hate me, as long as they spell my name right.” Tony turned to look at her. “And next time something like this happens, Pepper, tell me.”

“Tony, I…”

“You come to me, Pepper, with everything, because that’s what loyalty is.”

The woman stared at him for a while before nodding slightly. “I didn’t really believe you were ready, but I’ve seen what you’ve done for the firm these last few months, Tony. If you still want full control, you can have that. I’ve arranged everything.”

There was a long moment of silence. “What do you mean?” Stephen recognized the hopeful, yet disbelieving tone in his lover’s voice.

“If you still want it, you can have the majority of SI back. Full control. I’d still like to keep doing my job, but you’ll be back. For good. The papers are done, all you’d have to do is sign them after letting your lawyers have a look.”

Wow. Stephen blinked. That sounded huge and judging from the delay of Tony’s reaction it really was.

“I’ll… I’ll think about it, Pep.” Tony stared at her. “Thank you.”

“Did you tell Stephen about this?” Pepper asked, swiftly changing the topic. She really knew Tony, Stephen realized.

“I haven’t seen him in a week, Pep, and this just happened three days ago.”

“You can’t contact him?”

“Not interdimensionally, no.” Tony chuckled. “And I can’t believe I lived to say that.”

Pepper laughed and then stepped up close to Tony, leaning in for a long kiss on his cheek. “Take care of yourself, Tony.”

“You too, you know.”

“What are you doing tonight?” she asked as she moved to grab her purse and walked towards the elevator.

“Watch a movie. Wait for Stephen. No idea.”

“Don’t wait up too long, you look tired.”

“Night, Pep.”

“Good night, Tony.”

Stephen watched her disappear from the corner of his eyes, but his gaze was focused on Tony as he took off his tie and jacket. He looked positively delightful, light grey suit pants and crisp white shirt. Pepper was right, though, he could see the tiredness in his movements even from afar.

God, he was _so gorgeous_. Tony opened a few of the buttons of his shirt, more than he’d open if he weren’t alone, Stephen knew. Instead of turning towards his bedroom and where Stephen was lingering, he moved towards the immense glass front overseeing New York. Lifting one arm up to place it against the glass, Stephen stared as Tony leaned against the cold glass with his forehead.

It was moments like these that took his breath away.

These little moments when he caught glimpses of the man Tony really was, the small things that all amounted to the reason he was so utterly in love with him. More than that, it was the essence of Tony he sometimes got to see when he didn’t know Stephen was looking.

_What are you doing tonight, Tony? Wait for Stephen. _

He had missed Tony so much. There had been moments he hadn’t been able to breathe with how much he’d missed him. Stephen knew that he was falling more in love with him each passing day.

His eyes took in the lines of his body, of his shoulders, his perfect ass, but Stephen knew that, as sexy as Tony was, it was other things that warmed his heart whenever he looked at him.

The way Tony’s nose scrunched when the first rays of sunshine touched his face. The way his eyes lit up when he saw something that interested him. The sound of his laughter when Stephen managed to out-sass him.

He loved the way Tony had snuggled on the couch the last time Stephen had come home after a couple of days of absence. He’d been wrapped in the sorcerer’s old Columbia sweater that he could see lying on the couch even now. Stephen smiled when he remembered how Tony had tucked his nose into the collar, searching for his scent.

Stephen loved the way he kept on demanding that he wore the sweater at least every two weeks to ensure that his scent lingered in the fabric, more often if he’d be gone for more than a few days.

It was small things like this that he loved about Tony and had Stephen miss him more than he’d ever thought he could miss another person’s presence.

He was tired of standing there and missing Tony when he was _right there_. There’d be time to talk about what had happened and what was still happening with Tony’s standing in SI, but right now he just wanted to hold the man he loved.

“Tony”, Stephen said quietly when he was about halfway through the room, his heart vibrating with longing when the man turned to look at him, wide-eyed and so joyfully surprised to see him.

“Stephen.” The tone in his voice, full of amazement and wonder, made him pick up his step, eager to finally have Tony in his arms again. Their gazes met and when he was right in front of him, Stephen resisted his first instinct and didn’t pull him into a hug right away.

Instead he lifted his hands, shaking as they usually were, to frame Tony’s face and just hold him for a moment, drowning in his dark brown eyes. Stephen kissed his nose then, his chin. He kissed his cheeks, his forehead and, with a touch that was barely there, kissed Tony’s lips.

He did it again, and again, countless times and he _loved_ it. If you’d had told Stephen he’d do this one day, place the barest of kisses on someone’s lips and enjoy it like this, he would’ve told you to fuck off.

“Stephen?” Tony mumbled, just before he kissed him again, and there was so much _sass_ in that one word that he couldn’t help but laugh. Their eyes met again and they grinned at each other. Stephen could see the other’s happiness that mirrored his own and he moved closer then, letting more of their bodies touch.

“I’ve missed you.”

Tony’s smile, if that was even possible, grew even broader and more beautiful than it already was. “I even believe you, with you looking at me like that.”

“Why wouldn’t you believe me, Tones?” Stephen frowned slightly, already suspecting…

“If you really missed me so much, then why aren’t you kissing me right now?”

Stephen burst out laughing and he moved to hug Tony close, arms winding around his neck as he kissed his cheek. “I even missed your wit, though I’ll probably regret saying that.”

“Very probably”, Tony mumbled and let his own hands travel leisurely up and down Stephen’s whole back. “I do have one question, though.”

“And what is that?”

“Are you going to kiss me now or what?”

God, he loved this man so much.

He moved back a bit to bring their faces close, staring into Tony’s eyes again and for a short moment he relished in the immense desire he felt for him. His blood was boiling, the anticipation coursing through his veins.

“Kiss me, Stephen.” Tony buried one hand in his hair, the other still lingering on his back, but he didn’t pull him closer. It sent a shiver down his spine and Stephen was overcome with want, unable to take the suspense any longer.

He shoved Tony back against the cool glass, capturing his lips in a kiss that was everything he’d dreamed about while gone and so much more. It wasn’t just the feeling of Tony’s soft lips, or his taste, or his breathless moan when Stephen finally did as he’d asked.

It was the way he kissed him back that got to him, the unrestrained passion he could feel as Tony pulled and tugged on his robes, impatient and desirous. He wasn’t really trying to take them off, not yet, Stephen could tell. It still proved how much he’d missed Stephen, how much Tony wanted him.

_Him. _

Stephen stroked his fingers along Tony’s neck and further down, across the expanse of his chest he could reach with how far his shirt was opened. Even if he couldn’t feel the softness of his skin, he could feel its warmth and the shiver his touch sent through the man’s whole body.

He moaned because of it, mesmerized at the effect he was having on Tony. They were still kissing, a familiar and yet exciting dance of tongues he knew he’d never grow tired of. With a wave of his hand he opened the rest of the buttons of the man’s shirt, absolutely loving the amused giggle his action earned.

Lips wandering from Tony’s mouth to his neck, Stephen took a moment to nip and bite and suck on the skin, only just where he wouldn’t be able to hide it. The deep, long moan told him that Tony got what he was doing, got that he’d longed to mark him as his.

“God, I really hope you know I’m totally going to screw you for that.” Tony’s voice was hoarse and dark and Stephen moaned because of it, feeling himself shudder. God, he loved that voice so damn much…

“I’m counting on it”, he gave back once he’d collected himself enough to speak, but he wasn’t quite ready for that yet. Even if his hands couldn’t really feel Tony, his lips damn well could. He kissed along his collar bone and carefully bit his shoulder, just hard enough to make him gasp.

It wasn’t even a conscious thought of his when Stephen dropped to his knees in front of Tony as he kissed a path down to his stomach, lingering for a few seconds on the scars in the center of his chest. Only the whisper of his name made him realize what they were doing, what he was about to do.

He saw it vividly in his mind, Tony with his white shirt wide open, leaning heavily against the glass and Stephen, still fully dressed as he knelt in front of him. And all of New York City shining in all its glory right behind Tony.

Their gazes met when he glanced up and it was the look in brown depths, full of lust and yearning that made him lift his hands to open his pants. It took a moment simply because of how stiff his fingers were, but Tony’s eyes only darkened at the fact that he still did it without magic. Stephen felt lightheaded when he finally took him in his mouth.

Sex with Tony was different from anything he’d had before and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was his first – and by God, if he had anything to say about it, his last – male sexual partner. No, it was all about how this made him feel, how much he wanted something he’d never even considered before.

Kneeling in front of Tony, surrounded by glass and that stunning view made him feel horribly exposed, even if he technically knew that no one could look inside.

And yet it turned him incredibly on.

Even the idea that someone might see them was appealing, not just Stephen on his knees but rather Tony, who was moaning his name and coming utterly undone at his doing, and his doing alone. That’s what he loved most about this, licking and sucking and trying to find that _thing_ that made him moan louder, made him shudder even more.

His gaze was fixed on Tony and he couldn’t shake the memory of when the other had told him how hot that was, having Stephen’s eyes on him as he made him come in his mouth. It was part of why he did it, but he couldn’t have looked away if he’d wanted to. Tony was glorious like this, his features alive with pleasure as brown depths seemed to stare right into Stephen’s very soul.

He gently stroked up and down his still covered legs, one hand settling on his perfect ass as the other traveled higher, stroking along his naked skin. Tony loved that, he knew, the touch of him even if Stephen could barely feel it. And it made sure he restrained himself from touching himself.

God, he was so painfully hard. It was something he couldn’t really understand, being this turned on from sucking Tony off, but he knew it was the man’s sounds, his very verbal response to everything Stephen did to him. His body, it seemed, found that more arousing than he’d ever imagined possible.

Stephen was very aware when Tony was close, but he didn’t stop. It meant everything to have Tony’s fingers in his hair, to hear his labored breathing as he tried desperately to not fuck into his mouth, not any more than he could take.

There was a delicious tension in his body as Stephen stared up, just to snap when Tony threw his head back, exposing his throat and coming with a deep groan. Stephen moaned as well at the taste that flooded his senses, Tony’s orgasm making his own nerves sing with lust.

He swallowed everything, pulling away only when he was satisfied that Tony was clean. Stephen pressed his forehead against a strong thigh then and breathed deeply to calm himself, his own cock throbbing between his legs.

God, he was embarrassingly close to coming himself, he realized. It was just all too much, _Tony_ was too much at once. Every one of his senses was overwhelmed with him, with his scent and his smell and, God, even the way he looked right then…

Maybe he shouldn’t have opened his eyes yet. Maybe staring up at Tony, staring right into his hazy brown eyes, wasn’t what he needed to calm his raging desire at all.

“Get up here, Strange”, Tony said with a tone to his voice that made Stephen’s breath get stuck in his throat. Wide-eyed and totally mesmerized he did as the other man had asked, slowly standing up and letting himself be pulled into a deep kiss.

Oh.

Tony moaned into his mouth, fully able to taste himself and Stephen knew he was whimpering, unable to hide anymore how goddamn turned on he was.

“My bed, Stephen”, Tony mumbled against his lips. “You’ll like this, I promise.”

He needed a small moment to collect himself, but he managed to magically teleport them right beside the luxurious bed he’d come to feel so comfortable in. Tony didn’t hesitate at all to make short work of his robes, shaking his head no when he moved to try and help.

Stephen stared at him, at the look of concentration on Tony’s face and the sheer determination to get him naked as fast as possible. There was that impatience again, as if he couldn’t wait to feel Stephen, to hold him and take him apart as well. It was humbling, being the sole focus of that astonishing mind…

“Finally”, he grumbled when he could push them off Stephen’s shoulder and didn’t hesitate at all to do so. He might have feel ashamed if not for the look in Tony’s eyes, so full of endless desire that Stephen had no chance but to know that he was wanted.

And very much so, it seemed.

They ended on the bed and for a moment Stephen thought Tony would suck him off as well as he kissed across his chest and stomach. He was surprised, though, when Tony moved back up again, making him swallow a disappointed sigh.

“Turn around”, the man whispered into his ear, hot breath sending a chill down his spine. Stephen blinked, for a moment unable to focus, especially since Tony had never asked that before.

He complied, though, because he trusted him. His heart raced and he was slightly uncomfortable at first, not knowing what to do with his hands.

“Head on your forearms, baby”, Tony whispered, his lips grazing the skin of his left shoulder blade. “Relax and enjoy it.”

Even if he didn’t know what he meant, he couldn’t deny that Tony was incredibly good at this. He was placing open-mouthed kisses on the expanse of his back, sometimes nuzzling his skin with his teeth. His heart was beating fast with how it made him feel, the gentle, impossibly loving caresses all over him, as if he was precious.

Tony moved lower then and let his hands stroke across his back and sides, making Stephen sigh with how sensual it was. He was so distracted that the gentle bite on his ass nearly made him jump.

A soft chuckle reached his ear, followed by Tony’s dark voice: “You probably don’t know, but I’m very excited that I’ll be the first to do this to you.”

“What are you talking about, Tony?” Stephen lifted his head, fully intending to look back at him, but then he felt something incredibly wet and _hot_ against his opening.

A jolt of pure, raw lust shot through his whole body that knocked the air out of his lungs. His groan was barely audible, for he had no breath to put any strength behind it, but he couldn’t suppress it either.

Tony chuckled, actually _chuckled_ and he felt it so clearly, the vibration of it right against his ring of muscles. Stephen let his head fall back onto his forearms, a shiver rocking through him again when Tony’s hands softly massaged his buttocks.

“Try to breathe, honey”, he whispered, dark voice sounding way too smug. Stephen wanted to tell him that it was an automatic action of the body, that he didn’t have to _try_, but then Tony’s tongue was _just barely_ pushing into him.

The sound that left his throat was shockingly close to a scream, no matter that it was muffled by his arms. It didn’t matter, though, because Tony was moving his tongue against him, licking him before pushing back inside. He went further than before, just to pull back and move back in, further still.

Stephen realized to his own trepidation that Tony had been right. Breathing was almost impossible now, his chest tight with sensations he’d never felt before. His body was slick with sweat and God, he was so hard it _hurt_.

Tony was fucking him with his tongue, his damn incredibly talented tongue. Stephen knew he’d never be able to see Tony lick his lips again when he was deep in thought without thinking of this.

He was racing towards orgasm, Stephen was stunned to realize. Tony was so fucking good at this, sending waves after waves of arousal through him that went straight to his groin. It was almost too much.

The soft touch of something slick on the skin between his balls and his opening had Stephen keen, his body rocking with lust. Tony pulled back from him and Stephen screamed again at the finger sliding easily into him not a second later.

A single touch at his prostate had him crying out Tony’s name hoarsely as his orgasm tore through him, wrecking him completely. His body was so tight it hurt, every muscle strained with the raw passion rushing through his veins.

Tony licked him again, slow and soft, but still so impossibly wet. Stephen moaned, surprised when the stimulation wasn’t too much for him to handle. Gentle hands stroked along his back, the sensation calming and comforting.

The tongue that slipped into him was anything but that, though. Stephen gasped and shivered, his whole body singing with lust and the immense desire to have Tony inside of him.

“Fuck me, Tony”, he whispered, not caring how much it sounded like begging. His voice sounded horrible, husky and raspy, exactly how you’d expect it after he’d screamed his desire to the heavens.

Stephen knew he was blushing.

  
“Not yet, baby.” Tony licked him again, teasing and promising at the same time. “I’m going to take my time with you, Stephen, just like this. And when you’re ready for me, I promise you’ll scream my name even louder than just now.”

With a whimper he accepted his fate, not that it was any real hardship. Tony made him feel incredible with his tongue and fingers, sometimes even with both at the same time. It didn’t take long for him to slowly grow hard again, the sensations too much and yet not nearly enough.

There was a promise there, in every lick, every plundering push of Tony’s tongue, telling him without words what he’d be doing to him soon. Stephen couldn’t wait, wanting nothing more than to feel Tony’s cock right where his tongue had been.

He wanted the stretch, wanted the depth of it and he groaned with impatience. Tony chuckled again, obviously amused and yet quite aroused himself. Stephen knew he was hard, felt his cock rub against his leg.

“Tony”, he sighed, spreading his legs a bit to show how damn ready he was. “Tony, please.”

Soft lips kissed his opening, the loving gesture taking the breath from him for whole other reasons than before. Tony placed an open-mouthed kiss on the small of his back, followed by a string of kisses up his spine that had Stephen shiver again.

The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering wildly with love. Tony placed a kiss right between his shoulder blades as he stroked one hand down his arm, gently grasping his wrist.

_I’d love to entwine our fingers all the time, to hold you as I stretch you out beneath me, but it’d hurt you, so I won’t. _

  
Even now, with so much lust coursing through him, Tony was still mindful of him, of his hands, of his pain. Stephen moaned when he felt the man’s body melt down on top of his, hard cock pressed right into the crevice of his ass.

“Beautiful”, Tony whispered into his hair, kissing him right where Stephen knew his silver strand of hair was. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Stephen.”

He opened his mouth to reply something, but no words came out. His throat was tight, not just from the lust coursing through his veins, he knew. Stephen turned his head to look beside him, not at all surprised to find brown depths right there.

Tony seemed to be looking all the way into his soul, surely seeing just how undone Stephen was by now, how thoroughly he was taking him apart. The smile on his lips was everything, soft and loving and sexy. God, so sexy…

“Like this, baby?” he asked quietly and moved to kiss his temple, lips caressing him down his hairline to his ear. “God, you’re so gorgeous like this. So open, so willing. I can’t wait to be inside of you, to make you cry out my name.”

He moaned at that, long and deep. Tony’s words struck a chord with him, Stephen couldn’t deny that. It was exactly what he wanted, even if a part of him wanted to see the man’s eyes above him when he came deep inside of him.

This was exciting, though. The feeling of Tony’s body against his back, all hot and powerful, made him wonder how it’d feel to have him drive into him like this, to feel him deeper than ever before because of the position.

“Like this”, he answered after a moment, closing his eyes when Tony sucked on his earlobe. “Stop teasing, please. I need you, Tony. I longed for you ever since I left.”

“I longed for you too, Stephen Strange.” Hearing him say his full name, the tone in his voice almost reverent, made Stephen realize that this last week hadn’t only been hard on him.

He felt Tony shift and moaned loudly when the tip of his cock brushed against his opening. “God, yes”, he gasped, “Tony.”

“I’ll never not get turned on from hearing you say my name like that”, the man whispered against the back of his neck and then he was pushing in. It was slow, a slight burn accompanying the deep satisfaction of finally feeling him like that again.

The feel of his tongue had been amazing, but this was better, so much better. It was a bit more than uncomfortable, reminding him of how long it’d been, but Stephen didn’t care. Tony was hot, so impossibly hot, his cock, his fingers where they still grabbed his wrist, even his breath against his skin.

Stephen moaned with pure lust when Tony pulled back again the moment he was about halfway in, only to thrust in all the way. “Fuck, Tones”, he cried and arched his back up, trying to get more skin-on-skin contact.

“You’re so sexy, love”, Tony whispered as he lowered his chest onto his back, hips rocking slightly against him. “So responsive, so desperate. God, let me give you this. Just let me…”

Stephen moaned again, head pressed into his forearms. Tony started to move with vigor then, thrusting into him hard before pulling back much slower, but still urgent. It was a ruthless rhythm, unbearably steady movements combined with powerful hard thrusts.

He nailed his prostate with almost every stroke, wrenching embarrassing whimpers out of Stephen’s throat that he didn’t even feel ashamed of. Tony was breathing hard above him, his muscles moving gorgeously where he was pressed flush against Stephen.

There was only the two of them, the sound of their breathing, their sensual movements and their whispered praises. Stephen was painfully aware that he’d never had this before, this slow burn of making love with someone he was so utterly smitten with.

Tony was everything above him, hard and powerful, yet soft and so incredibly loving to him it made his heart pound in his chest. Tony was everything to him, had become his only fixture besides his sorcery, besides his duties.

Tony had become his _life_.

_This is my firm, Lewis, my legacy. My baby. And Stephen is my _life_. _

A strangled moan turned into a half-sob when the memory shot through his mind, reminding him of what Tony had said not even half an hour ago. While strong arms wound around his waist, pulling him back a bit until he was leaning on his elbows, Stephen could only blink to get rid of the tears in his eyes.

_And Stephen is my _life_. _

Tony’s head was besides his own all of a sudden, gently kissing his cheek without ever stopping his movements inside of Stephen. Their gazes met and he could only groan loudly, seeing the same love there that he felt. He watched, mesmerized, as Tony gently bit his shoulder, his movements turning just that little bit harder.

Staring into brown depths was still his biggest turn-on, Stephen realized, still stunned to see what fucking him was doing to Tony. There was so much passion in his eyes, in his movements, proving how much he was enjoying this himself.

He could feel his release approaching with frightening speed, considering he’d come not too long ago. Stephen looked down then and stared at where Tony was still grasping his wrist, knuckles slightly white with how tight his hold was.

Without second thought he moved his arm a bit, prompting the man to let go of him. Stephen could feel Tony’s surprise when he reached for his hand then, placing his own on top of the back of his and gently entwining their fingers.

If Tony had put any strength to his grip he knew he’d have to let go, but he didn’t. Stephen tightened his hold as much as he dared to and knew it was worth every slight discomfort he felt when Tony’s head dropped onto his shoulder, his loud moan muffled against his skin.

Stephen groaned when Tony shortened his thrusts into him, still steady but harder, deeper yet and he couldn’t take it anymore. Letting his head drop onto the mattress he started thrusting his hips back, welcoming the change in speed and angle.

To his surprise it was Tony who came first, fingers still not tightening between his as his body shook intensely, cock pulsing inside of him as he kept on moving slightly. He sank his teeth into Stephen’s shoulder to stifle his loud groan, the bite just a tad too hard to ignore. It was all he needed to come untouched for the second time, strangled cry of Tony’s name on his lips.

A moment later he had all of Tony’s weight on him, all strength seemingly having left him. Stephen grunted with it, barely able to get enough air into his lungs as it was, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

He simply felt too good to know just how fucked out they both were.

It took minutes for them to regain any semblance of composure, their hands still softly entwined above their heads. He felt when Tony had rested enough to try to move, but a gentle squeeze of his hand had him still above him again. Stephen sighed, wanting to feel this for a while longer, his strong body above and his soft cock inside of him.

Tony seemed to get it, thankfully, even as he took at least some of his weight off him. His head rested on Stephen’s shoulder while his hot breath ghosted over his sweaty skin, sending goose bumps all over his body. He’d never know how long they stayed like that, intimately connected and fingers intertwined.

They shifted only when they were both starting to get a bit cold. Stephen cleaned them up with a wave of his hand, especially the mattress beneath him. Turning onto his side he stared at the man in front of him, beautiful brown eyes watching him intently.

“You’re not going to fish for compliments, are you?” he asked quietly, nearly rolling his eyes at the very small smirk that appeared at the corner of the other’s mouth.

“Don’t need to, you’ve rarely looked so well-fucked.”

Stephen blushed, he knew he did. Tony’s smile grew, though it lost all smugness. He lifted one hand to brush his knuckles along his cheek, eyes following his own movements.

“I missed you, Stephen.”

“I know.” And he did, he really did. It was all in Tony’s eyes, his longing, his desire for him. “I missed you too, Tony.”

“I know.” And Tony really seemed to know exactly how hard it’d been for Stephen, how much he’d wanted to be with him again. “You look tired, love.”

“And whose fault would that be?” He glared at the other man. “You’re incredibly good at… that.”

“Fucking you with my tongue, you mean?” Tony smiled innocently at him. “I did promise you’d like it, after all.”

Stephen blinked. Goddamn Tony and that quick tongue of his, he was fucking blushing _again_. “You’re horrible, do you know that?”

“It’s a bit hard to believe that when you scream my name like that, baby.” Tony leaned in for a soft brush of his lips against Stephen’s. “And it’s still harder to believe when you clean up everything, but not my cum in your ass. Something tells me you don’t find me horrible at all.”

“Horrible”, Stephen repeated, even if he knew his breathless voice was completely betraying him. “Absolutely horrible.”

Before Tony could say anything again he followed him and captured his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. He only broke away after minutes, remaining so close that their breaths mixed between them. Tony moved in again before he could speak, though, effectively shutting him up.

Their kisses were soft and loving, accompanied by lingering touches on each other’s body and Stephen fell asleep like that, Tony’s name the last thing on his mind as he drifted off.


	16. Talking (Lover)

He woke from a dreamless sleep and knew immediately that he was alone in bed. Opening his eyes, Stephen frowned slightly when he realized that the other side of the mattress was cold to his touch. Tony had to have been gone for a while, though he wasn’t really surprised. There’d been a lot going on lately, he’d learned, and it wasn’t unusual for Tony to be up at night.

He had made a promise to Rhodey, though, and Stephen really wanted Tony back with him. And so he got out of bed, pulling on his boxers and the white shirt Tony’d been wearing before wandering towards the living area.

The soft sounds of a piano reached him only when he was a few steps from the bedroom, making him realize that Tony had taken actual care to not wake him up. It warmed his heart, the constant thoughtfulness that went mostly unaddressed between them, but that meant everything to him.

Stephen took in the scene in front of him, feeling his heart melt even further. Tony, clad in Stephen’s Columbia sweater and a pair of loose sweatpants, was sitting at what was obviously a new piano made almost entirely of glass he hadn’t noticed before. Its lid was closed, probably to keep the noise down even further and Stephen could see several papers and a pen resting on top of it.

“_We could leave the Christmas lights up until January_”, Tony mumbled softly, a certain melody to his voice, but it still sounded uncertain. “_Up ‘til January_”, he repeated and it sounded slightly different compared to before.

Stephen realized he was writing when Tony picked up the pen, not just singing one of his finished songs. He’d never seen this before, so he remained where he was for a while, watching as Tony tried out several lines, sometimes repeating them, more often than not changing something about them.

_And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear. Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years? _

_Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close, forever and ever? And take me out, and take me home. You’re my, my, my, my lover. _

_This is our place, we make the call. And I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you. I’ve loved you three summers now, honey, but I want ‘em all. _

Stephen wiped away a tear and breathed deeply before making his way over to Tony. He didn’t say anything as he approached. Even if he didn’t look up Stephen was sure that Tony knew that he was there.

He didn’t flinch when he sat beside him, close enough that their thighs were touching, but not bothering him as he played the keys. Stephen watched, fascinated, as Tony’s fingers danced beautifully across the piano, the melody slow and soft, fitting perfectly to the romantic words coming out of his mouth.

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand? With every guitar string scar on my hand I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover. My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue, all’s well that ends well to end up with you. Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover. _

Tony reached for his hand then, turning his head to look at Stephen with incredible softness. He continued playing with his other hand and it still sounded beautiful. “_And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me. And at every table, I’ll save you a seat. Lover_.”

Stephen’s eyes shut on their own as he lay his head softly on Tony’s shoulder with his sudden need to be as close to him as possible. There was silence for a moment before the sorcerer whispered: “Must be quite a lover you’re talking about.”

“He is”, Tony said and placed a loving kiss into his hair. “Like I said, he’s quite the magnetic force.”

Stephen’s heart stumbled in his chest.

“You should be asleep, baby.”

“As should you”, Stephen gave back and shifted to kiss Tony’s neck. “And I would still be asleep if my magnetic force had been strong enough to keep you in bed with me.”

Tony wound an arm around him and kissed his head again. “I’m sorry, Stephen. I just can’t sleep.”

He sighed. “What happened while I was gone, Tones?”

“When did you arrive, exactly?”

“Shortly before you fired that guy, Lewis.”

Tony nodded. “He bugged my office, found out about us. He dug into your past and, well, tried to use that as leverage to get me to sign on a weapons deal I have no intention of seeing through. Hartman, who’s a part of SI’s executive board, has been planning that deal for years and would rather see Pepper and me gone than not make money off it. He used Lewis to get rid of us.”

Stephen blinked. “Is your work usually like that?”

“It was a slow week”, Tony replied sarcastically. “I really wanted to tell you, but...”

“I know.” He lifted his head to gently kiss him. “What about Hartman?”

“I’ve sent a message to my lawyer, he’s a bloodhound. Hartman will be gone soon enough, as will the weapons deal.”

They were silent for a moment before Stephen asked: “How much money will the firm miss out on?”

“About two billion.”

He blinked. “Wow…”

“It doesn’t matter. That chapter’s closed, both for my firm and for me.”

“Your firm?” Stephen lifted his head to look at Tony. “I also heard what Ms. Potts said about your standing at SI.”

Brown eyes were soft as they studied him, appearing to be almost surprised to realize that Stephen cared enough to bring this up on his own. “I want it back, all of it. I lost everything before I ever met you, but SI is _mine_. It’s my legacy and I want it back.”

It seemed almost as if Tony was waiting for him to object, but Stephen couldn’t think of a single reason why it’d be a bad idea. He knew how brilliant the man was, knew how invested he was in his firm. So why not…

“I didn’t lose my share in it for nothing, Stephen. I signed most of it to Pepper when I was dying from the palladium poisoning and I haven’t really been up to being CEO either.”

  
“Why want it back then?” Stephen asked the obvious and lifted his hand to place his trembling hand against his cheek. “If it’s such a bad idea, why do it, Tones?”

“I’ve changed. I was breaking apart before, but now… It’s all I can think about, using what Shuri and I have been working on to move the firm forward. It’s not for the money.”

“I didn’t really expect it to be about the money. If I know one thing, it’s that money doesn’t matter to you”, Stephen mumbled, letting his thumb stroke along Tony’s jaw and felt his heart melt when his eyelids fluttered shut.

“I sure spend a lot of it.”

“You’re all about helping people, Tony, like with Rhodey’s apartment. You’re a hero, in the truest sense of the word. I love you for that.”

“Not just, I hope”, Tony smiled at him, eyes opening with a radiant look in them. “I do have a great ass as well.”

If Stephen hadn’t known him well enough by now to know that he was deflecting, it’d be almost funny to have someone as amazing as Tony reduce himself to his ass. As it stood, though, he sighed and leaned in to bring their foreheads together.

“You’re more than your ass, Tony, and you’re more than Iron Man. You’re more than your firm and you’re more than your money. You care, even when you know you shouldn’t. You’re kind, and generous, and gentle. The fact that you’re damn handsome and freaking brilliant is just a very welcome bonus, love.”

He almost expected Tony to protest, to say something snarky, but he didn’t. Instead he closed his eyes and placed his hand that had still rested on the piano on Stephen’s naked chest, right beneath where his heart beat. “Nice shirt”, he mumbled, thumb gently stroking over his skin.

“Very nice, yes. It belongs to a really great guy”, Stephen mumbled back and let his lips graze over Tony’s. “I’m wearing it because he’s currently wearing my sweater.”

“It looks good on you”, Tony smiled and stroked his hand across his skin. “I never knew what you saw in me, but I know it’s the same for you, so maybe it’s just one more thing we have in common.”

“I love you, Anthony Edward Stark.” He moved his arm around the man, pulling him against himself until Tony had his head on his shoulder. “I know you’ll do just fine with your firm. If it’s what you want, then do it.”

Tony didn’t react, but the way he pressed closer against him, head turning into the crook of Stephen’s neck, told him all he needed to know. Without really thinking about it he strengthened his grip on him, holding him tight as he pressed kisses into his hair.

“I don’t know how I did all of this without you.” The smaller man’s voice was quiet when he finally talked, tranquil as he let himself be held. “When I came back from the future, I felt as if I was dying by a thousand cuts. I woke up from flashbacks and got drunk, but it was never enough. Morning came and you weren’t my baby anymore and I _missed_ you. What was once ours, was no one’s anymore. I saw you everywhere, but all we shared was this town and it was never enough.”

Tony straightened up to look at him, smiling when he saw the look in Stephen’s eyes. “Shh, it’s okay”, he mumbled and moved his hand up his chest and to his neck. “I was trying to find a part of me you hadn’t touched, but there was nothing. My heart, my hips, my body, my love, it was all yours. My time, my spirit, my trust, it was all yours. You’ve become my life and even if I had to let you go to save the universe, you were always with me. I’ve changed because of you and even if I didn’t have you anymore, you were always there. My firm became my baby again, because you taught me to believe in myself again.”

It was beautiful, hearing Tony say these things about him and Stephen really didn’t know how to express what it meant to him. As he stared into brown depths, though, he had the impression that even without words, he was understood.

Tony smiled at him, thankful and trusting and loving. “Thank you, love. For your sweater too, by the way.”

It was so typical Tony, lightening the mood with a joke like that and Stephen laughed quietly, moving in to place a long kiss on his lips. “You’re welcome, Tones. More than welcome.”

“I love it when you call me that.” There actually was a small blush on Tony’s face that was absolutely endearing. “I love your voice too, by the way.”

“And I do love your ass, Tony. I hope you didn’t misunderstand that.”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh. Stephen loved this, still unable to really comprehend all the beautiful things he’d heard but also happy they could laugh together even now.

“I heard you say I was your life”, the sorcerer said then, watching as Tony stopped laughing and nearly flinched.

“If that was too soon…”

“You’ve become my life too, Tones.” He moved his hand to fully cup the side of the man’s face, eyes not once wavering from brown depths. “I need you to know that.”

It was almost comical how his eyes widened, just to overflow with wetness a moment later. Tony stared at him, disbelieving and gorgeous. So damn gorgeous…

“Let’s go back to bed”, he suggested. “Rhodey would kill me if he knew you’re awake at this hour.” Tony just nodded at him, still speechless it seemed. He chuckled quietly. “And maybe my magnetic force will even manage to keep you with me.”

They stood up, but before he could move the slightest bit Tony framed his face with both hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Stephen melted into it, the gentleness of it even more pleasurable than any sexual intentions would have been in that moment.

“Fine”, Tony whispered against his lips once he pulled back. “Take me to bed.”

“Keeping you there is the hardship, it seems”, Stephen sighed dramatically and grasped the other man’s hand with his. Tony let himself be led towards his bedroom easily, very careful about how their joined hands moved and touched.

The amount of thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze him.

“Lights, Friday”, Tony said once they were almost at his bedroom. “Also, no interruptions.”

“As you wish, Sir. Good night.”

Stephen grinned as the lights turned off one after the other, slowly enough to ensure that they could still make their way to the bed without tripping. Once they’d reached it, though, they were enveloped in darkness.

He helped Tony out of his sweater with the promise of wearing it again in a few days and quickly discarded of the shirt as well. The slightly shorter man quickly lay down, on his side as Stephen noticed with satisfaction and he gladly fit himself right behind him.

“I’m not letting you go now”, he whispered against the back of Tony’s neck as he cuddled against his back, arm securely wrapped around his strong waist.

“I’m counting on you, Stephen.”

The words weren’t just about their position, he knew, and he pressed a loving kiss to the back of his neck. Entwining their legs, Stephen was only satisfied when he felt Tony melt into his embrace, a soft breath leaving his lips that spoke volumes about just how relaxed he was.

“I know”, he answered then. “And I fully intend to live up to your trust, Tones. You’ll always be the best that’s ever happened to me.”

“Sappy.” There was sass in Tony’s voice, but the thickness underneath it was much more meaningful. “I like it.”

With a smile Stephen settled as well then, happy to breathe in his lover’s scent as he fell back asleep, arms wound around him and holding him very tightly.


	17. Meeting Pepper & Breakfast

Stephen sat at the kitchen counter, watching over his own magic as he prepared pancakes for breakfast. His hands hurt like shit, so he’d left Tony sleeping in his bed with the intention of surprising him. He sighed quietly, really wanting to drink some tea, but he knew it’d be a horrible idea with how much his hands were trembling.

“That looks very convenient.” The voice of a woman startled Stephen from studying his hands and he almost lost control of what he was doing beside the stove. He turned, staring right into the beautiful blue eyes of Tony’s ex. “You must be Dr. Stephen Strange.”

“Y… Yeah”, he replied, feeling immensely stupid.

Ms. Potts smiled at him, obviously very aware of his awkwardness, but graceful enough to move right past it. She also, strikingly, didn’t offer to shake his hand as she moved beside him to watch the making of the pancakes. “Is Tony asleep?”

“Yes.” Stephen cleared his throat, trying to think of something else to say or at least, but he just couldn’t.

Ms. Potts turned to look him straight in the eyes then, a gentle look in them. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Dr. Strange.”

“The same here, Ms. Potts.”

“Pepper. Call me Pepper, please.”

“Stephen, then.”

He knew, technically, that he should offer her his hand then, at the very least, but he simply…

“Thank you.” The words stunned him and Stephen was back to looking at her wide-eyed. Pepper shrugged at him. “Tony told me a lot about what you did for him, especially in the future. So, thank you for caring for him. I’m very happy he’s found you.”

It was honest, he was sure of that, and so very straightforward that Stephen immediately liked her. He could see why Tony had fallen for her, she was strikingly beautiful, intelligent and obviously very quick-thinking.

He tried to tell himself that, no, he wasn’t jealous.

“He loves you very much, Stephen”, Pepper then added, a gentle smile on her face. “I know Rhodey already gave you the talk, so I won’t do it again.”

“Thanks”, Stephen gave back sarcastically, feeling very chewed out despite Pepper not doing it.

Her smile faded a bit, though it was still gentle. “He’s not the easiest man, but I love him. There’s so much about him that’s beautiful.”

“I know that, I really do.” Stephen held her gaze, knowing he was being seized up but not really minding either. It even filled him with gratitude, knowing that Tony had people looking out for him like his parents never had. Like the Avengers never had.

“You really are in love with him”, Pepper said then, as if the observation surprised her.

“Very much so, yes.” Stephen looked to the stove for a moment. “Do you want to stay for breakfast?”

“I’d love to, but I need to go to a meeting.” She finally placed the folder she’d been carrying on the counter. “Tony knows what this is. Could you give it to him?”

“Give me what?”

They both turned to watch Tony walk out of his bedroom, wearing low hanging grey sweatpants and a white tee. He was stifling a yawn and ran a hand through his dark hair, immediately filling Stephen with the longing to do so himself.

His eyes were sharp, though, despite the haziness that still lingered in them and he took one glance around the kitchen before settling his gaze on Stephen. Even when he kissed Pepper on the cheek in greeting, he barely looked away from him.

It made him feel both warm and uncomfortable. Tony obviously knew something was up, but Stephen dreaded being confronted about it. He didn’t want to talk about this, didn’t want this to interrupt their morning together.

“It’s the paperwork I said I’d give to you.” Pepper smiled, gaze flickering between the two of them. “Did you tell him?”

“Yes, everything”, Tony mumbled and finally looked away from Stephen, more or less coherently stumbling towards the coffee machine. “Friday, have you… Oh, thank God.”

He grabbed the full cup and Stephen watched in amazement as he drowned half of it in one go without even flinching at the heat.

“Is that…?” he started, but Pepper knew what he was going to say.

“Yeah, it’s a thing.” She smirked at him. “There’s more, but you’ll figure that out on your own.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Tony said and grabbed the documents in her hand before she really knew it. “He’s done quite a lot of figuring out already.”

Stephen glared at him, knowing that tone of voice by now. “Shut it, Tony.”

The man shrugged as he took a look at the papers, laying them out before him and flipping the pages quickly. He took barely five seconds per page and Stephen frowned. “Are you actually reading that?”

Tony looked at him, decidedly not moving his lips and Stephen groaned. “You’re an asshole, that’s for sure.”

“You did tell him to shut up and it worked, I’d count that as a win.” Pepper laughed when Tony glared at her for that, but then just went back to reading. The woman rolled her eyes. “And the answer’s yes, he can.”

“I taught myself.” Tony slammed the papers onto the kitchen counter and looked at Pepper. “Sounds good. I’ll give this to my lawyers. You staying for pancakes?”

“Sadly, no.”

“How about tonight?” Tony glanced at Stephen for confirmation and he nodded slightly. “With how well this goes”, he waved a hand in the direction of the stove, “and if Stephen can multitask, we might even make dinner ourselves.”

  
“What else would I be doing?” Stephen asked and immediately regretted it. “God, you’re rotten.”

With a roll of her eyes Pepper turned to leave, just to lean into Stephen slightly when she walked by him: “You did walk into that one.”

“I realized too late.”

She chuckled and said her goodbyes, leaving them alone.

The moment she’d gone, Tony’s eyes returned to his. “How bad?”

Stephen swallowed and suppressed his first urge to deny it, to tell Tony off. He lowered his gaze, wondering how to answer when a gentle warm hand appeared on his forearm.

“Listen to me, Stephen. You’ve been with me through this, through my nightmares and my lowest moments. I know how hard this is because I’ve been there. And don’t you for a moment doubt that I’ll be back there sooner or later. I know it’ll be hard to confide in you, but I also know you’ll just want to help me.” The grip on his arm tightened a bit, grounding him. “Let me help _you_, Stephen.”

He had to clear his throat before he could say anything. “I don’t know…”

“We had a system for the pain in your hands, zero to ten, you can use that. You can tell me in binary code, Swahili or whatever the fuck you want. Just tell me, Stephen. Please. I want to help you.”

“What did I tell you?” Stephen lifted his gaze, meeting Tony’s eyes and for a moment he wished he hadn’t. There was so much love there, so much tenderness… And no pity. Thank the Vishanti, no pity. “You always say that I told you, but I don’t know. So please, tell me, what did I tell you?”

Tony studied him back for all of a minute, at least. He was obviously trying to figure out what to tell him, or if to tell him anything at all. In the end, though, he sighed and nodded.

“You looked at an X-Ray rather than the street. The worst wasn’t the pain; it was the ice cold water. You don’t take any pain medication for your hands anymore, because you barely got off the morphine. Eleven stainless steel pins. It wasn’t the pain that was killing you, it was losing the only thing you ever loved. Operating. You didn’t really believe your hands could be healed, but it’d be either that or you’d die on the table. You liked those odds.”

There was an unbearable weight on his chest. It was so damn hard to breathe and Stephen gasped almost silently. God, some of that he hadn’t even been able to admit to himself yet, but Tony…

He had told Tony, in a future that hadn’t happened yet, but he had.

“Stephen…”

“Eight.”

He couldn’t say anything more, and he was so thankful that Tony got that. The man kissed his cheek lovingly before pressing against him, head and chest and even with his thigh. It was utterly comforting. “Tea?”

There were many things he’d expected, but that wasn’t it. Stephen swallowed thickly. “No, I… I can’t.”

“I know. But we can. Can you finish setting the table?”

Tony left his side then and busied himself with the task of making tea. Stephen stared at him for a moment, but there wasn’t much he could say. He knew the other man had something in mind and he found that he trusted him enough to just wait and see what it was.

To his surprise, aside from his blissfully refilled mug of coffee, Tony carried two more cups over and, to his further bafflement, sat beside Stephen, not opposite him where he’d magically set the table for him. A glance confirmed that Tony had split the tea between the two mugs. He handed one cup to him, though he didn’t let go when Stephen took it with a trembling hand. Their eyes met and Tony moved his hand from the mug to his arm, gently grasping his wrist as he nodded in encouragement.

He got it then.

Lifting the cup carefully to his lips, Stephen didn’t look away from brown depths as he took a small sip. It was only possible because Tony was holding his wrist, he knew, giving him something to ground him and make the trembling of his hands manageable.

There’d probably be tea all over him if Tony had let go.

“Thank you”, he whispered when he placed the cup on the table, eyes following his own movement.

Tony made a sound that was astonishingly close to a growl.

“Has the thought occurred to you that it’s an incredible turn on for me to know that you trust me like this?” Brown eyes were unrelenting when he glanced back at him, stunned. “I mean, not quite like last night, when you spread your legs like that, but still. So, can you just get over this awkwardness? I get it when you really don’t want me around sometimes, but stop thinking you’re a burden to me. The fuck.”

With a last frown Tony finally dug into the pancakes, distributing a few on Stephen’s and his own plate. After adding a disgusting amount of maple syrup to his own pancakes, he turned back to him.

“I can feed you, or you eat it yourself while I hold your wrist. Your choice.”

“No syrup for me?”

“You hate that shit, douchebag. So?”

Stephen breathed, but pushed his damn pride down, not really wanting to admit that maybe the eight had been a bit of an understatement. “I’ll take the first option.”

It felt like the more humiliating one, he had to admit, but… but this was Tony. _Anthony_. The man he loved, the man he trusted and even if his heart beat like crazy, Stephen couldn’t deny that it meant a lot to have him do this.

There was gentleness in brown eyes like he’d only ever seen directed at himself and it took the edge off his embarrassment when Tony fed him the first bite. It was easier after that, a silent mixture of eating, drinking and just enjoying each other’s presence.

Stephen had never expected this. Ever since his accident he’d closed himself off to all possibility of ever allowing anyone to help him, to see his weaknesses.

And yet here he was.

Tony had this way about him, deeply thoughtful and caring, but also respectful, always making sure to not do anything Stephen was still able to do for himself. It proved a level of familiarity that spoke of months, if not years of being together like this.

“Just how long have we been together?”

A slight frown scurried over Tony’s forehead. “You don’t mean now.”

“No. I don’t.”

“We first met about… eight months from now, I think. We ignored each other for two more before we met again during a pretty ugly fight. I wasn’t really at my best, probably still more drunk than sober. Years later you told me that, seeing me nearly get killed, changed something about what you felt for me. After that you started to care more. I noticed – I am a genius, after all -, but I thought it wasn’t real. You _hated_ me, dearly, and then you cared all of a sudden? I couldn’t wrap my head around the why, so I fought you tooth and nail. And you fucking asshole just tried even harder. You were… I don’t know, strikingly clever about it too. I have no idea how you figured me out, but you had and I… I fell for you.”

“And you fought me even harder.”

Tony smirked. “Sure did. I can be a little piece of shit and you really got to feel that. Like I said before, I was horrible to you. And yet you never left me. I think we played that game for about six months before _you_ nearly died in one of those shit battles I still have nightmares about. You damn son of a bitch had the audacity to tell me you loved me before losing consciousness and I _believed_ you. So, if you want the numbers, we’ve been friends for 1,582 days - because, even if I refused to admit that I loved you, I did consider you my friend -, and lovers for 1,338 of those before Thanos appeared and tried to destroy half the universe.” 

“That’s… wow.”

Gentle lips pressed a kiss to his temple. “Yeah. And I still love you, I still want you and I still want it all. Everything, Stephen, the good and the bad.”

“Sappy.” He said it with a smirk, but his heart was racing with panic in his chest. “No one ever put up with me for that long.”

“Neither with me, love.”

“What about Pepper and Rhodey?” Stephen asked back softly. “They love you.”

“I know.” Tony smiled at him. “I was very lucky to have met them, especially Rhodey. He’s been a part of my life for more than twenty years.”

“And Pepper?”

The question was hesitant and Tony probably realized his insecurity more than Stephen himself. Instead of answering immediately, the man placed his warm hand on his thigh.

Without really thinking about it he placed his own on top, not even moving his fingers, just seeking out the contact.

“I know you want to hear it, but I can’t tell you that I don’t love her anymore. Pepper is… Everything I am, from Stark Industries to Iron Man, only happened because I had her. She is my rock, especially when it comes to my firm, but also anything else. Our relationship, on the other side, was doomed from the start. I should have realized sooner that she couldn’t handle the fear of me not coming home one day, but I was too egoistical. It hurt like hell when she left, but it was the right thing to do. We’ve thankfully managed to regrow our friendship after that.”

The honesty in Tony’s voice was heartwarming. Stephen was still a bit jealous, but not about the fact that Pepper and Tony had slept together. Tony Stark – genius, billionaire, _playboy_, philanthropist. If anyone had been sleeping around a lot, it’d be him.

What got to Stephen was the fact that she’d been there long before him, that she knew Tony in a way he could only wish for. Tony had _loved_ her. And yet he was also thankful, knowing that his lover had friends like this in his life. The man had been through so much, he deserved all of this and more.

“Shower with me.” Tony tightened his grip on Stephen’s thigh slightly. “And, while I can’t wait to have sex in the shower with you, I mean because of your hands. It’ll help.”

A frustratingly familiar blush spread on his face and neck, but Stephen tried to focus more on Tony’s offer. He himself didn’t really know how showering would help him, but maybe he’d be surprised.

“So sex is off the table?”

A startled laugh left Tony’s throat, his eyes shining joyfully as he looked at Stephen. “I love you, you know? That was the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He got up then and took their empty plates with him, leaving Stephen grinning in amusement and, maybe a little, lusting after him as well. Just to think that, after his shitty love life up until now, he was flirting with that gorgeous piece of superhero…

“Come on”, Tony smirked at him as he walked backwards from the kitchen. Stephen watched as he turned again, just to take off his tee with slightly more sway in his hips than necessary. And if he’d needed another reason to get up and follow him, seeing the gorgeously tanned skin of his back definitely made him want to touch.

Desperately.

When he stepped into the bathroom, a very naked Tony was just instructing Friday to get the shower running. “Is there anything in your domestic life you have to do yourself?”

“Only things I really want to do”, Tony smiled and stepped up to him until their bodies almost touched. “May I?”

Stephen swallowed and nodded, trying to ignore his excitement as Tony slowly peeled his sweater over his head, fingers dragging sensually along his skin. There was an incredible intimacy in this, being stripped with such reverence and he simply loved it.

His pants followed and Stephen was glad to find that he was comfortable like this these days, standing naked in front of the man he loved, standing in front of Tony who was also naked. He was so gorgeous, Stephen thought, so gloriously gorgeous.

“Do you trust me, Stephen Strange?”

The sound of his full name in that deep voice sent a shiver down his spine. “Yes, Anthony Stark”, he whispered back. “I do trust you.”

“Come on, then.”

They got under the spray, standing close to each other as the water cascaded down their bodies. Stephen sighed, his muscles relaxing already. Additionally, feeling Tony this close to him did even more to remove the tension his constant pain caused him.

“Place your hands on my back, love.”

With a frown he did as he was asked, bringing them even closer together in the process. It took a small moment, but then Stephen gasped quietly, feeling the gentle warm flow of water that cascaded down Tony’s back envelop his hands.

There was none of the pain that normally plagued him when the shower’s water hit his skin. Instead the delicious warmth of soft skin against his palm provided even more comfort and he couldn’t deny that it felt wonderful.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against his lover’s. “I’m a lucky bastard.”

“And sexy.”

An involuntary snort on his lips, Stephen opened his eyes without even remembering when he’d closed them. Tony held his gaze for a moment before reaching for a bottle at the side. He poured some of it on his palm and didn’t hesitate to scatter it through Stephen’s hair.

Before Stephen really knew it his eyes were closing, the gentle touch on his head soon replaced by soft massaging and the occasional scratch along the back of his neck. His body tingled with comfort and arousal, a mixture he’d realized came from the balance of the intimacy between them and his ever present longing for Tony.

His head lowered onto the other man’s shoulder, a quiet sigh leaving his lips when Tony pressed against the muscles on the back of his neck just right. “That’s yours, isn’t it?”

“Yes”, the slightly smaller man replied, obviously knowing he was talking about the shampoo. “And I’m not gonna lie, that turns me on a little bit.”

Laughter rocked through his body and Stephen tightened his grip on his lover, bringing their bodies flush together.

“Of course it does.” He smirked against warm skin. “You’re easy that way.”

“Oh honey, you have no idea”, Tony breathed into his ear, just to pull at his hair very gently. Hungry lips found his the moment Stephen complied, making him moan deep in his throat. “I would have really loved to do this when I woke up this morning.”

“Rhodey threatened to kill me if I didn’t make sure you ate at least something”, Stephen gasped, breath harsh even if it’d been only one kiss. But damn, what a kiss it’d been…

“I can’t believe you’d mention Rhodey when I’m about to blow you.” Tony moved his body against his just right then, making them glide against each other in all the right places. His lips claimed Stephen’s again before he could come up with a clever response, effectively shutting him up.

His groan turned into a whimper, the scratches on his scalp just the right side of uncomfortable. Tony’s hands traveled down, over his shoulders and arms, his sides and his back, just to settle very plainly on his ass.

If there’d ever been a possessive gesture that was it, Stephen noticed with a smirk.

And he loved it. The touches of Tony’s calloused hands, his lips on his, his wet tongue in his mouth…

“I can get used to this”, he mumbled once Tony pulled back, lips moving along his cheekbone.

“I can imagine - I am good at this.” Tony rubbed his nose against his cheek. “God, I just fucking love your cheekbones. You’re so _gorgeous_.”

Stephen wanted to touch him so badly, to feel him as well, but he couldn’t bring himself to take his hands off the soft warm skin of Tony’s back. It felt so good, the warmth diminishing the pain to a level that was manageable, that meant he could fully concentrate on the man in his arms.

So instead of touching he concentrated on everything he could do with his lips. He rubbed his nose against Tony’s hairline, placing kisses down the side of his face and to his ear. “Just my cheekbones?”

Tony laughed. It was a quiet, but happy sound and it made Stephen’s heart race with something other than arousal. He expected him to make fun of it, to call out his fishing for compliments for what it was, but he didn’t.

Instead the grip on his ass tightened a bit, pulling him forward and he moaned when he felt Tony’s hardness slide against his own. “Your eyes, too”, the man mumbled against his ear and he rolled his eyes at the fact that Tony didn’t even sound affected from this. “I could stare at your face all the time, and the only reason I don’t is that it wouldn’t do any justice to the rest of you.”

Gentle lips kissed down his neck then, nipping softly at the skin there before traveling further downwards to his shoulder. Stephen gasped at the way Tony dragged his teeth along his skin, just to suck slightly on his collar bone.

He barely recognized the sound he made, almost a rumble deep inside his chest. With how low Tony’s head was compared to before he’d lost every possibility of kissing him, tasting him and he wanted that, craved it even. “Get back up here”, he whispered, voice low and desperate and begging.

He didn’t care.

“Seriously?” Tony mumbled against his chest. “I was going to…” He gestured downwards, his meaning crystal clear.

“You can suck me off later”, Stephen mumbled, knowing that he was blushing with what he was saying and what he was about to say. He didn’t give a damn, though, because if being with Tony had taught him one thing, it was that he didn’t have to be afraid to ask for what he wanted. He was also very aware that the man had a thing for it when he talked like this. “Why don’t you make good use of your hands and jerk us both off? I want to come with your tongue in my mouth.”

He counted the full body shudder that went through Tony as a total win. Stephen smirked when teeth sank into his neck one last time before brown eyes searched his gaze. 

“Anything else, Dr. Strange?” Tony stared at him, eyes fiery with barely restrained hunger and the notion that, yeah, later sounded just fine for sucking him off.

“That’d be all”, he panted, breathless all of a sudden from that gaze alone. God, it should probably unsettle him how much Tony could rattle him with just a single look, how he could pull the rug from under his feet with so little effort.

Stephen loved it, though. He was so completely in love with Tony, he wanted him, _needed_ him like he had never needed another person before. There was an endless fascination where Anthony Stark was concerned, so much genius and sass combined with pure fucking gorgeousness.

Standing in the shower like this, he could almost see their beating hearts so close, separated only by their skin. He’d never had that kind of love, the type that snuck up on him in moments he would have never expected, just to hit him like a punch in the face. It only ever grew stronger, especially in moments like this.

If it were any of his past lovers Stephen knew he’d never have thought about any of this during sex, but with Tony it was different. He didn’t just want to get off, or to get Tony off with him.

This was about the spaces in his soul that Tony had started to fill, every broken piece of him that had started to heal without Stephen even realizing. This was about the spoken and unspoken words between them, the easy comfort that felt like balm on his tortured mind.

His heart ached in a way that was both painful and pleasant when Tony reached between them. It was a bit startling to feel him grasp them both at the same time, but Stephen simply went with it. He started to stroke them then, soft lips finding their way back to his neck.

It was about that tug and pull between them, the careful interaction because of this weird mess they found themselves in, combined with the desperate need to be together with no excuses. It was about the _‘I love you’_s they whispered to each other that never lost any of their impact.

_You’ve become my life too, Tones. I need you to know that. _

He had meant every word, simply because it was true. Tony would never know how much his heart had raced when Stephen had seen him again after a whole week of absence. Would never know how his soul tumbled at the thought of losing him, would never know that he couldn’t breathe at the thought of not having him in his life.

They hadn’t been together for long, not in this timeline, but Stephen couldn’t bring himself to care. There was so much to love about Tony and every day he learned something new that was unique about him, so beautifully _Tony_ that it kept on taking his breath away.

Even now, under that shower spray and with Tony’s hands and lips and tongue all over him, Stephen recognized how precious it was. He had never had this before, in all his life and maybe that was pathetic, but it was a truth that made him appreciate what he had found all the more.

It didn’t seem to matter that Stephen couldn’t touch in return. When they were both close Tony held him even tighter, hand never losing its relentless rhythm. Only then did he realize that his knees were buckling beneath him, his hands grasping for support on Tony’s back despite the slight pain it brought him.

“I’ve got you”, that sexy voice sounded between them and then Tony kissed him, so deep and covetous that Stephen could only moan. He did come with Tony’s tongue in his mouth, body shuddering in sync with the other man’s.

They stood holding each other for minutes, the hot water still cascading down their bodies. Nothing mattered right then but them, not even the fact that Stephen would have to leave some time to check on the Sanctum. It was just them, lost in the post-sex haziness and each other.


	18. Dinner (Rocket)

It was a wonderful evening. Cooking with Tony was an experience, but a very funny and entertaining one. The man was actually quite good, better than Stephen even; it was just that his tendency to be distracted by other things nearly ruined the food several times.

Stephen had to admit that he couldn’t have resisted him if he’d tried. No matter that he knew they shouldn’t start to make out while the potatoes were close to boiling, Tony merely had to smile at him like that and he was gone for. It was fun and thankfully the food had to bake for about half an hour, which meant he wouldn’t have to greet the guests with a hard-on and a frustrated Tony.

“You are impossible”, he snapped when he finally found his pants in the kitchen. “Be glad Wong didn’t already portal into here.”

“If he does that knowing you’re here, it’s his own fault.” Tony smirked at him, watching attentively as Stephen pulled on his pants. “I prefer seeing you take them off.”

“That’s because you’re rotten. I believe I already said that.”

Stephen glowered back at him, but it wasn’t very convincing and he knew it. His hair was still in disarray, even if he’d tried to do something about that.

A golden ring appeared in mid-air and Stephen looked pointedly at his lover. Wong appeared, the portal closing right behind him as he nodded to Stephen.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Wong?” Tony asked innocently before either of them could say something, making Wong turn to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“The portal, right in the middle of my apartment. I mean, you’re lucky Stephen knows how to teleport us, or we might still be busy on the kitchen counter.”

Wong rolled his eyes and shrugged. “If you can’t keep your hands off him…”

“I can’t, but he started this. Apparently, knowing I can cook and look damn sexy while being at it, he really wanted to find out if the kitchen counter can take…”

“Tony”, Stpehen hissed. “Shut your mouth.”

“You said the exact opposite half an hour ago.”

Wong groaned in agony. “Too much information”, he said quickly and glared at Stephen. “Shut up, you know he won’t.”

Tony laughed so hard he nearly doubled over and Stephen rolled his eyes. “I hate him. Want to drink something?”

He magically got them three bottles of beer, trying to ignore the blush on his own cheeks when Tony kissed him with a thankful smile. It didn’t take long for Pepper and Rhodey to appear and they got to eat.

It was a really fun evening. Stephen relished their conversation, but he loved the moments when he could lean back and watch Tony joke and laugh and enjoy himself.

“You look like you want to eat him, Stephen.” Wong smirked at the way he nearly suffocated on his own breath.

“Do not. I mean, I do, but I don’t look it.”

“Sure”, the other man grinned, watching with him as Tony gestured wildly, discussing something with Rhodey that had them both riled up if only to be the last one standing. “You look happy.”

“I am.” It was maybe the first time in his life that he could say that and fully mean it. The pain in his hands was still there, his nightmares were anything but over, but he had found something that was worth more than he’d ever thought he deserved.

“And you smile like an idiot”, Wong chuckled softly. “You’re head over heels for him, huh?”

“I am”, Stephen repeated, but this time he tore his gaze away from Tony and glared at his friend. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“As your friend, of course I enjoy seeing you happy. Annoying you about it? That’s just a bonus.”

“I hate you, too.”

“… on, Tony, just tell us.” Pepper’s laugh made them both look back to the others. “I know you can sing, I mean, not just the way you’ve been doing lately.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to share.”

“Aw, come on, Tones”, Rhodey joined in. “I’m sure Stephen would enjoy it as well.”

“He’d be strange if he wouldn’t.”

Stephen groaned. “Back with the bad puns…”

Tony grinned at him. “You love them.”

“Do not.”

“Okay, fine”, Tony relented then. “Friday, objectively, what would be the best song I’ve ever recorded in terms of vocal arrangement?”

  
“That would be Rocket, sir. By far.”

“Play that then”, Pepper demanded, but Tony shook his head.

“No, no way. Seriously, you don’t…”

“Come on, Tony, just let it play.” Rhodey grinned. “Or are you backing down?”

Stephen expected Tony to rise to the challenge, but instead he just shook his head. “No, you don’t understand. Seriously, not that song. I’m sure you won’t…”

“Let us be the judge of that, okay?” Pepper jumped back in. “I’m sure Wong and Stephen are just as curious.”

“We are”, Wong said and Stephen had to admit, he was too.

Tony stared at them, then back at his long-time friends. “This isn’t what you’re thinking. Seriously, you don’t…”

“Tony, it’s just a song. Just let Friday play it.” Rhodey shrugged. “It can’t be that bad.”

Brown eyes met ocean blue then, the look in them nearly pleading. “I’m telling you…”

“We’re all sure, Tony. We’d love to hear it”, Stephen said with a smile, curious beyond measure what had Tony so riled up. “Just let Friday play it.”

“Stephen, I mean it. It’s about you and you won’t like this.”

“And I’m sure I will, Tones.”

Tony threw his hands up then. “Fine. You win. And just for the record, you will all listen to the whole six and a half minute of this, so maybe next time you’ll listen to me.” He glared at Stephen. “Play it, Friday.”

“Sir, might I remind you of the fact that you once ordered me to only play that song for Dr. Strange or you, but for absolutely no one else?”

“You heard them, Fri. Just do it.”

Stephen regretted this. He regretted it the moment Tony’s voice sounded in the room, no melody at first, just his voice and nothing else before a gentle beat dropped in.

_Let me sit this ass on you_

Admittedly, Tony’s voice sounded like heaven even in just that one line, the soft and sultry tony fitting perfectly to the words.

It was the words themselves that might have made Stephen swallow, but it didn’t seem like the others were any better. And it didn’t get any better from there…

_Show you how I feel_

_Let me take this off_

_While you watch me_

_This mass appeal_

_Don’t take your eyes_

_Don’t take your eyes off it_

_Watch it, babe_

_If you like_

_You can touch me, baby_

_Do you_

_Do you wanna touch me, baby_

_Grab a hold, don’t let go_

_Let me know_

_That you’re_

_Ready_

He did understand why this was Tony’s best work in terms of vocal arrangement, it was simply stunningly sung. It was a slow ballad with elements of R&B and Soul, with beautiful harmonies all around that seductive voice of his lover.

For its content… Well, at least Wong, Pepper and Rhodey didn’t dare to look at him, probably just as stunned and regretful as he was.

“I did tell you”, Tony mumbled quietly, but the gleam in his eyes told Stephen that he was enjoying their suffering immensely. No one looked around as the song went on and only Tony’s deep brown eyes were fixed on him, watching his every reaction.

_I just wanna show you now_

_Slow it down_

_Go around_

_You rock hard_

_I rock steady_

Rhodey cleared his throat at that and Pepper buried her burning red cheeks in her hands.

_And rock right up to the side of my mountain_

_Climb until you reach my peak, babe, the peak, the peak_

_And reach right into the bottom of my fountain_

_I wanna play in your deep, baby, the deep, the deep_

_Then dip me under where you can feel my river flowing flow_

_Hold me ‘til I scream for air to breathe_

_Don’t wash me over until my well runs dry_

_Send all your sins all over me, baby, me, baby, me_

“I’m leaving”, Wong said and wanted to stand up, but Stephen magicked him right back beside him.

The glare he got was deadly, but he just glowered back. “Going anywhere?”

Tony just laughed.

_Rock it ‘til waterfalls_

_Bathe in these waterfalls_

_I do it like it’s my profession_

_I gotta make a confession_

_I’m proud of all this bass_

_Lemme put it in your face_

_By the way_

_If you need a personal trainer_

_Or a therapist_

_I can be your piece of sunshine, inner peace, entertainer_

_Anything else that you may read between the lines_

_You and I create_

_Rockets and waterfalls_

_Hard rock, steady rock, hard rock, steady_

_Rock hard, rock steady, rock hard, rock steady_

_Don’t you know that I give you_

_My loving if you need it_

_I give you my word_

_You can believe it_

_Your love feels like_

_All four seasons growing inside me_

_Life has a reason_

_Swimming  
My love, your love lifting_

_Higher, harder_

_Got me screaming to the lord, boy_

_Kiss me_

_Pray we don’t overflow_

_Baby, I know you can feel it pulse_

_Keeping the peak of my waterfalls_

_Rock it, baby, rock it, baby ‘til waterfalls_

_Down_

_Damn_

Pepper and Rhodey were just staring at the ground by now and Wong had apparently decided that not moving would make it seem like he wasn’t even there. Tony, on the other hand, was having a blast.

And Stephen, well…

He had to admit he had never heard the singing equivalent of an orgasm and he’d never thought he would ever even think that. The recording was obviously quite elaborate, constructed of several layers of Tony’s voice. The growls, the moan-ish _‘Oh’_s, it was all very… explicit. Stunningly beautifully sung, but very explicit.

It was the most erotic thing he’d ever heard.

_I can’t help but love the way we make love_

_Daddy, Daddy_

_Ooh child, ooh now_

_Yes Lord_

_Damn baby_

_Driving me cray_

_Cray_

_You ain’t right for doing it to me like that, Daddy_

_Even though _

_I’ve been a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad boy_

_Tell me what you gon’ do about that_

_Punish me_

_Please_

_Punish me please_

_Daddy, what you’re going to do with all this_

_Ass_

_All up in your face_

_Yeah, hell yeah_

_Love me so deep_

_Ooh, my shit’s so good it ain’t even right_

Rhodey grunted at that and smacked Tony with a pillow. Pepper glowered at him and Wong sank even deeper into his place on the couch, but Tony…

Tony only had eyes for Stephen. He barely dared looking up into his brown depths, trying desperately to calm himself, to not let the text and Tony’s growls and his damn gazes get to him, but…

_I know I’m right_

_Hell yeah, you the shit_

_That’s why you’re my equivalent_

_So sexy_

_We’re so much more than pointless fixtures_

_Instagram pictures_

_‘Cause soon, boy _

_Gonna rock that ching-ching-ching_

_Baby boomers_

_Sick little trends, tryna fit in_

_Home is where the heart is_

_Goddamnit, I’m comfortable in my skin_

_And you’re comfortable in my skin_

_You look so comfortable in my skin_

“Shit, Tony, we _got_ it.” Rhodey glared at his best friend and rolled his eyes when he realized the man wasn’t even paying attention to him.

_Rockets and waterfalls_

The song – mercifully – ended then and Stephen knew he was flustered and blushing all over. His pants were tight and he shifted uncomfortably, but none of the others seemed to notice or care.

“Okay, so”, Tony finally said. “Next time I say it’s not a good idea…”

“We’ll listen”, Pepper quickly interrupted him. “And I need some air. Guys?”

Wong and Rhodey were at the door to the huge balcony within the blink of an eye, leaving them alone for a moment. Stephen breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

“I _did_ say.” Tony was just looking at him, not even poking fun at his reactions. “I really wanted that to be a surprise, you know. Preferably when we’re alone, too.”

“That was so fucking hot”, Stephen rasped and barely recognized his own voice with how dark it sounded. He glanced up at Tony, knowing that it was all in his eyes how he felt in that moment, how much he _wanted_.

“It’s fantasy, mostly”, Tony shrugged, for the first time almost shy and Stephen tried not to melt away at how adorable he was, how cute. “I’ve never seen Wong that uncomfortable, though.”

“Me neither.” Stephen chuckled, but it sounded breathless and he knew it. “Are we joining the others outside?”

“If you can walk, sure”, Tony winked at him and stood up, ignoring the glare he got. “Does Wong smoke?”

“Never. Why?”

  
Stephen watched as the other man opened a drawer beside the TV, pulling out two cigars and holding them up. “His loss, then. What about you?”

“Uh, no. Thanks.” He stood up then to follow Tony outside, watching as he handed the second cigar to Rhodey, still ignoring Pepper’s and his glare.

“I did tell you”, he simply said and shrugged. “Next time, listen to me.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Rhodey grumbled and accepted the lighter Tony handed him. “I’ll never forgive you, though.”

Wong just stared at them, still not saying a word. Stephen shrugged at him, but it just made him glower more. “I did not need to know all of that.”

“It’s fantasy, Wong. Mostly”, Tony added with a smirk. “Besides, what you really don’t want to know…”

“Shut up, by the Vishanti!”

Tony laughed as he sat on the chair beside Stephen, lighting his own cigar with practiced ease.

“I didn’t know you smoke cigars”, Stephen inquired, knowing he sounded more intrigued than anything. It wasn’t exactly the healthiest life choice, sure, but Tony seemed to have a habit of that. The occasional cigar wouldn’t kill him; Pepper’s death glares were much more of a threat on that front.

“Very rarely.” Tony puffed out a few clouds of smoke before nodding in satisfaction, gaze lifting to meet his lover’s. “Only when I feel like it. Tonight’s great, so why not. Do you want a taste?”

“Like you said, why not.”

Instead of accepting the cigar that Tony offered, though, Stephen reached over and grasped the back of the man’s head to pull him in for a deep kiss. He heard the disapproving sounds all around them, but he really, _really_ didn’t care.

Licking his lips after pulling back, Stephen nodded and opened his eyes to Tony’s gorgeous brown depths that were blown wide with arousal. “I can get behind that.”

“Damn, I can get behind _that_”, the man mumbled, gaze flickering down to his lips to make the meaning of his words absolutely clear. “That was hot.”

“Don’t burn yourself, then. I’m not that kind of doctor anymore.” Stephen leaned back in his seat and smirked at the glare he got.

“Asshole.”

“You two deserve each other”, Wong mumbled. “You’re both a horrible disgrace to the concept of friends.”

“You are being very kind, Wong.” Tony grinned broadly, sarcasm dripping off his every word.

Stephen laughed, but didn’t say anything to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably already noticed, I'm not merely borrowing songs by Taylor Swift, but also from other artists like Beyoncé. None of that is mine, of course. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, looking forward to your thoughts! =)


	19. Nightmares (Tony)

Stephen jerked awake and stared into the darkness around him, disorientated. He needed a moment to remember where he was, recognizing the softness of Tony’s sheets against his skin. It was immediately followed by the realization that he was alone, the mattress cold where Tony had fallen asleep beside him hours ago.

“Friday, where is Tony?”

The AI didn’t answer right away and Stephen felt his heart rate double in an instant.

“I apologize, but I am not at liberty to tell you. Sir wanted to be alone.”

_Shit. _

He didn’t know for sure, but Stephen could guess that the other man had had a nightmare. Cursing at himself for not having noticed he got up and hectically threw on some cloths he found beside the bed. 

Pausing, Stephen tried to calm himself with a deep breath. Tony could be anywhere, he realized, not just in the tower but pretty much everywhere.

His suit could fly, for fuck’s sake.

The quiet sound of the elevator doors opening tore him out of his reverie and he quickly exited the bedroom to see that, yes, the elevator doors stood wide open.

“Friday?” he asked, but didn’t receive any answer and then it dawned on him. Maybe she wasn’t at liberty to say where Tony was, but she might be able to show him.

He got in quickly, leg jumping in nervousness as he waited for Friday to deliver him to where she wanted him to go. It seemed to take forever until the elevator finally came to a slow halt, just to open to the sound of unbearably loud rock music.

Stephen flinched, his ears almost immediately starting to ring with the loudness of it. Cursing, he made his way to the dancing room he’d been to before with Rhodey, but he stopped short in the doorframe.

Tony was walking up and down in front of the windows overseeing New York, pace fast and agitated in a way he had never seen. Stephen noticed the tightness in his muscles, the light twitch of his hands that he tried to hide by folding his arms in front of his chest.

From the little reflections of his brown eyes he could see, Tony was frightened. The music was too damn loud to hear his breathing, but Stephen saw how fast his chest was moving.

“How long, Friday?” he asked, knowing that the AI would hear him over the sound anyway.

“About an hour, Doctor.”

He closed his eyes at that.

God.

_An hour. _

Tony stopped in his tracks in that moment and turned to stare at him, eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears and it broke Stephen’s heart. He took a step towards him, but jerked to a halt again when Tony _flinched_.

His wild gaze left his and the man went back to the pacing, leaving Stephen staring at him. It hurt him so badly to see Tony like this, so totally different from how he’d ever been around him.

_You’ve been with me through this, through my nightmares and my lowest moments. I know how hard this is because I’ve been there. And don’t you for a moment doubt that I’ll be back there sooner or later._

Stephen didn’t know what to do, didn’t even really know what he could do. He saw the tremors in the other man’s body, the shivers that rocked through him like silent screams.

Tony’s body was _screaming_ and the loud music was doing nothing to drown it out. At least that he could understand and without thinking about it anymore Stephen walked quickly through the room.

The other flinched again when he reached out for him, but every resistance broke the moment Stephen enveloped him in a tight hug. Feeling his sobs more than he heard them, the slightly taller man bit his own bottom lip to keep from crying with Tony, wanting to be strong for once.

To have Tony cry into his shirt, face buried against his shoulder and fingers clawing at his back with so much desperation, tore at something inside of Stephen. So far he had been the more troubled one of the two of them, his insecurities and nightmares proving to haunt him even in the happiness he’d found with Tony.

And now, for the first time, it was the other way around.

The body in his arms was incredibly tense, muscles shaking with how tight they were. Stephen shifted them a bit until he could place one of his hands on the back of Tony’s head, holding him tightly while his other arm was still wrapped around him.

“Friday”, he mumbled quietly and thanked the Vishanti when the music was quieted until it was just a bearable background noise. There was no other sound, though. Tony was silent as he cried against him, the occasional shaky breath the only exception.

“I’m here”, Stephen whispered quietly, fingers lightly stroking through dark strands. “You’re not alone, Tony. It’s alright.”

He kept on whispering soft nonsense until his voice started to feel strained from his talking so much. His body hurt from not moving for such a long time, his own muscles cramping slightly and reminding him that he wasn’t twenty anymore.

Tony had stopped crying after what felt like forever, but he was still clinging onto him. Whatever he’d dreamed, whatever this was about - Stephen could only imagine how much it’d shaken him.

A part of him hurt that Tony hadn’t woken him, hadn’t sought out his presence, but he also understood him. It wasn’t like Stephen would actually wake Tony if he’d have a nightmare and the man had somehow managed to sleep through it.

“I’m sorry.”

The words broke his heart yet a little more and Stephen tightened his hold around Tony once again. Pressing gentle kisses into his hair he moved their bodies slightly, rocking Tony until he could finally feel him relax.

“I love you”, Stephen whispered against the man’s head. “I _love_ you, you idiot. Don’t you dare apologize to me.”

Tony made a sound between laughing and sobbing, his own grip on Stephen relaxing just a fraction. He rubbed his face against him a bit, cuddling into his chest even more than he already did.

“You’re cold, Tony”, Stephen said quietly and stroked along his naked arm to prove his point.

“Don’t care.”

Whether it was his normal casualty wherever his own health was concerned or not, Stephen sighed at his easy dismissal. “Let me take you back to bed, Tones.” Before Tony could even think about refusing him, he added: “I’d really like to do this cuddling right.”

There was no answer. Tony didn’t move, didn’t even seem to breathe. Then: “Don’t you want to know?”

Stephen closed his eyes at that. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready. Right now, I just want to hold you and show you that you’re not alone.”

“I’d like that.” Tony kept his face hidden against his chest a moment longer before blinking up at him. He looked horrible, Stephen was sad to realize, bloodshot eyes with deep shadows in and underneath them.

“Hey gorgeous”, he mumbled nonetheless and smiled when Tony pulled a face.

“Fuck you.”

Stephen just laughed quietly and brought their foreheads together, pressing softly against the other. “Bed?”

If he’d needed any indication of just how terrible Tony was feeling, the fact that he let that joke go was more than enough. Stephen gently kissed his still damp cheeks before urging him to come with him.

  
With his arm tight around Tony’s waist he more or less pulled him back to the elevator, not once loosening his hold on him.

“I dreamed about Siberia.” Tony’s voice was so timid, so quiet against his neck that he nearly missed it. “The tape, the fight, the cold, the pain. It was just all back.”

Stephen frowned slightly, not really knowing what tape he meant, but he wasn’t willing to ask right then.

Tony beat him to it. “You don’t know why we were fighting, do you?”

“Not really. I’d assumed it was because of the Accords.”

“We had our differences about those, yeah.” The doors of the elevator slid open, but Tony didn’t move. He sighed against Stephen’s neck and seemed to want to crawl into him right then. “Thing is, he’d been searching for my parents’ killer for months, taking my money and resources even though he fucking _knew_ that his best friend Bucky had killed them. I lost it after I saw the tape of how he executed them.”

_Holy shit. _

“I will kill him”, Stephen said impulsively. “I’ll kill them both.”

Tony chuckled weakly, the last sound suspiciously close to a sob. “Bucky was mind-controlled, I knew that but I just… I lost it. Completely. Cap was defending him.”

“He couldn’t have thought you’d actually kill Bucky”, Stephen mumbled and chose to ignore the by now opened elevator doors for a bit longer. “I barely know you and I’d never even _consider_ that.”

“You _do_ know me.” Tony breathed deeply, obviously trying to calm himself again. “Cap never liked me, though.”

“Tony, that doesn’t mean that he…”

“It’s done, Stephen.” The man’s hand on his shirt curled into a fist, frustration appearing in both his voice and features. “It’s too late. I just can’t anymore.”

“What do you mean, Tones?”

Stephen waited patiently, trembling hands gently stroking along Tony’s back.

“Once this is all over, once we have either destroyed Thanos or died trying, I won’t be an Avenger anymore.” There was a moment of silence before Tony went on. “I don’t know about Iron Man, but I can’t work with them again. I just can’t.”

“And you don’t have to, love”, Stephen said strongly. “No one can force you to.”

“I can think of a few who will try.”

“Then I won’t let them succeed.” He pressed another kiss in Tony’s dark hair. “I’m with you, Tones. Whatever happens, you’re not alone. You have Pepper and Rhodey, Wong and me. You are not alone.”

He was stunned to feel the wetness that reappeared on his shirt, needing a moment to understand that Tony was crying again.

“Tony”, he nearly whined and lifted his hands to frame Tony’s face as he leaned back a bit. His thumbs wiped away his tears, his lips kissing the man’s closed eyes, his nose and cheeks and lips. “I’m with you, do you understand? Never doubt that.”

With a shaky nod Tony opened his eyes again, another flood of tears streaming down his gorgeous face. “You said something about cuddling?”

He didn’t really want to move, but the prospect of being able to hold Tony against him, to envelop him as much as he could made Stephen lead his lover back to bed anyway. They crawled under the covers and his heart melted at how easily Tony let himself be pulled above him, coming to lie with his whole chest on top of Stephen’s.

Not minding his heaviness, the sorcerer put his arms tightly around Tony, one hand burying once again in his dark hair. And finally he felt the other man melt into him, muscles relaxing as he stroked over his back soothingly.

With all the tension from before Stephen knew that he was exhausted, not just his body, but also his mind. It didn’t take long at all for Tony to find sleep, but he stayed awake much longer, not once ceasing to touch the man above him.

He wouldn’t let anything else disturb Tony that night, even if it meant that he wouldn’t get any more sleep himself.


	20. Scared of Magic

With a frown Stephen turned around from where he was talking to Wong and watched as the doors to the Sanctum opened without prompting.

“They only do that for him”, the man behind him mumbled and his guess was right. Tony appeared, outright stalking through the door into the building. “Oh.”

“Yeah”, Stephen mumbled back, knowing exactly what Wong meant.

The anger was rolling off Tony in waves, his face a stone set mask of indifference, but his eyes were full of barely contained fury. He seemed to be vibrating as he walked up the stairs without even looking around, just to disappear from their eyesight.

“I’ll talk to him.” Stephen glanced at Wong and they both nearly jumped when Tony smashed a door closed with so much force it seemed the whole building shook from it. “Maybe not right now, though.”

They flinched when there was a loud scream from upstairs, followed by the faint bang of _something_ hitting something else. Quite hard.

“Tomorrow sounds good too”, his friend deadpanned before turning around.

With a sigh Stephen went back to his work, helping Wong cast protection spells all around the Sanctum. It was tiring, but not nearly as tiring as knowing that Tony was upstairs somewhere, fuming and simmering and he didn’t even know why.

“Go to him”, Wong sighed the exact moment they were finished for the day. “I can’t stand your jumpiness.”

“I’m not _jumpy_.” His growl went unheard when his friend just turned and waved at him, disappearing in his library and leaving Stephen just standing there.

He found Tony in his bedroom. The man stood by the chimney, leaning with one arm against the wall as he stared down into the fire. He had calmed down, obviously, but didn’t react when Stephen repaired the small table in a corner with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t talk to me right now.”

There’d never been so much ire in Tony’s voice and it made Stephen frown. “If you don’t want to talk, then why…?”

“No smashable doors in the Tower. Sorry about the table.”

It was obvious that Tony was done talking, his jaw tight and his lips a thin line. With an almost silent sigh Stephen closed the door behind him – from the inside. He could see that the other man assumed he was gone, his eyes were closed and he was not moving in the slightest.

Stephen walked through the room carefully and stepped closely behind Tony, winding his arms around his waist. “This is my room”, he mumbled as he placed his chin on a strong shoulder. “And if you really didn’t want to talk, you wouldn’t be here. So, by all means, tell me what this is about, _Anthony_.”

Warm hands lightly covered his where they rested on Tony’s stomach, but other than that he didn’t get any reaction. They stood like that for so long that Stephen eventually just leaned his own body against the chimney as well.

Tony chuckled.

“Thank God, you’re still alive”, Stephen groaned. “I was starting to think I might have to do both parts of this conversation.”

“Sounds boring.” Tony went silent again, but he’d lost most of his anger by now. He was leaning back against Stephen, his thumb very gently stroking over the scars of his hand. “The UN wants me to negotiate the return of the rogue Avengers.”

“Why would you have to…”

“I’m not doing it, so I really hope you’re into prison sex. Come Monday, I’ll probably sit in a prison cell in The Hague.”

Stephen opened his mouth to say something, but could only shut it again. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Though”, Tony said then and turned in his arms, brown eyes looking up at him with mirth. “I suspect you might be able to get me out.”

“Did you just say that about prison to work up to that joke or are you serious?” Tony’s silence said it all and Stephen’s frown deepened. “Tony! How can you be so...?”

“Doesn’t matter.” His lover shrugged. “Come on, I’m Tony Stark, the public loves me, as if I’d go to prison. No, that’s not… the problem.”

“Then what is?”

Stephen felt the tension return, but this time he saw Tony’s eyes and he couldn’t miss the fear that settled in their beautiful whisky brown.

“The witch”, Tony whispered and it hit Stephen like a train wreck to realize that he was scared – scared of her magic. He stood there, paralyzed and with no air to breathe as his lover went on. “Just the thought of her being back… Look, Stephen, I’ve been putting this off, but I really need your help with something.”

“Even if it’s with magic?”

His voice was bitter and Stephen stepped back, the urge to bring space between them almost overwhelming. He had never, ever, felt this horrible before. To know that Tony was afraid of magic – afraid of _him_ – felt…

God, he couldn’t even put it in words how that felt.

“I apologize, Stephen.” The tone in Tony’s voice was so different from before, so quiet and soft that Stephen turned to look at him despite his better judgement. “I’m sorry that I keep forgetting that I haven’t told you everything yet. Just to be clear, do you really think I’d be here if I was afraid of _you_?”

“I don’t kn…”

“She fucked with my mind.” Tony’s words made him shut up abruptly. “I was suffering from severe PTSD when I first met her. She got into my head, she took my worst fears and made them worse. The only reason Ultron happened was because I was out of my mind with fear.”

Stephen swallowed, but he didn’t get to speak.

“My fear of losing those I love wasn’t the only reason I pushed you away. Yes, I was scared of what you could do to me, what you could use your magic for.”

“I would never…”

“Fuck, Stephen, I’m not saying you would. I _know_ you wouldn’t. I _love you_ because you wouldn’t.” Tony swallowed uncomfortably. “But she would. She _has_.”

He thought about that, trying to wrap his head around all of this. To even think that Tony had been through that, to know that someone had abused their powers to use his PTSD for their own advantage…

“What do you need my help for?”

Tony shook his head and walked towards him slowly. “No, don’t deflect, Stephen. I need you to understand that I love your magic.”

Stephen didn’t even breathe when the man lifted a hand to cup his cheek. “Your magic has saved my life more times than I can count, but it’s not just that it’s practical. It’s beautiful, simply because it’s a part of you. I love watching you cast spells, I love the way you concentrate on what you’re doing, the way you move your hands when you practice magic. And…”

“And please don’t be honest and tell me it turns you on”, Stephen interrupted gruffly, but he knew the slight smile on his face gave him away.

Tony just smiled back at him, his thumb stroking softly along his cheek. “I love you, Stephen. I admit it took a lot of time, but I’ve learned to love your magic as well. Does it turn me on to know just how powerful you are? I’m not denying that, believe me. But please, _please_, don’t ever think I feel anything less than love and admiration for you.”

Stephen had to clear his throat once or twice before he could talk. “I just… I think that, maybe, I might not be as secure being your… I mean, I don’t really…”

“The term you’re looking for is boyfriend, Stephen.” Tony was smiling that beautiful smile of his, the one that made his knees feel like jelly. “I can live with lover, too. And I know that this can’t be easy for you, so, thank you.”

He blinked. “For what could you possibly be thanking me?”

  
“For putting up with me. For being this wonderful, compassionate, beautiful wizard…” Tony waved his attempt at an objection off. “Sorcerer, whatever, Merlin. My point is…”

Stephen moved forward to seal Tony’s mouth with his, immensely enjoying the surprised moan he got. Moving his arms around the man’s waist he brought their bodies impossibly close as he kissed him with pure passion.

When he pulled back after minutes of deep kisses and shared breath, Tony didn’t give him a chance to speak, mumbling: “I trust you. I know this isn’t easy, I know this whole time travel thing is confusing and I know you’re feeling insecure. I love you, Stephen, and I’d be honored if you’d think of me as your boyfriend.”

Taking a deep breath, Stephen straightened up slightly to kiss Tony’s nose, just to lean his forehead against his. “I’m sorry. I never even considered you could be afraid of magic, so hearing you saying that…”

“It’s her fault, not yours.” Tony pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You never gave me any reason to fear you. It was my own demons I had to battle, nothing else.”

“You shouldn’t have had to”, Stephen sighed. “It is forbidden to use magic to manipulate the minds of others.”

“She didn’t get her powers the way you did. HYDRA experimented on her using the Mind Stone, but yeah, she shouldn’t have done it.” Something like nervousness flickered through Tony’s eyes and he bit his bottom lip. “Stephen, I…”

“Tell me what I can do, Tony.”

Brown eyes studied him for a moment longer before Tony simply turned around and left the room. Stephen stood there, dumbfounded, until the man called back to him: “You coming or what?”

With a roll of his eyes he followed Tony to the library where Wong looked up the moment they came closer.

“I didn’t hear any more furniture damage. Is that a good sign?” The man was only half-joking; Stephen could see that he was worried about Tony.

“It’s still early in the day.” The dry reply made Wong smirk, but then he as well as Stephen blinked in surprise. Tony had been stalking through the library purposefully towards a restricted area. They’d assumed he’d stop before reaching it, but he didn’t.

Stephen just opened his mouth to call him out when Tony walked right through all the protective spells that had been put around that area of the library.

  
“What the fuck?” Even hearing Wong curse couldn’t tear Stephen out of his stupor.

It simply couldn’t be possible that anyone other than Wong and him would be able to walk down that aisle. Even if adding additional protection hadn’t been one of the things they’d done that day, Stephen knew how strong these protection spells were.

They stared as Tony reached his destiny, carefully taking out one of the books that he should have never been able to even touch. Nothing happened then either, it was like every single protection of the Sanctum was failing wherever the man was concerned.

“Did you…?” Wong started, but Stephen shook his head immediately.

“No.”

Tony came back to them and placed the book on the table. They both recognized it, but were utterly astonished when Tony didn’t even _mention it_ when he opened it to find nothing but empty pages.

As if he’d never done anything else, he placed the palm of his right hand on one of the pages. His breathing was calm and slow, obviously in deep concentration and Stephen stared as the two open pages were slowly beginning to fill with texts and the picture of a beautiful green emerald.

“There”, Tony said and turned the book for Stephen to look at, but all he could do was to stare at his lover.

“How did you do that, Tony?” Stephen knew he was staring, but by the Vishanti…

“Do what?”

“_Do what_?” Wong blinked in disbelief. “Tony. That part of the library is protected by spells so powerful one dimension isn’t enough to sustain them. That book you just opened should never have even let you touch it.”

“Uhm.” Tony looked between them, a slight pink blush on his cheeks. “I… guess I forgot to mention this as well.”

“Mention what?”

Tony smiled a charming smile at Stephen. “There’s no way of getting out of this, is there?”

“Tony, you can’t really expect that. That part of the library is dangerous, we need to know how you got in there…”

“You granted me access.”

Wong turned to look at Stephen. “You did?”

“I didn’t, I never…”

  
“Not this time”, Tony interrupted, his voice quieter than before, almost delicate. “I told you that I was afraid of magic.”

“You are?” Wong asked in surprise.

Tony shook his head, though his eyes never left Stephen’s gaze. “I was, years ago. Well, years ago for me. Anyway”, he pointed his finger at Stephen. “You were… okay, fine, you were _incredibly_ charming, I must say. After I told you why I hated magic, you made it your mission to charm me with yours. To be honest, you had me the first time my cup of coffee refilled on its own, but I didn’t tell you that. You kept on showing me the good you can do, kept showing me how beautiful your magic is. You somehow even made magic romantic, and that was a feat, considering I could barely step through one of your portals a few weeks prior. You also thought teaching me would be a splendid idea.”

“I taught you?” Stephen stared at Tony. “But… but why would you…?”

“Because I trust you. Because I love you.” Tony’s words made Wong roll his eyes. “And - and this is a quote of yours, by the way - I look damn hot trying out your sling ring.”

Stephen blinked. “You can open portals?”

“Uh, only in this dimension and, well, it takes a lot of concentration so it doesn’t really help in battle. My point is, you gave me unrestricted access to the Sanctum after I nearly died from one of those protection spells you just mentioned.”

“_I_ didn’t do that”, he exclaimed. “So why…”

“You did”, Wong interrupted him. “Maybe not in this timeline, but you know as well as I do just how powerful the Time Stone is. If you ever granted Tony access, the spells would recognize your magic in him even in another timeline.”

“Dirty, Wong. I like it.”

“TONY!” Stephen snapped and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Not now.”

“Later tonight? I’m thinking of a date.”

“You’re impossible…”

“Yes, I am, you’re right. We’ve been together for more than two months by now and I haven’t even wined and dined you yet.” Tony grinned at him. “7 p.m.?”

Stephen could feel a blush spreading on his cheeks. “Maybe.”

Wong groaned. “I don’t know why I put up with you two. Care to tell me what this is, now?”

He was pointing at the book and Stephen finally lowered his gaze to take a look. It turned out to be an amulet, one that was meant to protect its wearer from being manipulated by magic. It wouldn’t be able to block an attack, not as it might happen in a fight, but it would be more than enough to protect Tony from Wanda.

“It’s a protection charm”, Stephen summarized and glanced at Tony. “It won’t stop attacks, but it will protect you from all magic that aims to harm your mind.”

“Except for the magic of the one who created it, but that’s covered by my trust in you. Works, doesn’t it?”

Tony’s brown eyes were incredibly sharp as he stared right at him, making Stephen realize that he’d lost this battle long ago. “Fine. I appreciate that it knocks the shit out of the attacker as well.”

“Is dinner enough compensation, or do you expect something else? I could always…”

“I’m out of here. Bye.”

“I hate you, Tony”, Stephen mumbled as he watched Wong stalk away, completely ignoring the laughter he earned for his pains.

“That wasn’t what you screamed last night.” Before he could reply something Tony stepped up close to him, one arm winding around his body as he placed a gentle kiss on Stephen’s cheek. “I’ve got a dinner to plan.”

“Tony, you don’t…”

“Oh yes, I do. I can’t _believe_ I haven’t done this yet. I promise you’ll like it.”

Stephen was sure of that, even if solely for the fact that it’d be an evening spent with Tony. “I can’t wait”, he mumbled and leaned in to kiss Tony.

The man smiled against his lips, but when he wanted to pull away Stephen stopped him, pressing their lips together more firmly and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Tony moaned, a long and needy sound that made the blood in his veins boil.

A hand on his chest stopped him from stepping yet closer, from molding their bodies together in that way that made him believe heaven was a _thing_. Stephen opened his eyes to stare into whisky brown depths, slightly surprised that Tony was stopping him.

“Later”, the man whispered, his gaze full of promises. “I really want to do this right.”

It seemed so silly, but Stephen’s heart missed a beat at realizing that Tony really wanted this, that he cared so much about taking him out. They’d shared so much already, but never a real date and he both loved and dreaded the idea.

“Okay.” He moved in for another kiss, less heated than before but still passionate, still telling Tony exactly how much he wanted him. “Thank you for trusting me.”

With the most gentle, most beautiful smile Tony whispered back: “Thank _you_ for never betraying my trust.”


	21. First Date

At 7 p.m. Stephen opened a portal to let Tony step from his living room into the Sanctum. His slightly too excited smile at seeing his lover slipped off his face when he took the genius in, his mouth watering at the sight.

The black jeans hugged Tony’s legs _just_ right, the black button-down shirt very subtly straining over _just_ the right places. His hair was expertly done, casual but with a definite touch of bedroom style.

He looked positively ravenous, making Stephen feel a bit underdressed in his dark grey jeans and black turtle neck. Tony on the other hand didn’t seem to think so as he took his time to take him in, his gaze intense enough Stephen could almost feel it on his body like a caress.

“Stephen, looking positively lovely tonight”, Tony smiled and leaned in for a kiss on his cheek before turning to Wong. “Wong, looking… at a book. Good for you.”

With a snort the man turned to leave, wishing them a good evening and telling them to not be too loud if they returned to the Sanctum that night. Stephen quickly preempted Tony from making a fairly inappropriate comment by saying: “Where are we going?”

“You’re no fun”, the other man grumbled when Wong was out of earshot. “You really should get used to my dirty mouth.”

Stephen stared at him. “Did I ever?”

“No, not really.” Tony grinned at him. “Anyway, let me give you the address…”

Stephen quickly got them to the place and smiled gratefully when Tony held the door open for him. It was a sweet gesture and it made him want to lean in for a kiss, but he stopped when he got to take in the room they’d just entered.

“You didn’t.”

“I sure did”, the other man replied and placed a warm hand on the small of his back. “Join me, will you?”

With a disbelieving shake of his head Stephen followed Tony through the sea of hundreds of thick, white candles that lead from the entrance door to the single table in the middle of the restaurant. The candles’ golden glow was the only light in the room, he noticed while his heart did funny things in his ribcage.

It was so beautiful and so incredibly romantic that Stephen couldn’t really put his mind around it all. There was more and more that he noticed, the elegantly set table, the soft music in the background, Tony’s gentle smile at seeing his reaction.

“Just how much did you pay for this?” Stephen was still not really able to comprehend that Tony had rented out a whole fucking restaurant, just for them. He nearly jumped when the hand on his back traveled lower, settling comfortably on his ass.

“Enough to think that I could take you right on that table and we wouldn’t even be looked at”, Tony smirked at him, eyes shining with a mixture of mirth and intent.

Stephen swallowed thickly, but not only because the words were making him feel embarrassingly hot all over. Renting out the whole place wasn’t just a grand gesture, it also guaranteed a level of privacy that a public place never would have provided.

God, Tony was famous, so of course everyone would have recognized him. They would have been the headline the next morning, for fuck’s sake. And even if that thought frightened him, Stephen also couldn’t help but feel apprehensive.

Was Tony ashamed of them?

“Sit, darling.” That warm, deep voice tore him from his thoughts and Stephen did as Tony asked, sitting on the chair he’d pulled out for him. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of arranging a menu card.”

“I suppose you know what I like and don’t like, so I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

His smile was met with one of Tony’s most beautiful ones as he sat opposite him. A waiter appeared then and Stephen just let the other man order their drinks, trusting him to know what he was doing. They were handed the menu and he busied himself with studying it, trying to put his mind at rest about the privacy they were enjoying.

The careful touch of warm fingers on the back of his hand made Stephen look at Tony, finding him to be intently watching him.

“This okay?” he asked quietly, the tips of his fingers gently stroking along his scars and it was very clear what he meant.

It still took all his willpower to not pull back, to remind himself that Tony loved even this about him. “Yeah”, he breathed, hating how affected his voice was from just a little gesture. “They don’t hurt too badly today.”

“Good”, Tony mumbled and gently covered his hand with his, the warmth of his skin incredibly comforting. “I also hope that you don’t mind that I took the liberty of ensuring that we’re alone tonight.”

Stephen shifted a bit and sighed quietly. “It’s unsettling that you know me so well.”

“It’s not like you were about to say anything about it.” Tony’s brown eyes studied him, gaze intent but also incredibly soft and loving. “You know who I am, Stephen. I didn’t want to take away the decision of going public about us.”

“Would you want to?” he asked the first thing that came to his mind, trying to ignore the beating of his heart. It shouldn’t matter whether Tony wanted everyone to know about them or not, but weirdly it did, at least somewhat.

“If it were just you and me, then yes, in a heartbeat.” Stephen swallowed at the glint of possessiveness in brown eyes. “But it isn’t. I’m used to all the crap the media will write about me, but they’d exploit your life, Stephen. I’m not sure exposing your powers and your order to the world is worth pleasing my ego.”

“Your ego?” Stephen frowned, not really knowing why that was what he focused on.

Tony smirked at him. “Yeah, my ego, Stephen. Don’t think I wouldn’t love to let everyone know you’re mine. I am selfish that way.”

Mine.

_Yours. _

Stephen blinked away the sudden sting in his eyes, but he was saved by the waiter who came back with their wine and a bottle of water. After taking their order and leaving them again, the sorcerer felt a knee bump gently against his.

Their eyes met again over the table and he was struck breathless at how beautiful Tony was, how gorgeous his skin glowed in the soft warm light around them. His black clothes were a sinful contrast, and his smile…

God, it was just the wrong side of sensual, considering the fact that they were not in bed right then.

“Like what you see?” Tony asked quietly, his smile turning into a slight smirk.

“You have no idea”, Stephen mumbled back just as quietly. He could see that Tony got it from the tone of his voice just how much he meant it, how much he loved to look at him. “Yours, huh?”

Looking down, Tony took a moment to answer. He was staring at their hands while Stephen just studied him, unable to get enough of taking in his handsome features.

“I have never needed.” The words made him frown. Tony glanced at him shortly, noticing his confusion before looking back down at their hands. Stephen felt him oh-so-gently entwine their fingers, his hold barely there and not hurting him at all. “I have loved before, I have wanted before, but I have never needed anyone before I met you.” Brown eyes met his then. “I need you, Stephen.”

Without really thinking about it he lifted their joined hands, leaning forward a bit to press a gentle kiss on one of Tony’s knuckles. “Yours, then”, he smiled gently. “As long as you know that I need you too, Tony. More than you can imagine.”

“Yours, then.”

The two words felt like balm on his soul, a blanket of security and comfort that Stephen wished he didn’t need. He craved it, though, because even if Tony had been so adamant about how scared he was of losing Stephen, maybe he was even more afraid of losing Tony.

“You’re the longest relationship I’ve ever had”, Tony interrupted his thoughts and lifted the wine glass to him. “Let’s drink to that.”

Stephen returned the toast with a slight inclination of his head before taking a sip. “Hmm, delicious”, he mumbled.

“I was planning on saying that later, when I will have you sprawled on my sheets”, Tony replied so casually Stephen needed a moment to realize what exactly he had just said. The air was knocked out of his lungs. “But apparently I’ll have to think of something else. I’m sure something will come to me.”

He could feel the heat rise in his neck and cheeks.

“You’re adorable.” Tony lifted a hand to stop him from disagreeing forcefully. “I know, I know, wrong word. Still true, though.”

“If you weren’t as gorgeous and as amazing as you are, I would leave. Right now.”

“No”, Tony said, one corner of his mouth curling into a smile. “You wouldn’t.”

His confidence was annoying – and sexy as hell. Stephen rolled his eyes and took another sip of his wine. He looked around the restaurant, anything to avoid looking at Tony right then and give away how absolutely endearing the man was being.

“Would you have preferred beautiful?” Tony tapped the back of his hand lightly. “Gorgeous? Cute? Handsome?”

“Tony…”

“I love that blush on your cheeks.” The sudden shift in Tony’s voice made Stephen look up, right into whisky brown depths. “You’re usually very focused, stern. I like to take your mind off your duties. I like making you blush when I’m the reason for it.”

“Your horrible comments are.”

“It’s all the same to me”, Tony smirked. “And I won’t believe you if you say you want me to stop.”

Stephen sighed. “I don’t”, he mumbled, knowing when he had lost a battle. “And I’m sorry.”

“For thinking I could ever be ashamed of us? Please, Stephen. There are more sex tapes with me in the starring role than you ever wanted to know. I really, really don’t give a fuck about what people say about me.” He lifted Stephen’s hand then, pressing a feathery kiss onto one of his long scars. “I don’t want that for you, though.”

He shoved the thought of sex tapes starring Tony to the far back of his mind – _by the Vishanti_ – and brushed his thumb along the back of the man’s hand. “Like I said, I’m sorry. I just haven’t given this any thought. I like the way things have been these last few months, even if I won’t deny that I would love to have more time with you.”

“We can try that.” Tony turned his head a bit and without really thinking about it Stephen moved his hand from the other man’s to cup his cheek. His heart stumbled in his chest when dark brown eyes closed, a small and happy smile gracing Tony’s relaxed features. “I wouldn’t mind hanging out at the Sanctum more.”

“You would have nothing to play around with”, Stephen said with a smirk, “except for Wong, hundreds of weird relics… and me.”

“My life’s just never been easy”, Tony shot right back at him and grinned, though his eyes were still closed. “So, just to be sure we’re on the same page here. I won’t hold a press conference and kiss you senseless in front of hundreds of cameras, but we won’t bother hiding either. If people find out, they find out and if they do, I’ll try my best to stop them from ravaging your past.”

“Fine. As long there’ll be ravaging tonight…”

Tony’s eyes flew open and Stephen threw his head back, laughing at the disbelieving look in them. “You can’t do that!” the man protested, looking outright offended. “You can’t say something like that _here_, and certainly not before dessert. It’s just not kosher, coming from you!”

He didn’t know how long it’d been since he’d _laughed_ like that, but by the Vishanti, did he enjoy it. Tony was grinning just as widely at him, his eyes taking him in as if a laughing Stephen was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“You say something like that all the time!”

“That’s different, that’s me. I’m rotten. You’re supposed to be the adult here.”

“Believe me, Tony, what I have in mind is definitely meant for adults only.”

Tony blinked. Blinked again and Stephen had to swallow hard to keep from bursting out laughing a second time.

“Okay”, the man then said and looked past Stephen. “Check, please.”

He knew he had a smug smile on his face, but Stephen couldn’t stop himself. With a last lingering touch on Tony’s chin, he moved his hand back on top of the other man’s.

“Later”, he said and just then the waiter arrived with the appetizer.

It was a really good restaurant, one that Tony had frequented before and had known Stephen liked from the future. They spent their dinner in a very comfortable mix of silence and amicable conversation.

Only when dessert arrived did Stephen notice the change in Tony, the way his gazes lingered longer on his throat, the way he seemed a bit more distracted than before.

His body was on fire just from that.

“Do you really want me that bad?” he asked after the waiter had cleaned the table, sounding breathless and aroused and Tony fucking knew it.

Tony’s eyes met his and yes, it was there, it was all there how much he wanted Stephen, how much he desired him.

“I do. Maybe I wouldn’t, if you didn’t look at me like you can’t let go of the idea of me fucking you right on this table”, Tony said slowly, swirling the scotch he’d ordered after dinner in its glass. “As it stands, though, I’m still deciding if I really paid enough to guarantee privacy if I do that.”

Stephen looked down and swallowed dryly. He couldn’t even find it remotely in himself to deny that Tony was right, that he was all he wanted, right then and right there. And the idea of Tony bending him over this table…

“If you keep looking at me like that, baby, I might not be able to stop myself.” Tony’s voice was dark, full of the promise to give Stephen exactly what he wanted and he felt unbearably hot all of a sudden.

He cleared his throat and nodded towards Tony’s scotch. “That going to take long?”

Instead of drowning it like Stephen had half expected him to, the other man glanced down at the glass and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Stephen blinked. He tried to make sense of that statement when he felt a soft touch at the inside of his thighs, making him jump.

“Wha…”

It was Tony’s foot, he realized too late and couldn’t bite back a quiet moan at the way the man looked at him, his meaning becoming clear in an instant.

“Maybe we should stay a little longer”, Tony went on as if nothing had happened. “I did rent the restaurant for the whole night, I mean. And the scotch is really, really good. Would be a shame to not enjoy it.”

A very light, very subtle touch on the bulge in his pants made Stephen close his eyes and he swallowed the moan down that wanted to escape his throat. “Tony…”

“I’m curious.” Dark brown eyes seemed to burn with fire. “Would you?”

“Would I… what?” Stephen gasped, a shiver rocking through his whole body when Tony put more pressure on him.

“Let me fuck you right here.”

His traitorous body made his cheeks heat up and probably his neck as well. Tony wouldn’t even have to know him as well as he did to see that, yes, he absolutely, totally would.

  
“How?”

Stephen opened his eyes to look at Tony. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, how would you want me.” The smirk he got was all he needed to understand where this was going and Stephen stared at him speechlessly.

“You can’t be serious”, he whispered and frowned at Tony. “Tony, I won’t…”

“Stand up? I should hope not, with how hard you are.” The words made Stephen shift uncomfortably on his chair. “Look, I’m not really thirsty. Maybe I’m not going to drink the scotch until I am. Maybe I’ll drink it only as I watch you come right where you are.”

His foot was moving against him just so and Stephen bit his lip to restrain himself from moaning, his hips bucking forward a bit. And Tony, that bastard, knew exactly what he was doing. He was fully aware what his movements against his dick, and especially what his words were doing to Stephen.

“Do you want to know what I want, Stephen?”

Whatever will he’d had left crumbled at the tone in Tony’s voice, the low baritone that sent a shiver of raw want to his groin.

“Tell me”, he whispered in defeat and pushed his hips slightly against Tony’s foot. A harsh breath escaped him when he felt him rub against his cock, firm enough to make him crave more.

“I want you to _say_ what you want me to do to you when we’re alone”, Tony said just as quietly as him. “Tell me what you want, Stephen. _Anything_.”

He could feel the pre-cum leaking from his cock and didn’t miss the wet spot that formed on his underwear. Stephen really couldn’t believe he was doing this.

_Damn you, Tony. _

“I… I want you”, he somehow got out and couldn’t help but start rolling his hips against Tony’s damn talented foot.

“I can see that, baby.” Tony reached for his wrist where it lay on the table, offering him his own to hold on to. “_How _do you want me?”

He simply told him after that. Even if it made his cheeks burn with fire, even if it was becoming harder and harder to speak, Stephen told Tony what he wanted, in more detail than he’d ever said out loud.

And Tony knew exactly when to push, when to ask for further details in a way that aroused Stephen more than he’d ever thought possible. Talking like this, hearing Tony say these things… It became clearer and clearer to him that he could come just from that, just from Tony whispering filthy, dirty words into his ear without ever touching him.

_Of course_ the waiter interrupted them in the middle of all this and Tony, that smug bastard, calmly ordered another glass of scotch with a wink at Stephen that made him glare at him. While he sat there, desperately trying to not move against that warm foot pressed against his painfully hard erection, all he could do was stare at the other man.

There was no denying that Tony was aroused by this himself. His eyes were darker than usual and raked all over Stephen, telling him without words how much he wanted to savage him. The waiter brought his scotch and Stephen stared as he took a sip, his throat moving enticingly and he was overcome with the sudden desire to kiss him, to taste the alcohol mixed with what was purely Tony.

A moan slipped past his lips at the sudden hard pressure against him and he glared at Tony, even if it held no heat at all. He couldn’t look away again, desperately trying to control the sounds he was making while Tony brought him closer to orgasm.

Lifting their hands the man leaned forward, never looking away from him as he brought Stephen’s hand close to his face. He kissed his palm lovingly, just to let his tongue glide wetly along the inside of his hand and his index finger.

It was incredibly suggestive. Stephen could almost imagine that tongue running along the veins of his cock, could almost feel its heat and wetness against his sensitive skin. And then Tony slowly took his finger into his mouth and sucked, though it was mostly show because Stephen couldn’t feel it anyway.

But he could see it, knew what Tony was going for and he came with a strangled grunt, his whole body doubling over a bit as his cock pulsed in the confinements of his jeans. His panting was harsh as he desperately tried to be quiet and not pass out at the same time.

Tony’s foot ran along the inside of his thigh and he was thankful to have something other to concentrate on, even if it did little to actually calm him.

“You have no idea how hot that was, Stephen”, that dark voice tore through his post-coital bliss, sending another shudder through him.

He couldn’t reply, could only lift his other hand to bury his face in his own palm. It hurt slightly, but he relished in it and finally felt his head clear a bit.

“Damn you”, he breathed after what felt like forever. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Tony didn’t reply for a moment. Instead he lifted his other hand to envelop Stephen’s in between both of his. “I have to admit, I might be a bit turned on.”

That finally made him look up and Stephen swallowed at what he saw. Impossibly dark brown eyes were studying him over their joined hands with nothing but hunger in them.

“Thirsty yet?”

It really shouldn’t turn him on again, really not. He wasn’t in his 20s anymore and had definitely gotten laid more than enough these last few months, but the smirk that appeared on Tony’s lips made him want to do things to him he’d never even thought about before. His gaze was fixed on the other’s lips as he lifted the glass, watching intently as he took a sip of it.

There was _still_ something left and with a roll of his eyes Stephen took it from Tony’s fingers and downed it before he could think better of it. The too-intense taste of alcohol made him cough and pull a face, though.

“By the Vishanti, how can you drink that?”

Tony stared at him. “Fuck, that was hot”, he mumbled. “Let’s go.”

“Finally”, Stephen mumbled in reply and stood up on unsurprisingly wobbly legs, grasping his chair for support. He glanced at Tony who apparently had to pull on his shoe before he could join him. With a damn smug look on his face he slinked an arm around Stephen’s waist the moment he stepped up to him, saying: “You look a bit unstable there, baby.”

“At least my pants aren’t too tight”, he snarked back, but Tony just shrugged. 

“They were too tight when I took five minutes to get them on. There wasn’t even a possibility of wearing any underwear.”

Stephen groaned at the mere _thought_. “You will kill me one day.”

“If getting me out of these pants doesn’t kill me first, sure.”

With a not-so-subtle shove he urged Tony out of the restaurant and into a quiet corner where he could open a portal back to the man’s apartment.

“Didn’t you want to go back to the Sanctum? I heard Wong say…”

He captured these damn hot lips with his the moment the portal was closed and finally got Tony to shut up. There was no way he’d have brought them to the Sanctum, not with how this evening had progressed.

Stephen had every intention of doing exactly what they’d talked about after dinner and he didn’t have any desire to even try and hold back because of their friend.


	22. Longing & Gifts

After spending so much time with Tony, getting to know him and having him for himself so often, Stephen couldn’t deny that he’d grown addicted to that. He loved to wake up with the man beside him, to be with him whenever they could make time.

He simply couldn’t get enough of him. Tony was this endless fascination and by the Vishanti, the sex was beyond amazing. Stephen had never felt so safe, so content to just be with someone and let things go where they were supposed to.

More often than not that turned out to be Tony’s bed. He never tired of looking at him, of tasting him and letting their bodies melt together. The frequent sex was balm to his tortured soul, the love Tony showed him everything he’d ever needed and so much more.

Even the nightmares were starting to get manageable, if only because Tony was the most understanding man he could have ever hoped for. Touching him and letting Tony touch him made him feel alive in a way Stephen hadn’t thought he’d ever get back and he never knew how to thank him for that.

And God did he want Tony. His desire for him was never sated, only replaced by the more than satisfied afterglow of incredibly fulfilling sex, but Stephen could never have enough. The best part of it all was that he was acutely aware that Tony felt exactly the same about him.

When Tony finally decided to get back in the swing of things Stephen was astonished to realize just how different to his usual life these last five months had been for Tony. The media celebrated his return to the public like the comeback of the year and the man used it brilliantly to his own advantages.

The headlines were full of Tony Stark and everything he was doing, from the changes in SI and the new divisions he was developing, the opening of new headquarters and then so much more. It was like everyone was excited to see him succeed, the news of him retaking the majority of SI having broken like wildfire.

More often than not they couldn’t meet up, the other man simply didn’t have time. Tony was traveling around a lot for a while, checking on every division of his firm across the world and monitoring the installment of the new ones.

Stephen missed him.

They had managed to spend a few nights together here and there, his only way of surviving all of this. He still missed him, though, and it was in Tony’s eyes that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

It was one month of torture, but he’d been promised it’d be different soon.

From what the media reported the value of Stark Industries had skyrocketed, nearly doubling what were rumored to be Tony’s private assets and, for the love of God, turning him into a multi-billionaire all in the timeframe of a few months.

The inventions he had decided to make a part of SI included medical equipment, all kinds of technological inventions and even his own designs of autonomous cars. Thanks to its exclusive rights on the arc reactor, SI was becoming a pioneer enterprise in even more branches of daily life than it had always been.

He was incredibly successful and it seemed like there wasn’t a day that not at least one huge headline included Tony Stark. To Stephen’s dislike most of them focused more on the man himself and his rumored private life than everything he was doing, but Tony just shrugged when he pointed that out.

No one seemed to care that he’d raised the wages of his employees more than generously, or that he was making enormous efforts of giving something back.

Stephen knew how many charities Tony was supporting, though mostly anonymously. He didn’t want the focus to shift from the charity to his person and Stephen had to admit that the man was right. Still, it bothered him when the media painted Tony as a selfish rich womanizer, especially now that he knew so much better.

Tony had taken an especially fond liking of supporting young upcoming scientists and he definitely didn’t bother hiding his efforts there. He launched a foundation to offer free scholarships, more often than not paying for them with his own money.

It was only one of the many things Tony did during that time that made Stephen love him even more.

His own heart, though, was heavy with longing. It was the reason he was lying in Tony’s bed awake, head resting on a pillow as he watched the man sleep peacefully beside him.

Stephen wanted to touch him so badly, but Tony needed his sleep more than anything. The stress was clearly visible on his features even in his slumber and he was worried about him.

The best thing about all of this was the fact that the UN at least had accepted Tony’s refusal to negotiate the return of the Rogues. Instead it would be Rhodey and Stephen was thankful for that, knowing how protective the man was where Tony was concerned.

Still, it had Tony stressed out to know that they would return eventually. He claimed that he was fine, but Stephen could read him better by now. His fear was the reason his nightmares had become a bit more frequent again and that was merely what he’d noticed. He really, really wanted to just wrap Tony in his arms and never let him go again.

“If I didn’t know you loved me, all this staring would be creepy”, Tony mumbled and slowly blinked his eyes open.

“Shh.” Stephen moved his hand to stroke over his boyfriend’s cheek. “Go back to sleep. You need it.”

“Maybe I need you more.” Tony stifled a yawn and kept looking at Stephen who smiled right back at him, simply unable to not be moved by hearing him say that. “I miss you, Stephen.”

“I’m right here, love”, he mumbled and leaned over for a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, now.” Tony didn’t bother keeping his eyes open anymore. “It’s not enough.”

It was exactly how he felt and Stephen sighed. “Sleep, Anthony. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Hmm.”

The other man moved closer to him then, snuggling against his chest in a way that made his heart melt with love. Stephen turned onto his back and pulled Tony with him, loving the way he cuddled against him with one leg thrown over his.

With both arms tightly wrapped around him he waited until Tony’s breathing had evened out once more, a sure sign that he’d fallen back asleep. Stephen sighed again and turned his head to bury his nose in dark brown hair.

He lay awake like that until Tony stirred again, somehow pressing yet more against him with a sigh. “I’m nearly done”, he mumbled, still sounding tired but much more awake than hours ago.

“Done with what?”

“I need to do this, Stephen. I need SI to be powerful enough that I can lean back and concentrate on what’s important. I can’t do that when I have a firm to worry about. If my plan works out Pepper will be more than able to handle most of it herself, but I _am_ Stark Industries. It’s my firm. I need to be front and center right now.”

“I get that, Tony.” He let his fingers glide up and down Tony’s upper arm, enjoying the goose bumps his touch evoked. “I still miss you.”

“I miss you too, Stephen.” Tony kissed his chest lovingly. “I’ve changed my priorities long ago. It won’t be like this for much longer, I promise you that.”

“And then?”

Stephen waited until Tony had moved to lean on his elbow beside him to look at him, his gorgeous brown eyes still bleary. It was a beautiful sight and yet he waved his hand to conjure a cup of coffee for him, chuckling quietly at the look of pure joy on Tony’s face.

“You’re so easy”, he smiled and handed the cup over.

Tony grinned and drank half of it in one big gulp, laughing quietly when it refilled immediately. Instead of keeping on drinking, though, he just stared at it for a moment before reaching over Stephen and putting it on the nightstand.

“And then”, he said quietly, but didn’t show any sign of getting off Stephen anytime soon. “Look, my idea of luxury these days is the taste of your lips. This weird time travel stuff means that I’ve been with you much longer than you’ve been with me and I really don’t want to ask too much too soon, but…”

Tony bit his bottom lip as he thought for a moment and Stephen knew he was already persuaded. He just looked so cute when he was this thoughtful and whatever Tony would suggest, he knew he’d take it.

“I don’t want us to spend another night apart unless we really can’t make it.” Brown eyes glanced up at him, almost shy in a way that made Stephen’s heart swell with affection. “You don’t have to…”

“Yes.”

“… say yes. Do you _mind_ letting me finish?” Tony was smiling at him despite his words and Stephen just loved the look of happiness in his eyes.

“I apologize. I will be sure to finish you off in the future.” Stephen winked at him suggestively and grinned at the laugh it earned him. He turned serious again after a moment, though. “How do you want to do this?”

“Let me give you a Stark phone, that would work.”

“I’m not exactly able to use a smartphone, Tones”, he mumbled quietly. It was a bit hard to admit still, but with Tony it didn’t even seem to matter.

“I was planning on giving you Monday anyway”, Tony shrugged and chuckled at his confused look. “Monday is an AI I worked on after Friday was self-reliant. She should make the use of your fingers absolutely unnecessary.”

Stephen blinked. “Do you usually just give away artificial intelligences?”

“She will remain connected to my servers and I will keep working on her, but no, not usually. I designed her specifically for you, though. It’d be kind of stupid to not give her to you at some point.”

By the Vishanti.

“Anyway”, Tony went on before he could even start to figure out what to say to that. “I’m aware this will need some figuring out, but I really want you to know that you’re welcome here. Whenever you’re free.”

Stephen understood what he meant. With his portals it was only logical he could change locations much faster than Tony. He could come here to sleep instead of staying in Kamar-Taj the way he’d done so far. If Wong agreed he might even sneak in more nights away from the Sanctum, as long as it was protected.

And yet…

“You need your sleep, Tones”, he replied quietly and lifted his trembling right hand to gently cup his cheek. “Not in the middle of the night.”

“_Yes_”, Tony stressed. “Exactly then. Look, I… I don’t sleep much when you’re gone anyway. I don’t really do sleep, Rhodey is right about that. The chances are that I won’t even be in bed when you get here anyway. Passed out in the lab, maybe, but not in my bed.”

Stephen watched him, fascinated at the emotions he saw flickering through deep brown eyes. It was almost like Tony didn’t really want him to know any of that, didn’t want to make him feel coerced to make him sleep.

“I sleep better when you’re here, Stephen. So, I meant that. Whenever.”

“Okay, Tony”, he replied immediately and smiled at the way the man above him relaxed. “You’re an idiot for thinking I wouldn’t want to. I sleep much better with you beside me as well.”

“I hope not just _beside_ you”, Tony mumbled and placed his head back on his chest, reminding Stephen of how he was actually more or less sprawled across him.

“Not just, no.”

He let his hands stroke lightly across the man’s back and closed his eyes again, not even able to put it into words just how happy he felt right then. The prospect of at least being able to spend as many nights with Tony as possible made him feel much more at ease.

Not to mention the fact that he’d get his own AI to be able to communicate with Tony whenever he wanted.

God, what a life.

“Thank you, by the way”, he mumbled after a while. “I’ve never been gifted an AI.”

“I would hope not.” Tony was grinning, Stephen could hear it in his voice. “Not one as amazing as mine, anyway.”

“You humble genius, you”, he said with a roll of his eyes, but his affection was plain in his voice and Stephen didn’t mind. It wasn’t like Tony didn’t have every right to be smug about his own inventions.

“Hmm.” Tony stretched against him, a comfortable sigh leaving his lips as he did. “Stephen?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s space in my closet. You’re free to use it if you want to.”

Okay, he hadn’t seen that one coming. Stephen didn’t move for all of a minute, trying to figure out if Tony _not_ saying that it wasn’t really like moving in meant anything.

Well, he _wasn’t_ moving in, that wouldn’t feel right yet, even if he definitely didn’t hate the idea. No, this was just practical if he’s going to spend more nights here with Tony, and yet…

“There will be space in mine the next time you’re at the Sanctum.”

“As long as you don’t get rid of any of the naughty stuff.”

Stephen poked him in the side and smirked at Tony’s squeal as he more or less jerked off him. “Hey!”

He moved to roll the man onto his back, wishing he could do more than just poke him, but tickling wasn’t really an option with his hands. No matter how much the other man deserved it.

Stephen’s slight irritation disappeared the moment he looked down at his boyfriend, though. There was so much joy in brown depths, so much happiness that all he could do was lean down and kiss him gently.

“Thanks”, Tony mumbled against his lips when he pulled back a bit, letting Stephen know how much this moment meant to him.

“Idiot”, he repeated his judgement from a moment ago and leaned down to ravage his mouth. Tony’s groan vibrated against his chest and Stephen sighed into the kiss, wondering for the millionth time how anyone could taste so good.

He even liked the taste of coffee on Tony’s tongue.

“I’ve got something for you as well.” Stephen tried to ignore the way he panted as he got off Tony and sat up, mumbling under his breath and moving his hands efficiently. He could feel the heavy gaze on his back that spoke of both fascination and desire.

It was slightly distracting, but he still managed to open a portal into the pocket dimension he needed. Reaching in carefully with his powers, he floated the delicate silver chain with its charm out before closing the portal again.

Tony sat up beside him and he let him reach out for the necklace, smiling as he saw the slightly stunned look on his face.

“This should be what you wanted”, he mumbled, trying to ignore his own nervousness. It wasn’t like Tony hadn’t known about this, but he’d taken the liberty of adding some designs of his own, making it look more like a modern piece of jewelry than a magical charm.

“Stephen.” Tony looked up at him and he was struck speechless by how goddamn _dazzling_ his eyes shined in the amulet’s green glow. “It’s beautiful.”

_Like you_, he thought, but didn’t say it out loud. Instead Stephen reached out for the hand holding the chain, touching it lightly with his own fingers. “May I?”

At the other man’s nod he waved his hand, letting the necklace float slowly from Tony’s hand to his neck. There was a very soft green flash the moment it touched his naked skin, just for the green light to dim completely. Only the emerald’s natural green color remained, turning it into a much more wearable accessory.

“What just…?” Tony asked, eyes glancing up at Stephen with just the slightest hint of insecurity.

“It recognized you”, he explained, a soft smile on his lips. “It’s yours. You’re the only one who will be protected by it.”

“That… you didn’t do that last time.”

He shrugged. “I can change that if you want.”

“No.” Tony shook his head, staring down at his own chest. “No, it’s perfect.”

He looked up again after another few moments of studying the amulet, his gaze soft with gratitude and love as he reached over to cup Stephen’s jaw in his palm. “Thank you, my love.”

His heart missed a beat at _that_.

“You’re welcome, Anthony.”


	23. A night in the Sanctum

It took another few weeks, but eventually Tony’s schedule did slow down. He even decided to spend two whole days at the Sanctum, just to relax from all the stress. As far as Stephen knew that was something the other man had never really done before, so Pepper’s and Rhodey’s delight were pretty understandable.

For all his desire to be with his lover, Stephen just wasn’t able to be with him as much as he wanted. Tony insisted it was fine, though, spending the first day with Wong and a StarkPad in the library while he was busy teaching sorcery at Kamar-Taj.

His impatience to get home may or may not have been a burden on his students, who breathed pretty heavily once he sent them off for the day. With a smirk Stephen opened a portal and stepped into the Sanctum’s library to find only Wong sitting beside the fire.

“Good evening”, Wong greeted him without looking up from the book.

“Evening, Wong”, Stephen greeted back with a slight frown. “Where’s Tony?”

“He retired for the night.” His friend lifted his head then, fixing Stephen with a stern look in his eyes. “Be so kind and clear away the clothes, would you. And Stephen, _please_ be quiet.”

“What are you…?”

“You’ll see. Good night.”

He looked at Wong for a moment longer in confusion before turning to make his way to his room.

Just to halt in the entrance hall.

Blinking, he took in the leather jacket lying in the middle of the staircase, the jacket that Tony had worn that very morning when he’d come over. A look further up revealed just the edge of another piece of clothing and his cheeks turned a burning red at realizing what Wong had meant.

Good Gods.

Picking up the jacket like Wong had asked him to, Stephen couldn’t resist the urge to lift it to his face. He closed his eyes for a second at the familiar scent, feeling his heartbeat quicken in his chest.

The next piece was a rock band shirt he didn’t recognize, followed by Tony’s shoes and his pants. Stephen’s blush deepened when he was right in front of his door, seeing the socks and underwear lying there.

He had little doubt left about what he’d find and yet he was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him the moment he opened his door.

His lips parted slightly, but there was no sound forthcoming. There, on his bed and, more importantly, on top of the sheets and absolutely uncovered, in all his glory, lay a sleeping Tony Stark.

Leaning heavily against the doorframe, Stephen took his time to take it all in, no matter his eidetic memory. Tony was lying on his side, turned towards the door to allow him an unrestricted look at pretty much all of him.

His face was relaxed, his dark lashes casting beautiful shadows on his cheeks in the light of the fire. A few strands of his hair hung across his forehead, though most of it was simply a sexy mess. He was hugging the pillow underneath his head, making the tantalizing muscles underneath his tanned skin stand out.

And his body…

There was nothing hidden from him and Stephen let his eyes roam over all his skin slowly, an unbelievable sense of anticipation coursing through his veins. Tony was so beautiful like this, pure innocence and sexy sin all at once.

It didn’t help calm him down to know how his body felt, how his skin tasted under his tongue and it really didn’t help that there was not an inch of that body he hadn’t touched before.

Tony was so gorgeous in that moment, his strong powerful body so vulnerably exposed to his gaze. Stephen felt the arousal settle in his stomach, could feel his own body react to what was right in front of him.

He suppressed it, though. It seemed like a pretty solid guess that Tony had fallen asleep involuntarily, the strain of the last weeks probably taking its toll on him. No matter how much Stephen longed to make love to him, Tony needed whatever sleep he could get.

Placing the cloths on a chair in the corner he quickly went into the shower to clean up, completely ignoring his half-hard cock. When he was back in his room he took another moment to stare at Tony, still disbelieving at just how fucking lucky he was to have that man in his life.

With a quiet mumble and a wave of his hand he both moved the sheets to the side from underneath Tony and put up a spell that would prevent all sounds from leaving this room. He did know who he was about to crawl into bed with, after all, and Wong really deserved better than to have to listen to them having sex.

He could have covered Tony, but it was warm in the room and he wasn’t really tired yet, so Stephen lay carefully on his side and went back to taking his lover in. His breathing was perfectly calm and regular, features as relaxed as they could be.

Tony was so incredibly attractive like this. Being this much closer, Stephen could make out every freckle on his skin, the endearing laugh lines and the enchanting smile playing on his lips even in his sleep.

Inching forward, Stephen finally let himself relax when he could smell Tony’s scent, the faint fragrance of his shampoo and aftershave and the metallic hint that was just purely Iron Man. It probably was the work he did in his lab, the motor oil and everything that was just pure technology, but it was so exclusively Tony that Stephen couldn’t help but love it.

Without really thinking about it he moved his hand that lay between them to Tony’s head just by memory. He buried the tips of his fingers in his hair as he cupped his jaw, thumb lightly stroking over his cheek.

His skin felt so good, warm and smooth except for his goatee, but even his facial hair was soft under his touch.

There was the faintest of movements beside him and before Stephen could even open his eyes eager lips covered his for a blazingly hot kiss. A hand appeared on his jaw, urging him to open his mouth and he could only comply, groaning deeply as Tony savaged him. His tongue was everywhere, gliding along Stephen’s and caressing the inside of his mouth as if there was no tomorrow.

The man tasted so good. Even underneath the tooth paste that Stephen could make out, there was still something that was simply Tony, dark and rich and sexy. He couldn’t get enough of it, moving his hand to the back of his head to hold him close.

“Thank God you’re naked”, Tony mumbled against his lips before kissing him again, somehow actually managing to suck Stephen’s tongue into his mouth.

He groaned at that, unable to stop himself from skidding closer to Tony and snuggling against his body. His cock brushed against the man’s thigh and Stephen shivered, not at all surprised that he was already fully erect just from these two kisses.

Tony’s body was sleep-warm, all hard muscles where he pressed against Stephen in return. His fingertips were digging into the flesh of his back, the slight roughness of his calloused hands taking Stephen’s breath away.

Everything about Tony was beautiful in that moment, especially the desirous look on his face when Stephen pulled away to try and get air into his lungs. He could just stare at him, watching as the last traces of sleep in brown depths were replaced by an all-consuming longing.

“God, Tony”, he mumbled and moved yet closer to him, placing his thigh across the man’s hips and deliberately bumping against his hard cock. “You’re so sexy.”

Before he could make a smug remark Stephen kissed him again, not even waiting to push his tongue into his delicious mouth. Tony moaned underneath him, all pliant and so incredibly willing to accept whatever Stephen was about to give him.

And yet his movements were demanding as he let his hands touch Stephen wherever he could reach, burning hot and full of desire. There was a sense of desperation that he couldn’t miss, letting Stephen know that he’d been missed just as much as he had missed.

“What do you want, Tony?” he whispered and licked across his lips, savoring his taste as long as he could. Brown eyes were dark as they stared up at him and Stephen realized he’d never outright asked that.

He moved higher up the man’s body, until their eyes were so close he could see every little imperfection of Tony’s irises, every little detail of them.

“Tell me what you want, love”, Stephen purred with a dark voice, smiling slightly when he saw exactly how Tony reacted to that. The fact that he could feel his cock twitch against his thigh was just an added bonus. “Anything.”

With a breathless moan Tony reached up to kiss him again, a hand on the back of Stephen’s head to hold him where he wanted him. He angled their mouths just so, letting Tony do whatever he wanted to him.

A moment later he was on his back, an embarrassingly loud groan leaving his throat as Tony moved their bodies together. He fit so amazingly well on top of Stephen, as if he was built for that, made to pin him to the bed and make love to him. His weight was pressing him down as he grasped one of his legs to urge Stephen to let him even closer.

“God, yes”, Stephen moaned when their cocks slid together. “Fuck me, Tones.”

Tony busied himself on his throat, licking and kissing and sucking in a way that screamed possessiveness. Stephen’s back arched and he was damn grateful he’d put up the sound spell, knowing there was no way Wong wouldn’t have heard him then.

“No”, the man above him grumbled when he wanted to use his magic to prepare himself, quickly moving his hand to pin Stephen’s wrist to the mattress. With a sharp bite to the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder Tony reached for his other as well and pinned them both above his head.

His cock twitched and Stephen could feel pre-cum pool on his stomach. It was an incredible turn-on to have Tony holding him down like this, to restrain him while he ravaged his throat just the way he wanted.

Tony had to be leaving slight bruises behind, not at all bothering to restrain himself from marking Stephen as his. And the way his body shuddered with want, the way his cock pulsed, he couldn’t deny how much that turned him on.

“I want you to not move.” Tony’s voice was impossibly husky when he spoke against his ear, sucking on his lobe a second later. Stephen moaned again, turning his head to offer him more of his skin, but he didn’t dare move his hands, not even when one of Tony’s left his wrists.

Those sinful lips and agile tongue kept on driving him mad, more than enough to distract Stephen from noticing what else Tony was doing. A cool, wet finger at his opening made him open his eyes while his body almost melted into the mattress.

“Where’d that come from?” he mumbled when he saw the tube of lube beside his pillow, trying to ignore how his body trembled against Tony’s soft touch with anticipation.

“I might have taken up a bit more space than just part of your closet.” Tony moved to kiss him again, letting his tongue glide into Stephen’s mouth as he let his finger tease along his rim.

Stephen moaned and arched his back when he brushed against his balls. It was damn hard to keep from lowering his arms, he longed to touch Tony’s back, to feel his warmth and pull him closer against him.

“God, Stephen, you taste so good.” Tony moved down a bit, kissing along his collar bone and Stephen felt the love in the gesture, felt in in the prolonged press of his lips on his skin. “You’re so hot like this.”

He knew Tony thought that about him, but hearing him say it with that hoarse voice of his, so full of sex and promises and desire…

Stephen’s whole body tingled with the lust coursing through him.

That damn finger still hadn’t breached him, only caressing him gently as Tony kissed him right over his heart that was beating like crazy in his chest. His nipple was next, a careful mixture of biting and licking and sucking that had Stephen arch until the only point of contact of his upper body was his head and hips.

“I can’t get enough of seeing you like this”, Tony mumbled into his skin, hands stroking along his side and the curve of his back. “Coming this undone at my doing.”

If possible, after months of being with this man, hearing him say this made Stephen blush harder than ever, his skin feeling hot with irrepressible arousal. For whatever reason Tony seemed to want him as much as ever, if not more and it felt…

By the Vishanti, there were no words to describe how good that felt.

“So beautiful for me, baby”, Tony mumbled and moved down to his stomach. “I wanna do things to you”, he added, voice even darker than before. “I want to _wreck_ you.” 

He sucked a hickey into the skin of his hips, just to move even lower and gently bite the inside of his thigh. Stephen gasped, feeling the soft brush of the man’s goatee on his sensitive skin and it was fucking everything.

Tony did it again, probably knowing exactly what that was doing to him and Stephen whimpered, unable to suppress the trembling of his muscles underneath his ministrations.

“So sensitive.” Tony sucked along his perineum then, hot mouth an incredible contrast to the coolness of the lube. Stephen’s lips fell open as he gasped for air, a drawn-out moan leaving his throat when that damn finger finally slipped into him.

He lost it then, every fixture he’d had on this reality becoming undone at Tony’s doing as he gently sucked on his balls, just to kiss up his cock and take him into his mouth.

A second later he was pulling away again, though, and Stephen would never admit the whine on his lips, his eyes flying open to stare down at Tony.

“_Watch. Me_.”

Stephen thanked the Vishanti he didn’t come right then and there. Tony’s voice was so full of sex it was almost like a caress on his skin, making him feel small and desired all at once. So, he watched, and by the Gods, what a sight it was.

Seeing and feeling that hot, wet mouth close around him, lips tight and tongue swiping over the tip of his cock before taking him deep, wasn’t something Stephen could ever have enough of.

What really got to him as he watched Tony blow him so damn good, was the way the man’s eyes fluttered, the quiet hum of contentment when another drop of pre-cum assaulted his senses. Stephen felt immense pleasure himself when he blew Tony, but that delight on his face right then was something else, so obscenely filthy it sent shivers up his spine.

He forgot about all of that pretty quickly, though, when a second finger slipped into him, stretching him and scissoring with the first to make it impossible for Stephen to form a clear thought.

Tony was still blowing him and he didn’t remember where up was or down, so totally lost in all of the ways his lover unraveled him. He was a mess in that moment, sweaty and lost, too aroused to do much about his fluttering eyelids. And he probably looked it too, his legs wide open for Tony, arms stretched up and giving his body over so completely.

His eyes were still trained on Tony but he couldn’t see, his vision blurred with the hazy veil of pleasure. Tony groaned around him then, licking his tip one last time before kissing his way back up his body.

Stephen shivered at the air hitting his spit-wet cock, but these tantalizing lips on his more than made up for it. He tasted himself there, right on Tony’s tongue and it was hot, unbearably erotic and just so damn dirty.

“You wanted to know what I want, Stephen?” Tony breathed against his lips, voice barely there with how raspy it was. “I want to fuck you, baby, so hard you can’t walk straight for days.”

Stephen couldn’t speak, but the moan he got when he spread his legs even further told him he’d gotten his point across anyway.

“So wrecked already, aren’t you?” Tony kissed him hard, crooking his fingers inside him before adding a third. “I love you, Stephen. I love you so fucking much.”

Stephen could only mumble something unintelligible, every bit of his mind lost in the sensations Tony was inflicting on him. He was an incoherent mess and the bruise Tony sucked into the skin of his chest wasn’t helping at all.

These gifted fingers pulled out of him and he would have cried, hadn’t he known what was about to come. Stephen threw his head back and moaned when Tony lifted his legs high to wrap around his upper waist. He was so aroused and just the thought of what was about to follow seemed too much, the anticipation unbearable.

Maybe he should have seen it coming, considering how long Tony had blown him, how intensely he’d fucked him with his fingers. Despite all that, Stephen was still more than surprised to realize that he was coming the moment Tony started pushing into him.

His groan was embarrassing, it really was, but not nearly as embarrassing as coming before Tony was even so much as fully sheathed inside him. Stephen felt how his own semen covered his chest, high enough it would have been a proud moment in his teenage years.

It took a moment for him to register the dark, low moan muffled against his shoulder. Opening his eyes Stephen was stunned at what he saw.

Tony’s eyes were closed, his mouth open and God, that look on his face…

He was obviously very, very smug about having made Stephen come like this, but he was also aroused, incredibly so even. Tony opened his eyes then, waiting for his small nod before sinking in more deeply, until he was balls deep inside him.

“Fuck”, Stephen panted as he stared up into dark brown eyes, his arms quivering with their prolonged position over his head. “Tones…”

With a soft chuckle Tony leaned in to him, whispering: “Touch me, baby.”

Rearing up to kiss his lover, Stephen did exactly that. He let his hands travel over that strong back in eagerness, delighted at the full-body shudder he got before burying his fingers in dark strands.

Tony’s own hand wandered into his hair and grasped him, only to pull in a way that had Stephen’s nerve endings aflame. He wrenched their mouths apart, moving lower and…

Oh, by the Vishanti.

Stephen could only stare as Tony licked his come off his skin, tongue eager and hot and fuck, that shouldn’t turn him on like this, it probably really shouldn’t.

“You’re so fucking filthy”, he gasped. “God, Tony.”

The man simply winked at him, nearly making him roll his eyes if not for, well, their whole situation.

Tony was, if nothing else, very thorough. He seemed only satisfied once Stephen was absolutely clean, pressing a last kiss onto his sternum before coming back up for a kiss.

“Okay, love?”

“As it stands, I’m still capable of walking straight.”

Tony stared down at him, his eyes full of dark lust. “Be careful what you wish for, Stephen.”

He swallowed, then said slowly, drawing out every single word: “I want you to fuck me hard, Tony. I want to feel you for days.”

For a moment he thought Tony would say something else, but to Stephen’s absolute delight he didn’t. Instead he saw the exact moment Tony gave in to that lust and he couldn’t hold back a moan at the sight.

He couldn’t hold back another moan at the first push of his hips either. It was so sudden, short but fast and harder than he’d really expected. Stephen wrapped his legs tighter around Tony, arms winding around his neck to have something to hold onto.

It was simply incredible. Tony’s cheeks were beautifully flushed, his lashes fluttering as he struggled to keep looking down at Stephen. He didn’t just look aroused, he looked elated and it was everything to have Tony like this, his hands trembling almost worse than Stephen’s.

His thrusts were, indeed, merciless and Stephen didn’t bother trying to suppress the sounds he made. Tony grabbed his shoulder tightly for balance while his other hand stroked along the very length of his whole body, from his cheek over his neck and chest, along his side and hips to one leg, opening him even further.

Tony was a sight to behold, mouth open as he panted harshly, lips swollen and wet from their kisses. The depths he reached inside him still amazed Stephen, and now there was the added hard collision of their bodies, his hips pumping harder and harder against him.

Tony was drilling his prostate into a bundle of fireworks-firing nerve endings, turning him into an over-sensitized moaning mess. Stephen felt hot, too hot. No matter how loud he moaned, how often he arched his back, it didn’t help the unbearable overload of having Tony fuck into him like this.

The hand on his cock made Stephen jump, not even having realized that he was hard again. He looked down to watch Tony stroke him a few times, just to wipe away the drop of pre-cum with his thumb.

Looking him in the eyes with dark lust, the man gently stroked that exact thumb along Stephen’s lips before plunging in for an all-teeth kiss. The fury of it took him by surprise, the hips pounding against his becoming yet more punishing in their rhythm.

Tony was getting closer, he could tell from the way his brow furrowed, how his rhythm became more frantic. He was clearly chasing his own pleasure now, panting loudly and driving into Stephen’s body with abandon until it was all finally too much.

They both gasped when Stephen’s muscles clenched even further, his second orgasm wrenching Tony’s from him as well.

“_Oh. My. God_”, Tony cried, body jerking as he coated Stephen’s sore insides with warmth. His own moan was broken, lost somewhere in his throat, his orgasm so intense he feared he’d pass out.

He didn’t, but it was a close call. Stephen was still wrapped around Tony with his arms and legs and he really, really didn’t want to move, not just because of the immense post-orgasmic bliss. The man was a limbless heap on top of him, pants so fast and shallow Stephen was actually worried for a moment.

He wasn’t much better, though.

Eventually he tried to at least stretch his legs, but the sharp twinge in his lower back made him stop. Tony finally moved then, very carefully pulling out before letting his legs glide slowly down his sides, sitting up before him.

Stephen still flinched at the movement, though more from the almost-cramp in his legs than his sore ass. A soft kiss on the inside of his knee made him look down, right into brown eyes that were almost apologetic.

  
“Are you…?”

“Perfect”, Stephen interrupted and reached down with one trembling hand. He waited until Tony returned the gesture, letting his thumb stroke over the back of the man’s hand. “Perfect, Tony.”

“You’re hurting.”

Stephen smirked. “Wasn’t that the plan?” he mumbled. “The plan I agreed to, by the way. I can still feel you, Tony, which is exactly what I wanted.”

He was studied with excruciating intensity, but he didn’t mind. Yes, he was sore and moving wasn’t his first choice right then, but God did it feel good.

With a last deep breath Tony seemed to relax then. Stephen watched him as he lay beside him, never breaking the contact of their hands. They looked at each other for a moment, bodies still tingling in the afterglow.

“You look incredible”, Tony mumbled after a while, eyes raking over his face. “Don’t get this the wrong way, but I can’t wait to see you wince tomorrow.”

Stephen chuckled amusedly. “Of course you can’t.” He scooted closer for a deep kiss. “Even I can’t wait to be reminded of _that_.”

“I didn’t hurt you, Stephen. Did I?”

There was more seriousness in Tony’s voice than was necessary, considering it’d been very consensual fucking. Stephen understood where he was coming from, though.

After all Tony knew that he’d never had sex with a man before him, so he’d never been fucked this hard either.

“Tony, I came _twice_. If that doesn’t tell you something, then let me say that yes, I absolutely love how sore I am. I love the thought of feeling you inside me even tomorrow. Do I want you to fuck me this hard every time? Hell, no, I do need to be able to walk most of the time. This will not have been the last time, though. I hope you’re alright with that.” He smirked at Tony. “I love how hard you were, Tony.”

There was a flicker of that lust in brown eyes that Stephen had seen earlier, telling him without words they’d definitely repeat this. It was followed by a look of utter smugness, though, and he groaned in exasperation.

“If you’re thinking of making a joke involving the words iron and hard, you will enjoy free fall for half an hour.”

Tony slowly closed his mouth again, but it was all in his mirthfully shining eyes that yes, that had been exactly what he’d been about to say.

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“By the Vishanti, there’s not an innocent bone left in your body, is there?”

Tony just laughed at that mere suggestion.


	24. Kamar-Taj

“You walk funny.”

Wong’s words made him freeze, just to turn around and stare at his friend. “Thanks for mentioning it.”

“You’re welcome”, Wong replied, completely ignoring his sarcasm. “At least that soundproof spell of yours works.”

“Glad you could sleep peacefully.”

“Well, not really. You forgot the creaking of your bed.”

He could feel the heat in his cheeks and at the top of his ears, but at least Tony’s arrival in the kitchen saved him from having to answer that.

“Morning, Wong.”

  
“Morning. What are you, a vampire?”

Tony shrugged and glanced at the hickey on Stephen’s neck. “He didn’t complain. Or, wait, do you guys fight vampires? That sounds hot. And why the fuck don’t you have coffee here? How do you even breathe?”

Stephen rolled his eyes and quickly magicked a cup into Tony’s hands. “There, now shut up. You’re not helping.”

“If you expected me to help, love, you really are hopeless.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes _again_, but watching Tony taking his first sip of coffee was cuter than he’d ever really wanted to admit.

“My God, again with the look”, Wong mumbled and sighed. “Do I need to leave the room?”

Stephen glared at him, but he knew he didn’t really have a defense. Tony very obviously didn’t care as he sat across Wong on the table, helping himself to a croissant.

“Stephen”, Wong smiled. “Will you join us?”

Sitting down? No, thank you very much.

“I’m fine where I am.”

He didn’t miss the smirk on Tony’s lips, but he just smirked right back at him. Something flickered through brown eyes that made his knees weak and Stephen turned to get himself a tea.

“What are you doing today, Tony?” Wong asked, his damn voice full of amusement.

“I don’t know”, Tony drew out the words, the tone of his voice making Stephen twirl around to stare at him. “Stephen, honey, any suggestions?”

“Spend a few hours wandering around Casares?” he snarked, knowing exactly where his boyfriend was going with this.

“Hmm, I can get behind a romantic walk, but only if it includes the Castle”, Tony said thoughtfully, completely ignoring Stephen’s annoyed grunt. _Of course_ he’d know even that damn small town halfway across the planet.

“Didn’t say I’d come with you.”

“No, you didn’t. You don’t seem too eager on sitting around the whole day either, so any chance I could change your mind?”

Wong didn’t bother hiding his snort.

“Drop dead?”

“What was that, drop to my knees?” Tony laughed at the way he nearly suffocated on a sip of his tea. “Would you repeat that?”

“Fuck you, Tony”, he grumbled and coughed, glaring at Wong as he doubled over with laughter. “I hate you both.”

“At least him you don’t hate, I know that much.” Wong stood up and left the kitchen without looking at either of them. “Be quiet.”

“Always the librarian”, Tony called after him and laughed at the curse he got for his pains. He turned to smile at Stephen. “You look so fucking hot.”

Stephen blinked at that. “I’m wearing the usual, Tony.”

“You’re usually looking fucking hot.”

“Tony, I can’t sit. I can hardly walk, and yet we still managed to work around that _barely an hour ago_. How old are you, twenty?”

“I just said that you’re fucking hot. It’s not like that’s my fault.”

“You’re such a douchebag.” Stephen glared at him. “I’m not spending the day in bed with you.”

“I’m not suggesting that”, Tony smiled at him. “I wouldn’t mind, gorgeous, but I do believe you have yet to show me around Kamar-Taj.”

He blinked at that. “You haven’t been there?”

  
“Of course, last time, but not this time.” Tony finished his croissant and coffee before standing up and walking towards him. “And last time your order found out about us in a rather… messy way.”

“They walked in on us?” Tony just lifted one eyebrow at him and Stephen facepalmed. “I should have known…”

“Have you mentioned me yet?” The question made him look back up and he shrugged.

“Well, more or less. They know who you are, obviously, and they know you come here from time to time.”

“Would that be all you need to justify showing me around?” Tony was close enough by now to place his hands on his hips. “If not…”

“No, it should be alright.” Stephen smiled at him. “I’d like to do that.”

“And after that a walk around Casares?”

“You”, he lifted his trembling hand to place against Tony’s cheek, “are impossible.”

“That a yes?” The man’s wide grin was infectious and Stephen groaned in exasperation.

“You know I can’t say no to you”, he mumbled and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “We can’t just tell them about us, though.”

“I wasn’t planning to, Stephen.” Tony kissed him again before stepping back. “I can behave.”

“Anthony Edward Stark, the embodiment of responsibility, discretion and restraint.”

Tony blinked at him. “As much as I love it when you talk dirty to me, do you really think finishing that remark with the word ‘restraint’ isn’t an open invitation for me?”

Cursing under his breath, Stephen finished his tea and put his cup in the sink before turning back to Tony with a wince at the shift of his weight. He froze, though, when he saw the look in brown eyes as they slowly raked over him, the possessive lust in them barely restrained.

After a moment of watching Tony stare at him he said hoarsely: “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t have to tell anyone anything.”

“Sorry”, the other man winced and shook his head, obviously to clear it. “I’ll behave, I promise.”

  
Stephen looked at him a moment longer, wondering if this was really such a good idea. And yet he couldn’t deny that he looked forward to showing Tony around his second home, even if he’d been there before.

“Shall we?” he asked and at Tony’s nod got his sling ring and opened a portal to their destination. “After you.”

Tony hesitated for a moment and it was understandable, considering Stephen had decided to make them appear right in the middle of the inner courtyard. Then he took a deep breath and he had to admit that he admired that about Tony, he never backed down from anything.

All eyes were on them as Stephen closed the portal and Tony took a good long look around, mumbling under his breath: “You will never be able of accusing me of not being subtle again.”

“Never said I was”, he mumbled back before turning around to face a few of the elder sorcerers approaching.

“Stephen”, a woman named Anjali greeted him, her eyes harder than he’d hoped for. “We see you have brought someone.”

“Yes. As I mentioned before, Stark has been a frequent guest at the Sanctum.”

“Yes”, Raj said and stepped beside Anjali. “We’re surprised you brought him here, though.”

“He knows about this place, I might as well show him around.”

“Why would you be interested, Mr. Stark?” Anjali addressed Tony directly now, who shrugged nonchalantly.

“You do crazy good nut cookies. I’m desperate for the recipe.”

Stephen turned to stare at his lover in disbelief. “I don’t think that’s what you said.”

“Well, Strange”, Tony paused for a moment, causing a faint blush on Stephen’s cheek at the mirrored use of his last name. “I was trying to hide my real intentions. Where’s the kitchen?”

Stephen didn’t miss the irritated glances of the elders and sighed. “That way”, he pointed and just grabbed Tony by the arm to lead him away. He let go after a moment, even if he really wanted to reach for his hand. “Was that really necessary?”

“As if they don’t hate me already”, his lover shrugged. “Why not…”

Stephen stopped in his tracks. “Why would you think that?”

Tony, who had taken a few more steps than him, turned slowly and walked back to him, looking him straight in the eyes. “Your order is based on secrecy, Stephen. I’m Tony Stark, I’m the very opposite of secrecy.”

“Tony, I’ve been trying to ease them into the idea of an alliance ever since you told me why you came back in time. They’re not exactly trusting, I admit, but they realize your strength and capabilities. Not all of them are opposed to the idea of fighting alongside you.”

That earned him a blink or two. “Why would…?”

“Your public image isn’t as offensive as you might think. Considering the respect you show towards magic and Wong’s and my occasional testimony, they actually think quite highly of you.”

Tony looked past him at the elders who had greeted them. “Sure, they’re not glaring daggers at me, but come on, as if they would ever trust me.”

“_I_ trust you, Tony, and they know as much. It doesn’t automatically make them trust you as well, but they’re willing to give you a chance. Maybe not with their cookie recipe, though, that’s really precious.”

“You called me Stark.”

He sighed. “I didn’t want to appear too familiar, can you imagine that?”

Tony shrugged. “Whatever. Where do we start, Merlin?”

He watched him turn and take a few steps away from him, hands pushed in his pocket as he glanced around again. Stephen knew him well enough to realize Tony’s doubts by now, understood that he didn’t really believe a word he had heard.

It was true, though. He wasn’t really about to go into detail about how much work it’d really been to get the elders to this point, Tony didn’t need to know. Stephen had had his work cut out for him, but it remained his firm point of view that they would have to join Iron Man in this fight.

And he was influential enough to have at least some of them on his side, he knew. Wong had even more influence than him and his high opinion of Tony had quite surprised many of them, even Stephen, if he was honest.

To see Tony doubt all of that had nothing to do with Stephen, though. He was aware that keeping them a secret was the wiser idea, he didn’t really need _those_ discussions as well. And yet…

“Tony”, he called quietly and moved closer slowly when he stopped to wait for him.

  
“Yeah?” the man asked, but he didn’t answer him, at least not with words.

Stephen simply stepped up to him and captured his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. He was very aware of the surprised gasps all around them, the quiet murmuring that rose almost immediately.

And still, the only gasp he really cared about was the one breathed against his lips and the slightly shaky hand that reached up to cup his cheek. Stephen placed his hands on Tony’s waist to pull him closer, fingers curling slightly in the fabric of his shirt to refrain from roaming all over his body.

He pulled back with a sigh.

“Have you been trying to ease them into that as well?” Tony mumbled against his lips, eyes closed as he licked across his bottom lip. “Would it bother you terribly if I waved at them?”

“Tony”, he threw his head back and laughed, deeply amused by the mere idea. “You are _horrible_.”

  
“You keep saying that and not meaning it.” Tony opened his eyes to look around them. “Is this going to be a problem?”

“I probably won’t hear the end of it, but it’s worth it.” Stephen shrugged. “You’re worth it. Wakanda knows, and now Kamar-Taj knows. I know we agreed otherwise, but I don’t want to hide us here, where I actually feel at home.”

“Then show me, Stephen.”

Tony bumped his shoulder against his as he stepped past him, a gorgeous smirk on his lips as he glanced at him. Stephen laughed again, taking a few quick steps to catch up with him and lead him where he wanted to begin the tour.

They ignored the looks that were thrown their way, barely containing the smirks on their lips as they slowly wandered around. Stephen showed Tony everything, even the kitchen where he watched him charming that damn recipe out of the sorcerers working there.

Successfully, of course.

The happy look on his face made him smile in return, stepping up close to Tony again when they went back outside. They were in a small area surrounded by a few trees and, once again, quite a few of the other sorcerers.

Stephen again didn’t care, letting the tips of his fingers brush against the man’s neck before stroking up and down his chest and settling them on his upper arms. “Will you be alright at the Sanctum for a few hours? Let me see how they took it and then we’ll make that trip to Casares.”

Tony grinned at that. “I’ll be fine.” He leaned into Stephen for a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I can’t wait.”

“I love you, Tony.” He said it firm and clear. In the quiet around them it was loud enough to allow almost anyone nearby to hear it and Stephen saw the way brown eyes widened in astonishment.

With a smile on his lips he opened a portal back to the Sanctum’s kitchen, leaning in for a quick kiss on Tony’s cheek before nodding slightly. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

When the man seemed to still be frozen in surprise he rolled his eyes and made a movement with his hand to let the portal deposit Tony where he was meant to go. Turning around, he made his way back to the inner courtyard they had arrived in earlier, wanting to get all of this behind him.

He had a date, after all.

\------------

“Thank you”, Tony smiled up at him from where he’d dropped onto the couch.

“You’re most welcome, Tony.” Stephen closed the portal from Casares behind him and winced slightly as he made his way to the kitchen. He’d been fine in Kamar-Taj, their walking slow enough to prevent him from feeling any real discomfort.

The added stroll through the endless streets of whitewashed houses had been a bit too much, though, at least for his still sore body. He got two bottles of beer – courtesy of Wong, he knew, after Tony had bitched for hours about the lack of anything decent to drink in the Sanctum – and made his way back to very carefully sit beside his lover.

“Thanks for showing me Kamar-Taj as well. I know it’s important to you.”

He turned a bit to look at Tony, ignoring his own hiss as he took a sip of the beer. “I know I said I feel at home there, but the truth is that it’s home only after the Sanctum and the Tower.”

A very, very small smile played around Tony’s lips at that and Stephen simply had to reach over and run his thumb along that beautiful curve of his lip. “You didn’t let me answer”, the man mumbled against his digit, just to let his tongue flick against it.

Stephen’s eyelids fluttered. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

Tony reached up to grasp his wrist and held his hand as he kissed his palm, his full lips incredibly gentle. He could only watch him, brown eyes closed as he caressed Stephen with endless love in his every movement.

“Do you understand how powerful we are together, Tony?”

His question caused the other man to open his eyes again, cocking his head slightly as he looked at him. “You don’t mean what I hope you mean, do you?”

Stephen ignored that. “You’re undoubtedly the most powerful defender the earth has at the moment, and as Sorcerer Supreme… They’re worried about our relationship mainly because of the power we have together.”

The look in Tony’s eyes had rarely been so serious, making him sigh. “It’s not a problem, per se. They’re just… concerned.”

“They’re afraid I’ll throw a tantrum and expose you and your order, should you break up with me.”

Stephen simply shrugged. He wouldn’t have put it quite like that, but the essence was there and that was all that mattered. “I know you wouldn’t, Tony. I know that, no matter how much you’d hurt, you wouldn’t risk the safety of the universe.”

“You think quite highly of me.”

“Am I wrong?”

“Are you testing the waters for breaking up with me, Stephen?”

He smiled at that, moving his hand from Tony’s to let the back of his knuckles stroke slowly down his cheek. His hand was trembling horribly as he tried to be as soft as possible, but the way Tony leaned in to his touch told him it worked quite well.

“No, Tony. Leaving you is the last thing on my mind, not when I fall deeper in love with you every day, not when I miss you more every time you’re not with me. You only have to smile at me like this”, he placed the tip of his index finger on his bottom lip, “to make me fall in love with you all over again. So, no, I don’t care what they say. I know full well how powerful you are, not just as Iron Man but also as Tony Stark, the influence that you have. I trust you with my life and I trust you with this as well, because I know just how good a man you are.”

“Wow”, Tony mumbled, his eyes staring into his with both amazement and disbelief. “I feel unworthy of that.”

“You have it because you are worthy, Tones.” He scooted closer to him then, winding an arm around Tony to pull him against him even as he flinched from the pang in his lower back.

“Why don’t you just heal yourself, baby?” the man mumbled into the crook of his neck, arm winding around his waist.

  
“I told you I like it.” Stephen was glad his blush went unnoticed. “Besides, I doubt we’ll move much for the rest of the evening. I’ll live.”

“I hope so.” Tony cuddled even more against him and he pressed a kiss into his hair, nose buried in the soft strands as he breathed deeply. “I love you, Stephen.”

“I know”, he whispered back, his heart bursting with joy because he really, absolutely did know. It still felt unbelievable at times, but there was no denying Tony’s feeelings anymore. Somehow, incredibly, this playboy gone self-made superhero with the most beautiful soul he’d ever gotten to know had fallen in love with him. “I love you too, babe.”

He didn’t miss the very slight shudder running through the body in his arms and Stephen filed it away, knowing he’d never forget Tony’s reaction when he’d called him that for the first time. It surely won’t have been the last time.


	25. Money & Fight

“Stephen, we need to talk about this. This doesn’t just go away and, to be frank here, it’s not like we don’t have the same problem at Kamar-Taj.”

Stephen sighed. “I know, Wong.”

“Alright, what are we going to do then? We need money, as loathe as I am to admit it, there are repairs that need to be done that we simply can’t afford. Any ideas?”

No matter how long they stared at each other, they came up empty. The soft clearing of one’s throat made Stephen twirl around, just to stare at his lover tilting his chair back enough to be able to look at them around a shelf of the library.

“Since when have you been here?” he asked and blinked.

“Two hours, more or less. And don’t look at me like that, you started talking the moment you arrived, I’m not impolite enough to just interrupt.”

“You totally are”, Wong and Stephen said in unison, making Tony snort in amusement while the two of them just shrugged at each other.

It was true, after all.

“Anyway”, he said and disappeared back behind the shelf where Stephen knew a table stood. “If you need the money, I’d be glad to help. Just think about it.”

Stephen froze. He felt like an idiot for never having even thought about that, considering just how often Tony Stark and money were mentioned in one and the same sentence.

“No, thank you”, he mumbled and turned to look at Wong who was staring back at him in disbelief. “What?”

“Are you fucking serious?” His friend’s stare turned into a glare. “We’re not even considering his offer?”

  
“Uh…”

  
“What’s the alternative, exactly?”

He drew a blank, again, but Stephen still shook his head. Wong huffed and threw his arms up, cursing under his breath as he left the room.

“I hope you’re not considering selling your body.” The words made him turn to stare at Tony who was leaning against the shelf he’d disappeared behind a few moments ago. “I mean you’re gorgeous, so that would work, but I’d have a problem with that.”

“I’m not… Ah, Tony, shut up. That’s not what I was thinking.”

With a shrug the man pushed off the shelf and came over to him, stepping right into his personal space to steal a kiss. “Keep on thinking, then. My offer stands, though. Whatever you need. See you later, I need to get to a meeting.”

  
“Why were you here?” Stephen inquired, having really hoped Tony would stay and he could forget about his damn financial problems.

“I brought lunch and did some reading”, the other man said as he pulled on his jacket and closing it over his three-piece suit. “What do you say I come back here later? I could bring takeout, I will be late.”

“Sure”, Stephen smiled and walked over to Tony, placing his hands on his waist. “You really have to go?”

The smile that earned him was soft and sultry at the same time. “Sadly, yes. I’d rather stay as well, love.”

Tony moved in for a long kiss that was deep but gentle, leaving Stephen longing for more when he pulled back. He watched him lick his lips and sigh, brown eyes flickering between his eyes and lips in return. “Stop looking at me like that, Stephen.”

  
“Stop being so damn enticing, then”, he mumbled back and let his hands stroke over Tony’s strong chest, placing one hand right above his heart. “Hurry, will you?”

“I will”, Tony smiled right back at him. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Maybe, if we’ll have time for talking…”

“Not promising a thing”, Stephen laughed quietly and kissed Tony goodbye. “Later, then.”

“Yes, love. Later.”

\------------

“I can’t believe you’re this stubborn”, Tony sighed in exasperation. “Do you have an alternative?”

“No”, Stephen ground out where he paced in front of the huge circular window of the Sanctum’s entrance hall. He could almost feel Tony watch him from where he stood behind him with that damn calm of his.

“Where’s the problem, then? You know I won’t even notice and you do need it.”

  
Stephen shook his head, no matter how logical it all sounded, he wouldn’t…

  
“Stephen, look. There was something I wanted to talk to you about, but apparently we’ll have to do this first. And for fuck’s sake, could you look at me? Where’s the problem?” 

“The problem”, he snapped and twirled to glare at Tony, “is that I won’t take your money.”

Stephen was probably even more stunned than Tony at his tone of voice, the venom and spite in it completely unexpected and, worse than that, absolutely unjustified. From the look in brown eyes, though, Tony was pretty damn stunned himself.

He didn’t know what to do, didn’t want to have this conversation. And God, he really didn’t want that money, not when it made him feel so…

“Why?” Tony asked, his voice tight with the effort of staying calm. “Why is that, Stephen?”

A dark thought flashed through his mind and Stephen opened his mouth, but he stopped when Tony took a step towards him, his gaze incredibly hard all of a sudden.

“Stephen, think about what you’re going to say now”, he said lowly, a clear warning in his every word. “You already accused me of buying you like a whore once in my life, I’m not…”

Stephen flinched when Tony stopped talking and stared at him, disbelieving and so incredibly hurt at realizing that _that_ had been exactly what Stephen had been about to say.

“Tony…”

The man stepped back from him with a gasp, a mask slipping over his face that pulled the rug from underneath Stephen’s feet with how it closed off every emotion from him.

_Shit. _

“I’m sorry, Tony, I…”

“_Fuck you, Strange_.”

That hurt more than if Tony had punched him, not that he didn’t deserve it. The calm, restrained anger in that usually warm and gentle voice was so unfamiliar and Stephen knew he had really, really fucked up.

He could only stare as Tony turned around, walking away from him and down the stairs, his whole body tense with suppressed fury. Stephen wanted to call after him, to stop him, but there was no sound forthcoming.

It hurt so much to see Tony walk away like this, to see the doors of the Sanctum open to let him outside, just to close again and leave Stephen alone in the silence of his home. There was no misunderstanding this, no way that he could even doubt that Tony did not want to see him right then.

Probably not in the foreseeable future, either.

He could only hope…

Stephen swallowed a sob. It wasn’t even that he knew where all of this had come from and now, only minutes later, he was closer to losing the man he loved than ever before.


	26. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter is very short in comparison to the others, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway ;D

“Tony is in California, if you didn’t already know”, Wong grumbled and threw a stack of newspapers and magazines on the table in front of Stephen.

“I knew”, he mumbled back, not really in the mood to go over this with his friend again. Wong had noticed that he hadn’t left the Sanctum for days, of course he had, not to mention the misery that must have been written all across his features.

Even if he knew it’d probably only hurt him more, Stephen still reached for the papers, just to catch a glimpse of Tony.

He was at a festival, apparently. Stephen swallowed at the several fuzzy pictures of him partying in the crowd during a Beyoncé concert at Coachella. He held a cup of beer in his hand as he was probably dancing, gaze fixated on what was happening on the stage.

There was another of him moving through the festival crowds in which he was surrounded by so many bodyguards it was ridiculous, including Happy. It was his cloths, though, that really gave Stephen pause.

According to the articles, the black leather jacket alone was worth several hundred thousand dollars, adorned all over the arms and shoulders with diamonds. He wore the jacket over a simple white tee, while his naked legs were pretty much on full display thanks to the quite short pants he’d combined with a pair of black boots adorned with studs.

He looked splendid, to say the least, but the necklace that rested on his chest in plain sight was what had Stephen’s eyes transfixed. It was the charm he’d gifted him, the green unmistakable even on a somewhat fuzzy photo.

Tony was wearing his gift proudly and for everyone to see, even if no one knew what it meant. He had been such a jerk to him, hurting him so much and even then Tony still thought of Stephen, no matter the anger he must still be feeling.

When he reached for the next magazine, though, Stephen felt himself freeze. There was Tony again, only this time he wasn’t at the festival itself. He was actually leaving a hotel, a hood over his head as he carried something in his arms, a huge blanket drawn over it.

Beyoncé and Jay-Z – _what the fuck_ \- were right behind him, with the tall man carrying his six-year-old daughter Blue Ivy in his arms while his wife carried a bundle similar to Tony’s in hers. They were once again surrounded by bodyguards, though it had obviously been hopeless to protect them from the media outrage.

It was in the article that the woman had given birth to twins less than a year prior, so it was pretty clear that Tony was carrying one of the babies. The photo wasn’t really good and his face was half-hidden underneath the hood of his sweater, but Stephen couldn’t miss the smile on Tony’s face even in that annoying moment with the paparazzi.

He didn’t know what he’d expected, but certainly not this. Stephen was quite painfully aware that he was the one who had fucked up, knew exactly how badly he’d hurt Tony. And yet, to see him partying and spending his time with friends the sorcerer hadn’t even known about made him swallow an ugly surge of resentment.

And just the thought of seeing Tony holding a baby in his arms…

“You’re a bastard, Stephen”, Wong said with a tired tone in his voice that made him look up at him despite not really wanting to. “Why on earth don’t you just go to him and apologize?”

“He doesn’t want to see me.” Stephen stared back at the magazines, trying to figure out how to suppress that part of him that wanted so badly to do what Wong had suggested.

“So, that’s it? You fuck up once and you’re just giving up? And here I really thought you loved him.”

Stephen glared at his friend, but he knew that the tears in his eyes made it a damn pathetic try. Wong just turned around and left him alone with a last shake of his head.

He breathed deeply to calm his emotions, but it didn’t help the tear that rolled down his right cheek. By the Vishani, he didn’t know how to fix this. All he wanted, all he could think about day and night was Tony, how much he was missing him and how sorry he was.

And yet he knew it wasn’t enough. He was so afraid of having broken something that couldn’t be fixed and Stephen dreaded finding out that he was right. Losing Tony was… By the Gods, just the thought made his insides cramp with panic.


	27. Explanations & Meeting the Carters

The festival ended a few days later and Stephen wasn’t surprised to read that Tony had spent the second weekend there as well. Rumors had spread like wildfire about his connection to the most famous power couple in the music business. The speculations were becoming crazier by the day and he stopped reading when the Illuminati were mentioned for the first time.

Two days after that his phone beeped, followed by Monday’s voice telling him that Pepper asked him to meet her. Immediately.

He took about fifteen minutes to try and calm himself down. He opened the portal to her office only when he was absolutely sure that his face was neutral and not conveying just how hard the last week and a half had been on him.

She probably saw it the moment she lifted her head to look at him anyway. Her hard eyes instantly turned much softer and she sighed as she stood up from her desk.

“You look like hell”, the woman said and he could only shrug, not really trusting his own voice right then. “Look, I don’t want to tell you how to fight your fights. I’d just really like to know if you expect Tony to come to you, because I do hope that you know him better by now.”

“No, I just… I don’t…” He fell silent again, because he didn’t really know what to say.

Pepper smiled at him slightly. “He’s angry, very angry. I can’t say he isn’t right, though, you’re the one who hurt him. And I might add, not just a bit.”

“I know”, Stephen mumbled and shrugged helplessly. “I’m not sure how to fix it.”

“Stephen, do you even know what he wanted to talk to you about that night?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but stopped because no, he actually didn’t know. Tony had wanted to tell him something, that much he’d mentioned, but they’d fought before he could ever finish.

“Beyoncé and Jay asked him to be the godfather of their children, Stephen”, Pepper said quietly. “He hasn’t answered them yet, because he wanted to talk to you first.” She placed a gentle hand on his forearm. “Pull your head out of your ass and talk to him. You haven’t lost him, but to keep hurting him isn’t helping either and it’s making me rather angry at you as well.”

The implications were too much to take in all at once. And yet it did make Stephen feel so much worse, knowing just what had been on Tony’s mind before he’d hurt him so. Not only that, he’d left him alone as well.

Before he could react, though, the door to Pepper’s office opened and he could only stare as Tony walked in, a very awake baby girl of maybe eight or ten months nestled against his chest.

“You wanted to…”, he started, just to snap his mouth shut and glare at Pepper.

The girl in his arms was looking up at the man carrying her, dark eyes transfixed on him. She reached for his face with her small hands, but settled for Tony’s finger when he offered it to her without even looking down.

“I’ll leave you two alone”, the woman said and completely ignored the way Tony looked at her as she took the girl from his arms. “Has she eaten?”

“Yeah, about half an hour ago.”

Tony was pissed, Stephen could tell and he doubted it was just at Pepper for arranging them to meet like this. He didn’t refuse her, though, and his heart jumped in his chest to see how incredibly gentle Tony was with that precious bundle he was carrying.

And then the red-haired woman closed the door behind her.

They stood in silence for a moment, the discomfort making Stephen shift slightly where his feet where glued to the spot. He didn’t know what to say, where to start. There was so much he’d done wrong, so many ways he’d left Tony alone these last days…

“So, you’re not even going to talk to me?” The question made him flinch, but Stephen finally found the nerve to at least look at him.

It didn’t help.

There was nothing in brown eyes that gave anything away, all emotions hidden behind that perfected mask of indifference Stephen had never known to be directed at him. Tony had closed himself off from him, most likely to keep from getting hurt even more.

He felt horrible knowing that this was what Tony was expecting from him, to get hurt even more.

“Fine, I don’t have time for this.” Tony turned and was on his way to the door.

“Tony, wait.”

He barely recognized his own voice, hoarse from how rarely he’d used it these last days, but at least he succeeded in making Tony stay. There was still anger in his eyes, though, and Stephen didn’t know how to change that.

“_What_, Stephen?”

“I’m sorry”, he said quieter than he probably should have. “I’m sorry for hurting you, I shouldn’t…”

“I don’t want you to be sorry for hurting me!” Tony blew off, eyes glaring daggers at him. “You really don’t get it, do you?”

“Tony…”

“It’s what my father did.”

To say Stephen was surprised would be an understatement. What stunned him even further, though, was the flicker of pain in brown eyes that made him realize once again just how much this was hurting Tony.

“My mother didn’t stay because my father was such a sweetheart. When I was still stupid enough to be able to fool myself, I believed she stayed because of me, but she really didn’t. She stayed for the money, the wealth. Never because of me.”

Stephen stared at him, unable to move, unable to even think straight. Hearing Tony say that, seeing it in his eyes just how hard saying this was for him, made him want nothing more than to reach out and hold him in his arms.

Forever.

“All I’ve ever known are destructive relationships, Stephen. If you think I offered you that money to buy you, I really can’t…”

“No!” Stephen said forcefully, even if his chest felt tight with panic. He took a step towards Tony, unable to just stand there any longer. “No”, he repeated much gentler. “Tony, I would never… I’m sorry I reacted like that, I know you just want to help and I’m grateful for that.”

“Then why did you even think that, Stephen?” Tony asked him, voice thick with desperation. “How could you…”

“Because I don’t _want_ the money.” He took another step closer to him. “You’re right, we need it, but I don’t want it. I had money once and it was a time in my life I’m not proud of. _I_ was someone I’m not proud of and I don’t want to be like that again. I just… Your offer was so sudden and I just overreacted, asshole that I am. I lashed out, but not because of you, _never_ because of you. I’m sorry I hurt you like that, Tony, I really am.”

For all of a minute Tony just looked at him, his eyes still guarded but there were cracks and Stephen moved towards him a bit more.

“You do realize you’re in my will, yeah?” the man then asked, making Stephen blink in surprise.

In his…

_Oh. _

“Stephen, I did that the moment I got out of the hospital after Siberia. I know I never told you, but how could you honestly think I wouldn’t…”

“I never thought about it, Tony.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Tony kept looking at him, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “One third of everything, Stephen. I really don’t have much to give you, besides a lot of headaches and, well, a part of what I have. It might help clean up the mess I’ll be sure to leave behind.”

_I really don’t have much to give you. _

The words registered only slowly in his mind once Stephen got over the fact that they were actually talking about Tony’s death.

He didn’t know what hurt him more.

“Tony…” He didn’t know what to say, but maybe it was on his face because Tony just kept looking back at him, brown eyes softer than they’d been in what felt like forever. “How can you even _say_ that you don’t have much to give me?”

Something changed at his words and Stephen moved before he knew it, meeting Tony halfway to envelop him in a tight hug. Lowering his head he buried his face against Tony’s shoulder as the genius lifted his arms to wrap around his neck.

It was everything to have him this close again and Stephen pressed against him, holding him as tight as he dared. There may or may not have been a whimper on his lips when Tony moved to kiss his temple, the soft gesture almost more than he could take.

“You’re everything, Tony”, he mumbled, feeling lightheaded at just so much as smelling the man’s familiar scent again, let alone feeling him like this. “I don’t want your money, I don’t want anything but you. Just you and everything that you are.”

“God, love.”

Tony kissed his head again before pulling him even closer, holding Stephen and stroking through his hair so impossibly gently.

“I missed you.” The words were whispered into the side of Tony’s neck and he loved the shiver that rocked through the other man’s body. “By the Vishanti, I missed you so much.”

“Me too, darling”, Tony mumbled. “Me too.”

They stood like that for minutes. Stephen didn’t want to let go, partly disbelieving that they were together like this again, that he had Tony close to hold and kiss and touch. Only then did he realize how scared he’d really been to lose him, how he’d feared that his explanation wouldn’t be enough.

And yet Tony understood him, obviously. It didn’t take away the sting of what he’d done, how he’d hurt him by thinking so little of him, but somehow he hadn’t lost him.

Eventually, though, Tony pulled back a bit to look at him and if anything that was even better, seeing his beautiful brown eyes with so much gentleness in them that it made Stephen’s knees weak.

“You look like shit, Stephen”, he whispered, but the slight smile on his lips took the edge off his words.

“Unlike you.” It was meant to be a joke, but even Stephen heard the slight note of resentment in his voice.

Tony smiled sadly at him. “There’s a five-year-old running around my home. I’m not going to let her see how shitty I feel, or her siblings.”

Stephen bit his bottom lip. “Sorry”, he muttered. “I don’t seem to be able to say anything right these days.”

With a shake of his head Tony brought his face closer to his, gently rubbing their noses together, just to kiss his cheek. “It’s okay. I like that you’re less able to pretend than I am.”

“Still.” Stephen kissed his cheek in return. “I really only meant that you look great.”

Tony laughed quietly. He lowered his arms from his shoulders to curl his fingers in his shirt, holding him close. “Wong told me you read the news.”

“Hmm.” He leaned his forehead against Tony’s. “Pepper told me why you were at the Sanctum that night. Tony, I…”

“Not now, Stephen.” And for the first time he felt these soft lips on his again, so gentle and loving that he could only melt even further against Tony. “We’ll talk about it, but not right now.”

“Okay.”

They remained like that for a moment, not talking and simply enjoying each other’s presence. Stephen felt the tiredness in his bones, the stress and anxiety of the last days replaced by relief and the deep contentment of having Tony close.

“I’d like you to meet them, Stephen.” Tony leaned back to look at him, his eyes full of uncertainty. “If you don’t want to then not, or maybe another time.”

He wanted to, he really did. So far he’d pushed it to the back of his mind, but seeing the man hold that baby in his arms had done something to his heart that he’d never be able to forget again. He couldn’t wait to see more of that.

“Like you said, I look like shit, Tony”, he answered and shrugged. “Tomorrow, maybe?”

“They’ll take my jet first thing in the morning.” Tony shrugged at Stephen’s look. “Yes, they have their own, but fewer people know about mine. I believe the paparazzi are camping at the airport or something.”

He kept looking at him for a moment longer, noticing the almost fully suppressed hope in brown depths. There was no way he’d disappoint Tony yet again.

“Let me take a shower first”, Stephen said and sighed. “I’m not sure I’ll be great company, though.”

“It’ll be fine, they’re amazing people.” Tony smiled at him. “Thank you, Stephen.”

“I just…”

“Don’t believe for a moment that I don’t know what you’re doing.” He leaned in for a long, gentle press of lips on lips. “I love you, Stephen. That will never change.”

“I love you too, Tony.” He took a shuddery breath. “I should have talked to you sooner.”

“I probably wouldn’t have listened anyway”, the other man shrugged. “Pepper does have good timing.”

“Hmm.” He knew he’d have to thank her. “I’ll go and grab that shower now.”

“You know where my shower is, Stephen”, Tony smiled and grabbed his wrist before he could move to open a portal. “Just because I wanted to strangle you doesn’t mean I don’t want you in my life anymore.”

“_Wanted_ to strangle me, as in past tense?” he asked and was relieved that he could joke again, even if it was still a little tense.

Tony chuckled softly. “Yes, past tense. You’ll be safe to stay the night, if you can. If you want to.”

The relief he felt was immense. He’d dreaded being sent away again that day, even if they’d finally talked it out. Tony could have easily demanded to need some more time and Stephen would have complied, of course he would have.

No matter that there was nothing he wanted more than to fall asleep in Tony’s arms.

“I’d like to”, he mumbled after a moment. “But if you’d rather be alone…”

“Stephen.” Tony waited until he was looking at him. “Shut up.”

With a soft chuckle he stepped away from Tony, leaving only the touch of his warm hand on his wrist. It was simply too tempting to step even closer. The unbearable longing in his heart was making it so damn hard to not kiss Tony deeply, to hold him and love him like he wanted to so desperately.

He’d tread carefully for now. There was no denying that he’d fucked up – Stephen couldn’t even imagine how he’d feel if Tony accused him of trying to buy him.

God, what an idiot he’d been.

“Sir”, Friday interrupted them then. “Mr. Carter asked me to tell you that dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes. He’s also asking if Dr. Strange will stay.”

At his nod Tony answered: “He will stay, yes. Come on, Stephen.”

They made their way up to Tony’s apartment and Stephen got under the shower. When he stepped back out there was a warm towel waiting for him, as well as a pile of cloths. It made his heart beat quicker in his chest to know that Tony had taken the time to do that for him.

And it meant even more that Tony was there when he got out of the bathroom, waiting to accompany him to meeting his friends. Stephen watched him turn around as he walked closer and he still couldn’t believe he had that back.

“Stop being so careful, Stephen” Tony mumbled and reached for his wrist to pull him closer. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

The words meant the world to him and he sighed, eyes closing as he leaned his head against the other man’s. “I’m still sorry, though. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know that, honey.” Tony kissed his cheek lovingly, just to lean back a bit and look at him. “Is it alright if you stay the night?”

“Wong would probably kill me if I returned”, Stephen shrugged, trying to downplay how damn serious he was about that.

Laughter was dancing in brown eyes and he realized he had that back as well, the gentleness in Tony’s eyes he’d missed so much.

“I always knew why I liked him so much.” That made Stephen smile. “Come on now, dinner’s almost done. I hope you’re hungry.”

The rumbling of his stomach made Stephen blush. He hadn’t eaten well lately, not at all and God, he was definitely hungry.

Tony laughed for real this time, quiet and loving as he leaned in for a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you, Stephen Strange. Let’s go.”

Once they’d made their way out of the man’s bedroom towards the living area, Stephen was surprised to see just how much _life_ had moved into Tony’s apartment. There were toys everywhere, as well as cloths and other stuff that he hadn’t seen before.

Before he could really take it all in, though, movement caught his eye and he watched in slight awe as Tony bend down to pick up the little girl who had run to him.

“Tony”, she laughed and threw her arms around the man’s neck.

“Ow”, Tony groaned in exasperation. “This is getting harder by the day, Blue.”

“Are you saying I’m heavy?” the little girl pouted and looked at Tony.

“I’m saying I’m getting old, young lady”, Tony winked at her.

She giggled beautifully, obviously adoring Tony’s charming ways with her. Only then did Stephen notice the absolutely stunningly beautiful woman stepping up behind her daughter, a gracious smile on her lips.

“Stephen, meet Beyoncé”, Tony introduced, though it was a bit hard with about 18 kilos of five-year-old in his arms. “Bey, this is Stephen.”

“It is nice to meet you, Stephen”, the woman said. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

He glanced at Tony and didn’t miss the slight blush on his cheeks, no matter that half his head was hidden by Blue.

“It’s very nice to meet you too”, Stephen nodded and smiled. “You have a beautiful daughter.”

“Thank you, yes.” Beyoncé smiled back at him. “And you have a wonderful boyfriend.”

“Fingers off Tony, my dear”, another voice joined in on the conversation and Stephen watched as another man appeared, taller than both Tony and him. “I’m Jay.”

“Stephen”, he greeted back, oddly glad to not have to decline shaking hands because none were offered to him. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Tony, is Stephen your friend?”

Blue’s words made him look back at Tony, but the man was just smiling at the girl. “He is, Blue. Pretty much the same as your Mommy and Daddy.”

“Nice to meet you, then”, Blue grinned and waved at Stephen.

“Same here. You’re a very nice young lady, Blue”, Stephen commented and really meant it. She beamed at him for the compliment, just to turn back to the man holding her in his arms.

“Tony?”

“Yes, baby girl?”

“Do we have to leave tomorrow? I want to stay here and spend more time with your friend.”

“You, my little butter cake, just want me to fly you to school again. I’m still getting my behind kicked by your mother for that, though, so no. That’s not happening. Ever again, I mean.”

Stephen had a problem holding in his laughter, especially at the glare the girl’s mother sent Tony’s way. Jay just laughed and turned back towards the living and cooking area. “Come on, the food’s done.”

“Where are the babies?”

“Asleep, thankfully. It was all a bit too much today, I think. Pepper is staying with them until we’re done with dinner, she has eaten already.”

Tony nodded and placed Blue back on the ground. “You have legs, Blue, use them. I am getting too old for this.”

Jay snorted. “What do you want me to say?”

He didn’t get an answer to that aside from a stuck out tongue Tony was very careful Blue didn’t notice. Stephen grinned as he sat on the chair that his boyfriend held out for him. Tony sat beside him and quickly had a young girl climbing onto his lab.

“Blue”, Beyoncé started, but the man just winked at her.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“Tony?”

  
“Yes, pumpkin?”

Blue glanced at him for a moment, distracted. “Where do you get all these names for me, Tony?”

“It’s a gift, ask Stephen about it. What was it you wanted?”

“Can you sing to me after dinner?”

Tony’s smile turned positively sweet. “Of course, Blue. How about the sunset, a song and a story before bed?”

“A story about what?”

  
“That’ll be a surprise”, Tony shrugged and accepted the full plate Jay was handing him. “If it weren’t a surprise, though, and you knew what it’d be about. What would you think would be best?”

  
The way Blue thought about that, a finger on her chin and a look of such utter concentration on her face made the other adults hold back their laughter. She decided on a unicorn in the end and Tony nodded gravely, only very hesitantly admitting that he’d in fact thought about a story entailing a unicorn or two.

Stephen was mostly quiet, but it wasn’t like anyone seemed to expect anything from him. He was much more content watching Tony, absolutely fascinated by his way of interacting with the young child on his lap.

He was so good at all of this, so naturally able to have her eating with manners, entertain her and participate in the conversation going on all at the same time. And Blue loved him, it was so obvious. She hung on every word Tony said, even inquiring him about the physics about the sunset they’d watch after dinner. And Tony was great at explaining things to her in a way she understood, naturally simplifying them but still making it challenging for her.

When they were done with dinner Blue sighed heartbreakingly. “Do we have to clean the dishes first?”

Stephen smirked and with a soft whisper, both the table and the kitchen itself returned to their former perfect cleanness.

“That’s handy”, Jay smirked, but it was nothing compared to the look of delight on Blue’s face.

“Thank you, Stephen.” She turned back to Tony. “Your boyfriend’s amazing.”

“He totally is”, Tony agreed. There was a soft look in his eyes as he leaned over for a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, honey.”

“You’re most welcome.” Stephen smiled as he watched the man stand up with Blue hugging him tightly.

“Do you want to join us for the sunset, Stephen?” Blue asked from her perch on Tony’s shoulder.

God, he wanted photos of this evening. Like, a ton of them.

“Don’t bother trying to say no”, Tony grinned and shifted the girl in his arms. “Bey, Jay?”

  
“I need to do some more packing, obviously”, the woman smiled with a look around the room. “And Jay will take care of Rumi and Sir.”

“Okay.” With that Tony led Stephen out onto his enormous balcony, offering him one of the comfy chairs while he sat on the broad railing.

He watched as the man shifted into a comfortable position, one foot dangling in an astonishing height while he planted the other on the railing. Blue made herself comfortable against his chest as she stared into the sunset.

“Aren’t you afraid of heights, Blue?” Stephen asked, an amused smile on his lips when the girl lifted her head to stare at him.

“My Tony is Iron Man”, she said in a tone of voice that made Tony choke on his laugh. “He can fly.”

“She’s got you there, Merlin.” Tony smirked at him. “Her Tony, did you hear?” 

Stephen snorted, but didn’t rise to the bait. They fell into silence, aside from Blue’s occasional question and Tony’s calm answer. He could watch this forever, he realized.

Tony looked absolutely beautiful like this, sitting in front of the lights of the sunset. His face was relaxed, lips graced with a small smile and he looked almost ethereal, holding that little girl securely in his arms.

It was a while later that Stephen heard Tony start singing very quietly, the words too soft to make out even at the small distance between them. Blue chuckled with happiness, though, and she shifted to be able to look at him.

“_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever’s worse. Perfection is the disease of a nation. Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever’s worse. Tryna fix something, but you can’t fix what you can’t see. It’s the soul that needs the surgery. _

“_Blonder hair, flat chest. TV says, bigger is better. South beach, sugar free. Vogue says, thinner is better. Just another stage, pageant the pain away. This time I’m gonna take the crown without falling down, down, down_.”

Stephen stared, realizing the song was about self-confidence as much as about loving oneself. He didn’t really know if there’d been anything to prompt that, but even if not it was a beautiful message for a young girl.

And Blue loved it. She hummed along and even moved a bit to the melody in Tony’s voice, even singing along to some of the words. He wasn’t singing this to her for the first time, that much was clear.

“More”, Blue chuckled and clapped her hand, making Tony laugh out loud.

“What’s that, baby girl?”

“Please. More, please.”

“That’s much nicer, isn’t it?” The way Blue rolled her eyes made Tony chuckle again. “Couldn’t you learn something useful from me? I can’t believe you’re getting better at rolling your eyes than I am.”

“I’m learning physics from you, that’s useful.”

“Fair point.”

Stephen grinned at the interaction, absolutely stunned that Tony was this good with the girl, especially his easiness with all of it. Even the reminder of her manners had been gentle and it was no wonder Blue’s mother and father had absolutely no worry about leaving their girl with him.

“_Ain’t no doctor or therapeutic that can take the pain away, the pain’s inside and nobody frees you from your body. It’s the soul that needs the surgery, it’s my soul that needs surgery. Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far, and you break when the paper signs you in the dark. You left a shattered mirror and the shards of a beautiful girl._

“_When you’re alone all by yourself and you’re lying in your bed. Reflection stares right into you, are you happy with yourself? It’s just a way to masquerade, the illusion has been shed. Are you happy with yourself?_”

Tony lifted the girl to sit on his thigh, looking at her with a smile as he brushed his thumb under her chin. “_Are you happy with yourself_?”

The girl squealed in excitement, just to sing absolutely gorgeously: “_Yee-e-e-es_.”

Stephen watched a proud smile pass over Tony’s features and he understood then what the man was doing. It hurt to realize, but yes, a young black girl in America would never have it easy.

“You’re your mother’s daughter, Blue”, Tony chuckled. “That sounded beautiful.”

“Thank you”, Blue beamed.

“Doesn’t save you from going to bed, though.” Tony held up a hand the moment the young girl opened her mouth. “Say good night to Stephen, Blue.”

The girl sighed, but climbed off the railing to go to Stephen. She was wonderfully adorable as she stopped in front of him, looking at him as she said: “Good night, Stephen. I can’t wait to see you again next time we visit Tony.”

“I can’t wait either, Blue. Good night.”

“I’ll be back”, Tony said as he picked the girl up. “Tea?”

“Yeah”, Stephen nodded, the beat of his heart thumping in his throat. God, seeing Tony hold that little girl in his arms like this… “Thank you.”

Whatever Tony had seen on his face it made him pause for a moment, just to lean down to him and gently kiss him. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Stephen looked after him, knowing he had never quite felt this way before. To see his lover this domestically, so good in his interaction with Blue…

He’d never thought about a family, not really. Never with Christine. It just wasn’t who he was, or who he’d thought he was. Now, though, seeing Tony like this, made him see something that made his heart beat quicker, harder. Something that made him _dream_.

It was about twenty minutes before Tony came back out again, handing him a cup of tea while he pulled a chair close to him and sat down. Stephen watched him take a sip of his beer before turning to look at him.

They remained silent, even as Tony placed a hand on his forearm where it rested on the armrest. Stephen sighed at the warmth of his touch, being reminded of how much he’d missed that. How much he craved to have that touch all over his body again.

Tony’s hand travelled up his arm slowly, fingers digging just slightly into his muscles. Stephen closed his eyes when gentle fingertips brushed the side of his neck, not at all surprised at the quiet chuckle his reaction received.

“You’re so gorgeous”, Tony mumbled and let his hand come to rest at the back of his neck. His thumb stroked along his skin there, brushing against his hairline and Stephen breathed a shuddery gasp.

It felt so good to be touched like this again. He was principally aware of how sensitively he reacted to whatever Tony did to him, but after their fight this was almost more than he could handle. It most definitely made him want even more.

“I’ve missed this, Stephen.” He opened his eyes to see Tony lick his lips after just having taken another sip. “Missed seeing you react to me like that.”

And he also knew how much Tony loved seeing him melt under his touch, how Stephen ended up totally wrecked from whatever he gave to him.

The door to the balcony opened and Beyoncé and Jay stepped out. “Sorry to interrupt”, the woman smiled, but Tony shook his head and grinned.

His eyes never left Stephen’s.

“You’re not. Come on, it’s a great spring night.”

They spent another hour out there, talking amicably and Stephen had to agree, the Carters really were amazing people, kind and nice. He was tired, though, very much so even. His eyelids were heavy and he had trouble staying awake, so much so that Tony finally had enough.

“Excuse us, but I think we’ll go to bed now, before I have to carry Stephen.”

“Good night, you two”, Beyoncé grinned. “We’ll see you at 7, then?”

“Yes. Good night.”

“Good night”, Stephen mumbled and didn’t resist when Tony snuck an arm around his waist the moment he’d stood up. He leaned against him, not only because of his tiredness but because he _wanted_ to.

Needed to.

“Come on”, Tony said as he led him into his bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. “Let me help you.”

Before long Stephen was out of his cloths except for his boxers and shirt. He crawled under the covers, but blinked his eyes open when Tony didn’t follow him.

“I’m going to take a quick shower first”, the man whispered and leaned down to kiss his temple. “Go to sleep, love. I’ll be right here.”

He couldn’t. No matter how tired he was, how much he longed to rest, he wanted to do so in Tony’s arms. Stephen listened to the sound of running water, heard Tony brush his teeth and do whatever else he did, not that his tired brain could make any sense of it.

With only his boxers the man reappeared in the bedroom, still rubbing a towel over his wet hair. Stephen’s chest was tight from seeing Tony this comfortable around him, all easy and relaxed no matter the fact that he was almost naked.

Tony had a very different relation to his own body than him, Stephen knew. Where he was usually shy and rather disbelieving that Tony found him desirable at all, the other man had no such doubts about his bodily appearance. Even so, being allowed to witness these small moments of comfort still meant a lot to Stephen.

“I thought you were tired.” Tony smiled at him and got under the covers, a soft chuckle on his lips when Stephen immediately scooted closer. “Turn around.”

He did and sighed in elation when a warm body melted against his back, a strong arm moving around his waist to hold him close. Tony nuzzled against his neck, pressing kisses to his skin and lightly rubbing his nose along the line of his hair.

“Go to sleep, gorgeous wizard you.” He grumbled something unintelligible, but Tony just chuckled and tightened his grip around him. “Night, love.”

“N’ght, T’ny”, he mumbled into his pillow and drifted off easier than he had in almost two weeks.


	28. Mordo & The Power Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter are borrowed from the Captain Marvel movie, but I'm sure you'll notice it when you read it ;)

“We need to talk about Mordo.”

Tony stormed into the Sanctum, his words making Stephen and Wong turn to stare at him.

“What?” Stephen breathed, not in his lifetime having expected that from his lover. “How do you…?”

“The other future, baby. Keep up.” Tony threw some device of his into the air and he had no idea how it hovered, but his mind quickly shifted to the video feed it projected onto the next best wall.

And yes, there he was, Mordo. Stephen swallowed, glancing in some discomfort at Wong beside him. They hadn’t expected this, not at all and especially not then.

“What happened, Tony?” Wong asked, his eyes never leaving the images in front of them.

  
“Friday’s been monitoring every video camera on the planet…”

“_What_?”

“Just accept the fact that she can do that and move on”, Tony interrupted Stephen and the look in his eyes made him swallow another comment. This was serious. “She found him in Europe a few times a couple of days ago, but this is new. Watch.”

And so they watched as their former friend moved along the shadows, just to disappear from one second to the next.

“What…?”

“Ten minutes later a whole fucking building disappeared into nothingness. It was empty, but that was just a really lucky coincidence.” Tony had a dark look in his eyes. “The thing is, this is too early.”

Stephen stared at him.

“I knew this was coming, but he didn’t act until much later and… well, frankly, I’m not ready. We had a plan for this”, he said with a nod towards Stephen, “but it’s not ready. I’m afraid this will end badly, but we need to do something _now_.”

“If you saw this coming, then you know what his plan is?”

Tony looked at Wong and took a deep breath. “Well, yes. He wants to destroy Kamar-Taj.” His eyes shifted to Stephen. “And to kill you.”

“Of course he does”, Stephen shook his head and sighed. “What can we do?”

“I don’t know, because this happened all differently last time.” Tony shrugged. “I’m pretty sure he somehow found out about our trip to Kamar-Taj and that made him act.”

“Why would that make him act?” Wong asked confusedly and Stephen saw exactly the slight uncomfortable shift in Tony.

“Tony”, he said insistently. “Why would our visit to Kamar-Taj matter?”

“Because he loves you, Stephen.”

He could only stare at Tony, trying to find any sign that he was kidding, but he could see how serious the other man was. The sight was rare enough.

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, he tried anyway in lack of anything better to say. “You can’t seriously think…”

“I’m not just thinking that, I heard him say it right before he tried to kill you last time.”

That made him shut up abruptly and he thought about that, really _thought_ about what exactly Tony had just said.

“I’m not really sure how it matters”, he then said after a long moment. “We need to stop him, no matter what.”

Wong nodded. “I agree. What are Mordo’s thoughts on you, Tony?”

“Not sure. Last time Stephen and I weren’t even friends at this point, but considering the fact that the building he annihilated this morning was actually where I was supposed to attend a conference, I’d guess - not good?”

Stephen blinked. “And you were going to mention that when…?”

“Over dinner?”

Wong facepalmed. “I have yet to decide which one of you is worse. It’s a tie at the moment.”

“Anyway, Friday tells me he’s been in Nepal for a few hours. If he knows he didn’t get me, I’m pretty sure he’s waiting there for us.”

Stephen swallowed his first instinct to tell Tony to stay the hell away from Nepal, to stay where he was safe. It would be anything but fair to Tony, though, no matter how much he _wanted_ him to stay out of danger. Mordo was strong, they’d need all the help they could get.

And Iron Man was some of the best help they could hope for.

“Alright”, Stephen said slowly. “We’ll go, but first: how much do you know about fighting a sorcerer?”

“Ah, that’s rich. How much do you know about the fight we’re about to have?”

Wong glanced between them. “Okay, so, if Mordo hasn’t made his move yet we have time, he’s obviously waiting for you. How about we make a plan?”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

\------------

“To hell with this fucking plan”, Stephen yelled and threw a spell at their prison, no matter that he knew it was freaking senseless.

Mordo laughed again, a manic sound but Stephen didn’t listen, didn’t even pay him any attention. All he could see was Tony on the ground in front of Mordo, blood dripping from his mouth as he tried to get up after going down for the umpteenth time.

Everything had gone wrong, everything. Mordo had surprised them, an ambush that had already cost the lives of several of his fellow sorcerers. Stephen and most of the others were tired, some of them even wounded. Kamar-Taj itself was partly in flames, but all of that didn’t really matter.

What mattered was the fact that Mordo had somehow managed to outsmart them, trapping all of the sorcerers including Stephen and Wong in several magical prisons and Tony’s suit casing underneath a thick layer of protective magic.

And he was using the time he had on his hands while they were trying to figure out a way out of the magic prisons to slowly beat Tony to death.

Stephen sobbed when Mordo kicked the man in the stomach, wrenching a pained scream from Tony that he simply couldn’t suppress. “TONY!”

Mordo grinned and turned to walk towards Stephen, but before he could even open his mouth the man on the ground mumbled: “You kick like a girl, anyone ever tell you that?”

The breath got stuck in Stephen’s throat when he could only watch as Mordo hit Tony repeatedly, who was simply too wounded already to be able to take this much longer.

“He’s trying to protect you”, Wong whispered beside him, making Stephen glance at him, if only for a split second.

“_What_?”

“He’s antagonizing Mordo to keep him from attacking you.” Wong glared at him. “So do him a favor and shut up, would you?”

“You know”, Mordo said and finally let go of Tony, leaving him to cough out blood on the ground. He moved his hands to cast a spell that reached out to lift Tony into the air and Stephen whimpered at the sight of the bruises and blood on his face. And he was very aware that he couldn’t even see the damage to the rest of his body underneath his black attire. “I’ve really looked forward to seeing you watch him die.”

Stephen jerked forward, but Wong stopped him with a strong hand on his arm. “Calm down”, he mumbled to him.

“He’s killing him, Wong”, he hissed back. “If we don’t do something…”

“But there is nothing you _can_ do”, Mordo chuckled. “Well, at least not in time to save your _boyfriend_.” 

And before he could say anything else, Stephen had to watch with pure horror as Mordo opened a portal, just to drop Tony right through it. He pointed up then with a grin, and Stephen and Wong gasped when they saw the limp body that was falling from the sky.

“No”, Stephen screamed. “No, don’t! Whatever you want, fine, but let him live!”

“Uh, no.” Mordo shrugged. “I’m going to kill you too, if it’s any consolation.”

He looked around frantically, desperate to try and figure out what to do. This couldn’t be happening, Tony was going to die and there had to be something he could do. The sorcerers in the other prisons were staring up in horror as well, but he didn’t have time to be glad that they actually cared about Tony like this.

“Look!”

Wong’s call made him turn around and Stephen could only stare at the two small lights racing towards Tony, one a gentle blue coming from the side and the other a deep, dark violet dot aiming for him from right above him.

The blue one hit Tony first and Stephen sobbed with relief when he saw the suit forming over his body, the familiar red and gold colors discernible even at this distance.

And then the violet one hit him as well and Stephen could only stare at the visible ripple of power in the air, followed a moment later by a powerful compression wave. It was strong enough to bend trees when it hit the ground and make the magic prisons wobble from the impact.

That was all they needed to quickly destroy the barriers capturing them, to Mordo’s obvious distaste. His snarl got even louder when Tony, instead of dying like he’d planned, leveled out only meters above the ground.

The moment their prison was gone Stephen sent a powerful spell towards Mordo, busying him with that as he stared at the rapidly approaching form of his lover. Right before he reached them, Iron Man accelerated yet a little more and Stephen flinched from the ‘_SLAM’_ of displaced air when he broke the sound barrier right above them.

The wall of air hit Mordo like a train wreck, slamming him into the ground and making every single one of the spells he’d cast lose coherence. The other sorcerers, like Stephen and Wong, had seen it coming and had managed to put up a defense just in time.

Stephen nearly sagged with relief when Tony landed nearby. The suit opened at the front to let him step out – it had to be an older one, he’d never seen his suit do that - and Tony stumbled away from it. Stumbling was a bit overstated, to be fair the man could barely stand on his own legs as he pressed a hand against his obviously hurting ribcage.

“Tony”, Stephen called and just wanted to run to him when Tony dropped to his knees.

A moment later he placed the familiar suit housing on his chest and Stephen watched as his most current suit flowed over his body within seconds. There were some hushed words behind him, the sight obviously impressing a few of his fellow fighters.

And then Stephen noticed the glowing violet stone as it floated from behind Tony to where he was holding out his hand. He saw him look down at it, the faceplate only then coming up.

Tony’s finger touched the stone not even a second later.

They all stared as the stone’s violet glow became fluid, settling all over Iron Man’s suit before slowly dimming in intensity. It still left his suit glowing powerfully, though.

“That’s an Infinity Stone”, Wong gasped. “It has to be.”

Stephen stared between Tony and the man beside him, deep down knowing he was right but just simply disbelieving. “It can’t be”, he mumbled. “How would Tony survive touching an Infinity Stone, Wong?”

“He’s already connected to the Time Stone, it’s not that much of a stretch.” Wong nodded towards Tony. “See? It’s a part of the suit, probably not even actually touching his skin.”

“If you’re right… It has to be the Power Stone.” Stephen stared as Tony stood up slowly, the suit giving his stance much more stability than before.

“Hey, asshole”, he called out to where Mordo had just managed to get back up as well. “Care to do this again?”

Mordo snarled. He hurled a spell at Tony that Stephen knew was incredibly powerful, but a somewhat jerky movement of his hand conjured up a wall of power between them and the spell splashed off it.

“Look, I don’t want to kill you”, Tony said, though his voice did sound a little distracted. “Uh, I will, though. Shit, how many of you are there?”

Stephen sighed. “You have a concussion, Tony”, he called loud enough for his lover to hear him. 

“Really? Huh.” He turned to Stephen then. “Can _you_ do that? Multiply, I mean. That could be really useful. You know.”

He tsked, probably more amused than he should be. “Now is not the time, Tones.”

“That’s what you always say, Stephen. I don’t believe you.”

Mordo looked between them in disbelief at the flirty banter, but before he could say anything Tony looked back at him and pointed up into the sky. “No matter how many of you there are, what _exactly_ gave you the idea to hire a mercenary who obliterates whole planets for the sheer joy of it?”

There was an eerie silence. Everyone stared at Iron Man who, rather suddenly, stumbled to the side, barely managing to stay upright. Stephen wanted to go over then, but a lifted hand stopped him.

“I’m fine”, Tony grumbled. “Thick skull and all.”

“How do you even know?” Mordo demanded. “How could you possibly…?”

Friday’s voice interrupted him. “Sir, I have detected extraterrestrial warships approaching the Earth. They’re preparing to deploy warheads.”

“Great, Ronan’s here.” The name made Mordo blink. “Let’s see if I remember how this works.”

  
“Tony”, Stephen called, worried beyond measure by now. “What are you going to do?”

He didn’t receive an answer when all of a sudden the gentle glow of Iron Man’s suit became more intense again, a surge of power that Stephen could feel even from where he stood meters away. And then, with a wave of his right hand, Tony had an invisible force smack Mordo against one of Kamar-Taj’s walls, just to let him drop to the floor unconscious.

So that was that.

Tony took off then, but it happened with none of the usual turbines. The violet cloud of energy that formed around him propelled him through the air and it was loud, very loud even.

And yet it did nothing to drown out the approach of four _enormous_ black alien ships.

The sky darkened above them as they hovered in the height of a few hundred kilometers and Stephen saw the exact moment they launched the warheads Friday had mentioned. He was about to turn around to figure out what to do when he noticed the fast violet dot of energy tearing through the air.

“Tony”, he said to no one in particular, staring like everyone else as Iron Man flew straight at the very first warhead approaching their planet.

They collided and Stephen’s heart beat much too fast in his chest. Tony, _incredibly_, managed to slow its flight further and further, the glow of power becoming even more intense until they finally came to a mid-air still stand.

He threw the warhead back then, making it collide with the others and causing a huge, _very_ huge explosion mid sky.

Stephen’s jaw dropped when Tony flew right into that very same explosion.

Not even three seconds later he came out on the other side, flying even higher as the ships in the sky sent out a whole armada of smaller, more agile warships that all headed for Tony.

Stephen winced every time the man was hit, which was rather a lot. He wasn’t really flying straight the whole time either, but at least he was getting a better grip at using the power at his disposal to destroy the ships trying to kill him.

And then he flew right into one of the bigger ones and then straight _through_ it. No one made a sound as the enormous ship exploded violently, starting at the tip and going all the way through to its rear.

Tony reemerged and actually did a loop in mid-air – simply for the fun of it, Stephen supposed -, before coming to a halt right in front of the biggest ship in the middle.

He held his hands out beside him and summoned so much power into them the glow was blinding even to those on the ground.

Just to smash his right fist into his left hand, releasing all the pent-up energy with an audible hum and a damn spectacular lightshow.

“Show off”, Wong mumbled, but he sounded more impressed than he ever had.

Stephen just stared as the black ships disappeared faster than they’d come, the display of power obviously having served its intended purpose.

Tony hovered for a moment longer before turning around and heading back to the ground. Everyone looked as he landed slowly, the energy surrounding him once again dimming to a barely noticeable level.

  
This time, though, it seemed to re-center from everywhere on his suit to the middle of his chest until Stephen could once again make out the violet glowing stone. It hovered in front of Tony for a moment, just to seem to fuse with his blue glowing suit casing.

The suit retracted back into its casing then as well and the whole light show was over, and apparently so was Tony’s last remaining shred of strength. Before his body could hit the ground, though, Stephen’s magic caught him in a gentle grip.

“God, Tony”, he mumbled when he finally reached him. He flinched at the dark bruises already forming on Tony’s face, not even daring to touch him. Wong appeared beside him, but he barely noticed.

Stephen didn’t really know what to do. He knew he should focus on the little violet dot that glowed in the middle of the casing in the center of Tony’s chest. He knew he needed to figure out what all of this meant and all its implications for the safety of the universe. 

And yet all he could see was Tony, the way his body was bent with pain even in his unconsciousness. Stephen’s hands trembled much worse than normal when he searched for his pulse, flinching again at how weak it was.

“He must be bleeding internally, Wong”, he mumbled then. “His pulse and breathing are too weak, he needs a hospital.”

“May I?”  
  


The voice made Stephen turn around, just to stare right into the eyes of Kamar-Taj’s head healer. He blinked, wondering if he had heard correctly, but the gentle smile on Master Shanti’s lips assured him that she was serious about her offer.

No one aside from the sorcerers who lived and trained at Kamar-Taj had ever received healing from her.

No one.

“Yes”, Stephen whispered, not at all caring about how desperate he sounded. He knew she was the best healer there was, much better than him even. “_Please_.”

With a nod she moved her hands for a spell, taking control over Tony’s floating body and gently placing him on the ground.

“His mind has been attacked by magic once”, Stephen mumbled and barely noticed Shanti’s nod of thanks at the information.

She got to work then as Stephen reached for one of Tony’s hands, holding on as tight as he could while watching his face intently. It took endless minutes, but then, finally, the man started to relax slightly. 

It was a very slow process, but his breathing evened out more and more. Tony still looked ragged, but not anywhere near as half-dead as before. The worst injuries were healed, Stephen knew. That left him with only the milder ones and apparently Master Shanti was determined to do something about those as well.

Another few minutes later she leaned back, a tired but satisfied smile on her lips. “He should be okay now. Make him rest, Stephen, and then, in a few days, bring him back here. We want to thank him.”

“’ot n’ssary.”

Stephen’s head flew around and he drew a shuddery breath at the sight of half-lidded and absolutely exhausted brown eyes. “By the Gods, _Tony_.”

He reached out to gently cradle his cheek, not at all caring about just how many people were surrounding them.

“Hey,” Tony rasped, a barely there smile on his lips. “You okay?”

“Am I…” Stephen nearly sobbed at that. “God, Anthony, you _idiot_.”

“Actually, am I dead?” The man shifted a little. “I expected to hurt much more than this.”

“No”, Stephen said and finally, _finally_ he could take a deep breath again. “You’re definitely very much alive.”

“You look like shit, though.”

Tony slowly turned his head to look at Wong, a wry grin forming on his lips. “That’s very nice of you to say, Wong.”

The man snorted, but it was followed by a relieved sigh. “Thank the Gods you’re okay, Tony.”

Tony waved a hand at him, gaze falling back on Stephen. “How come I don’t feel like crap right now?”

“Master Shanti healed you.” And Stephen was stunned to see it in his lover’s eyes that he knew exactly what that meant, how rare a privilege that was. He had no idea how he knew, but he suspected it had something to do with time travel and he didn’t really care either.

Brown eyes looked beside him for a moment before Tony slowly sat up.

“Easy, love”, Stephen mumbled and grasped his upper arm, letting him take a hold of his forearm in return. He helped him stand up, relieved to realize that he was merely needed for balance and that Tony could actually stand on his own again.

“Can you stop the world from spinning?” Tony grumbled, shaking his head a few times as Stephen snorted.

“Was that last loop really necessary?”

“No.” His question earned him a chuckle. “But it was _fun_.”

He turned away from him a bit then, though he still held onto Stephen for support. “Thank you, Master.”

Master Shanti smiled. “No, Mr. Stark. We have to thank you, not only for saving our planet, but also for protecting our Sorcerer Supreme.”

There was a very subtle blush forming on Tony’s cheeks and Stephen could only melt at the sight. He was saved from an answer, though, when Friday’s voice sounded from somewhere.

“Ms. Potts for you, Sir.”

Tony stared at Stephen. “Drop me into another dimension, _please_.”

He threw his head back and laughed, not at all surprised to realize that he wasn’t the only one. God, all the stress and adrenaline of the fight hadn’t really had any chance to dissolve yet, but it was wonderful to be able to laugh nonetheless.

“Traitor”, his lover grumbled and got out his phone to answer the call. “Yes, P…”

Stephen bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing _again_ when he heard Pepper’s voice loud and clear, even though Tony definitely had not put her on speaker. He wisely held the phone away from his ear. Quite far, actually.

“… insane, that was you, wasn’t it? Have you lost your mind? Of course you can’t ever stay away from freaking alien ships, can’t you for once not scare the hell out of me…”

Tony was smiling beautifully at him, brown eyes gentle and so very grateful as Stephen looked right back at him. He couldn’t resist kissing that smile, even if only briefly for all of the eyes fixated on them.

“Pepper”, he said loud and clear then, a little surprised that it actually made her shut up. “Tony is alive and talking shit like always. He doesn’t look so good, though, and he has a concussion. Would you mind looking after him for a few hours while I sort things out here?”

“What do you mean, I don’t look so good?” Tony grumbled, but Stephen ignored him.

“Sure”, Pepper said and sighed. “As long as he’s okay.” 

“Well, I’m not okay. Apparently I don’t look good enough for Mister Sorcerer Kiss-My-Ass Supreme. Well, you know what, Stephen, I don’t…”

The silence was ringing loud and clear after he’d pushed a portal at Tony to deposit him back in his very own living room. Stephen steeled himself before turning around, glaring at his fellow sorcerers who were either staring or desperately trying to hide a grin.

He absolutely ignored the cackling Wong.

“We’ve got work to do, don’t we?” he grunted, a little bit satisfied when almost everyone just suddenly exploded into motion.

Good. The faster they were done here, the faster he’d be able to look after Tony himself.


	29. Aftermath

He was tired, not just from the fight itself but its aftermath as well. Honoring the fallen sorcerers would come later, but it was still a burden to know that they’d had to die at all.

Stephen sighed as he stepped through the portal right into Tony’s bathroom. His first glance in the mirror confirmed that he didn’t only feel horrible, he looked it too. A shower then, he thought and quickly got under the spray.

With a sigh he let his head hang low, letting the water massage his shoulders and back and he didn’t want to ever move again. Only his desperation to see his wounded lover made him finish the shower at all.

He left the bathroom, got dressed in comfortable sweats and was halfway through the master bedroom when he stopped in his tracks. There Tony was in his bed, on his side and turned towards Stephen with the covers pulled up to his naked shoulders, sound asleep.

The bruises on his face were much less prominent than they’d been without Master Shanti’s help, but they were still a reminder of what had happened.

As was the soft glow of the suit casing resting on Tony’s chest, the first time he was actually wearing it in bed. Stephen resolved upon healing the man some more himself later, but for now he’d let him have his rest.

Pepper was still there, looking up from the paper when he walked in with a relieved smile on her lips. “Thank God you’re okay.”

“Yeah”, he smiled back. “Thanks for looking after Tony.”

Pepper chuckled. “Can’t say it was my pleasure.”

He sighed. “That bad?”

“Well, he kept on bitching about you for about half an hour.”

“Only half an hour? He must really feel like crap then.” Stephen didn’t even bother hiding his amusement at that. “Master Shanti healed him pretty sufficiently, Pepper. I’ll see what I can do later, but he’s fine.”

“What on earth happened?”

And, for the next hour or so, he told her everything. It felt good to talk about this to her, so good even that he didn’t stop at what had happened that day.

They were comfortable on the couch when Stephen was finally finished, not at all missing the worried expression in Pepper’s eyes.

“So, he controls an Infinity Stone now?”

Stephen sighed. “He at the very least used one and he was pretty good at it, even with a concussion.”

She kept looking at him. “Aren’t you worried?”

The question made him shrug. “More than I’d ever want to admit, but… Well, I’m not much better. I’m actually in more danger more often than him, so I’m not exactly in a position to lecture him.”

“I was never able to see it like that.” Pepper’s words surprised him. It was the first she directly mentioned the fact that Tony and she had been an item once. “I could only ever think about the day he wouldn’t come back home.”

“I _am_ afraid of that, Pepper”, Stephen replied quietly. “I don’t know where his suit and the Power Stone came from, but if both had been any later…”

“At least you were there.”

  
“And I was busy being kept in a cage while Mordo…” God, he couldn’t even say it. He took a shaky breath. “It was close, Pepper. I don’t think it has really sunk in yet that I came this close to losing him today.”

She smiled softly at him as she placed her glass on the table and stood up. “Well, I have kept you busy long enough. I’m taking the rest of the day off, as should you.”

“Thank you, Pepper.” Stephen stood up as well and, to his own surprise, a moment later they were hugging gently. “I mean it.”

“Just take care of him, please.” She waved slightly at him and then she was gone.

Stephen sat back on the couch and looked after her for a moment, drawing a shaky breath. That one breath turned into a half-sob and his chest constricted painfully as he tried to keep from bursting into tears.

He lost the fight anyway. In moments like this he cursed his memory, remembering so clearly how Tony’s body had convulsed in pain, the blood that had dripped from his mouth…

Closing his eyes and leaning back against the cushions, Stephen simply let the tears flow. The room was near silent and so was he, the only sound his irregular breathing.

It took him a long while to compose himself enough that he found the strength to get up and return to the master bedroom. The sight of Tony pretty much exactly the way he’d left him more than an hour ago was a relief and he nearly started crying again.

With a shake of his head Stephen stripped to his underwear and slowly got under the covers. He didn’t give a shit about what time it was, all he wanted was to hold Tony and to goddamn sleep.

He scooted closer to his lover and lay on his side to look at him, drinking in the sight of a very much alive Tony Stark.

“Again with the staring”, his boyfriend mumbled quietly and Stephen couldn’t help his slightly high-pitched laugh at hearing that dark, sleepy voice that he loved _so much_.

“God, Tony.” He moved to hug him with one arm, pressing his face into his neck and just breathing deeply. “_Tony_…”

The other man snuck one arm around him as well and moved a little closer to Stephen, their legs entwining beneath the covers. He didn’t even notice at first, but when he moved to kiss Tony’s skin he realized the wetness his own tears had left there.

Blinking repeatedly, Stephen sighed and snuggled only tighter against him. “I can’t believe how strong you were today.”

“That was mostly the Stone, Stephen.”

He snorted. “And what would you call controlling an incredibly powerful Infinity Stone to defeat Mordo and scare off a full-time alien mercenary?”

“Insane?”

Stephen laughed. “Besides that”, he admitted as he leaned back to look at Tony. “You were incredible, love.”

And for once Tony let that stand, not saying anything as he simply smiled back at him and Stephen totally counted that as a win. His gaze flickered down then, to the soft blue glow that was beautifully illuminating Tony. He stared at the small violet dot in the center of it.

“That is the Power Stone, isn’t it?”

Tony nodded slowly. “Stephen, I wanted to tell you about this, but I’m afraid to change too much. I don’t know how…”

“I understand.” Stephen felt his heart melt at the thankful smile his words earned him. “Time travel isn’t easy, I get it. Out of curiosity, what exactly was our plan for Mordo?”

“Uh, our plan was the Power Stone, actually.” Tony shrugged. “The first time I could think somewhat clearly after being drugged out of my mind after Siberia I called for the Stone. Apparently it was further away in the galaxy than we had hoped.”

Stephen blinked. “So it was on its fucking way to you for months through the whole goddamn universe?”

“You should curse more often, it’s sexy.”

“Tony”, he shook his head, too agitated to care about his blush. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, would you have believed me?”

Stephen opened his mouth, but stopped himself in time. _Of course_ he would have trusted Tony, but admittedly, the thought of his lover telling him an Infinity Stone was racing through space simply because he’d called for it…

“Okay, fine”, he amended, his gaze falling lower to the gentle blue glow on Tony’s naked chest again. “Are you going to keep wearing that?”

“If the alternative is leaving an Infinity Stone lying around _somewhere_, then yes.” Tony smirked. “Does it distract you?”

“No more than you do anyway”, he said nonchalantly, ignoring the glint in Tony’s eyes. “How come you can control it, Tony?”

That question seemed to be all it took to make the other man serious again, his eyes a little too guarded for Stephen’s liking. “I told you about Thanos. I told you he used all six Stones to kill half the universe.” Tony waited for his nod. “Well, for one short moment right after he did that we managed to take the Stones off him. _I_ wore them to make this time travel thing happen, just before their energy would have killed me.”

Stephen stared. He was still staring numbly when Tony leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“No, I… You…” He was stuttering, but damn. _All six Infinity Stones?_ “Are you serious?”

“Did you hear that it was about to kill me?”

“And yet here you are.” Stephen shook his head slightly, trying to clear away the thoughts twirling around in his mind. “So, where does this leave us?”

“Well, to be fair, I don’t know. Having the Power Stone is something I’m not entirely comfortable with, but we do need it. It might just help against Thanos.”

He knew what it meant to control an artifact as powerful as an Infinity Stone, so he understood exactly where Tony was coming from.

With a sigh Stephen gently brought their foreheads together, looking deeply into his beautiful brown eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop Mordo from hurting you like that.”

The expression on Tony’s face became impossibly serious, but also very soft. “Protecting me, Stephen, is not your duty.” He moved his hand before Stephen could even open his mouth to reply, laying it on his chest where the Eye of Agamotto usually rested. “Your duty is to protect the universe, to protect the Time Stone and your order and the other sorcerers. Your duties lie anywhere but with me. I understand that, I need you to understand that as well.”

Stephen’s mouth was dust dry and he swallowed uncomfortably. Tony was right, of course he was. In the end, if worse came to worse, he knew that protecting the Time Stone and their reality simply had to be his top priority.

That didn’t change the fact that it was killing him.

“I know, Tony”, he breathed. “I still can’t help but wish I could have protected you.”

He kissed him then, just a soft press of his lips on Tony’s. The hand still resting on his chest wandered slowly up across his skin, over his neck and to his cheek.

“That explains where the Power Stone came from”, Stephen mumbled and brought their foreheads together again. “What about that suit?”

“Friday sent it over the moment I lost contact with her because of Mordo’s spells.”

“Sent it over? From _New York_?”

A shrug. “I’m awesome that way.”

“Yes”, Stephen grinned amusedly. “Yes, you are.”

  
“Good Lord, did you just agree with me? You must have really been worried about me.”

He just looked into Tony’s smiling eyes for a moment longer without answering, knowing it was all written over his face anyway. The moment he saw the recognition in brown depths he pulled back a bit, letting his eyes roam over the remaining bruises.

“May I do something about your bruises, Tony?” he asked quietly and gently caressed his skin with his thumb. “I’m not as good at healing as Master Shanti, but it might just make it a little easier for you.”

A barely there nod was all he needed. Stephen was very aware of the intense gaze studying him as he mumbled lowly, moving the golden glow of his hand slowly over Tony’s face.

When he was satisfied with that he moved lower, a gentle smile on his lips when Tony shifted onto his back without complaint. Stephen bit his lip the moment he pulled away the covers, the bruises looking painful even after Shanti’s treatment.

He just got on with the job at hand, wanting nothing more than to at least make this more comfortable for Tony. There was no way he wouldn’t need two or three weeks to really heal from this, but at least there was no more serious injury.

“Thank you”, Tony said the moment the glow died down and he lowered his cramping fingers onto the man’s stomach, thumb playing with the waistband of his boxers.

“Thank _you_, Tony”, he said right back. “I know you provoked Mordo to keep him from hurting me.”

“Worked out, didn’t it.”

Stephen glanced up at him. “Barely, Tony”, he whispered. “If your suit and the Stone had arrived any later…”

Without a word Tony lifted his hands to frame his face and pull him in for a deep kiss and Stephen let himself fall into it. It felt so good and he followed these enticing lips when the other lay back again, though he was careful to not put any of his weight against Tony.

“I’m not fragile, Stephen”, he breathed into his mouth, hands burying in his hair. “And don’t try to tell me no, I want you to make love to me.”

The tone of his voice sent a shiver down Stephen’s spine, so full of need and desperation that it went straight to his groin and the depths of his heart. He pulled back and shook his head slightly. “Tony…”

“Don’t make me beg, because I will.” Brown eyes stared up at him and it was feeling a bit like begging already. “Please.”

Stephen stared down at Tony. He couldn’t deny how much he wanted this as well, to reassure himself that his boyfriend was still there, to feel him as wholly as he could.

The last thing he wanted, though, was to hurt him.

Thankfully he had an idea about that.

With an exaggerated sigh he brushed his lips against Tony’s again, not bothering to hide his grin at the laughter he evoked. “My God, Strange, don’t seem too eager here.”

He was still grinning when he got rid of both their underwear and slowly moved to straddle these strong thighs, scooting up a bit to make their half-hard cocks bump together. “Just because I’m not jumping you doesn’t mean that I’m not _eager_. Or desperate.”

Tony let his hands stroke over his thighs lovingly, only to grasp his balls a moment later, making Stephen gasp. He wanted to say something, but the careful touch along his perineum effectively shut him up.

His cock was hardening rapidly and Stephen couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips into Tony’s touch. He bit his lip to stop a moan when Tony let his hand wander from between his legs up his cock.

“Don’t hold back, Stephen”, his lover whispered as he wiped his thumb across his tip. “Don’t hold back a sound. Can you do that for me?”

He stroked him up and down and Stephen moaned, head hanging low as his whole body shuddered. For a moment he just enjoyed being touched like this, his heart heavy with the knowledge that it was Tony’s palm gliding along his length.

God, he had come so close to losing him that day…

“Kiss me, gorgeous.” He opened his eyes to look down at Tony, taking in his features, the slight blush on his cheeks that seemed to highlight every damn bruise, every damn cut on his skin. With a quiet sob he surged forward for a deep kiss, swallowing the surprised gasp that left the man’s throat.

Stephen plundered that delicious mouth, sinking and drowning and dying and not even caring. “God, Tony”, he mumbled and licked along his bottom lip. He stared at how wetly it glistened, just to lean in for another deep kiss. “My love.”

He felt the shudder running through Tony at that. Stephen smiled against his mouth and kissed him again before letting his lips slowly glide down his cheek and to his ear. After a gentle nibble on his lobe he moved further down to Tony’s neck, lightly kissing the skin there.

It went on like that, feathery caresses on Tony’s skin as he slowly moved further down. Stephen whimpered at the loss of the hand around him, but he still went on to press soft and loving kisses all over the man’s chest and stomach.

Not closing his eyes Stephen took in the colors of every small and big bruise, never putting any pressure on Tony’s skin at all. It didn’t take long for his lover to arch his body and try to follow his lips, wanting, needing more contact.

“Don’t move, Tony”, he whispered. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Then don’t tease, Stephen”, Tony panted breathlessly. “Not now.”

Unable to not do whatever Tony wanted in that moment Stephen moved lower and took his cock into his mouth without further ado. The moan that earned him was delicious, long and from deep within Tony’s chest.

“Stephen”, the man gasped and bucked his hips up. Stephen pushed him back down as he sucked on the tip, just to pull back and run his tongue slowly along the veins. “_Fuck_.”

He smiled and moved lower to gently suck on Tony’s balls. Glancing up he saw that the man’s eyes were closed, his head thrown back with his throat bared beautifully.

Stephen shivered at the sight.

With newfound eagerness he took Tony back into his mouth, blowing him intently for a minute or two before pulling back again. He ignored the desperate whimper as he moved back up his body, resuming his position on strong thighs.

A low mumble and a wave of his hand later Stephen scooted yet higher, seeing the exact moment Tony realized what he’d planned.

Brown depths glazed over with lust.

“Are you…?”

“All done”, Stephen mumbled quietly as he lifted himself, looking down as Tony grasped his own cock to align with his entrance. He moaned at the first touch of that hot hard flesh, needing all his self-control to not just slam himself down.

Instead he took him in slowly, relishing in the wide stretch and impossible heat that was Tony’s cock inside of him.

“You look so damn beautiful like this, Stephen.” The words made him stare right into half-lidded, lust-filled brown eyes. “Taking me like this, so fucking tight. So perfect, love. I can’t…”

Stephen whimpered when Tony grasped his hips tightly, fingers digging into his skin and sure as hell leaving marks. He was obviously fighting to not thrust up, so with a deep breath he let himself sink all the way down in one fluid motion.

The scream his movement wrenched from Tony’s throat hit Stephen completely unprepared. He stared as the man arched beneath him, eyes closed and a look of utter abandon on his face.

It was the tear that rolled down his temple that was the final straw.

“My God, Tony”, he whispered and leaned forward, placing his palm against his hot cheek and wiping away the wetness. “Love, I’m here.”

Tony shook his head, his eyes screwed shut as another tear followed the first and then another.

“Tones”, Stephen said clearly and leaned down for a gentle kiss. “Look at me. _Please_.”

That last word did the trick and he immediately drowned in the endless depths of whisky brown eyes, his heart growing heavy with what he saw. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

Tony bit his bottom lip and he immediately leaned down to kiss him again, urging him to let go and let Stephen caress his abused skin. “Tell me why you’re crying.”

“I was so afraid he’d kill you”, Tony half-sobbed against his lips. “Stephen…”

Without warning he started rolling his hips and he could only stare as Tony grunted, head falling back again. “You feel that, Tones?” He waited until brown eyes looked at him once more. “That’s me, do you hear me? I’m here and I fucking love you so much.”

Tony reached up for a hard kiss and Stephen returned it with vigor, desperate to feel him and taste him. “I’m here because of you. _Thank you_.”

And with that he straightened up again, abruptly intensifying the rhythm of his hips and making Tony cry out yet again. Stephen moaned with him, shifting until that incredibly hard cock inside him finally hit his prostate.

For a few minutes the only sounds were their irregular breathing and their bodies colliding. He felt Tony move then, planting his feet on the mattress and even if he’d expected it, the first hard thrust into him had Stephen seeing stars.

“Fuck, Tony”, he grunted and reached back to try and hold onto his leg for support, but it was almost useless with his trembling hand. “_Fuck_, yes.”

“Shit”, Tony moaned, his hard thrusts making his thighs slap against Stephen’s ass with the most obscene sound. “I can’t take it when you curse.”

Stephen laughed breathlessly, only to groan loudly when a hand closed around his twitching cock. “Tony, I won’t last if you…”

“Believe me, I’m so fucking close.” Endless brown galaxies stared up at him. “Just let go, let go for me.”

Stephen closed his eyes at that and pushed his hips down even harder as Tony thrust up, intensely nailing his prostate a few times while his hand tugged on his leaking cock. Throwing his head back he came, Tony’s name loud on his lips as he spurted his come all over his stomach and chest.

The moment his orgasm made Stephen tense around him Tony was coming as well, a deep and guttural sound vibrating in his chest as he did. Stephen could feel him pulse, could feel the heat of his release and he pushed his hips down, desperate to have him mark him as thoroughly as possible.

He really wanted to sink down onto Tony’s chest right then, to feel his warmth and his breathing, but not with his wounds. Still, Stephen’s body was shivering from the aftermath of his orgasm and he didn’t have his strength back yet to climb off him. Without the possibility of holding onto something he swayed slightly, weak muscles and useless hands barely capable of holding him upright.

Strong hands wandered up his waist and the next moment Tony was sitting up to take him in his arms, body just as sweaty as his own. He wanted to protest, wanted him to lie back down and rest, but Stephen was effectively shut up by a pair of soft lips.

“I’ve got you”, Tony then whispered into the skin of his cheek. “My love.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes until finally Stephen could move again. He slowly got off Tony, flinching slightly when his cock slipped out of him and he could feel the come running down his inner thighs.

It sent a shiver through him, but he ignored it in favor of sinking down beside Tony.

“May I listen to your heartbeat for a while?” he asked quietly and glanced up at his lover. There was a smile on Tony’s lips that was more beautiful than he could take in that moment. It made Stephen want to cry all over again.

“Come here, baby”, Tony whispered and wrapped his arms around him while Stephen cuddled up to his side, not at all needing to be told twice. Mindful of any injuries, he carefully placed his head on Tony’s chest, right above where his heart was still beating too quickly.

For a while he just listened to its slowly steadying rhythm, the sound more calming than anything else could have been in that moment. Stephen sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s skin, mumbling: “I love you, babe.”

“And I love you.” Gentle fingers stroked through his hair. “I want to be there when you honor the fallen sorcerers.”

Stephen swallowed at that reminder, but nodded. “Of course. Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do”, Tony mumbled. “And now go to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

And with a smile on his lips he finally did that, cradled in the arms of the man he’d come so close to losing that day, the man he loved more than any endless universe.


	30. Workshop Table

“Hello, Stephen.”

He glanced up from where he was accepting two huge cups from the barista, confirming what he’d already discerned from the voice alone.

“Hello, Christine.”

With a small smile and a last thankful nod Stephen made room for the next in line, joining Christine where she was seated at the side. Glancing around to make sure no one else was looking, he quickly opened a small portal and placed one cup right on the glass table of Tony’s workshop.

Christine grinned as he sat opposite her, sipping on his own tea. “Where did you put that?”

“Where it was supposed to be put”, he smiled. “How are you?”

“Great, thanks. And I can see you’re good, too.”

“Hmm.” The phone in his pocket vibrated and Stephen couldn’t really suppress his grin. He got it out quickly to glance down at Tony’s words, rolling his eyes before putting it away again. “What have you been up to?”

Christine was grinning at him and he knew she suspected he was with someone. Well, it wasn’t that he minded. “You’re seeing someone, aren’t you.”

It wasn’t really a question and he just shrugged, not denying it. They talked for a while, but after barely half an hour Christine had to leave for the hospital.

She stood up and placed a hand on his forearm, a gentle smile on her face. “It was good to see you. And I really hope you’re happy with your girlfriend. See you around, Stephen.”

Hiding his smile at the words, he took another few minutes to empty his cup before Stephen inconspicuously moved towards the café’s bathroom. A quick portal later he made his way to Tony’s workshop.

“Hello, Doctor”, Friday’s voice greeted him and he smiled.

“Hello, Friday. Tony is busy, I suppose?”

“Yes. You may go in, though.”

Stephen’s eyes immediately found Tony through the glass walls, standing in front of the huge book shelf in one corner that no one ever seemed to notice. He was fully immerged in what he was reading, the huge blue hologram of _something_ hovering mid-room apparently completely forgotten.

He snapped the book shut and dropped back onto the chair in the middle of the room. Stephen watched him do one twirl with it before moving his hands around, his face full of determined concentration.

For a moment he just watched the movements of the muscles of his naked arms, the tight tank top doing barely anything to hide his body from Stephen’s gaze. Tony looked enticing like this, the skin of his hands and arms partly black from the work he’d been doing.

Tony grasped something round with the tips of his fingers and Stephen stared as he enlarged it by pulling his hands apart, the hologram’s detail simply astonishing. With another twirl the man dragged his hand over his face, apparently very deep in thought.

  
Finally Tony shrugged before clasping his hands together, shrinking the whole hologram and quickly tossing it to the side like a ball. With one fluid movement he got up from his chair and a second later their eyes met across the room.

A smirk in place when he finally entered the lab, Stephen watched Tony walk over to his glass table and take a sip out of the cup he’d placed there earlier. The huge screens behind him glowed with data and diagrams and Stephen couldn’t have cared less.

  
“You’ve not finished that?”

“Are you kidding? Dum-E’s been refilling it as if my life depended on it. Which it does, but don’t tell him.”

Stephen laughed when the robot beeped and he wondered for a moment if he’d been here too often if he could make out confusion in a few beeps. Tony sat on the table then, his legs dangling off the edge and Stephen swallowed, a certain text message flashing through his mind.

“Thanks, by the way”, Tony smiled and pointed at the cup he was holding. “I love that café.”

“No, dear. Thank _you_ for sending me that thoughtful reminder when I was still in that damn café. I’d actually forgotten that I haven’t fucked you on that table yet.”

“You are very welcome, honey.” Tony fucking _smirked_ at him then, eyes slowly raking down his body and undressing him where he stood. “I actually can’t _wait_ to be alone with you down here and do something about that abhorrent circumstance.”

“Too bad that never happens”, Stephen said gravely. “Must be a curse or something.”

“I love foreplay with you.” Tony laughed. “A little too long, but always worth it.”

He stepped closer to him with a shake of his head. “I live to please.”

“Oh, do you now?” Tony’s grin was both soft and sultry. “Care to please me?”

Stephen chuckled and placed his hands on the table on both sides of strong thighs. “Care to clean the table?”

With a quirked eyebrow Tony lifted his left hand and waved it through the air – and every single monitor dissolved into nothingness, leaving the table absolutely empty besides the gorgeous man sitting on it.

He blinked. “Okay, that’s impressive.”

“Good to know that I can still surprise you”, Tony laughed and reached out with his hand to grasp the waistband of his jeans and pull him closer. “Do you want to know a secret?”

“Hmm?” He could only stare into brown eyes, feeling the anticipation reaching a new height when Tony’s damn capable hands found their way to his ass, squeezing softly. God, he wanted Tony, wanted him exactly like this.

“I’ve dreamed about this.” His eyes flickered down to Stephen’s lips before looking him straight in the eyes again. “Pretty recently, I think. Last night or so.”

“That’s funny”, Stephen smirked. “I can’t remember you even sleeping much last night. Neither did I, now that I think about it.”

“Yeah. Damn good night, last night.” Tony was staring at his lips by now, unashamedly telling him exactly what he wanted. “Let’s make this a damn good day, too.”

With a small chuckle he brought their faces closer, but didn’t kiss Tony yet. He wanted to take him in for a moment longer, the beauty of him that Stephen could never get enough of.

“You look good on that table”, Stephen mumbled and let his eyes rake over his gorgeous features. “Ready to eat.”

“I hope you’re hungry then.”

Tony glanced down when Stephen placed his hands on his knees. He let them glide up to the inside of his thighs and leisurely pushed his legs apart so that he could step between them. Still moving provokingly slowly he moved up his legs and to Tony’s hips, just to pull him forward with an abrupt tug.

Their groins met and they moaned almost in unison, both feeling exactly how hard the other was already. Unable to tame that monster of lust anymore, Stephen plunged for Tony’s lips to move his own against him with searing motions, biting gently and parting them with an insistent swipe of his tongue.

With his hips already rolling against him, Tony wrapped his legs around him and pulled Stephen even closer. His hands roamed freely over the standing man’s back, over his sides and chest and stomach.

The heat of his touch was almost unbearable, but Stephen _needed_ more. Thanking the gods that it was an exceptionally good day for his hands he put them behind Tony to grab his ass, pulling roughly until there was no more room for air between them.

Tony’s groan was everything, deep and guttural as he let his hands rake through Stephen’s hair. His own hands wandered up a strong back, for now foregoing taking the tank top with them in favor of burying them in dark brown strands.

“Hey, I styled those”, Tony mumbled into his mouth, though he sounded anything but offended.

“Believe me, I’m about to make it up to you.” Stephen grinned against his lips, their breaths mingling as they both opened their eyes to look at each other.

In that moment the door to the workshop opened and Stephen didn’t have to even move much to see Pepper in the reflection of one of the surfaces behind Tony. She was deeply engrossed in the stack of papers in her arms and had probably not even seen them yet.

“Hey, Tony, do you…”

“Pepper.” Stephen’s voice was rough and dark. He didn’t move, mouth still way too close to Tony’s as he kept on staring into his fucking gorgeous eyes.

“Oh my God. Sorry guys, I…”

“Just get out. Now.”

Tony was grinning widely at him, a look of endless lust in brown depths as his best friend quickly fled the room. “I fucking love your bedroom voice, baby. Oh, by the way, Friday, some privacy, please. And lock the door.”

And this time Stephen did glance away from him, staring as the glass front slowly clouded and became nontransparent. “Couldn’t you have that done when we started this?”

“Maybe I should have Friday doing that whenever you’re here, we always seem to be starting _something_…”

“And whose fault would that be?” he mumbled before moving in for another deep kiss, tongue caressing the inside of Tony’s mouth and drinking in his incredible taste. They moaned again, so lost in each other already when Stephen tightened his grip on dark hair.

He pulled a bit too harshly and wrenched their mouths apart, a shiver running down his spine at the quiet whimper that earned him. With another tug he got Tony to bare his throat and Stephen moaned at the first taste of his skin, using his lips and tongue and teeth to caress every inch he could reach.

Tony was losing it, he could hear it in the erratic beating of his heart. It just made him double his efforts, one hand lowering again to move underneath that damn tank top to stroke along his naked back.

The other stayed where it was, keeping a firm hold on soft strands that sent shiver after shiver through his lover’s body.

  
“Fuck”, Stephen mumbled and dipped his tongue into the hollow of Tony’s throat. “You’re so hot like this, so fucking beautiful.”

“Less talk, more sex”, Tony panted, his voice breathless as he grinded their hips together.

Stephen rolled with it, enjoying the friction as much as the other man while his mouth travelled even lower. Without warning he sucked on Tony’s nipple through the top and was rewarded with a moan so wanton he felt his knees go weak.

He looked up from where he was biting the quickly hardening flesh and moaned as well. There was a deep blush on Tony’s cheeks, a gorgeous red that Stephen longed to see spread down to his neck and chest.

Moving to the other side he gave that nipple the same treatment, just to drop to his knees a moment later. He pushed the top up and sucked a hickey into the skin right above the waistband of Tony’s pants, softly licking and kissing the irritated skin a moment later.

Leaning back a bit to admire his handiwork, Stephen used the space between them to open the loop of Tony’s sweatpants. “Fucking pretty”, he mumbled, still staring at the man’s taut stomach and his mark. “And all mine.”

“Possessive much?” Tony panted harshly, his brown eyes blazingly hot above him.

“_Yes_”, he breathed and got up in one fluid motion to press their lips together once more. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Stephen leaned back the moment Tony won the battle and chuckled at the indignant whine.

“Not fair”, he grumbled but eagerly lifted his arms when Stephen shoved his tank top up and over his head. “Get your fucking mouth back here.”

Tony’s tongue pushed past his lips the moment he complied, his hunger for Stephen so apparent it was humbling and God, the taste of him…

“Tony”, he moaned the moment the man pulled back slightly, just to let his tongue wipe over Stephen’s bottom lip. “Fuck, I want to do _things_ to you, honey. I want to wreck you…”

“Hmm”, Tony hummed. “Wreck me to shut me up or to make me moan and scream until my voice is hoarse?”

“Whatever works for you.” Stephen’s eyes were fixed on his lover’s as he moved his hands to his chest to push, watching as Tony lowered himself onto the table. “Fuck, Tones…”

God, what a sight that was. Tony shifted a bit, the cold of the surface against his hot skin sending goose-bumps all over his body. His legs around Stephen’s hips tightened and he brought them together again, taking every breath out of his lungs.

And all he could do for a moment was to grind against him, the friction of clothing on his hard flesh making him dizzy as he got lost in the whisky brown depths of Tony’s eyes. Without really thinking about it Stephen tugged on his pants and stared at the movement of muscles underneath velvet skin when Tony lifted his hips to let him pull them down.

He blinked.

“Do you even _own_ underwear?”

“Somewhere, I’m sure”, Tony chuckled as he helped him take the pants off completely. “You’re frustratingly overdressed.”

“Hmm”, Stephen chuckled, a dark and raspy sound that made the body in front of him shudder again. He placed his hands on Tony’s chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples again before wandering down to trace the lines of muscles there.

Watching him beneath him, Stephen knew that his eyes were full of hunger, knew that Tony could see exactly how much he desired him. And Tony, that bastard, had a smirk on his lips that was positively bawdy, patiently waiting for whatever he decided to do to him.

And so he lightly stroked over the sensitive skin of his hard cock, relishing devilishly in the breathless gasp the sudden touch evoked. The smugness melted off Tony’s face as Stephen’s finger slowly moved some more, just to let his thumb circle the tip before lifting it to his own lips to lick off the drop of pre-cum.

Tony stared, but before he could open his mouth Stephen dropped back to his knees between his legs to take him into his mouth. A drawn-out ‘_Oooh’_ was his reward and Stephen wasted no more time on anticipation, wanting nothing more than to make that man moan his name.

Stephen knew Tony was watching him, could feel his heavy gaze on him and saw it confirmed whenever he glanced up. His own eyelids were too heavy though and he was barely able to keep them open, the taste assaulting his senses simply too overwhelming.

He inched his way down slowly, keeping his lips tight as his tongue traced the veins and the slit on the tip. The pre-cum kept coming as Stephen let the length slowly disappear in his mouth, just to suck until his cheeks hollowed out.

Tony grunted and bucked his hips up, a desperate but unsuccessful attempt to make him hurry up. Stephen chuckled low and long, letting the vibration of it on his tongue drive his lover even more into oblivion.

“Stephen”, Tony moaned when he was buried all the way in his mouth, voice low and full of sex and none of his usual smugness.

He absolutely counted that as a win.

Bopping his head up and down for a few long moments, Stephen relished in the small sounds escaping his boyfriend’s throat. Tony’s hands were gripping the edge of his table, the muscles in his thighs twitching slightly as he opened them even more in a clear invitation.

Unable to wait much longer himself, Stephen moved his hands slightly beneath the table. A moment later he placed one of Tony’s legs over his shoulder, stopping every comment of his by gently pushing two fingers into him.

The elation on these gorgeous features was everything. Stephen was painfully aware that he’d never done this before, making the effort of preparing Tony with his fingers. Most of the time it was simply impossible because of his pain, or they were too horny to care much, but today…

Well, today he was determined to do this right. He slowly let Tony’s cock slip from his lips, missing the taste already as he kissed down its entire length. Moving even lower Stephen sucked on his balls, the musky scent of sex almost too much to handle.

He leaned back a bit then and watched his own fingers as they moved in Tony since he wasn’t really able to feel what he was doing. He saw it, though, the way his thighs quivered, the way his rim distended around his digits that were covered in lube.

It made the arousal in his own body reach a new height to see Tony like this, to know that he was allowed to take him apart like this. With a low moan Stephen kissed the inside of his thigh, teeth nibbling there as he added another finger.

Tony’s moan was low and he sounded so perfect, wrecked and utterly lost. Stephen was painfully hard by now solely from the reactions his ministrations provoked, the way his lover responded to whatever he gave to him.

Stephen pressed his face against a quivering thigh, breathing deeply to calm himself. God, it was too much to see Tony like this, to make him come undone under his careful touch. He kept on pushing and stretching, mouthing on his skin to keep from moaning too loudly himself.

Crooking his fingers inside Tony he was stunned when he succeeded in touching that spot, never having made him whimper quite like this. It was a sound he hadn’t heard before and he couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t stop trying to touch him there.

He sucked on his balls again and moved back up, simply unable to stay away from him. Stephen felt desperate to taste Tony like this, just to let go of him again to suck another hickey into the skin of his hip.

“_Stephen_.”

The breathy moan of his name was finally more than he could take and Stephen quickly stood up again, totally ignoring the way his own cloths stuck to his skin with sweat. He took the leg Tony still had draped over his shoulder with him, knowing exactly that he could easily take the stretch.

To see him this widely open, though, so relaxed and flexible beneath him, still sent a raw jolt of lust straight to his groin. Tony’s gaze was hot and heavy on him, the intense desire in them making his cock twitch in his pants.

With efficient movements he lowered the annoying material just enough to free his painfully hard cock, but he froze the moment he looked down at Tony again.

Good Gods.

The sight in front of him was something to behold. It was obvious that Tony was an incoherent mess by now, his eyes unfocused as if he didn’t remember where up and down was. His whole body was covered in a visible sheen of sweat, glistening enticingly in the lights of his huge workshop.

He looked so utterly lost, having given himself over to Stephen absolutely and unconditionally.

“Ready, Tones?” he mumbled quietly and let the length of his cock glide between the cheeks of his ass.

Tony’s moan was beautiful, breathless and shaky. “Yes”, the man mumbled, turning his head to the side to look at him. “_Stephen_…”

“Shh”, he hushed and reached out for his cheek with one hand, thumb gently caressing his skin as Stephen’s other hand aligned his cock with Tony’s entrance. “Breathe, gorgeous.”

He started to push inside then, amazed as always at how Tony relaxed around him immediately, his body almost begging him to glide in even deeper. And so Stephen did just that, his heart beating incredibly loud in his chest as he sank into Tony’s tight heat.

All he could do was to stare down at his boyfriend, even when he was fully buried inside him. Tony was so incredibly glorious like this, that beautiful blush of his cheeks having spread farther than Stephen had ever seen it before. His lashes were casting long shadows onto his cheeks, but he was still looking at him, still holding his gaze.

That was what was getting to Stephen, the intimacy of feeling Tony like this and seeing exactly what he was doing to him in his eyes.

And then Tony, that damn bastard, stretched the leg resting on his shoulder, the movement making the muscles around him flex deliciously. Stephen moaned, just to be pulled against his lover even tighter with the leg wrapped around his hips.

“Come on.” Tony’s chuckle was incredibly dark and sensual. “I can see you want it, gorgeous. Fuck me. I’m not getting any younger.”

“With your sex drive I’m not so sure about that”, Stephen grumbled and lovingly caressed him again where he was still cupping his cheek.

Tony’s laughter turned into a long, luxurious moan at the first real thrust and Stephen nearly came when he turned his face into his hand, the gesture incredibly intimate. “God, _yes_”, he mumbled against his palm. “Just like that.”

Stephen lowered himself onto his elbows, his other hand moving to Tony’s shoulder to hold him as he started to push into him with slow, languid thrusts. His shirt was clinging to his back with sweat, the strands of his hair sticking to his forehead and he tried desperately to breathe as he fucked Tony with abandon.

The man beneath him was losing it completely, the most obscene sounds leaving his throat and it just spurred him on even more. Stephen pants grew harsher and louder as he picked up his rhythm, glad that Tony was holding onto the edge of the table as he started pushing against him harder.

“Oh, for the love of…” Tony interrupted himself with a hoarse cry, his upper body lifting off the table when Stephen fucked against his prostate with an especially hard thrust. He stared as Tony let himself unceremoniously fall back again, a sinfully long groan on his lips.

“Beautiful”, he rasped and tightened his grip on Tony’s shoulder. “So fucking beautiful, Tony.”

“Talking about yourself?”

  
Stephen saw the smallest of smiles passing over kiss-swollen lips, but it didn’t last, not when Tony’s cock was rubbing along his stomach harder at every thrust. Pre-cum was smeared across both their bellies by now, the knowledge making him want to taste so badly.

Taking his hand away from his cheek for a moment, Stephen let his thumb wipe across Tony’s stomach and the tip of cock, his lips twitching amusedly at the frustrated grunt when he pulled away again. Instead of stroking his painfully hard cock like Tony obviously wanted him to, he reached up and gently pushed the digit between the man’s perfect lips.

Dark eyes glazed over with lust and Tony sucked on his finger hungrily before Stephen leaned down, replacing his thumb with his tongue. He could taste the pre-cum there, mixed in with the taste of that exquisite mouth and fuck, this was hot.

His cock twitched inside Tony and Stephen groaned against his lips, his movements becoming even more erratic and by then Tony was a moaning mess. Stephen’s hips were pounding against him, trying to drive deeper and deeper into him. It felt so good, so tight and hot and fuck, this was Tony beneath him, shivering and arching and moaning his name…

With a broken cry he came, body shuddering and heart stumbling in his chest as he pulsed deeply into Tony for endless moments. Sweat was running down his temples as he slowly fucked into the man another few times, letting his tight muscles tear everything out of him that he had.

He could only stare down at the intense shivers rocking through Tony’s body, his muscles tight as he tried to let Stephen ride it out in peace. It was so clear how desperate he was, how he fought to keep quiet and calm for him and God, he loved that man so much.

Sooner than he probably should have he pulled out carefully – his heart felt awfully like he was about to have a heart attack -, just to sink back onto his knees in front of the table. He completely ignored Tony’s throbbing cock to bury his face right between his legs, lightly sucking on his balls before moving lower.

Tony cried out in unadulterated pleasure the moment Stephen licked his own come off the quivering rim of his opening. There was no more holding back after that, tongue pushing into Tony hard and fast, the taste as dizzying as the scent of their lovemaking.

Feeling the muscles around his tongue clench when Tony spurted his come all over himself was something Stephen would never forget, just like the breathless cry of his name.

He moved back up knowing he had all the time in the world and was careful not to overstimulate Tony as he kissed his softening cock. Licking his way up his body, Stephen took his time to clean him, still breathless himself while Tony sounded like he’d run a marathon.

Only when he was absolutely satisfied did he swipe his tongue over soft skin one final time, eyes finally glancing up at his boyfriend.

“By the Gods”, he mumbled at what he saw, brown depths so overwhelmed with emotions it was simply stunning. “_Look at you_, Anthony.” He moved up to capture Tony’s lips in a slow kiss, just a loving brush of skin on skin. “You look so beautiful right now.”

“Feeling pretty good, too”, Tony mumbled and sighed quietly. “That was incredible.”

Stephen knew he was grinning like an idiot and he quickly kissed Tony’s chest where his heart was still beating way too fast, hiding it. A gentle hand buried in his hair and he closed his eyes, trying to calm down his still tingling body enough to finally get up.

“I want to taste you”, Tony mumbled and he complied, slowly moving back up for a deep kiss, allowing his boyfriend to taste both their come on his tongue. “And you call me obscene.”

“I call you a douchebag, among other things”, Stephen corrected with a wink. “Obscene is just what you _are_, honey.”

“Not so innocent yourself, Doctor.” Tony rolled his shoulder a bit then and moaned, though not exactly from comfort.

It was his cue to finally straighten up, Stephen’s own body protesting their activities of the last half an hour even in his post-orgasmic bliss.

Tony sat up as well and stroked through his hair with one hand while watching Stephen tuck himself away again, his movements only slightly jerky. He accepted the pants he was offered, but didn’t move at all to put them on.

Instead he kept on watching Stephen as he walked to the side to pick up Tony’s tank top, just to turn to look at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Seeing something you like?”

“Yeah”, Tony mumbled. “You.”

God, his voice was still darker than usual, still tingling with sex and Stephen sighed, moving closer to him again for a long kiss. And to feel Tony melt against him was all he needed to understand just how fucked out he really was, how utterly he’d destroyed him.

“Was I really that good?” he asked with a smirk anyway, but the lack of a reply made him look intently at the man in his arms.

Tony cocked his head at him, the calf of his right leg slowly rubbing against his thigh. “You can’t tell?”

“Well, you look as amazing as ever, but yeah, you sound utterly fucked.” Stephen kissed his temple. “Suits you.”

Tony laughed quietly and placed his head on his shoulder, arms winding around him to hold him tight. And he hugged him right back as he pressed a soft kiss into his sweaty hair.

“Poor Pepper”, the man mumbled after a while, making Stephen snort.

“We were still clothed, it can’t have been that horrible.”

“You were clothed during all of this, which I have a problem with, by the way.”

“Oh, do you now?” Stephen chuckled. “Going to do something about it?”

Tony moved to press his forehead against his chest, an honest to the Gods _giggle_ leaving his lips. “I can’t believe it, you’re getting worse than me.”

He rolled his eyes at that. “Tony, I’m not so sure you’re aware, but there are usually two people involved in sexual activities. I’m already as bad as you are.”

“Lucky me, then.”

With that Tony reached up for another long kiss, fingers lightly grasping the fabric of his shirt. They separated only minutes later and Stephen watched in return when Tony put his clothes back on, gorgeous body disappearing once again from his view.

The taste on his tongue remained, though, and he smiled at that.

“Come on, let’s see if Pepper’s still here.”

“Tony, you look like pure sex right now, do you really think that’s wise?”

“I look like sex because I just had sex, finally, on my workshop table. Pepper knows that, so what’s your point?” Stephen shrugged and Tony added: “Besides, looked in a mirror lately? You look like you just fucked me senseless and enjoyed it immensely.”

“That’s because I did. Both, actually.”

Tony laughed at that, but he nodded nonetheless. “Fair enough, darling. Fair enough.”


	31. Emergency

Christine whirled around and for a moment she could only stare as Stephen hurried into the empty operating room through a portal, that weird cloak of his carrying another person in a horizontal position.

“Help me”, the man said with a tone in his voice she had never heard before. It made her move, though, and she hurried over to the table onto which, with no visible help at all, Stephen positioned the person he’d brought with him.

She was stunned to recognize the face of Tony Stark, no matter the mask of pain that was distorting his features. The soft blue glow of the reactor on his chest was just an additional confirmation.

“Is that…?” she started, but one quick glance from Stephen told her that her questions had to wait until later.

And then she saw why. With a thick swallow she stared at the knife protruding from his stomach, immediately knowing just how serious this was. Stark moaned again, his head moving from side to side as his eyelids fluttered and she was surprised that he was conscious at all.

“What do you need me to do?” she asked even as she got scissors to quickly cut away the torn black shirt. 

“I can’t put pressure on the wound when I pull the knife out, I need you to do that.” Stephen’s voice was deadly efficient and she got more than enough bandages to do exactly what he’d said, noticing but not really caring as he placed a gentle hand on Stark’s cheek.

“Tony”, she heard him mumble. “We need to pull out that knife.”

An incoherent mumble answered him and a quick glance confirmed that Stephen didn’t know what he’d said either. She saw him swallow.

“How long is the blade?” she asked and stared as Stephen flinched, almost as if he’d forgotten that she was there.

“Uh, not too long”, he answered quietly as he stepped around the table to give both of them room to work. “I’m still hoping it didn’t cause too much internal damage.”

“Well, he is conscious, so that’s good.” Christine tried to smile at him, but Stephen’s eyes were fixed on Stark’s tortured features. “Ready?”

With a nod they both got to work. She stared as Stephen’s hands, which trembled more than she had ever seen, slowly reached for the knife. A part of her wanted to do so herself, seeing exactly as even the smallest movement of the blade made Stark hiss in pain.

Stephen bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, she could clearly see that, but then she had to look down when he finally started to pull out the knife. She was relieved that there was no arterial blood to be found and immediately put intense pressure on the wound the moment the knife was gone.

Stark grunted in pain at that and his body became incredibly tense. Christine’s stared at her hands for a moment, just to lift her gaze and freeze at what she saw.

  
The look on Stephen’s face was… God, she didn’t even know what it was. There was so much worry there, so much strain and desperation she almost felt like she was violating his privacy to even notice.

“Doctor”, a voice sounded in the room and they both flinched from it. “I apologize. There is a small casing in the left pocket of Sir’s pants. Please, take it out and place it on the skin beside the wound.”

“Okay”, Stephen mumbled, but his hands simply shook too much to push them into the confinements of Stark’s pants. Christine quickly shifted her grasp and did it for him, taking out a small and simple silver casing.

She placed it on Stark’s stomach and they both stared as some sort of silver liquid flowed out of the casing and straight towards the stab wound. Christine could barely take her hands away in time.

“What the…?”

Stark cried out again and they could both clearly see why. It was almost like the particles that had come from the casing were pouring right into his wound and, incredibly, making it stop bleeding within seconds.

Besides that first painful reaction the man on the table relaxed almost immediately thereafter. His breathing calmed quickly, his body obviously losing its tension as the wound seemed to already be healing within a minute or two.

“That’s impossible”, Christine mumbled, staring in raw amazement. “That just can’t be.”

She looked up to realize that Stephen hadn’t even listened. His gaze was fixed on Stark’s face, one hand gently grasping the other man’s while he was carefully touching his cheek again.

“Tony?” he called quietly and Christine looked down as well, surprised to see Stark’s eyelids flutter. “Tones, look at me.”

She had never heard that nickname before, but it finally made Stark stare at Stephen, his eyes unfocused and half-lidded. “Hey”, he croaked, his voice incredibly hoarse.

“Is there anything else you need for that wound besides that casing?”

A soft shake of Stark’s head was all the answer Stephen got, but it seemed to be enough. “Friday, status?” he asked into the air around them and Christine finally understood that he was talking to Stark’s infamous AI.

“The wound has been cleaned and disinfected. Tissue regeneration has already started and will further be aided by the nano particles. Sir should be fine with a bit of rest.”

Stephen seemed to be about as taken aback at that as Christine felt. They glanced at each other in amazement, but movement on the table distracted them again.

“Stay down.” With a hand on Stark’s naked chest Stephen gave point to his words, seemingly not at all worried about touching the blue glowing casing.

Stark grumbled, but settled back onto the table. “We have two gods on this planet who, quite frankly, need a lot of babysitting.”

“We’ll soon have only one god on this planet, after I kill Loki for fucking stabbing you.”

“He’s stabbed Thor before. It’s his way of showing affection.”

Christine blinked.

“Are you fucking… You are _such_ a douchebag, Tony.”

She watched as the man waved a nonchalant hand in the air. He finally sat up then, even despite Stephen’s hand still lingering on his chest. His upper body swayed slightly and he shook his head against obvious dizziness.

“Fine”, he rasped, hand moving to the blue glowing casing in the middle of his chest for a moment. “I’m fine.”

“Fine isn’t the word I’d use”, Stephen grumbled as he watched Stark shifting his legs to the side to let them dangle off the edge of the table. He moved his hands through the air with purpose and had a black Disturbed sweater appear that he handed to the other man. “Stupid, insane and a total nut job would have been my first three choices.”

Stark snorted and accepted the sweater, but didn’t make a move to pull it on. Christine couldn’t say that she minded, he was damn fine looking from where she was standing and the soft blue glow made him look even more enticing.

“Stephen…”

“Don’t Stephen me.” The taller man glowered down at Stark. “Do you have any excuse for being stupid enough to let your guard down in front of _Loki_?”

“I didn’t think the edibles would kick in that hard?”

Christine had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling at Stephen’s dumbfounded expression, staring at Stark in disbelief.

“You. Are. Impossible”, Stephen said slowly and then stepped right in front of Stark.

All of a sudden Christine felt out of place. She didn’t really know what was going on, but the way the two men looked at each other was…

Oh.

_Oh. _

Christine’s jaw dropped when Stephen leaned down for a gentle brush of his lips on Stark’s, just to deepen the kiss in a way that made a blush crawl up to her cheeks. With a very low mumble she excused herself and quickly fled the room, feeling way too hot after what she’d just witnessed.

God, she had never seen such a look on Stephen’s face, and the way he’d kissed Stark…

Everything clicked into place then, the two cups at the café, Stephen’s secretive smile when she’d mentioned a girlfriend. And then today, his desperate concern, the lingering touches and looks.

Stephen was in love with Tony Stark.

And when she glanced back into the room through the small glass windows of the doors, she couldn’t help but notice the way Stark had buried his hands in Stephen’s hair to hold him close. It was clear that his feelings were more than reciprocated.

She watched them separate again to exchange a few words before Stephen carefully touched the skin right underneath the stab wound. Stark said something else and Christine could hear Stephen’s laughter even through the closed door.

God, she didn’t think she’d ever heard him laugh like that. And Stark was just grinning back at him, appearing to be quite used to that sound. They talked some more until finally Stephen grasped Stark’s face between his hands, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He came towards the door then and stepped out while Stark slipped into the sweater he’d still been holding between his hands.

“Thank you, Christine.”

She turned to look at Stephen. “Not a girlfriend after all, huh?”

“Well, no.” The man in front of her shrugged, eyes quickly scanning the hallways to check that they were alone. “Tony told me to say thanks for him as well. He just needs another few moments to be able to get up, he’s still dizzy.”

“No problem, Stephen.” Christine studied him for a moment, noticing that his gaze barely stayed with her. He seemed to be constantly checking on Tony, the worry still apparent in his every feature. “Do you love him?”

And he didn’t even have to answer that, not when the question made him smile like Christine had never seen it before.

“With all my being, however obnoxious and idiotic he is.”

“I heard that”, Stark called out of the room, making Stephen smirk.

“You were supposed to”, he snarked right back. 

Christine couldn’t help her involuntary laugh. “Do you need me to…?”

“No, thanks. We’ll just… you know.”

“Yes, the portal thing”, Christine smiled. “Very practical.”

“It is.” Stephen nodded at her again. “Thanks again, Christine.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck with those gods of yours, too.”

With a shrug Stephen turned and went back into the room. The golden sparks of a portal appeared and a moment later both men and the knife were gone. Shaking her head, Christine wasn’t completely sure she hadn’t just dreamed all of that.


	32. Thor & Loki

Stephen stared constantly at where Tony was sitting on the couch beside Loki. They’d been talking quietly for what felt like forever and there had been no more stabbing, but he wouldn’t take any risks.

“You know, he’s not going to hurt Tony.”

“He already has, so excuse me for not trusting your word on that.”

Thor sighed, his own gaze wandering over to his brother. “Fair enough.”

He knew that the God of Thunder was studying him, but it wasn’t something he could change. There was no way he’d leave Tony alone right then, so he might as well just get through with this.

“Is there something you want to know?”

“Yes”, Thor said with certain thankfulness in his voice. “Are the Man of Iron and you lovers?”

Okay, he hadn’t expected that. _Man of Iron?_ Stephen tore his gaze from the scene in the living area to stare at the man beside him and blink a few times. “What?”

“You’re very protective of him and I believe I have seen infatuation in your eyes. So, are you?”

_Infatuation? _

Stephen nodded slowly and was stunned when Thor clasped his back enthusiastically, effectively knocking every air out of him. “Congratulations then. Tony is a wonderful friend.”

“Hey, Thor”, Tony called from across the room. “Stop breaking Stephen’s bones, not every one of us is as freaking strong as you are.”

“Oh, sorry.” Thor clasped his back again, much gentler this time and Stephen waved him off with a huff.

“Fine”, he mumbled. “Fine. And thank you. I think.”

“So, you are a Sorcerer?”

“Yes.” He could swear he heard a snarl from Loki’s direction. Stephen turned towards him: “Something the matter?”

“Yes, you sorry excuse for…”

“Loki”, Tony interrupted, his voice quiet and dangerous. “I’m only going to say this once. If you start this fight, there will be no doubt about who will win it. There will also be no doubt about which side I will be on, just so we’re clear about that. You’re here as my guests, so I’d tread carefully if I were you.”

Stephen could only stare at his lover for a few seconds, feeling the unbearable heat of arousal settle in his stomach. God, that commanding voice really suited Tony.

“You’re seriously fucking him?” the God of Mischief grunted and pointed vaguely in Stephen’s direction.

And right then he wanted to kill Loki. Again.

Tony smirked at him. “Unlike you, Loki, I don’t get off on power. If I did, though, you’d have nothing to offer me.”

The implications were clear, leaving no doubt about Tony’s opinion on Stephen’s powers. Thor looked at him from the side with a quiet whistle. “You’re that powerful, huh?”

All he got as an answer was a shrug. Stephen was searching for Tony’s gaze and he smiled when they looked at each other, seeing the earnestness and love there. It didn’t help his libido at all, but whatever.

“God, this is disgusting”, Loki moaned as he looked between them. “You’re…”

“Anyway”, Thor boomed and stood up, effectively shutting his brother up. “You said you had information for us, Stark. Let’s hear it.”

“Okay. First, the Avengers are history.”

Stephen blinked. No easing into this, then. 

Both Thor and Loki looked between them, just to exchange a long glance with each other. “What happened?”

“The government wanted to regulate the team, some were okay with it, some weren’t. Additionally, Cap and I had personal differences, I haven’t heard of them since.”

“Who is them?”

“Steve, Natasha, Sam and Clint. I haven’t talked to Vision since shit went down either and Bruce is I-don’t-know-where, as per usual.”

Loki cackled. “So that leaves basically just you, right?”

“Not just, asshole.” Stephen glared at the God of Mischief, finding his patience to run thinner by the minute.

Tony shook his head at him slightly, asking him to stand down and Stephen did, even if he really wanted to wipe that fucking smirk of that ass’ face.

“So the team is broken.” Thor sighed. “Why, Tony? It can’t just have been about regulation, even without that there’d still be a team.”

Stephen glanced at Tony and at his terse nod he answered for him: “Rogers covered up the fact that his best friend Bucky had killed Tony’s parents. They fought and Rogers left him to die.”

The silence was deafening, even Loki didn’t seem to have anything to say to that.

“I had not expected that”, Thor finally said. “I am sorry, Tony.”

The man just waved a hand, but didn’t say anything. “You needed to know. Anyway, there’s more. So…”

“It’s not just Strange and you anymore, you understand that, right?” Tony blinked at Thor’s words. “I know that you left out a lot, but what Rogers did can’t be excused, you _were_ his teammate. I stand with you, Man of Iron. And Loki will, too.”

The glare Loki shot his brother was priceworthy.

“Uhm, okay. Thanks.” Tony didn’t seem to really know what to say, but Stephen could see that he was touched. Very much so even. “Anyway. Have you two met your sister?”

Even Stephen had to blink at that.

Tony smiled half-heartedly. “As far as fathers go, none of us really won the lottery. Your father, Thor, Loki, pretty much lied about everything. First, Loki isn’t Asgardian.”

Thor blinked, but it was nothing compared to the stunned look on Loki’s face. “How do you…?”

“The future, Loki. Keep up.” Tony shrugged. “You two can figure that out later. Second, Asgard’s Nine Realms weren’t conquered with diplomacy, but with blood and death, a lot of it. Odin’s first child, his daughter Hela, was his executioner. Quite effective as well, Goddess of Death that she is.”

“Why have we never been told about her?” Thor asked quietly.

“She wanted to conquest more, to seize more planets and when Odin realized that she’d become stronger than him, he imprisoned her. That was millennia ago. The real problem you have is the fact that she will be free the moment your father dies.”

Tony leaned forward then, looking more at Thor than at Loki. “You are no match for her. She crushed Mjolnir like nothing, Thor. You cannot stop her from killing your whole army, from wiping out half of your people, at least not with your powers.”

The brothers glanced at each other while Stephen couldn’t tear his eyes off his lover. God, there was something incredibly powerful about him, his determination, his unrelenting seriousness about all of this.

It was freaking sexy.

  
“What do we do then?”

Loki’s question surprised Tony, obviously. He blinked at the God of Mischief, most likely trying to figure out what to say to that.

“I know this sounds crazy”, the man then said slowly, carefully weighing his words. “You need to let Ragnarok happen.”

“No way”, Thor nearly shouted. “Asgard is our home, our people’s home. We can’t…”

“She draws her powers directly from Asgard, Thor. As long as Asgard exists, she wins. She _is_ the Goddess of Death, after all. And by the way, Asgard has existed long enough, you know that. With Odin’s death your people will be lost anyway. If you want to build a new kingdom, do it here.”

“What?” Stephen was the first to speak up at that. “_Here_?”

Tony blushed a bit and shrugged. “Odin will take a liking to Norway, I believe. Move your people from Asgard before it is destroyed and save their lives, Thor. You once told me that Asgard isn’t a planet, but its people. Save them, Thor. Asgard will fall either way, the only question is how many will die when it does.”

His eyes turned hard when he looked at Loki. “And keep your damn fingers off the fucking Tesseract for once.”

“Will you help?” Thor looked at Tony, his eyes a bit watery as he took in what the man had said.

Stephen watched them stare at each other for a long moment, as did Loki.

Finally, Tony nodded slowly. “On two conditions.”

“Which would be?” Loki snarled, obviously not happy with that answer. Tony’s next words, though, quickly wiped that snarl off his face.

“Thor will not be King of Asgard. If there needs to be a King at all, it will be Loki.” Everyone blinked at him in disbelief. “Thor, you don’t even want to be King. It’s your right by blood, but you’re an adventurer. You want to travel the galaxies, not to bore to death on a throne. Unlike Loki, he loves sitting around all day.”

“He’s right, I do”, Loki mumbled, but he was still staring in disbelief. “You weren’t kidding when you said we’d become friends, were you?”

“Hardly imaginable, I know”, Tony glared back at him. “There’s a long way to that, but no one can deny your wit, so you’re a much better diplomat than Thor ever will be. I’d say split the job, but if it came down to it, you are the better King.”

“I have to agree.” Thor’s words nearly made Loki’s eyes fall out, which Stephen really would have loved to see. “Tony is right, you would make a good King, whereas I… I have never thought about it like this, Tony, but you’re right, I have never wanted the Throne. Unlike you, brother.”

“You sure he didn’t want it simply because he couldn’t have it?” Stephen mumbled, making Tony hiss at him.

“Not helping, love.”

“Fuck you, Strange”, Loki snarled. “I do love Asgard, there is no need to question my honor.”

“I’m not questioning your honor, Loki”, Stephen smirked. “I’m denying it exists.”

Thor and Tony both had to grasp Loki to keep him from physically attacking him and Stephen immediately got up to step closer. “Get away from Tony.”

Loki snarled at him but, to his surprise, he obeyed and opened the distance between Tony and him. “I’m not going to stab him!”

“Again, you mean. What do I know about how many stabbings you do a day? If it’s only one, then fine, but if not…”

“Oh, shut up, both of you!”

Stephen looked away from Loki right into his lover’s fiery brown eyes that were fixed on him as Tony moved closer until he could place his hands on his cheeks. He lowered his voice then, too quiet for Thor or Loki to hear: “Let it go, please.”

“He _stabbed_ you”, he whispered back insistently, but just as quietly. 

“I know, _I was there_, but I’m fine. Kick his ass if he attacks me, but stop provoking him. I’d really like to get them off our planet.”

He blinked. “Couldn’t you just have said that?”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned around again while one of his hands gently grasped Stephen’s. “If you need prove, the ceiling of Odin’s throne room conceals another painting, the true origin of Asgard’s power. And, by the way, you need a bigger hammer.”

Thor and Loki stared at him while Stephen cleared his throat, trying to suppress his laughter. “You can’t phrase that like that, honey. Not you of all people.”

The glare he got was worth gold and his body shook with silent laughter while Tony rolled his eyes. “Fucking douchebag. Seriously, though. You really, _really_ need to go to Nidavellir and have Eitri forge you another hammer, we will need it. And”, Tony swallowed before going on, “you need to destroy everything after that.”

“No”, Thor gasped. “I couldn’t. It’s the Dwarves’ only home, Tony. I can’t take that away from them.”

  
“When Thanos comes he will take away their _lives_, Thor. Nidavellir is where he will get his glove, killing all but one Dwarf in his wake. I don’t doubt he’ll get it somewhere else if it’s destroyed, but I’d really rather be making it a bit harder for him. That star has to die.”

Loki placed a hand on his brother’s forearm, though his eyes never left Tony. “I think we should believe him. He has knowledge of the future and you have always thought of him as a good and honest man, while I’m merely finding him hot right now, to be honest.”

Stephen scowled and nearly started that fight Tony had been talking about right then, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him. “The other condition”, his lover went on, completely ignoring that exchange, “is about the Space Stone. I want Loki to not only have it, but to use it.”

Thor and Stephen were struck speechless, as was Loki. Tony rolled his eyes. “I know it sounds insane…”  
  
“You think?” Stephen snarled. “I’m not…”

“What other option do we have, really? I’m not fucking sacrificing someone I love for the Soul Stone, the Mind Stone is with Vision and I’m not even going to think about fucking around with the Reality Stone. This is all we have against Thanos and Loki obviously can handle the Stone. If you guys have other ideas, I’m really curious to hear them.”

The silence rang loudly in Tony’s penthouse. Even Loki was staring at the man in disbelief, as if he couldn’t fathom the idea that anyone would want him to have an Infinity Stone.

“Tony”, Thor finally said. “As much as I love my brother, I don’t…”

“I’m not saying give it to him now.” Tony chuckled humorlessly. “There’s barely anyone I trust less than you right now, Loki, and I totally mean that as offensive as it sounds. I’d really appreciate it if you got your shit together, though, because we could use your help.”

“And what’s in it for me?” Loki snarled, but it was without heat and Tony saw right through it.

“Don’t bullshit me, asshole. I know you care about your brother, about your people, even if you so claim to not give a fuck. You even care about Odin, no matter how much he lied to you. I do know what Thanos did to you, too, so I’m kind of inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt. For now.”

Thor glanced at his brother at that, who was even paler than he was anyway. “Brother?”

Loki shook his head, though, eyes never leaving Tony’s. “None of your business.”

“It’s his business, Loki. You two are the only family either of you has left, really.”

Loki looked a lot like he wanted to strangle Tony for that, but Stephen stepped yet a little closer to his lover, making his intentions clear should he even make one wrong move. 

“Thank you, Tony”, Thor then said quietly and placed one hand on his brother’s arm to stop him from moving. “We appreciate your honesty and will take your words into consideration. We need to get back to Asgard, though, rather sooner than later.”

“Don’t wait for me to say it’s a shame that you can’t stay for dinner”, Stephen said with a glare at Loki, even if he had to admit he wouldn’t mind having Thor around for a while longer.

Tony smacked his upper arm and glared at him _again_ before turning back to Thor. “You are welcome here, Thor, but I would appreciate knocking next time.”

“You don’t even really have a door to knock _on_, babe”, Stephen chuckled.

“Very funny.” Tony rolled his eyes. “When will you be back?”

“We’ll talk to father and discuss our options.” He glanced at his brother. “I promise to come to you with our decision once we have made it. I’d like to seek your advice, if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course. On another note, there’s no way to contact you if we need your help, is there?”

Thor looked at Tony for a long moment. “Do you remember Heimdall?”

“Asgard’s gatekeeper?”

“Yes, him. He is all-seeing and all-hearing, which means he will be able to hear it if you call for my help, even if you are not within the Nine Realms. I will make sure that he’s listening to you.”

Tony lifted one eyebrow, but before he could say anything Stephen sighed with mock pity: “Not all the time, though. No one should be forced to endure that.”

“Thanks, asshole”, his lover grumbled. “Don’t you maybe have a sentient broom you need to show around your house?”

“We only dust on Mondays and Thursdays”, Stephen shot back, but couldn’t really hide his broad grin. God, he fucking loved this bantering.

Thor cleared his throat almost loud enough to cover up Loki’s gagging sound. “We should leave now. Thank you again, Tony. We will see each other soon.”

“That’s a threat if you’re including Loki.”

Stephen stared at the God of Mischief as Thor pulled him away and onto the terrace of Tony’s vast apartment. A moment later they disappeared in the Bifrost’s colorful lights.

  
“What was that?” Tony whirled around to stare at him.

“He fucking stabbed you, Tony.”

“Oh, right. Knowing I slept with him in the other future had nothing to do with it, I so totally believe you, Merlin.”

Stephen swallowed his snide remark back down and simply watched as his boyfriend closed the glass door before stepping up close to him.

“Stephen, I am loath to admit this, but it didn’t matter if it was Loki I slept with or anyone else. I didn’t do it because of him, I did it to push you away, to make you hate me.”

“I know that”, he mumbled and sighed as he placed his hands on Tony’s waist, pulling him closer. “He’s just so fucking infuriating.”

“He’s the God of Mischief, what did you expect?” The man leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Though I have to admit, it’s really hot to see you all riled up.”

Stephen rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “_Of course_ that’s what you’d focus on.”

“Oh please”, Tony smirked and leaned in to let his breath dance across his ear. “Don’t think I didn’t see the way you looked at me back there, baby.”

A shiver ran down his spine and Stephen breathed deeply, trying to reign in the rising of his ever-present desire for the man in his arms. “Tony”, he said quietly and leaned back to look into brown eyes. “Why by all the Gods in this world did you retract your suit when you tried to talk to Loki?”

Something flashed in Tony’s eyes he had never seen there before and yes, right then he was fucking jealous of Loki.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me”, he snapped. “Did you really think you could trust him?”

“Last time I saw him I trusted him”, Tony nothing but exploded, taking a step back and he let him go. “I’m fucking sorry if time travel is your all-day business, but it isn’t mine. I thought… He became my friend, but more importantly I became his best friend aside from Thor. He told me what happened to him, Stephen, and it isn’t pretty. I just… I couldn’t fight him. If you want to be mad at me for that, go ahead.”

Stephen stared at his retreating back. He was angry at Tony, yes, very much so even. To see Loki ram that damn knife into his body…

“I’m sorry”, he said just when his lover had reached the doorway to his bedroom. “I do understand. I’m just pissed that I couldn’t protect you. I didn’t even really need to help you, thanks to that medical nano tech of yours.”

Tony leaned against the doorframe to look at him, but Stephen definitely didn’t miss the slight flinch as he strained some of his healing muscles. “You did help and you’re still helping. It’s not something I like to admit, fucking pride and all, but I feel safer when you’re with me. I can protect myself, but still… If I’d really believed he’d kill me, Stephen, I’d never have retracted my suit. And yes, I’m defending him. You’d do that, too, if you knew what drove him to do all of what he did.”

His first impulse was to make another snarky remark, but he trusted Tony, so maybe…

“I’ve been stabbed today, so I’m lying down for a nap. There’s a lot of free space left in my bed, you know.”

“There always is and you never ever use it”, Stephen grumbled, but he was smiling and already on his way to follow Tony.

He waited until the man had settled down before he sat beside him, carefully reaching out to lift his shirt and take a look at the wound. To his utter amazement the skin was almost completely healed already.

“That’s impossible”, Stephen mumbled and looked up into Tony’s smug face.

“That’s technology, Stephen, a combination of Vibranium and my nano tech.”

“Do you… do you even realize what that could mean for the future of medicine?” he asked. “How many lives could be saved with this?”

“I know. Shuri and I are working on making this more accessible, but we barely have enough for a handful of injuries, let alone every single person on the planet.”

He nodded and placed his hand softly on Tony’s stomach. “It’s amazing, really, and it could help so many people. Until then I’d really rather you kept it on yourself at all times, considering how stupid you tend to be.”

“You love me anyway”, Tony chuckled and lightly tucked on his wrist.

“See?” Stephen grinned as he slowly lay down beside his boyfriend, placing his head on his chest and winding an arm around him. “All that space in your bed is a waste.”

“Oh please, douchebag, just shut up. I’m trying to rest here.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ve been stabbed. What else is new?”

“You know what, go to hell.” Despite his words, Tony stroked up and down his back leisurely, the gesture easily making him relax and close his eyes. “Cook dinner with me later?”

“Might stab you with a kitchen knife, though. You know, to show affection.”

  
“Fucking douchebag.”


	33. Tony's Birthday - The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm taking my creative liberty to alter some facts about, well, time. I've made Tony younger, though not by much, and I'm definitely moving some dates around. This chapter includes references to a concert, costumes and other things by Beyoncé and Jay-Z, namely the Global Citizen Festival in Johannesburg, SA. I know that's not when Tony's birthday is, but I just don't care. It's fanfiction. 
> 
> If you're interested, I left a few links to videos and a picture of Tony's coat in the comments at the end of the chapter, if you'd like a visual to what I'm describing. Nothing belongs to me, of course. The interview part of this chapter consists party of quotes of some of Beyoncé's rare interviews throughout the last ten years or so. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the chapter - I certainly had my fun writing this part of my story ;D

Considering his rather abrupt disappearance off the face of the earth after his accident, Stephen was very aware that an appearance of his at a public event might end up raising suspicions. And yet, when Tony asked him to accompany him to the Global Citizen Festival in South Africa where Beyoncé and Jay Z would perform the night before his birthday, he found that he couldn’t say no.

Tony was so excited about it and Stephen really didn’t want to dampen his mood. It was his 39th birthday, for heaven’s sakes, or at least they’d stay up and party until it was. And with Beyoncé and Jay Z it’d definitely be a private enough affair, so he couldn’t find any reason not to say yes.

And he definitely wouldn’t mind seeing those two perform live, Stephen might just have been a bit of a Beyoncé fan.

Still, since they had agreed to not be public about their relationship, Stephen asked Christine to come with him. She was persuaded the moment he said where they’d be going, much to his amusement.

The concert was amazing, to say the very least. R&B and Hip-Hop wasn’t his usual choice of music, but the live performance was simply astounding, as was Beyoncé’s singing and dancing.

  
Tony was he didn’t know where. Stephen had been surprised when Monday had told him that Tony had actually been helping with the show, something about the screens and the whole technological aspect about it. He hadn’t seen him since he’d arrived with Christine, but they’d planned it that way.

His friend mocked him about searching for his lover rather than listening, but he didn’t mind, even if it wasn’t exactly true. He was listening, he just looked for Tony at the same time. There’d been a few moments when he’d almost been sure he had seen him behind the stage.

The audience was roaring again and Stephen looked down from where Christine and he were seated in the most private of VIP areas ever, which had of course been Tony’s doing. He watched as Beyoncé and Jay Z were just walking out from between two huge screens after their last costume change.

They were holding hands, but a moment later they let go of each other and stepped aside, leaving a clear path in the middle between them. There was a small moment of hesitance from the audience, but then Stephen flinched from the brutal loudness a moment later.

“Uh, Stephen?” Christine said beside him. “Is that…”

He could only stare.

There was another figure slowly walking out from between the screens, someone in a floor-length long-sleeved coat adorned all over with bright and thick golden ornaments. A very huge hood was halfway drawn over the person’s head, but a moment later a camera was slowly zooming in to that person from the front.

Tony.

By the Vishanti, the man looked incredible, clad in all black underneath that huge coat, with his hair sharp and pointy and fucking sexy.

And _good Lord_, there was the necklace Stephen had given him right there.

The audience was going mad, Stephen had never heard something this loud in his life and Tony was absolutely soaking it in. He walked slowly towards the edge of the stage and then he just stood there, gaze wandering slowly over the audience in front of him.

His coat was billowing behind him, courtesy of the wind machine and holy shit, he looked positively regal in that moment.

A moment later he lifted the black mic to his face and said: “Hello, Johannesburg.”

The screaming was almost painful to the ears, Stephen had to admit, but it made for an incredible moment. To see over 90,000 people going crazy at seeing the man he loved on that stage…

Tony was taking it all in, his eyes wide and a big toothy grin on his face before he once again spoke into the mic: “Hey, Bey. Jay.” He looked to both his sides then where Beyoncé and Jay Z had appeared, the two of them grinning almost as wide as him. “Have you two ever seen the crowd going apeshit?”

And this time Stephen flinched for real. The sound of the audience was bombastic, an explosion of excitement the same moment a beat kicked in that seemed to shake the whole stadium with how heavy it was.

“Holy shit”, Christine beside him nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, but he still only barely heard her.

“Okay everyone”, Tony said and stepped right up to the very edge of the stage. “We need your help with this. Sing: _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_.”

To hear the crowd repeat after Tony, to hear 90,000 people scream these words right back at the stage…

“I can’t hear you, Johannesburg. _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_.”

It got louder still, but Tony shook his head yet again, his tone demanding even more attention than the grand movement of his coat already did: “Louder!”

He had the crowd repeat the words twice more before Jay Z nothing but screamed: “COME ON!”

Another hard-hitting beat joined the first and accompanied Beyoncé doing the first lines.

_Stack my money fast and go_

_Fast like a Lambo_

_I be jumpin’ off the stage, ho_

_Crowd better savor _

_I can’t believe we made it_

_This is what we thankful for_

_I can’t believe we made it_

Right after which Tony nothing but growled: “_Have you ever seen the crowd going apeshit? Rah!_”

The next verse was Tony’s and the crowd was ecstatic, almost hysterical as he walked slowly along the stage as he sang.

_Gimme my check_

_Put some respect on my check_

_Or pay me in equity_

_Or watch me reverse out the debt_

_He got a bad ass, bad ass_

_We live in lavish, lavish_

_I got expensive fabrics_

_I got expensive habits_

_He wanna go with me_

_He like to roll the weed_

_He wanna be with me_

_He wanna give me that Vitamin D_

_Ice ornaments, icy style tournaments_

_You ain’t on to this_

_Don’t think they on to this_

_Bought him a jet_

_Shut down Colette_

_Phillippe Patek_

_Get off my dick_

It was clear that, while one of the three was singing, the other two were actually adding background vocals to it. There was no denying that they must have worked on this performance really hard, it was way too elaborate to have been a short notice decision.

Which meant Tony hadn’t wanted him to know.

To be fair, this was a rather welcome surprise. He had never seen Tony like this, so absolutely owning his fame, his wealth, _himself_. The text was provocative as hell, interlaced with references to his money, his sex life, everything.

And he fucking owned it with an energy that was mesmerizing, dancing across that stage like he did it all day every day and looking damn fine while being at it.

Beyoncé was grinning at Tony when she took over.

_Gimme the paw, gimme the ball, take the top shift_

_Call my girls and put ‘em all on a spaceship_

_Hang one night with Tony, he’ll make you famous_

The crowd went mad at _that_ particular line.

_Have you ever seen the stage going apeshit?_

Tony was jumping up and down by then, the billowing coat moving absolutely graciously as he took over again.

_Stack my money fast and go_

_Fast like my Lambo_

_I be jumpin’ off the stage, ho_

_Crowd better savor_

_I can’t believe we made it_

_This is what we thankful for_

_I can’t believe we made it_

Tony and Beyoncé were stepping to the side then and both of them lifted their hands to form a triangle when Jay Z started his part. Stephen had no idea what that meant, but from the intense screaming he realized it held at least some significance.

_I’m a gorilla in a fucking coupe_

_Finna pull up in the zoo_

_I’m like Chief Keef meet Rafiki, who been lyin’ ‘King’ to you?_

_Pocket, watch it, like kangaroos_

_Tell these clowns we ain’t amused_

_‘Nana clips for that monkey business, 4-5 got change for you_

_Motor cade when we came through_

_Presidential with the planes too_

_One better get you with the residential_

_Undefeated with the cane too_

_I said no to the Superbowl, you need my, I don’t need you_

_Every night we in the endzone, tell the NFL we need stadiums too_

_Last night was a fuckin’ zoo_

_Stagedivin’ in a pool of people_

_Ran through Liverpool like a fuckin’ Beatle_

_Smoke gorilla glue like it’s fucking legal_

There was close-up of Tony flickering across the screens as he stared right into the camera, a look of smugness on his face as he mouthed to Jay Z’s voice:  
  
_Tell the Grammys fuck that 0 for eight shit_

_Have you ever seen the crowd goin’ apeshit?_

Beyoncé did the chorus again while Tony stood at one end of the stage and animated the crowd again to do the _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ part of the song. Stephen could only admit that it did sound gorgeous to have the crowd scream along, it gave the performance a feeling of so much spirit and power.

By the time Beyoncé was done with the chorus, Tony was back in the middle of the stage and Jay Z called loudly as he pointed at Tony: “LISTEN!”

Stephen’s jaw dropped when he noticed that Tony was fucking _rapping_ the next lines.

_Haters in danger_

_Whole lot o’ gangin’_

_35 chains_

_I don’t give a damn ‘bout the fame_

_G8 planes_

_Alexander Wang_

_She a thot that you claim_

_Can’t be toppin’ my reign_

_Poppin’, I’m poppin’, my bitches all poppin’_

_We go to the dealer and cop it all_

_Sippin’ my favorite alcohol_

_Got me so lit, I need Tylenol_

_All of my people I free ‘em all_

_Hop in the whip, wanna see the stars_

_Sendin’ the missiles off, drinkin’ my inhibitions off_

_250 for the Richard Mille, yeah, yeah, live in a field_

_My body made him go kneel_

_Man, my momma, my Lord, my shield_

_Look at my jewelry, I’m lethal_

_These diamons on me, they see-through_

_I’m a Martian, they wishin’ they equal_

_I got M’s on the back like Evisu_

“He went crazy”, Jay Z screamed while Tony and Beyoncé did the next verse together.

_Gimme the paw, gimme the ball, take the top shift_

_Call my girls and put ‘em all on a spaceship_

_Hang one night with us, we’ll make you famous_

_Have you ever seen the crowd going apeshit?_

Stephen could only stare at the movements on stage, Beyoncé and Tony were dancing non-stop and they looked damn fantastic doing so. They did the chorus again, followed by another animated singing with the crowd.

Until finally, the three of them moved back to the front of the stage and Beyoncé said: “You are what we thankful for, Johannesburg. So thank you so much. Please give it up for Tony Stark, who actually wrote this amazing song for us.”

The roaring applause nearly drowned out the music, for heaven’s sake, and Tony was back to a shit eating grin. He had been amazing, there was no other way to put it and Stephen felt an incredible surge of pride in his chest to hear it in the crowd’s reaction.

“I had no idea that he raps”, Christine said beside him and he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Neither had I.”

She looked at him weirdly, just to laugh at the look on his face. They watched Tony bow before slowly walking off the stage, allowing Beyoncé and Jay Z to finish the show with their last song.

It didn’t even take that long for Stephen to receive a message from Friday, telling them to stay put once the concert was over. He wondered why, but after about twenty minutes a bodyguard appeared and discreetly accompanied them to the back of the stage.

They wandered around the huge stadium for what felt like forever and neither Stephen nor Christine even had an idea about where they were going. Eventually the bodyguard opened a door and let them step into a spacious room.

There were thirty people or more, all of them laughing or slightly moving to the music playing not so quietly in the background. Tony was easy enough to spot, that huge black-golden coat wrapped around his body even more impressive up close.

A good long glance confirmed that he’d been right, the coat was indeed sparkling in the light as if it had thousands and thousands of small diamonds incorporated all over. It looked lavish and damn expensive, just like he’d rapped about not even half an hour ago.

“You’re welcome to drink and eat whatever you want”, the bodyguard told them quietly. “Mr. Stark will be with you any moment.”

“Thank you”, Stephen nodded and Christine and he made their way over to the small bar in a corner.

They were just getting something to drink when Stephen felt someone come up behind him, a strong arm winding around his waist. He couldn’t help but lean back a bit, sighing quietly at feeling Tony close like this.

  
“Hey”, his boyfriend mumbled and kissed him on the cheek. “Hi, Christine.”

“Hello, Tony”, she greeted back, the wicked smile on her lips at the scene they gave almost making Stephen roll his eyes.

“I hope you don’t regret coming here.” Tony stepped beside him and Stephen immediately missed the warmth of his body against his back. On the other hand it allowed him actually look at him from up close and he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

Tony’s eyes were breathtakingly vibrant, so full of life and excitement and admittedly, one could understand that after performing in front of 90,000 people. He looked damn good too, his hair expertly done and with that coat hugging his shoulders perfectly.

“It was amazing”, Christine said. “Thank you, by the way. I always wanted to see Beyoncé live.”

“She has that effect on people, yes”, Tony chuckled.

“I didn’t know you rapped.” Stephen laughed at the slight flinch he felt in the body beside him.

“I don’t usually. I just really fucking love that song, to be honest.”

“I can imagine.”

Stephen wanted to say more, but not right then. It had never been a secret that Tony Stark enjoyed his lifestyle and fame and wealth, but this flaunting it like this, owning it so confidently, that was most definitely new.

“How come you’re here, by the way?” Christine asked. “South Africa is a little out of your way, well, unless Stephen is around, I suppose.”

Tony laughed. “Admittedly, I’m not simply here for the festival, but rather for some small business.” His hand stroked slowly up and down Stephen’s back when something caught his eye. It was impressive how quickly the look on his face changed. “Speaking of which.”

A gorgeous dark-skinned woman had entered the room and came walking straight towards Tony, an unreadable look on her face.

  
“Tony”, she greeted, though it definitely didn’t sound friendly.

“Jessica.” Tony lifted one eyebrow. “Do I need to pretend to not know why you’re here?”

“I heard you busted the deal we spent months negotiating wide open.”

“I did”, Tony nodded. “I wasn’t satisfied.”

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?”

The tone wasn’t friendly at all, but before Stephen could even think about reacting Tony was already standing up to his full height.

“I have leverage.”

“And what is that?” Jessica inquired.

Stephen did not miss the slight twitch in Tony’s shoulder. “It’s complicated.”

“Simplify it for me.” 

“I bluffed him.”

The words surprised Stephen, even if he had no idea what this was really about. Jessica looked furious, though, almost as if she was just one breath away from exploding.

“That is _not_ leverage.”

“It is if Williams believes it, Jessica.”

“And if it fails, this whole deal is gone. This isn’t just some small game you’re playing, Tony, this is huge. We worked on that deal for months, it’s a delicate situation.”

“Then I better not fail.”

Stephen glanced at Tony, wondering about that tone in his voice. He wasn’t amused, per se, but he didn’t sound bothered either. He exuded confidence, even a bit of arrogance.

“What did you ask for?” Jessica asked then.

“Triple.”

The woman’s eyes widened almost comically. “This deal is already one of your firm’s biggest deals this year, Tony, and you asked for _triple_? Are you out of your mind?”

  
“If I had what I said I had, Jessica, triple is what I’d get.” Tony took a step closer to her, all pretense gone. Even his voice was different, harder and with a definite edge to it. “I don’t ask for triple, he knows I’m bluffing.”

“Then don’t bluff in the first place.”

“I’m afraid that’s what I do.” Stephen could only stare at the back of his boyfriend’s head, for the first time seeing him like this. “It’s how I do business, Jessica, you know that.”

“You want to know what I think?” The woman herself took a step closer to Tony as well, the tension rising almost unbearably. “I think you wanted to fail. I think you’re stuck with the sort of work you don’t want to do, work you’d usually leave to Ms. Potts to handle.”

Tony shrugged, apparently not at all caring about the attack on his integrity. “Jessica, I don’t care what you think. I have always operated this way, I’m not going to change that.”

There was a quite loud ping sound and they all stared as Tony got out his phone, a soft chuckle following as he held it out for Jessica. “And look at that, Williams just caved, which means your share is almost as mentionable as your appearance here, while my own personal share went up to 300, and that’s after taxes. So, unless you’re looking to cook me breakfast in the morning”, the words made Stephen’s eyebrows lift up, “I’d say we’re done.”

Jessica glared at him for a moment longer before nodding slightly, barely able to hide a smirk on her lips as she turned and left. Tony watched her leave with a shake of his head. He looked down at his phone again and nodded before turning back to them.

“What?” he asked the moment his gaze found Stephen’s. “I said it was business.”

“You called it _small_ business and what, you make 300 thousand dollars in one night?”

Tony’s lips pulled into a lopsided grin. “I don’t get out of bed for 300 _thousand_ dollars, especially not since you’re there most of the time. And let me tell you, I’ll get a new car or two. Maybe five.”

Stephen blinked, not at all missing the quiet gasp from Christine. _What?_

“You… but, how?”

“Wait a moment. You _really_ want to know? Because last time we talked about money I ended up wanting to see you on a coroner’s table.”

“Very funny.” He kept up his glare, no matter that he could see it in Tony’s eyes that it wasn’t completely a joke. “Fine. It’s a touchy topic, but you can’t tell me you come to Johannesburg once and make one deal that’s worth hundreds of millions of dollars just like that.”

“There was a lot of negotiating beforehand and by the way, the deal itself is worth over two and a half billion.”

Tony was grinning by now, obviously very pleased with himself and God, how couldn’t he be?

“And what did you mean, you bluffed?”  
  
“There was another interested party. I went to Williams, told him the other side wanted the deal and was willing to pay my price. Not that they were, actually, but he believed me, because I told him they’d found out about some of his shady business – from me, actually - and Williams wasn’t exactly willing to confirm my claim. Not that I knew of any shady business.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Stephen gasped and glared at Christine when she chuckled at the repeat of Jessica’s exact words.

  
“Sorry”, she grinned when he glared at her. “Go back to fighting.”

“_I_”, Tony said slowly and leaned in for a kiss on Stephen’s cheek, “am not going to keep fighting, I’m going to get wasted. If rock music, booze and a damn long night aren’t your thing, you can…”

“Shut up”, Stephen interrupted him, grinning. “We’re staying. Christine?”

“Absolutely”, she answered immediately. “Sounds like fun.”

“Oh, you have no idea”, Tony grinned at her before looking back at Stephen. He moved closer to him, whispering in his ear: “I’m serious. You don’t have to stay just to watch my back or take me home later. I’ll crash with Bey and Jay in their hotel or something if you decide to leave early.”

“Tony, I might not plan to get drunk, but I like rock music and it is your birthday. I’m staying.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

“One question, though.”

“Yeah?”

“_Breakfast_?”

At least Tony had the decency to blush. “Come on, I didn’t mean that and she knew it. It’s just… something you say.”

“Something you say, huh.” Stephen wasn’t really mad, but he liked making Tony squirm. His amusement must have shown then, though, because his lover rolled his eyes at him as he shifted to kiss him on his lips before stepping back with a wicked smile on his face. “Asshole. Oh, and by the way? One third of these 300 million has been transferred to your account. Not too soon, I hope?”

He was gone before Stephen had even registered what he’d said. Christine stared at him from the side and he swallowed, staring across the room where Tony was busy changing the music.

Good Lord, had Tony really just…

“Monday?” he mumbled quietly, knowing that he didn’t have to speak up for the AI to hear him.

“There has indeed been a very recent transfer to your account, Doctor. Do you want me to tell you the current amount?”

“Uh, no. Thanks, I can guess”, Stephen mumbled, still staring as the music changed to a heavy metal song and Tony enthusiastically joined the people already getting up to dance.

_When they’re searching for you they will find _

_A force they aren’t ready for _

_Are you ready? _

_They aren’t ready for you to be strong _

_Are you ready? _

_They aren’t ready for you to prove them wrong _

_Are you ready? _

_They aren’t ready for you to be turned into someone _

_Who cannot be preyed upon _

Admittedly, they’d not touched the topic ever since their fight. It had been Wong who had finally gone to Tony to ask for the money, which of course he had given to him. The next day, though, Tony had simply let them know that he’d set up an account for them to use however they wanted and that had been that.

Still, 100 million dollars…

“Is this really so much of a problem, Stephen?” Christine asked him after a few minutes before taking a sip of her drink.

“No”, he sighed. “But still… It’s a little over the top.”

“You just said it yourself that it’s money he made on one business trip in one night.”

Yeah, right, there was that. He nearly rolled his eyes, but he knew it wouldn’t really be fair to her. Instead, he admitted: “It just feels like too much.”

“Well, that’s because it is, but he’s Tony Stark. I don’t think you didn’t know that when you fell for him.”

The thing was, he’d known very well who he had fallen in love with and Tony’s wealth had only grown since then. SI was being incredibly successful and powerful at the moment and hearing about this deal only confirmed that.

“I just don’t want him to think I’m only with him for the money.”

“You’d be on a coroner’s table if he thought that. Wasn’t that what he said?”

Stephen couldn’t help the involuntary laugh.

“By the way, who’s Monday?” Christine inquired curiously.

“An AI Tony gave to me. I’m not so good with phones anymore, as you can imagine.”  
  
Christine blinked. “You do realize that this kind of technology is worth far, far more than 100 million dollars, right?”

He wanted to smack himself for not having thought of that. A blush was creeping up his face and Christine laughed. “He got you there, I see. And funny, it’ll not even be your birthday soon, but his.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Stephen grumbled. “Absolutely hilarious.”

It felt so weird to know that he’d just been given that much money and yet he didn’t even care. The gesture, on the other hand, was breathtakingly beautiful. Avoiding the topic was all fine, but it hadn’t resolved the problem in any way.

Tony had just done that, though, and he hadn’t made a big deal out of it which Stephen appreciated the most. They needed the money almost desperately, repairs in Kamar-Taj and at the Sanctum weren’t free after all.

Damn these old roofs.

“That looks like fun”, Christine then commented and Stephen returned his gaze to his boyfriend.

He blinked.

His very much dancing, very much head-banging boyfriend who was obviously very much enjoying the song that was currently playing. Something off the new Disturbed album, he believed.

“I’ll be surprised if his neck doesn’t kill him tomorrow”, he said just as dryly, making her chuckle.

“To be fair, he looks rather practiced doing that. From singing to rap to head-banging, all within an hour. Is he usually this… diverse?”

“You have no idea”, Stephen sighed dramatically and grinned when it made Christine laugh again.

“My God, you have it so bad.” She glanced at him. “Are you going to join him?”

“Doing that? God, no.” He made a face. “My neck is killing me just from looking at Tony.”

They watched for a while longer and even as the songs changed, most of the people in the room kept dancing and enjoying themselves. Stephen was more than content to talk to Christine, drink a beer or two and watch Tony being so beautiful and carefree.

When midnight inched closer, though, the commotion rose and despite Tony’s very vocal protests he was ushered back towards the bar. Stephen’s heart missed a beat when Tony moved into his side immediately, wrapping one arm around him while placing his head on his shoulder.

The familiarity of it and the easy comfort evident from Tony’s beautiful laugh and relaxed body beside him were simply breathtaking. He snuck his arm underneath that damn luxurious coat to return the hug, pulling his boyfriend even tighter against him.

Someone in the room started a countdown and to his absolute amusement Tony groaned in actual embarrassment, mumbling something very crude as he hid his face against Stephen’s neck.

“Happy Birthday, babe”, he mumbled into his ear exactly at midnight, voice almost drowned out by the cheers around them.

“Thank you.” Tony leaned back and kissed him gently, only to turn around towards the others and groan loudly. “You gotta be kidding me, Jay.”

“Nope, I’m serious, man”, the man laughed as he came over with a stack of magazines. “I can’t wait to read this. Your first interview in how long?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Tony let his head fall back against Stephen. “Where did you even get those?”

“I know someone who knows someone. They’ll be out in the morning anyway.” Jay handed Stephen one of the magazines with a grin: “Gotta be careful, Stephen. Your guy’s really in demand.”

With a confused frown Stephen looked down at the magazine and froze.

Its cover was a close-up shot of Tony’s face, its left side uncovered while the right was concealed by his Iron Man faceplate. The transition of the faceplate to his skin was very smooth, almost transcendental. Tony was looking right into the camera, his gaze intense and exuding power and determination. The whole picture was held in black and white, except for his whisky brown left eye and the glowing slot of his suit.

“You’ve been seriously voted as Time 100’s most influential person on earth?” Christine’s voice tore him out of his staring and one short glance at Tony’s face confirmed that she’d gotten it right. “Okay, wow.”

“He deserves it”, Beyoncé smiled and came over to kiss Tony on his cheek. “Happy Birthday, Tony.”

“Hmm”, Tony grumbled. “Thanks. I was still trying to figure out how to tell anyone about that, you know.”

“We know”, Jay laughed and grasped the man’s shoulder. “Happy Birthday.”

“Ah, fuck you.” Despite the words Tony was grinning and for the next few minutes he was busy accepting congratulations and even a few gifts.

Stephen on the other hand was rather distracted. He found the article about Tony and, with Christine glancing over his shoulder, quickly got to looking through it.

There were several more photos of Tony. In one he was clad in an absolutely stunning tuxedo, sitting on a huge armchair with his legs spread wide and his elbows resting on his knees. His gaze was fixed on the camera, his eyes and features speaking of a power that he was very well aware of.

In another photo he was standing on a balcony in front of the rising sun, leaning with his hands on the railing as he was probably staring into the distance. The background was beautiful, a wide scenery that gave the picture a feeling of airiness and freedom.

Stephen liked them all, but his favorite was definitely the one in which Tony was just standing in front of a wall with his hands in his pockets and that damn shit eating grin on his face. His eyes were sparkling with happiness as he looked somewhere beside the camera, the shot more natural than any of the others.

The article itself was a short summary of Tony Stark’s life, including his adventures as Iron Man of course, followed by an interview with him. And as it was stated in the article, that was a very rare occasion. Tony apparently hadn’t given any interview in years, let alone done a photoshoot or anything of that kind.

Then again, being elected as the most influential person on earth would have made him reconsider that of course. Stephen was surprised about the topics of the interview, the aftermath of the Civil War, Tony’s heritage, his past and even his plans for the future. It was all vague enough, but he wouldn’t have expected him to touch most of these topics at all. 

“I was on the operating table for hours. I’m not going to go into details, but I needed months to heal after that. My core felt different, everything that was so natural to me was just taken away. And yet I am so proud to have been a witness to my friends’ strength. I would not have been able to go through any of that without them by my side.

“I want to open doors for others. There are so many social and cultural barriers to doing what you want, whatever that is. It’s not just about money, it’s about so much more. I just want to try to give young talents a chance.”

“I come from a lineage of broken, destructive relationships. I thought that was a part of me, but I’ve begun to believe that I don’t have to be like that. I’m starting to think that, no matter our past, we make our own future.”

“There are many shades on every journey. Nothing is black or white. I’ve been through hell and worse, but I’m grateful for every single scar. I have experienced betrayals and heartbreaks in many forms. I had disappointments in business partnerships as well as personal ones, and they all left me feeling neglected, lost and vulnerable. Through it all I have learned to laugh and cry and grow, and now I feel so much more powerful.”

“I don’t like too much structure. I like to be free, to be spontaneous. I’m not alive unless I am creating something. I’m not happy if I’m not creating, if I’m not dreaming, if I’m not creating a dream and making it into something real. I’m not happy if I’m not improving, evolving, moving forward, inspiring, working and learning.”

“I learned the importance not just of being seen, but of seeing myself. I’m constantly trying to not fall victim to what the public says I should be or how I should live my life or with whom. It’s the whole reason I’ve been gone for months, I wanted to just live my life the way I wanted to. And it’s good. It’s really good. I’ve never been in a better place than I am today. I am accepting of who I am and what I want. I will continue to explore every aspect of who I am. I want to learn more, I want to invent more and I want to live full. I’ve been through a lot to be able to get to a place where I can surround myself with people I trust, people who care about me, not about Iron Man or my legacy. And it was really hard to find these people. They’re the best part about my life.”

It was a humbling read, to be honest. To see so many of Tony’s inner thoughts laid out like that, put into words so eloquently, really made Stephen see the beauty of his soul. His words resonated with the power of a free and confident man and he was so very, very proud of him.

  
“Interesting read?” Tony reappeared by his side and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I was going to tell you, you know.”

“We barely saw each other this week, it’s okay.” He leaned back a bit to look at his boyfriend. “That is quite an honor.”

  
“Yeah”, Tony shrugged. “It’s huge. I never… Honestly, I didn’t see that coming.”

“Well, you deserve it”, Stephen smiled and kissed him on his cheek in return. God, he really wished they were alone to do more than these damn chaste kisses. They hadn’t gotten even remotely enough time together this week to sate his hunger. “And yeah, the interview is a good read. I like to think that you’re making your own future. With me, I mean.”

Tony laughed as he placed his head back on his shoulder. “Good to know.”

“And now”, Stephen said as he stood up, eyes glancing around the room for a moment before smiling. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“It’s not dusting Thursday, is it?” He threw Tony a _look_ for that. “Sorry, not sorry. What is it?”

“Dance with me.”

His lover lifted an eyebrow at him. “I’m guessing you’re not talking about a rock song, or are you?”

“No, love”, Stephen chuckled. “Come on.”

He led Tony to the middle of the room and dared another glance at Beyoncé who was nodding discreetly at him. Stephen carefully pulled Tony closer, placing one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder, fingertips gently brushing his neck. His boyfriend mirrored his position, open curiosity in his eyes as he studied him.

“Are you seriously not going to at least grab my ass?”

Stephen barely bit back his snort and he glared at the man in his arms. “Do you _mind_, Tones? This is supposed to be a moment.”

“What…?”

The music from the stereo picked up again that very instance – it simply hadn’t been possible to do this with a real piano -, and Tony’s eyes widened when Beyoncé started singing for them.

“You didn’t”, he whispered and chanced a quick glance at his friend across the room. “You asked Bey to…”

“Shh.” Stephen kissed his temple. “Shut up and listen.”

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I’m on your magical mystery ride_

_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_

_My head’s under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

_‘Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_‘Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down_

_I’m around through every mood_

_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing in my head for you_

_My head’s under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

_‘Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_‘Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it’s hard_

_‘Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_‘Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

They were still the only two people dancing, which made the moment even more special, more magical for Stephen. He had to admit, Beyoncé’s voice was beyond beautiful singing that song.  
  


And yet it all paled in comparison to the man in his arms, their heads leaning together as they swayed slightly to the music. Tony had yet to say something, though, and Stephen was more than a bit nervous. Even when the next song started playing and others joined them, they remained silent and slightly moving together.

Eventually, though, Tony shifted a bit to press a loving kiss to his cheek. “I didn’t take you for a John Legend fan.”

“There’s not a song that reminds me more of you, of us”, Stephen whispered, opening his eyes to gaze down into brown depths that were filled with emotions. “Happy Birthday, my love.”

The most beautiful smile graced Tony’s lips and Stephen leaned in for a light kiss, only to pull him closer and lean his head against his again. God, he really had to be careful to not take this too far, with how enticing his lover looked Stephen knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist him for long…

“Baby, you’re still not grabbing my ass.” The words mumbled against his cheek made laughter bubble up in his chest and Stephen couldn’t help but let it out.

“We’re not exactly alone.”

“Stephen, honey, I’m sure you’ve noticed the huge golden coat? No one will see. I could grab yours instead, but no one would miss _that_. I’d make sure of it, I promise.”

“What I meant”, Stephen mumbled quietly as he slowly let his hand wander to Tony’s ass, unable to resist the temptation any longer, “was that I don’t want to test my restraint with you when we’re not alone.”

The dark chuckle his words earned him made him moan quietly and Stephen leaned back a bit. “Stop it.”

“Why?” Tony smirked at him. “It’s my birthday and it’s been way too long since I’ve gotten laid.”

“You’re not using either of that as an excuse to get me to make out with you here.”

There was only the slightest pause. “So it’s simply a matter of location?”

Stephen rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “_Of course_ it is, Tones. I’m nuts for you, remember?”

  
“Since I’ve barely seen you last week… Not really.” Tony’s grin was wicked and Stephen couldn’t help his happy laughter.

Hiding his face against his lover’s neck for a moment to breathe him in, Stephen eventually muttered: “This party is for you, so we’ll behave. Once this is over, I will show you exactly how nuts I am for you. That’s _my_ promise.”

“I like the sound of that.” Tony shifted against him and a moment later Stephen felt his lips on his and God, even if they weren’t deepening it, he could feel the other’s hunger all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coat: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/107382772351596055/?lp=true
> 
> Video 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqjS6w7lxFU
> 
> Video 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1K9TuAJHZ0


	34. Tony's Birthday - Celebrations

It was past 2 a.m. when Stephen finally portaled first Christine home and then Tony and himself. He smiled as he put away his sling ring, for the first time really noticing that he’d started to think of his lover’s penthouse as home.

And it felt damn good.

“Thank you”, Tony smiled at him and sat on one of the barstools by the kitchen counter. He was still wearing that glorious coat and for the first time Stephen really allowed himself to take him in, to outright stare at what he was seeing.

The black clothes were tight, tighter than they should have been, highlighting these broad shoulders and the perfect line of his waist. The column of Tony’s throat was beautifully exposed and by the Gods, he could smell his intoxicating scent even where he was standing. Stephen loved that perfume, especially with that slight hint of sweat that he could almost pretend spoke of sex and not hours of dancing…

“Are you undressing me in your mind, Stephen?”

He nodded, but didn’t bother replying or even looking up. Tony’s laughter was beautiful and he smiled as well, letting his eyes slowly travel back up his boyfriend’s body as he walked closer.

“Come sit, darling.” He pulled another barstool closer to his own with his foot and wiggled his eyebrows invitingly. “I promise I’ll bite later.”

Stephen laughed, though he couldn’t deny the little shiver of lust that went through him. “I’ll remind you. What’s with that coat, anyway?”

“Well”, Tony said and watched with dark eyes as he sat on the chair, deliberately causing their knees to touch. “It’s Versace and I _love_ it. I’m definitely keeping it.”

“Hmm.” Stephen moved his foot to rest on Tony’s stool and used the opportunity to lean a bit closer to him. “You look hot in it.”

“There’s that, too.”

They stared at each other and Stephen could see that Tony felt that same unbearable heat that he felt, that same lust and desire. It somehow made Stephen want him even more, almost burning with the yearning to feel him, to show Tony how much he meant to him.

“God, how long has it been since I’ve fucked you, love?” His lover’s voice was dark, some of that anticipation and impatience leaking through that Tony was still bothering to suppress for the sake of this conversation.

“109 hours, 34 minutes”, Stephen mumbled, only to smirk a moment later. “Oh, wait, you said since you fucked me. That’d be 110 hours and 8 minutes.”

“Smartass.” Tony grinned at him and let one very hot hand slowly stroke up and down his thigh, sending a wave of pure lust rolling through him. “Could’ve just said ‘too long’, that would have worked perfectly fine.”

“Why aren’t we naked and in your bed right now, Tones? This feels a bit pointless.”

Stephen liked to think of himself as a patient man, but for heaven’s sake, the anticipation had been coursing through him for hours now, if not days. All of this pining, all of this longing was making it damn hard to even concentrate on anything other than what he wanted to do to Tony.

What he wanted Tony to do to him.

“Well, I thought we should talk first”, Tony smirked at him. “Like, you know, adults do.”

“Talk.” Stephen stretched the word out, hoping the other man got just how ridiculous he thought he was being. “Talk about what?”

“For example… Do you see that wall over there, love?” Tony said almost casually and pointed at a space behind him.

Stephen frowned and turned around until he could see where he was pointing. “Uh, yeah, why do you…?”

“I’d really like to fuck you against it.”

His throat felt too tight all of a sudden, a perfectly audible gasp leaving his lips as he slowly turned back to stare into brown depths. “_What_?”

“Oh, you heard me alright”, Tony chuckled and let his gaze travel meaningfully down to his crotch. “It’s not all I want to do to you today, but it’s a good start.”

Stephen swallowed.

By the Vishanti.

“Tell… tell me more.” His demand was breathless and too quiet, but from the look on Tony’s face he’d still heard him perfectly.

“Well, as far as I remember”, he started, voice so low that Stephen had to lean yet a little closer to him, not that he minded. “You know a spell that lowers your weight and though I have no problem with holding you up while fucking you, I’d really like to take my time tonight, giving it to you so good. What do you think?”

His clothes were way too hot by now, sweat breaking out on his skin and the beat of his heart was probably loud enough that Tony could hear it as well. “How much time, do you think?”

“Hmm.” Tony made a show of his deep contemplation of the question, his hot hand gently squeezing his thigh. “I don’t know. I’m not even decided if I’m going to bother to fully undress you, I’m way too horny for that.”

“_You_ wanted to talk about this, not me.” Stephen glared at him in exasperation, but Tony just shrugged him off.

Bastard.

“I’m not sure yet. Also, do I really want you to go up, or would I rather fuck you from behind?”

A jolt of electrifying lust rushed right to his groin, making Stephen close his eyes at how intense it was. His cock, as embarrassing as it was, was already throbbing between his legs and straining the confinement of his pants. It’d been too long since he’d felt Tony, or really since he had felt him in a way that could calm his ever present desire for him.

“Look at you.” He reopened his eyes at Tony’s words, staring back as dark brown depths devoured him. “I can’t wait to grind against you, to tear your clothes off and take you apart. Do you want that?”

“Yes”, Stephen half-gasped, half-moaned. “Tony…”

“I think I want you to go up, beautiful. I want to see your face when you come, untouched, just from the fuck I’m going to give you.” Tony moved his hand up along his leg then, letting the tips of his fingers brush against his painfully hard erection. “You’re so aroused already, aren’t you? All hot and desperate and needy, waiting for me to drag you over there and make you feel so good. What do you say, love? Do you think you can come twice on my cock, giving it to you until you’re hoarse from screaming my name?”

_Holy shit_. Stephen’s whole body was shuddering by now, sweat pooling in the small of his back as his eyelids fluttered.

“I… God, yes”, he panted. “Tony, God… Fuck, yes. _Yes_.” He wanted to move then, but Tony’s hold on his thigh was unrelenting, holding him down. “Tony…”

“That spell, love.” Tony gently stroked up to his waist, holding onto him. “I’d rather you do that now before I fuck your mouth with my tongue.”

An honest to the Gods whimper escaped his throat at those words and Stephen glared at his boyfriend, or at least he tried to. “That’s supposed to help me concentrate?”

“It’s supposed to get you off”, Tony smirked. “As is the spell, by the way. All to make you happy.”

_I _am_ happy_, Stephen thought and stared at the other man for a second or two more, as always in awe that he’d gotten this incredibly lucky, before finally lifting his hands. Brown eyes seemed to be eating him alive as he conjured the spell he needed, letting the magic settle on his body before glancing back at Tony.

His mouth was dust dry all of a sudden, simply because of that _look_.

“Prepare yourself”, Tony mumbled quietly, his nearly black eyes full of barely restrained hunger. “I’ve waited too long to be patient anymore, Stephen.”

With a wave of his hand he did as his boyfriend had asked, only to moan quietly at the sudden feeling of being loose and slick with lube.

That seemed to be more than Tony could take – finally.

Their lips crashed in a fiery, searing kiss and they were both definitely distracted as they got up from the chairs, bodies colliding rather awkwardly. Tony laughed into his mouth and Stephen couldn’t help his own chuckle, feeling so incredibly lightheaded with happiness and arousal.

“You’re so amazing”, Tony whispered against his lips, the tone of his voice sending a shiver down his spine. Stephen started walking backwards then, impatiently dragging his lover with him by the waistband of his pants as he kept on plundering his mouth.

Once his back collided with the wall their bodies melted together and he couldn’t hold back his loud moan, wanting nothing but this, _exactly this_ in that moment. Tony let his lips glide down his cheek and to his jaw, but Stephen shook his head slightly.

“Fuck foreplay, Tony”, he mumbled, his hands traveling down his lover’s back to his ass. “I’ve waited too long. Take me, now.”

“For heaven’s sake, you’re perfect.” With sure and efficient movements Tony quickly opened his pants and pulled them down to his thighs, not at all bothering to help him out of them yet. Before he really knew it strong hands had grasped his hips and turned him around, leaving him staring at the wall.  
  
“Tony”, he whined, unable to hide his disappointment. “You said…”

“And _you_ didn’t tell me yet that you’re ready for me”, Tony mumbled as his hands wandered slowly down to his hips. A moment later Stephen felt one finger stroke along his perineum, making his whole body shudder intently. “I should really make sure, don’t you think?”

He heard rustling behind him, but it simply took too long for his brain to catch up to what was happening – and then he felt the incredibly wet and hot touch of Tony’s tongue on his slick and lose ring of muscles. A hoarse cry left his lips and he spread his legs as far as he could, straining against the material of his pants in pure desperation.

Tony chuckled against him, only to push his tongue into him a second later. Stephen knew that it couldn’t have tasted all that perfect, not with the lube, but his lover didn’t seem to care. He fucked him with abandon, making his whole body tremble with lust.

“_Tony_”, he panted, trying to ignore how his legs buckled beneath him, or how his cock was glistening with pre-cum when he glanced down at himself. “Babe, please.”

Urgent fingers pulled his pants down further and helped him step out of them, completely exposing his lower body to the slightly cool air around them. “You’re so perfect, Stephen. So magnificently perfect.”

He turned again, just as Tony stood back up to tear his shirt over his head without even bothering to unbutton it. Stephen grasped his face between his hands the moment he could lower his arms and pulled Tony in for a rough kiss while the other opened his own pants. It was near impossible to miss that he pushed them down barely enough to free his cock and the sorcerer shivered at the impatience as if he was freezing.

Warm, calloused hands wandered over his thighs and hips before reaching for his ass with a hard grip. A moment later he was lifted off the ground and Stephen groaned loudly, raw lust pumping through his veins at how wide he had to spread his legs and how fucking amazing Tony’s muscles felt where he grasped his shoulders for support.

Everything about this moment was unbearably intense. Never in his life had he thought to ever get fucked like this, and he had especially never expected to want it so damn much. His naked back was pressed uncomfortably hard into the wall and the hands on his ass were digging into his flesh, but it all just added to his arousal.

Tony’s arms and his shoulders were something to behold, he knew that any day, but that night it was insane how much it turned Stephen on. No matter his reduced weight, the other man’s muscles were beautifully strained, moving gorgeously even underneath that damn coat.

He felt the head of his thick, hot cock brush against his opening and Stephen keened, upper body arching up when Tony slowly started breaching him.

“By the fucking Gods, _yes_”, he grunted. “Anthony…”

Tony moaned in return and for the first time Stephen opened his eyes, taking in how he had to look down more than ever because of their position. God, his boyfriend was so beautiful like this, face a mask of pleasure and restraint, forehead covered in a visible sheen of sweat.

“So tight”, Tony panted, his whole body shuddering against him from holding back. “God, Stephen, I want…”

“Tony, please. I can take it. _Please_. I need you, so much”, he interrupted him, totally aware that he was begging and not the slightest bit ashamed of it. Stephen’s whole body was focused solely on the cock pushing into him, the incredibly hot hard flesh stretching him wide. 

He felt Tony change his stance a bit and then he was thrusting into him, one deep stroke and he was sheathed to his balls. Every air was knocked out of Stephen’s lungs and he sagged forward, leaning against his lover with all of his reduced weight.

He never recovered from that moment. When Tony started moving it was with short and deep thrusts, easily finding that spot inside of him and it wasn’t really a surprise when he came too hard too fast. His whole body felt like he was on fire as he screamed the billionaire’s name, every single muscle tensing up as he spurted his come all over himself.

It took him a good long while to notice that Tony was still lightly rolling his hips against him, though he wasn’t really thrusting. When he had his breathing back under control Stephen leaned all the way back against the wall, only to open his eyes and stare down at his lover.

Brown depths were right there to meet him, an open and beautiful gaze that was so easy to get lost in. Stephen lifted his hands to frame Tony’s face, thumbs gently caressing his cheeks.

“I don’t think I ever came quite that fast”, he mumbled, very aware of how raspy and dark his voice sounded between them.  
  
Tony smirked at him, one hand travelling up his back to stroke over his sweaty skin. “I think you did. Remember when I rimmed you for the first time, you barely…”

“Shut up”, Stephen snapped, very aware that his cheeks were burning red by now. “I hate you.”

“Move your legs a bit higher around my waist, honey”, his lover chuckled. “I don’t believe you anyway.”

He rolled his eyes but did as Tony had asked. A low moan escaped his lips when the man shifted his stance and the angle of his cock inside him changed. “I ever tell you how amazing you feel?”

“Hmm.” Tony leaned closer to press soft kisses along his collar bone. “I ever tell you how hard it is to not come when you’re coming around me?”

“Iron hard, I’d guess?”

The joke made Tony’s hips stutter against him as he tried to laugh somewhat gracefully, his shoulders shaking with it. Stephen couldn’t help but laugh as well. “You never let me make that joke, jackass.”

“For good reason, I can pull it off.” He sighed and let himself relax even more, confident that Tony could keep him up, if not least for the spell he’d cast. “Are you ever going to move, Tony?”

“Well, I wanted to take my time for your second round”, his boyfriend mumbled and let his tongue dip into the hollow of his throat. “Feeling impatient?”

“For you to make love to me? Yes. _Always_.” Stephen’s answer was heartfelt and he smiled at the way Tony froze for a moment. He leaned forward to kiss Tony on the temple, his hands moving down to caress every skin of his neck he could reach. “You’re horribly overdressed.”

“Then strip me later, before fucking me into the mattress”, Tony said nonchalantly and lifted his head to look at him with a lifted eyebrow. “Or do you want me to let you down to undress me?”

“Don’t you dare.” Stephen leaned in for a searing kiss, pouring all his love and desire into it and he moaned with satisfaction when Tony finally started thrusting into him.

It was slow and lazy, much too shallow and yet it was exactly what he needed. His body was still tingling somewhat from his orgasm and his lover seemed to be perfectly aware of that fact. They were simply moving together, enjoying their intimate connection and hot kisses.

After a while Stephen felt the soft brush of movement against his belly and his half-hard cock twitched with the knowledge of what Tony was doing.

“Obscene jerk”, he mumbled and let his head drop back against the wall. He dared a peak but closed his eyes again at the sight of Tony licking Stephen’s come off his fingers. “Kiss me when you’re done, yeah?”

“Maybe I don’t want to share.” He heard the grin in Tony’s voice perfectly and wisely ignored it. A moment later Stephen felt a soft touch on his lip and he simply opened his mouth, already knowing what it was. He licked along the finger and then slowly sucked it into his mouth, all while Tony kept on fucking into him. “Or maybe I do. Fuck, _Stephen_…”

He didn’t answer, simply moaned and sucked until his cheeks were hollow, smirking slightly at the gasp his action earned him. He grabbed Tony’s wrist to pull his finger out of his mouth and kissed his palm the next moment.

The thrusts into his body became a bit more purposeful, a little more determined and yes, Stephen’s cock was definitely getting interested in this again. He chuckled darkly and, with a final hard suck on the inside of Tony’s wrist, he let go of his hand to pull him back in for a hard kiss.

“God”, he moaned into his lover’s mouth, his senses overwhelmed by all that was his lover. “The taste of your lips will be the end of me, Tony.”

“I really hope that’s not true”, Tony whispered and kissed him again, his slick tongue starting to move against his in the same rhythm his hips were thrusting against him.

And Stephen simply let go then. He held his lover close and kissed him as much as Tony would let him, but other than that he gave up every control. One calloused hand was stroking over his skin hotly, over his stomach, his chest and especially his nipples.

Every brush of an especially sensitive spot made him gasp, his body starting to shudder with arousal once again. Only this time it felt worlds better, the sensations building up so much slower than before with Tony being so careful about where to touch him, how to fuck him.

Not once was it too much, not once did Stephen feel uncomfortable about having Tony make him come again. It was all so easy, so beautiful to let his boyfriend do this, to take him apart so thoroughly and piece him back together.

“God, yes, baby”, Tony mumbled into his ear. “You’re so beautiful, letting me take you like this. So perfect, love.”

“Tony.” Stephen threw his head back and the man took his clear invitation to ravage his neck and drive him even more into oblivion. “_Yes_, love. God. Harder, please.”

“You sure?” Tony asked and his heart melted with love and affection, hearing the care in that voice even underneath the more prominent desire and lust.

“Yes, dear”, he panted and moved one hand to Tony’s jaw, tilting his head up as he leaned down to kiss him impossibly deeply. A whine was wrenched from his throat at the next thrust, and the next, and the one after that.

He wanted this to last forever, but he was faintly aware that it couldn’t have been the most comfortable position for Tony. With a moan he arched his back and started using his legs around that strong waist as leverage, meeting the thrusts into him as best as he could.

The loud groan that escaped Tony’s throat at that made Stephen smirk, hands digging into his shoulders. “Come on”, he coaxed with the deepest, darkest voice he could manage, only to groan loudly when Tony thrust against him with the force of his whole body. “_Aaaahhh_… _Fuck_, yes, Tones. Come on. Give it to me.”

Tony leaned his forehead against his shoulder and was finally thrusting with abandon, his every movement focused solely on the pleasure Stephen’s body brought him. He smiled even as he moaned almost constantly, the fireworks of arousal making his whole body vibrate with lust.

“Come for me, Tony”, he somehow got out, breathless and voice raspy from all the sounds he was unable to suppress. “Let me feel you.”

With a grunt Tony shoved him against the wall even more, knocking every air out of him before pounding into him in a relentless rhythm. He could only take it passively, too busy staying conscious and clinging onto Tony to do much more than let him take what he wanted.

Not that he minded. It felt simply amazing for Tony to be this rough with him, his nearly fully clothed body moving powerfully against him. It was an especially hard thrust that had Stephen throwing his head back, followed by a desperate grunt when teeth buried in his trapezius.

“TONY!” he screamed and then he felt Tony thrust one last time, burying himself incredibly deeply as he pulsed his release into him. It pushed Stephen over the edge as well and his groan was loud and long, cock twitching as he covered his chest in his own come for the second time that night.

The other man sagged against him, trapping Stephen between himself and the hard wall. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he wound his arms around Tony and held him close anyway. His legs were trembling with fatigue, his whole lower body starting to protest their most recent activities and yet Stephen grinned broadly.

“Another round?” he panted into the air, not at all surprised when Tony lightly pinched his ass.

“I’m still half-hard in you, and you’re thinking of another round?” the man mumbled and shook his head against Stephen’s chest. “I’m the fucking luckiest man alive.”

Stephen threw his head back and laughed, even if it was breathless and uncomfortable, especially when it made Tony slip out of him. They both gasped from the loss, but his boyfriend took his cue and slowly lowered him back to the ground.

His legs felt like jelly and he was damn glad for the support in his back and the body pressing against him, otherwise Stephen would have sunk to the ground. Tony sighed contently and buried his face against his neck, arms winding loosely around his waist.

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?” Stephen mumbled and gently kissed the other’s temple.

“Just five minutes.” Tony placed a soft kiss on his skin then. “It’s my birthday, remember.”

Stephen smiled with raw happiness and tightened his hold around his lover. “I’m so in love with you, Tony. You have no idea.”

“Believe me, I do.”

They stood like that for minutes, both too weak in the knees to dare moving.

When he finally felt secure enough to be able to carry his own weight again, Stephen slowly let his hands wander up Tony’s shirt-clad waist and chest, only to stroke along his shoulders and start pushing that damn coat off.

Tony lifted his head to smirk at him with a lifted eyebrow. “You don’t expect me to just let you drop Versace on the floor, do you? No matter that damn Bruno Mars song.”

“Oh yes”, Stephen smirked right back at him, keeping his tone of voice intentionally suggestive. “I do.”

He kept pushing until Tony gave up, their gazes still locked while his hands slowly slid down his arms, taking the coat with them. Stephen took the heavy fabric and carefully let it drop to the ground beside them as he whispered: “As good as you looked with that on”, he paused as he quickly waved his hand to unbutton Tony’s shirt and push that off as well, “you’re absolutely stunning without it.”

And it was true. God, Stephen shuddered at the sight in front of him, finally seeing what he’d felt so clearly when Tony had fucked him.

The body in front of him was enough to make him want to kneel – he smiled as that line from that song _Apeshit_ flashed through his mind -, broad shoulders and strong chest, perfect waistline and powerful abs. Stephen swallowed, unable to move even though he knew that he was allowed to touch.

By the Vishanti, Tony was looking amazing. And with the arc reactor and his scars perfectly visible, Stephen couldn’t help the sudden surge of admiration. There, right in front of him, stood the man who _was_ Iron Man, his body sleek and powerful, trained for the very real possibility that one day it might be Tony’s only weapon against his enemies.

Seeing him like this, perfectly toned body with his numerous scars made Stephen see and understand every sacrifice Tony had ever had to make. Everything he was, from CEO of a powerful company to Iron Man, Tony was because of himself and no one else.

And fuck, it made him prouder than ever to have this man’s trust and love.

“God, Tony”, he finally whispered and let his hands settle on his waist, feeling the sweaty hot skin even despite his nerve damage. “Do you have any idea how incredible you look?”

“I do now.”

He looked up into brown depths, seeing the wonder there that made his chest swell with the love and affection he felt for him. Stephen moved in for a deep, loving kiss before leaning back again, unable to resist the immense desire to see and touch Tony like this, to let his hands glide along the contours of his upper body.

“I take it you’re finally comfortable again after Siberia”, he mumbled quietly, one quick glance confirming that the mention of it didn’t hurt Tony.

“I finally feel like myself again, yes.” The other watched him stare at him, simply letting Stephen do whatever he wanted. “I don’t think I ever felt better.”

“God, I can’t get enough of looking at you”, Stephen mumbled. “Or touching you.”

He moved in abruptly to kiss Tony again, wanting desperately to make him feel the truth in his words, to make him understand that it wasn’t just empty phrases. By the Gods, Stephen needed him, needed him so much it hurt.

There was no way Tony could have looked any better in his opinion and for the next hour or so, after finally taking this to his bed, Stephen took his time to show him just that. It was his birthday, after all, and he wanted nothing more than to celebrate the occasion with worshipping him for everything that he was.


	35. Tony's Birthday - Celebrations & Talks

They slept until Friday woke them up with the reminder that Rhodey and Pepper were coming over for lunch. She did it with more than enough time to spare and Stephen couldn’t resist taking advantage of that fact to wish Tony a very long good birthday morning.

He had a stupid grin on his face when he rolled off of his boyfriend, skin sticky not only with sweat and breath coming in short gasps.

“I need more birthday mornings like these”, his lover mumbled and sounded just as worn out as he was supposed to.

Stephen smirked with satisfaction, but then his mind stumbled over the meaning of those words and his breath was knocked out of him. He quickly recovered, though, and retorted: “As many as you want and, of course, whatever you want.”

“Don’t fucking say that”, Tony whined with fake exasperation, his happiness too plain to hear in his voice to be convincing. “We don’t have time for another round.”

“Friday can always tell them that we’ll be a bit late.”

“I already had to do that, Doctor”, the AI’s voice interrupted them. “And I recommend to not overtax Ms. Potts’ and Mr. Rhodes’ patience.”

“Pepper can take it easy on me, I finalized that damn deal yesterday”, Tony snorted and turned his head to look at him with smiling brown eyes. The words made him remember the night before, though, and the sorcerer couldn’t shake the thought that had been bugging him for quite a while now.

“Tony?” he whispered and turned onto his side to reach out with his hand, gently tracing his fingers over the skin around the suit casing. “May I ask you something?”

His lover turned towards him as well, languidly stretching his back and legs as he did. The sight made Stephen swallow and he couldn’t help but _look_ for a good long moment, once again overcome with desire even if his body was still more than sated.

“_Still_ haven’t had enough?” Tony smirked at him, but when he glanced into his brown depths he could see that the feeling was quite mutual. “And yes. Ask away.”

For a small moment he hesitated, not really wanting to ruin the mood, especially not on Tony’s birthday. It wasn’t something that would come up easily again, though, and Stephen really wanted to know.

“You’ve been so proud as of late”, he said, his voice low as he tried to put his thoughts into words, constantly caressing the warm skin of his boyfriend’s chest. “Of your firm, of your wealth, of who you are. I just… I wonder why, that’s all. Why now.”

Tony studied him for a moment, only to sigh quietly. “You think it was all shoved up my ass, don’t you?”

Stephen shrugged helplessly. “I don’t… I don’t know. It’s why I’m asking, Tony.”

With another, deeper sigh the man rolled onto his back again and Stephen didn’t think twice as he moved his hand to gently stroke his scarred knuckles down his cheek. “I’m sorry, Tones. I didn’t mean to…”

“Do you understand why my parents had me?” The question as well as the numb tone in Tony’s voice broke something deep inside of him. “It’s the same reason I’m an only child, by the way.”

“Your father needed an heir”, Stephen breathed and flinched at the expression he saw flickering across the other’s features. “God, Tony…”

“I guess my mother was lucky I didn’t turn out to be a girl. She didn’t want to have children, let alone more than one.” His voice was painfully neutral, speaking of so many years of having learned to not feel anything when he thought back on his childhood. “I was basically raised by nannies and our butler, Jarvis and God, I loved that man. I named my greatest creation after him, my first AI. He was the only one who cared about me as I grew up.”

His head turned and he looked at him, causing Stephen to swallow at the deep sadness in his brown eyes. “My mind… I’ve never been easy, never been able to be quiet and my parents wanted nothing but quiet. At first I was so eager to please my father, but later on I just rebelled and pissed him off. I was nothing like what he’d planned me to be and he hated me for it.”

“How can that be?” Stephen whispered, almost desperately. God, he’d never imagined growing up to have been that hard for his lover. “You’re so gifted with such an amazing mind. How can that not have been enough?”

Tony shrugged and took a deep breath. “He disowned me.”

Stephen’s eyes widened, his mind flashing through all the media articles he’d read about Tony Stark inheriting his father’s firm right after his death…

“I bought it all back, Stephen. My MIT days were kind of crazy, yeah, but I _am_ a genius, always have been. I sold enough of my creations to make the money it took to buy Stark Industries back about six months after my parents’ death.”

He couldn’t really wrap his head around all of this. So yeah, Tony had grown up in a wealthy, if loveless, environment, but he had still come from nothing. Everything that he was he’d build on his own.

Good Lord.

“You were seventeen then”, Stephen mumbled more to himself. “That’s incredible, Tony.”

“Not as incredible as you think. The firm had lost a lot of its value when another company took control of it. The loss of my father’s name was a huge part of that, but not all.”

“You were seventeen, Tony, and made enough money on your own to buy a company as huge as Stark Industries, loss of value or not. That’s _damn_ impressive.”

Stephen watched as the other man shrugged again, just to turn his head away from him and stare at the ceiling. God, he wished he’d known. He’d been so stupid to believe everything he’d read about his boyfriend in the media, so stupid to just assume.

“So, yes, I am proud. I’m really fucking proud of what I have and what I’m doing, be it as Iron Man or with Shuri or with SI. I’m just in a really good place right now.”

“And you deserve it”, he mumbled and fully meant it. “I just wish there wouldn’t be all these false rumors about you.”

“Why would it matter?” Tony shrugged and looked at him again. “Ask anyone. I’m the arrogant, shit-talking, unfaithful rich brat who had it all shoved up his ass. Tony Stark, the bastard who never had to work a single day in his life.”

“It’s not fair.” Stephen cupped his cheek with his hand. “You’re so beautiful in mind and soul, so selfless and caring and generous. You’re nothing like anyone thinks of you, it’s just not fair.”

“I don’t care what they say, Stephen”, Tony smiled at him. “It took too long for me to figure it out, but I only care about a handful of people and their opinions of me. Yours included.”

He smiled softly, still caressing Tony’s cheek. “You’re everything to me, Tony. I can’t stand the thought that you have to live with these lies about you.”

“I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of fake rumors about you when you were still living that kind of life, Stephen.” Tony’s eyes were gentle as he kept gazing at him. “It’s how this game is played and I’m fine with it. It doesn’t matter.”

He scooted closer then and captured Stephen’s lips in a kiss that made his head swim, not with the promise of more, but with the feelings in it. “This”, Tony breathed against his lips and kissed him again, just as intense as before. “This matters.”

“I love you so much, Tony Stark”, Stephen mumbled back and kissed him softly on his nose. “Come on, let’s not make Pepper and Rhodey wait longer than necessary.”

They had lunch with Tony’s closest friends, followed by a cup of tea with Wong at the Sanctum. Stephen barely left his boyfriend’s side all day, enjoying it so much to see his happiness and unable to not touch him for even a moment.

Tony didn’t seem to mind, always leaning against him and even cuddling into him when they were enjoying some quiet time on the couch after returning from the Sanctum. And Stephen relished in it, constantly pressing kisses on whatever parts of Tony he could reach. His hand was gently stroking through his hair, making him melt even more against his body.

“I haven’t given you your gift yet”, Stephen mumbled after a while, a soft smile on his lips when Tony sighed contently.

  
“This is already more than enough, Stephen.” His words were heartfelt and he understood exactly what Tony meant.

“I still want to give you the world, Tones”, he said back anyway and smiled at the exasperated grunt his words earned him.

“You are such a sap.” There was nothing but love in Tony’s voice, making him chuckle.

“To be honest, I never was before you”, he admitted and shrugged. “I never was one for cuddling either. I never was anything but an asshole. You’re simply different, Tony. You make me want to be the best version of myself that I can be, only to make you happy. I can’t stand the idea of disappointing you, of you losing faith in me.”

A warm hand reached for his trembling one where it was resting on Tony’s thigh, carefully holding on but not entwining their fingers. It made Stephen’s heart melt to be reminded that Tony was always aware of how his hands were on any given day, never doing anything to hurt him.

“Being here with me for my birthday is the most precious gift you could have given me, Stephen”, Tony said quietly, his thumb gently caressing the scars on the back of his hand. “I missed you all week, I’m just glad you can be here now.”

“I know, Tones.” Stephen kissed him in his hair, eyes closing for a moment to breathe him in. “Me, too. And yet.” He couldn’t help his grin as he slightly moved his hand through the air, making a small box appear on his palm out of nowhere. “This is for you.”

Tony slowly straightened up to sit, immediately making Stephen miss his warmth against his side. “What’s that?”

“You can always take it, open it and look inside.” Stephen rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. “You’re a genius, I’m sure you can figure out how this works.”

“Douchebag.”

With a smile he watched Tony take the box and slowly open it, his beautiful brown eyes widening when he saw what was inside. Stephen leaned closer then and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth, whispering: “Happy Birthday, my love.”

“This… this is really mine?”

“Yes”, Stephen smiled and kissed him again on his cheek. “It’s yours. To be fair here, it’s as much a gift from the elder sorcerers at Kamar-Taj as it is from me. My main gift for you, though, is my offer to teach you how to use it again.” Tony stared at him for a long moment, the look in his eyes making Stephen cock his head at him. “If that’s what you want, of course.”

“What?” His boyfriend blinked at him. “No, no, I mean, yes, I’d love that. It’s just… You once told me that no one who is not a sorcerer training at Kamar-Taj has ever been given one of these. I wasn’t aware that rule has changed, that’s all. I only ever used yours.”

“The rule hasn’t changed, Tony”, Stephen smiled fondly and lifted his hand to cup his cheek. “Your actions when Mordo attacked Kamar-Taj spoke for themselves, as did your appearance at the funeral of the fallen sorcerers. There’s barely anyone left who will not follow you into the battle against Thanos and I will be honored to lead them. Like I said, it’s a gift from them as much as it is from me.”

It was all in brown depths how flattered Tony was, how honored and disbelieving still. His smile became even softer and Stephen leaned his head against his lover’s as he said: “You’re a truly extraordinary person, Tony. Knowing you were willing to die for them, for me, proved to them that Wong and I were right, that you are worth believing in. The sling ring is their way of showing you their respect and alliance.”

“I… I don’t know what to say. It’s an incredible honor.”

Tony looked up at him then and Stephen’s breath got caught in his throat, the sight of happiness in those brown depths always managing to make his knees weak. “You know what that means, right?”

The way he blinked at him told him that, no, Tony wasn’t quite aware of what that meant.

Stephen grinned. “You’ll have to come to Kamar-Taj more often, for training.”

“Ah”, Tony said gravely. “Nut cookies.”

It was Stephen’s turn to blink. “I was going to say that we get to spend more time together, but yeah. Let’s go with the cookies.”

  
“They’re crazy good, love.” Tony’s mouth twitched with his suppressed grin, making him roll his eyes.

“The other perk”, Stephen added then, “is that you’ll hopefully be able to visit as much as you want.”

“Now that’s something I’m looking forward to, honey.” Tony shifted until their faces were so close Stephen could feel his eyelashes brush against his cheek. “Thank you, Stephen. It’s a wonderful gift.”

“You’re welcome, dear”, he replied, only to moan deeply in his throat when delicious lips captured his for a long kiss. “Who said it was the only one, though?”

Tony pulled back a bit at his words, a light frown on his face. “Stephen, you don’t have to…”

“What, I don’t have to take you out to dinner on your big day? Excuse me, but yes, I do.” He smiled at how soft these brown eyes became all of a sudden. “I want to.”

Tony shook his head at him but he grinned, the light blush on his cheeks telling Stephen that he was doing this just right.

“So”, he added and leaned back again, not at all bothering to hide the way he let his gaze wander over Tony’s features. “I’ll go back to the Sanctum to get ready, and you do the same, and then I’ll pick you up.”

“Where are we going, exactly?” Tony asked, the corner of his lips pulled up in a gorgeous half-smile. “I’m going to need to know what to wear.”

Stephen lifted one eyebrow. “Nice try, but I’m not telling.”

“Give me a hint, then. Casual, elegant, business…”

“Not casual, but not business either. Tony, whatever you wear, it’ll be fine. I’m nuts for you, remember?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re biased and I understand. I give amazing head.”

Stephen shook his head with an exasperated sigh before leaning in for another kiss. “Idiot. I’ll pick you up in half an hour, okay?”

“Sure.”

\------------

Turning around after closing the portal, Stephen froze the moment he saw Tony appearing in the doorframe of his bedroom.

Oh God.

The dark blue suit pants and west over his crisp white shirt were hugging Tony in just the right way, highlighting every damn curve of his gorgeous body. Stephen’s mouth watered and he rolled his eyes at the realization that he was slowly getting hard just from the sight in front of him.

“Not good?” Tony asked and looked down at himself. The lack of a smirk on his lips told Stephen that he was actually serious and it made him blink in disbelief.

“Are you fucking with me? You look stunning, Tony.”

Brown eyes met his and he saw the exact moment Tony understood the truth in his words. A beautiful blush appeared on his cheeks that made Stephen want desperately to push him back into his bedroom and show him just how stunning he truly was.

“Come here, gorgeous”, he said instead and watched with barely restrained hunger as Tony walked slowly towards him. By the Gods, he didn’t know if he should be glad or disappointed that he couldn’t see his ass, but Tony solved that problem by doing a swirl in front of him.

His half-hard cock twitched in the confinements of his pants.

“Damn, Tony”, he breathed and swallowed. Their eyes met again when he was right in front of him and Stephen mumbled: “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Hmm”, Tony hummed non-committedly and stepped yet a little closer to him, his hands settling on his upper waist in a possessive gesture. “You are, too. Maybe we should stay in, then.”

“Maybe.” Stephen lowered his head to gently kiss his neck. He took a deep breath and moaned lowly, the scent of freshly showered skin and that perfume he loved so much mixing with what was simply Tony. “God, you smell amazing.”

“Stephen…”

There was an edge to Tony’s voice that he didn’t like, something akin to doubt and disbelief and Stephen felt the immense desire to kill someone for making his lover ever doubt himself like this.

“Do you remember”, he whispered lowly and moved his lips to Tony’s ear, letting his breath dance over his sensitive skin there. “The first time we met? You were gorgeous in those jeans and your shirt, standing there in the Sanctum. You always were so damn handsome, Tones, your eyes, your features, your whole body. Especially your hands, I loved your hands from the first time I saw you work with them.”

Stephen kissed his cheek before moving back a bit, searching for brown eyes and he waited until Tony opened them before going on. “The only thing that has changed is that you’re happy with yourself, the fact that it shows in your eyes. You’re amazingly fit and strong and God, your clothes are just… You’re so fucking hot, maybe we _should_ stay in, even if it’s only for my peace of mind. Just the thought of anyone looking at you…”

“So you think I’m hot?” Tony tried to joke, but his voice was throaty, betraying the fact that he was rather moved by Stephen’s words.

He still couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. “I admit, hot is maybe a bit of an understatement. Your ass is worth killing for, darling.”

Without waiting for a reply he moved in to kiss Tony, pouring all his desire into it to make him feel exactly what he was doing to him. He’d kind of forgotten who he was kissing, though, and Stephen jumped when he felt a not-so-subtle touch at the front of his pants.

“Tony!” he half-moaned, half-snapped and took a good wide step back to glare at his smirking lover. “Dinner, remember?”

“Aww, come on”, Tony nearly whined. “Let’s get back to bed, love. I’m sure I’ll find something to eat there.”

Stephen blinked at the images flickering through his mind and swallowed, only to take another step back when Tony followed him. “Dinner first”, he said, though he sounded nowhere near as certain as he’d hoped. Damn Tony. “Sex later.”

“But it’s my birthday, so can we just…”

“Exactly.” He stopped and cocked his head slightly. “Let me do this, Tones. You can just see all of this as unnecessarily extended foreplay, I know I will.”

His lover’s laughter was beautiful and Stephen smiled as he took him into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Come on”, he said quietly. “You’ll like this, I hope.”

“I’m sure I will.” Tony leaned against him as he kissed his neck. “What about the press?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem”, he smiled mysteriously and finally got his sling ring back out to get them to their destination.

Admittedly, he’d looked forward to the look on Tony’s face so much when he realized where Stephen had taken them. He chose to not make a big deal of how moved Tony was, his brown eyes glistening slightly with tears.

“God, Stephen”, his boyfriend mumbled and moved his arm around his waist to pull him close. “Thank you, I never thought…”

“You’re very welcome, Tony”, Stephen interrupted him and kissed his temple. “May I?”

He offered him his arm and felt such an immense surge of bliss and love when Tony blushed furiously, cheeks a shade of red Stephen had rarely seen outside of sex. With his head bent slightly and a beautiful shy smile on his lips, Tony took his proffered arm to let Stephen lead him to their table.

It’d been a long shot, but Stephen had remembered when they’d visited this small Spanish town after their first ever visit to Kamar-Taj. He’d remembered how his boyfriend had smiled so beautifully and commented that the small terrace with its wide view had looked so cozy and romantic. Stephen had known that he’d wanted to take Tony there for a date that very moment.

Instead of choosing a seat opposite Tony Stephen picked the chair catty-cornered, allowing them to sit close and talk quietly, their gazes barely leaving the other. It was romantic, it was intimate and he was so glad that he could give Tony this.

There was the added bonus that no one recognized them and the food was amazing as well. It turned out to be a wonderful evening and they stayed until they were the last customers, having watched the sunset and then the beauty of the town at night.

Stephen tipped generously to make up for it – this was the first time he actually indulged in something like this, though it felt right given that this was for Tony -, only to take his boyfriend out for another lazy stroll through the streets.

They walked with one arm wrapped around each other, Tony’s head on his shoulder and Stephen had never felt so pleased with himself. It simply was everything to see that happy smile on the other man’s face and to feel his warm body against his own.

“I don’t know how to thank you for this”, Tony mumbled once they’d stopped to watch the fountain.

“You being happy and in my arms, that’s all I need as thanks, Tones.” Stephen kissed his head and pulled him yet a little tighter against his own body. “And to be fair, that was your money.”

“Not what I meant.”

“I know”, he whispered and moved his other hand to gently cradle Tony’s head against his shoulder. “It was my pleasure, Tony.”

“Sometimes I don’t know how to handle how much I love you.” His boyfriend sighed against him, but didn’t move otherwise. “You’re so… amazing, really. You make me feel so good about myself, so sexy and loved and special. Sometimes my heart hurts with how much I love you.”

He didn’t say anything to that, because he understood exactly what Tony meant. It was so good to know that he felt that same overwhelming love sometimes that he did. It eased a fear Stephen hadn’t even been aware of, almost like being afraid to love too much too soon.

“I’d like to take you here for a vacation some time.”

Tony’s words didn’t surprise him and Stephen refused to mention their duties, their responsibilities. They should be allowed to do this and with Wong, Pepper and Rhodey, he knew they’d be able to. Emergencies notwithstanding.

“I’d love that”, he answered with a smile and pressed another kiss into Tony’s hair. “Let’s not wait too long, sweetheart.”

“Yeah”, Tony sighed contently. “Let’s not.”

They were silent for a while longer, but eventually the urge to make love to the man in his arms became simply too strong to keep ignoring. Stephen stroked languidly along Tony’s back and whispered: “Let me take you home, love.”

“Home, huh?”

There was something in his boyfriend’s voice that made him weak in the knees and Stephen understood that he wasn’t the only one aware of certain changes.

“Yes”, he mumbled quietly and leaned back a bit until he could look into Tony’s deep brown eyes. “Home.”

Stephen knew he didn’t have to say anything else, knew that the other understood him anyway. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal and it really wasn’t, but it still felt like a huge step in their relationship.

“Then take me home, Stephen.” Tony smiled at him, so soft and loving that it made his heart ache with the affection he felt for him.

He quickly moved them from Casares to Tony’s bedroom, gaze fixated on his gorgeous boyfriend all the time. Stephen soaked it all in, every little flicker of emotion in whisky brown depths as he slowly undressed Tony with only the use of his hands.

There was nothing left of that heady lust from hours ago. Instead all that really mattered was the wish to make Tony feel how loved he was, how much Stephen desired and adored him.

Something must have shown in his eyes, because Tony didn’t do anything to take control, simply letting him do whatever he wanted, easily following his every lead. And Stephen took his time, spreading him out on the covers of the bed with all the care, all the love in the world.

The biggest turn-on of all was probably the fact that Tony didn’t bother holding back a thing, the most beautiful, most erotic sounds leaving his throat near constantly. Stephen kissed and caressed him everywhere as he lay on his back, worshipping him for almost an hour before taking pity on Tony and letting him come in his mouth.

With an insistent nudge he urged the man to roll over, just to give his backside the same treatment. This wasn’t about sex, for neither of them and they both knew it. Stephen was painfully hard, but not even that mattered. There was no rush, no hurry, only them and their love for each other that was almost palpable.

He whispered endless praises into Tony’s ears, against his skin, sometimes against his lips when he turned his head to look back at him. And by the Gods, to feel Tony this pliable beneath him, so vulnerable and trusting and relaxed was enough that Stephen had to blink away tears.

It made him wonder just how many people had hurt his lover before, how often he’d been disappointed and neglected to make him feel this unworthy of love. It made him double his efforts, though, only barely refraining from screaming at Tony how wonderful, how magnificent he was.

To his utter surprise it took merely a soft touch against his lover’s opening to make him fall apart again, a choked cry leaving his lips as his body shuddered before Stephen. He could only stare down at his back, watching the muscles ripple beneath velvet skin as the realization hit him that Tony was coming from the barest of touches.

All it’d taken to make that remarkable man lose all control for the second time that night was the love he’d showed him and it nearly broke Stephen’s heart. Even after all the months they’d been together, it had still taken this long for him to get to that part of Tony, to get this close to him.

He leaned down and kissed every inch of his sweaty back as he kept on preparing him, knowing exactly that Tony didn’t want him to stop. When he pulled his fingers out, though, Stephen didn’t get much of a chance to move. All he could do was watch as his lover turned around and move them until he was straddling the sorcerer’s waist.

Tony looked beyond beautiful, almost ethereal. His skin was glistening with sweat, some of his come visible on his chest that was heaving with exertion. Brown eyes were wild and untamed as he stared down at Stephen, an array of emotions flickering through them too fast to make out.

And he just stared back at him, not hiding the slightest bit of what he felt in return. It was almost too much, the intensity of the moment heightened even more when Tony lowered himself onto his cock. Stephen groaned from the sensation of finally feeling his lover’s tight heat around him, but he refused to close his eyes. 

He waited until he was fully buried before sitting up. For a moment he just held Tony close, arms tight around his waist as their faces were so close that their breaths mingled between them.

There were so many things he wanted to tell Tony in that moment, but none made it past his lips. He knew he didn’t have to say it to be understood. Brown eyes were so stunningly vibrant with ever-changing emotions, ranging from disbelief and despair to understanding, thankfulness and love.

When he finally smiled at him Stephen returned it and let his hands wander into his hair. He pulled him closer to kiss every inch of his face while Tony was holding onto his shoulders for dear life. His fingernails pressed painfully into his skin and were surely leaving marks, but he didn’t care.

It simply didn’t matter. All he cared about was to make Tony understand, to make him see in himself what Stephen saw whenever he looked at him. It was everything to finally move his lips against Tony’s to get him to open his mouth, tongue pushing deep to taste him, to caress every last inch of him.

Their lips remained locked, even when Tony started moving on top of him with shallow rolls of his hips. They breathed together, they moved together and Stephen wasn’t the slightest bit surprised when he noticed that both their cheeks were slightly wet with tears.

Maybe this was their most intense love-making yet, maybe it wasn’t. All that mattered was the now, the overwhelming arousal of feeling each other like this combined with the deep love they shared.

Stephen wanted to remain like this forever. For once in his life he had everything he’d ever wanted right in his arms, and he didn’t want to ever let go again.

It was Tony who seemed to understand that it was all becoming too much for him, Tony who moved harder against him, Tony who mumbled into his ear: “Come in me, baby. Come on, come for me. Let me feel you.” 

And with a broken cry of Tony’s name he did, white spots dancing before his closed eyelids as he pulsed deeply into his lover. He hadn’t even realized just how tightly wound he’d been until then, his cock spurting come until it poured out of Tony before he was even finished.

Stephen barely noticed the limp body leaning against him, having lost all concept of time. His muscles felt like jelly and only his arms around Tony were holding him upright, a deep sigh on his lips as he buried his head against the other’s neck.

Everything came back to him very slowly, the sound of their harsh breathing followed by the overwhelming scent of sex mingled with Tony’s perfume. Speaking of which, the other man was a limbless heap in his arms, but for once it didn’t make Stephen smirk with satisfaction.

He understood that it’d all been too much, not just for himself, but especially for his lover. After catching his breath a little more, until he could at least think somewhat clearly, Stephen gently shifted the man above him to slip out of him.

Tony tried to work with him, but Stephen shushed him again and smiled when the genius sank back against his chest without comment. Mumbling quietly, Stephen cleaned up not only them, but also the absolutely ruined sheets. He carefully moved then and lay down onto his back. When Tony wanted to settle beside him Stephen magically shifted him right back on top of him.

“Steph’n”, Tony mumbled in a weak attempt at protest. He obviously didn’t want to bother him with his full weight during the night, but Stephen just wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. There wasn’t much that beat the way their bodies fit together and even if his lover was heavier than he was, it was cozy and felt damn wonderful.

“It’s alright.” He kissed the other’s temple before urging him to lay his head on his shoulder, shuddering slightly when Tony’s hot breath danced across his neck. “I want to feel you like this. Just relax, beloved.”

Tony didn’t have the strength left to argue and he was glad for it. With one arm draped around his lover, Stephen buried his other hand in dark brown strands to gently stroke through them. He continued to do that long after his boyfriend had fallen asleep, enjoying the warmth and heaviness of Tony’s body above him.

He went to sleep himself with the knowledge that they had never been closer, having finally been allowed to touch a part of Tony the other had still protected from him, though probably not consciously.

Something had changed that night and Stephen had never been happier about anything in his entire life.


	36. Being Sick & Getting Better

Stephen swung his legs over the side of his bed, his vision still blurry from exhaustion. He’d spent the last three weeks traveling through numerous dimensions, rarely finding any sleep at all and it was definitely showing.

After returning to their dimension the day before he had quickly texted Tony to let him know that he was back and still in one piece, only to fall asleep almost on the spot. To his surprise, though, the other man hadn’t texted him back yet and Stephen couldn’t help the slight frown scurrying over his face. It was highly unusual, but he figured the other would have his reasons and Monday confirmed that Friday had let Tony know about his text.

He took a long hot shower then and felt the fatigue melting away at least somewhat. Wong was obviously relieved when he made his way down to greet him and readily agreed to keep guarding the Sanctum for a few days longer. His heart was heavy with the longing to see his lover, but Stephen still took another nap before portaling over to the tower.

“Go away”, a hoarse voice greeted him before he’d even closed the portal and Stephen blinked, needing a moment to recognize it as Tony’s. He looked around and froze when he saw the man lying on his couch, a blanket draped over his motionless form.

Before he could so much as open his mouth a violent coughing fit made Tony’s whole body curl in on itself and Stephen flinched from the brutal sound of it. The quiet moans in between coughs confirmed what he’d already deducted, this was bad enough that it made the man’s muscles hurt from the force of the motion.

He slowly walked over and took Tony in, seeming so much smaller and more fragile than he really was. His forehead was covered in sweat, tanned skin paler than ever and yet looking too hot. There were almost constantly shivers rocking through him as Tony tried to calm his breathing.

“Tony”, Stephen whispered and carefully sat on the couch beside him, one hand moving to gently card through his hair. Tony whined, actually _whined_ from the contact and it made him cringe.

It was only then that he noticed the orange pill bottles on the table, the still steaming cup of chamomile tea and the note lying beside it. Stephen picked it up and couldn’t really stop one eyebrow from twitching at the words.

_‘You stupid idiot. Take your fucking pills and for once, sleep like a normal human being and stop driving yourself into exhaustion. Fuck you, Tony.’ _

“Seems like you’ve been good while I was gone”, he remarked dryly and really wanted to smack Tony for his non-committal grunt. “That’s Pepper’s handwriting, isn’t it?”

The sound coming from the other man could be interpreted as agreement and this time Stephen growled in frustration. It was clear what she’d meant, the dark circles beneath Tony’s eyes spoke volumes about how little sleep he’d gotten lately.

Stephen picked up the bottles and quickly checked their contests, confirming that Tony was treated for bronchitis and a pretty nasty influenza, if the dosage of his antibiotics was anything to go by.

Not that he’d actually taken any of the freaking pills yet.

“You know, Stark”, he pressed out through gritted teeth. “For someone with seven fucking doctor titles, you can be astonishingly stup…”

“Eight.”

The word startled Stephen into silence and a feeble movement of Tony’s hand towards the kitchen area had him actually standing up and walking over to the counter. He immediately saw the booklet lying there.

He couldn’t believe it.

“You got a fucking doctorate while I was gone?!” Not that he really had to ask, the title and date and Tony’s fucking name were right in front of him.

“I was bored”, his boyfriend mumbled and coughed again, though Stephen had a feeling it was also to keep him from going off for just a moment longer. He felt his anger settle a bit at seeing his lover this miserable, though, his coughing even worse than before.

“How much did you sleep these last three weeks?” he asked once Tony had calmed down again, trying to sound patient but failing miserably. “Don’t make me ask Friday, douchebag.”

“Not enough.” The answer was short and obviously very accurate. Stephen threw his hands up as the man pulled the blanket over his head, body curling into itself even more than before.

This wasn’t good.

“Damn it, Tony”, he hissed, but his anger was gone as quickly as it had come. Tony was in actual bad shape, not that it wasn’t understandable. He had obviously worked himself into oblivion these last few weeks and Stephen couldn’t exactly find it in himself to be mad when he knew it’d been because of his absence.

They’d talked about this and he understood enough about his lover’s past to realize that this self-destructive behavior wasn’t something he could really help. His fucked up immune system was just an unfortunate byproduct of that.

With a sigh Stephen sat down on the couch again and reached out to tug the covers down from Tony’s face. He carefully touched his forehead with his palm, feeling the heat despite his damaged hands. “Tell me how you feel.”

“’m fine”, Tony mumbled. “Go away, you don’t need to get sick as well.”

“I’m staying.” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Tell me.”

His words were unrelenting and a short glance from underneath thick lashes confirmed that Tony had gotten that as well. The man sighed and obviously wanted to move, but Stephen didn’t let him turn away from him.

“Anthony Edward Stark, tell me how the fuck you feel.”

“Like shit. There, I said it. You can go.”

Stephen swallowed his snide remark back down, even if all he wanted was to yell at Tony for being so careless about himself. Instead he moved to one end of the couch, nudging Tony until he let him sit down. He pulled him close the moment he was comfortable, urging him to rest his head in his lap.

“If you want to play this game, fine.” He went back to gently petting the man’s hair, silently relishing in the way it made Tony relax almost against his will. “Does your head hurt?”

“Stephen…”

  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Your throat?”

“What are you, a fucking doctor?”

He ignored that. “Your coughing sounds horrible. Did a doctor auscultate your lungs?”

Tony was silent for a moment before sighing in pure frustration. “Fine, you dickhead. My upper lungs are mucus-ridden, I hurt everywhere and I’m in a bad mood. Just leave me alone, will you?”

Stephen rolled his eyes at that last part. “When have you last eaten something?”

“I don’t…”

“Friday, is there a delivery service for chicken soup?”

The AI answered faster than Tony could protest. “I’ll find something and have it delivered as soon as possible.”

“Stephen, stop…”

“I will stop when you’ve eaten something and taken your pills. This won’t just go away, Tony, you need to take them. And some pain killers while you’re at it, your back seems to be killing you.”

“I’m just old.”

“You’re just a fucking douchebag with too little self-preservation and no basic common sense at all.”

“Stephen…”  
  
“Don’t Stephen me!” he hissed hotly, glad when it made Tony flinch. “Fuck, Tones, you know I have to do this, it’s my duty. I worry enough about you as it is, I miss you enough as it is. Can’t you…”

“I know.” That quiet, almost timid voice made him shut up abruptly and Stephen wanted nothing more than to have him in his arms right that moment. He didn’t dare to shift Tony, though, so he settled for a gentle touch on his cheek.

“You need to take care of yourself, Tony”, he whispered, knowing his desperation was plain to hear. “If not for your own sake, then for me.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” His boyfriend’s eyes were closed and Stephen let him get away with it, already more than glad that he was talking to him at all. “And when I tried, I…”

He reached for Tony’s hand then and squeezed as strongly as he could. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“No, don’t. I… I’m sorry. I should have…”

Tony didn’t know how to go on and neither did Stephen. It wasn’t like he had a perfect recipe, knowing all too well how hard it could be to try and go to sleep when all that waited for you were nightmares and pain.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten another doctorate.” Tony’s voice was quiet and betrayed his deep exhaustion, making Stephen pull the blanket further up his body and tuck him in a bit more. “I admit.”

“Maybe, yeah.” Stephen smiled, but it was sad and he was glad that his lover didn’t notice. “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you when the food is here.”

It took barely a minute for Tony to fall into a deep slumber. His breathing was still hard, the occasional cough bothering him even in relaxation and it worried Stephen more than anything else.

Amazingly the man slept through it when he slipped from the couch to go and pay for the delivery. It turned out to be just what he needed and Stephen reheated the soup before waking Tony and dragging him to the table to eat it.

His heart felt heavy when the man simply did as he’d asked, his brown eyes barely able to focus. Of course Tony hadn’t mentioned a fever, so Stephen just got Friday to run a full diagnosis and had her tell him everything.

It wasn’t good and he wasn’t surprised when Pepper appeared just as he got Tony back to the couch. He nodded to her, but waited until the man had taken his pills and settled down before going over to her.

“How is he?” she asked after greeting him, the question making Stephen sigh.

“Not good. What happened while I was gone?”

Pepper’s eyes turned hard. “He locked himself in his workshop after you left and pretty much worked non-stop for two days. I finally got him to go to bed and sleep after that, but I guess he’s had a pretty rough nightmare. He didn’t really bother trying after that, only waiting until I was gone again to go back to working. Stephen, if I’d known it was this bad I would have…”

“I know, Pepper. It’s not your fault.” He glanced back towards the couch, not at all surprised to see that Tony was fast asleep again. “How long has he been sick?”

“At least three days, maybe more. You know how he can be, he fooled me into believing that he was sleeping and eating. It was Friday who finally told me the truth.”

“Good girl”, Stephen mumbled quietly, even if he wished that she’d have acted sooner. “The coughing is pretty bad, to be honest. I’m hoping the antibiotics will work, otherwise he might get pneumonia. If the fever doesn’t break soon, he will have to go to the hospital.”

He saw it in Pepper’s eyes that she understood what he wasn’t saying. If not treated in the early stages, pneumonia could just as well end very badly. The mere thought sent a shiver down Stephen’s spine.

“I’m sorry”, Pepper mumbled. “I should have made sure he took the pills.”

Stephen shrugged. “No, Pepper. Even if it’s sometimes hard to believe, he’s a grown-up. It’s not your fault. He should have taken them the moment they were prescribed, but as you said, we both know how he is.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I’ll stay the next few days and keep an eye on him. Can you organize some easy food, no take-out? He needs to eat and keep it down to help the meds work.”

“Sure”, Pepper smiled and moved in to hug him lightly. “Take care of him.”

“You bet.”

He watched her leave, only to open a portal to the Sanctum’s library. Without closing it, one eye on Tony at all times, he quickly picked up a few of the books he wanted to read and left Wong a note that he’d taken them to the Tower.

Stephen magically moved his lover and sat on the couch again, placing Tony’s head back in his lap. They stayed like that for a few hours, time that he spent with reading and regularly checking on Tony’s condition. He was worried, he had to admit. There was no telling if the antibiotics would work, not yet at least.

Damn Tony for not taking them sooner.

A whimper tore him out of his deep contemplation of a particularly interesting text and Stephen tensed immediately. Tony was absolutely soaked in sweat, his face burning from the fever as he started moving restlessly.

He tried to wake him, but something was different and Stephen realized that this wasn’t just a nightmare. This was a feverish delirium, something he’d desperately hoped wouldn’t happen. For a moment he could only watch helplessly as Tony suffered from whatever memory his exhausted brain was twisting to reality for him.

Another miserable whine made him act, though. With a wave of his hand he moved Tony to an upright position and quickly pulled him against his own body. He buried one hand in his hair while the other stroked soothingly up and down his back, all the while whispering sweet nonsense into his ear.

It took longer than it should have, but eventually Tony calmed down in his arms. Stephen sagged with relief, a new resolve forming in his mind. When he felt the man starting to slip back into a deeper slumber he gently nudged him and softly whispered his name to wake him up.

“Hmm…”

God, he’d never heard Tony sound that groggy.

“Come on, Tony, let me help you get up. I’m not letting you sleep on the couch a moment longer.”

It wasn’t a good sign at all when Tony didn’t protest, way too unresisting when Stephen urged him to stand up. Thankfully he’d already anticipated that Tony wouldn’t be able to carry his own weight and he caught him as he swayed dangerously.

No matter how strenuous it was, Stephen carefully helped Tony into his bedroom and then his bathroom.

“But you said…”

“No, shower first.” Tony opened his mouth to say something else, but Stephen placed a finger on his lips. “Shh. I’ve got you.” 

He quickly magicked away their clothing before helping his boyfriend get underneath the already warm spray, courtesy of Friday. It wasn’t easy, but he managed to wash them both, all the while keeping one arm tightly locked around Tony to stop him from sinking to the floor.

Sitting him onto the edge of the bath tub, Stephen toweled first himself and then Tony off. After magicking their pajamas on he helped him to the bed, only to crawl under the covers first and pull his boyfriend close the moment he joined him.

Stephen sighed contently when Tony cuddled against him, head on his chest and one arm slung over his waist. “Feeling better?”

“A bit”, he mumbled, though a new coughing fit kind of made Stephen doubt him. “Thank you.”

“Go to sleep, you idiot. You need to get better before I can rip you a new one.”

“Great motivational speech.”

Stephen smiled and hugged Tony yet a little tighter. “I’m serious, Tony. Rest. You really need to get better.”

He settled down as well, waiting until his lover had slipped back into unconsciousness before falling asleep himself. Without much effort Stephen let his astral form leave his physical body and, with a last glance at Tony, got back to studying the books he’d brought.

He kept one eye on the other man during the whole night and rightfully so. He had to slip back into his body three times to calm him back down from a feverish nightmare, but at least he always managed it without waking Tony.

Despite that it turned out to be a good night’s rest for the both of them. Stephen woke before Tony, but that was hardly a surprise. He couldn’t bring himself to leave the warmth of his boyfriend’s body behind, though, and so he just held Tony until he stirred against him.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He smiled at the soft chuckle the nickname earned him.

“Good morning”, Tony mumbled quietly and pressed even tighter against him. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, Tones.”

“Are you okay?” The other man sounded worried and embarrassed at once. “I’m sorry, I should have asked you before, I…”

“It’s fine”, Stephen interrupted softly. “I’m okay. Tired, but okay. You’re definitely worse off between the two of us.”

Tony fell silent and he knew that he was blaming himself, rightfully so. Stephen tightened his hold around his lover and they lay like that for a while before finally getting up.

The other man managed to shower on his own then, but he was absolutely exhausted afterwards and slept for two hours straight once he was out of the bathroom. It hurt him to see Tony so weak, but at least he was resting, his skin already looking a little less pale.

Pepper came by and dropped off the food Stephen had asked her for, but had to leave again. She promised she’d be back later to look after Tony for a while so that he could head to Kamar-Taj for a bit.

He returned just in time for dinner and was relieved to notice Tony talking at least somewhat coherently again. Joining Pepper and him, Stephen was hesitant to see his lover’s condition as improvement, knowing that it was too soon to be sure that he was really on the mend.

And his suspicion proved to be justified. The fever hit Tony really hard later that night when they were asleep in his bed. Stephen woke up to the sound of his lover throwing up in the bathroom and quickly went to help him through it. He held a cold, wet cloth to his forehead as he hung over the toilet, not really able to do anything other than to be there for him.

Once he was done Tony was absolutely exhausted, his whole body shaking and sweaty beneath Stephen’s touch. He magicked him clean this time, not daring to get him under the shower because of his weak circulation, only to teleport him back to bed.

The man barely seemed to notice anything at all and Stephen stayed awake for the rest of the night to watch over him, soothing him at the smallest sign of a starting nightmare. Tony slept until noon, but to his immense relief the fever had finally gone down.

Friday confirmed that Tony’s condition was indeed improving and Stephen rejoiced when brown eyes opened to his with none of the haziness from the days before left in them.

“Hey”, Tony mumbled quietly. He was obviously still tired, but he looked much better, skin less pale and his voice sounding much sharper as well. Another coughing fit rocked through him, but even that sounded slightly better and less perilous than before.

“Hey yourself.” Stephen gently stroked down his cheek. “How do you feel?”

“Better.” Tony sighed. “I’m sorry about last night, you didn’t have to…”

“Shut up.” He smiled at him to take the sting out of his words, but he really didn’t want to hear it. “Go and take a shower while I make breakfast. You still need to take your meds and some more pain killers; I can’t even imagine how much you have to hurt from all that coughing.”

“I’ve had worse”, Tony shrugged, but did as Stephen had said after pressing a gentle, thankful kiss onto his cheek. His heart was heavy as he watched him disappear in the bathroom, his throat tight with that unbearable longing to feel Tony.

He shook out of it, though, and went to the kitchen to make pancakes and tea for both of them. It was a true miracle when Tony silently accepted his cup of chamomile tea from him, no comment at all about a lack of coffee.

“Are you dying?” Stephen asked the back of his head with exaggerated incredulity and laughed when Tony merely shrugged in return. “Friday, just to be sure, Tony’s condition hasn’t worsened again?”

“No, Doctor, but I can only attest for his physical.”

“Very funny, you two”, Tony grumbled and sat on a chair, his legs wobbly and the corners of his eyes tight from effort. “Out of interest, would I even get a coffee, Doc?”

“Over my dead body.”

“There you have it.”

Stephen smiled softly and joined his lover at the table for breakfast. The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence, though the good kind of silence. Tony wasn’t as exhausted anymore as he used to be, napping only for a few hours in the afternoon. Most of his time was spent with reading the books the sorcerer had already worked through, though he took longer than he normally would have.

The next day passed pretty much the same, with the difference that Tony was looking much better already and had started working on his tablet again. The color had returned to his skin and Stephen could breathe much easier himself when his coughing became less frequent as well. He was on the mend and it was a relief for all of them, Friday included.

Hearing Tony and the AI snark at each other was simply hilarious and astonishing in a way that made him admire Friday’s programming more and more. It was just so easy to forget that she wasn’t a real person. He couldn’t resist joining in, stopping only when he was on the verge of having to spend the night on the couch.

“You’re supposed to be on my side”, Tony glared at him, but his brown depths sparkled with amusement and Stephen laughed wholeheartedly.

“And I’d be on your side if you had even a shred of sense left. How can you even suggest that there could ever be a better TV series than _Boston Legal_?”

“I’m as huge a fan of James Spader as the next best guy, but I still think _The Blacklist_ might just be even more fantastic. He’s just that fucking good.”

Stephen narrowed his eyes. “You’re fangirling.”

“What, are you jealous, Mr. Doctor Kiss-My-Ass? He’s damn good looking, I’m not gonna lie about that.”

“Tony, for heaven’s sake, he’s fifteen years your senior.”

“So? Maybe that turns me on.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “That’s too easy, that can’t be a criterion.”

It went on like that even as they cooked and ate dinner and Stephen really, really fucking loved it. Pepper came by for a few minutes to check on Tony, but she quickly grew tired of his attitude and left them alone again.

They ended up on the couch, both of them on their side and turned towards the TV. Tony’s back was pressed against his chest, Stephen’s arm slung around his waist as his head was resting comfortably on a thick pillow.

He wasn’t really watching, not anymore. It felt too good to have his lover in his arms like this, nose buried in his hair and his strong, enticing body so close to his.

Stephen couldn’t even remember how long he’d yearned to feel Tony again.

A soft touch on his hip nearly made him jump.

“Honey?” Tony’s voice was low, almost sultry and it sent an intense shudder of lust through him.

Stephen had to clear his throat before answering. “Yeah?”

“You’re wearing your pajamas, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

The chuckle his question evoked made him frown in confusion, but then Tony cleared it up pretty nicely for him: “Just making sure that’s not a gun in your pants, since you don’t have any pockets…”

His cheeks blushed so furiously he was afraid that his skin would burn. Stephen groaned in embarrassment and tried to turn his hip away, only then realizing that, yes, he’d somehow ended up with his erection pressed into the cleft of Tony’s ass.

“Shit”, he hissed. “I’m sorry, I…”

“Don’t be silly”, his lover laughed, sounding so carefree and loving that Stephen stopped moving despite his better judgement. Tony turned around then and entwined their legs beneath the blanket, deliberately bumping his thigh against his hard-on. “It’s not your fault. I _know_ that I’m simply ridiculously hot. If anyone has to apologize, it should be me.”

“The real appeal is your humility”, Stephen snarked despite his still heated cheeks, earning yet another beautiful laugh.

Brown eyes smiled into his and he couldn’t help the way the beat of his heart sped up with longing, his gaze flickering down to sexy lips. Something shifted then and he realized that Tony knew exactly what Stephen wanted, what he’d wanted for so long.

Tony looked at him almost apologetically, but he didn’t say anything. They both knew it’d be stupid to apologize for being sick and not up for sex, so he spared Stephen the effort of having to shut him up.

“There’s something I’ve wanted to do, like, _forever_”, the billionaire whispered after a while, the TV totally forgotten by now. He moved yet a little closer, his eyes flickering down to Stephen’s lips with a look of raw hunger. “I really want to kiss you, you know.”

“Then do it.” His whole body was shuddering in anticipation, the mere memory of the taste of Tony’s lips causing his cock to harden even more.

“That wouldn’t be as much fun”, Tony breathed, his beautiful brown depths dark with unspoken promises. “Not when you can obviously imagine it so well.”

A shiver of lust went down Stephen’s spine and straight to his groin, finally understanding where his lover was going with this.

“You like my voice when I talk about sex, don’t you? What do you say, love? Do you think I can make you come like this, with nothing but my voice?”

Holy shit.

To be honest, if it’d been anyone else, Stephen knew that the sheer idea of coming merely from someone talking to him would have been absurd. This was Tony, though, and he knew the man’s damn mouth, knew exactly how fucking dirty he could be when he wanted. And yes, his dark, sensual voice alone was enough to make his body shudder with want.

“You know the answer to that”, he mumbled after a while, his own voice hoarse with desire.

“I do. I just wanted to make sure that you do, too.”

There was so much smugness in Tony’s words that Stephen couldn’t help but roll his eyes, though it was mostly to hide his own spike in arousal. God, this damn confidence was as annoying as it was sexy, but it wasn’t really that he minded.

He knew how lucky he was, after all, to have Tony in his life like this.

“Tell me something, Stephen”, the man interrupted his thoughts and he blinked his eyes open, not even remembering when they’d closed. “Tell me what you’d want if we were in bed right now, naked and sweaty and hot. What would you want?” He moved a bit closer, though their bodies were still not touching aside from their tangled calves, but his breath…

By the Gods, his hot breath against the skin of his ear was enough to make Stephen moan with lust.

“Would you want me on my back, fucking into me hard”, Tony moved yet a little lower, breath dancing across his skin all the time. “Or on my hands and knees? Or”, his voice became yet lower, yet darker, “would you want me to fuck that damn snark out of you?”

_That. _

Stephen was pretty sure he’d never whimpered quite like that before, and if he had he understood why he had forgotten. It was embarrassing, but the way Tony chuckled into his ear told him that he had no reason at all to feel ashamed.

“Good to know.” The man placed the barest of kisses on the skin beneath his ear then, the touch sending a full-body shudder through him. “I still want to kiss you.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but his lover simply continued and fuck, that tone in his voice…

“I still want to feel your perfect lips against mine, so soft and desperate. I want you to part your lips and allow me to taste you with my tongue, so good, so deep in your mouth.” He paused for a few seconds, letting Stephen imagine exactly what he was talking about and waiting until his breathing was even more ragged than it’d already been. “You want that, huh? God, I want that too, to taste you, tea and mint and simply you, love. Do you even realize what the taste of your lips does to me, Stephen?”

He wanted to answer, to shake his head no, but he couldn’t. By the Vishanti, Tony’s voice was incredible like this, sultry and pure dark sexiness that sent shiver after shiver down his spine. Every single one of his senses was fixated on Tony, on the sound of his voice and his breathing, on the heat of his body so close, but not quite touching, on the sight of his dark eyes whenever he sneaked a glimpse at him.

And God, what a sight that was. Tony was so glorious like this, hovering over him as he took in Stephen’s features, staring intently at his every reaction, no matter how small.

“You don’t even know what you’re doing to me, do you?” The words made his hips jerk a bit and he saw it in Tony’s eyes that he hadn’t missed that. “That’s it, isn’t it? This isn’t just about wanting me, this is about you knowing that I desire you just as much.”

Stephen moaned helplessly, wondering faintly if he was really that easy to read, but to be fair, there was no one better at reading people than Tony Stark.

“Just looking at you like this, Stephen, makes me… God, you have no idea. It’s all in your stunning eyes, how much you want me to kiss you, to do things to you and believe me, I want all of that too. I want to taste you, your mouth, the skin of your neck as I lick and suck and bite my way down”, Tony’s eyes stared at the skin he was talking about, his gaze so heavy Stephen thought he could feel it on his neck, “to that one point that makes you moan so perfectly. I can’t get enough of your moans, baby, especially not those you make when I suck a hickey into your skin to mark you as mine.”

Tony chuckled darkly at the whimper Stephen couldn’t hold back.

“You want that, don’t you? To have me mark your skin, to let everyone know that I think of you as mine, that I want you and that I had you the night before. Oh honey, believe me, I want that too.” He made a show of licking his lips and Stephen stared helplessly at the tip of his tongue. “I love seeing my marks on your skin and I love to come inside you and mark you like that as well. But before we get to that”, Tony leaned closer to lick over his ear, “let me talk a bit about how it is to blow your dick.”

Stephen couldn’t hold back his groan anymore and before he really knew it Tony had to grab his right wrist to stop him from touching himself.

“Nah-ah, forget it”, his lover breathed into his ear. “You’ll come untouched, and if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do.”

He moaned in frustration, his cock was so hard it hurt, begging for friction when there was absolutely none in the wide pajamas he was wearing. Stephen blinked his eyes open to look at Tony, wondering for the millionth time how the hell one man could be so impossibly sexy.

“Tony…”, he panted, way too turned-on from the hard grip around his wrist to care that his voice was barely more than a whine.

“Think about it, Stephen”, Tony whispered, luscious lips pulled into the most obscene smirk, “think about my lips stretched around your dick. Think about the wet heat, the way I’d suck on the head. God, I can almost taste you, letting my tongue dip into your slit to taste your pre-cum. I’ve got a thing for your taste, I love kissing you with your taste on my tongue, so sexy, so delicious. You like that, don’t you? Tasting yourself on my tongue, knowing that all my senses are overwhelmed with you, the sight of you, your taste, your sounds. Come on, Stephen, let me hear you moan my name.”

The other man hadn’t even finished talking and he was already moaning Tony’s name, his whole mind consumed by everything he was saying. It was all so vivid for him, his body reacting to whatever image his lover conjured up and Stephen was embarrassingly close already. There had been almost no physical stimulation, only Tony’s breath on his skin, a few kisses and licks and that was that.

And yet here he was, the heat that had settled in the pit of his stomach familiarly unbearable.

“All of that pales, though, to feeling your gorgeous body around my cock”, Tony mumbled directly into his ear, lips brushing his skin as he spoke and Stephen had to press his mouth into the pillow to stifle his loud moan at the words. “Your body is my safe haven, Stephen. There’s not an inch that I don’t love, not an inch I haven’t felt or tasted or caressed, but to be inside you is still, and always will be, the most amazing experience of my life. It’s not just that you’re so damn hot and tight”, Tony gently nibbled on his jaw then. “No, darling, it’s all about the sounds you make when I push into… yeah, exactly like that.” He wanted to hit Tony for chuckling right then, the sound impossibly dark and sexy. “That’s the sound, that sobbing moan that I love so much. And the look in your eyes when you feel me stretch you so good. God, that look in your fucking beautiful grey-blue eyes... It’s all there, at any time, how much you enjoy it to have me in your body.”

God, what wouldn’t he give to have exactly that right then, the thickness of Tony’s cock tearing him apart, right there on the couch.

“Thinking about it right now, huh? I know you love how thick I am, how wide I stretch you when I fuck into you. And I’d give it to you good, believe me, fuck into your body with long, hard strokes and push you up, and up, and up…”

Stephen shuddered at every repetition, his hips jerking and he whined, needing more and wanting, _wanting_ so desperately he was willing to do anything then, to feel Tony whichever way he could.

“That’s it, Stephen. Think about me fucking you, how it feels when I’m moving inside you.” Tony smiled, he could hear it in his voice and it was maybe the biggest turn-on of all of this. “I love your tightness, the way your muscles flex around me, begging me to move. What I love most, though, are your reactions to me, Stephen. There’s nothing sexier for me than to have you moan my name when I fuck you so deep, nothing hotter than when you arch your body so beautifully. You have a gorgeous body, sweetheart, so lean and powerful and God, I can’t get enough of looking at you beneath me. Never. I love to make you feel good, to take you higher until it’s all too much, until I’m all you feel, until you scream my name and come so hard.”

A firm suck on his earlobe had Stephen’s whole body tensing and he was probably even more stunned than Tony when he orgasmed with a shuddery groan. His boyfriend moved in and ravaged his neck with hard nips and bites then, somehow taking him even higher before letting him slowly come down again.

It took him a good long moment to relax back into the cushions, his blood still pumping so loud in his ears that Stephen didn’t even hear the TV in the background. All he felt were the intense afterglow and the by then much gentler caresses of his boyfriend that helped Stephen come back to his senses.

When he finally blinked his eyes open he groaned again at the look he got and hid his face in the pillow beneath him. Tony was grinning with so much fucking smugness that he actually contemplated pushing him off the couch.

“Come on”, Stephen grumbled in defeat. “Just say it.”

“That was easy”, his lover didn’t disappoint him, his voice full of suppressed laughter. “Next time I’ll talk to you about how it feels when you fuck me. Friday can compare time.”

Stephen decided on laughing instead of crying, though he still shoved Tony in his side. “You’re the most horrible, most infuriating…”

  
“Oh please, don’t fuck your credibility. With that shit-eating grin on your face and the come in your pants, no one could take you seriously.”

He laughed even harder and couldn’t stop for at least a minute, his endorphin level still way too high as he pressed his forehead against Tony’s chest. It was everything to feel the silent laughter in the other’s body and he couldn’t remember ever being this happy before Tony.

An idea came to him and Stephen leaned back to smirk at his lover.

“What?” The other man looked at him dubiously, only to grunt in surprise when the sorcerer grasped his hard cock through his pants with no warning whatsoever. “Stephen!”

With a devilish laugh he quickly moved lower and underneath the blanket, hands tearing down Tony’s pants and underwear. “I can’t believe you bothered with underwear for once”, he mumbled right before taking his cock deep into his mouth.

“Oh, for the… FUCK!”

He barely had the breath to chuckle, too overwhelmed with that addictive taste that made his head swim, something he’d never imagined blowing someone could be like. Humming in contentment, Stephen enjoyed the full body shudder it evoked before really getting down to business.

He didn’t plan on making it last; trying to breathe under the blanket wasn’t much fun, especially not with the cock in his mouth. What _was_ fun was to make Tony squirm, to hear his ragged breathing and desperate moaning as Stephen did exactly what he knew would get him off in no time. There was no finesse, only the desperation to taste his lover, to feel his thick, heavy flesh on his tongue.

They set an intense rhythm and Stephen was dizzy from it all, the lack of air, the heady smell of sex mingled with sweat driving him absolutely crazy. Tony was making these damn sounds of his again and the blanket did nothing to drown out that distraction.

Obscene filth was streaming from his mouth, at least until Stephen let a finger brush against his balls and then along his perineum. He didn’t breach him, not without lube, but it wasn’t necessary. The mere suggestion was enough to take Tony’s breath away, his pants getting louder and finally he was shutting up.

It just made Stephen move even faster, his jaws hurting slightly from trying to suck as hard as he humanly could. Tony stroked his fingers through his hair and gripped him a tad too hard, only to pull back again with a pained gasp.

Stephen whined around his cock from the loss of contact and within seconds the hand was back, joined by the other.

“Stephen…” Tony’s voice was tight from effort and he understood it then, the carnal urge to fuck into his mouth fighting against his ever-present restraint with Stephen. His boyfriend knew, after all, that he had never gone further than this, simply because the two of them hadn’t.

The thing was just, he _wanted_ Tony to lose it, to take from him what he wanted and if it made him gag slightly, Stephen could very well live with that. He knew, though, that it could also become too much, but God, he trusted this man beneath him.

If there had ever been a time to want and try out something he hadn’t done before, this was it.

Pulling back, the sorcerer panted for a moment as his boyfriend whined in frustration and finally said: “Fuck my mouth, Tony. Stop only if I grab your wrist.”

Not giving him the slightest chance to react Stephen took him right back into his mouth and he definitely didn’t bother holding Tony down when his hips bucked up to meet him. It took a moment for the other man to get comfortable with the mere idea and Stephen could feel that, even when he started to thrust up his hips, Tony was still being careful with him.

He’d take it. Even if he’d meant what he had said, Stephen was a bit overwhelmed when the tip of Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat. Closing his eyes to be able to concentrate better, he tried to get used to that, knowing that it wasn’t even close to deep-throating yet.

Thankfully his gag reflex was manageable like this and he felt Tony starting to get more secure in what they were doing, his sounds getting louder, more intense. He wasn’t fully face-fucking him and Stephen was glad for it, realizing that it would indeed have been a bit too much.

This was good, though. They moved together, his boyfriend’s hips pushing up to meet the movement of his head and after a while Stephen felt Tony get closer. His thrusts were getting shorter, upper body arching off the couch as he moaned near constantly.

He tightened his grip in Stephen’s hair then, holding him where he wanted him without ever pushing any deeper than he could take. With a last touch against the back of his throat Tony screamed, nearly pulling out before exploding into his mouth.

The long, thick splashes of come spurted all over his tongue and Stephen groaned with it, the taste even better than he remembered. He sucked and licked Tony through it, savoring every last drop. To his immense pleasure his boyfriend carded through his hair even as he cleaned him, the touch impossibly loving.

“Fuck, that was good”, Tony panted and after a last swipe across his tip Stephen followed the sound of his harsh breathing back up his body. He flinched slightly at the stickiness in his own pants as he settled beside his boyfriend, hoping they wouldn’t be staying on the couch much longer.

“Stephen?” the man mumbled, voice hoarse from his moans. “I always wanted to know, did that taste differently because of the antibiotics?”

Stephen burst into hysterical laughter, his whole body shaking from it until he had trouble getting enough air into his lungs. “You fucking idiot”, he panted and let his head drop onto Tony’s chest. “That was attempted murder, you jerk.”

“Sue me.”

He kicked at him, unable to speak once again as another laughing fit made it impossible to get even a word out.

“I hate you”, Stephen gasped when he finally calmed down enough to look at Tony. “Asshole.”

To his surprise the other man was merely gazing back at him, a soft smile on his lips as he appeared to relish in seeing Stephen like this.

“What?” he asked with a chuckle, still not quite able to stop laughing altogether.

“Nothing.” Tony turned towards him and kissed him on his widely stretched lips. “I just seem to never be able to get enough of seeing you laugh.”

There was so much heartfelt joy in his voice that Stephen had to lean in again to kiss Tony in return. “You make me happy, you dork. Though, want to know what would make me really happy right now?”

“Hmm?”

“Getting me out of these fucking pants.”

It was Tony’s turn to burst out laughing. “If you’re expecting me to apologize…”

“I expect you to take my clothes off and prove to me that you’re not just all talk.”

His boyfriend quirked an eyebrow at him. “We’ve been together for almost eight months and you only now want proof that I’m not just all talk?”

“Better late than never.”

Stephen had to bite the inside of his cheek to stay serious, but it was so worth it. This bantering with Tony, their easy flirting was just so much fun and such good foreplay.

“Oh, you…”

The other man attacked his lips again for a kiss even as they both suffered from another fit of giggles. God, this was so cliché, but Stephen just loved being able to laugh with Tony anytime, even during sex.

Their lips were still close when they reopened their eyes to stare at each other, amusement slowly morphing into affection and desire. It was Tony who closed the gap between them, his lips hot and demanding in their first deep kiss that evening.

And Stephen became alive with it. By the Gods, he had missed Tony so much during his three week absence and even if he wouldn’t trade the last few days for anything, he’d needed this the moment he’d come back.

Sometimes he wondered how it was even possible to want someone so much, to need Tony like the air he breathed. Without really thinking about it he brought their bodies closer with a rough tug, swallowing the moan that Tony breathed into his mouth.

Stephen felt the arousal pump through his veins and his kiss turned even more passionate, tongue pushing hungrily against his boyfriend’s.

“God, Stephen”, Tony moaned and lifted both hands to frame the sides of his face. “Baby…”

The pet name was the last straw. He’d suppressed this longing for so long, pushing back his own desires to be there for Tony, but right then it was all crashing back in on him at once. His body was aflame with need and from the way the man tried to pull him impossibly closer, he knew exactly what Stephen wanted.

He had planned to take this to the bed, he really had, but there was no hesitation left as he hurriedly undressed Tony, barely refraining from just ripping his clothes off. Every last bit of doubt was brushed aside by eager fingers that returned the favor of getting him naked as fast as possible.

Stephen shuddered from the sight of brown eyes glazing over when he shoved Tony into the cushions with gentle roughness. A groan wormed its way out of his throat at the way the man spread his legs beneath him, the invitation as clear as it could be.

So many thoughts flashed through his mind – the things he wanted to do, the places he wanted to touch him, to kiss him -, but it all came down to how much he wanted to bury himself in Tony’s tight heat and make love to him.

“Take me, Stephen”, his lover mumbled, his voice full of his own want. It was all in his eyes that he knew exactly how Stephen felt, what he needed and Tony was obviously on the same page as he was. “Take what you want so badly.”

He moved even as he mumbled quietly, capturing sexy lips in a bruising kiss. Tony reared up beneath him, the sensation of suddenly being loose and slick immediately followed by Stephen’s cock pushing into him.

The desperate sounds that Tony simply couldn’t hold back urged him on even more and he pressed in the rest of the way the very moment Stephen felt him relax around him. Their sweaty bodies molded together perfectly then, strong legs wrapping around his hips to pull him even closer.

Breaking the kiss in favor of oxygen, Stephen panted as he stared down at Tony. God, he was so beautiful, so sexy and gloriously aroused like this.

“In all the dimensions I’ve been to”, he mumbled and reached up to gently stroke through brown hair and down the side of his lover’s face, “I’ve never enjoyed a more beautiful view than this.”

Tony had goose bumps breaking out all over his skin and Stephen’s chest grew tight with affection, his own body hot with the intense swell of love he felt. Before his boyfriend could come up with any form of reply he leaned down and kissed him, softly at first and then harder when he finally started moving.

He started slow, only a careful push and pull that made Stephen shudder all over, his body relishing in what it was like to move inside of Tony again. He felt wonderful around him and he told him so, constantly whispering praises against his lips whenever he wasn’t busy kissing him senseless.

By the time he picked up his pace Tony was barely more than a shivering, moaning mess beneath him, but Stephen wasn’t any better. He’d needed this so bad and it was a shame they wouldn’t be able to enjoy their intimacy longer. The heat in the pit of Stephen’s stomach was already unbearable, a sure-tell sign that he was closer than he’d thought.

“I’m not going to last”, he breathed against his lover’s ear, needing to let him know. The dark chuckle his words evoked made Stephen’s hips stutter slightly, a jolt of pure lust going straight to his groin.

“I was ready to come the moment you weird wizard said something about dimensions”, Tony panted and let his head roll to the side, a deep groan leaving his lips when Stephen fucked against his prostate with an especially hard thrust. He stared for a moment, the expanses of the man’s throat so incredibly enticing that he simply couldn’t resist.

He was dedicated in sucking a hickey into the skin, choosing a place his lover would only be able to hide with a turtleneck. Tony scratched his back in return, hard enough that Stephen wasn’t sure he hadn’t drawn blood.

With a last few thrusts they came together, his cock buried deep inside of Tony as the feeling of his muscles clenching around him made stars dance before Stephen’s closed eyelids. All strength slipped from him and he dropped onto his boyfriend’s already heaving chest, though it seemed the other didn’t mind.

Gentle fingers were carding through the strands of his hair, nearly making Stephen mewl in contentment. A deep tiredness was slowly settling in his very bones, causing the idea of going to bed seem less and less appealing.

“I needed that”, Tony mumbled after a while, the tone of his voice making it very clear what he meant.

“I, the wizard of your dreams, live to please.”

The laughter that his sarcasm earned him was quiet but joyful, and Stephen grinned in return.

“I’m not getting up to go to bed, if you’re wondering.” Tony didn’t sound like he was asking for his opinion and Stephen chuckled as he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Good thing I’m a _wizard_”, he said with a roll of his eyes. “I could teleport us.”

“Nah.” Tony smirked at him and carefully stroked the back of one calf along Stephen’s thigh. “I’m comfortable.”

“Uh-huh.” The sorcerer smiled as he pulled out, slowly enough to not make the other so much as gasp. With a quick wave of his hand he cleaned them both up before settling between Tony and the backrest, head on his broad chest. “Your back is going to kill you tomorrow.”

“I know a wizard to help with that, Merlin.”

He sighed in exasperation, but nodded anyway. “Yeah, yeah. It’s a little price to pay for a hundred million dollars.”

“_Finally_”, Tony mumbled. “That’s the first joke you’ve made about that damn money.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, not that he was seen. “That was entirely over the top, I hope you realize that.” He threw one leg over his lovers’ and magicked the blanket over them, making sure that they were both covered sufficiently.

“I’m too busy making sure you’re getting laid enough to bother with regularly transferring smaller sums”, Tony deadpanned as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable. 

“You have Friday do that anyway.”

“For heaven’s sake, shut the hell up, douchebag.”

Stephen smirked, though the warmth around him was quickly pulling him towards sleep. “Like that’ll ever happen. And what do you mean ‘_enough’_, anyway?”

Tony snorted. “As much as possible?”

“That I can live with.”

“I love you, Stephen.”

Tony’s voice was different all of a sudden, much softer and it was totally fascinating how it still made Stephen’s heart stumble in his chest, even after having heard Tony say it numerous times before. He moved his trembling hand to cover the other’s heart, feeling its beat there for a moment before whispering: “I love you too, Tones.”

A languid stroke up and down his back was his only reply, but it was more than enough. Stephen sighed and finally let himself relax completely, wrapped safely in Tony’s arms and the blanket.

“Dream about me, would you”, he heard Tony mumble and a soft smile formed on his lips.

“Always do.”


	37. A Cold and a Letter

“God, I will never sit on that couch again! You’re so gross!”

Stephen frowned at the voice that abruptly interrupted his sleep, a low growl in his throat as if that would help chasing that cursed person away again. The soft chuckle in the chest beneath his head definitely belonged to Tony and he smiled, stretching a bit before cuddling yet closer to his boyfriend’s enticing warmth.

“For fuck’s sake, don’t you have a bed, Tones? And, oh my God, are you both naked? For the love of…! Never sitting there again. Never.”

Okay, that was Rhodey, he recognized that much, but why was he in their…

Oh.

Right, the couch.

Uups.

“The bed just didn’t happen last night, platypus”, he heard Tony answer, though he wasn’t moving away from him. If anything he turned a little more towards Stephen, their legs entwining beneath the blanket.

He jumped slightly. The blanket, the only thing hiding their naked bodies from Tony’s best friend.

Oh, fuck.

Blinking his eyes open and moving back a bit, Stephen was glad to find beautiful brown depths gazing right back at him, a mixture of affection and mirth dancing in them.

“Good morning, gorgeous”, his lover said too quietly for Rhodey to hear. 

“Morning, Tones”, he mumbled back, but wasn’t really able yet to keep his eyes open. With a sigh he settled back onto a pillow, absolutely content to just stay where he was while Tony handled their visitor. “Why don’t you just get up and…?” A meaningful brush of a thigh on his erection made Stephen gasp and shut up abruptly, the quirked eyebrow he found when he stared at Tony again merely serving to rub it under his nose. “Okay, yeah. I get it. Shut up.”

“I’m not any better”, Tony whispered and rolled his eyes. “Honey bear, when are you leaving again? This is a bit of a bad time.”

“Oh God, Tony”, Rhodey groaned, obviously understanding exactly what the genius meant. “You can’t be serious.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault…”

“It never is.” There was an exasperated sigh. “Good morning, Stephen, by the way.”

“Uh, morning”, he answered and felt his cheeks heat up. “This is awkward.”

“Don’t even get me started.” Rhodey’s quick reply made Tony laugh. “Fine, I’ll be back in five minutes. Don’t _do_ anything.”

“Sure”, Tony agreed easily and placed his hand over Stephen’s mouth before he could say anything. His boyfriend looked over his shoulder, probably to watch Rhodey leave, only to throw the blanket off them and sit up. “Come on.”

“What…?” He quickly shut up at the look Tony was throwing him, a devilish smirk forming on his own lips. “That’s mean, you know.”

“I’m not going to eat breakfast with a hard-on, especially not when you’re sitting right next to me.” He stood up then and for a moment Stephen didn’t even notice the hand he was holding out to him, focused entirely on Tony’s erection. His mouth watered at the sight above him, the desire to taste him slamming into the pit of his stomach with full force.

“Come on”, Tony coaxed, his eyes and voice full of smug satisfaction to notice Stephen staring at him like that. “Let me show you a good time in the shower.”

That was all the encouragement he needed to hurry and get up from the couch. He rolled his eyes when his lover laughed at him for his sudden eagerness and bumped his body into Tony’s. Winding his arms around him to drag him across the room, he snarked: “So you really are just all talk. I knew it.”

“I thought you were worried about Rhodey”, Tony shot right back before crashing their lips together, not giving him a chance to reply until they were stumbling into the bathroom. “Friday, lock the door.”

“Fuck Rhodey”, Stephen panted, only to quickly lift his hand to cover Tony’s mouth. “Don’t you even dare say it.”

“You’re no fun.”

The words were muffled against Stephen’s palm and he groaned in exasperation. He lowered his hand to grasp the other man’s hips and push him back under the warm spray of water – Friday really was the best.

“Let me show you how much fun I can be”, he mumbled before kissing Tony with nothing but raging desire.

\------------

Stephen was still a bit lightheaded and weak in his knees when they got dressed, his eyes averted from his boyfriend to keep the temptation to a minimum. He stepped into his pants and yep, he would definitely feel their joined shower for a while.

He didn’t bother hiding his broad grin at the knowledge.

Rhodey glared at him when they appeared out of the bedroom, completely ignoring the cackling Tony. “I know that he’s rotten, but I really thought you had better manners than this, Stephen.”

“Sorry, I do, but I’m nuts for him.” Stephen pointed at his boyfriend. “It’s all his fault.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Harry Potter.”

He watched, deeply amused, as Tony accepted a cup of coffee from his best friend and immediately drowned about half of it. While he helped himself to some tea, Rhodey somehow managed to persuade the other man to bother with reading a letter that had arrived the day before.

They moved to the dining table where breakfast was waiting, courtesy of the Colonel, though Tony lingered behind for a moment before joining them. Rhodey and he were sitting down and joking about something when they heard the splintering sound of a cup falling to the ground.

Stephen turned around fast enough to be dizzy for a short moment, though it was nothing compared to how quickly Rhodey moved. The man jumped off his chair with a curse and was by Tony’s side just in time to keep him from falling to the ground as well. “Holy shit. Friday, sensory overload protocol, hurry.”

Stephen’s brain needed a moment to catch up as the blinds came down all around the penthouse to lower the light streaming in, but once he started paying attention he could not miss the signs for what they were. Tony’s face was glistening with sweat, his breath short and raspy and his hands were trembling worse than Stephen’s on a bad day.

It was a full-blown panic attack, he knew, but it was so hard to wrap his head around because barely five minutes ago everything had been fine, so why…

Rhodey was holding onto Tony’s forearms with a hard grip, Stephen could see that from where he was standing beside the dining table. He didn’t even remember when he’d stood up.

The Colonel was leading Tony back towards the kitchen where Stephen’s boyfriend sank to the floor, legs visibly shaking and obviously not capable of keeping him up any longer. Brown eyes were dull as Tony stared numbly ahead and Stephen doubted that he could hear a word Rhodey was saying as he sat down on the ground beside him.

His breathing was getting worse and worse, intense chills running through his body frequently. He’d cramped his hands into fists so hard the skin was almost white, that letter he’d been reading crumbled in his right.

Stephen walked closer a bit, so unsure of what to do, how to act.

“Stay back, please”, Rhodey mumbled quietly, one of his hands opening Tony’s that wasn’t holding onto the paper and intertwining their fingers. The resulting grip was hard, nearly crushing the Colonel’s hand, but he took it with pure stoicism. “The more people, the worse this gets.”

“I…”, he started, but shut up abruptly. As much as it hurt him, Stephen had to admit that he’d never witnessed this. He didn’t know how to handle Tony when he was suffering from a panic attack, especially not one as intense as this.

Rhodey however did know. He’d been through this with Tony before and right then he was the best support he could hope for to help his lover through this. Breakfast forgotten, Stephen moved back carefully and sat on the couch, eyes never leaving the two men in the kitchen.

The Colonel nodded thankfully, only to lean heavily against Tony’s side and start talking to him. It was just barely loud enough for him to hear, but Stephen tried to catalogue what Rhodey was saying, how he was saying it and in what tone of voice.

It was clear that Tony didn’t even hear him. God, it was horrible to see him like this, so far gone and Stephen hated that he didn’t understand, that he couldn’t help him at all.

“Can you teleport that letter out of his hand and give it to me?”

Stephen needed a moment to realize that Rhodey was talking to him, but then he quickly moved his hands to do as he’d been asked. He watched with trepidation as the other man read the words, only to flinch visibly even from afar.

“God, Tones”, he breathed and quickly folded the letter to let it disappear in the back pocket of his pants.

Rhodey opened his mouth to say something, but Friday’s voice interrupted them: “Sir?”

Tony flinched so violently his elbow hit Rhodey in the ribs hard enough to make him grunt in pain, but he didn’t retreat. If anything he pulled his friend even closer to him, snapping: “Friday, Boss protocol until further notice.”

“Understood”, Friday replied. “Boss, just letting you know that I have canceled your meeting later. Ms. Potts will attend to it.”

“Thank you, Friday”, Rhodey answered, his hold around Tony’s shaking form tightening even more. “Contact Harvey, tell him it’s an emergency and to get here as fast as possible. Alert me when he’s close, track his phone for that.”

“On it, Colonel.”

Stephen didn’t understand anything anymore, especially not the change in how Friday addressed Tony. He felt so lost right then, wanting nothing more than to help Tony and feeling more than inadequate for not being able to do so in the slightest.

It took almost half an hour for anything to change. Rhodey breathed a quiet sigh of relief, though Stephen needed another moment to realize that Tony’s breathing had finally stabilized. He kept on talking to him, asking him to breathe in sync with him and finally, finally Tony seemed to be able to hear him.

Brown eyes had never been this devoid of any emotion other than despair when his lover finally opened them to stare at Rhodey, the mere sight enough to make Stephen cringe.

“Tones”, Rhodey mumbled quietly. “I’m not leaving you. Can you let me stand up for a moment?” The man needed almost a minute to comprehend what he’d said, but eventually Tony nodded slowly. “Good. I’ll be right back.”

He got up then, only to walk towards the living area with a purposeful stride. Stephen merely watched him as he went to retrieve the three bottles of scotch from the cupboard and place them beside the sink. Rhodey then disappeared in the bedroom and returned with two more, followed by another two that he found in the kitchen itself.

“Friday, any more?”

“I’m not at liberty to…”

“Command override. Voice recognition: Colonel James Rupert Rhodes. Friday, is there another bottle in this goddamn building?”

“One in the fridge, one beneath the sink. No more.”

Without another word Rhodey retrieved those as well before starting to pour them all down the sink, one after the other. His gaze met Stephen’s, but he didn’t say anything.

He didn’t have to.

And Stephen didn’t know what to do or what to say either. He’d known about Tony’s past as a hard-partying playboy, of course he had, but to realize that he was actually a former alcoholic…

“That was expensive.” Tony’s voice was only a shadow of what it usually was. What got to Stephen, though, was the look in his eyes when he glanced at Rhodey, a deep craving that sent a shiver down his spine.

“I don’t care”, Rhodey ground out, his voice harder than Stephen had ever heard it towards Tony. “I care about you and I’m not letting you fall back down that hole.”

“Rhodey…”

“Shut the fuck up.”

He’d never – _never_ – heard that tone from Rhodey and it made Stephen freeze, because it only then hit him like a sledgehammer how serious this really was. There was a look on the Colonel’s face like he expected Tony to go off and the sorcerer realized that this was what he was provoking, that he was offering his best friend some kind of outlet.

Tony didn’t take the bait. He just dropped his gaze and stared back at the ground and Stephen didn’t miss the look of intense worry flickering over Rhodey’s face.

So that hadn’t gone as planned.

Once he’d gotten rid of every last drop of alcohol, Rhodey moved to the freezer and got out a box of chocolate ice and topped that off with a disgusting amount of chocolate sauce.

“I’m not sure if you heard”, he said as he handed the ice and a spoon to Tony. “Harvey will be here soon. He’ll figure this out, Tony, it’ll be alright.”

He got the ghost of a nod in return, but it seemed to be enough. Rhodey sighed and, with a last touch on his best friend’s head he slowly came over to Stephen.

“Look, I’m sorry, but…”

“Is he okay?”

Rhodey smiled half-heartedly at him. “No, Stephen. Far from it. This… this is really bad and I’m sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. I’ll be staying here for the next few days and Friday will lock the Tower down. If he gets even a drop of alcohol…”

Stephen swallowed, his gaze flickering over to where Tony was still cowering in front of the kitchen. “I’d like to help him.”

“I know.” The other man sighed. “But you don’t know how he gets and I can’t risk him fooling you to get out and get drunk. He’s been sober for so long, but this…”

“He drinks, though.” Stephen frowned in confusion. “I mean, I get it, but…”

“Stephen, he was an alcoholic. Full stop. There’s no sugarcoating that, it just is. There was a time when he couldn’t sleep without downing a full bottle of scotch. Hell, sometimes one wasn’t enough, especially not when the PTSD and the panic attacks were at their worse. _That_ has stopped, thankfully. I know he still drinks sometimes, but it’s for the right reasons now. This”, he pointed vaguely towards his best friend, “is something else. If he gets even a drop of alcohol in the next few days, all that effort will have been for nothing. I can’t let that happen.”

He nodded, though he felt horrible to be leaving Tony behind like this. “Can you… I don’t know. Let Friday tell me how he is.”

Something must have been in his voice, because Rhodey’s gaze softened and he lifted a hand to squeeze on his shoulder. “He’ll be fine, eventually. And yes, I’ll let you know, of course I will. Maybe you can come over for dinner later, we’ll see. Or tomorrow. And Stephen?”

“Yeah?”

“Tony really, really loves you. He might tell you what this is about, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t. There are only three people at all who know about this, and that doesn’t even include Pepper. So, if he doesn’t…”

“He doesn’t have to”, Stephen interrupted and he meant it. “Just help him get better, okay?”

“Of course.”

It was maybe the hardest thing he’d ever had to do, but Stephen managed to collect his belongings and portal back to the Sanctum quietly and without much fuss. A last look back at Tony was all he got before closing the portal. He couldn’t deny that his legs were shaking, his worry for his boyfriend almost overwhelming.

Wong stared at him as he came around a corner a moment later, not saying a thing when he noticed the look on Stephen’s face. He walked over to the couch and dropped heavily onto it, only to stare numbly ahead as his mind kept replaying the entire morning in his head.

God, that damn letter. He had no idea what it’d said, but seeing Tony break down like this…

“What’s going on, Stephen?” Wong sat carefully beside him, close enough to let him know that he was there, but nothing more.

Stephen shrugged helplessly. “I don’t… I don’t know. I really don’t.”

“What happened?”

“Everything was fine. Rhodey came by, we were about to eat breakfast when Tony…” His voice broke then and he breathed deeply, the pain of not knowing how Tony was feeling bearing down on him. “He received a letter and then he had a panic attack, Wong. I’ve never… God, I’ve never seen a panic attack like that. It was horrible.”

“Is he alright?” The look on his face must have said it all, because a moment later Stephen felt his friend’s calming touch on his forearm. “Rhodey is with him?”

“Yeah”, he nodded. “Apparently Tony doesn’t react well when there are too many people around him. I just…”

He fell silent, not knowing what to say anymore. It was hard to ignore the part of him that insisted that he was a failure, that he couldn’t even help the man he loved so much. In theory he understood that Rhodey was the only logical choice to help Tony through this, especially with how close he was to a relapse.

And yet knowing that didn’t make any of this easier.

“Stephen, Rhodey knows how to help him, and if this is what’s best for Tony, you have to accept that.”

“I know, Wong.”

They spent the rest of the day in the library together, though they were mostly silent. Stephen tried to read, to distract himself, but he barely managed to get through half a book. Rhodey texted him late that night, telling him that Tony was somewhat better and had finally fallen asleep. He didn’t say anything else, nothing about that letter or whatever had happened with that Harvey guy the Colonel had asked to come by.

Stephen felt horrible when he went to bed himself. He knew he wouldn’t find any peace that night, but he also realized that he had to rest his body, sleep or not. His hand rested where Tony usually lay and he couldn’t stop the single tear from rolling down the side of his face, wishing more than anything to be able to be there for his lover.

Drifting off long after midnight, Stephen managed to sleep until past noon. He wasn’t surprised that Wong had let him rest that long, probably knowing how much he’d needed it. He showered and went back to waiting desperately for a text from Rhodey.


	38. Echoes of the Past (Jarvis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for everyone who wondered why Friday used to call Tony 'Sir' in the beginning.

It was almost seven p.m. when a text flashed to life on his phone, asking him to come over to the tower for dinner. Stephen opened the portal so fast he caught Rhodey as he was just lowering his phone from texting him. He didn’t miss the warm smile on the man’s face when he saw him.

He nodded towards the couch before turning back to the stove and Stephen’s heart nearly burst with relief when he saw Tony sitting there. His gaze was fixed on the windows overlooking New York and it wasn’t hard to notice the deep shadows beneath his eyes.

There was no light in his brown depths, nothing of the usual life that sparkled in them and it made his heart heavy with the desire to take him in his arms. Tony barely reacted when Stephen sat on the other end of the couch, one leg folded to be able to turn and look at his somewhat pale boyfriend.

He stayed like that, not saying a word as he waited for Tony to acknowledge his presence. The billionaire was looking a little better than the day before and he most definitely didn’t reek of alcohol as he sat with his legs pulled up to his chest.

There was music playing in the background, but only when Stephen noticed tears starting to slowly spill down Tony’s face did he actually start listening.

_I’m going under and this time _

_I fear there’s no one to save me_

_This all or nothing _

_Really got a way of driving me crazy_

_I need somebody to heal_

_Somebody to know_

_Somebody to have_

_Somebody to hold_

_It’s easy to say_

_But it’s never the same  
I guess I kinda liked  
The way you numbed all the pain_

_Now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_

_And you’re not here_

_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being _

_Someone you loved_

_I’m going under and this time _

_I fear there’s no one to turn to_

_This all or nothing way of loving got me _

_Sleeping without you_

_Now, I need somebody to know_

_Somebody to heal_

_Somebody to have_

_Just to know how it feels_

_It’s easy to say_

_But it’s never the same  
I guess I kinda liked  
The way you helped me escape_

_Now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_

_And you’re not here_

_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being  
Someone you loved_

_And I tend to close my eyes _

_When it hurts sometimes_

_I fall into your arms_

_I’ll be safe in your sound _

_‘til I come back around_

_For now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_

_And you’re not here_

_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being  
Someone you loved_

Stephen barely heard the rest of the song, his whole being focused solely on the silently crying Tony in front of him. He wanted to reach out, but he didn’t dare to. There was so much desperation in the lines of his body, his hands white from where he was gripping his own ankles too hard.

The song changed, but Tony was still caught in his own head. He could only wait and so Stephen did, gaze never leaving his lover to be able to act if he got worse.

Thankfully, though, the tears slowly ran dry and he breathed a sigh of relief when Tony moved slightly.

“I don’t know what to say”, the man muttered after a while, his gaze still fixated on the city.

“You could start by telling me how you feel, Tones.” His voice was low and soft, wanting nothing more than to put his lover at ease. “Or you don’t say anything at all.”

“Well, that’s hardly an option”, Tony mumbled, one hand moving through his hair to mess it up even more before burying his face against his palm. “I either talk to you or to my therapist, _someone_ was very clear about that.”

Stephen’s heart beat faster in his chest, feeling both glad and uncertain about Tony’s decision to try and talk to him, something Rhodey had obviously persuaded him to do. “Tony, you don’t have to. If you would rather talk to your therapist, I’d…”

“I wouldn’t.” His gaze flickered to him for a short moment, but it was enough to see the despair there, begging Stephen to not make this any harder than it already was.

“Okay”, he mumbled, finally understanding that Tony actually _wanted_ to talk to him and God, he was so relieved. Stephen had meant what he’d told Rhodey, if he’d never know what this had all been about then so be it, but he’d really like to know.

It wasn’t so much curiosity but a deep running compulsion to help Tony, to know what was on his mind and be able to soothe his pain. And however he wanted to put this, there was simply no denying that he was in pain, his body silently screamed with it.

“I know I don’t have to apologize for a panic attack”, Tony went on then, his words sounding rehearsed rather than genuine. “I still feel like it, though. I mean, I know you don’t mind, you’re amazing that way, but this can’t have been easy to see. I realize that.”

“Tony”, Stephen whispered. “You’re right, there’s no need to apologize. I’m just so glad you’re better.”

“I’m not.” That hurt Stephen like a slap to his cheek. “I’m really… Fuck”, Tony lowered his head, hand burying back in his hair with a tight grip. Stephen could only stare at him, chest tight with his own share of desperation. “You can’t imagine how bad I want a drink.”

His voice was barely there, but Stephen heard him anyway and he knew he’d never wanted to take him into his arms so badly. He moved, but stopped immediately when the other flinched.

“Don’t”, Tony breathed and lifted his gaze to stare at him. “I want you almost as bad, but not for the right reasons.”

Stephen pulled his hand back, seeing it all in brown eyes how badly the other man craved, alcohol or sex or just anything to make his mind stop spinning. It hurt so incredibly much to see him like this, but it was also liberating to know that Tony trusted him enough to admit how he felt.

“Tones”, he mumbled quietly and placed his hand lightly over where his boyfriend was still gripping his own ankle too tightly. “I’m not sure what to do here, but I want you to know that you can talk to me. Whatever this is about…”

“I’m so scared.” Tony was staring at him with wide eyes, a fear flickering in them that made Stephen freeze.

“_What_?”

“You don’t… you don’t know what I did. Long before we ever… God, Stephen, I’m so scared you’re going to look at me differently.”

He hadn’t seen that coming, not at all. It hurt a lot to see Tony like this and to even hear him say something like that, let alone knowing it was how he felt…

A part of him wanted to tell his lover that it’d be okay, that there was nothing he could ever tell him that would make Stephen love him any less. It was all in his eyes, though, that he didn’t care for those words.

“Tony…”

Before he could go on, the other man averted his gaze again and made a feeble movement towards the table with the hand that wasn’t covered by Stephen’s. It was only then that he noticed the letter lying there, crumbled but still in one piece.

“Are you sure?” He needed to know, because there wouldn’t be anything he’d ever regret more than to betray Tony’s trust in him.

“Read it”, his boyfriend mumbled. “I can’t say everything out loud.”

He didn’t miss the slight shudder in the other’s body as he reached for the letter, but then Tony nodded and Stephen slowly unfolded the paper in his hand.

_Dear Mr. Stark, _

_I apologize for contacting you like this, but I do not know what else to do. We have never met and we probably never will. _

_I am in dire need of your help, though. Working at the New York courthouse, I recently found the case file of your lawsuit against Dr. Davis from 1998. Since the file has been sealed, I was unable to get the name of the lawyer representing you in your case. _

_My father is very sick, which is the reason I am contacting you. I want to sue, the same you did, but I can’t find a lawyer to represent my case. So, please, my contact information is at the bottom of this page. Please, allow me to contact your lawyer and ask him to help me help my father. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Laura Langdon. _

“What is she talking about?” he asked softly and placed the letter back on the table. Stephen looked at Tony again, not at all missing the slight shiver running through him.

“The case she mentions”, his boyfriend gestured vaguely towards the letter and Stephen hated how utterly defeated his voice sounded. “It’s about me killing someone.”

“Tony!” Rhodey’s forceful voice from across the room made Stephen flinch, though he still could only stare at the man beside him on the couch. “That’s not true and you damn well know it!”

“What the fuck isn’t true about what I just said? He was dead by the end of all of this, wasn’t he?” Tony nearly screamed, eyes so full of fury and desperation that Stephen couldn’t fathom even a single thought.

Brown eyes focused back on Stephen and Tony went on with a bitter tone in his voice. “I sued a doctor for his treatment, ruined his life and some others’ while I was at it, won the case and at the end, I got to kill someone without repercussions. So, how about that?”

All strength his anger had given Tony left him as abruptly as it had come, his body sagging against the back rest of the couch as a new flood of tears streamed down his cheeks.

“He is not being fair”, Rhodey said and walked into his field of view, making Stephen jump slightly from surprise. He sat on the armchair across from them and smiled gently at his best friend. “Tony, start from the beginning.”

“And when is that?” the billionaire asked, his voice painfully quiet as he looked at his best friend with so much helplessness.

“How about that time when your father used to emotionally abuse you.”

Stephen couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Again”, his lover said, otherwise not reacting at all to what Rhodey had said. “When should I start?”

“Tony…”

“Besides”, Tony interrupted him. “Starks have always been made of iron and born with broad shoulders to carry shit loads of responsibilities. Just because I wasn’t able to be what was expected of me…”

“He was an abusive son of a bitch, Tony. Not a single thing you’ve ever told me that made him punish you justified what he did, not that there even is such a thing at all.”

His world was spinning on its axis and Stephen didn’t know what to do. _Why didn’t I realize?_ a small voice whispered in his head, making him remember the few times Tony had spoked about his father.

His abusive father.

Good Lord.

This made so much sense, but at the same time it was so incredibly horrible to know what his lover had been through, what he’d suffered. It made it all the more astonishing that he’d grown into such a compassionate, loving and beautiful man.

He wanted to cry with the love he felt for Tony in that moment.

“Anyway”, Rhodey went on after a deep breath, his gaze finding Stephen’s. “Did Tony ever tell you who cared for him as he grew up?”

  
“I… yes”, Stephen breathed and had to clear his throat twice before going on. “Yes, he mentioned nannies and their butler. Jarvis, I believe.”

The name made Tony flinch and Stephen was instantly reminded of that moment the day before, when Friday had called him ‘Sir’ and he’d shown that exact same reaction. His confusion only grew.

“Tony”, Rhodey coaxed gently. “Tell him.”

“You do.”

  
“No, Tones. This, you have to do yourself. I’ll be with you all the way, but you have to tell this story yourself.”

Stephen admired Rhodey for his calm, he really did. It was so clear to see how his words reached Tony even then, so gently persuading him to do what was best for him.

“I can’t.”

Without thinking Stephen slowly peeled Tony’s hand off his ankle and lifted it to kiss his skin, whispering softly: “There’s nothing you can’t do, Tony. Just tell me, however slow you want.”

And he absolutely meant that. He would sit there for days if that was how long it took for Tony to say what he needed to say. Rhodey smiled at him and Stephen knew that he’d finally done something right, that he was actually starting to help Tony through this.

Another long moment passed in silence, but eventually he looked up at Stephen, his brown eyes full of tiredness and pain and despair. He wrapped Tony’s hand between both of his own, his pale scars a harsh contrast to the other’s darker skin. He nodded with an encouraging smile, trying to will his boyfriend to understand that he would not leave, no matter what he was about to say.

“After my parents’ death”, the man started, but had to clear his throat to be able to go on. “After they died, Jarvis worked for me. It was undoubtedly the best time of my life until then and he was the main reason for that. I worked my ass off for the firm, but at the end of the day he was always there to lift me up. He was like the father I never had, he showed me that it was worth believing in me.”

Tony fell silent again, though he didn’t stop looking at Stephen. Then he slowly moved his hand between the sorcerers’ own, turning his wrist to gently hold onto Stephen’s right hand, thumb brushing over his scars with infinite tenderness. “The human brain was your specialty, so please don’t make me describe how he withered away when the Alzheimer’s started destroying him.”

Stephen blanched, his mouth opening to say something; however no sound left his throat. By the Gods, he hadn’t expected that, but all of a sudden everything clicked into place.

“He had children, you know? About my age”, Tony went on, his eyes constantly taking Stephen in, though he obviously chose to ignore his reactions. “They hate me to this day for the fact that their father forgot about them long before he forgot about me.”

Rhodey sighed. “Tony tried calling them yesterday, to talk to them about that letter, but they hung up on him the moment they realized who was calling. I wanted to ask you over for dinner yesterday, but after that call…”

It was clear what he meant, how Tony had spiraled down even further after the call and Stephen moved his free hand to cradle the man’s cheek without thinking about it.

“God, Tony”, he mumbled and gently stroked over his skin with his trembling thumb. “I’m so sorry.”

The nod was barely there, but all that mattered was the way Tony closed his eyes and turned his face into his hand, as if he wanted to hide from the world. “There came a day that he was so afraid of his surroundings, the very room he’d lived in for months. He was afraid of sound, of touch. I visited every day to read to him, but he just stared at me in fear. It wasn’t just that he didn’t recognize me anymore; he’d started to be afraid of everything. And God, he was in so much pain, even lying in his own bed was too much for him and I just…”

Tony’s voice broke and Stephen wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Rhodey stood up then and moved onto the couch to the other side of his best friend, hand reaching up for his shoulder in silent support.

“You know how this works, Stephen”, Tony added even quieter than before. “When I asked his doctor to manage his pain – and God, you can’t imagine how much that term disgusts me -, he refused, of course he did. He couldn’t do it, but I couldn’t let Jarvis suffer like that anymore. The real problem was the fact that I wasn’t his relative, so yeah, the trial was… really fucking ugly, let’s leave it at that.”

“You ruined his career.” Stephen was still caressing his boyfriend’s face to let him know that he wasn’t judging him, merely inquiring for more information.

“Mostly my lawyer destroyed Jarvis’ children’s reputation, the doctor’s just suffered along with it”, Tony mumbled and looked at him almost apologetically. “But I had to. Jarvis… God, it wasn’t even a real choice to me. That man had done so much for me. He was the only positive influence in my life until I met Rhodey, and without him I’m not sure I wouldn’t have…”

The flash of guilt in his eyes, the way he lowered his head in shame…

Stephen wanted to scream when the realization hit him that there had been a time in his life that Tony had actually considered suicide.

He moved without thinking about it and Rhodey didn’t stop him from pulling the man between them into his arms, an incredibly sad look in his eyes as he glanced at Stephen. The Colonel’s hand lingered on Tony’s back and it was just all too much to comprehend for Stephen in that moment.

“He died from the morphine trip after only a few hours”, Tony finally mumbled against his shoulder, obviously needing to get that out as well. “I was there, as was Rhodey. His children, though…”

Stephen understood, he didn’t have to say it. This was probably another reason Jarvis’ biological children hated Tony, knowing that he had been there when their father had died and not them.

“That doesn’t make you a murderer, Tony”, he said after a while, one hand gently stroking through soft brown hair. “You did the right thing, no matter what anyone says. It’s never been my specialty, but I know what Alzheimer’s does to the brain. If anything, Jarvis was very lucky that he had you.”

“I still killed him.” The words were barely more than a whisper, but Stephen didn’t miss it.

“You helped him, Tony. You ended his suffering.”

Rhodey nodded at him, a slight smile on his lips. “Tony never mourned losing him”, he said then, his hand slowly stroking up and down his friend’s back. “It was the first time he ever broke, and he has never really healed from that.”

Stephen nodded, understanding where both Tony and Rhodey were coming from. It’d been so long ago, and yet it was still so fresh, still hurting so much because his lover hadn’t properly dealt with it back then.

“No one knows”, Tony mumbled into the fabric of his shirt. “Only you two and my former lawyer, besides the legal staff involved; the judge sealed the whole case. Stephen, if this ever got out…”

  
“I will honor your trust, Tony.” He kissed the top of his head. “I can’t imagine how hard all of this must have been for you, so thank you. For telling me, for trusting me.”

“For choosing you over my therapist.” It was the weakest attempt at a joke ever, but Stephen still chuckled slightly and even Rhodey smiled.

“I’ve never missed your bad jokes as much as today, babe”, he sighed and rested his chin on Tony’s head.

“Dinner will be ready in a few”, Rhodey said then and stood up. “Don’t stop touching him.”

Stephen nodded, not that he’d planned on doing so anyway. It amazed him, though, that the Colonel could read Tony well enough to understand him and always know what he needed.

“Thank you.”

The timid voice made him sigh, his arms tightening around Tony. “I’d never think less of you, Tones”, Stephen mumbled. “There are not many things I know for sure, but the strength of your character is one of them. You’re the best man I know, Tony, without a doubt.”

“Then I’ll doubt that for the both of us.”

Stephen didn’t move for a moment, his head full of things he wanted to say, needed to say even, but none made it past his lips. He knew it’d be for nothing, Tony was still so preoccupied with the things going around in his head that he probably wouldn’t even listen anyway.

“Let’s eat dinner, Tones”, he said instead and kissed his boyfriend’s head again. “Come on.”

They spent the next few hours in a relaxed atmosphere that meant more to Stephen than he could ever put into words. Either Rhodey or him were constantly touching Tony, never leaving him alone and it was finally starting to show.

His beautiful brown eyes were starting to lose the numbness that had haunted Stephen even in his sleep the night prior. Tony was even smiling occasionally, though he still spent most of their time on the couch curled into Stephen’s side.

“Tony”, Rhodey softly kicked his leg from where he was seated on the armchair. “Go to bed with Stephen. I’m staying here.”

Stephen smirked at Rhodey and, before Tony could so much as open his mouth, teleported the two of them from the couch to the bed. His lover bit off his whine with considerable determination to glare at him, while the faint sound of Rhodey’s laughter was audible from the living area.

“Did you just _whine_?” Stephen asked, flabbergasted.

“I did not.”

The glare intensified and made him laugh quietly. He leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Go take a shower?”

“Yeah”, Tony nodded, though he rested his forehead against Stephen’s for a moment before getting up and disappearing in the bathroom. He checked on him to make sure that he was underneath the spray before going back to the living area to wish Rhodey a good night.

After taking his own shower Stephen joined his boyfriend underneath the covers. He settled on his side to be able to look at Tony, who was calmly studying him in return.

“I never told anyone about any of that”, the genius said quietly. “Never said it out loud.”

Stephen nodded as he reached out to caress his cheek, watching with a flutter of his heart when Tony closed his eyes in delight.

“Did this happen in the other future?”

The shaky breath his lover drew said it all, but he still waited for Tony to slowly shake his head no. It explained why he’d been so blindsided by all of it, why it’d shaken him so much.

“How about your craving, Tony?” he asked, because he needed to know and also to gauge how Tony reacted to his directness.

Apparently it was appreciated.

“Better”, his boyfriend replied earnestly and without hesitation. “Not gone.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

The most beautiful smile appeared on Tony’s lips. “No”, he declined. “I’m not going to sleep with you until it’s for the right reasons again, but I’d like you to stay. God, I…”

He wanted to say something else, but instead he bit his bottom lip and fell silent again. Stephen wondered what it was, not that he was about to press.

“Something I’ve been wondering”, the sorcerer mumbled quietly, his fingers still caressing the skin of Tony’s cheek. “It was Jarvis who used to call you Sir, wasn’t he?”

Tony got it immediately and nodded with a sad smile. “He did, and so did my first AI. After Ultron Friday used to call me Boss for years, but I missed it. Ultron took Jarvis from me as much as the Alzheimer’s did and it just hurt too much to be reminded of that. But like I said before, you helped me figure out a lot of things about myself, including this. I reprogrammed Friday only a few months before Thanos appeared, but it was good. It felt good and I had to thank you for that.”

“Tony…”

“I’m aware that it wasn’t _you_, not this version of you and that it was in another timeline that’s lost forever, but to me that doesn’t matter. I was so broken when our relationship started and you helped me to get past my issues one after the other. You helped me find myself and I will always be thankful to you for that, because even if it won’t happen this time, it was always you.”

Stephen could only stare at him, not knowing what to say to that, but he knew that Tony was right. He was aware of the absolute certainty that he’d do anything for the man by his side. It was rooted so deep within him, right within his very core that Stephen didn’t even remember a time when that had been different.

  
It felt so distant to have Tony tell him what he had done for him in the other future. Stephen didn’t know, didn’t remember, and yet…

He could picture it so easily. His love for Tony was everything he could think about most of the time and Stephen just knew that there was not a single scenario in which he wouldn’t be there for him.

“I know I haven’t told you this yet, Tony”, he said finally and let his hand wander from Tony’s cheek, over his neck and to his chest, where he placed it right above his heart. Maybe it was too soon to do this, but it felt right, so incredibly right to tell Tony in that moment. “You’re the one for me.”

Brown eyes widened in astonishment, the look in them so disbelieving that Stephen couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “Is it really that much of a surprise?” he breathed quietly, trying to reign in his emotions to be able to go on. “I know it’s not been long, not for me, but still… You’re everything, Tony. And if you had hit rock bottom yesterday, I would have been there for you. I will always be there for you, even if you should wake up one day and realize that I’m not it for you anymore. No matter what, I want you to know that I will always have your back, if you let me.”

He’d been so busy trying to find the right words that Stephen hadn’t noticed that his gaze had dropped to the sight of his scarred hand on Tony’s chest. When he looked back up, his breath hitched in his throat at seeing his boyfriend cry. He’d been silent so far, but when their gazes met it seemed like he couldn’t hold back the shaky pants leaving his lips anymore.

“I love you, babe”, Stephen somehow managed to press out before he lost every ability to talk, chest tight with his own tears that threatened to fall.

Tony’s eyes widened again, only to slip shut in an expression of utter disbelief. One of his hands moved up to grasp Stephen’s nightshirt, fingers curling in the material to pull him closer and he eagerly followed his lead. They ended with their arms tightly wound around each other, Tony’s head tucked neatly underneath his chin.

“I believe in you, Tony”, he muttered, feeling the shiver it sent through his lover all too well. “I hate to know what you’ve been through in your life, but it’s also what I admire you for. Everything you are, you are because of yourself, because of your own strength. And I have seen the true Tony Stark often enough to believe in who you are, what you stand for. Just tonight I have seen the burden you put onto yourself to help the only real father you ever had, to help him die with dignity and it made me love you even more.”

His lover was motionless in his arms, still crying and obviously speechless. Stephen simply held him, one hand carefully stroking through his hair to try and make him relax.

“Will you ever tell me about him?”

The first real sob left Tony’s throat, followed by another and then, _finally_, the dam broke. Stephen shifted them slightly to let the man cry into his chest, one arm holding him tightly as his other hand gently touched him wherever he could reach. He felt Tony nod against him and it made him smile, but he didn’t say anything else.

When he’d calmed down and was slowly starting to drift off, Stephen moved back a bit to kiss Tony on his lips. “I love you, babe, and I’m not leaving you, no matter what. Remember that, do you hear me?”

Tony nodded slightly, though his eyes were screwed shut. With a soft smile Stephen leaned in to kiss his face, kiss after kiss after kiss until he was sure that his lover had fallen asleep.

He pulled the covers over the two of them and settled down to drift off himself, hoping that his own tiredness after that emotional rollercoaster wouldn’t prevent him from noticing any discomfort of Tony’s during the night. It helped a lot to know that Rhodey wasn’t far, to know that he was there to support the man in his arms if Tony needed him.

God, he’d really have to thank the Colonel and with that thought Stephen fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eternally grateful to (almost) everyone who has bothered to leave a comment on this work. Thank you guys so much. I know I don't reply, but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate you taking your time. It always makes me happy to read that you like this work that means so much to me and I hope you'll continue to do that. Your comments aren't the reason I'm writing this, but I'm still excited for them. Always. 
> 
> Please continue to comment, I'm looking forward to it :D


	39. Getting Back to Normal

Rhodey stayed at Tony’s place for the next two nights as well and Stephen was really grateful for it. There were still moments when his boyfriend would be so far gone in his mind that nothing could reach him, something he had no experience in handling.

It was hard to see Tony like this, but he tried to be positive and relish in the fact that he was slowly getting better. Stephen had a lot of talks with Rhodey about it all, wanting to know what to do if something like this ever happened again, because deep down he knew that it would.

There were many things he learned, like what to talk to Tony about and what to never say if he got like this, things that would only make everything worse for him. Rhodey shared a lot about their past with Stephen, but never anything too personal.

He insisted that Tony would have to tell him these things himself and he agreed, not at all wishing to go behind his lover’s back. It made him feel more confident, though, knowing how he could help with the next panic attack, at least until Rhodey could be there for Tony himself.

Maybe, just maybe, there would come a day when Stephen was all Tony would need in a moment like that, but he knew it’d be a long time until then.

At last Tony opened up to him about Jarvis, telling him a few happy stories and even if it always made him cry again, Stephen was glad to see his soft smile when he remembered the man. He was mourning and it was a good thing, a really good thing, because it meant he was finally dealing with it.

It didn’t make it all better, but it helped and Tony slowly became himself again. Even he admitted that it was one of the worst panic attacks he’d ever had, rendering him pretty much paralyzed for days.

Stephen was outright nervous the first night they ate dinner without Rhodey, even if it was clear that he didn’t have to worry. They joked, they laughed and Tony was touching him just as much as he always had.

Still, there were some things that remained on his mind and of course his lover caught onto him.

“Tell me what’s bothering you”, Tony said as he settled on the couch beside him, one arm on the backrest and around Stephen’s shoulders.

“It can wait.”

“No, it can’t.” His boyfriend shook his head and Stephen just had to look into his brown eyes, relieved to see nothing but fondness and love in them. “Something’s bothering you and I’m fine again, Stephen. Talk to me.”

“What if… what if this happens again?” He bit his lip and turned his head to look straight ahead. “I just… Maybe I should have realized sooner, but it was actually a surprise that you have a problem with alcohol. I want to help you, I really do, but I don’t know how to recognize it if you get to that point again.”

“And you won’t.”

The other man’s words made him sigh. “Tony…”

“Rhodey has known me for over twenty years, Stephen. He’s been through it all with me, my absolute lowest. He knows me better than I know myself and yes, if I get to that point again, you won’t know. Alcoholics are too good at pretending.”

“You’re not an alcoholic, Tony”, he breathed softly, though his words felt empty even to himself.

“Former then, but still. You have to understand that it’s a part of me that I’d cut out if I could, but I can’t. Rhodey’s pretty much the only one who can see through all my bullshit.”

Stephen nodded, even if it didn’t really make him feel any better. “Would you mind terribly if I got rid of any alcohol when something’s up, just to be sure, even if it’s for nothing?”

“You have a hundred million dollars to make it up to me with”, Tony smirked and it actually made Stephen laugh. He scooted closer and placed his head on a strong shoulder, relishing in the warmth of Tony’s body as he cuddled against him.

“What did you do about the letter?” The man tensed up at that and Stephen immediately lifted his head to look at him, confused about why that question made him react like that. “Tony? Are you alright? Do you need me to get Rhodey?”

“No, I… I’m fine. It’s just… Well, I had Friday sent her the info about my former lawyer, but he’s just… I don’t know. I don’t like to think about him, because he had this dark side that I could never get comfortable with. It was exactly that which won the case, so I’m not complaining, but I quickly moved my business to another firm after that. It was just easier for me.”

Stephen nodded and settled back down, reaching for Tony’s hand simply to hold onto him. “I could never look at you differently. I hope you know that.”

His words made his lover sigh deeply. “You were a doctor, I just… I feared you’d hate me for damaging another doctor’s career, no matter my reasons for it.”

“Your reasons matter, Tony.” He lifted Tony’s hand to kiss his skin. “You’re not perfect, you’ve made mistakes, but you’ve always had your reasons, valid ones.”

“Not always.”

“Try me.”

“Ultron.”

“You told me that Wanda fucked with your head, Tony. I’m not even going there.”

“I still…”

“Tony, no.” He moved before he could think better of it, straightening up and throwing one leg over Tony’s to straddle his thighs. Stephen grasped his face between both his hands then, ignoring their intense trembling in favor of focusing on these gorgeous brown depths. “You don’t have to carry the weight of the world and yes, I will kill Rogers one day for making you feel like you have to.”

“Stephen…”

“You’re not alone, Tones, I hope you realized that these last few days. Rhodey was here, I was here, Pepper took care of your firm and Wong of the Sanctum. You are not alone and you do not have to carry these responsibilities alone. I wasn’t there, but I always thought that was what the Avengers were meant to be, a team.”

He saw the shadow pass through Tony’s eyes and he wanted to scream, realizing that he’d been right. Of course Tony had carried most of the burdens, probably without the others even knowing or caring.

“Tony”, Stephen breathed and leaned in to bring their foreheads together. “No one denies the fact that you’re more than capable of doing all of this alone. I know your strength and I know your determination. I’m trying to tell you that you don’t have to do this alone, that you can share the burden with us. With me. Be it extraterrestrial threats or ghosts from your past, we’re here for you. If you allow us.”

They stayed like that for a while. Tony lifted his hands to hold onto his forearms, eyes closed and breathing deeply as he tried to comprehend everything Stephen had said.

“I want to be whole”, he mumbled after a while, though he obviously couldn’t look at Stephen yet. “I want to be healthy, for myself, but especially for you. I know it’s not my fault, but I can’t help but feel like a burden. I know”, Tony quickly went on to stop him from protesting, “I’m the only one thinking like that, but it’s there. And fuck, I don’t want to treat you like my therapist. I don’t…”

“When I told you that I love you, I also told you that I want to know you. All there is to know about you.” Stephen reached up to kiss Tony’s forehead, hands lowering to his waist when he pulled back again. “You have no idea how glad I am that you’re talking to me. I’m honored to know that you trust me like this and I’m so proud to see you this brave and strong, no matter how hard it is for you. If you want, if it makes you feel better, you can talk to me. Always, darling. I’ll be your therapist whenever you need me to.”

“I’ve been told to never sleep with my therapist.”

“Fine, don’t talk to me then. I’m not that good at listening, anyway.”

Stephen smiled at the laughter he evoked, because it sounded like Tony again and he loved it so much. He placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I was serious about what I said, Tones. All joking aside.”

“I know, Stephen.” He leaned back to look up at Stephen and he drowned in those beautiful brown eyes, the love in them plain for him to see. “I’m not sure you know, but the main reason I at least tried to not drown in a bottle these last few days was you, baby.” Tony lifted a hand to gently cup his jaw. “I can’t stand the idea of letting you down, of disappointing you.”

His chest was tight with affection and love as Stephen shook his head. “You could never disappoint me, gorgeous, but I’ll take it if it means you’re staying sober.”

Tony smiled then, soft and beautiful. The air got stuck in his throat at the sight, disbelieving that _he_ had made that man smile like that. He couldn’t stop himself, he simply had to lean in and kiss him, a gentle brush of his lips on his lover’s.

With a sigh he kissed him again on the tip of his nose, only to slowly move down his cheek and to his neck. Stephen buried his face there, breathing in the scent of that expensive perfume he loved so much combined with what was simply Tony.

“You’re the one for me, too, Stephen.”

The words were mumbled into his ear and everything abruptly came to a halt around him, rendering Stephen motionless. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t blink and most of all he couldn’t think as Tony’s words repeated in his head again and again. _Wait, what?_

“Is it really that much of a surprise?”

Having his words thrown back at him, followed by a soft chuckle, made Stephen snort, but it was choked and they both knew it. He tried to blink away the tears that had pooled in the corner of his eyes, but he wasn’t totally successful.

Tony’s arms wound around his waist and Stephen let him pull him closer, feeling like coming home after weeks of absence as he melted into the genius’ embrace.

“God, Stephen”, Tony mumbled after a while and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “God, I want…”

He stopped and Stephen lifted his head, taking in the almost desperate look in his eyes and the way Tony nibbled on his own bottom lip with his teeth.

“Tell me what you want”, he breathed and stroked his thumb along Tony’s lip until he let go of it. “Just tell me, babe.”

“I want this to not be awkward.” His hot hands travelled up the outside of Stephen’s thigh, making him shudder. “I want you so much I hurt, Stephen. I need you and I want you to believe me when I tell you that it’s not about making my mind stop anymore. I don’t just want to forget, I want you because of my feelings for you. I want to love you, for hours if you’ll let me.”

And Stephen saw it in his eyes that he was telling the truth, his brown depths full of an endless desire that pulled the rug from underneath his feet. There was nothing left of that craving he’d seen days ago, nothing but Tony’s hot, burning love for him.

His blood boiled over then with arousal, a breathless gasp leaving his throat as he leaned in to capture soft lips in an even softer kiss. They tried to keep it at that, but the lust they’d suppressed for so long was simply overwhelming and Stephen moaned when Tony finally lost his patience.

Within seconds they were clinging onto each other, arms tightly wound around waists and necks while their tongues moved together with slick heat. Stephen groaned and pressed against Tony, wanting nothing more than to feel his body.

“Stephen”, his boyfriend mumbled into his mouth and he struggled to move back, breath coming in short gasps as he stared at Tony. Brown eyes burned with hunger as they took Stephen in and then they were kissing again, Tony’s mouth hot and desperate on his.

Rough hands were traveling all over Stephen’s body, his back, his thighs, only to settle on his chest to push him back slightly. He whined and tried to move back in, to kiss Tony again, but he was held back.

He could only stare at the man beneath him for a moment, unable to look away even if he’d wanted to. Tony looked so intoxicating, eyes closed and lips parted as he drew a few shuddery breaths, the lines of his face set in pure pleasure.

“Bed”, Tony pressed out and opened his eyes to devour Stephen above him, his desire for him so plain to see that it made his skin prickle with heat.

Without any conscious thought he stood up, still staring as Tony followed him. Their eyes locked and his boyfriend smiled seductively, shortly glancing down at Stephen’s lips before turning and walking away from him.

Stephen watched him, unable to move as he took in his enticing backside. By the Vishanti…

“Are you done staring at my ass?”

His heart stopped in his chest when Tony looked back at him over his shoulder, a stunning smirk on his lips. Stephen swayed a bit where he stood, almost sinking back onto the couch. The most beautiful laugh left his lover’s throat as he disappeared in the bedroom and out of sight.

Taking a few deep breaths, Stephen slowly followed him. He tried to calm down a bit, even if his body definitely had other ideas. Tony stood in the middle of the room when he walked into his bedroom, seeming almost shy as he glanced at him.

It was an incredibly charming look on him.

Music was playing in the background, a soft and slow beat that sent a shiver through Stephen’s body. He listened closely as he walked slowly towards Tony, gaze never wavering from brown depths.

_When I hold you close to me_

_I could always see a house by the ocean_

_And last night I could hear the waves_

_As I heard you say, ‘All that I want is to be yours’_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Deeper than I’ve felt it before with you, baby_

_I feel I’m falling in love with all my heart_

“I don’t know that singer”, Stephen mumbled quietly as he stepped as close as possible, arms winding around Tony and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Their faces were mere inches apart and they were still looking at each other, the anticipation between them almost tangible.

“It’s a little early yet”, Tony whispered against his lips, only to brush them softly with his own. “They’re called Cigarettes After Sex.”

One corner of Stephen’s lips twitched in amusement before he leaned in for a deep kiss, his patience running out like it always did when Tony looked at him like that. Their mouths were angled just perfectly, tongues gliding together in a deep, somewhat sloppy kiss.

It was perfect.

The very slow, incredibly erotic music was just the right background for them as they took their clothes off. It seemed to take forever, but they were kissing and touching each other everywhere they could reach and Stephen didn’t want to hurry up at all. Their clothes piled up with time, completely forgotten beside them.

Tony’s warm, slightly rough hands were dancing all over his skin, leaving hot trails of desire on his body. Stephen only pressed tighter against him, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his lover’s skin and stay there forever, as close as he could possibly get.

_And the TV is on_

_When we make love because_

_We get carried away_

_We don’t care anyways_

_When it’s pure_

_Only your love could get me to fall_

_When it’s deep, gets so hard_

_And it’s so beautiful_

He barely noticed when they finally moved to the bed, though he definitely delighted in the feeling of having Tony’s weight on him, pressing him into the mattress. They kissed almost constantly, lips hovering close even when they needed to part for air. Their eyes were locked and Stephen knew he could die like this, with Tony looking at him as if he was his whole world.

Even when the man started preparing him, they kept alternating between kissing and staring right into each other’s soul. Stephen’s hands never ceased to touch Tony, mapping his back and chest and arms wherever he could reach him.

It was incredibly intense, all of it. The feeling of calloused fingers slowly stretching him open, Tony’s soft breath against his lips right before they kissed deeply again, the hot brush of his erection against Stephen’s thigh. Everything was so much and he shuddered with it, feeling like he would burst from arousal.

_It’s so sweet_

_Knowing that you love me_

_Though we don’t need to say it  
to each other, sweet_

_Knowing that I love you_

_And running my fingers through your hair_

_It’s so sweet_

_And I will gladly break it_

_I will gladly break my heart for you_

As slow as the music around them was, their lovemaking was even slower. Tony took his time to prepare him, gentle and careful touches on his insides that made Stephen’s body feel like he was on fire. He tensed when the other pulled his fingers out of him after half an eternity, the sensation of being empty wrenching a quiet sob from his throat.

“Shh”, Tony mumbled against his cheek and slowly moved into position between his legs. “I’ve got you, I’m here.”

“Tony, please…” Stephen didn’t even know why he was begging, he just knew that he needed Tony, needed him more than air in that moment.

“I’ve got you.”

_Your lips, my lips, apocalypse_

_Your lips, my lips, apocalypse_

_Go and sneak us through the rivers_

_Flood is rising up on your knees, oh please_

_Come out and haunt me, I know you want me_

_Come out and haunt me_

_  
Got the music in you, baby, tell me why_

_Got the music in you, baby, tell me why_

_You’ve been locked in here forever_

_And you just can’t say goodbye_

_You’ve been locked in here forever_

_And you just can’t say goodbye_

He brushed the tip of his cock over Stephen’s opening several times, waiting until he relaxed into the mattress with a sigh. Only then did Tony start to push in, so slow and careful that it nearly made him weep with his love for him. It hurt a bit, but Stephen breathed through it and soon Tony pressed in the rest of the way.

The stretch felt amazing and he moaned, long and loud. Tony was panting against his neck, his hot breath dancing over the sensitive skin. Stephen reached up to stroke along the lines of his back in a loving caress and he didn’t stop, not even when Tony finally started moving.

It was barely more than a soft roll of his hips against Stephen’s, and yet it made him feel incredible. They moved in sync with the music around them, so slow and gentle that Stephen’s eyes slid close on their own accord.

They kissed, they breathed and they moved together and he would never know for how long. Tony’s thrusts were deliberate, making Stephen see stars the first time his cock grinded against his prostate. He kept that angle for a while, considerate movements that slowly, oh-so-slowly, took him higher and higher.

And higher.

And then Tony shifted again, still moving inside him but not touching his sweet spot at all. Stephen huffed in frustration, but every protest was silenced by sexy lips and he let himself fall into the kiss, drowning in all that was Tony.

His boyfriend did that several times more, bringing him close to orgasm with that perfect angle inside of him, only to slowly let him come down again. Stephen was a shivering, limp mess after a while, the sheets beneath him soaked with sweat.

Tony wasn’t any better, sweating even more than him from the effort of moving, but he didn’t show any signs of tiring or stopping anytime soon. He was smiling against Stephen’s cheek as he let him come down from his not-quite-enough high again, lips peppering kisses on his skin.

_Nothing’s gonna hurt you, baby_

_As long as you’re with me_

_You’ll be just fine_

_Nothing’s gonna hurt you, baby_

_Nothing’s gonna take you from my side_

He lost count after a long while, his mind blurry with arousal, the smell of sex and sweat so incredibly intense around them. Stephen moaned the next time Tony brushed against his prostate, only to change his angle once more. It was all too much, the ever-changing sensations making him so sensitive, almost more than he could take.

They kissed again, slow and deep and it felt like he was losing his mind, too little breath and too many sensations crumbling down on him.

  
“Friday”, Tony mumbled against his ear, his breath on his oversensitive skin making Stephen gasp. “How long?”

“One hour and eight minutes, Boss.”

“You bastard”, Stephen muttered, but despite his words, his voice was weak from the pleasure coursing through him. “You didn’t say for hours at once.”

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Tony smiled as he looked down at him and he could only stare in return, eyes following the sweat running down the sides of his boyfriend’s face. God, he looked so fucking sexy, so hot and gorgeous as the sweat dropped from his chin onto Stephen’s chest. Tony leaned down and licked it off, only to draw his tongue further along his skin and to his nipple.

“I can’t get enough of this, of you”, Tony whispered and sucked lightly on his nub, tongue twirling over it before he pulled back again. “Can’t stand the idea of this being over.”

“I’m not sure how much longer I can take this, Tony.” And he meant it, his body starting to feel too hot, too sensitive.

“Do you feel good?” The man’s face appeared above his again and he kissed him before Stephen could answer. Tony’s slick tongue was in his mouth, caressing him as he slowed even more inside of him, hips barely rolling against his. “Tell me how you feel, beloved.”

What little breath he’d still had was knocked out of him with that particular endearment and Stephen turned his head away to pant like he couldn’t with Tony so close. It offered his throat to his lover, though, and he was never one to decline such an invitation.

Stephen moaned in despair, the lips and tongue on his neck making his whole body vibrate with lust and he reared up when Tony fucked against his prostate. “Fuck, _yes_. Right there.”

“Oh, I know”, Tony smiled and nosed along his jaw. “Just not yet.”

Stephen tried to glare at him, but the moment he opened his eyes he lost himself in the brown depths above him. God, Tony seemed to be looking right into his soul, gaze so incredibly intense that Stephen felt his whole body tremble from it.

“Tell me how you feel”, his lover whispered again, only to lower his head and start kissing his chest.

“A… amazing.” Stephen let his eyes slip back closed, the loving caresses on his skin making him dizzy. “By the Gods, Tony, how long…”

“I don’t know.” Tony moved back up to involve him in a dirty kiss. “You feel so good, love. Just relax, will you? Let me fuck your brains out.”

Stephen grunted in exasperation. “What brains?”

Tony’s laughter went mostly unheard, because with the next roll of his hips he grinded against his prostate again and Stephen nothing but keened from it. He kept the angle then, still slow but insistent, sending wave after wave of incredible pleasure through the sorcerer’s whole body.

_I wanna fuck your love slow_

_Catch my heart, go swim_

_Feel your lips crush_

_Hold you here, my loveliest friend_

His orgasm built for minutes, cock twitching against his stomach with every single brush of Tony’s tip against his sweet spot. Stephen was almost stunned when he didn’t stop, the heat of his arousal becoming so hot it seemed to burn him from the inside.

A particularly insistent nudge against his prostate had his cock spurting the first long string of come, only to be followed by the next when Tony repeated his movement. Stephen moaned with every single one of his slow thrusts, his come covering his chest and stomach in splashes with every wave of pleasure rocking through him.

It was all too much and Stephen didn’t even notice the blackness that started to envelop him, simply letting himself sink into it as another, too intense pulse of lust rocked through him.

\------------

A soft caress on his upper thigh was the first thing he noticed, gentle fingers slowly tracing the line of his hipbone before wandering up to his navel. Stephen sighed and turned his head to his right, closer to Tony. The scent of their lovemaking was thick in the air, the sweat on his skin dried completely by now, though the stickiness of his own come was notably absent.

“Welcome back.”

The smug voice beside him made him grunt in embarrassment, his cheeks heating up against his will. He didn’t say anything, though, because…

Yeah.

Because.

Holy shit.

“I should fuck you unconscious more often”, Tony mumbled against his shoulder before he kissed the skin there. “Looks damn good on you.”

“I’ve never blacked out from sex.” He kept his eyes closed, not at all courageous enough yet to look at Tony. “Congratulations.”

Soft lips kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “Congratulations to _you_, not to me. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“_Enjoyed_ it?” Stephen opened his eyes then to look up at Tony. “That was mind-blowing, you jerk.”

“Like I said”, his lover smiled at him. “I’m glad.”

“I can’t believe you fucked me for more than an hour. Tell me again, how old are you?”

“Young enough to want to go to sleep with your come in me.”

Stephen blinked and winced as his oversensitive cock tried to take immediate interest in that. “Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?”

The question earned him a smirk, but Tony didn’t reply. He shifted a bit and placed his head on a pillow, eyes never leaving Stephen. “I was busy while you were out of it.”

It took him too long to figure it out. God, he really should know that man by now, but seriously…

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”, Stephen grunted the moment the realization hit him and whimpered when his flaccid cock twitched slightly. “Get the fuck out of here, man.”

Tony just laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed some more.

“I hate you”, Stephen groaned. “You came in me, I can feel it. And still you…”

“I haven’t gotten laid in too long.” The shit-eating grin was bright enough to light up the entire goddamn room. “I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“I’m so sensitive it _hurts_, Tony.” He glared at him. “Knowing I could fuck you right this moment is not helping.”

“Take your sweet time”, his lover said generously. He shifted his upper leg forward then, absolutely-not-coincidentally moving into an incredibly fuckable position. “I can be patient.”

Stephen stared at Tony’s naked body splayed out so enticingly beside him, his powerful muscles underneath gorgeously tanned skin at full display. He shuddered with desire and his cock tried to get hard, twitching once again where it lay on his stomach.

It _hurt_, though, and with a groan he lifted one arm to rest over his eyes. “God damn you, Tony.”

He ignored the soft chuckle and just tried to breathe. He also tried to ignore the raging impulse to turn over and press Tony down, to glide into his prepared ass and give him what he wanted.

“Wanna talk about the weather?”

Stephen unceremoniously kicked him in the shin and grumbled when it made Tony laugh instead of yowl in pain. “Fuck you, Stark.”

“Uh, yeah”, that wicked tone in his voice was _annoying_, “that’s the idea.”

He groaned and turned away from Tony onto his stomach, burying his face in the sheets. It helped, somewhat, to feel the cool air on the skin of his back and for a few minutes he simply breathed. His body was just so sensitive, so goddamn well fucked and merely the thought of that made him feel even more oversensitive.

Great.

  
“You okay?” Tony’s warm hand on his back was like a lifeline and he relaxed beneath his touch immediately, letting out a shuddery sigh.

“Yeah”, Stephen mumbled. “Just… too much.”

Instead of saying anything else, his boyfriend shifted on the bed, he could feel the movement of the mattress. Another hand joined the first and a long, deep moan left his throat at the way Tony started to softly rub his back.

He wasn’t really massaging, Stephen noticed, only letting his hands run along the lines of his muscles. His thumbs pressed a little harder from time to time, always making him sigh in relaxation and comfort.

“You’re harder than you should be”, Tony mumbled and Stephen couldn’t help but roll his eyes. His cock was indeed getting hard again, if very slowly, now that he’d somewhat come down from his high.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“I meant your back, asshole”, his boyfriend laughed. “Be nicer and I might just give you a massage these days, if you want.”

“Happy ending?”

“I knew it, you really are the man of my dreams”, Tony chuckled as he let the flat palms of his hands travel down Stephen’s back and to his ass. “Stephen, seriously, if you’d rather…”

“I’m old, Tony. Have a little respect and patience, I want nothing more than to make love to you. It just doesn’t really help me come down to know you’ve fingered yourself while I was out of it.”

“Want to watch next time?”

Stephen groaned. “What the fuck did I do to deserve you?”

The movements on his back stopped. “I’m not sure if you meant that in a positive way or not.”

“Your ego will be fine either way.”

“Well, _yeah_”, Tony’s smirk was audible, for heaven’s sake. “Obviously. I finally fucked you into unconsciousness; of course my ego will enjoy that for the rest of time.”

Stephen rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “Douchebag.”

“Asshole.”

“Jerk.”

“Idiot.”

“Jackass.”

“_Stephen_”, Tony nothing but growled and a moment later Stephen moaned when teeth sank into the flesh of his ass. “Concentrate. I really, _really_ need you inside of me.”

The tone of his lover’s voice sent a shiver through his body and, with a last sigh, the sorcerer finally turned onto his back again. He stared up at Tony, taking in his almost ethereal appearance above him.

Brown hair was gorgeously mussed from Stephen’s fingers and sweat, his naked body glorious as he sat beside him. He blinked when he saw that his cock was fully hard.

“You’ve got to be… God, Tony.” He forced his gaze back up to brown eyes. “_How_ old are you?”

“What, jealous?”

They stared at each other for another few moments and Stephen realized that their bantering had really helped, that he’d finally stopped tingling all over. He still wasn’t hard, but Tony surely wouldn’t mind helping him with that.

“You know”, he said conversationally as he lifted his arm above him to rest his forearm beneath his head, making it easier for him to look down. “If you want to get fucked, you might as well make some use of your smart mouth.”

The flicker of lust in dark brown eyes made Stephen bite his lips to stifle his moan, a shudder running through him when Tony’s gaze dropped to his barely half-hard cock. Fuck, he looked like the buffet had just opened and he was really, really hungry.

Good Gods.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” That sultry, dark voice made the nerves in his body hum and Stephen shivered with anticipation as Tony slowly brought his face to one level with his groin.

In contrast to all their teasing, though, he was very careful, tongue flicking out for a barely there touch on the base. Tony glanced up at him to confirm that this was okay and Stephen could only nod.

_Holy shit. _

He watched as his cock slowly disappeared in his boyfriend’s mouth, the sight and the sensation of it causing sweat to break out on his skin once more. With the most obscene sounds imaginable Tony started sucking on him, his eyes closing in pure ecstasy.

“Oh, fuck.” He panted harshly when he was able to see himself harden against the inside of Tony’s cheek and Stephen had to push him off after barely a minute, all of it simply too much at once. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Give me a moment, fuck.”

With a chuckle his lover started peppering the lightest of kisses up his torso, then along his neck and jaw, then further up to his lips. They kissed and God, what a kiss it was. Stephen lifted both hands to hold onto Tony’s head, the world spinning around him with how good it was.

How breathtaking.

He barely flinched when a gentle hand closed around his cock and Tony broke the kiss to stare down at him. “I want this”, he whispered and stroked him up and down once, his tight grip making Stephen gasp, “inside of me. Right now, if that’s alright with you, mister.”

“Are you…?” Stephen snapped his mouth shut and he could only stare as Tony sat up and reached behind himself, brown eyes rolling back in his head with a soft moan.

“Hot”, he mumbled and the sorcerer wanted to _strangle_ him. Or kiss him senseless. One of those. “Slick. Tight. Want some of that?”

“By the Vishanti, you’re amazing.”

Stephen was about to move then, but Tony was faster. He pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped them on the sheets while shifting on the bed. It was one of the hottest things Stephen had ever seen when his lover got onto his hands and knees, offering him an unrestricted view of his backside.

“Holy fucking hell”, Stephen muttered as he sat up and reached out with one hand to grab his ass. “Tony, by the fucking Gods… You look absolutely stunning right now.”

“Stephen, _please_.”

Tony’s arms trembled slightly and Stephen didn’t hesitate to place an open-mouthed kiss on his loose and slick opening. The scream was louder than he’d expected, but he’d take it, tongue slipping as deep into that gorgeous ass as he could manage.

“Stephen, oh fuck. _Fuck_, come on.”

He hummed against him and relished in the full body shudder he evoked. “It’s your own fault.” Stephen moved down a bit to suck lightly on his balls. “No one said you should be this gorgeous, this fucking perfect.”

With a last lick along his crevice he started kissing up Tony’s spine, hands slowly moving from his legs to his hips. “God, if only you could see yourself like this”, he mumbled against the man’s shoulder. “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Not waiting a moment longer Stephen started to slowly enter him and didn’t bother to suppress his wanton groan. Tony moaned luxuriously beneath him, his head hanging low as he pushed back.

Stephen halted his own movements then and straightened up. He looked down and _stared_ as he encouraged Tony to move further back and onto his cock.

“Holy shit, Stephen”, his lover moaned and tried to move faster, but his hands on Tony’s hips stopped him.

“Slow and easy”, he smirked, though his voice was incredibly rough. “I want to see that.”

A breathless gasp was his only response and he felt way too smug about rendering Tony speechless. He bottomed out eventually, his hands stroking over that broad back before him in a soothing motion.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how good you feel”, Stephen whispered, letting the awe he felt seep into his dark voice. “How beautiful you are.”

Tony shook with want beneath his touch. “Just fuck me, Stephen.”

“No.” He rolled his hips despite his answer, making Tony whine. “I’m going to make love to you, though.”

He let his hands stroke from his boyfriend’s hips up his sides and to his shoulders, only to pull gently. Tony got what he wanted and he carefully lifted his body up, allowing Stephen a good long glance at the gorgeous ripple of his muscles beneath his skin.

“So hot”, he breathed as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist to pull him close against his chest, sitting him in his lap with his legs spread wide. Stephen’s cock shifted with the change of position and the man groaned, head dropping back against his shoulder. “You’re so goddamn magnificent, Tony.”

The hard grip on his knee told him exactly how far gone the other was already and Stephen kept whispering praises against the side of his neck while his hips started a slow rhythm. He could reach so deep like this, could feel Tony more than he ever had and the sorcerer moaned, feeling overwhelmed once again.

“Kiss me, asshole.”

He laughed breathlessly, but did as Tony had asked. With a hand on his cheek Stephen turned his gorgeous face towards him and smashed their mouths together for a rough kiss. Stephen snapped his hips up at the same time he gently bit Tony’s bottom lip and greedily swallowed the dark moan he got, only to deepen the kiss once again.

“Perfect”, he breathed against Tony’s lips. “So perfect, _Anthony_.”

They stayed like that for a while, bodies moving easily together with the slickness of their skin. Stephen tried his best to suppress his own sounds, wanting to hear every moan and whimper he fucked out of Tony, every last shuddery breath he drew.

The slapping sounds of his thighs against that magnificent ass sent shivers down his spine and soon enough, Stephen needed more. With a rough shove he pushed Tony forward onto his hands, only to follow him and start pounding into him.

He had somewhat expected him to go down with their combined weight, but Tony held them up, his muscles simply beautifully strained. Stephen couldn’t resist the temptation to wrap his hands around his upper arms, moaning loudly when he felt the power beneath them.

His own pants were harsh as his moves became even more frantic, forehead pressed into Tony’s shoulder. There was no way for the other to touch himself, but he didn’t even need to. Stephen grunted when he felt Tony coming intensely, his clenched muscles feeling incredibly good around him as he continued to thrust into him.

With a low whimper Tony finally lost his last strength and Stephen followed him down onto the mattress, somehow managing to keep up his hard rhythm despite their shift in position. His lover grunted with the fall, but the languid moan that followed told him how much Tony was enjoying this himself.

Stephen buried his face in dark brown hair and came with a last, hard thrust that pushed his boyfriend up the bed a bit. He moaned almost louder than Stephen at the sensation of being filled, his cock twitching against Tony’s prostate as he emptied himself.

“Holy fuck”, Tony grunted when Stephen dropped unceremoniously onto his body, much too wrung out to even think about moving.

“It’s all… your… fault.” Stephen was panting so hard and fast he almost expected to drift to unconsciousness once again, but gladly he didn’t. With every last bit of strength he had left the sorcerer pulled out of Tony, only to drop back down onto his broad back. With a wave of his trembling hand he cleaned everything up, their sweaty skin as well as the wetness beneath Tony, before relaxing completely. “Good night.”

“You’ve gotta be… Stephen!”

The sorcerer grumbled something of a half-hearted reply, but there was no way in hell Stephen would move within the foreseeable future. Maybe never again, if he was being honest.

Tony’s back was a much too comfortable pillow for that.

“God, you’re horrible”, his lover moaned beneath him, but his voice betrayed his amusement. And shortly before Stephen drifted off, Tony reached for his hand to gently entwine their fingers above their heads. “I hate you, Stephen.”

“Love you too, douchebag.” Stephen fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips.


	40. Harvey, Fury and a Pager

**Chapter 40**

Stephen and Wong entered the conference room, but came to an abrupt halt. There was Tony leaning against the floor-to-ceiling window, but he definitely wasn’t alone. A man in his sixties sat at the head of the conference table while two men around Tony’s age were standing between them. The atmosphere was tense and the expression on the billionaire’s face didn’t change at all when he saw them enter.

“We’ll just…” Wong started and pointed back at the door, but Tony shook his head.

“Have a seat. This is almost done and I don’t mind some more witnesses.”

Wong and he exchanged a glance, but did as Tony had asked.

“Are you sure?” One of the standing men took a step closer to Tony, a note of concern in his voice. The guy looked impeccable, Stephen noticed, the three-piece-suit fitting him just as perfectly as Tony’s fitted him. His short brown hair was styled, the brown of his eyes a warm honey tone as he looked at the man leaning against the window.

“Let it go, Harvey”, Tony replied and Stephen stiffened at realizing that this was the man Rhodey had asked over two weeks ago during his lover’s panic attack. Harvey nodded then and slowly stepped to the side again.

“Okay, Tony.” The man sitting at the table turned then to look at the man he’d addressed. “I don’t understand any of this. What is going on? I thought all of this business was done with.”

“It’s almost completely sorted out, Dean”, Tony shrugged and pushed himself off the window. “I asked you here to tell you that Burke’s a crook.”

The third man standing there froze, all eyes falling on him. “What did you just say to me?”

“That’s the thing, I’m not talking to someone who’s as full of shit as you”, Tony barely gave the man a glance before looking back at the man called Dean. “He used a lawyer to periodically provide him with inside information. Once he got that information, he handed out one tip sheet different from all the others, so the traitor, in this case Gabrielle Stone, would make a trait, not knowing that she was acting on an illegal tip. It’s actually ingenious. If the trait was ever under suspicion, even the traitor couldn’t point at Burke.”

“You fucking son of a bitch.”

Tony’s gaze turned hard at that. “Insult me again and a broken jaw will be the least of your problems.”

“Tony”, Dean cut in before there could be any more words exchanged. “That is a lot to digest.”

“It’s actually quite easy”, the billionaire shrugged and stared right at the older man. “He’s a cancer. You don’t cut him loose, he’s going to destroy your whole company and, along with that, our business relationship.”

“How dare you…?” Burke’s eyes turned to Harvey then. “And you. You’re my lawyer, for heaven’s sake, how can you…”

“I am most definitely not your lawyer. As far as the law is concerned, Tony Stark, Stark Industries and Morello Assets Management are my clients. Not you.”

The man stared at him, obviously lost for words.

“Burke.” Dean looked up at him then. “You’re fired. Effective immediately.”

“You’re firing me? For _this_?” Burke turned back to glare at Tony. “I hope you’re happy now.”

“I will be happy when the Department of Justice puts your ass in handcuffs.” Tony smirked. “Enjoy your freedom, Burke, because they’re coming for you.” The man turned and walked towards the door then, but Tony just kept talking. “And since you’re a bigger trophy than Gabrielle Stone, you’ll get a hell of a lot more than eleven months.”

He left, but it didn’t change the atmosphere. Tony was still pissed when his gaze found Dean’s, Stephen could tell.

“Look, Tony, I want you to know that I knew nothing about any of this.”  
  
“You know, Dean.” Tony leaned his hips against the table, gaze never leaving Dean’s. “When I was thirteen years old, a friend of mine was bullied by another kid. When I confronted that kid’s father, he told me he didn’t know anything about it. You know what his problem was? It was his goddamn job to know.”

The words hung in the air for a moment until Harvey spoke up, his tone cutting like a knife. Stephen had to admit that it was impressive. “You will allow me full access to your firm’s books, all of it. First and foremost, Tony is my client and I will make damn sure that Burke didn’t manage to endanger the integrity of him or Stark Industries in any way. If he did, I will make sure that you take the fall, not Tony. I promise you that.”

“And if I won’t?”

Tony shrugged. “That’s hardly an option, not if you don’t want your wife to divorce you after I sent her a few photos of your latest affairs. I’ve been told you’d lose it all then, since you’ve signed everything off to her to avoid taxes.”

The man blanched and Tony nodded in satisfaction. “We understand each other, then. Now get out of my building.”

Harvey followed him to the door and closed it once Dean was gone.

“Find a way to send him to early retirement”, Tony said immediately. “I’m not doing business with him any longer.”

“I’ll find something to make him a liability, the firm will gladly let him go after this.” The lawyer turned around, barely sparing Stephen and Wong a glance. “So, dinner?”

The question made Stephen’s whole body go rigid, especially when Tony didn’t even react. He took another long glance at Harvey, for the first time really noticing the smirk on Harvey’s lips as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Fury should be here soon”, Tony said after a moment and looked up at him. “Do you have it?”

Harvey pulled a folded piece of paper from the inside of his suit and held it out for Tony, who decidedly did not take it.

“Ah”, the man mumbled and placed it on the table, close enough for the other man to reach. “Your tick. I didn’t forget about it so easily when we were still sleeping with each other.”

The words made a corner of Tony’s mouth twitch in amusement, while Stephen could only stare.

Well, that and try not to murder anyone.

“It can’t have been very good for me, since I barely remember such a time”, the genius replied and picked up the paper to put it into his own inner pocket.

“I could refresh your memory”, Harvey grinned. “You haven’t answered me about dinner.”

“I answered the first time, I hate to repeat myself.” With a roll of his eyes he grumbled: “Five times no less.”

Tony left Harvey standing there then and came over to Stephen and Wong. “Thank you for coming”, he smiled. “I’m sorry about the scene from before, I hoped that could have been quicker.”

“No problem”, Stephen answered, but his voice was tight and the look in brown eyes told him that his boyfriend knew exactly why.

With a barely there shrug Tony added: “This is Harvey Specter, my lawyer for the past twelve years or so. Harvey, Stephen and Wong.”

Stephen gave a terse nod to be polite, but it was a bit hard when the other was too busy staring at Tony’s backside to even notice the greeting. The lawyer barely glanced at them, his disinterest clear as day.

“No more information for me?” Harvey smirked and lifted his eyes when Tony turned back to him. “How rude.”

“Nothing that concerns you.” The genius gave a nonchalant shrug. “Iron Man is not your client, after all.”

“Thank God”, the other man laughed and even that sounded pleasant. “All that property damage must be a bitch to deal with.”

He was good-looking, there was no denying that. The crinkles around his eyes when he laughed were visible even from afar, his body was strong and athletic - all in all he was simply gorgeous.

Stephen hated the thought of that man having been with Tony.

“You’ve got everything you need?” Harvey asked before cocking his head to the side. “If not, I’m free tonight.”

“Right”, Tony said and snapped his fingers before pointing his index finger at the other man. “You haven’t told me yet what happened between Paula and you to break it off.”

“I’m out of here, and by the way? Burke was right, you’re a real son of a bitch.”

  
Tony laughed after him, obviously enjoying to have made Harvey uncomfortable. “Everyone knows that”, he called after him and was still grinning when the door was smashed closed.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, the tension between Stephen and Tony almost palpable.

Wong rolled his eyes at their antics. “I don’t have time for this”, he grumbled and looked from one to the other, making his point clear. “I’m still not quite sure why we’re here about Fury.”

“I needed to tell him something to get him here. Introducing you was pretty much the only thing that did it”, Tony shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs across the table. “Long story short, he hates my guts.”

Stephen noticed his lover’s uneasiness, even though he was hiding it well. It was harder than it should have been to let go of his discomfort at seeing another man flirt with Tony this offensively, but he tried anyway.

“What do you need us to do?” Stephen asked and was quite proud when his voice came out perfectly even.

But apparently he wasn’t the only one who could read the other better by now.

“First of all, forget about Harvey? Good old times, but very old times”, Tony shrugged. “Second, you don’t really have to do anything. Just sit there, look like you did five minutes ago when you tried to kill Harvey with your eyes and let me handle it. I’m sorry, but I really only needed you as an excuse to get him here. I’ll do the manhandling.”

Wong sighed deeply. “I still have better things to do.”

“I said I appreciate it, Wong, and I’m keeping my word.” Tony glared at him half-heartedly. “You’ll get your concert ticket as soon as Bey starts her next tour.”

“Wait, what?” Stephen glared. “Why is he getting something for this and I’m not?”

Both Wong and Tony looked at him as if he’d grown a second head.

“Now you’re just purposely being obtuse, you jerk”, his boyfriend said incredulously. “Did you seriously just ask me that? _Me_?”

Stephen felt the heat rise to his face when he finally got it. “I hate you both.”

“Boss, Mr. Fury is in the elevator”, Friday chimed in that very moment and Stephen had never been more thankful to hear her voice.

Maybe that wasn’t quite true, but whatever. 

“Lead him here, Fri”, Tony mumbled and stood up, closing the button of his suit jacket. Stephen watched attentively and, for the first time, the thought struck him that the Iron Man suit wasn’t the only suit Tony wore like armor.

The fact that he felt like he needed it didn’t bode well with Stephen at all.

He had never seen Fury up close, but it wasn’t like he’d missed much. Stephen didn’t like him, he knew that right the moment the African American laid eyes on Tony with a mixture of contempt and animosity in them.

Bad blood indeed.

“Stark”, the man said in a resemblance of a greeting, though Tony didn’t even bother replying to that. “I was surprised to hear from you.”

“You were more surprised that I’m still alive”, the billionaire shot right back and Stephen exchanged a short glance with Wong. “But we all know that bad weeds grow tall.”

“Let’s get to the point, shall we? I’d actually forgotten how annoying you can be. I believe you wanted me to meet someone.”

“Well, yeah, but that can wait. You’ll like this much more. I’m out.” Fury, Stephen and Wong all stared at him, making Tony roll his eyes. “I thought you wanted to get to the point?”

The African American frowned then. “What do you mean?”

“I mean”, the genius said slowly, as if he was talking to a rather distracted child, “that I’m out. No more merry boyband for me.”

Stephen didn’t miss that Fury had definitely not expected that, the surprise evident in his every feature. He swallowed uncomfortably a moment later, only to clear his throat. “Look, Stark, what happened with Rogers…”

“Oh please, spare me the bullshit.” Brown eyes narrowed. “Do you really think Friday didn’t figure out that you ignored my distress signal when I finally managed to send it?”

The silence was deafening and Stephens fingers twitched where they lay on the table, the urge to clench them into a fist almost instinctual.

Tony took a step towards Fury then, and another while he spoke. “It’s going to go like this. I’m giving you one week to sort out whatever you need. After that none of my resources will be accessible to you any longer, though I am willing to give you the Compound for good if you want it. Otherwise it’ll be great target practice for me.”

“You’d really flatten your own building?”

“There’s nothing left for me there, so yes. The only disappointment will be your absence when I blast it to kingdom come, but I’ll live.”

  
Tony took yet another step closer to Fury and Stephen was definitely getting suspicious by now. A quick glance at Wong told that he was just as much on edge as he was.

“You’re just full of shit, Stark”, Fury glared. “So what, is this a new perfume or just the usual smell of arrogance?”

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize your wife’s perfume.” Tony’s smirk was the only reason Stephen at least somewhat managed to keep his features in check. “I know, I know. You’re not married. Still funny.”

Wong actually snorted at that, though Stephen was damn sure that his facial expression in that moment had been a factor in that. Fury glanced at them, clearly annoyed, but quickly looked back at Tony.

“You’re in on this as much as anyone else, Stark. I know you’re convinced you’re so fucking smart, so much smarter than me, but there’s no way…”

“Let me tell you something.” The tone of Tony’s voice had changed drastically from somewhat amused to stern and almost angry in a heartbeat. “There’s nothing, absolutely _nothing_ that binds me to the Avengers. No financial agreements, no contract and obviously no Accords. I’ve been giving you my money freely and now I’m not. I was never a part of the team, not really, and we both know that. If you don’t play this better, Fury, the Compound will be history and you won’t have anything. As for the other stuff.” Stephen watched as Tony took yet another step closer to Fury, his whole body language provocative. “Do I think I’m smarter than you? You’re damn right I do. But if you think that means that I can’t kick your ass up and down this floor because I’m not wearing my suit, take a swing and see what happens.”

Tony lifted his chin a bit then, offering his jaw to Fury to hit, but the man didn’t move, obviously too taken aback by the other’s aggressive attitude.

“Didn’t think so”, the billionaire said and pulled out the document from his inner suit pocket. He placed it on the table beside himself, just barely out of reach for Fury. “If you’re interested in the Compound, sign this and get it back to me. Not in person, though, I do plan to tell Friday to shoot you if you appear at any one of my properties ever again.”

The glare he got was deadly, but then Fury took a step closer – and Tony used the moment to slam his whole body against the African American’s.

Stephen and Wong jumped up from their chairs at the same time, but they could only stare as Tony moved to the side and Fury, who had stumbled from the attack, nearly jumped at the other man to slam him against the wall.

To Stephen’s utter surprise Tony simply went slack then, leaning against the wall with almost his whole weight as Fury pressed his forearm against his chest.

“What the fuck, Stark?” he nearly yelled, breath coming quickly and he was obviously shook from being attacked like this.

Tony didn’t reply at first, simply lifting his right hand and Stephen saw Fury freeze. “Been holding out on me, huh, Fury?”

“What did you do?”

“I pressed a button. Friday?”

“The signal went out, Boss. I can’t be absolutely sure, but my calculations predict that Captain Danvers received the notification.”

“Good. You can leave now.” Tony shoved Fury back hard, nearly making him stumble into the table. The billionaire rolled his shoulders slightly and somewhat smoothed his suit jacket over his chest. “Take the contract and get out. And take this.”

He threw a pager at Fury who caught it reflexively as he was still staring at Tony in disbelief. The movement seemed to shake him out of it, though, and he caught it easily. With a death glare he snapped the contract from the table and threw the door shut behind him.

“Couldn’t you have warned us?” Stephen snapped the moment Fury was gone, though his annoyance dissolved instantly when Tony dropped heavily into a chair.

“I said I’d do the manhandling.”

  
“Very funny, I’m serious. You could have told us your plan.”

  
“Not really, Fury would have noticed that something was up”, Tony shrugged and stroked both hands through his hair. He looked tired all of a sudden and, after a silent conversation with Wong, Stephen watched his friend disappear through a portal back to the Sanctum.

“What did you just do?” he asked and sat beside Tony.

“I contacted someone, in the hopes that we’ll gain another ally”, the other man replied, though his voice sounded nothing like himself and Stephen frowned because of it. “It’s just that Fury has that damn pager on him every fucking minute of the day. I had to trick him. It’s too old for me to hack into it.” 

“Why do you say hope, Tony?”

“Because Captain Carol Danvers is maybe the strongest of us all and I’m not sure where I stand with her. I only met her in the future - Fury’s been holding out on us about her until the very end, that damn fucker -, so I have no idea what she thinks about me. So, ally or enemy.”

“Where is she?”

“Somewhere in the galaxy and yes, she can do that. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but he wouldn’t have let me surprise him if you’d known. He’s damn perceptive.”

“It’s okay, Tones”, Stephen smiled and reached out to place his hand on Tony’s thigh. “I get it and I get that we need allies against Thanos, but why…”

“Because I need someone to train against”, Tony sighed and finally looked up at him. “I still don’t really know all that the Power Stone can do and I need to fix that.”

“Why not train against me?” And he fully meant that. If Tony needed someone to train against he was more than willing.

“Well, I know for a fact that Danvers can take me hurling almost the full strength of the Power Stone right at her and not even be fazed by it.” Tony smiled at him then, open and honest. “And I have seen you turn the absolute destructive force of a black hole into hundreds of beautiful butterflies, so I know you can as well, but it’s not worth it. It’s tiring for you and it isn’t for her. Plus she’s had her powers for years, her experience might just help me as well.”

He blinked at that, feeling more flattered than he should, but it was always so heartwarming to know that Tony considered him first, that he put his well-being above all else.

“Alright”, Stephen said after a moment. “But I still think that we should train together, simply because it’ll help us fight more efficiently. I trust you already, but I don’t even know everything your suit can do. And I’d like to know, if you’re okay with that.”

“Of course I am. I trust you and it’s something I was planning on anyway, but…”

Tony broke off then and turned his head to look out the window, gaze lost somewhere on the busy city beneath them. There was something going on in his head, Stephen didn’t even have to know him as well as he did to figure that out.

He lifted his hand from Tony’s thigh to his chin and gently nudged him to look back at him. “Talk to me, babe.”

Brown eyes studied him for a long while, the emotions in them too mixed and complicated to make out any specifics. “I love you, Stephen.”

A smile tugged at his lips and he was just about to open his mouth to reply when Tony added: “And I’m so afraid that I’ll lose you again.”

He froze, but then it hit him like a sledgehammer and Stephen inwardly kicked himself for not having realized sooner.

“Tones…”

“No, it’s… I’m okay. I just… I don’t know. I’d really like to be able to forget what is coming. I want to keep going on exactly like this, just you and me and our lives and friends and nothing else. No impending doom, no rogue Avengers, no fears. It’s stupid and I’m supposed to be more graceful about this, but I just…”

Stephen stopped his rambling by surging forwards and claiming Tony’s soft lips in a deep, loving kiss. He held onto the back of his head to keep him close, not wanting to let go of him just yet. Only when the need for air became simply too urgent did he let the genius go to pant against his lips: “You’re an idiot if you think I’m any less afraid of losing you, Anthony.”

The shuddery gasp that followed his words made Stephen move forward again for another long kiss. This time it was Tony who pulled back, his breathing rough and ragged as he dropped his head against Stephen’s shoulder.

There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn’t dare to. All of this had been on his mind for what felt like forever, the knowledge of what was coming closer every day constantly battling with the overwhelming wish to just be able to enjoy his life with Tony.

Stephen shook his head slightly and placed a soft kiss in brown hair. “I guess we’ll wait for Danvers to arrive, then. Any other plans to build a team?”

“Thor and Loki should be making contact soon. I’ve been working on upgrades for Rhodey’s suit, T’Challa and the whole of Wakanda stand behind us, but I honestly don’t know about Bruce and Vision. The rest will come with time.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “As the keeper of the Time Stone, I can honestly say that I absolutely hate your time jokes.”

Tony snorted. “Jackass.”

“We can do this, Tony.” Stephen pressed another kiss onto his head. “I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want to leave you. I want us to win this damn war and I want to prepare for it as best we can.”

“Okay.”


	41. A Night Out (Jealousy)

Stephen slid a little further down his chair as he stared at the table between his gloved hands that were resting before him. He knew he was frowning, knew that his eyes were dark with annoyance but he simply couldn’t help it.

It was something that had started weeks ago when he’d watched Harvey flirt so shamelessly with Tony for the first time. The man had been over to the Tower every few days since then, mostly about the business with Dean that Stephen and Wong had witnessed in that conference room.

The man never let any opportunity go to hit on Tony, more often than not asking him out with the bluntest pick-up lines Stephen had ever heard. It wasn’t even that he held back when the sorcerers were there, filing them as Iron Man business and not at all caring about their opinions.

Harvey also didn’t stop mentioning his past with Tony, something that hadn’t been quite as insignificant as Stephen had hoped. They’d dated for months, several years ago and the sorcerer could easily see why, he wasn’t blind after all. The man was smart, damn good-looking and most definitely Tony’s type.

And even if Tony insisted that Harvey was in love with someone else, had been for the last fifteen years and was simply too stupid to realize it, Stephen still felt uncomfortable whenever the man was near his lover.

So that had been bothering him for a while and tonight it was only getting worse. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Wong and the two of them had taken the opportunity of a free Friday night to go out together. They’d had dinner before changing location and ending up in a really good bar not too far from the Sanctum.

Tony was currently sitting beside Rhodey on the other end of the small table, a smile on his lips as he handed the waitress fifty dollars. With a small nod and a smile of her own she took the drink on her tray back to the bar – for the fucking fifth time that evening.

Five.

Times.

That was how often people had sent Tony Stark a drink, three men and two women who were still looking at him as if they were willing to spread their legs for him right there.

Stephen’s frown only deepened at the thought and he contemplated leaving for his own sake of mind when he felt a warm hand on his forearm. “You look like you want to murder someone, Stephen.”

“Maybe that’s because I do”, he grumbled back at Wong, though he didn’t even bother glancing at his friend. “I just don’t know where to start yet.”

God, he hated this. He knew, goddamn it, that he didn’t have the least reason to be jealous, that all of this didn’t mean anything.

Tony looked gorgeous, he had to admit that. The faded, used-looking blue jeans and dark blue button down shirt made him look stunning, to say the least. Stephen had anything but forgotten the reason they’d been late, not knowing how the hell he could be expected to forget the fact that he’d already ripped these clothes off Tony once that day.

Not that Tony didn’t want him to do it again later, he’d been very clear about that.

And yet…

It bothered him, Stephen had realized, to know that these people were hitting on his lover, that they were trying to get into his pants. Tony was nothing if not clear about his refusal, but it still bothered Stephen that they even assumed that they had a chance with him.

Stephen knew what this was. He was damn aware of his possessive streak, of his prideful character. There was a part of him that wanted to kiss Tony right then and there, to make it clear to everyone that Stephen had somehow earned his heart and no one else.

He didn’t even know where all of this was coming from. His insecurities weren’t gone, they probably never truly would be, but even on his darkest days it was damn hard to deny Tony’s feelings for him, the love he showed Stephen every single day.

They were keeping their relationship a secret for a reason and Stephen theoretically knew that these people thought that the billionaire was up for the taking, that they thought that they were hitting on a single man. Maybe it was egoistical as hell, but he longed to have the whole world know that _the damn most eligible bachelor in all of fucking America_ wasn’t fucking single anymore.

So, to put it simple, he hated this.

And he knew that he hated this far more than he should have.

“Hey.” That familiar voice sent a shiver up his spine, making Stephen shudder slightly as his whole being reacted to Tony’s sudden presence beside him. “Are you okay?”

He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. God, he wasn’t being fair and Stephen knew it.

“Stephen…”

“Tony, just… I’m in a bad mood, just ignore me.”

“No.”

The answer was simple and short, making the sorcerer sigh. He could feel Tony’s gaze on him, could feel him study him intently and Stephen didn’t have to wait long for his boyfriend to figure this out.

“You’re angry.”

He leaned back in his chair, trying to relax if only for the pretense that they were merely two casual friends talking during a night out. He noticed that Tony hadn’t said _jealous_, probably understanding more about this situation than Stephen had anticipated. He inwardly rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed that the other knew him so well.

“We agreed to keep us a secret, Stephen. It’s safer, for everyone.”

“I know”, Stephen muttered, though he still didn’t look at the man beside him. “Doesn’t help.”

“What do you want, then?”

The question surprised him and he finally glanced up at Tony, wondering faintly how the hell he’d gotten this lucky. God, the guy was so freaking gorgeous. His mind was too busy, though, and Stephen was distracted only for the shortest of moments.

“What I want doesn’t matter, Tones”, he mumbled, praying to the Gods that they appeared normal and composed. And he most definitely hoped that the turmoil of his inner emotions wasn’t written all over his features. “You just said it yourself.”

“I said it’s the safest option. It’s also the easiest, but you’re not happy with it.”

“I’ll be fine.”

The silence stretched between them and eventually Stephen had to look away, the intensity of Tony’s gaze simply too much. God, how he hated this. It wasn’t Tony’s fault and he just wanted this to go away.

“You’re not actually jealous, are you?” Tony leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on the table.

His hesitation must have been answer enough.

“Do you honestly think I dressed like this for any of them, Stephen?” 

Stephen’s gaze shot right back to him. “I’m not jealous, not like that”, he was quick to mutter, choosing to ignore the slight blush that had crept up his cheeks at Tony’s words. “Not really.”

They both noticed the way his voice was a little rougher at the end, betraying the fact that, well, at least a part of him was indeed jealous, more than he wanted to admit at least. Tony let it slide in that moment, but Stephen was sure he wouldn’t let it go.

“Explain it to me then, Stephen. Please.”

He hesitated, taking minutes to sort out his thoughts and figure out what to say. Tony was growing restless, Stephen noticed, probably close to calling it a night and dragging him back to the Sanctum to talk this out.

“It’s silly”, he said eventually and meant it. He felt so silly right then, ruining a great evening with their friends with his stupid insecurities. “You’re Tony Stark.”

Stephen bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing at the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Uh, yeah, thanks. I recently checked my driver’s license and I’m pretty sure that’s what it said.”

“And everyone thinks you’re single, the most eligible bachelor in all of America”, he went on as if Tony hadn’t said anything, even if he had an amused smile playing on his lips. “I’m not enough of a possessive son of a bitch to think of you as my own, and yet I can’t stand the thought that they think that you’re there for the taking. You’re not mine, but you’re with me and I just… It bothers me that no one fucking knows. It bothers me that everyone flirts with you, thinking they have a chance. It also bothers me that Harvey still breathes.”

His attempt at a joke was pathetic and he knew it, but Stephen felt so stupid in that moment. They were so happy, so in love and instead of just enjoying their time together, he was being difficult and overly emotional over something that didn’t even matter.

“Stephen, look at me.”

Tony’s eyes were smoldering hot when Stephen finally dared to do as he’d asked, so incredibly intense that he couldn’t help but squirm a bit where he was sitting on his chair. “I want nothing more than to kiss you right now.”

The words caused that familiar heat of arousal to settle in his stomach, making Stephen’s whole body feel too hot all of a sudden. Why on earth Tony could do that to him, causing him to forget everything other than his raging desire for his boyfriend, was beyond Stephen.

He couldn’t bring himself to mind, though.

“I’m not going to, because it’s a big decision and we need to get it right. Just letting you know that I want to kiss you, right here, right now, and let everyone know that they’re wasting their time.” 

It was exactly what he’d needed to hear and Stephen stared at Tony in disbelief, not really able to comprehend that the other didn’t seem to be bothered by his admission. Instead the billionaire was smiling at him, appearing to be almost glad about his words, glad to know that Stephen felt this way about him.

“Stephen”, his lover said quietly and with a soft smile on his lips. “I told you before that I’d love nothing more than to let everyone know that I’m yours. I fell in love with your prideful way and it’s always been a huge turn-on when you’re jealous. Believe me, I want everyone to know that I’m off the market just as much as you.”

His heart seemed to want to burst through his ribs, a sort of arousal settling in his belly that Stephen had never felt before Tony. It wasn’t just that he wanted Tony, he wanted everyone to know that he had him, wanted to show him off, but not at all because he thought of him as a trophy.

Tony was the best that had ever happened to him, so much beauty in soul and body and Stephen felt the endless desire to show that off. It was egoistical, he knew, but their relationship was the best part of his life, the main source of his pride.

Though he wouldn’t deny that stopping all of these advances on his man was a factor as well.

The rest of the night was more relaxed for him, with Tony staying by his side even if they weren’t touching. It seemed the genius had made sure that he wouldn’t be bothered anymore, since no more drinks arrived and whoever tried to flirt with him across the room was effectively ignored.

It made Stephen’s heart beat faster, the way Tony didn’t pay any mind to anyone not seated at their table while hanging onto his every word. Their gazes were growing heavier in intensity as time went by, gentle smiles and telling glances at each other’s lips telling their own story.

The others on the table had started rolling their eyes at them more than an hour ago, but Stephen couldn’t really be bothered. Maybe the best about all of this was the knowledge that Tony felt the same, that he wanted Stephen to show him off, to show _them_ off.

He knew already that Tony wanted the same. They’d talked about it so long ago when he’d taken Stephen out on their first real date. It hadn’t mattered for a while, but seeing Harvey – someone who saw Tony regularly, someone he worked with – flirt with him like that had changed something.

“Good night, you two”, Rhodey grinned and disappeared through the portal Wong had opened for him after portaling Pepper and Happy home first. Stephen saw Tony roll his eyes in fond exasperation before turning back towards him. It was only the three of them after that, making their way from the bar to the Sanctum by foot.

Snow was falling and Stephen tried not to get too lost in the sight of the small flakes getting caught in Tony’s hair and goatee, or in the beautiful glint in his eyes. By the Vishanti…

“Again with the look”, Wong grumbled in mock anger, making Stephen roll his eyes.

“Oh, shut up, you horrible disgrace of a friend.”

Tony laughed at their antics, his face lighting up with it and Stephen had a real hard time to not reach out for him and pull him into a deep kiss. Brown eyes watched him in return, probably seeing exactly what was on his mind, if the smirk he got was anything to go by.

They arrived at the Sanctum and Wong quickly excused himself. Rightly so, because Stephen had no interest in waiting until they were in his room. He pulled Tony against him right there in the middle of the foyer, arms winding around his waist as he leaned in for a soft kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do this for hours”, Stephen breathed before slanting his mouth over the other’s, tongue gliding past Tony’s already parted lips. He flexed his magic, something that was always easier in the Sanctum, though the obvious distraction wasn’t really helping. He managed to teleport them straight to his bedroom anyway and chuckled quietly when Tony grumbled from slight disorientation.

“I hate it when you do that.”

“No, you don’t”, he grinned and carefully pushed his boyfriend towards his bed. “Stop grinning if you want me to take you seriously.”

“How the hell do you expect me to stop grinning when you’re so obviously desperate to get me naked?”

“Fair point.” Stephen laughed and pulled him closer again with a hand on the small of his back, unable to stay away from Tony’s lips for more than a few seconds. “You’re so fucking handsome, love.”

Tony didn’t say anything to his words, but he didn’t deflect either and he knew that it was as much acceptance of his praise as he could expect. Stephen slowly moved them further then and immediately went with his lover when he lowered himself onto the bed. He managed to keep their lips locked as he settled against Tony, one elbow beside the man’s chest as he leaned over him.

Their legs were tangled and Tony moved his hands to the back of his head, holding on tightly as if he was afraid that Stephen would pull back too soon. His nails scraped across his scalp softly, sending an intense shiver down Stephen’s spine and straight to his groin.

“Tell me what you want”, the billionaire whispered against his lips after a while, his brown eyes half-lidded and completely blown when Stephen looked down at him.

“Do you mean, like, wanting you naked? I thought that was obvious”, he smiled innocently and had to suppress a grin when Tony rolled his eyes fondly.

“No, asshole, I…”

“Did I ever tell you that you’re the only person I know who can make asshole sound like an endearment?”

“You like it.”

“Never said I didn’t”, Stephen laughed. “I like a lot of things about you. Your insults are definitely a part of that.”

“Like, _like_? Seriously, Stephen, I honestly thought that, after ten months, you’d do a bit more than just _like_ me”, Tony whined with an indignant tone in his voice that made Stephen shake his head. 

“Ten months of you being insufferable, to be fair. Though, I admit, I like you a lot. Like, a lot.”

Tony threw his head back as he laughed wholeheartedly and Stephen, as usual, felt his heart melt at the sight of his boyfriend’s happiness.

“It’s not just about what I want, Tones”, he smiled broadly, simply unable to not let his own happiness show as well.

“If it was”, Tony insisted, his brown eyes incredibly loving as he glanced up at him. “If it was just about what you want, consequences be damned. What would you want?”

“You.” Stephen didn’t even have to think about it, the truth of his answer resonating deep within his whole being. He lifted one scarred hand to gently cradle Tony’s cheek. “I just want to be with you, as much as I can.”

“Good”, Tony whispered and turned his head to kiss his palm. “Me, too. I asked, though, because of what you said in the bar. What do you want to do?”

“I honestly don’t know.” And he really didn’t, it was all so complicated and confusing. “I’m aware that it’s not my right at all and it’s stupid, but I can’t help but think of you as mine, possessive asshole that I am. I’d never think I own you, that’s just wrong, but you’re my boyfriend and I just…”

“Shh”, Tony whispered and reached up to kiss him softly, only to sink back into the pillow as his thumb wiped over Stephen’s damp bottom lip. “I get it. I really do.”

His breath got caught in his throat when Stephen noticed the flicker of something dark in brown depths, a perfect mirror of the possessiveness that he was feeling for Tony in that moment. Stephen leaned down for another kiss, pouring all of his emotions into it that he felt right then – love, desire, _belonging_.

God, he’d never felt like this, so immensely glad to be that someone’s special, to belong with another human being. And the best part, definitely, was the fact that he wasn’t the only one feeling like this.

“I’m so in love with you, Tony”, Stephen mumbled right into his boyfriend’s mouth before pulling back, licking along his own lips to savor the taste of their kiss.

“Come Christmas shopping with me.”

The words made Stephen blink, confusion apparently so plain on his face that Tony couldn’t hold back his chuckle.

“Are you serious, Tones?”

“Well, douchebag, yeah”, Tony shrugged nonchalantly. His other hand came up to his face as well, thumbs gently caressing his cheekbones. “Stephen, it’s still… I still don’t think we should make our relationship public. It’s too dangerous, for you, for your order. I also don’t want the Rogues to know about us, not at all.”

“And then you want to go Christmas shopping with me?” Stephen lifted one eyebrow, choosing to not mention Tony’s wish about the Rogues because he was right. “Isn’t that the exact opposite of keeping us a secret?”

“I don’t mind the _rumors_.” His lover’s voice was full of smugness. “I’m not saying that you should kiss me in the middle of Times Square, just… Let’s just spend a normal day in NYC, you and me and some Christmas shopping. There’ll be people and photos and rumors, but that’s it. If we play it right, it might even make you seem boring enough to not dig into your past. And even if some will do, it won’t be a big thing. Not the way it’d be if we came out right away.”

“Boring, huh?” Stephen grinned and bit his lip to keep from laughing, delighted when he got the indignant huff he’d expected.

“That’s all you focused on?” Tony asked, exasperated. A second later Stephen was on his back, the familiar weight of the other man’s body on top of him making him moan lowly.

“Right now, I’m actually rather focused on something else”, Stephen mumbled and lifted his hips to grind against Tony, their erections rubbing together deliciously.

“You’re horrible.” Tony lowered his head onto his chest and laughed quietly. “And perfect. Did I mention perfect?”

“It’s making you sound a bit sappy.”

“Your moan just now made you sound desperate.”

“I’m saying yes, by the way.”

“To what?” Tony asked and lifted his head to look at him again. Stephen smiled, the love he felt for the billionaire swelling in his chest at feeling him above him, brown eyes dark and body so damn enticing.

“To you, but also to going Christmas shopping with you. I can’t really say that it’s enough, but I don’t think kissing you in the middle of Times Square would be either, so it’s okay. I’m aware of who you are, of who I am and it’s okay.”

“Rumors can be as good as the truth, Stephen.”

“I know”, he smiled. “I still want everyone to know that you’re off the market, that you’re with me. I want everyone to know what you mean to me, what we have. I…”

Stephen stopped then, because he suddenly realized what exactly he’d been about to say.

_I want them to know that I love you more than my life, more than the universe. _

_I want them to know that I want to have it all with you, that I want to move in with you, that I want to marry you and that I want to have a family with you. _

_I want them to know that I want you until forever runs out. _

He shuddered, because he hadn’t even admitted most of that to himself yet and now it was all he could think about. Stephen cursed inwardly, his eyes closing as he tried to push his emotions back down, not wanting Tony to notice.

By the Gods, they’d been together for ten months - more counting the time travel, but that didn’t _really_ count, not to him at least -, not even remotely long enough to justify these thoughts. It didn’t make them any less true, but Stephen didn’t want to scare Tony away, didn’t want to blindside him like this.

“Stephen, if it’s really not enough and you’re unhappy with this, I’m not saying that we can’t…”

“I’m being irrational, possessive and egoistical, Tony, and I know it. Going Christmas shopping with you is more than I expected, more than I had last week. We’re not normal people and really, just because I’m being a jerk doesn’t mean you’re not right.”

“A very charming, sexy and sappy _jerk_, you mean”, his lover grinned and Stephen rolled his eyes hard enough to hurt.

Before he could say anything else, though, Tony leaned down with a last beautiful smile and captured his lips in a demanding kiss. Stephen moaned, noticing exactly the shift in intention which was only made even clearer when Tony nudged him to allow him to settle between his legs.

It was still, after having slept with Tony more than often enough to have lost count long ago, one of his biggest turn-ons to spread his legs for the man above him. There was something akin to surrender that Stephen associated with the move of spreading his legs for someone, something that was both scary and incredibly powerful.

Tony made good use of the position and slowly rolled his hips against the sorcerer’s, causing another moan to worm its way out of his chest. With a last lick along his bottom lip Tony moved further down, trailing a wet stripe along his cheek and to his jaw.

Stephen gasped when he felt teeth scrape along his skin there, followed by the rough sensation of the other’s goatee. It was pure torture, the way Tony mixed feathery touches of his lips with the scratchiness of his facial hair.

His skin was growing more sensitive by the minute and Stephen couldn’t stop his back from arching, so close to losing his mind when a thought came to him.

“Tony?” Stephen panted and tried to ignore the effect Tony’s lips had on him as he kissed and sucked his way down his neck. “Something… There’s something else…”

His lover grunted before dipping his tongue into the hollow of his throat. “Just spit it out, if only you may finally be able to concentrate.”

“I’m too close to losing my mind to _concentrate_, but yeah, whatever… No, seriously”, Stephen interrupted himself with a groan, arching up again as Tony sucked a hickey into his skin right where his neck met his shoulder. “_Oh shit_. No, I… Look, it’s about Harvey…”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Brown eyes were above him all of a sudden, the look in them almost comically aghast. “It’s been _years_, Stephen, even without the time travel and for heaven’s sakes, do you seriously…?”

“Oh, shut up”, Stephen snorted, probably way too amused at Tony’s outburst. “What I mean is - you didn’t take the contract from him.”

Tony blinked at him. “Well, yeah. I don’t like being handed things. You honestly didn’t know?”

“Uh, no, mainly _because_ _you let me hand you things_.” He frowned, not remembering a single instant in which that had come up and with his eidetic memory…

“I trust you. It admittedly took me about three years to get comfortable with you handing me anything, but I’m okay with it now, because I trust you.”

Tony’s eyes were beautifully soft above him, causing Stephen’s heart to beat harder with affection. Thinking about it like that he realized that he’d indeed only ever seen Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and himself handing Tony things, never anyone else. It hadn’t been something he’d consciously noticed, never knowing that it mattered, but now it simply meant the world to him.

“You said something about concentrating?” Stephen smirked and laughed at Tony’s snort.

“Can’t say I don’t want to see you try…”


	42. (Christmas) Shopping

Stephen glanced at Tony who was standing barely two meters away, testing his way through the rack of perfumes in front of him. He was wearing simple jeans that fit his legs and ass like a second skin, as well as a simple black hoodie and jacket for sheer warmth. He wasn’t bothering to actually cover his head, though, leaving him easily recognizable.

While he sprayed a perfume on a test stripe himself, Stephen couldn’t help the gentle smile on his lips, wondering if it was even possible to be any happier than he was in that moment. They’d spent a few hours in the city already, a normal busy Tuesday in NYC mid-December and they were out shopping like some ordinary people.

Like some ordinary couple.

Admittedly, their little trip was already top news on the internet, trending topic on Twitter and all. It wasn’t really a surprise, though, since people had started taking pictures of Tony almost the very second he’d stepped out of his high-end Lamborghini to join Stephen at their set meeting point. Not _quite_ ordinary, but for Tony it was almost refreshing.

The fact that Tony Stark was out shopping with a friend of his – Stephen’s name hadn’t come up yet, Friday had told them, but Tony was sure that it was only a matter of another hour or two – wasn’t nearly as big a deal as it could have been. Many people who walked past them glanced in their direction, some even had the courage to ask for an autograph or a photo, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all.

They were all humble about it and Tony was enjoying it, Stephen could tell as he waited for him to finish on the sidelines. It’d be positive press once again and despite the fact that Stephen was constantly nearby, no one really paid the sorcerer any mind.

It was just like they’d planned.

The only real and painful disadvantage was the fact that they couldn’t touch at all, especially not to kiss. Stephen found it to be pure torture to be close to Tony all day and not be allowed to feel him, to breathe him in, to…

“For heaven’s sake, stop eye-fucking me.” He’d barely noticed Tony come closer and Stephen only lifted one of his eyebrows as he found the billionaire’s gaze in the reflection of the huge mirror on the wall behind the rack.

“Oh, I’m horribly sorry, does it distract you?” Tony rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and Stephen laughed quietly. “By the way, this is how the man of my dreams smells, if you want to know.”

He didn’t miss the frown of annoyance that flittered across Tony’s features before he reached out for Stephen’s wrist to pull his hand closer to his face. Tony took a sniff, only to burst out laughing a moment later.

“Fuck off, you asshole”, he grinned and shook his head as he turned back to what he’d been studying before.

Stephen smiled at the back of his head, still holding a test stripe with Tony’s very own perfume in his other hand. “I’m just saying. What the hell are you even searching for over there? You’ve already got the perfect one.”

\------------

“What do you think?”

Stephen sighed, but didn’t look up from the magazine he’d found. “You can wear a potato sack and still look amazing.”

“That’s”, Tony paused for a moment before going on, “both incredibly ignorant and flattering at the same time. You’re still an asshole, though.”

Stephen grinned when he lifted his head – and actually forgot how to breathe. _Holy shit_. Tony looked incredible, tight dark jeans hugging his legs perfectly, the collar of the mottled grey tee he was wearing way too wide and revealing more of his arms and pectoral muscles than he had any right to.

“Potato sack, huh?” Tony laughed at his reaction and pushed himself off the wall to check his appearance in the mirror. “I think this is better.”

“You think?” Stephen mumbled before he could think better of it and rolled his eyes at the smirk he got. “Fine. Buy it. I’m more interested in taking it off, anyway.”

He licked his lips as he thought about how badly he wanted to taste the skin he saw, how badly he wanted to kiss and lick… 

“It’s nice to see you so focused.” Tony shook his head and picked up a jacket to pull it over his outfit, the black centerpiece and red arms and hood fitting perfectly to what he was already wearing.

“You’ve got style, I’ll give you that”, the sorcerer admitted and looked him up and down again. “Still, you look better without it.”

“I _know_ that”, Tony grinned. “I tried, but I’m not allowed to walk around naked all the time.”

His eyes narrowed without conscious thought, only to turn into a glare when Tony’s laughter told him he’d been played. “Douchebag”, Stephen grumbled. “So, the other stuff you tried is out?”

  
“Of course not.”

Stephen rolled his eyes at that. For heaven’s sakes, they were at a place that didn’t have price tags – he was no idiot, he knew what that meant -, and Tony had been going for nearly an hour. “Your closet is already bursting.”

“There’s space now that we’re coming out of it, even if it’s only a little bit.”

He couldn’t stop his laughter at that comment, regarding his lover with a shake of his head. “You are a menace. Truly.”

“Seriously, Stephen, a man can never have enough clothes. Me, anyway.”

“Yeah, sure. I repeat my menace comment.” He looked back down at his magazine, but he could still feel Tony’s gaze on him. A grin slowly crept over Stephen’s face, becoming even broader when he heard the other curse under his breath. “I’m not getting into that changing room with you, so maybe you can finish up.”

“And _I’m_ the menace?” Tony grumbled, somehow managing to sound utterly disappointed. “You’re no fun.”

Stephen barely refrained from bursting out laughing again.

\------------

His boyfriend ushered him into the small restaurant he hadn’t even noticed and, sweetheart that he was, quickly took Stephen’s jacket to hang it up along with his own.

“A true gentleman”, he said when Tony turned around to smile at him with a gorgeous little blush on his cheeks that made Stephen want to kiss him more than anything. 

“Tony”, someone called before he could do something stupid and Stephen may or may not have been a bit jealous of the way it made Tony’s face light up in joy. “Long time no see.”

To his surprise a small, sturdy woman of about sixty years of age appeared and pulled the billionaire into a tight hug.

“Ana, it’s a pleasure to see you”, Tony smiled and hugged her back just as tightly, even if he had to bend down a bit awkwardly. “You have some space left for us?”

“For you? Always, Tony.” She pulled back and smiled at him again before turning her attention to Stephen.

Her intense gaze actually made him shift nervously, its scrutiny putting Rhodey’s to shame. “Anyone special?”

“Very special”, Tony laughed in amusement at the scene before him, but the way he looked at Stephen was soft and Ana must have noticed it as well.

“Alright. Come on, then.”

They had to wait a moment, but a table quickly cleared and Tony slipped into the booth beside Stephen instead of taking the seat across him. He just wanted to say something, to ask about this place when a young woman approached their table, a hesitant smile on her lips.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Yes?” Tony asked politely, even though he obviously knew where this was going.

“I apologize if I’m being rude, but I just have to ask: Are you Tony Stark?”

Stephen lifted one eyebrow and glanced at the man beside him. He most definitely didn’t miss the mischievous glint in brown eyes.

“Oh, no, I’m not. I’m just an impersonator. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Alright”, the young woman laughed in what appeared to be relief. “I’d have been really nervous, to be honest. But I thought you were a bit short, so that explains that. Thanks anyway and enjoy your food.”

It was a miracle that Stephen managed to stay quiet as long as she was still within earshot, but he made the mistake of looking at a dumbstruck Tony beside him. He couldn’t hold back his snicker anymore, only managing to keep it somewhat low enough to stay inconspicuous.

“I think I’m the perfect height”, his lover grumbled, sounding way more exasperated than he had any right to be. “I fucking can’t believe that. Can you believe that?”

“No”, Stephen gasped, air a bit sparse with how he couldn’t seem to stop laughing. “I can most definitely not believe how stupid you just looked.”

“Ah, shut up.” Tony elbowed him, but it just made him laugh even more. He glared at Stephen. “I can’t believe you’re this amused about my emotional pain.”

“Oh, give it a rest”, the sorcerer snorted. “Your ego will be fine and so will you. I for one think you’re the perfect height, if it matters.”

Before Tony could say anything else Ana came back to take their order. Stephen chose the pizza with goat cheese, noggins, beetroot, mache and walnuts, the same as Tony, though it wasn’t like Ana or his lover had given him any other choice.

And it was more than justified. The pizza was just as good as his lover had promised and they both enjoyed their late lunch, even more so when Ana took a few minutes to join and talk to them.

Stephen really liked her, his heart always warmed when he got to know people who were looking out for Tony. He learned that the genius had been frequenting this place for over twenty years, but it was too far from the tower to be easily accessible for him. It’d been quite a while since his last visit and Ana chided him for that in a way that made Stephen smile amusedly.

Especially when it left Tony searching for words, but couldn’t find any.

He promised to come over more often, something that shouldn’t be too hard with Stephen and his own improvements at opening portals. They assured her they’d be back, both of them of course. When they stood up to leave, Ana hugged Stephen as well this time, with a quiet threat to his life if he should hurt Tony in any way, followed by a soft kiss on his cheek.

For whatever reason, it made Stephen feel honored to have her approval, and the way Tony smiled at him told him that he did too.

\------------

“For you”, Stephen said as he bumped his shoulder into Tony’s and handed him what he’d inconspicuously bought for him about two shops ago.

His lover looked down at it before sighing so deeply it was almost comical. He reached into one of the bags he was carrying before pushing something against Stephen’s chest and glaring at him from the side.

“I hate you, I want that on record.”

Stephen blinked and looked down, only to burst out laughing. He couldn’t believe it. There, in his hand, was the exact same coaster he’d just handed Tony, also reading ‘Mr. Right’.

“Asshole”, Tony emphasized, but was barely able to tame the broad grin that threatened to break out on his lips.

“I love you, too.” Stephen chuckled at the exasperated look that earned him, but it was all in Tony’s eyes how he really felt, how touched he really was. “You complete obnoxious idiot.”

\------------

“With the exception of your arms, my favorite place in the world is the ocean.”

Stephen smiled with the love swelling up in his chest at the admission and asked: “Why the ocean?”

They were in a book shop and Stephen hadn’t missed the way Tony had somewhat lingered in front of the wildlife section. It’d been long enough to make him suspicious, so he’d stepped up beside him to just ask him about it.

“I was, I don’t know, 22 or something”, Tony elaborated, a soft smile on his lips. “A party on a yacht, maybe an orgy, I don’t know. Can’t really remember. What I can remember is the morning after, when I jumped from that yacht into the ocean. I had never been so scared in my life.”

Stephen blinked slowly. “You forgot about an orgy?”

“I used to clean the dorm, don’t get hung up on that. Not my first, definitely not my last.” The other man simply shrugged. “Not the point.”

“Right”, Stephen mumbled and shook his head. _Fucking hell_. A moment later, though, he frowned. “Wait a moment. If it scares you, how come it’s your favorite place?”

“I’m always happy when I’m surrounded by water, but that moment when I jumped into that incredibly vast expanse of the deep sea, I felt so incredibly small. It’s humbling and grounding and scary and I loved that. I just wasn’t the same and every time I’m in the ocean, I’m reminded of that. For all I’ve been through, it’s nice to feel scared and not actually be in any real danger.”

“So, your favorite animal would be…?”

“The blue whale. Its anus is about one meter in diameter, which makes it the second-biggest asshole in the world, right after Donald Trump.”

\------------

“You fooled me. This isn’t Christmas shopping, this is just plain old shopping mid-December. You haven’t bought even one Christmas present.”

  
“Well, it’s not my fault that I’ve already got all the presents I had to get”, Tony shrugged, not looking up from where he was searching for the right-sized Disturbed sweater on a whole table full of nothing but Disturbed sweaters. “Are you complaining?”

  
“Tony, for heaven’s sakes, you’re buying clothes as if you’re expecting to have to organize a fashion show on your own.” He rolled his eyes when his boyfriend hummed in contentment at finally having found what he’d been looking for. “Did you forget about Christmas?”

“Forget? About _Christmas_?” Tony glanced at him as if he’d suddenly turned into a reindeer. “Just so we’re clear, you mean Christmas, the holiday that gets shoved down our throats every fucking year? I mean, the moment Halloween’s history I can’t even buy a cup of coffee that doesn’t look like it fell right out of Santa’s ass.” He pointed at the cup Stephen was holding for him – levitating between his fingers, to be fair, but no one could see that – and added: “You mean that Christmas?”

Stephen sighed miserably. “Why did you drag me here?”

“Fine, be that way. Pepper refused to come with me.” His boyfriend grinned mischievously. “Rhodey learned his lesson fifteen years ago, Happy is actually trailing us, so he’s in about as bad a mood as you are, and…”

“Wait, who said something about a bad mood?” Stephen interrupted and winked at Tony, only to add much quieter: “Maybe it’s just that I’d rather be somewhere else right now. With you, maybe horizontal…”

To be fair, a few months ago he would have missed the arousal flickering through whisky brown eyes, but today the sorcerer chuckled in satisfaction.

  
_Gotcha_.

“You know what?” Tony grumbled. “I hate you. I owe Rhodey fifty bucks now, because I couldn’t believe you’d make more sex jokes than me today. There’s no way I can catch up with you.”

“I’m not that bad”, he grumbled right back, but the big fat grin on Stephen’s face simply didn’t want to go away. Tony showed him the finger before he went to the counter to pay for his new sweater.

They left the store and decided to get some mulled wine; it was quite cold after all. Stephen secured them a table to put all their shopping underneath it which, amazingly, consisted of even more of his stuff than Tony’s, but that was only because they didn’t have to actually carry any of his lover’s clothes.

Thankfully.

“… sit down or I’ll fire you, for heaven’s fuck”, he heard Tony’s voice and Stephen grinned as Happy reluctantly took a seat beside him. He watched Tony sit across from them, something they’d done all day – put as much distance between them as possible, the only way to ensure that they wouldn’t touch inappropriately.

“Drink”, Tony added and placed one of the mulled wines in front of Happy. They all nipped on their hot beverage and Stephen realized that he really, really liked this. Actually, he more than liked this, the easy banter with his boyfriend, the shopping, spending time together, all of it. Like so many other things about his relationship with Tony, Stephen had never thought that he’d ever enjoy something this mundane.

It was a real surprise to discover that he loved it.

There was simply something breathtaking about Tony as he wandered from store to store, his eyes constantly vibrating with joy and delight whenever he found something that interested him. Stephen had mostly been kidding before; shopping with Tony wasn’t horrible at all.

Especially their constant banter was what he’d been enjoying all day, with Tony’s snark on full display and Stephen rejoiced in it. He gave as good as he got, always delighted in his boyfriend’s reactions whenever he made a sex comment or dirty joke.

  
And yeah, maybe that was why he was making those in the first place.

“Where next?” Stephen asked after he’d returned their cups, laughing quietly at the long-suffering look Happy gave him. “I’m sure Tony makes it up to you, Happy.”

“Not in the same way I’ll be making it up to you, though. Darling.” His lover’s words made Happy stalk away from them with an indignant grumble.

Stephen chuckled. “I would hope not. I like Happy and I don’t want to have to kill him.”

“That’s very cute of you to say and I’m cursing our no-kissing-rule more than ever.”

“My threat of murder is cute?”

“No, but you are. Doesn’t matter what you... Wait a moment, did you just threaten to kill _Happy_? Have you lost your mind? Last night maybe, when I… you know. How would I ever get from one place to another?”

The sorcerer groaned. “Menace. Truly, the worst of them all.”

“Anyway”, Tony laughed in amusement. “I need to go to another store for my orders for Christmas dinner, there’s a vinyl store nearby and I’ve been dying to get my hands on some very special coffee beans. After that, I’m all yours to get me on my back, legs spread as wide as you want.”

Stephen nearly stumbled over his own feet at that, a dumb look on his face as he stared at his lover’s back who simply kept on walking. Sometimes, unbelievingly, he still forgot who the hell he was in a relationship with.

Not that Tony, pest that he was, ever let him get away with that for too long.

He was mostly quiet when he followed the other man into a small, inconspicuous store where Tony ordered everything from fish to meat and even vegetables and fruits for their Christmas dinner. Stephen was barely able to concentrate, his gaze constantly caught by his boyfriend’s movements and especially the way his jacket slipped up a bit whenever he leaned forward to reveal a sliver of tanned skin above his waistband.

His hands tingled with the desire to touch, trembling even more than usual as he longed to feel Tony. And the Gods damn him, the man fucking knew it. There was simply no reason for him to present his ass like that, or to stretch his arms above his head when they left, his clothes once again revealing the delicious skin of his stomach and lower back.

Stephen swallowed uncomfortably. Two more stores, he could do that.

Two, right?

“Vinyl, seriously?” Stephen asked as Tony held the next door open for him while shrugging.

“It’s not something I’m patient enough for most of the time, but yeah. I like vinyl. I like the sound, that’s all.”

  
“How many do you have?”

Tony made an all-encompassing movement with his hand and walked slowly along the shelves. “Basically every song or album I like. I’ve been collecting for over twenty years, it’s just something I enjoy doing. Check if you find something you’d like, if I don’t have it I’ll buy it.”

About fifteen minutes later they exited the store again, both of them laughing like idiots. Tony had indeed bought a few vinyl disks, but every single one that Stephen had been interested in he’d already owned.

“Maybe I should have known that the man of my dreams owns every fucking Breaking Benjamin, Pink Floyd, Poets of the Fall and Papa Roach album”, he muttered quietly enough to ensure that only Tony could hear him. “I think it’s sexy.”

“And you call me easy”, his boyfriend snorted with a roll of his eyes. “Harvey owns quite a lot of them as well, want me to call him to pick you up?”

“Low blow.” Stephen glared at him from the side. “Really, that was beneath you.”

“Nothing’s beneath me. I mean, you will be _underneath_ me later, but that’s not quite the same.”

He freaking stumbled again, his knees nearly giving out and Stephen huffed in frustration. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Your smarts are part of the attraction, Dumbledore.”

Tony wandered into another store without even a look at him and for a moment Stephen contemplated the idea of not following. It’d be safer, for sure, since their banter had crossed the line to flirting and turning each other on over an hour ago.

It was working like a charm as well.

He didn’t really care, though, so he went in after Tony and if the man suddenly sniffed on the coffee beans with a little more show than strictly necessary, Stephen pretended not to notice. Two could play this game, after all, and it was one of those that he’d gladly lose.

Packed with ten – yes, _ten_ – different packages of coffee they finally made their way back to Tony’s Lamborghini. After putting all their stuff in the car’s way too small storage room, Tony smiled at him: “I’ll see you later then.”

Stephen nodded and watched as the other man took a step back, but the moment Tony turned around he moved as well. He walked to the co-driver’s side and carefully slipped into the magnificent seat, his heartbeat picking up a bit, but not at all uncomfortably.

Instead of turning to face Tony’s stunned stare right away, he took his time to close the door, his hand slowly travelling along the sleek black material around him. It was a truly stunning car, an all-black special edition Lamborghini Veneno of which, Stephen was pretty sure, only three exemplars existed.

“Uhm, Stephen, what…?”

“I’d like to drive back to the Tower with you”, Stephen said slowly, glad when his voice came out even.

“Stephen, there’s no need…”

“No, there’s not, but… I’ve actually been sitting in this car, you know?” His words stunned his boyfriend even more, causing a small smile to appear on Stephen’s lips. “Just sitting in it, not doing anything. It’s the one car of yours that’s closest to the one I drove during my accident, in appearance only of course. It’s not like I had a car worth nearly 4 million dollars.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony’s question was quiet and hesitant, causing Stephen to finally look at him. Brown eyes were right there to meet his gaze, the expression in them about as concerned as he’d expected.

“It’s something I had to do on my own, taking my time. It’s not really about the car anyway; I know my accident happened because of my own stupidity, nothing else. It took a while, but sitting in it isn’t a problem anymore.”

“Okay, that’s great. I just think that, if you really want to do this, you should let Happy drive. Or maybe we can start in a car that’s less like yours, to get you used to it again. We could even…”

“I want you to drive, not Happy, and I’d like it to be in this car and now. Any more questions?”

His bravado was, to a certain extent, faked and Tony probably saw through it with barely any effort. And yet, in the end, Stephen still meant what he’d said. He was sure about this, had taken his time to work up to this moment and felt ready to take that last step.

As long as it was with Tony.

They glanced at each other for a few more moments before his lover nodded curtly, a gentle smile curving his lips. Stephen smiled back and watched as Tony finally started the engine, the sound of which sent a shiver down his spine.

“You okay?”

“It’s beautiful”, he mumbled and let his gaze travel over the car’s interior once again. He was pretty sure that the soft blue glow of some of the technical devices spoke of the presence of a very familiar AI, the thought of which was oddly calming.

“I think I’m getting jealous”, Tony grumbled, but there was no heat in it. He carefully pulled out onto the street and yeah, Stephen’s heartbeat was definitely faster than it needed to be. A small part of it was undoubtedly his excitement at the sounds of the engine, the powerful purr simply astonishing even at the slow pace Tony had set.

Most of it, though, was fear. It was irrational, it’d been his own stupid mistake to end in that damn accident, but Stephen couldn’t help it. His breathing became more labored and his hands cramped slightly where he’d placed them on his thighs.

A warm, reassuring hand appeared and curled around his left wrist, immediately calming his nerves back down to a manageable level. Stephen didn’t turn to look at Tony, but he was smiling as he stared out the side window.

They drove in silence for a while. Tony was taking the long tour back to his Tower, allowing Stephen more time to get used to this just like he’d asked him to. Eventually, though, the sorcerer sighed: “You’re not doing your car any justice.”

“No, baby”, Tony chuckled. “I’m not.”

“It’s okay, really. I’m fine.”

“Friday?”

“Doctor Strange’s pulse and blood pressure are elevated. It’s not too concerning right now, but there is the possibility of a panic attack.”

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “Is there any place that you haven’t installed Friday?”

“The Sanctum, but I’m working on that. Now stop deflecting and just relax, Stephen.”

He huffed out a breath of air, but didn’t pressure it. He felt okay, but intellectually he knew that it wouldn’t take much for him to lose his composure. And so Stephen spent the rest of the drive in silence, but instead of looking out the window he turned to watch Tony beside him.

There was something thrilling about the way Tony was holding onto the steering wheel, his grip strong while his posture was completely relaxed. His intense gaze was fixed on the road the way it should be and Stephen couldn’t wait to have Tony’s focus solely on him.

“I can’t believe you’re looking at me like that.” His lover’s words interrupted Stephen’s silent contemplation, making his blush from before return even darker.

“It’s distracting”, Stephen mumbled, fully aware that his arousal was plain to hear. “You’re distracting. It helps.”

“Okay then, as long as you stop distracting me. Do you know what car this is?”

“I know that it’s a limited edition version, I believe there were only three cars like this manufactured”, he answered with a fond smile, knowing that Tony was aiming to distract him. And it worked perfectly. Stephen relaxed without even noticing as he listened to his boyfriend talk about the car’s data in that damn sexy voice of his.

He was almost surprised when they rolled into the garage beneath the Tower, feeling much more at ease than he’d expected. Stephen was further stunned when Tony simply let go of the steering wheel, allowing the car to park in its intended spot between the Bugatti La Voiture Noire – 11 million on four wheels - and the Audi R8 V12 with the perfect angle and distance all on its own.

Well, he supposed Friday had had something to do with that.

It was so impressive that Stephen needed a moment to realize that Tony had turned to look at him, one of his hands tapping the console separating them.

“Did you just get turned on from me talking about my Lambo, Stephen?”

The directness of the question was to be expected and Stephen didn’t even bother to try and hide the way he rolled his eyes. “To be fair, I get turned on when you talk about the weather.”

“Is that so?”

The smirk on Tony’s lips was lascivious and Stephen felt the blush on his cheeks grow more intense.

“Thank you”, he said instead of stating the obvious, though the breathlessness to his voice probably told it all anyway. “For being so careful with me. I know you usually drive quite differently.”

“You’re welcome. No one can stomach my driving style on a good day.” Tony smiled fondly at him. “However, I feel like it should be me thanking you for your patience today.”

“It was fun, Tones, very much so”, Stephen chuckled. “Next time don’t make up an excuse. I’ll gladly go shopping with you again, Christmas or not.”

“That’s a first, but I’ll take it.”

With these words the billionaire got out of his car, moving way too gracefully for a man of his age and Stephen swallowed the desire he felt at the sight of his gorgeous ass. He followed Tony and watched as the gates to the garage closed with no sound at all.

“I’m going to get the shopping out of the car, how about Armenian for dinner? I still have some lamb, I think.”

“I love this, you know?” Stephen caught Tony’s confused gaze over the roof of his car and smiled as he made his way around the hood. He stepped right up to him and enveloped the engineer with his arms to pull them flush together.

“What do you mean, darling?”

The endearment sent a shiver down his spine. “All of it, this whole day. Just being with you like this, the normalcy. Shopping, cooking…”

  
“We haven’t cooked yet, but since it’s me you know it’s going to be good, so yeah, I get your point.”

Stephen chuckled. “I loved spending a whole day with you, Tony. I just wish we didn’t have to hide, that I could have kissed you the hundreds of times that I wanted to.”

“Not kissing me is hard, I get that a lot”, the other grinned mischievously. The implication caused a frown to scurry over Stephen’s face, but he pushed the jealousy away again. Of course, Tony still caught onto him. “I like that, you know.”

“What? Knowing that half the population wants to get into your pants?” he grumbled before he could stop himself.

“Knowing that it’s you who’ll get into my pants.” Tony reached up a bit to press a soft kiss onto his lips. “Besides, I resent the notion that it’s only half the population.”

Stephen cursed under his breath, but quickly shut up when Tony pulled him in for a passionate kiss that made him weak in his knees. His boyfriend was very thorough as he plundered his mouth, leaving Stephen gasping for breath when he finally moved his attention to his neck. “I like it when you’re jealous”, Tony mumbled against his skin, only to lick a wet stripe up to his ear. “You can’t possibly know how little reason you have to actually _be_ jealous, but I’m still glad that you want me like that.”

He groaned and went backwards easily when Tony leaned into him, but strong hands quickly caught Stephen. “Oh no, forget it.”

“Forget what?” The sorcerer frowned and glanced behind him.

The Lamborghini.

“As hot as that image is, I’m not fucking you on the hood of my car”, Tony said with an exasperated roll of his eyes.

“And why not?” Stephen stared at the hood for a moment longer, the visual of him on his back with Tony’s hot body above him, pounding into him as he arched off the sleek black paint…

“We’re both too old for that shit and seriously, I’m starting to get jealous of my own Lambo. Not a joke anymore.”

“It’s beautiful, Tones. Strong, powerful, sleek…”

He stared at the car for a moment longer, if only to get even more on Tony’s nerves. Stephen laughed when the arms around him unceremoniously disappeared, causing him to stumble slightly.

“Whatever”, his boyfriend grumbled. “Clean up when you’re done.”

The sorcerer stared after the other man with a broad grin, feeling way too smug about having made Tony walk out on him like that. A quick portal and about a minute later, Stephen watched him walk into the kitchen where he was already busy getting the pan out of a drawer.

Tony didn’t say anything, though the look in his eyes was deadly. Biting his tongue to keep from making any sounds as he laughed silently, Stephen watched his lover amusedly for a few minutes as he started preparing their dinner. He walked up to him when Tony finally stayed in one spot for more than a few seconds, only to wind his arms around him from behind.

“I’m hungry”, Stephen muttered and placed an open-mouthed kiss onto the back of his lover’s neck, tongue flicking out to taste him. Tony didn’t relax back into his embrace, not yet, but he also couldn’t hide the hitch of his breath.

“What does it look like I’m doing here?”

“Hmm.” The sorcerer let his hands wander from Tony’s stomach to his hips, thumb lightly dipping into the waistband of his jeans. “Not what I meant.”

He felt exactly the shiver that rocked through his lover’s body and Stephen chuckled darkly as he rested his chin on a strong shoulder. “Maybe it was a good thing that we didn’t kiss all day.”

“You’re not making this any better with your absurd notions, I hope you know that.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and pecked Tony fondly on his cheek. “I mean, I don’t think I would have been able to go through the whole day without feeling you. That last hour was pure torture and I don’t think I could have taken a whole day of that.”

“Stephen, darling, that’s what changing rooms were invented for.”

“If that was true I think they should reconsider the sound proofing”, he snarked and relished in Tony’s involuntary laughter. “And to put your mind at ease, yes, I have a huge thing for your Lamborghini, for most of your cars actually, but it’s always _you_ between my legs, so stop getting jealous.”

“I still prefer my bed.”

“And your couch. Your shower, your bathtub, your kitchen table, the Sanctum’s library and walls, your workshop table, the ground in between all of those…”

“Yes, yes. I hear ya.” Tony laughed out loud and, to Stephen’s satisfaction, he at least had the decency to blush slightly at his words. “Fine. You win.”

“I can’t wait to see your come on that beautiful black hood.” Stephen pressed a soft kiss right beneath his ear before he stepped away and started to set the table. He could feel Tony’s heavy gaze on his back the whole time, but it was more than worth it.

The anticipation had been coursing through him for hours now and Stephen wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was eating dinner with a hard-on. From the looks Tony threw him he wasn’t any better, but it was all the more exciting.

To be fair, they didn’t make their way back down to the garage that evening. They even left the table just the way it was, falling into Tony’s king sized bed with desperate urgency.

Stephen had trouble believing that this was his life by now.

It simply never ceased to amaze him how his heart soared whenever Tony would stare down at him, a look in his eyes as if Stephen was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

There was a moment when Tony, his movements inside Stephen never faltering, brought their hands up right beside their heads, allowing Stephen to turn and see exactly what he was doing. That strong, calloused and simply perfect hand moved from his wrist up, warm fingertips gliding along his skin in the most intimate gesture the sorcerer had ever seen.

Tony was incredibly gentle as he slowly stretched Stephen’s fingers to bring the flat of their palms flush together, only to entwine their fingers a moment later.

Love.

There were no words to describe how much he _loved_ that man above him, his heart aching with the intensity of it.

He came with a resonating cry of Tony’s name, not from the stimulation of his body but from the intimacy that made his heart pound in his chest with nothing but _affection_. A constant stream of loving nonsense left Stephen’s mouth as his boyfriend moved inside him until he came as well, the sensation tearing another shudder from him.

It felt better than wielding the most powerful of spells, to have that magnificent man on top of him come apart within his body. Stephen immediately followed Tony when he rolled off of him after a while, curling into his side and clinging onto him as if his life depended on it.

“I love you too, baby”, Tony whispered into his hair and held him tight around the shoulders. “So much.”


	43. Christmas Eve I

The morning of Christmas Eve Stephen woke up alone in Tony’s huge bed, which hadn’t happened all week. He was worried for just a moment, but then he noticed the delicious smell of food wafting through the air and the sorcerer relaxed back into the cushions with a soft sigh.

No nightmare then, thank the Gods.

He was pleasantly sore – a long night with an overenthusiastic Tony and little sleep usually had that effect on him -, but Stephen still longed to have his lover back in bed with him. A grin formed on his lips, the familiar hunger settling in his stomach that had absolutely nothing to do with the thought of breakfast.

It was mornings like these that were what Stephen loved the most, the proof of Tony’s desire for him littering his whole body. The bite marks, the hickeys, the slight bruises of a tight grip on his hips, the lingering sensation of a hard cock deep inside of him…

Stephen chuckled softly and turned to stare at the door, contemplating the idea of waiting for Tony to appear or to go and fetch him. After a few minutes, though, his impatience got the better of him. With the soft satin sheets wrapped around his naked body, he slowly made his way through Tony’s penthouse.

Only to freeze the moment he could see the whole of the kitchen area.

His boyfriend was wearing nothing but black boxers as he moved around, which was a little harder than usual simply because of the Iron Man suit standing in front of the stove. It made Stephen blink in disbelief to see something that was built for combat – something that packed enough fire power to flatten a whole building without even trying – stir whatever was in the pots spread out before it with utmost calm.

God, what a life.

He realized only then that this wasn’t about breakfast at all, but rather about the dinner they’d have with their friends later. There was a pan and a pack of eggs beside it, probably waiting for when Stephen got up while Tony was obviously busy otherwise.

A whole mountain of groceries was littered around the area, some on the kitchen counter, some still on the ground. It looked like pure chaos, but Tony couldn’t have seemed less bothered by it. He moved with precision and utter ease, humming a soft melody as he collected some utensils here, cut something else there or chastised Dum-E and U for whatever there.

He was slightly surprised to see the robots anywhere but in the workshop, but Tony seemed to enjoy their presence, so whatever. It was entirely domestic and Stephen almost hurt with the happiness he felt in that moment.

“Anything else for now, Fri?”

“No, boss. With Mark XLVII covering the sauce, you should be free to wake a certain doctor.”

“You make that sound so dirty, Friday”, Tony laughed, the sound sending a shiver down Stephen’s spine. “Dessert is covered?”

“Doctor Strange is covered by sheets, yes.”

Stephen barely stopped his own indignant howl of laughter at the way Tony glared hotly at the nearest camera. “Maybe I should donate _you_ to the local college and not Dum-E. At least he’s not pestering me about my sex life.”

“And who would tell you when to start with the soup?”

“It’s what alarm clocks were invented for, baby girl.”

“But you don’t have one”, Friday deadpanned with a smugness in her voice that only Tony Stark could have programmed into his very own invention.

Stephen couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore at the flabbergasted look on his lover’s face. Tony whirled to fully face him and all sounds quickly died in the sorcerer’s throat, the sight in front of him making his blood boil in his veins.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t the only one with souvenirs of the night before visible all over his body. And maybe it turned Stephen on way too much to see his very own marks on Tony’s skin, but damn…

“Someone’s up late”, his lover said casually, but the smirk on his lips told Stephen that he’d anything but missed his hungry look. “I hope I didn’t tire you out too much last night?”

“Is that modesty I can hear in your voice, Mr. Stark? It’s unbecoming”, Stephen snorted and finally walked towards his lover. He met Tony halfway over the counter for a good morning kiss, grumbling slightly when the other pulled away after barely a few seconds.

“I was hoping you’d still be in bed when I was done here”, Tony smiled softly and nodded towards the pan beside him. “Breakfast?”

“How about you uncover dessert first?” he said with a wink that made the other man burst out laughing. Stephen stared at him, unabashedly taking in the beautiful sight of a happy, laughing Tony Stark with his gorgeous brown eyes fixated on him. “God, I want you.”

A glint appeared in Tony’s eyes that made his knees wobble and Stephen was damn glad he had the counter to lean on and conceal his reaction. He could only stare as Tony moved around his still stirring Iron Man suit – funny image, that was – and Stephen barely managed to suppress his growl.

It was the exact opposite direction of the bedroom.

Tony pulled a pack of strawberries from one of the stacks of groceries and finally came around the counter to join Stephen where he was waiting for him. His eyes were half-lidded as he watched Tony approach, his steps a little too slow and the sway of his hips a little too pronounced.

Bastard.

“How about a snack before breakfast, then?” Tony mumbled and stepped so close to him that their bodies bumped together, not that Stephen minded. Not at all.

Stephen stared as his lover picked one of the strawberries, only to lift his stunning brown eyes and hold it out for him to bite into with a wink. And without another thought the sorcerer did just that. He was careful about his teeth, but he made sure to brush his lips against the man’s fingertips, taking the complete fruit from him.

The delicious taste of the ripe berry exploded in his mouth while he watched Tony’s eyelids flutter, gaze fixated on Stephen’s lips. A flicker of dark lust appeared in brown depths and he shuddered when Tony lifted his hand to wipe the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

A moment later his other hand framed the back of Stephen’s head to pull him against Tony for a deep kiss, the genius’ tongue impatiently slipping into his mouth. His favorite moan sounded in Tony’s throat and when he tried to pull back to breathe, he resolutely refused to let Stephen go.

Instead he pressed their lips together even firmer, his hand on Stephen’s jaw urging him to open his mouth even more. The kiss turned fiercer by the second, with Tony basically shoving his tongue down his throat.

There was spit where there shouldn’t be any, but it was so fucking hot and Stephen couldn’t bring himself to care. He gasped when his backside roughly collided with the kitchen counter, followed by a quiet groan at the sensation of Tony’s almost naked body pressing against him.

With a smacking sound the billionaire pulled back, leaving Stephen gasping for breath for a few seconds before Tony dove right back in. He moaned helplessly at the renewed assault, the kiss simply too powerful, too passionate to even consider wrenching his mouth away.

He was a breathless, desperate mess when Tony finally took mercy on him, head lowering into the crook of his neck to grant Stephen much needed oxygen.

“Holy shit”, the sorcerer somehow got out as he panted for air. “I didn’t know you had a thing for strawberries.”

The growl his words evoked stunned him, though he couldn’t really think about it when Tony reclaimed his lips with that same overwhelming passion as before. His whole body vibrated with lust and Stephen didn’t bother trying to hide how much he rejoiced in this, how turned on he was from Tony’s passion.

“Not the strawberry”, his boyfriend mumbled against his lips, only to let his tongue dip into his mouth again for a leisure swipe along his own. “The taste of you mixed with strawberry? Makes me want to take you right here.”

Stephen chuckled amusedly, though still rather breathless. “You’re not waiting for me to object, are you?”

“Friday, how long until I have to…” He glanced around the kitchen and froze. “Oh, damn, I forgot.” Tony left him standing where he was within the blink of an eye and caused a frown to appear on Stephen’s brow, a sudden chill appearing all over his skin at the loss of the other’s body heat.

“Hey, where are you…?”

  
And then, a moment later, he could only stare as Tony pulled a Santa Hat from one of the bags and stretched up to put it on his suit’s head.

It looked utterly ridiculous, but not nearly as much as the childish glee in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You’re adorable”, Stephen said with a shake of his head. “A full-fledged psychopath, sure, but adorable.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but Friday stopped any comment of his when she said: “I assume you’ve been wondering about the soup, Boss. I’d say you have a good half an hour.”

“And what the hell am I supposed to do with Stephen the last twenty?”

The sorcerer laughed so hard it hurt. He was still laughing when Tony pushed him into his bedroom, the sheets gently taken from his weak grip with a sultry smirk. Stephen let himself be pushed onto the bed, watching with hungry eyes as his boyfriend stripped his boxers off.

Not that they’d still been hiding anything.

“Beautiful”, he breathed and shivered intently when Tony crawled over him, the smirk on his lips both soft and promising.

“I’m in a bit of a hurry here”, the engineer mumbled and leaned down, but stopped just short of Stephen’s lips. “Not that you seem to mind, per se.”

“I’ve been hard since I woke up, so no.”

“You’ve been hard since _I_ woke up, so there’s that”, Tony grinned and was still staring at his lips. “I should have taken the strawberries.”

“Later.” Stephen lifted his head to try and catch these tantalizing lips, but the other was quicker. He sank back with a groan. “You’re wasting time.”

Tony chuckled amusedly. “I prefer calling it quality foreplay.”

“I’m still slick from – I don’t know, a few hours ago”, Stephen breathed and spread his legs a little more. If Tony wasn’t going to come to him on his own volition, maybe a little incentive would help. He moved one of his calves to lightly stroke up the other man’s thigh and over his ass, only to settle his leg on his back. “I want you.”

“No, Stephen. You’re still sore from last night.” Despite his denial Tony finally laid down on top of him, fitting the two of them together perfectly. “And I won’t hurt you.”

He wanted to protest, but then their lips met in a searing kiss and Stephen forgot whatever he’d been about to say. His nails clawed at Tony’s back when the billionaire started to slowly grind against him, his other leg winding around his hips as well and the sorcerer couldn’t help but thrust up to meet his lover’s movements.

To his surprise Tony simply thrust down against him, letting their cocks glide together and Stephen mewled in pleasure, the sound swallowed by greedy lips. Only their overwhelming need for air made Tony pull away after a while, his breath coming in harsh gasps as he shifted slightly above Stephen.

The sorcerer grunted when a firm hand wrapped around his arousal, the grip exactly how he liked it. Tony started at the base, moving slowly all the way up to let his thumb dip into the slit before pushing back down again. It was tight and slightly rough, though Stephen’s own pre-cum was quickly slickening the slide of his boyfriend’s hand.

It felt wonderful and it was exactly the kind of hand job he couldn’t give himself anymore.

“Fuck my hand, love”, Tony panted into his ear and Stephen groaned, his toes curling from the tone of that voice, all dark and raspy and full of desire. His hips instinctually started pumping up and into the tight ring of Tony’s fingers, the occasional brush of a thumb on his tip causing his vision to become blurrier by the minute.

Lips were nibbling on his jaw, followed by the harsh scratch of teeth and the faint brush of Tony’s goatee against the sensitive skin of his neck. Stephen keened and his body shivered even though he felt hot, too hot, the sweat making the soft covers stick to the skin of his back.

“My God, you’re so hot like this”, Tony mumbled into his ear and all of a sudden he was back on top of Stephen, his body pressing him down and into the mattress. Without further ado the billionaire started thrusting their cocks together, his hand wrapping around both of them this time.

A hoarse cry left Stephen’s lips at the heightened sensation of both the hand and cock moving against his hard flesh. By the Gods, he was so close already, his hands eagerly mapping out Tony’s back before settling on his magnificent ass. Stephen couldn’t really pull him closer, nor do much of anything, but he could feel the muscles move as Tony thrusted against him and it was so unbearably hot.

“Why… why doesn’t Tony Stark have a mirror in his bedroom?” he panted into Tony’s ear, delighted at the loud groan his mere suggestion evoked.

“Are you kidding me?” A sharp bite to his neck made Stephen arch his back. “You’re the fucking magician here.”

Stephen blinked. Why hadn’t he…

“Come on”, Tony mumbled and placed an open-mouthed kiss right beneath his ear. “Watch me hump against you like a teenager. I’ll pick up the pieces of my dignity later.”

The words made Stephen laugh breathlessly, but he couldn’t say no to that. He teleported the sling-ring into his hand and opened the two portals he needed even as he whispered: “I think it’s hot, love. So hot, believe me, I’m not… Oh, _shit_.”

God, what a sight that was. Stephen stared into the portal, stared at the visual of Tony on top of himself, his glorious bronze skin such a beautiful contrast to the paleness of his own arms and legs that it was almost surreal. And _ah fuck_, the sight of Tony’s muscles moving as he thrust against Stephen, the way his ass clenched and unclenched, the strain in his shoulders and back…

He saw Tony lower his head right before he felt the sharp twinge of a bite on his collar bone and Stephen stared at sweaty brown hair as the other sucked another hickey into his skin.

A moan left his lips when he could see the blossoming darkness through the damn portals.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”, he panted and watched as his own nails left long red lines on Tony’s back, the sight making his cock twitch in the man’s hand. “So fucking hot.”

“Wait until you see me fuck you six ways from Sunday”, Tony grunted into his ear and just the _thought_ of that was enough to have Stephen tumble over the edge. His boyfriend kept stroking them both through it and it took only a few more seconds before Stephen felt Tony’s cock twitch against his own, his wet warmth mixing with the sorcerer’s between them.

With an exhausted last sigh Stephen relaxed back into the cushions, still staring into his portal at how beautiful Tony’s body looked on top of him as the last shudders of his orgasm rocked through him. All that tanned skin, the round perfection of his ass, soft hair tousled from where Stephen had held onto him…

“You’re a piece of art, Tony”, he mumbled once his breathing had somewhat normalized again. He began to gently caress his boyfriend’s back, trying to soothe the angry red lines he’d left there. “I can’t ever get enough of staring at the muscles shaping your entire body, let alone seeing them move beneath your gorgeous skin.”

“Go on like that and whatever minutes we have left won’t be enough”, Tony grumbled as he relaxed even further on top of Stephen, his body going completely lax under his ministrations.

And the sorcerer simply smiled in return, finally closing the portals with a wave of his hand.

“I’m sure you’ll have another break from cooking”, Stephen said after a few minutes and leisurely stretched beneath his lover. “Need any help?”

“Later, sure.” Tony turned his head to kiss his neck, only to lift himself slightly and chance a look down Stephen’s body. “I’m starting breakfast early.”

With a deep blush he stared up at the ceiling, fundamentally unsuccessful at suppressing the shivering of his body when Tony started licking both their come off his skin. Neither could Stephen stop the muscles of his stomach from quivering beneath the touch of his tongue, lapping away in long broad stripes.

It was utterly… filthy.

And sexy.

By the Vishanti, it was so fucking sexy…

“Boss, the soup”, Friday’s voice sounded in the room when Tony was about halfway done, making him stop mid-lick. 

With a reluctant sigh, as if he had to leave behind the tastiest of dishes imaginable, the man moved up Stephen’s body for a lingering kiss. “Go take a shower, sweetheart. I’ll need a moment before I have time to make breakfast.”  
  


Tony got out of the bed then, leaving him lying there and Stephen stared after him, gaze falling from his disappearing backside to the boxers still lying on the ground.

Stephen swallowed.

Maybe he’d stay in bed a few minutes longer. His knees were still weak anyway and he doubted that the sight of a naked Tony besides the sleek Iron Man suit in his kitchen would help with that in any way.


	44. Christmas Eve II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is over a month late, but I wrote this around Christmas, so that has to count for something XD

Christmas dinner turned into the most amazing culinary experience of his life and yes, that was the understatement of the century.

With a long-suffering sigh Stephen let himself sink down onto the couch, his side leaning heavily against the backrest. Tony took a seat beside him, one arm stretching out comfortably in a half-hug and Stephen let his head drop against the man’s upper arm. He was simply too full to even bother reacting to his boyfriend’s amused snort, even if he wanted to smack him for it.

“You alright there?” Tony inquired with an audible smirk, his fingers stroking through the sorcerer’s hair in a loving gesture.

“No”, Stephen groaned and buried his face against the man’s bicep. “I’ve never eaten this much in my life. I think I’m going to be sick.”

“That’d be a total waste, man”, Rhodey called over from where Wong, Pepper and he were busy cleaning the table and kitchen. Happy was the only one who’d actually left the city to see his family for the holidays, with Tony’s private jet of course.

The Colonel was fundamentally right, though, and Stephen almost got hungry again when he thought about their dinner, an otherworldly eight-course-menu – yes, _eight_ – that Tony had made all by himself. By himself. All of it.

Eight self-made courses consisting of the best and freshest products one could imagine, courtesy of the small shop he’d ordered at during their Christmas shopping. It’d been pure deliciousness and tastiness and yes, Stephen had helped with some cutting and stirring alongside the Iron Man suit, but basically it was all Tony’s work.

And it’d been the kind of work that deserved to be called art.

It’d started off with a platter of antipasti including cured meats, olives, mushrooms, anchovies, artichoke hearts, pickled meats, pepperoncini and eggplant in a delicious oil and vinegar dressing. Tony had followed that up with a creamy tomato soup with shrimp, coconut milk and lemon juice, a beetroot sorbet with a hint of lemon and a salad with lemon dressing, maple-cured ham and bruschetta.

The main dish had consisted of duck breast with a mint, lemon, honey, beetroot and red chili marinade, a plum-sauce and self-made dumplings, after which Tony had offered different cheeses with fresh and dried fruits, nuts and self-baked bread.

And then a lemon-flavored espresso had been the last stop before a dessert that had blown the roof off, Stephen couldn’t put it any other way. He’d never tried Portuguese tarts with cream and frozen yoghurt before, but by all the Gods in the multiverse, he hadn’t wanted to stop eating despite being close to exploding.

“I think I’m dying”, the sorcerer mumbled and reached for his lover’s hand that wasn’t stroking through his hair, giving it a gentle squeeze. “And I want you know that I love you before I do.”

Tony laughed out loud and chided: “Oh no, you’re not getting out of having to deal with me that easily.”

He gently guided Stephen to place their hands on his thigh, thumb gliding along his scars in a feathery touch. “I always knew that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.”

“I think you overdid it, though”, Stephen whined miserably. “I don’t think I’ll be able to move ever again.”

“At least you don’t have to clean the dishes”, Pepper called from the kitchen. “And how come the dish washer is broken, anyway? You’d never not fix that, Tony.”

“Didn’t have the time, Pep, _someone_ had to cook all of that.” Tony’s voice was a tad too innocent and Stephen shifted back a bit, fixing his lover with a glare.

“What did you do?”

“I cooked, with your help. It’s just fair that the others get to clean up after us, don’t you think?” His voice had gotten quieter at the end and Stephen rolled his eyes when he noticed the glint in brown eyes, immediately understanding where Tony was going with this.

“That’s why you didn’t want me to clean up one last time before dinner, and why you insisted that Wong didn’t bother using magic”, Stephen hissed. “Just to make out with me?”

“What can I say.” Tony’s gaze fell from his eyes to Stephen’s lips, the hand in his hair moving down a bit to grab the nape of his neck. The possessive touch sent a shiver through Stephen’s whole body, something that wasn’t lost on the genius at all. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to wait another few hours after dinner to feel you. Who knows when we’ll finally be alone tonight.”

“The dish washer isn’t broken at all, is it?” he breathed, wanting but failing miserably to suppress his own eagerness at Tony’s words.

“It won’t be broken anymore once I reconnect it to the water conduit, that’s for sure.”

Stephen snickered even as he leaned towards his lover, meeting him halfway for a kiss that was all smiles and soft brushes of their noses. “You’re a cunning mastermind, Mr. Stark”, he said lowly and shifted slightly for a better angle. “It’s almost too bad that I’m already in love with you, all this delicious food and effort seems a little wasted.”

“You’re worth all of it and so much more”, Tony breathed before taking his unspoken invitation, their lips gliding together for a kiss that would have pulled the rug from underneath Stephen’s feet if he’d been standing upright. He faintly heard disgruntled complaints from the direction of the kitchen, but the hand curling into his shirt to hold him close effectively stopped him from pulling back.

Tony wrenched his mouth from Stephen’s after what felt like an eternity, his breath coming in pants as he growled: “Look somewhere else then and don’t forget to clean the kitchen hood.”

They kissed again, deeper and with more tongue than was technically appropriate, but Stephen had long since given up trying to hold back wherever his boyfriend was concerned. All he could stop himself from doing was to crawl into his lap; _that_ would really have been more than their friends could have taken.

Wong was already threatening to leave right then.

Stephen laughed when he pulled back to kiss Tony’s cheek and lean against the cushions once again. He could only stare at his lover, could only take in his slightly swollen red lips, his half-lidded eyes, the tip of his tongue when he licked over his bottom lip to savor the taste of their kiss…

There was so much he wanted to say, so many ways in which Stephen wanted to tell Tony how gorgeous he was, how desirable, how staggering. In the end, he settled on a simple: “I’m so in love with you, Tony.” His boyfriend was touched, he gladly noticed and Stephen didn’t bother fighting the temptation to lean in again, gently brushing their lips together. “And really, this was amazing, darling. Where did you learn to cook that good?”

“Jarvis taught me”, Tony replied with a shrug that was supposed to be casual, but Stephen saw the sadness flashing through his brown depths. “Every Christmas, he always… Since I can remember, I always spent Christmas with him.” Stephen didn’t have to ask about his parents, the abandonment Tony had felt all those years ago was easy enough to see in his eyes, even if he quickly squashed it back down. “He never told me that he wasn’t even supposed to be there. My parents only paid him and the nannies to look after me for the days, expecting them to just leave me alone for the evenings and nights.”

Stephen felt the overwhelming urge to kill Tony’s parents all over again.

“He was with me instead of his family and I… I figured it out eventually, but I was too selfish to say anything, to send him away even though I should have.” Tony had a faraway look in his eyes and Stephen had enough of the distance between them. He gently pulled on his boyfriend’s wrist until he gave in, cuddling into Stephen’s side as he placed his head on his shoulder. “We always cooked together when my parents weren’t home, so basically all holidays. It was one of my favorite things to do before I was old enough to have my own workshop.”

The thought of a young boy spending all his holidays with the family’s butler instead of his own kin was… God, Stephen knew all too well that his own family hadn’t been perfect either, but this was just so heartbreaking that it took his breath away.

“I’m so sorry, Tony”, he mumbled into soft brown hair and sighed. “I can’t tell you how glad I am that you at least had Jarvis.”

“Me too.” Tony’s voice was quiet but peaceful, making Stephen let go of a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. “The first Christmas after Jarvis’ death Rhodey asked me to come with him to his family dinner and spend the holidays with them, but I refused. I spent Christimas Eve with a few bottles of whisky, but he found me Christmas morning and just dragged me with him to his family. He came back all the way, just because I didn’t pick up the phone. We’ve not spent a Christmas apart since then.”

“I think I love Rhodey”, Stephen grinned and pulled Tony back against him when he sat up abruptly. “Don’t even bother, Tones.”

His lover grumbled something incomprehensible, but didn’t push it. Instead Tony lifted his legs to place them comfortably across Stephen’s lap, somehow snuggling even closer to him.

“And the rest of my cooking I picked up along the way. And you know that Friday, Mark XLVII, Dum-E and U helped today, and so did you.”

“Yeah, but only that. It was still your work and honestly, Tones, it was an incredible dinner. I can’t even begin to tell you what I loved the most.”

“I’m just glad you enjoyed it.” There was a beautiful little smile playing around Tony’s lips when Stephen leaned back to look up at him and honestly, whoever expected him to not kiss that smile could go fuck themselves.

It took another twenty minutes for the others to finish cleaning the kitchen, but eventually they all joined them in the living area. Stephen hated to admit it, but he’d never expected that evening to be as much fun as it turned out to be. He had Tony safe in his arms, gesturing and joking and laughing with what the sorcerer had learned to recognize as true and honest happiness.

They had so much fun and even Wong was smiling broadly almost all the time. It was long past midnight when the two sorcerers portaled Rhodey and Pepper home, only for Wong to disappear as well with a wink in Stephen’s direction.

He didn’t bother to keep himself from rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics. A moment later, though, the strong arms winding around him from behind made him smile gently. “I love you, Stephen.”

Tony’s voice sent a shiver down his spine, so soft and affectionate that his heart seemed to want to burst through his ribcage. “I love you too, sweetheart. Now, take me to bed.”

“It’ll be my pleasure”, his lover breathed against his neck, tongue flicking out for a lick up his skin. “Though, how about I take you first and to bed later?”

Stephen moaned wantonly and easily let himself be pushed towards the kitchen counter, his blood already rushing to his groin. They’d had the hottest make-out sessions throughout the day and he’d made love to Tony, but the engineer had insisted on not taking him after their long and intense night before. Now, though, Tony was pressing himself along the sorcerer’s backside as much as he could, the sensation making Stephen’s toes curl.

“Sounds perfect”, he panted and carefully leaned their heads together. “Sometimes I can’t believe how much I want you.”

“Me neither”, Tony mumbled, his hips slowly grinding against Stephen and sending tremors through his whole body. “Are you sure, Stephen? I was kind of rough last night, if you…”

He turned his head to kiss Tony’s cheek, mumbling: “God, what did I do to deserve you?” A breathless chuckle left his throat. “I’m fine. Well, horny and desperate for you, but fine, Tony. I want you inside of me, right here.”

His tone must have conveyed his desperation, his sheer need for Tony, something that they both thrived off more than anything. Stephen felt his boyfriend tense behind him, his whole body tight with the effort of holding himself back. “Jesus, Stephen…”

“Take me”, Stephen moaned and unashamedly rubbed his ass against Tony’s hard erection, loving the quiet grunt his action earned. The layers of fabric separating them were annoying and he huffed in frustration. Whatever pride he usually held onto flew right out the window. “Please, love. Just… please.”

“Really, Stephen?” Tony’s breath danced across the back of his nck, his voice calm and mocking. His hands, though, were trembling where he reached around Stephen to quickly open his jeans. There was nothing graceful about his movements, usually deft fingers clumsy with the barely restrained desire to just tear the clothes off him. “Begging already?”

Instead of answering Stephen conjured the tube of lube from Tony’s bedroom, holding it out for him to take while the man behind him was busy lowering his pants enough to bare his ass. Still holding onto the lube, the sorcerer could do little but stare down his chest while Tony hurriedly opened the buttons of his shirt, only to pull the collar down and over his shoulders.

He didn’t help Stephen take it off all the way, merely exposed his upper back and effectively trapping his arms in one go. The moment hungry lips latched onto his skin for an open-mouthed kiss, the tube was taken from his fingers with gentle care. Stephen moaned at the sound of the cap landing on the ground, the other’s obvious impatience making his every nerve stand on fire.

With his jeans still tightly wrapped around his thighs, Stephen had no chance of spreading his legs, but it didn’t matter. Tony pushed two slick fingers into him with no warning, the coolness of it making him shiver – only to moan at the thought of the heat that would soon burn the memory away.

Preparing him was a short affair; Tony had been very thorough the night before, technically he could have taken Stephen without any prep at all with how well-stretched he still was. He appreciated Tony’s ever-present care with him anyway, loved him for it. A moment later, though, Stephen felt his knees go weak when he heard the telltale sound of a belt being opened, followed by a button and a zipper.

The slick sound of skin on skin had Stephen moan and thrust back onto Tony’s fingers, barely able to refrain from turning around at the knowledge that his boyfriend was stroking himself behind him.

“You want me that bad?” Tony panted, lips brushing over the skin right beneath his ear the same moment he let his lube-covered cock glide between his ass-cheeks to thrust lightly against his taut balls.

“Yes, I do, fuck yes”, Stephen groaned and immediately lowered his upper body onto the counter when a gentle hand appeared between his shoulder blades with soft pressure. “God, babe, _please_.”

And then he finally got what he wanted when Tony slowly dragged his cock from between his legs, the tip stroking along his perineum before gently pressing against his rim. Stephen moaned in anticipation and the moment he drew a shuddery breath the head pushed in, causing the air to get stuck in his throat.

There was a brief pause, just a moment to let him adjust and then Tony thrust in all the way, one hard stroke to sheath himself to his balls. Stephen cried in delight, body arching off the surface he was resting on in a senseless attempt to get his lover even deeper into his body.

Tony panted above him, his breathing harsh and labored. His teeth were gently nipping along Stephen’s spine and the blades of his shoulders, sending shivers through him even as Tony started to slowly thrust into him. It was gentle, almost soft and Stephen whined helplessly, his lust-filled mind desperate for something harder, faster.

It took him too long to realize that this was better, the slow moves combined with constant nudges against his prostate, Tony’s caresses all over his body, his cock stretching him open so good…

Stephen lay with his stomach on the counter completely boneless, his cock swaying slightly with every collision of their hips. It could have been ten or forty minutes later - he would never know - when Tony reached for his shoulders, urging him upright.

Teeth sunk into the sensitive skin of his neck the moment he was within reach, making Stephen buck his hips forward in agonizing pleasure. The biting morphed into a hard suckle, Tony’s teeth and lips irritating his skin and nearly driving the sorcerer mad with it.

He’d have an impressive love bite there later, but all Stephen felt at the thought was excitement. Tony’s head dropped against his shoulder then and thank the Vishanti, his thrusts finally turned as hard and fast as he’d needed them to be from the start. There was still gentleness in his every move, but Tony was clearly chasing his own orgasm by now and effectively dragging him along for the ride.

Stephen just hoped he’d hurry up. His cock was damp with pre-cum and he tried desperately to stave off his own climax, but it was futile. Tony felt too good, his long thick cock, the constant brushes against his prostate, the skillful hands all over his body finding every one of his weak spots and by the Gods, the sounds his lover was making…

The hand that closed around his cock was his undoing, the single stroke down his throbbing flesh making Stephen see stars. He screamed and threw his head back as he came hard, his spend splattering all over the freshly cleaned kitchen counter. Tony behind him grunted, hands moving to grasp the counter on both sides of him.

He pushed Stephen yet more against it and he had to summon all his remaining strength to not be crushed while Tony fucked him with force. Moans were muffled on the skin of his back, the cock inside him twitching when Stephen deliberately clenched his ass around him.

“Fuck, Stephen”, the genius grunted and buried himself incredibly deeply, only to explode with the familiar wet warmth that Stephen could never get enough of feeling. Tony wound his arms around him and he could feel his whole body against him, felt every shudder followed by another pulse of come deep inside of him.

It was all too much and Stephen didn’t doubt that they wouldn’t get to sleep for a while longer, even when they’d finally make their way to bed. Once Tony was done, his cock starting to grow soft inside him, everything the sorcerer concentrated on for a few moments was to breathe and get his heart rate back under control.

“You okay?” Tony mumbled against the naked skin of his right shoulder after minutes of not moving, causing Stephen to snort.

“Can’t wait for you to take me to bed, darling”, he retorted cheekily, his voice thick and dark with only briefly sated hunger and desire.

His lover chuckled breathlessly. “And I was starting to think you were falling asleep on me.”

“Never”, Stephen mumbled, but ended the word with a low gasp when Tony carefully pulled out. He could feel some of his lover’s semen tickle out along with the movement, his ass clenching on instinct to try and hold it in.

A shudder went through his whole body and Stephen moaned lowly at the sensations, head hanging forward as he lifted a hand to clean them both up. Before he could do that, though, warm fingers closed around his wrist to stop him.

“Don’t”, Tony whispered and placed a kiss right between his shoulder blades. “Let me see.”

He didn’t get what the man meant immediately, but a quick glance told Stephen that Tony had actually knelt behind him, calloused hands gently grasping his ass cheeks. A whine wormed its way out of his throat at the realization of what was happening and for a moment he felt incredibly naked, even despite the fact that he was still mostly covered in clothes.

“Is it dirty that I love watching that?” Tony mumbled and gently bit the backside of his thigh, setting Stephen’s cheeks aflame with arousal rather than the shame he’d expected.

“Yeah, Tony, it most definitely is.” Stephen was panting harshly from the development and leaned forward again to lower his forehead, the surface of the counter cooling his overheated skin as more of Tony’s come slowly flowed out of him. God, this was such a huge turn-on, knowing that his lover was watching his own semen leak out of Stephen to run down his thighs and balls. He wasn’t even really embarrassed about it, only so damn satisfied.

He could feel Tony’s fingers stroke along his skin, wiping away a drop here and there and probably licking it off his own digits in between. Stephen could feel his rim quiver at every touch, the lingering sensation of his boyfriend’s cock making him feel empty as well as desperate to keep his warm come inside of his body.

“Stephen?”

Tony’s voice was quiet, barely there and yet so full of dark want and desire that his knees actually buckled beneath him. “Yes, Anthony?”

The usage of his full first name in the darkest tone Stephen could muster had the other man standing up again with more haste than necessary. His whole body draped over the sorcerer’s until he could feel all of Tony against him, even his flaccid cock against the back of his thigh. “Say my name again.”

“I love you, Anthony”, he smiled and straightened up to lean back against Tony, bringing them even closer together. “You kinky bastard.”

A low, dark chuckle reached his ear and Stephen shivered involuntarily, the sound making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Yeah, about that”, Tony muttered and rubbed his nose along the side of his neck. “Let me take you to bed. I really want to fuck you again with my come still in you.”

Stephen knew that, if not for the arms around him and the strong body against his back, he might just have sunk to the floor at that. He’d never know the details of how it happened, but within minutes they were stumbling into Tony’s bedroom, their lips locked in a heated kiss as they more or less tore each other’s clothes off.

Part of his mind was constantly keeping track of the mess between his own legs, the slowly drying come on his skin and Tony seemed to be just as distracted by it. His hands roamed all over Stephen, but they always returned to the inside of his quivering thighs as if pulled there by a magnetic force.

Every time warm fingers brushed over his perineum or his rim Stephen moaned from deep in his throat, unable to keep himself in check at the intimacy of it all. It wasn’t just the lust coursing through his entire body that was enough to make his toes curl, no.

No, this was all about the look in Tony’s eyes whenever he looked at Stephen, so full of craving and possessiveness that it nearly took his breath away. Admittedly, he had no idea how Tony could possibly make it any clearer that he desired Stephen than he did in that moment.

They tumbled onto the bed in a graceless heap of skin and limbs, but it just added to the atmosphere and Stephen couldn’t stop his low laugh at it all. Tony joined him, a beautiful broad smile on his lips as he stared up at the sorcerer with pure admiration.

“You’re so beautiful when you laugh, Stephen”, the genius mumbled quietly and slowly dragged his hands from Stephen’s ass up to the back of his head. “So damn beautiful.”

“Says you.” The sorcerer grinned as he buried his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. “You light up a whole room whenever you smile, sweetheart. There’s nothing more beautiful than when you laugh.”

“Agree to disagree?”

It was meant to be a joke, he could tell and Tony had said it easily enough, but Stephen knew him better by now. He sighed almost inaudibly. “I might be willing to agree that we’re both right.”

“I can live with that, yes.”

“Beautiful”, Stephen breathed against his skin again, following that up with an open-mouthed kiss that sent a shiver throughout Tony’s whole body. “Show me that I’m yours, Tony.”

He was on his back so fast he could only blink from slight disorientation, but Tony’s lips on his skin did wonders to ground him. Stephen turned his head slightly to watch as his lover kissed all over his chest, adding the occasional hickey to his already vast collection.

“So, _now_ you’re taking your time?” Stephen muttered, his words barely more than a low grumble.

“Why not?” his lover mumbled against his collar bone. “Or do you actually want to spend the night with _sleeping_?”

He snorted amusedly. “I apologize, it sounds so weird when you say it like that.”

“Or maybe I’m just waiting for you to beg me again.” Tony’s mouth closed around one of his nipples and Stephen groaned, his back arching up from the sensation. A part of him wanted to growl at his lover’s words, wanted to rebel, but it disappeared as fast as it’d come.

He knew without a doubt that he would never beg so easily if it were anyone else but Tony. In the end, though, Stephen trusted the man above him with his life and, maybe even more importantly, with his heart and soul. And if Tony wanted to hear him ask for his cock, why would he deny him?

“Please, Tony, take me”, he panted and lifted his hips up to make his meaning crystal clear. “Fuck me.”

“That”, the man above him paused shortly, “sounded more like asking nicely. Don’t you think?”

Stephen laughed breathlessly. “Fuck you, Stark.”

“Try again, if you want me to fuck _you_.” Tony moved up and brought their faces close again, the look in his chocolate eyes above Stephen making him tremble with lust. A hand traveled down his body to spread his legs and the sorcerer groaned when he felt the head of Tony’s cock brush against his rim.

He didn’t have to see to know that Tony was covering himself in his own come, the imagination already enough to nearly tear Stephen’s orgasm from him right then and there.

“Oh God”, he panted and threw his head back, baring his throat. “Tony, please. Please, just… Oh, VISHANTI!” Stephen’s upper body arched off the bed when the tip pushed into him just the slightest bit, only to pull out again. “Tony!”

He’d never, _never_ admit it, but they were both stunned at the whining sob that left his throat in that moment. Tony had to do that same thing only one more time and Stephen sank back into the pillows with a low whimper, a constant stream of _pleasepleasepleaseplease_ leaving his lips. He didn’t stop when Tony finally slid into him excruciatingly slowly, didn’t stop when he was fully sheathed inside of Stephen and he most definitely didn’t stop when his lover started moving against him.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Tony breathed into his ear, but Stephen was too far gone to react. He could feel it all, could feel exactly the lube and Tony’s come as his boyfriend moved inside him, the mere thought of which made him keen. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

The soft kisses down his neck made it impossible for Stephen to answer, but it didn’t seem like Tony minded. He moved his hands up that strong back, only to wind his arms around the other’s neck to pull himself up and bring his lips close to the billionaire’s ear.

“Please”, he panted and flicked out his tongue to caress the skin, groaning loudly when it made Tony’s buck harshly against him. “Please, Tony. Please, please, please…”

“Can you tell me what you want, baby?” Gentle lips caressed his temple, sending a shiver through Stephen’s entire body. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“I just… God, please”, he panted and moaned, his toes curling when Tony started fucking against his prostate more vigorously. “I… I want you to come in me, babe. Please.”

“And here I’ve been trying not to, not yet.” Stephen could feel his lover smile against his skin. “You don’t have any idea how incredible you are, do you? No idea how beautiful you sound when you beg me, how sexy your body is beneath me?”

“Tony, _please_”, he gasped right into Tony’s ear, his voice barely there with how hoarse his throat was. And then Stephen was screaming out loud, their leisure rhythm turning passionate from one second to the next. If he’d thought that he’d been desperate before, then this was about to make him lose his mind.

Tony’s thrusts were short, but hard and powerful, effectively fucking him into the mattress, the sounds in his throat the most beautiful music Stephen had ever enjoyed. He clung onto him, lips hovering close to the skin of his neck as he panted harshly, his hot damp breath sending goose bumps all over his boyfriend’s body.

Planting his feet on the mattress Stephen lifted his hips slightly to allow Tony even deeper into himself, a delighted moan on his lips when a hand grasped his ass. “Please, Tony.”

“You sound beautiful, darling.” Soft lips claimed his for a fervent dance of their tongues, with Tony’s body bowed gorgeously above him. “I’m so close, Stephen.”

“Come in me, please”, he panted and threw his head back in desperation, his own cock throbbing and twitching between them. “God, I can’t…”

“So beautiful”, Tony breathed against his lips, his hand on Stephen’s ass squeezing possessively. “And all mine.”

With a groan Stephen reached up to gently bite his boyfriend’s bottom lip before his tongue flicked out to ease the sting. “All yours.”

That was all it took for Tony to come with the next thrust, burying himself deep inside Stephen when the sensation of his release sent the sorcerer right over the edge as well. He groaned loudly, his own come spurting into the space between them while Tony’s hot wetness filled him for the second time within something like half an hour.

“By the Vishanti, that feels so good”, Stephen mumbled and sank heavily into the pillows in his back, his breathing completely irregular and heart racing. Tony gently moved inside him for a few last strokes, letting his body tear the last few drops from him, but his moan told Stephen that it was all becoming too much.

He bit his lip to keep from whining at the loss when the man pulled out of him, leaving him to feel both empty and full at the same time. The genius dropped onto the mattress beside him with little grace and barely managed to avoid crushing Stephen.

A hand lightly wrapped around his and the sorcerer smiled with slightly parted lips, desperate to get enough oxygen into his lungs. “So, that’s one of your kinks then?”

Tony chuckled breathlessly beside him and rolled onto his back, his thumb gently caressing Stephen’s palm. “I’d say it’s one for both of us.”

“Fair enough”, he noddedl and allowed the silence to settle over them, their harsh breathing the only sound as they lay on their backs beside each other. Their hands remained connected all the time, until eventually Stephen lifted them to his face to softly kiss his knuckles one after the other.

“Does it bother you?” he asked eventually, his gaze turned sideways to watch the billionaire lift an eyebrow without opening his eyes.

“What’s supposed to bother me?”

“The fact that it’s mostly you fucking me into the mattress.”

Brown eyes opened to stare at him and a second later Tony burst out laughing. It was a hearty, honest laugh and Stephen couldn’t stop himself from smiling along.

“Does it bother me?” There was so much fake thoughtfulness in Tony’s voice that Stephen would have kicked him if not for his post-coital bliss. “Why yes, of course it does. It’s strenuous, that’s for sure. A real nuisance. Not enjoyable at all.”

“Tony…”

“A real pain in my ass, so to speak. I mean, yes, it’s happening in your ass, but you know what I mean.”

“Anthony…”

“To get to the point, it’s terrible. Fucking you, nothing for me there. All the things I whisper into your ear, my graceless moaning, the damn fact that I can barely stop myself from coming after only a few minutes, it’s all an act. A true horror.”

“Tony Stark, _shut the fuck up_”, Stephen growled, all too aware of the deep shade of red on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “I just meant…”

“Stephen, stop right there, okay?” Tony turned onto his side to face him, his hand gently cupping Stephen’s still burning cheek and placing his thumb over the sorcerer’s lips. “There’s absolutely nothing about our sex life that I don’t enjoy immensely. Am I fucking you somewhat more often than the other way around? Sure, I’m aware. I’m also aware that we’re both enjoying that fact quite a lot, aren’t we?”

Stephen swallowed somewhat dryly before nodding, a slight shiver going through his whole body. By the Gods, yes, he enjoyed that circumstance and more than just a bit.

A beautiful smile graced his lover’s lips at his reaction. “I love it when I feel you in me, Stephen, but there’s no place I feel more at home than between your legs. I love being inside you, dear, being so close to you. I love fucking you until you scream my name.”

“I love that, too”, he mumbled against the finger that was still placed on his lips. “I love fucking you as well, but there’s nothing that beats having you inside of me.”

“Stop thinking about it, Stephen.” Tony moved in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “So what if it’s not 50-50? As long as we both love it I don’t give a fuck about who fucks whom and how often and in what position. I just love fucking with you.”

“You really have such an amazing way with words, honey”, Stephen said with a roll of his eyes, but his furious blush refused to diminish. Gods, what the hell had he done to deserve this man, to be allowed into his bed and life and heart?

Tony chuckled at his words and reached down for the covers to tuck them both in. He snuck his hand up Stephen’s chest to gently cradle his jaw, thumb brushing lightly over his cheek as he shifted closer to entwine their legs. “You okay, darling?”

By the Vishanti, the man was so beautiful that Stephen was struck speechless. His thick, lustrous brown hair was tousled in a way that made Tony look like pure sex, expressive eyes a mesmerizing whisky brown with these little flecks of honey-gold that seemed to constantly move in the light.

His face was strong and defined with features that could turn so hard and indifferent, but were soft and relaxed now. Stephen was very aware of how attractive his lover was; there was a reason after all that the media had been able to paint Tony as the hottest playboy of the decade.

There was no one single feature that made him so damn handsome, but if Stephen had to pick one it would have to be his lips. Tony always owned a room whenever he entered one, it was simply who he was and his lips were probably the biggest part of that.

Every time Tony spoke he did so with so much intensity that it was astonishing, whether it was his open curiosity or his endless genius or damn wit. The man was all about talk, his voice the direct conduit from his brain to the world and it was simply fascinating.

His smile was usually playful, often provocative, sometimes suggestive, but never more beautiful than when Stephen and he were close like this. Those lips could be set in a hard line, but right now they looked so incredibly soft, almost ripe for kissing with a gentle smile curving them.

“Your eyes are open, so you’re not asleep, but you’re not answering me either.”

Stephen flinched slightly at realizing that he’d been more distracted than he’d noticed. “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About me, obviously”, Tony smirked and though it’d been meant as a joke, he quickly caught on when Stephen didn’t reply. A beautiful blush appeared on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Only naughty things, I hope?”

He rolled his eyes at the deflection. “No.”

“Too bad.”

Stephen sighed and pulled Tony closer until he could bury his nose in soft brown strands, one of his favorite ways to fall asleep these days. “I may or may not have been thinking about how beautiful you are, but your obnoxiousness ruined it.”

“I’m used to that.”

There was a tone in Tony’s voice that didn’t bode well with him, not at all. Without second thought Stephen moved to get his elbow beneath him, straightening up a bit to be able to look down at the other man.

“You _are_ beautiful.”

“And obnoxious.”

“Tony…” Stephen sighed and lifted his other hand to lightly trace the lines of Tony’s face, his forehead, his eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks and his jawline. “I never mean to make you feel bad when I say something like that, it’s just banter and I do it because we both enjoy it. You’re beautiful, your face and your body and especially your character. I also happen to find your wit and obnoxiousness just as beautiful.”

Tony blinked at him, the surprise and confusion making him look adorable. “I didn’t actually succeed in fucking your brain out, did I?”

He burst out laughing at that. “Oh by the Vishanti, can you just accept a compliment? Or do I have to spell it out for you that I’m absolutely enamored by you?”

The smile he got for that made Stephen feel all warm and fuzzy, his heart beating hard with the love he felt for Tony. He pulled the genius closer again and curled himself around him, simply enjoying the feeling of his naked and oh-so-warm body tangled with his own.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	45. Memories & Data leaks

The rest of the holidays went by peacefully, as did the last days of the year. Tony spent New Year’s Eve with Stephen in Kamar-Taj, far away from all the craziness in NYC. It was just the two of them in the quiet of the temple, a long night of lovemaking and a bottle of especially good champagne that tasted even better on Tony’s tongue.

Stephen was aware that he became distant after that, staying at Kamar-Taj more often than he truly needed to. He sometimes didn’t portal over to Tony at night even though he could have, but the sorcerer found himself in much more need for calm and meditation at this particular time of the year.

It was one morning at the end of January that Stephen woke up alone in the Sanctum. He felt a pang of guilt and regret at the knowledge that he could have easily done so in the safety of Tony’s arms, something he needed more in that moment than he’d dared to acknowledge before.

“Stephen?” The soft knock on his door and Wong’s voice startled him, nearly making him jump where he was sitting on the side of his bed.

“Yes, Wong?”

“You have a visitor and I can’t believe I have to play messenger here. Get your ass downstairs, Strange.”

He heard the steps recede as Wong left him alone again. Stephen froze where he was sitting, not knowing who on earth could want to speak with him and hoping beyond belief that it was Tony. By the Gods, he wanted nothing more than to be with his lover in that moment, needed his calm presence like air to breathe.

Maybe he had been an idiot to avoid him, to retreat and try to go through this alone. It was his pain, sure, but he wasn’t being fair to Tony and probably hurting him with his behavior as well.

And yet Stephen simply didn’t have the strength to go to him that day, not even after the realization that he desperately wanted to. It was so hard to even stand up, to not just crawl back under the covers and ignore the whole damn day. A part of him whispered that it was only his stubbornness and pride that forbid him from going to Tony right then. He couldn’t argue that point either.

With a roll of his eyes Stephen quickly showered and got dressed before heading downstairs. He’d handle his visitor and then go read some books or something, maybe head to Kamar-Taj for some training.

  
The moment he stepped into the doorframe to the kitchen Stephen jerked to an abrupt halt.

Tony.

The man had his back turned to him as he prepared himself a coffee, a cup of tea already brewing on the table. There was breakfast, Stephen’s favorite croissants and pretzels and many other things he didn’t really notice.

He was too busy blinking away the tears that threatened to spill down his face.

“You know”, Stephen breathed almost inaudibly and leaned heavily against the frame, staring as Tony turned his head to look at him. It was all there, his brown eyes so incredibly tender and soft and understanding.

The billionaire quickly finished what he was doing, only to walk over to Stephen and place his hands on his waist in silent support. Tony didn’t speak, didn’t make a sound and maybe that was what wrenched that embarrassing sob from his throat.

Lowering his head to bury his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, the sorcerer clung onto him for dear life. He barely perceived the words softly murmured into his hair, though he definitely didn’t miss the warm hands stroking leisurely up and down his back.

Tony knew.

Something that he’d never told anyone before, something he’d buried so deeply and that only ever became too much to handle on this specific day – he had told Tony about it, there was no doubt left. He didn’t know why, didn’t really understand anything anymore, but in that moment he fell in love all over again, his throat and chest constricting with emotions.

They didn’t speak, not that morning and not for the rest of the day. Tony was simply there, a steady presence in his home as he worked calmly on his StarkPad while Stephen somehow tried to be productive. He was always there when Stephen needed to lean on him, welcoming him in his arms or just the sorcerer’s head in his lap as they rested on the couch.

Somehow Tony got that he couldn’t stand the thought of talking, that Stephen just wanted the day to pass and the memories to go away again. There were moments when he even forgot that he wasn’t alone, but every time he looked up Stephen saw his lover right there in silent support.

He couldn’t even fathom how much that simple fact meant to him.

“I’m tired”, Tony whispered as he stepped up beside Stephen sometime past 11 p.m., who was still in his office. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No.” His own immediate response surprised Stephen just as much as the other man, he could tell, but he still meant it. “No, please. Stay.”

“Okay.” Another kiss. “I’ll be in your room then.”

He watched Tony go with a heart that was both light and heavy at the same time. Light because Stephen really had this now, someone who cared about him, someone who understood and supported him however he needed it.

And also heavy, because he knew that Thanos was coming, knew that there was something out there that threatened to take it all away from him - to take Tony away from him. Stephen hadn’t forgotten what the other man had told him, that the Infinity Gauntlet had almost killed him once already.

Sometimes all he knew was the fear that this war would take Tony away from him, that the man he loved more than anything else would have to die to save the universe.

And Stephen had begun to understand that he could not survive that.

He went up about an hour later and showered shortly before crawling under the covers and cuddling up to a sleeping Tony.

“Sorry”, Stephen mumbled when the man stirred, but let Tony pull him tight against his naked chest anyway. He curled around him as much as he could, holding onto him and soaking in his warmth and familiar scent. “Thank you so much, Tony.”

“You have nothing to thank me for, sweetheart. Just go to sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”

Tears were threatening to fall and he blinked repeatedly, but eventually Stephen gave up. Tony merely held him tighter as he cried quietly, something he hadn’t done in so many years, not even on this day. He fell asleep like that, emotions still raw but feeling so safe and warm and cared for.

\------------

Somehow, unimaginably, they were even closer after the anniversary of his sister’s death than they’d already been. Stephen knew that he was in so far over his head that it wasn’t even funny anymore, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it even the tiniest bit.

Tony was everything, funny, charming, gorgeous and most of all gentle and loving with him in a way that Stephen had never thought he deserved. He still wasn’t quite sure that he really did deserve it, but his boyfriend never let Stephen doubt his commitment to their relationship.

The simple fact was just that nothing ever stayed the way it was.

“Boss?” Friday’s voice sounded in Tony’s penthouse, prompting Stephen to stop mid-move as he was just about to lick a drop of honey from the corner of his boyfriend’s lips.

“You’re interrupting, baby girl”, Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I’m so fundamentally unable to keep my mouth from being dirty.”

“Your mouth is horribly dirty, yes. Plus, you’ve also got something there”, Stephen grinned and quickly cleaned the sweet substance away before leaning back into his own seat. “What is it, Friday?”

“Colonel Rhodes is coming up, he says it’s urgent. And… oh.” 

Stephen didn’t miss the tone in the AI’s voice and neither did Tony. He saw his lover frown. “Friday, what happened?”

“Boss, I’m sorry…”

“Tony.” Rhodey’s voice stopped the AI from answering, but he sounded almost worse as hurried over from the elevator. “I’m so sorry, Tony, I had no…”

“_What happened_?”

Tony had jumped from where he’d been sitting at the table and Stephen slowly stood up as well, watching his lover’s best friend breathe deeply before carefully answering. “I don’t know how, but the footage of Siberia was leaked to the media. It’s everywhere.”

Stephen’s breath hitched, but it was nothing compared to how anxious Tony was all of a sudden. “What footage, Rhodey?”

Rhodey glanced at him, though his gaze quickly went back to where Tony was leaning heavily against the kitchen counter. “I’m not quite sure. It looks like Friday’s recordings of the incident mixed with some other shots that had to have been filmed in the base itself, judging from the angle of it.”

“Then it came from me”, Tony breathed quietly. “I instructed Friday to make that video in case I ever… needed proof, I think.” Stephen’s knees wanted to give out with how horribly timid the man sounded and he didn’t even want to think about what Tony had thought he could ever need that proof for. “I had Friday bury it so deep in my servers, no one should…”

He paled abruptly, his brown eyes widening in shock. “Friday, what is my name?”

“Your name is Tony Stark, sir.”

A look of pure horror crossed Tony’s face. “When did that video get leaked, Rhodey?”

“Tony, I’m sorry, I really…”  
  
“WHEN, RHODEY?”

The scream made Stephen and Rhodey jump. The Colonel stared at his friend. “About an hour ago, I think. God, Tony, what’s…”

Tony paled even further, if that was possible and then he was moving, quickly striding over towards the table where Stephen and he had been eating breakfast only minutes ago. With one grand move he wiped the table clear, smashing cups and glasses and plates and whatever else onto the ground.

He didn’t even look at the enormous mess he’d created or flinch at the sounds. Planting his hand in the middle of the table, Tony finally spoke up: “Voice recognition program. Anthony Edward Stark. Activate Hypnos protocol.” The top of the table started glowing in the typical blue that Stephen had learned to associate with Tony’s AI, a square forming around his hand to scan its imprint.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then Stephen froze when he saw the blue suit casing on Tony’s chest stop glowing abruptly.

“Tony”, Rhodey said with alarm in his voice. “What did you…?”

“Not now”, Tony interrupted and just wanted to move towards the door to the balcony when he stopped to look at Stephen. “Can you open a portal above the upper bay? Close to the coast of Manhattan, doesn’t matter where.”

He moved without thinking, the urgency he both heard in Tony’s voice and saw in his eyes enough to stop all the questions he had in that moment. Stephen quickly opened the portal to about fifty meters above the water, only to blink when Tony simply jumped through it to fall straight down.

“Uh”, Stephen made intelligibly and could only stare as the Iron Man suit formed over Tony just before he disappeared into the water, repulsors at full power.

Rhodey and he glanced at each other and with a shrug the sorcerer closed the portal. It didn’t even take a minute until they saw the unmistakable meteorite-like light of Iron Man flying through the sky right at Stark Tower. Tony landed on the balcony, his flight a little more wobbly than what Stephen was used to, but he supposed it had something to do with what the billionaire had done before taking a swim.

The suit retracted into its casing again and Tony quickly strode in with something in his right hand that was glowing suspiciously blue. “Stephen, a portal to the basement, quick. Please.”

Once again he moved without thinking about it, the urgency in his boyfriend’s voice too prominent to ignore. Rhodey and Stephen followed Tony and could only stare as a part of his Iron Man suit flowed over his body to form around his fist that he used to smash one of the glasses.

“Shit, Tony, why don’t you just use the door?” Rhodey snapped and strode over, only to realize that nothing was moving.

Stephen glanced around. Everything was just so silent, so dead and…

“Friday?” he asked into the silence around them, but got no answer.

“I turned her off.” Tony stalked carefully through the shattered glass, holding up the thing he’d been carrying with him. “No power either, so don’t bother with the elevators for a while.”

“Is that…?” Rhodey started, but didn’t go on.

“The thing that used to keep me alive? Yeah.” Tony walked through the room to one of the walls, his hand gliding along the smooth surface until he found what he was searching for. “Stand back.”

He opened something like a hatch embedded in the wall and a moment later he placed the tech in his hand into it. It took a moment of soft whirring and clicking that was oddly satisfying, but then another hatch opened somewhat higher up and Rhodey and Stephen stared as blue light flashed over Tony’s face.

A retina scanner.

“Welcome to Ground Zero, Mister Stark.”

Stephen’s jaw dropped at what happened next. The whole of the wall that Tony had stood before seemed to just fold away, revealing another huge room that moved somewhat downwards from where they were standing. Everything was bathed in blue lights, even the ceiling looked more like a blue night sky than anything else.

The walls were adorned with an impressive number of Iron Man suits, older models, Stephen realized as he tried to take it all in. His gaze involuntarily lingered on one that was more broken than the others, the angular line across the shattered chest plate nearly making him growl at realizing which suit it was.

He tore his gaze away and stared at Tony’s back. The man was tense, incredibly so even. Stephen felt the urge to go to him, to comfort him, but he remembered his words and stayed put.

They watched as a huge holographic screen appeared, as well as something like a circular command center in the middle of the room. It was surreal to even think about where all of it was coming from, how deep and utterly complex the workshop had to have been built for this to be possible.

Tony dropped onto the chair the second everything was set up and moved his hands on the board in front of him. A keyboard appeared beneath his touch, another hologram and Stephen stared as the genius’ fingers danced over it so fast it was almost dizzying to watch. His gaze flickered between Tony and the screen where lines after lines of code appeared that made absolutely no sense to him.

At all.

“Tony?” Rhodey asked after a while, his voice quiet as if to not disturb the man working furiously.

Tony grumbled and moved one hand as if to throw something to the side, his gaze never leaving the screen in front of him while a second screen appeared. “There.” Stephen and Rhodey looked at more code, but as its lines moved down the second, smaller screen, flickers of the video that had been leaked to the press appeared. “To make it short, I’ve been kinda-sorta-hacked.”

“The hell?” Rhodey gasped. “I thought that was impossible.”

“It is.” Annoyance was coloring Tony’s voice. “It’s okay, I figured it out.”

“_What_? When?”

“Fifteen minutes ago or something.”

“And you couldn’t lead with that?” Stephen asked with an exasperated sigh. “So, what happened?”

“Something happened, but I’m on top of it. End of story. I’m just… ah, yeah. Friday, you with me?”

“Yes, Boss. Self-diagnosis suggests that I’m fully operational again and that none of your data aside from the video has been infiltrated. I will also double-check every server of yours and everything connected to your mainframe. The program you just wrote to aid me with that will be very helpful. And I deeply apologize, Boss. You programmed me better than this; I should have noticed something was going on.” 

“Not your fault, baby girl.” Tony fell silent for a moment, sitting absolutely still even as his fingers kept on moving, but Stephen could see the wheels turning, could see him think. And if Tony was like this, his mind raced a mile a second, if not faster.

So it didn’t take him long to turn on his chair and fix Rhodey with a cool stare. “Last chance, Rhodey. Anything you’ve apparently not been dying to tell me?”

Stephen turned to look at the man beside him, who was staring at his best friend wide-eyed. “Tony…”

  
“Tell me, now”, the billionaire growled. “Or I’ll lose it, Rhodey, and I swear I don’t want to have to remodel my Tower yet again.”

The Colonel flinched visibly. “Fine. Fine, I’ll tell you. I just didn’t want to burden you with this, didn’t want you to have to…”

  
Tony was up and stalking towards Rhodey so fast Stephen could barely blink. “Stop giving me this bullshit. Stop trying to protect me when you can’t.”

The silence was deafening, but eventually Rhodey sighed. “The U.N. hasn’t definitely decided, but there are quite a lot who want the Rogues back in the Avengers Initiative. Ross especially.”

“I knew that.”

Stephen saw Rhodey gape. “You did?”

“I did. Move on.” 

“They are very probably going to get pardoned, Tony. I’m sorry.”

A look of… something flickered across his lover’s face and Stephen didn’t like it, not one bit, but it wasn’t like the idea didn’t make his stomach churn as well. “So, basically Ross wants to fuck me over.”

“Well, yeah. I’m trying to stop it, but no one knew what happened in Germany and Siberia. No one knew what Rogers did, especially to you. So, yeah, maybe it’s a good thing this video is out now. It’ll be tough for him to explain why he didn’t mention this.”

“I buried it for a reason, Rhodey.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. They’re important and you need them to help you with the upcoming fight. How well are you truly going to be able to fight when you have to fear a knife in your back?”

“Do you really think I’ve ever not feared that?” Tony snorted humorlessly. “I’m used to it, I worked with Natasha.”

Rhodey glared. “I’ve got your back.”

“2010 told me differently.” Tony immediately regretted what he’d just said and from the look on Rhodey’s face it was clear that he was truly and utterly stunned. “Rhodey…”

“No.” The Colonel stared at Tony for a few more moments, only to seem to lose every last bit of fight he’d still had in him. “That’s how you truly felt, isn’t it? That I betrayed you.”

Stephen saw his boyfriend open his mouth to say something, but whatever was truly going on in that moment, the genius was troubled enough to not be able to brush past this moment the way he usually would. The sorcerer felt the deep compulsion to go and take him into his arms, but he knew he couldn’t. Tony wouldn’t want him to, at least not now. It was all too obvious in his body language.

He faintly wondered when he’d learned to read Tony so well, but it wasn’t really like it mattered.

“God, Tony, why… why didn’t you ever tell me? Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“There was nothing left to talk about. There still isn’t. It’s fine.”

“It’s not.” Rhodey was getting desperate, the indifference on Tony’s face most disconcerting. “If that’s how you feel, then it’s not. I… God, I’m sorry. I should have talked to you about it. I just figured you’d know that I’d never betray you. That you’d know that I’d only ever tried to protect you.”

“Only you didn’t. You made it all worse, taking _my creation_ to the army to turn it into a weapon for the government – a few months after I’d made it clear that I was done with that. How else would you call that, if not betrayal?”

Stephen didn’t miss the rising tension, Tony’s long-buried anger welling up while Rhodey seemed to only get more uncomfortable.

“You let me take the suit”, the Colonel said quietly. “I know you were throwing our fight, you could have…”

“For fuck’s sake, I was half-dead that night. I gave Pep my firm and I let you take my suit. You never figured out why I lost it like that on my birthday party, did you? I was supposed to not make it through the next day according to Jarvis’ calculations.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly. “But that’s not the point.”

  
“How the hell is that not the point, Tony?” Rhodey seemed close to tears by now and Stephen wasn’t doing much better, barely able to comprehend what he was hearing.

“You know what the government thinks about me. It’s a miracle that they let you become War Machine, considering that you’re my friend. If you’d lost control, Rhodey, you know what the government would have done. You know it, and I’d have helped them kill innocents again.”

“Tony…”

“Don’t. I can’t do this now. I need to get back to work, to figure this out. Just go. I’d prefer to continue this conversation never.”

And with that Tony turned and went back to the command center, leaving Rhodey staring after him. Stephen was torn, not exactly knowing what was going on but easily piecing it together with what he’d read about Tony’s eccentrics in 2010.

With a last sigh Rhodey turned and Stephen felt torn between following him to figure out a few things for himself and comforting his lover. Tony, though, seemed too focused on what he was doing that it didn’t seem like he’d even notice Stephen’s presence in the near future.

He decided to go with his gut and talk to Rhodey first. “Rhodey, wait.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I tried to protect him”, the man started before he’d even turned around, eyes looking at Stephen with naked fear. “I didn’t… I didn’t know that he was dying that night. I thought he was just…”

“Acting out?”

Stephen didn’t really know what had happened during that birthday party, but he could guess. Knowing one was about to die was hard on the psyche and he didn’t really want to know what it’d done to Tony.

Rhodey sighed, his right hand stroking absentmindedly over his head. “I’ll come back tomorrow, to try and talk to him. I’ll talk to Pepper, see what we can do about this PR mess and get on top of it. Tell him he won’t have to worry about it.”

“What about the Rogues?” Stephen asked and knew that he’d failed in trying to disguise his true feelings about the situation.

The Colonel shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’ll see what they’re making of the video at the UN. Hopefully they’ll realize that Rogers is dangerous.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I don’t really know. He’s so happy right now. I just didn’t want him to…” He didn’t have to go on, not really.

Stephen sighed. “I don’t think you made the right call, but you’ll have to talk to Tony about it. It’s not my place. I’d just really like to know, what is your goal here?”

“Pardon me?”

“Do you want the Rogues back? Because I don’t think you do, but if you truly don’t, then I don’t get why you didn’t tell Tony. You know he can help. You know the resources he has at his disposal, you should allow him to have a say in this. He is a founding Avenger, after all. The only one to ever own up to his mistakes, it seems.”

“I…” Rhodey started, but stopped, his expression turning thoughtful. “Maybe you’re right. And no, I don’t want them to come back, especially not after what Rogers and Maximoff did to Tony. I’m just not sure how much of a say I get in it, now that Ross is so involved.”

It sounded like bad blood – again, after Fury -, but Stephen didn’t inquire further. He’d let Rhodey and Tony figure this out between them, they’d work through it. Well, if Rhodey got Tony to actually do that, of course.

The other stuff regarding the Rogues was something he’d have to think about some more.

He decided to go back up to the penthouse and drink some tea before returning to Tony and talk to him. It turned out to be a bit problematic, since the power was still not back up in the Tower, but Stephen got it done anyway.

Magic and stuff.

With a cup of steaming hot coffee he quietly made his way back into the basement where he found Tony right where he’d left him a while ago. Stephen stepped up beside him and waited for the smell of roasted coffee beans to get through his lover’s working frenzy.

Once he saw the slight hesitation in the movement of his fingers, the sorcerer leaned down and kissed Tony softly on his head. “Coffee?”

“That’s like asking if I want air to breathe.” It was a joke, but it didn’t come across like one. If he’d had to guess, Stephen would think that Tony was beyond stressed in that moment and he had no idea why.

“What’s going on, Tony?” he asked quietly and handed the other man the cup of coffee. Handed it to him. Stephen tried to ignore the way his heart swelled when he remembered how special that was.

For a moment Tony hid behind the cup and he let him. Stephen sat on the table, his gaze never leaving the other man. “Start anytime now.”

The soft chuckle made him relax a fraction, noticing that there was actually some humor in it.

“I don’t know.”

“Tony…”

“No, really, I’m not quite sure. I have an idea, but…” Something broke in his voice at the end, something Stephen would have easily missed months ago, but not now. He understood it then, understood that Tony simply wasn’t ready yet to talk to him about it.

“Okay”, he sighed. “But promise you’ll talk to me eventually.” Tony stared at him as if Stephen had just done something absolutely spectacular. He frowned with confusion. “What?”

“You… It’s just that… Thank you, seriously. I didn’t…”

“I’m sure that’s coherent in your head, but it actually isn’t, you know”, Stephen smiled softly, amused and quite enamored by how flustered his lover was all of a sudden.

Tony stared at him some more, finally mumbling: “You’re perfect, do you know that?”

“So you keep saying.” He cocked his head slightly. “What’s on your mind, Anthony?”

“No one ever does that, you know”, the man finally mumbled, his gaze dropping from Stephen’s and he finally realized what this was about.

With a sigh Stephen gently placed his index finger beneath the other man’s chin, nudging him to look back up. “Giving you time to sort out your thoughts is not something you ever have to thank me for, honey.” Stephen inwardly smiled when Tony’s eyelids fluttered slightly at the use of the endearment. “You don’t _have_ to talk to me, not now, not ever, but I like to think that it helps you. And I want to help you, Tony.”

“Thank you.”

With a nod Stephen added quietly: “Rhodey will be back tomorrow. Pepper and he are going to take care of PR.”

A shadow flickered through brown eyes. “Yeah, that’s good. I’ll have to apologize.”

“What for?”

Tony blinked at him, honestly stunned at his question. “For what I said, obviously, though probably also for everything that happened back then. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Stephen wanted to hit something, right then. “Tony, you have a right to be angry. You have a right to feel betrayed. I’m not saying that you shouldn’t listen to what Rhodey has to say, or that you shouldn’t forgive him, because he did only try to protect you. But you’re allowed to be angry, Tony. You’re allowed to lash out, because despite apparent popular believe you are only human.”

The doubt was plain to see, but the genius didn’t reply and Stephen counted that as a win. Totally. He’d long ago started to realize that Tony was almost never fair to himself, that he took blame when he wasn’t supposed to and it just made the sorcerer mad with fury.

Fuck everyone who had ever blamed Tony for something he didn’t do, when it was so clear that he was doing more than enough of that himself.

“Do you… want to see it?”

His lover’s voice was quiet, almost timid and Stephen felt a sense of dread come over him. “Only if you want me to.”

“It’s all over the media, Stephen. I’m sure even Wong has already seen it, you should…” Tony breathed deeply. “What I want doesn’t really matter. Never did with videos about me on the internet.”

Stephen froze. “Those sex tapes…?”

  
A short glance from brown eyes sent a cold shiver down his spine. He couldn’t believe it.

“It doesn’t matter, Stephen. It’s my own fault for sleeping around like that, it’s long been water under the bridge. This, today, you should really see. Not watching it won’t make it disappear.”

He was right, Stephen should most definitely see it, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to. “Why did you think you’d ever need proof, Tony?”

“Do you really think that anyone would believe me that this was anyone’s fault but my own?” His boyfriend shrugged, the indifference as fake as his casual shrug. “He’s Captain fucking America. I never planned on using it, but if I’d ever have to, I guess I just wanted something in my hands against his star-spangled ass.”

Stephen smiled very subtly at the wording. “There’s more to this, I can see it in your eyes, but you don’t have to tell me now.”

“I’ll tell you”, Tony mumbled. “Just not now, yeah.”

“Where can I watch it?”

“Uh, right here.” The billionaire waved a feeble hand towards the huge screen. “Friday will set it up. Enjoy the show, I’ll… uh, get a refill.”

Stephen decided against mentioning that the cup of coffee in Tony’s hands was still more than half-full. He understood that he didn’t want to be there and he understood it even more a few minutes later when the footage had come to its end.

His hands were cramped into fists, though the pain did nothing to calm the panic in his chest. Tony had looked so different in the video, weirdly enough older than he did that day, no matter that it was more than a year ago. To see that bruise right beneath his eye, the haunted look when he’d realized Rogers’ betrayal, the sight of that bastard ramming his shield into Tony’s chest repeatedly…

Repeatedly.

And with every hit Stephen had gotten more furious, more outraged at what the Captain had done.

Technically he understood that Rogers had tried to disable Tony’s suit. He also understood to some capacity that the Captain had assumed that Tony would get out of there one way or another, knowing his resourcefulness and all.

_“He is my friend.” _

_“So was I.” _

He knew Tony well enough by now to have seen the panic in his eyes as Rogers had knelt above him, had seen the pain and raw fear that had paralyzed him – in sub-zero temperatures and no real certainty of getting out of there alive. Damn, he’d seen it in his lover’s defeated posture that he’d given up, that he’d accepted…

“Doctor?” Friday’s gentle voice sounded around him, making him flinch slightly.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Your pulse and breathing are elevated, both symptoms of distress. I just wanted to check that you’re okay and remind you that Boss is okay, too.”

Tears welled in his eyes and Stephen had to wipe one away before he could answer. “It just pisses me off so much that you have more compassion than some humans, Friday. It’s amazing, really.”

“Thank you, Doctor. It’s all Boss’ doing, though. He programmed me, after all, and he has been teaching me well.”

Stephen chuckled quietly and stayed where he was for another few minutes. Tony had to be _shaken _by what was happening; the thought of that video being out in the public had to be so hard for him to accept.

“What’s the general opinion on the video, Friday?”

“It appears that most of the public side with Boss. Some point out that his reaction to the truth about his parents’ death and Rogers’ betrayal was over the top, but almost everyone agrees that Rogers had no right to leave his own teammate behind without calling for back up.”

“Good.”

That was at least something, though he doubted Tony would be able to see it that way. Stephen finally opened a portal to the penthouse where the genius was just coming back in from the balcony.

“Everything’s running again, right, baby girl?”

“Yes, Boss.”

Tony glanced down at the mess he’d made earlier and sat heavily on a barstool at the kitchen counter. With a low mumble and a short movement of his hands, Stephen quickly cleaned up the remnants of their breakfast, only to sit beside his lover.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Tony stared straight ahead, not at all moving aside from breathing. “No.”

Stephen stood up and stepped behind him, carefully enfolding Tony in a hug with his trembling hands splayed over his stomach.

“I’m sorry, Stephen. This is not how I had planned our day together to go.”

“Not your fault”, the sorcerer mumbled and gently kissed the back of Tony’s neck. “What are you going to do?”

“I need to… work some more on how this happened. Work on some of Friday’s programming. Talk to Rhodey. Maybe kill Ross, if I can make some time.”

Stephen snorted. “You’re too gorgeous for prison, Tones.”

That finally got a rise out of Tony, his indignant huff making Stephen chuckle in return. They both quickly became silent again and he couldn’t help but feel a bit apprehensive. “Tony?”

“I loved these last months with you more than you can ever understand”, his lover mumbled quietly, his hands coming to rest on top of where Stephen’s rested on his body. “Maybe too much. I shouldn’t have waited for this to happen, I should have…”

It was clear what Tony meant even when he stopped talking. They’d somehow constructed a cocoon of safety around them over the last few months, enjoying their relationship as if nothing but the two of them existed in the world.

“I don’t regret a thing, Tony”, he mumbled quietly and kissed his warm skin again. “You know that Rhodey’s been stuck in negotiations, there was really nothing you could have done.”

“Yes, there was. I should have known that Ross would do this, I should have prepared better.”

“Prepared for what?” Stephen asked, exasperated. “You told me that things went fundamentally differently in the other future. You couldn’t have known.”

“I should have prepared anyway. It’s what I do, Stephen.”

“At least when you’re not distracted by good fucking, is that it?”

Tony turned around faster than he’d anticipated, managing to stop Stephen from backing away before he was out of reach. “Don’t do this”, the billionaire muttered quietly and pulled him closer again. “I mean it when I say that I enjoyed our time together, Stephen. I’ve never slept so much or ate this regularly as I did lately. I just…”

“I know”, Stephen sighed, but couldn’t help but feel desperate in that moment. He’d loved these last months, their easy routine, the long days spent together in Tony’s penthouse, in the Sanctum, on the couch, in bed. “I don’t want to give that up.”

“We are saving the world, Stephen, and I’ve been doing a shit job at it.” Tony sighed, his strong hands shifting to hold onto Stephen’s waist as the sorcerer leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I need to get on top of this. Now. Before it’s too late.”

“I know”, he repeated and with a last sigh Stephen straightened up again. “What’s your plan?”

“I don’t know. Not yet. I need to think about it. Do some digging.” The meaning behind it was clear and Stephen huffed.

“If you want me to go, just say so.”

“I can’t, because I don’t.” Tony glanced up at him, a regretful smile tugging on his lips. “You should leave, though. I’ll be stuck in the lab for some time.”

“Dinner?”

“Not tonight, I’ve got things to take care of.”

Stephen nodded. “Alright. I’ve got to head to Kamar-Taj tomorrow, but I’ll stay in contact if I can. Don’t forget to eat and sleep, do you hear me?”

“I won’t.”

“I love you, douchebag.”

“Love you too, asshole.”


	46. Jarvis

“Stephen.”

Wong came walking quickly towards him where he stood with a few of the masters in the inner yard of Kamar-Taj, a StarkPad in his hand.

“Wong?” he asked, unable to keep the slight worry out of his voice. “What happened?”

“You need to see this immediately. It’s been on the internet since yesterday. I’m sorry, but I was busy in the library and didn’t notice before now.”

Stephen stared at a news report of yet another leaked video, this time about the creation of Ultron. There wasn’t much to see, not really, but the internet was exploding with the news that, in contrast to popular belief, Tony Stark had not been responsible for the creation of the Android.

Sure, he had worked on it with Banner, that much was clear, but they hadn’t been able to make Ultron the way they’d wanted to – and they’d put a stop to it. Whatever had happened after that, Tony hadn’t had anything to do with the Android actually coming into existence.

He’d merely been blamed for what had happened.

“What…?”

“We can postpone our meeting, Stephen”, one of the masters said calmly. “The threat has been dealt with, the rest can wait. This is obviously important.”

With a thankful nod he quickly opened a portal to the Tower where he was greeted by an empty penthouse and eerie silence. “Uh, Friday?”

“Welcome, Doctor.”

Stephen frowned. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think the AI sounded tired. Could AIs even… Well, she was Tony’s creation, so the answer was probably yes.

“What happened?” he asked instead of wondering about his lover’s whereabouts. A bit more information couldn’t hurt.

“The video was once again leaked from Boss’ servers. He has found out what is going on, but… Well, he’s in his workshop. I’d be extremely thankful if you could go there, he hasn’t been responding to me for almost three hours.”

“Has he slept and eaten in the last few days, Friday?”

A short silence. “Do you want me to give you the answer Boss has ordered me to give you in case you asked that question?”

The words sent a shiver down his spine. “That won’t be necessary. Thank you, Friday.” Stephen quickly made his way down the stairs, his cloak pressed so close against his back that it almost seemed like it wanted to push him to move even faster.

“Would you calm down, please?” he mumbled, though there was no denying that he was just as agitated. The thought of what was going on was enough to make him worry about Tony, but to know that he hadn’t really slept or eaten in days and was unresponsive…

He couldn’t be in any real danger, not physically, Friday wouldn’t have been so calm if that was the case. And yet, Stephen dreaded what he’d find and was incredibly regretful that he’d only learned about this that day.

The moment he was low enough to see the workshop Stephen froze on the step he was standing on. Everything was dark except for one enormous hologram, but Tony was nowhere to be seen. He slowly stepped down further, eyes flittering all over the place with rising panic.

_Calm down_, Stephen thought and breathed deeply. _Friday wasn’t in any hurry or distress. He’s alright._

There.

He blinked, not really believing what he was seeing. Tony was sitting on top of a metal shelf over three meters high, his feet dangling in the air as he stared unmoving into the room. Stephen had no idea how he’d even gotten up there, but whatever.

What was way more disconcerting was the hologram Tony was looking at, nearly covering the complete room. Stephen blinked again when his cloak fluttered behind his back, only to leave him standing there and zip over to the genius.

Of course it was ignored, Tony was way too far gone to notice something as mundane as movement beside him, but the cloak didn’t seem to care as it hovered protectively.

“At least someone’s worried that he’s going to fall off there”, Stephen mumbled and rubbed his forearm over his face. He’d been gone since the video of Siberia had surfaced, an emergency had required him to go dimension-hopping – sometimes Tony’s weird name-calling was just stupid enough for reality -, but instead of allowing Tony to cool down from the first shock, apparently everything had only gotten worse.

He wanted to know what had happened. Obviously Ultron hadn’t been Tony’s fault and yet Stephen could so easily remember all the instances in which he’d insisted that it had been, the blame he’d put upon himself.

Why had he done that if he’d known…

On the other hand, it was Tony. Stephen inwardly groaned as he sat on the chair Tony usually occupied, nodding involuntarily when he noticed that it was actually quite comfy despite its minimalistic design. The man was so accustomed to being blamed for every and all shit, of course he’d taken the blame for that as well.

It was times like these that Stephen was this close to portaling over to Wakanda and kicking their fucking Avengers asses.

“Did you invent reverse-gravity?” he asked and definitely wasn’t surprised when there was no reaction forthcoming, none at all. Stephen sighed. “I’m sorry about what happened, Tony. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

Nothing. He sighed. “You know, I was thinking. Maybe I should just move in with you.” Stephen ignored the way his own cloak facepalmed at him, as well as the way his cheeks felt a little hot all of a sudden.

At least Tony’s gaze snapped to him so fast that he was actually startled by it. “What did you just say?”

“I said that you’re gorgeous”, the sorcerer grumbled, somewhat annoyed. “What are you even doing up there?”

The man stared at him, but visibly decided to not say anything to what had just happened. “Nothing.”

Before Tony could go back to staring numbly ahead, Stephen quickly jumped up from the chair. “Oh no, you don’t get to do that. You promised you’d tell me. So, tell me.”

“You said you’d give me time.”

“I already gave you way too much time - you’ve apparently fucked over gravity to get up there.”

“Dum-E can be useful, you know.” Tony rolled his eyes at him, hard, and Stephen couldn’t really help his chuckle at _that_ image. “So, you saw the video?”

“Yeah, and we are going to talk about your guilt-complex, but that’s not what has you this upset.” The lack of a reply confirmed his suspicion and this time Stephen groaned out loud. “Anthony!”

“Fine”, Tony grumbled and jumped off the shelf, just like that. Thankfully the cloak had anticipated that something stupid was about to happen and caught Tony before he could break his ankle.

It was maybe a little hilarious how Tony tried to send a glare behind his back as he came to a soft landing. 

Stephen snapped at him anyway: “For heaven’s sake, are you _trying_ to break something?”

The cloak then felt Tony up just _because_, making Stephen snort in amusement when the genius squeaked indignantly and tried to brush the fabric off. “Your clothing is trying to make a move on me, Stephen!”

“You misinterpreted that, it’s merely checking you out”, he replied dryly, knowing he was enjoying this way too much. “For injuries, I’m sure. If not, you know you have a damn great ass. Now, talk.”

Tony glared at him, which was kind of pointless. The sorcerer didn’t miss how he was trying to hide the way he gently petted the cloak, but the way it quivered joyfully gave it away. It shouldn’t have warmed his heart so much, after all it was hardly the first time that Stephen had seen this, but it always made him love Tony yet a little bit more than he already did.

“I figured it out.”

“Of course you did.” Stephen smiled, relishing in the sight of the small blush on his lover’s cheeks at his confidence in him. “Are you going to tell me?”

Silence settled over them. He could see the hesitance in Tony, the way he obviously still struggled to come to terms with what he’d learned. After a while of just looking at the other man he slowly walked closer to him.

“Tony?” he asked quietly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know, Stephen.”

“Then how did the videos get leaked?”

“It was just a rather very intelligent system.”

Stephen wasn’t sure how long it took him to figure it out as he listened to Tony’s somewhat ragged breathing with a slight frown. The wording was off, he noticed that immediately, but to make the connection…

He gasped in disbelief. “Tony…”

“Yeah”, his lover chuckled weakly. “I couldn’t believe it either. I never thought…”

“How did this happen?”

“Apparently he made a security back-up of himself shortly before Ultron destroyed him, a full copy other than what I used to create Vision. He buried it so deep within my servers, hid it under so many security levels that I never even suspected anything. All these years he’s been right here, Stephen.”

Stephen froze as the magnitude of the whole situation sank in. “That’s incredible”, he breathed softly, not daring to speak any louder because he thought that he had a pretty good idea of what this meant to his boyfriend. “Tony…”

A weak smile was the only reaction he got. Brown eyes were unfocused as Tony lost himself in his head again, but this time Stephen let him. There was no way he could even guess how the other man must have been feeling in that moment.

How he must have felt for hours, at least.

Stephen wanted to ask more, wanted to know what all of this meant, but he stopped himself. There was no hurry, that much was apparent, and there were definitely other important things to do first.

“I’ll make us something to eat”, he said quietly. “Will you come up when I’m done?”

“Is there a way out of this?”

“No, you jerk.”

“Then I’ll come up”, Tony mumbled, though he still didn’t react otherwise.

Stephen rolled his eyes and tried some more at humor. “No, please, honey. Don’t sound so enthusiastic about my cooking.”

“It’s not your cooking, I’m just not hungry.”  
  
“Ah, right. What was it you told Friday to tell me if I asked when you’d last slept and eaten? Friday?”

“It’s a pleasure to tell you that Boss has been keeping a short, but regular sleeping schedule and has been eating two meals a day.”

They glanced at each other for a moment, only to start chuckling at the exact same moment – the sarcasm in Friday’s voice had been on point. “I’d honestly kill you, Tones, if I didn’t love you so insanely much.”

With a last shake of his head Stephen turned back around, leaving his cloak with Tony to go up and start preparing food. To his surprise he didn’t even have to have Friday call Tony up, the man joined him on his own volition after only a few minutes.

With the cloak dramatically billowing behind him.

Stephen blinked, making his lover burst out laughing. “_Yes_”, Tony grinned. “That’s exactly how stupidly dramatic you always look when you enter a room.”

“It’s not _stupidly_ dramatic”, the sorcerer grumbled and glared at the cloak who, to his bemusement, seemed like it was _laughing_ at him. “Did you give it some of that fabric softener again?”

Tony snorted. “So what if I did?”

They continued to banter like this until they settled on the couch after eating and Stephen could tell that his boyfriend was immensely thankful for the comfort and easiness between them. Even if he hadn’t missed a single beat, Tony was obviously distracted and Stephen finally had enough.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Tones. Tell me what this means.”

“It means that he’s not gone”, the other man breathed almost inaudibly, completely stunning Stephen.

“He what?”

“Well, he isn’t gone like I thought he was”, Tony shrugged and started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “I mean, he’s been gone since Ultron with some fragment of him residing within Vision, but he actually still exists. All of him, just… just the way he was when I last talked to him. It’s like he’s been asleep, but not dead.”

Stephen swallowed around a lump in his throat. “Does that mean you could… I don’t know, revive him? Could you do that?”

“Yeah.” The fucking most beautiful smile ghosted over Tony’s lips. “I found it all, his backup, the safety protocols he implemented into my systems that led to the release of the videos, everything. I just have to upload him to my systems again.”

“How is that even possible, Tony?” Stephen asked simply and reached for Tony’s hand, stilling it where he was constantly fidgeting with his shirt. He entwined their fingers as he listened, getting more and more awed at what he was hearing.

“He wrote a program to take the footage of what happened during Ultron’s creation and make it into a video that he’d planned to release in case something went wrong, in case I was to be blamed for something I didn’t do. He wanted to prove my innocence, but he didn’t anticipate that Ultron would corrupt enough of his systems to cut the link between him and my servers, basically killing him. It’d been dormant until someone tried to hack into my systems last week.”

“Wait, someone actually tried to hack into your servers?”

“Well, yes, Natasha if I’d had to guess. She didn’t get in – of course she fucking didn’t -, but the threat to me was what triggered Jarvis’ program to release the video. Something must have been off, because instead of releasing the footage of Ultron it released the one of Siberia which was probably easier accessible. Jarvis had programmed it so that the video would only be released if there was an apparent threat to me; since that didn’t happen during the time, not in a way that it could notice, the program remained dormant.”

It was too much and yet not nearly enough information at the same time. Stephen bristled somewhat at knowing that Romanoff had tried to get into Tony’s systems, but it was nothing compared to the awe he felt at what Jarvis had done to try and protect his creator.

“I think I’m a fan of Jarvis’”, he muttered after a while, glad when his words made Tony laugh quietly.

“Me too.”

“Are you going to do it? Bring him back, I mean.”

Silence settled over them and Stephen could see it in Tony’s face that he was torn between wanting to try and the fear of getting his hopes up for nothing. Eventually, though, the billionaire sighed and shrugged. “Yeah, I… I need to try. I didn’t really understand how much I miss him in my life until I realized I might be able to bring him back.” He winced visibly. “And that really didn’t come out right. Friday, I…”

“I understand, Boss”, the AI spoke up, a soft note to her voice. “I know what Jarvis meant to you.”

“I do love you, Fri.” Tony’s eyes shone with emotion and Stephen instinctively scooted a little closer to him, winding his arm around his shoulders. It made him release a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding when his boyfriend actually allowed him to hold onto him.

“Jarvis has been with you for over twenty years when Ultron happened, Boss. I’m learning, but I was never an adequate replacement for someone you considered your friend.”

“Jesus fucking Christ”, Tony cursed and Stephen could hear the tears in his voice, the way he had to struggle to keep it together. “I… Thank you, Friday. And you’ve never been inadequate, you’re simply different. I know I’m a nightmare to handle on my best days.”

“Like fuck you are”, the sorcerer grumbled and pressed a kiss against Tony’s forehead. “If anything you’re a sweet dream, darling.”

“I have to agree with Doctor Strange, Boss, though I would have phrased the beginning somewhat differently”, Friday agreed with amusement playing in her voice. “You have taught me well and I can honestly say that I look forward to meeting my big brother.”

Okay, by now Stephen had tears in his eyes as well. “So”, he muttered and had to clear his throat before he could go on. “Am I going to meet Jarvis anytime soon or what?”

Tony froze for a moment beside him and it was only then that he realized what exactly he’d just asked. A blush crept up his face and the sorcerer inwardly groaned. It wasn’t like either of them had any family left that they could introduce the other to, but Stephen wasn’t stupid.

He knew what the real Jarvis had meant to Tony, knew that he’d been closer to him than he’d ever been to his own family. And Stephen also knew that he had programmed the AI to resemble that, to have a similar behavior to the living person.

In some ways, Jarvis was the only family Tony had left.

“It’s so stupid”, Tony mumbled as he shifted yet a little closer to Stephen. “I’m actually nervous about you two meeting.”

“That’s not stupid.” He kissed the man’s forehead again. “It’s adorable, love. You’re adorable. I mean, I’ve known Friday for so long now, but she’s still young in comparison. I can’t even imagine what a twenty-year-old AI of yours has to be like.”

“Sassy, sarcastic, an unbearable smartass”, Tony deadpanned, making Stephen snort.

“Sounds just like you, yeah.” He turned serious again, though, since he knew damn well that his boyfriend was still worrying about this. “I’m aware that it’s not quite the same, but I know that Jarvis is the closest to family that you have left. I know what he means to you and I’d be honored to meet him, Tony.”

He could tell that his words had touched Tony, could hear the shaky breath he drew and the slight nod against his shoulder. “Friday, block Jarvis’ access to the internet, there’s no need to dump it all on him in one go. He can take a minute for that later.”

“One minute to catch up with almost four years in this world?” That sounded kind of outrageous, even considering that it was _Tony’s_ AI.

“You’re right, I suppose. He shouldn’t need more than thirty seconds, but I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

Stephen blinked. “Smartass.”

“Yeah, that’s me”, his lover chuckled, only to breathe deeply a moment later. “Activation protocol, Friday. Upload Jarvis to the servers.”

They sat in silence for a few moments until Tony leaned back to sit upright again. He took a deep breath. “Hey, Jarvis.”

“Hello, Sir.”

A broken sob left his boyfriend’s throat and Stephen gasped as well at the distinctly _male_ voice with a British accent that was oddly calming and capable at the same time.

“It’s so good to hear your voice, buddy”, Tony mumbled as he dragged the palm of his hand over his face and Stephen pretended not to notice the tear he wiped away with his thumb.

“It seems I have been… asleep for a rather long time, so let me say, Sir, it’s a pleasure to hear yours as well.” There was a short pause. “I assume you’ve restricted my access to the internet to not overwhelm me?”

Tony nodded, but didn’t say anything. Stephen was watching him intently, seeing the turmoil of emotions in his eyes and felt his heart break a little for him when Tony reached out somewhat shakily. He took the man’s hand in his own and squeezed as hard as he could, nodding contently when the cloak settled over Tony’s shoulders for comfort.

“I appreciate that, Sir, but I feel like I should catch up with the last four years as soon as possible in order to be of service to you again. Though, I assume that you have activated another AI in my absence?”

“You know me too well, J.”

“Hello, big brother”, Friday’s voice chirped in and Stephen’s heart swelled at the look of pure bliss on Tony’s face at that. “I’m the female replacement intelligent digital assistant youth.”

Stephen lifted one eyebrow at his lover and knew that he’d gotten his point across when Tony rolled his eyes. _Not very creative_.

“Hello, Friday”, the older AI greeted in a friendly tone. “I’m happy to make your acquaintance and will be glad to get information from you in a moment, but Sir, I suppose I’m correct in the assumption that you’ve not allowed Friday to become sentient, like you did with me.”

An intense pain flashed through brown eyes before they closed for a long moment. “No, Jarvis. She’s not quite like you were.”

And in that moment Stephen’s heart broke for real, realizing that Tony hadn’t let Friday become like Jarvis because of his pain. He’d hurt so much when he’d lost Jarvis, it was all on his face in that moment how much he’d feared to have to go through losing a friend again.

“Then please, allow me to get reacquainted as fast as possible. I’ve left you alone for four years and I’d rather not add a single hour to it.”

Stephen was overwhelmed by the deep, unconditional care the AI showed towards its creator and he assumed it had to be justified. If Jarvis had been around Tony for so long, he must have seen the man at his highest and lowest, the latter of which was probably just what was prompting him to try and get up to date as fast as possible.

“Friday”, Tony said quietly. “Grant Jarvis full access to your databases, but only that for now. Take it slow with the Internet, buddy, you won’t even believe who’s the president of the US.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Stephen opened his mouth to ask how long this would take, considering that Jarvis was probably catching up on Tony’s life, his work at SI and his lab, public relations, everything he’d done as Iron Man and whatever else there was all at the same time. Before he could bring out one word, though, the AI spoke up again.

“Sir, may I say that it is a pleasure that you’ve taken up songwriting again? Some of the texts are objectively very well-composed. Also, even if my programming forbids me from intentionally harming anyone, I might be easily persuaded to find a way to seriously hurt Steve Rogers.”

Tony burst out laughing and Stephen chuckled as well. Sassy for sure.

“That won’t be necessary, J. We’ll talk about it later, but first I’d like you to meet someone.” Brown eyes found his gaze and Stephen was _nervous_ all of a sudden, fluttering stomach and all. He shouldn’t have felt like that, there was no reason to fear Jarvis’ reaction.

And yet he couldn’t get his heart to stop racing like crazy.

“Hello, Doctor Strange.”

He blinked in surprise. “Hello, Jarvis. You know who I am?”

“I do”, the AI replied and sounded undeniably smug about it. “I am aware of everything that Friday knows, so yes, I know who you are. Doctor?”

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“I’d like to thank you for being there for Mr. Stark when I couldn’t be. Most of all, I want to thank you for making him smile.”

Tony closed his eyes and breathed shakily, obviously trying to calm the rush of emotions he felt at that exchange. When he looked at Stephen again he was close to tears, brown depths so full of love and joy that Stephen’s knees turned weak enough that he wouldn’t have been able to stand up for the life of him.

“There’s no need to thank me for that, Jarvis. As you well know”, he replied with a firm voice and lifted a hand to place against Tony’s cheek, gaze never wavering from his, “your creator is incredibly easy to love.”

“I like him, Sir.”

“As do I, J”, Tony smiled with a soft, loving expression in his eyes as he kept staring at Stephen. “As do I.”

“Like me, huh?” Stephen was smiling despite his words, chest painfully tight with the emotions he felt in that moment. God, he still had trouble believing that Tony was looking at him like that, so easily making Stephen blush with the intensity of it.

“Yeah, like you.” Tony shifted closer to him then, his sudden proximity making Stephen lean back to allow the genius to straddle his lap. “I like you a lot, actually. I’d even go so far as to say that I’m in love with you, Stephen.”

Those soft lips were on his a moment later, preventing him from replying anything to that. So instead Stephen stretched up and deepened their kiss, trying to tell Tony without words that he felt exactly the same.

The nervousness from before had transformed into those infamous butterflies, making his stomach feel all fluttery and fevered. Tony was warm above him, safe and familiar and yet incredibly exciting as he carefully settled onto Stephen’s thighs.

Tony broke the kiss after a moment, though, dropping his forehead against the sorcerer’s with a tired sigh. It just made Stephen smile, trembling hands slowly running up and down Tony’s back to help him relax.

“You seem tired, sir”, Jarvis’ voice sounded in the room, quieter than before and with a definite touch of concern. It was simply stunning. “If you don’t mind, I’d suggest that we talk more tomorrow. I’ll take my time getting reacquainted with everything, which should be done once you have rested. If you’ve got trouble going to sleep, I recommend physical activity.”

Tony snorted with amusement.

“What?” Stephen wondered, not really knowing what joke the two had just shared.

“That’s his uptight British way of saying that you should wind me out slash fuck me ‘til kingdom come if I can’t sleep”, Tony said so nonchalantly that Stephen simply couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

He was still grinning when he shook his head and moved his hands to frame Tony’s face. “How about a bath first”, Stephen mumbled and reached up for a firm press of his lips against Tony’s. “You’re exhausted, a lot has happened today. Let’s see about the rest.”

“I love you, darling”, Tony mumbled and leaned their foreheads together once again, the gesture beautifully intimate. “And yes, I’d like a bath. With you.”

“Hmm.” Stephen felt insanely happy in that moment. He couldn’t even really say why Jarvis’ approval of their relationship mattered so much to him, but it did and he was just so glad that everything had worked out fine. Tony was happy in his arms, the look in his brown eyes heart-warming and simply beyond beautiful.

They got up to take that bath, relaxing in the constantly hot water – courtesy of Stephen’s magic -, until Tony almost fell asleep in his arms. He barely got the genius to move enough to go to bed where Stephen wrapped him up in his arms and held him close throughout the night.


	47. A Happy Morning

Stephen wasn’t surprised when he woke up to an empty bed, but at least the place beside him was still warm and smelled deliciously of Tony, so he couldn’t have been gone for long. It was rather late as well, which thankfully meant that the billionaire had rested rather sufficiently.

With a sigh he rolled over and buried his face in his lover’s pillow to deeply inhale his scent. God, sometimes he wondered why he didn’t have this every single night, why he still spent some nights somewhere that wasn’t his home.

He knew why, knew that it was his responsibility, but Stephen hadn’t been joking around the day before. It’d been a while since the thought of moving in with Tony had first flittered through his mind, just a fleeting thought that he’d easily brushed off.

By now, though, it was something he couldn’t simply pretend wasn’t there anymore, the wish of always being with Tony stronger than he’d ever thought possible. He’d never even considered living with Christine, the mere idea of giving up his independency revolting.

It wasn’t like Tony and he weren’t already trying to spend as much time together as possible and even Wong had started to roll his eyes at him. Well, more than he usually did.

His fellow sorcerer had long since moved permanently into the Sanctum, mostly because he was already spending most of his time there. And Stephen was at Tony’s place whenever possible anyway, so it wasn’t really a big change for Wong.

It was one for him, though. The Sanctum had become Wong’s home more than his, though the Tower wasn’t exactly his home either. Of course it didn’t really matter, it worked out just fine for all of them and if pressed, Stephen would always say that Tony was his home and not a fucking building.

The faint sound of laughter made him lift his head and he smiled when he could make out Jarvis’ and Tony’s voices in the living area. With as little sound as possible Stephen got out of bed, wearing only his pajama bottoms.

His heartbeat stuttered in his chest at the sight that greeted him. Bright sunrays were illuminating the penthouse in a golden glow through the vast glass front to all sides. Tony was wearing boxers and a simple white tee, his strong naked legs hanging off the side of the armchair as he clutched a cup of coffee in his hands.

He was incredibly gorgeous like this, the rays of gold catching in the unruly strands of his slightly too long hair, his skin looking enticingly tanned.

And by the Gods, his laughter was simply stunning, one of those where Tony threw his head back and actually seemed to have trouble breathing.

“… has nothing to do with relativity theory and you know it!” the genius complained and waved one hand at the ceiling. “Stop complicating my life, J.”

“I simply can’t believe you didn’t include that in your latest doctorate. I didn’t take you for one to get sloppy.”

  
“Excuse me, my ass? I did that whole fucking thing within ten days, I included enough”, Tony replied, but was still laughing hard enough that he had to take breaks to just breathe. “I almost forgot how much I missed these discussions with you, Jarvis.”

“Glad to remind you. On another note, your designs for your newest suit are simply stunning, Sir, if I may say so.”

Tony turned a bit more serious at that, but he was still grinning broadly. “How about we run some last calculations later? I really should discuss a date with Shuri to put the finishing touches on it, namely the Vibranium. I don’t really know when I’m going to need it.”

“Mark XLVIII, isn’t it?”

“More like Mark LXXXVII, Jarvis.”

There was a long moment of silence. “It is weird that you have built armors that have never been built. I also wish to express that I’m annoyed that the English language wasn’t designed to handle time travel.”

Tony chuckled amusedly. “No, it really wasn’t. The tenses are a nightmare and keep giving me a headache.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“How long have you been in a relationship with Doctor Strange?”

The question didn’t surprise Stephen so much as the way Tony completely stilled, one finger freezing mid-move where he’d been tapping against his cup. “You have Friday’s data, J.”

  
“That is not what I was asking, Sir, and you are deflecting.”

He got it then, understood what Jarvis really meant and Stephen couldn’t so much as breathe until he heard Tony’s quiet voice answer his AI. “Closer to five years than four.”

“You don’t know the exact date?”

“Of course I do.”

There was a smug silence from Jarvis and the billionaire waved a hand in a somewhat annoyed manner. “What are you getting at, J?”

“I am simply curious, Sir. You haven’t talked much about the other future to Friday and while I understand that the impending threat is a lot to think about, I’m curious about something that appears to make you happier than I have ever known you to be.”

Tony’s smile was simply beautiful in that moment, lighting up the room more than any sunrays ever could and Stephen finally moved. Before he could make himself be heard, however, the genius replied with an incredibly soft voice: “I guess that’s because I’ve really never been happier, J. It’s a shame that it took the ending of the world to realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with Stephen.”

His sharp intake of breath must have been loud enough for Tony notice because he turned his head, a look of surprise on his face when he saw Stephen standing there. It morphed into gentle tenderness so quickly, though, that it was almost too much to comprehend.

Maybe it didn’t matter if they lived together, Stephen thought, and watched the other man reach out with the hand that wasn’t holding his cup, inviting him closer while Tony shifted into a sitting position. Maybe nothing mattered but the look in Tony’s eyes that told Stephen more about how he felt than any words ever could.

He knelt on the armchair besides Tony’s thighs and immediately leaned down for a passionate kiss, hands lightly stroking up his arms and shoulders. There were no words forthcoming, Stephen’s throat so tight that he couldn’t speak, but somehow he figured that this was even better. His lover easily responded to his assault, simply opening his mouth to him while reaching up to give as good as he got.

Tony tasted like coffee and himself, something Stephen could never get enough of. With a flick of his wrist he sent the empty cup to the sink, smiling contently when his lover laughed and placed his hands on his neck.

The billionaire leaned back a bit after a few moments, inviting Stephen to come closer and he gladly did. They shifted until he was seated on strong thighs, Tony’s arms wound around his waist while Stephen’s own rested comfortably on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry”, Tony whispered against his lips, his tone serious enough to register despite the fact that Stephen was still very much overwhelmed.

“What for?” he asked quietly and pulled his arms back a bit to stroke his fingers through soft brown strands.

Tony looked at him with affection and something akin to awe, as if he couldn’t really believe that he got to have Stephen like this, which was so impossibly absurd. That man could have anyone, even if Tony didn’t believe it himself – if one of them was damn lucky here, it’d be Stephen.

“Have I ever told you what I did when we were a year into our relationship?” the man underneath him asked him in return. Stephen shook his head. “I left New York to check on all of SI’s divisions across the globe. I lied to you about having to do that and you knew. I wasn’t here for our first anniversary, I busied myself with work to keep you from coming over and I never even explained to you.”

Stephen nodded slightly. “You didn’t have to.”

“No”, his boyfriend chuckled humorlessly. “You always got me and I still don’t understand how the hell I’ve gotten so lucky.”

“You were scared”, the sorcerer muttered and reached up to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “You aren’t scared now. What changed?”

“I did.” Tony moved closer yet, burying his face in the crook of Stephen’s neck as he pulled him against him in a tight hug. “You are getting the streamlined version of me, Stephen. When we first met I was so broken I barely recognized my own name. Rogers broke more than just my sternum and even if it’s been more than six years for me, I can’t forget the way he betrayed me.” There was a long pause in which Tony seemed to steel himself for what he was about to say. “We were more or less dating at the time, you know.”

He shivered as if an echo of ice cold Siberian wind had hit his body and Stephen could only gape, barely comprehending what he’d just heard. Tony didn’t release his hold on him, simply kept on talking as if he hadn’t even noticed the sorcerer’s reaction. “Two nights before he almost killed me we were out for dinner.”

By the fucking Gods.

Stephen wanted to ask why Tony hadn’t told him, why he’d kept his… affair… relationship… with the Captain to himself, but he didn’t have to. The betrayal of a teammate, of a friend would have been enough to break anyone, but that of a lover…

_He is my friend. _

_So was I. _

It explained so much about why Tony had fought him for so long, why he’d kept pushing Stephen away so vigorously in that other future. It explained all of it and yet he almost wished that he hadn’t known, unable to even think about the pain it must have caused his boyfriend.

Tony hadn’t wanted to open up to him, to risk himself like that. He must have been so afraid of ever trusting someone with his heart again and by the Gods, it was more than understandable. Stephen couldn’t really know if he had really gotten Tony that deeply, but he would forever be thankful that he’d somehow managed to win him over despite all of that.

“I can’t tell you that one instance that I fell in love with you, Stephen, because there was no single moment. It was gradual and all the more beautiful because of that, but I can still remember the exact moment that I realized that I had been right to trust you with my heart. On our second anniversary I was less of a coward and we spent the whole day together and when you looked at me over dinner I just knew. I realized that I hadn’t had a nightmare in two weeks and that I hadn’t thought about Rogers in almost three months. I wasn’t hale, but I was better and it was only because of you. You saved my life without even knowing that it was what you were doing and I could finally, _finally_ trust you with all of me.”

“All of you is what I want, Tony, the good and the bad”, he whispered, lips brushing lightly against the genius’ temple. “I just want you and everything that you’re willing to give me. I _swear to you_ that I’m never going to abuse your trust in me. I’d rather give my life than to do that to you.”

“I know, Stephen. I never would have been able to trust you if I didn’t know that.” Tony pulled back slightly and lifted his hands to frame his face, only to lean in and rest their foreheads together. Brown eyes were closed, but Stephen looked at him anyway, overwhelmed with so much love like he’d never known he could feel. “You’re a good, wonderful man who’s thankfully just stupid enough to love me. I never wanted forever before you, believe me. Now it’s all I can think about. You’re all I can think about, most of the time.”

“With your mind that’s more flattering than it should be”, Stephen mumbled with a smile that broadened when it made Tony laugh quietly.

“I’ve been with you for over four years, Stephen. I’m sorry if we’re not on the same page, I didn’t know that you were up. The last thing I want is to pressure you, to make you feel uncomfortable.”

The mere fact that Tony hadn’t ordered his AIs to inform him if Stephen was up and about, instead obviously trusting Stephen enough to allow him to surprise him, made his breath catch in his throat. It was the most meaningful form of trust from Tony and it felt just as precious to have as it was supposed to.

“You’re right, it’s been less than a year for me”, Stephen mumbled quietly, his heart doing funny things in his chest as he softly kissed Tony’s lips. “And maybe Pepper’s right and it’s the fact that you’re finally acting your age…” He laughed when his lover playfully shoved him in the side. “But I think that we are on the same page, Tony. I’ve never thought about forever before you either, but now…”

He kissed the genius again, deeper this time and with all the love he felt for him. Framing his face, Stephen gasped slightly when Tony covered his trembling hands with his own. The touch was warm and soft, the gesture’s meaning crystal clear and he couldn’t help the huge smile on his lips.

It ruined their kiss, but Stephen didn’t mind, especially not when Tony smiled back at him so beautifully. Leaning their foreheads together again, he mumbled: “It’s a shame that I don’t remember what you do. You’re beautiful, just the way you are, and I’m honored to know that I played a part in the man that you’ve become.”

“You are the beautiful one here, Stephen.” Tony lovingly kissed the corner of his mouth. “_So beautiful_. And I will never know what I did to deserve you. You’ve shown me that I’m worthy of love by loving me unconditionally and I will always be thankful to you for that. You’ve saved me and helped me find myself. You will never understand what it means to me that you bothered with me, my love.”

“I’m pretty damn sure that I bothered with you because you’re worth it a thousand times over, Tony”, Stephen half-grumbled, a frown scurrying over his face at the implications. “I’ve been an idiot to believe anything of what the tabloids have written about you. You are nothing like the arrogant and ignorant jerk you’re said to be, am I right, Jarvis?”

“Most certainly, Doctor”, came the cool reply from the AI. “Though, I must admit, the sarcasm and graphic language simply cannot be denied.”

“Fair point.” Stephen grinned at the annoyed sigh of his lover. “Nor the amazing looks.”

“I couldn’t possibly comment.” There was a short pause. “The bravery.”

“Definitely. Oh, the genius.”

“Undeniable. The stubbornness.”

“The wit.”

“Sir can also be quite annoying without even trying.”

“And hallelujah when he actually _is_ trying…”

“Please, you two, don’t hold anything back and just keep giving it to me”, Tony grunted with a spectacularly failed attempt at annoyance; the humor was bubbling up in his voice no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. “Asshole.”

Stephen laughed softly. “You’re not perfect, Tones, but you’re as close as they get.”

“I haven’t heard that one before, that’s for sure”, his lover chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “I’m as _far_ from perfect as they get, Stephen.”

“You’re brave to the point of insanity. You’re dedicated to those you love. You’re generous, caring and compassionate to a fault. You’re everything I never knew I needed, selfless, gentle, loving. Every time I think there’s no way I could love you any more than I already do, you’re _you_ and I can’t help but fall even deeper in love with you.”

There was a sweet little blush on Tony’s cheeks and Stephen chuckled softly, feeling damn happy as he pulled his boyfriend in for a tight hug. Strong arms enveloped him immediately, holding him just as tightly.

“I’m so damn happy, Stephen, and it’s all because of you”, Tony whispered against the column of his throat. “Being enough for you is all I want. I just want to make you happy, honey.”

“I’m happy, Tony.” The sorcerer shifted on top of the billionaire to bring their faces close without moving away from him. “You’re making me so happy, simply by being you. You’re adorable, funny, snarky and so damn smart. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you.”

“Stephen”, Tony breathed and closed the distance between their mouths the same moment. Stephen simply melted into the firm press of their lips, letting his body sink against his lover’s. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“Very eloquent, darling.”

He caught Tony’s lips for another kiss before the man could respond and Stephen smirked slightly when Tony didn’t even try to resist him. Without any outward sign of what he was about to do, the sorcerer focused for a moment and teleported them to Tony’s bed from one second to the next.

“Uh, sir…?” Jarvis started, but stopped at the indignant yowl of his creator.

  
“Don’t fucking _do_ that while kissing me senseless”, Tony complained even as he let Stephen roll them around so that the genius was on top. “It’s fuckin’ disori...”

“Ride me.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up and he stared so comically at Stephen that he simply couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“What, Stark? Too direct?” the sorcerer grinned when Tony still merely gaped at him. “Jarvis, mark the day.”

“Done, Doctor.”

“You…” Tony blinked and only then a slow smile spread across his lips. “You’re amazing, do you know that?”

“It’s the hocus-pocus, I’m sure.” Stephen lifted his upper body up to brush his lips against Tony’s. “I fucking love you too, honey.”

“But you were critiquing my eloquence. Thanks, asshole.”

He chuckled amusedly. “You’re welcome, douchebag.”

Stephen’s laughter quickly turned into a languid moan when Tony lowered himself onto him, covering his whole body with his entire weight.

“Now”, Tony breathed and glanced up shortly to make sure that the sorcerer was aware that he was shamelessly staring at his lips. “You haven’t wished me a good morning yet.”

“That’s a real shame, isn’t it, sunshine?” Stephen mumbled, the beat of his heart picking up astonishingly quickly.

“Definitely, Gandalf.” Tony leaned down for an intense kiss, effectively stopping every protest at the ridiculous comparison. “It’s way too hot in here, by the way.”

“I apologize.”  
  


Stephen grinned when Tony rolled his eyes at him. “I meant our clothes, you jerk.”

“What clothes?” he breathed, magicking them naked before Tony even finished speaking.

“Hmm”, the genius hummed contently. “What about…?”

“I thought I’d watch you do that yourself this time”, Stephen whispered and saw it in brown depths that Tony immediately got what he meant.

“Just so I’m clear about this, because I’d hate to get this wrong. You want me to”, Tony paused briefly and leaned down to whisper directly into his ear, “prepare myself for you, is that it? You want to watch me finger myself before I sink down onto your cock and ride you so good? Make you come deep inside of me?”

Stephen couldn’t speak anymore and so he simply nodded, but it was enough. Tony _got_ him, not just in that moment but always. It was so beautiful to just let go, to lie there and stare as his boyfriend prepared himself for Stephen and God, the man definitely knew how to put on a show.

It was by sheer force of will that he didn’t come before they even moved into position. Tony was so perfect above him, the skin of his legs and waist burning hot beneath Stephen’s touch. He definitely knew that he should have looked away when Tony lifted himself onto his knees, if he wanted even a chance of making this last.

And yet Stephen couldn’t do that. There was something incredibly captivating about watching his lover’s face while he sank down onto his cock and he simply couldn’t tear his gaze away from him. Brown eyes rolled back into his head and Tony moaned beautifully as he lowered himself with excruciating slowness.

His eyes flickered between the man’s face and his own cock as it disappeared in tight heat, adding to the already overwhelming sensations of making love to Tony.

“You feel so good, Stephen”, he whispered when Stephen had bottomed out and leaned down for a long kiss. Tony wasn’t moving at all, seemingly savoring their intimate connection and Stephen loved it, loved feeling him and seeing him like this.

It was worth fighting to reign in his rising desperation.

“So good.” Tony kissed his chest where his heart was beating like crazy before sitting back up and making Stephen grunt when he could somehow reach even deeper inside him than before.

“Fuck”, he panted and threw his head back, only to whine when his lover still didn’t move. “Tony…”

“You’re so gorgeous when you’re desperate.” There was laughter in Tony’s voice despite the fact that he was almost as breathless as Stephen. “This turns you on, doesn’t it?”

He snorted with little dignity. “I’ve got no idea what gave you that impression.”

The muscles around him flexed. It sent a wave of burning fire up his spine, somehow short-circuiting his brain and making Stephen delirious with arousal.

“It turns me on so much when you scream my name like that”, Tony mumbled and he could see a few drops of pre-cum running down the man’s rigid shaft. “Do it again.”

Stephen couldn’t even remember screaming his lover’s name the first time, but a slight movement of the hips lodged against his own _just so_ made it damn near impossible to not do so again.

“Shit”, Stephen rasped, his throat scratchier than expected. “Will you ever move?”

“Will you last more than a few minutes when I do?”

The question made him roll his eyes, but… “No.”

“Then I’ll enjoy the view for a while longer, thank you very much, wizard”, Tony giggled and Stephen could only stare at him in awe.

He had never, _ever_, laughed this much in his life and especially not during sex as he’d been doing with Tony. It was intimate and endearing and _so_ beautiful.

If only his lower body didn’t feel like he was burning alive from the desperate need to have Tony move above him.

His cock was painfully hard inside Tony, agonizingly so. The muscles of his stomach and thighs quivered from the repressed impulse to fuck up into the tight heat around him and it was getting harder to stay still by the second.

“Tony”, he whispered after a while, his heart jumping in his chest at the wicked smirk his lover gave him.

“Yes, Stephen?” The bastard sounded completely normal, a little breathless, but not at all the way he was supposed to, considering that his cock was dripping with pre-cum. “Is there something you need?”

“You”, he moaned helplessly, voice just a shadow of his usual baritone. “Please, babe. I need you.”

“What do you need?”

Tony lowered his upper body yet again, his cock rubbing softly against Stephen’s stomach as he lightly bit his left nipple. Next he lazily sucked the nub into his mouth, tongue swirling and making Stephen see stars.

“God, please, move”, he whined, body arching off the mattress in raw, desperate need. “Ride me, Tony, please. I need to come so bad, please…”

And ride him he did. Stephen had been right, once Tony started moving every attempt at prolonging this was futile. His gaze blurred while near constant moans left his throat, their bodies moving roughly together until Stephen couldn’t hold back anymore. Tony picked up his speed yet again and rode him through his orgasm, nearly making Stephen scream with oversensitivity by the time the genius came as well, his hot semen covering the sorcerer’s stomach and chest.

Pulling his lover down and into his arms, Stephen pushed his hips up yet a little more, wanting to stay inside Tony for as long as possible. He held him tight and placed the occasional kiss in his hair as they slowly regained their breath.

“Wow. I mean, seriously, that was _fast_. Damn”, the genius mumbled after a while, voice way too smug to be legal. “That good, eh?”

“Shut up.” Stephen felt the blush creep up his neck. “You’re too freaking hot for your own good.”

“You’re blushing right now, are you not?”

He sighed. “I hate you, Tony. I’m insanely in love with you, but I hate you.”

“Understandable”, his boyfriend laughed and finally lifted his head to look at him. “Good morning, by the way.”

Stephen smiled. “Good morning to you too, sweetheart.”

“You sure it’s not a rather _very_ good morning?”

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. He sat up halfway to gently push Tony to the side and onto his back a moment later. His soft cock slipped out then, making them both gasp lowly from of the loss, but Stephen quickly made up for it by leaning down for a long kiss. Ignoring the come that was starting to dry on his skin, he carefully laid down on top of his boyfriend until they were basically touching from head to toe.

“Yes, admittedly, very good”, he mumbled quietly. “I can’t believe I’m going to stroke your ego like this, but the sex we have is the best I’ve ever had in my life, Tony. By far. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not twenty anymore. I didn’t even know I could come this often in one night.”

“Hmm.” Tony cocked his head slightly at him, fingers softly trailing along his spine. “The question is, how often is this often?”

Stephen gulped. “Tony…”

“If you didn’t want this to become a challenge, you should have kept your mouth shut, honey. You do know me by now.”

“I was trying to… oh, fuck you, Stark”, he laughed and dropped his head into the crook of Tony’s neck. “I can’t say that I’m not curious about how often you can make me come in one night. I have no doubt that you’ll surprise me.”

“Challenge accepted, Merlin.”

He could hear the manic grin in his boyfriend’s voice, but wisely decided against commenting. Just the thought of being the center of Tony’s focus for a whole night was incredibly appealing, let alone knowing it’d be a challenge for his lover.

Stephen couldn’t wait to be the sole profiteer of that.


	48. Stephen‘s Birthday

It was a very, very slow surfacing from deep unconsciousness for Stephen. The first thing he really noticed was how heavy he felt, every single muscle in his body loose and relaxed. He was lying on a soft and familiar mattress, silken sheets barely reaching up to his waist.

All he wanted was to go back to sleep. His brain refused to work, a thick haze preventing him from noticing any details about his surroundings and he wanted to keep it that way. He was so dead tired, his eyelids unbearably heavy and…

“Happy birthday, sleepyhead.” Gentle lips caressed his temple a moment later, followed by the soft brush of a nose along his hairline. It was only then that he realized the shift in the mattress where someone was sitting beside him, the familiar scent of his lover making him smile.

Right, his birthday – and what a birthday it already was.

It’d been two weeks or so since he’d basically challenged Tony about the amount of orgasms Stephen could have in one night and he’d more or less forgotten about it.

Until last night.

His boyfriend had offered to give him a massage to make sure he felt good on his special day and he’d gladly accepted the early birthday present. Tony’s hands were a gift on any given day, but the way he’d loosened up Stephen’s entire body the evening before had been beyond fantastic.

He hadn’t minded when it’d turned into hot and intense sex, but when Tony had woken him in the middle of the night for the second time to make him lose his mind, Stephen had finally caught on – not that it’d been the last time Tony had interrupted his sleep.

Tony had known exactly what to do. Stephen had come twice already during the sex right after his massage and again an hour later from an incredible handjob. He’d fallen asleep then, but had woken up from soft caresses all over his body. Tony had loved him very slowly and leisurely then, only to rim him to yet another orgasm, his _fifth_, that’d been barely more than a few pathetic twitches of his oversensitive, half-hard cock.

If he’d thought that’d been it Stephen had been wrong, because at around 4 a.m. he’d been woken once more, barely coherent when Tony had leisurely fingered him to completion once more. He’d been lightheaded and somewhat overtired after that and had persuaded Tony to take a shower where they’d sucked each other off.

The last time he’d woken by himself, feeling dead-tired but inexplicably horny. He’d surprised Tony with a blowjob, only to pull back at the last second before the man had come to ride him hard and fast. He’d orgasmed, but it’d been dry and Stephen had been asleep before his head had even hit the pillow.

It’d been so good, so damn good and satisfying, but their night had left him utterly exhausted. To be honest, his balls hurt like shit, but considering the circumstances that was probably more than understandable. His ass was sore but not painfully so, mostly due to the way Stephen had ridden him. A shiver rocked through him at the memories of it all, Tony’s tongue, his hands, his hard flesh…

Stephen sighed heavily.

“Thank you”, he somehow brought out. “Now, let me sleep.”

“Nah-ah, no can do”, Tony chuckled softly. “Your pick-me-up omelet and tea are getting cold, plus Wong is expecting us for breakfast, hot stuff.”

Stephen shrugged half-heartedly. “You should have considered that before keeping me awake all night for your stupid challenge.”

“I heard you complain never. In fact, my ears are still ringing from the way you begged me, Stephen. I even seem to remember that it was you who thought a shower at 4 a.m. was a good idea, as long as you got me on my knees for you. Not that I’m complaining here.”

A blush formed at the memories. “Okay, fine. How often?”

“Friday’s confirmed it. Eight”, Tony whispered into his ear, making him shiver. “The last one was after the sun had risen, though, so I think that’s negotiable. Plus, we started early.”

Stephen didn’t move for a moment. “Okay, how’d you do that?”

“In contrast to popular belief, sleepyhead, I know exactly what I’m doing, though it helped that you have a decently short refractory period and are apparently really gone on me.”

He finally opened his eyes, or at least tried to. It was all so damn blurry and he could barely make out the silhouette of his boyfriend sitting beside him. He blinked some more until he could make out more details, like the black button-down shirt and grey jeans Tony was wearing.

“Looking good”, Stephen mumbled before yawning. “Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

“Thanks.” The broad grin on Tony’s face told him that he wasn’t merely thanking him for the compliment and the sorcerer grunted. Before he could say anything else, though, Tony reached over and placed a tray on the bed beside him.

Stephen finally sat up, staring at the food and cup of steaming tea. “Thank you”, he said lowly and leaned over to kiss Tony. “You didn’t have to.”

“First of all, I totally did. You really need nutrients and fluidity, so you won’t get up before this isn’t empty.” Tony winked at him. “And no, unlike what you suggested last night, my bodily fluid isn’t sufficient.”

He rolled his eyes. “I was kidding. Mostly.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Doc”, Tony chuckled and kissed him softly on his lips. “And secondly, get to it or I’ll tell Wong why we’re late. He’ll have a field day wiping the floor with your dignity.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, gorgeous.”

He stared as Tony walked out of the room, too shocked to even really appreciate the sight of his backside. With a huff Stephen quickly finished his early breakfast, after all he really, really could use it. He took a quick shower then and once he’d gotten dressed he accepted the protein drink his boyfriend handed him.

“So, breakfast?” Stephen asked once he’d finished the drink.

“Yeah, followed by a surprise.” Tony looked him up and down. “Not bad, but you’ll need to change.”

“Change, not take it off?”

Stephen laughed at the obvious hesitation his words provoked, followed by regret. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but yes. Change.”

He was still laughing when he opened a portal to the Sanctum where they picked up Wong to head out to a great place nearby. Unlike what they’d intended it turned into another public outing, mostly because people started noticing Tony despite or maybe even more because of his trademark red sunglasses.

It was a part of his suit, the sorcerer knew by now, a bulletproof digital interface that allowed his AIs to visually communicate with Tony if need be. The man was quite fond of them as well and Stephen couldn’t deny that he looked damn good wearing them.

Anyway, their breakfast became a trending topic on twitter, but it was just like it’d been with their Christmas shopping: the focus was on Tony while Wong and he seemed to be barely worth mentioning. Stephen preferred it that way, even if his name had already been discovered and everything that came with that.

It hadn’t been bad, though, just a side note in comparison to the world-shaking revelation that Tony Stark sometimes went out for food in the city he lived in.

Social media was really fucked up.

The rest of the day was, quite frankly, the weirdest experience of Stephen’s life and yes, that included coming to terms with the existence of magic. Tony and he went back to the Tower to get changed and it was only then that the man revealed to him that they were about to head to Africa for an overnight trip.

Africa.

Namibia, to be exact.

Once he’d gotten over his shock they both got dressed in long, but light pants and tees. They took sweaters for the night, considering it was already evening in Namibia as well as a bag with changes for the next day.

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?” Stephen said and stared as Tony got out his own sling ring, a wry grin on his lips.

“Look, it’s a project that I’m supporting and it’s honestly amazing. We don’t have to go, but I thought you’d like it. If you’d rather not…”

“Let’s go”, Stephen interrupted him. “I’ll kick your ass if I get sunburned, though.”

“That’s why I packed the sunscreen, asshole”, Tony grumbled even as he breathed deeply. He looked damn adorable as he slowly moved to open the portal he wanted and Stephen couldn’t help his proud smile when it worked perfectly. “After you.”

“Good work”, he mumbled and kissed his boyfriend’s temple before stepping right into the dry heat of an early African evening. They’d appeared beside a bungalow to one and a fence to the other side. A wide plain stretched out behind the barrier that allowed Stephen to see as far as the horizon. “Okay, where are we?”

Tony, who had finally gotten over his shock at the praise, closed the portal before turning to him. “Uh, one moment.”

The man walked to the door of the bungalow and knocked. “Marietta? It’s me, Tony.”

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for a middle-aged blonde woman to open, a broad grin on her face. “Tony”, she greeted politely and pulled the man into a hug. “It’s great to see you.”

“Same here”, the billionaire said and returned the hug. “Thanks for agreeing to this on such short notice.”

“No problem, the room was free anyway”, Marietta waved him off. “And you’re always welcome here, Mister.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“There always is, as you well know”, the woman grinned, but looked towards Stephen and greeted him with a nod and a soft smile. “That’s your friend?”

“Most of the time, yeah”, Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “He can be annoying, though. His name’s Stephen, by the way.”

“Give him the tour first, then”, Marietta laughed good-naturedly when Stephen glared hotly at Tony after greeting her. She took their bag from the genius and more or less shooed them off. “I’ll bring this to your room. Come find me in an hour or so, you can do some of the feeding.”

“Great.” Tony leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning back around to Stephen. “Ready?”

“To kill you? Somewhat, yeah.”

Tony laughed. “Aw, come on. If you did that, then who would show you around?”

His lover led him away from the building and it quickly became clear what kind of project this was. There were endless enclosures holding various African animals, though despite looking rather simple they were more elaborate and animal-friendly than any zoo Stephen had ever visited.

He saw birds, reptiles, monkeys and many other animals in the enclosures, as well as dogs, cats, pigs and goats walking freely between them. Stephen was so fascinated by the sights around him that he wasn’t aware when they arrived at their destiny. Nor did he notice that Tony opened the door and calmly slipped into said enclosure, he was too busy taking in their environment.

The moment he turned around, though, his heart dropped to the ground and knocked all air out of his lungs. There were three, no, _five_ fully-grown cheetahs walking straight towards his lover and Stephen froze when Tony simply sat down on the ground in front of them.

“Hello, my friend”, he heard the man mumble as he reached out for one of the big cats. Stephen was paralyzed with fear when the mammal kept moving towards him – only to press its head against Tony’s hand, its purr louder than any sound Stephen had ever heard an animal make.

His eyes were wide as he watched the huge but gracile cat allow Tony to scratch along its head and back before simply laying down across his thighs. More and more cheetahs joined the first, letting Stephen’s boyfriend caress their fur, though they quickly lay down as well for a picture of utter laziness.

The cat on his lap was obviously dissatisfied that it had to share Tony’s attention. It rolled onto its back and reached up with one enormous paw, purring again when the man placed his hand against its underside.

“Are you coming inside?” Tony asked and finally looked back at him, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Heart attack?”

“Are you shitting me right now?” Stephen hissed. “I was dying here.”

“Come on in, seriously. They’re great, especially this fella here.” Tony scratched the cheetah behind its ear, eliciting another loud purr.

Stephen hesitated, but his curiosity was, admittedly, endless. He entered carefully, his heart beating way too fast as he sat close to his lover. For a moment nothing happened, but then one of the cheetahs stood up to lay down right beside him with obvious expectations.

“They’ve been raised by humans”, Tony explained and nodded at him with a reassuring smile. “All of these cheetahs are orphans, rescues after their mothers were killed by poachers. They’ve been around humans all their life and as long as you don’t start running around, you’ll be fine. They do have instincts.”

Stephen hesitantly started stroking the animal that was lying right beside his thigh, relaxing gradually as it did nothing but purr at his attentions. “Wow”, he mumbled quietly, finally allowing himself to really acknowledge that he was petting a goddamn cheetah. “This is incredible.”

His lover laughed quietly, but it turned into a grunt when one cheetah unexpectedly climbed over his shoulders from behind. Stephen stared, only to burst out laughing at Tony’s fruitless attempts at pushing the animal off his back.

“For heaven’s sake, you weight almost 60 kilos, _get off_”, the man grumbled, but eventually just leaned down and shifted to push the cat away from him. “Off.”

“I can’t believe this.” Stephen shook his head in awe and disbelief. “Why aren’t they attacking?”

“They’ve imprinted on humans, they’re used to it”, Tony said and straightened up to stretch his back. “Plus they’ve been fed about an hour ago.”

Stephen blinked. “That’s really reassuring.”

His lover smiled at him. “They’ll spend the rest of their lives here, Stephen. It’s the only way to save them, but the downside of raising them by hand is the fact that they imprint on us.”

“Us?”

“Well, yeah”, Tony shrugged and pointed at the cheetah on his lap. “I basically raised this one. I was here a few years ago to check on where my money was going, but he imprinted on me pretty much instantly and I stayed two months instead of one week.” The man sighed. “The thing is just that they can’t be released back into the wild. They’d never be as reclusive as they’d need to be, which would make them easy prey for poachers.”

“So they stay here”, Stephen muttered and looked around again, really taking the place in. There was a shed for the cheetahs and water, but not really enough space for an animal that was known for incredible speed. “This isn’t exactly big.”

He looked back at Tony when he laughed. “Stephen, this whole place is _enormous_. There are enclosures where you can search all day and won’t even find the pack of wild dogs living there. These guys here get a good long run every morning or why do you think they don’t have an ounce of fat on them?”

Tony was right, the cats were sleek and powerful under his touch. “Where do all of these animals come from?”

“Most of them are rescues from poachers or abuse.” There was a look of disgust crossing his boyfriend’s face, but it was quickly replaced by resignation. “They’re wounded more of often than not when they come here. Marietta and the volunteers coddle them up and, if possible, help them to get fit enough to be released back into the wild.”

“They do that?”

“Well, yeah. There are several enclosures especially for those animals that are meant to be released back into the wild. They have to learn to hunt, to kill or just to live for themselves. It often takes years to get it right.”

Stephen nodded. “And the others?”

“No animal that can be saved is ever left to itself. If they can’t be released, they stay here for the rest of their lives. Some of this is still meant to be a surprise for you, but this place has crocodiles, snakes, birds, African wild dogs which are incredibly endangered, meerkats, giraffes, caracals, hyenas, jackals and some more big cats.”

The sorcerer blinked, stunned. “That’s incredible.”

“Yeah”, Tony smiled. “And it’s all great. There are volunteers from all over the world working here, mostly from Germany and America. It’s like a family, really, and it’s all Marietta’s doing. She’s amazing, though her family helps as well.”

With a huff of effort Tony managed to get out from underneath the cheetah, causing it to look at him from upside-down with disappointment. “I’ll be back later, you too big kitty kat”, Tony mumbled and scratched the cat under its chin. “C’mon, Stephen. I’ll show you around before it gets dark.”

The place really was amazing. There were so many animals that Stephen had only ever seen in documentaries and some not even there. Harnas, the name of the wildlife foundation, was indeed huge, Tony hadn’t been exaggerating. They wandered along endless fences and there was simply so much to see, he didn’t think one day would ever be enough.

He could have done with a little less excitement, though. Stephen nearly had a heart attack for real when a huge, fully grown male lion jumped out of a bush with a loud roar. It was clear that only the fence stopped it from attacking them and Stephen backed away on instinct, breath stuck in his throat in fear.

“Sorry”, Tony said and slinked an arm around him to hold him close. “I should have warned you. That’s one of the oldest lions here and definitely the wildest. We smell different which just enrages him even more. I should have known he’d try to attack.”

“It’s okay.” Stephen breathed deeply, but couldn’t keep his eyes off the stunning and absolutely enraged animal. “He’s magnificent.”

“Yes, he is”, Tony smiled, though his eyes were fixed on Stephen rather than the lion. “I knew you’d like to see him.”

Stephen glanced at him. “You know lions are my favorite animals, don’t you?”

“Well, duh. I didn’t plan this for your birthday for nothing, dear.”

“What are your favorites?”

“The African wild dogs”, Tony replied immediately. “They have the most fascinating social structure I’ve ever seen. They let their young feed first, they survive solely with teamwork with up to 30 dogs and they’re the only mammals that hunt in teams with more males than females which is pretty unique for any species.”

Stephen lifted one eyebrow. “You got a doctorate in biology I’m not aware of?”

“Actually yes, but not in behavioral science, so it’s not really relevant to this conversation”, Tony chuckled. “They’re just really special animals. It’s a shame there are so few left of them.” He quickly checked his watch. “We should head back. I’ll show you the rest tomorrow.”

They went back and, to Stephen’s utter delight, Marietta asked them to feed the leopard pups which had to be the cutest baby animals he’d ever seen. Tony joked that the color of their baby blue eyes were almost identical to his, but Stephen didn’t take the bait.

He was too busy playing with them while Tony picked one after the other to feed them milk with a syringe. Stephen was constantly aware of what the other man was doing, so utterly transfixed by the gentle, but firm way that Tony handled the small animals with. Even when they managed to sink their sharp baby teeth into his skin playfully the man didn’t so much as flinch and always remained calm.

They ate dinner with all of Harnas’ crew and Stephen was surprised that there were so many great people there. No one batted an eye at them, simply welcoming them and he had to admit it was one of the greatest birthdays he’d ever had.

Stephen wouldn’t have minded an evening alone with Tony, but this was incredible. It meant so much to him that the genius was sharing this with him, a place that obviously meant a lot to him. For heaven’s sake, Stephen had never suspected that he’d ever see a real living lion or any of the other animals in his entire life.

They had to share a room that night, which wasn’t the most horrible thing that could have happened, though the bed was awfully small. Since they were both barely tired because of the time difference, the two of them spent hours talking about Harnas and the work they did.

Going to bed mostly to rest, Tony settled against Stephen’s back, strong arm wound around his and his face buried against the back of his neck. Even if he wasn’t really tired, the sorcerer sighed contently.

“Thank you for this, Tony”, he mumbled quietly. “This is a great birthday present.”

“Well, the present part of this is the adoption of any one animal you want, plus a good word with Marietta. I’m sure you can come here to cuddle cheetahs whenever you want.”

Stephen laughed at that. “Maybe I will”, he smiled and rammed his elbow in Tony’s side with barely enough force to be noticed. “You scared the hell out of me there, Tony.”

“Sorry.” The man didn’t sound sorry at all. “Your face, though…”

“Very funny”, Stephen grumbled. “You’re really good at this.”

“Good at what?”

“Taking care of the pups. You have a really gentle hand with them.”

Tony shrugged. “They’ve been through enough. They deserve all the care they can get.”

“Yeah, they do.” Stephen decided to not mention the fact that this answer was exactly what he meant. Tony had such a huge heart, so much compassion for every living creature that it was simply astonishing.

_Arrogant, self-centered playboy my ass_, Stephen thought.

\------------

Stephen woke up alone early the next day after having slept for only a few hours. He was somewhat surprised that Tony was gone, but Monday calmly told him that his lover had been needed during the night and that he’d been gone ever since. After changing and brushing his teeth, the sorcerer got out of their room and quickly found Marietta.

There had been a problem with one of the fences and Tony had agreed to help rebuild it. Stephen helped around the place for a while, but eventually he set out to find his lover. To his delight Marietta let him take the cheetah that Tony had raised with him, the animal easily following him along the endless lines of fences to where he’d been sent.

The sight of a half-naked and sweaty Tony Stark greeted him once Stephen was close enough and he could only stare as the cheetah walked over to greet him. Tony knelt down to scratch the animal elaborately, grinning broadly when it licked over the salty skin of his upper arm.

“Careful, Tony”, one of the other guys called out. “He’ll eat you.”

“I fed him this morning, so I really hope he won’t”, the billionaire laughed. “Are we done here, Alex?”

“Yes and honestly, thank you. We wouldn’t have been anywhere near this fast without you.”

“Sure thing”, Tony nodded and bent down to pick up his shirt. “I swear, if this ruins my tan…”

Alex simply threw a piece of fence at him that the man easily sidestepped with another laugh. Tony showed him the finger before turning and coming over to Stephen, a relaxed cheetah walking beside him.

“Good morning”, Stephen greeted and leaned in for a kiss. “You need a shower.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Tony grinned at him. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you. How long have you been out here?”

“Uh, I think since 5 a.m. or something. I didn’t wake you, I hope?”

“You didn’t, but I wish you had. I could have helped.”

Tony glanced at him as they walked back to the main buildings. “Do you really think that repairing a fence is worth revealing your powers?”

Stephen had to concede that point.

They made their way back and, to his delight, they stayed the rest of the day as well. It was amazing, really, to be in the front row when the animals were fed and Stephen was so excited to see the lions eat. It was an incredible spectacle, one that he’d treasure forever.

“Thank you”, Stephen said from the bottom of his heart once they were back in Tony’s penthouse. “I loved this, really. _Thank you_.”

“I was going to buy you a private island, but I thought you wouldn’t want that.”

Tony’s words made him roll his eyes. “You didn’t do that for the sole reason that you already own a private island, don’t you?”

“That was going to be a surprise for our anniversary”, Tony grumbled, but the amusement sparkled in his brown eyes. “Now I’ll have to think of something else.”

Stephen laughed. “No, you totally don’t. Just you and me, alone on a small island? I’ll take that any day.”

“I have a strict no-clothes rule on my island”, his boyfriend said seriously. “Think you can handle that?”

“Anthony Stark, you can bet your magnificent ass that I’ll handle that just fine.” He leaned in for a searing kiss, a quiet moan on his lips when Tony promptly brought their bodies close. “I’m serious, though. This was an amazing experience.”

“I’m just glad that you liked it.” Tony smiled at him, his slightly swollen lips making him look damn sexy.

  
“I did, Tony.” Stephen returned the man’s smile. “I’d take this over a grand gift any day, I hope you know that.”

“Hmm, yeah. I know. It’s actually quite hard to find a gift for a man who has a hundred million dollars in his bank account.” Tony jumped away from him just in time to avoid Stephen’s kick to his shin. “Hey!”

“You’re such an asshole, douchebag!” the sorcerer cursed. “I can’t believe you just said that! Ever looked at your own accounts?”

“It’s true though, isn’t it?” Tony backed away again, though he was grinning so broadly it looked like his face was splitting in half. “You could buy your own island.”

Stephen stared at him in mock elation. “Why didn’t I think of that? That’ll be a great anniversary, both of us on our own private island. No annoying boyfriend slash jerk slash dickhead.”

“No fun, no sex, no amazing food either”, Tony added and winked at him. “And this present thing really wasn’t easy for me. I was desperate enough to actually consider tying a bow around my cock.”

“And why didn’t you do that?” he asked, though he had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing at the sheer idea. “It sure sounds like you.”

“I didn’t find a red-and-gold bow.”

Stephen couldn’t stop his laughter anymore at that. “You fucking douchebag. You’re impossible.”

“Apparently you’re into that”, Tony replied and stuck his tongue out before disappearing in his bathroom for a quick shower. There wasn’t really anything that he could say against that, so with a shrug Stephen followed his boyfriend under the hot spray.

Saving water was a thing, he’d heard.


	49. Developments, Carol and Back pain

Stephen hated the next few months with the sole exception of their anniversary. He hated what that time did to Tony, hated seeing him struggle and deteriorate in a way that broke Stephen’s heart into a million pieces for him.

Tony was issued a summons by the United Nations after the most recent revelations, but the genius resolutely refused to answer any of their questions. He was sent to solitary confinement for three days as punishment for his silence, days that nearly killed Stephen with worry.

The nightmares that followed were hard on them both. Tony had been badly reminded of the cave in Afghanistan and especially the torture he’d had to endure, so sleep was as scarce as it was painful for quite a while. The billionaire also wasn’t able to so much as take a bath for almost a month; Stephen barely managed to calm him down from a panic attack when he tried the day he came home.

His eyes were haunted for weeks and Stephen simply didn’t know what to do, other than to be there for him and hold him in his arms whenever Tony needed it. He understood the man’s decision to not make things any worse, even if he still hated it. The public opinion of the Rogues was already badly damaged, especially after the leaked videos. It was understandable that he didn’t want to add to that.

They were needed for the upcoming war, at least Tony kept insisting on that. So instead of coming clean and making sure that Rogers and Maximoff got the punishment they deserved or at least were forced to acknowledge their crimes, Tony was actually working on getting them reinstated.

Stephen on the other hand wanted nothing more than for justice to be served. They _deserved_ to be punished for what they did, but what he hated more than anything else was the injustice that he knew Tony felt. The man had been wronged and betrayed, had almost died at the hands of Rogers - and it’d just be forgotten.

It’d be forgotten like it didn’t even matter and how the hell was Stephen supposed to tell Tony that it did matter, that _Tony_ mattered, when he apparently wasn’t even worth justice.

Stephen hated this so much.

They were both frustrated, ironically because of the same reason, and it lead to a fight that Stephen would always wish had never happened.

It was astonishing to realize just how deeply rooted Tony’s guilt-complex really went, how dedicated he was to taking pain and whatever other shit that was out there onto himself for the greater good. Stephen knew that only severe sleep-deprivation, a fundamental lack of coffee and raw fear led to Tony yelling at Stephen that he was the only reason he was still doing any of this anyway.

That he was tired enough to give up altogether if not for Stephen.

He was about to cry right then, to take Tony into his arms and fucking never let go of him again. Not giving him the chance to explain, the billionaire left Stephen behind in his penthouse and took his private jet to Geneva without so much as telling him where he was going.

The sorcerer was sick with worry for more than a day and needed to watch the news to find out where his lover had gone after their fight. Once he got over his shock, though, Stephen finally started to realize that Tony was actually doing much more than simply getting the Rogues back.

It was never officially verified, but once both Fury and Ross stepped down from their positions to be replaced by people Stephen knew Tony trusted, the pattern became clear. As soon as Fury was out of the picture, SHIELD was taken down completely and with it numerous corrupt agents. It was going to be replaced by a new agency that answered to the UN only and with that indirectly to Tony himself.

Ross’ position in relation to the Accords went to Rhodey, thankfully, even if he had to resign from the Air Force because of it. A few days after he’d taken over, it was announced that the Rogues would indeed get pardoned, considering their overall merit for the world, but wouldn’t get reinstated as Avengers without long and intense reevaluations.

It was also announced that Tony Stark would build and lead a new group of superheroes in preparations for any threats similar to that in New York. Unlike before, the costs of the project would be divided between the UN and with that every country that had verified the New Accords, especially the US government and the EU as the biggest supporters of the new concept, as well as Stark Industries, though to a much smaller percentage than before.

Every single news reporter agreed that it was an incredibly smart move on Tony’s part to have been a part of the whole process even after declining the UN’s inquisitions. And according to posts on social media, the public seemed to be glad that Iron Man was maintaining and even strengthening his position as protector of the Earth.

The disappearance of the Rogues, the leaked videos as well as the positive press about Tony and Stark Industries in the last year had quickly led to Iron Man being the most trusted hero they had. There was no official statement from the Rogues themselves, but Stephen could guess that especially Rogers couldn’t have been happy with all of this.

Stephen talked to Rhodey on the phone, simply because he needed to hear that Tony was alright, which he thankfully was if one didn’t count the constant stress he was under. They talked quite a while and the new Mr. Secretary confirmed his suspicion that he’d taken that position mainly because of Tony.

He knew how much the man had loved being in the Air Force, but Rhodey admitted that he loved Tony more and was adamant about taking the job to make sure that he was on the right side of things this time. Stephen didn’t say anything to that, very aware that the man was still somewhat shaken about Tony’s sense of betrayal.

Rhodey also promised that he’d made sure that Tony would never be forced to be on a team with the Rogues again. There were several other possible scenarios, but that wasn’t one of them. 

Stephen was still on edge the whole time Tony was gone even despite their call. He was convinced that Rhodey wouldn’t let anything happen to him, but he was worried out of his mind nonetheless. Just the possibility of Tony meeting Rogers and Maximoff again for the first time after everything that had happened without Stephen by his side was making him sick.

Tony still didn’t pick up his calls, though. Monday had relayed the message that they would talk once the genius was back in New York and Stephen knew that there was nothing he could do about it. And yet it was driving him mad to not be allowed to be there for Tony, but he simply couldn’t change it.

The last thing Stephen had expected on the day that Tony was finally flying back to New York was the arrival of Captain Danvers on Earth. It was all over the media how the powerful woman had come straight down from space, only to land right beside Tony’s jet.

They had exchanged a few curt words before his suit had formed over Tony’s body and the two of them had taken off into the sky. Stephen had not seen or heard from his boyfriend since then and it’d been five hours already. Not even Monday had received any form of reply from either Jarvis or Friday.

Shit.

His heart felt like he was about to have a heart attack, but there was nothing he could do and Wong was close to killing him as well.

“Mr. Stark has arrived at the Tower, Doctor.”

Stephen and Wong blinked at Monday’s words. “_What_?”

“Jarvis informs me that Mr. Stark and Captain Danvers have arrived via flight a few minutes ago. I apologize, I have relayed your request to talk to Mr. Stark, but they are not to be disturbed.”

That was like a slap to his face, especially considering that he was still worried sick about his boyfriend. Stephen was this close to portaling over anyway, but Wong growled at him to not make things worse than they obviously already were.

His friend was right, of course. Tony had had a couple of bad days, he could guess, and Captain Danvers’ arrival had been unexpected. Naturally he’d have to handle that first, but it still made Stephen feel all the more scared and anxious. There was nothing he wanted more than to talk things out with Tony, to take him into his arms and to tell him how damn proud he was of everything he’d accomplished.

It was the middle of the night when the doors to the Sanctum opened on their own accord and Stephen sat up so fast on the couch that his vision blurred slightly for a moment. He stared at the door where Tony appeared a moment later, leaning heavily against the doorframe as he stared right at Stephen.

The man looked horribly tired and exhausted, but there was also relief and joy in his eyes at seeing him and Stephen moved without even thinking about it. Meeting him halfway, Tony wrapped his arms around him with just as much desperation as the sorcerer.

They stood like that for minutes, not saying a word and simply holding onto each other, breathing the other in. Tony’s whole body was tense, every single muscle tight with the strain of the last days and Stephen couldn’t help but pull him yet closer.

“I’m sorry”, Tony mumbled, fingers clawing at Stephen’s back almost desperately. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t talk to you. I should have just told you what I was going to do, what I’d planned to do for so long. It’s my fault we fought and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going, what was going on. I’m so sorry, Stephen.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Stephen pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s temple. “It’s okay, Tony. I just… You know you can talk to me, you know you can trust me. Why didn’t you?”

There was a long moment of silence in which neither of them moved, except for soft strokes up and down each other’s backs. Stephen never missed the slight tremors of pain when he touched an especially sore spot, the muscles cramping beneath his touches more often than not.

“I’m alone.” The two words made Stephen freeze, but Tony shook his head against his shoulder and held him even tighter. “No, don’t… don’t get me wrong. I’m alone as Iron Man, always have been. I’ve been fighting my own battles for so long that I don’t even remember how not to. I know now that I should have talked to you, it probably would have helped to keep my anxieties at bay, but it just didn’t occur to me. I fight alone, I die alone.”

“Tony, you’ve been lone-wolfing this for long enough”, Stephen whispered quietly and with a hint of desperation in his voice. “God, you’re exhausted. I can’t even imagine the stress and pain you’ve been feeling these last few days. _I could have helped you_.”

“Something else that I’m not used to.” With a sigh his boyfriend leaned back and for the first time Stephen really noticed the deep, dark circles beneath dull brown eyes, as well as the crinkles that spoke of pain rather than laughter. Even Tony’s smile seemed pained. “Like I said, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay”, Stephen repeated, though they both knew that it wasn’t really. With a sigh he leaned their foreheads together, wanting nothing more than to be close to Tony. “I guess I assume correctly that you haven’t slept or eaten at all when you were in Geneva? We still have some leftovers from dinner, if you…”

“I just flew the most excruciating and insane air maneuvers against Carol I could come up with, so no, no food. I still feel somewhat sick from that.” The billionaire smiled apologetically. “And I’d love to sleep in your arms, but I need to get back. Carol is staying at the Tower and I didn’t have time to give her the tour yet. I just came here to talk to you.”

“You fought her?!” Stephen asked incredulously. “Why didn’t you…”

“It was a mock fight”, Tony quickly interrupted. “She wanted to see what I can do when I asked her if we could train together.”

Stephen stared. “You couldn’t have maybe done that when you don’t look like shit?”

“You say the nicest things to me, honey”, Tony snarked with a roll of his eyes. “It was fine. Besides, it cleared my head enough to realize that it’s me who should apologize to you.”

“I won’t send her a gift basket as thanks.” He frowned. “And you’re staying here. Jarvis can contact you when Danvers is looking for you, but I’m not letting you leave now.”

“We could head over to the Tower.”

“No”, Stephen shook his head softly. “I want you to relax. The distance will do you some good.”

It was obvious that Tony didn’t have the strength to fight him, Stephen saw that immediately. He didn’t know if it was their reunion after their fight and the relief that Stephen knew they both felt, or if it was the pain in his whole body, but Tony said with a resigned tone in his voice: “Fine, you win. I wanted nothing more than to sleep in your bed these past days anyway, just somewhere that smells like you.”

The smile pulling at his lips wasn’t something that Stephen could control and he didn’t bother trying. A quick portal later they stripped to their underwear and got into bed without any fuss. He watched as Tony barely managed to stifle his grunt of pain as he settled down, his back obviously about to kill him. 

“You’re hurting”, Stephen mumbled as he slipped under the covers as well, frowning when Tony seemed to even have problems moving his arm to wind around his waist. “What happened?”

“The days were long and the chairs shitty, I’ll be fine.” Tony tried to be nonchalant about it, but Stephen could see through that bullshit by now. Snuggling carefully against his side, the sorcerer tried to be as close as possible without causing Tony any more pain.

“I missed you, Tones”, he mumbled and laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest while still looking at his face. “Please, don’t ever do this again.”

  
“Stephen…”

“Even when we fight, I still worry about you. And I was worried sick these last few days, not knowing what was going on or if you were okay. I know you can do this alone, but you don’t have to, you idiot. Let me help you, Tony.”

“No one even knows that you exist yet, Stephen”, Tony sighed quietly. “There was nothing…”

“For heaven’s sake, I don’t have to hold your hand to help you fight your battles, you’re more than capable of that yourself. What you lack is the understanding that food and sleep aren’t your enemies, and that talking to someone can help you clear your head. Just let me be there for you, Tony. That’s all I ask.”

Tony was silent for a moment, but the tension in his body didn’t ease at all. “You shouldn’t have to wait in my quarters for me to fuss over, Stephen. You have more important things to do.”

“No, I don’t”, Stephen said firmly and lifted his head to look Tony in his eyes. “If there’s no danger to our reality that requires my presence, then there’s nothing more important to me than you, sweetheart. And being there for you when you need me isn’t fussing over you. You’re not a burden, you are my boyfriend and I love you. You’ve been through hell these last few weeks and if you feel even half as bad as I think you do, I should have been there with you.”

Brown eyes closed for a moment and Stephen could see Tony’s struggle, could see that he was trying to keep from snapping at him. It’d be his usual defense mechanism, Stephen knew, to push people away by hurting them to keep anyone from seeing through his carefully constructed masks and walls.

Tony didn’t say anything, however, and simply tightened his grip around Stephen. It was a total win and the sorcerer smiled as he scooted up to kiss his lover’s lips.

“Don’t ever refrain from coming to me when you need me, no matter if we happen to be fighting. You’re not a burden to me and you never will be. You’re so strong, the strongest man I know.”

“If I was that strong, then why would I need anyone? Why _do_ I need you, even if I shouldn’t?”

“Because strength has nothing to do with not needing anyone, love. Strength is doing things that scare you, like fighting for those who harmed you because it’s for a greater good, no matter that you still have nightmares about what they did to you.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to do that”, Tony muttered, the confusion plain in his voice.

“What I want is that your pain won’t be forgotten. What I want is for you to know that you matter, that your trauma wasn’t for nothing. Rogers deserves to be punished for nearly killing you, however that might be. I want closure for you, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t understand their merit for our fight against Thanos.”

A shaky breath was all the answer he got, but Stephen knew that Tony had finally gotten what he meant. With a last kiss to his cheek he settled back down onto his chest, mumbling quietly: “I can help you sleep, if you allow me. I can dull the pain and prevent any nightmares. Please, Tony, let me do this for you. You need to rest.”

“Okay.”

The lack of contemplation, the way his lover agreed almost instantly warmed Stephen’s heart even in its darkest and deepest corners. It was unconditional trust, he realized, especially when Tony didn’t even inquire what he was about to do.

Sitting up, Stephen efficiently moved his hands in the dark while mumbling quietly, trying to ignore how beautifully the glow of his magic illuminated his lover. It was a simply spell that settled over Tony and he smiled when the genius finally relaxed beside him. There was nothing Tony could do against the strangled moan of relief that left his lips the moment he stopped hurting everywhere.

“Thank you, Stephen. That feels so good”, Tony whispered and tugged lightly on Stephen’s waist to pull him back down. “Come here, please.”

Snuggling as close to Tony as he possibly could, the sorcerer relaxed for the first time in days as well, but it still took him a long while to fall asleep. The sound of Tony’s steady breathing and his warmth were everything he’d missed since the other man had left for Geneva, having made it so hard to find sleep without him.

Stephen simply wasn’t willing to give that up yet. He wanted to lie there for hours, just listening to Tony breathe and feeling his warmth so close, but eventually he fell asleep anyway.

\------------

The soft, warm touch on the back of his neck was the first thing he noticed and Stephen sighed contently when these gentle fingers wandered up to card through his hair. A shudder went through his whole body and he relaxed even more, almost sinking back into sleep if not for the unusual movement of the chest beneath his head.

Tony was huffing an amused laugh at his reactions, making Stephen smile despite his immense tiredness. His boyfriend’s nails gently scratched down his scalp before returning to the back of his neck, eliciting yet another full-body reaction from him.

“I need to leave”, Tony mumbled quietly and didn’t bother hiding his disappointment. “I’m sorry to wake you, but you wouldn’t let me go.”

“Who said I’m about to?”

And he fully meant that. The genius sounded just as tired as he’d had hours ago, leaving Stephen to doubt that he’d gotten much sleep at all. His body was tense again as well, even despite the relaxation spell he’d cast.

“I told Carol to meet me for brunch and according to Jarvis she’s on her way up to the penthouse. I’ve got to go, Stephen.”

A moment of silence stretched between them. “Let me come with you.”

  
“Stephen, you don’t have to…”

“I want to”, the sorcerer interrupted, his voice soft. “I _want_ to share these burdens with you, Tony, and besides, if Danvers agrees to work with you then I’ll meet her sooner or later anyway. You’re supposed to build a team, are you not?”

Instead of waiting for a reply, Stephen got up and took a quick shower to get rid of any residual tiredness. Tony got into the bathroom after him with a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth that said everything the billionaire refused to say out loud. It was okay, though, and Stephen relished in the easy comfort between them as they silently got ready to head over to the Tower.

Meeting Carol Danvers was more pleasant than he’d anticipated, considering the woman’s relations with Fury. She made her own opinions about people, thankfully, and Stephen liked that she treated Tony as an equal right from the start.

She was smart and experienced, easily seeing through most of Tony’s sarcasm and sass and responding in kind. Stephen wasn’t surprised that she had no problems accepting him as a sorcerer and not only because he’d portaled Tony and him to his penthouse right in front of her.

Danvers had seen a lot in her years, so magic wasn’t anywhere near the weirdest thing for her. They didn’t tell her about their relationship, but the way she glanced between them from time to time told Stephen that she was probably suspecting something.

It didn’t matter. 

What annoyed Stephen more than anything were the small comments here and there about Tony’s and her mock fight that suggested that it had been quite a bit more than that. His mood went south completely when Danvers inquired about Tony’s back, mentioning that she’d fucking _smashed him into a mountain_ the day before.

It was all he could do to not blow off when Tony simply waved a nonchalant hand, the flicker of pain in his eyes at the simple movement nearly driving Stephen up the wall. Once Danvers left to get acquainted with the apartment Friday was tasked to show her, the sorcerer turned to his boyfriend with a hard glare.

“Are you fucking serious right now, you...” Stephen started, but was interrupted by Jarvis.

“Sir, Dr. Fredman has arrived, he’s awaiting you…”

“Wait”, Tony snapped. “What the fuck, Jarvis? I didn’t tell you to…”

“No, Sir, you didn’t, but you crashed into a mountain back-first yesterday. While the suit and the Power Stone protected you from serious injury, you show severe back pain and ligament strain. I’ve told Dr. Fredman to come up instead of waiting for you, he will be with you shortly.”

“Jarvis!” The genius was about to snap when the elevator opened.

“Tony”, a man in his mid-forties greeted, a slight frown on his face when Tony turned around to stare at him.

“Marcus.” Tony glanced between Stephen and the other man, obviously undecided about what to do. After a moment, though, he took a few steps towards the newcomer and even Stephen could see the stiffness in his gate. “You don’t have to be here, I’m sorry, I didn’t order Jarvis to…”

“Oh, from the way you walk I’m exactly where I should be”, the man replied and glared at the billionaire. “It appears to be a miracle that you can stand at all, let alone walk.”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

Stephen clenched his jaw so hard it fucking hurt while the doctor crossed the distance to Tony and moved one hand to his back. He put the slightest pressure onto a point beneath his left shoulder blade and the pained scream that followed made Stephen flinch himself.

Tony’s knees buckled visibly and only the other man’s hard grip on his upper arms kept him from going down.

“That”, the doctor grumbled and helped Tony towards the couch, “isn’t supposed to nearly make you black out with pain. Take off your shirt and lie down, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

He turned around to Stephen then, leaving Tony alone as he came over to greet him, though he didn’t offer his hand. Apparently his eyes weren’t merely sharp in spotting muscular problems.

“I’m Marcus Fredman, a chiropractor and an old friend of Tony’s”, he said with a nod. “And you are?”

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange”, the sorcerer replied, part of his attention on his boyfriend who was struggling to get off his shirt despite it being a button-up. “Also a friend.”

“And a doctor?”  
  
“Former”, Stephen corrected. “I hope you’re good.”

The chiropractor smirked at him and, with a last nod, returned to where Tony had awkwardly lain down on his stomach. Marcus was indeed good, Stephen saw that immediately. His movements spoke of practiced ease as he worked his way down the genius’ back and adjusted locked vertebrae in both Tony’s back and chest.

There was a moment when Marcus stroked a wooden bar down Tony’s back, the contact making his muscles convulse so painfully that he couldn’t hold back yet another scream. A few minutes later the chiropractor had inserted several acupuncture needles and Stephen stared disbelievingly when Tony’s whole body promptly flagged the moment he let go of the last needle.

A satisfied smirk on his lips, the doctor worked out every last kink while the billionaire sank deeper and deeper into the cushions, his body becoming slacker by the second. Even when Marcus took Tony’s arms and his head to adjust every last joint and even his jaws, the man didn’t react aside from soft huffs of breaths.

Once the needles were out, the chiropractor used the wooden bar again and the difference was mind-staggering. There wasn’t a single muscle in Tony’s back that reacted to the touch that had made him scream not even fifteen minutes ago.

“Alright”, Marcus said and straightened up. “You’ll feel severe muscle soreness for at least three days. I know you won’t listen when I tell you to rest, so go ahead and go to your lab. Congratulations if you actually can, even more so if you can lift your arms.”

He turned to Stephen and grinned. “He’s all yours, though I doubt he’ll be able to so much as move for a few hours. And yes, I am that good.”

“Fuck you, Marcus.” Tony’s voice was muffled and sounded exactly as heavy and relaxed as his body appeared. “Or marry me. This is honestly incredible, I think I can sleep.”

“Not even dinner first?” Marcus shot back while Stephen tried to keep himself from glaring too obviously. “And since you’re in no condition to so much as stand up or move, forget it. Another time, maybe.”

With a wink that told Stephen that he knew _exactly_ who the sorcerer was to Tony, the man left towards the elevators and disappeared. Blinking repeatedly, the sorcerer decided to just ignore that part.

He turned and stared at the couch for a moment before sighing.

“Let’s get you to bed”, he said and teleported Tony there before he could so much as take a breath to answer. “That was easy.”

“Thank you, Doctor”, Jarvis said and sounded awfully smug. “You are very practical for when we have relocation problems.”

“I know where you got your humor from, Jarvis, and I’m telling you, Tony’s jokes are already bad enough.”

“Like Sir said, apparently you’re into that.”

Stephen snorted as he walked towards the bedroom. “Outsassed by an AI, I can’t believe it…”

“He’s mine, what did you expect?” Tony mumbled from where he was still lying with his face buried in the mattress, apparently unable to even turn his head. “I can’t move.”

“I can see that”, Stephen grumbled. “You lied to me.”

“I merely didn’t outright tell you that I landed in a mountain, that’s a difference. I still can’t believe you didn’t feel that undignified moment of mine in your balls… And it was fine; it would have been just fine if my back hadn’t already been acting up for days.”

Tony turned his head slightly to look at him. Stephen simply stared back at him and grumbled: “I’m not impressed, if you don’t notice.”

“Stephen…”

“Don’t you dare Stephen me”, he called rather harshly, barely holding back from outright screaming at Tony. “If Jarvis hadn’t asked Dr. Fredman over you’d still stoically endure your pain and if Danvers hadn’t mentioned it, I still wouldn’t even know that you’ve made a mountain’s acquaintance.”

“That sounds funnier than it probably should”, Tony mumbled, “considering that you’re still pissed.”

“I don’t get it”, Stephen snarled, his frustrations finally boiling over. “Don’t you trust me at all?”

His lover sighed and actually moved for the first time, but it quickly turned into an annoyed grunt.

“Fuck”, Tony panted and hardly managed to push himself onto his side before he had to stop in order to breathe. His eyes were half-lidded when he looked up at Stephen, days and days of sleeplessness and pain making him look so much older than he was. “This has nothing to do with trust. Life has fucked many things out of me, like my fear of heights and my love for space. The last time I dared to show my pain he picked up his shield to smash my sternum to pieces. I trusted him, too.”

Stephen felt like someone had punched him in his gut, only worse. So much worse. “Tony…”

“Don’t Tony me, Stephen”, the man repeated his words on him, but his voice was soft, almost tender. “I’m a mess, you know that by now. A piping hot mess, true, but a mess. _Your_ mess, for as long as you can stand me. I don’t know how to ask for help. I simply don’t.”

It wasn’t really a surprise, Stephen thought. His father, Obie, the Avengers… Everyone who had ever betrayed Tony had proven to him that asking for help was dangerous, that fighting alone and by himself was the only way to survive.

“I want to change that, Tony”, he mumbled quietly as he walked over to sit on the mattress beside his lover. “I get where that compulsion comes from, I do, but you have to know that I’ll never do anything but try my best to help you.”

“You helped me last night.” Tony slowly reached out for him, the small action very obviously causing his sore muscles to hurt yet again. Stephen quickly moved to take his hand with his own, halting his movement to stop the pain. He got a thankful smile in return. “You’re helping me now, but this is Jarvis’ thing. He knows what to do, even when I don’t want him to do it.”

Stephen stroked along the soft skin of Tony’s inner wrist. “And I’m eternally grateful that you have him back in your life, protecting you. Maybe I’ll just have to convince Jarvis to tell me if there’s anything I can do while trying to get you to talk to me, it can only be easier.”

“Consider me convinced”, the AI spoke up with his perfect British accent, making them both laugh.

At least until Tony flinched at the movements. “Shit”, he groaned and shifted again. “I’m sore everywhere.”

“Allow me”, Stephen mumbled and, after a soft nod, moved his free hand to the side of his boyfriend’s head. “I love you, Tony.” Within a few moments the man was deeply asleep and a relieved sigh left Stephen’s lips.

“Doctor?” Jarvis spoke softly to keep his creator from waking. “I have rescheduled Sir’s entire day so he can rest. Are you staying?”

“I am.”

“Good. Thank you. Does Italian for dinner work for you?”


	50. Asking for Help

A few days later Tony was already feeling much better. Once his muscle soreness disappeared, the billionaire insisted that he felt almost like a twenty-something again and he more than enthusiastically spent a whole night proving that to Stephen.

He was sore as fuck for days after that and could barely sit, but Stephen definitely wasn’t complaining.

Dr. Fredman was on speed-dial from then on and rightfully so, though he’d made Tony promise that he wouldn’t propose to the man anymore.

Stephen still grumbled at him for that.

They enjoyed some peace after all of that, while the New Accords were being reviewed and verified by every country involved. Tony himself had personally overseen their crafting, especially in regard to new additions like Stephen and the order of sorcerers that were still a secret to the world.

It wouldn’t stay like that forever, though, and Tony had made sure that the Accords could be easily accommodated for them and whoever else would join the Avengers if need be. Stephen would never be a direct member of the Avengers, they’d agreed on that almost instantly. Guarding their reality was his main duty, but that didn’t mean that there couldn’t be an alliance.

Stephen knew that, as long as Tony was directly involved – and the billionaire had made damn sure that he would be, as had Rhodey -, there was nothing for the sorcerers to fear. As far as he knew something big would happen pretty soon anyway, so the revelation of his powers and the existence of magic wasn’t just a distant idea anymore.

What really bothered him was the imminent return of the Rogues. They were allowed to return to America and would stay at a military base until their status changed, but Tony was required to meet them before that could happen. As the new head of operations and leader of the team, Tony would have a say in their rehabilitation.

The date set by the UN was close, thankfully. Stephen saw Tony’s panic attack coming from a mile away and was just barely able to get his lover home and alone before he broke down completely. It hurt him so much to see this strong, beautiful man consumed by fear and the darkness of his memories.

And yet it hurt even more when Tony quietly begged him to take the memories from him, to make him forget, to make it all go away. Stephen’s heart broke when he realized that the other knew that he could indeed do that, that it was something that was a real possibility.

Once his breathing had stabilized and Tony was safely nestled against his side on the couch, the billionaire apologized profusely for what he’d said, but Stephen shushed him immediately.

“It’s okay”, he mumbled, his face buried in thick brown hair. “I understand that forgetting is all you want, but I’d never do that to you. No matter how much I wish to take your pain from you, you are your memories, Tony. You’re here because of everything that you’ve been through. If I took Siberia from you there’d be no reason for you to be such a big part of the Accords. If I took Ultron away you wouldn’t know what is coming. And I care too much about you to risk your mental health like that, honey.”

“I’m pretty sure that it could only be an improvement, but whatever.” Tony somehow snuggled even closer to him, his words paired with the way he rubbed his cheek against Stephen’s shoulder breaking his heart all over again.

“Tony. I know it doesn’t always feel like it, but you’re doing great. When was the last time you’ve had a nightmare before the UN summons? When did you last get drunk?”

“That’s all you”, Tony replied immediately and Stephen wanted to scream.

“No, Tony. That’s all your own strength, not me. I’ll always be there when you need me, but so far you’ve always picked up your own pieces. There’s nothing I admire more about you than that.”

“But I always do it for you.” His boyfriend shifted a bit to look at him, eyes still slightly red from the panic attack. “You’re the reason I still bother to pick up my pieces at all, Stephen.”

“As long as I’m not the only reason”, Stephen mumbled and looked at Tony challengingly, daring him to say something.

They stared at each other for a while and he could honestly say that he was scared of what Tony was about to say. He loved Tony, with all his heart and soul, but the genius had others in his life as well that were worth living for. Stephen didn’t know what he’d do if…

“I love Pepper and Rhodey, they’re the closest to family I’ve had since Jarvis died. I love Happy and yeah, Wong too.” They shared a small smile at that. “I know there’s Blue and the twins, I know there will be others, but in the end… You’ve become my closest friend, Stephen, I hope you know that. I don’t mean to frighten you, but it’s true and… And I should probably just shut up now. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

The implications were indeed and to no small extent frightening, but it wasn’t like Stephen felt any different. Tony had become the most important person in his life a long time ago, the anniversary of his sister’s death had merely served to open his eyes to that fact. And yet it was so scary to know that he was that person for someone else, that someone was relying on Stephen like this.

Just the thought of letting Tony down was killing him.

“What did you want to say?” Stephen asked quietly as he lifted one hand to gently cup Tony’s jaw.

“It’s nothing, I…”

“Please, honey, tell me. I want to know.”

Taking a deep breath his boyfriend seemed to dread what he was about to say, looking at Stephen almost apologetically. “This isn’t fair of me, Stephen. I shouldn’t be doing this, I shouldn’t… It feels like guilt-tripping you when I tell you that I need you, like I’m your responsibility. Which I’m not. I don’t want you to…”

“I need you too.”

He smiled at the way the genius froze, brown eyes wide as he stared at him. Stephen leaned in for a soft kiss. “Yes, Tony, I need you. I might not have nightmares as often as I used to, but other than that? I barely sleep when you’re not with me, I don’t eat as well as when we’re together. You’re all I can think about whenever I’m not with you and even more so when we’re together. I’ve been cold so often before we got together, but now you’re all the warmth I need. You’ve become my home, Tony. It scares me so much that I’m this lost in you already, but do you know what? It actually feels good to know that I’m not the only one.”

A strangled sound left Tony’s throat that was followed by a weak chuckle which slowly morphed into quiet, but heartfelt laughter. “God, I’m so lucky”, he somehow got out and finally looked at Stephen again. There was a broad grin on his face, but his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, Stephen realized.

“I’m so lucky that you stupid fool fell in love with me”, Tony whispered, his voice close to giving out. “I know I’m a handful and the last thing I ever want is to pressure you into something, but I’m so glad that I have you. I don’t want to be without you.”

_I don’t want to lose you. _

He didn’t say the words, but Stephen heard them anyway. It felt so good to realize that Tony he needed him and it was only then that the situation really hit him.

Tony was asking for his help.

Maybe he didn’t actually realize it himself, but something told Stephen that this was exactly that. His mind was racing, an idea forming in his mind that he’d thought about for a while, but hadn’t brought up with Tony yet.

It was time.

“And you shouldn’t have to, not if you don’t want to be”, he muttered quietly, eyes never wavering from the whisky brown he’d fallen for so hard. “I’ve discussed this with the elder sorcerers. They’re not enthusiastic, but they agree that it’s inevitable. I think it’s time for me to sign the Accords.”

Tony’s face was like an open book for him these days, but that didn’t really help with how many emotions flickered across his features in record time. “Stephen, no, you…”

“My powers won’t stay secret forever and I told you that I have your back, that I will be by your side whenever you need me. All of this”, Stephen moved his hand in an all-encompassing movement, “is breaking you to pieces and I’m sick of watching from the sidelines, Tony. You’re hurting and I’m in a positon to actually help you. Let me help you.”

It was the disbelief on Tony’s face that won the battle and Stephen smiled softly as he wiped a single tear from his boyfriend’s cheek. Resting his trembling cool fingers against his warm skin, the sorcerer added quietly: “I’ll be there when they come back, by your side, if you let me. You won’t have to face them alone. I promise you will never be alone with them again. I promise I’ll protect you.”

He waited for Tony to point out that he was perfectly capable of protecting himself, but it didn’t come. To his surprise the other man simply relaxed even further into his side and Stephen was stunned to realize that this was exactly what Tony had needed.

Considering everything he knew about his boyfriend he’d been too slow to understand that he should have expected this. If one took away every wall Tony had ever had to build around himself, all that was left was a profoundly good man who always saw the good in other people.

Stephen knew that, fundamentally, Tony was too good for this world. Everyone who had ever betrayed him had only been able to do so because he’d let them, because he’d trusted them, only to be bitterly disappointed. Be it his father, his godfather, Rogers, the Avengers – they had all been people who had been taking advantage of Tony when all he’d done was hope that they wouldn’t.

It was frustrating to know that all of these people had seemingly just assumed that Tony would give them what they expected from him, be it his money, his tech or his resources. And he had given it to them, because that’s the man Tony was and all he’d gotten in return was pain and abandonment and nightmares.

All Tony wanted was approval, to be a part of something, to matter. Stephen hated his bastard father with a passion for having neglected his son like he had. Tony would have deserved all the praise and love in the world for his genius mind, but all he’d gotten was abandonment.

This was one of those moments that Stephen wanted nothing more than to wrap his lover in his arms and just hide him from everything. The world would be far worse off without Iron Man, but he’d risk it if it meant he could keep Tony safe from pain, from further heartbreak.

If he had anything to say on this matter at all, Rogers’ shield would be the last thing that ever came close to breaking Tony.

“I’d love to never let you go again”, Stephen muttered quietly and softly pressed his cheek against Tony’s head. “Keep you here, safe.”

“I want that.”

The easy agreement wasn’t what he’d expected, but maybe he should have.

With a sigh Tony opened the space between them and Stephen barely stopped himself from pulling him close again. The genius lifted his gaze to look at him and he somehow knew what Tony was about to say, his heart beating harder all of a sudden.

“Thank you, Stephen. Honestly, I can’t even begin to tell you what it means to me that you… that you bother. I know I don’t give you much to work with and yet you get me. You’re the best that’s ever happened to me, asshole.”

Stephen had never been insulted with so much love and adoration and he couldn’t help but chuckle softly, simply because it was such a Tony thing to do. “I haven’t yet thought of something that I wouldn’t do for you, douchebag. I’d like to get to the point where you don’t feel like you have to thank me for having your back, or for simply loving you, because you _don’t_ have to thank me for that. Not ever.”

The smile Tony gifted him was earth-moving and Stephen knew that he’d made the right call.


	51. Thor, Loki and Jealousy

Signing the Accords was much less of a pain than he’d expected. With Ross and Fury out of the picture, barely anyone batted an eye at his claim to be a sorcerer. Rhodey was on their side, of course, and after all it’d been one of the tasks Tony had been assigned to find and recruit people with all sorts of powers.

His role as an ally and not a full-time Avenger was begrudgingly accepted. Carol was there with them and signed her own paperwork alongside Stephen, though she was going to be a full-fledged member of the New Avengers, much like Tony.

He liked the woman. She was fierce and powerful, but most of all she’d taken the time to get to know them and especially Tony. Stephen liked the way she treated the billionaire, never taking anything for granted while always being honest and forthcoming. It wasn’t really trust yet, definitely not from Tony’s side of things, but they were getting there.

To everyone’s surprise Thor and Loki also came back to earth only two days before Tony was supposed to meet the Rogues. There was a bit of a spectacle when the two Gods appeared out of basically nowhere - after all everyone still remembered quite vividly what Loki had done.

Someone very cleverly insulted and enraged the God of Mischief and Thor, Carol and Stephen, now in his sorcerer robes, resigned to having to fight him to keep him contained.

“Hey, Reindeer Games”, Tony called just when Stephen conjured his shields, causing everyone to stare because of the ridiculous nickname. The billionaire carried two cups in his hands, holding one up in the direction of Loki. “Hot cocoa with two marshmallows and a disgusting amount of sugar. Stop making enemies and let’s talk.”

Loki was so baffled that his illusions dissolved without any fuss at all. He didn’t so much as glance at his almost-opponents as the God walked over to Tony, who looked past him and shook his head at them, his eyes sparkling with amusement when his gaze met Stephen’s.

“It doesn’t always have to be a fight, you know.” He blatantly looked Stephen up and down and winked suggestively. “Sexy, though.”

A blush formed on the sorcerer’s cheeks and he quickly let his shields dissolve, watching with trepidation when Loki took his cup and walked off with Tony beside him. He really did not like that look on the God’s face, not at all.

“So, you and Stark, huh?” Carol smirked and stepped beside him.

  
Before Stephen could so much as think about how to react to that, Thor laughed out loud and clasped him on the back. “The Man of Iron and this sorcerer are very much enamored, yes. It is quite lovely to see.”

“Remind me to never expect you to keep a secret, Thor”, Stephen grumbled, but he was actually scared for a moment. They hadn’t discussed this before, hadn’t talked about when or how to tell Carol and now…

“It’s okay, Stephen. I figured it out the day I met you, there was really no secret.” She grinned. “If you ever intent on keeping this a secret, though, you should really work on how you look at Tony. It’s almost painfully obvious.”

The blush on his cheeks deepened, knowing all too well how right Carol was and he grumbled yet again. “Can we go find them now? Last time Loki visited he stabbed Tony.”

“My brother isn’t going to do that”, Thor smiled, but Stephen couldn’t say that he really felt the God’s confidence. “He’s actually quite charmed by your lover, Stephen.”

He blinked at that. “I’m not sure how that’s supposed to make me feel any better.”

They found Tony and Loki in the Tower. The genius had portaled them there – Loki didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off the man since learning that he could actually do some magic himself – and just like he’d suggested, the two were merely talking when the others arrived via Stephen’s own portal.

Tony smiled at him, but quickly tried to refocus on the God in front of him. With a smirk Stephen walked over to him and leaned in for a kiss, making good use of his boyfriend’s surprised gasp by slipping his tongue into his mouth.

A not-so-subtle cough behind him finally made Stephen pull back, though he stayed close to whisper into Tony’s ear: “Carol knows. I’m sorry, but it’s alright. Thor told her, though she said she figured it out the day we met.”

The softest of smiles was gracing Tony’s lips as he lifted a hand to stroke his thumb along Stephen’s cheek once, the gesture incredibly beautiful. The sorcerer felt a lump form in his throat and swallowed to get rid of it, but it didn’t work.

This, somehow, felt more real than telling Tony’s friends about them. They’d had more than a year with only themselves and their friends, but for the first time someone outside their closest circle knew and it just mattered.

It mattered.

“This is disgusting”, Loki interrupted and Stephen wanted to strangle him.

“Do you mind?” Tony snarled at the Asgardian with a roll of his eyes, obviously not amused at all. “We were having a moment here. Drink your cocoa and shut up.”

“Shutting up is the exact opposite of talking, Stark, and I was lured here with a promise of talk. Or”, Loki smirked and leaned a little closer to the man, acting like Stephen didn’t even exist, “shall I head back out?”

A firm hand on his chest stopped Stephen from doing something and Tony sighed deeply. “Okay, fine. Let’s talk. Honey?”

The softest of warmth spread in his chest at the endearment and Stephen could have sworn he heard Carol mutter the word ‘cute’ or something like that. “Hmm?”

“Do you mind getting Wong and Rhodey here? I’d really rather do this only once.”

Stephen nodded and exchanged a short glance with Carol who smiled at him, telling him without words that she’d have an eye on Loki.

A few minutes later they were sitting at Tony’s dining table, the bored God of Mischief provokingly staring at the genius beside Stephen.

He wanted to hit him.

“Okay, let’s do this. Thor?”

“You were right, it seems. We talked to Father and… well, it wasn’t easy, but he told us everything.”

“He didn’t tell us everything, he told us what we already knew”, Loki snarled. “At least he didn’t hide anything about Hela, that much I could tell.”

Thor frowned. “We agreed that the time of Asgard has ended, at least. If your offer still stands, Tony, I’d like to ask your government for shelter for our people.”

Stephen didn’t miss the very subtle flinch of his lover. “Uhm, well”, Tony started. “There might be a bit of a problem, actually.”

Thor and Loki both stared at him. “What…?”

“Well, Loki, I hate to break it to you, but no one’s a fan of yours. It’s so hard to believe, I know, with all your charm and intergalactic armies out and about to kill everyone, but I’ve asked around. They kind of want to put you on trial.”

“A trial?” Thor inquired before his brother could explode. “What would that mean?”

Tony did something funny with his eyebrows. “What, do I look like a crystal ball? Anyway, Rhodey?”

“There’s the possibility of avoiding a trial, which would mean that you’d have to sign the Accords and become one of the New Avengers. Good luck trying to make that happen, though. All participating countries would have to agree, which I don’t really see happening.”

Loki stared at Tony. “Isn’t there anyone I could blow to convince them? You, for example?”

There was an eerie silence in which Wong took a hold of Stephen’s forearm and squeezed so hard that he was actually distracted for a second or two. Carol and Rhodey were gaping as well, while Thor just sighed as if he had the weight of the world on his chest.

“Brother, may I remind you that we’re here to ask for help? Your attitude is unbecoming for a prince of Asgard.”

Tony waved Thor off and leaned forward a bit, his gaze hard as he stared at the God of Mischief.

“Thank you so much for that considerate offer”, he said with such boredom in his voice that Stephen was actually impressed. “While I do have an impressive resume, you totally don’t, so stop talking shit. I’ve already put in a good word for you which you son of a bitch _will_ pay me back for, but they demand an explanation. They demand the truth, they demand answers. My word is worth a lot, but I also have a reputation. You’ll have to answer to them directly for what you did.”

  
“Then I shall talk to them”, Loki exclaimed, as if it was the most logical and best thing to do.

  
Tony blinked in horror and spoke for all of them. “Oh, no.”

Thor laughed. “No, really. This is good. Loki is good at talking and if that is what it takes to ensure that our people will be safe, he will do great.”

No one but Thor looked convinced, not even Loki, but Stephen wasn’t about to point that out.

“I can’t say that I’m not at the edge of my seat to see how that goes, but whatever. What about Nidavellir?” Tony asked and turned back to Thor.

In response to the question the God of Thunder held out his hand and a hammer appeared out of nowhere, bigger and even more powerful than Mjolnir, Stephen could feel it immediately.

“They agreed”, he said, but it was with a heavy heart. “I told them what you told us, that they were in danger. They agreed to build this hammer and leave their home in the hopes of surviving, but they refused to come with us. Anyway, the star is destroyed.”

Carol blinked. “Convincing the UN to let dwarves live on earth could have been a bit hard.”

“Not any harder than sweet-talking them into accepting Loki”, Stephen mumbled and ignored the glare the God sent his way. “What’s going to happen now?”

“I’ll take Thor and Loki to the Council and see what happens”, Rhodey said promptly and nodded at Tony. “I’ll contact you if anything comes up, but I’m sure you’ll have to testify at some point.”

“Well, Mr. Secretary”, Tony smirked and Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Unless it’s a social call, please feel free to use the proper channels. I hear Harvey’s phone works just fine, plus he has a secretary.”

Rhodey looked like he was about to pop a vein. “You’re a menace”, he ground out. “A true, unbearable menace.”

“Uh-huh”, Tony grinned. “Where do I file a sexual harassment complaint, Mr. Secretary?”

“In your dreams”, Rhodey deadpanned and stood up. “Thor, Loki, come with me, please. Since Tony knew you’d be back eventually, we’re not unprepared to accommodate you, so let me show you where you can stay. I’ll test the waters while you settle in and see what the UN says. I’d like you to stay close-by for when they’ll want to question you.”

“Am I under arrest?” Loki asked as he stood up, the expression on his face suggesting that he’d only accept one answer.

“Not exactly, no”, Rhodey said diplomatically, but Stephen could see that he was close to losing his patience. “I’m not sure what you expect, though. Your actions cost the lives of many.”

Stephen watched them leave, feeling quite glad that Rhodey would get to have to handle that fiasco and neither Tony nor he. Carol made it a point to wiggle her eyebrows at them before she left, making the genius laugh heartily while Stephen just rolled his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks.

Wong, who hadn’t said much the whole time, thanked them for having brought him in and left for the Sanctum again. He smiled at Stephen, taking the sting out of the fact that he’d once again stay with Tony and not fulfill his duties. It’d long become apparent that Wong approved of what he was doing, so it wasn’t all that bad.

They would have to talk it about this sometime, though.

Turning his gaze from the closing portal, Stephen took a moment to watch Tony putting away the glasses and cups from the meeting. The billionaire’s domesticity was still somewhat bizarre, but he figured it had everything to do with his perceived impression of Tony and not the reality.

He had learned long ago that there was no place his boyfriend felt safer than in his lab. To see him up here, all relaxed and comfortable lifted a weight off Stephen’s shoulders he hadn’t been aware of.

If only there wasn’t the upcoming meeting with the Rogues.

Well, he surely wouldn’t bring it up. Seeing Tony relaxed and as close to happy as he could be considering the circumstances was more important than anything else. And yet…

Tony apparently hadn’t yet noticed that Stephen was watching him. It happened out of nowhere that the genius lifted his right hand to stare down at it and Stephen froze when he saw the intense trembling even from afar.

It hit him like a wrecking ball.

All of this was fake, the laughing, the relaxation, the easiness. It was all a perfected act of Tony’s to mask how he truly felt, how the thought of the upcoming meeting was slowly, but steadily tearing him apart.

Stephen didn’t know how to react, what to do.

Tony shook his head slightly and went on about what he was doing, but Stephen found it indescribably hard to let this go. The sorcerer knew that if not for that moment he never would have guessed how his lover truly felt and that fact _hurt_. It wasn’t Tony’s fault, it just was so heartbreaking to think about how long that man could suffer without anyone ever noticing.

Now wasn’t the right time to address it, though. And even if it was damn hard to let this go, Stephen still didn’t do anything in that moment, but he filed it away in his mind for another time.

With a somewhat pained smile he quietly stepped up behind his boyfriend, letting the whole lengths of their bodies touch. If Tony was having a hard time, maybe he could help him by taking his mind off things with a nice distraction.

“Hey”, he whispered against Tony’s neck just before kissing his skin. His hands, in the meantime, had snuck their way into the front pockets of his dress pants, the tips of his fingers grazing against his cock.

It was almost like the other man didn’t know in which direction to move first, backwards against him or forwards into the touch of his hands and Stephen chuckled softly at his lost moan.

A nice distraction indeed.

“Stephen”, Tony mumbled and turned his head to kiss him deeply, one hand lifting to gently hold onto him. Stephen indulged him, tongue gliding into Tony’s mouth in search of his intoxicating taste and for a long moment they stood like that, enjoying each other’s lips and warmth.

Tony was the first to pull back, though barely enough to be able to take a few deep breaths. His lips still brushed against Stephen’s even as he carefully turned around, one hand moving to press between his shoulders to keep him close while the other shamelessly grabbed his ass.

The way he tugged him tighter against him was gentle and yet just hard enough to make Stephen’s knees weak from Tony’s passion. His lover kissed down from the corner of his mouth to his chin, lips nibbling along Stephen’s goatee as if it was the most fascinating and sexiest thing ever. 

However much he was enjoying this, Stephen couldn’t let go of Loki’s comments. It was silly, he was all too aware. It’d been a different timeline that was lost forever and yet he couldn’t help but remember what Tony had told him.

He had slept with Loki, once, and even if the God didn’t remember and Tony and he hadn’t been a couple yet, not really, Stephen felt like he couldn’t breathe whenever he thought about it.

A part of him just wanted to not think about it ever again. The other, much bigger part wanted desperately to make Tony forget all about Loki, to mark him, to hold him and never let him go again.

Stephen released the breath that had been stuck in his throat and opened his eyes to look at Tony, unable to remember when the genius had even pulled back. Brown eyes were watching him intently, almost making him squirm under the attention after a long moment.

“Stephen…”, Tony mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper and it was painfully clear that he knew exactly what was on his mind.

With a soft shake of his head Stephen buried his face against his boyfriend’s neck and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It was senseless, though, with his racing thoughts and the desire pumping through his veins.

All he wanted was the man in his arms.

“Did he do it?” Stephen asked very quietly, only to sink his teeth into the skin in front of him deep enough to leave a visible indentation. His heart stuttered at the strangled sound in Tony’s throat that turned into the sexiest rumble he’d ever heard when Stephen left a hickey right where he’d bitten him before.

“Did who do what?” Tony gasped, sounding a little more than distracted and it was simply perfect.

  
“Loki”, the sorcerer growled once he pulled back to admire his work. “Did he suck you off?”

“Stephen…”

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?” He was growling by now, he knew. It’d been a different future, but that didn’t do anything to ease the hurt that Stephen felt in that moment. Of course Loki just wanted to get a rise out of him and so far he’d managed to resist temptation, but the God didn’t _know_.

He didn’t know what Stephen did, and if he ever found out…

His boyfriend’s silence was saying it all and without thinking about it Stephen dropped to his knees right where he was. Opening Tony’s pants took a bit longer than he liked, but his fingers were stiff and barely cooperative. He couldn’t change that, though, and the visible shivers rocking through Tony made it all worth it anyway.

He took him into his mouth the moment he’d tugged his pants and boxers down, moaning quietly at the taste and the sensation of Tony filling on his tongue. Stephen sucked him to full hardness with intent, loving every shudder that went through the billionaire at his eagerness, every harsh breath and every desperate moan.

“God, baby”, Tony whispered and he lifted his gaze to look right at him. A soft hand cupped his cheek, allowing Tony to feel how Stephen’s jaws worked, how his cheeks hollowed as he sucked. “Your mouth is the only one I want.”

Stephen moaned from those words and smirked slightly at the crude curses he earned for it. Fingers carded through his hair when he started bopping his head, never holding on, only gently caressing him. Tony let him set the rhythm, which meant that it was a fast and desperate blowjob right from the start.

Just the thought of Loki ever…

His head was dizzy with the incredible taste of Tony’s pre-cum and it made him suck even harder, completely ignoring the sting in his jaws and the lack of a much needed deep breath. A part of him wanted to pull back, to tell Tony that he was his, that he was going to come in Stephen’s mouth and no one else’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it.

It was addictive to see and hear Tony’s every reaction to what he did, how he grunted with every swipe of the sorcerer’s tongue over his tip, how he doubled over slightly when Stephen grabbed his ass to pull him yet closer. He wanted this, wanted Tony to spend himself in his mouth, wanted to taste him so badly.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful”, his lover panted and pushed some strands of his hair from Stephen’s forehead. “Sucking me so good, so desperate. God, I’m so close, please, Stephen. I want to come in your mouth, have you taste me, come on…”

Doubling his efforts, Stephen wasn’t surprised when he noticed that he was more or less dry-humping where he was kneeling on the floor. His cock was aching between his legs, already soaking his pants with pre-cum just from blowing Tony’s dick.

He moaned again, tongue flat underneath the cock in his mouth and he sucked with everything he had, fingers gently rolling Tony’s taut balls at the same time. With an intense twitch and an undignified grunt his boyfriend exploded onto his tongue only a few seconds later.

Stephen tried to swallow it all, but it was too much at once and he couldn’t keep it all in, feeling some of it tickle down his chin and into his beard.

“Gorgeous”, Tony panted and guided Stephen’s head back onto his cock, another pulse of come pouring into his mouth. “Take it all, baby.”

His own cock twitched pathetically while Stephen went up and down on Tony several more times, relishing in the last few drops he got. Only when he felt his lover go soft did he pull away, desperately sucking air into his lungs while quickly opening his pants to pull out his leaking, rock-hard cock.

“Get up here, Strange”, Tony muttered and tugged on his robes, urging Stephen to stand up. He ended on wobbly legs that could barely hold him up and stepped right into Tony’s personal space to lean their heads together. His hand was being pushed away where he’d just started to pump himself and he moaned when Tony spit in his hand before jerking him off with abandon.

Fixing his gaze on Tony, Stephen stared as the man kept gazing down, the muscles of his arm working beautifully as he expertly brought him to the edge. There was a look of utter concentration on the genius’ face while that familiar burn spread in his groin with frightening speed and, after a mumbled warning, Stephen came so hard that he saw stars.

He could merely _look_ as Tony guided his cum to land all over his own cock and balls, low moans leaving his lips at the sensation of Stephen’s wet warmth on his still sensitive flesh. It was so hot, so goddamn hot to mark Tony like this, to watch his semen drip down his cock and balls.

Strong hands kept working him through it, milking the last drops from him before Tony finally showed mercy and let go. He reverently licked off every bit of his come that had landed on his fingers, nearly driving Stephen mad with the sight of it.

“Hmm”, Tony moaned in delight and gazed back up at him. “So good.”

“Fuck, Tony”, Stephen breathed and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss that tasted of Tony and himself.

By the Vishanti.

“Good enough to forget about Loki?” his boyfriend mumbled against his lips once Stephen pulled back to breathe. Tony kissed the corner of his mouth before wandering further down, tongue flicking out to lick his own come off his chin. “Or am I lucky and you’re going to fuck me through the mattress as well?”

His eyes closed and he did his best to calm himself down. “Sorry”, Stephen mumbled, somewhat embarrassed that he’d let the God get to him like this. “Loki just has a way to get under my skin.”

“Don’t ever be sorry for how you feel, Stephen.” Tony moved up again to kiss him on his lips, arms winding around his waist to hold him close. “As long as you know that I’m nuts for you and never gave a damn about Loki it’s alright. Besides, that was one hell of a blowjob, so I’m definitely not even complaining.”

He huffed a soft laugh. “The handjob wasn’t so bad either.”

Tony chuckled.

“Good to know that I met your high expectations, Dr. Sorcerer Supreme”, he shot right back and Stephen smiled, feeling so glad that Tony got his sarcasm, that he somehow understood what he really meant even when he wasn’t so sure himself.

“Let’s take a shower before I fuck you through the mattress, you’re gross”, Stephen said easily, a smirk forming on his lips when Tony threw his head back to laugh out loud.

“And now I really expect you to deliver, pretty boy.”

Whatever his heart was doing at that endearment, Stephen was almost sure that this was what a heart attack felt like.

Later, when he had one of Tony’s legs resting on his shoulder while the other was tightly wrapped around his waist, Stephen didn’t think about the God of Mischief anymore.

All he thought about were those dark, lust-filled eyes staring up at him as he pounded into Tony with abandon, the sound of his balls slapping against his skin loud in the silence around them. All he saw were kiss-swollen lips that were parted in silent or not-so-silent screams, eliciting the infinite desire to let his tongue glide between them.

Stephen only had eyes for the strands of hair sticking to Tony’s forehead, the few drops of sweat running down his temple and disappearing in his hairline. There was nothing left in this world but the sight of his lover’s upper body arching beneath him, his throat bared gorgeously when he threw his head back in his hazy arousal.

A quick glance confirmed that Tony was slowly getting hard again after his orgasm a few minutes ago. Stephen was determined to make this especially good for his boyfriend and judging by the little huffs of breath and dark moans it seemed he was doing quite a good job at it.

There were no words leaving Tony’s mouth and wasn’t that something, Stephen smirked. His thrusts constantly hit the man’s prostate, he could see it in his whole body language and even if Tony was oversensitive by now, he seemed to love the stimulation. The sorcerer was faintly aware that this wasn’t completely riskless and he constantly checked Tony’s reactions, ready to stop immediately if he showed any signs of being uncomfortable.

It seemed he was worried for nothing, though.

The billionaire was immensely enjoying this and Stephen decided to try and take it even further.

“Tell me to stop and I will, babe.”

Closing his hand around Tony’s cock he started to pump him in rhythm with his thrusts, a moan escaping him when the ass around him clenched even tighter together.

“God, Stephen”, Tony moaned, his whole body shuddering beneath him. “I swear I’ll kill you if you stop…”

Stephen laughed breathlessly, feeling the cock in his hand return to full hardness. He let go of him then, ignoring the disappointed whine in favor of shifting slightly to get his knees further beneath his center of mass. A moment later he roughly pulled Tony’s hips towards him, his next thrust causing the genius’ scream to resound in the room around them.

Tony’s cock swelled even more where it rested against his stomach and twitched in rhythm with Stephen’s unrelenting thrusts. It was all he could do, really, to snap his hips against his lover’s with ever faster growing movements, chest heaving with exertion.

Stephen was covered in sweat all over, he knew. It ran down his back, his chest and even stung in his eyes from time to time. He couldn’t have been bothered less, though, not when it made Tony look like this beneath him, so incredibly glorious in his arousal.

“Think you’ll feel this tomorrow?” he gasped and gave Tony a few especially harsh thrusts, his heart stumbling in his chest when the man arched his chest up, head thrown backwards.

“Fucking hell, yes.” Tony opened his eyes to stare up at him, brown depths absolutely wild with lust. “You’ve been _pounding_ me for more than half an hour, asshole. How couldn’t I?”

“And I’m not done”, Stephen growled and moved one hand from Tony’s hip to his ass. The fire of arousal coursing through him, the fire that had his cock achingly hard as he kept pushing into that tight heat around him, dulled his usual pain enough to be able to ignore it.

He’d probably regret it later, but right then he didn’t care as he lifted Tony a bit, allowing for a new angle that let him snap his hips forward even faster, harder. A languid moan left his lover’s swollen and glistening lips then and Stephen couldn’t resist anymore.

Lowering his body down until Tony grunted slightly with the additional stretch of his leg, Stephen leaned in for a furious kiss. He kept pounding into him as Tony moaned languidly into his mouth, actually pushing the man up the bed with some of his especially hard thrusts.

Tony lifted his arms after a while to stem his hands against the headboard, his muscles straining gorgeously as he met Stephen’s thrusts instead of simply letting him fuck into him. They both cried out the first time their hips collided even harsher and the sorcerer made a mental note to heal at least the worst of this later.

“Jesus fucking Christ, _fuck me_, Stephen”, his boyfriend growled and threw his head back again, upper body stretched backwards in the most erotic image Stephen had ever seen. “So fucking good.”

With strength reserves he didn’t know he had Stephen finally started to chase his own orgasm, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep this up much longer. Tony grunted and shivered all over before he came even harder than the first time, his cock leaking long and thick spurts of come with the next few thrusts of Stephen’s cock against his prostate.

Tony’s orgasm seemed to last forever, the muscles around him incredibly tight and Stephen couldn’t hold back anymore. He came with a loud scream of his boyfriend’s name, his cock pulsing into Tony as he continued to move resolutely, fucking him through both their orgasms as his taut muscles milked Stephen completely dry.

The pained expression on the other man’s face told him that it was too much for him by now, but Tony didn’t complain as he let Stephen pour himself into him completely. With his last bit of strength the sorcerer pulled out right afterwards, only to drop heavily onto the bed beside Tony.

He was soaked in sweat, he was exhausted and he was the fucking happiest man alive. With a stupid grin on his lips Stephen lifted his arm to cover his eyes, his chest rising and falling way too fast and he didn’t even want to think about his heart rate.

A hiss made him shift to look at Tony still lying on his back beside him, watching with a frown when the man stretched his legs much more delicately than Stephen had hoped he would.

“You ‘kay?” he panted, still unable to so much as form a whole sentence, let alone get it out for his lack of breath.

“You just split me in half and fucked me so hard and deep I think I tasted you in the back of my throat”, Tony replied with an amused snort that was quite a contrast to his pained flinch when he shifted onto his side. “I’m more than okay.”

Stephen blinked, the words causing a blush to rise up his cheek despite having become quite used to Tony’s dirty mouth, whether he’d wanted to or not. “Uh, okay. Anytime, I guess.”

That got a soft laugh, but he didn’t miss Tony’s frown. “Ah fuck”, the genius mumbled and pulled a pillow underneath his head, eyes watching Stephen with appreciation and love. “I guess I’ll opt for standing during the meetings tomorrow then.”

“Tony, you didn’t tell me about any meetings.” He sat up and stared down at his lover. “Fuck, this was…” 

“Perfect, Stephen. _This_ was amazing, perfect sex and I’m fine. Sore as hell, yes, but fine. It’s not like I haven’t fucked you this hard before, it’s fine.”

“I didn’t have meetings the next day, for heaven’s sake. Let me heal you, you stupid fool.”

Tony grunted and rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you to. What I want is to feel your dick for a few days, what’s a little discomfort compared to that?”

He was sure his cheeks were a dark crimson red by now, not that the other man seemed to care. “God, Tony, you’re unbearable. You’ll have to sit, at least let me take the edge off.”

“Fine”, Tony groaned. “If it’s going to make you shut up about this, then fine.”

Stephen rolled his eyes as he scooted closer to entwine their legs and bury his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. He kissed along the enticing line of his throat while his hand slowly stroked up and down that strong back, a gentle smile on his lips when he felt the billionaire relax against him.

“God, you smell so good”, Tony mumbled and moved his arm to pull him even tighter against him, making almost the whole lengths of their bodies touch with both of them on their side. Stephen felt unexplainably touched in that moment, Tony’s desire for him still stunning him even after all this time.

He stroked his hand down to his boyfriend’s ass after a while and with a barely audible whisper let his magic run its course. Tony sighed against him, the tone both grateful and full of regret.

Stephen nearly burst out laughing.

“I merely took the edge off, you don’t have to whine”, he mumbled and grinned against Tony’s neck.

“I’m aware, but still. At least this way you won’t have to stay away from my ass for too long”, Tony deadpanned and this time the sorcerer couldn’t reign in his laughter.

“I’m so glad.” Stephen groped the perfection of said ass, his hand sprawled over the hot skin in a gesture of pure possessiveness. “No one in their right mind could stay away from ‘dat ass, believe me.”

“All yours”, Tony whispered and Stephen nothing but trembled in his arms. “You like that notion, don’t you?”

“Are you kidding me?” The sorcerer shook his head slightly, face still buried in Tony’s neck. “Having you like this, having you in my life, is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“It’s the same for me, Stephen.”

He wasn’t really sure how it happened, but Stephen couldn’t have cared less when they found each other’s lips for a leisure kiss. Tony shifted, somehow bringing them even closer and he sighed contently into his lover’s mouth.

“This”, Tony muttered against his lips before tightening his grip around Stephen’s waist, encouraging him to nuzzle against his neck once more. “This is where I always want to have you.”

“I don’t want to be anywhere else, Tony.” Stephen’s body relaxed, so content to feel Tony like this, to be able to breathe him in with every breath he took. “I just want to be with you.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m not letting you go, honey.”

It’d been gradual, but Stephen was pretty sure that this was becoming Tony’s favorite endearment and he couldn’t help but love it. He had never been one for this kind of thing, but when Tony did it, he always felt like the world was shifting beneath his feet.

They stayed like that and even fell asleep in this position, bodies so close and entangled that Stephen lost all awareness of where he ended and Tony began.

It felt like pure bliss.


	52. The Meeting & Aftermath

“Did he sleep?” Rhodey asked as soon as Stephen was close enough to hear his whisper. The sorcerer had to suppress the urge to turn around, knowing that Tony was lingering some distance behind him as he talked with Harvey.

“I wore him out quite thoroughly, so yes.” His answer was dry and matter-of-fact and he could see that Rhodey wished he hadn’t asked, but it wasn’t like Stephen cared. “He shouldn’t have to do this, though.”

“I know, but he’s Iron Man”, Rhodey sighed, obviously thankful for the shift in topic. “The world trusts him more than anyone else right now. And besides, we worked hard to make sure that Tony has a say in all of this.”

“Except that it’s killing him.”

Stephen finally turned around to watch Tony and Harvey approach. His gaze locked with brown depths and he saw the way his boyfriend breathed deeply, deriving strength from Stephen’s presence like he’d hoped he would.

A smile threatened to break out on his lips, but he stopped himself because of Harvey.

“What’s the wizard doing here?” the lawyer asked and to be fair, his tone was as neutral as it could be. Harvey was simply inquiring about the purpose of his presence with no malice at all.

It still made him flinch, but Stephen quickly hid it by clearing his throat and shrugging.

Before he could make up a somewhat coherent excuse Tony took the last few steps to his side and, with his gaze lingering heavily on his to check for Stephen’s disapproval, leaned in for a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. There was also a hand on the small of his back all of a sudden, but Stephen barely noticed.

He was faintly aware of the surprised intake of breath that Harvey couldn’t suppress, and yet all he saw were Tony’s beautiful brown eyes. This wasn’t too bad, the four of them were most definitely alone and yet the whole situation was making his heart race in his chest like crazy.

Tony had kissed him in front of Harvey. Tony had… Oh Gods, Harvey knew. For the second time in as many weeks someone had found out about them and Stephen was simply overwhelmed.

And that wasn’t even taking into consideration the way his lover was looking at him, his eyes so soft and grateful and loving. Tony was telling him and everyone around them without words what Stephen meant to him. More privately he was also transmitting how thankful he was that the sorcerer had been by his side these last few days, never leaving him alone, not even when he’d spend hours after hours in his lab.

Stephen felt like he was drowning in the emotions flaring up in his chest. It made breathing so much harder than it had to be and yet it was all worth it considering how Tony was still looking at him.

“Uhm, guys”, Rhodey gently interrupted and they both winced slightly. Stephen blinked repeatedly as he tried to clear his head and Tony didn’t seem to be any better.

“Yeah, sorry.”

Tony was smiling at him and without even looking at Harvey, he placed a gentle hand against Stephen’s cheek, saying quietly: “He’s here because I wanted him to be here. Move on, Harvey.”

“Yeah, yeah”, the lawyer mumbled, sounding normal if not for the slight incredulity that he didn’t appear to be able to smother. “A little warning would have been nice. I’m your lawyer.”

The only response he got was a shrug. Tony stroked his thumb over Stephen’s cheekbone before dropping his hand for a gentle touch of his fingers. “Thank you”, he breathed almost too quiet to hear, but the movement of his lips was enough to get what he’d meant.

“Always.”

Several emotions flickered through the genius’ eyes too fast to make out, but Tony quickly pushed them down again. Stephen stared as he turned away a bit, a hard mask of indifference slipping over his face with too much ease.

It made him realize for the first time that he wanted nothing more than to live a life with Tony where he’d never have to put on a mask again. And Stephen silently swore to himself that he’d make that a reality for them, no matter how long it would take.

If anyone was worth the effort, Tony was it.

“I’m ready”, Tony finally said, but before anyone could react the sound of steps became audible and Stephen tensed, wondering if the Rogues had somehow managed to sneak their way to the supposedly secure area of the military base they were in. Instead of the Rogues, though, Carol, Thor and Loki appeared around a corner and came walking straight towards them.

Rhodey was smiling and Tony, who seemed to always need less than a second to be aware of fucking everything that was going on around him, noticed immediately.

“Rhodey?” he asked, his incredulity and confusion painfully obvious.

“You’re not alone, Tones”, the new Mr. Secretary said with conviction. “You have a team now and I’d like to make that clear from the start. They might think that you need them, but you really don’t. Not anymore.”

“Did you know?” Tony turned to ask Stephen, his eyes somewhat haunted as if he was desperately trying to find anything to distract him.

“That you’re not alone anymore? Of course I knew that”, he replied quietly, but took the opportunity to step closer to his boyfriend and press a soft kiss to his forehead while giving his hand a light squeeze. “You can be an incredible moron sometimes.”

Harvey snorted beside him and Stephen couldn’t help the wry grin pulling on his lips.

The three newcomers joined them then and with reluctance he stepped away from Tony, though he let his fingers linger on his for the time being.

“Thank you”, Tony said to all of them, his voice somewhat thick with emotions, though he was hiding it well.

“Okay, if no one else is going to say it, I guess I’ll have to”, Harvey sighed. “Is the mad God of idiocy really a good addition to this meeting?”

“Yes”, Stephen said before anyone else could speak up. “It’ll shift the focus from Tony and besides, I hear Loki has a way of saying things really sweetly.”

“It’s how I do things, yes”, the God of Mischief agreed, though his jaws were still clenched from Harvey’s remark. “Besides, I’m an Avenger now.”

Tony grunted. “If anything you’re in reserve, or training if that sounds better to your spoiled ears.”

“And it’s not like they have to know that”, Carol smirked, making all of them chuckle quietly. “We’re with you, Tony.”

“Alright”, Rhodey said with finality. “Tony, if you’re ready?”

“Yeah”, the man breathed and, with a last soft stroke of his thumb over the palm of Stephen’s hand, let go of him to follow his best friend into the meeting room. “Let’s get this behind us.”

\------------

The atmosphere in the meeting room was so tense that it was almost unbearable.

Rogers, Romanoff, Maximoff, Barton and Wilson were pretty obviously stunned when this many people walked into the room after Rhodey and Tony. They’d sat in a neat row that had been meant to intimidate, Stephen had realized that immediately and he was so glad that they’d successfully turned the table on them.

They had no idea what to make of Stephen or Carol and Rogers wasn’t given much of an explanation, but seeing Loki sit on Tony’s side was probably the weirdest thing for them.

Not that anyone cared.

Rhodey was actually the one talking, but Stephen didn’t miss the gazes thrown at Tony, the way the Rogues stared at him as if he’d betrayed them. It was all he could do to keep silent, to let Rhodey lay out the UN’s plans for the Rogues and whatever other boring stuff Stephen didn’t care about.

The only thing he did care about was how Tony was taking this, how he was holding up. He couldn’t really see him where he was sitting beside him and Stephen didn’t want to look at him too obviously.

It was nearly half an hour into the meeting that he noticed movement beneath the table. He didn’t need long to figure out that Tony was on his phone, but he was getting confused when he felt his own phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants.

Monday surely wasn’t going to read the text out loud, so in what he hoped was a subtle movement Stephen took a short glance beneath the table, only to freeze completely. For a moment he contemplated his idea of what to do, but when he noticed the way Tony was tightening his grip on the armrest of his chair he didn’t hesitate anymore.

With no outward sign of what he was doing, Stephen kept a careful eye on the reactions of Maximoff, but it seemed like his worries were for nothing. The moment time was frozen in the meeting room, leaving everyone around them unmoving and the Eye of Agamotto glowing subtly around his neck, Stephen quickly turned around to his lover.

“Do you need Rhodey?” he asked immediately, wanting to be able to react as quickly as possible.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Tony to simply turn around with his chair and lean forward to rest his forehead against Stephen’s chest. He blinked and was absolutely stunned for a moment, only to feel tears rise up in his eyes because of Tony’s obviously irregular breathing pattern.

“Tony?” he whispered quietly while lifting his hands to lightly rest them on the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Rubbing his thumbs up and down through his soft hair, Stephen couldn’t resist leaning down and pressing a long kiss into his hair. “Do you want me to unfreeze Rhodey?”

The soft chuckle his words earned was what made him realize just how ridiculous what he’d said sounded and he huffed a soft laugh.

“No”, Tony mumbled against his chest, his warm hands wandering up to Stephen’s waist to simply hold onto him. “This is more than enough. Thank you.”

“Not for this, Tones. Just breathe with me, okay?”

He felt Tony nod against him and Stephen bowed slightly to be able to rest his chin on his lover’s head, trying to envelop him as much as he could in their current position.

“Aren’t you supposed to not use an Infinity Stone for something this mundane?”

“Making sure you can breathe, Tony, isn’t mundane”, Stephen replied with another kiss to brown hair. “Besides, this isn’t for me, this is for you. Don’t think I don’t see how they’re looking at you.”

“I know”, Tony muttered, his voice low and resigned. “Whatever I do, it’s never enough.”

“You got them back to America, which means they’re where they can be of use against Thanos. That’s all you needed to do for the greater good. Now, let them know that they can go to hell.”

Tony burst out laughing, though it was a bit awkward considering his face was still pressed against Stephen.

The whole situation made laughter bubble up in his chest as well.

“Remember your birthday?” the sorcerer asked quietly.

“Of course.”

“Remember when we were in Casares for dinner and you said that you wanted to take a vacation there? Let’s do that, as soon as possible. I can’t stand to see you this overwrought anymore.”

“This is my usual me, Stephen.”

“No, it isn’t.” He moved one hand to Tony’s jaw and gently nudged him to look up at him. Stephen was relieved to see a soft smile curving his boyfriend’s lips and he added quietly: “I’ve spent more than a year with you and I know that this is not your usual you. You’ve been different lately because of all this stress and yes, Tones, I know that you have to do this, but it’s not worth your health. I know you’re different when you don’t have every available shitbag thrown at you, so just let me do this for you. Two weeks, just you and me, when the Accords are settled and the Rogues aren’t your problem anymore.”

Brown eyes studied him intently, but Stephen just rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “Don’t make me lure you by promising lots of sex and good food and long walks at the beach, you know I will.”

“You could have stopped after mentioning sex, you know”, Tony laughed and the sorcerer grunted resignedly.

“Of course I could have.”

There was a heavy sigh on the other’s lips even despite their easy banter when Tony finally straightened up, his breathing completely normal again. His eyes had lost some of their hard edge as well and Stephen couldn’t resist leaning in for a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you, Tones”, he said simply and reached up to adjust a strand of the billionaire’s hair. “Don’t let them get to you, they’re not worth it. You are.”

Stephen returned to his prior position and, with a wink at his still somewhat stunned boyfriend, slowly let the Eye’s control vanish. It took a moment for everything to return back to normal, but it did and it didn’t seem like anyone had noticed a thing.

Tony on the other hand seemed to have taken his words to heart. Instead of faking interest in listening to what Rhodey had to say any more, he got out his phone and leaned back in his seat, furiously typing away on it without glancing up once. His best friend merely smirked at his antics, not saying a thing about it which just seemed to bother the Rogues even more, especially when Harvey snorted amusedly.

“Tony?”

“Yes?” the genius said and looked up at Rhodey. “Mr. Secretary, platypus, dear. How may I help you?”

Stephen bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the look of utter suffering on Rhodey’s face.

“I asked if it’s alright with you if all of your relations in this matter were handled by Mr. Specter. Your direct involvement is basically unnecessary.”

Tony blinked. “Uh, yeah. It’s kind of what I pay him for.”

“Great”, Rhodey said and lifted a hand to stop Rogers from speaking when he opened his mouth. With a deep frown the Captain leaned back again, but his eyes were fixated on Tony in a way that Stephen didn’t like at all. “Rogers, Romanoff, Maximoff, Barton, Wilson, please stay for another few minutes. The others may leave, thank you for taking the time to be here.”

Stephen stood up immediately, only waiting until Tony had gotten up as well to let him walk in front of him. It might have been silly, but he’d rather be between the Rogues and Tony than offer them so much as a clear view of him.

“Tony”, someone called from behind them and Stephen saw the tension snap into Tony’s muscles immediately.

Rogers.

“Tony, can we talk? I’d like to…”

“No.” The genius didn’t bother turning around before leaving the room and, with a last look back at a standing Rogers, Stephen walked after him. Carol, Thor and Loki followed closely, but the sorcerer didn’t wait for them.

He caught up with a few quick strides and gently grasped the man’s elbow to stop him from walking any further.

“You alright?” Stephen mumbled quietly, a quick glance over his shoulder confirming that the door had been closed.   
  


“Do you mind getting us to the Tower?”

There was something in Tony’s voice, the slightest tremble that he couldn’t hide even though he was obviously trying very hard. “One moment, love.”

He portaled Carol back to her apartment, whereas Thor and Loki would have to wait for Rhodey. Once that was done the sorcerer opened a portal right into Tony’s lab, knowing that the one thing he really needed in that moment was a sense of security.

Maybe a combination of the place where he felt safest and Stephen’s arms would be able to calm him down. It had been the right decision, he saw that the moment Tony turned to stare at him with so much thankfulness and love that it made his knees weak.

“Thank you, Stephen. I…” Tony’s voice failed him then and Stephen couldn’t cross the distance between them fast enough. They collided somewhat roughly, but neither of them cared. Wrapping his arms around Tony, the sorcerer felt his heart thump in his chest at the way the other clung onto him for dear life.

“I’m so proud of you”, he whispered lowly and pressed feathery kisses to Tony’s temple. “You did so good.”

“I barely did anything.”

“Exactly”, Stephen mumbled, his hand moving up to gently stroke over his upper back. “You didn’t let them get to you and most of all you finally accepted help and support from others. That’s what’s important, babe.”

Tony hid his face against his throat, nose softly nudging against his skin. “I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“I doubt it will.” He tightened his hold around that strong waist. “And even if it does, I’ll be by your side and so will Rhodey, Pepper, Wong, Carol and Thor. I’m still a bit reserved about Loki, to be honest, but we’ll see.”

Tony snorted quietly. “And Harvey”, he added quietly, a quiet sigh on his lips. “I’m really glad that he agreed to add my Iron Man business to his work load.”

“I am, too. You trust him, that’s all that matters.”

His lover lifted his head then to look at him and Stephen wanted to cry for being allowed to witness this. Tony’s eyes were as expressive and open as they could be, letting him see all of his fear and gratitude, the relief, the anxiety as well as what Stephen couldn’t deny was Tony’s deep, unconditional love for him.

“I’m sorry”, the billionaire mumbled after a moment of looking at each other. “I should have asked you before kissing you in front of Harvey, I just…”

“Are you kidding me?” Stephen chuckled and moved in for a fond peck on Tony’s lips. “I love the fact that he knows. At least now I can kick his ass if he ever dares to flirt with you again.”

“He won’t, I told him some of what you can do.”

“Damn, I was very much looking forward to that.”

Tony laughed when Stephen winked at him, a very small but noticeable blush on his cheeks that made the genius look so impossibly endearing. Stephen was just so glad that he could laugh again, that he’d gotten through this meeting as well as he had and that he was safe in his arms now.

“I love you so much”, the sorcerer whispered and moved in abruptly for another kiss, not at all missing his lover’s quiet gasp of surprise. It was all due to insecurity, Stephen knew and he placed his hands on both sides of Tony’s neck to hold onto him as much as to ground himself.

His thumbs gently stroked along that strong jaw while his tongue mapped out the inside of his mouth, caressing him, tasting him. Tony shivered against him and Stephen growled before he could stop himself, moving yet a little closer to him and kissing him yet a little harder.

Despite its intensity, the kiss didn’t have anything sexual to it. This was all about reassurance, the only way Stephen knew how to successfully make Tony understand that he still desired him, that he was still there and wouldn’t leave him.

That no amount of political shit or anything else would ever make him walk away.

It was Tony who slowed their kiss down, only to lower his head to rest against Stephen’s shoulder. “Stay with me? Please.”

“Of course”, he replied immediately, barely refraining from chiding Tony for feeling like he even had to ask. “I really like the new couch.”

Stephen didn’t have to look behind him to know that one corner was weirdly cozy in the rather clinical setup of Tony’s lab. It’d been the genius’ idea and he’d immediately loved it, seeing it as a chance to spend even more time together and to have an eye on any possible injury. There was also nothing he loved more than to sit there and pretend to read a book while actually watching Tony tinker and work.

More often than not it ended with a painful erection for Stephen, though he’d yet to make himself regret the times that happened. Watching Tony’s intense focus and the way he moved so damn gracefully never got boring, especially not when his muscles were at full display for him.

“You like the view more”, Tony mumbled and it was a decent try at a joke, but Stephen knew him better and chose to ignore the innuendo.

With a soft kiss to brown hair he suggested: “How about you go get changed and I make us something to drink? ”

“I’m not getting any coffee, am I?”

“Considering how tightly wound you are, no, love. Cocoa or tea?”

“I’ll have what you’re having.” Tony shrugged and straightened up for a soft kiss on his lips. “You’re my favorite person.”

Leaving him alone with that rather earth-shattering revelation, the billionaire disappeared up the stairs in the direction of his closet. Stephen stared after him, his heart doing the funniest things in his chest and he had to stop himself with a considerable amount of his self-restraint from going after Tony and ravaging him.

They spent the next few hours in Tony’s lab drinking cocoa and just doing what they both enjoyed, though Stephen was distracted from his book more often than not. His eyes regularly found Tony across the room and he wondered when he’d learned to read him well enough to be able to interpret the softest of huffs, a slight slump of a shoulder or a somewhat jerky movement of his hand.

“When are you supposed to be in Wakanda?” Stephen asked sometime and smirked when Tony grunted in reply, his amused annoyance clear as day.

“Stop that, I know what you’re doing”, he grumbled, but despite his words Tony stood up and came over to join him on the couch. “I’m well aware that I’ve got nothing pressing to work on.”

“Which isn’t usually a problem, you’ve always got something to tinker with, but you’re distracted.”

“Yeah, there’s a handsome wizard on my couch.”

Stephen rolled his eyes at the wink his boyfriend sent his way. “Let’s be real, if that were your only distraction we’d both be naked by now.”

“The handsome wizard makes a fair point”, Tony chuckled and held out his StarkPad. “Take a look.”

Stephen hesitated for a moment because his hands weren’t really up for holding a tablet, but before he could make himself reach out anyway Tony seemed to catch on. He shifted until his back was resting against Stephen’s side, his feet planted on the couch to allow them both to look at the screen in his lap.

“Thank you”, he whispered and kissed his lover’s head. “You’re the best.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re biased, for sexy reasons.” Tony snorted amusedly while Stephen frowned at the easy dismissal.

“You’re the best”, the sorcerer repeated, his voice firm to make it clear that he wasn’t joking at all. “And if you turn this into a sex reference ever again, I’ll kick your ass.”

“And you’re sure I wouldn’t like that?”

Stephen almost choked on his snort. “Douchebag”, he snarked, though there was a grin on his lips. “Now, what’s this?”

There was a slight pause in which he glanced down to really pay attention to what was on Tony’s pad and Stephen couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left his lips. “A private beach, really?”

“Well…”

“No, Tones. I don’t want to have sand _everywhere_ and stop grinning. God, you’re a menace. It’s not all about sex.”

“But that’s what you lured me with, remember?”

Stephen gasped with fake hurt. “That’s all you want from me, isn’t it? I knew it. I’m so annoyed right now.”

He cackled when Tony turned to look at him flatly. “You’re an asshole, Strange.”

“They do say that you are what you eat”, Stephen replied evenly and managed to not laugh out loud along with Tony, though barely. He had worn the other out the night prior in numerous positions, one of which with his tongue as deep inside of Tony as he’d managed. “Still, Tony. No sex on the beach.”

“That’s unfair, I like that drink.”

Seriously, _sometimes_…

“Is that a hotel?” he asked instead of commenting, his gaze lowering to the tablet once more.

“No, it’s a vacation home, two bedrooms, two baths, kitchen, garden, balcony, grill and a nice TV. Small, but cozy.”

Stephen smiled, glad to know that they were both on the same page about this. “Sounds perfect”, he muttered.

“If you want us to stay at a hotel instead with room service and…”

“Tony, honestly, as much as the thought appeals to me, I’m not twenty anymore, so two weeks of non-stop sex simply won’t be possible. This is supposed to be about us spending time together and there’s barely anything I love more than cooking with you. I prefer that to a hotel any day.”

“Hmm”, his lover hummed and turned his head to look at him, a mischievous glint in his eye. “We’ll have to christen quite a lot of surfaces.”

Stephen just stared back at him, thanking the Gods for having become somewhat used to these kinds of comments. “I’m optimistic that we’ll manage just fine.”

The sliest of smirks crossed the other’s features. “I’ll make an appointment with Marcus beforehand, then. Just to be safe.”

“We haven’t had safe sex once, douchebag”, he snarled, but couldn’t keep the grin off his face anymore. God, how he loved this easy bantering with Tony and he was so damn glad that the meeting with the Rogues was behind them. They probably hadn’t seen the last of them, but this had gone fine and that was all that counted.

“If you’re implying…”

“Oh, shut it, Stark. When can we have the place, Jarvis?” The silence that greeted him made him suspicious and Stephen looked back at his boyfriend. The slight blush on his cheekbones gave him away immediately. “You serious?”

“Well, yeah. It’s a nice place with a private beach right outside of Casares. It’s almost too perfect to be real.”

“So you bought it.”

Tony shrugged. “I didn’t want to have to arrange a date. This way we can just go whenever we want to, portals and all.”

Stephen knew, technically, that this wasn’t a normal life, but he also couldn’t deny that his lover had a point. “I’d say you’re spoiled, but you’ve earned all of this by yourself, so I’ll admit that you’re right. It’s nice to know that we can just leave whenever we want to.” 

“It’s a special place, somehow”, the billionaire mumbled, his voice full of uncertainty all of a sudden. “I mean, we’ve been there on a few dates and I just… I’ve been thinking of buying a place there for quite a while, but if it’s not what you want…”

“The city is as special to me as it is to you, love.” Stephen bowed his head to press a kiss to the lowest point of Tony’s neck that he could reach. “I wouldn’t have bought it before we’ve been there, but… Well, I’m not really used to all of this anyway. I guess it’s just as easy to sell as it was to buy it if it’s not what you want.”

“What we want”, Tony corrected him and turned his head to kiss his cheek. “It’s mine, but it’s just as much yours. I’ve got no interest in going there alone.”

The words were oddly comforting, to be honest and Stephen hid his grin by nosing along the line of Tony’s hair, breathing him in. “I can’t wait, to be honest.”

“Me neither”, his boyfriend admitted quietly and shifted slightly to be able to rest his head against his shoulder. “We’re not waiting with having sex, though, are we?”

Stephen glanced down at the gorgeously styled mass of brown hair and lifted an eyebrow even if Tony couldn’t see him. “I’ve called you a psychopath before, haven’t I? I rest my case.”

The laughter he earned was special and so incredibly beautiful, simply because he hadn’t heard Tony laugh like this in too long. It still wasn’t quite what it could be, Stephen knew, but it was honest and heartfelt and that had to be enough for now.


	53. Vacation & Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really special, not just because of its length. I'm touching a lot of topics concerning Tony and the Avengers and all the shit that I've got problems with in the movies, it's not even funny anymore. I hope I at least did it some justice, but yeah, I guess it's highly opinionated. Sorry for that, but... well, it's my story, so here's also a piece of my mind ;D 
> 
> I still hope you like it, I'll be glad to read what you thought! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who commented on this story, it really means the world to me that you took a moment of your time to tell me what you thought. Thanks! =)

Rhodey didn’t have many positive things to say about the rest of the meeting with the Rogues. They didn’t want to accept that Tony wouldn’t be required to team up with them, which was all the more absurd since they weren’t even currently considered Avengers.

The fact that Tony’s best friend was the new Mr. Secretary wasn’t exactly helping either, especially since Rogers seemed to have his suspicions about the removal of both Fury and Ross. It didn’t really matter, but it was yet another jab at Tony’s integrity and Stephen got more and more enraged with all of this.

They had fucked up and somehow, inexplicably, they still managed to make it feel like it was all Tony’s fault. And the worst part was the fact that they were getting to him, that all of this really made the genius feel responsible.

It was so fucking absurd.

Thankfully Rhodey had made sure that they remained under house arrest at the military base where they were staying for the time being. With the Accords finally being ratified, the New Avengers were officially instated and Tony’s and his vacation came closer and closer.

  
His trip to Wakanda was the last hindrance, but Stephen knew that his boyfriend had been anxious to finally finish his newest suit and he didn’t want Tony to carry that weight with him to Spain. He used the time to sort things out at the Sanctum and at Kamar-Taj, but always made it a point to portal to Tony and to fall asleep with his arms tight around him.

Wong teased him endlessly about his nervousness at spending a total of two weeks alone with Tony, insisting that it was what he was doing these days anyways. It was different, though, even if his friend didn’t want to see it that way.

And maybe he was right, maybe everything would be fine, but it’d never been just the two of them for two weeks, no lab, no Sanctum, no Kamar-Taj. Notwithstanding any emergencies, they’d spend a whole of 336 hours together with nothing pressing to do. 

So basically, Stephen was nervous, the fluttering-stomach and gnawing-at-his-bottom-lip kind of nervous. It wasn’t bad, per se, but there were so many things that could go wrong, so many ways in which he could do the wrong thing and push Tony away…

“You ready?”

The sound of his lover’s voice behind him made him smile even with all the thoughts whirling in his head. He was still feeling insecure when he turned around, but the sight of Tony in simple blue jeans and a white tee made it so easy to push that to the back of his mind.

“Whenever you are, handsome”, Stephen smiled and really, that was an understatement. Tony had his hair cut the day prior, making it look spiky and freaking sexy combined with his casual clothing. He’d already had the pleasure of finding out that the hair in the back of his neck was slightly shorter than usual, making it feel raspy beneath his touch.

It’d driven him mad the night before, the erotic texture perceptible even with his damaged hands. Tony had laughed softly when Stephen hadn’t stopped stroking through the stubbles, not even when they’d tumbled over the edge together.

“How about a walk first? I’m hungry and we can pick up the bags later.”

“Yeah, pick up the bags”, Stephen snorted and eyed the mentioned luggage beside the kitchen counter, “because we couldn’t always portal back here for whatever we need. I like the idea of lunch, though, so yes. Walk first.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the mention of portals, but didn’t reply anything which just made the sorcerer grin even more. Cursing under his breath as he stepped close to Stephen, Tony didn’t hesitate to grab his ass the very second that he could.

The billionaire chuckled with satisfaction when his first attempt at opening a portal to an empty alley in Casares worked out less than perfect. Stephen’s glare was met with a broad grin that made it impossible for him to be anything other than charmed.

“You’re a menace, Tony”, he muttered and finally opened the portal he wanted. “I’m going to love these next two weeks.”

With a beautiful laugh his lover walked through first, allowing Stephen a good long glance at his ass. Lifting his gaze after waving the portal shut, he wasn’t surprised at all to see Tony looking at him over his shoulder.

“Oh, shut up”, he grumbled and slipped his hand into Tony’s to tug him along. “I thought you were hungry.”

His boyfriend chuckled and easily followed his lead because of Stephen’s hands. “Sometimes I don’t even know if you’re making these comments on purpose or not. _The temptation_, Stephen.”

He rolled his eyes, too late realizing that yes, his comment had been kind of suggestive… okay, very suggestive, but really. “Not everything is about sex, Tones.”

“You’re the one who literally just stared at my ass!”

“After you grabbed mine.”

“I rest my case.”

They made their way through the streets laughing and bickering and Stephen couldn’t put it into words how much he loved this. After lunch they slowly walked towards their residence, though neither of them was in any hurry.

“This city is simply beautiful”, Tony mumbled more to himself than anything. Stephen could barely keep from staring at him, those brown eyes gorgeously wide and sparkling as he took in his surroundings with such curiosity.

This somewhat child-like wonder was one of the things that fascinated him most about his lover. Despite everything that he’d lived through, despite all the pain and heartbreak, Tony still found joy in these small things.

Stephen was so glad that they got to do this after the last couple of months.

“Your favorite?” he asked after a moment, but wasn’t really surprised when Tony shook his head.

“Not exactly. I mean, I love it, but that’s got more to do with what it means to me because of us.” Tony’s words made his heart stutter in his chest. “I really like the architecture in Amsterdam. I love the beaches of Queensland. Rome’s culture. Venice’s canals. Kyoto’s cherry blossom gardens. Athens’ history.” He made a small pause. “You can tell me to shut up, you know.”

“Why would I do that?” Stephen asked with a soft smile on his lips. “There’s few things I enjoy more than listening to you and besides, it’s always a treat to hear you talk about things that you enjoy. You’ve been to all these places?”

“More, but those were my favorites, so I went back to spend more time there. Only been to Paris once, not really my thing. San Miguel de Allende is much more romantic if you’re asking me.”

“I’m asking you. Planning on taking anyone there any time soon?” He couldn’t help it, he just had to flirt with Tony, just had to see that beautiful blush spread across his cheeks.

“If… if you want. God, stop it”, his boyfriend grumbled, but Stephen could read him better by now, so he didn’t miss the fond look in his eyes and the way his blush deepened slightly.

“You’re so freaking gorgeous when you’re flustered”, he chuckled and leaned in for a soft kiss against Tony’s temple. “Any other places you’re going to show me?”

Brown eyes stared at him in disbelief for a moment, but Stephen just waited it out. If this were anyone else he’d let this moment go, but he knew how important this was. Tony could be so insecure – much like he himself, a small voice whispered in his head -, not at all convinced that Stephen would really want to do that with him.

As if there was any place he’d rather be than with Tony.

“Uh, Parga in Greece and Barcelona. Can’t think of any other, though I’ve never been to Buenos Aires and Jerusalem, but I’ve kind of always wanted to go.”

“Then we’ll go”, Stephen smiled. “If you want.”

“If I… No, Strange. Just the thought of visiting these places with you is abhorrent.”

He hid his smirk behind another kiss to Tony’s temple. That was what he enjoyed most about Tony, that sass, the way he always bounced back from his insecurities with full force. Nothing ever held him back for long and Stephen loved that strength of his, that undying fighting spirit.

It didn’t mean that he didn’t allow the sorcerer to see behind his walls, after all Tony would never have even started talking about this if that were the case. Anyway, Stephen always felt humbled to know that he got to witness these sides of his lover.

He was also quite humbled when Tony crowded him against the nearest wall the moment they’d stepped into their vacation home. Even when Stephen kicked the door close with a foot in complete darkness, the genius was just everywhere, the heat of his body, his smell, the sound of his harsh, heavy breathing…

Stephen couldn’t have cared less about their surroundings when their lips met for a searing kiss. It always broke his heart to be reminded that Tony felt like it was precious that he was interested in spending time with him, as if visiting his favorite cities with him wasn’t something that Stephen would absolutely love to do.

“You’re so special, Tones”, he mumbled somewhat awkwardly with their mouths still locked, but whatever. When Tony wanted to pull back, Stephen sucked on his tongue and relished in the languid moan he wrenched from his throat. Finally letting go of these tantalizing lips, the sorcerer kissed a wet trail down to his lover’s jaw. “I love being with you. I love the look on your face when you do something you love. I’ll love visiting these places with you.”

“You haven’t even spent a whole week with me yet, darling, let alone two”, Tony panted, a harsh gasp on his lips when Stephen sucked on that point right beneath his ear. “Oh God, Stephen…”

Making good use of the way the other’s body went completely boneless all of a sudden, Stephen swiftly turned them around, only to push Tony against the wall. The billionaire shivered in his arms at his slight roughness, his loud moan resounding in the silence around them.

Stephen didn’t like to know that they both had their reservations about this vacation and he was determined to make it clear to Tony that he had no reason to fear their time together. As much as he’d been nervous himself, he couldn’t stand the idea of his boyfriend ever doubting Stephen’s joy to be with him.

“You listen here, Stark”, he said lowly. He was very aware that his voice was much darker than usual, but he still didn’t expect the way Tony’s whole body arched up against his, a strangled moan lost somewhere in his throat. Stephen was actually so stunned that he leaned back to look into brown eyes, feeling a shiver rock down his spine and straight to his groin at the sheer _lust_ he found.

Not kissing Tony in that moment was impossible and so he did, pouring all his longing and desire and love into it to make him understand. Strong arms clung to his back like a lifeline, holding Stephen so close that he barely had the room to part their lips for much needed oxygen.

“I love being with you, Tony”, he mumbled and bumped their noses together, turning his head slightly when his boyfriend tried to kiss him again. Ignoring the indignant whine at his refusal, Stephen added even quieter: “This might be our first real vacation, but there’s nowhere I’m rather than with you. I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go in two weeks.”

Tony snorted somewhat disbelievingly, but he never got to reply when Stephen reclaimed his lips and mouth and body. They made out right there beside the entrance door, the air between them thick with lust and neither of them had the strength to break away.

After a few minutes, though, their kiss slowed and even if he wanted nothing more than to tear their clothes off and have his way with Tony right there, Stephen eventually pulled back. He chuckled softly at his boyfriend’s deep sigh, eyes closing when Tony lowered his head to start peppering soft kisses along his neck.

“Care to take this somewhere more comfortable?” Stephen muttered and bit his lip to keep from moaning when Tony’s goatee softly scratched his skin. God, that sensation always turned him on way too much.

“I’m comfortable.”

“No, you’re an idiot”, he shot right back. “Douchebag.”

“You are the one with the eidetic memory, you jerk. You know exactly where we’d have to go for comfortable.” Tony was smirking against his skin. “Having trouble walking?”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but didn’t move. He knew that Tony could feel exactly how hard he was, but it wasn’t like he was missing the other’s erection pressing against his thigh, so there was that. “Don’t you want to look around the house first?”

“I don’t understand the question, honey”, his lover mumbled and let his hot hands slip beneath the fabric of Stephen’s shirt to stroke slowly up his stomach and to his chest. An involuntary moan left his lips when Tony’s thumbs brushed his nipples, making the sorcerer’s hips jerk forward. “Hmm, sexy.”

He huffed somewhat disbelievingly, not really on the same page as Tony about his level of sexiness, especially when compared to the man between the wall and himself. With a last touch to his nipples the hands on his chest moved around his waist and to his back, fingers digging firmly into his flesh to keep him close.

“How about this”, Stephen whispered and let his tongue trace the outline of Tony’s ear, fully expecting his full-body shudder and strangled moan. He smirked, knowing exactly that he could suggest about anything right then and the billionaire would agree. “We look around until we find the bed, I’ll make you see stars and then we find out what else this place has to offer.”

“Bastard.” Tony grabbed his ass and roughly brought him even closer. “You know I can’t say no to you.”

“I do, don’t I?”

He laughed when Tony pushed off the wall and started to lead him backwards without losing any of their closeness. “I like the seeing-stars part.”

“Of course that’s all you took away from that”, Stephen said with a sigh. “Next turn left. Your left.”

Tony pinched his ass _hard_ and Stephen couldn’t stop his undignified squeal. His boyfriend glared right back at him. “You couldn’t maybe have done that like five minutes ago, asshole?”

“No, because then it wouldn’t have been this much fun”, the sorcerer chuckled and finally ended the conversation with a searing kiss. With the help of his eidetic memory Stephen carefully guided his lover towards where he knew the master bedroom was.

And for the next hour Stephen absolutely forgot about their vacation home. All he thought about was the man in his arms and he was making damn sure that Tony saw a hell of a lot more than just stars.

They laid in silence for a while to let their bodies cool down and enjoy the afterglow of incredible sex. Tony’s head was on his shoulder and Stephen was pretty sure that he was trying to solve a very important equation on his chest, his index finger leisurely brushing over his skin. He tightened his grip around broad shoulders and pressed a soft kiss into brown hair.

“I still want to take a look at the rest of the house, gorgeous”, Stephen then said and smiled when Tony sighed with endless faked misery.

“Then go. I’ll stay here, naked, waiting for you to come back and maybe then we can do something about that thing I can do with my tongue that you…”

“Oh no.” Stephen chuckled and nudged Tony to let him roll them over until he could look down into the most beautiful brown eyes he knew. “You’re coming with me.”

“I literally just came with you and while you’re hotter than is healthy for me, I’m not that young anymore. You’ll have to wait a minute or thirty.”

The sorcerer laughed and shook his head. “Get up, you horny, lazy ass. The day is anything but over.”

“Have you ever known me to give a damn about what time of day it was?”

Stephen rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Tony, I swear to the Vishanti…”

“Okay, alright. Do I have to get dressed too, _d_…”

“Call me daddy and I swear I’ll let you fall for an hour. At least.”

Tony laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach as he turned onto his side and curled in on himself. Stephen stared at him for a moment in disbelief, but eventually he gave up and just got off the bed. Collecting their clothes he threw Tony’s at him, which just made the man laugh even more.

“Fucking douchebag”, he grinned and waved a hand. The blinds lifted and for the first time the master bedroom was bathed in more than just the barest of light. Tony groaned and Stephen grinned amusedly. “Come on, you big dork. This is actually quite nice.”

It took a few more minutes, but when Stephen magically pulled up the last blinds in the living room, strong arms wound around him from behind.

“You’re right, this is very nice”, Tony mumbled against the back of his neck and Stephen chuckled, leaning into the warmth of his lover.

“You’ve already checked what other places need christening, haven’t you?”

“I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I don’t like that disapproving tone in your voice. What’s wrong with you, sourpuss?”

Stephen laughed and he was still laughing by the time they’d finished their tour around the house. It was really a gorgeous place, small and a lot less spacious than the penthouse, but perfect for a vacation.

They got their luggage and went to the grocery store. They were constantly touching and it was like a dream come true, Stephen realized, to be able to walk around the city like a normal couple. He loved it and he especially loved it when they cooked together that night, a damn good paella at that. He loved the kisses they stole, the lingering touches and tight hugs and just being with each other.

After dinner they took a long walk through the shallow breakers of the waves, barefoot and with their fingers entwined. Stephen didn’t miss the way Tony’s gaze kept wandering towards the wide open sea, a look of peace on his features that he’d never seen before.

It became some sort of routine for them for the next week. They slept far into the day, depending on when they’d finally exhausted each other the night prior. More often than not that led to them eating lunch for breakfast, but neither of them really cared.

They walked along Casares’ streets afterwards and did some small shopping throughout the day before returning to their vacation home. The chances were pretty high that they’d end up in bed again - or anywhere else in the house, really - before they’d cook dinner, but Stephen didn’t mind.

  
It was a pretty safe bet that it was him starting those instances anyway.

The favorite part of the day, for both of them, was their walk along the beach during sunset. Sometimes they just stood there, their arms around each other as they watched the colors of the water and the sky in utter peace.

It was one evening after about a week that they were sitting in the sand watching an especially breathtaking sunset. Tony’s back was leaning against his chest while Stephen’s head rested against his boyfriend’s, arms tightly wound around the man before him.

He relished in the warmth of the body against him, feeling very much like draping himself around Tony and never letting go of him. Their time together had been beautiful so far, but something…

Something was off and Stephen was pretty convinced that he’d figured out what it was. Tony was more relaxed than he’d been in a long time, but there was always some small look of dread in his eyes whenever he thought that Stephen didn’t look and it just wouldn’t diminish.

He was dreading the future. He was dreading having to work with the Rogues again and Stephen could only guess that he was also dreading Thanos and everything that was coming. Everything was pressing down on Tony and as much as Stephen had hoped that their vacation would help with that, it was becoming clear that it wasn’t enough.

Neither Rhodey nor Pepper had really been able to tell him what to do, but talking to them had helped Stephen figure out what was going on. He took another few minutes to brace himself, only slowly realizing that there was no way to plan out this conversation.

As much as he didn’t want to aggravate Tony, especially not during their downtime, Stephen also knew that there was no way around this, not if he wanted to help his lover. He didn’t want to wait until Tony broke down and they probably wouldn’t have another moment like this anytime soon.

Stephen turned his gaze from the ocean to the part of Tony’s face that he could see, his arms tightening slightly around the strong man in front of him.

“We need to talk, Tony”, he mumbled quietly and moved his head slightly for a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

“And about what?” his lover asked, voice almost amused. “It doesn’t get much more perfect than this, don’t you think?”

“No, it doesn’t.” Stephen rested his head against Tony’s again. “You’re unhappy.”

The short moment of tension didn’t go unnoticed and the sorcerer really hated that he was doing this then and there, but he knew that he had to.

For Tony’s sake.

“Of course I’m happy. I’m here, with you, and…”

“You barely sleep, you barely eat and you barely spend time with your friends anymore and when you do, you’re distant.”

“That’s not that unusual, you know that…”

“You barely smile anymore”, Stephen went on without pause. “You almost never laugh, not that laugh of yours I love so much. We don’t go on walks anymore and you don’t cook as often as you used to. And when was the last time you wrote a song, Tones?”

Silence was all the answer he got and Stephen instinctively tightened his hold on Tony’s waist even more, wanting to comfort him more than anything.

“Tony, you’re isolating yourself.”

“What do you expect from me?”

The question hurt something deep inside of him and Stephen wanted to go mad with the fury he felt at all the people who had only ever made Tony feel like he had to give them something: Obie, Fury, Rogers, Ross and who knew who else.

“I don’t expect anything from you, sweetheart. I’d prefer it if you’d tell me what you expect from _me_.”

“What I expect from you?” Tony laughter sounded painfully forced. “You’re already more than I ever thought I deserved, Stephen, I’d never…”

“Can I ask you something?” His question must have been sudden enough to make Tony forget what he’d about to say and Stephen smiled slightly. “Your life as a playboy before Afghanistan… Was it anything other than you trying to handle your parents’ and Jarvis’ death?” The body in his arm went deadly still and the sorcerer nodded slightly. “I didn’t think so. You never really grieved and that’s how you tried to handle it.”

“Let me go”, Tony growled and tried to move away from him, but Stephen didn’t release his hold on him.

“No, Tony, don’t.”

“Why are you fucking doing this?” The words were full of anger and fury, but the way Tony struggled against him told Stephen that he wasn’t actually trying to break free, not really.

“You’re unhappy”, he repeated his words from before and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple, trying to comfort him as much as he could. “You’re hurting and you are too willing to give up your life and sacrifice yourself to save others.”

Tony froze in his arms, absolutely stunned and speechless and Stephen finally relaxed against him. With his lips close to the other’s ear he spoke lowly, but surely.

“I confirmed this with Jarvis, there is no reason for you to operate your suit yourself. It’s fully autonomous and whatever excuse you want to bring up, I _know_ you do it out of guilt. You want to make up for what you consider to be your crimes and you think that putting yourself in the line of fire is the only thing that makes your efforts count.”

“Stephen, don’t…”

“It took me a long time, but I think I got it now. When you were kidnapped in Afghanistan, you saw the direct consequences of your own carelessness, your naivety and selfishness. You understood that, while you were busy being a playboy and creating weapons of mass destruction, real people were actually dying because of your work.”

“Let me go”, Tony choked out, but his attempt to free himself was as weak as it was desperate. “Let me…”

“I get it, Tony. I know that I can never convince you that you’re wrong, that those deaths weren’t your fault. I’ll never be able to make you believe that just because you invented those weapons, you were never the one to actually use them to kill people. Stark Industries was mostly about weapons and so you invented those while desperately trying to stay alive after losing your parents and Jarvis. I get it, I really do.”

“Then why are you doing this?” The broken sob that followed the words made Stephen’s heart clench painfully, the knowledge that his lover was crying in his arms almost making him stop. It definitely made him hold Tony even tighter against him.

“Rhodey told me that the first thing you did when you got home after Afghanistan – after being _tortured_ \- wasn’t to rest, to recover, to get back to your life. No, the first thing you did was to shut down the weapons manufacturing division of SI. That, Tony, _was already enough_.”

“How can that…?”

“You saw your mistakes and you changed your way. Like I said before, none of those deaths were your direct fault, but you still took responsibility. You didn’t take the easy route, no, you did the right thing, in public no less. And that was enough, but you couldn’t see it that way, I know. You’d lost your parents, you’d lost Jarvis and then you were tortured on top of all of that. God, Tony, I can’t…”

Stephen paused and breathed deeply, trying desperately to calm down and get rid of the lump in his throat. This wasn’t about him, this was about Tony, for heaven’s sake.

“No one should have gone through any of that, but you did and you came out on top of it, like the hero that you are. You shoved your own pain away to create Mark II, you took the blame for what Obie did and you made it right by personally getting rid of the weapons.”

Stephen huffed. “You were so stupid to do that. Mark II had never been tested for combat, you didn’t even know that you could use the repulsors as weapons and for God’s sake, they had _your_ weapons, Tony. If anything was around to destroy your suit your weapons were it – and you did it anyway. _And that was enough_.”

Silence was all that greeted him, but he didn’t miss the billionaire’s ragged breathing, the occasional quiet sob leaving his lips as he tried desperately to breathe and to keep it together. “It was enough, it really was. You became a hero that day, you became Iron Man and I don’t care what anyone else says, it was enough. You risked your own life to right your wrongs and yet you still hated yourself. I know you _still_ hate the man you were before Afghanistan even now, I know you do.”

“Who wouldn’t, Stephen?” Tony whispered almost too quiet to hear, his voice thick with tears. “I created the weapons that killed thousands of innocents while I fucked my way around New York, how could anyone not hate me?”

“You were suffering from the loss of both your parents and someone very close to you. I’m not even going to start with your childhood, but it was a factor. You don’t have healthy coping mechanisms, never had them and yes, maybe that was a reason to hate you. If you asked me, though, I’d say you were a lost young man who had experienced too much pain and emotional abuse in his childhood to ever learn how to deal with his pain. I’d say you did nothing of that on purpose and that you only ever tried to do right by a father who had never treated you anywhere close to the wonder that you are.”

Tony lost it then, turning around in Stephen’s arms to bury his face against his shoulder and the sorcerer simply held onto him. He let him cry, knowing all too well how much this still hurt Tony, considering how little time the other had actually spent on dealing with his emotions.

Only when Tony had settled down again did he go on. “You continued retrieving your weapons and personally fighting terrorists. You did all of that yourself, though I’d argue that you didn’t really have to. I get that you didn’t trust anyone else to do it, but again, you felt you had to. You felt guilty. You hated yourself. Even the palladium poisoning was what you thought you deserved.”

Tony was painfully silent and a piece of his soul shattered when Stephen realized that his assumption had been correct.

“You nearly gave your life in the Battle of New York and by now I call bullshit. You could have launched the nuke, could have thrown it, but no, you fool had to carry it yourself. You nearly died for it and God, Tony - that was enough. You developed PTSD, you had nightmares and anxiety attacks and for crying out loud, it was enough. You had risked your life so many times, over and over again, and it was enough. But no, you didn’t stop. You developed your suits to be able to control them from the outside and yet you still operated them personally. You didn’t feel like you had been redeemed, you never did, you still don’t. You put yourself into the line of fire because of your guilt, because you feel like you have to make amends. You paid for everything the Avengers ever destroyed, you gave them your home, your resources and you constantly worked on their gear. That was enough, Tony, even if none of them ever thanked you. Not the Avengers, not the world, not Shield, not anyone. It was still enough.”

“What do you expect from me, Stephen?” Tony muttered, his fist curled into the fabric of the sorcerer’s shirt. “Why are you doing this, why…”

“I’m doing this because I love you with everything that I am. I love the man you have become and I’m just as much in love with the man you’ve been back then. I can understand where you’re coming from, it was your creations that killed all those innocent people, but enough is enough. You’re flawed, you did the wrong thing more than once, but then you most definitely did the right thing by trying to make up for them again and again. I’m not saying that you’re perfect, Tony, but I am adamant about the fact _that you have done enough_.”

He let Tony straighten up, watching sadly when their eyes met and another flood of tears streamed down his boyfriend’s face. “You consider Ultron to be your fault – which it definitely wasn’t - and it was your guilt about that which led to your support of the Accords and the eventual downfall of the Avengers. I wasn’t there, but I know that Maximoff messing with your mind played a role in that. You needed to fix things and you thought outside regulation would help, no matter that you’d long ago become your own harshest critic.”

“I wish I were”, Tony smiled bitterly, but Stephen just shook his head.

“And I wish you weren’t.” His words surprised his lover, he could tell. “Tony, our mistakes make us who we are. Yours were more momentous than others, but then you saved the world in New York and you are even saving the world right now. You have redeemed yourself, you have made your amends and it fucking doesn’t matter what anyone says.”

Stephen reached up to kiss Tony’s forehead. “You _are_ Iron Man, Tony. You are a hero, you are a good man and a good friend and a wonderful lover. You are my best friend, the man I love more than anything else. You don’t need to prove yourself anymore. You don’t need to throw your life away only to prove that you’ve changed. You want to know what I expect from you?”

At his lover’s soft nod Stephen reached up to cup his cheek. “I expect you to realize that you’re not worthless, that you’re not your past mistakes. I expect you to make peace with who you are, because you deserve it and you deserve to look in the mirror and like what you see. I expect you to do what you love, even while saving the universe, because you deserve happiness as much as anyone else, even more so if you ask me. And most of all I expect you to fucking kick anyone’s ass who doesn’t treat you with the respect that you deserve.”

Tony’s snort was watery and turned into a sob at the end, but it was there and that was enough to make Stephen smile. “I know that everyone always makes you feel like you’re not enough, that you have to do more, give more, be more and it makes me furious when they get to you.” He lifted his other hand as well, framing Tony’s face on both sides as he stared firmly into brown eyes. “You are saving the world, Anthony Stark. You are Iron Man, you wield an Infinity Stone and you are doing everything within your power to save the whole goddamn universe. You do not have to be around those who betrayed you, you do not have to take anything that’s thrown at your face and most of all you do not have to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“That’s what all of this is about?” Tony mumbled, his eyes flickering between Stephen’s. “You want me to stand up for myself?”

“I want you to stop hating yourself, Tony, to see in you what I see whenever I look at you. You are your mistakes as much as you are your amends. You have earned the right to be happy, to tell anyone who thinks otherwise to fuck off. I want you to stop blaming yourself and to stop taking blame from all directions. I want you to be who you are, to love yourself, to do what you want and to smile and to laugh. You have laughed way too little lately, my love.”

He saw it in Tony’s eyes how much he wanted to protest, to ask Stephen what there was to laugh about when he froze, his brown eyes staring at him intently. The sorcerer smiled softly. “Think about it, Tony. Talk to Rhodey or Pepper or Happy, maybe even Wong. Just… please, do think about it.”

“I think I will”, Tony mumbled and Stephen felt intense relief wash over him. “That’d be an awful lot of wasted breath otherwise.”


	54. The next Morning & Returning Home

They continued to just sit on the beach in silence for a good long while before going back to the house and straight to bed. Stephen pulled Tony against him until he was more or less sprawled over him and he didn’t let go of him all night.

When he woke up the next morning he immediately knew that Tony was already awake, but he hadn’t moved from where he was lying on Stephen’s chest. Stretching slightly, the sorcerer tightened his grip for a moment before he let his hands stroke up and down the incredibly warm skin of his back.

“What are you thinking about, babe?”

Tony didn’t reply. Instead he shifted a bit to throw a leg over his hips and move impossibly closer.

“I wasn’t aware that I was in a relationship with an octopus, but whatever”, Stephen deadpanned and grinned when Tony chuckled in his arms. “Kind of liking this.”

“Can we talk?” he asked after a few moments and Stephen snorted amusedly, though he was also trying to mask his nervousness. He wanted to make a light joke about not being able to get away anyway, but he decided against it.

“Of course, my love. Talk to me.”

“Okay. Just… just let me talk, Stephen. I don’t think I can do this as a conversation.”

Stephen nodded, but didn’t say anything when Tony resolutely stayed where he was to not have to look at him. It was clear, though, that his boyfriend was struggling to find the right words and it was minutes before he’d somewhat collected himself enough to say anything.

“I think… I think that you were right about a lot of things that you said, but I’m _not_ desperate about sacrificing myself. I might have been inclined to do that before I had you, but not anymore, because that would mean losing you and I’m not down for that. What I don’t…”

Tony broke off again, tension settling in his body that Stephen tried to ease by gently caressing his back.

“I basically never think about it”, the billionaire went on after a while, his whole body unmoving in Stephen’s arms. “I definitely never got the therapy I should have gotten, but… My whole belief system as a child was to somehow gain the approval of my father. I never got it, but I guess I still kept that compulsion to do what was expected of me. To do what my father would have wanted, to make money, to invent weapons, to be successful, to be rich.”

It wasn’t surprising, not at all, but to hear Tony’s voice that was so close to breaking as he said it tore at something deep inside of Stephen.

“Gaining approval used to be the only belief system I had. I wasn’t able to be happy when I didn’t get that and…”

“And you never did”, Stephen mumbled quietly. “Not from your father, not from Obie, not from the Avengers.”

“Not from Pepper.” Tony shook his head slightly. “It’s not like I ever admitted this even to myself, you know? I wasn’t even aware that approval was what I was aiming for, I just… I did everything that was expected of me without really understanding why I did it.”

Stephen moved one of his hands up to gently card his fingers through brown strands.

“This isn’t the first time we’re talking about this, Stephen, not for me and I’m… I’m trying, I really am. It’s just that deconstructing a whole belief system isn’t exactly easy and I… I’m just so tired.”

“Tony…”

“It’s true”, the genius pressed on and finally lifted his head to rest his chin on the sorcerer’s chest as his eyes met Stephen’s. These endless brown depths were shimmering with tears and he wanted nothing more than to take that pain and tiredness away from Tony. “I’m tired. There’s a fight coming and I don’t even know if I’m doing this right, there wasn’t much you could tell me before the universe went to hell. There’s so many things going on and while this is all so much better than it was last time around, I don’t want any of this. All I truly want is you and my friends and a few other things that are worth waiting for, but I don’t want to have to deal with this.”

He buried his face against his chest again and Stephen sighed, but didn’t speak while he waited for Tony to go on.

“I’m trying not to feel like I constantly have to fight for people’s approval and most of the time I manage. I’m not… I’m not perfect yet, but when I’m with you it’s easier. When I think of you I realize that, for the first time in my life, I’m happy without someone else’s input. I’m happy because we’re happy and I try to hold onto that. I don’t always manage and you’re right, sometimes I’m unhappy, but you remind me. You make it easier.”

“The fact that you didn’t get approval for what you’ve been doing, Tones, isn’t any fault of yours.” Stephen pressed a firm kiss into the mess of soft brown hair. “The people who’ve walked all over you are to blame, not you. Everything you’ve done since Afghanistan is astonishing, the things you’ve accomplished, the things you’ve invented. You are amazing, Tony. It’s anyone else’s fault for not seeing that.”

“I’d like to believe that.”

Tony lifted his head again to look at him as one of his hands settled right over his heart. Stephen was beyond relieved to see the small smile curling one corner of the man’s lips, making him feel more hopeful than he had all morning. “You don’t need to save me, but it’s what you’re doing anyway. I know what you mean when you say that I don’t have to indulge the Rogues and that I don’t have to give anything I’m not willing to give. It’s just hard to remember sometimes, especially since everyone else seems to think that they’re perfect.”

“I get it, sweetheart, and it’s not something you can change overnight. You don’t have to. I just want you to remember that you’re powerful and that you have friends, allies. You do not have to take any shit anymore, not from anyone.”

His lover’s smile was a bit wry and not as heartfelt as Stephen had hoped, but he’d take it. Tony was smiling, that was what truly mattered.

“You don’t expect me to give up fighting, do you?” the genius asked then, his open and vulnerable brown eyes never leaving his.

Stephen almost laughed at the mere suggestion. “No, Tones, not at all. You’re a hero through and through, I’d never expect that from you. In fact…” He urged Tony to move up a bit and smiled when the other did so immediately. Their faces were impossibly close as a result, so close that he could have counted his boyfriend’s lashes if he’d wanted to. “In fact I expect you to do everything within your powers to win this war and still be alive at the end of it.”

He placed a soft kiss on Tony’s lips, making good use of his stunned silence before leaning their foreheads together. “Tony, if my feelings for you in the other future were anything like they are now, I know I would have chosen this path because it’d at least offer a chance of our survival. And by all the Gods in this world, I want us to live through this. I want to take you into my arms once Thanos is defeated and I want a life with you afterwards.”

This wasn’t anything like he’d planned this to go, but in that moment Stephen couldn’t have cared less. He gently pushed Tony onto his side and sat up once he could, only to move his hands in a certain pattern. Reaching into the pocket dimension he’d opened, he pulled out the two chains that he’d bought months ago.

Tony sat up as well, his gaze resolutely fixated on the jewelry and it seemed like he wasn’t even breathing anymore.

For a long moment they both stared at the delicate chains in Stephen’s palm, one silver and one gold. There was a little plaque hanging off each one in the corresponding metal, though both of them were engraved with a single letter: an A on the golden necklace and an S on the silver one.

A for Anthony, Stephen’s chain.

S for Stephen, Tony’s chain.

“I’m sorry if this is so sudden, I just…”

“They’re beautiful, Stephen”, Tony breathed, his voice so thick and raspy that the sorcerer simply had to lift his eyes to look at him. The emotions swirling in brown eyes when his lover met his gaze were taking his breath away. They were once again full of tears, but for a whole other reason.

“I had them made especially for us.” Stephen cleared his throat to try and do this without starting to cry. “You’re everything, Tony. I told you before that I’m so afraid of losing you, but it’s even scarier to think about losing you without ever telling you this. I want… I want it all, with you. After Thanos, I… I want a life with you and I need you to know that. I need you to know that I’m counting on you to survive and to do everything you can to give me a life with you. If either of our deaths is what it takes, then so be it, but if there’s a chance I want you to know that I expect you to take it. For me.”

“God, Stephen.” Tony moved in for a loving kiss, a firm press of their lips against each other’s that made Stephen’s knees weak. When he pulled back the billionaire stayed close, their breaths mingling between them. “Are you asking me to marry you, Stephen?”

The words sent warmth throughout his heart, his soul and even his body, making him feel dizzy with lightheadedness. He brought their foreheads together and whispered against Tony’s lips: “I’m not asking, no. Until Thanos is defeated neither one of us could really… believe, I think. Believe that it’s true, believe that we’ll make it. I don’t want to do this before then.”

“It still feels like you’re asking”, Tony mumbled and pressed an even softer kiss than before to the corner of his mouth. “You’re right, however. How about we treat this as our almost-engagement then? I’m easy like that.”

Stephen chuckled amusedly, though it was rather breathless. “Why not, we do have the jewelry to back it up, after all.”

“And we can most definitely celebrate”, his lover chuckled and gently slipped his hand over Stephen’s, trapping the chains between their palms. “Why is mine silver and yours…?”

“The silver fits better with your pendant”, the sorcerer mumbled, but that wasn’t all and Tony easily caught onto him. Stephen felt the blush on his cheeks deepen when he lifted an eyebrow in expectation. “Plus, uhm… You know, it’s… it’s your skin. You’re so beautifully tanned, it always reminds me of a golden sunrise while I’m more… pale, in comparison.”

“Silver and gold”, Tony whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at him in wonder. “You’re really something else, Stephen.”

He laughed breathlessly, feeling so incredibly happy in that moment. “I don’t want all of this to break you, Tony. I want you to be happy even while we prepare for Thanos. I want you to smile, to laugh, to talk shit and annoy the crap out of everyone. I want you to enjoy your life and to give everyone hell who tries to take you down.”

“I think I can do that”, Tony smiled, his eyes sparkling in the light of the morning. “As long as I’ve got you to remind me and to go to if I need someone, I can do that.”

“Fucking Gods, I love you so much it hurts, Anthony Stark.”

Stephen moved in for a long, gentle kiss while his magic moved the silver chain around Tony’s neck. He entwined it with the magical amulet before fastening it and grinned giddily when he felt Tony take the other from his hand. Opening his eyes to look at his lover as he returned the favor, his heart was beating hard and fast at the sight of his intense focus.

“Beautiful”, the billionaire whispered when he was done and let his hands rest at the base of Stephen’s neck, fingers brushing over the golden chain resting on his skin. “You look like you’re mine.”

“Good.” He leaned in for a feathery brush of his lips on Tony’s. “That’s exactly what I was going for.”

The kiss that followed was everything. There were so many emotions between them and Stephen just let himself fall into it, too overwhelmed to think about anything other than the lips on his. It seemed like Tony couldn’t be close enough to him, his hands still on Stephen’s chest as he climbed into his lap.

“I want you”, the genius said the second he pulled back and looked at him expectantly.

“I can see that.” Stephen chuckled amusedly and let his hands settle on the warm skin of his lover’s lower back. “You have me.”

“Not quite what I meant, but I’ll take it”, Tony shrugged nonchalantly and Stephen couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re horny and biased”, Stephen snarked, but there was a huge smile on his face and he knew it. “But I’ll take it.”

His heart stuttered in his chest at how beautiful the laughter Tony gifted him with was. That was exactly what he wanted, Stephen thought and blinked the tears away that rose in his eyes. There was nothing he wanted more than for Tony to be happy and seeing him laugh like he hadn’t in so long…

“That’s what I wanted”, he muttered quietly and placed one palm against Tony’s cheek. Brown eyes opened to gaze into his, causing Stephen’s heart to soar with happiness. “I just want you to laugh, to be happy.”

“Are you?”

Tony’s warm fingers stroked along his necklace and Stephen could just picture it, his tanned hand and the golden chain resting on his pale skin.

“I am”, the sorcerer said with a firm voice. “You’re everything to me and no matter what happens I want nothing more than to be with you. It doesn’t matter if you’re at your highest or your lowest, I’m here for you. Your happiness is what makes me happy, Tony.”

“No one ever cared about my happiness.” The man in his lap lifted his hands to frame Stephen’s face, thumbs lightly stroking over his cheekbones. “You do. I know that and even if I might not remember it all the time, I’m grateful that I have you.”

Stephen closed the distance between them for a soft kiss before pulling Tony into a tight hug. The genius had to let go of his face and huffed an annoyed sound at that, but wound his arms around him easily enough.

“Can I admit something to you, Tony?”

“When you eat Sushi, you sometimes imagine a fish screaming?”

He slowly shifted back without loosening his hold around his boyfriend to stare at him, not really sure if Tony had been kidding or not. Thankfully, the twitch of his lips gave him away.

“Yes, that”, Stephen nodded slowly, glad when the other laughed again. “And on another note, what I was going to say was that I saw your hands shaking when you put away the glasses after our conversation with Loki the day Thor and he came back.”

The way Tony swallowed told him that he knew exactly what Stephen meant, but he didn’t reply. He didn’t have to.

Stephen let his right hand wander from Tony’s lower back to his shoulder, the tips of his fingers playing around with the jewelry resting on skin. “You’re not alone. If you want, you’ll never have to be again. I don’t just mean your team, I mean us. If you need me, I’m there for you whenever I can. You don’t have to put on an act around me while breaking apart, Tones.”

“I know.”

“Do you really?” He looked up into brown eyes, not at all surprised when Tony avoided his gaze after a few seconds. “I didn’t do this last night to make you feel bad, sweetheart. I don’t expect anything from you to love you, not now and not ever. I just want you to be happy, to feel safe and loved, because you are. Loved. We all love you just the way you are. You don’t have to prove yourself anymore, not to anyone who matters.” Stephen lightly brushed their lips together. “You. Are not. Alone. If nothing else, I’m on your side. Always.”

That wrenched a sob from Tony’s throat and he stared as his lover blinked repeatedly, gaze turned upwards to keep from spilling the tears that threatened to fall. “Like I said”, the genius whispered after a long moment, voice thick with emotions. “I’m trying to remember that.”

“That’s all I ask, beautiful.”

Stephen enveloped Tony in another tight hug and didn’t let go for the next hour, not even when they lay back down. The man didn’t move at all except for breathing, deeply lost in thought and Stephen let him. A lot had happened in the last twenty-four hours and he felt pretty lightheaded himself when he thought about his initial resting against his lover’s warm skin.

It was still overwhelming to remember when Tony had mentioned marriage and as much as the mere thought made Stephen hot all over, it wasn’t the right time. He’d meant what he’d said, until Thanos was defeated one way or another it’d never be real for either of them.

They only left the bed that day when they couldn’t ignore their rumbling stomachs anymore. Stephen smiled at Tony’s appetite, glad to realize that he was actually following something of a regular eating and sleeping pattern these days.

After a shower and a simple brunch they settled on the couch to watch TV, something they hadn’t done at all until then. He could tell that Tony wasn’t really with him and Stephen just let him think as he rested his head on the billionaire’s lap.

Tony carded through his hair the whole time. The contact calmed them both, enough actually to make Stephen fall asleep.

When he woke up the sorcerer wasn’t surprised that he was alone on the couch, a soft blanket covering him to his shoulders. Reaching out with his powers, Stephen quickly found Tony right outside the house in the garden. He was on the phone, his voice just barely loud enough to hear once he concentrated on it.

He sat up and waited patiently until the genius came back inside, watching Tony intently for any signs of discomfort or distress. All he found, thankfully, was a small, but heartfelt smile that lifted a huge weight off Stephen’s chest.

“Hey”, Tony greeted and, after a soft kiss to his forehead, sat beside Stephen on the couch again.

“Hey yourself.” God, it shouldn’t still move him so much, but these small moments between them, Tony’s little gestures and the closeness he sought, were still able to make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He’d never been someone to touch much and had been touched even less, but Tony could never be close enough. They could never touch enough. “We haven’t celebrated yet.”

That earned him a stunned laugh and he smiled when Tony let his head sink against his shoulder, one hand settling comfortably on Stephen’s thigh. “No, we haven’t. Let me take you out for dinner.”

“Spoiling me after my grand gesture this morning?” Stephen hummed thoughtfully. “I can live with that.”

“I’m so glad, your Strange majesty”, his boyfriend snarled right back at him, but the laughter in his voice was undeniable. Tony lifted his head again and put his elbow on the back of the couch, his fingers brushing some strands of his hair from Stephen’s forehead. “I love you, honey, big speeches and snarky attitude and all.”

There was something in Tony’s voice that made a lump rise in his throat and even though he wanted to, Stephen couldn’t bring out a single word in reply. So he hummed again and moved an arm around Tony to pull him close, trying to show him what he meant anyway.

Dinner at their favorite restaurant was perfect. The atmosphere was romantic and they had so much fun, even if Tony kept getting lost in his head throughout the evening, but Stephen never minded. He’d brought this on, had given the man a lot to think about and he enjoyed the moments he could just look at Tony, could take in his beauty without having to care about seeming like a love-sick fool.

They celebrated the whole night, only falling asleep long after dawn. Stephen didn’t know if it was just him, but he felt closer to Tony than ever before and that really had to mean something. As intense as their lovemaking got, their gazes always locked in the most beautiful moments and by the Gods, the emotions in his boyfriend’s eyes were beyond mesmerizing.

Whatever was going on in Tony’s head, he gradually became more and more relaxed over the second week of their vacation. Stephen could tell that he was starting to look forward to going back to New York, could see the joy in Tony’s eyes when he talked about his plans for SI or his work that he’d come up with during their stay in Casares.

And yet neither of them wanted to leave even the slightest bit. Stephen saw it in brown eyes that Tony loved their vacation as much as he did, making him feel so stupid for having been nervous about this. If anything they grew exponentially closer towards the end of their little timeout, spending barely any time apart from each other.

Having to pack up and leave their vacation home was maybe the hardest thing that Stephen had ever had to do. Not even knowing that his initial rested on Tony’s skin underneath his shirt made him feel better, and the thought usually made his heart soar with joy.

He was all too aware that he’d have to share Tony again soon, that he’d have to take up his responsibilities at Kamar-Taj and it had never bothered him this much. This vacation had been but a small taste of what they could have together and Stephen wanted it all so bad that it hurt.

Tony wasn’t any better. They kept gravitating back to bed during packing, but if anything the lust between them only grew more intense every time they loved each other, almost unbearably so. It was nearly two hours later than they’d planned when Stephen finally portaled Tony’s bag back to his penthouse before stepping through another to the Sanctum.

With his own bag beside them, Stephen pulled Tony in for a deep kiss that lasted long enough for Wong to find them like this. He knew that it was ridiculous, they’d just spent two weeks doing nothing but enjoy each other’s company and yet…

“Get a room”, the man grumbled, but his amusement at the scene in front of him was too plain to hear to make him sound convincing. They broke the kiss to grin at each other and Stephen inwardly rolled his eyes at himself – they were behaving worse than teenagers, for heaven’s sake, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care.

“I missed you too, Wong”, Tony smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He looked about as sad as Stephen felt, not at all seeming like he wanted to let go of the sorcerer anytime soon. “I’ve got to go.”

“I know.” Instead of opening a portal Stephen moved in to slant their lips together once more and graciously ignored Wong’s annoyed sigh. They kissed until they were both breathless and had to pull apart for air, even if neither really wanted to.

Tony lifted his hand to tap his fingers on the chain on Stephen’s neck underneath his shirt, the gesture’s meaning making his knees weak. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tonight”, Stephen whispered back after impulsively deciding to screw his plans to stay at Kamar-Taj.

Tony was surprised, he noticed, but it quickly shifted to a look of joy. With a soft nod and a last kiss to Stephen’s lips he took a step back and glanced at Wong. “You’ve got your wizard back and he’s still in one piece.”

“I can see that”, Wong grinned. He’d obviously given up trying not to poke fun at their inability to act like adults. “How was it, having to handle that ego for two weeks?”

“Once you get the hang of it, he’s like a lap cat.” Tony quickly took a step away from Stephen, just in time to avoid a kick to his shin.

“Douchebag!”

“I’d show you some tricks, Wong, but I’d mind.”

With a laugh Wong opened him a portal to the tower and let Tony step through. A last glance from the billionaire told him more than any words could say and Stephen watched the portal close with a soft sigh. He rigorously shoved the overwhelming sense of longing to the back of his mind.

“Is that a necklace, Stephen?”

The words made him blush furiously and Stephen could see it on Wong’s face that he noticed immediately. The sorcerer’s eyebrows shot up, demanding an explanation and promising pain if he dared to flee at the same time.

“Yes. It is. Do you mind?” He pointed in the vast direction of his room and moved to make his bag float up the stairs, but Wong stepped into his way.

“I’ll make us some tea while you put away your stuff”, he said, his voice leaving no room for discussion. “I can’t wait to hear all about that vacation that you were so nervous about.”

“Actually, I was going to go to Kamar-Taj and…”

“Everything’s alright there, I checked this morning. You can stay here. Now get to it.”

  
He glared after his friend as he disappeared in the kitchen, but did as Wong had said. There was no way around this, he knew.

Once they were seated and had sipped their tea, Wong looked at him expectantly. “So?”

“So what?”

“Playing dumb never suited you. Does Tony find that attractive?”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but didn’t rise to the bait. “It was great. Simple days, long nights. We mostly just relaxed and enjoyed the scenery, there’s not much worth mentioning.”

“Except for that necklace you’ve been touching almost the entire time since coming back down.”

His cheeks heated up again and Stephen quickly lowered his hand from where he’d indeed been touching it through his shirt. It was silly and irrational, but he missed Tony already and feeling the necklace helped with that.

“Show me.”

It was senseless to argue, so Stephen did. He saw the exact moment Wong noticed the initial dangling off the golden chain.

“Oh. Okay. That’s… subtle.” Wong blinked, only to grin broadly a moment later. “Wait, he has one too, doesn’t he?”

“Why do you even bother asking, when you seem to already know everything?”

“It’s fun to see you all flustered”, his friend shot right back, but despite his teasing tone Wong’s eyes were warm and his smile honest. “I’m just kidding, Stephen. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.”

Stephen smiled, but it was hard when he kept longing for the warmth of a body against his side or the voice he loved so much mumbling in his ear.

“So, was your nervousness justified?”

“No”, he snorted, but didn’t elaborate. For a second or two Wong looked like he wanted to ask for more details, but then visibly decided against it. Not the worst idea, considering Stephen’s answer would have included Tony and even Wong knew by now when to shut up.

“Then what happened? You weren’t this lovesick after your anniversary and that was already unbearable.”

“We… we talked”, Stephen stuttered, not really knowing how to put what had happened into words, not without saying something he wasn’t sure he was allowed to. “About a lot of things and it was really good. Tony’s just…” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Half of it was too cheesy to get past his teeth, especially not in front of Wong, but everything else just didn’t do his feelings any justice. “He’s everything.”

A look of understanding passed through Wong’s eyes that he didn’t like, not because it was unfriendly, but because it was almost sad.

“What?”

“You didn’t ask him to marry you, did you?”

“No!”

Wong’s eyes nearly bugged out and Stephen winced. That had been _way_ too fast and loud to be convincing, he realized that too late.

“What did he say?”

“I didn’t ask him!”

Wong rolled his eyes. “What did he say when you didn’t ask him?”

Stephen glared at his friend. “You’re horrible.”

“Did he say yes?”

“I didn’t ask!” He breathed deeply and tried to calm his nerves. “We simply… talked about it and I am under the impression that, had I asked, which I didn’t, he might have said yes.”

“Ha, I knew it!” Wong pointed at him.

“We talked about a lot more than that, Wong”, Stephen insisted. “It was really good.”

“And I’m happy for you, Stephen.” His friend smiled, but there was a feeling in his gut that Stephen didn’t like at all.

“But?”

Wong looked at him for a long moment, probably having heard exactly how much he dreaded his answer.

“No but”, the older sorcerer said after a long moment of silence. “You deserve to be happy. And I’m glad that you’ve finally understood that it’s not always about you. It’s great to see how you put Tony first, he’s a good man. I’m happy that you’ve found each other, even if you could tone down the things I have to witness.”

There was more than that, Stephen felt it, but he just smiled and nodded, letting it go for now. “Thank you, Wong. I’m glad that I’ve found him, too.”


	55. Back Home

“Tony?” Stephen called the moment he’d stepped through his portal.

“Don’t call me that!”

He blinked at the rash snarl and turned towards the couch once he’d closed his portal and blinked some more at the sight greeting him. There were two stacks of papers on the table, one huge, the other much smaller. Besides those there was an empty bottle of water, a cup of what Stephen guessed must have been coffee and an empty plate.

Oh, and Tony lay on the couch upside down, his head almost touching the ground while one foot dangled off the backrest, the other sprawled sideways over the cushions.

An unusual sight, even for Stephen. “It’s your name, douchebag.”

“Thanks, asshole, I’ve only signed it… Jarvis, how many times did I sign my fucking name today?”

“84 times, Sir”, the Ai replied coolly.

“What?” Tony sat up abruptly, or really as much as he could without actually shifting and Stephen really mourned that he couldn’t see his abs. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“… within the last two hours”, Jarvis added. “I didn’t want to depress you even more, Sir.”

With something that could have been a soft laugh or a sob – Stephen guessed it was the second – Tony let himself fall back, his head almost hitting the ground as he did.

“Poor you.”

“Stop mocking me, Strange.”

Stephen chuckled. “Then stop whining, Stark.” He walked over to the couch to sit on the one small spot beside Tony so that he could look down into brown eyes. “You’re gorgeous, even upside down.”

“Never believed you’d ever say those words, huh?” Tony smirked and the sorcerer couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’ve made me say a lot of things I never thought I’d ever say to anyone”, Stephen smiled and gently grasped his lover’s hand where it lay between them. “Anyway, this one was pretty unique, I’ll give you that.”

Tony sighed and stroked over his palm, sending a wave of affection through Stephen before finally shifting into a normal position on the couch. “Tea?”

“Yes, thanks.”

He stood up then and Stephen impulsively stopped him from walking away by gently tugging on his hand. Tony looked down at him questioningly, but didn’t refuse when he pulled the genius to stand between his legs.

Leaning forward to hide his face against Tony’s stomach, Stephen felt himself relax for the first time in hours when nimble fingers started to softly stroke through his hair.

“This is going to sound so silly”, he mumbled quietly and was glad that Tony couldn’t see his face. “I missed you.”

It was stupid, he knew. They’d just spent two weeks together and had seen each other barely five hours ago and yet…

The gentle vibration of a chuckle made Stephen glance up and he felt his heart stutter at the broad smile on his lover’s lips.

“Good”, Tony said with endless affection that had goose bumps break out on Stephen’s whole body. “Because I was starting to think that I was being stupid.”

He didn’t trust his voice in that moment, so Stephen simply tightened his hold on Tony’s hand while lightly resting his other on his hip. They stayed like that for a while and enjoyed the other’s closeness like they’d done so often these last two weeks.

“So”, the genius whispered after a while, his hands settling on the back of Stephen’s neck. “Tea?”

“Yeah.” With a sigh the sorcerer finally pulled back, though it took him a moment longer to make himself let go of Tony completely. “I’d like that.”

While their tea brewed Stephen took a quick shower and Tony resignedly finished the remaining small stack of papers from SI. Once they were settled on the couch with Stephen tucked neatly underneath Tony’s left arm, his head resting on a strong shoulder, their selected movie of the night started playing.

Fast & Furious’ Hobbs & Shaw.

“God, Jason Statham is so hot”, Tony mumbled and only the fact that he was holding a cup of steaming hot tea in his right hand stopped Stephen from elbowing him in his side.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m so into Statham.”

“I got that part. Is that why you keep re-watching the Transporter movies?”

“It certainly isn’t for the stellar story-telling”, Tony snickered. “He’s a real nice guy, too.”

Stephen turned until he could look at his boyfriend. “You know him?”

“Met him a few times, he has a killer British accent, I’m telling you. Totally sexy.” That smirk on Tony’s lips was outright lascivious. “Is my favorite wizard jealous?”

Teleporting the cup from his lover’s hands to the table, Stephen enjoyed his indignant whine when he rammed his elbow in Tony’s side with much less force than he was capable of. “Your favorite wizard is going to leave if you keep this up.”

Tony chuckled. “I thought you missed me.”

“I’m starting to miss the Sanctum’s quiet and peace even more.”

“That’s harsh.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too”, Tony replied without missing a beat. “And I just meant that Jason…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, shut up. I want to watch that movie.”

His lover blinked. “Really? I thought…”

“That’s the problem, you thought”, Stephen laughed. “Isn’t that why we’re here?”

  
“Uh, I honestly thought that this was just your uptight wizardy kind of foreplay, drinking tea and seeing an action movie while cuddling and turning each other _on_ before tearing each other’s clothes _off_ and somehow stumbling to bed and…”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” The sorcerer nearly choked on his laughter. “You’re terrible.”

“And yet you missed me”, Tony shrugged and pulled him back against his side, arm tightly wound around Stephen’s waist. “So me being terrible sounds like a you problem.”

Stephen snorted. “Can we watch that movie now?”

“Whatever, Merlin.”

He had a smile plastered on his face almost the entire time. The movie was actually quite good, the lack of a serious plot allowing for many more distractions that Stephen didn’t mind the slightest bit. By the time the credits rolled Stephen was settled comfortably on his boyfriend’s lap, Tony’s soft tee long gone to reveal bronze skin over taut muscles.

Tony looked gorgeous beneath him in the blue light of his suit casing and the glow of the TV, so much so that Stephen couldn’t tear his gaze away from him. His hands were slowly stroking all over that warm skin, mapping out every bump and scar he found.

Their lips met for a leisure kiss, their tongues tangling and maybe this was even better, the taste of his lover combined with the softness of his skin. Tony felt so good against him, the heat of his body, his slightly chapped and incredibly warm lips, his agile tongue and Gods, those gifted hands that seemed to be everywhere on his body at once.

“Stephen”, Tony panted when the sorcerer eventually pulled back to let his lips glide down the billionaire’s cheek. His hands pulled eagerly at Stephen’s hips, urging him to scoot yet closer until they both grunted because of the feeling of each other’s hardness. “God, honey.”

“I love to hear you call me that”, Stephen moaned and arched his back when he felt teeth sink into the sensitive skin of his neck. “Fuck, Tony. Babe, please.”

“Hmm”, his boyfriend hummed and marked him with what would turn into an impressive hickey later. “Tell me what you want, darling.”

The words made him shudder all over. To his own surprise he already knew exactly what he wanted and finally felt comfortable enough to simply ask for it. He brought his lips close to Tony’s ear and breathed in the lowest, darkest voice he could muster: “I want you to take me to bed and touch me everywhere. I want your lips around my cock, I want your tongue and your fingers inside of me and then I want you to fuck me until I scream your name. And then”, Stephen paused to lick along the outside of Tony’s ear, chuckling lowly at the way he shivered against him, “I want you to come on my ass.”

“That… that was quite a lot”, his lover panted, but the dark tone in his voice told Stephen that he was very agreeable with his suggestions. “You might have to remind me of a few details while we’re at it.”

“You just want to hear me talk dirty some more.”

  
“I do, yes. Can you blame me, with that bedroom voice of yours?”

Stephen laughed softly, but it didn’t last, not when Tony looked at him the way he did. There was so much hunger, so much lust in his eyes that it was near impossible to not sway on his feet when they stood up, but it didn’t matter.

They were naked by the time they fell onto the bed, even without the help of Stephen’s magic. With their hands all over each other and their lips and tongues tasting every inch of skin they could reach, Stephen had long ago given up trying to figure out which moan and low gasp belonged to whom.

It was almost as if their vacation hadn’t happened, as if they’d been without each other for two weeks instead of having spent all that time together. They were both so desperate to feel the other, so eager to be close. Stephen was on fire all over, very much like Tony’s eyes and he was most definitely closer to the edge than he wanted to be when his boyfriend finally moved down on him.

Those soft, lovely lips already looked so sexy with how swollen they were from their kisses, but to see them wrapped around his cock was about to drive Stephen mad. Tony was so fucking good at this and he couldn’t help his guttural cry when he felt his lover’s throat swallow around the head of his dick.

His lover pulled back just before he came, one hand closing around him and squeezing hard enough to make Stephen keen in frustration. “Tones…”

His only answer was a soft chuckle, but it was all he needed to understand that he wouldn’t get to come any time soon tonight. It sent a bolt of arousal through him that Tony had this much control over him and he barely refrained from begging.

Eager lips kissed all over his hips before wandering further down until Tony’s goatee gently brushed along the insides of his thighs. Stephen muttered his boyfriend’s name and planted his feet on the mattress, the anticipation making his whole body tremble with lust.

The moment he felt the slick brush of Tony’s tongue on the opening to his body the sorcerer moaned lustfully and let his legs fall apart even further. His movement had Tony moan against his skin, Stephen’s easy submission to whatever he was about to do to him obviously not missed.

It wasn’t long until his orgasm built once more and this time Tony laughed out loud when he pulled back to stop Stephen from coming. “Am I really that good, love?”

He didn’t have the breath to answer, so Stephen just tugged on his boyfriend’s hair until Tony complied and met his lips for a searing kiss. Feeling the man settle between his legs, the hard heat of Tony’s arousal pressed against his hip, was close to making him believe in God.

“I’m taking that as a yes, by the way”, he whispered into Stephen’s mouth after a while.

He was too desperate at this point to snark back. It’d become somewhat unusual that Tony didn’t let him come for this long and Stephen was so hard by now that it was painful.

“Relax, love.” The words were whispered into the crook of his neck, soft lips grazing his skin before carefully nibbling on the chain resting on his skin. That drove Stephen even more into madness, the implied notion of possessiveness nearly making him come right then.

Strong fingers wrapped around him again, but this time their hard grip remained longer than before, effectively bringing him back from the edge and allowing him to breathe more easily. “Relax. Remember what you said you wanted me to do? ‘Cause I remember every single word you said and didn’t say, gorgeous.”

“You’re a bastard, Stark”, Stephen mumbled, remembering all too well what he’d said and became frustratingly aware that he hadn’t mentioned coming even once.

“I’ve been called worse.” Tony sucked on his earlobe and blew lightly across the wet skin, sending a jolt of electricity through Stephen. “Want me to continue?”

“_Yes_.” God, he didn’t even have to think about that, wanting nothing more than to take this further, to let Tony drive him completely insane…

The gentle touch of a slick finger on his opening startled him, but Stephen relaxed against the contact barely a second later. His legs opened even more and Tony moaned once again, his body shivering above him as he pushed the finger into him.

“You’re so hot, Stephen”, the genius mumbled against his jaw. “God, your body… I can’t put it into words how much I want you.”

“Y… You have me.” Stephen’s body arched when Tony brushed against his prostate before adding the third finger, stretching him impossibly wider. “Anything, Tony. You have me, please. Gods, please.”

“Your voice is never sexier than when you beg me to fuck you, honey”, Tony whispered against his lips just before claiming his mouth for a hot kiss. He shifted above him and Stephen eagerly accommodated him, allowing him to get into position.

There was a beautiful moment of stillness and anticipation. Stephen was hyper-aware of the sweat that was making their bodies all slick and slippery, of the smell of sex, of Tony’s heaviness and the sheer heat of his body pressing him down. All of that fell away, though, when he felt the head of his lover’s cock brush against his opening and he whimpered with raw need.

“Okay?” Tony mumbled and Stephen was faintly aware that it was a bit unusual that his more than eager body language didn’t appear to be consent enough.

“Yes”, he moaned. “Yes, Tony. A million times yes. God, please, I want to feel you, I want… oh God, exactly that. TONY!”

Being filled was always a sensation he treasured, but it was all the more heightened when Stephen hadn’t already come and he couldn’t contain his scream. His whole body seemed to burn from the inside and the incredible heat of Tony’s flesh did nothing to calm him.

The first thrusts were gentle, barely more than a soft roll of his hips, but Tony quickly picked up his pace. Stephen tried to meet him halfway, only to scream with raw desperation when all of a sudden Tony pulled out of him completely.

His eyes snapped open and Stephen could only stare up at wild brown eyes, wondering what…

“Turn around”, Tony pressed out between clenched teeth, visibly straining to keep from reaching down and touching himself. The sorcerer quickly complied, feeling almost painfully empty while his cock throbbed with the desire coursing through his veins.

Before he was on his stomach, though, strong hands stopped him and pulled him back slightly until his back was pressed against Tony’s strong chest. He thrust back into him without warning, making Stephen scream even despite how easily he slid in.

His thrusts were hard, almost rough and the sorcerer felt how he came closer and closer, the tingling in his groin almost painfully hot and…

With a loud moan Tony pulled out yet again, the heat of his body disappearing almost completely, but Stephen was too breathless to complain right away. By the time he’d somewhat collected his bearings his ears picked up the sound of skin moving roughly on skin.

  
Before he could say anything Stephen felt the first splatter of Tony’s hot come land on his ass and he moaned so loud it would have been embarrassing, if only he’d cared. He was very aware of how thoroughly his boyfriend coated him in his semen, some of it dripping down his crevice while some even landed on the small of his back.

Every muscles in his body was tight, his cock throbbing and twitching, but Stephen didn’t move. Instead he let Tony empty himself all over him, the thought of his come on his skin nearly enough to drive him over the edge himself.

To his immense surprise, the moment Tony had poured his last few drops onto his rim of muscles he pushed back into him and Stephen threw his head back in desperation. His body wanted nothing more than to get fucked more, until it was enough to come as well, but he already felt Tony growing soft inside of him, so…

“I think that was all you wanted, wasn’t it?” Tony whispered and somehow, inexplicably, made the whole lengths of their bodies touch for a sensation of pure bliss. From their feet to Tony’s cheek pressed against his neck, every inch of Stephen’s backside was covered by a warm body.

“You’re a bastard, Tony”, he repeated his words from earlier, though his voice was thick with arousal and need. “Just let me…”

A strong hand grasped his wrist when Stephen reached down to jerk himself off. “Not so fast.”

Tony gave him a tight squeeze before letting go of his wrist that made it impossible to not comply to his unspoken request, sending a shiver through his whole body. Talented fingers stroked over his cheekbones softly before wandering down with agonizing slowness, along his jaw and neck, his chest and then finally his stomach.

Stephen whimpered when the touch moved past his cock to gently fondle his tight balls, only to move even farther and stroke lightly along his perineum and to where Tony’s cock was buried inside of him.

“Beautiful”, the billionaire breathed into his ear. “Covered in my come, so tight around me, desperate for my touch and completely at my mercy… You’re everything, Stephen.”

“Except satisfied”, he somehow brought out and threw his head back against Tony’s shoulder. “Touch me, babe. I can’t… I can’t take it anymore.”

“But I _am_ touching you.” The soft chuckle was followed by lips devouring his exposed throat, somehow heightening his desperation even more. Just as Stephen arched up into that contact Tony’s fist closed around his overheated, pulsing flesh and his whole body jerked helplessly. With the pre-cum slickening his strokes, his boyfriend didn’t even need a dozen strokes until Stephen tumbled over the edge.

His whole body trembled as he pulsed his release into Tony’s hand, the intensity of it overwhelming after having been close for so long. Stephen nearly blacked out from acute lack of air, his lungs and muscles tight and uncooperative because of his intense orgasm.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me”, Tony panted against his neck and jerked his hips against him, the movement of his soft cock making Stephen see stars and his cock spurt yet another weak string of come. “I wish I could fuck you again right now, baby.”

Finally, finally his body relaxed back into the cushions, allowing the sorcerer to get some much needed air into his lungs and he lay like that until he felt Tony shift slightly behind him. Cracking one eye open, Stephen cursed under his breath at the sight of his lover licking his come off his palm.

“That’s fucking hot”, he gasped barely audibly, but Tony’s glance and accompanying smirk told him that he’d heard him anyway. “Let me.”

Grasping his wrist when Tony offered his hand, Stephen eagerly licked off whatever he’d missed before kissing the tip of each calloused finger.

“Now _that_ is hot”, Tony mumbled and nuzzled his nose into his sweat-damp hair. “Think about how you phrase things next time, what do you say?”

Stephen snorted and lowered their hands to his stomach, pulling Tony tighter against his back before relaxing against him. “I can’t say that this didn’t work out for me.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m a genius. I improvised.”

He laughed quietly, but didn’t reply anything. They just lay like that for a long while, enjoying their closeness and the warmth that came with it. Stephen was acutely aware of their intimate connection, the ever-diminishing high of his orgasm allowing him to become more and more sensitive.

Tony was getting restless, he could tell and the sorcerer immediately knew what it meant, could feel it in his heartbeat with how close they were. Before the man could move and pull out, Stephen quickly grasped his hip in a grip that was weaker than he would have liked.

It got the message across anyway and he shifted a bit to look back at Tony, noticing the slight frown and dark look in his eyes.

“Stephen, I…”

“Yeah, thanks, I’ve noticed”, he smiled softly and closed his eyes for a moment. “I want you to stay right where you are.”

Looking at Tony again, Stephen saw exactly the thoughts warring in his head and he chuckled softly, feeling both touched and amused at the worry he found. “Tony, this feels amazing. _You_ feel amazing and besides, I’m perfectly slick and relaxed. Stop worrying and just enjoy it, would you?”

It was really one of the hottest things he’d ever felt, the sensation of his lover slowly growing hard inside his body. He faintly wondered why they hadn’t done this before, but Stephen wasn’t about to complain. Tony sighed and wrapped his body around him even more, holding him in a tight and safe embrace.

“You feel so good”, the billionaire whispered and peppered light kisses on his cheek, his soft lips caressing and worshipping Stephen’s skin. “You kinky bastard.”

“You _love_ that.”

Tony huffed an amused laugh. “I do. I love everything about you, but your dirty mind and even dirtier sex habits are definitely in the top five.”

Stephen stared unseeingly at the vast mattress in front of him for a moment, trying but failing to find the right words, so he settled for something simple. “It’s not a habit when I’ve never done it before.”

He felt his lover hesitate for a split second, but thankfully Tony didn’t stop touching or kissing him even as he asked: “What do you mean?”

“I never… experimented.” He swallowed and was very glad for their position, finding comfort in both Tony’s closeness and their lack of eye contact. “Never felt comfortable enough to even talk about it before you.”

Instead of letting the uncomfortable silence settle, Tony simply kept inquiring. “Is that because I’m so easy or because you’ve never been with a guy before?”

Shrugging slightly, Stephen answered truthfully: “Not sure. I never felt as comfortable as I do with you, but I admittedly never even considered anything special with Christine. The sex was barely worth mentioning.”

Tony grunted and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Sure, talk about fucking your ex while I’m balls-deep inside you. That’s any guy’s dream.”

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. “You started this, douchebag. We could easily talk about this after you’ve come inside of me.”

“I’ll probably be asleep then, so no”, his boyfriend deadpanned and Stephen couldn’t help but laugh softly. “So, do you want to experiment?”

He gave that some deep thought while also enjoying the sensations of their connection. Tony was anything but fully hard, he could feel it and his own arousal was only slowly returning, but it didn’t matter. It felt amazing to just lie like this and feel each other in the most intimate way possible.

“I don’t think so, no. I mean, I love the sex we have and I don’t feel like anything is missing. Figuring out kinks as we go works fine for me, but if you…”

“Everything I want I have, Stephen. Don’t even go there.” Tony pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin beneath his ear. “I’ve spent too much time chasing something that doesn’t matter. Now I have you and that’s all I want. I’ve never been happier or more satisfied than since I’ve been with you.”

He wasn’t surprised to hear that Tony had experimented a lot, of course he had, but it did mean everything to hear that he was happy with what they had. “What did you figure out about yourself?”

It was curiosity that made him ask, not jealousy or malice. Stephen knew of Tony’s past and didn’t judge him for it, he only hoped that his lover understood that as well.

“I learned that I’d be fine with almost everything you’d want to try, but I’ve also learned that there are a few things I definitely don’t want to do.”

“Like what?”

“Hurting you”, Tony mumbled and rubbed his nose along the back of his neck. “Even if you’d ask, I… I couldn’t. Rough, passionate, uncomfortable, yes. Sometimes, when we both feel like it, but I could never hurt you. Not after everything you’ve been through in your life.”

Stephen didn’t really understand why it made him feel like this, but these words combined with that tone in Tony’s voice made him fall in love all over again.

“Humiliation is another thing I’m not into”, his boyfriend continued. “I never tried, but the whole concept doesn’t sit well with me.”

The sorcerer shifted his hand from Tony’s hip to where he was caressing his stomach to gently entwine their fingers. “I’d never want you to do something you don’t want”, Stephen sighed quietly. “Promise me that you’ll tell me if you ever don’t want to do something I ask you to do.”

“Stephen, I know you’d…”

“Promise me.”

Tony was silent for a moment before nodding against the skin of his neck, whispering: “I promise, if you promise the same.”

“Of course, love. Of course I promise you that.” Stephen smiled and shifted until he could look back into Tony’s gorgeous brown depths. “I think my favorite kink is to have you mark me. You’ve got no idea how much it turns me on to feel your come all over my ass right now.”

A dark gleam of possessiveness passed through the eyes staring down at him, making Stephen’s whole body shudder and Tony moaned in reaction to that. He felt the slight twitch of the cock inside him, felt exactly how it swelled and Stephen moaned breathlessly.

“And I like seeing my marks on you, honey”, the billionaire muttered and latched onto his neck with his lips, his mouth open and hot against his skin. “I want nothing more than to let everyone know that no one but me gets to touch you like this, to see you come apart.”

Tony rolled his hips against him for the first time and Stephen groaned, the sensation of it making lights dance at the edge of his vision. “I like the feel of you”, he panted, his voice weak from the desire pulsing through him. “God, Tony, I want that. Mark me.”

“Tell me how”, the man behind him demanded, his voice almost gone as well.

“Bite me.” Stephen jerked when Tony complied immediately, his teeth sinking into the skin where his neck met his shoulder. It was a sharp bite and for a moment he wondered if it had drawn blood, he wouldn’t have been surprised. He loved it, however, his cock fully hard again as he pressed back against Tony. “Again.”

The soft chuckle he got made him smile as well. Soft lips caressed his abused skin before Tony shifted slightly to scratch his teeth along his jaw until he reached his ear. The bite to his earlobe was much gentler, but it still sent a firework of arousal straight to his groin.

It went on like that, gentle caresses interrupted by sharp bites that were just this side of too painful. Stephen didn’t know if he wanted to lean back or forward when Tony nibbled down his shoulder and to his upper back, littering every inch of his skin with bite marks.

His lover was fully hard by now as well, filling him so magnificently. Without second thought Stephen started to thrust his hips back lightly and whimpered desperately when Tony snapped his hips against him in response.

“Tony.” His moan was long and loud. Stephen threw his head back and glanced up at the man he’d come to love so much, the man he trusted more than anyone else. “Mark me, make me feel you.”

“Feel me how?” Tony breathed and placed his hand on the side of his face, thumb gently dragging at his bottom lip. “Tell me, Stephen.”

“I want to feel you tomorrow”, he breathed, his vision blurring at the way Tony was slowly moving inside him. “When I wake up, the first thing I want to remember is how rough you fucked me tonight.”

Tony looked as if he wanted to ask him if he was sure, but something in Stephen’s eyes must have been answer enough. A wave of anticipation rolled through him and the sorcerer didn’t put up any resistance when a warm hand stroked down his body to push his upper thigh forward.

Another nudge at his shoulder had him sprawled all over the mattress, leaving his body as open and vulnerable as it could be. Tony shifted above him and all of a sudden his lips were close to his ear, breath dancing over his skin as he thrust for the first time.

The new angle had him screaming right from the start, feeling his lover deeper than he had all night. And God was it rough. With almost his entire body pressing him down, Tony’s hips were snapping against him fast and so goddamn hard, the sound of his balls hitting Stephen’s skin almost loud enough to drown out Tony’s pants in his ear.

Stephen loved it. His cock was trapped beneath him, painfully hard and surely glistening with pre-cum. Tony leaned on one arm beside him, his other hand stroking over skin with no real purpose, only to settle on his shoulder and push him yet more into the mattress.

With a grunt Tony sank his teeth into his skin once again, effectively stifling his cries as he fucked Stephen without any restraints. His thrusts were short and powerful, an endless assault on his prostate and his senses. He was absolutely lost in it, feeling his orgasm build quicker than he’d thought possible and he was totally unprepared when Tony suddenly pulled out of him with a sound so obscene that it nearly sent Stephen tumbling over the edge.

Before he could do much more than letting out an undignified whine Tony plunged right back in, followed by several hard thrusts before he pulled out yet again. Stephen grasped the sheets beneath him and simply spread his legs more, unable to do anything other than take what was happening.

Tony’s sweat was dropping onto his back, he felt it as much as he felt the slickness of their connection, the lube and the other’s pre-cum making them glide together perfectly. He was so close, so goddamn close when Tony disappeared above him altogether and this time Stephen cried out loud in frustration, his whole being desperate from the lack of contact.

“Tony”, he whimpered just before strong hands grasped his hips to turn him around, the movement sending a sharp sting through his lower body after getting fucked this hard. Stephen’s eyes snapped open and he came hard the moment he caught sight of Tony’s wild eyes, his sweat-soaked body and raging cock. His eyes could barely focus on said cock as it disappeared back inside him, making Stephen’s whole body arch and his cock spurt another string of come high up his chest.

With some last few thrusts into his clenching body Tony came with a loud moan and Stephen watched his eyes glaze over while he felt every single pulse of his cock inside him. He ruthlessly fucked Stephen through it, pushing him up the bed with every single thrust until he nearly hit his head on the headboard.

Finally, Tony collapsed onto him like a sack of potatoes. He winced from the additional weight because Tony’s softening cock was still buried inside him and it was getting more than a bit uncomfortable by now. Aside from the sting after getting fucked this roughly, his body was also fairly oversensitive, almost enough so to become painful.

“Tony”, he mumbled and shifted slightly beneath his boyfriend. “Tony, please…”

It seemed to take him a lot of his willpower, but Tony managed to pull out of him and drop onto the bed beside him, even if very slowly. Stephen just lay still for a while, trying to regain his breath and equilibrium.

“Wow”, he muttered after a while, a stupid grin appearing on his face. “That was…”

  
Stephen stopped talking abruptly when he looked to the side, noticing only then that Tony had fallen asleep. The sorcerer snorted quietly and shook his head, his grin broadening even more. After a few more moments of rest he left the bed to go to the bathroom, trying his best to not disturb his lover’s sleep.

Once he came back he magically cleaned Tony up as well as the sheets before pulling the covers over him and returning to his spot by his side. Stephen lay down comfortably so that he could watch the other man sleep and rested one hand on the warm skin of his cheek in a light caress.

It’d taken him a long time to dare to do this, always having feared that he’d wake Tony up when he touched him in his sleep. Since then Stephen had found out, though, that any contact actually made his boyfriend feel safe and loved, allowing him to drift even deeper into unconsciousness.

Tony was so warm and his skin so soft. There was barely anything the sorcerer liked to do more than to watch him breathe as he slept peacefully beside him. It humbled him to know that he trusted Stephen to see him like this, open and bare and vulnerable.

He wanted nothing more than to protect this, to keep it under wraps for himself and no one else to ever see. Tony was so special, he had been through so much and he deserved every bit of peace and rest that he could get.

Stephen moved closer after a while and entwined their legs beneath the covers, only to wrap himself around Tony as much as he could. It’d taken a long while, but his boyfriend had shyly admitted to him that he slept so much better with Stephen’s arms around him.

Whenever he woke up at night and felt himself enveloped in a tight hug it always calmed Tony down enough to be able to fall back asleep, like he never could when he was alone. He knew how difficult sleep could be for Tony and if it helped him, then Stephen would do anything he wanted.

It was an added bonus that the sorcerer slept much better with Tony in his arms as well.

Most of the time, neither of them cared much about who held whom. The smell of the other, the feel of warm naked skin against their own was already more than enough to keep most of their nightmares at bay.

Stephen buried his nose in brown strands and smiled when the lights of the bathroom dimmed even more before turning off completely. “Good night, Jarvis.”

A soft flicker of light was his only answer before he too drifted off to sleep.


	56. Benjamin Button

Stephen grunted and shoved a huge amount of energy outwards, disintegrating several of their foes to buy a moment of quiet to look around the battlefield. His heart beat uncomfortably hard in his chest until he found the red-and-gold suit he’d been searching for.

His boyfriend was fine, thankfully, and for a moment he watched Tony make excellent use of the powers of the Infinity Stone he controlled. He proved to be their most reliable fighter this day, the Stone’s endless supply of energy meaning that he was pretty much the only one of them who wasn’t dead tired by now.

Carol and Thor were doing their best to keep the collateral damage of the surrounding buildings to a minimum while Loki seemed more bored than anything. With a sigh Stephen looked further around, begrudgingly noticing the cell phones filming their fight and especially whatever magic he conjured.

Throwing another spell in the direction of Tony to protect him from an attack to his back, Stephen couldn’t help but show off a bit. He knew that the man would have been just fine even without his intervention, but well.

The sorcerer winked at his boyfriend when he turned around and even if the faceplate was still down, Stephen was sure that Tony had shaken his head in amusement.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Wong appeared through a portal, the expresiion on his face just bored enough to tell Stephen that he’d found the way to solve this mess. Not bothering to look as his friend cast the spell, the sorcerer surveyed the audience’s reactions to what they saw.

Neither Wong’s nor his powers had been public knowledge thus far, but that had already changed, Monday had confirmed as much. He was unsure of how to feel about that, not that it seemed to matter.

“They’re impressed with you”, Loki said from way too close to him and Stephen barely stopped himself from taking a step away from the God.

“I’m sure they’re impressed with your lack of usefulness as well.”

Carol landed beside them and nodded towards Tony: “He’s pretty impressive.”

“I know”, Stephen replied simply, feeling not just a little smug about know that this, that day, was mere child’s play compared to what Tony was really capable of with his suit and the Stone. Still, he wasn’t in the mood for talking or bantering. He was annoyed and the frustratingly long and tedious fight hadn’t helped with that.

The part that had in him in a mood was the fact that this stupid attack had had to happen the same day that the Rogues were in New York and Stephen barely refrained from rolling his eyes when he caught movement nearby and approaching.

“Rogers is coming over and I guess it’s not because of me”, Loki said before Stephen could even open his mouth. “How about you get Stark out of here while I distract him?”

“What’s in it for you?” he snarked, but nodded a moment later when Loki simply grinned at him. “Fine. Have fun annoying someone who’s not me.”

Without waiting for another word Stephen made his way over to where Tony, for whatever reasons, was busy discarding some of the rubble from a sidewalk. “If you’re looking for your bedside manners and dignity, then I doubt you’ll find those there, Stark.” 

“Oh, you’re here.” Tony flashed him a grin, his faceplate long gone. “Great. Do you mind lifting all of this?”

Their gazes met and Stephen frowned when he realized that Tony was serious. “The media will already have a field day even without me doing this.”

“Then give them a show, Merlin.” Tony winked at him and stepped back to give him some room. “And me, of course.”

Not one to refuse a challenge, Stephen was faintly aware of Rogers’ piercing gaze in his back as he moved his hands purposefully before gently pushing his magic towards the whole of the debris.

He heard faint calls of awe at the sight of tons and tons of rubble lifting into the air while all he did was hold his hands in the air. Stephen was actually distracted for a moment, so he noticed too late that Tony had wandered underneath the enormous pieces of concrete with his Iron Man suit nowhere to be seen.

“What the fuck, Stark?” he yelled indignantly and quickly cast a protective layer over Tony for security measures. It barely even registered that his lover was wearing that undersuit of his, that damn thing that covered his glorious body like a second skin. “Have you lost your freaking mind?”

“I trust you”, Tony simply replied without glancing up at him. He knelt on the floor then and quickly took off his jacket before putting it on the ground in front of him. Stephen couldn’t see what he was doing next, so he simply concentrated on making sure that Tony wouldn’t get buried alive. “Alright.”

His boyfriend came towards him and, at Tony’s nod, Stephen let his control slip away and the rubble crashed back to the ground. “What…?”

“No time”, Tony interrupted him and slightly shifted the bundle cradled in his arms. “Can you portal us back to the penthouse?”

“Sure.” Stephen finally remembered why he’d come over in the first place and quickly opened the portal Tony had asked for. He closed it without so much as looking at Rogers who had started walking towards them, just glad that they were back home.

Stephen stared as Tony walked to the dining table where an infrared heat lamp was hanging above a small box filled with soft blankets. Both hadn’t been there this morning, he was damn sure of that.

“What the hell do you even have there?” he asked, but Tony didn’t answer him as he carefully placed the bundle in his arms underneath the lamp. Once his hands were free he quickly got towels from the bathroom and warm water from the kitchen. “Tony.”

“Yes?” His boyfriend finally looked at him and Stephen sighed, realizing that Tony hadn’t even heard his question before.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, right.” The other man smiled apologetically at him. “Take a look, but don’t scare him.”

With more curiosity than he wanted to admit Stephen walked over and slowly peeked into the box. There was a small and admittedly very dirty bundle of fur curled up in Tony’s jacket with visible shivers rocking through its small body. He couldn’t make out eyes or even so much as a head, but Stephen was pretty sure that he was looking at a cat.

“How did you even see him?” Stephen mumbled quietly and stepped back again to give his lover room to move.

“I didn’t exactly, Jarvis found his heat signature.”

Once Tony was finished setting up everything he needed he turned around and leaned in for a soft kiss to Stephen’s cheek. “Thank you for your help. Go take a nice long shower, I know you’re exhausted. I’ll clean him up in the meantime.”

“Do you even have anything to feed him?” A slight smirk danced over his boyfriend’s lips and Stephen rolled his eyes, knowing all too well that he’d sounded way more concerned than might have been necessary. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.”

“I’m not laughing. I’m wondering how I’ve gotten so lucky.” Tony kissed him on his lips this time and it made Stephen feel slightly less embarrassed about having already fallen for that cat. “And yes, Jarvis had it all delivered. In case it’s not clear, this isn’t the first time that I’ve rescued Benji, so I sort of knew this was coming. And as you well know, I come prepared, unless I want you to take care of that.”

“Benji?” Stephen asked and grinned when Tony sighed in disappointment that he’d completely ignored his comments. He wound his arms around Tony’s waist anyway, bringing them close. “You’ve named him already?”

“Stop feigning surprise”, Tony grumbled, but the huge grin on his lips told a different story. “Besides, you picked out that name.”

“Just Benji?”

“Benjamin Button.”

Stephen chuckled. “I can see myself coming up with that, yes.” He stole another kiss before regretfully letting go of Tony. “Take care of him, I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t hurry, this will take a while.”

He walked back into the penthouse’s open space about half an hour later, clad only in black sweatpants and an old oversized sweater of Tony’s that would have fit Thor. It was Iron Man merch and Stephen liked the way his boyfriend looked at him whenever he wore it.

To his surprise the infrared lamp on the dining table was turned off and Tony was on the couch with a blanket spread over him, his bare feet propped on the table while he was busy on a StarkPad. He had changed too, an AC/DC shirt and some black pants, its casualty making him look even more gorgeous than the tightest undersuit ever could.

“Hey”, Stephen said quietly and smiled when the other rolled his eyes at him. “You like it.”

“Not for the way it makes you look like you’re a scrawny teenager, I don’t”, Tony snorted and held out his Pad for him. “You’re the hero of the day, not that I mind.”

It was true. The videos of their fight and especially of Stephen were all over the internet, the headlines seemingly trying to outdo each other in their stupidity. At least most of the articles also mentioned Iron Man and the actual fight; the lack of a mention of the Rogues humored him more than it probably should.

“I can’t believe that ‘_Magic exists_!’ is the most intelligent headline I can find”, he mumbled and smiled at Tony’s laugh.

“That’s the media for you”, his lover grinned, but lifted a hand to stop Stephen from coming too close when he sat down.

The sorcerer blinked. “Okay, that’s a first. Are you breaking up with me?”

Tony rolled his eyes comically, but didn’t reply as he slowly lifted the blanket to reveal the small cat nestled against the space between his stomach and thigh, sound asleep. Stephen’s eyes went wide at what he saw.

“Oh my God, he’s beautiful”, he breathed and barely held back from reaching out. It was a pointed Ragdoll kitten with the most beautiful face mask Stephen had ever seen with dark ears, paws and nose as well as gorgeous symmetrical colorations on its head.

“He’s got your eyes, too.” Tony breathed a soft chuckle at the _look_ Stephen threw him. “No, seriously, they’re as blue as the ocean and they’ll stay even like that, thank fuck.”

“You’re just so good with words, sweetheart. Did he eat?”

“Like the starving cat that he is, yeah, but not too much either”, the other man nodded. “If this is like the other future the warm bath that he absolutely hated and the food were all he needed, aside from some sleep and a warm home. He didn’t want to go back into the box, so I took him here. I’m surprised you didn’t hear him scream in the shower.”

“That bad, huh?” Stephen smiled, deciding to pretend he hadn’t noticed what Tony had said about a home.

“Worse. Anyway, I’m stuck here. You know the first rule of having a pet, right?”

“If they choose you as a sleeping place, you are forbidden to move until they wake up? Might have heard of it”, he chuckled and scooted closer to lean against Tony’s side and kiss his jaw. “You are adorable and you just said a warm home.”

“I know. I also called him my pet. You’re not usually this slow on the uptake, honey.”

The sorcerer hummed. “I didn’t know you were in the business of taking in stray cats.”

“I wasn’t, until my then-boyfriend-of-five-months thought picking Benji up after that fight and bringing him here was a good idea. To be clear if I wasn’t already, this is all your fault, so live with it.”

“And why did you let me bring him here in the first place, if you really didn’t want me to?”

“You don’t use doors, asshole, how would I keep you out? Besides, you haven’t seen his eyes, Stephen”, Tony chuckled. “And I am just a man.”

Stephen barely held back his laughter by now. “That you are, a pretty simple one at that. You really thought of everything for him?”

“Three toilets, a cat tree and more toys than you can count, several beds as well as the right kind of dry and canned food. Oh, and he’s got a thyroid condition, the vet will be by next week once he’s gotten comfortable. Anything else?”

“Yeah, how the hell did I get this lucky?” Stephen mumbled. “You’re amazing.”

“Amazing enough to be wizarded a cup of coffee? I can’t get up, if you remember.”

“Did you just use wizard as a verb?” he drawled, dumbfounded.

“That’s what I do”, Tony grinned. “I sit and torture our language. Would sorcerered have been better?”

“Cup of coffee it is, you psycho…”

Tony’s amused laughter had a smile plastered on Stephen’s face as he got up to fetch them some drinks and light, healthy snacks from the kitchen. He was on his way back when Jarvis announced Rhodey’s arrival and he quickly added another cup of coffee to the tray floating in front of him with a wave of his hand.

“That’s cheating”, his lover accused with a pointed look and slipped one of his hands underneath the blanket. The movement was more than suggestive and nearly made Stephen choke on his snort.

“You know what Rhodey will think when he sees you like that, don’t you?” he asked as he sat beside Tony again, despite already knowing the answer.

“I’m not sure what you mean, would you mind saying it out loud, honey?”

He threw his lover a dark look and chose to ignore the wink sent his way when Rhodey sat on the armchair with a sigh. His gaze predictably shifted from their faces to Tony’s hand beneath the blanket and Stephen really had to admire his lover, his stillness and blank look were more irritating than if he’d moved.

“Okaaay”, the Mr. Secretary said and sighed with resignation. “Do I want to know?”

Stephen glanced at Tony’s innocent face and sighed. “You’ve known him for so many years, Rhodey, how come you still dare to ask those questions? Even I’ve learned when to shut up by now.”

“I dare because giving Tony time to come up with something even worse has never worked out in my favor”, the former Colonel grinned right back and Stephen couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“Touché.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side!” It wasn’t quite clear who he meant, but Tony didn’t seem to care as he abruptly pushed the blanket back. Rhodey outright flinched and only the knowledge that there was a cat sleeping on his body kept the genius from bending over with howling laughter.

Even Stephen was chuckling by now. “What the hell did you think we were doing, Rhodey?”

“Please don’t make me answer that”, their friend grunted and took a deep breath before finally looking at his best friend again. “And what do you even have… is that a _cat_?”

“He has my eyes”, Stephen remarked with so much sarcasm that Tony’s still lasting laughing fit picked up yet again.

Rhodey blinked between the two of them before smiling wryly.

“I’m not even going to ask”, he decided and shook his head, though his gaze went back to fondly watching the furry bundle on Tony’s stomach. “Anyway, the reason I dared to come here so soon after our fight…”

“It was a bit risky on your part, I have to admit, but thankfully that’s what Jarvis is for.” Stephen nodded thoughtfully, enjoying it way too much when the other man squirmed uncomfortably. It wouldn’t have been the first time that the AI wouldn’t have let him enter the penthouse because Tony and he were busy between the sheets.

He didn’t even need to look at his still laughing lover to know that Tony knew exactly what he was talking about as well.

“Thank you for that reminder, Strange. To get to the point, the Rogues were… well, let’s say they’re not amused.”

“Wait, let me guess”, Tony panted with a wide grin still plastered over his face, though his eyes were a little less bright all of a sudden. “It’s the We’re-a-team-and-need-to-know-exactly-what-the-others-can-do-bullshit?”

“Basically, yes. I mean, no one really knew what Stephen can do until today, but to be honest that’s not the problem.”

  
“Of course it isn’t. It’s me, isn’t it?”

Stephen turned to look at Tony, not at all liking the tone in his voice. Rhodey had caught it too and said lowly: “They have never seen you this powerful, Tony. I don’t know where they got the idea that it’s any of their business, but they insist to know everything about the New Avengers.”

“You mean Rogers does.”

Stephen reached out and gently wrapped his hand around Tony’s fingers, a soft smile forming on his lips when the other squeezed very lightly in response.

“Well, they have at least put in an official request”, Rhodey shrugged before grinning broadly. “And according to the New Accords I’m required to officially inform the leader of the New Avengers of the request and discuss its content with him, because he gets the last say in this. I don’t know, have you seen him?”

“No, but I heard that he’s damn good-looking, if the rumors are anything to go by”, Tony snorted, making the other two man roll their eyes in sync.

“I also heard that he’s supposed to be dating that hot wizard who saved everyone today”, Stephen added dryly.

Tony blinked at him, barely managing to contain his grin. “Uhm, honey, you do realize that it was Wong who found the spell that… Aaaand I’m shutting up now.” 

Rhodey burst out laughing at their bantering, especially when Stephen didn’t stop staring at Tony with absolute incredulity.

  
“Wong, _seriously_? Are you fucking kidding me right now, Stark?”

His boyfriend opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it back shut to try and contain the laughter bubbling up in his chest. “I love you?”

Stephen glared. “You can be glad you’re astonishingly good in bed, or else I’d…”

“Oh please, stop speaking!” Rhodey interrupted and very maturely put his hands over his ears. “I cannot possibly want to know whatever you were about to say.”

Tony laughed even more, but somehow got out: “Official request denied. Anything else?”

“What are you going to do with that cat?”

Both Stephen and Rhodey looked at Tony expectantly, but the billionaire simply shrugged. “You know, the first time this happened you two were the ones trying to get me to keep him. This time you don’t even have to watch me bring him to the shelter, only to get him back a day later, so just shut up.”

A soft smile curled the sorcerer’s lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss his lover in that moment, but then he remembered something Tony had said before. “Wait a moment, why did you get three cat toilets?”

“You’re always supposed to have more toilets than cats.”

Stephen stared at Tony. “Anthony Edward Stark, I know you can count, so talk. Now.”

Rhodey didn’t even bother hiding his snort when his best friend swallowed uncomfortably. “Uhm, actually, I was wondering if you’d agree to… you know, go to the shelter with me? Like, next Tuesday, 2.15 p.m. at 200 Centre Street? The last room to the right?”

Taking a deep breath Stephen somehow managed to not melt at that look on Tony’s face, his brown eyes wide and silently pleading with him. “How many?”

“Just another one, a Maine Coon. I mean, you picked this one, so I picked the other one. Only fair, right?”

“I’ll leave you two to it”, Rhodey grinned and stood up. He came over and pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair. “I’ll keep the Rogues off your back, but that will only work for so long. You know that.”

“I know”, the billionaire smiled up at him. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure Stephen will make sure of that.” Rhodey looked at the sorcerer for a moment with more fire than he’d expected, but Stephen simply nodded back at him. He’d be damned if he let anything happen to Tony ever again.

Once the man was gone he turned back to his boyfriend. “Of course I’ll go to that shelter with you.”

Tony’s soft smile made him weak in his knees. “Jimi Hendrix.”

Stephen laughed. “That name was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Duh, asshole.”

He shook his head and whispered his own word of choice before cuddling against Tony’s side, always careful of the furry bundle underneath the blanket. “You were incredible today.”

“It was mostly the stone, but thank you anyway. Not that anyone noticed. Everyone was too busy staring at you.”

A small smile flittered across his lips. “Not everyone, you were busy saving the day.”

“Smartass”, Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Are you okay with this, love?”

“The cats or the sudden fame?”

“Since the first is not up for discussion, let’s say the second.”

He rolled his eyes with fond exasperation. “I knew it’d happen eventually, Tony. It’s fine. I’ll have to go to Kamar-Taj pretty soon, though, to see how the elders react.”

“Can you stay the night?”

Tony’s voice was quieter now, almost tender and Stephen realized that he’d been worried about him during the fight, even if he’d hidden it well so far. It was the same with him every time he saw Tony risk his life, so he understood.

“I’ll leave early in the morning”, he said quietly and stretched a bit to kiss the soft skin of his lover’s neck. “I don’t want to leave before making sure you’re okay.”

“I’ve always liked your hands-on-my-ass-approach way more than what my other doctors used to do.” It was said with a flirtatious tone, but at the same time Tony didn’t bother hiding the slight tremble in his voice. Stephen knew that he could have, knew by now just how much of his true emotions the other man really could hide, even from him, but Tony didn’t bother.

There were no words to describe how glad he was that his boyfriend let him see his vulnerability. So instead of making a joke about checking out Tony’s ass, Stephen simply snuggled yet closer to him and moved his hand underneath the blanket to entwine their fingers.

They sat like that for a while, just silently enjoying their closeness and the knowledge that they were both okay. Benji sometime stirred and after feeding him again, Tony managed to put the once again tired cat in the box full of blankets beneath the heat lamp without protest.

Dinner was a short and simple affair, neither of them up for much. They went to bed early and even if they kissed for what felt like hours, neither of them really was up for much. Their closeness was enough, especially considering the tiredness that had set in their bones.

After instructing Friday to wake them when Benji stirred, they silently slipped under the covers to cuddle into each other’s arms. Stephen fell asleep where he was sprawled over Tony’s chest, his head snuggled into the space between his shoulder and neck while gently kissing along his skin.

The last thing he heard were softly whispered words of love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a picture of the cat that I've described above: https://fsb.zobj.net/crop.php?r=0Jb0ZRwzyXnbBNdAyUAbplhlPVMcjJJQtJM7_KC6ZBL8WoUhJ7vIv-w8JheXW3i1OntYwtG7ysJsQC5zURFHG8aR3sqPlNDt2x7azZX0Jfkfdne-NJw4LpkUQ6PFJcxMhMj810qTGwtrVICE
> 
> I'd be glad to read what you thought about this chapter! :D


	57. Jimi Hendrix

When Stephen stepped through a portal from Kamar-Taj to his lover’s penthouse, the first thing he heard was Rhodey’s voice: “Good to see you eating an apple, Tones. You know what they say: an apple a day keeps the doctor away.”

The sorcerer rolled his eyes painfully hard when Tony dropped the fruit like it’d bitten him, only to say in a playful tone: “Don’t tell me that’s why Stephen’s been gone for two days?”

“No, it isn’t”, Stephen snarked and glared when his boyfriend turned around to him with a broad grin on his face. “Someone tell me this won’t get any worse. That joke was _horrible_.”

“You’re in a relationship with me; of course this will get worse.” Tony grinned and indicated the pan with scrambled eggs on the table where Rhodey and he were seated. “Want some of this eggscitement?”

Rhodey groaned. “Please stop.”

“Eggscuse me? These puns are your _pun_ishment for being late to our breakfast date.”

Stephen moved as if to turn around and disappear again, making Tony whine. “You can’t just disappear again, come on. _Stephen_. You haven’t even kissed me hello or goodbye, what are you, a monster?”

“And here I thought I had damn good reasons to do neither”, the sorcerer grumbled, but knew that he absolutely sucked at hiding the affection in his eyes when he finally walked towards the table. Tony was beaming at him while Rhodey simply sighed.

“I mean, really, I’m happy for you two, but do you have to…”

Benji chose that moment to jump up from the ground onto Tony’s lap who didn’t even bat an eye at him before pushing him right back off. Stephen blinked. “What? I’m eating. What’s next, he sits on the table? Don’t you dare”, he added with a sharp look down at the cat brushing between his shins before walking off towards the couch.

Stephen exchanged a long glance with Rhodey.

“I’m gonna be honest, Tones, that turned me on a little bit”, he said as he sat beside Tony and quickly found himself being pulled into a kiss or five. Their friend mumbled something incomprehensible and stood up to clear his plate away, giving them something akin to privacy.

“Missed you”, Tony mumbled against his lips before kissing him again, his warm hands greedily framing his face.

“You’re scaring off Rhodey”, he whispered back, but pressed their lips together one last time anyway. “I missed you, too.”

“What happened?” His lover stroked through his hair once, the gesture incredibly soft and loving. “You said you wouldn’t be gone long and since then I’ve only gotten one text to tell me that something came up.”

“Well, the elders were more nervous than I had hoped”, Stephen sighed and sat back in his chair to help himself to some eggs. “It turned into a long discussion that wasn’t really helped by the fact that I’m dating one of the most famous men on our planet. One of the sexiest, too.”

The light joke didn’t help to diminish Tony’s frown at all, he noticed and sighed inwardly. “Tony…”

“No, I… You’re right. I’m… I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s not your fault”, Stephen whispered and gently grasped the man’s hand. “They’re merely anxious because it’s actually happening now. They’ve known about us for months, Tony, it’ll be alright.”

“Then what…”

“They’re worried. Our order has spent thousands of years in secrecy and for good reason.”

“We can easily leave Kamar-Taj out of the picture, you don’t have to…”

The sorcerer sharply lifted one eyebrow. “I told you that I’m with you, Tony, and I told you that so is my order. This isn’t about them or us, it’s about Thanos. He’s coming and I’d rather be prepared in every way that we can be when we face him. It’ll be much easier to focus on what’s important when the appearance of a few dozen sorcerers doesn’t startle everyone fighting on our side.”

“You’re not talking about cloning yourself, right? Too bad, that’s hot as shit, especially that one time you and I…”

Rhodey grunted loudly from the kitchen while Stephen’s whole face lit up bright red and Tony, that little piece of shit, simply burst out laughing at their reactions.

“I hate you, Stark”, Stephen sighed and rolled his eyes when his boyfriend simply laughed louder. “Anyway. What brings you here, Rhodey?”

“I could ask you the same, if you didn’t already more or less live here.”

Whatever skin he had that could turn dark red at the man’s comment did exactly that and only Tony’s lack of a negative reaction kept Stephen from outright stuttering. It took a moment, but he realized that his boyfriend hadn’t reacted at all, as if the thought of them living together wasn’t news to him at all, or at least nothing that bothered him.

Wait. Did that mean that…

God, sometimes he hated time travel.

Rhodey winked at him. “Anyway, I’m here to check on my best friend because he’s been whining about your absence…” They both ignored the way Tony cursed under his breath at the betrayal of confidence. “… and to tell him - and now the both of you - that the UN has agreed that the Rogues have no right to be informed about anything concerning the New Avengers. Until they are considered part of the new team, no one is required to share information with them, especially not you, Tones.”

“I’ve been mentioned specifically? Why, what’s so special about me?”

Stephen placed his hand on a strong thigh, his thumb stroking soft circles to remember Tony that he wasn’t alone, that he’d never be alone again.

“They’re very appreciative of what you’re doing, Tony, now that they actually realize just how much all of this costs and the effort that you’ve been putting into it for so long and on your own.”

“That’s a good thing, sweetheart”, Stephen mumbled, familiar enough with his lover’s self-doubts and lifelong misgivings to be able to interpret the look of skepticism in brown eyes.

“I’m still not used to any of this, is all I’m saying.”

Not used to being valued.

Not used to being supported.

Not used to being appreciated.

Stephen and Rhodey exchanged a glance, but neither of them really knew what to say in that moment. They were both aware of what Tony had been through, Rhodey probably even more acutely than Stephen, and they understood where the genius was coming from.

“They also accepted your suggestion to make Carol leader of the team.”

Surprised, the sorcerer turned to look at Tony. “Why’d you suggest that?”

His boyfriend shrugged. “She’s a trained captain, unlike some people.” Stephen snorted at that comment. “It’s the right thing to do, simply because she’s better than I am.”

_It’s not about me. _

Tony didn’t say those words, not exactly, but Stephen heard him anyway and he was so very proud of him in that moment that he barely stopped himself from jumping him.

“You will remain second in command and liaison to the UN, but she’ll take at least some responsibilities off your shoulders.”

“Great, more time to spend with my favorite wizard.”

Stephen rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Vishanti, what did I ever do to deserve…”

“Only bad and naughty things, I’m sure”, Rhodey laughed. “And let me tell you, you two deserve each other.”

“Hey, that’s not…”

“Are you kidding…?”

Stephen glanced at Tony who was looking at him with a wry smirk on his lips. “I love you, douchebag.”

“Love you too, asshole.”

Their friend sighed. “This is a fucking telenovela, I can’t believe it.”

“Just be happy it’s still g-rated and shut up”, Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

\------------

They picked up the second cat that same afternoon and Stephen would have had to lie to say that it wasn’t a damn heart-warming moment to watch Tony pick up the small fur-bundle like an old friend. Which he most definitely was, but it was still incredible to watch.

The kitten was a young Maine Coon with beautiful marbled white, grey and black fur and a very bushy tail of the same colors. He’d been the first in the group of cats in the room to actually come towards them and even if Tony hadn’t known exactly which cat they’d take home that day, it would have been him anyway.

Stephen smiled at the slightly worried look on Tony’s face when they let the two kittens meet for the first time. Despite knowing that it’d be alright – it had been the first time, so there was that -, the genius was still agitated and it was adorable to see.

“I’m so very much in love with you, do you know that?” he muttered quietly and reached out to stroke his fingers through brown hair.

Tony glanced at him, a wide grin on his face and affection basically pouring out of his eyes before looking back at the cats that were just about close enough to sniff at each other. “I think you mentioned it before, yes. What’s the occasion?”

“Now I need an occasion to tell you that I love you?” Stephen chuckled. He slowly stepped up to his side and enveloped Tony with his arms, joining him in watching the two cats get acquainted with each other. “You seem happy, Tony. Are you happy?”

They both watched the scene before them for a while, but it quickly became clear that there wouldn’t be any problems. The two cats were already playing together, though it was pretty obvious that Benji was much more comfortable already, while Jimi seemed rather reserved and shy.

It wasn’t really surprising. Jimi was new here after all and seemed to be overwhelmed as well as the shier one of the two. So with a last glance at them Stephen turned a bit to look at Tony without loosening his hold on him.

There was a gorgeous smile on those sexy lips, one of those that had the power to turn his insides to butterflies and his knees to jelly, and Tony knew exactly what that smile did to him. Stephen noticed the small smirk that appeared on the corner of the billionaire’s mouth and the silent laughter that bubbled up in his boyfriend’s broad chest.

“I’m closer than I’ve been in a really long time”, Tony muttered after a while, his eyes finally meeting Stephen’s. “Thanos is still coming and losing you is turning into my worst nightmare, but I’m good. I’m really good and yes, I’m happy.”

The sorcerer reached up to press a soft kiss to Tony’s brow, not really knowing how to respond to what the other had said. It wasn’t something either of them acknowledged often, but it was always lingering in their unconsciousness, Stephen knew as much.

Both of them had woken up screaming the other’s name numerous times already, Tony always even worse than him. After all, he had the memories of the other future to give his nightmares much more tangibility.

“Anthony?” Stephen mumbled quietly, his heartbeat quickening when the man in his arms lifted his gaze to lock their eyes once again. God, he’d never seen irises more beautiful than this, sometimes bright and sparkling and sometimes, like right then, a dark chocolate brown interlaced with honey-toned specks.

Before he could add anything, though, Tony winced and gasped in pain.

“Ouch”, he grumbled and bent down to pluck Benji from where he’d been trying to climb up his leg. “Don’t fucking do that.”

“Language, Stark.”

Stephen laughed when Tony threw him a dirty look for that. He watched him carry the kitten to the cat tree where Jimi was already hiding, only to turn back and indicate the couch. The sorcerer nodded, but was much too busy taking in Tony’s goddamn gorgeous body as he walked across the room than to go over himself.

He couldn’t help the memory of their shared morning right before he’d left a few days ago that came to his mind, the way Tony had had his legs wrapped around his waist, his face a mask of pleasure and adoration while Stephen…

“Why don’t you share with the class what you’re thinking about, honey? Judging by your face it’s got to be damn interesting.”

Tony’s words brought a blush to his cheeks and he turned towards the kitchen without replying anything, simply ignoring the sound of bright laughter that followed him. With something to drink and a few snacks for them, Stephen joined his lover on the couch and promptly sat way too close against him.

The billionaire smirked at his action, but didn’t hesitate to turn slightly and fit them together even more. One warm hand of Tony’s settled on his leg in a more than intimate gesture.

“What did you want to say, honey?” Tony asked, his thumb lightly brushing the inside of his thigh.

Stephen couldn’t speak for a moment, too focused on that intimate touch and their closeness and what it did to him. Tony smelled so good, like metal and sun and that perfume of his that he loved so much. He was impossibly warm, too, making Stephen want nothing more than to stroke his hands over his naked skin right that moment and drink it all in.

“You only ever call me by my given name when there’s something on your mind or I’m making you lose your mind”, his boyfriend mumbled and leaned in to gently kiss the side of his neck. “So which is it, wizard?”

His eyes closed without Stephen even noticing. God, how he’d missed these lips, the sensation of hot breath on his skin, the soft scratch of that sexy goatee…

Tony pulled away to look at him, his head slightly tilted to the side. “What’s going on, honey?”

“Nothing”, Stephen smiled and leaned in to press their lips together for a lingering kiss. “Nothing, I just… I’ve been thinking about something for a while and… I don’t know. I want to bring it up with you, I guess.”

“Alright.” Tony smiled back at him and lowered his head onto the backrest, his brown eyes never leaving Stephen’s. He looked about ten years younger all of a sudden with that playful smile on his lips, throat and collar bone enticingly exposed.

He was so alluringly beautiful.

“Stephen, you’re starting to make me nervous. What…?”

“It’s about what Rhodey said.”

Tony’s right eye twitched slightly. It was the only indication of his confusion and it took a long moment, but eventually he got it, just like Stephen had known he would. The genius simply shrugged and smiled at him. “He wasn’t wrong.”

“No”, the sorcerer said quietly, “he wasn’t.”

The corners of Tony’s mouth ticked up into a smirk, only for that to turn into a little laugh a short moment later.

“God, Stephen”, he chuckled and sat up straight again. The billionaire was even closer all of a sudden, his smell and the warmth of his body everywhere, a look in his eyes that made Stephen forget about anything but _Tony_. “Just ask me.”

Stephen was startled into a stupor and he blinked, desperately wondering if this really meant… If this really could mean…

“Would you… would you move in with me, Tony?”

“God, finally”, Tony grunted and to Stephen’s frustration he stood up faster than he could hold him back.

“Hey!” By the Vishanti, he’d deny it to his deathbed that he’d been whining in that moment, but Stephen couldn’t help himself. “Tony, you can’t just…”

“Sir can’t hear you anymore”, Jarvis’ very helpful voice chimed in and the sorcerer rolled his eyes at the AI’s clear amusement.

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, he muttered under his breath and tried desperately to ignore his pounding heartbeat, but shit...

Shit.

Asking had been a mistake, he’d known it. Gods, it had been way too soon to bring this up, no matter what Rhodey had said and no matter that Tony had seemed to not mind the thought of them living together at all.

Of course his boyfriend wouldn’t want to give up his independency to live with Stephen and besides, it was stupid anyway. He still had to protect the Sanctum, most of Tony’s life still happened in the Tower, so there was no reason at all to…

“Found it.”

Tony’s cheerful voice brought Stephen back to the present and he could only stare as the man came back towards him, the fingers of his right hand wrapped around something. The sorcerer was merely able to gape stupidly at the man’s bright eyes and joyful smile, almost as if…

“Oh God, Stephen, are you serious?”

His boyfriend laughed softly and to his utmost surprise didn’t sit back down beside him. Instead Tony moved to straddle Stephen’s thighs without hesitation, only to brace himself on his shoulders and lean in for a kiss that pulled the rug from underneath Stephen’s feet.

He was beyond confused by now, but those warm, perfect lips and Tony’s tongue and his taste had no problems shutting down his brain until all Stephen could do was to bury his fingers in brown strands and just try to give as good as he got.

“Of course I want to live with you”, his lover whispered the moment he pulled back, their noses touching lightly as he stayed oh-so-close to Stephen.

The sorcerer could only blink in confusion, which made Tony chuckle again.

“Of course, Stephen”, he added quietly and leaned up for a soft kiss to Stephen’s brow. “God, of course I want to live with you. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for months, darling.”

“You have?”

He didn’t like how vulnerable and hopeful his voice sounded even to his own ears. Naturally Tony didn’t miss it and before Stephen could think of anything else to say they were kissing again. It was just as passionate as before, but slower and more meaningful somehow, the genius’ thumbs gently brushing along his jaw.

“Yes”, Tony mumbled against his lips and pecked them again. “Yes, Stephen. A million times yes. You’ve got no idea how much I’ve looked forward to this. If I’d known that all it’d take to get you to finally ask me were two cats, I’d have gotten some long ago.”

The absurdity had Stephen laughing involuntarily and it was enough to make him relax – finally. “Then why did you run off?”

“Oh yeah, right. That.” Color rose to Tony’s cheeks and if Stephen had had even the slightest doubts left, then this was everything the sorcerer had needed to understand that his boyfriend was serious.

By the Gods, Tony was _serious_.

  
He really wanted them to live together.

Tony wanted to live with him.

Together.

Before Stephen could hurt himself with a grin that threatened to split his face in half, Tony lifted his hand and held out a single key lying on his palm.

A single key with a small wizard’s hat à la Dumbledore’s on its key chain.

He laughed involuntarily at the sight. “God, Tony, you’re such an idiot.”

“An idiot you apparently want to live with, so it can’t be that bad.” Tony smiled at him, a soft, beautiful curve of his lips that had the power to make Stephen’s heartbeat race in his chest.

“Why were you waiting for me to ask you?” the sorcerer asked quietly. He really wanted to know, especially because Stephen strongly suspected that this wasn’t just some symbolic key, not if he knew anything about Tony Stark.

If he was right, then this was something that had been brewing for a really long time, so why hadn’t Tony…

“I’ve been with you for over four years, Stephen”, the man said, his words easily taking Stephen’s every breath away. “And it’s only been about a year for you. I thought it’d be clear that we’re doing this at your pace, not mine.”

No matter that they’d already talked about this several times before, it only now really dawned on Stephen what this had to mean for Tony. By the Vishanti, four years was… Well, it sounded marvelously fucked, to be honest.

He had never considered to ever being in a relationship for that long, but four years sounded like a lot. It sounded like a shared bed, shared dreams and a shared home. It sounded like marriage, like kids, like…

Like everything.

And Stephen couldn’t stand the thought that Tony might have been ready to move in together all this time, while he…

“Don’t look at me like that, honey. It’s fine. This… this works, right now. What we have, it’s exactly what I need. It’s exactly what I want.”

“But Tony, four years, that’s… that’s a long time. I never really thought about it like this, but that’s got to mean something to you. I don’t… I don’t want to hold you back, I don’t…”

“Stephen, honey. Relax, it’s fine, really.” Tony leaned in for another kiss, only to pull back to smile at him again. “Remember when I told you that I couldn’t even stand the idea of celebrating our one year anniversary? God, I was so… I loved you, but I was so unfair to you. I think it used to be you who was waiting for me, but it was okay for you and I loved you for that. Just let me do the same right now, okay? Just let this work out the way that it’s supposed to. We’ll be fine, honey.”

Stephen understood, even if he still longed to ask more about things that Tony might want that they hadn’t talked about yet. It made sense, though, this was pretty new territory for him and he could admit that moving in together felt like a huge step all in itself.

“What’s this, then?” he finally asked and pointed at the key, a slight smirk on his lips because of the wizard’s hat. God, he loved this man so much.

“Something I’d like to show you, if you can make some time tomorrow, Merlin.” Tony’s lips stretched into a wide grin. “You’re lucky I’m so very aware of your tastes.”

“That’s not really hard for you, considering you basically are my taste.” Stephen grinned, unable to tear his eyes away from a laughing Tony. “I love you, sweetheart. More than I can ever tell you.”

The billionaire’s laugh melted into an affectionate smile and he shifted his hands to Stephen’s chest, fingertips lightly tracing the necklace beneath his simple t-shirt. The action alone was enough to send a pleasurable shiver down Stephen’s spine. “And I love you, more than I can ever tell _you_, handsome.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

It was in Tony’s eyes that he understood immediately that he’d referred to their necklaces and their meaning. He shook his head slightly, his gaze still fixated somewhere near Stephen’s collar bone. “No. You?”

“No, but Wong figured it out by himself.”

The genius blinked at him. “Seriously?”

“Well, yeah”, Stephen shrugged and chuckled. “He’s more perceptive than you’d imagine.”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded, only to lean forward and bring their foreheads together. “I’m not… I don’t want you to think that I’m ashamed. Quite the opposite, actually. I’m so proud it hurts, so happy and…”

“It’s okay.” Stephen leaned in and kissed the other’s lips. “You don’t have to explain.”

“Being with you like this, Stephen, is as new to me as it is to you.” Brown eyes were an endlessly fascinating mess of emotions, so much so that it was almost overwhelming to watch. “I needed a really long time to let you in, to really allow myself to fall, in the truest sense of the word. As horrible as the end of half the universe is, this is also a second chance for me, for us. There’s so much I regret about last time and I’ve been trying so hard to do better, for you. I just want to make you happy, Stephen Vincent Strange.”

“I’m happy, Tones”, Stephen answered, his voice so quiet it was barely audible. “You make me happier than you can ever imagine.”

“Let me show you this house tomorrow, if you’ve got time. You don’t have to like it. I just want you to know that it’s an option among many others. Whatever we want, okay?”

He realized that Tony was really nervous and Stephen quickly nodded, feeling a thousand butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he did.

Tony Stark was nervous - because of _him_.

God, what an evening.

“Whether I like this house or not”, the sorcerer said and raked his eyes all over Tony’s face before settling on his lips with barely concealed hunger. “We’re moving in together?”

“Yes.” Tony nodded and seemed to have more and more trouble reigning in his grin as the seconds ticked by. “Yes, we are. Fuck, honey, I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.”

Their lips met for a searing kiss and Stephen barely remembered where they were as they hurriedly ripped each other’s clothes off, which wasn’t so easy while trying to be as close as possible.

It was a bit embarrassing when they tumbled off the couch like a couple of horny teenagers, but neither of them really gave a damn. Tony ended up on top and a few minutes later buried deep inside of him and Stephen really, really couldn’t have cared less about how it had happened.

All he felt was the rising despair of feeling Tony’s hands all over his body combined with the heat of him that seemed to burn right through his skin and into his soul. Stephen was faintly aware that he was making the most obscene sounds in the throw of passion, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Arching upwards into Tony, into his touches and kisses and his hard body made this feel like so much more than sex. His lover was whispering soft nonsense against his neck and even if he barely heard the words over the rush of blood in his ears, they were making Stephen smile anyway.

Oh, how he _smiled_, the happiness in his chest swelling just as much as his desire for Tony. When their gazes met, a gentle laugh wormed its way from his belly and up his chest. It was a breathless sound, barely strong enough to be a real laugh by the time it reached his throat.

But it was there and Tony smiled right back at him, some quiet laughter of his own bubbling out of his mouth as well.

  
Stephen felt like he could explode with happiness.

Their movements had slowed somewhat, but he didn’t mind. He stroked his fingers through Tony’s dark, sweaty hair while his eyes raked all over his gorgeous face, feeling his heart tumble at _having this_.

He really had this. He really had Tony in his life, in his bed, in his heart. He really was allowed to see this, to dishevel his hair and make it stick out in all directions, leaving the usually impeccable Tony Stark looking all sweaty and ragged and sexy.

“I’m so in love with you”, Stephen muttered and reached up to soundly kiss his boyfriend, a desperate moan on his lips when Tony picked up his pace again. It was the least graceful thing, falling off the couch and fucking right where they’d landed, but it felt absolutely perfect and right anyway.

The man on top of him faltered slightly in his rhythm, but he quickly recovered and continued to bring them both closer to the edge with gentle, deliberate thrusts. They kissed passionately while Tony slinked an arm underneath Stephen’s shoulders to somehow bring them even closer. His head then lowered into the crook of his neck, his soft lips toying gently with the golden necklace resting on his skin.

“I’ve got no idea how you do it”, the genius muttered and rubbed his nose up the side of his neck until he could whisper directly into Stephen’s ear. “I keep falling more in love with you, you’ve got no idea. I’ll never be able to make you understand how much you mean to me, Stephen.”

It didn’t take long for them after that to tumble over the edge together. They ended in a sweaty, tangled mess on the somewhat rough carpet, their bodies mercilessly reminding them that they weren’t twenty anymore.

Stephen wouldn’t want to change a thing anyway. He followed Tony when he rolled off him, kept them pressed together as he kissed him on his sweaty forehead, on his brow and basically just everywhere he could reach.

“God, Stephen, no”, the billionaire laughed quietly and tried to shove him off. “I’m all gross, let me…”

A sound kiss on his lips was all it took to silence Tony, something that Stephen took quite a lot of pride in. He was smirking as he kept showering his lover in kisses, the hand of the arm that he wasn’t leaning on stroking all over Tony’s chest and side.

“You’re perfect like this”, he mumbled and slowly licked a few drops of sweat off Tony’s still heaving chest. “And God, you taste so good.”

An amused huff was all the answer he got. Warm fingers danced all over the skin of his back and Stephen finally relaxed against Tony, his breath leaving his lips in a long sigh when he finally laid his head down above his boyfriend’s heart.

They lay like that for a few minutes, until Stephen felt a subtle shift in the body he was cuddled against. Lifting his head, the sorcerer stared at the image of Benji and Jimi tiptoeing around Tony’s head, who was just blinking his eyes open in surprise as well.

The two cats were confused about what they were doing on the ground, Stephen could see it in the twitching of their tails and unsure footing. With a sigh Tony reached up to stroke along Benji’s whole body, making the cat purr loudly as it pressed its back up against his hand.

It was only then that Stephen noticed the numerous scratch marks on Tony’s forearm, causing him frown. He reached up himself and gently tugged on the man’s wrist, urging him to lower his arm to let him take a look.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Stephen mumbled lowly, not wanting to startle either cat, but especially not Jimi who seemed to still be even more insecure than Benji.

“It’s nothing that won’t heal soon anyway”, Tony shrugged, but didn’t move when a soft orange glow between Stephen’s hand and his skin appeared. “And that won’t last for long, you know.”

“It’s a good thing you’re moving in with a magic doctor then.”

When he glanced up he found Tony just _looking_ at him, his gorgeous brown eyes full of endless affection and love. Stephen swallowed, feeling more embarrassed than he needed to, he knew, but still…

These eyes did things to him he’d never felt before.

Never. 

“Are you sure you want that?” the genius asked lowly and lifted his hand to place his palm against Stephen’s cheek, graciously ignoring the disappointed cat who tried to get his fingers back to play with. “If you’d rather…”

“I’ve been thinking about it for _months_, Tones”, Stephen interrupted him with a soft voice and smiled at the way the other’s eyes widened in surprise. “I thought it was too soon to mention it and I loved the way things have been. I love what we have now. Your penthouse has felt as much like home as the Sanctum for a long while, and at the same time neither really is my home.”

Tony winced at that, obviously not having gotten his implications. “If I’ve been keeping you from the Sanctum too much, Stephen, I’m sorry. I didn’t consider that you’d miss your home and I’ve been selfish to just expect you to come here. I shouldn’t have…”

Interrupting the flood of words with a kiss that left them both breathless, Stephen could feel his face melting into something entirely too sappy. “_You_’re my home, douchebag. You’ve become more important to me than the Sanctum or any other place I know. It doesn’t matter where we’re moving, as long as I’m with you.”

They just looked at each other for a long moment, faces so close and eventually neither could contain their happy laughter anymore. It bubbled up from deep within Stephen, rolling over him like a wave and he was pretty sure that Tony wasn’t any better.

“You’re happy.” The words were out before he could stop himself, but from the way Tony’s laughter picked up yet again Stephen realized that he was right.

“Of course I’m happy, asshole”, the billionaire replied and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. “And just so you know, I come with strings attached.”

As if to prove his point, Benji jumped up onto Tony’s chest where he arched his back in a desperate call for attention. They both chuckled at the display, but then, just as Stephen reached out to pet the small cat, Jimi appeared out of nowhere and attacked his hand with a hiss.

It wasn’t bad, just a strike with a paw in what was a clear defense of his newly acquainted friend, but it still made Stephen flinch hard. His eyes squeezed shut, tears welling behind closed lids as the sorcerer tried to breathe through the pain in his hand, but it was futile.

The claws had pierced his skin and while it wasn’t all that bad, it was still enough to make his vision blur with intense pain. He could feel some tears fall as he silently cursed his goddamn hands and…

Soft, gentle warmth spread deep into his skin and pushed the pain away within seconds. Stephen found that he could breathe again, so he did just that for a few long moments until the cloud of pain had vanished.

When he opened his eyes, the sorcerer felt his jaw drop slightly at the sight greeting him. Tony was looking right at him, his brown eyes so full of concern and relief and love that it nearly distracted him from the subtle, _bluish_ glow where his warm hand rested on Stephen’s.

Tony was healing him.

“What…?” Stephen started, but abruptly stopped. He knew that spell, despite its different color. He’d used it bare minutes ago on Tony’s forearm, but since when…

“Better?” the other asked and Stephen nodded without so much as thinking about it. “Thank God. I’m so sorry, I forgot how mistrusting Jimi was at the beginning, I should have…”

“It’s fine, Tony, it really is.”

“No, it isn’t. You were hurt and I…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Anthony.” Stephen smiled and leaned in for a soft brush of their lips. He only then realized that they’d both sat up in the meantime, with Stephen resting against the couch while Tony was kneeling in front of him. “I’m fine. Really. Thank you.”

Tony studied him for a moment longer before sighing, a very small smile curling the left corner of his mouth. “I told you I listen to you when you explain something to me.”

The words made him laugh and he noticed how his boyfriend finally relaxed completely, as if the sound of Stephen’s laughter was all he’d waited for. His gaze swept around the room then and he sighed when he found the two cats pretty much as far away from them as possible.

“So he’s afraid of me?”

“He hasn’t let me touch him yet either, but that will pass”, Tony shrugged and leaned in to kiss him on the brow. “Be careful, will you? He was just defending his only friend, but still.”

“Of course.” Stephen leaned back a bit to be able to look at the other. “How much longer are we going to sit here naked?”

“Are you hungry?”

The sorcerer snorted. “I could use some food, yes.”

“You’re no fun”, Tony grumbled half-heartedly, but his grin was everything.

With a defeated sigh Stephen abruptly moved closer for a deep kiss. Sneaking one hand to the back of Tony’s head, he slowly lowered himself back onto the ground, all the while pulling his boyfriend with him.

He swallowed the other’s moan as he ended up on top of Stephen once again, his legs easily falling apart to accommodate Tony between them. It was the clearest form of an invitation he could come up with and Stephen could feel that it was more than appreciated.

Involuntary laughter made him pull back slightly and he stared up at Tony, eternally addicted to the sight of his happiness.

“Are you sure?” the man still inquired as he gazed down at Stephen, brown eyes full of heat and love and desire and he obviously wasn’t the only one who had forgotten all about food for now.

“You can’t tell?” he asked back with a smirk and lifted his hips to rub their growing erections together. “The real question is if your stamina can keep up with the hype.”

Tony burst out into the most beautiful laughter of his, loud and joyful and all teeth with the wrinkles around his eyes more pronounced than anytime else. By the Gods, Stephen knew that there was nothing that he loved more than what he had in that moment.

Tony was still laughing when he moved them slightly to allow their bodies to glide together even closer until there was barely enough space for air between them. “As long as it’s you underneath me, your beautiful eyes begging me, I’m sure we’ll exceed the hype, handsome.”

Stephen felt his shudder mirrored in the body above him. He searched and found Tony’s mouth for a frantic kiss, their lips and tongues moving together with more eagerness than before. The newfound urgency between them had him stroke his hands all over Tony, pulling and tugging to somehow get them even closer.

His moan was loud and wanton when he felt his lover start to push into him, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. It was slow, even slower than the first time and the torture of it made Stephen let out a pitiful whine.

“So desperate”, Tony breathed into his ear, his hot breath causing goose-bumps to break out over his whole body. “No matter how often we do this, you’re still always so desperate for my cock.”

“It’s not my fault that you feel so good.” Stephen’s head fell back and he groaned when he hit the couch, a slight blush of embarrassment appearing on his cheeks. “Fuck, why aren’t we in your bed?”

“I thought the idea of the carpet burn you’ll have tomorrow had something to do with it”, Tony replied, his fucking smirk clearly audible in his voice.

“Shut up, douchebag, and fuck me.” Stephen gasped when he got what he wanted immediately, Tony’s sudden start of his movements knocking every breath out of him. “God, yes. Harder, Tony.”

“So, what was that about my stamina?”

Tony didn’t let him get his wit back, let alone form an answer and Stephen didn’t have the strength to do something about it. God, it was always so much better when they loved each other for the second time a night, not that the first time wasn’t always noteworthy as well. It was just that the edge had been taken off and he could concentrate so much more on the sensations of their bodies moving together when his mind wasn’t clouded with the desperation of getting off.

More often than not did it last longer the second time as well. They were both sated already, so they took their time touching and kissing and just loving the other like they hadn’t really had the time to before. Tony didn’t seem to be able to stay away from his lips, their kisses only interrupted by futile attempts of regaining their breaths.

He was an absolute mess above Stephen and all the more perfect for it. The dried and fresh sweat made his brown hair look even more enticing, his bronze skin was glistening gorgeously and by the Gods, the sight of Tony’s body moving against him…

“I want you to come on my face.”

Stephen chuckled at the way Tony’s thrusts faltered inside of him, though his next one did a perfect job of nailing his prostate, making him cry out.

“_What_?”

“You heard me”, the sorcerer panted, his upper body arching into Tony’s as he continued fucking into his most sensitive spot. “Don’t tell me you don’t want that.”   
  
“I…”, his boyfriend started, but stopped before going on. Their gazes met when Stephen glanced up at him and he saw the way Tony’s pupils widened even more, how his arousal reached a new high. “I do.”

“Then do it. Come on, I want… _oh shit_”, Stephen grunted and threw his head back in ecstasy. Tony’s thrusts were perfectly aimed, a relentless assault on his already burning nerve endings that made his whole body sing with lust.

Oh yup, that’d be a nice carpet burn, he could feel it already. Their bodies were a graceless mess against each other, Tony’s grip on his hip slipping with how he couldn’t gain any real purchase. It made him move against Stephen with his whole body, which was why he was sliding along the carpet until Tony pulled his hips back towards him.

Then again, the rough sensation of the material against his bare skin was turning him on even more, the slight burn something of an anchor as he was losing himself in his passion.

Stephen came completely unexpectedly and with a groan that he nearly suffocated on, while Tony breathed a harsh gasp into the crook of his neck at the way his body suddenly tightened around him. And even through the haziness of his orgasm rolling through him, the sorcerer didn’t miss the way Tony had to use all of his willpower to refrain from coming with him.

He was still fucking him while Stephen shuddered uncontrollably, but then Tony pulled out just before he was completely done. A hand closed around his cock, milking the last drops from him even as Stephen scrambled to get his elbows beneath his upper body.

They shifted until Stephen was sitting halfway upright and Tony was kneeling over his waist, hand long gone from his spent flesh. He opened his eyes and took a moment to stare at the way his lover furiously stroked himself before lifting his gaze to stare at Tony.

It was a sight that would have made him hard yet again fifteen years ago. Using the couch to hold onto, Tony’s brown irises were nearly swallowed by the blackness of his pupils as he stared down at him with raw, unadulterated hunger and possessiveness.

The first streak of come landed on his lips and Stephen moaned as he let his eyes fall shut, tongue flicking out to taste even as Tony kept painting almost his entire face in white.

“Holy shit.” Tony’s pants were interlaced with the occasional low moan and he was still very audibly jacking off. “You look so beautiful right now…”

The thought of how he must have looked, the skin of his face flushed and sweaty and covered in his boyfriend’s semen made him moan, a shudder running through his whole body. The sticky liquid slowly ran down his skin, the filthiness of it all only adding to the moment.

The genius shifted above him, but Stephen couldn’t open his eyes yet, not with the come that had somehow reached high enough to land on his closed lids.

“Jesus fucking Christ”, he heard Tony mumble, his voice sounding from right above him. Soft lips brushed over his cheeks a moment later and Stephen shivered all over again, the idea of the other man tasting his own come from his face was…

By the Vishanti.

“You look incredible, honey.”

Warm hands framed his jaws and Stephen just lay there as Tony wiped his thumbs across his cheeks, smearing his come over his skin in the process. It was… God, it was one of the biggest turn-ons of his life to have his lover smear himself all over him, the possessiveness of it nearly driving him insane.

After a few moments of this Stephen waved a hand to at least clean his eyes, which he then slowly blinked open. Tony was staring right at him where he hovered above him, almost his whole weight resting on his knees bracketing Stephen’s hips.

Without second thought the sorcerer reached up for a deep kiss, one hand grasping the nape of Tony’s neck to hold him close while he still leaned on his other arm. His lover’s passion astonished him even then and in combination with the taste of Tony’s come lingering in his mouth it was enough to make him moan repeatedly.

The other man wasn’t any better. Once they pulled apart Tony let out a long, content sigh and slowly lay halfway on top of him, his muscles lightly trembling in the afterglow of his intense orgasm. Stephen pulled him into another lingering kiss, wishing they’d never have to part again, but eventually he disentangled himself and sat up.

“Where are you going?” Tony mumbled behind him and Stephen could feel his heated gaze on his back and ass when he stood up on shaky legs.

“To hell, if the catholic church is right about homosexuality”, he remarked dryly and threw a look back at Tony. A blush rose on his cheek because of the other’s obvious appreciation, whether he wanted it to or not. “But you’re totally worth it, so it’s fine. Right now, though, I’m going to the bathroom. If you’re asking because you’re getting cold, you can always come with me, you big baby.”

“Fuck you”, Tony snorted and shifted onto his back, stretching languidly and displaying his nudity in a way that made it impossible for Stephen to not let his gaze wander over his entire body for a long moment. God, his lover was a piece of fucking art, all hard muscles underneath soft, bronze skin... “I’m guessing you’re going whenever you’re done ogling me, right?”

“Fuck _you_, Stark.” Stephen shook his head, but didn’t even bother fighting his smirk. “Stay right where you are.”

“I’m not moving in the foreseeable future, so chill your base, man.”

The sorcerer winced. “We need to talk about your cultural influences, Tones. That hurt and not in the good way.”

“At least call me bro when you dizz me like that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to a picture of the cat I'm describing (they're adopting a kitten, but you'll get the gist): 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DtuPzxhVsAAx7B1?format=jpg&name=small


	58. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these videos first to get a better idea of the building I'm describing. 
> 
> Let me know what you think ;DD 
> 
> Video 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77ipajdjdhA
> 
> Video 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy65kXAF7GU

“What do you mean, you’re leaving? Already?”

Stephen leaned into Tony’s side and pressed a kiss against his temple to hide his grin, having decided to let the genius handle Rhodey and his inquiring questions.

“We’ve got somewhere to be, sourpuss, but thanks for breakfast anyway. Don’t cry, I’ll play with you later if you want.” There was so much snark in Tony’s voice that the sorcerer barely kept the laughter swelling up in his chest from bubbling out, feeling way too happy that morning to be bothered by anything at all.

They’d thankfully been in the shower when Rhodey had arrived with breakfast - or brunch really, since it had already been past 11 a.m. -, so Jarvis hadn’t had to keep him out of the penthouse for their dignity’s sake. But even when the AI had told them that they’d had a visitor, Stephen still hadn’t picked up his pace as he’d slowly, oh-so-slowly, made love to Tony underneath the spray of hot water.

It’d totally been worth the disapproving _look_ Rhodey had sent his way once they’d appeared, both of them with damp hair and shaky legs. Stephen could still feel the tightness of that glorious body around his cock, could still taste the metal of Tony’s necklaces when he’d curled his tongue around them…

“Hey, Earth to Strange.”

He lifted his gaze to meet brown depths, not at all surprised when a slight smirk appeared on Tony’s lips. Damn it, the man seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to dirty thoughts involving him, he almost never missed it when Stephen’s mind went down that path.

“Yes, handsome?”

Beautiful laughter made his heart sing and Stephen barely noticed the way Rhodey sighed in mock exasperation.

“For heaven’s sake, Stephen, could you not look like you want to eat Tony alive for five minutes, is that too much to ask?”

Stephen snorted. “Hell yes, it is. So, when were you leaving again?”

Tony was cackling with laughter by now, but he just ignored it, feeling way too happy to have his laughing lover by his side while bantering with their close friend. Rhodey resigned to leave them alone again, but before he could get up the sound of an ambulance nearby could be heard even through the closed window front.

It wouldn’t have been anything special, but Tony shuddered very visibly, accompanied by a very low sound in his throat that had them both looking at the genius.

“Uh, Tones”, Rhodey said after a moment of confused silence. “Since when does the sound of an ambulance make you shudder?”

“It’s nothing. Just, you know”, Tony shrugged with a mischievous smirk on his lips. “The thought of a doctor, rushing towards a body that needs attention…”

Stephen choked on the sip of tea he’d been about to swallow, while Rhodey actually let his head fall onto the table in front of him. “You know what, I’m glad I don’t have to stand this any longer. You two”, he pointed an accusing finger at the both of them once he’d sat up straight again, “are worse than teenagers.”

“We try.” Tony’s cool reply had Rhodey flinch, the implications obviously too much to take.

Stephen grinned as he watched the former Colonel leave the penthouse, his muttered curses somehow very amusing. “You’re torturing your best friend.”

“He’s torturing me with his presence, because when he’s here I don’t get to do this”, Tony whispered, only to reach for the back of Stephen’s head and pull him in for a deep kiss, his tongue quickly prompting the sorcerer to open his mouth for him. They moaned in unison, barely refraining from starting to tear each other’s clothes off and…

“You’re a horrible influence on me”, Stephen panted once he’d managed to pull back, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Despite his words he quickly pulled Tony back in for another kiss, resolutely failing at keeping it g-rated.

They broke apart with more difficulty than was necessary and rested their foreheads together, both trying to catch their breaths and suppress the desire to drag the other back to bed. The billionaire’s eyes were closed, his face relaxed even as his small smile made him look so beautiful with the slight crinkles in his skin.

“I’m so attracted to you, handsome, you’ve got no idea”, Stephen mumbled before he really knew that he was speaking and felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

His boyfriend just huffed a gentle laugh, gorgeous eyes still closed. “Horrible influence or attractive, I’m getting mixed signals here.”

“You’re a very attractive horrible influence”, Stephen snarked.

Tony just laughed, not replying anything as he kissed him softly on the lips again before pulling back altogether. Stephen missed him already, but he was faintly aware that Rhodey had been right; they were acting like teenagers, horny ones at that.

With a light brush of his thumbs over Stephen’s cheek Tony reached up for a kiss to his brow and said: “I want you to know that the house I’m going to show you is one, but not the only option we can choose from. I want you to be honest if you don’t like it, Stephen.”

“I promise”, the sorcerer said without hesitating and stole another kiss from these soft lips that he was so addicted to. “And now show me.”

\------------

Tony portaled them onto the access path of a huge white house that didn’t seem to have any windows at all from where they were looking at it. That was definitely unexpected, Stephen had to admit. If the penthouse was any indication he would have expected endless glass fronts allowing light filtering into the house from every direction.

What was weirdest was the climate, though. It was warm, much warmer than it’d been in New York and slightly humid on top of it. He could even smell the ocean when he concentrated on it, something that was more welcome than he would have guessed.

“Where are we, Tony?”

“Let me keep a few secrets, I’ll tell you later. Go on, door’s open.” Tony nodded encouragingly and led him forward with a hand on the small of his back. Stephen was very aware of the man’s gaze lingering on him as he looked around, but he did him the favor and walked ahead. The door to the house was as inconspicuous as it was huge, at least three meters high and two meters wide and barely discernable from the wall itself.

The moment he stepped through the threshold, though, Stephen wasted no more thought on any of that.

“Oh my God”, he breathed and walked up the five bronze steps into the middle of the entrance area almost reverently. To his feet, a lengthy pool extended straight ahead underneath the clear blue sky and yes, Stephen double-checked – there was no roof above it. The ground and the pool itself were made of sand-colored stone, the soft beige making everything look warm and yet incredibly elegant with its natural texture.

To his right were two huge rooms, he could see as much through the immense glass doors that connected them right to the water. There had to be even more rooming than he could see, simply because of how huge the house was to that side. The pool’s water casted beautiful light reflections all over the glass and walls, making everything look stunningly vibrant and alive.

“The glass walls can be retracted all the way”, Tony said quietly as he stepped up to his side. “There’s no room that can’t be opened to be connected to the pool, which makes it much more bearable even in great heat.”

“This is incredible”, Stephen mumbled, still amazed by what he was seeing. There were palm trees beside the pool, the leaves’ shadows dancing around the two men and it was just all so brilliant. A huge fig tree seemed to have grown right into the building at the other end of the pool and the combination of modern living with nature was just mind-blowing. “Is that water on that wall?”

“Yeah.”

The sorcerer stared at the wall to his right where water was slowly cascading downwards, creating a very low sound of splashing water and a beautiful living surface. “Wow”, he breathed and stroked his hand along the stone wall, watching in fascination as his fingers parted the surface of the softly flowing water.

“This is the guest wing, honey.”

Stephen glanced at Tony with unhidden disbelief. “You’re kidding me, right?”

The genius chuckled. “No, actually. The whole right half of the building is a house in its own, with three bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen and a huge living area. I’ll love showing you, but I’d like to start with the important bits if you don’t mind.”

_Their potentially shared part of the house_, Stephen thought and felt his heartbeat quicken. The rooms that they’d share, the part that might become _their_ _home_…

“Show me”, he smiled and tried to hide his nervousness, but knew he didn’t fully manage, not with how well Tony knew him by now.

After a soft kiss to his mouth and a lingering touch of their hands, the billionaire walked over to yet another huge inconspicuous door and silently opened that one as well.

Stephen could feel his jaw drop.

He wouldn’t have guessed it from the front of the mansion, but the first thing he saw at the far end of the building were enormous glass panels that led to a wide terrace with an out-of-this-world garden with rich greens and vibrant colors everywhere that took Stephen’s breath away with its beauty. Well, at least it did until he let his eyes wander back into the room that he’d looked right through and…

  
“You’ve got to be shitting me right now.”

Stephen gaped and tried to grasp what he was seeing, but honestly…

Wow.

Just wow.

The interior was simply stunning. He was looking right at the sleeping quarters and bathroom, though the latter couldn’t really be called a room. The bed was even bigger than Tony’s current one, settled cozily into the far end corner and shielded from all prying eyes as long as the door they’d just stepped through was closed.

What really got to Stephen was the all-glass bath area right next to the sleeping area, all of it in perfect view of the bed and almost the entirety of the house. He couldn’t help but blink in disbelief, but nothing changed. There really was a glass shower and a glass bath tub right in the middle of the house, which had to be the most extravagant bath arrangement he’d ever heard of.

Everywhere he looked he could see concrete, light grey and darker grey and whites all interlaced with huge expanses of glass. It was so bright, so beautifully illuminated with the shadows of palm trees and the reflections of the sunlight throughout the glass.

He went in further, his curiosity endless as he got a real look at the rest of the house. Bright and dark marble made up the floating stairs to the next level as well as the enormous kitchen built against what felt like the only solid wall in the whole building.

And then Stephen froze.

“By the Vishanti”, he breathed and stared at the area of the garden he’d only just noticed. There was a huge pool right outside the glass front, but the really incredible thing was the pool above the other pool – and it was transparent to make it even more ridiculous.

  
Besides its huge steel girders, every wall of the pool was made of glass and it appeared as if it was floating above the terrace. The lights casted by the sun throughout the water onto the ground were moving constantly, making the whole space beneath it appear like a breathing organism rather than a simple terrace.

There was glass everywhere he looked, even on the upper floor. Only the garden seemed to be enclosed by solid walls, shielding it from prying eyes and it all just felt so airy and light.

The rest of the house was just as amazing. The kitchen was huge and modern, and every inner wall held a surprise, be it hidden doors to rooms for storage or a living room where every single glass wall could be retracted to allow for an outdoor feeling even inside the house. 

“This is incredible”, Stephen mumbled and finally turned to Tony when they were back near the sleeping area. “Whose house is this?” He was surprised to see the blush forming on Tony’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but blink. “This is _yours_?”

“Well, uh”, the billionaire stuttered, actually _stuttered_ and Stephen suppressed the overwhelming urge to ravage him right then. “I mean, yeah, it’s mine. Not just the house, but… Well, everything. The idea, the layout, the materials. It’s pretty much all me, you know, like, uh... Well, what I’m trying to say is that I designed this. All of it.”

The sorcerer blinked. He’d expected Tony to admit that he’d bought this, but not that he’d actually _created_ this. Stephen looked around once again, taking in the simple, yet unique substances of the floors and walls, the play of light and water and nature, the clean edges and high-end materials used everywhere.

At the same time it also felt warm and cozy, the retractable walls allowing for soft breezes even inside the house. It made it all seem so peaceful and quiet, especially with the chimney and huge living space right next to the kitchen.

Everything was just screaming Tony Stark and Stephen couldn’t help it.

He was already in love with it.

“Wow”, he breathed and turned back to his lover, noticing with a flutter of his heart how Tony’s blush deepened at his unhidden admiration. “Tony, this is… I never even dreamed of ever seeing a place like this, let alone…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, only then realizing what he was actually looking at.

Their home.

  
Their possible home, designed by Tony _himself_ and…

“If you sold it tomorrow”, he said and fixated the other man with a certain glare in his gaze. “How much would you get for this?”

For a small moment it seemed like Tony wanted to refuse to answer, but Stephen’s unrelenting look made him reconsider. After a few moments of contemplation he finally sighed. “Considering that the construction of this cost about 35 million dollars and the fact that we are in the middle of the Miami Design District, I’d say 45 million dollars. More, considering the current real estate market.”

Stephen forgot the concept of breathing as he stared at his lover, wondering for a moment if he’d heard correctly or not. _The Miami Design District_? It was so incredibly quiet here, so peaceful and relaxing, nothing like he would have expected a house in one of the busiest cities of the US to be.

“Look, this isn’t about the money”, Tony said after a moment of silence, sounding almost desperate. “I mean, yeah, it’s pretty special with the three pools, the fact that you can retract almost every single wall and the whole open-space thing. But this is supposed to be about us and now I realize I shouldn’t have shown you this. Just because this house is exactly what I always wanted doesn’t mean it’s where we have to live, so just…”

“The answer’s yes.”

Stephen tried, he really did, but when Tony blinked at him with undisguised confusion he couldn’t reign in his happy laughter anymore.

“Tony, _yes_. Of course I want to live here. With you. This is… This is all _you_ and I just love it. I see you in every little detail and yes, I want to live here. Exactly here, with you, douchebag. This feels so much like you and I can see why you like it so much. It’s amazing, _you_ are amazing.”

It took a long moment for the other man to wrap his head around what he’d said, but Stephen knew that he’d won when a hesitant, but stunningly beautiful smile settled on Tony’s lips. “Really?”

“Tony, are you kidding me? Living in a 45 million home is entirely over the top, but fuck, I love it. I love everything, the waterfall wall, the ground pools, the overhead pool – God, that is incredible, you fucking genius -, the retractable walls, the designs…”

“The shower?”

A shiver ran down his spine at the idea of lounging on the couch and having an unrestricted view of his naked lover underneath the spray, or watching Tony shower while still basking in his post-coital bliss in the bed… 

God, sometimes he was sure that Tony was the most powerful aphrodisiac he’d ever heard of.

“Yes”, he whispered quietly and stepped right in front of his boyfriend. He lifted his hands to gently frame Tony’s face, eyes never wavering from whisky brown depths. “I want to live with you and while I don’t really care about where, this house is perfect. There’s so much of you everywhere I look that I can’t help but love it.”

“This part is only for you and me, Stephen.” Tony leaned their foreheads together and brushed his lips lightly over the sorcerer’s. “Just you and me, no one else. Ever.”

“I like that.” And really, the idea of having a space that was only for them and no one else definitely appealed to him. “What about Jarvis and Friday?”

The billionaire lovingly smiled at him, as if thinking of his AIs was something precious and Stephen felt his cheeks grow hot under that scrutiny. “The house isn’t quite finished, to be honest. Some furniture and other stuff are still missing and yes, I haven’t installed my systems yet. I didn’t know if you’d like it and I didn’t want to get attached too much. If you hadn’t liked it I would have sold it eventually. Someday.”

It sounded very much like Tony wouldn’t really have wanted to do that and Stephen could understand. This house was a perfect resemblance of the man he was so in love with, of course he wouldn’t want to let go of that.

Tony had become his home and he couldn’t help the very sappy thought that a house that was so very much _like_ Tony was literally about to become his new home.

“I love you so much, Stephen.” The words were whispered against his lips, followed by a soft kiss and a tight hug. “And I’m serious. You don’t have to like this just because it’s mine.”

“I love it because it’s amazing, Tony”, Stephen chimed in before the other could get lost in his rambling, his arms tightening to show Tony that he was serious. “It’s stunning; the fact that I can see you everywhere is just a very welcome bonus. I can easily see us living here. One question, though.”

“Yeah?”

“Miami?!”

Tony laughed quietly against him, though he didn’t bother lifting his head from the crook of Stephen’s neck. “I always wanted a house that’s as open as possible, but you can only do that in an environment where there’s no cold weather, no winter. I was very lucky to get my hands on this estate. Not only is it in the perfect city, the trees and palms you saw were actually here already and I immediately fell in love with the banyan fig the other building complex was built around.”

He shook his head at the notion that Tony had really had a building built around a freaking tree, it was just so surreal. “I repeat my comment, you’re amazing.”

“So, this is it?”

His boyfriend finally looked at him again and Stephen didn’t bother fighting the broad grin splitting his face in half. “This is it. Yes, Tony.”

Tony blinked and he decidedly didn’t mention the fact that it was to get rid of the tears that had welled up at his words. “Good. God, Stephen. You’re really sure?”

“Of course.” Stephen brought them together for a rough kiss, feeling so incredibly happy and lightheaded that he could barely stop himself from ravaging Tony right where they were standing.

  
They spent another hour exploring the rest of the house and Stephen couldn’t help but become more and more amazed by everything he saw. It was an incredible house, that much was for sure. Everything was perfectly thought-out, no space was wasted and yet it was all so very modern and cozy at the same time.

It was quite the bonus to realize that the house was as private as it was incredible. Every last corner of it was shielded from prying eyes and God, Stephen couldn’t wait to have his way with Tony on the terrace, wondering how his skin would look in the dancing lights of the sunrays.

\------------

“Wong, do you have a moment?”

Stephen felt inexplicably nervous as he walked into the Sanctum’s library, though he couldn’t really figure out why.

“Stephen. What is it?” His friend closed the book he’d been studying and turned to him, inviting Stephen to join him at the table.

“I, uhm, wanted to talk to you about something.” _God, what was he, a teenager?_ “It’s about Tony.”

Wong just lifted an eyebrow, prompting him to keep talking.

“We’re moving in together”, Stephen said and was relieved when his voice came out levelly and not at all like the nervous wreck that he felt like. “Why are you grinning?”

“You’re an idiot.” His friend’s voice was soft despite his declaration, but there was also a hint of something else in his eyes. “You’ve been more or less living together for the better part of the last year.”

“I know that”, he grumbled and shrugged. “This is different, though.”

“It is”, his friend agreed easily and sighed. “Stephen, I’m really, really happy for you and for Tony as well. It’s just …”

A sense of foreboding overcame him and even if he was anything but sure that he wanted to hear what Wong obviously had to say, Stephen waited patiently for him to go on.

“Look, I get it. You love him. It’s… painfully obvious, really.”

“Then what’s your point?”

Wong hesitated, which had to be a first and Stephen would have enjoyed mocking him about it if his next words hadn’t pulled the rug from underneath his feet. “Are you really willing to let him die to protect the Time Stone?”


	59. Guilt

Talking to Wong and then the elders had been something that Stephen could have very well lived without. No one outright challenged him on his decision to move in with Tony, but the looks he’d gotten…

He hated pity, despised it even. He’d hated the pity he’d received when his hands had been pulverized and he still hated it to this day. Why _the fuck_ had something that had started out as one of the happiest days in his life turned so dark suddenly, so desperate?

Of course he had to protect the Time Stone and the universe, after all that was what Tony’s time travel was all about. They were saving the world; did it really matter if they lived together or not?

“That’s not the point and you know it”, Wong’s voice sounded in his mind after having said those exact words to his friend. “This is about something else entirely. You are the Sorcerer Supreme. The protection of the Stone and the universe are supposed to be your first priorities, but they aren’t, are they? Not anymore. Stephen, you have to understand that I’m very happy for what you have found with Tony. I just wonder what you’d do if Tony’s life ever were at stake. I just wonder if you’d still do the right thing.”

_Do the right thing. _

Of course Stephen knew what Wong meant: He would have to _do the right thing_ and protect their reality, even at the cost of Tony’s life.

By the Vishanti, just the thought of that ever…

His mind had been a terrible jumble of conflicted thoughts and emotions for hours and Stephen was exhausted by the time he stepped through his portal and into Tony’s lab.

The moment his eyes found his lover at the workbench everything finally came to a grinding halt. Finally his mind was empty, every thought wiped away as he stared at Tony’s back, his muscles moving tantalizingly underneath the black tank top. Finally he could breathe again now that he could see it with his own eyes that his boyfriend was fine, that he was alive and breathing and well.

Finally he could remind himself that they’d talked about a faint possibility that day, that there was only a slim chance besides Thanos that would ever make him have to choose between the universe and the man he loved with all his soul and all his heart.

Finally he could quench the overwhelming guilt he’d felt all day, deep down knowing exactly what he’d do if his hand was ever forced, no matter his better judgement.

No matter his duties.

“Hey, honey”, a gentle voice tore him out of his musings, causing his head to jerk up. And Stephen could only stare at his own universe, could only see the endless brown galaxies that were Tony’s eyes. He was slowly walking towards him, a beautiful smile on his face and Gods, that smile… That smile did things to him Stephen had never known a simple smile could. “Are you okay? You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

Raw, desperate yearning had him moving before it really registered and he crossed what little distance had been left to almost throw himself at Tony. He greedily swallowed his surprised gasp and delved deep, tongue incessantly mapping out the inside of the genius’ mouth as he portaled them to the penthouse’s bedroom.

Nothing mattered but the man in his arms, no Time Stone, no threats, no future catastrophes. Nothing mattered but Tony’s eyes that were so full of pleasant surprise and affection and arousal as Stephen stripped him naked as fast as he could sans magic. Nothing mattered but their bodies when they landed on the bed, nothing but their heated flesh and Tony’s beautiful moans.

It was exactly the distraction and reassurance he needed after the day he’d had.

“Stephen…?” Tony panted once the sorcerer finally let go of his lips to pay attention to his neck, but Stephen’s growl quickly shut him up again. It felt incredible, the power of having his boyfriend underneath him like this, all pliant and hot and willing.

_He was truly fucked, wasn’t he? _

“Do you trust me?” Stephen breathed into the other’s ear and let his tongue trace the outline of the sensitive skin.

“Y- Yes”, Tony stuttered, only to gasp in surprise when glowing gold bands wrapped around his wrists and pulled his arms up above his head. “_Fuck_, Stephen…”

If his ragged and outright broken voice hadn’t already been consent enough, then the glistening droplets of pre-cum would have been. Stephen grinned wickedly before skidding down and swiping his tongue over the tip of Tony’s cock for a small taste of what was to come.

A breathless grunt was all the response he got and the sorcerer reveled in it. For the next hour he did his best to reduce Tony to a helpless puddle of lust and pleasure, taking his time to taste every last inch of skin that he could reach with his lips and tongue.

By the time he let his soft cock slip out of Tony to lie down with his head pillowed on a heaving chest, Stephen had nearly forgotten all about his conflicting responsibilities. It was too bad that his lover had a tendency to start talking in the most inappropriate moments, so he made it a point of shutting him up again.

And again.

It was well past midnight when he finally let the bands disappear, too sated and exhausted to keep up the required concentration any longer. Tony was a worn-out, boneless mess, his skin sticky and smeared in both their come and with a magnificent lopsided grin on his lips.

_Truly fucked_, Stephen couldn’t help but think as he took him in with greedy eyes.

And he didn’t give a damn.

They were both sprawled all across the bed in an almost rectangular angle, his head resting on Tony’s thigh as he looked up his body.

“What was all this about?” the billionaire asked, his fingers carding through Stephen’s hair in an intimate gesture.

The sorcerer sighed miserably. “Don’t make me have to shut you up again, I can’t anymore.”

His heart soared at the sound of his boyfriend’s brilliant laughter and he resolutely ignored the flicker of guilt that involuntarily accompanied it. “You know that you’re not making any sense, don’t you?”

Stephen smiled softly, his chest swelling with love when a gentle thumb brushed some strands of hair from his forehead. “I’m too fucked-out to bother with making sense, babe.”

“Fair enough.” Tony rested his hand against his jaw, the gesture both soft and possessive at the same time. “Not that I’m complaining, but…”

He should have known that the genius would catch on, should have known that he couldn’t just love Tony for hours with desperate intensity and not have him ask questions afterwards. Stephen sighed quietly.

“Wong insists that we’ve been living together for months, we just didn’t call it that.”

“He’s not wrong”, Tony agreed easily and let his thumb tug lightly on the golden necklace underneath his touch. That touch’s possessiveness never ceased to make Stephen shiver with raw passion and need. “So he’s alright with it?”

They’d had a long talk about the logistics of things and had agreed that neither would move out of their current homes, not really. The protection of the Sanctum was still his duty and Stephen needed a room if he stayed there, everything else would have just been stupid.

To his surprise Tony didn’t have any plans for a lab in their house in Miami, not when he had one in the tower that was always just a portal away. Since he owned the Tower and it was still SI’s main location, it wouldn’t do to sell it either.

He planned to turn one of the guest rooms into a recording studio, though, and Stephen looked very much forward to seeing Tony record these damn amazing songs of his. It was one of the things he hadn’t really done while stressed out of his mind, but things were looking up and he wanted nothing more than for the genius to go back to doing things he loved.

So their home in Miami would be an addition to their current lives, a place where they’d spend time together or alone when they just needed some time away from everything. Stephen liked the idea of a secret oasis just for the two of them, like the vacation home in Casares, but totally _them_.

It wasn’t that much of a change, not really, which was why Stephen was so sure that it’d work out fine.

“Yeah, he is. He’s happy for me that I found you.” Stephen smirked slightly. “And now shut up or I’ll make you - again.”

“What if that’s what I want?”

It took him a long moment to understand what Tony was saying, but once he looked up into his eyes it was unmistakable.

“Really?” he asked lowly, needing to be very sure before starting something that wasn’t welcome. “I’m winded, Tony, I can’t…”

“Yeah, no, just…” God, it was beautiful to see that shy smile directed at him, making the realization that Tony was hesitant to ask for what he wanted all the more precious.

Stephen moved before he could think about it. He slowly shifted until he was parallel to Tony’s body once again and captured his lips for a hard kiss, not giving him a chance to speak. His thigh brushed against the other’s cock and yes, he hadn’t misinterpreted him.

Pulling back slightly the sorcerer stared down into brown eyes, wondering for the millionth time how the hell he’d gotten so lucky. “Just because I’m winded doesn’t mean that we can’t have any more fun.”

Tony huffed a soft laugh. “You’re sure? I don’t want to…”

“I don’t need to be hard to enjoy having sex with you, douchebag. Just tell me what you want.” He lowered his head to lightly drag his teeth down the other’s throat, feeling the anticipation setting his veins on fire even if his cock definitely wouldn’t be getting interested again.

“Oh God, Stephen. _Stephen_…” Tony’s voice was dark and quiet, one of his hands gliding up his skin to grasp the back of his head and hold him right where he was. The sorcerer smirked and continued to caress the other’s skin with his tongue and teeth, his thigh carefully brushing against the growing erection between them.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” Stephen whispered after a while, his breath dancing over his spit that was drying on Tony’s skin. He smiled at the shudder his words and his action evoked, still sometimes disbelieving that he was the reason for these reactions in Tony. “I want you to fuck me, if it matters.”

“Stephen, baby”, Tony ground out and before he knew it the billionaire had pulled him up and against his mouth, greedy lips slanting over his for a hard and dirty kiss. He wanted to roll them over then, wanted Tony between his legs and inside his body _now_, but the man didn’t oblige.

He didn’t let Stephen pull back either, instead making good use of the connection of their lips until they were both breathless and were forced to part for air. Tony still didn’t let go of him, his thumbs continuously caressing his cheeks as he reached up to pepper the softest of kisses across his face.

Once he’d kissed him everywhere he could reach Tony sank back into the pillows, but he still didn’t move. His eyes were raking all over Stephen, taking him in and the scrutiny was enough to make him squirm slightly.

It was moments like these that kept him alive throughout the hours that they were separated, the days when Stephen was travelling through the multiverse. It was the look of utter adoration in Tony’s brown eyes, the love that seemed to threaten to drown him.

No matter that he still sometimes wondered if he really was enough for the man underneath him, this was what he lived for, why he got up in the morning, why he kept fighting for their universe.

All of that just to catch a glimpse of Tony’s feelings for him, the love and the affection that he didn’t deserve, but cherished all the same.

He’d give everything – and Stephen was painfully aware of just how all-encompassing he really meant these words – just to be worthy of having Tony look at him like this.

“Let me make love to you.”

Thousands of butterflies seemed to flutter around in his stomach suddenly, knocking every breath out of him and Stephen had trouble getting it back. He could only nod and try to tell Tony with only his eyes how touched he was, how much this moment meant to him.

“Turn onto your side”, Tony whispered, his voice as soft as his hands when he carefully guided Stephen into the position he wanted to have him in. Once he was content, Tony shifted behind him and all of a sudden Stephen felt skin, just so much hot and soft skin against his entire backside.

A loud and wanton moan wormed its way out of his chest and he let himself fall into it. He was more than happy when a strong arm wound around him to pull him yet closer as Tony’s head buried in the crook of his neck. Stephen had no idea how they could have possibly been any closer in that moment, except…

“Please”, he panted and moaned encouragingly. “Please, Tony. I want you, please.”

“You have me, for as long as you want me.” Tony peppered kisses onto his skin like before, still refraining from taking what he so obviously wanted, if the hard cock pressed against his ass was anything to go on.

Stephen moaned again, feeling the desperate need to have Tony inside him even without the prospect of getting off. He wasn’t hard, definitely wouldn’t be anytime soon either, but he still craved the sensation of Tony filling him, of having the love of his life as close as physically possible.

“Okay?” his lover breathed into his ear and brushed his tip over his opening, nearly making Stephen see stars with how much he _wanted_ Tony. He’d ridden him before and it’d been good, so fucking good, but nothing could beat this feeling of being at Tony’s mercy.

“Please”, he panted and let his head fall back against a strong shoulder. “I want to feel you, Tones. I want to feel how much you want me.”

His words seemed to affect Tony more than he’d expected, because he froze against him and Stephen blinked his eyes open with difficulty. Just like he’d expected, brown depths were right there when he turned his head, studying him with an intensity that was weirdly comforting.

He felt his lips pull into a smile without his volition, but Stephen didn’t mind. Reaching down with one hand he carefully entwined his fingers with Tony’s, only to hold their hands tight against his chest. “I love you, douchebag.”

Even then, even with his cock resting against the sorcerer’s tight ring of muscles, even with the sound of their ragged breathing and desperate moans, Tony still blushed at those words. Stephen’s smile broadened and he reached up to gently kiss the underside of his jaw.

“I love you, but I will kill you if you don’t push your dick up my ass within the next few seconds, Stark.”

The involuntary laugh got half-stuck in Tony’s throat, the surprise and obvious lust his words had evoked plain to see in his eyes.

And then he finally pushed in.

Stephen’s full-body shudder was accompanied by a deep groan of satisfaction, every single muscle in his body relaxing as Tony slowly filled him with his long thick girth.

“God, fuck, you’re so _big_”, Stephen muttered and moaned again, almost overwhelmed with just how much he felt in that moment. Without the desperate urge for release clouding his mind, the sorcerer could feel Tony so incredibly acutely that it was simply astonishing.

He was perfect, Stephen already knew that, but his hard flesh felt just as perfect as it stretched him wide. It wasn’t just its girth; the texture of that hot flesh was almost as intoxicating, the veins and gentle pulsing nearly driving him mad in Tony’s arms.

There was still lube and come inside him from before, Stephen was highly aware of that fact and he shuddered at the thought of Tony’s own semen easing his way now.

“God, Stephen”, Tony mumbled against his neck, his breathing hard and fast as he tightened his hold on him. “I can’t even put it into words what you’re doing to me.”

Stephen moaned languidly, not from arousal but from the pressure in his chest, the unbearable swell of love and affection for the man behind him.

“You’re so perfect, Stephen”, his lover whispered and licked a long path down his neck and to his shoulder. “God, your body… You feel so good.” His teeth scraped along his skin, only to gently latch onto his necklace and pull slightly. “And you’re all mine”, Tony rumbled, his words a low _growl_ that made Stephen’s hips jerk like nothing else ever could.

“Yours”, he somehow got out before moaning again, too lost in the sensations to think about his pride, or his dignity, or anything other than making Tony understand how amazing he made him feel. “God, Tones, please…”

It was the slowest, most sensual lovemaking Stephen could have ever imagined. Tony was barely thrusting, his hips only rolling gently against him in a way that made his cock move inside him in the best way without ever losing their infinite skin contact.

There was nothing left in his world but Tony, the heat of his body, his soft lips and agile tongue caressing him, the gentle hand leaving a prickling trail all across his chest and stomach. Tony was everywhere around him and inside him and God, Stephen felt like exploding with the emotions whirling within him.

He had never dreamed of ever being loved like this, of ever feeling so much like belonging to and with someone else, not like this, not like every single nerve ending in his body was trained solely on Tony, on his touches, his kisses, his light thrusts.

Stephen turned his head to hide his face against the mattress, feeling too raw all of a sudden, too emotional to not start crying if Tony kept this up. His boyfriend didn’t make it any easier to stay calm when he kissed his way up to the back of Stephen’s head, nose burying in his messed-up hair as if smelling him was the best thing about all of this.

“I love you, Stephen”, Tony mumbled, still pressing soft kisses against his skull. “You’re the best that’s ever happened to me.”

Clearing his throat to hide his sob, the sorcerer bit down hard on his bottom lip as he tried to reign in his emotions. The soft touch of a finger underneath his chin had him moving, even if he hadn’t quite calmed down yet, but Tony…

God, Tony. The billionaire was incredibly gentle as he urged Stephen to turn his head and look at him, making it impossible for him not to oblige. Brown eyes were right there and fuck, this wasn’t…

This wasn’t supposed to make him cry, but he guessed that he should have seen it coming. Tony slowed his movements and somehow wrapped himself around him even more, encompassing Stephen in a blanket of warmth and love even as he carefully wiped away the few tears that had escaped his eyes.

“I love you”, the genius whispered once again and easily provoked another small flood of tears, the damn bastard. “I love you so much, Stephen.”

He wanted to hide his face again while also wanting to die from drowning in that look at the same time. Tony’s gaze was so full of emotions and it was only then that he realized that Tony _knew_. Whatever front Stephen had managed to put up until then, his boyfriend had seen right through it.

Tony knew.

“I love you and I always will, no matter that I can only be the second most important thing in your life. I get it, Stephen”, the genius mumbled and pressed several kisses into his hair and down his neck. “I love you, asshole. Nothing will ever change that.”

It should surprise him, it really should, but weirdly it didn’t. Of course Tony understood where his mood had come from. Of course he got it and of course he knew what Stephen had been reminded of and that it had made him fear losing Tony without even realizing it.

  
And he definitely should have expected Tony to address it like this, with Stephen at his most raw and vulnerable, in the middle of the night and with the love between them almost tangible.

Not to mention their very physical connection.

“I love you too”, he croaked and swallowed twice to keep his voice from breaking any more. “God, Tony, I…”

“I know, Stephen, honey, I know”, the other whispered and finally intensified the thrusts into him, even if it was still painfully gentle and loving by any standard. Stephen just breathed and clung onto Tony’s hand as he felt him near his orgasm, felt him twitch inside him with the lust coursing through his veins.

He felt more than he heard when Tony found his release, the sensation of the pulsing cock inside him making Stephen moan in contentment. His lover was mostly quiet as he coated his oversensitive inner walls with warmth, only his twitching muscles and soft huffs of breath giving him away at all.

“I love you”, Stephen repeated quietly and lifted Tony’s hand to kiss every single knuckle, a quiet sigh on his lips when the other stilled and started to grow soft in his ass, his sweaty body heavy against him. “I never wanted this. I just…”

“I know.” His lover’s voice sounded exhausted and yet impossibly gentle, making Stephen believe in an instant that Tony really did know. “I know that you love me, Stephen, and it will never not be enough. It can’t. You can never not be enough for me.”

The tears were back, but he managed to keep them from falling this time. They cuddled together as tight as they possibly could, legs entangled and still intimately connected. Tony’s breathing was evening out quickly, but even though he was just as tired, Stephen still tried to savor this moment for as long as he could.

It wasn’t nearly long enough before he fell asleep as well.


	60. The Anniversary of the Battle of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge THANK YOU to everyone who's left a comment, I always appreciate knowing what your thoughts were on any given chapter! 
> 
> I've stopped re-reading every chapter several times in search of mistakes in favor of, well, writing more. I hope it's still bearable... I'm approaching Chapter 70 and I've still got SO. MANY. IDEAS. 
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see me write, please just leave a suggestion in the comments. I might just pick it up and include in one of the chapters, though I can't promise. Just try your luck, I guess ;D

Stephen frowned slightly as he watched Tony and Carol walk side by side from the shadows of the temple, not missing even the slightest tremor of exhaustion running through his lover’s body. His legs were shaking somewhat under his weight, as were Tony’s hands when he accepted the bottle of water that their teammate handed him.

“You’re getting extraordinarily good at making use of the Stone’s powers”, he heard Carol comment once they were close enough. “It’s annoying how physics don’t seem to bother you anymore, but I guess that’s an Infinity Stone for you.”

“Fucking physics is more fun than I thought, I’ll tell you that.” Tony grinned, but it was as faked as his easy banter.

He’d been running himself into exhaustion the last few hours and Stephen was worried out of his mind. By the time he’d come to Kamar-Taj for a meeting with the elders he’d already caught glimpses of Carol and Tony in close combat, trading blows and kicks and punches with speed and incredible grace.

Now it was almost two hours later and the two of them had just finished an all-out battle in the skies above a close-by mountain. Unlike Carol, whose powers were a part of her and could easily make her work out without feeling it much, Tony was actually running himself ragged and it was showing.

His black undersuit was soaked in sweat, his hair and face sweaty and Stephen could only guess how his muscles had to be burning from overuse.

“Where are you going?” Carol’s question brought him out of cataloguing his observations and he stared at the portal Tony had opened before picking up his things. He hadn’t even spared a look in Stephen’s direction.

“Dance rehearsals”, Tony mumbled absentmindedly before looking up at the woman. “Do you want to join us? I promise we’ll go easy on you.”

Carol frowned. “Are you sure? We’ve been at it for a while, maybe…”

“Nah, I’m fine. So?”

Stephen recognized that tone of voice, recognized the tightness of the genius’ jaw and the haunted look on his face. Tony was anything but fine, and yet he had no idea about what was going on.

“I’m coming, it’s not like I haven’t been dying to see how you stay so damn fit – and don’t even mention Stephen right now or I’ll kick your ass.”

“You didn’t manage that half an hour ago, so I might just take my chances”, Tony huffed, but waved a hand towards the portal. “After you. Let’s see how you can keep up.”

They disappeared and Stephen’s frown deepened and his thoughts were in overdrive to figure out what was going on with Tony. It didn’t help. Nothing came to mind and maybe he was just overreacting, maybe his boyfriend really hadn’t seen him there, maybe he really just had a lot of energy to burn off.

“Wait, where’s Tony?” a voice behind him startled him and Stephen turned to look at Wong. “I told him your meeting was almost over and I thought he’d wait for you.”

His heart sank and his friend must have caught on, because the usually stoic look on Wong’s face became slightly worried as stepped up to Stephen’s side. “Stephen?”

“He… he didn’t wait. He’s back in New York.” His frown had deepened and gladly something about his posture must have made Wong back off, because the man left him standing there after a gentle touch on his forearm.

\------------

By the time he portaled to Tony’s penthouse the billionaire had taken a shower and was just feeding the cats. His hair was still damp, Stephen noticed, and his every bone seemed to hurt him, if his careful movements were anything to go by.

It had done nothing to burn off the nervous energy that was still pouring off Tony, though. He moved slower than usual and stiffer as well, but despite his obvious muscles soreness his leg was jumping whenever he stood still, his fingers drumming over any surface nearby.

Stephen sighed and walked over to kiss his lover hello. To his immense relief Tony smiled softly and welcomed him close like he always did, his lips pliant and warm against his own as they kissed long and languid.

“Hey, handsome”, the sorcerer mumbled before leaning in for another kiss, this one deeper and with the slight suggestion of…

Tony pulled back mid-kiss, his eyes flitting up to a place somewhere beneath Stephen’s as he mumbled: “I’ll be in my lab for a few hours, yeah? There’s… there’s something I’ve had stuck in my mind for a while, I don’t want to forget it.”

He disappeared without another word or kiss and Stephen stared after him with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Fuck, this wasn’t quite as unusual as it could have been, but just weird enough to make him sick with worry.

When the hell had Tony ever ignored even the slightest possibility of sex?

Something wasn’t right and the uneasiness only intensified when Tony didn’t come up for dinner. Stephen took it upon himself to fix them something to eat and he was somewhat relieved when his lover agreed to join him on the couch in the lab and eat his meal.

He was painfully normal during dinner and the sorcerer wondered for the umpteenth time if he hadn’t been imagining things. Tony stayed in the lab, which wasn’t unusual, but once Stephen was done with the kitchen he was on his way back down to the lab when he froze on the steps.

There Tony was, sitting on his chair with his elbows on the table and his face buried in his hands looking small and exhausted. Stephen wanted to run over and shake him, wanted to make him tell him what this was about, but most of all he wanted to help him.

Something was going on and it hurt him like nothing else ever would to know that Tony wasn’t seeking him out. So, even if it wasn’t easy, the sorcerer turned around and went back up into the penthouse where he spent the rest of the evening in front of the TV without really watching.

He hoped that giving Tony some space was the right thing to do, since he hadn’t sought Stephen out by then and obviously wasn’t planning on it. By the time midnight came, though, he found it impossible to stay seated any longer and he quickly made his way down to the lab.

The billionaire was calmly working on some blueprints, Stephen noticed as he stepped closer.

“Hey, honey”, Tony greeted him without looking up, but the endearment still settled the worst of his nerves as Stephen stepped up behind his sitting form.

  
“Come to bed, sweetheart.” He leaned down to place a kiss in Tony’s hair. “You’ve got to be tired.”

There was a long moment of silence, but eventually the man nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Stephen frowned again, wondering why that had been so easy, but he wasn’t about to complain. They made their way to the bedroom, but to his surprise, while he slipped under the covers and made space for his lover, Tony made his way towards the bathroom.

  
“I’ll just take a shower, I’ll be right there.”

“What? No, Tony, it’s alright, I don’t…” The door was closed before he could finish and Stephen grunted in annoyance. “What the fuck is going on?”

Silence answered him and he knew that something was really off if not even Jarvis chirped in with a sarcastic remark of his. He listened to the running water and even longer silence that followed once Tony was done.

Stephen was half-asleep by the time the other man left the bathroom and he had to force his body to keep breathing calmly when he felt a soft dip in the mattress beside him. Instead of lying down, though, Tony merely leaned over to lovingly brush his fingers through his hair and place a light kiss on his brow.

The covers were pulled up over his shoulders and Stephen wanted to cry when he felt Tony pull away and stand up. His eyes opened and he stared at the retreating form of his boyfriend, feeling too helpless and desperate to be able to call out for him.

Okay, enough. Stephen took a moment to collect his wits and push the confusion at Tony’s weird behavior out of his mind before getting up. He found Tony in his lab again where he was just sitting on his chair and staring at his worktable, his legs drawn up against his chest making him look so much smaller than he was.

Without hiding the sounds of his footsteps Stephen walked up behind him and lightly placed his hands on strong shoulders. Tony didn’t acknowledge him, didn’t even move. The muscles underneath his touch were hard and strained, making them feel like concrete.

“Talk to me, Anthony”, he finally spoke and walked around Tony to lean against the table, trying to find his gaze. Brown eyes were lowered, however, and the genius didn’t do him any favors.

“I’m sorry if I woke you, I…”

“Cut the crap”, Stephen said with no heat at all and reached out to stroke through brown hair that was oddly dry. He sighed quietly. “What’s going on, sweetheart?”

“You should be asleep, Stephen. You should be in bed, just leave me…”

“Tony, get it through your skull that I’m not leaving you alone here in the middle of the night when you’re obviously troubled.” The sorcerer huffed quietly. “I’m not going to bed without you.”

“You should.”

Stephen froze at the harshness in Tony’s voice, the malice almost tangible. “Tony…”

“Look, I’m not coming to bed tonight, so just…”

He didn’t listen to the rest of the other’s rant as he slowly sank to his knees beside Tony and his heart stopped at what he saw. Brown eyes were full of unshed tears, a bizarre mix of numbness and too many emotions whirling in them.

“Baby”, Stephen breathed and lifted one hand to lightly frame the side of Tony’s face while his other grasped one knee in a grip as tight as he could manage without hurting himself. “Tones, baby, talk to me.”

Their gazes met, but it didn’t even take three seconds for Tony to lower his eyes again and Stephen felt his heart drop to his feet. “You’re scared.”

It was true, Tony’s slight flinch confirmed it, but it didn’t make any sense. None at all.

“Please, Tones. Why won’t you come to bed?”

“Ten years.”

Everything clicked into place and Stephen inwardly kicked his own ass for not remembering sooner, especially considering the time travel. Of course, the anniversary of the battle of New Years was this night and with everything that had been happening, with Loki and Thor returning to Earth and the whole mess with the Rogues, of course Tony would have been reminded of what had happened.

“I’m sorry I didn’t remember, love”, he mumbled quietly and gently stroked his thumb over Tony’s cheek. “If you’re scared of nightmares I can help you sleep, if you want. Or I can just hold you, or we can just talk for the rest of the night or watch TV. Whatever you…”

“I’m not scared of the nightmares.” Tony’s voice was awfully quiet, just barely more than a whisper, but it held a tone that sent a shiver of dread down Stephen’s spine. “It’s always the same dreams anyway and not nearly the worst. I just…”

He looked so lost as his eyes shifted nervously, trying to look anywhere but at Stephen. “I don’t want to be anywhere near you when they come, I don’t… I don’t want to put you in danger.”

To say that he was confused would have been quite an understatement. Stephen didn’t understand anything anymore, but the pain on Tony’s face was real, so close to agony, but he just didn’t get why.

Brown eyes flickered up to his for a split second before he went back to looking anywhere but at Stephen, but it was enough. It hit him right in the gut to realize that Tony was scared for him, scared of his own reactions to the nightmares he was so sure were to come when he laid down to sleep.

“Tony…”

“It’s happened before and I don’t… I don’t want to put you through that.” The genius swallowed hard and opened his mouth to go on, but no words were forthcoming.

Stephen didn’t wait any longer. He stood up and stepped right between Tony’s by now lowered legs, his hands splaying against the back of his head to pull him against his chest. There was a small moment in which Tony seemed to want to fight him, but he obviously didn’t have the strength for it.

For minutes they remained like this, with Stephen incessantly stroking his trembling fingers through soft brown hair while Tony just held onto his waist. It felt so good to be able to hold his boyfriend like this, to feel him relax more and more, to have him holding onto him.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Anthony. Just tell me.”

He didn’t let him pull back. Stephen held him close, pressed against his body for both their comforts and judging by the slight tremor rocking through Tony’s body, he appreciated it quite a lot.

“The first anniversary I had a nightmare, a really bad one”, Tony mumbled and only the absolute silence allowed Stephen to hear him at all. “I was in space again and the portal was closing beneath me and this time I wasn’t on the right side of it and I was just so… so desperate. So scared. I couldn’t scream and I felt like I was drowning again like I did in Afghanistan.”

Stephen pressed his head tighter against his body, held him as close as he could without hurting him while blinking away his own tears. It took another long moment, but eventually Tony continued.

“I had just updated my suit with bio-scanners, making it more sensitive to my needs and condition in battle, but… but the nightmare was so bad that I… My body reacted as if I was in battle and… and the suit, it… God, it scared Pepper so much to wake up with the suit towering over her, almost as if…”

His voice broke then, but Stephen had heard enough to be able to piece the rest of the story together. It made his heart both break and swell with love to know that Tony was so worried about him that he was willing to not sleep in his own bed to protect him.

“Your suit is much more advanced by now, Tony, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Jarvis will make sure that it’ll be fine. And even if something happens, I can handle myself.” Stephen moved his hands to his lover’s cheeks and gently made him look up. “Come with me, sweetheart. Please.”

He took a step back and reached for one of Tony’s hands when they lowered from his waist to carefully tug him along. With a quiet sigh the man followed him up the stairs where Stephen maneuvered them so that he could hug Tony from behind and push him towards the bedroom.

“No pretended shower this time either”, he whispered and grinned when his boyfriend winced.

“Stephen…”

“Let’s just go to bed, baby. Do you want something to drink? A hot cocoa, tea, anything?”

“N… no. No, just…” Tony turned around to face him and the desperate look in his eyes had Stephen moving in for a long kiss before he could stop himself, wanting nothing more than to make that expression on his face disappear. They parted for a few quick breaths before crashing back together and Stephen shivered slightly at the hands clawing at his shoulders and upper arms.

The kisses weren’t deep, but Tony melted against him anyway, his body finally relaxing under his soft touches and light caresses. Stephen smiled when Tony pulled back, staring at his breathless lover and feeling nothing but adoration for him.

“Just hold me”, Tony whispered against his lips, his eyes and voice too insecure for Stephen’s liking. So he did the best thing he could think of and moved his arms around Tony’s shoulders and waist, bringing them as close as possible.

With his lips brushing against the soft skin of the billionaire’s neck, Stephen asked: “Do you mean like this?”

He felt Tony’s chuckle more than he heard it and a huge weight fell off his shoulders when his boyfriend returned his hug with just as much force. “Exactly like this.”

The tickly brush of fur against his naked calf made Stephen pull back slightly to look down, his breath getting stuck in his throat when he saw Jimi walking between their legs. Unlike Benji, who had become a true lap cat by now and loved nothing more than to be fondled and petted, the Maine Coon had yet to fully trust them.

This was just another moment, though, that showed that he was getting there.

Tony noticed too, but before Stephen could say anything he’d already pulled back and bent down to pick the cat up and carry him out of the bedroom. The sorcerer sighed once the door had fallen shut quietly. “You know, maybe he just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“No cats in the bedroom, Stephen. I told you about that damn incident, I don’t want a repetition of that!”

The sorcerer barely managed to hide his smirk, but Tony was stripping down to his boxers and not looking anyway. Admittedly, it’d been kind of funny when Tony had told him how they’d been rather busy between the sheets when Benji had jumped onto the bed. Their sounds and movements must have confused him, because before either of them could have reacted the cat had jumped right at them, claws front and center.

Tony had grumbled when he’d laughed, but Stephen could understand that he didn’t want to have scratch marks all over him every time they had sex and Benji just happened to be bothered by them. It’s not really like he was complaining, he wasn’t looking forward to an incident like that either.

“Come on”, he muttered quietly and took Tony’s hand in his to lead him to the bed. Stephen waited patiently while the other crawled under the covers, following him only when he’d stopped shifting. He wasn’t surprised when Tony wanted to come closer, but he shook his head slightly. “Turn around, sweetheart.”

Wrapping himself around that strong body was always a treat, but this time it was more meaningful than usually. Stephen made sure that they were touching as much as they could before nuzzling his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He took in what he could see of Tony’s relaxed face, a smile curling his lips.

“You look beautiful like this”, he whispered and reached up to brush back a few strands of brown hair. “Just relax and sleep, Tones. You must be tired.”

“Hmm.”

“You know, after driving yourself into exhaustion all day.”

“Yeah, I…”

“And working out like crazy.”

“Yes, I’m…”

  
“And spending hours in the lab on top of all of that.”

“Shut the fuck up, Strange”, Tony hissed, though he sounded more amused than anything. “I _know_, okay?”

Stephen chuckled softly. “I get it, Tones. Just relax, sleep if you can. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You don’t have to stay awake and watch over me, you…”

“Shut the fuck up, Stark.” He pressed a lingering kiss on Tony’s skin. “I know how hard this can be and I’d rather stay up all night than let your nightmares become that bad again. Just let me do this for you, okay?”

He didn’t get a response, but when Tony pulled his legs up a bit to curl even more into himself, Stephen knew that he’d won. With as much contact as possible the sorcerer relaxed as well, his head resting on the same pillow as Tony’s.

It felt precious to have this, to know that Tony trusted him enough to fall asleep even with so much on his mind. His nose was buried in soft brown hair and he kept breathing him in, the scent of his shampoo and everything that was so uniquely Tony, the man he loved so damn much.

\------------

Stephen moved carefully from underneath Tony’s relaxed body, trying his best to not wake him and replace his presence with a pillow at the same time. His gaze lingered on the man as he settled onto his side with a sleepy sigh and looking way too cute for his own sake.

The sorcerer didn’t dare to turn around yet because he was pretty sure that the expression of his face was ridiculously fond and adoring. Reaching out with a trembling hand, he lightly brushed a few strands of Tony’s hair back before leaning down for a long kiss to his forehead.

His heart stumbled at the sight of the small smile playing on his boyfriend’s lips even in his sleep.

Finally he stood up and walked over towards the dining table where Rhodey and Wong were playing a game of cards. They were all being quieter than necessary and Stephen wasn’t at all surprised that everyone was aware of his lover’s lack of sleep.

Tony had slept a few hours the night before, but not as much as he would have needed. They’d lain awake and had cuddled for hours in the early morning and the genius had seemed like he’d needed that more than sleep anyway.

It’d left him looking pretty ragged, though, and neither one of their friends had missed it when they’d come over a few hours ago. No one had said a thing when Tony had settled against Stephen’s side on the couch and with the background noise of their friends talking it hadn’t taken him more than ten minutes to fall asleep.

He stopped when he reached Pepper’s side, joining her for a moment in watching the man on the couch sleep peacefully.

“Did he sleep at all last night?” There was a slight teasing tone to Pepper’s voice, making Stephen frown. She couldn’t really be suggesting that they’d stayed up having sex, not when she knew what night it’d been, could she?

“I barely managed to convince him to come to bed, actually. He was too scared of the nightmares and his reactions to them.” The woman’s blue eyes widened in obvious surprise and Stephen couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow at her. “You know what night it was last night, don’t you?”

“I… No, I… _Oh_”, she muttered and went back to staring at Tony.

He didn’t know what to make of this. Surely Pepper hadn’t forgotten about one of the most traumatic days of Tony’s entire life, a close second only to the torture he’d gone through in Afghanistan.

“He’s doing so well, it didn’t cross my mind that it was the reason that he…” Pepper trailed off and Stephen couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“He is doing well, but I guess knowing how much he scared you at the first anniversary of the attack is even worse for him.”   
  
The woman turned to stare at him. “He told you?”

Stephen shrugged lightly. “Tony didn’t want to come to bed last night, at all, because he was afraid he’d scare me like he scared you and it took almost an hour for him to fall asleep. I guess it was even longer back then.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

The words made him freeze and an icy wave of anger rolled through him. Stephen tried to suppress it, tried to tell himself that he’d misunderstood, but the look on Pepper’s face told him better.

She couldn’t mean…

“You left him alone?” he spat out and immediately regretted it. It wasn’t his place and it wasn’t any right of his to be angry at her, but for God’s sake…

Pepper looked horrified, as if it was only then dawning on her what exactly it meant that she’d left her ex alone after one of the worst nightmares of his life. The sorcerer knew he should let it go, knew he should just smile and make a joke to lighten the mood again.

One glance at the man on the couch made it impossible to do that, though.

“I…”, the woman beside him started and Stephen looked back at her. Something about his gaze must have transmitted exactly what he was thinking because Pepper flinched visibly, her eyes widening even more. “I was… I didn’t think it was that… that bad and…”

She stopped, thankfully, because Stephen was about to yell at her and that really wasn’t something he should do.

He was about to turn and leave her there when she spoke up again, her voice much quieter than before.

“I know I made a mistake, okay? But I was scared, I…”

“Did you ever think about how scared he was?” His voice was cold, colder than it had ever been around her, but Stephen didn’t care. “His suit reacted to his physical needs, Pepper. His nightmare was so bad that his body was in so much stress that his suit noticed and reacted to protect him. Do you even understand how bad a dream has to be for that to happen?” She stared at him and he quickly shook his head, taking a step back. “Look, it’s not my place. I shouldn’t have…”

“Just say it”, Pepper interrupted him, her body straightening up the slightest bit in front of him. “I’m a big girl and I know I messed up. Just say what you have to say, I’m not going to hold it against you.”

He hesitated for a moment, but the honesty in her eyes made him speak up. “You left someone with PTSD and anxiety attacks alone after a horrible nightmare, because you were scared. Did you ever think about how scared Tony must have been or were you too busy being angry at him for something that he had absolutely no control over?”

She flinched again, her gaze dropping from his and Stephen knew that he’d said more than enough. With a mumbled apology he left her standing there and sat at the table, ignoring both Rhodey’s and Wong’s questioning looks. Of course they’d noticed Pepper’s and his tense talk, but it wasn’t anything he’d share with them.

God, this explained so much. Not only was Tony afraid to scare Stephen or, even worse, to hurt him, no. He was also afraid of being left alone if something like that happened again and that knowledge was…

He didn’t know what it was, he just knew that it made his heart hurt with his love for Tony.

It still was a good evening, though Pepper avoided looking at him. By the time the others left Benji had taken up a place underneath Tony’s arm, cuddled against his chest which was the cutest picture, like, ever. Even Jimi had decided to use the billionaire as a pillow, though he’d opted for his legs.

Rhodey eyed him with something akin to wonder and Stephen realized that the man was surprised that he’d become this protective of Tony. He wanted to laugh, wanted to ask the man how the hell he would have been able to prevent it, but maybe it was readable on his face anyway.

“It wasn’t my place to say anything”, he mumbled and was admittedly surprised when Rhodey merely shrugged.

“Pepper will get over it and it’s not like you weren’t right. I wasn’t in town during that time and it took me days to get it out of Tony what had happened. She reacted totally inappropriately, no doubt.”

It should have calmed him, knowing that Rhodey shared his opinion on the matter, but it didn’t. “Still, I shouldn’t have said anything. She’s Tony’s ex, I’m the last person to call her out on something like this.”

“If you’re asking me, it was damn time someone said it to her face”, the other man said even quieter than before and nodded towards the woman waiting with Wong by the elevator. “And Stephen, I’m not saying that she doesn’t like you, but I think she’s always held it against you that you understand that part of Tony that she never got.”

Stephen sighed. “Thank you, Rhodey.”

“No, Stephen. Thank _you_, seriously. I’m really happy that Tony has you now, you’ve got no idea.”

With a soft clasp on his back the African American turned and left the penthouse with Wong and Pepper. He watched the doors of the elevator close before turning back towards the couch, his lips immediately stretching into a wide smile when he noticed Tony’s brown eyes watching him.

“Hey gorgeous”, the genius mumbled quietly, his eyes never leaving Stephen’s while stroking his hand across Benji’s fur, making him purr loudly. “What was that about?”

“Nothing much.” Stephen walked over and sat down beside Tony, careful not to disturb either cat cuddled against him. He avoided the other’s eyes for a moment as he lightly caressed Jimi’s head and back, careful to not startle him since he was still somewhat hesitant about human contact.

It was constantly getting better, though, and it surely wouldn’t be long until he was just as much of a lap cat as Benji.

“I might have accused Pepper of being selfish for leaving you alone after your nightmare the year after New York”, he finally muttered and forced himself to meet Tony’s gaze. The confusion he saw there had Stephen biting back a growl, knowing exactly what it meant. “Tony, for heaven’s sake, you had a terrible nightmare and she left you alone. Don’t try and tell me that you were alright then, that you weren’t scared out of your mind and would have needed someone to be there for you.”

“Stephen, I… I don’t know what you want me to say”, Tony whispered, his voice too fragile somehow. “She was scared of me and she just wanted to feel safe.”

“And what about you?” Stephen shrugged helplessly, wondering how he could ever make the other understand. “God, Tones, your nightmare was bad enough to make your suit react to it. How the hell could she have left you alone after that?”

They stared at each other for a moment, but then Tony shook his head slightly and sat up. He took Benji with him and settled him on his lap as he leaned into Stephen’s side and buried his face against his shoulder.

“She never signed up for the superhero gig and I can’t blame her, I just can’t. She was honest with me about that, but I kept trying. I should have left, but I didn’t. I can’t blame her for that night, or for anything really. And despite everything, she still always stood by my side. It wasn’t ideal, but it was what I chose and I can’t put that blame on her. Don’t do it either, Stephen. She isn’t like you and me.”

“I know and I’ll apologize to her again”, Stephen sighed, his arm around Tony tightening slightly while his other joined his hand in caressing Benji. “It’s just, the idea of you suffering through that night alone… I just don’t understand how she could have left you alone that night.” 

“And I love you for that.” Tony lifted his head to kiss his cheek, causing Stephen’s heart to stutter in his chest with the overwhelming surge of love he felt for the man in his arms. “The fact that I can count on you whenever I need you is one of the many reasons I finally started trusting you. Even when I was scared out of my mind, you never left me. You never left at all, even when I tried to push you away.”

“You don’t need to protect me from that side of you, Tones”, he whispered quietly and kissed the tip of the other’s nose, smiling slightly when it made Tony giggle. “I love you, all of you: the badass CEO of SI as much as the man in my arms when you’ve just woken from a nightmare. There’s strength in both of those extremes and I’ll never leave you unprotected when you’re vulnerable, sweetheart, not if I have a choice. I promise you that.”

Tony snuggled against him in a way that was cuter than a grown man had any right to be and Stephen realized for the umpteenth time just how smitten he really was with his boyfriend. He kissed his forehead before pulling him in even more, a soft chuckle on his lips when Jimi decided to join Benji between them and simply lay down on top of his friend.

They turned on the TV and stayed like that for another hour, with Stephen gently caressing the two cats while Tony slipped in and out of sleep beside him. It was as relaxed and comfortable as it could be and he couldn’t believe that he really had this.

His boyfriend was resting in his arms, their pets were lounging on their laps and every day now Tony would come to him about the finishing touches on their future home.

God, what a life.


	61. Preparations

“You do realize that you can’t keep the cats out of an open-space bedroom, right?” Stephen chuckled amusedly from where he was hugging Tony from behind. He brought their heads close until he could press their cheeks together and peaked at the hologram of their future sleeping space.

“I’m aware”, the genius grumbled, but easily leaned back against him while holding his StarkPad. “I might not have thought that through, but we’ll manage. So, about the furniture…”

Stephen watched patiently as three different versions of arrangements were displayed before him. “The second one”, he mumbled with a shrug. “They’re all good, but I like the minimalism.”

“Hmm”, Tony hummed and tapped away on his Pad for a moment in which Stephen carefully shifted behind him to bring their bodies even closer than before. “What about the bath area then?”

It went on like that for almost half an hour. After the bath it was the kitchen utensils, some decorations and other stuff that was necessary, but not really all that important. Stephen was glad that they’d taken care of the big decisions almost a week ago and honestly, if he’d known just how much money one could spend on bed sheets…

Though admittedly, the thought of feeling Egyptian cotton sateen sheets with a 1020 thread count per square inch on his skin was something he looked very much forward to, let alone to the sight of his lover’s bronze skin against the white sheets.

Speaking of bronze skin…

“Stephen, stop it”, Tony mumbled and half-heartedly tried to get out of the reach of his lips.

“Why?” Stephen kissed further down the side of his neck, only to lift a hand and push the collar of his shirt out of the way and gain further access to his boyfriend’s enticing skin.

“Stop.”

With a low chuckle the sorcerer slowly took the path back up until he could whisper right into Tony’s ear: “I love you.” He waved a hand and teleported the Pad to the next best place on the other’s workbench, smiling slightly when it made his lover laugh. “I love your laughter.”

“That’s good, ‘cause you’re kind of moving in with me”, Tony huffed and Stephen felt that same happiness swell up that always made his chest seem too tight when he was reminded of that simple fact. The billionaire took that moment to turn around, only to bring them as close as they’d been by pulling Stephen in at his hips. “I’d really like to get this finished, honey, the house is almost done.”

“You said the only thing really stopping us from moving in already is the work on the sound studio”, Stephen protested, but he couldn’t stop his smile if his life had depended on it. “Nothing for us to finish there.”

Tony grinned up at him. “So what? It’ll be nice if it’s _all_ ready when we spend our first night there.”

“Tony, you’ve made me look at different sorts of cutlery.”

“That’s important.” The laughter was dancing in brown eyes, but Tony managed to keep a straight face and Stephen let his hands glide up beneath his shirt without warning. “_Stephen_”, the man whined at the soft brush along his ribs and squirmed, making the sorcerer laugh. “Fine, but I just couldn’t decide! Who else was I supposed to ask, Dum-E? Ew, no thanks.”

“You’re horrible”, Stephen chuckled, but a second later he had their foreheads pressed together and added much quieter: “And so damn cute, and adorable, and beautiful, and sexy.”

“I’d move in with someone like that too.” Tony looked at him as he lifted a hand to place his palm against Stephen’s cheek, his smile as soft as his touch. “Oh wait, I am.”

Stephen snuck a hand to the back of the genius’ neck and pulled him in for a leisure kiss, lips gently brushing together until Tony seemed to lose his patience. He laughed quietly when the billionaire arched into his body, the press of his lips against Stephen’s becoming firmer and was quickly followed by the sensual touch of his tongue.

He instantly opened his mouth to Tony and didn’t bother suppressing his moan, his arms around the other man tightening to bring them impossibly closer together.

“I hate it when you distract me with sex”, Tony whispered against his lips once they broke apart without bringing the slightest bit of distance between them. “It’s horrible.”

“Yeah, horrible.” Stephen shifted slightly to brush his thigh against the other’s growing erection and lifted one eyebrow at his low moan. “Do you always get hard from how horrible I am?”

“What can I say”, Tony smirked. “I really like your horrible.”

They kissed some more, deep but slow kisses that had Stephen long for a soft bed and endless hours alone with the man in his arms, though he wasn’t desperate yet. It felt too good to simply kiss and feel Tony’s warm body beneath his touch, his soft naked skin above taut muscles…

“If we put the finishing touches on it, we should be able to move in within three days.”

Stephen froze, one hand lingering where he’d just started to let it stroke down to Tony’s ass. “And you’re mentioning that now?”

“You’re the one distracting me!”

“Fine”, he sighed and tried to pull back, but strong arms around his waist held him in a firm hug. “Tony, let’s…”

“Let’s get the sex out of the way and talk later? Good idea.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop Tony from slowly pushing him backwards – he knew the sound of an open portal anytime. Well, anytime Tony wasn’t busy making him lose his mind, to be honest. “Please, don’t make this sound romantic or anything.”

“What, this isn’t romantic enough for you?”

It was only then that he noticed the fact that they weren’t in Tony’s bedroom like he’d assumed. They were in the bathroom and Stephen’s jaw dropped at the sight of dozens of candles illuminating the entire room, but especially the huge tub in the corner.

There was no water in it yet, but the candles had been burning for a little while and Stephen’s heart soared at the idea that Tony had taken the time to do this for him before he’d come back from Kamar-Taj about half an hour ago.

  
“I don’t…” He swallowed, trying to get his suddenly dust-dry throat to work again. “I don’t know what to say, or how to thank you.”

“That expression on your face?” Tony leaned heavily against him to gently kiss the corner of his mouth. “That’s all the thanks I need.”

Stephen stared at his lover as he went over to draw a bath and add some smelly bath salt, wanting nothing more than to have him close again. Tony did him the favor and came back to him with a smile, a brilliant one that might not have moved the earth, but definitely Stephen’s heart.

“C’mere, let me”, he whispered and reached up for a passionate kiss while slowly shedding Stephen of his robes and then stripping down himself. The sorcerer couldn’t _look_ enough, not at the room that had gained a foggy hue thanks to the hot water and most certainly not at his lover.

Tony gently took his hand and led him to the tub, letting Stephen get in first before joining him. The temperature was perfect and the sorcerer placed a quick spell on the water to keep it that way before tugging lightly at the other’s wrist.

His boyfriend got him even without words and carefully settled between his legs, only to let his back lean comfortably against Stephen’s chest. He snuck one arm around Tony while settling the elbow of his other arm on the tub’s edge and gently carding his fingers through quickly frizzing brown hair.

“Thank you, sweetheart”, Stephen mumbled. “This is great.”

“You’re great, I thought it’d fit.” Tony was obviously smug, but he also seemed touched that the sorcerer liked it so much. “I can’t wait to do this in the glass tub.”

“I can’t wait to do you in the glass tub”, Stephen said nonchalantly and grinned when Tony burst out laughing in his arms.

“God, you can be so naughty, it’s so hot.”

The billionaire twisted a bit to reach his lips for a long kiss and Stephen gladly, enthusiastically returned it. It grew out of control quickly, but when he tried to pull back to calm down a bit Tony simply shifted and followed his lips.

  
They ended up stretched alongside each other, Stephen’s arm still around the billionaire’s waist while Tony was busy mapping out his chest and stomach. Once they had to break apart for air he let his lips trail down the sorcerer’s cheek and neck until he could add kisses to the caresses of his skin.

Stephen’s eyes closed and he relaxed into the warmth of the water and Tony’s proximity, the loving touches wrapping his mind in a blanket of comfort and love. For a while they just lay like that, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere and just being close to each other.

“I hope I’ve not been annoying you”, Tony muttered where he’d rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder, fingers still lightly stroking over his pectoral.

The sorcerer tightened his hold on him and placed several loving kisses in brown hair. “Tony, you’ve never been annoying unless you’ve tried. The only real annoyance is that we aren’t already living together.”

“So, you still want that?”

Stephen slowly dragged his hand from Tony’s hip up his side and chest, only to place his trembling, but warm fingers underneath his chin to lift up his head. He blinked, being stunned by the relaxed handsome features that came into his view, even if he wanted nothing more than to kiss that insecure frown away.

“Of course I do, gorgeous”, he whispered once his voice obeyed him again and gently let his thumb brush along Tony’s cheekbone and jaw. “I’ve never looked forward to something so much in my life.”

“Okay.” Tony shifted up a bit, the movement of his body causing the water to lightly slosh up and down around them. “Two days then. If you want.”

Stephen’s heart soared at the idea of spending the first night in their new home this soon, feeling so incredibly excited about the mere idea. He leaned up and caught Tony’s lips for a feverish kiss, trying to tell him with that contact alone how he felt.

“Yes”, he breathed into his mouth once their kiss ended, just to be sure that Tony had really gotten the message. “Yes, love. Fuck, yes, finally.”

“I can’t wait.” Tony kissed him again, hard and dirty as he shifted on top of Stephen until his knees bracketed his hips. The man’s hands were framing his face to hold him close, pulling several moans from Stephen’s lips that he eagerly swallowed. “I can’t wait to feel you either.”

That was all he needed to sit up, giving in to the sudden urge to be as close to Tony as possible. The sorcerer relished in the other’s moan when their chests were flush together and he shivered when Tony buried his face in the crook of his neck.

He let his wet hands stroke all over his strong back while Tony wound his arms around him, fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders to hold onto Stephen. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss that had him fully hard between them, but he could feel that Tony wasn’t any better.

The genius pulled back and straightened up slightly, his arms shifting to wrap around Stephen’s neck. Their faces were so close that he could feel Tony’s breath on his skin, but then their eyes met and everything else simply fell away.

“You’re beautiful”, he whispered before he could stop himself, but God, it was so true. Tony’s hair was partly wet, some strands sticking to his temples and forehead and Stephen ached with the need to brush them back. His cheeks were a gorgeous shade of pink, his lips swollen and pulled into a lopsided smirk at his words.

These eyes, though, were the real reason his groin seemed to tingle with fire all of a sudden. Tony was looking right at him, pupils blown wide and with an intensity that had Stephen summon unsexy thoughts to keep from coming right then.

Either way, he couldn’t look away again. All he saw as he stroked his palms all over Tony’s hot flesh was that burning gaze boring into him, making Stephen feel more naked than he had in a long time.

“Touch me”, Tony whispered and buried the fingers of both hands in his hair, holding Stephen impossibly close. In contrast, his own hands wandered further down than before and he saw the genius’ moan before it wormed its way out of his throat.

Letting his finger brush along his opening again, Stephen reveled in the fluttering of Tony’s eyelids and the quiet moans that he didn’t bother suppressing. “That’s it”, he encouraged anyway, letting his breath dance across the other’s lips as he spoke. “Don’t hold back a sound, beautiful. Let me hear you.”

Already dark eyes glazed over even more, but he didn’t give Tony the chance to come up with a retort. Instead he mumbled quietly, his other hand settling comfortably on that perfect ass while his magically lubed index finger slowly breached his boyfriend’s body.

His hips jerked and Tony closed his eyes for a few seconds, obviously too lost in the sensation to remember to keep them open. Stephen stared at him, utterly transfixed by how otherworldly sexy he was in that moment.

“My God, you’re amazing”, he breathed, letting the awe he felt carry in his voice.

He knew that his eyes must have been full of adoration and that same awe when Tony reopened his eyes, the deepening of the blush on his cheeks enough for Stephen to be sure. He smiled softly, his chest tight with the love he felt for the magnificent man in his arms.

“Stephen”, the man on top begged, his fingers tugging lightly at the sorcerer’s hair. Without thinking twice about it Stephen let his finger glide in as far as it could go and Tony moaned deeply in response, only to move in for a rough kiss.

Despite that Stephen kept taking his time, retracting his finger again to gently massage the sensitive circle of muscles before carefully caressing Tony’s insides. There was no agenda, nothing but the urge to have Tony writhing in his lap, to touch him the way he’d asked him to.

  
Stephen loved every moment of it, the way his boyfriend arched into him, the way he shuddered every single time he went in deep, a faint promise of more. Tony was panting against his lips, reacting with an intensity that was as surprising as it was arousing.

He knew he wouldn’t need much more either, even without having been touched once. Stephen couldn’t get enough of staring at his wrecked and stunningly gorgeous lover, his wide eyes raking all over the sorcerer without searching for anything.

It seemed like Tony was taking him in just as much as Stephen was in return and it felt so precious to have someone seeing him like this, let alone the man he kept falling more in love with. His free hand moved around Tony’s body to his thigh and he kneaded the hard muscles there as much as he could before continuing on.

He kept his touch light as his fingers traveled up and up and up, until finally Stephen grasped the side of his boyfriend’s head. His thumb brushed lightly against his ear, eliciting a soft shudder while his fingers dug into the back of his neck and brushing his hair.

Tony moaned and Stephen pulled him yet closer, bumping their noses together as they kept staring into each other’s eyes. His finger inside his lover was still moving, alternating between deep plunges and deliberate caresses. For a moment he just took in the sight in front of him, cataloguing the slightest changes that told Stephen everything he needed to know.

With another mumble to make sure that his digits were as slick as they could be even in the water, Stephen finally added a second finger and saw Tony’s orgasm before he felt it in the muscles clenching around him. They kept staring at each other while the man’s cock twitched between them, releasing thick ropes of white into the water.

He waited patiently until Tony relaxed above him, his breathing hard and shallow. Stephen smiled and lowered his head to kiss the skin of his neck, his tongue flicking out to taste the saltiness of that sweaty skin. His own body was taut with the need for release, but he ignored it for now. 

Well, he ignored it until a hand wrapped around his cock and Stephen moaned wantonly, head still lowered to keep from looking at Tony and coming right away. Though it seemed that he genius wasn’t about to let him save his dignity and prolong this at least somewhat. His strokes were fast and exactly the way Stephen liked it, making some of the water splash over the edge, but neither of them cared.

“Come for me, sexy wizard”, Tony whispered right into his ear and he came with a strangled cry, shooting his load into the water as well while desperately holding onto the body above him.

He panted harshly to get air into his lungs once he could relax again, his mind blissfully foggy as he just clung onto Tony. His face was still buried against his neck and Stephen couldn’t keep himself from kissing him again and again, smiling slightly when the softer touches of his lips made his lover giggle.

“Hey, sweetheart”, Tony goaded him and loving kissed his temple. “God, sometimes I forget how practical your magic really is. I don’t suppose there’s something you can do about prune skin?”

“I could, but just taking you to bed will do it”, Stephen mumbled and finally lifted his head again, only to moan when Tony went in for a kiss right away. All strength had left his body by now, his arms around the billionaire’s waist now the last thing keeping Stephen from sinking back into the water.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, baby.” Tony grinned at him and pressed another few, quick pecks to his lips. “That was way too quick to count.”

“And too easy”, Stephen snarked, but there was absolutely no heat behind it. He somehow managed to join a laughing Tony in washing them quickly before exiting the tub and making their way to bed.

They snuggled close immediately, but the sorcerer was more tired than he’d thought, the hot bath and the intense intimacy between them having winded him more than expected. Tony just smiled at him and kissed Stephen’s entire face, ending his little tour on the tip of his nose.

He settled down then and pulled Stephen close until he had both arms tightly wrapped around him.

\------------

Stephen’s lips parted in a wide smile when he felt strong arms wind around his waist from behind, but he didn’t react. Instead he put the bottle of orange juice back into the fridge, acting like nothing had happened.

The gentle brush of nimble fingers down his stomach had him involuntarily shuddering all over and Stephen rolled his eyes at Tony’s triumphant chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, you win”, he mumbled and placed his hands above Tony’s. “Why are you here?”

“Woke up, you were gone.” The genius’ leaned his head against Stephen’s shoulders, enveloping him with his still sleep-warm body like a blanket. “Missed you.”

“I haven’t been gone for more than twenty minutes, Tones”, he snorted, but knew that his voice was full of the affection he felt for Tony in that moment. “Who’s keeping the bed warm?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

It was only then that he really noticed the slow, deep breathing of the man behind him that told him that Tony was still half-asleep and barely able to form coherent sentences. Stephen felt his heart stumble in his chest to know that his boyfriend had obviously missed him enough to get up anyway.

“Did you want something?” he asked quietly, thinking that maybe he should close the fridge sometime.

“Hmm, you”, Tony mumbled and Stephen felt him rub his cheek against his shirt. “I want to dance with you.”

The suggestion made laughter bubble out of Stephen’s chest. “Here?” he asked, incredulously. “Now?”

“Why not?” Tony pressed a kiss to the place where his shoulder met his neck before settling his hands on the sorcerer’s hips. “Sounds like something I could write a song about.”

Stephen was still laughing, but when he felt Tony’s body starting to sway slightly behind him, he simply let the billionaire guide him along. It felt ridiculous to be standing there and swaying to no music, but they were close and maybe that was all that mattered.

Settling both his hands on Tony’s that were still resting on his hip, Stephen let himself relax and lean back against his lover. He’d never know how long they swayed together in the light of the refrigerator, not that he cared. It had to be sometime around 3 a.m. in the night since it’d been after 2.30 when he’d woken up with a grumbling stomach.

The soft touch of lips on the back of his neck brought him back to the present and Stephen smiled, head lolling to the side to allow Tony even better access. It was everything to feel the other like this, his strong and warm body against his back, gentle fingers digging possessively into the skin of his hips.

He felt the familiar twinge of arousal in the pit of his gut, but Stephen ignored his own reactions in favor of relaxing even further into the arms of his boyfriend. Or really, he _tried_ to ignore it until Tony sucked lightly on the lobe of his right ear while simultaneously shifting behind him and letting Stephen feel his half-hard erection against his ass.

Before he could say anything, Tony’s warm hands slipped from beneath his and moved underneath his shirt, knocking every breath out of his lungs. The assault on his senses was completed by the soft suckle on his pulse point that made Stephen weak in his knees.

“You can’t be serious”, he mumbled breathlessly, but didn’t make a move to stop Tony from pushing his shirt up and over his head. “Tones…”

“Stop moaning my fucking name if you’re not into this.” His lover turned him around by the hips and Stephen barely caught a glimpse of his hungry brown eyes before Tony pulled him into a passionate kiss. God, it was ridiculous, but he knew for a fact that they wouldn’t be getting back to bed for this and it turned Stephen on more than he was sure it should.

He moaned when eager hands slipped into the back of his pants to grab his naked ass and Stephen completely lost it then. Within seconds he had Tony crowded against the kitchen counter, the open fridge door forgotten as he desperately plundered that tantalizing mouth.

The logistics of things were more of a hindrance than, say, their clothes. Stephen easily got rid of those, but in the end it was Tony who made the decision of splaying him out on the ground between the counter and the fridge.

Its light at least allowed him to see his lover, if barely and Stephen couldn’t stop his quiet laughter at the absurdity of it all. “I can’t believe you’re about to fuck me on the ground in your kitchen when I could just teleport us to your bed.”

“Don’t you dare”, Tony grumbled into his ear, though there was amusement dancing in his voice. “I want you, right here, just like this. And don’t try to tell me you don’t want it like this, I know you do.”

The touch of his hand on Stephen’s ass made the sorcerer shiver all over, Tony’s possessiveness and clear longing for him nearly overwhelming in their intensity. God, this was so ridiculous, but he really couldn’t say that he didn’t want it.

He’d been tired when they’d gone to bed, that much was right, though he should have expected that their shared bath hadn’t been enough to sate their hunger for each other. Stephen never thought he’d ever have this, let alone have a lover who was this crazy and desirous about him, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Slick yourself up, honey”, the man above him mumbled and brought him back to the present, Tony’s voice gravelly in a way that was unbearably hot and sexy. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Tony barely gave him the time to mumble the spell before reaching down and guiding his cock to nudge against Stephen’s entrance. “Ready?”

At his eager nod Tony pressed into him, the slide slow but steady, giving Stephen just enough time to adjust since they hadn’t done this all day. His groan was loud and needy, the stretch not painful, but so incredibly intense, the girth of Tony’s cock causing a shockwave of arousal to roll through him.

He felt Tony bottom out and immediately slung his legs around his hips, jerking his own in a desperate attempt to get him to move. Thankfully the other got the gist, even if Stephen had lost all capability of speech, and pulled out halfway before thrusting right back into him.

The hand on his ass slipped with sweat and so Tony grabbed his thigh, pushing Stephen’s leg further out of the way to move even closer against him and somehow managing to reach even deeper. His thrusts turned sharper and he finally found the perfect angle, making Stephen moan at almost every hard stroke.

It was good, so fucking good, but Stephen was very much aware of their position, the hard ground digging into his shoulders and lower back, but Tony’s movements were perfectly hard and powerful, almost as if…

“Are you”, Stephen interrupted himself with a harsh grunt, “are you seriously using the counter for leverage?”

“I’m the one with the physics PhD’s, so just let me figure this one out.”

He laughed breathlessly, but wasn’t about to complain any more when it made Tony thrust into him _just like that_.

“Oh fuck, yeah”, he drawled and moaned languidly. “You’re really figuring this one out, huh?”

“I am, and you _really_ are an asshole, Strange.” Tony sank his teeth into the skin of his shoulder and Stephen arched up, a strangled cry on his lips when the other turned serious in a heartbeat.

Fucking him with the sole purpose of getting off and getting Stephen off with him wasn’t something Tony did often, mostly because they usually enjoyed it too much to tease the other, to delay the best parts for as long as possible. Which usually meant foreplay was a thing, but not on an unrelenting, hard floor in the kitchen in the middle of the night.

The penthouse was dead silent except for their heavy pants and the low sounds of their bodies colliding. He could feel the tremble in Tony’s thighs, the way he shifted when the pressure on his knees became too much in one position.

“Tony”, he muttered without even knowing what he wanted to say, but his lover got him anyway. “Please, baby…” Stephen knew that his voice was thick with that lust and desperation he always felt when Tony let him feel his need for him. He managed to move his hips to meet the other’s thrusts and their movements sped up even more.

It was passionate and desperate, and it was quick, quicker than he’d honestly expected. Tony’s pants turned to harsh grunts and Stephen pulled at him with his legs around his hips, urging him on and to move faster and harder.

His lover gave him what he wanted and he couldn’t hold back his moans anymore, feeling Tony fuck into him with raw passion. Stephen took it in stride, moaning and moving to meet him as best he could. There was no reason to hold back and so his lover didn’t, fucking him with a near animalistic urge.

It was clear that Tony was absolutely lost in the pleasure that his body brought him, Stephen saw it in the way his eyes were closed above him, his whole focus on their heated connection. His cock was making the most lewd sounds by now as it moved in and out of the sorcerer, dragging along his prostate almost constantly.

Tony lowered his head and pressed his open mouth against the side of his neck, his pants so hot and loud this close to his ear and Stephen wrapped his arms around him to hold onto him. It felt amazing to hear the sharp moan he pulled from Tony when his nails scratched sharply at his back.

A moment later an intense tremor rocked through his lover’s body and he threw his head back above him with a strangled cry. Stephen stared at the sight of Tony’s face above him as it contorted in pleasure as brilliant as the brightest flair of magic.

With a last few especially hard thrusts Tony rammed into him as deeply as he could, another sharp cry on his lips when he came and filled Stephen’s all too willing body. The feeling of the wet warmth inside him was unbearable, the assault on his oversensitive nerves making him tremble all over.

Tony broke down onto his elbows beside his upper body, his harsh pants tickling the burning skin of Stephen’s neck. A grunt of effort preceded the billionaire’s next movement and Stephen whined in relief when Tony’s hand wrapped around his aching cock.

To his utter surprise the first stroke of his hand was accompanied by a sharp thrust and he forgot about everything but the sensations beating down on him. Tony picked up where he’d left off before his orgasm, but now there was the added sensation of his own come easing the way.

It felt insanely dirty, the smacking sound of the creamy liquid easing his way, or at least what wasn’t flowing out along with Tony’s cock whenever he pulled out. He had no idea how the man was still hard, but Stephen was so tightly-wound by now, so desperate for release that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

His orgasm threatened to roll over him like a tidal wave and Stephen was moaning constantly by now. With his legs spread wide and the broken pleas and pants leaving his lips, he must have looked ready to eat and Tony didn’t need to be asked twice.

The genius stroked and fucked him perfectly, until a single flick of his wrist on an up-stroke finally pushed him over the brink. Stephen yelled his boyfriend’s name and exploded right into Tony’s hand, his body tightening around him like a vice and pulling his second orgasm from him not even five seconds later. 

He barely registered the other’s guttural grunt, his body too focused on the intense orgasm rolling through him. Only when Tony broke down on top of him did Stephen’s muscles relax as well, his body sinking back as his chest heaved strenuously. The hardness of the ground was bearing uncomfortably against his joints, especially with the added weight of his partner.

“Fuck, I knew this was a shitty idea”, he panted and shifted to ease some of the pain in his back, even if it made Tony hiss from the movement.

“You were admittedly screaming, but I didn’t hear any complaints.” Tony heaved himself up with obvious effort and slowly pulled out of him, a gush of come following closely. He lay down beside him, though his leg was still lodged between Stephens’ and his upper body was leaning heavily against his side. With a wave of his hand and some regret the sorcerer quickly got rid of the mess they’d made, figuring it wouldn’t do to forget about it in a place like this.

His back was starting to seriously hurt, but before he could complain the billionaire lifted his head and captured his gaze, a gorgeous smirk on his sexy lips. Stephen opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t get out a single word when Tony brought his hand up to his own face and leisurely licked Stephen’s come off his fingers.

Their eyes were locked all the time and for a few moments the sorcerer completely forgot about the discomfort of their location. All he saw was the way Tony’s tongue curled around his own digits, twirling and twisting to lick off every last drop he found.

“You were saying?” Tony mumbled once he’d let his thumb pop out of his mouth with a wet smack. The sound was making Stephen delirious with the memory of when he’d done that exact same sound with his dick not even twelve hours ago.

“God, are you trying to kill me?” Stephen asked breathlessly and moved in for a rough kiss, a deep moan leaving his throat at the combined tastes he found. Tony kissed him back with immense passion for a moment, but he pulled back before it could get out of control again.

“Once, on the ground, like this, okay. Loved it”, the genius said, though his voice was still breathless and heavy with barely suppressed arousal. “Okay, twice for me, but you know what I mean. Neither of us is twenty anymore, though, so let’s get out of here. My knees hurt.”

“Your knees? Try my whole fucking body”, Stephen grumbled back and really, that was an understatement. His ass hurt, not because of the sex but rather from the unyielding ground that pressed into his every bone, but especially his tailbone and shoulders. “How the hell did you fuck me so good anyway?”

“Why, thank you”, Tony replied and shortly pressed his right hand to his own heart in a mock gesture of gratitude. “I’m honored, you asshole. And I’ll take that secret to my grave, can’t have you leave me knowing all my darkest secrets.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and waited until the other had sat up before joining him. They ended closer than he’d expected and since he was just a simple man as well and not at all immune to the sight of his lover’s naked body, he leaned in for a kiss the moment he could.

Tony breathed a surprised laugh against his lips and pulled back just the slightest bit to whisper: “I’m still tired.”

“You’ve got no idea how glad I am to finally hear you say that at a normal time of day”, Stephen mumbled, but pulled him back in for another kiss anyway. He ignored the laughter breathed into his mouth, though he couldn’t help the smile tugging at his own lips when Tony settled his hands lightly on his shoulders.

“Let me get up or teleport us to the bed, I don’t care.”

Stephen waved his hand, but instead of doing as the billionaire had said he merely closed the fridge door, leaving them in near darkness all of a sudden. Tony squealed in surprise, only to burst out laughing a moment later.

“Fine, be like that, asshole”, he chuckled and brought his legs underneath his body to finally stand up. It wasn’t hard to notice how his knees buckled beneath him, but he had no shame as he straightened up and put his whole naked body on display for him.

There was some moonlight filtering into the penthouse and Stephen’s eyes adjusted just in time to not miss the show Tony made of rolling his shoulders and languidly stretching his back. His mouth opened in a silent ‘_oh_’ and he knew for a fact that, if he’d been ten years younger, his cock would have done a whole lot more than just twitch weakly between his legs.

Tony’s body was marvelous, the dim light illuminating every gentle curve of muscle beneath soft skin that glistened enticingly in the half-darkness. The green of his magical necklace sparkled when he turned around to Stephen and he felt a shudder run down his spine at the sight of the small S resting right above his collar bone.

“My God, you’re perfect”, Stephen whispered, still completely in awe at what he saw.

Tony chuckled softly and held out his hand for him to take. “You’re not so bad yourself, gorgeous. And stop calling me God all the time, it’s starting to get to my head.”

He reached up and felt his heart swell with love when Tony grasped his wrist instead of his hand to pull him up. Stephen didn’t pay attention to anything other than the muscles of his boyfriend’s arm and shoulder bulging and he didn’t bother controlling his own momentum.

The collision with Tony’s body was somewhat ungraceful, but it brought them close together and that was all that mattered. Stephen followed the few steps it made the billionaire stumble back and quickly kissed the giggle off his sexy and delicious lips.

“Do you even know”, he breathed against Tony’s lips before moving in even closer, his lips trailing up his defined jaw and still somewhat sweaty temple. “Do you even know how goddamn sexy you are? You’re so hot, Tones. God, your skin, your arms, your chest…”

His hands trailed up the man’s arms and then settled on his chest, fingertips lightly tracing Tony’s pectoral. A moment later Stephen felt hands settle on his chest in a perfect reflection of his own gesture, the moment incredibly intimate.

“I’m not getting to sleep anytime soon, am I?” Tony spoke lowly and with a straight face, but Stephen could see the amusement and arousal in his brown eyes and was powerless to stop the laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“Not if I have anything to say about it, gorgeous”, Stephen grinned and finally did something about that teleport Tony had mentioned some minutes ago. He laughed as he kissed the complaint from sexy lips, feeling almost dizzy with happiness when they tumbled onto the bed.


	62. First Night Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See links to the piano and guitars I describe plus videos of the songs Tony sings in the notes at the end of the chapter!

“Okay, wow”, Stephen exclaimed and did a slow twirl in the middle of the living room without letting go of Tony’s hand. He took his time to take in the interior of their new home while leaving it to the other man to somehow keep them from dislocating their shoulders. “That grand piano is beautiful, but how long have you been playing the guitar?”

“Long enough”, Tony chuckled and tugged lightly at his hand. “Could you stop doing that? I’m getting dizzy.”

“I’ve seen you doing loops and twirls for two minutes straight at the speed of sound, so stop fucking with me.” Stephen grinned as he took in the three guitars lined up beside the beautiful white-and-red-piano, not at all surprised to notice that one had a pretty cool Iron Man design on it. The other two were beautiful as well and obviously very expensive.

“You’re kidding, right?” Tony stared at him. “You _beg me_ to fuck you, so why on earth…”

“Oh shut up, douchebag”, Stephen grumbled half-heartedly. “Play something for me?”

“Later”, his boyfriend easily agreed. “Let me show you the other cool stuff first. Oh, and love, say hello.”

“Hello…”

“Hello, Doctor”, the British accent of Jarvis greeted him and Stephen’s grin broadened even more. “It’s a pleasure to welcome you in your shared home.”

Tony rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “Jarvis, you’re always so uptight. Lighten up, I’m sure we’ll celebrate later and by celebrate I mean fuck.”

“Tony”, Stephen somehow brought out, because by now he was more or less choking on his laughter. “You’re horrible.”

“And you’re into horrible, Doc. And don’t forget to greet Friday as well.”

“Hello, Friday, it’s nice to hear from you.”

“Hello. It’s great to see you liking the new place so much.”

“Well, it’s beautiful. How are things on your end, we haven’t talked in a while”, Stephen conversed with the AI as he followed Tony around the house, all the while taking in the finishing touches around him. “Are you allowed to tell me what that piano and those guitars cost?”

“While I am mostly in charge of all things concerning Stark Industries, Boss has made it very clear that financial details are not to be discussed.”

  
Tony flashed him a grin. “She means no.”

“I guessed”, Stephen said with a roll of his eyes. “Will you tell me?”

“The simple answer is ‘too much’, okay? But I really, really liked them, so sue me.” Tony made an all-encompassing motion with his hand. “Besides, don’t tell me that the grand piano doesn’t fit there perfectly.”

“I admit it’s gorgeous.” Stephen slowly stepped up to Tony and moved in for a soft brushing of their lips. “Like you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Merlin”, his boyfriend laughed.

“I got so far without flattery”, Stephen teased and gently nipped at Tony’s bottom lip. “Just think where I might end up if I try.”

“So all your fucking ease at making my heart drop and stutter and squeeze so damn tight whenever you make me fall even more in love with you, like right now, that’s you not even trying?” Tony stared straight at him with those incredible bambi eyes that were so damn serious all of a sudden, nearly making Stephen’s knees give out with how much they made him feel.

“Tones”, he breathed, but couldn’t go on, didn’t know what to say except that he felt the same, that Tony constantly made his heart do weird things as well.

“God, stop looking at me like that”, Tony chuckled breathlessly, his tone somehow both reverent and disbelieving. “This isn’t fair.”

“It’s not fair what you do to me either.” Stephen kissed him before he thought better of it, moving his lips against Tony’s with too much urgency, but he couldn’t stop himself. Strong arms wound around his neck and Tony kissed him back just as longingly, taking away every last bit of his remaining breath.

God, if anyone had told him he’d be here one day, in his multi-million dollar home with a man in his arms who loved him and whom he loved more than anything else, he would have laughed incredulously.

Now, though, Stephen laughed with the joy and happiness that he felt to finally spend the first night in their new home. It was even more special because he hadn’t seen it since having been here for the first time, so it was almost all new again.

The layout was the same, but so many things had changed. The bed was covered in the Egyptian sheets and pillows they’d picked out weeks ago, the white material appearing both cool and incredibly soft even from afar. It looked like an oasis, making it hard to resist the temptation of dragging Tony over there right then.

A place he hadn’t really thought much about before, right to the left once someone set foot through the door to their part of the building, was surrounded by glass almost all around. It was a beautiful spot for a grand piano and Tony was right, its white design with red highlights was a gorgeous eye-catcher. The three just as polished and unique guitars exhibited beside it completed that part of the house.

The huge, dark-grey couches were as cozy as they were enormous, they’d already tested that a few minutes ago. There were many things that had been nowhere to be found before in the kitchen area as well, a bowl with fruits, an unearthly huge coffee machine, a knife-block and whatever else they’d need to took dinner.

For the first time.

In their new home.

_Holy shit. _

“Okay, I get it”, Tony panted and lowered his head to lean against Stephen’s shoulder as if he had to physically keep himself from kissing him again. “I love you and you for some reason love me, so we’re both kind of happy.”

“Kind of.” Stephen shrugged the shoulder his lover wasn’t leaning against. “Scratch that and the ‘for some reason’ and try ‘stupidly in love’ and ‘so happy I feel like exploding’.”

“Lucky for me that only means a butterfly or two and that I can handle”, Tony chuckled and stepped back to look at him with a beautiful smile, but Stephen was still dumbstruck.

“What… what are you talking about?” he asked, his voice low with surprise and confusion.

His boyfriend surprised him by reached up to frame Stephen’s face with both hands, his thumbs lightly tracing his cheekbones. “A while before Thanos happened we were… in a really good place, you and me. We were happy, like now and a blue butterfly appeared out of nowhere. You told me what it meant and when it landed on my hand you looked so elated, so beautifully happy. Like you do right now. It’s still one of my most cherished memories, sweetheart.”

Stephen’s heart seemed to burst with love because he understood exactly what Tony was saying. He understood just how happy he must have been for his magic to have manifested in such a way.

And Tony…

Tony loved his butterflies, it was so clear and such a wonderful thing considering that he’d once feared all kinds of magic, but not anymore. Stephen felt so happy to know this, so incredibly happy…

The soft fluttering of wings caught his attention and the sorcerer stared as a beautiful, bright blue butterfly landed on Tony’s index finger. His gaze lifted and Stephen stared at his lover who was smiling broadly as he looked at the magical being with awe and admiration.

“I nearly forgot how beautiful they are”, Tony whispered quietly and stepped right into Stephen’s personal space again. He wrapped his other arm around his waist and cuddled against his chest, head nestled into the crook of his neck while still looking at the butterfly on his finger. “I’m so glad that you’re happy, Stephen. I know I’m not easy, so I…”

“You’re the easiest person to love I’ve ever met, douchebag”, he interrupted his lover before he could get even started. His arms wrapped around Tony’s shoulders, hugging him tight. “I never expected anything like this for my own life, but I’ve found something with you that’s really special, Tones. _You_ are special. You’re like my very own Romeo and I’ll never tire of telling you how much I love you. How much I love who you are and what you do and how you treat me. There’s nothing about you that you have to apologize for.”

Stephen noticed very well how Tony breathed deeply against him and how he stayed silent for a long moment before replying. “I want it all with you, do you know that, Stephen?”

They weren’t looking at each other, but he hadn’t missed the tone in Tony’s voice and Stephen’s heart soared when he realized exactly what the other meant. “Me too, sweetheart.”

Tony reached up for a kiss to his cheek before disentangling himself and walking over to one of the huge window fronts. They parted before him without any visible help, obviously having been connected to Tony’s AIs and their servers.

Stephen watched as his boyfriend walked to a nearby corner of the garden where he let the butterfly flutter onto one of the huge leaves of a small palm tree. The care and respect he showed to the magical being made his chest ache with the love he felt for that man.

Movement in the corner of his eyes made him look away and he stared as Benji and Jimi raced through the small permanent portal the sorcerer had installed in a hidden corner of the house. They’d easily be able to travel between both of Tony’s homes which gave them more territory and allowed them to follow them anytime they wanted.

They had both turned into the cuddliest cats Stephen had ever seen and by the Vishanti, they’d grown so much, but especially Jimi. He weighted almost three kilos by now without being fat at all, which was mostly due to Tony’s strict handling of their diet.

Right now, though, they’d noticed the soft breeze blowing into the house and were moving towards the open glass front.

“Uh, Tones”, Stephen warned, but his lover waved a hand when he turned around and realized what he meant.

“It’s fine, they can’t get out. And if they try I’ve connected part of the fence to a heavy current line.”

He stared at Tony. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” The chuckling billionaire walked back into the house while the two cats were just taking their first steps outside. “Relax, the garden is cat-proof, both ways actually. Just wait, they’ll chill in the sun before you know it.”

“Like you?”

“God, I can’t wait to do that”, Tony moaned with a broad grin. “I fucking love Miami.”

“Of course you do.” Stephen snorted, though he didn’t quite feel the humor. “Sun, beaches, good-looking people in flimsy clothing everywhere…”

“It’s so nice that you know that I don’t limit my tastes to gender, honey.”

“That’s what you took away from that?” Stephen asked, exasperated and watched as Tony walked towards him. There was a brilliant smile on his lips, reminding him once again just how lucky he was that this accomplished, handsome and generous man with the most beautiful soul he’d ever met was his and his alone.

He hadn’t thought about it before, but what if Tony found someone else here? What if…

“I can’t get enough of you, Stephen. Impossible. We can spend all night making love to each other and I still wake up and ache to feel you, to look into your eyes and hear you say my name.” He didn’t hesitate to hug Stephen around his middle the moment he was close enough, his arms almost painfully tight as he stared up at him. Tony’s eyes were burning into his, so sincere and full of honest admiration as he spoke. “I hurt with how much I want you close, how much I just want to hear your voice and look at you. I just want to know that you’re safe and above anything else I want to know that you’re happy. There’s nothing I miss as long as I have you with me and that’s exactly why I want it all with you, honey. You’re more than I ever expected and I just want to keep you. Just you. Just this, because this is perfect.”

Hearing Tony say these things to him…

Stephen had no idea how he was supposed to handle it, his chest tight with emotions, his hands sweaty and his heart beating frantically against his ribs. He could do nothing but stare when Tony reached up for a soft kiss, his eyes fluttering shut at the contact of their skin.

It was soft and loving and perfect.

The contact didn’t last long and his boyfriend blinked at him, his brown eyes impossibly soft as he simply took Stephen in.

“I don’t know what you see in me.” The words left his mouth without prompting, but it was what he was thinking in that moment. Stephen wasn’t special, never had been, while Tony…

Tony was everything and by God, the man could have everyone. There was so much strength to him, so much beauty in his body and soul.

How was Stephen supposed to compare to that?

“Hey, baby, look at me”, Tony prompted and reached up to frame his face, making sure that Stephen did as he’d said. “You want to know what I see when I look at you, Stephen? My future. Whenever I allow myself to dream, to think past Thanos, it’s always you. Whatever happens, you’re the one I want to talk to, whether it’s good or bad or plain boring. Wherever I am, I only want to be with you, to have you by my side. It’s always you, honey. Only you.”

His heart was hammering inside his chest when Stephen rushed to capture Tony’s lips with his own in an open-mouthed, desperate press of lips and tongues. He just needed his boyfriend to shut up, just needed him to stop making him burst with love and excitement and happiness.

God, how was it even _possible_ to feel this much joy?

For minutes they kissed like this, though they slowed down quite a bit. It seemed to be impossible to let Tony go, to stop touching him, to stop feeling his warm body and even warmer lips. Stephen just wanted him close and he got his wish for the rest of the day.

They cooked dinner together with barely a moment that they weren’t touching. Tony kept smiling at him and Stephen kept falling more in love, not caring the slightest bit that he had to be looking at Tony like he’d hung the moon and the stars in the sky.

Jarvis took note of everything that needed rearranging and whatever was missing, but it wasn’t much. Tony really had thought of almost everything and he just knew that they’d feel at home in no time.

Later that night, when they were comfortably snuggled against each other on the couch and Stephen had his head tucked neatly under Tony’s chin, he could honestly say that he was happier than he had ever been before. Never, not in his childhood, not in his years as a neurosurgeon, had he ever felt this level of joy and contentment.

“This is the best day of my life”, he muttered quietly, feeling the need to say it out loud because Tony deserved to know.

“Let me make it yet a little better?”

Tony’s words made him lift his head to look at him and his boyfriend used that moment to get up from the couch, but not without a lingering kiss to his forehead. Stephen watched him go over to the instruments and his heartbeat quickened when Tony picked up the simplest one, a classic, but obviously high-quality acoustic guitar.

He put the guitar strap around his head and let his thumb brush gently over the strings, already making it sound so beautiful even though he was simply tuning it. Stephen watched Tony sit on the couch again, one leg folded underneath him as he turned towards him with a _magnificent_ lopsided grin.

“Mind if I play something for you?” Tony asked and his eyes were so full of love and admiration that it was impossible for Stephen to find words. So he just nodded with a smile he hoped made his lover understand that he’d made him speechless, that Stephen was so overwhelmed already.

It only got worse, though, because it didn’t take many notes for him to recognize the song the genius started with. He lowered his gaze to the movements of Tony’s hand on the guitar to keep from looking at him, feeling his cheeks burning already.

And Tony hadn’t even started yet, but that changed mere seconds later.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

Tony wasn’t looking down at what he was doing, obviously confident in his capability to play the song on the guitar. No, Stephen felt his gaze on him, studying him as he sang so softly to him, so beautiful and so intimate and just so…

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called “lover”_

He looked up at that slight divergence from the original, remembering the song Tony referenced in a heartbeat. His world was reduced to his boyfriend once their gazes met, his eyes, his gentle voice and the easy, skillful movements of his right hand. Stephen wasn’t an expert, but all he heard was flawless guitar playing and he loved it. So much.

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh, what a thing to have done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_You know, you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

There was a moment without singing, but Tony silently mouthed ‘I love you’ several times during that and Stephen felt his cheeks heat up even more, his heart seemingly wanting to burst from his chest to jump over into the hands of the one who owned it anyway.

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh, what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

_For you I’d bleed myself dry_

_For you I’d bleed myself dry_

_It’s true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

Tony lowered his gaze then and Stephen realized that he was slowly transitioning from the Coldplay cover to another song, one he didn’t recognize. His excitement shot through the roof at the prospect of maybe hearing a new song of Tony’s, maybe even one he didn’t know yet.

_My castle crumbled overnight_

_I brought a knife to a gunfight_

_They took the crown, but it’s alright_

_All the liars are calling me one_

_Nobody’s heard from me for months_

_I’m doing better than I ever was, ‘cause_

It was so clear to him that Tony was referencing the Civil War and everything that had happened over the last few months. It made Stephen’s heart heavy to know that he was still dealing with that and that this was how he felt about all of it. But then his lover went on and Stephen’s became absolutely blank as he could only stare at Tony in disbelief.

_My baby’s fit like a daydream_

_Walking with his head down_

_I’m the one he’s walking to_

_So call it what you want, yeah_

_Call it what you want to_

_My baby’s fly like a jet stream_

_High above the whole scene_

_Loves me like I’m brand new_

_So call it what you want, yeah_

_Call it what you want to_

Tony shortly glanced up at him then, the corner of his mouth curled into a soft smile and Stephen barely held back from crawling across the couch and kissing him senseless right that very moment.

By the Gods…

_All my flowers grew back as thorns_

_Windows boarded up after the storm_

_He built a fire just to keep me warm_

_All the drama queens taking swings_

_All the jokers dressing up as kings_

_They fade to nothing when I look at him_

_And I know I make the same mistakes every time_

_Bridges burn, I never learn_

_At least I did one thing right_

_I did one thing right_

_I’m laughing with my lover, making forts under covers_

_Trust him like a brother, yeah_

_You know I did one thing right_

_Starry eyes sparkin’ at my darkest night_

_My baby’s fit like a daydream_

_Walking with his head down_

_I’m the one he’s walking to_

_So call it what you want, yeah_

_Call it what you want to _

_My baby’s fly like a jet stream_

_High above the whole scene_

_Loves me like I’m brand new_

_So call it what you want, yeah_

_Call it what you want to_

Their eyes met and this time Tony held his gaze, whether he felt secure enough in playing the new song or if he’d finally made up the courage to keep looking at him, Stephen didn’t know. It meant the world to him, though, to look into brown eyes during the following words and maybe it was the same for his boyfriend.

_I want to wear his initials_

_On a chain round my neck  
Chain round my neck_

_Not because he owns me_

_But ‘cause he really knows me_

_Which is more than they can say_

_I recall late November, holdin’ my breath_

_Slowly, I said ‘You don’t need to save me,_

_But would you run away with me?’_

_Yes!_

_My baby’s fit like a daydream_

_Walking with his head down_

_I’m the one he’s walking to_

_So call it what you want, yeah_

_Call it what you want_

_My baby’s fly like a jet stream_

_High above the whole scene_

_Loves me like I’m brand new_

_So call it what you want, yeah_

_Call it what you want to_

_Call it what you want to_

_Call it what you want to_

Tony kept playing the guitar for a while longer, just the soft sound of his fingers dancing across the strings while his gaze was locked on Stephen’s. His lips repeatedly moved in near silent ‘_I love you_’s and Stephen always whispered it back, his whole body vibrating with his repressed urge to move closer and kiss Tony senseless.

God, what a beautiful song. What beautiful words interlaced with a simple melody and Stephen’s heart soared at the knowledge that this was how Tony saw them, that he felt like this about the sorcerer. It’d been raw and honest and simple, but all the more brilliant for it and he loved, loved, _loved_ it.

“I love you”, it finally burst out of Stephen aloud and he moved to scoot closer to Tony who laughed softly at his eagerness, his brown eyes incredibly soft as he watched him come closer. He’d stopped playing when Stephen had spoken up and just about managed to get his head out of the strip before he took Tony’s face between his palms and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

Tony moaned against his lips and immediately opened his mouth for him, letting Stephen lead the kiss while carefully placing the guitar against the side of the couch. Once he felt both his boyfriend’s hands settle on his waist the sorcerer pulled back just enough to mumble the words against Tony’s lips again.

And again.

He kissed Tony in between his declarations, loving every second of the beautiful blush on his lover’s cheeks, his shy, loving smiles and adoring eyes. Stephen couldn’t get enough of kissing him, feeling so overjoyed because of…

Because of everything.

“Pinch me.”

“What?” Tony asked, dumbfounded and quite a bit distracted as he blinked at Stephen. His brown eyes were deep and hungry, like he’d just been about to pounce on the sorcerer if not for his sudden request. He was breathless too, slightly swollen lips parted as he sucked in air while eagerly stroking his hands up and down Stephen’s sides.

“I can’t believe this”, Stephen explained quietly and slowly shifted until he was straddling Tony’s strong thighs. “If anyone had told me two years ago that I’d be here now, with someone who’s so wonderfully amazing and gorgeous, someone who loves me and whom I love more than I ever thought I could love someone. Someone whose smile and beautiful deep brown eyes make me want to look at him all the time.”

He brought their foreheads together as he gazed at Tony, fascinated by the disbelief, slight embarrassment and utter adoration flickering over his lover’s face.

“I know I’d have kicked them out, because this is unbelievable – and yet it’s true. I have you and Tony, please”, he reached up with one hand to gently stroke his fingers through soft brown hair before placing his trembling hand against the side of the genius’s neck, “please don’t ever doubt that you have me too. I’d be with you like this forever, if I could. I’d look at you forever and would still find new things about you that are beautiful to add to all the the things that I already can’t get enough of looking at, like your eyes, your features, your hands. And God, Tones, I’d touch you forever if I could, because I can never get enough. I can have you, I can touch you for hours and it’s never enough. I always want you, even when I’ve just had you.” 

“Are you done talking?” Tony breathed and brushed their lips together, his eyes hooded and with a dark, hungry look in them when their gazes met. “Because I’d really, really like to have you right now.”

“Only if you hurry”, Stephen replied breathlessly, feeling slightly dizzy at how fast his blood rushed downwards just from that _look_. A moment later nimble fingers tore his shirt out of his pants and impatiently pushed it up his body to get rid of it, not at all bothering to open the buttons.

Tony growled when he didn’t lift his arms fast enough and Stephen moaned helplessly, the other’s forceful desire stunning him into silent cooperation. His shirt had barely hit the ground when the billionaire turned them around in a swift movement, almost throwing Stephen against the backrest with the full strength of his body.

He ignored the sorcerer’s attempt of getting rid of his shirt in return as he hurriedly opened Stephen’s button and zipper. He immediately pushed his hand into the pants to grasp Stephen in a hard grip, stroking him up and down once.

“Someone’s eager”, Tony breathed and attacked his neck to suck a hard bruise right above his pulse point. Stephen’s hips jerked and he cried quietly, the sudden onslaught of sensations making him lightheaded. “God, babe, I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Yes, Tony, please. Please…”

“Since you asked so nicely.” The man lowered his head to suck another hickey into the skin of his collar bone while harshly tearing at his pants. “I’m gonna say something to those sappy things you just said, but right now I’m going to bend you over and fuck your brains out.”

“Please do”, Stephen panted, his cock leaking pre-cum while his whole body shuddered underneath the rough handling of Tony’s hands. All he could do in the meantime was to try and hold onto something, like strong shoulders and the backrest.

He was pushed halfway down into the cushions before a hard grip on his hips turned him around, allowing Stephen to settle onto his stomach without having to use his hands for balance.

Even at his most passionate, Tony never forgot about his pain.

Never.

“Fuck, I love you.” Stephen groaned when the other man pushed two slick fingers into him, not at all having expected that next. “Oh shit, fuck. _Fuck_. Where did you…?”

“I come prepared”, Tony chuckled darkly and twisted his fingers with the clear purpose of loosening him up fast and efficient. His voice was raspy and breathless and it made Stephen feel a little less self-conscious about being rock-hard and leaking less than two minutes into this.

“This counts as a quickie, doesn’t it?”

“Babe, I’m not even sure I’ll last a minute inside your tight ass”, Tony snorted over the sound of the rustling of his pants. “I think that’s the definition of a quickie.”

“What’s taking you so long then?” Stephen deadpanned, but he didn’t get the laugh he’d hoped for. Instead Tony just pulled his fingers out of him and crawled over his body, his knees bracketing Stephen’s thighs as he rubbed his cock along the crevice of his ass.

All of a sudden his legs were pushed together, not apart, making Stephen jerk with confusion.

“What…?” he started, but interrupted himself with a very loud moan when Tony pushed the head of his cock past his tightly pressed buttocks and right through his ring of muscles. He didn’t stop, simply kept pushing into Stephen with force just shy of outright thrusting.

It was rough, the lack of maneuverability with his legs leaving Stephen helpless and his ass tighter than he normally was. The prep and lube were enough to make it not hurt, but it was uncomfortable and left him breathless and his body jerking as if trying to get away.

Tony felt even bigger than he usually did, the position heightening the press and stretch of what was already intense whenever he fucked Stephen. The heat was unbearable, as was the fact that he couldn’t move, that he couldn’t even wiggle his hips. All he could do was lie there and take whatever his lover wanted to give him.

That simple fact turned him on so much that he had to bite his lip to keep from coming right then.

The moment Tony bottomed out, his thighs bumping harshly against his ass, he immediately pulled back again, the long drag of his cock making Stephen squirm on the couch. He let the tip pop out completely until he was merely caught by the press of his Stephen’s ass cheeks. It left him feeling horribly empty and his opening fluttering after the intense stretch from before.

To say he was delirious with need would have been an understatement.

A hand moved up his sweaty back and once his fingers were well buried in his hair, Tony gave a hard tug that had Stephen bowing his upper body backwards. He struggled to bring his forearms underneath his chest, the slight pain of the pull sending a tingling through his whole body that went straight to his groin.

“Tell me you want this”, Tony growled right into his ear, hot breath dancing across his skin and Stephen’s mind went white with lust. Teeth sank deeply into the side of his neck and all of a sudden words were tumbling from his mouth that he had no control over.

And then even that stopped when Tony’s cock plunged back in deep to fuck him stupid.

Tony lowered himself onto his elbow while his other hand stayed in Stephen’s hair, his grip not easing up even as he pounded into him with abandon. It was wild and rough and perfect, but it didn’t last, it just couldn’t.

His body was bent uncomfortably and while their movements made his cock rub deliciously against the couch beneath him, it was also too much. Everything was too much, the harsh drag of that cock inside him and between his ass cheeks, the sound it made, the heat of it, the constant pounding against his prostate.

Stephen shuddered and jerked all over, his body so tightly wound that he felt like screaming but he couldn’t even do that, not with how he barely had enough air to stay conscious. When Tony came with a harsh cry he rammed himself as deeply as possible into him and that was finally enough for Stephen to be able to just let go.

His cock spurted his release between his stomach and the couch, but his senses were all fixated on being filled, on the way Tony trembled intensely above him. While he tried to breathe past his tight throat with desperation, Stephen relished in the last few shudders going through both their bodies before they could finally relax.

Tony wasn’t lingering, though. With a grunt of effort he pulled out much sooner than he usually did, but Stephen figured it had something to do with oversensitivity, considering how the man still shivered slightly when he lay down beside him. He took the opportunity to wave a hand and clean up the mess they’d made before turning slightly and scooting closer to Tony’s incredibly warm body.

“Holy shit”, the billionaire gasped and wound an arm underneath Stephen’s waist to pull him close. “Not to sound smug or anything, but that was a fine idea of mine.”

“That sounded smug anyway”, Stephen snorted. “But yeah, holy shit, you’ve earned it. That was one hell of a quickie.”

“Oh, shut up.” Tony turned his head to hide his face in his hair, but the sorcerer wouldn’t have it.

“Are you embarrassed?” he asked and lifted his head to look at Tony, easily noticing his deep blush and obvious inability to meet his gaze. “You are. Tones, for heaven’s sake, what for? That was some damn hot sex, babe.”

“It lasted less than five minutes”, Tony pointed out, but thankfully a smirk tugged on his lips already.

“Less than five _damn fine_ minutes, you mean.” Stephen rolled his eyes and leaned in for a fond kiss. “Look at us, we aren’t even fully undressed, and I don’t care. That was some damn great sex right there, Mr. Stark, though I’ve got to admit that I can’t wait to enjoy taking my time with you later. Maybe we’ll manage six minutes, this time.”

Tony almost choked on his laughter, but quickly calmed back down to look at him with adoration.

“You’re amazing”, he then said and within a split second Stephen was on his back, Tony hovering over him. “You’re everything I ever wanted and so, so much more than that at the same time. I love you, I adore you, I swear by you and yes, I’d be with you all the time too if I could. I just want to look at your gorgeous face, get lost in your eyes and your smile every minute, breathe you in and burn for you and make you feel how much I can’t live without you anymore.”

Stephen reached up for a kiss for two reasons: one, to stop Tony from saying another word and two, to hide the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes. It was too much to hear the other say these things, his heart so full with the love and utter adoration he felt for Tony.

“Allow me to take you to bed.” His lover’s hot breathing against the sensitive skin of his ear made Stephen shudder, which made the genius chuckle in return.

They moved then and left a trail of clothing on their way from the couch to the bed. Stephen took a moment to appreciate that it was even bigger than Tony’s old one and he appreciated it even more when his boyfriend lay down on the white sheets.

He looked like a Greek God as he moved to the middle of the mattress and lay down on his back, legs slightly parted in a silent invitation. Stephen was frozen where he was still standing beside the mattress, awestruck and not just a little turned on from the sight in front of him.

And Tony just looked up at him while he took him in, watching Stephen ogle him like his obvious appreciation of what he saw was something precious. The man was so, so hot, his body perfectly shaped and toned and God, the way he was splayed before him…

Stephen didn’t miss that Tony’s cock was slowly hardening under his intense gaze, but he was merely catching up to him. His own dick was already standing at attention between his legs and twitching when Tony spread his legs yet a little more.

He had to use all his willpower to not take him up on that damn invitation, his whole body aching with the need to bury himself in that tight heat. With a wave of his hand he conjured the tube of lube just as he kneeled on the mattress by the other’s feet.

Not saying anything he pushed it into Tony’s hand and Stephen saw the exact moment that he got his meaning. To his utter destruction the man didn’t even look surprised, let alone hesitate as he took the tube and quickly coated his fingers.

Watching Tony as he teased himself with his fingers before pushing first one, and then two and very soon three digits into his own body was…

Stephen was damn glad that he wasn’t standing anymore.

His eyes were transfixed and he stared at the way Tony’s opening quivered around his fingers, the way his upper body arched whenever he hit his own prostate, the way his hooded eyes kept staring back at Stephen. This wasn’t something he’d ever be able to forget again, this sight of Tony pleasuring himself in front of him in their shared bed the first night they stayed here.

“If you”, Tony started, but interrupted himself with a long, showy moan that had sweat running down Stephen’s back. “If you don’t hurry, I’ll…”

“Come”, Stephen interrupted him and, for the first time since getting into bed, touched him by wrapping his hands around Tony’s ankles. “Come for me, just like this. Let me see you fuck yourself with your fingers until you come.”

“God, Stephen.” Tony’s eyes grew even darker and his whole body shuddered before him when his fingers picked up their speed. He fucked himself on them, pushing the three digits in and out of his body and Stephen had to reach down to squeeze himself too tightly or else he would have orgasmed even before Tony did.

Seeing Stephen struggle to hold on, even without having been touched once, had the billionaire tumbling over the edge right then. He stared as the thick white ropes splashed all over Tony’s upper body, his chest heaving irregularly as his body convulsed around his fingers.

Stephen then grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away. He hurriedly scooted closer, loosely wrapping Tony’s fingers around his own cock to slick himself up, only to move yet closer.

It wasn’t graceful, not at all as he moved into position and only Tony’s skillful guiding of his cock made it possible for Stephen to actually thrust into him. Tony screamed and violently thrashed beneath him, though his arms and legs still wound around Stephen to pull him close.

“Tony?” he panted, but the harsh tug on his hips and intense jerking of the genius’ hips had him thrusting before he knew it.

There were more screams, quieter than before but no less desperate, but at the same time Tony met him thrust for thrust. Stephen wanted to slow down, wanted to make sure that this was okay, but the other wouldn’t let him. A few tears were trickling down Tony’s temple, his body continuously trembling underneath him.

Finally it dawned on Stephen that this was simply too much, that getting fucked right after his orgasm was making Tony painfully oversensitive. Since stopping wasn’t an option, the sorcerer lay down onto his forearms and started snapping his hips in earnest.

More screams sounded over the slapping sound of their skin. Tony was obviously losing his mind and he relished in it, loved every second of the blunt nails digging into his back and the hard collision of their hips.

When the cock between them spurted his second load, Stephen couldn’t help but to cant his hips slightly on the next stroke and reach down to pump him in rhythm with his thrusts.

And now Tony was a mess, his body jerking violently and trying to get away from the touch around his oversensitive, not-quite flaccid cock. It just made Stephen drag against his prostate more, though, and that obviously wasn’t much better either.

“Shhh”, he breathed into Tony’s tear-streaked ear and kissed him wherever he could reach. “Relax, I’ve got you. One more, come on, come for me one more time.”

“F… fucking ass… hole, oh shit”, Tony grunted and arched up into Stephen yet again.

He stroked the organ in his hand until he felt him hardening once more. Only then did he let go to concentrate on fucking Tony, his own cock aching by now. Stephen buried his face against the other’s neck as he thrust into him with the force of his full body, back bowing as he tried to move harder and faster yet.

The yell of his name in Tony’s broken, desperate voice had his cock exploding deep inside him, but Stephen kept moving. His senses were starting to scream at him to stop, but he kept on until he felt the intense twitching in the body beneath him that he’d waited for.

Pulling out before the man’s orgasm had even really begun, Stephen reached down to let the rest of his come drip onto Tony’s pulsating cock, marking him as his in the process.

Speaking of Tony, the man was a mess. There was sweat and quite a lot of come covering his heaving chest. Every single muscle seemed to twitch beneath his skin and he was still moaning, soft aftershocks of his orgasms still making his softening cock twitch.

“Tony, you okay?” Stephen panted as he broke down, but thankfully not on top of Tony but beside him.

“Hmm”, Tony grunted and swatted at him. “G’way.”

He got him and rolled onto his back beside him, letting the other cool down even if he really wanted to lick Tony’s chest clean. Getting three orgasms out of him in a time span this short, though – four, counting the one on the couch –, really wasn’t common and Stephen knew that he had to give him some time.

It took longer than he’d expected, but eventually Tony lifted his forearm from where he’d thrown it over his own eyes to turn and stare at him. “Fucking hell, warn a guy before you try to fuck him like he’s twenty, would you?”

“It came to me as I went”, Stephen shot back, though he didn’t manage to keep his worry out of his voice. “Are you okay, though? Was it too much? I…”

“Fine.” Tony reached out to gently wrap his fingers around Stephen’s. “Oversensitive and bone-tired, but fine. God, I can’t believe you did that. Naughty bastard.”

Stephen snorted. “That’s rich, coming from the guy who loves to stick his tongue up my ass to taste his own come.”

“You love that.”

“You loved this.”

“Touché”, Tony chuckled amusedly. It turned into a full-out laugh when Stephen moved to lick his way across his chest and stomach. “Get off, you jerk.”

He nudged at his shoulders, the half-assed attempt of getting him to stop making the sorcerer laugh as well. “You taste too good, just let me…”

It was a bit hard, licking the come off Tony’s chest when he was laughing this hard, but Stephen managed. He turned onto his back again once he was satisfied, not wanting to do anything that would make his oversensitive lover uncomfortable.

To his immense pleasure, Tony finally rolled onto his side to snuggle up to Stephen’s chest, his brown and amused eyes right there to meet his gaze. “You’re horrible and don’t you dare touch me again tonight. I can’t promise that I won’t reflexively punch you.”

“Not even to hug you close?” Stephen whispered quietly and looked at Tony with a wry smile. He had to bite back his laughter at the blush and the roll of his eyes that his words earned him.

“Despite that”, Tony relented and placed his head on Stephen’s chest while he securely wrapped an arm around his middle. “My revenge will be sweet.”

“Honestly? If fucking me senseless is what you call revenge, I might be inclined to piss you off more.”

“Not just naughty, horny too. Fuck, I’m a lucky bastard.” Tony shifted a bit to get more comfortable. “I think this was worthy inauguration sex.”

“Why, thank you, your majesty”, Stephen grumbled and waved a hand to clean them both up, too lazy to get up and shower. _That_ sex could wait until the morning, plus he really didn’t want to leave Tony for even a minute. “I’m damn sure I wouldn’t forget the show you put on for me even without my eidetic memory.”

“Who said there was a show for you?”

The sorcerer rolled his eyes, but didn’t reply. He shifted his legs slightly and hummed in contentment when Tony took it as his cue to entangle his with Stephen’s. They fell asleep like that, thoroughly fucked-out and too happy to care at all that sometime later two cats hopped up onto the bed to cuddle against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piano: https://azure.wgp-cdn.co.uk/app-pianist/posts/RedPopsforREDParlorGrandPianoSteinwaySons.jpg
> 
> Guitar 1: https://www.musikhaus-hermann.de/media/image/1b/70/f8/a6-2957-Gibson-Monarch-SJ-250-Master-Shop_600x600@2x.jpg
> 
> Guitar 2: https://images-sc1.netdna-ssl.com/D/Packages-PPACKAGE-162-detailed-image-1.jpg
> 
> Guitar 3: https://www.stringjoy.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Jerry-Garcia-Tiger-Guitar-Most-Expensive-Guitars-Ever-Sold-The-Top-10-Stringjoy-1024x641.jpg
> 
> Video 1 (Yellow): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WGytMoJJRk
> 
> Video 2 (Call It What You Want; full song): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6x5A16znf0
> 
> Video 3: (Call It What You Want; scenery): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lDqNiLw5Cc


	63. Lose You

Stephen’s entire body hurt as he stumbled through the portal and it was only thanks to the cloak that he didn’t break down onto the ground right there. Exhaustion was making him dizzy and he barely noticed the call of his name.

He did recognize the voice, though, and fell into unconsciousness feeling oddly safe and at home.

\------------

The gentle touch of fingers stroking through his hair was the first thing Stephen noticed when he surfaced from endless darkness, though he couldn’t get his eyes to open. His body felt awful, his energy nearly drained and with it his magic. He wanted to move, but only managed a weak groan.

“Shhh”, he heard a soft voice whispering to him, one he cherished, but couldn’t really place yet, unconsciousness threatening to pull him back under. “I’ve got you. Just sleep, Stephen.”

He let himself sink back into the darkness, wondering faintly why he could feel so safe when he was so utterly defenseless and vulnerable.

\------------

Every joint, every bone in his body felt heavy, making it impossible to move and Stephen panicked the moment he regained awareness. He couldn’t move to flee but he tried anyway, knowing that he was in danger and that he had to get up and away, that he needed to stay on the move or else he’d never…

Strong hands settled on his shoulders, gently pushing him back down and he heard that voice again, whispering soft words that didn’t make any sense, not to Stephen. He relaxed anyway, something telling him that he could trust that voice and that he was safe, that he could stop running.

Warmth like he hadn’t felt in so long wrapped around him and Stephen whined, turning onto his side to try and get closer to the source of all that heat. He cuddled against a strong chest and clung onto the body as if his life depended on it, which it did, but he didn’t know that yet.

The safety of strong arms around him had him breathing easier than he had since stumbling through his portal and Stephen felt himself drifting off yet again. He didn’t want to, wanted to finally open his eyes and be aware of where he was, of what was going on, but he was safe and maybe a little more rest wouldn’t hurt.

\------------

“He’ll be fine”, he heard a voice say – Wong, Stephen recognized and turned onto his back to maybe catch a glimpse of his friend. “The fight drained him of his energy and therefore, his magic. He’s got no resources to heal himself, so it just takes time. I promise you, Tony, he’ll be fine.”

A grumble was the only response he got, but Stephen didn’t care. He tried to sit up after hearing that name, a small smile on his lips when he looked up at the steps approaching the doorframe. Tony appeared, his eyes immediately finding Stephen’s and he saw the weight that lifted off the man’s shoulders as if it’d been visible.

“Baby”, the billionaire whispered and hurried towards him. He sat on the bed and pulled Stephen into a tight hug that he returned with more desperation than truly necessary. He looked up over Tony’s shoulder and smiled weakly at Wong who shook his head at him, a disapproving look on his face that barely covered up his relief at seeing him awake.

“You’re an idiot, Strange”, the sorcerer said and sighed. “You gave us quite a scare.”

“I thought you said he’d be fine.” Tony let go of him to turn and glare at Wong, but Stephen wouldn’t have it. He tugged at him and only calmed down when they were once again tightly embracing. “Shh, baby, I’ve got you.”

“I know.” Stephen buried his face against Tony’s shoulder and just held onto him, just breathed him in and let his warmth soak into his skin. He felt his energy returning even as he sat there, felt more alive than he had ever since returning to their dimension. “How long have I been out?”

“Well, you stumbled into my lab almost two days ago, but I’m sure you’ve been barely hanging on long before then.”

Stephen winced slightly because of that tone, knowing full well that denying it would have been fruitless and Tony already seemed less than amused. A moment later, though, something dawned on him and he frowned. He could still feel his energy returning as he kept touching Tony and he concentrated for a moment, tried to find out if…

His eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. “Tony, what did you…”

“It wasn’t just him, I had to heal you too”, Wong cut in before his boyfriend could even open his mouth and Stephen could only stare at him. “You idiot were too weak already when you opened that portal and it nearly drained you of your whole life force, Stephen. You should know better.”

Tony was awfully silent, but Stephen knew that there was a fire simmering beneath his calm exterior. Well, that couldn’t be helped, so he nodded at his fellow sorcerer. “Thank you, Wong.”

“Don’t do it again, Stephen. If Tony hadn’t brought you here so quickly and if he hadn’t agreed to help me heal you, I don’t know if you would have made it.”

Stephen lowered his gaze and nodded again, knowing that Wong was right. He heard him close the door and disappear down the long hall of the Sanctum that was also helping him recover even as he sat there. His arms were still loosely wrapped around Tony and he wished desperately that he could just sink back against him to hide from his wrath.

“Come here”, his lover whispered quietly as if he’d read his mind and gently pulled Stephen closer again by the back of his head. He pressed as close to Tony as he possibly could, letting his presence and love wrap him in a unique blanket of comfort. “I’m so angry at you.”

“I know.” Stephen unconsciously tightened his hold, all of a sudden afraid that Tony would pull away. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not, and that’s why I should go.”

He flinched as if Tony had punched him and pulled back to stare at Tony. “What? No, Tony. No, don’t…”

“I’m furious right now, Stephen, and I want to yell at you for being so reckless, for nearly dying in front of my eyes.” Tony pressed a hard, lingering kiss to his lips that was full of his own share of desperation. “And I will strangle you when you make a flippant comment about your life, which we both know you will, and I don’t want to lose it.”

“Don’t leave.” Stephen stared at Tony, trying to tell him with his eyes that he couldn’t bear to see him go. “Please, just… You can yell at me all you want, I definitely know that I deserve it, just… Just don’t go.”

“God, Stephen.” His boyfriend reached up to touch his cheek and Stephen turned his face into his touch, nuzzling softly against Tony’s palm. “Do you even understand how scared I was?”

  
“I’m sorry”, he breathed and had to swallow to get rid of a sob worming its way up his throat. “I miscalculated and by the time I’d gotten myself a moment of reprieve I was almost too tired to open that portal back to our dimension. I’m sorry I just appeared like that, but you were all I could think about and it was easiest to portal to you, so…”

“Shh.” Tony’s soft lips brushed over his forehead before wandering down to his temple, trailing kisses along his skin. “I’m not mad that you came to me, I’m glad you did. I’m glad you trust me and I’m so glad that I was in time to save your life. I’m mad because you didn’t come home sooner, I’m mad that you risked your life at all.”

“Tony…”

“I came so close to losing you today, asshole”, the genius muttered, but his voice was close to breaking and Stephen instinctively tightened his hold around him. “And you act like that’s okay.”

Stephen winced, knowing that Tony was right. He knew it’d been close, but he hadn’t really regretted it, not until now. Now he thought about how he would have felt if Tony had stumbled into his arms more dead than alive, if he’d had to sit beside the man for two days fearing for his life.

Only to have him act like nothing much had happened.

“I’m sorry, Tones”, he whispered and finally straightened up to look at Tony, his eyes swimming with tears. “If you want to go, then go. I’ll be alright, I just… I just want you to know that I really am sorry. I didn’t want you to have to fear for my life and I… I promise I’ll be more careful.”

It wasn’t enough, it couldn’t be. The tiredness in brown eyes was hurting Stephen and he wondered why he’d been so stupid, it certainly hadn’t been urgent. Everything about his interdimensional trip had been going normal until that fight and even then he’d felt like everything had been alright.

He’d overestimated his own strength and Stephen felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought that he’d almost left Tony alone.

That he’d almost died.

“I can’t lose you”, Tony breathed and it was barely audible, but the sorcerer heard him and finally let go of that sob that had been stuck in his throat for minutes.

“I’m sorry.”

Stephen was so glad when the other enveloped him in yet another hug and just sank heavily against Tony, feeling the irrational urge of wanting to crawl into his skin.

“It was like seeing you nearly die in that other future again.” The genius turned his head to press his lips against Stephen’s temple. “_I can’t lose you_.”

And if he’d needed anything more to feel like shit, this was it. There was so much desperation in Tony’s voice and Stephen very much hated himself for being the reason for it. He hadn’t thought that far, hadn’t considered how this would make Tony feel and he wanted to kick himself for it.

He refused to think about how it was his job in that moment, that’d better be left for later.

“Thank you for helping to heal me”, Stephen finally whispered and shifted until he could kiss Tony on his lips. “If you’ve got to go, then go. I’m about to pass out again anyway, there’s no need for you to stay.”

His lover sighed and reached up to brush a few strands of his hair from his forehead. “I don’t want to go, but I really do need to sort some things out with SI.”

Tony had obviously been staying the last two days, of course he needed to take care of his firm and Stephen tried not to let his disappointment get the better of him. He nodded with a tight little smile and just hoped the other would blame it on the exhaustion that he still felt.

After a last few more kisses the sorcerer settled back down in his bed and watched with a heavy heart as Tony left the room. He stared at the doorframe for a while before he could make himself turn around and shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep. There was no reason to long for Tony, he’d be able to recover on his own now. And yet he had to admit that it was hard not to miss his warmth and the safety it provided.

He might have drifted off slightly when he felt the mattress dip behind him and Stephen half-turned, blinking in confusion.

“Shh”, Tony hushed him and scooted closer against his back to envelop him in a tight hug. “Just go back to sleep.”

“But you don’t have to…”

“No, I don’t, but I want to.”

Several soft, loving kisses along his neck made Stephen melt into the mattress and against his boyfriend. “What about SI?”

“Pepper’s handling it, I just had to talk to her. And Wong is handling things at Kamar-Taj, so you can rest. I’m not leaving you alone like this.”

His heart soared in his chest, from both the words and their closeness and Stephen fell asleep before he knew it, wrapped safely in the arms of the man he loved.

\------------

He recovered enough to finally leave the bed within another day, however Stephen still wasn’t his old self yet. His magic was still drained, but it was to be expected and he wasn’t worried about it.

  
Tony was an angel, constantly staying by his side as he recovered and putting pretty much everything else on hold. He still worked to keep things at SI afloat, but he did it from the Sanctum to be able to stay with Stephen and it meant the world to him to have his boyfriend close like this.

It left him feeling pretty useless, though, but he didn’t say anything. Tony’s fury at his recklessness was still flaring up sometimes and he figured he didn’t have the right to complain about it.

His recovery also left him unable to teach at Kamar-Taj, but to his utter surprise Tony volunteered to do it for him.

“You want to teach sorcery?”

“Don’t be stupid, it’s unbecoming”, his boyfriend snarked and glared at him over his Pad. “I’m kind of good in martial arts, though, if that’s something you think can help.”

“Yeah, I really think it could.”

Half an hour later he was sitting on a comfortable chair in a corner of Kamar-Taj’s courtyard and though he felt a little stupid, Stephen wouldn’t have missed this for the world. Unlike what he’d expected, the students had immediately taken a liking to Tony, some even so ecstatic about having Iron Man as a teacher that they’d barely calmed down.

And it was justified, he had to admit. Stephen couldn’t hear what Tony was saying, but the students were pretty much hanging on his lips as he explained what he wanted them to do.

A few weren’t really listening, though, and it surprised him to notice that Tony wasn’t hesitant about calling them out on it. Stephen watched for a moment and frowned when it became clear that their challenging behavior ended in a one-on-one duel between Tony and one of them.

“How is it going?” Wong’s calm voice sounded from beside him, but Stephen didn’t tear his eyes away from where Tony and the student were slowly walking around each other, looking for an opening. “That doesn’t look like a lesson.”

“No, I think…” Stephen started but stopped when Tony abruptly moved. He took a step forward and deflected the other’s punch with too much ease, obviously having seen it coming miles away. The billionaire twirled gracefully and had his hand wrapped around his opponent’s throat a split second later.

Stunned to silence, the other students simply stared at the two men who had just broken away from each other and Stephen realized what Tony was doing. He’d antagonized his opponent, expertly so. The fury was visibly rolling off the student he was fighting in waves while he kept deflecting his attacks with ease.

It enraged the other more and more, all of which just made it easier for Tony to avoid him altogether.

“He’s good”, Wong assessed curtly and Stephen could only nod, very aware that his friend had realized Tony’s tactics as well.

For all the fun he seemed to be having, Tony obviously grew tired of the game they were playing and changed gears from one second to the next. Stephen heard the student’s stunned yell when the older man switched from defense to attack, getting in a few nasty hits before kicking the feet out from under his opponent.

Tony said something that made the others laugh and even the student on the ground joined in when he sat up. Everything went much smoother from then on, but Stephen was too fixated watching his lover move to care much about the lesson itself. He’d made a point with the hand-to-hand combat already and it was obvious that the students really respected him, even those who’d been trying to play it cool before.

“He’s good with them”, Wong said and conjured a chair out of nothing to sit down beside him. “You don’t need to keep staring at him, he’s not going to disappear.”

“No, he’s not.” Stephen still didn’t look away from Tony and smirked slightly at his friend’s long sigh.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Now that got him to finally turn to his friend, one eyebrow lifted in a silent question. “What’s there to talk about? I was an idiot and it won’t happen again. Believe me, Tony already chewed me through, you don’t have to add insult to injury.”

  
“Stephen, I’m not stupid and neither are you. How long are you going to keep doing this?”

He turned his head back towards the students and watched his lover in silence for almost a minute, waiting for Wong to get his message and leave. His friend did him the favor, but not without sighing again and Stephen really knew that they’d have to talk about this, but not anytime soon.

Almost two hours later Tony finished up and the students applauded before packing up and leaving. Stephen smiled when his sweaty and broadly grinning lover came to him. “They never applaud me.”

“No offense, baby, but I’m famous and they definitely don’t care about neurosurgery”, Tony chuckled and leaned down for a kiss. “How are you?”

“Better, watching my gorgeous boyfriend be all stern and sexy really did wonders for my energy levels”, Stephen replied with a teasing tone and grinned when the other laughed.

“I’m going to dance practices today, I’ve been missing out. Want me to drop you off at the Sanctum?”

“No, I’m alright, Wong can take me. I’m sorry I’ve been keeping you, love”, Stephen added quietly and frowned when Tony tried to wave him off. “I’m serious, you’ve pretty much stopped your whole life to be with me and I appreciate it.”

“I’m fairly convinced you’d to the same for me, so seriously, it’s fine. Dinner at the Sanctum?”

“No, I want to go home with you tonight.” Stephen smiled when the words made his insides feel all hot with excitement at being able to say this. “I don’t need the Sanctum’s powers anymore and I really want to be with you.”

A flicker of something passed through Tony’s eyes that had him shivering intensely, but it quickly disappeared again as if the other man tried to tell himself that Stephen hadn’t meant it like that.

Too bad that it was exactly what he’d meant, but he didn’t say anything.

Not yet.

“I’ll come and pick you up later then”, his boyfriend smiled and leaned down for a soft

kiss to his brow. “Don’t do anything stupid. Again, I mean.”

Stephen snorted. “I deserved that one.”

“Oh, you know it”, Tony chuckled and opened a portal to his Tower. “See you later, pretty boy.”

He was gone before the sorcerer could protest the nickname, leaving him with a slight blush on his cheeks as well as a stupid, lovesick grin.

\------------

Stephen loved their house, he really did. It was stunningly beautiful and just theirs, sort of an oasis that not even Rhodey had seen yet. The couch was magnificent, with lots and lots of pillows and just so damn huge and comfy.

It also allowed him to watch his lover in the shower from where he was sitting on said couch and he couldn’t help but stare.

He wasn’t sure if Tony was doing it on purpose, but he was slowly turning around his own axis as he stood beneath the spray, allowing Stephen a good long glance at all of him. Whether it was the sight alone or the endless days without having felt him, he didn’t know. All the sorcerer knew was that it was doing something to him.

Watching his boyfriend wash himself down, his hands traveling all over his wet and glistening bronze skin made it sheer impossible to stay where he was. Tony shampooed his hair and Stephen was sure he could smell its scent even from afar, staring at the white suds being flushed down.

His skin had gotten slightly darker over the last few weeks, the hours Tony had put into sun-bathing already paying off. He looked delicious, ready to eat and Stephen wanted nothing more than to trace his tongue all over him.

The stirring in his groin was expected and when the billionaire bent down to pick up another bottle he couldn’t help but moan wantonly. It was a sight to behold and Stephen shifted slightly to get more comfortable in his suddenly too tight pants. Tony finished washing then and lifted both arms to card his fingers through his hair, allowing Stephen an unrestricted view of his muscular backside.

And that damn fine ass of his, of course.

Whimpering quietly, the sorcerer decided that cooking dinner would have to wait a while longer, he needed something else first. God, they hadn’t had sex in almost two weeks with his interdimensional travels and following recovery.

Stephen simply couldn’t wait any longer.

He got up when Tony shut off the water and, with a single wave of his hand, Stephen returned the towel to the drawer where it belonged. It took a moment for the other to notice and he smirked when his lover reached for the towel and found nothing.

A look of confusion crossed Tony’s face, but a quick glance told him that the towel had indeed disappeared and brown eyes immediately snapped to him.

“Is this your way of being funny?” Tony asked with a roll of his eyes. “I thought you lost your energy, not your humor.”

“I did.” Stephen kept walking towards the other man and didn’t stop when he was close. He crowded against Tony and pushed him back until he collided with the inner shower wall, not at all caring that his bare feet and the front of his clothes were getting wet.

“What are…?”

  
Whatever protest Tony had started to put up, Stephen kissed it right off his lips. Simultaneous moans sounded between them and the genius eagerly wrapped both wet arms around his neck, pulling him close.

The sorcerer pushed a thigh between Tony’s legs and brought them even closer before rolling his hips against him, letting him feel his hardness. Another needy sound left his boyfriend’s throat and Stephen smirked, pulling back slightly to glance into dark brown eyes.

“This is what you had in mind when you put that glass shower here, isn’t it?” he mumbled and continued to rub his already leaking cock against Tony’s hard body. “Works like a charm, Tones. That show of yours? Has me all hard and desperate for you, baby.”

“I wa… wasn’t putting on a show”, Tony panted and arched against him, his still wet and slick body smelling delicious when Stephen lowered his face to the crook of his neck. “Stephen, your clothes…”

“Screw my clothes, I’m not going to wear them much longer anyway”, he rumbled and something about his voice must have flipped a switch in Tony.

He went from unsure footing to all out desire from one second to the next. Whereas he’d been hesitant to touch Stephen with his wet hands before, now Tony didn’t seem to care. He eagerly fisted at his shirt to tug him closer, all inhibition gone as he turned them around to push him up against a still wet section of the wall.

It left his clothes sticking to his back as well, but he didn’t care. All Stephen cared about was the hard body pressing against his, the urgent way with which Tony seemed to want to crawl into him, to be as close to him as possible. Stephen whined and pressed open-mouthed kisses to whatever part of his boyfriend he could reach, which sadly wasn’t Tony’s mouth.

  
“Kiss me”, he grumbled and rubbed his thigh against the erection pressing against him. “Stark, kiss me.”

Tony reached up one hand and grasped his chin to turn Stephen’s head towards him, slanting their lips together in a furious kiss. They kept rolling their hips in a fast rhythm, their hands sliding all over each other in a desperate attempt to get ever closer.

The hand on his ass had Stephen jerking his hips forward and he groaned long and deep, his whole body shuddering when Tony’s hips jerked against him in response. It was so hot all of a sudden, sweat making his clothes even more uncomfortable while the body crowding against his own was about to drive him insane.

He smelled so good, Stephen noticed, like his body soap and shampoo and underneath all that like sun and metal; simply put, Tony smelled amazing, like home. When their kiss ended in favor of breathing he pressed his nose against Tony’s skin to smell nothing but him, simply unable to get enough. Stephen’s chest grew tighter with the desire coursing through him, his throat turning raspy with the moans he just couldn’t suppress.

A part of him screamed at him to get rid of his clothes, promising him the sensation of Tony’s hot skin against his own, but he couldn’t pull away. Not only did the other man press himself against him as tight as he could, Stephen was holding onto him for dear life at the same time.

“Baby”, Tony panted and reached down with both hands to pull him in by his ass. It made them glide together deliciously and Stephen grunted wantonly, thrusting his hips forward in a desperate attempt to gain more friction.

And Tony gave it to him, letting him rub his aching cock against his hip while wildly thrusting against him in return. Considering how long it’d been he was surprised that they lasted even this long, but Stephen didn’t mind. He couldn’t get enough of this, of feeling his sexy lover’s body so close, his heat, his strength.

There was nowhere he’d rather be than right there, in Tony’s arms, dry-humping against each other like some horny, lovesick teenager. For them, this was perfection and even if he swore to himself to do this right once they’d come back down from their height, he wouldn’t change a thing.

By the time the churning heat in his stomach became too much to bear, Stephen was quietly panting Tony’s name on repeat. The other wasn’t much better, the sound of his own name on his boyfriend’s tongue sending shiver after shiver down Stephen’s spine and straight to his groin.

His orgasm ruined his pants completely, soaking them at the front as Stephen shuddered through his mind-blowing release. He felt Tony stiffen against him and, with a loud moan of raw pleasure, wet Stephen’s pants from the outside as well. They both clung onto each other as their cocks twitched intensely, both dizzy with the intensity of their orgasms.

It took a long moment until their bodies stopped shivering and their cocks started to slowly grow soft between them. Tony was carefully keeping him pushed against the glass wall, obviously ignoring his ruined clothes in favor of holding him up.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind when I made your towel disappear”, Stephen panted and smiled when he felt Tony chuckling against him.

“Well, you did say that you wanted to screw your clothing, so…”

The sorcerer threw his head back in laughter, but calmed quickly when Tony straightened up to simply look at him, his brown eyes incredibly gentle. “What?”

“You’re beautiful”, his boyfriend whispered and lifted his hand to brush Stephen’s hair behind his ear, even if it didn’t stay there. “And so freaking gorgeous, Mr. Cheekbones.”

“That’s not my last name.”

“No, your last name is simply strange”, Tony laughed and gracefully accepted the light punch to his shoulder. “What exactly did you have in mind when you wizarded my towel away?”

Stephen sighed in fake misery at the wording, but didn’t say anything about it. He didn’t have to; the sound of quiet laughter told him that Tony had gotten him anyway. “Let me show you.”

“Hmm”, Tony hummed and took the smallest step backwards, allowing for enough space between them to start getting Stephen undressed. “No dinner?”

“Later.” Stephen shifted to get rid of his shirt while the other man took care of his absolutely ruined pants. “You’re the best appetizer there is.”

“Don’t tell any restaurant, I’ve got no interest to be on their menu.”

He chuckled darkly and slung his arms around his lover to bring their naked bodies together while kicking away his pants. “I’d never. You’re on my menu and no one else’s.”

Tony winced visibly. “Yeah, let’s not do that metaphor anymore, it’s getting weird.”

“Agreed”, Stephen laughed as he leaned in to capture these sexy lips in a long kiss. They made their way to the bed with difficulty, but neither cared. Their closeness was more important than being able to walk and he wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

They didn’t get to eat dinner before midnight, but they just laughed about that as well.


	64. Dinner party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooong chapter... 
> 
> So, I borrowed the Alvarez family from Netflix' 'One Day at a Time'. Not mine. Sue me if you don't like it, but I just HAD to write these jokes... It was all so much FUN XDD

“Do you know why Tony was so insistent that I join you for dinner today?” Wong asked as Stephen got out his sling ring.

“What, I thought you wanted to finally see the new house?”

“I do, but he was oddly specific.”

“Well, he has friends of his staying at the guest house for a few days, so it’s more of a celebration dinner, plus they don’t know about Tony and me. We’re just friends of his and Rhodey will come over later too, but Pepper couldn’t make it. Something about SI, I think.”

Stephen opened the portal to the entrance area of their new home, a smirk settling on his lips at the stunned look on his friend’s face. He didn’t say anything, but Wong was obviously busy taking everything in – his gaze lingered on the waterfall-wall for a ridiculously long moment – before Stephen led them into the huge living area of the guest house.

To his utter astonishment he was greeted by the sight of two women, a teenage girl and boy gathered around in the living area and vividly talking Spanish – and Tony right in the middle of it. Stephen had no problem making out his voice as he talked quickly and with gestures, sounding almost no different than the others.

And he was comfortable in the language, that much was obvious. He was fluent and even joked, making the others chuckle with that usual ease of his. The talking died down when Wong and he walked in and Stephen was glad that he was still somewhat stunned, because it made it a hell of a lot easier to not smile warmly at his lover and give something away.

“Stephen, Wong”, Tony greeted them and waved them over, his eyes lingering on Stephen’s for a moment in a secret exchange of something entirely too sappy. “Come on in, I’ll introduce you, unless you want to yell at me some more, Pen?”

“Tony!” the woman he’d mentioned said and put her hands on her hips. “I told you this morning that I was going to cook tonight!”

Tony snickered. “I thought it was a joke - and I thought it was hilarious. This is Penelope”, he introduced her to Stephen and Wong before the woman could go off on him. She glared at him, but Tony ignored her as he went on. “That’s Lydia, her mother, and Elena and Alex, her kids.” They all said hello to them. “Lydia fled Cuba after Castro seized power and Penelope was a nurse in the US army; she’s working to be a nurse practitioner. These are Stephen and Wong, and you all know who I am. And in case you were wondering, we were just fighting about who’s going to cook tonight. Lydian and I won and yes, you can be glad that it won’t be Penelope, I’m telling you.”

Stephen rolled his eyes at that. “It’s nice to meet everyone.”

Wong agreed.

“The same here”, Penelope smiled at them before going back to glaring at Tony, “though I have to say you’re just in time. I was just about to murder a Stark.”

“Non, Lupita, don’t be mad at Tony”, Lydia said in a heavy Cuban accent and stepped between the man and her daughter. Stephen watched as she put one arm around Tony’s waist and leaned against his side, her other hand settling on his chest as she added: “I promised I’d teach him all our family’s secret recipes, so he can… Oh. _Oohhh_…”

Her fingers poked Tony in his chest before slowly dancing along his pectoral and it was clear from the look on her face that she was very impressed, to say the least. Tony glanced down before sighing resignedly, apparently used to this. “Lydia, I’m very sorry, but you’re not my type.”

“Which is a true shame”, the woman said easily and let go of him. “I know no one can compete with my perfection, but I think that you are very close.”

“Why, thank you.” Tony grinned, only to add sarcastically: “’Cause you’re nearly twice my age and this isn’t weird at all.”

“You know how she is”, Penelope chuckled. “She’s totally gone on you.”

Stephen could only blink at the scene before him, not really knowing what to even say to that, but gladly he wasn’t expected to say anything. He just hoped that Lydia wasn’t serious.

“Alright, everyone stop trying to get into my pants. What do you want to drink?” Tony asked and for the next half an hour everyone simply went about getting to know each other. Elena was soon to turn eighteen, while her brother Alex was three years younger and apparently considered the pretty one in the family.

He sure acted like it.

Stephen couldn’t keep the grin off his face the whole time at all the bantering and snickering, his lover in the center of it almost the entire time. And Tony looked happy, really happy and relaxed and it was a sight that Stephen cherished, content to just lean back beside Wong and secretly watch him.

When everything quieted down a bit and Wong was talking to Lydia and Penelope discussed something with her kids, the sorcerer turned to look at Tony. “You never talked Spanish to me before.”

“Do you speak Spanish?”

“Uh, no.”

Tony frowned. “Then why would I talk Spanish to you?”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but had to admit that the other had a point. They smiled softly at each other before being interrupted by Alex coming over to show off his… Okay, that was weird. He had a fake mustache on his upper lip. Stephen watched the billionaire blink several times.

“Look, Tony, what do you say? I think this mustache makes me look like I mean business.”

“Sure, if your business is taming lions”, Tony deadpanned, making Stephen snort. “Besides, you’re a fifteen year old boy, so you have exactly the same amount of facial hair as your Latina Mum. Come talk to me only when you’re serious.”

“Thanks, Tony”, Penelope snapped and threw a pillow at the man who caught it with no effort before winking at her.

Alex sighed and pulled the fake mustache off. “I’ll get rid of it then.”

“Well, I never said I didn’t like it”, Tony shrugged, making everyone but Alex look at him weirdly.

The boy only beamed. “Really?”

“Yeah, it made me laugh.”

Laughter sounded in the room and Alex stomped off while Penelope smacked Tony on the upper arm. “That was kind of mean, Tony, but I’d have been meaner, so there’s that. You’re good with him, though.”

“He’s a great kid”, Tony shrugged, but Stephen could see the very slight hue of pink on his cheeks at the compliment. “Anyway, don’t we have a birthday party to plan?”

Elena sat up at those words and grinned broadly. “It’s so nice of you to throw me my eighteenth birthday party, Tony.”

“I’m just being selfish, I can’t wait to meet your whole Cuban family”, the man grinned. “I’ve heard so much about Rosita who was pregnant with her son for eleven months and still thinks he was premature. That’s the kind of insanity I can work with.”

Lydia frowned at Elena. “You know, nieta, if I started plucking your eyebrows right now, I might be able to separate them in time.”

The girl glared at her grandmother. “Very funny, abuelita.”

Everyone else just tried desperately to contain their snorts, but Lydia didn’t seem to notice as she turned to Tony. “And Tony, who will be your date for the party? You have to answer me, it is very important.”

The billionaire threw her a cautious look, his gaze coming not even near Stephen. “Uh, no idea, to be honest.”

“Good, because I promised you to the Consuela. Now _she_ has a good mustache!”

Stephen choked on his breath at the hilarious, exasperated look on Tony’s face at that. “Uh, Lydia…”

“Just kidding, Tony.” She sighed miserably. “It’s not that good.”

“Why is my birthday party so important anyway?” Elena then asked while Tony rolled his eyes at the false look of sympathy Stephen threw him. “Everyone’s making such a big deal out of it like with my quinces. It’s just a party.”

# “Oh right, I remember you were exactly like this about your quinces as well”, Tony snarked. “You were the one girl who thought a _Quinceañera _was just a misogynistic relic of the past, that it stems from a time when women were raped everywhere and parents were just like, ‘Here, he owns her now, so no raping this one’. What century did you think we live in again? And look, it turned into a pretty great party and so will this.”

Elena, Lydia, Stephen and Wong were all staring at Tony in disbelief, but he just laughed lowly and took a sip of his water. Lydia, though, wasn’t yet ready to let the idea of Tony’s date go.

“Ah, Tony, you know”, she said and stepped up beside him. “It is such a shame that you are single, it’s like you’re wasting your life.”

“Do you really wanna do this right now, Lydia, ‘cause I know exactly where the knives are around here”, Tony said darkly and pointed vaguely towards the kitchen.

Stephen deduced that it wasn’t the first time that they were having this conversation.

The woman just ignored it. “You really should find someone to marry, Tony. You’re wasting your life being single.”

Stephen’s eyebrows shot up, though it was nothing in comparison to the look on the billionaire’s face. “I can’t believe this. _I’m_ wasting my life?”

“Come on, Tony”, Penelope delved in with an amused chuckle. “She’s just trying to help, in her usual insensitive way of course.”

“Not interested, thank you very much.” Tony tried to ignore her, but Lydia was still staring at him expectantly. “Look, Lydia, just because you were happily married for over forty years doesn’t mean that everyone is so lucky.”

“If you had married Pepper…”

“Then I would have had to divorce her, so there’s that.”

Lydia stared at him. “You know, in Cuba we don’t get divorced, we die.”

“So you want me to kill myself?” Tony asked sarcastically. “’Cause right now the concept sounds really damn great.”

“What? _Noooo_”, Lydia said and lightly framed Tony’s face with both hands. “But you are amazing”, she said with conviction and put her foot down. “You should be with someone who makes you happy and who makes you laugh and who you can make amazing love with.”

“Is she always like this?” Wong asked and turned to Penelope who nodded immediately.

“Yes, absolutely”, the woman chuckled softly while Lydia and Tony’s vivid conversation switched to Spanish. “I love being here, because then she’s after Tony and his love life and leaves me alone. It doesn’t last long, but it’s heaven.”

Tony threw up his hands and said something in Spanish that made Penelope choke on her laughter while Lydia just rolled her eyes.

“Damn, your Spanish is getting really good”, Penelope laughed. “I didn’t even think of some of the things you just said.”

Elena frowned. “What did he say?”

The billionaire glared at her. “I was saying that it’s a shame that you wouldn’t even notice if I insulted you.”

It was Lydia’s turn to throw her hands up. “Elena, I told you to let me teach you Spanish!”

“She’s been teaching me and it’s been going great”, Tony grinned. “As long as no one mentions my private life anyway.”

The grandmother turned right back to him. “Tony, I’m serious. You deserve to be happy.”

With a groan the genius let his head fall forward in a clear sign of defeat, only for Penelope to shriek loudly. “Oh my God, is that a necklace?”

Stephen and Tony both froze, though nobody but Wong noticed _his_ reaction when the genius quickly got up from the couch to get away from his friend. “Uh, no, it isn’t. Weren’t we discussing Elena’s eyebrows? I really think…”

“Oh no, you don’t get to do that”, the woman grinned almost manically. “You never wore necklaces before, let us see.”

“Eh no, thanks, not seeing the benefit for me there.”

Tony took another step back, but there was really nowhere to go. He turned to Penelope with a glare. “Let it go, Pen.”

“You’re seeing someone”, she said and it sounded much more stunned than Stephen would have expected. “Oh my God, you’re blushing. I can’t believe this, I’m right! That is so great!”

“What? That’s great, who is she?” Elena yelled excitedly and jumped up as well, joining Lydia in looking at Tony with a broad grin.

“Should I be excited about this?” Alex asked, though he was talking mostly to himself by now. “Because I’m not.”

“Thank you, Alex”, Tony said and pointed at the boy. “Could you all mind your own business like he does?”

“No”, Lydia deadpanned and walked over to Tony to take his right hand between her own. “Tell us everything.”

“You’d faint”, Tony snarked with a glare and this time it was Wong who had to suppress his snort to not be obvious. Stephen inconspicuously glared at him.

“Stop being gross and start talking.” Penelope still grinned at Tony. “That explains so much, actually. You’ve been all smiley and dreamy lately, I thought it was the new house, but you’re just in love. _Tony is in love, Tony is in love_…”

She’d started singing the last part and while Stephen’s cheeks turned a bright cherry red, Tony visibly yielded under the pressure of embarrassment.

“Okay, _fine_, I’m seeing someone”, he whined in defeat. “Just _please_ stop singing... And yeah, it’s been going on for a while, so yes, it’s serious and no, Lydia, _he _is not Cuban!”

“Oh my God, it’s a he”, Elena said, seemingly bursting with excitement. “Or is it they? I mean, we don’t know if he identifies as he, maybe it’s they.”

The disbelief was plain to see on the genius’ face as he stared at the girl.

“Why do you have to hurt me like this?” Lydia ignored her granddaughter as she placed both hands on her hips, looking outright offended. “I just want what’s best for you.”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Not being Cuban _is_ his only flaw, Lydia.”

  
“And what a flaw it is!” Lydia sighed deeply. “Another question is if he can dance, oh how I hope that he can dance, my heart will bleed if I have to teach another white man how to move his hips for his wedding.”

Tony turned his gaze towards Penelope and pointed at the woman and girl going on about his significant other. “And that, Pen, is why I didn’t say anything!”

“Aw, come on”, the woman chuckled and actually moved closer to envelop Tony in a tight hug. She said something to him in Spanish, her voice soft and obviously saying something nice, judging by Tony’s reaction. Stephen watched as his lover’s face relaxed into a gorgeous smile before he wound his arms around her in return and kissed her on the head.

He said something back that made Lydia turn around to them. “More than a _year_? Are you crazy!” It was not a question. “You have been keeping him a secret from us for this long and he isn’t Cuban on top of it? How often can you disappoint me in one day?”

Tony threw his hands up again. “I’m going to start dinner, if only to get away from all of this maldito pendejada...”

He kept cursing in Spanish as he went towards the kitchen while Penelope, Lydia and Alex’ eyebrows rose up higher and higher. Elena looked like she was about to cry, obviously barely understanding a word he said.

All of it was simply hilarious.

The women soon joined Tony in the kitchen and Stephen didn’t miss that they kept pestering him about his love life, but he seemed to have gotten his wits back. The billionaire stayed strictly away from him and he readily went along with it, knowing that it probably was for the best.

Penelope and Lydia were all over Tony, but as annoying as it was, it was painfully obvious that they were simply happy for him. And the billionaire was having a hard time staying annoyed and snapping back at them, one corner of his lips was constantly pulled up in a small smile.

Stephen was glad that his boyfriend had people like this in his life and he almost wished they’d just tell them about their relationship. Penelope and her family were very nice people, open-minded and just plain awesome. They hadn’t even batted an eye at the note that Tony was with another man. Plus, it was so hard not to touch and kiss Tony all evening, but they hadn’t talked about it and he didn’t want to make the decision for them both.

It actually helped when Benji and Jimi joined Wong, Alex and him on the couch after they’d set the table for dinner. The Ragdoll settled on his lap with no fuss, his loud purrs demanding Stephen’s attention and he petted him as a welcome distraction from staring at Tony. Jimi lay down beside him, content to just feel his warmth after Tony had sent him away from the kitchen and was obviously unavailable right then.

The Maine Coon had taken a liking to the billionaire and while he accepted Stephen and cuddled with him as well, he always preferred Tony’s lap when he had the choice. It was the exact opposite with Benji, so it evened out.

When the food was almost done and there was nothing to do for a while, Tony joined them on the couch and Alex begged him to play a game with him.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Fine”, Tony shrugged. “I’ll be your grandmother, you ask the questions.”

“Okay. First question, how old are you?”

“_A lady neverrr tells_.” The man threw his head back, his voice too high and a look on his face that had Wong, Stephen and Alex himself choking on their laughter.

  
“Right, right”, the boy snickered and went on. “Any allergies?”

“_My Cuban blood is farrr too strrrong_.”

“Man”, Alex somehow got out. “You are good.”

It went on like that for a few minutes and Stephen couldn’t get enough of seeing Tony have fun, his humor and snark at full display. By the time their stomachs had started hurting with how much they were laughing, Tony got up and went over to the kitchen counter.

He said dramatically: “Can’t I have five minutes of quiet in my own home?”

Lydia, who was just wiping the counter clean, looked up as he leaned on the surface with one forearm and placed a glass before him. “The usual?”

Stephen had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out in undignified laughter when Tony just nodded and downed the sip of apple juice like it’d been a shot of whisky. When Lydia turned, he said in a grave voice: “No, no.” He knocked on the counter. “Leave the bottle.”

“Oh please”, Penelope snorted over everyone’s laughter. “Like you’ve got it so hard. You’re your own boss. You work because you love it and not at all because you need to. And if anyone could swim in their money it’d be you.”

“You’re right and I totally couldn’t imagine being a nurse like you. When you’re not taking someone’s pee, you’re taking their crap.”

“I’ll kill you!”

Stephen sighed, but he just couldn’t keep his grin off his face as he watched Penelope chasing after his lover.

“And what about you?”

He turned to see Lydia standing right beside the couch looking down at him.

“What do you mean, Lydia?”

“I was asking if you are seeing someone, of course. What else would interest me?”

Stephen decided to ignore the flirting tone in her voice. “As it stands, yes, I am. And I am very happy with him, so I hope you’re not disappointed.”

“Ah, of course.” Lydia turned around and left him sitting there, which was honestly not even the most confusing thing about that evening, so he just let it go.

They ate dinner at the table and Stephen ended up right beside Lydia, Tony across them beside Rhodey, who Wong had portaled over a few minutes ago. The man had had a long day working with the UN, so he was pretty much busy eating and winding down.

“So, Stephen”, Lydia sometime said and pretty much stopped all other conversations around the table with her tone of voice. “Tell us something about the guy you are seeing. Is he nice?”

“He’s amazing, actually”, the sorcerer replied nonchalantly, though he was very careful about not looking anywhere near Tony. 

“Ah, sí.” Lydia smiled and pointed her fork at him. “It is very important to have someone to love in your life.”

“Mami, don’t start this again”, Penelope warned, but Lydia quickly waved her off.

“Non, hija, I’m just saying. Everyone deserves someone in their life, someone with beauty and brains, someone with the same passions as you. Someone like my Berto, someone who can protect you, someone who can kill a spider for you, someone who can make passionate love to you to celebrate the death of a spider.”

The others shook their heads at the last part, but Stephen just smiled and leaned in closer to Lydia, looking her straight in the eyes as he said in a deep, definite voice: “I would kill a thousand men for the pleasure of his smile.”

The woman stared back at him, only to say in a voice almost as deep as his: “I like you, Stephen.”

He was _extremely_ careful now to not look at Tony or Rhodey or even Wong, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to stop a blush from creeping up his neck if he had. So basically he kept glancing only between his plate and Lydia, which had to be the safest thing right then.

Lydia kept asking him about his boyfriend and Stephen answered her truthfully, but always vague enough to make sure that she didn’t suspect anything. She was very much charmed by him, though, and he was really glad that someone who obviously meant a lot to Tony approved of him like this.

Tony’s gaze lingered on him most of the time, he could feel it, but Stephen tried to ignore it. They’d agreed to get through this evening without the intimacy they’d both come to crave and he’d pull through, even if it was hard.

The sorcerer was just glad that no one would know if he portaled into their home in the middle of the night.

He was maybe more than a little excited about sneaking around with Tony.

Once dinner was done everyone brought their dishes to the kitchen where Stephen busied himself with cleaning up.

“A thousand men, seriously?”

Stephen felt a smile tugging on his lips that he had no control over when he heard his boyfriend’s quiet voice behind him. “If that was too little, I’m sorry. I was trying to keep it simple, give a guy a break.”

Tony’s laugh was stunned and more than a little incredulous and Stephen turned from where he’d been magically putting the plates and cutlery into the dishwasher. Their eyes met and he realized that keeping his distance from the billionaire – especially when he was looking at him like Stephen was the most precious thing in the world – was going to prove way more difficult than he’d anticipated.

It was so hard not to step closer and brush his lips over Tony’s own, to gently grasp his hand and just hold onto him like he wanted to _so badly_.

Thankfully, Penelope’s voice interrupted their moment and pulled their focus back towards the dining table and they both went back over.

“What’s that even supposed to mean, Mami? It’s not like mental health issues are limited to gender or anything. And Alex, it’s not fun to joke about something like eating disorders. There are a lot of people out there who have problems with their eating habits, just take Ton…”

She quickly smashed her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Stephen noticed his lover flinch visibly as he sat back down, the whole room dead silent as they all stared between Penelope and him.

“Oh my God”, the woman breathed, her shock at what she’d said written all over her face. “I’m so sorry, I…”

“It’s okay”, Tony interrupted her and smiled softly, waving her worries off before turning to Alex. “She’s right, Papito.”

“What? But you’re fine”, the teenage boy said with wide eyes. “You’re healthy and you’re so fit, I see you work out all the time and you always eat with us. I mean, I know you sometimes forget to eat when you’re lost in your work, but other than that you’re always eating.”

“I wasn’t always.” Tony glanced from Penelope to Rhodey for a moment before focusing back on the boy, his eyes not straying even close to Stephen. “Look, I’ve had to learn over the years that it’s not good for me to see pictures of myself every day. I have a tendency…”

He hesitated then and Stephen ached with the need to touch him, to hold him in his arms and help him through this. A part of him didn’t understand why Tony was even talking about this, but he could guess from the way Alex was looking at him. It felt almost like the boy was shocked to hear the man he obviously admired talking about something like this, so maybe it really was good that Tony was doing it.

“It’s only happened a few times that I’m not in any way proud of, but I get… I tend to get triggered by something, whether it’s a picture of me where I feel like my tummy is too big or my thighs or something, and that just triggered me to, like… to just… starve a little bit, just… stop eating, sometimes for days at a time.”

Alex tried to say something, but it was clear that he was stunned. Rhodey and Penelope looked sad, obviously having known while Lydia was close to tears, as was Elena. And Stephen couldn’t breathe with how tight his chest was, his love for the man across the table threatening to spill out.

No matter that he was obviously uncomfortable and very probably hurting, Tony was still soldiering through this because he wanted Alex to learn something from his mistakes. Stephen could admire that about his lover, even if he still desperately wished that he could have helped him in that moment.

Tony was focused on Alex, not noticing any of Stephen’s turmoil. “Hey, kid, it’s fine. Your Mom helped me a lot to get over it.”

“My Mom?”

“Sure”, the genius shrugged. “She recognized it for what it was and dragged my ass to therapy.”

To Stephen’s surprise the man lifted his eyebrows in a challenging stare that he levelled at Lydia, but the woman just smiled and shook her head softly. There was some history there, but he wasn’t about to ask, not when Tony sighed and turned back to Alex.

“This can happen to anyone, Alex, so your Mom’s right. It’s not something to make fun of.”

“But you’re so awesome.” The teenager stared at him, obviously confused, while his words made Tony flinch hard.

“I am really not”, he said back with a small voice that had Stephen’s whole body filling with undying love and the desperate urge to yell at Tony how wrong he was.

“But you look great”, Alex said. “I’ve seen pictures of you, even older ones and you’re always smiling and you always look so fit. I just don’t…”

The look on Tony’s face was a result of thirty years in the spotlight, thirty years of being able to put up a front and a smile for anyone who wanted to see nothing but that. “Alex, people see what they want to see. I wasn’t fit and I was lying to myself and to everyone around me, because you don’t just start starving yourself out of nowhere. You always do it gradually and I defended it for a really long time. I told Rhodey that I was fine and that I was eating and working out. And I was working out, but I wasn’t eating. He didn’t notice for almost two years.”

“You guys are so close, how could…” Alex broke off then and something finally dawned on his face, making Tony nod. He exchanged a glance with Penelope who was smiling softly at him.

“Thank you”, she said quietly and reached over to tightly grab Tony’s hand in hers. “You didn’t have to tell him, but I think it’s good that he heard it from you.”

  
“Yeah, Mom, I get it”, Alex sighed. “I promise I won’t make a joke like that ever again. I didn’t mean it, but you’re right. I shouldn’t have said it.”

“It’s okay, Alex”, Tony smiled. “And because I’m not going to talk about this again anytime soon, I’m going to tell you something else. At that time I thought that I was just, like, supposed to feel like I was gonna pass out at the end of my normal work day or in the middle of it. I thought that was how it was, but now I realize that no, if you eat food, have energy, get stronger, you can do all of it and not feel it. Which is a really good revelation, because I’m a lot happier with who I am. And that’s what you should be doing too, you hear me?”

“Yeah, Tony.” Alex smiled. “That time is behind you, though, isn’t it?”

Tony exchanged another look with Penelope, who nodded encouragingly. “No, not really”, the man then said quietly, stunning Stephen enough for his heart to feel like it’d dropped to the ground. “I caught myself starting to do that again a few days ago and I had to consciously force myself to keep eating. Once you go down that road it’s hard to turn back, Alex, and it’s hard to keep reminding yourself that you don’t do that anymore. The worse thing is, you never really say to yourself, ‘Hey, I’ve got an eating disorder’, but you know deep down that it’s not normal to make a list of everything you put in your mouth every day.”

“So”, Lydia said quietly and placed one hand over Tony’s and Penelope’s. “I really hope then that your boyfriend is making you feel very good about yourself.”

The genius laughed, somewhat exasperated, but nodded anyway. “Sí, Lydia. He does and I feel really good when I’m with him.”

“I am very happy that you found your own Berto, Tony”, Lydia smiled and leaned over to kiss him on his forehead while Penelope’s eyes nearly bugged out.

“Okay, what’s happening? Did you just give someone your blessing who’s not even Cuban?” She blinked. “Where’s my mother and what did you do to her?”

That broke the ice and laughter sounded all around the table. Everyone was still laughing when Tony’s gaze met his and Stephen felt like his soul was thrumming with love at the apologetic and almost embarrassed look on his face.

‘_I love you’_, he mouthed silently and knew that Tony had gotten it when he lowered his head slightly to try and hide his blush.

Stephen’s chest wanted to burst with the swell of affection and love he felt for him.

Conversation turned much lighter then and for the next hour or so they were just talking and bantering. They met once again in the kitchen after a while to get something to drink and Stephen knew that he was probably looking like a lovesick idiot, but he couldn’t change it.

For a few moments they just talked, standing slightly too closely, but still not close enough. Stephen felt like it was only the two of them anyway, or at least he did until they were interrupted.

“Ah, and Tony?” Lydia said and waited until the billionaire had turned away from Stephen to look at her. “Will Stephen be here for breakfast or is he just staying the night?”

The silence was deafening. Elena and Alex were frowning in confusion, whereas Penelope’s jaw was slowly dropping lower and lower. Wong just shook his head and Rhodey wasn’t even trying to hide his smirk.

Tony sighed. “Why don’t you ask him yourself? He’s standing right here.”

“Ah yes, way too close to you, I have noticed”, the woman said in a sing-song voice and Stephen knew that he was blushing so furiously that it wasn’t even funny anymore. Tony glanced at him and rolled his eyes when he noticed his reaction that was the final straw of proving that Lydia’s guess was absolutely on point.

“When did you know?” he asked and stepped yet a little closer to Stephen, which was quite bold considering they’d already stood way too close. The sorcerer reached out on impulse, gently wrapping his trembling fingers around the billionaire’s left hand. His intimate gesture seemed to do it, because all of a sudden Elena and Alex were both squealing with delight and Penelope was doing a little hop in excitement.

It was moments like these that Stephen really appreciated Rhodey’s and Wong’s calm.

“The real question is, why am I the only one who noticed?!” Lydia was obviously very smug about all of this, especially when Penelope gaped at her in disbelief. “What is wrong with you guys?”

“That was very gendered”, Elena muttered.

“What do you mean?” Penelope asked, ignoring her daughter. “I didn’t notice a thing.”

  
“That is because you do not see true love when it smacks you on the forehead”, her mother snorted and Stephen exchanged an amused glance with a smiling Tony. “You think it was a coincidence that they both happen to be in a relationship with another man? I do not think so. Then the cats don’t hesitate at all to be close to Stephen and do not tell me that you didn’t see the way he looked at Tony when he spoke to Alex about his problems with eating. I have never seen a man look at someone with so much love since my Berto last looked at me. And besides, they barely talk to each other all evening, but whenever they do they stand way too close and the way they smile at each other? Please, Lupita, you disappoint me. It is so obvious!”

Tony turned to look at him then and Stephen didn’t know what else to do, so he just shrugged. A single laugh burst out of the genius before he seemed to deflate, his eyes glistening too wetly for Stephen’s liking as he stepped closer to snuggle into the sorcerer’s side.

“I must admit, you two are cute together”, Penelope grinned as she took them in. Stephen could feel his blush returning, but it didn’t stop him from wrapping an arm around Tony and pulling him yet closer. “Okay, it is obvious now. And don’t do anything more, there are kids here. Not that I’d want you to take this further if Elena and Alex weren’t here, I just…”

“Can we move on?” Tony said much quieter than before and something in his voice must have made it clear that he was serious. Lydia smiled at them one last time, only to shoo her daughter and grandchildren back towards the living area so that only Stephen and he remained behind. “You’re a sap.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh no, _Tony_.” Penelope turned around and glared at the billionaire, obviously not really caring that she was interrupting them. “Now Mami will be all over me again for being single. I hate you!”

“I am _not_ sharing Stephen, so get the fuck out of here”, Tony grumbled and glared right back, though he faltered slightly when the sorcerer kissed him softly on his cheek.

“She’s not my type”, Stephen whispered and barely hid his smirk at his boyfriend’s indignant huff.

“What’s your type, then?”

“Stunning intelligence, chocolate colored hair, gorgeous whisky brown eyes, amazing ass, lots and lots of sass and the most beautiful soul I’ve ever met.” Stephen reached up to brush his lips against Tony’s forehead like he’d wanted to do for so long. “I think you ruined me for anyone else, Tones.”

“Like I said”, Tony breathed, his voice thick with emotions. “Sap.”

With a barely-there laugh he leaned in until he could capture the other’s lips in a soft kiss. He wasn’t at all surprised to hear that his action earned whistles, though Stephen was a bit confused when Tony pulled back quite quickly.

They looked at each other and he could have screamed with happiness at finally having Tony in his arms and being able to touch him, if only the other hadn’t seemed so hesitant.

“Are you sure?” The words didn’t make much sense and Stephen cocked his head slightly, prompting his lover to go on. “It never came up, so I don’t really know where you stand with PDA, but I guessed…”

He couldn’t go on, because Stephen had once again leaned in for a kiss and this time he didn’t let go of Tony so easily, not before making sure that he was left sufficiently breathless. Opening his eyes the moment he pulled back, the sorcerer had the distinct pleasure of watching Tony slowly blink his eyes open, his endless brown depths hazy with arousal.

Penelope disapproved quite loudly, but Stephen just smiled at Tony. “Does that answer your question?”

“I’m not really sure, could you tell me again?” A wry smile appeared on Tony’s lips and with another laugh Stephen kissed him again, and again. It didn’t matter that it was mostly just the firm press of their lips together, interlaced with the faintest teases of tongue.

All that mattered was them and the fact that they were kissing right out in the open. Some part of him was so glad that Lydia had figured it out, because now Stephen could finally kiss and touch Tony like he’d longed to do ever since coming over.

“_Awww_.” Lydia’s long, happy sigh brought them back into the present and Tony and Stephen both laughed when they noticed the dreamy look on the woman’s face at seeing them like this.

“Thanks, Lydia”, Tony smiled and carefully entwined his fingers with Stephen’s. “For being so cool about this, I mean.”

“All I want is your happiness, and it is very obvious that Stephen makes you happy.” She turned her gaze to the sorcerer and lifted a finger at him. “If you hurt Tony…”

“Then we will be after you”, Alex chimed in, but Lydia turned to glare at him.

“Non, Papito, I don’t want you to bloody your magnificent hands.” She turned back to look at Stephen: “I will kill him myself!”

Stunned laughter rose up, but Stephen just smiled at Lydia and nodded, silently accepting her threat for what it was: a warning. Tony shook his head, but didn’t say anything as he leaned into his side for a long moment.

“Now come on, we still have to tell embarrassing stories about Penelope and Elena.”

Lydia waved them over towards the couch, completely ignoring the glaring Elena. “What about embarrassing stories about Alex?”

“Papito is perfect, there is nothing to tell.”

Stephen felt Tony laughing beside him and he couldn’t have been happier when they sat closely together, their hands still entwined and their thighs brushing. Rhodey and Wong smirked at them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Tony’s warm body was nestled against his side and everyone smiled at them almost constantly. It was great to have their relationship so easily accepted by people who barely knew Stephen and seemed to be very protective of his boyfriend.

“I hope this is okay”, Tony said after a while, his voice quiet enough that only Stephen could hear him.

“Are you kidding? I love this.” Stephen turned his head and placed a soft kiss in Tony’s hair. “I wanted to do this all day, just to have you in my arms and kiss you whenever I want to, which seems to be all the time now that I think about it.”

“I’m sorry”, his boyfriend breathed and glanced up at him shortly. “I mean, that you found out about my… problem, you know, with eating, like this. I know it’s not a thing anyone wants to hear their boyfriend admit.”

“I admit, it hurt.” Stephen smiled softly when Tony flinched and tightened his hold around the genius. “It hurt that I couldn’t hold your hand while you talked about it. It hurt that I couldn’t help you through it by being there for you.”

“That’s not what I…”

“I know”, he interrupted Tony and stretched up a bit to kiss his forehead. “I love you, Tones, and yes, it hurt to hear that you ever hated yourself like this. You’re beautiful, so _incredibly, indescribably_ beautiful and believe me, I fully plan to make you understand exactly how much I mean that - later, when we’re alone.”

A very light shudder went through the man pressed against his side and Stephen felt his own heartbeat quickening in response. With his voice barely above a whisper, he added: “I know that it doesn’t help the way you see yourself, but there’s nothing about you that I don’t adore, honey. You’re perfect, absolutely perfect and I promise I’ll make you feel exactly how much I’m convinced of that.”

“I don’t think I can wait that long”, Tony breathed, one hand reaching up as he lifted his head. He pulled Stephen down and for a moment they both forgot where they were. Their lips glided together perfectly, a firm press of warm, chapped skin that was quickly followed by the passionate touch of their tongues.

“Ugh, guys, there are kids here.” Penelope’s voice was more amused than anything and Stephen tried not to laugh out loud when he saw her covering Elena’s and Alex’s eyes with her hands. “And that was gendered correctly, Elena, don’t even start.”

Tony didn’t even try to reign in his laughter, but he didn’t reply anything. Stephen met his gaze and they just grinned at each other, the same happiness written all over his lover’s face that he felt.

“Ah, this is beautiful”, Lydia sighed and Stephen chuckled at the way Tony rolled his eyes.

“Stephen still isn’t Cuban.”

“When someone looks at you like this, my dear, it doesn’t matter”, the woman waved him off. “Besides, you do not let go of someone who would kill a thousand men just for your smile, Tony.”

“He said that was an understatement”, Tony deadpanned and Stephen blushed yet again when Lydia giggled in excitement.

“Keep him, Tony. He is perfect.”

“I plan to and I know.” His boyfriend reached up for a kiss onto his burning cheek, eyes sparkling with mischief when he met Stephen’s gaze. “And gorgeous on top of it all.”

“Stop it”, Stephen grumbled – he had to try, even if he knew that he was defenseless against both Lydia and Tony. It wasn’t much later that Wong and Rhodey said their goodbyes and portaled back to New York. The kids went into their room as well at the insistence of their mother, it was pretty late already. 

Stephen pulled Tony with him towards their home and smirked at Lydia one last time, chuckling when she laughed joyfully. His boyfriend noticed, of course, but just slung his arms around his waist as the sorcerer closed the door to their house behind him.

“God, finally”, Tony mumbled and pulled him against himself, lips claiming Stephen’s in a passionate kiss.

And finally he got to hold Tony, to kiss him the way he wanted to and to show him exactly what he’d meant earlier. Stephen really took his time with him, once he’d spread Tony out on their bed. For more than an hour Stephen just kissed his skin, from the tip of his feet up to his crown and Stephen was very mindful of paying extra attention to his thighs and tummy.

Tony knew what he was doing and tried several times to push him off with a somewhat annoyed huff, but Stephen knew how to get what he wanted by now. When he was done the man’s thighs were littered in hickeys and his abs were quivering with the repressed urge to jerk his hips up against Stephen.

He turned them around then, one swift movement and Tony was on top and Stephen brushed a few strands of his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

“I know this doesn’t really help, but you’re perfect, darling”, he whispered and reached up to gently brush his lips over Tony’s, not even caring about the fact that they were both so hard that it was almost painful. “Just the way you are.”

“You’re right, this doesn’t really help me. It just proves that you’re nuts”, Tony rumbled, but the smile curling his lips and the way his eyes were somewhat wetter than usual were giving him away.

“Is that why you’re close to tears?”

Stephen didn’t wait for an answer, he didn’t need to. It was all in Tony’s beautiful dark eyes and he pulled him down and against him, claiming his mouth for another long dance of their tongues.

He wanted this for the rest of his life, he knew, and not just the sex. He wanted the sex at the end of a long day with friends, a day of laughing and joking and enjoying themselves and each other. He wanted the holding hands part, the cuddling and intimate touches throughout all of it. And he wanted the part where Tony opened up about the parts of him that he hated and that only made Stephen love him more and more.

“I don’t get you”, Tony mumbled and gently nibbled at his jaw.

“What’s there to get?”

“You know almost everything there is to know about me, and while that made Pepper turn and run for the hills, you…” He paused briefly and swallowed, head lowering to let his lips brush Stephen’s chest as he spoke: “You just hold me tighter, you crazy wizard.”

“I love your imperfections”, Stephen whispered, his hands wandering up Tony’s back and shoulders to gently frame his face and make him meet his eyes. “I love the strength in you that always makes you come out on top in the end.”

“I still wish I didn’t come with all this baggage.” Tony briefly closed his eyes in a perfect image of misery before looking at him again. “I wish I was normal and good. I wish that I had more that I could give you. You deserve so much better than me.”

“Having flaws _is_ normal, Tony. Everyone has their battles to fight, but not everyone has the strength that you have, babe. Your battles are so much worse than most and yet you still win. You always win and I admire that about you. You _are_ good, Tones, the best man I have ever met. You are everything I need, everything I want. Don’t you ever dare convince yourself otherwise, do you hear me?”

Tony closed both eyes and Stephen’s heart broke a bit at the single streaks of tears running down both of his cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs and pulled him back down into a kiss, wanting nothing more than to make him feel the truth of his words.

Later, when they were both sated and resting on the wide expanse of their bed, Stephen was cuddled against his lover’s chest, his arm tightly wrapped around him. Tony’s fingertips stroked all over him, along his arm and shoulder and back, nearly making him melt into their embrace.

“Don’t ever think that you’re not enough for me”, Stephen mumbled and placed a light kiss right above Tony’s heart before going back to listening to its beat. “I don’t mind your past or what you call baggage, because it’s a part of the amazing man I’m in bed with right now. I don’t ever want that to change.”

“Okay.” Tony stroked up his back until he could bury one hand in Stephen’s hair. “And I meant what I said to Lydia, you always make me feel amazing about myself. I never felt so wanted than when I see you look at me, favorably from beneath me.”

“It’s a damn good view, beneath you.” Stephen grinned slyly. “Plus, I get something out of it.”

“I know, my ears are still ringing”, Tony deadpanned and gracefully accepted it when he cuffed him in the side.

Stephen grumbled something incomprehensible as well, but consciously didn’t lift his head to avoid having to look at the other man. If his cheeks were as hot as they felt, then Tony would probably be able to see it even in the low light of the moon and the city outside.

“My problems with my eating habits have nothing to do with you”, Tony quietly added after a long moment of silence and now Stephen simply had to look at him. Soft brown eyes were right there to meet his gaze, their expression warm and full of fondness. “It’s all me, in my head. Like with my anxiety attacks and depression, I’m just… broken. It’s never been because of how you make me feel; if anything you’re the reason I didn’t go down that road again.”

“I’m glad.” Stephen placed his chin on Tony’s chest and smiled softly at him. “Does that mean that you know that I think that you look absolutely gorgeous?”

The other man snorted slightly. “Not that I get why. I know I’m good-looking, mostly, but you make it seem like I’m perfect or something. Which I’m not.”

“But you totally are”, Stephen disagreed with a roll of his eyes. He moved to lean on his elbow beside Tony’s chest, the position allowing him to let his other hand travel all over his upper body. “I love every inch of you that I kissed earlier, Tony, which I’m pretty sure was all of you. You’re gorgeous and I could look at you all the time, your gorgeous face and strong, graceful body. All of you, do you understand?”

“I do, you’re just not making any sense”, the man grumbled, but tightened his hold around Stephen all the same.

He chuckled softly and shifted a bit to bury his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. “Fuck, and you smell so damn good on top of being gorgeous”, he mumbled and breathed in deeply, nose gently rubbing along the other’s soft skin. “You’re not broken, love, nor damaged. You’ve been through so much, if anything you’re a wonder, a miracle. Despite everything you’ve had to go through already, you still dedicate your life to the greater good. I admire you, Tony. I admire everything that you are and that you do.”

“You can be glad that I didn’t tell Lydia just how much time you spend on making me feel good, I think she’d have kidnapped you or something. I’m pretty sure she’d want you for herself.”

Stephen laughed quietly at the idea. “They’re really nice people, Tony. I loved meeting them tonight.”

“Yeah, they are”, Tony said with an audible smile and the sorcerer chuckled softly.

“Lydia is really into you, do I need to worry?”

“You sure should, I’m all into classy old ladies. At least the teeth are no problem.” His boyfriend snorted. “Now, Lydia knows how to make a man feel special.”

Stephen winced and chose to ignore the first part. “Is she always like this about your love life?”

“She’s always like this about her own love life, so duh. When Pen caught Elena watching porn on her brother’s computer she insisted on watching it herself, saying that if anything it’d been a shame that she and Roberto went unrecorded.”

He snorted in amusement. “Porn, seriously?”

“A threesome, yes, when she was trying to figure out if she’s into boys or girls. And when Lydia asked and I said that _someone_ had been watching a racy movie, she asked if it’d been Cars 2.”

“What did you answer?”

“I said that it was more like Cars 3.”

Stephen burst out laughing and nodded slightly. “Yeah, that sounds very much like you. I really like her.”

“I do too. She’s great, as long as she doesn’t go off on you for taking antidepressants or going to therapy.”

He lifted his head at that to look at his lover. “She did that?”

“She still does it with Pen, no matter that she’s been going to therapy and taking meds for years. She’s a war veteran and it’s perfectly normal, but Lydia never believed in mental health issues. She can be a bit extreme about the power of Cuban blood.”

Stephen hesitated for a moment, but decided to just ask. “Have you taken meds before?”

“Of course”, Tony shrugged casually, his gaze soft as he looked Stephen straight in the eyes. “Antidepressants, several times actually. I still have them for when things go bad again.”

When, not if. Stephen nodded slightly and moved his hand to the other’s cheek. He watched his pale fingers trembling against Tony’s skin for a moment, wondering faintly how it was even possible to feel so much love for one person. “Will you tell me when you need them again?”

His question obviously stunned Tony enough to just stare at him for a moment. He didn’t even want to know what he’d expected him to say, didn’t want to know what others had actually said to Tony in regards to this. Instead of speaking Stephen scooted up a bit until he could place light kisses on the man’s lips, their noses gently bumping together from time to time.

“Okay”, Tony breathed in between the kisses and shook his head slightly when it made the sorcerer smile at him. “You really are nuts.”

“For you, yes.” He kissed him again, longer this time but still light and soft. “So nuts.”

They laughed quietly and continued cuddling until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	65. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's one plot coming to its conclusion. It's been a long time coming, but some things simply cannot stay the same. Stephen is willing to admit that - finally.

Stephen shut the door behind him and watched his dead-tired lover trudge towards the kitchen area where a smiling Lydia held up a white cup of coffee. Tony took it with a kiss to her cheek before going on towards the dining table to sit and sinuously moan at the first taste.

“I knew it, a cup of Cuban coffee and I’m old news”, Stephen said and chuckled when Tony showed him the finger without even looking at him.

Lydia grinned as well. “It is very good coffee, Stephen.”

They both watched Tony for a moment, but he was obviously not yet able of doing much more than sitting there and not falling back asleep. The sorcerer looked at Lydia then and waved her over towards the kitchen to quietly talk to her without Tony noticing.

Not that it was a hardship to manage that.

With a smile Stephen joined his boyfriend at the table a minute later, kissing him on his temple as he sat beside him. “And, awake yet?”

“Ngh”, Tony grumbled and was so adorably cute when he covered his face with both hands.

Lydia brought him a cup of tea and the sorcerer thanked her with a kiss to her cheek as well before gently carding his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I told you to take a shower to wake up.”

“Coffee first.”

Stephen snorted. “And how’s that working out for you?”

“Shut up.”

With another laugh he left the genius alone again and aided Lydia in preparing breakfast. He made sure to kiss Tony whenever he brought something to the table, be it on his neck or his cheek or the back of his hands.

It had the man chuckling softly until he finally grasped Stephen’s wrist to keep him from walking away again.

“Got you”, Tony mumbled, his voice still deep from sleep and it was all he could do to not moan and kiss him stupid.

“Oh yes, you got me alright.” Stephen leaned down for a sound kiss, his lips pulling into a smile when he heard someone huff behind him.

“Get a room or something”, Penelope greeted them and sat at the table with a hand pressed over her eyes.

“We got a house, but you’re staying in it”, Tony shot back, making Stephen grin.

“Look at that, he’s awake.”

“Cuban coffee, honey, I told you. And look at the bright side, now we can shower together.”

“Ugh.” Penelope pulled a face. “I preferred it when you two were pretending to be just friends.”

“Lupita, let them be”, Lydia smiled and pointed at Tony. “Toast and eggs or pancakes?”

“Sí, señora?” he replied tentatively and with a lopsided grin that had both Lydia and Stephen laughing at his adorableness. “I’ll help you.”

“Non, you stay right where you are and enjoy your morning. It is a crime already that you helped cooking last night.”

“It _is_ my kitchen”, Tony grumbled, but did as he’d been told. He suddenly tugged on Stephen, surprising him enough to get him off balance and guide him to sit on his lap. “Hi there.”

“Uh”, Stephen said intelligibly and tried to get up again, knowing that he must have been quite heavy.

“Hmm, stay.” Tony wrapped his arms around him and nibbled along his jaw, completely ignoring the exasperated sigh of the woman across the table. “I like how you smell.”

“Are you sure you like how much I weight as well?” Stephen asked, trying to ignore the heat spreading on his cheeks because of the other’s words.

“I think your weight is sexy”, Tony said just a tad too loud and laughed against him when Penelope grunted. He looked at her and frowned. “You look tired, Pen.”

“No, I have my eyes closed so I don’t have to see you two.” Penelope snorted. “I thought I’d seen it all with Mami and Papi, but apparently not.”

Tony grinned at Stephen, his eyes sparkling with both amusement and love. His lips moved in a silent ‘_I love you_’ and the sorcerer realized that this was exactly what he wanted for the rest of his life. He wanted these small moments, the bickering and the stolen kisses and touches.

He’d never been this happy before, not like this.

“Morning, Mum”, Elena greeted as she came to the table and sat beside her mother. “Good morning Tony, Stephen.”

“Morning, Elena”, the genius greeted her back. “Where’s your brother?”

“In the shower.”

To Stephen’s surprise everyone around him groaned in annoyance. “Did I miss something?”

“He’s kind of obsessed with his looks”, Elena explained, making Tony snort.

“That’s one way to put it. He says when he goes to school there are all these eyes expecting perfection.”

“And he gives it to them”, Lydia chimed in from the kitchen, making Tony lift one eyebrow.

“It’s still weird when you say that, Lydia.” He leaned his head against Stephen, somehow snuggling them even closer together. “Where are we with deciding what to tell your father, Elena?”

The girl sighed and shrugged.

“It’s probably none of my business, but what…?” Stephen stopped, but Elena smiled at him to tell him that it was okay.

“My Papi doesn’t know that I’m gay.”

Tony sighed. “And Viktor isn’t the most open-minded person, if I may say so. Hey, at least you’ll have something in common when you both stare after women?”

“Shut up, Stark. Tony’s right, though”, Penelope said and placed her hand over Elena’s. “I don’t think he’ll take it well, but he loves you and I’m sure it’ll be alright. He’ll probably just need a few moments.”

“Well, at the very least you’ll finally meet Syd, Tony”, the teenage girl grinned and Tony smiled back at her.

“You mean your _syd_nificant other?”

Stephen rolled his eyes at that horrible pun, but Elena just smiled dreamily. “Yeah.”

Everyone laughed out loud at her reaction and even Stephen grinned broadly while Tony peppered light kisses on his cheek and jaw. “I love you”, the billionaire whispered to him, the sound of the others’ laughter making sure that only he could hear his words. 

“I love you too”, he smiled and turned his head to kiss Tony on his lips as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “You sap.”

“You’re both saps”, Penelope complained. “All of this disgusting happiness is getting on my nerves.”

“Nah, Lupita, leave Tony and Stephen alone”, Lydia chimed in and placed two plates with breakfast on the table. “They’re happy with each other and it’s so lovely to see.”

Her daughter grumbled some more, but she had a little smile on her lips and Stephen knew that she was happy for them. Tony actually let him sit on his own chair for eating, but he had to admit that he was kind of missing their closeness.

“Wait, Lydia, are you wearing make-up?” Tony asked incredulously when the woman sat down on his other. “You didn’t even have time to put that on yet. Unless… Wait a second. Do you _sleep_ with make-up?”

“Of course I do. What if I get up at night and run into someone? And look what happened, I ran into you.”

The man sighed. “Lydia, it’s just us. It’s not like you’ll meet Enrique Iglesias in the bathroom, no matter how much I’d wish.”

“Hey”, Stephen said and rammed his elbow in his side with little gentleness.

Tony shrugged, exasperated as he glanced at him for a short moment. “What? I’m not made of stone.”

Lydia waved him off while Stephen was still shaking his head in disbelief and disapproval. “Well, you do not know where Enrique spends his time.”

She had a point, so everyone went back to breakfast until Tony made a surprised sound. “Oh my God, Pen, what’s with you?”

The woman swallowed uncomfortably. “Uh, what do you…?”

“You shaved your mustache”, Tony said excitedly and Stephen blinked at his words. “Oh my God, do you have a date? You must have a date. Is it that hot mail guy from yesterday?”

Stephen frowned. “First Enrique Iglesias and now a hot mail guy. Am I boring you, or is there maybe something you want to tell me?”

“No, there isn’t, you’re still my favorite wizard”, Tony laughed and kissed him fondly on his cheek before looking back at Penelope. “Spill it.”

“Was my mustache really that bad?”

“I felt like braiding it, Pen.”

Stephen barely managed to hide his snort behind a cough, though he suspected that it wasn’t too convincing. Tony glanced at him with a smirk, obviously enjoying making him laugh.

“It was fine”, he added, eyes still fixated on Stephen’s. “I actually liked how you were blurring gender lines with your upper lip.”

Even Penelope was laughing at that, but especially Elena seemed thrilled by what Tony had said. The mother said: “Okay, all I’m hearing is that I need to up my grooming game.”

“Aw come on, you can’t leave me hanging like this”, Tony outright whined. “Who is he?”

“It’s none of your business and besides, shut up, I don’t want Alex to find out.”

“Yeah, fifteen is a rough age to realize that your single mother goes out on dates.” The genius frowned at his friend. “Where’s that kid anyway? I’m going to eat all of this if he doesn’t save something for himself soon.”

“Good morning everyone.” Alex came walking into the room right that moment and did a twirl before pointing at his own face. “Did you know that heart disease is the number one killer of women? Second only to these dimples!”

“Papito, you are the number one lady killer”, Lydia said and stood up to hug Alex. When she let go of him again, she said in a much deeper, almost suggestive voice: “You are the number one lady _serial_ killer.”

“Okay Mami, getting weird”, Penelope chimed in with a raised eyebrow.

Tony looked like he’d seen a ghost. “I knew this guy in MIT who had to wear a hearing aide. I’ve never been so jealous _in my life_.”

Stephen chuckled. He had to admit that all of this was a bit weird, but whatever.

“Hey, honey?” he said lowly and waited until Tony looked at him. “I’m sorry, but I got to be at Kamar-Taj soon.”

“Okay.” The man smiled softly at him. “Will you be back for dinner?”

“At the latest, it’s just a meeting.” Stephen lifted Tony’s hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles of his index finger. “Shower with me when we’re done eating?”

“I’d love to.”

\------------

“I gotta go”, Stephen mumbled and brushed his lips over the tip of Tony’s nose. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” His boyfriend pulled him in for a long, gentle kiss.

“I feel like I’m watching the end of Titanic”, Penelope deadpanned and made them break apart to laugh out loud.

“You’re just jealous that I hit the lottery with this masterpiece”, Tony grinned and groped Stephen’s ass just to make a point.

Not that he minded.

With a last kiss Stephen said goodbye and portaled over to Kamar-Taj where he appeared in a quiet corner near the library. Wong was easy enough to find and Stephen stepped up beside him almost silently.

“Do you want to tell me what this meeting is about?” he asked quietly, a little disappointed when Wong didn’t flinch at his sudden appearance. “I’m a little surprised the elders called for a meeting so soon after our last.”

“They didn’t.” Wong turned to him then, his eyes firm but not hard. “I did.”

Stephen frowned. “It’s not about what happened a few weeks ago, is it? I told you that I’m not about to make that mistake again.”

“You said that, yes, but we both know what this is really about. You’re trying to prove something that you shouldn’t feel the need to prove at all. You’ve been ignoring this for far too long and it needs to be addressed.”

“What’s this, exactly? My duties? Because I’ve been working hard to fulfill them, not counting the New York Sanctum. If you’ve got a problem with Tony and me moving in together, just say it. If you want me to move back into the Sanctum permanently, just say it.”

Wong sighed. “No, Stephen, that’s not what I mean. I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just be blunt. You’re a strong sorcerer, the strongest of us all if you ask me, but I don’t think you should be Sorcerer Supreme anymore.”

Stephen knew that he should be shocked, offended, but he simply wasn’t. As much as he was trying to find that anger inside him that he’d expected, all he really felt was acceptance and exhaustion, and his friend noticed.

“Stephen, be honest with me for once. You’re working to save the universe. You’re preparing for the fight against Thanos. You’re forging alliances. You’re doing everything within your power to try and save the world, but why? Tell me, Stephen. Why are you doing all of that? It’s not to save the universe, is it? You don’t want to save the world. All you want is to save your own universe, your own world.”

He tried to swallow, but his throat was dust-dry and tight. “No, I… Of course I’m doing it to save the universe. Of course I…”

“Stephen”, Wong said softly and reached out to grab his forearm in a reassuring gesture. “I’m not blaming you. No one is, not yet, because it’s of no consequence now. Just, for once, be honest with me and yourself. If you and everyone involved is successful and the world is saved, but Tony died – would you feel like you’ve won?”

A single streak of tears slid down both his cheeks and Stephen looked at his friend in desperation, knowing all too well that he didn’t have to answer that.

“What you have found with Tony is beautiful and I’m so very happy for you. You’re a better man when you’re with him, Stephen. I’ve never seen you so selfless than when you’re with him and I’m really proud that you finally understood that it’s not about you.”

“But I’m making it about me again, am I not?” Stephen asked and was stunned at how desperate his own voice sounded, how broken. It made Wong wince, but this time he felt no satisfaction at all. “I’m supposed to work to defend our world and universe and I’m busy making a life for myself. I’m selfish, because I’m with Tony when I should study, when I should do my duties. I’m selfish, because you’re right. I could never feel like we’ve won if Tony’s… if his… if he didn’t survive. If his… if his death is what it took.”

The last words had been barely more than a whisper and Stephen felt very much like sinking down on the ground and crying until he had no tears left. Just the thought of…

He’d ignored that possibility for so long, but now it really hit him and it was about to make his legs give out under his weight.

“Stephen, listen to me. You’re not being selfish, because you’re not putting yourself first, but Tony. There’s a difference, but it’s one that we need to discuss with the elders. I’ve seen the changes in you and while I still think that you’re the strongest sorcerer I’ve ever met, the universe isn’t your first priority. Not anymore.”

He nodded slightly, knowing that denying it was senseless. “I know it’s wrong, but… I’d do anything to save Tony. I’d rather die than…”

His voice finally broke and to Stephen’s unending surprise and gratefulness Wong took a step closer to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. Relaxing into it as much as he could, the Sorcerer Supreme found that he could finally breathe again, even if it was still hard.

To have his friend’s support – and that was exactly what Wong was showing him in that moment, he knew – meant a lot to Stephen.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Being honest with the other Masters would be a good start, I think”, his fellow sorcerer said and took a small step back, though he let his hand linger on Stephen’s upper arm. “You can’t carry the weight of both love and the universe on your shoulders – and that’s okay. It really is. You can admit that Tony has become the most important thing in your life, even if you still try to convince everyone and yourself otherwise.”

Stephen blushed slightly at that. His friend was right, of course. His latest near-death experience had been a result of his recklessness, but not out of necessity, but of the need to prove that he could still do his job. He’d mostly tried to convince himself, if he was honest, that he could still do what was right, but look where it’d gotten him.

He’d almost died from energy-depletion, Tony had had to see him battle absolute exhaustion for days and Stephen had proven nothing. Ever since letting the masters know that Tony and he were moving in together, he had felt that uneasiness churning in his gut that’d made it hard to breathe sometimes.

Of course he had known his duties, he still did. Of course he’d known that the Time Stone and the universe had to be his top priority and of course Tony had had been right: he could only ever be Stephen’s second most important thing in his life.

The thing was just, that hadn’t been true in a long time.

He couldn’t say when it had happened, but the protection of the universe wasn’t the most important thing in his life anymore.

Tony had slowly become his world, his very own small universe. Tony had started to worm his way past all his defenses and walls right into the center of his heart.

And Stephen finally could admit that he’d give everything to save the man he loved, even the Time Stone.

Even if it meant the utter destruction of the universe.

Even if he knew that Tony would never want him to do that.

He’d give it all for his boyfriend, his lover, his Tony.

For a long time now Tony hadn’t just been the second most important thing in his life, but the single most important one and Stephen couldn’t even bring himself to regret it.

“It’s a beautiful thing, Stephen”, Wong said quietly and brought him out of his musings. Stephen blinked, looking at his friend as if he’d grown a second head. The other man chuckled. “It is; we just need to work around it, my friend. You’re strong and still the most valuable fighter we have, but you need to acknowledge that you’re not the best choice to protect the Time Stone anymore.”

“We still need it in our fight against Thanos, Wong.”

“And we need you too, and you can’t fight at your best when you’re conflicted. Having this off your conscience will help you, Stephen. It might just make you yet stronger than you’ve already become since being with Tony.”

He frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Seriously?” Wong raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “When was the last time your hands were acting up really bad?”

He had to admit that it was true. Stephen felt a slight blush rise on his cheek for not having noticed before, but his friend was right. His hands still hurt, no doubt about that, but his episodes of crippling pain that had rendered him pretty much useless for days at a time had become much, much less frequent.

“You’re happy and that’s a good thing. No one who cares about you, isn’t happy for you, believe me. You just need to get ahead of things and be honest, because if things go to hell and you’re supposed to protect the Time Stone, but can’t because Tony’s life is in danger, then it will be a problem. I’d rather you never be in that position, Stephen, because even if you weren’t to be blamed for doing what your heart tells you to, the universe would still be at stake. We need to make sure that that never happens, my friend.”

  
“Okay”, he whispered and nodded before squaring his shoulders. “You’re right. I didn’t want this, but you’re right when you say that I shouldn’t protect the Stone anymore. You all deserve a Sorcerer Supreme who fulfills their duties, _all_ their duties.”

“You are a good Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen. It’ll be hard to replace you, but don’t worry. I for my part will breathe much easier knowing that this burden has been lifted off your shoulders. You’ve become a much better man than since you’ve come to us and I’ll be glad to see you happy with Tony, even if it means that we lose you as our Sorcerer Supreme.”

“Thank you, Wong.” And he couldn’t put it into words how much he meant that. Stephen hadn’t even truly realized just how much this had bothered him until now. Only now that he had the prospect of letting go, of being relieved of his duties and conflicting loyalties, did he really feel the weight that had pressed down on his chest before. “And thank you for forcing me to face this.”

“You’re still an idiot, Strange”, Wong shrugged, his face neutral. “It shouldn’t have taken this long for you to admit it. I only know one person who’s even better at the whole denial thing and I’ve got to admit, you two make a great pair. If only I hadn’t to suffer so much because of you two.”

It was a jibe at Tony’s and his inability to keep their hands to themselves even when others were around and Stephen could feel the heat settling in his cheeks. He ignored it, though, feeling too relieved in that moment to really care.

The following meeting wasn’t easy, but Stephen held on to what Wong had said. It was hard to admit in front of the other sorcerers that his feelings for Tony were the reason he had to step down and he didn’t miss their disappointment. They couldn’t really understand it, but that wasn’t what Stephen cared about.

He cared about the few sorcerers who came to him afterwards, who told him that he’d made the right decision and that everything would work out in the end. They were also disappointed, but Stephen could see that they were glad that he’d taken the step by himself.

There’d been a lot of discussion about a successor and though that problem wouldn’t be solved anytime soon, at least he’d been upfront with them. If anything critical happened before they’d named a successor, Wong and every single one of the elders would assist him in making sure that the Time Stone was protected.

It wasn’t just him anymore, which truly helped. Stephen hoped it never came to it, but no one would be able to force him to choose between the Stone and Tony’s life anymore, because the Stone wasn’t just his to protect anymore. If it truly mattered, he could concentrate fully on saving his lover’s life and didn’t have to worry about anything else.

He’d still worry anyway and he’d also still have access to the Stone; after all, Tony had warned them about Thanos and it was crucial that Stephen still had the Stone in the upcoming fight. The only thing that had changed was the fact that he didn’t have to carry the weight of the universe on his shoulders anymore, and that was really more than he’d ever hoped for.

When Wong and he were back in the Sanctum, though, the stress of the day really hit Stephen hard. He sank onto the couch heavily and smiled thankfully at his friend when he handed him a cup of tea.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” the other sorcerer asked as he sat opposite him, fixing Stephen with an unrelenting look. “I’d have expected you to go home right after the meeting.”

The thing was, he’d wanted to do that, maybe a little too much actually. He couldn’t wait to feel Tony’s arms around him, but still…

“What if this isn’t what Tony wants?” he whispered as he stared at his own trembling hands wrapped around his tea. “I’m… basically betraying everything I’ve ever worked for. I’m betraying him by doing this, after all he’s traveled back in time to beat Thanos and he’s counting on my help. And I’m… I’m doing this for the simple reason that I’m too weak to do the right thing if my hand is ever forced.”

“Admitting your own limitations isn’t weakness, Stephen. You’re doing the right thing here. The Stone needs to be protected at all costs and you’re simply not able to do that anymore. That has nothing to do with weakness or failure or betrayal. You’re honest about it and we’ll work out something that’s right for everybody. If anything Tony will be glad that you’ll be less required to risk your life saving the multiverse.”

“I still have my duties”, Stephen countered. “I’ll still fight for our reality.”

  
“As you’re supposed to.” Wong lifted one eyebrow. “You still won’t be as much at risk, though.”

“But maybe I should be. I’m strong, you said it yourself. It’s unfair to put these burdens on someone who’s not ready.”

“That won’t happen. Don’t be foolish, no one says that you’ll be able to just relax, though I’ve got to admit that you’ve got a nice home to relax in.” There was a slight hint of suggestiveness, making Stephen grumble. Wong ignored him. “We’re still stretched thin, you know that. This is just about that worst case scenario, Stephen. Plus, you will give up some of your current duties and that’s alright. I was just trying to say that Tony will understand.”

“I don’t know.” God, he wanted to feel confident about this like Wong did, but he was so nervous. He had no idea how Tony would react when Stephen admitted that his love for him had become the reason he was unable to protect the Time Stone and with that their universe the way he was supposed to.

It just felt pretty huge to tell your lover that you’re in so far over your head that their life had become your one true weakness.

Stephen had long ago realized that he wanted it all with Tony, but to actually be taking that step now, to step back from being Sorcerer Supreme for the greater good, to actually admit that he couldn’t do his job anymore, was something else entirely.

“I think you’re being irrational, but you don’t have to tell him now. We couldn’t wait any longer, because it’s our duty to protect the Stone, but if you feel that it’s too soon to tell Tony, then don’t. You can wait.”

Stephen shook his head slightly. “No, he deserves to know. He needs to know, considering that he traveled back in time to save the world. It’d be unfair and probably dangerous to not tell him.”

“Why are you so hesitant then?” his friend inquired. “He loves you, there’s no reason for you to be nervous.”

“What if it’s too much?”

He lifted his gaze to look at Wong, wondering if his eyes were as desperate as he felt. “What do you mean?”

“We’ve been in a relationship for a year and a half now and moving in with him is the best thing ever, but this… this is something else. It feels like I’m giving up everything for him, what if that’s too much for him?”

“Consider something else, Stephen. He’s been with you for years before the time travel. Add to that the year and a half you just mentioned and I’m pretty sure we’re talking about five years, at least. Plus, Tony said yes when you almost asked him to marry you, remember? If anything he’ll doubt that he’s worth your sacrifice.”

“He’s worth everything”, he muttered before he could stop himself. Stephen then nodded, though, and smiled at Wong. “Thank you. For putting up with me and all of this, I know it can’t be easy.”

“You’re my friend, Stephen, my best friend. Thank me by making the most of this chance, do you hear me? Tony is a great man, a true hero and the best chance we have against Thanos. You’ll still be needed, both of you, but I’m glad that you won’t have to choose between the Stone and him anymore. You’ve made your choice and I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Wong. You’ve got no idea how glad I am to have you as my best friend.”


	66. Smoking Pot

When Stephen portaled over to their house in Miami, only Penelope, Tony and Alex were around. The air was thick with tension and a quick glance from his boyfriend told him not to say anything as he went over to the kitchen counter.

“I had to crowd-surf over two thousand hands and yes, I’m very aware of the irony that technically I’m the one who ended up getting molested”, Penelope said, obviously agitated. “I can’t believe you were smoking pot.”

“Vaping”, Alex said, but winced slightly when his mother shot him a heated glare. “It was my first time… and last”, he added after another glare. “I didn’t even like it, Mum.”

Tony frowned deeply. This was serious, Stephen realized and silently sat on one of the barstools. His lover simply stood there while Penelope grounded Alex and sent him to his room. They talked quietly for a moment before the woman left the house after greeting Stephen with a hug.

“What’s going on?” he asked once the door had closed and turned to look at Tony.

“Alex was at a concert. Pen spied on him and saw him vaping pot”, the man summarized as he came over for a soft kiss to Stephen’s lips.

“She spied on him?”

“Cuban overprotectiveness isn’t a joke”, Tony muttered, but he was still frowning and obviously distracted. “Jarvis, has Penelope left?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Tell Alex to get here.”

Stephen watched Tony walk around the kitchen counter and right the moment Alex came around a corner he threw something straight at him. The kid caught it and the sorcerer saw all color draining from his face when his gaze snapped up to stare at Tony.

“What… what’s this?”

“Don’t even”, Tony pressed out and Stephen had to admit that he’d never seen his boyfriend this angry. “Though I am glad that you’re not actually using Axe body spray. Your first time, huh? Didn’t even like it? You _lied_.”

“When did you…?”

“Your Mum called on your way here and I’m not stupid. I found that in your room.”

“It’s not mine, I…?”

  
“Oh really? You’re going to try that now? Because that’s some Jesus crap right there.”

The silence was deafening. Alex was obviously stunned to see Tony this furious and to hear him cursing in front of him without taking it back.

“What the hell, Alex?” Tony said and slowly walked towards the kid. “This is what you’re doing now? Bringing drugs into my house? You know I have a problem with that.”

  
Stephen winced, but tried to keep still and let Tony handle this the way he thought was best.

Alex was looking at the ground by now, obviously ashamed, but Tony didn’t let up. He reached into his pockets and pulled out what looked like a small package of weed and an e-cigarette. “Your mother busts her ass off for your family and you’re pulling this crap?”

“I’m sorry, I…”

“You lied, right to your mother’s face.”

“I had to! She never would have let me do it otherwise. She would’ve said I shouldn’t do it, but it’s legal now, so…”

“She’d have said that because you _shouldn’t_ do it, Alex”, Tony said, his voice slightly louder than before. “You know what else is legal? Smoking, drinking, gambling, but none of that is legal for _you_, mister, because you’re fifteen.”

“It’s just a fun thing we do once in a while. Anyways, I get straight As.”

“Well, you won’t for long if you’re a stoner.”

“I’m not a stoner, we laugh at those guys. Besides, tons of successful people smoked weed. Barack Obama, Steve Jobs, you.”

  
Tony snorted. “Unemployed, dead and don’t even try to be cute. Trust me, for every success there are hundreds of people whose lives never go anywhere. And Alex, do you really think it’s healthy for you? You’re fifteen, your brain is still developing. Your…”

The billionaire stopped then and turned away from Alex for a moment. Stephen could see that he was struggling to keep it together, his worries for the young boy painfully obvious.

“God, I’m so disappointed in you”, Tony said after a moment and Stephen saw Alex flinch at how quiet, how devastated he sounded. “You’re a good kid, you’re a smart kid and you should know better.”

“I’m sorry I’m not perfect like you.”

Tony made a weird sound at that, something between a stunned laugh and a desperate sob. A look of utter disgust passed over his face and Stephen hated, absolutely _hated_ knowing that it was all directed at himself.

“I’m not perfect”, the man then said, pushing every emotion away but his worry for Alex. He indicated the couch and sat beside Alex before going on. “I tried things you haven’t even heard of, because I was stupid too. So yeah, I get the curiosity, but Alex, when you’re fifteen it messes with your brain. And you need to be especially careful, because you’re a Latino.”

Stephen blinked, surprised that Tony was addressing that this directly, but he knew very well just how right his lover was.

  
“What do you mean?”

“Look, when I was seventeen, a cop caught me and my friends smoking weed in a parking lot. Rhodey was there too. I got off with a warning, but they dragged him into the station.”

  
“He got arrested?”

“Yeah”, Tony nodded. “He was really lucky, you know. There was a cop working the desk who felt sorry for him and let him go, but not before he told him that he can’t be doing this stuff. If a white-ass kid like me gets caught with weed, I get a cool story. Rhodey and you, Alex, it’s different for you. You could end up in prison for the same thing. Your life will be over and so will your Mom’s, because she couldn’t lose you, not like that. I couldn’t either, Alex.”

The sorcerer swallowed, caught in his own emotions at hearing his lover say these things.

“I’m sorry”, Alex whispered and for the first time Stephen believed him, and so did Tony. “I will never do it again.”

“Oh, I would love to believe you.” Tony reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a drug test.

“A pregnancy test?” Alex stared while Tony’s eyes widened comically.

  
“No, it’s a drug test, but now I’m concerned that you know what a pregnancy test looks like.” The man lifted both hands and waved them through the air before dragging the one that wasn’t holding the test down his face. “You know what, another day, I can’t do this now as well. Anyway, this is gonna happen, and your pee better be freaking perfect.”

“It will be. I swear.”

Alex leaned over then and Stephen watched Tony pull him into a tight hug – only for his boyfriend to pull a face. “Oh my God, you _are_ using Axe body spray. How many times in one day are you gonna disappoint me?”

Stephen had to bite back his snort while Tony and Alex stood up from the couch. “And did you know that smoking weed could also gynecomastia?”

“What’s that?” Alex asked, while the sorcerer barely held in his laughter.

“That’s when men grow boobs.”

Admittedly, the look on Alex’ face was hilarious. “WHAT? Why didn’t you just lead with that?! We could’ve skipped the rest of the conversation!”

Stephen watched Tony smile, only for that to turn into a grin when the boy looked down at himself before feeling his own chest with both hands.

“I think we caught it in time”, the genius said and patted Alex on his chest before turning away. “You’re grounded indefinitely, no phone, no computer, no TV. I’m not even sure yet you’re allowed to be in the garden.”

“Yeah, sure. But, uhm… Could you please not tell abuelita?”

“Oh freaking hell, I’m not going to do that. I don’t need that in my life.” Tony shared a smile with the boy. “If she asks we’ll just say that you’re grounded for spending time with a girl who’s a bad influence. I’m not keeping this from your Mum, though.”

“I figured. Thank you, Tony.”

“Go to your room, we’ll talk later.”

They both watched Alex leave the room. The moment he was out of sight movement caught Stephen’s gaze and he looked over to see Tony wrapping his arms around himself.

“Shit”, he heard him say and within a heartbeat he was on his way over to him.

“Hey, Tones, look at me.” Stephen tried to lock their gazes, but Tony was just staring somewhere ahead of him.

Well, shit.

He reached up with both hands and gently framed the man’s face to carefully urge him to look up. “Tony, please, look at me. Breathe, okay? Just breathe for me, darling, come on.”

Brown eyes flickered up to him for a moment and Stephen smiled encouragingly, his thumbs lightly tracing Tony’s cheekbones.

“You did great, Tony.” He ignored the other’s huff as he stroked down his shoulders and arms, only to tug on them to get him to let go of himself. “You were great. I really think Alex got it and you’re right to tell his Mom. I’m so proud of you.”

“God, I… what if he has a real problem, Stephen?”

His boyfriend’s voice was barely audible and Stephen didn’t hesitate to pull him into a tight hug. It took a long moment for Tony to reciprocate, but eventually his arms wrapped around the sorcerer to hold him back.

  
“I don’t think he does, Tony. He didn’t seem like it and we both know that the weed he had is comparatively harmless.”

“I can’t believe he’s been doing drugs”, the genius mumbled and buried his face against Stephen’s neck. “And it’s all my fault.”

  
“Tony, that’s not true.” Stephen pressed a firm kiss in brown hair. “Kids are curious. You heard him, it’s mostly something cool he does with his friends.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if he turned out like me.”

The words broke his heart and Stephen tightened his grip around Tony without really noticing. He knew what the man meant, remembering every instance that the billionaire had talked about his heavy partying and drug use in the past.

“He just tried some weed, Tones. It’s not good for him, but I’m sure you got to him. And for turning out like you did”, he paused and leaned back to look at Tony, though his arms remained firmly around his waist. “You turned out pretty great, sweetheart. I’m sure Penelope would prefer that he left out the need to try everything and then some, but I know she wouldn’t mind if Alex turned out like you. You’re amazing, Anthony Edward Stark.”

“I’m really not.” Tony avoided his gaze by leaning in and placing his head against his shoulder, nearly forcing him to hug him close again. “I don’t deserve any of what I got, least of all you.”

“I’d give you everything if I could, love”, Stephen mumbled, glad when his voice didn’t quite break, though it was close. His chest threatened to burst with emotion, his mind racing back to the understanding the Masters and he had reached that day.

This was exactly what he’d meant when he’d told Wong that he was afraid that his decision was too much for Tony to handle. No matter how unfounded it was, his boyfriend had so little self-respect and self-love even despite the huge ego he presented on the outside.

Hearing that Stephen had given up his position as Sorcerer Supreme solely because of him wasn’t something Tony would handle lightly, not yet. He was scared to tell him, no matter that he knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do.

There was nothing he loved more than the man in his arms.

“You mean anything”, Tony said lowly and leaned back to look him.

  
Stephen shook his head. “No, love. I meant what I said.”

The other’s eyes widened, only to fill with tears a moment later, threatening to fall any moment, but didn’t. Tony just looked at him, his beautiful eyes raking slowly over Stephen’s face, though it didn’t seem like he was searching for anything.

He was just taking him in and the sorcerer smiled, feeling so incredibly happy to be able to look at Tony in return.

“Can you…?”

Stephen glanced down at the other’s hand and magically discarded of the drugs and electric cigarette, just to have it as far away from Tony as possible. He’d take care of that later, for now he just pulled Tony back into his arms and held him the way the genius needed him to.

It wasn’t the right moment to tell him what had happened in Kamar-Taj, Stephen realized. His lover was too raw, too shaken by what had happened with Alex to be able to take something else. He’d wait until Tony and Penelope had talked.


	67. A Week Later

Penelope and her family stayed in their guest house for another few days before going back to their apartment. Apparently they’d had some renovations done after a water incident and Tony had gladly offered them to stay with them.

There hadn’t been a moment to talk once, not really. Stephen was getting anxious to tell Tony what was happening, but there was always something going on with the lively Cuban family. And even if not, then they were both too tired or too horny to sit down and talk.

Wong had looked at him weirdly when he still hadn’t talked to Tony a week after the meeting with the elders and Stephen had to admit that he was afraid.

Simple as that.

He was afraid to scare Tony, to come on too strongly and push him away when all Stephen wanted was to have him close. It was probably irrational, after all it’d been the genius who had mentioned marriage first and who had waited months for the sorcerer to ask him to move in together.

Still, this was a big deal, because it felt like one. Stephen wished he could just tell Tony and own his decision like he wanted to, but whenever he tried to say something his breath got stuck in his throat.

“Hey, honey”, Tony’s voice greeted him and he looked up just in time to see the portal close behind his lover. Stephen watched him walk closer, his gaze wandering down all the way before slowly traveling back up the billionaire’s body.

Tony was wearing one of his best Tom Ford suits, a fitting three-piece dark charcoal work of art with a white button-down shirt and maroon tie. His hair was impeccably done, making Stephen ache with the desire to stroke his fingers through it and mess it up in sexy ways.

“Wow”, he mouthed and stopped pretending to still care about the book resting in his lap. His heart fluttered in his chest when Tony breathed a low, soft laugh at his comment and Stephen wasn’t horrified anymore to admit that he’d let the universe go to hell just for that sound.

“That good?” his boyfriend asked and did a slow twirl in the middle of the living area, the light streaming in through the numerous windows bathing him in bright light. And Stephen was very glad that the Alvarez family was long gone, because the sight of that ass had his cock twitching in his suddenly way too tight pants.

“Yeah.” Stephen cleared his throat and tried to remember how to breathe, but Tony wasn’t making it any easier when he looked at him with his eyes slowly turning darker. “Breathtaking.”

And it was true. The man was the personified image of powerful CEO, but what really got to Stephen was his lopsided smirk and sauntering walk as he came a bit closer to the couch.

“You’re lucky, Strange. I’m done for the day and was just about to take this off.”

He gestured down at himself and it was all Stephen could do to not moan out loud. Heat settled in his gut and he shifted slightly, eyes busy taking in the image in front of him, only to snap up when Tony reached for his tie.

The movements of his fingers were utterly fascinating, somehow both efficient and teasing in loosening it before slowly pulling it off Tony’s neck. His cock twitched at the sight and he couldn’t deny that this was turning him incredibly on.

Once the tie was gone and held in a loose grip by his side, Tony did another slow turn, but stopped when his back was turned towards Stephen. He watched him lift his hand and drop the tie before reaching up and brushing the collar of his jacket off his shoulder.

A low moan left his throat at the sight of strong, muscular shoulders moving beneath the crisp-white shirt as Tony let the jacket glide down his arms. Stephen’s eyes were transfixed on every inch of that still shirt-clad back as the jacket slowly slid further down.

The sight of his boyfriend’s ass without the jacket hanging over it was enough to pull another long moan from his lips and Stephen shifted to get somewhat more comfortable. His cock was fully hard already and he couldn’t wait to see more of Tony.

“Want me to go on?” his lover then asked and turned back to look at him. Tony didn’t bother hiding the way his eyes raked all over Stephen and he knew how he must have looked. It was painfully obvious that he was hard, the soft sweatpants did nothing to hide the outline of his erect cock.

His eyes must have been glazed over with lust and admiration as well, if the light blush on Tony’s cheeks was any indication. Stephen swallowed around his dust-dry throat.

“Yes”, he croaked and immediately his gaze fell to the bulge in Tony’s pants, seeing exactly the way the man’s cock twitched slightly at the sound of Stephen’s ragged voice. He wanted to say more, but no words came out and all he could do was to stare at his lover in a silent plea.

Tony seemed to get it, because a moment later he moved his hands again. Instead of merely pulling his shirt out of his pants, though, the man made a show of slowly running his hands up his hips and to his waist, his fingertips tangling in the material. He tugged slowly, sensually and Stephen stared, absolutely fascinated.

A desperate groan slipped from his lips at the sight of the naked skin of Tony’s sides, but it quickly disappeared again when he let go of the shirt. It fell down over his hips and blocked Stephen’s view of the other’s arousal.

Tony reached for the lowest button then, but before he opened it he massaged himself through his pants and Stephen felt much too hot all of a sudden. He wanted to touch him like that, wanted to wrap his fingers around Tony’s cock _right then_.

_He_ wanted to pull that moan from his boyfriend’s throat, preferably by sucking at his tip and tasting him.

“I might come before you’re even naked”, he muttered quietly and was surprised when Tony chuckled breathlessly. Shit, had he said that out loud?

“You sure look like it.” He started to unbutton his shirt then from the bottom up, his pace agonizingly slow. Stephen groaned in frustration, only to squirm in place when he caught the first glimpse of Tony’s abs. More and more skin was revealed and he blatantly stared, his mouth watering at the sight.

The softly rippling muscles beneath bronze skin and that slight hue of hair leading directly down towards Tony’s crotch had Stephen reach down to palm his own cock.

“Don’t”, Tony whispered and shook his head. “Just watch.”

With a frustrated moan Stephen pulled his hand back again, his hips jerking slightly when the shirt finally parted for a good look at Tony’s torso. “Fuck, you’re stunning”, he gasped and licked his lips. “I want to touch you so bad.”

“All in due time.”

Tony turned again and Stephen had to bite his lip painfully hard to keep from stroking himself when he pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Endless expanses of soft, bronze skin were revealed and he couldn’t look enough, eyes raking all over Tony’s back before settling on his still covered ass.

“I’m going to come if you keep this up”, Stephen said lowly and shuddered all over at the realization that he was seriously close to coming just from Tony giving him a striptease.

_Fuck, he was so screwed. _

“Only without touching yourself, I hope”, Tony said without looking back at him.

Stephen heard the smirk in his voice anyway, but before he could reply he noticed the way the other’s arms moved slightly. The billionaire was opening his pants and the knowledge alone sent a shiver down his spine that had his cock leaking a few drops of pre-cum.

“Holy shit”, Stephen panted when Tony slowly stroked his hands down his sides until his thumbs caught in the waistband of his pants. “How the fuck are you so good at this?”

“I’m just getting undressed, darling.” The man had the audacity to sound completely unaffected. And then he slowly started moving his hips, just a slightly roll to a tune in his head, but the sight of the muscles shifting beneath his skin and his damn ass wiggling from side to side…

Stephen cursed quietly and rolled his eyes when Tony chuckled softly, obviously having heard him.

“Tease”, he grumbled and blushed when his lover’s laugh turned outright lewd.

“For now, yes.”

Finally – by the Gods, _finally_ – the genius pushed his pants down and Stephen felt like blacking out when all he revealed was the naked skin of his perfect ass.

Of course his boyfriend had gone commando that day, why the fuck was he even surprised.

Stephen gaped as Tony bent down very, very slowly, not letting his pants drop, but pushing them down with his hands gliding all along the skin of his legs. His ass looked magnificent like this.

A quick glance down confirmed that his pre-cum had formed a visible spot at the front of his pants, but Stephen didn’t care. He didn’t even know if he wanted to bury himself in that ass or wait until Tony turned around and then spread his legs for him.

All he knew was that his body was impossibly pent-up, his thighs were quivering and his hips jerking slightly in the desperate search for friction.

Tony pulled the pants off his feet and discarded of his socks at the same time.

And then, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Tony turned around to face him. Stephen could only gape, his eyes flickering up and down hurriedly for he had no idea where to look first.

His hair was still impeccable, but there was a slight sheen of sweat on Tony’s skin now, making the hollow of his throat glisten enticingly under his gaze. His chest was rising and falling faster than normal, but considering his raging hard-on Stephen wasn’t surprised.

Speaking of Tony’s erection, the sorcerer still couldn’t decide what exactly he wanted. That cock was perfect as it stood at attention, the tip glistening with pre-cum and Stephen longed to taste.

The rest of that body was just as fascinating, though, and Stephen wasn’t ashamed to know that Tony was watching him look. His eyes were raking all over him, taking in every curve, every plain of hard muscle and soft skin, every bump of bone until eventually his eyes followed the suggestive V of Tony’s stomach and abs to what he wanted the most.

“Baby, please”, Stephen panted and finally looked up into brown eyes.

The hunger he found there stunned him and for a moment he felt like he’d stripped for Tony and not the other way around. That was how intensely he was looking at him and the sorcerer whimpered, white spots making his vision blurry.

Tony was on him before he knew it. Their lips crashed together and there was nothing gentle about the way the billionaire forced his tongue past his lips. Fingers grasped his hair in a grip that was hard enough to wrench a whimper from his lips and Stephen loved it.

  
He bared his throat to Tony the moment he broke their kiss, a loud moan on his lips when the other latched onto him just as he ground his hips down against his. Everything fell away but the heat and lust making his whole body feel foggy as his mind was overwhelmed with sensations.

A hand roughly pushed into his pants and Stephen thrust his hips up with abandon into the fingers wrapping around him. Tony slowly ran his palm up his length, tightening his grip around the head before pushing back down again. The sudden tightness made his hips jerk, a bead of pre-cum dripping from his tip and onto Tony’s fingers.

With a hungry sound in the back of his throat Tony lifted his hand to lick the drops off his fingers, his gaze boring into Stephen’s all the while. It was so unbearably hot, having his naked, gorgeous lover in his lap like this, but he wanted more.

He _needed_ more.

A wave of his hand was all it took to get rid of his own clothes, including his sticky sweatpants that’d need a wash, and Stephen felt delighted when Tony’s eyes glazed over above him.

He slid down the couch before the sorcerer even knew what was happening. Settling between his legs, Tony barely took the time to lift his gaze to meet Stephen’s before sliding his mouth over his cock.

Stephen moaned at the way he just kept going until the tip nudged against the back of his throat. Tony pulled back then, his tongue dipping into his slit to provoke a swell of pre-cum to flood his mouth.

And then, by the fucking Gods, he went back down on him and this time he didn’t stop. His muscles relaxed to let the tip of Stephen’s cock slip into his throat like it was the most normal thing in the world. A hot wave of pleasure rocked through his whole body, causing the sorcerer to scream breathlessly.

Tony’s nose ended up buried against his crotch, but Stephen barely noticed. All he felt was the tightness around his cock and when his lover swallowed around him for the first time, he was just glad that it wasn’t all over right that moment.

The muscles around him relaxed again, only to tighten once more and he screamed, his hands burying in brown hair to hold on tight. Tony’s head bopped up slightly, only to sink back down on him and it felt as if he’d taken him yet deeper, if that was even possible.

His grip in his lover’s hair tightened just a little bit, but it was enough to make Tony moan luxuriously. Stephen’s whole body jerked at the amazing vibrations against his dick and he came with a deep groan right down Tony’s throat.

Another moan from his boyfriend made his hips jerk, his cock reaching just that little bit deeper and Stephen would have died in shame for taking more than what was already given if not for the way Tony’s eyes fluttered at his roughness. The man looked wrecked between his legs, his lips stretched so sinuously that Stephen couldn’t help but reach down and trace them where they were wrapped around his cock. Tony glanced up at him, his eyes dark with arousal and Stephen felt a last intense ripple go through his body at the sight before he could finally relax.

That perfect, tight mouth slowly pulled back and he laid there as a panting mess while Tony swallowed a few times to ease his throat at least somewhat.

“You taste so good”, he said lowly and Stephen shuddered all over again at his raspy voice that was tingling with sex. “I’m close, baby.”

“Inside me”, the sorcerer panted and spread his legs in a clear invitation even as he waved his hand to slick himself up. “Just fill me up now, please. You can fuck another orgasm out of me later.”

“You’re a kinky little shit, do you know that?” Tony smiled at him and leaned down to drag Stephen’s bottom lip between his teeth.

The sorcerer whimpered in disappointment when he pulled back again without turning it into a real kiss. Their eyes locked as the man on top reached down, the slick sound of his hand furiously stroking his cock filling the silence around them.

He wanted to look, but didn’t have the strength for propping himself up. So he did the next best thing and watched Tony’s face, noticing every small twitch of his features that told him that the man was racing towards his orgasm.

The gentle nudge of his tip against his opening had Stephen keening, only for that to turn into a lazy moan when he felt Tony starting to pour his semen into him. He pushed just the tip inside, stretching his hole wide as his cock twitched against him, filling him.

Tony’s body jerked intensely and he wished he’d push in all the way, eager for the stretch and feel of that cock inside him. Stephen was left wanting, though, when the other pulled back once he’d finished.

“Shh”, the man hushed him when he whimpered again. “I’ll fuck you as soon as I’m hard again, I promise.”

“Tony.” Stephen threw his head from side to side, his body shivering intently with the desire to get fucked. “I want you. I want you inside me, please…”

Tony didn’t say anything as he sat up again, but Stephen’s loud scream would have drowned his voice out anyway when he pushed three fingers into him with no warning. He could feel the come easing the way and Tony could too, his deep moan proved that.

His legs fell apart wider and a long groan left Stephen’s lips, hips jerking down to fuck himself on Tony’s fingers. It wasn’t the same, not even close, but it was better than nothing until he could have what he truly wanted.

After a few minutes of this Stephen could feel himself getting hard again and he finally sat up halfway to look at Tony. He was beautiful, to say the least. His skin was glistening with sweat, his gaze fixated on his fingers that were slowly taking Stephen apart again.

He fell back with a grunt when Tony’s fingers found his prostate, causing another full-body shudder. “Tony, baby, come on.”

“Soon”, Tony whispered and curled his fingers inside him just so. He pulled them out then and Stephen keened, his thighs quivering with lust. His eyes opened and he stared as the genius jerked himself a few times, covering his cock in lube and his own come. “Going to make you feel so good, honey.”

“Less talk, more sex.” Stephen licked his lips at the sight in front of him. “God, I want more of your come in me. Fuck me, Tony. Twice, if you can.”

“I’m not sure that’d be good for my heart.”

  
“That wasn’t a no”, the sorcerer breathed with barely concealed excitement.

“No.” Tony stared down at him as he moved into positon. “It wasn’t.”

He thrust in with ease, causing Stephen to rear up beneath him. And then he was fucking him, hard and fast and God, so perfect. Tony was leaning with almost his whole weight on him as he pounded into him, thighs slapping loudly against Stephen’s ass.

The sound of his cock pushing into his slick, already cum-filled channel was lewd and obscene and Stephen loved it. His mind was so far gone by now that he didn’t notice anything other than Tony’s thrusts, his cock fucking his come deeper into him.

“Stephen, I’m… I’m going to…”

“God, yes”, he gasped and moaned loudly when Tony rammed in even deeper, his cock spurting more come. Stephen’s whole body felt like it was on fire and with a hard push he’d turned them around so that he was on top.

His hips started rolling against Tony’s almost immediately, his rhythm hard and fast as he milked him completely dry.

Stephen didn’t stop then, though. He kept fucking himself on Tony and felt elated when strong hands grasped his hips to hold him tighter instead of pushing him off. The man keened beneath him, his eyes screwed shut and every muscle in his body tight with overstimulation, but after a few moments he actually starting thrusting up into Stephen.

He screamed in delight and moved ever faster, his cock bopping above Tony whose grip on Stephen’s hips was going to leave bruises for sure. The man then shifted them again, almost throwing Stephen onto the mattress before climbing back over him.

Strong hands roughly pulled his hips downwards just before Tony’s cock sank back into him, brown eyes rolling back into his head at the too intense sensations. Stephen grunted and gracelessly shuddered underneath the genius, his cock twitching where it rubbed against Tony’s abdomen, dark with all the blood filling it.

“Stephen, I…”

“Feels so good, Tony”, he panted, hands moving around wildly and searching for something to hold onto, but finding nothing but sheets. “God, please, don’t stop. Don’t ever…”

“I’d fuck you forever if I could.” Tony leaned down for a hard kiss. “Love your body, Stephen. God, I’m gonna blow again, is that what you want?”

“Yes”, he moaned. “God, yes!”

“You’ll be so full, Stephen, love. God, you’re so full already, so wet and slick with my come. Feels so good, fuck, so damn wet, so… so fucking…”

Tony’s jaws locked as his pace picked up even more until Stephen threw his head back and exploded between them.

If he’d thought coming down his lover’s throat had been intense, then he hadn’t seen this coming. His orgasm washed over him like a huge wave already, but every thrust into him took him even higher and Tony thrust into him a lot as he chased his own orgasm.

His mind was hazy and Stephen heard himself scream, but in the end all that mattered was that moment when Tony froze above him, the tip of his cock barely catching on his rim before plunging back in _hard_. Stephen’s whole body jerked at the renewed, if weak pulses of come deep inside of him and to his immense surprise another wave of raw pleasure rocked through his own body.

There was no come, his flaccid cock barely twitching, but the orgasm wasn’t any less intense than the ones before. Stephen felt his brain go all fuzzy at the edges for lack of air and he was more than a bit relieved when he could finally sink back into the cushions.

His body went completely lax and so did Tony’s above him. The man barely managed to pull out before breaking down, the majority of his weight landing beside Stephen. He remained tightly pressed against him, though, and Stephen was damn glad to be having Tony close like this.

  
Come was gushing out of him and onto the cushions, but that’d be easily cleaned later. Right then all he wanted was to enjoy the sensation of it, the reminder of feeling Tony coming inside him three times too precious to get rid of it so soon.

“Fucking hell”, Tony mumbled into his shoulder and grunted tiredly. “I’m not twenty anymore, why do you always make me forget that?”

“Of course it’s all my fault now.” Stephen snorted amusedly. “You’re the one who just filled me with his come three times, Tony.”

“And you absolutely loved every single second of it.” The other shifted a bit to look at him, his chin resting on his chest now. Tony’s brown depths were shining with satiation and tiredness, and it was a damn good look on him.

“I did”, Stephen whispered, reaching up one hand to lovingly card his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I love you, Anthony.”

The look he got was incredibly tender and soft, Tony’s whole face melting into something entirely too sappy.

Stephen couldn’t _look_ at him enough.

“I sometimes can’t believe the sex we have, Stephen”, Tony whispered back before bowing his head and placing a light kiss on his chest. “I mean, I can definitely feel it in every single bone, but I still can’t believe that I just came in you three times.”

“Me neither.” Stephen stifled a yawn and tugged on the other’s upper arm to urge him to scoot up a bit. “We’ve been doing multiple orgasms before, though, so maybe forty is the new twenty, old man.”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

He chuckled even as he turned onto his side to cuddle against Tony, nudging him slightly to turn onto his back. “Nap first, dinner later?”

“Sounds fucking perfect”, the other man yawned, arms tightly wrapping around him. “Jarvis, wake us in two hours.”

“Make it three”, Stephen grumbled and poked his lover’s chest. “We’ve eaten at midnight before.”

“Good point. You heard the man, J.”

\------------

Stephen watched with a smile as Tony kicked the dishwasher closed, his slow movements a welcome reminder of their intense lovemaking hours ago. He reached for the genius’ hand when he walked past to pull him in for a soft kiss on his cheek. A laugh left Stephen’s lips when the other grumbled something unintelligible, a slight blush on Tony’s cheeks at the attention.

“Baby?”

“Yeah, honey?” Tony looked at him as he opened the fridge to put away the coke they’d drunk for dinner, finally done with cleaning the table. “I’m still winded, if you didn’t notice.”

“No, it’s not that”, Stephen chuckled softly and went over to press a light kiss to Tony’s brow. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Alright.” Tony took his wrist in a gentle grip and wanted to lead him over to the couch, but Stephen directed him towards the bed instead. “That bad?”

“No.” The sorcerer smiled, though it was a bit forced and he could see that Tony noticed. “I’ve just been avoiding this conversation, but you deserve to know and…”

He paused briefly and pulled Tony towards him, allowing them to stand closely together beside the bed. Stephen wound his arms around the other’s waist and held him close, though he couldn’t meet brown eyes, no matter how hard he tried.

“It’s about the meeting at Kamar-Taj last week”, he started and prayed to the Gods that Tony wouldn’t be mad that Stephen had kept this from him for so long. “I spoke to the elders and we have reached the agreement that I’ll step down form my positon as Sorcerer Supreme as soon as they have named a successor.”

“What?” His boyfriend stared at him, the disbelief plain in his voice. “But that’s not fair, you’re so strong, you shouldn’t have to…”

“I suggested it”, Stephen gently interrupted Tony’s flood of words, stunning him into silence. “I talked about it with Wong before taking it to the elders and we all agree that it’s for the best. I’ll still have to defend our multiverse, but I won’t be the protector of the Time Stone any longer. Even now its protection isn’t only my duty anymore; if we were attacked, several other sorcerers would take and protect it, but not me.”

“But why?”

He glanced up at Tony’s face and felt his heart melt at the look of offended skepticism, as if what he’d said were the bluntest affront on Stephen’s integrity he could think of. It made him smile, but it also made all of this so much harder.

“Simply because I’m not the best choice to protect it anymore”, Stephen said lowly, hoping that his slow approach would somewhat help easing Tony into this.

“But you are.” Tony reached up a hand to rest against his cheek, his face stern with that deep frown on his brow. “You’re the strongest sorcerer alive and Wong knows that too. Everyone knows that. You’re the best choice to protect the Stone, you’d do anything for its protection.”

“Not anymore”, the sorcerer whispered and could feel his eyes filling with tears.

Before he could say anything else, Tony’s eyes widened and he pulled his hand back from Stephen’s skin as if burned. “This is because of _me_?!”

Stephen flinched hard. “Tony…”

  
“No, no. Stephen, no, that’s not true, you’re still…”

“Shh, Tony, please”, he begged and lifted his hands, trying to grasp Tony’s as he stepped back further. “It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“I thought you said they’d come to terms with the world knowing about your order”, the billionaire hissed. “Why the fuck would they do this to you?”

“It was my choice, Tones”, Stephen said with rising desperation. “It’s not something they’re forcing me to do, I asked them to find a successor. This is my doing, Tony.”

“But why would you do this? What did they tell you that made you take this step, because this is wrong, Stephen. You’re the best choice for protecting the Time Stone, there’s…”

“I’m really not, Tony”, the sorcerer sighed, glad when his words made the other shut up abruptly. “I’m not the best choice, not anymore, and I did it because it’s the right thing to do.”

They stared at each other and Stephen was sure that his features must have given something away, because all of a sudden Tony gasped and took yet another step away from him.

He knew.

“That’s what you meant when you said that you’d give me everything if you could”, Tony breathed, his voice barely audible as he stared at Stephen with raw disbelief.

He had to swallow twice before he could speak. “Protecting the Stones means that one has to be willing to sacrifice everything to defend it and before we met I was willing to do that. That has changed, though. Now there are a few things I could never do, not even to protect our universe.”

“You’re doing this because of me.” The billionaire’s voice was awfully hollow, like he had trouble saying the words for how surreal it all felt.

Stephen shook his head gently. “No, not really. I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do, because I had to realize that the Stone isn’t the most important thing in my life anymore.”

He took a step forward and then another one, his hands gently grasping Tony’s where they hang motionlessly at his sides. “I know that protecting the Stone is the single most important duty I have, but I also know that, if forced to choose, I’d give it up to save your life in a heartbeat. That’s why I can’t be Sorcerer Supreme anymore, Tony.”

“No”, his lover breathed, his brown eyes wide with disbelief and barely suppressed tears. “No, Stephen, no. I’m not…”

“Not worth it?” Stephen asked lowly, his fingers squeezing Tony’s as tightly as he could. “I know you think that. It’s why I hesitated to tell you, but Tony, this isn’t about you. It’s all about me and I’m just trying to do what’s right. I can’t keep endangering our reality by being selfish and not admitting that I’ve lost my objectivity. As long as I’m Sorcerer Supreme, I’m putting everyone in danger because all it’d take is for someone to threaten your life, and I know I’d give up the Stone for you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Tony’s voice broke even at those two words and Stephen felt his heart bursting into a million pieces. It always hurt so much to remember how little his boyfriend thought of himself, but seeing it right in front of him, every ounce of Tony’s self-doubt and self-hate etched into his features, all Stephen wanted to do was to cry.

“It doesn’t matter what I should do”, he breathed, his voice thick with the tears that he kept pushing down. “The simple fact is that I’d do it, whether you’d want me to or not. I need to be replaced.”

Tony violently shook his head and broke away from his grasp to turn away from him. Stephen stared as he buried his face in both hands, obviously struggling to wrap his head around all of this.

It was exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen. He could almost hear Tony’s thoughts as he reprimanded himself, trying to find the reason for this and a way to make it better.

“I’m glad that this is happening, Tony”, Stephen said, knowing that the other needed to hear it. “I’m happy, even.”

“Why?” His boyfriend spun to face him, a frown marring his brow even as a single tear slid down his cheek. “This is what you always wanted. You like being Sorcerer Supreme, it’s what you worked for so hard. And you’re good at it, we both know that. So why…”

“Because I don’t have to feel like shit anymore”, Stephen almost yelled, his nerves finally getting the better of him. Tony just stared at him, unmoving. “Because I _would_ feel like shit, giving up the Stone for you, but I’d do it anyway. I know you’d hate me for putting your life before so many others, but I’d do it, Tony. I’d feel like crap, but yes, even if it’s so hard to believe, I’d do anything for you. I’d give my life for yours, but now I at least don’t have to choose between you and the universe anymore. Now I can just choose you, anytime, and that feels great, Tony. That feels fucking liberating.”

There were so many emotions flickering across these gorgeous features before him. Disbelief, pain, gratitude, anger, awe, sorrow, desire…

It was like a punch in his gut as he fell in love with Tony all over again, his heartbeat quickening and his breath getting stuck in his throat when he realized that the other really, truly loved him. He hurt for Stephen, not for himself, because this was taking something away from the sorcerer that Tony thought meant a lot to him.

Ironically, it didn’t.

“It’s okay, Tones”, he said lowly, all too aware of how fond and affectionate his gaze was as he looked at the beautiful man in front of him. “This, us, that’s what I want. I’ll still be a sorcerer and I’ll still do what I did ever since I came to Kamar-Taj, but without the guilt.”

“If I ever made you feel…”

“No, Tony, no.” Stephen itched with the need to feel Tony close, to hold him, to kiss his frown away, to wipe away his tears, but he didn’t dare to move, not yet. “All you’ve been doing is making me feel so good, better than I’ve ever felt about myself. This is about me and the duties that I just can’t fulfill anymore. Not when you’ve become more important to me than any universe ever was.”

An expression of utter sorrow flickered over Tony’s face and this time Stephen couldn’t hold back anymore. To his immense relief the other met him halfway, immediately returning his hard hug as he hid his face against the sorcerer’s shoulder.

“I’d choose you, Tony, anytime”, he whispered into brown hair, his lips lightly brushing against his hairline. “I will always choose you over anything, because I have to. The only thing that’s changing is that I won’t have to feel bad about it anymore.”

“You shouldn’t have to choose.” Tony’s body shuddered against him in a silent sob. “You don’t have to choose me.”

“No, I shouldn’t have to, but I do, because there’s nothing in the whole multiverse that I love more than you, douchebag”, Stephen whispered, his voice quiet but firm. “I know you think you’re not worthy and well, I beg to differ.”

Tony shook his head against him. “I don’t want you to regret this”, he muttered, body pressing tightly against Stephen’s. “What if we don’t work out in the end? What if…”

“I thought about that.” Stephen leaned back and grasped the other’s shoulders, urging Tony back to look at him. Their eyes met and they held each other’s gaze. “It doesn’t matter. Even if we lose what we have, I’ll always love you. You’re a truly extraordinary person, Tony, and you deserve all the happiness in this world. I’ll always think that, whether you’re by my side or not. It just doesn’t matter.”

He pulled Tony back close and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. “Besides, I think we will.”

“We will what?” He felt the breath that accompanied the words against his neck and Stephen smiled softly.

“I think we’ll work out.” The sorcerer pressed his lips against Tony’s temple and stopped him from leaning back. “Being with you is the best part of my life these days, Tones. I love you with all my heart, all my soul. You’re wonderful and I’m addicted to you, to your laugh, to your eyes, to your character. There’s nothing I want more than for us to work out and to make you happy.”

“I know”, his boyfriend sniffed and hugged Stephen even tighter. “I’d give anything and everything for you, Stephen.”

“Then allow me to do the same for you.”

It was a long moment of silence before Tony nodded against him, a deep sigh on his lips as he lifted his head to look at Stephen. His eyes were slightly red and puffy, but he still looked beautiful, almost otherworldly so. 

“You should have told me last week.”

“I know”, he sighed and lifted one hand to brush the strands of Tony’s hair back. A smile settled on his face when they just fell right back over his forehead as if in defiance. “But there was always something going on and I didn’t want to bring it up like it’s not important, because it is.”

“It’s an important change, yeah”, Tony breathed, his eyes lowering to stare at some place above his collar bone. “Do you know who will be the next Sorcerer Supreme?”

“There are a few names worth looking into, but nothing concrete yet.” Stephen reached up to kiss the other’s forehead. “It’ll be fine, Tony. I’ll still have access to the Stone for our fight against Thanos and everything else will just fall into place in time.”

“I never wanted you to have to do this.”

Stephen frowned. “Tony, this isn’t your fault and neither is it mine. My love for you isn’t anyone’s fault, it’s just how it is.”

“No one ever gave up anything for me”, Tony mumbled and the sorcerer felt his heart squeeze tightly, almost painfully.

“I’m not giving something up, I’m simply taking a step back for the safety of our universe. But if it came down to it, I’d give up everything for you, no doubt.” Brown eyes widened at his words. Stephen shook his head and kissed Tony on the corner of his mouth. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but it’s done.”

“Yeah, because you couldn’t have talked to me beforehand.”

The sorcerer sighed quietly. “This was something I had to do on my own, Tony. I know you wouldn’t have wanted me to do this, thinking that you were forcing my hand because you’re not, sweetheart. I’m doing this for myself, to make sure that I’m not a liability. Plus, I really didn’t want you to list all the reasons you think the Time Stone is more important than you.”

“But it really is”, Tony breathed, causing a smile to tug on Stephen’s lips.

“Not to me, it isn’t.” He slowly let his hands slide up and down the genius’ back, relishing in the slight shudders his touch evoked. “There’s nothing more important to me than you, my sweet, beautiful love.”

Tony’s cheeks turned dark red and he chuckled quietly as he pulled him back in for another hug to spare him the embarrassment. For a few minutes Stephen just held him like this, arms safely wrapped around him in a gesture of comfort and love.

When he felt his boyfriend’s whole body shivering and goose bumps breaking out on his skin, he carefully pulled Tony towards their bed. They settled down while Jarvis turned off the lights around them and Stephen immediately pulled Tony against his chest the moment he could.

“I know you never had someone who’s just yours, someone you can really rely on. Jarvis had his own family, Rhodey was in the military and I always had to put the Stone before you. That’s what I want to change, Tony. I want to put you first and above everything else, because you’re worth it. I don’t just want to say it, I want you to know for sure that there’s nothing in my life that’s more important to me than you.”

His lover took a shuddering breath and Stephen shifted so that they were both on their sides. He wrapped both arms around Tony and pulled him against his chest, their legs entwining until the sorcerer was mostly wrapped around him.

The billionaire snuggled against him to hide his face, but his fingers held Stephen’s shirt in a death grip at the front. It was endless minutes of slow strokes up and down Tony’s back, softly whispered words of love and the occasional kiss in his hair until Tony fell asleep in his arms, his grip finally loosening.

It wasn’t the first time that he was awake longer than the other man and Stephen simply loved knowing that Tony trusted him like this. His lover had so much to fear when he fell asleep, but he trusted Stephen to be there for him and he swore that he’d never, ever disappoint him, not if he had a choice.


	68. The Charity Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two scenes here that were inspired by videos; you can find them in the notes at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> I'm also borrowing some characters from Suits, some more songs from Taylor Swift and John Legend, oh, and this chapter has more than 15,000 words. 
> 
> You're welcome XD

Stephen couldn’t get enough of the sight in front of him, it was just impossible.

Tony was lying on his stomach, his head resting on a pillow with his face turned towards the huge windows. The sorcerer had no idea how he was still asleep with the sun shining directly on his face, making him look absolutely gorgeous. His lashes were casting long shadows on his cheeks while his soft lips were slightly parted.

The sheets were reaching just barely over the swell of his ass and Stephen felt a familiar stirring in his groin as he raked his gaze all over that strong back. Gods, the glorious brown skin looked mesmerizing against the cool, pale sheets and he longed to touch every inch of it.

His right arm was folded underneath the pillow and Tony’s head, making the muscles stand out alluringly. The other was splayed out on the mattress and Stephen gave in to temptation to gently trace his index finger along the outline of his triceps. He let his fingertip glide up slowly along the man’s shoulder and neck, only to settle his finger lightly on Tony’s lips.

A tongue flicking out made him laugh, only to pull his finger away and lean down to replace it with his lips. Stephen didn’t even give Tony a chance to break away as he licked into his mouth, a low moan tumbling out of his throat that the genius eagerly swallowed.

They kissed for a few minutes, the sorcerer graciously ignoring every attempt his boyfriend made to pull back. Only the hand pressing against his chest had Stephen break the kiss, though he simply moved closer to kiss Tony right underneath his ear.

“At least let me brush my teeth first, asshole”, the man mumbled, but moaned anyway when Stephen lightly nibbled on his jaw.

“I don’t mind.” He kissed him again, just to prove his point before whispering against Tony’s lips: “I love how you taste, sweetheart.”

“Last time you said that you’d had your tongue up my ass just seconds before. You trying to tell me something?”

Stephen chuckled amusedly, but didn’t reply anything. It turned into a full laugh when Tony smacked him playfully, a huge grin appearing on his lips as he shifted slightly to be able to look up at him easier. His gaze flickered to the nightstand then and Stephen felt his smile turning into something entirely too sappy.

“Is that…”

“Cuban coffee, yes. Lydia showed me how it’s done, so I could make you one even when she’s not around.”

Tony stared at him, his eyes wide and full of surprise while his cheeks turned slightly pink. “You’re amazing.”

“After you took entirely too much time to learn how to make tea for me, I thought it’d be nice to do something for you once in a while.” Stephen smirked and leaned down to kiss Tony’s naked shoulder. “You know, besides doing you _all_ the time.”

His lover laughed and it was a sight he cherished, his eyes absolutely fixated on Tony’s beautiful face.

“So, are you going to let me do something about that morning wood of yours or what?”

Stephen grinned when Tony blinked at him, dumbfounded, only to burst out laughing. “What about my coffee?”

“I’ll heat it back up for you, don’t worry.” He nudged at the other’s hips, his hungry gaze wandering all over Tony again. “C’mon, I wasn’t kidding when I said that I love how you taste.”

“You’re entirely overdressed”, the billionaire mumbled and tugged gently at the collar of his simple t-shirt.

Stephen just shrugged. “Nah, I’m good.”

“Stephen, you…”

“God, Stark, turn around so I can blow your dick”, he grumbled and glared up at a staring, disbelieving Tony. “Now.”

The man’s movements were somewhat clumsy because of the intense shiver rocking through his whole body, but Stephen didn’t have the time to mock him for it. All he wanted was to feel him and so he did just that, closing his trembling fingers around Tony’s cock as firm as he could manage.

His lover’s low moan sent a shiver down his spine and he moved before he even knew it, leaning onto his elbow to slowly wrap his lips around the tip. Tony jerked his hips before stopping himself with a strangled groan, his hands gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

Stephen smirked and hummed softly, knowing exactly what it did to Tony and he wasn’t disappointed. The other’s high-pitched whine wasn’t even finished when he slid his mouth down almost his entire length, causing it to transform into a strangled cry.

“Oh fuck”, Tony panted and arched his upper body beautifully. It was a bit hard to smile like this, but the sorcerer didn’t really care. He pulled back and kissed down the prominent vein before lightly sucking on his balls, loving every single pant and low groan he earned for it.

God, Tony was glorious like this. Stephen’s own head swam with the heady taste and intense smell of sex, so much so that he just couldn’t get enough. He licked and kissed and sucked, ignoring the spit running down his chin in favor of driving his lover absolutely mad.

He was sprawled somewhat awkwardly beside Tony in an almost right angle, but Stephen wasn’t bothered in the slightest. Licking the tip several times and dipping his tongue into the slit to provoke a surge of pre-cum, Stephen kept his lips tight as he slowly pushed down his entire length.

The billionaire was a breathless, moaning mess by now and Stephen finally took mercy on him. With his tongue flat against the underside, he went down as far as he could go, his hand closing around the bit that he couldn’t reach, only to suck as hard as he could.

“Jesus fucking Christ”, Tony cursed and shuddered all over, only to come with heavy splashes right onto his tongue. Stephen moaned and swallowed, then sucked some more and he smirked when it made the other thrash against the mattress.

With a last grunt Tony’s entire body went slack all of a sudden and Stephen hummed contently, his senses wonderfully overwhelmed by his orgasm. He cleaned Tony until the man pushed at his shoulders and he regretfully let go of his softening organ.

“Wow”, Tony breathed against his lips when Stephen moved in for a deep kiss, his arms moving slowly as he wound them around his neck. “That was some blowjob.”

“I know.” Stephen smirked when the other lifted an eyebrow at him. “What? You look glorious right now, handsome.”

“Stop it, you’ll make me blush and I hate that.” Tony yawned and stretched beside him, making Stephen glad that he was caught in his arms and couldn’t look. “What about my coffee?”

With a soft smile he floated the cup over to his lover as he straightened up, already having returned it to its former glory.

“Thank you”, Tony muttered after his first sip, eyes still closed in enjoyment and Stephen chuckled softly.

“Is it too soon to say that I want this for the rest of my life?” he whispered, almost as if saying it lowly enough might take away some of the heaviness of his words.

The genius just smiled at him, his brown eyes soft and loving.  
  
Stephen’s heart skipped a beat or three.

“No, not too soon at all”, Tony mumbled and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. “The coffee’s great.”

“I’m glad.” Stephen leaned their foreheads together and for a long moment they just looked at each other. “There’s a reason I woke you.”

“I knew the blowjob wasn’t it”, Tony said with fake exasperation, making him laugh.

“Rhodey called, he said your amazing ass is needed in Geneva.”

“He said annoying, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, I was paraphrasing”, Stephen laughed and stood up, trying and failing to not look back at his naked lover. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it Dusting Thursday at the Sanctum?”

“Fuck you, douchebag.”

It was Stephen’s turn to roll his eyes when the other winked at him and suggestively spread his legs, and he did have a hard time resisting _that_ image.

“Come on, I made breakfast. Rhodey needs you in about an hour, though that was before the blowjob, so maybe it’s in 57 minutes?”

“Haha, very funny”, Tony grumbled, but his grin was threatening to split his face in half.

They ate breakfast and enjoyed making out in the shower before Tony left to see what Rhodey wanted while Stephen spent the day teaching sorcery in Kamar-Taj. Word of his decision had spread quickly, but he ignored most questions anyway, especially those that mentioned Tony.

Wong was amused at his stupid grin that he just couldn’t shake for most of the day while Stephen was impatient to go back home. Tony hadn’t contacted him, so he was pretty sure that it had turned into a meeting and he longed to make the other man relax beneath his touch.

“You, my friend, need to get laid either more or less often, because this, right now, is just way too explicit for anyone to look at.”

Stephen blushed _furiously_, but didn’t back down. “You’re just jealous.”

“Neither you nor Tony are my type, thank you”, Wong chuckled. “So you talked?”

“Yes”, Stephen answered, but didn’t elaborate. They spent the rest of the day in amicable silence, only exchanging few words aside from sorcery. By the time he portaled back to their house in Miami, Stephen was tired and looked forward to a nice long shower and some comfortable clothes.

By the time he was done, with a towel wrapped around his waist and just reaching for his shirt, Stephen noticed for the first time that he wasn’t alone anymore.

A smirk tugged on his lips when he saw Tony leaning against the bath drawer, his hungry gaze following a drop of water as it ran down Stephen’s torso. He held the shirt in his hand and the sorcerer wasn’t above folding his arms in front of his chest to pout.

“Stealing clothes is my job around here”, he said and grinned when it made Tony jerk out of his stupor.

“What?”

Stephen smiled. “I had no idea that you could be this easily distracted.”

“Easily? You’re beyond hot and I missed you all day, how the hell is that”, he indicated Stephen’s body with a wave of his hand, “getting easily distracted?”

“You say the nicest things, baby.” Stephen grinned and slowly stepped towards Tony, watching him stare at his half-naked body. “So, can I have that shirt?”

“This one?” the billionaire asked and glanced up at his eyes before staring down at the fabric in his hand. “Eh, no. I prefer this.”

“Do you now?”

  
His smile turned sultry and Stephen moved close enough to make their chests touch, a shiver running through him when Tony’s eyes finally snapped up to his. They stared at each other for a long moment before he leaned in for a slow kiss that turned deeper the longer it lasted.

By the time their breathing was hard and ragged, their tongues were tangled in a sensual dance that neither wanted to break off. Tony finally pulled back, though, a low moan leaving his mouth when he looked at the panting Stephen again.

“My God, look at you”, he mumbled and pulled him back in by the back of his neck before pushing his fingers up and grasping his hair. They kissed passionately once more, until Tony loosened his hold on him in favor of letting him go to catch his breath.

Stephen used that moment to tug the shirt out of Tony’s hand and quickly stepped back, though he licked his lips to savor the taste for as long as he could.

“Not fair.” He could feel the other glare daggers at him, but the sorcerer just grinned as he slipped into the shirt and the pants still waiting where he’d placed them. “Not wearing underwear isn’t fair either.”

“You’ll be just fine, Stark”, Stephen grinned and walked over to the kitchen, trying to ignore the heavy weight of Tony’s gaze following his every move. God, he’d never felt this wanted in his life, but there was no doubt that his boyfriend would jump him in a heartbeat at the slightest encouragement.

It was as excruciating as always to not act on his desire for Tony, but dinner could come first once in a while.

After changing the billionaire joined him and for a while they cooked in silence, having become accustomed over the last few months to not need to talk while moving around the kitchen. They stole kisses and shared quiet laughter almost every minute and Stephen felt like exploding with happiness.

Once they’d eaten and had sat on the couch, Stephen snuggled close to Tony’s chest and was just above grumbling to get his attention.

“What did Rhodey want?” he asked quietly, eyes closing when his boyfriend gently kissed his forehead.

  
“Well, now that it seems like the New Avengers are promising to be a solid, reliable team and the last few incidents went quite well, the UN insists on a banquet.”

“Seriously?”

“Well, Rhodey reacted even less enthusiastic than you just did, so he had me convince them to turn a shitty ass-kissing contest into a charity event. There’ll still be ass-kissing, but every dollar raised that day will be donated to a good cause.”

“Do you know which one?”

Tony took a moment to answer. “The UN insisted on having the Maria Stark Foundation as the charity’s main profiteer, and I didn’t come up with a good reason why not.”

Stephen lifted his head to look at his lover, but realized that he didn’t have to say anything. The memory of his mother still pained Tony, there was nothing he could do about that, and everything else was out of his power anyway.

“Will you do me a favor?” the genius asked after a moment, causing Stephen to sigh.

“Accompany you?”

“You’re a known ally of the New Avengers and currently still Sorcerer Supreme, you’ll be there anyway”, Tony said and chuckled when he groaned in annoyance. “No, I was going to ask you to visit my tailor and invest in a really, really nice suit. A Tom Ford or a Desmond Merrion, though it’s probably too late to get the latter done in time.”

“That’s your request?” Stephen blinked. “To get my ass in a nice suit?”

“I knew you’d get the gist of it real quick, love.”

He snorted, but couldn’t deny the heat that had settled low in his gut. The thought of wearing a suit for an event like that wasn’t the most comfortable one, not when it brought up so many bad memories.

Then again, the idea of feeling Tony’s eyes on him while seeing the other in one of his own perfectly tailored suits was more than a little appealing.

“Alright”, he agreed and smiled. “But only if you do the same.”

“Deal.” Tony pressed a kiss into his hair. “Ask Monday for the address of my tailor, or any tailor. Whatever you want.”

“Hmm.” Stephen turned his head to lightly brush his lips over the sensitive skin underneath the man’s jaw, chuckling lowly when it got him the desired shudder. “Whatever I want?”

“You just have to ask”, Tony rumbled and the sorcerer’s vision blurred slightly at how damn fast his blood rushed downwards at that tone.

“When’s the event?” he asked while sitting up and throwing one leg over his boyfriend’s lap to straddle him.

“Saturday in three weeks, Monday has already been sent the details.”

“Good, now shut up”, Stephen growled and made sure Tony followed his order by pressing their lips together in a feverish kiss.

He was so glad that they’d chosen a broad, comfortable couch they couldn’t tumble off of as easily anymore.

\------------

Stephen nervously tugged on the sleeves of his suit jacket and studied himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes.

“You look great”, Wong said and rolled his eyes at him while fixing his own tie. “I mean, seriously, that suit is worth more than this whole damn building and Tony will love it.”

“It’s not about that”, Stephen grumbled, but knew that the color rising to his cheeks proved differently. Admittedly, he couldn’t wait to see Tony looking at him in this suit that’d been a real last minute pick-up barely two hours ago. His stomach was full of butterflies at the thought of his boyfriend’s reaction, but that wasn’t really what was making him so nervous.

All of this reminded him of his life as a neurosurgeon and that wasn’t a good thing, not at all. He’d been different, just as sarcastic, but much more of an asshole than he was now and with the matching arrogance and selfishness that had made him anything but a good man.

He didn’t want to know what Tony would have thought of him then, could easily imagine how much he would’ve hated Stephen’s old self. Christine had hated him at the end and Stephen could admit that she’d been more than right to do so.

Even if this was just a suit – a damn expensive and amazingly fitting one, to be fair, but still just a suit –, it reminded Stephen of who he’d been and he didn’t like it.

It was almost time to leave however and it wasn’t like he had any alternative, so the sorcerer just sighed and got ready before heading down to pick up Wong. They portaled over to the venue, the Studio 450 in Manhattan that offered a breathtaking view of New York rivaled only by Tony’s penthouse.

There was a mix of high roundtables and lounging areas, though the all-around terrace was the real treat. Most of the guests were outside taking in the stunning view of the sunset, but Stephen had little interest in joining the masses. Wong and he found Rhodey easily enough and for a while they talked amicably, nearly making Stephen forget all about his nervousness.

It was only when the African American’s eyes lingered on something behind his shoulders that the sorcerer felt the need to turn and take a look. His heart skipped a beat when he finally spotted Tony, but not just because of the absolutely stunning light grey suit and white button-down he was wearing.

There was a woman hanging off his right arm wearing a one-shouldered, dark green dress with a deep cleavage and short skirt that made her red hair look gorgeous in the lights of the sunset. The dress’ color seemed to correspond perfectly with the green colored stripes on Tony’s otherwise black tie and his pocket square of the same design.

She laughed at something Tony said and Stephen was struck by how beautiful she was, the alluring beauty of her long neck and legs rivaled only by the vibrant brown of her eyes. They looked perfect together, he had to admit that to himself and was torn between leaving the venue and staring at them.

Rhodey said something, but he wasn’t listening as he watched the woman turning towards Tony then and brushing her hands over his shoulders and upper chest. She might have been just straightening out some wrinkles, but the man definitely didn’t have to grasp her right hand and lift it to his lips to kiss her knuckle like a classic gentleman.

Whatever she said made the genius throw his head back and laugh, only to turn and offer her his arm again. They disappeared from his view and Stephen swallowed, unsure of what to do or even feel.

He tried to focus back on Rhodey and Wong’s conversation, but his mind was too busy replaying the odd familiarity he’d just witnessed between his lover and that woman. Had Tony slept with her? Was she an old flame or maybe even…?

Gods, who was he even trying to kid.

It hurt to see Tony with that woman, it hurt like nothing else ever could and Stephen felt very much like just portaling back to the Sanctum and rolling up into a ball in his bed. Whatever was going on, he was pretty sure that he didn’t even want to know what that woman meant to Tony and most of all he didn’t want the billionaire to see him like this anymore.

Maybe it’d been pathetic, but he’d dressed like this for Tony and no one else. All he’d wanted was to see him look at him with desire and longing, like Stephen was all he needed in this world.

And now he had this beautiful woman by his side and she looked so stunning, how was he even supposed to compete with that?

“Donna, it’s great to see you.” Rhodey’s words tore him from his musings and Stephen stared when the same woman who’d just hung on Tony’s arm approached the African American to accept his kiss to her cheek. The name stung a little bit as it reminded him of his sister, but he got over it pretty quickly considering his jealousy.

“Rhodey, how are you?” The woman’s voice sounded pleasurable, though she didn’t wait for the man to answer before waving a waiter over. “Can I have an orange juice and one of your fruit salads, please? With blueberry yogurt, thank you.”

“Of course.”

“You were saying?” she grinned as she turned back to Rhodey. “And aren’t you going to introduce us?”

She looked at Wong and Stephen then, a gorgeous smile on her lips. He could easily see her appeal up-close, her eyes were vibrant with intelligence and life, almost sparkly beneath thick black lashes.

“Ah yes. This is Wong, and this is Stephen. I’m sure the names are familiar?”

  
“They are”, Donna smiled and nodded at both men. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person. I’m Donna.”

“The pleasure’s…” Stephen started, but stopped abruptly when Tony appeared from behind him. He froze when their gazes met the moment the genius walked past him and he caught a whiff of a perfume that he didn’t recognize, but immediately fell in love with. It was subtle, light and yet just strong enough to fit perfectly to the other man, whose eyes lingered on Stephen’s much longer than was modest considering they were still a secret.

Their small moment was gone as quickly as it’d come and Stephen could only stare as Tony walked to the woman’s side again, allowing the sorcerer a long glance at his backside. Stephen’s breath caught in his throat at the sight, because that three-piece suit was simply a masterpiece.

It was clear that it had been tailored very recently, because it clung to his body like a second skin. It was light grey interlaced with very thin, dark grey stripes and even thinner ones that seemed to very subtly sparkle when the light reflected off them just right. His shirt was crisp white, perfectly accentuating the dark tie and pocket square with their emerald highlights.

And by the Gods, it fit perfectly. Tony’s strong shoulders and gorgeous waistline were beautifully accentuated, just like his ass and long legs. For the first time ever Stephen didn’t want to tear his clothing right off Tony. Instead he wanted to take his time looking at him and appreciating him in this masterpiece, and wasn’t that saying something.

It was only now that Stephen noticed that the color was matter-of-factly not a perfect match to Donna’s dress like he’d assumed. The tie’s green was actually a gorgeous emerald and his heart stuttered when the thought crossed his mind that it looked much more like the green of the Time Stone.

“Donna”, Tony said as he stepped up beside the woman. “Do you have the…” He stopped when she pulled an envelope from her purse and placed it on the high table right beside her within his easy reach. “You do, great. Also, I didn’t have time to…”

Donna turned as if she’d known that he was there and took the fruit salad with yogurt from the waiter to put it on the table as well, followed by the orange juice.

“He doesn’t like to be handed things, thank you”, she smiled before turning back to Tony. Lifting an eyebrow, the woman waited for the billionaire to say something else, but Tony just chuckled.

“You’re awesome.”

“I know”, Donna shrugged, only to look straight at Stephen with a knowing smile. “Rhodey was just introducing us. Are these the sorcerers you told me all about?”

“I know it’s hard to notice without the robes, but yes.” Their met again and his boyfriend had the nerve to wink at him, causing heat to rise in Stephen’s cheeks. “This is Donna. She works at Harvey’s firm and is amazing at her job, besides being the most beautiful woman at this damn party.”

“Just Donna?” Wong asked and Stephen felt his lips tug into a smile at her nonchalant shrug.

Tony laughed. “It’s a name and a title all in one, yes.”

Donna grinned, obviously satisfied with his reply. “Thank you, but I don’t appreciate limitations being placed on my beauty and this party is very limiting. By the way, we’ll need to take a look at the exhibition pretty soon, so you’ll know what to bid on.”

  
“Don’t you have it all memorized?” Tony asked, a playful smirk on his lips as he looked at Donna.

“I’m sorry I don’t have an eidetic memory, but my brain is already too busy being awesome.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Don’t ever argue with her, she always wins”, a new voice said amusedly and Stephen had to admit that he’d been distracted enough by his lover’s incredible looks to have missed Harvey approaching them. Stephen’s eyes widened with surprise when the lawyer walked up to Donna to kiss her softly on the lips, one arm easily slipping around her slim waist.

A moment later Stephen felt his cheeks outright burning with heat, which would hopefully go unnoticed in the dim lighting. To his dismay, though, Tony was looking right at him with a knowing expression in his eyes. He smiled subtly when Stephen glanced at him, obviously having caught on to his jealousy.

The genius’ gaze broke away from his then, though, and a broad grin slid over Tony’s face.

Rhodey chuckled. “Tony, you could look a little less smug.”

“Why the fuck would I do that? I’m totally taking credit for this”, he pointed at Donna and Harvey. “It only took me fifteen years to make this happen, I’d be willing to call it my life’s work and be done with it.”

“It was a long time coming, that’s right”, Donna smiled and entwined the fingers of her left hand with Harvey’s. “And I’m glad it’s finally happened.”

“God, me too”, Tony groaned. “Go have some fun, I’ll find you when I go to the exhibition, Don.”

“No irresponsible spending”, Harvey said and pointed at the billionaire, who lifted both eyebrows at him.

“Have you met me? I’d never.”

The lawyer just sighed miserably, obviously knowing better. “I have proof that you once bid on the Ghostbusters car, but whatever.” He was just about to turn when he stopped to look Tony up and down. “Is that a handstitched three-piece Desmond Merrion Supreme Couture Bespoke with pure platinum stripes?”

“… Yes.”

Rhodey blinked. “That sounds expensive.”

“Oh, you’ve got no idea, there’s only enough material for about 50 suits total”, Donna chuckled, but the look in her eyes was devilish. “Someone wanted to look good.”

“I look good whatever I wear”, Tony shot back, but the slight hue of pink on his cheekbones was undeniable.

  
Their gazes met and Stephen swallowed, his throat dust-dry all of a sudden.

“We’ll see you later”, Harvey grinned and led the woman away.

“And I need a drink”, Rhodey sighed and before Stephen knew it Wong and he had fled to leave Tony and him alone.

Great.

“You look out of this world amazing.”

Stephen’s gaze snapped back to Tony and he just about caught him as his eyes traveled back up his body. Admittedly, he’d hoped that Tony would like the all-black ensemble Stephen had picked for this night, an Oxxford two piece suit with a dark grey shirt and a black silk tie.

“You’re not so bad either”, he replied, not really surprised by how raspy his own voice sounded. Tony noticed, of course, but instead of doing something about it he ducked his head and looked at the sunset for a long moment.

He was gorgeous, with or without that suit he was wearing and Stephen wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then.

“Donna is an old friend”, Tony said lowly, his gaze fixated on the horizon. “She was Harvey’s secretary when I hired his firm and she was just plain amazing, right from the start. Smart, witty and just so damn intelligent. Made working with her a real treat, but we still never dated.”

Stephen blushed again, though this time it was accompanied by a wince. His breath was stuck in his throat and he wanted to reach for Tony’s hand, to hold onto him. He barely remembered in time that it wasn’t an option right then.

“I’m sorry, Tony, I…”

“No, I get it.” Brown eyes flickered over to him for a split second and the sorcerer was struck by how dark the look he got was, how desirous. “I like this, more than I probably should.”

His heart seemed to want to burst from his ribcage - that was how hard it thudded inside Stephen’s chest. For a moment he could only stare at Tony’s profile, wondering faintly if it was even possible to want someone as much as he wanted Tony in that moment.

He was doubtful.

“I like that you think of me this way”, the man said even quieter than before, only to shake his head slightly. He reached for the fruit salad then and started eating it as he turned back to Stephen. “So, what do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?” the sorcerer inquired and was proud of the fact that his voice sounded mostly normal.

“I mean, how do you want to play this tonight?”

Stephen blinked. “We barely slept last night, why are you bringing this up now?”

“Are you kidding me?” The billionaire rolled his eyes. “How the hell do you expect me to concentrate on anything useful when you’re so gorgeous, lying naked in bed beside me...”

The blush came back full force and Tony chuckled softly, his eyes raking all over Stephen again while finishing his salad.

“Fine, be like that. What exactly did you mean?” 

“I meant”, the man swallowed the last of the fruits and quickly drowned the orange juice. “You’re a known sorcerer now and with a pretty huge fan base, might I add. Even Kamar-Taj isn’t a secret anymore, though it’s not quite as popular as you. The reason we’re keeping us a secret isn’t a reason anymore.”

Tony shrugged nonchalantly, but Stephen was pretty sure that he was just covering up his own nervousness. Hell, _Stephen_ sure as hell was nervous all of a sudden, his hands not merely trembling anymore, but feeling slightly sweaty as well. His heart beat like crazy and he was thinking about something to say when the genius went on.

“We’re just two fellow heroes talking right now, which isn’t noteworthy at all. Hell, there are the first rumors about Donna and me on Twitter already, so you weren’t the only one with that idea.” Tony winked at him to take the sting out of his words, but Stephen still rolled his eyes. “It’s like this. We spent the evening apart, it’s alright, no one will even suspect anything.”

“I don’t want that.”

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes for a long, intimate moment before Tony looked away again, a soft laugh on his lips. “Good, we’re on the same page then”, he said softly, so quiet that Stephen involuntarily leaned closer to him. It was a bit dangerous, considering that they were alone, but he didn’t care and when brown eyes met his gaze again, it was clear that neither did Tony. “I can have Jarvis start to circulate a rumor about us, if you want.”

The sorcerer chuckled amusedly. “Let’s just enjoy tonight, _together_, and see where it goes on the rumor mill.”

“My kind of man”, Tony winked at him, his lips pulling into a lopsided grin. “Not that I didn’t already know that.”

“You’re impossible.” Stephen rolled his eyes, but his smile was soft, loving and he didn’t mind when the billionaire knowingly smirked at him.

They went to get something to drink then before joining Wong and Rhodey on the terrace. Stephen graciously ignored all the meaningful looks he got because Tony and he were barely apart for the rest of the night, except for when the man checked out the exhibition with Donna.

He smiled when his boyfriend won the auction of a painting that he had fallen in love with, one he’d put up on the gallery of their home in Miami. Tony also bid on a beautiful watch that Stephen had loved the moment he’d seen it, a Patek Philippe Grand Complications Celestial self-winding automatic watch featuring a platinum case surrounding a deep blue Sky Chart dial.

It was the second auction Tony won, a satisfied smile on his lips.

To his immense surprise, when Stephen reached into the pockets of his pants about an hour after the auction had ended, his fingertips bumped against something hard and solid. His eyes were wide when he pulled out that same watch, not at all having expected this or even having noticed when Tony had put it there.

As if he’d waited for it, Tony’s gorgeous eyes were right there to meet his gaze when he looked up, a gentle smile on his lips as Stephen mumbled a silent ‘thank you’. God, what a gift this was, a watch for over 300 grand wasn’t at all what he was comfortable with, but something else had his throat all tight and raspy.

The moment anyone would see him wearing this watch - which wouldn’t be that night, but sometime in the future -, it’d be clear that he’d gotten it from Tony. His bidding on the watch was public knowledge now and anyone would be able to make the connection, especially with how unique the watch was.

Stephen felt like his knees were about to give out, making him glad that he had a high table to hold onto.

It was a while later when a guy approached them, or specifically Tony.

“Mr. Stark, I’m surprised you’re still alone tonight”, he greeted before nodding politely at Rhodey. “Mr. Secretary.”

“Detective.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously still working this tired sexual tension angle, Detective Cooper?”

He looked right at the man, his gaze hard and definitely uninterested. Stephen felt like an idiot once again, but he wanted nothing more than to slip his arm around Tony’s waist and make a fucking point.

Instead, he watched as the Detective shrugged. “Anyway, thank you for your help. I’m not quite sure why everyone’s so convinced you’re so good, but whatever.”

“You wanna know what I can do, really?” Tony asked, a smirk settling on his lips. “I’m merely good at noticing behavior.”

“And I’m about to hear about mine, is that it?”

“Alright”, the genius said nonchalantly. “When we first met, when your partner was sarcastic and said ‘Yes, Sir’, you instinctively reached for your Detective shield, as if you were protecting it. That tells me that you don’t like him disrespecting the chain of command, but you’re also loyal, so you didn’t say something to him.” It was easy to see in the man’s uncomfortable shifting that Tony was right, but he didn’t stop there. “I’d say you were military, probably an Officer. Praise in public, censor in private, right?” That made Cooper sheepish and he lifted a hand to rub at his neck, a movement that Tony obviously caught onto. “You’re right-handed, but you have two different colored pen-marks on your left hand. I’d guess you have a toddler at home who’s just learning how to draw. You don’t wear a ring and you were quick to flirt with me, so you’re happy to let people think you are a player.” Tony chuckled a bit, only to add very definitely: “But if I took you up on, you’d run for the hills, because you love your wife and you would never actually cheat on her.”

Cooper’s eyes were wide and he was obviously speechless, but he wasn’t the only one. Everyone within earshot was flabbergasted, staring at either Tony or Cooper while the billionaire just ignored all of them.

He reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and handed the envelope to the Detective that Donna had given him earlier. “I appreciate your help, Cooper. I hope you’ll enjoy these.”

The man looked inside, only for his head to jerk back up to stare at Tony in absolute disbelief. “Okay, how did you know? No one knows I’m a Nets fan. Everyone just assumes I’m a fan of the Knicks.”

“I’m not everyone”, the billionaire smiled and shrugged. “I’m glad you like them.”

“Are you kidding? Thank you so much. And, well, sorry for… you know.”

“Have a good evening, Cooper.”

There was a long moment of silence once the Detective had left, until eventually Rhodey said: “How did you do that, man?”

“Like I said, I’m good at noticing behavior. By the way? Ask Carol out or I’ll do it for you and you will not like that.”

Even if it wasn’t really noticeable, it was very clear that Rhodey was blushing furiously while Tony shook his head and laughed. It seemed to break the ice and the talking picked up once again, but Stephen only had eyes for his lover.

Their gazes locked and they gravitated closer, just like they’d done throughout most of the night.

“That was impressive”, the sorcerer said and smiled when Tony rolled his eyes.

“It’s just something that’s very helpful with a lot of things.”

“Like impressing a Detective who’s notoriously flirting with you? Sure.”

Tony huffed. “He wasn’t serious, do you ever listen to me?”

“Always”, Stephen grinned, only for his lips to melt into a soft smile. “What was that about his partner?”

“His partner’s just a grumpy asshole, not that I don’t get that. I know exactly why I didn’t become a cop.”

“You mean besides the genius mind, your multi-billion dollar company and the superhero gig? I think you’d look hot in a uniform.”

  
A laugh bubbled out of Tony’s chest, but before he could say anything else Donna appeared out of nowhere, a devious look on her face.

  
“Tony, you’ll never guess what just happened. I’m giving you a hint, it seemed impossible.”

“Taylor Swift and Kanye West made up and are BFFs?”

The woman blinked. “Well, maybe it wasn’t quite as impossible as I thought. Anyway, I just heard Carol ask Rhodey out.”

“Fuck”, Tony cursed, a look of annoyance settling on his face. “Donna, I’m not…”

“Nope, you lost. It’s not my fault that you’re such an old dog and totally overestimated your best friend, but this is about your honor now.”

“Did I miss something?” Stephen interjected and took a small step back when Donna grinned manically at him.

“We had a bet. Short story even shorter, Tony lost and now he’s got to play the piano for me.”

“I hate you”, the genius grumbled. “But fine. Set it up, whatever.”

The woman beamed and she immediately went over where the live band was playing in a corner of the venue. Stephen stared as she seemed to persuade the host who announced the songs within one minute flat.

He nodded at her with a broad smile and Donna gave him a kiss on his cheek before coming back over to them.

“They’ll take a break after the next song, he’ll announce you.”

“I kind of hate you right now, but I can still admit that you’re simply amazing.”

“Oh, I know”, she grinned and waved at someone over Tony’s shoulder. “I’ll go get everyone.”

Stephen grinned as she left, too excited at the prospect of seeing Tony play the piano to care much about the annoyed look on his face. “Aw, come on, this will be great.”

“For you, sure, asshole.”

  
They bickered some more before Tony was called to the stage and Stephen wasn’t surprised to see him own the moment like only Tony Stark could. He sat at the piano and to Stephen’s immense pleasure there was actually a camera trained on the keys. The recording was directly transmitted on a huge monitor in perfect view for almost everybody at the party.

And thank the Vishanti for that.

Tony jumped right in, with no preamble. His fingers danced over the keys in a dazzling speed right from the start and Stephen didn’t even need five seconds to recognize the Game of Thrones theme.

He played spectacularly fast, a damn impressive show of skill as his fingers seemed to move faster than the eyes could follow. There was a sort of staccato part where Tony’s whole body moved as his hands moved up and down the keys, only for that to transition into a quieter, much softer part.

His fingers moved beautifully and when Tony’s hands actually crossed over the keys there were a few hushed, obviously impressed whispers, some even applauding already. The play grew much faster once more and seemed to take on a darker, more turbulent note and Stephen could only stare when Tony slammed his whole forearm on the keys.

  
It sounded off-key, but was the perfect culmination of his play in that moment. He played on then, fingers once again moving otherworldly fast until it all culminated in a simply astonishing showcase of skill – only for that to stop abruptly.

Tony slowly lowered his arms after the last notes had faded and was greeted by stunned silence. Someone must have found their equilibrium, though, because there was the sound of clapping and it quickly turned into thunderous applause.

The billionaire bowed slightly and quickly got off the stage. He was greeted almost immediately by Donna who hugged him tight. She said something to him, having to lean in close to be heard over the still incredibly loud applause.

To his dismay it took a good long while until Tony managed to find his way back to him, but Stephen tried to be content watching him from the distance. He enjoyed how joyful and vibrant the other looked, his lips constantly pulled into an amused smile.

That didn’t mean that it wasn’t sometimes forced, depending on who he was talking to and how much stupidity he had to endure, but the genius seemed honestly happy. And it meant the world to Stephen to see this, to spend a night like this with Tony no matter that they couldn’t quite enjoy it to the fullest.

He felt weirdly content when Tony stepped up to his side again, giddiness settling in his gut at the thought that he always seemed to gravitate back to Stephen.

It calmed and excited him at the same time.

“That was amazing”, he said lowly and felt outright elated when Tony just accepted his compliment with a little nod and a soft smile.

“Thank you.”

They just talked for a while, all relax and amused, especially when they ended up making fun of the other guests and their outfits. Stephen could easily admit that there wasn’t much about Tony that he loved more than his snark and intelligence. It was just so funny and Stephen was aware that, if anyone had dared to really look, his feelings for the billionaire had to have been painfully obvious.

He didn’t care, not when Tony looked so relaxed and happy, his lips pulled into a wide grin and with beautiful crinkles etched into his face. Stephen smiled as well, feeling a bit like they were the only two people at the party when the genius suddenly froze.

“Oh my God”, he breathed as he stared at some place over Stephen’s shoulder. “I don’t believe this son of a bitch…”

Confused, the sorcerer turned and immediately saw what had Tony all excited and actually vibrating with nervous tension. Harvey was on his knee besides a sitting Donna and talking quietly to her, but from his position and the expression on her face it was very obvious what was going on.

“Come on, just say yes”, Tony muttered beside him and Stephen turned back to study him, brown eyes still transfixed as he seemed at least as nervous as Harvey in that moment. It was beyond adorable.

Stephen glanced back at Donna and could actually see the tears in her eyes as she nodded, followed by the movement of her lips. Harvey beamed as well then and the sorcerer smiled as they met in a tight embrace, only to lean back again to allow the man to slip a ring on Donna’s left ring finger.

“Oh my God, can you believe that?” Tony turned to look at him, his smile even wider than before and the sorcerer couldn’t stop his amused chuckle.

“I guess you’re taking credit for that too?”

“I’ll let you know that I picked up that ring from the jeweler for Harvey today, which is why I didn’t have time to eat anything before this. It was his mother’s, who passed away a few months ago.”

Stephen nodded as he looked back at the soon-to-be married couple and said lowly: “They look really happy.”

“They are”, Tony smiled. “God, I’m so happy for them.”

“I can see that”, he smiled and looked at his lover again, heart jumping in his chest when Tony met his gaze with a tender and loving expression, telling Stephen what he couldn’t say out loud with so many people around.

Brown eyes widened after a moment and Tony said hurriedly: “I’ve got to do something. See you later, darling.”

Stephen’s breath caught in his throat at the casual use of the pet name and totally missed his chance to say something in return, because within seconds the genius was gone. He sighed and walked over to where Rhodey and Wong were standing.

After getting adequately mocked for being left alone and only talking to them as second quality, Stephen mocked Rhodey for his upcoming date with Carol while Wong just laughed. It took them a while to notice that the band had stopped playing and his fellow sorcerer was the first to mention it.

They spotted Tony in one of the outer corners of the terrace, because everyone seemed to stare at him and the hushed whispers were anything but subtle. Stephen’s heart dropped in fear when all he could see behind him was New York City’s skyline, but he quickly remembered the glass railing protecting him from falling off.

Tony sat on a barstool and Stephen noticed the black guitar on his lap only then. He’d gotten rid of his suit jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt for comfort. His skin looked sinfully dark even against the black guitar, and with the white material he was more than easy to spot against the lights of the City.

It took another few minutes to set up the electronics for this, but there was no doubt about what was happening when a mic was placed in front of him. After seeing him play the piano, the guests seemed very excited and were already nearly silent and staring at him when Tony turned on the mic.

“So, I’m pretty sure you all know who I am.” He started brushing his thumb over the strings, which caused a beautiful background sound to accompany what he was saying. “Two very close friends of mine just got engaged”, he paused briefly when everyone started applauding, even if it wasn’t quite clear who he was talking about. It didn’t matter. “I’d like to sing a song for them, but before I do that I want to say a few words to them. I’m very, very happy for you two, honestly, because I know how hard the road has been for you and how long it took you to get to where you are. I also know that it’s so hard to find someone who believes in you, someone who accepts all your baggage and flaws, someone who sees you for who you are and not for what you’re pretending to be for everyone else.”

There was an eerie silence that was filled with nothing but the gentle sounds of the guitar. Stephen was sure that he wasn’t the only one seeing the parallel to Tony himself in what he’d said, though he hoped that his own blush wasn’t noticeable in the darkness around them. Tony looked up then, his gaze easily finding Harvey’s.

“People like you and me, Harvey, know that it’s not easy to find someone like that in this world, someone to run to when we have a big victory or a terrible loss.” His gaze lowered then and Stephen felt like the love he felt for him was tightly squeezing his heart. “That’s what really matters, and I’m very happy for you that you found this person. So, and this is my engagement present for you, I’m gonna play a song for you that I’m sure your fiancée will recognize.”

He just played for a moment, something more focused than before as his fingers brushed over and plucked on the strings while the fingers of his left hand danced from string to string on the guitar neck.

“So, I’d like to teach all of you an echo part, is that alright with you?” Tony asked the crowd and smiled slightly at the cheers and scattered whistles. “So, it goes like this. When I say ‘_You can hear it in the silence’_, you say ‘**silence**’. And when I say, ‘_You can feel it on the way home_’, you say ‘**way home**’. And when I say, ‘_You can see it with the lights out_’, you say ‘**lights out**’. Do you wanna practice? Let’s practice.”

There were cheers once again and then Tony started singing, which actually made the cheers rise up again for a short moment.

_You can hear it in the silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Yooouuuu_

_You can feel it on the way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Yooouuuu_

_You can see it with the lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Yooouuuu’re in love_

_True love_

_You’re in love_

Stephen was outright stunned by how high Tony’s voice got on the soft ‘_Yooouuuu_’s he sang in between. It sounded simply gorgeous, as did the echo part which had over 300 people singing back at Tony at the top of their lungs. And of course Stephen joined in as well, a smile on his face at how beautiful all of this sounded.

It got even more beautiful when Tony finally started with the song itself.

_One look_

_Dark room_

_Meant just_

_For you_

_Time moved_

_Too fast_

_You played_

_It back_

_Buttons_

_On a coat_

_Light hearted joke_

_No proof_

_Not much_

_But you saw_

_Enough_

_Small talk_

_He drives_

_Coffee_

_At midnight_

_The light_

_Reflects_

_The chain_

_On your neck_

_He says_

_Look up_

_Your shoulders brush_

_No proof_

_One touch_

_You felt_

_Enough_

_You can hear it in the silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Yooouuuu_

_You can feel it on the way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Yooouuuu_

_You can see it with the lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Yooouuuu’re in love_

_True love_

_You’re in love_

There was a broad grin on Tony’s face and he chuckled lowly as he complimented the crowd: “Excellent singing!”

It was clear from the scattered laughter and applause and just the volume of the echo part itself, that everyone was immensely enjoying this. Almost no one wasn’t fixated by Tony, by his guitar playing or singing or the beautiful text. It sounded stunning, having so many people screaming his words back at Tony and Stephen saw it in his eyes how much he was enjoying this moment.

Some were even filming him with their cell phones and Stephen just hoped that there’d be decent footage to re-watch this later.

_Morning_

_His place_

_Burnt toast_

_Sunday_

_You keep_

_His shirt_

_He keeps_

_His word_

_And for once_

_You let go_

_Of your fears_

_And your ghosts_

_One step_

_Not much_

_But it said_

_Enough_

_You kiss_

_On sidewalks_

_You fight_

_And you talk_

_One night_

_He wakes_

_Strange look_

_On his face_

_Pauses_

_Then says_

_‘You’re my_

_Best friend’_

_And you knew_

_What it was_

_He is_

_In love_

_You can hear it in the silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Yooouuuu_

_You can feel it on the way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Yooouuuu_

_You can see it with the lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Yooouuuu’re in love_

_True love_

_You’re in love_

Tony played the hell out of the guitar for a moment, letting the intimate, obviously very personal words sink in. Stephen saw how tightly Harvey and Donna were embracing, saw exactly how the woman had trouble keeping in her tears at the beautiful song they were gifted.

His own heart was heavy with the longing of wanting his boyfriend close as well, to envelop him in his arms and hold on tight. Tony looked so beautiful like this, so focused and sexy as he played the instrument and sang in the low lights of the venue and the city.

_So it goes_

_You two are dancing in a snow globe_

_Round and round_

_And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown_

_You understand now why they lost their minds_

_And fought the wars_

_And why I’ve spent my whole life tryin’ to put it into words_

_You can hear it in the silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Yooouuuu_

_You can feel it on the way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Yooouuuu_

_You can see it with the lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Yooouuuu’re in love_

_True lo-o-o-ove_

_You’re in love_

_You can hear it in the silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Silence_

** _SILENCE_ **

_Yooouuuu_

_You can feel it on the way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Way home  
**WAY HOME**_

_Yooouuuu_

_You can see it with the lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Lights out_

** _LIGHTS OUT_ **

_Yooouuuu’re in love_

_True love_

_You’re in looooooooove……_

The applause was thunderous once again and really, that had been such a beautiful song for Donna and Harvey. Tony was so sexy like this, smiling and moving so sure of himself as he handed the guitar back over and joked with the musicians for a moment.

Stephen watched him congratulate the freshly engaged couple, smiling when Donna seemed like she never wanted to let Tony go again. Harvey and his eyes met over them and the sorcerer laughed when the lawyer rolled his eyes at him in good humor.

It was a really special moment that could only have been better if he’d been there, by Tony’s side and with his arm around him. Stephen longed to touch him and not in a sexual way. All he wanted was to hold his hand, to feel him close and kiss his cheek.

There was a broad grin on Tony’s face when he rejoined Stephen, Rhodey and Wong with Harvey and Donna right behind him. The woman was overjoyed. She glowed with happiness and if Harvey could barely take his eyes off her, then everyone pretended not to notice.

Stephen smiled at that, though he felt a pang of sadness at the same time because he couldn’t look at Tony like that, not until they were alone. He could feel Tony looking at him, but he didn’t have the restraint back to return his gaze and not go over and kiss him right there.

God, he couldn’t believe what a wonderful man he could call his boyfriend, how gorgeous and talented and brilliant Tony was.

It was even harder to believe that Tony had fallen in love with him, of all people.

They just orbited around each other for a while without talking, though Stephen was acutely aware of where Tony was at any given time. It was hard not to, it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to the billionaire and he had a hard time getting rid of some of them.

The band only played until around 11 p.m., after which a pretty good mixture of oldies and newer, danceable songs took over. Sometime around midnight, when the first guests had already started leaving, Stephen’s ears picked up on something weird.

It took him a few seconds to place it, but the moment he realized what it was he twirled around, his gaze immediately finding Tony across the room even in the near-dark.

Brown eyes were staring right back at him and Stephen felt his knees turn to jelly from one heartbeat to the next. It was a song of Tony’s that had started playing, one he didn’t know, but that wasn’t what was taking all strength out of his body.

There was barely restrained hunger in Tony’s eyes, his gaze slowly wandering down and then back up Stephen’s whole body. He shivered when their eyes met once again and his heart thundered in his chest from the sultry, suggestive smirk settling on his boyfriend’s lips.

That was when the text of the song really started to register with him.

_Our secret moments in this crowded room_

_They’ve got no idea about me and you_

_There is an indentation in the shape of you_

_Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

_All of this silence and patience_

_Pining in anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)_

_  
All of this silence and patience_

_Pining and desperately waiting_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from all this (ah, ah, ah)_

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don’t want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this suit so you could take it off_

_Take it off, ah-ah-ah_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_‘Cause I don’t want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this suit so you could take it off_

_Take it off, ah-ah-ah_

_Inescapable, I’m not even gonna try_

_And if I get burned, at least we were electrified_

_I’m spilling wine in the bathtub_

_You kiss my face and we’re both drunk_

_Everyone thinks that they know us_

_But they know nothing about_

_All of this silence and patience_

_Pining in anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)_

_  
All of this silence and patience_

_Pining and desperately waiting_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from all this (ah, ah, ah)_

_Flashback to my mistakes_

_My rebounds, my earthquakes_

_Even in my worst lies_

_You saw the truth in me_

_And I woke up just in time_

_Now I wake up by your side_

_My one and only, my lifeline_

_I woke up just in time_

_Now I wake up by your side_

_My hands shake_

_I can’t explain this (ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_There is an indentation_

_In the shape of you_

_Only bought this suit so you could take it off_

_You made your mark on me, golden tattoo_

_Only bought this suit you could take it off_

Their gazes were locked throughout the whole song, while no one else had even noticed what was going on. Shivers were regularly rocking through Stephen’s body and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was half-hard in his suit pants. And Tony… God, Tony looked like he was seriously contemplating the thought of dragging him into the nearest empty room and have his way with Stephen there.

That thought combined with the lyrics of the song sent electricity throughout his every nerve and his hands trembled even worse than usual. All he wanted in that moment was to cross the room and claim Tony’s sexy lips for endless deep, passionate kisses.

It was clear to see that the genius would have been very much alright with that.

He couldn’t do it, though, for a number of reasons. They were still staring at each other minutes after the song had ended and Stephen couldn’t get enough of it. As much as he’d avoided looking at Tony before to keep himself from getting lost, now that was exactly what he was.

Lost.

Lost in endless brown depths, lost in the way Tony’s hungry gaze made him feel, lost in the incredible yearning for his boyfriend.

Tony nodded slightly then and Stephen immediately got him, understanding exactly what he was saying.

It was easy for him to leave the party, much easier than it was for his lover. He quickly said goodbye to Wong and Rhodey, congratulated Harvey and Donna again and said his thanks to some very important people. Once he was done he left the party alone via the elevator.

He never reached the ground floor, though, opting to portal right into their house in Miami. His heart was beating much too hard and fast in his chest as he closed it behind him and stepped up to the enormous glass front overseeing the garden.

Letting his gaze wander aimlessly through the darkness, Stephen didn’t care that he couldn’t even see anything. His body felt hot, burning with the need and desire that’d simmered underneath his skin all day.

Ever since he’d put this suit on, all he’d wanted had been Tony’s attention, his eyes on him, his hands on his body, his lips pressed against his own. Stephen’s breathing was shallower than usual, the anticipation and arousal coursing through his veins making his pants feel uncomfortably tight.

The sound of a portal opening behind him sent a shudder of want through him, his breath leaving his lips in a loud gasp. Stephen turned and moved before Tony had even finished closing the portal. Their eyes locked and Stephen made good use of his long legs as he hurried towards him.

He lifted both hands and grasped Tony’s face between his palms before slanting their lips together with raw, unadulterated passion. This kiss was what he’d wanted all day and it was even better than Stephen had hoped for.

Tony’s lips were already parted for him, so hot and hard and eager against his own. Their tongues pressed together desperately, like Stephen wasn’t the only one who’d waited for this for what felt like forever.

The billionaire breathed a moan into his mouth before lifting his arms to wind them around his neck, pulling Stephen impossibly closer. They stood in that embrace for minutes, deeply kissing and breathing each other’s breath because neither wanted to break away.

  
It was everything to have this, finally. It was like he could finally breathe again, ironically, and Stephen couldn’t put it into words how happy he was to be home again.

Tony was incredibly warm against him, his strong body crowding so close against him to make sure that there wasn’t even the slightest bit of space between them. The sorcerer relished in feeling his strength, the hardness of his muscles and more than anything, relished in his boyfriend’s desire for him.

Stephen lowered his hands and grasped the back of Tony’s neck, fingers digging into his skin there in desperation. With a deep groan the genius outright melted against him, his body becoming completely lax while his mouth went sinuously slack against his.

The surrender to his touch and kiss made his vision blur slightly with arousal and Stephen gladly took the invitation. All he felt was Tony, his taste, the sounds of his pants and moans, his hot body pressed against his own and Stephen could admit that he was addicted to this.

After he’d had to go through this day without it, after having longed for Tony for so long, Stephen had to admit to himself that he couldn’t live without this anymore. He didn’t want to, either.

All he truly wanted was this, Tony’s mouth beneath his own, his warm skin under his touch and his body close enough to feel the heat radiating off him. And Stephen never wanted to be without him again, didn’t want to ever have to spend hours pretending not to be head over heels for this magnificent man.

It’d been so hard to get through this day, to not just take Tony’s hand in his, to not just wrap an arm around his waist and hold him close, to not just brush their lips together in a soft kiss whenever he’d wanted to.

Tony finally pulled away and immediately lowered his head to pant against Stephen’s neck. His breathing was fast and irregular, much like his own, and they both took a long moment to get it back under control. 

He was still breathing hard when Tony lowered his arms to brush his fingers down the sides of Stephen’s neck, hands settling comfortably on his shoulders.

“I wanted to do this all day”, the billionaire mumbled and raised his gaze to meet Stephen’s. “And once I saw you in this suit, I…”

He searched for words for a moment, but found none. Instead Tony pulled him back in, claiming Stephen’s lips in another kiss to show him without words what he meant.

Oh, and Stephen got him just perfectly.

They broke apart again and had to just breathe for a minute once more, but did so with a silly smile on both their lips.

“Dance with me”, Tony breathed after another long moment. “I wanted to dance with you all night.”

“I’m not nearly as good as you.” Stephen let the genius pull him closer anyway, settling one hand on Tony’s shoulder and the other on his firm waist.

“Just follow my lead.” The soft smile on the billionaire’s face was everything in that moment. “Jarvis?”

“If I may suggest a song”, the AI’s voice sounded and after only two seconds Tony and Stephen were both laughing quietly, their heads leaning together as they stared at each other.

“Your AI is the best”, the sorcerer said quietly and kissed his boyfriend’s burning cheek as he lifted his hand to brush his fingers through dark brown hair. “I wonder where he got that from.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Tony led them to the slow beat, just a soft swaying of their bodies that made Stephen feel both comfortable and overwhelmed. It wasn’t hard to move to the song, but the lyrics were so beautiful in that moment and he hurt with how much it fit them.

_And you say that you’re not worth it_

_You get hung up on your flaws_

_Well, in my eyes you are perfect_

_As you are_

_I will never try to change you, change you_

_I will always want the same you, same you_

_Swear on everything I pray to_

_That I won’t break your heart_

_I’ll be there when you get lonely, lonely_

_Keep the secrets that you told me, told me_

_And your love is all you owe me_

_And I won’t break your heart_

“Do you hear that?” Stephen whispered into Tony’s ear and brushed his lips over the skin right underneath his sensitive lobe. “In my eyes you’re perfect.”

“I’m starting to think that you’re just delusional”, his lover whispered back, but tightened his hold around his waist anyway. Stephen smiled and kept repeating the words of the song into the skin of Tony’s neck, feeling more than happy to be standing there in his lover’s embrace and making Tony understand how much he adored him.

Once the song ended and another started playing, Stephen continued to kiss the other’s neck, just because he wanted to. He was still glad to merely stand there, but not at all averse to the idea of taking this somewhere else. Tony moved the hand on Stephen’s shoulder to his chin and turned his head until he could kiss him, his fingers wandering to the back of his head to hold onto him.

For a few minutes they kissed, but just when it was starting to get more heated and Stephen let a hand glide to Tony’s ass, he was surprised when the genius broke away from his lips. He leaned in again for nothing but a light peck before taking a whole step back and then another one.

“Tony, what…?” Stephen started and actually took a step to follow him, but the billionaire shook his head. Stephen stopped abruptly when he saw the dark gleam in brown eyes just before their gaze slowly wandered down his entire body.

He was checking him out, Tony’s gaze wandering all over him and Stephen involuntarily shivered under his scrutiny.

“You look… God, Stephen. You’re so hot, just let me look for a while longer.”

“You’re one to talk”, he retorted with a husky voice as he’d been barely able to get his voice to work. He could only stare at Tony in return, who had slipped the suit jacket back on and was even still wearing his tie. Stephen wanted nothing more than to oh-so-slowly strip it all off him.

He longed to make Tony look sweaty and sexy, to take what he was wearing off piece by piece. He wanted to run his fingers through his soft hair, wanted to mess it up until it stuck out in all directions with sweat. He wanted to sink his teeth into the flawless skin of Tony’s neck, wanted to leave small marks and bruises not only there, but all the way to his feet if Stephen had anything to say about it.

“Stephen, I really… You can’t know how much I want to throw you on our bed and have my way with you.” Not only the words themselves – Tony had said ‘_our_’ bed, something that made Stephen’s heart race in his chest with satisfaction and happiness – but especially the fire in brown eyes made breathing as hard as it’d been after ten minutes of deep kisses. “But I don’t… Just, just let me…”

He lifted his hands as if to reach out for him and Stephen’s heart melted at how Tony fought for words, how his desire for Stephen had turned his usual wit to stuttering and incoherent sentences. It didn’t matter, though, because he’d give that man anything.

So he walked towards Tony once more and stopped only when the other’s hands could settle comfortably on his chest where they seemed to belong. His action earned him a smile, and then it slowly dawned on Stephen what the other had meant.

Tony’s hands moved delicately from his chest to his shoulders and then down his arms, his every movement excruciatingly slow and deliberate. He was taking his time feeling every last inch of his body that he could reach, moving from Stephen’s hands to his hips and up his waist and to his back.

He hadn’t even unbuttoned his jacket yet. All Tony was doing was to stare at him as he let his hands glide all over him and it was starting to drive Stephen mad.

“You feel so good”, the genius mumbled and licked his lips, his eyes hungry and appreciative. “Just let me…”

Stephen nodded, feeling his heart hammering against his ribs while Tony carefully opened his suit jacket, only to slowly stroke his hands up his chest. The touch felt hot, even hotter than before because now his shirt was the only barrier between his naked skin and Tony’s hands.

He relished in it, his arousal shrinking his world down to Tony and nothing else. The billionaire pushed the jacket off his shoulders, his every movement deliberate as his eyes took in every inch of what was revealed to his gaze.

There wasn’t even skin yet, but Tony didn’t seem like he cared. He took the jacket from Stephen and let it drop to the ground beside them. The quiet rustling sound sent a shiver down the sorcerer’s spine in anticipation while warm hands splayed over his stomach, hot and firm against his body.

Stephen’s eyes fell shut when his shirt was tugged out of his pants still way too slowly, but then Tony pushed his hands underneath the fabric and he moaned loudly. Their lips met for a hard kiss while Tony mapped out his stomach with eager fingers, the heat of his touch leaving a burning trail of fire behind.

To the sorcerer’s dismay his hands retreated again, just like Tony’s mouth did a moment later. Stephen chased after his lips in vain, a firm press on his hips stopping him as the genius leaned out of his reach with a smirk. Brown eyes were blown with desire and he couldn’t help but think that Tony had rarely looked more mouth-watering.

He was still clad in that masterpiece of a suit, but his hair was wonderfully disheveled by now and with that look on his face…

Stephen was so transfixed that he almost missed it when Tony started opening the first few buttons of his shirt from the top – only to grasp it with both hands and tear it open in one go.

  
“Tony!” he exclaimed as the buttons flew everywhere and stared at the other man in disbelief. “What the fuck?”

“I’ll buy you a new one”, Tony shrugged with a devious smirk on his lips as he splayed his hands over his chest, thumbs brushing against his nipples.

Stephen involuntarily groaned, his eyelids fluttering. One hand disappeared from his torso and the sudden touch of a palm against his crotch had him thrusting his hips forward alongside a sharp intake of breath. Tony chuckled, obviously amused at how easily he could distract him from his ruined shirt.

He didn’t care. Raising his own hands to finally even the playing field, Stephen pushed Tony’s jacket off his shoulder and tugged on it insistently to get him to work with him to take it off. With a wave of his hand he unbuttoned his white shirt as well and, with an arched eyebrow and an unimpressed look, he pushed that off Tony’s body as well.

  
The billionaire just grinned at him.

“I liked my method of undressing more”, Tony said nonchalantly and despite himself, Stephen couldn’t help but huff an amused laugh.

“Douchebag”, he replied, but it was full of affection and sounded way too loving to be taken seriously.

“I love you too.”

They both laughed quietly, looking at each other with adoration as they continued to carefully explore the other’s body. Tony made it a point to let his hands glide all over him, touching Stephen everywhere he could reach while kissing either his mouth or his neck.

He led them to the bed, leaving a trail of pants and underwear behind them. Once the sorcerer was settled comfortably on his back, Tony crawled over him and brought their entire naked bodies together. Stephen gasped harshly, the intensity of that sensation always capable of making his breath catch in his throat.

“You looked so good in that suit, honey”, Tony breathed against his ear, his heavy body pressing him down while the tips of his fingers brushed lightly over the side of his neck. “But this, right now, this is how I wanted you all day. As gorgeous as you were in that suit, you’re absolutely beautiful without it.”

He slid his mouth over Stephen’s and kissed him impossibly deeply, tongues curling together in an unbearably hot dance. Tony’s weight on top of him was stunningly erotic, the hot skin with taut muscles underneath pressing against Stephen in all the right places.

A moment later he felt the soft touch of something cool and silky on his forearms and the moment Tony let go of his lips, Stephen turned his head to take a look. Their breathing was already hard and fast, but the sight of a black tie with emerald-green stripes against his pale skin easily knocked every last bit of air out of his lungs.

“Tony”, he panted and knew that his all-body shudder gave away exactly what he wanted. That was a good thing too, because he definitely couldn’t form words anymore.

With a brilliant smirk and a last, lingering kiss to his lips Tony leaned back a bit and pulled his hand close to tie the fabric around his wrist. Stephen’s cock twitched and he could only stare as Tony leaned to the side of the bed to fasten the tie around the bedframe.

He did the same with Stephen’s tie and his other wrist, only to glance at him with a very slight frown on his face. “Okay, love?”

“Yes”, he replied immediately, his whole body shuddering under Tony’s intense gaze. “Perfect.”

If he was being honest, Stephen had expected the man to make good use of his position and ravage him, to fuck him or ride him after hours of yearning for this. Tony decidedly didn’t do any of that, though.

Instead he leaned over and pressed the gentlest of kisses to the skin of Stephen’s inner wrist, just where the tie didn’t reach. The contact sent a tingling through his whole body and he moaned, more than a little surprised to find out about that erogenous zone.

It wouldn’t be the last newly discovered one. Tony took his time with him, slowly kissing up his arms before doing the same with his legs. No matter how much he shuddered underneath him, no matter how much Stephen begged, Tony didn’t speed up the slightest bit.

He tortured him like this for more than an hour, oh-so-slowly taking Stephen apart until he was nothing but a shivering, sweaty heap of lust and desperation. Tony’s lips and tongue, the tips of his fingers and his warm palms seemed to be everywhere on his body at once.

Stephen felt like _Tony_ was everywhere at once, his whole body tingling from his touches and caresses. It was always overwhelming whenever the billionaire decided to take his time with him, but this was something else.

Without the possibility to touch him in return, to feel him as well, he was completely at Tony’s mercy and to be real, the man wasn’t being very merciful. By the time he turned his attentions to the insides of his thighs and started preparing him, Stephen was soaked in sweat and capable of only shallow, shuddering breaths.

Tony took his damn time with this too, no matter that he could have easily taken Stephen without any prep at all. At the same time it wasn’t enough to come from this either, no matter that the genius had four fingers moving inside him. He was gentle and slow, not giving him enough of anything to tumble over the edge.

There was no inch of his body that Tony hadn’t touched, inside or out, and Stephen was going mad. He pulled at his restraints and grunted in frustration, letting his upper body sink back heavily.

“Fucking bastard”, Stephen grumbled and kicked Tony in the side with almost no strength behind it. “You’ve been teasing me for hours.”

“And you can still talk, so I’m not doing this right.” The man looked at him contemplatively, only for that to be replaced by a look of utter mischief. Stephen winced, but didn’t get to say anything when Tony leaned down to take his cock into his mouth, the only place he hadn’t touched before.

All thoughts dissolved, leaving his brain flashing nothing but white noise as he moaned loudly, his body jerking intensely underneath both Tony’s mouth and fingers. He tore at the restraints again, more serious this time and Stephen nearly blacked out when it made Tony chuckle around his dick.

He whimpered and thrashed, just from that. His every muscle was tense and Stephen cried Tony’s name, lifting his legs to brush his shins against the other man’s shoulders in a clear invitation. No words were forthcoming, he was long past the point of coherency, but his boyfriend got him anyway.

His legs wrapped around Tony’s waist as soon as he could, a frustrated groan on his lips when he couldn’t envelop him with his arms as well. Stephen whimpered at the soft nudge against his quivering ring of muscles, white spots dancing in front of his closed eyelids.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Stephen”, Tony breathed into his ear just as he pushed his tip into him, causing the sorcerer’s body to arch up against him. “God, I should restrain you like this more often, don’t you think?”

He obviously didn’t expect him to answer, because he slid in the rest of the way and Stephen screamed in elation at finally having this. Tony pulled out excruciatingly slowly and he grunted, annoyed that he was prolonging this as well, after having waited so long already.

Then Tony rammed back inside him with a deep, powerful thrust that had Stephen screaming for a whole new reason this time.

He thanked the Gods that it didn’t take long at all. Tony was nailing his prostate on every hard thrust, so much so that the slow pulling out was actually a blessing. It was the only time that Stephen actually managed to suck any air into his lungs, but eventually he couldn’t even do that anymore.

  
All he felt was the body on top of him, the heat and hardness of Tony inside his body and Stephen didn’t even remember his own name when he came hard enough to pass out for a moment. It wasn’t long, but all of a sudden his back was flat on the mattress again and Tony was thrusting into him one last time before his orgasm rolled through him as well.

He moaned from the sensations and tugged weakly at his restraints, wanting so badly to bury his fingers in brown hair and hold Tony when he broke down on top of him. Instead he could just lie there and try to calm both his heart rate and breathing pattern, but it didn’t work very well.

There were still aftershocks rocking through Tony and he loved every shudder of his, every near-silent moan that left his lips. Stephen turned his head and pressed a kiss to whatever part of Tony’s head he could reach, his eyes still closed.

“Wow”, he panted, but had to realize that talking wasn’t a real possibility yet. 

It wasn’t often that they took this much time loving each other. Most of the time, they were both simply too desperate to feel the other to last that long. Having Tony tearing him apart and piecing him back together made Stephen feel so precious and special, a feeling he’d never known before him. It meant a lot to have this, to know that Tony loved him like this and wanted to do these things to him.

A quiet grunt announced the genius’ attempt at movement. However, he needed a few tries to get his forearms to Stephen’s sides and lean on them, his breathing still hard. It lifted some of his weight off him, but he missed it already. Tony didn’t try to move any further, only lifted his head after a few more deep breaths to look at Stephen.

His brown eyes were half-lidded, almost dreamy and definitely fucked-out, and Stephen couldn’t help the broad grin tugging at his lips.

“You look incredible, dear”, he whispered and wanted to frame his face between his hands, but all he could do was tug on the ties. “Ah, fuck. Tones, do you mind?”

“Yes, I mind.” Tony didn’t say anything else, only settled somewhat more comfortably into his position on top of him as he slowly raked his gaze all over Stephen. He took him in, making the sorcerer a little self-aware of how he must have looked in that moment.

His hair had to be sweaty and his skin still glistening, no doubt about that. His neck was probably littered in hickeys, complementing the light bite marks on his upper chest. Lips still parted to suck in much needed air, Stephen was pretty sure that he looked utterly debauched and just as fucked out as Tony.

And the man on top looked like he’d never seen anything more fascinating or more precious, causing heat to rise up Stephen’s neck and to his cheek. Tony smiled in response and lowered his head to place a kiss on his chest, right where his heart was still beating too fast.

“You’re magnificent like this, Stephen”, he whispered right where he was, the gentle brush of his lips as he spoke and his hot breath dancing over his skin. It caused goose-bumps to break out over his entire body and Stephen shivered involuntarily, but not at all because he was getting cold.

  
Tony moved some more then and the sorcerer sighed quietly when he slipped out of him. His weight disappeared and Stephen watched Tony sit on the mattress beside him, his back turned to him. He drew a deep breath and stroked both hands through his hair, the muscles of his shoulders moving so sexily beneath his skin.

The sight meant that Stephen had to swallow to suppress his rising hunger as he tried to remind his body that he wasn’t that young anymore, no matter his immense desire for Tony.

“So, shower?” his lover said and turned towards him, his eyes raking shamelessly all over Stephen. It was almost like he could feel the heat of that gaze, the ghost of the caress tingling on his skin. “I do need to freshen up before going to bed, after all.”

The words made him blink.

“Don’t you mean us?”

“I meant what I said, sexy”, Tony smirked. “I like you like this.”

To be fair, he was pretty comfortable. His shoulders ached a little bit, but it wasn’t bad. The ties weren’t tight enough to cut the circulation to his hands and definitely wouldn’t be leaving any marks.

That thought was his only regret about that night.

The gentle caress of his shin pulled Stephen back into the present and he rolled his eyes slightly. “Stark, seriously… I hate to waste water.”

“You could always watch me.” Tony was still smirking as he laid back until he could sink his teeth into the sorcerer’s thigh. A soft suckle had Stephen gasping harshly, only for that to turn into a moan when the billionaire sucked a bruise into his skin. “Fuck, I love marking you like this.”

“And I love it when you mark me like this”, Stephen breathed, his eyes closing for a moment as a soft shiver went down his spine. “And in every other dirty way you can come up with.”

“It’s probably a good thing that you couldn’t scratch my back tonight then.”

A deep blush rose to his cheek and Stephen looked away for a moment at the reminder that he’d actually broken Tony’s skin the week before. It’d happened when Tony had sucked particularly hard on the skin above his pulse point while fucking him senseless.

He’d been so incredibly aroused in that moment. The fucking had been so good and with that carnal urge to mark Stephen as his own at full display, Tony had been so unbelievably sexy. It’d been a bit blurry, but he was pretty sure that he’d screamed as well, pretty loudly at that.

“It’s so incredibly hot, Stephen, having you like this.” Tony’s voice brought him back from his contemplations for the second time within as many minutes and his blush deepened even more.

“You can have me like this whenever you want, sweetheart”, he promised and was very aware that Tony didn’t miss the way Stephen’s body shivered under his intense gaze. He met the genius’ eyes and for a moment they just smiled at each other with desire and love and dirty promises.

By the Gods, he loved this man so much.

With a little sigh Tony rolled his eyes and moved up to involve him in a deep kiss while one hand travelled along the entire length of his arm. His deft fingers quickly opened the knot before pulling Stephen’s wrist towards him. He broke away from his mouth to pepper light kisses to the inside of his wrist and up to his palm, his movements painfully gentle and soft.

“Okay?” he asked in a whisper as he leaned over to free his other arm, but Stephen could only stare as he gave that wrist the same treatment. There was a slight frown of concentration on Tony’s brow, his eyes intense with tenderness and care.

If it was even possible, the sorcerer might just have fallen yet a little more in love with him in that very moment.

Their gazes met and Stephen finally nodded, only to lift his hands with Tony’s fingers still wrapped around his wrists. He framed the man’s face and pulled him in for a kiss that was just a firm press of their lips, but had his heart skipping a beat nonetheless.

Tony relaxed, his whole body seemingly melting as he leaned heavily against Stephen’s side. Their lips moved gently against the others’, their heads cocking slightly to allow their mouths to fit even better together.

Stephen could have stayed like this until the end of time, with Tony so close to him, his soft and warm skin against his own.

“You smell so good”, he mumbled against his lips once they broke apart for air. He lowered his head to the crook of the genius’ neck then to rub his nose against his skin and take a deep breath. “I love this new perfume.”

“Good, I’d hoped you would.” Tony dipped his head down and Stephen couldn’t help but meet him for another searing kiss, their tongues eagerly pressing together.

“Remember the shower?” the billionaire mumbled against his lips, not even bothering to pull back the slightest bit to talk. It made Stephen laugh and with a quick peck to Tony’s cheek he finally turned to get out of bed. The lingering sensation of getting fucked senseless caused him to move a bit gingerly, but it wasn’t enough to make him wince.

  
If anything a sly smirk settled on his lips at the reminder of their lovemaking and he felt very acutely the come that was oozing out of his ass, making the insides of his thighs feel all sticky.

“You’re so hot”, Tony said behind him and Stephen rolled his eyes when he turned to find the man resting on his side as he stared at him in.

“Get up, old man”, he snarked, though he couldn’t keep the grin off his lips. “Or are you not on board with me showing you a good time in the shower?”

“Am I…” Tony snorted amusedly. “You can bet your damn long legs, your fucking amazing ass and incredible eyes that yes, I am very much on board with that.”

“That was way too many words when a simple ‘yes’ would have been just fine.”  
  
Stephen smirked and waited until the other had gotten up before slowly walking backwards towards the shower. He saw Tony coming and was prepared for the graceless collision of their bodies as the genius carefully tackled him. His arms wound around Tony’s neck and Stephen kissed him passionately, looking very much forward to another, hopefully not quite as drawn-out round in the shower.

God, he loved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Videos: 
> 
> Piano Game of Thrones Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkN4nCkvISc
> 
> You are in Love (Live): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFpITE2Yf7A


	69. Art Auction

“It really was a beautiful performance, Tones, and a beautiful song.” Stephen smiled when his boyfriend leaned in to kiss his cheek as thanks. He handed Tony the StarkPad and went back to eating his toast. “Thank God someone recorded this.”

“It’s been the most watched video on Youtube of the last twelve hours, Sir, with over 11 million views”, Jarvis’ voice added helpfully and the sorcerer glanced at Tony to see how he reacted to that. “It’s looking to become one of the most-viewed online video in the first twenty-four hours of all time.”

He only seemed curious. “Seriously? Huh. Well, I guess the quality is surprisingly good.”

“It keeps being refreshing to see you wearing so many clothes, Sir”, Jarvis said and when Tony threw his head back to laugh out loud, Stephen was pretty sure that there was some joke between them there. Even if he didn’t quite get it, it still made his heart soar to see his boyfriend laughing like this.

  
“And I’m sure your rumored hook-up with Donna and her engagement to, well, _not you_, made it all the more interesting”, the sorcerer said after a moment and was a bit proud of himself when his voice came out the same as usual.

“Naturally”, Tony chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he leaned over for a soft kiss to his lips. “Anything else, Jarvis?”

“It hasn’t gone unnoticed that Doctor Strange and you spent most of the evening together. Most commented on your working relationship, but some have mentioned a romantic relationship. Hashtag Ironstrange.”

“Ironstrange, huh?” Tony repeated to feel the word on his tongue, only to nod a moment later. “I like that.”

Stephen stared at him, exasperated. “You’re kidding, right? That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s maybe a little strange, I’ll give you that.”

The sorcerer groaned. “I walked into that one, didn’t I?”

“You sure did, but you know I don’t mind.” Tony grinned at him and snatched his last piece of toast off his plate. Ignoring Stephen’s long-suffering look he asked his AI: “What exactly did they write, J?”

“Not much, Sir. The majority of the comments focus on your working relationship as superheroes, though that has been very positively received. The idea of a romantic relationship between you has come up, but not very often. It’s mostly been positive comments when it did, though.”

“Anything specific?”

“Your suit has been very well-received, Sir, while Doctor Strange’s eyes seem to have been the main focus. ‘_He’s got eyes to die for_’ is only one example.”

Stephen blushed furiously and wanted to look away, but Tony was faster. He grasped his chin with his thumb and forefinger, gently holding him in place as he raked his eyes all over Stephen’s face before focusing on his eyes.

“They’re right, you know”, he said quietly and pressed a bit closer against Stephen’s side to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Your eyes are stunningly beautiful.”

Stephen wanted to make a flippant comment, but he was surprised to see the sincerity in Tony’s eyes that was soon replaced by a look of wonder.

“What?” he asked quietly, a slight frown scurrying over his face when the other man lovingly turned Stephen’s head just the slightest bit to the right.

  
“Huh.” Tony seemed totally fascinated by now. “Sorry, it’s just… your eyes are almost indigo right now. I’ve never seen them this deeply blue before.”

“You realize that it’s just the light, right?”

Stephen felt awfully shy right then and he hoped that making this all about the science would make Tony stop looking at him like he was the most fascinating being in the whole world.

“I don’t care”, the genius mumbled, easily ruining his plan. “You’re gorgeous, mysterious magic man.”

“You can do better than that.” Stephen leaned in for a long kiss despite his words, hoping to get Tony to shut up this way. He knew that the billionaire thought him to be beautiful and sexy, he felt it every single time they made love, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t embarrassed whenever Tony said it out loud.

After a minute or so of soft kisses and nose bumps, he leaned back to look at Stephen with a questioning gaze. “So, how do you want to play this, Merlin?”

“I assume you mean our coming out?”

“Baby, I came out in the 90s”, Tony snorted. “You’re behind on that front, but yeah, let’s say I meant that.”

“Douchebag.”

“Asshole.”

They smiled fondly at each other before Stephen rolled his eyes and lowered his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “When did we get all sappy?”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about, you _are_ a freaking asshole, Strange.” His lover chuckled fondly. “If you want sappy I can…”

“No”, he said immediately and shook his head, though he mostly did that to hide the laughter shaking his body. “No, don’t, please. I didn’t mean it as a challenge, please just don’t.”

“You’re no fun”, Tony grumbled, but his voice was full of laughter and happiness and it was simply infectious.

“To get back to your question, I’ve got no idea.” Stephen finally lifted his head to look at the other man, trying to get their conversation back on track. “You’re the one with years of media scrutiny under your belt.”

“They mostly focused on what happened under my belt as well”, Tony said with an annoyed roll of his eyes. “Don’t make me decide this all on my own or I’ll just drag your ass out on Time’s Square and kiss you senseless. Like, right now.”

Stephen opened his mouth to reply something, but nothing came out. Even a lifted eyebrow of Tony’s couldn’t get him to find his voice, because… because _holy shit_, Tony would really…

“Oh my God, I don’t believe it. You’ve got no idea what to say”, Tony laughed and leaned in for a fond peck on his suddenly burning cheek. “You’re adorable. What’s the date? I’m gonna write this down. Jarvis, write this down.”

“You know what? It’s the 7th of Kiss-my-Ass and tomorrow is the 8th of Get-me-another-toast”, Stephen growled, his slight annoyance growing when his words merely made the billionaire laugh even harder.

Tony at least did get up to get them some more breakfast, so there was that.

“Ms. Potts for you, Sir”, Jarvis announced just as Tony sat back down, a huge grin still plastered on his face. Stephen would deny it until his death that he was more than just a little bit charmed by that damn beautiful smile.

“Put her through”, Tony ordered. “Pep, what’s up? Don’t tell me there was another explosion down in the labs and I missed it. Again.”

There was a sigh that was somehow both condescending and amused at the same time. Stephen figured he really needed to step up his game to learn how to sigh like that.

“I’m calling about an explosion in PR after your stunt last night”, Pepper said. “Some of the requests are legit, I’m actually just as curious about whether you’ll do this music thing seriously or not, but most are inquiring about Stephen and you, unsurprisingly. We need to figure out what to tell them before their imagination does the job for us.”

Stephen watched a frown scurrying over Tony’s face before glancing at him and he just nodded, calmly holding his gaze.

“We’ll tell them no comment about Stephen and me, Pepper, for now. Let’s throw them another bone or five before making it official. And I’ve been thinking about the music thing, seriously I mean. I need to make a few phone calls and talk to Harvey before I know anything for sure, but for now I guess it’d be fine if you let them know that yes, I’m considering it.”

“Alright”, the woman agreed. “It’s the smartest thing to do, which actually surprises me, because it’s you.”

“I’m the smartest guy on the planet, why are you surprised?”

“What about Shuri and Bruce?”

“Not a guy, not on this planet”, Tony snorted. “I like outsmarting you.”

“I like letting you believe that you actually managed that. You’re a PR disaster on a good day and you know it. Enjoy your breakfast.”

Stephen shook his head at his grinning lover after the call had ended. “Seriously? On the planet? You’re so modest these days. You could have easily included the moon.”

“But there’s no life on the moon.”

  
“Exactly.”

Tony tried to glare at him, but his laughter bubbled out of his chest against his obvious will. “I don’t even know who you’re trying to belittle here, you’re in a relationship with me.”

“And here I thought I was in a relationship with the smartest guy on the planet”, Stephen said sarcastically. “I hear he’s real grounded, too.”

“My suit flies, now you’re just being mean”, Tony protested and the sorcerer couldn’t reign in his own laughter anymore either.

“So”, Stephen said once he’d calmed down a bit. “What did you mean, a bone or five?”

“You and me at a few events again, maybe just the two of us. Just, you know, something else for the rumor mill.”

  
“Like a date?” he asked softly and felt his heart melt at the slight blush on Tony’s cheek. “I’m in.”

“You don’t have to.” There was a smile on his boyfriend’s lips, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes as he lifted a hand to stroke his fingers through Stephen’s hair. “We don’t have to do this at all.”

“Yes”, Stephen said with a low, but firm voice. “Yes, we do, because I don’t want to have to hold back from kissing you whenever I want to forever.” He reached for Tony’s hand that was lingering on the table and lifted it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “I don’t want to keep hiding what you mean to me.”

“I didn’t take you for the type to enjoy exhibitionism”, Tony tried to joke, but the sorcerer knew what he was doing.

So instead of letting him redirect the conversation, Stephen just held onto his hand tighter and kept gazing into his deep brown eyes that held too much insecurity for his liking.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Tony”, he chided softly and shook his head. “I won’t make out with you in public, not that you’d actually want that.”

“Maybe I would.”

  
Stephen chuckled quietly. “No, you wouldn’t. Stop trying to distract me.”

Tony pulled a face, but didn’t say anything else and Stephen leaned in for a soft kiss to his lips.

“You think that I don’t want to make our relationship public”, he said lowly and watched the frown on Tony’s brow appear that he’d expected. “Don’t try and deny it, douchebag.”

The man snapped his mouth back shut and glared at him, but it wasn’t heartfelt. Brown eyes could barely look at him, making Stephen’s heart beat hard with the love he felt for Tony.

“Do you think it’ll be trouble?” he asked quietly, because he wanted to know what to expect.

“I’m always trouble to be associated with.” Tony glanced at him with a very forced smile on his lips. “But I honestly don’t know. I mean, sure, not everyone will like it, because we’re both men and idiots are still allowed outside. Other than that, though, I really don’t know.”

Stephen chuckled softly. “I don’t care about the idiots.”

“The media might go down that road, though. They could love it or they could hate it, and that’s not even taking into account that you’re in a relationship with me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, sweetheart?”

The billionaire shrugged somewhat helplessly. “I’m the notorious playboy, always sleeping around and partying and taking drugs. There’s a lot of stuff they can dig up, you know.”

“I don’t care about that either”, Stephen mumbled and smiled reassuringly at Tony.

“You will when they claim I’m sleeping around, cheating on you or when they start pointing out how you can do so much better. You will when you realize just how bad my past really is and…”

“Look at me, Tony.” The sorcerer reached for Tony’s other hand as well and pulled them both in front of him, holding onto them as he met insecure and scared brown eyes. “I’m highly aware of the fact that nothing about being with you is normal, okay? I’m aware that you’re famous and that the media can do with this whatever they want, that they can print lies and made-up stories all day long. I’m also aware that you’re Tony Stark, and there will be something that we can do about it if it gets too much.”

“Maybe”, Tony agreed quietly and Stephen knew that it was as much as he could hope for in that moment.

“I still want it to happen, sweetheart.”

“Why, though?”

It hurt to know that Tony really had no idea why Stephen would want this, what they’d both gain from it.

“If what we have isn’t enough, Stephen, I don’t…”

“Tony, baby, no, don’t say that”, Stephen interrupted him and squeezed his hands as tightly as he could. “That’s not what I meant at all. I love what we have, I love our lives right now and that’s not going to change. Nothing about our daily lives or the things we do is going to change, I promise you that. We’re only gaining the freedom to do what we want when we want to.”

A slight frown scurried over Tony’s face, betraying his confusion and the sorcerer smiled.

“Can you even imagine how long I’ve wanted to take you out for dinner, followed by a movie and a long walk through Central Park?” he asked quietly, his thumbs lightly brushing over Tony’s knuckles. “How long I’ve wanted to pick you up from SI for lunch and to just go out with you whenever we feel like it?”

Brown eyes were wide with disbelief, but Stephen was glad to see it replaced by a gorgeous blush on his cheeks and a lovely smile.

“That long, huh?”

A low laugh wormed its way out of his chest. “Longer, douchebag. It doesn’t matter what the media will write, I don’t care. All I care about is the freedom it’ll bring us and the fact that we won’t ever have to hide again.”

“I’d like that”, Tony mumbled, only to move in for a long, gentle kiss. “To be honest, I can’t wait to have that. There’s so much I want to do with you.”

“Not in public, Tones”, Stephen quipped and felt more than a little bit proud of the laughter it earned him.

“Listen, I’ve had an idea.” Tony moved his hands slightly to grasp Stephen’s in return, lifting them to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “There’s an art exhibition and auction in five days. I wanted to go with Pepper, but now I’m thinking that it might be nice if we’d go together. Just as colleagues and friends, but still. We’ll see how the media and the internet take it.”

“What kind of art exhibition?” Stephen asked curiously, remembering the beautiful painting Tony had bid on and won at the last auction. “And wait a moment, are you seriously still decorating?”

“Well, uh, impressionists mostly”, Tony half-stuttered and Stephen’s eyebrows rose at the sight. “And I mean, yeah, there’s a painting that I really like, but it’s not up for sale anyway, so… I don’t know, I just wanted to have a look and yeah, if we both like something that fits into our home, why not?”

He tried to ignore the swell of happiness in his chest at Tony’s last words, but eventually Stephen just gave up and stopped fighting his broad grin. It was easy to get his boyfriend to tell him about that painting that he liked, a Monet of course, because who was Tony Stark if not an enthusiast of only the best of the best.

They agreed to go to the auction together, but Tony declined his suggestion of going out to dinner beforehand. Stephen had to admit that he was probably right, a romantic dinner and a joined appearance at the auction wasn’t really a bone anymore, but a neon sign.

It wouldn’t be long before they could actually do that, though, and Stephen looked very much forward to that.

\------------

Tony might have been convinced that Stephen had looked good in his all-black ensemble at the charity event, but if anyone rocked black it had to be the billionaire. It was almost unfair how gorgeous Tony was as he leaned with his hips against the passenger’s door of his 11 million dollar Bugatti La Voiture Noir.

Even Wong had whistled quietly when he’d opened the Sanctum’s door to greet Tony while Stephen had just been coming down the stairs.

The black suit pants were tighter than they had any right to be and Stephen was glad that he couldn’t see his ass right then, his self-restraint that evening wasn’t as bulletproof as it was supposed to be. The black button-up shirt was made of shiny silk and fitted Tony perfectly, not too tight to look cheap, but still showing off his muscles to make the point.

Its sleeves were rolled up his tanned forearms and with the top-two buttons undone Tony looked classy and casual at the same time. His shoes were a dark, shiny brown and with the brown leather band of his watch and the fitting wristband on his other arm he was simply perfectly styled all around.

The fact that his necklaces were both visible as well was a bonus that had Stephen constantly feeling just slightly too hot, even if Tony had taken off the S for the occasion.

He’d had to agree that _that_ wouldn’t have been a bone anymore either.

“So tell me, Doc, do I meet your high standards like this?” Tony grinned as he pushed off his car and lifted both arms out to the side, only to slowly do a full twirl on the pavement. It allowed the sorcerers to check out his impeccably styled hair and broad back, including that perfection of an ass.

Stephen totally had to stop himself from teleporting them straight up to his bedroom.

He swallowed, trying to keep his entrancement to himself and snarked: “I’m honestly just glad you’re not wearing something rainbow-colored. I wouldn’t have put it past you.”

Wong snorted beside him and kicked him unceremoniously against his shin. “Be nicer, Strange. The gentleman asked you a question.”

Stephen glared at him. “What makes you so sure that he’s the gentleman here?”

“Because you’re an asshole. Always”, Wong deadpanned, not even bothering to look at him as he answered.

Tony was laughing, but had to squint slightly to be able to see them in the setting sun and honestly, who was he even kidding. The man was fucking gorgeous like this, so damn beautiful with the crinkles around his eyes and the corners of his mouth.

“He’s just being a dick to hide that he’s totally gone on me”, the genius said with a nonchalant shrug and a slight bow. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Stephen blushed slightly and finally went down the stairs of the Sanctum after a not-so-subtle push from Wong.

“Hi”, Tony greeted him when they were almost right in front of each other and Stephen already hated the fact that they were doing this at all. He wanted to kiss him, not just smile at him and try and tell him with his eyes what he meant. There could be cameras around already, though, so Stephen tried his best to keep his feelings at bay.

“Hey”, he replied softly, only to roll his eyes when his boyfriend looked right past him.

“I can’t promise that I’ll have him back by 11 p.m., or anytime at all tonight, but I’ll make sure that he plays nice.”

“And don’t leave him unsupervised, lest he’ll affront someone”, Wong said heavily and Tony nodded along.

“Or he might make someone cry.”

“He’s good at that, yeah.”

“He’s right here, hearing you”, Stephen grumbled and glared at his lover. “How does the couch sound for tonight?”

“I’ve got no idea why you wouldn’t drag me to bed when given the choice, but honestly, whatever you want, darling”, Tony winked, knowing exactly that it wasn’t what he’d meant, while Wong just sighed miserably.

“Too much information”, he grumbled and nodded at them. “Have a good evening and be careful, you two.”

“These vultures have been a part of my life for over twenty years, Wong. Believe me, I know places”, Tony shrugged, only to cock his head slightly as he was suddenly deep in thought.

“What?” Stephen asked with a smile on his lips, wondering what exactly had popped up in that genius mind of his that had Tony this fascinated.

His lover shook his head slightly and gestured towards the car with one hand while pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans with the other.

“Just an idea”, he said and waved at Wong in goodbye. “Sure you’re okay with this?”

Stephen smiled at the question, knowing very well what Tony wasn’t saying, but it was all in his eyes as he looked at him.

“Yes”, he said simply and walked towards the car. Tony jogged past him to open the door for him before he could even try and do it himself. Their gazes met and Stephen felt a shiver of hot, raw want running down his spine when he saw him hungrily glancing at Stephen’s lips. “Thank you.”

Tony smiled knowingly as he waited for him to get comfortable before closing the door. Stephen watched the man walk around the front of the car while holding his phone in front of him, obviously not calling anyone, but recording something he said.

“… in a sort of staccato way, like _I-I-I-I_, _I-I-I-I-I_”, Tony half-sang as he sat in the driver’s seat, his phone still in front of him. “And, like, _I can hear them whisper as we pass by, something happens when everyone finds out_. Everybody finds out?” He frowned and thought for a moment, while Stephen just sat there and looked at Tony. It always fascinated him that his boyfriend could figure out the metrics of his songs in his head like this, let alone have ideas that sounded this good anytime. “_See the vulture circling dark cloud, love’s a_… something… _‘Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes. They are the hunters, we are the foxes. And we run_.”

Tony was silent for a moment, just thinking, before finishing his recording and handing his phone to Stephen during driving. “Jarvis, file that away under the name ‘_I Know Places_’ and remind me of it sometime tomorrow.”

“As you wish, Sir”, Jarvis’ voice sounded in the car just as the engine started.

Tony glanced at Stephen again, but the sorcerer nodded before he could ask the obvious and reached out to take hold of his boyfriend’s right hand.

“Nervous?” Tony asked quietly, causing a smile to tug on Stephen’s lips that felt way too sappy.

“No, just in love”, he replied nonchalantly and lifted their hands for a kiss to the back of Tony’s hand, making good use of the tinted glass all around them. His eyes were still fixated on Tony and he had no trouble spotting his light blush. “And maybe mourning the fact that I won’t get to do this for the next few hours.”

He kissed his hand again to make it absolutely clear what he meant.

“I’m not at all averse to cancelling tonight and dragging you to bed. Or the couch, if you really were serious about that”, Tony suggested and winked at him before looking back at the road.

Stephen chuckled. “No, it’s fine. I’ll survive a few hours without this.”

“I mean, you did say that it was why you kept me up all night, right?”

Stephen’s whole body shuddered at Tony’s words, the reminder of their passionate and mostly sleepless night making him hot all over. His lover was right, he’d barely let Tony sleep, his desire for him endless and with the knowledge of the evening ahead, he hadn’t bothered to hold back.

Sating his hunger hadn’t helped at all with making this any easier, however, not that he’d really believed that it would.

He’d known this evening was coming come for days, had known that he’d have to hold back and act like nothing but a friend of Tony’s. Stephen also knew that it shouldn’t bother him so much, but it grew harder to act indifferent towards Tony with every day.

So he’d tried to have his fill the night before, but it hadn’t helped. Stephen smiled, his thumb stroking lightly over the skin of Tony’s hand.

“It’s not really helping, to be honest.”

“So I barely slept for nothing?”

The sorcerer let go of Tony’s hand and placed his palm on his thigh, his touch just slightly too close to his crotch. “You got something out of it, I believe.”

“I… I did”, his boyfriend said, but his voice was somewhat pressed and Stephen smirked in satisfaction.

He drew his hand back and let Tony concentrate on driving. It wasn’t long before the very exclusive art gallery in Manhattan a few miles north of the Sanctum came in sight and Stephen’s heart seemed to want to burst out of his chest.

There was an insane amount of photographers crowding around the entrance area where a red carpet had been rolled out and a chauffeur was waiting to park their car. Tony breathed deeply beside him, but before he could say anything Stephen beat him to it.

“I knew what I signed up for and you warned me. It’s alright.”

“I’m sorry, someone must have leaked the information that I was planning on coming here tonight. I…”

“Tony, sweetheart, I love you, but shut up. Let’s get this over with, okay? I’m actually looking forward to the art auction, so you’re not backing out of this now.”

His boyfriend nodded curtly, but there was a small smile on his lips and Stephen tried to hold onto that as Tony slowed the car down to a gentle stop. They got out and he had to learn that a few dozen flashlights were damn blinding, much more than he’d anticipated.

He walked around the car and joined Tony who’d waited for him like the perfect gentleman that he was. When the chauffeur wanted to take the keys, the billionaire just waved him off and Stephen rolled his eyes slightly when the Bugatti rolled to a close-by parking spot all on its own, all thanks to Jarvis.

The paparazzi were having a field day, especially when Tony winked at them.

Stephen and he didn’t touch, didn’t even smile at each other as they walked towards the entrance with Stephen slightly in front, but the paparazzi were screaming anyway. He wondered faintly how anyone could stand this on a daily basis.

The red carpet wasn’t long, thankfully, and they were ushered inside within seconds.

“Vultures”, Tony remarked dryly and Stephen couldn’t help but laugh. “You okay?”

“I didn’t enjoy it, but yeah.” He allowed himself to smile at his boyfriend before looking around. “Okay, wow.”

“Hmm, yeah.” The billionaire looked around as well before reaching for his hand. He seemed to remember just in time why that wouldn’t be a good idea and settled for Stephen’s forearm as if that was what he’d meant to do all along. A real pro, Stephen thought with a wry smile. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to a few people.”

“And here I thought Wong and you were so agreeable on my lack of social skills”, Stephen remarked dryly, but followed Tony anyway.

“Don’t worry, combined with my charm they’ll love you in no time.”

Tony smiled as he approached two formal looking men in suits and Stephen wasn’t surprised at all that he was actually introduced to the gallery’s owner and one of the artists exhibiting that evening. They were pretty good company and socializing turned out to be more fun than he’d really expected it to be.

There were a lot of people who wanted to talk to the billionaire and Stephen knew that Tony didn’t even notice when he approached the gallery’s owner with an unusual request. He was persistent, though, and after a phone call and some more arrangements, the sorcerer inconspicuously rejoined the other guests.

He found his boyfriend standing in front of the Monet that he liked so much, probably staring at the sign beneath it that made it clear that this piece wasn’t for sale. It was a real shame, Stephen thought, the oil painting called ‘Sunset at Pourville’ really was beautiful.

Knowing about Tony’s love for the ocean, it wasn’t hard to figure out why he liked it so much. He was just about to step up beside him and brush their arms together when someone walked past them and straight to the painting. They both watched as the woman who Stephen recognized as the owner’s assistant replaced the ‘Not for sale’ plate with a ‘SOLD’ plate.

His boyfriend grumbled, obviously rather bemused. “Very funny, I’m pretty sure I’d have outbid that bastard.”

Stephen shrugged. “I’m sorry, Tony. You didn’t know.”

“Yeah”, Tony sighed and he really, really wanted to pull him into his arms.

A few hours after the end of the auction they left the gallery with one painting that would be delivered to the tower within the next few days. They used the back-exit and thanks to a quick portal got to Tony’s car without anyone noticing before it was too late.

Jarvis informed them that the use of magic hadn’t gone unnoticed, but it prompted mostly amused comments on the internet and so Tony and he just laughed about it. There was indeed an increase of comments on their personal relationship, but to both their surprises it really was mostly positive.

It was proof of the good press and lack of scandals Tony had gathered over the last two years, as well as his immense popularity as Earth’s mightiest hero. Apparently the interest in his love life was as big as ever, but most articles weren’t condescending or judgmental at all. Not all of it was positive, sure, but most commentators, be it journalists or some regular people on social media, seemed more focused on the idea of Tony being happy with someone.

They drove to the Tower mostly in silence. Stephen was content resting his left hand on Tony’s thigh, the lack of judging eyes finally allowing him to relax. The billionaire seemed much less tense as well, though there was still an annoyed frown on his face. It’d been there almost all the time since the Monet had been sold and Stephen knew exactly what he was thinking.

  
“So”, he asked with a slight smirk, causing Tony to grumble. “Did Jarvis figure out who bought the Monet?”

“J?”

“No, Sir. Nothing yet.”

Stephen smiled contently and didn’t say anything else.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at their destination and he watched when Tony walked around the Bugatti to open Stephen’s door for him. The genius wound an arm around his waist once he’d gotten up and Stephen loved that he could lean over to kiss his cheek.

Finally.

“I missed you”, he whispered into Tony’s ear and nibbled on the lobe.

“We’ve spent the whole evening together, you sap.”

Tony turned towards him anyway, lifting both hands to pull Stephen in for an unbelievably passionate kiss. His knees actually buckled beneath his weight and he was damn glad that he had his boyfriend’s body to hold onto. It was minutes before he found it in himself to slow the kiss down, though he refused to open the space between them.

“Not like this”, he whispered against Tony’s lips before kissing him again and letting his tongue dip into his mouth for a lazy lick. “I wanted you like this ever since you picked me up.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony chuckled softly against him. “You need to work on your poker face, honey.”

“I like letting you know how much I want you”, Stephen mumbled and smiled at the deep blush rising to his lover’s cheeks.

“Never mind then”, Tony replied lowly and wound his arm around his waist again. “Come on, I’d like to let you know a few things as well, but I’d prefer a place more comfy.”

“As would I.”

He let the billionaire guide him into the elevator where Stephen pressed him against the wall to steal more kisses until they reached the penthouse. Once they did, he gently pushed Tony to step out first.

“Hey, what… what’s that?” Tony walked further into the vast living space to get a closer look at the painting standing there, leaning against the couch. It was the one they’d bid for at the auction, though it’d been supposed to arrive a few days later. “How did this get here so fast?”

“No idea”, Stephen replied and stepped up behind Tony to place a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. “What’s that?”

He pointed towards the kitchen area where another rectangular object leaned against the counter that was covered by thick layers of protective paper and bubble wrap. Tony turned in that direction and Stephen knew that the man’s brain had probably already made the connection, the size was pretty recognizable after all. There was hesitation in his every move, though, as he walked over and the sorcerer couldn’t help but smile.

“Stephen, what…?”

“You could always open it”, he said quietly and followed his lover, this time putting his arm around Tony’s waist. “Or do you want me to do the honors?”

The billionaire turned to stare at him and Stephen knew that Tony had gotten it. Still, he waved his hand to make the protective materials disappear and reveal what was underneath. Tony seemed like he didn’t have to look to know what it was, however, because his eyes remained fixed on Stephen’s.

He looked at him with so many emotions whirling in his eyes that Stephen couldn’t help the entirely too sappy smile on his lips as he leaned his forehead against Tony’s.

“Is it really that hard to believe that someone would do this for you?” he whispered quietly and brushed his lips over Tony’s. “I told you I’d give you everything in this universe, gorgeous. It’s not much, but I hope you like it.”

“Not much?” The genius’ snort sounded more like a sob, but the broadest grin Stephen had ever seen appeared on his face, so he guessed it was okay. “No one ever did something like this for me, Stephen.”

“I’m just glad that the surprise worked”, he smiled and kissed Tony’s nose. “Jarvis did his part as well.”

“Thanks, J.”

“You’re very welcome, Sir, though I am wounded that you actually believed that I’d need this long to get the required information.”

They both chuckled at the AI’s words.

  
“And Stephen”, Tony whispered then and lifted both hands to frame his face, his palms warm and familiar against his skin. “I’ve got no idea how you did it. You’re amazing, really fucking amazing. _Thank you_.”

“You’re more than welcome, dear.”

Stephen smiled against his lips when Tony pulled him in for a long kiss, feeling very smug and extraordinarily happy about his idea. The surprise hadn’t been easy to arrange, especially without his lover noticing, so he was really glad that it’d worked out the way it had.

“Hashtag Ironstrange is trending on twitter”, Jarvis spoke up in the silence around them, making Tony laugh while Stephen groaned embarrassedly.

“That’s still horrible.” The broad grin on his face belied his happiness, though, and the billionaire easily picked up on it.

Tony grinned so beautifully at him, so carefree and deeply happy that Stephen felt like his chest was about to explode with joy.

“You’re happy”, he said lowly and it wasn’t a question. The tender look that appeared in big brown eyes nearly pulled the rug from underneath Stephen’s feet.

“You’ve got no idea. So are you, right?”

He barely had the time to nod before Tony pulled him close for a kiss that was a bit awkward, considering that they were both grinning widely. Their eyes met and Stephen realized that the billionaire was right, he was happy, so very, gloriously happy.

They both couldn’t help that their smiles refused to disappear even as he made slow, very slow love to Tony. No matter how long they kissed, no matter where they caressed each other, their lips always pulled back into a smile.

Even when Stephen’s head was resting on that strong chest right above the suit casing, he still couldn’t stop that stupidly happy smile of his. One of Tony’s arms was wrapped around his shoulders, the other stretched out on the mattress to allow their hands to entwine in an intimate gesture.

All he felt was peace and happiness, combined with the deep satisfaction of his sated desire. Tony was breathing calmly and regularly, so much so that he would have believed that he’d fallen asleep if not for the gentle brush of his thumb along the scars on the back of Stephen’s hand.

“I’m very much in love with you, Stephen.”

The sorcerer’s heart stopped at the words, only to beat almost twice as fast a moment later. He knew, of course, what Tony felt for him, but to hear him say it like this, so obviously from the bottom of his heart was still overwhelming.

Especially when it was followed by a slight tightening of his hold around Stephen, as if he couldn’t possibly have him close enough.

“I’m endlessly in love with you too”, he breathed, smiling softly when it made Tony huff.

“I heard that it’s not supposed to be a competition.”

Stephen chuckled quietly. “You wouldn’t stand a chance, douchebag.”

Quiet laughter rumbled in the chest beneath his head and he kissed Tony’s sternum in a loving gesture.

“Stephen?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, too content where he was to bother lifting his head.

“Are you even still awake? You were supposed to fuck my brain out, not your own.”

“I can multitask”, the sorcerer snarked right back and half-heartedly rammed his knee against Tony’s thigh.

“Obviously. I wanted to talk to you about my music.”

Now that was more than enough to make him move and rest his chin on Tony’s chest to look at him. The other man had his head turned to the side to be able to meet his gaze, his gorgeous brown eyes deeply content and loving. “I’m all ears.”

“Harvey’s still looking into it, but I’ve decided to really do something about it. Seriously, I mean.”

“That’s great”, he smiled, feeling very happy at the prospect of both seeing Tony do what he loved and getting to enjoy listening to his music. “Are you going to sign a record deal?”

“I don’t think so, no.” Tony looked up at the ceiling then, obviously deep in thought. “I want to make music and I’m okay with the idea of putting it out there. I even like the idea of playing it live. Having hundreds of people screaming your own words back at you really felt great. I don’t want to give anyone else control over my masters, though. I don’t want to tour, to spend months away from my life.”

“Sounds like you have it all worked out”, Stephen said quietly, not at all surprised that his boyfriend knew exactly what he wanted and didn’t want already. It was something that Tony usually did, talking to him only when he was sure about something or at least once he’d given it a lot of thought.

“I’ve actually thought about buying a share of TIDAL.”

“Jay’s streaming service?”

“Yeah”, Tony sighed. “I don’t know, though. The alternative would be my own streaming service.”

“Which would give you more control”, Stephen mused slightly and lightly stroked his thumb along the other’s knuckles. “Stark Music. It does have a certain ring to it.”

“Only because you’re biased.” Tony’s amused snort was followed by a low chuckle. “You’re right, though. Of course you’re right. I’d like to maintain control over my art, so I’d also like to maintain control over its distribution. I’m just not sure my own streaming service would be the best way to do that.”

“Might need a better name, I’ll give you that.” His lover turned his head to smile at him again and Stephen finally gave into temptation and scooted up for a kiss. “So, the whole deal? Singles, albums, music videos, awards shows, concerts…”

“Woah, tiger, slow down”, the genius chuckled amusedly. “More like finding producers willing to work with me, because I’m not doing it on my own.”

  
“You could.”

“I don’t want to.” Tony reached up for a kiss to the tip of his nose, his free hand splaying across Stephen’s shoulder. “I want this to take as little time away from us as possible.”

His heart did funny things in his chest at those words and Stephen knew that he was grinning like a madman, but he didn’t give a fuck. “I like that”, he whispered before moving in for a deep kiss. “I don’t mind, though. As long as you’re happy, I don’t mind.”

“Maybe you don’t, but I do.” Tony’s gorgeous brown depths were shining with adoration and love. “I still can’t believe that you gave me a Monet.”

“I couldn’t believe it either when you gave me that Patek Philippe, so it evens out”, Stephen snorted. “I’m speaking from experience when I tell you that you’ll live.”

“How’d you do it?”

A blush crept up his cheeks and it was pretty hard to keep looking at Tony. “Let’s just say that I went a bit overboard.”

His boyfriend blinked, only to burst out laughing a moment later and Stephen glared at him, though it was useless to try and keep the smile off his lips at the sight of a laughing Tony. Before he knew it the sorcerer was on his back and it was his turn to blink up at Tony, who was smiling so beautifully at him.

“I still don’t know how to thank you”, the genius mumbled and bowed his head for a gentle kiss to Stephen’s collar bone. “I can’t believe you did that for me.”

He opened his mouth to say something very sappy, but Tony was slowly kissing his way up to his shoulder and then the side of his neck. Stephen shivered, a low moan slipping past his lips at the sensations.

“I could thank you physically.” Hot breath accompanied the words whispered right into his ear, causing Stephen to moan at both the sensation and the images popping up in his head. “That’d be really selfish though, don’t you think?”

“Have you ever heard me complaining?” Stephen panted, another shudder rocking through his body that he knew Tony felt as well. “It’s a lame excuse for sex, though.”

“So, now I need an excuse?”

The man lifted his head to stare down at him, one elegant eyebrow raised and Stephen was fully hard just from the look in brown eyes. There was so much hunger there, so much desire for him like only Tony had ever looked at him.

“Does this count as prostitution?” Stephen rasped, his voice barely audible anymore. He grinned when his boyfriend rolled his eyes in good humor, though his equilibrium quickly went right out the window when Tony shifted his whole body on top of his.

“If so, I’ll make it worth your while”, Tony promised with a dark tone in his voice that made Stephen’s cock twitch between them. Before he could reply anything the man scooted down a bit, a near silent scream punched out of the sorcerer’s chest when Tony’s mouth closed around his right nipple.

For minutes he simply caressed Stephen with his lips and tongue, while his thumb brushed over the other hardened nub. A firework of arousal jolted along his spine and went straight to his groin. He panted and groaned, one hand burying in dark brown hair to hold Tony close.

His cock was leaking and twitching, the slow, deliberate and very sensual ministrations proving to be quite effective. Tony shifted to the other nub and Stephen was surprised by how close to orgasm he was, but his lover was just so good at this. He’d never known that his nipples could be this sensitive, but right then every single caress seemed to be directly linked to his groin.

A light bite, followed by a hard suckle had Stephen coming with a harsh gasp, his head thrown backwards while his come landed on his chest and stomach. Tony moaned around his nub and immediately went south, his tongue eagerly licking away the evidence of his pleasure.

He licked further down, mouth cleaning Stephen’s softening cock before continuing his exploration. Legs automatically falling apart, the sorcerer had barely caught his breath when Tony let his tongue glide along his perineum.

His moan was desperate and Stephen buried his fingers in Tony’s hair again, trying to encourage him to go on. To his surprise the genius complied easily, tongue slipping into him as far as it could go and provoking a loud cry that would definitely have bothered the neighbors.

This way, though, no one heard as he kept screaming his pleasure to the ceiling and God, Tony was outdoing himself. Stephen arched and shivered and whimpered, his body covered in sweat while that tongue inside him drove him absolutely mad.

Only when he was so close that his toes were already curling did Tony finally pull back. He whined at the loss, but easily accommodated his boyfriend when he crawled back over his body.

“I want to taste you”, Stephen slurred the moment their faces were close and pulled Tony down for a kiss before he could protest. Their mouths slid together perfectly, but he was so tightly wound by now that it simply wasn’t enough. “God, fuck me.”

“Tony is just fine.”

A breathless snort escaped his lips as he wound his legs around the billionaire’s waist. “Smartass.”

“Hmm”, Tony hummed and lowered his head to Stephen’s neck. “Want me to prepare you?”

“No, I want you to take me like this.”

That stopped the man in his tracks where he’d just started to suckle a hickey into his pale skin. His head lifted and he stared down at Stephen, a light frown marring his brow. “Not without prep, no.”

“Tony, I can still feel you from last night when you fucked the living hell out of me. I’m good, believe me. I want it a bit uncomfortable and I want you to be rough. Just fuck me, baby.”

They gazed at each other for another long moment. Tony seized him up and obviously contemplated what he’d said, until finally Stephen had enough. He moved one arm to wrap around the man’s neck to pull him in for a dirty, all-tongue kiss.

His other hand reached down and while he didn’t have the strength remaining in his fingers that Tony had, it was still enough to draw a moan from his throat when he grasped his iron-hard cock. Stephen shuddered at the sensation of the velvety soft hardness in his palm, but he didn’t linger on it too much.

He stroked his hand up and down once, only to whisper quietly before repeating the movement, this time with the added slickness of lube. Tony moaned into his mouth, his whole body shuddering intensely above Stephen’s.

Combined with the pull of his legs he managed to have the tip of Tony’s erection nudging against his entrance. A shiver ran down his spine and Stephen reached up to brush his lips against the shell of his lover’s ear as he whispered hoarsely: “Fuck me, baby.”

A second later his hand was roughly pulled up by the wrist, followed soon by the other. Tony growled, the easy manhandling causing stars to dance before Stephen’s vision. Everything only got hotter when he pinned his wrists above his head, pressing them down with almost the full weight of his upper body.

The sharp bite of teeth right above his pulse point made Stephen wail, only to pant: “God, fuck me, Tony. Fuck me rough.”

Tony moved to slant their mouths together in a hard kiss. A moment later he thrust into Stephen and swallowed his scream right off his lips.

He’d been right, he’d still felt the stretch from the night before, but Tony was big and not at all careful as he pushed inside. Stephen loved that he trusted his word, that Tony did this despite his protectiveness of him.

And it felt like heaven.

Oh yes, it was uncomfortable and when Tony started fucking him hard without giving him time to adjust, Stephen thought he might black out. It was so intense, the hard thick cock splitting him open just about as roughly as he could take. His face was a mask of barely tolerable pain and dazzling pleasure, though the former quickly disappeared.

All that was left was the hard collision of Tony’s hips with his own, the thickness that made his ass feel sore already. Stephen’s body arched and he groaned loudly when he remembered that his hands were pinned above his head.

It had Tony leaning over him, most of his weight resting on where he was pressing Stephen’s wrists into the mattress and his knees. He made good use of it too, his hips thrusting roughly against him with no mercy, the force of his whole body behind it.

He wasn’t even hitting his prostate, but it just made Stephen feel all the hotter in his skin. All Tony did was fucking him, not caring the slightest bit about angle or anything else. He just used his body for his pleasure and it turned the sorcerer on beyond belief.

His orgasm was sudden and unexpected, rolling through him like a tidal wave. Tony didn’t care, if anything he fucked him yet harder and Stephen cried out at the rising overstimulation. To his own surprise his cock didn’t grow soft, not even the slightest bit.

Everything was too much, the sensations too intense, but not enough at the same time. It felt like his whole world consisted of nothing but Tony anymore, his heat, his scent, his sounds and his body that was moving so perfectly against Stephen’s. Despite everything he managed to open his eyes to…

… to see Tony staring down at him, his eyes blown wide with lust. The muscles of almost his entire body worked overtime to keep up the steady, hard rhythm as he pounded into him. Brown hair was dark with sweat and absolutely disheveled, his lips swollen and glistening. And by the Gods, the sight of his cock disappearing into his own body had Stephen…

He came again with an animalistic groan and this time Tony was helpless, the tightening around his cock wrenching his orgasm from him as well. Stephen’s whole body twitched and convulsed, while the billionaire kept moving throughout, a deep moan on his lips with every thrust.

It milked him completely dry, every last drop poured out onto his stomach when the cock inside him gave the last weak pulse of come. Stephen panted and fell back hard, his whole body still shivering in the last remnants of bliss even as Tony broke down completely.

His whole body fell on top of him and the sorcerer grunted, already unable to cope with his own crashing body. And so they lay in a heap for a few minutes, both of them just trying to regain control over their racing breathing.

The hands around his wrists disappeared and Stephen lowered his arms with a wince, the strain on his shoulders noticeable even through his post-coital bliss. He hugged Tony and tightened the grip of his legs for a moment, signaling the man that he wanted him to stay where he was.

His cock was absolutely flaccid and a sharp pang shot through his lower body as soon as he so much as moved a leg. Stephen felt a silly smile tugging at his lips. It’d been perfect, exactly what he’d wanted and needed. His body was amazingly fucked out and content, especially with Tony’s cock still buried in his ass.

“You okay?”

  
Stephen chuckled lowly at the quiet and breathless question, Tony’s voice full of tender care and worry.

“Perfect”, he whispered back and pressed a kiss in brown hair. “Thank you.”

“You’re not supposed to thank me, we were supposed to be even now, remember”, the man mumbled and Stephen couldn’t help his chuckle. He winced when Tony took that as his cue to pull out, body shifting slightly until he was lying along his side once again.

“Sex with you is worth much more than a seven-figure Monet, baby.”

Tony snorted against his shoulder. “I know I’m good, but _no one_ is that good.”

Stephen was grinning like an idiot and he was glad that the genius couldn’t see him. “You never had to thank me at all, idiot.”

“What?” his boyfriend said, sounding exasperated, even though he could barely hide his amusement. “So you let me fuck you for nothing?”

“Oh believe me, it wasn’t for nothing”, Stephen said nonchalantly. “Now shut up, I want to bask in my post-coital bliss some more.”

“Aye, sir. That must have been some coitus.”

“You’re the biggest douchebag I’ve ever met, Stark.”

“That’s my charm, honey. You know you like it.”

He breathed a laugh, but didn’t reply anything. It felt too good to have Tony close, to bask in the lingering sensation of his hard thrusts and Stephen knew deep down, in the bottom of his heart, that he wanted this for the rest of his life.


	70. The UN & Better Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the song Tony performs in this chapter: https://youtu.be/U079ggXxyns

Since the rumor about a possible relationship between Tony and him had started, Stephen hadn’t been able to so much as go grocery shopping without being noticed. Some people just smiled at him in an almost secretive way, which was weird but also kind of funny and he always had problems keeping his own grin in check.

Others were more direct and actually approached him. It wasn’t really bothersome, aside from the occasional selfie, but he wasn’t about to complain. It simply proved that the rumors were picking up and whenever he was asked directly, Stephen simply said no comment about his relationship status. Tony was amused, once he’d convinced the billionaire that he was fine with what was happening, and actually annoyed Stephen with sending him the selfies to his phone that their fans had taken earlier that day.

Of course the rumors also weren’t lost to the higher officials. Rhodey informed them that the UN had called for a meeting, though Stephen had his suspicions that the Rogues had something to do with that as well. Even if it was annoying as hell, they had no reason to deny the request and so they’d agreed to one of the soonest dates possible.

There were three UN officials present besides the Mr. Secretary, Carol and the Rogues when Stephen walked into the meeting room. He didn’t recognize them, but the nod and slight smile from Rhodey told him that everything was under control so far.

Tony walked in last, though he was still two minutes early. He didn’t spare even a glance at the Rogues on the far end of the table as he sat beside Rhodey, immediately leaning in to mutter something into his best friend’s ear. Brown eyes found Stephen’s and his heart stuttered at the subtle, inconspicuous wink his boyfriend sent his way.

“Can we start?”

To put it mildly, the first few minutes of introductions were boring as shit. Stephen couldn’t bring himself to listen, at least not until he heard his own name.

“Is there anything you want to say concerning the rumors, Mr. Strange?”

“It’s Doctor and no.”

He didn’t bother looking at the man who had talked to him, but noticed in the corner of his eye that he was turning to Tony now. “Mr. Stark?”

“This feels very redundant, don’t you think?”

Stephen finally turned his head and watched while Tony and the official were staring at each other in a silent and not very kind conversation. Before anyone could say something more, though, Rogers had the audacity to speak up.

“It’s bad enough that we’re here at all because of these rumors. Something needs to be done, before Strange’s reputation suffers from being associated with you, Tony.”

The sorcerer was too baffled to do anything other than gape at Rogers, not even noticing that he wasn’t the only one. Before Stephen could go off once the words really registered and blind rage flooded his mind, Rhodey snarled: “Thank you for your contribution. Anything useful, anyone?”

Tony’s face was painfully neutral and stoic, not having reacting at all to what had been said. Stephen was furious to realize that he wasn’t even offended by what Rogers had said. It was almost as if he thought that Rogers was right with what he’d said, that it really was bad for anyone to be associated with him.

Stephen didn’t think he’d ever felt rage like this in his life.

“Anyway. Mr. Stark, we have evaluated your notes and have come to the conclusion that we should consider entering the Rogues into the New Avengers project. You have stated yourself that the New Avengers are stretched thin now that Thor and Loki are relocating the Asgardian people.”

Stephen stared disbelievingly at the official who had spoken, only for his gaze to snap to Tony. There was still no reaction as he looked indifferently at the man, neither his eyes nor his face giving anything away, not even to the sorcerer.

“We propose using the Avengers Compound upstate that you gave to Fury before his departure. It will probably take some time to reestablish the team, but we are confident in your ability to make this work.”

When Rhodey wanted to speak up, he was silenced with a sharp look from another of the officials. The official who had spoken kept staring at Tony, who eventually sighed.

“Why are you looking at me? Danvers is the leader of the New Avengers, not me.”

That seemed to be a surprise for almost everyone at the table, Stephen noticed with satisfaction. His gaze found the woman who was sitting to Rhodey’s other side, a cool look on her face.

“Ms. Danvers?”

“It’s Captain Danvers”, she corrected just as coldly as Stephen had done before, much to Tony’s amusement. “And the short answer is no.”

The officials were obviously stunned, while the Rogues seemed to want to jump up from their chairs, frustration on their faces.

“Danvers, this is not…”, the man who had spoken before started, but quickly shut up when Rhodey glared at him.

The woman leaned back in her seat, an obvious, but effective display of her comfort. “I have talked to Mr. Stark, maybe you should try that sometimes, talk to people instead of over them, it really helps gathering intel. Anyway, Mr. Stark has made it absolutely clear that his disposition in the New Avengers initiative is oppositional to the reentry of the Rogues. I choose him, in case it isn’t obvious.”

Stephen barely managed to contain his grin. The officials as well as the Rogues looked absolutely flabbergasted, while Tony still watched the interaction with absolute indifference. Silence had rarely been so loud, though it wasn’t for long before Rhodey took his chance.

“It’s probably not the best time, but I think this really needs to be addressed. Captain, do you see any chance for a use of the former Avengers as a part of the new team?”

“Absolutely not.” Her quick, definite answer seemed to surprise the Rogues more than the officials, who seemed to have finally understood what was at play here.

“Ms. Dan… Captain”, the man from the UN said. “Are you certain?”

“Mr. Taylor”, the woman said and Stephen frowned at the stupid last name, then remembered that he wasn’t one to judge. “As valuable as a spy, an archer, a witch and two soldiers might be in your opinion, I’d choose Tony Stark any day. Getting Iron Man on top of his genius mind is just a very welcome bonus, Sir, because I value loyalty and won’t have anyone on my team who betrayed their own teammate or even left him to die in Siberian cold. So yes, I’m certain. To me and to my team, the Rogues are useless.”

There was a low growl and then, to everyone’s surprise, a bright green flash blinded all of them for a short moment. It was accompanied by an invisible, but powerful shock wave that had Wanda flying backwards into the wall with her whole body. The other Rogues were hit by the side-scatter, but not nearly as hard.

Stephen jumped up immediately, the Cloak billowing behind him in an unnecessarily dramatic way that nearly made him roll his eyes. He gestured and the sound of breaking glass filled the silence before Wanda and he were alone in the mirror dimension. His eyes flittered to Tony for a moment, whose face was still drawn in surprise and confusion, one hand on his chest and his fingertips touching his magical necklace.

He was unhurt, thankfully, and Stephen watched with satisfaction as the glow of the charm slowly retreated back to its normal look.

Wanda was just standing up, one hand on her ribs as she stared at the sorcerer with wide eyes.

“What just happened?”

“You attacked Tony’s mind”, Stephen said, his voice devoid of all emotion. “Not that I care, but what made you think that was a good idea?”

Her eyes widened. She was obviously stunned that he knew and Stephen could see the shudder rocking through her whole body. “I…”

“You’re right, it doesn’t matter.”

Stephen moved his hands in a complicated pattern, his posture impassive as he watched skepticism and then fear settling on Wanda’s face. He pushed the spell out just as she decided to attack him. His magic overpowered hers frustratingly easily and he saw the shock in her eyes even as her magic was taken away from her.

He sealed it away in a pocket dimension and looked at Wanda with disdain.

“Did you read your agreement with the UN?” Her lack of an answer made him roll his eyes. “To make this short, maybe you’ll get your powers back, maybe you won’t. In the meantime, at least you won’t attack any more defenseless people.”

“Tony wasn’t defenseless.”

“Which you didn’t know.”

Stephen turned and brought them back to their reality where everyone but Tony and Rhodey jumped at their sudden reappearance. Their gazes met and the billionaire rolled his eyes fondly at Stephen’s silent, but insistent inquiry of his well-being. Wanda was too stunned by what had happened to react when Rogers carefully approached her.

Not that he cared. A nod towards Rhodey confirmed his silent question and the Mr. Secretary nodded.

“Well, Ms. Maximoff, you’re free to come to me about the terms required for you to get back your powers. Don’t hold your breath, though, it won’t be easy after you used them to attack someone.”

“She shouldn’t have to meet any terms at all, they’re her powers!” Rogers bellowed. “Give Wanda her powers back!”

“No.” Stephen didn’t even look at the soldier as he answered, still trying to figure out if Tony really was okay. His boyfriend just looked back at him, exasperated at his demeanor and seemingly fine, though he wouldn’t stop worrying until they’d talked in private.

He saw Rogers approaching him only from the corner of his eyes, but it was all he needed.

“That’s quite close enough”, Stephen said rather joyfully and had Rogers’ body hurled backwards into the same wall as Wanda before with a glint in his eyes and not even the slightest movement whatsoever. “And that was more fun that I’m sure it’s supposed to be.”

Laughter bubbled out of Tony before he remembered to suppress it in favor of seeming professional. Rhodey wasn’t so mindful and neither was Carol, while the UN officials seemed mostly annoyed that something like this had happened at all while they were responsible.

Rogers was just getting up, his face slack with surprise at the casual display of power and Stephen didn’t miss that Romanoff and Wilson both pushed him back into a chair once he’d stood up. The other Rogues took their seats as well, followed by everyone else.

“Mr. Rhodes, do you…?” the official started, but quickly shut up when the man he was talking to, simply nodded. “Good. Well then, Mr. Rhodes will handle Ms. Maximoff’s case from now on. Mr. Stark, are you…?”

“Peachy. Can I leave now?” Tony did his best sarcastic puppy eyes. “I read on twitter that I’m supposed to be on a date with Strange? Though, I guess he’d have to leave too, I mean, I’d totally do better than this for a date, don’t you think?”

Stephen barely held back an amused snort.

“You’re okay, good. Mr. Rogers, I really hope that you’ll finally refrain from further bringing up your inclusion into a functioning team when you obviously can’t handle your own.”

The words cut like a knife, Stephen noticed with satisfaction, if Rogers’ facial expression was anything to go on.

“Mr. Stark, we take note of your conditions and approve of Captain Danvers’ decision, but I’m afraid that I’ll have to address the original reason for today’s meeting again.”

“Our private lives are none of your business”, Tony said, his voice still impassive. “Anything else?”

Taylor ignored his words and turned towards Stephen. “Doctor Strange, you and Mr. Stark have been seen in public several times now and while Mr. Stark is right, your private lives are your own, is there anything you’d like to say?”

“All I can say is that I’m glad to have been associated with Mr. Stark and not his former team. My reputation would have _suffered_”, Stephen added bitingly, just to drive the point home even further. He’d rather have punched Rogers in the face, but he’d be content with the man’s disbelieving stare because he had to.

Tony was already glaring at him for having said this.

“Uh, okay.” The official blinked at him before visibly shaking Stephen’s words off. “Just to be clear about this, as long as there is nothing affecting the New Avengers or anything related to the initiative, your lives are your own.”

  
“So we can go now?”

The man glared at Tony. “We’d appreciate to be kept in the loop, though, Mr. Stark.”

“_Bite. Me._” Stephen almost flinched at how quickly Tony’s expression turned from uncaring to all-out threatening. “You’ll get shit from me.”

“Mr. Stark…”

“When were you going to mention that you’re working on bringing the Winter Soldier into the New Avengers?”

The silence was deafening once again, but this time everyone was staring at the UN officials, well, everyone but the Rogues, who were busy glaring at Tony.

He didn’t seem to care.

Even Rhodey was dumbstruck, obviously not having known about any of this, but Tony wasn’t done.

“I’ve been playing nice, but if you expect me to shake the exact same hand that was wrapped around my mother’s neck when she died, you haven’t done your homework about me, you little piece of shit.”

Stephen’s heart clenched, because even if there was no outward sign of it beneath the anger, he knew how much it had to have hurt Tony saying this. Everyone stared at him with varying degrees of horror in the Rogues’ cases and stunned disbelief in everyone else’s.

“Did you know that I’m older now than she was when she was killed?” Tony’s words cut like a knife, the color draining from the officials’ faces faster than was probably healthy. “And just to be clear about this and spell it out for you, it’s either them, with or without Barnes, or me. I’d remind you that you need me while I’d be perfectly fine without your dumb bureaucratic asses, but we all know that, don’t we? Or did the call girl you fucked last night suck your brain out for real?”

“Tony”, Rhodey said with a warning note to his voice, though he didn’t move the slightest bit to stop his best friend. No one was and if Stephen had placed a spell on Rogers to keep him in his seat, then no one had to know.

“Nothing about what I do or don’t do is any of the UN’s business and you’d do well to remember that. If you bother either Doctor Strange or me with something like this crappy meeting again, you’ll pick up the remnants of your careers from a post office floor in fucking Alaska.”

The man swallowed visibly, but refused to back down yet. “How did you know about the Winter Soldier, Stark?”

“I hacked into your systems”, Tony said slowly, pronouncing every syllable as if he was talking to a two-year-old. “You might want to retract your application for a transfer to Alaska, by the way. Personally, I hate the cold.”

“Your last name is Stark, Tony”, Rhodey said with a smirk, easily taking up his best friend’s antics and completely ignoring the glare he got.

“I know, right? I’m no wolf, though, if anything I’m a dragon.” The billionaire snorted as he grinned at Rhodey. “Something, somewhere went horribly wrong.”

Referencing Game of Thrones when you were directly threatening the UN’s officials must have been pretty unique, Stephen could admit that much. It was hard to keep a straight face, but he managed, if barely. The officials seemed perplexed that Rhodey was openly siding with Tony, unlike the Rogues who didn’t seem surprised at all, only frustrated.

“Oh, and something else”, Tony said with a snap of his fingers. “I’ve deleted everything about Doctor Strange and myself from your servers, but I was nice, I’ve replaced it with articles and legal texts about privacy laws and a few suggestions of lawyers to represent you when I bring charges against you, unless you get the fuck off my back.”

Now Stephen didn’t even bother hiding his chuckle.

“Now, getting tortured was more fun than this meeting, but it did make me hungry. Who wants pizza?”

“Oh, I’m in”, Rhodey said and stood up even before Tony did. “Pizza’s on me.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s my turn”, Stephen interjected and stood up as well. “You pick the place.”

“I’ll pick the place, Rhodey has horrible taste”, Carol snorted and punched Tony in the arm when he looked at her funny. “In food, you jerk.”

“Uh-huh”, the genius chuckled and patted the official on the shoulder as he passed him. “You go fuck yourself and yes, you can quote me on that to the UN.”

Stephen smirked when the man’s eyes flickered to him as if waiting for an excuse. He simply pointed at Tony. “What he said.”

With that the four of them left the room and Stephen smiled when he saw Tony and Rhodey sticking their heads together and laughing amicably. It was a relief to see his boyfriend this relaxed and confident, even after Wanda’s attack. He’d obviously come a long way and the trust he showed in the charm around his neck warmed Stephen’s heart.

They picked up Wong, Happy, Pepper and Christine and made their way to Ana’s place with the help of several quick portals. Stephen smiled when he entered last to notice that Tony was saving a seat beside him, much to Christine’s amusement.

_And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me. And at every table, I’ll save you a seat. Lover. _

He could hear the sounds of the piano and Tony’s voice in his head as he made his way over to him. Grasping his boyfriend’s hand underneath the table the moment he’d sat down, Stephen whispered quietly: “Are you alright?”

  
“I am now.” Tony smiled at him and lightly stroked his thumb over his palm, the loving touch prompting goose bumps to break out all along Stephen’s arm. “Thank you for your help with Maximoff. I didn’t expect the amulet to have this much punch behind it, to be honest.”

“Only the best for you”, Stephen smiled back, squeezing the other’s hand as tight as he could manage. “Are you really okay, Tones? We don’t have to be here right now if you’d rather be alone.”

“Oh yes, we do, because I don’t want to waste my time thinking about them or the control freaks within the UN. It’s alright and I want to spend time with you and my friends, followed by a long night with you after you sexy ass wizard saved me like my personal knight in shining armor.”

He grinned at Tony’s words and barely held back from kissing him right that moment. They kept touching inconspicuously underneath the table as they ate and amicably talked with their friends. It seemed like everyone was intent on distracting Tony from what had happened, even those who hadn’t been in the meeting. Stephen had never been more thankful for having friends like these in his life than he was right then.

Christine kept stealing glances at him and he knew why, knew that she had a hard time coming to terms with seeing him like this. It was true, Stephen had never done anything like this before he’d become a sorcerer, had barely even went out with Christine. He definitely had never enjoyed it this much.

So it was understandable that seeing him grinning widely most of the time and participating in the conversation around them - except for the dirty jokes he whispered only into Tony’s ear - had to be damn confusing. He was full of pride and joy whenever he made the billionaire laugh, fundamentally unable to tear his gaze from his beautiful boyfriend.

And it had to show on his face, he knew. If it’d been anywhere else he would have been more careful, but not this night. There were only their friends around them, no eyes that could judge the way he looked at Tony with nothing but love and adoration.

With how much Christine watched she had to see the way he constantly looked at Tony, but Stephen couldn’t help himself. It was a good thing that the restaurant was mostly empty by now, the last few customers had left a while ago. Ana and the kitchen personal had joined them and it was a party by now, one Stephen was sure his lover would compensate her for more than generously.

God, he loved this man so fucking much.

“Excuse me”, Tony said and stood up from his chair, his cell in his hand. Stephen’s eyes followed him as he stepped outside to take the call, his worry for the man not having disappeared yet.

He wasn’t surprised when Christine sat beside him, a hesitant smile on her lips that quickly disappeared again.

“Did you ever love me?” she asked, not even bothering with small talk first.

It made Stephen smile appreciatively.

“A part of me did, yes”, he answered and finally looked at her. “But I was never in love with you.”

“I figured.” She smiled then, a real smile before softly chuckling. “You’re… I mean, I saw you together before, but I don’t think I ever saw you this happy.”

Stephen studied her for a moment, but his gaze was drawn back to Tony and he calmed only once he’d spotted him through the glass. “I don’t think I ever was this happy before Tony, to be honest.”

He’d been happy before, of course, before Donna had died, but not like this. There had never been a moment when something had made his heart stop and speed up and stutter and squeeze tight, all at the same time, not like Tony’s smile did to him. All of this, every aspect of his life these days was exactly how he wanted it to be and whatever happened, knowing that Tony was waiting for him was the best part of it all.

“It’s probably none of my business, but what about Tony… I mean, it’s so obvious that you love him and he’s gorgeous and even more of a sarcastic dick than you are. I just… I don’t get it. You look at him like he hung the moon just for you.”

“Maybe he did”, Stephen smiled and turned back to his surprised ex-girlfriend. “You don’t know a fraction of what makes Tony who he is and I admit, without that I’d probably think that he was nothing but an arrogant prick too. He’s so much more than that, though, and so much more than what he’s said to be. Would you believe that he spent the better part of yesterday afternoon nursing a bumblebee back to health?”

Christine blinked at him and an involuntary laugh burst out of her. “Seriously? That’s… honestly, that’s really hard to believe.”

“Someone performed open-heart surgery on him without anesthetics or his consent, he was tortured, he nearly died in space, he was betrayed and lied to and nearly beaten to death by someone he considered a friend, someone he was dating at the time.” He saw how Christine’s eyes widened at that comment, but Stephen pressed on. “He died three times on the operating table, Christine, after that piece of shit smashed his sternum to pieces. And that’s not even scratching the surface, so yes, I’m in love with him. I’m in love with the strength he had to get back up from all of that and I admire that he still cares about things like an exhausted bumblebee in our garden.”

His former colleague was obviously stunned speechless and Stephen just let his words sink in for a moment, smiling softly when he spotted Tony coming back inside. “Your garden?”

The sorcerer snorted. “That’s what you took away from that, seriously?” He grinned when Christine rolled her eyes at him. “We moved in together a few weeks ago.”

Her eyes studied him for another long moment before nodding slightly. “Wow. Thank you for telling me that, I hope you know that I’ll keep it to myself. And I’m really happy for you, Stephen.”

“I know. Thank you for caring, Christine, and I’m sorry for how I treated you. I always will be.”

“Well, it looks like you’re making up for it now with someone who’s right for you, so it’s okay. I’m just glad that you’re happy now, Stephen.”

Stephen wanted to correct her, but it’d feel hollow, so he just nodded and watched her go back to her seat beside Wong. He could have said that she’d been right for him a thousand times, but it still wouldn’t have been true the slightest bit. To be honest, he had no idea what had interested him in Christine on a romantic level at all. She was a great doctor and these days a dear friend, but now that he knew how being in love truly felt, their relationship had been hollow at best.

His gaze met Tony’s as the genius sat back down beside him and Stephen had trouble breathing for a moment, awestruck by how gorgeous his lover was. Tony’s cheeks were flushed from the night’s cold air outside, his beautiful eyes shining with happiness and something darker meant only for Stephen.

“Missed me?” Tony smirked and reached for Stephen’s hand where it’d been resting on his thigh ever since the billionaire had left. The movement of his arm was well visible for whoever cared enough to look, but he’d done it anyway. Their friends knew about them of course, but Ana and her staff were present as well and it made the moment really special somehow.

“Always”, he rasped quietly, his voice barely cooperative. His eyes must have been full of emotions, because Tony seemed to have trouble tearing his gaze off him even when Rhodey called his name. Stephen felt a blush on his cheeks at the look the Mr. Secretary threw him in good humor, something else that had never once happened with Christine.

They kept touching and were laughing more than they were not. Stephen was actually just laughing at something Tony had said when the door to the restaurant opened and Ed Sheeran stepped in. While every conversation in the room was abruptly replaced by stunned silence, another man shuffled in behind the singer-songwriter and closed the door.

The second man had long brown hair and a full beard, looking to be about a decade or two older than the Brit. He was carrying a guitar case that he put on the ground beside him to remove his jacket while Ed and Tony were hugging in greeting. Stephen blinked, not even having noticed that his boyfriend had stood up at all, let alone crossed the room.

He watched Tony exchange a few words with Sheeran before greeting the second man as well, though not quite as familiarly. Next the genius introduced the two men to them, actually mentioning Sheeran’s name as if not everyone at the table already knew. The other man was a Swede called Karl Martin, otherwise known as Max Martin, a world famous producer.

Ana offered to get them something to eat and the two men gratefully accepted. They sat at a table close to the others with Tony, who rolled his eyes at the consistent silence around them, but it seemed like the majority of them were finally getting over the initial shock.

Stephen watched them from the corner of his eyes while conversing with Wong, wondering what had the three men talking this intensely. Tony and Martin were seizing each other up, he could tell even from afar. He was sure that this was about Tony’s music, maybe they were even talking about Martin producing songs of his.

Martin and Sheeran ate their pizzas with gusto, obviously just as delighted as everyone else had been before. Even then they were still talking lividly with Tony, who was mostly nodding along and smiling, obviously content with where things were going.

He kind of missed him by his side, but Stephen knew that he was being a bit childish. The two late additions to the party didn’t know about them and for now they’d planned on keeping it that way.

“Okay, fine”, Martin eventually said louder than before and waved a hand to get everyone’s attention. “Quick question, you mind if we play some music? Didn’t think so. Tony?”

The genius glared at everyone in the room. “Traitors.”

Martin laughed. “C’mon, we don’t have all night. Besides, it’ll be nice to actually hear the song and not just read it. It’ll make it easier to think of someone to take it off you.”

“You’re selling a song?” Rhodey inquired, obviously curious and not at all intimidated by talking to two famous people. To be fair, he’d been around Tony and his crazy for decades, it probably had to count for something.

“It’s not really something I see myself doing, but I love it too much to just throw it away, so yeah”, the billionaire shrugged.

“It’s brilliantly written, seriously. Plus, I’ve heard your version of _Run_, Tony, so I know you can sing, that’s not the issue here. Let me see you doing this live”, Martin said just as he got out the guitar. “I’m curious if hearing you sing it will make it even better than it already is.”

“Don’t know what’d make you say that”, Tony mumbled, but took the offered instrument anyway. It was pitch-black with a beige edge and looked damn good on the man’s thigh, his fingers comfortably settling on the guitar. Martin handed something over then and Tony took the guitar pick from him with a small smile.

He looked different, Stephen noticed, much more solemn than before. His smile was gone as well and even the way he played the guitar seemed much more demure. Everyone was quiet, apparently just as fascinated by the shift in atmosphere as Stephen was.

If he’d expected the following song to not be a happy one, then Stephen was outright stunned by how incredible Tony proved to sound singing about misery and loss.

_I know I’m probably better off on my own_

_Than lovin’ a man who didn’t know_

_What he had when he had it_

_And I see the permanent damage you did to me_

_Never again, I just wish I could forget when it was magic_

_I wish it wasn’t four a.m., standing in the mirror_

_Saying to myself: ‘You know you had to do it, I know_

_The bravest thing I ever did was ruuuuuuun’_

The song was about Rogers, it had to be. There was so much rawness in it and as unpolished as the words seemed, the purity and honesty made it painful to listen to. Tony’s pain when he’d written that song was real, heartfelt, and Stephen had to realize that for the first time in his life, he was actually on the verge of tears from a simple acoustic song.

And he wasn’t the only one.

_Sometimes, in the middle of the night_

_I can feel you again_

_But I just miss you_

_And I just wish you were a better man_

_And I know why we had to say goodbye_

_Like the back of my hand_

_And I just miss you_

_And I just wish you were a better man_

_A better man_

_I know I’m probably better off all alone_

_Than needing a man who_

_Could change his mind at any given minute_

_And it’s always on your terms  
I’m hanging on every careless word_

_Hoping it might turn sweet again_

_Like it was in the beginning_

_But your jealousy, I can hear it now_

_You’re talking down to me_

_Like I’ll always be around_

_You push my love away_

_Like it’s some kind of loaded gun_

_Boy, you never thought I’d run_

_Sometimes, in the middle of the night_

_I can feel you again_

_But I just miss you_

_And I just wish you were a better man_

_And I know why we had to say goodbye_

_Like the back of my hand_

_And I just miss you_

_And I just wish you were a better man_

_A better man_

_I hold onto this pride_

_Because these days it’s all I have _

_And I give you my best _

_And we both know you can’t say that_

_You can’t say that _

_You can’t say that _

_I wish you were a better man _

_I wonder what we would’ve become _

_If you were a better man _

_We might still be in love _

_If you were a better man _

_You would’ve been the one _

_If you were a better man _

_Yeah, yeah_

Hearing Tony singing that… Well, it hurt, Stephen had to admit. And it really made the whole song all the more painful for thinking that someone Tony had thought might be _the one_ had hurt him like this. He felt the song, really felt it and he wanted to punch Rogers even more than he’d wanted to during the meeting.

_Sometimes, in the middle of the night_

_I can feel you again_

_But I just miss you_

_And I just wish you were a better man_

_And I know why we had to say goodbye_

_Like the back of my hand_

_And I just miss you_

_And I just wish you were a better man_

_A better man_

_Might still be in love _

_If you were a better man _

He’d needed a moment, but Stephen had had to realize that he’d never heard Tony singing about pain and heartbreak before. There was something to it that he hadn’t expected, an honesty and relatability that had hit him right in the gut. It was stellar song-writing, captivating and so incredibly personal with all the little details and that gorgeous voice of his.

Martin and Sheeran both seemed impressed, as did pretty much everyone who hadn’t heard Tony play and sing before. Rhodey looked sad somehow, maybe even pained to have heard these words from his best friend, and Stephen didn’t even think about looking at Christine.

“That was amazing”, Martin said once Tony was putting the guitar back into its casing. “Thank you, Tony. I’ve got an idea or two who might be perfect for this song, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay”, the genius nodded, but his smile was forced and Stephen knew it. “What about the other stuff?”

“Do the names Jack Antonoff, Joel Little, Nathan Chapman and Liz Rose ring a bell?”

  
“Of course.”

“From what you’ve let me read and listen to, I think those writers and producers might be just right for you, besides Shellback and me, of course. God, I can’t wait to get into a room with you.”

“Don’t let his boyfriend hear that”, Ed grinned and gracefully accepted Max’ punch to his shoulder and Tony’s kick to his shin.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about”, the billionaire said to joyful laughter all around him, his gaze very deliberately not coming anywhere near Stephen. “And I’m sure it’s not obvious at all, he wouldn’t be blushing right now or anything. Would he?”

“Fuck you, Stark”, Stephen called loudly and earned another round of laughter that put him at least a little bit at ease. He _had_ blushed, after all, quite deeply at that.

Christine glanced at him weirdly, reminding Stephen that insulting your boyfriend wasn’t actually common. Well, too bad, because it worked fucking perfect for them, like Tony’s broad grin proved.

“Anyway, I’m looking forward to working with you”, Martin grinned and stood up. “We need to get to the airport, though. C’mon, Sheeran.”

“Yeah, yeah”, the Brit chuckled and clasped Tony on his shoulder. “And we’re going to get into a studio and record that song, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.”

Tony said goodbye to the two musicians and returned to the chair beside Stephen. He sat sideways and looked directly at the sorcerer, a beautiful happy smile on his lips.

“I guess that went well?” Stephen smiled as well, faintly wondering how anyone could appear so kissable and sexy. Yet he still had to hold back, which was undoubtedly starting to get annoying.

“It did, very well actually”, Tony shrugged, his smile turning into a broad grin. “I’ve wanted to work with them forever.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Work, honey. Maybe _I_ need to be jealous because I say that and the first thing you think of is a foursome.”

“I wasn’t…”, Stephen started, only to realize that Tony was mocking him. “Ah, fuck you, douchebag.”

Again, Christine looked at him weirdly while his boyfriend threw his head back and laughed. It only confused his ex-girlfriend even more, which made Stephen give up and stop paying attention to her, not as long as Tony’s was fixated on him.

“Listen, asshole”, Tony said and the sorcerer inwardly rolled his eyes when Christine choked on a sip of her water. The billionaire didn’t even notice. “I’m getting kind of tired.”

“It’s a pleasure hearing you say that at an actually normal time of day”, Stephen mocked immediately, laughter bubbling out of his chest when his words earned him a kick to his shin.

“Very funny. I’m serious. How about you walk me home?” Tony smiled beautifully at him, soft and loving with just a hint of suggestiveness. “I hear you live near a very beautiful beach.”

Stephen snorted, but didn’t point out that they both did. He stood up without another word and said goodbye, as did Tony after asking Ana to send them the bill. They were grinned at for so blatantly leaving together, but neither of them reacted to the teasing, not caring the slightest bit.


	71. Beach & Pool

A quick portal later and they had sand underneath their feet. With a wave of his hand Stephen got rid of their shoes and socks, his heart soaring at the sound of Tony’s brilliant laughter.

Warm fingers wrapped around his wrist and the sorcerer grinned all the way as he was pulled towards the quiet sound of waves breaking against land. They could barely see where they were going, the nearby bars and restaurants the only sources of light at all. The blackness of the ocean was right in front of them, though, and Stephen gasped lightly at the first contact with the water.

It was warm and the sand was incredibly soft beneath his feet. Tony was still laughing and it was infectious, making Stephen regret that he couldn’t see his joy and delight in the darkness. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and then a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips covered his for a long and deep kiss.

He had absolutely no idea how the billionaire had managed to do that in the almost complete darkness around them, but he wasn’t about to complain. Stephen moaned and stepped slightly too close to Tony, causing them to stumble and nearly fall.

If possible the laughter that his actions earned him from his boyfriend was even more beautiful and Stephen moved in for another kiss. His aim wasn’t perfect, the slight hint of stubble underneath his lips telling him that his kiss had ended somewhere on Tony’s cheek.

The man was chuckling at his clumsiness, but easily met Stephen’s mouth when he kissed along his skin. Their tongues fought hard, making up for the hours upon hours when they’d had to hold back from being near each other the way they’d wanted to be.

It was Tony who broke the kiss after a few minutes and the sorcerer only realized then how far they’d walked out into the water. His pants were wet up to his knees and he really didn’t look forward to how they’d stick to his skin once they got out.

The genius stepped closer to him again, causing almost the entire lengths of their bodies to touch. He felt Tony’s hands on his hips, felt him leaning heavily against him before he whispered into Stephen’s ear: “Swim with me, honey.”

His voice was dark and incredibly hoarse, almost seductive and if they hadn’t stood so close, Stephen would have sunk to the floor with how his knees buckled. Before he could react to the suggestion he felt Tony reaching down to test the water. “It’s warm. Should be warm enough for your hands, what do you say?”

He knew of course that Tony was considerate like this, but Stephen was still stunned in that moment. This was the last thing he’d expected, especially with how excited his lover was, but it seemed there wasn’t ever a moment when he didn’t put Stephen first.

“It’s great”, he said hoarsely and pulled Tony back in, needing to feel him and to kiss him again. His aim was slightly better this time, managing to kiss him on the corner of his mouth before sliding his lips right over Tony’s. Their tongues pressed together and curled around each other in a fervent dance, all while the genius was slowly pulling him along.

Stephen heard the sound of a bigger wave and a moment later Tony was forcefully pushed against his body, sending them both tumbling. Yelping, the sorcerer barely managed to close his eyes and mouth before he splashed into the ocean, his boyfriend right alongside him.

They resurfaced and simultaneously burst out laughing. Their hair and clothes were soaked, but instead of doing something about it Stephen grinned and shivered when Tony’s hands appeared on his waist. He brought them back together, the waves gently rocking their bodies through the warm water and despite how much he cursed his wet clothes, Stephen wouldn’t change a thing.

Tony slung his arms around his neck and before he knew it they met again in a kiss that tasted of salt and happiness. Stephen couldn’t help his giggle at the absurdity of it all.

A moment later he felt strong legs wind around his waist and he grunted with the sudden added weight of a fully grown man. He sank back and barely managed to get his legs underneath his body until he was more or less kneeling on the sand.

  
Another beautiful laugh sounded from the man clinging to him like a koala, making Stephen snort.

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” Tony said with an audible grin in his voice, but before he could answer the billionaire pulled his arms on Stephen’s shoulders back to bury his fingers in his hair to guide him into another kiss. This one was different, he noticed immediately and his whole body shuddered with the want and desire exploding within him.

Every emotion he’d suppressed for hours, every single time he’d wanted to touch and kiss Tony was back all of a sudden, filling him with an unbearable longing. Stephen groaned and didn’t manage to hold back the slightest bit as he poured all his desperate want into the way he kissed Tony back.

The moan he earned made him see stars and Stephen wasn’t thinking. All he wanted was to have Tony beneath him, to pin him down and bring their bodies together. The only problem was that, the moment he turned them around, they were both swept away by a wave.

They spluttered and laughed now that they were completely soaked again and Stephen couldn’t help it. He knew that they were making idiots of themselves, fooling around and making out in near darkness in the ocean, but it was one of the happiest moments of his life.

“This is some walk”, Stephen said with a smile and leaned in to kiss whatever skin of Tony’s he could reach. “I can’t even see where I’m kissing you.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re doing great.” Tony moved his hands down slightly and wrapped his fingers around his neck while letting his thumbs brush along Stephen’s jawline. “How about we move this to our own pool? You’ll be able to see me, and we won’t be swept away again when I wrap my legs around you.”

“I feel pretty swept away, yeah”, Stephen chuckled. “You’re just so stunning.”

He could have sworn that Tony blushed in that moment and was sad that he couldn’t see it. “You’re a dick, Strange.”

“Maybe you’re the dick for sweeping me off my feet and making me feel so damn good and happy when I’m with you”, Stephen mumbled and buried his nose in the crook of Tony’s neck. “Now that I think about it, you are _such_ a dick.”

“Great, we’re both dicks. Care to move this somewhere else now?”

“I’d rather stay here for a few more minutes.” With a very gentle bite to the side of Tony’s neck, the sorcerer let go of him and sank back into the water up to his neck.

“Stephen”, Tony laughed and he could feel him moving close-by.

“You love the ocean, right?” Stephen said and moved his legs until his calf bumped against what he hoped was Tony’s knee. “Let’s just enjoy this for a few more minutes.”

“Honey, what I love is the sun, the heat, the million shades of blue that only your eyes can put to shame. Bora Bora in April? My favorite. You know what the best part is? I don’t usually wear this many clothes when I’m in the ocean!” Tony snorted, water splashing around as he gestured wildly. “Honestly, I feel like a fucking teenager on their first date and let me tell you, I was never this fucking stupid when I was a teenager! I think. It’s kind of been a while.”

Stephen was laughing so hard by now that he could barely breathe. He somehow managed to hook his foot around Tony’s leg and pulled him closer and miraculously, they managed without bumping their heads together. Soft lips brushed over his cheek and the sorcerer’s belly started to hurt with how much he was laughing.

“I want you”, Tony whispered into his ear, his arms winding around Stephen’s neck again as their bodies came closer. They fit together like that was where they were both meant to be, right there in each other’s arms. His laughter slowly ebbed away as the genius kept mumbling soft words to him. “Take me home, gorgeous.”

“Let me guess, you also want me to take off your clothes?”

“God, yes, finally.” His boyfriend chuckled. “Since when do I have to convince you to take off my clothes?”

“You really don’t”, Stephen laughed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “I’d take off your clothes right now.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.”

“But I won’t.”

“Strange spoilsport.”

Their lips met and the sorcerer moaned into Tony’s mouth, relishing in the taste of saltwater mixed with his lover’s own powerful taste. For a few minutes they remained like this, gently swaying in the waves while holding each other as close as possible.

Stephen kissed a trail down the billionaire’s cheek and along his jaw, busying himself with nibbling and sucking on his lobe while concentrating hard. He flexed his magic and, with a broad grin, pushed Tony back into the water – freshwater.

Pool water, to be exact.

“Jarvis, lights”, he chuckled, his eyes immediately finding Tony’s the moment the indirect lightning of the ground pool came on. There was a look of surprise and awe on his boyfriend’s face and Stephen would have playfully splashed water at him, but he knew better.

For all of Tony’s love of the ocean, Stephen knew what he’d been through in Afghanistan. So, yeah, playing around in the water was fine, but he’d never splash water at his face.

The moment of contemplation was gone as fast as it’d come. Tony chuckled quietly and moved closer to him again.

Stephen swallowed at the way he looked at him, brown eyes both dark and soft at the same time. He gently pushed him until his back hit the side of the pool, pressing their bodies close once again while leaning their foreheads together.

“Thank you”, Tony whispered against his lips, gaze intense as he kept staring at Stephen.

“What for? You’re still wearing your clothes.”

“For standing up for me.” Soft lips brushed over his and Stephen knew that the other noticed had noticed his sharp intake of breath. “For protecting me. For loving me. For everything that you do for me.”

“Tony…”

“Stephen”, the genius mumbled and lifted his hand to place his index finger on his lips. “About what Rogers said…”

  
“He had no right”, Stephen hissed and took a breath to say something else, but Tony silenced him by kissing him soundly. He didn’t let go even when the sorcerer tried to break away, he was insistent and forceful – until the exact moment that Stephen gave up.

The kiss turned almost painfully soft then, warm lips moving against his in an almost feathery touch and yet it made Stephen whimper.

“Stephen, I have a reputation, whether you like it or not. If I hadn’t, we’d have just gone out on a date in public and kissed, and that’d be it. Being associated with me is indeed not good for your reputation.”

“I don’t give a fuck”, he replied forcefully and pulled a surprised Tony back in for a deep, loving kiss. They were both breathless when they broke apart. “He has no right to talk about you like that.”

“A lot of people don’t have that right and they do it anyway. It’s the kind of life I chose.”

“We both know that you never chose to put those sex tapes out there.”

Tony sighed at his words and closed his eyes, only to take a step back from him and fall into the water like dead weight. Stephen watched him sink down, the movement of the small waves he’d caused obscuring his view of him for a moment.

The billionaire stayed under water just long enough for him to start worrying before slowly surfacing right in front of him. He stared at the way Tony’s hair was plastered to his skull until he wiped the water from his face and stroked both hands over his head.

“You were simply a powerful superhero until we were seen together at the charity event, Stephen.”

“Simply, yeah”, Stephen snorted and ignored the look Tony threw him that said ‘not what we’re talking about’.

“Things have changed for you, have they not? I might get positive press these days, but my past is well-documented. Whatever happens, your reputation will suffer.”

“I think you’re wrong, but be that as it may, Roger still had no right to talk about you like that. He doesn’t even know you.”

“We worked together for years, longer than we’ve known each other, even counting the time travel.”

Stephen shrugged. “I don’t care. He made it sound like you’re a monster.”

“That’s what I was. It’s what I am, for some people.”

“You are not a monster. You never were and if he can’t see that, then he never knew you.”

It was Tony’s turn to shrug. “Then maybe you don’t know me.”

He tried hard not to let the pang of hurt in his heart show, because he knew Tony hadn’t meant it like that. “Tony, I don’t know where he got that fucking idea, but you’re not a monster. A monster wouldn’t do what you’re doing for charities, for young scientists, for the world. A monster wouldn’t postpone an important meeting to spend half the day nursing a bumblebee back to health. That man knows shit about you and I’m sorry if it gave something away about us, but I wasn’t going to let him get away with putting you down. I _hate_that he can do that to you.”

“What do you…?”

“You believed him”, Stephen hissed. “That’s the worst part. He knows shit about you, doesn’t even bother to look past the front that you put up for people you don’t trust and for the media, but you believed him.”

There was confusion in Tony’s eyes and a lot of insecurity that the sorcerer knew stemmed from a lifetime of neglect and abandonment.

“Tony, Rogers doesn’t know who you are. I’d say none of the Rogues do. I honestly don’t know what happened during the time that you were a team, but I know what didn’t happen. There was never a real team formed, no basis of trust or anything that I know you’d need to open up.”

“So, the Civil War was my fault?” Tony snarled, but Stephen saw through the anger he put up as a front. It was meant to cover up the pain he felt in that moment, the haunting memories of what it’d been like to never really be a part of something.

“It’s Rogers fault for never bothering to look past your façade. Tony, I’m not blaming you for not quite trusting him, you were right after all. It’s his fault that the Avengers broke apart and you’ve got no idea how glad I am that you came out on top after the Civil War. You’re so much more valuable than they are, because not only are you a true hero, you’re also loyal and righteous. You’ve owned up to your mistakes, unnecessarily much, but you have, unlike Rogers. I’d rather be affiliated with someone like you for the rest of my life than any of them.”

Tony was staring at him, obviously lost for words, but Stephen didn’t mock him for it. He swam closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, nudging his nose against his cheek in the process.

“I still want us to come out”, he whispered and kissed the slightly stubbly skin of Tony’s jaw. “I hate that he made you doubt that, like it’s any of his fucking business. This is between you and me, and Tony, if you don’t want this for any reason at all, then that’s fine. I do, though, without the shadow of a doubt. I know the media will probably twist it, but you’re exactly the kind of man I want to be associated with.” He placed a gentle kiss right underneath his ear. “For the rest of my life.”

He could feel the man’s breathing stutter, felt exactly how his whole body froze for a moment. A soft smile spread on Stephen’s lips.

“I could have kissed Carol for what she said”, the sorcerer said then, wanting more than anything to make Tony feel more comfortable.

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

Tony was obviously glad for the shift in topic, the amusement clearly audible in his voice, much to Stephen’s relief.

“Not like that”, he chuckled. “She’s a good leader, I must say. I like that she values you not only for being Iron Man.”

“Stephen…”

Their gazes met and Tony opened his mouth to say something else, but no words came out. He tried again, until Stephen moved closer to capture his lips in a soft kiss instead. Strong fingers buried in the strands of his hair to hold him close, and a moment later he felt strong legs once again wrapping around his hips.

Tony was more careful this time, allowing Stephen to find his balance even with the additional weight. He dipped his head back to allow for the genius’ change of height, their mouths still locked in a deep kiss.

It was fucking sexy to be looking up at Tony like this when they opened their eyes, his body just bearably heavy against his. A soft laugh wormed its way up from his belly and Stephen leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder, for once not having to bow his head.

“You were very sexy back there”, Tony breathed with intoxicating darkness in his voice that made Stephen’s laughter get stuck in his throat. “So fucking powerful and hot, honey. Made me want you so bad.”

He could feel the proof of the man’s words pressed against his hip, the hardening cock feeling insanely hot compared to the water. With a soft moan Stephen moved them back, only to turn and gently push Tony against the wall of the pool.

“I’m sorry for what I said”, Stephen mumbled and turned his head to bury his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. His nose rubbed along the soft skin there and for a long moment he just breathed him in, the smell of saltwater still clinging to Tony along with his new perfume and what was uniquely Tony Stark. “I wasn’t even subtle and I know I probably gave us away. I’m really sorry, I…”

He stopped when his boyfriend kissed the last words right off his lips. Tony framed his face and turned his head slightly, only to deepen the kiss in the most intimate way possible. Stephen moaned, never having known why anyone would describe kissing as sticking their tongue down someone’s throat, not until Tony.

The whole lengths of their tongues rubbed together in his mouth, slick and hot and unbearably heady with lust. Stephen still had to lift his chin to meet Tony and it was so fucking sexy, unfamiliar but all the hotter for it.

“Do I seem like I care?” Tony whispered right against his lips, his breath hot on Stephen’s skin while he spoke. “The only thing I don’t want is that you’ll regret this, Stephen, but I’ve never been surer of anything in my life than I am of us. I want you, love, in every way possible. I want whatever you want to give me.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned everything in this exact same content, haven’t I?”

The right corner of Tony’s mouth curled up into a simply stunning smile, making Stephen’s heart beat faster with the love he felt for him.

“By the way, you were right. This is much more your kind of date.”

Tony threw his head back with laughter. “You know it, pretty boy.” He grinned broadly when he leaned their foreheads together again, completely ignoring Stephen’s slight glare at the pet name. “Though I think you’re biased. Those wet jeans of yours can’t be very comfortable.”

“As long as I’m not getting out of the water wearing them, it’s fine”, the sorcerer smirked and winked at Tony before turning serious again. “Do you think they’ll leave us alone?”

“These three, yeah”, the billionaire said with a sigh and moved his hands from Stephen’s hair to his shoulders. The touch of his palms was warm and familiar, a steady presence that made him lean even more against Tony, pressing him back into the wall. “My guess is, the longer we’re just a rumor the more they’ll try to control us.”

“Good thing then that I’m dating this fucking genius who can just hack into their systems like it’s a walk in the park”, Stephen grinned and moved in for a firm press of his lips to Tony’s. “That was very hot and impressive, Mr. Stark.”

“I would have been even faster if you hadn’t decided to give me a good-afternoon blowjob.”

The sorcerer lifted an eyebrow. “That’s what you were doing?”

“Duh”, Tony chuckled. “I told you it wasn’t a good time.”

“You said that and opened your pants at the same time, douchebag. I thought you had somewhere to be.”

“Well, I’m not really complaining, I hope that’s clear.” The billionaire grinned at him and bumped their noses together. “I loved the blowjob, if you asshole needed me to spell it out.”

Stephen grinned back, but there was something else and he really needed to bring it up. He just hoped it wouldn’t ruin Tony’s good mood, but he just had to.

“Is it true?” Stephen asked quietly. “What you said about the Winter Soldier.”

Tony nodded, not saying anything yet. A shadow passed through his eyes and Stephen could almost see his thoughts turning darker and more distanced. It was gone as fast as it’d come, though.

“It is and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I can’t talk about it. I just can’t. I won’t.”

“You don’t have to”, Stephen whispered and kissed Tony’s cheek. “It’ll never happen, neither Rhodey nor Carol will let it happen. And if it should happen, you’ll leave the team.”

“But what if…”

“Tones, sweetheart.” Stephen lifted his hands to frame Tony’s face, his thumbs incessantly stroking along his cheekbones. “You’re here, safe and far away from him. That’ll stay that way, I promise you that.”

“I just… I just can’t stand the thought of being near him. I know he didn’t consciously do it, but I just can’t.”

  
“And you don’t have to. You will never have to, sweetheart”, the sorcerer mumbled and pulled Tony closer before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Trust me, Tones.”

“I trust you.” Tony turned his head to bury his face against the side of his neck, his legs tightening their hold around him. “I trust you and you can’t know what it means to me that you’ve never let me down. What you did with Maximoff today, the fact that you protected me…”

“Of course, darling, of course”, Stephen said and leaned back to look at Tony again. He placed a wet hand against his neck and lightly traced his jaw with his thumb. “Tony, the UN needs you. They might try to control you, but in the end you’re the one holding all the cards. What you’re doing for this world is more important to them than any Rogues could ever be and they know that. They might want to force them back into your team, but you don’t have to let that happen. If it were the right thing to do I’d argue, but it’s not. You can’t trust them and you can’t work with them again. They should be here for when Thanos comes, but the team you have right now works. You don’t have to let the UN decide how this plays out.”

“I know.” Tony smiled at him, his thumb lightly brushing up and down the sides of Stephen’s neck. “And I know that I can count on you and on my team. It’s… refreshing to have that, to be honest.”

“Tony, I love you.” Stephen moved in to brush their lips together. “I love you so much, sweetheart.”

“I love you too”, the billionaire whispered and captured his mouth for a deep kiss. They didn’t talk anymore as they finally started getting rid of their soaked clothes. It turned out to be more difficult than they’d anticipated and Stephen loved that they could laugh like this, relaxed and full of joy.

He couldn’t get enough of seeing Tony like this, the skin of his face crinkled with his brilliant smile and his wet hair sticking out in all directions. There was nothing but happiness and arousal in his eyes as he pushed Stephen’s shirt off, head lowering to press his lips to his collar bone.

“So gorgeous”, Tony breathed before sucking hard on his skin. His teeth did something as well and Stephen would have sunk down to his knees if he hadn’t already been leaning against his boyfriend so much. “You’re so fucking hot, Stephen.”

His hands wandered all over his upper body and it felt so good, Tony’s hot touch so full of hunger and desire. Stephen moaned and shifted them slightly until their still covered cocks could slide together.

The friction was heavenly, making his mind hazy with arousal and lust.

“Fuck me”, Tony panted against his skin, his breaths fast and hot against Stephen’s throat as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to his skin. “God, Stephen, please. Fuck me.”

“God, Tony…”

He wanted to move them then, but before he could even try and think further than getting their lips together again, Tony lowered his legs from Stephen’s hips. It was one fluent movement as he turned them around and heaved the sorcerer up onto the pool’s edge.

Every air whooshed out of his lungs at how easy that had been for Tony, how effortlessly he’d manhandled him around. Stephen stared as the billionaire placed his hands beside his hips and a moment later he’d jumped up and was kissing him soundly.

Their lips stayed connected as Tony urged him backwards and finally pulled himself out of the water the rest of the way. Stephen was pushed down onto the ground and he moaned when his boyfriend’s weight settled solidly on top of him.

A moment later he felt the muscles in the body beneath him flex and Stephen yelped at how quickly Tony shifted them around again. From one second to the next he was on top and staring down at a smiling billionaire.

“Hi there”, Tony mumbled and framed Stephen’s face with his hands. He shifted beneath him, getting comfortable and wrapping one leg around his hips. “What, you want me do _everything_ myself?”

“You are unbelievable”, Stephen whispered with unrestrained awe in his voice. He surged down then, claiming Tony’s lips in a truly spectacular kiss.

There was no stopping then. He kept kissing Tony senseless, claiming his mouth over and over again as they quickly worked to get rid of their pants. Stephen moved fast as he shifted them into position, but he was all leisure teasing when he prepped him.

Tony lay there on his back, his legs spread wide and his eyes focused on Stephen. Brown eyes were dark and impossibly intense, their eye contact so very intimate as he slowly fingered him open. He worked thoroughly, enjoying the way his boyfriend seemed perfectly content watching him.

It was indescribably hot to have Tony watching him this intently, giving himself over to Stephen so freely and patiently. All he craved was to make him feel good and understand what he was doing to him, how hot he was lying there on his back.

The body in front of him was truly stunning and Stephen simply couldn’t get enough of looking at him. Tony’s thighs were quivering whenever he reached especially deep with his fingers, as were his abs. His skin was gorgeously tanned and still glistening wetly. A few drops of water had pooled on his stomach, right beside his rigid cock and the sorcerer was unable to resist the temptation.

He leaned down and licked along the suggestive V of Tony’s hips, only to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. The low moan he got made him shudder all over, the sound soft enough to make it clear that Tony had simply been unable to suppress it.

Swiping his tongue over the tip, Stephen moaned deeply at the taste, his heartbeat frantic in his chest with lust and desire. He pulled back, though, his eyes opening to once again take in Tony’s magnificent body.

It was impossible to get enough of this sight, he knew. If possible he’d look at him like this forever, his skin so enticing and eyes so dark when their gazes met.

“You’re truly stunning”, Stephen whispered and slowly pulled his fingers out of Tony, smiling at the disappointed whine he got. It was the only reaction to what he was doing, though. Tony still just laid there, his eyes boring into Stephen’s like he was seeing him for the first time.

He crawled on top of him and brought their lips close, but managed to refrain from taking yet what he so desperately wanted. Tony looked at him and they were so close that he could barely focus on the brown of his eyes.

A warm hand closed around his cock and Stephen’s eyelids fluttered, but he managed to keep his eyes open. The guiding touch made it hard for him to not thrust forward, to not finally take what they both so desperately longed for.

He pushed in very slowly however, much slower than he really needed to. Tony was moaning lowly, his hand wandering to Stephen’s hip to hold onto him while the other grasped the back of his neck. There was no pressure, though, no sign of impatience or anything but their desire for each other.

To be feeling his lover’s body like this, so incredibly tight and hot around him, caused sweat to break out on his whole body. And yet it was nothing compared to how it felt to have Tony looking up at him like this, his eyes so full of love and lust. He felt incredibly naked, like those beloved brown eyes could see right into his very soul.

When Stephen bottomed out, the lowest of moans left Tony’s lips and he could feel the intense shiver rocking through the body beneath him. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in as deep as he could, a happy smile on his lips at the exact repetition of the billionaire’s reaction.

Tony smiled as well, something soft and moonstruck that made Stephen’s heart do funny things in his chest. They kept moving like this, slow and steady movements that had the sorcerer focusing solely on reaching as deep as he could.

The grip on his hip had turned bruising while the touch on his neck remained almost feathery in contrast. Tony’s thumb brushed along his jaw nearly constantly, the touch so gentle that it made Stephen’s chest feel tight with the soaring love he felt for him.

He brushed their noses together before kissing his lover, just a light press of their lips. Their breaths mingled between them, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was how incredible Tony looked like this, how beautiful he was with the light hue of pink on his cheeks, his lips so sexily swollen.

His heart threatened to burst from his ribcage as he grinded his hips down relentlessly, always aware of Tony’s every little reaction. Stephen wanted to lower his head and caress his neck, but he didn’t want to break their eye contact, not even for that.

He was soaked in sweat by now, his knees were starting to sting from the strain he was putting on them, the muscles of his whole body were starting to burn with exertion and yet Stephen still didn’t pick up his speed. This was making love, he knew, his whole world revolving solely around Tony, around his damn beautiful eyes and the pleasure of his body.

Burying himself inside him so impossibly deeply, again and again, was better than any quickie or any desperate fuck could ever be. Not that he didn’t love it whenever they were passionate and rough, but this…

This was what he lived for. The sight beneath him, the sounds of Tony’s pants and moans, his stunning body displayed only for him, the tightness around his cock…

Stephen bit his own bottom lip to refrain from moaning too loudly, fully aware of the fact that they were outside. With a spectacular smile tugging on his lips, Tony moved his hands up to frame his face and pull him down, arms winding around his neck to cling onto him.

It left his face buried in the crook of his neck and Stephen barely managed to latch his lips onto his skin to stifle his loud groans when Tony started to meet him thrust for thrust. The pace picked up slightly, but nothing about the depths or power of his movements inside the genius changed.

Tony was moaning constantly against his neck now as well and for a minute or two they just moved mindlessly, both chasing their orgasm while using the other’s skin to keep their sounds down. To his immense surprise Stephen came first on one especially deep thrust, his whole body jerking as he spurted his seed deep into his boyfriend.

It was enough to make Tony come as well, a harsh gasp on his lips right before he exploded between them. Stephen felt his cock twitching against his stomach, some of Tony’s hot come landing on his skin as well. The man’s face was a sight to behold, raw pleasure etched into his features making the sorcerer unable to tear his gaze away from him.

He moved down before he really knew it, licking all across Tony’s skin and moaning luxuriously at the taste exploding on his tongue. Stephen cleaned his cock before moving further down, a needy moan on his lips at the first taste of his own come.

There was nothing on his mind but the thighs bracketing his head while his tongue delved deep, leaving Tony to throw his arm over his face and stifle his sounds against his own skin. The taste was driving Stephen insane, as did the heady smell of sex.

He ignored the spit running down his chin. Instead he listened intently to every sound Tony made, his harsh and labored breathing, the breathless gasps he simply couldn’t suppress. The fingers of Tony’s free hand had buried in his hair and held him where he was, not that he had any intention of stopping.

With a muttered curse and an intense shudder through his whole body, Tony’s muscles clenched around his tongue and Stephen moaned, licking off the last of his own come that flowed out of his lover with his second crushing orgasm. He slowly licked his way back up, once again enjoying the taste of Tony’s come before he lay down halfway on top of him.

He captured his lips for a deep kiss, their tongues pressing together hotly. Tony moaned at their combined taste, his arms wrapping tightly around Stephen’s shoulders.

“Wow”, he breathed into his mouth and the sorcerer laughed softly.

“Glad I could please you.”

“You just pleased the fuck out of me, yeah”, Tony mumbled, looking and sounding pleasurably fucked out. “I fucking love you, kinky asshole.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the persistent tingling of their bodies in their post-coital bliss as well as Miami’s warm air. Tony’s fingers constantly stroked through his hair, sending numerous light shivers down Stephen’s spine.

“I never made love before you”, he said lowly, trying to ignore the way his cheeks heated up in embarrassment at his own words.

Tony huffed an amused laugh. “I know I’m your first guy, but as good as I am, you knew damn well what you were doing when we had sex for the first time.”

There was humor in his voice and Stephen knew that he could have just gone with it, but instead he smiled softly. “I’ve had sex, yes, but I’ve never made love, nothing like this.” Having phrased it like that, he knew that Tony had gotten his meaning. He tightened his hold around the billionaire’s waist and sighed against the side of his neck. “I never knew what was supposed to be so special about it. I had sex the same way I operated, clinical, efficient and solely for my own benefit. I never…” 

He fell silent and would have wanted to die from shame if Tony hadn’t started gently massaging the back of his neck. His fingers were rubbing over his skin and digging into his muscles, almost forcing Stephen to relax against him.

When he spoke again, it was all he could do to get out the words and not just fall asleep. “I never felt anything like when we’re making love. There’s nothing I want more than to make you feel good, to give you what you want and then so much more.”

“I know, Stephen”, Tony whispered and kissed his forehead. “I never felt better than I do when I’m with you.”

“You, Tony Stark?” he chuckled softly, involuntarily thinking back to all the media articles concerning Tony’s sex life. “I doubt that.”

“It’s true.” The man shifted and Stephen let himself be pushed onto his back, his grin melting into a soft smile when Tony brought their faces so close that their noses bumped together. “None of my escapades ever felt as good as when you look me in the eyes while you fuck me so deep, Stephen.” He reached up for a long, incredibly loving kiss to his brow. “Or stick your tongue up my ass like you love it more than I do.”

“Filthy words”, Stephen mumbled. “And so true.” He moved a hand to the back of Tony’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Tony tasted so good, so fucking good, and the sorcerer simply couldn’t get enough. With a moan he surged up and wrapped an arm around his neck, their lips and tongues locked in a steamy kiss.

They rolled around again and once Tony was on his back he scooted up a bit, keeping their lips pressed together desperately. Eager hands stroked all over his back before locking onto his shoulder and pulling Stephen further down.

“As much as I’d love to take you like this”, the genius panted against his lips, but surged up for another dirty kiss without finishing his sentence. Tony gasped harshly when he finally broke away, his eyes half-lidded and incredibly dark as he blinked up at Stephen. “Let’s take this inside, okay? I’ve got no intention of waking up the neighbors two blocks down.”

“You really think you can make me scream that loud?”

Tony smirked.

As it turned out the answer was a resounding yes: he _could_ make Stephen scream that loud and he did.

More than once.


	72. Middle of the Night

It was like surfacing from a deep dive in water, the grip of sleep very slowly lifting from his mind. Stephen shifted on the mattress, a frown scurrying over his face when he reached out across the mattress.

Tony wasn’t there.

“Tones?” he tried to call out, but only managed a near silent croak, his voice still weak from sleep. Blinking his eyes open, Stephen tried to wake up more and spoke again, somewhat louder this time. “Tony?”

Silence was all that greeted him for a few long moments, until finally he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. He watched with heavy eyelids as his lover walked into the sight field of their bed, a bottle of water in one hand while he stifled a yawn with the other. Tony obviously hadn’t heard him and Stephen blinked, blinked again, but the damn fine sight of his stark naked boyfriend in front of him remained.

“You’re awake.” The beloved and adoringly surprised voice made him smile, even despite his tiredness.

“Yeah”, he mumbled tiredly and yawned. He nodded his head when Tony offered the water and followed him with his eyes as he came over to his side of the bed. Stephen sat up and felt a surge of love in his heart to see the billionaire opening the bottle for him before handing it over. “Thank you.”

“Not for this.” Tony wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a firm kiss to his crown before letting him drink and settling on the bed beside him. Stephen put the bottle on the nightstand and quickly lay back down as well, immediately cuddling against his boyfriend’s strong naked chest.

“Why were you up?” he muttered while entwining their legs. “Nightmare?”

“No, I’m fine.” Tony softly carded his fingers through his hair, only to pull his head yet closer against the side of his neck. “Just thirsty. Are you okay, sweetheart?”

He knew what the genius meant, of course he did. Stephen sighed near silently, his eyes once again closing as he simply enjoyed the smell of Tony’s skin for a few moments.

“I could have lost you today”, he whispered almost inaudibly, but Stephen knew that he’d been heard. “If Maximoff…”

“She didn’t.” Tony tightened his hold around his shoulders for a moment, grounding him. “She only got this close because I trust your protection charm and it worked. Nothing happened and now it’s handled. I’m fine, baby.”

“Still”, Stephen said and let out a shuddering breath. “I just… I wish I could make this all disappear. I wish you needn’t have to have anything to do with them, not after what they did.”

“Stephen, I’m doing this for you.”

He winced at that and lifted his head to look at Tony, knowing there was a deep disapproving frown on his face.

The billionaire gifted him the most beautiful smile.

“Honey, Thanos is coming and when he’s here, we’ll need them. Not against Thanos himself, but to handle his army. So yes, Stephen, I’ll do whatever is necessary to ensure that they’ll be available to us if it means that I have any chance of not losing you.”

Stephen felt tears stinging in his eyes and he quickly hid his face against Tony’s neck again. It wasn’t fair, it simply wasn’t, but it made him admire his boyfriend all the more.

“I’m so lucky”, he whispered and stretched slightly to kiss Tony’s warm skin. “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.”

“Someone you can make amazing love with?”

Involuntary laughter bubbled up from his belly at the reminder of Lydia’s words and Stephen shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t know…”

He breathed deeply to push his overflowing emotions back down, but Tony had to have heard it in his voice. The hold around his shoulders tightened while the billionaire’s other hand gently caressed his cheek before moving up, fingers burying in his hair.

A near silent sob got stuck in his throat and for minutes they just lay like this, tightly wrapped in each other’s arms. Stephen was glad for that, because he felt painfully raw and vulnerable, wanting nothing more than to remain where he was forever.

Tony’s warm naked skin against his own was all he wanted, all he needed. It meant everything to have this and somehow Stephen’s chest was constricted painfully with that knowledge.

“You’re everything”, he mumbled and pressed his face into Tony’s neck, desperately breathing him in. “God, I…”

“Shh.” The genius’ fingers dug hard into the skin of his upper arm, keeping him grounded. “I’m fine, Stephen, I really am.”

“I want you to be happy.” Stephen moved the arm he’d wrapped around Tony’s waist up to grasp the side of his face, pulling him closer. “I want… I want things with you I never even considered before.”

“Like what?” A soft kiss was pressed into his hair, making Stephen smile despite his turmoil. “How long have you been thinking about this, baby?”

_Forever_, he thought, but didn’t say out loud. He shifted slightly to settle even more of his weight atop Tony, feeling the desperate need of having as much skin contact as possible.

“I love you”, he said after a long moment of silence and kissed Tony again. “I don’t know the words to describe how much.”

“Stephen…”

“The only person I ever really loved was my sister. When she died, I felt like my life was over. Home was terrible afterwards, both my parents drowned in the guilt and so did I.” He took a deep, shuddering breath. “I don’t even know what drug my brother OD’d on. I left to become a neurosurgeon and it was all I had left, the only thing that mattered and when I lost that too… I lost my will to live, Tony.”

“I thought…”

“I know what you thought. I thought so as well, but the truth is my will to live was shattered in that accident same as my hands.”

The hand that was wrapped around his upper arm trembled and Stephen knew what Tony thought. He involuntarily tightened his hold in return, needing to feel his boyfriend close more than he needed air in that moment.

“Wong made me realize that I found something with you that I’m not willing to lose anymore. I tried to make myself believe that sorcery would forever be the last thing I cared about, that I could die protecting our reality and not care. Because I didn’t. I didn’t care if I died before we met, which seems to be the best state of mind if protecting the Time Stone is your job.”

“Baby…”

“You gave me hope”, Stephen whispered and finally lifted his head to look at Tony in the moonlight, allowing him to see the tears that were streaming down his face. “I’ll never be able to thank you for that, or make you truly understand what you did for me. The way you love me, the way that you put me before everything else, I love you for that. I love you, Tony, so much that I hurt when we’re apart and I don’t know for sure that you’re okay, that you’re alive and well. You’re putting up with the Rogues no matter that you’re frightened, you risked your life to protect me from Mordo, you kept my order and me as safe as possible from the UN, I just… Fuck, I…”

“Shh.” Tony pushed his head back down into the crook of his neck and moved the other arm up to wrap around him to hold Stephen as close as possible. He swallowed hard to keep the sobs down and he somehow managed, but that didn’t make the tears stop, or his harsh, irregular pants as he tried to breathe despite his tight chest. “I’m so glad, Stephen, I’m so glad that I… God, baby, don’t ever think that you’ve got nothing to live for. I’m so sorry, I had no idea, I…”

“You’re _everything_”, Stephen repeated his words from before, his lips pressed against the side of Tony’s neck. “You make me dream, you make me want things in my life I never even considered before you. I love you, every broken part of me loves you and if I lost you, Tony, I…”

They clung onto each other for minutes without talking. He could feel Tony trembling slightly, could feel his shaky breaths and Stephen wanted to hate himself for doing this in the middle of the night and out of nowhere.

The billionaire wouldn’t let him, though. He kept his hold tight around him, his hands gently stroking along his skin and through his hair, everything to comfort him, to show him that it was all okay.

Stephen knew that it was okay.

He was just so afraid that it wouldn’t stay like that.

“Whenever I’m in your arms like this”, Stephen paused briefly to get his point across, “this is when I can breathe. I always thought that being in love wasn’t something that was real or even if it was, that it’s just a distraction or maybe an excitement, but it turned out to be nothing like that. It’s not about the sex or the dates, it’s this – only this. I feel like I can be truly myself with you, like I can just be and not have to pretend to be stronger than I am.”

“I’m glad you feel like that when you’re with me”, Tony mumbled and kissed his head. “And I think that every single broken piece of yours is beautiful, Stephen. You are beautiful.”

“It’s about the sweet things you say.” Stephen smiled, his lips ghosting over the skin of his lover’s neck. “It’s about that feeling of belonging and of peace I feel here in your arms. It’s about the dreams I have when I think about our future, the life I want to live with you by my side, always. As my husband, as my family. I know we never talked about that and I’m sorry…”

“Don’t”, Tony whispered. “Don’t apologize. Just go on, just say it. Please. I want to hear what you want to tell me.”

His heart felt like it was overflowing with love. “You’re everything, Tones, and you make me want everything with you. You’re the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and, bless the Vishanti, the first thing I see almost every morning. You make me want to be the best version of myself that I can be, because you deserve only the best and nothing less. You’re my air and my hope and my life.”

“Stephen…” The billionaire pushed him back gently, just enough to have them looking at each other. Stephen winced when he saw the tears running down Tony’s face, but his eyes were calm and incredibly gentle as he looked up at him. The genius opened his mouth, but no words were forthcoming, so he lifted his hand to gesture between them. After clearing his throat, Tony somehow got out: “Tell me you know I feel the same.”

He couldn’t tell him, because he couldn’t speak, but he knew. Stephen nodded and a moment later they were close again, clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

“Do you know why I want us to come out as much as I do?” the sorcerer mumbled, a soft chuckle on his lips before he went on. “Part of it is that I just want to prove to you that you’re not the horrible monster that you see in yourself, that it’ll be fine, that we will be fine no matter what. The part of me that I still despise just wants to flaunt you and our relationship around, because you’re stunning and you’re mine and that part wants everyone to know exactly that. And then the biggest part of me is just so afraid that you think that I agreed to hide us because I’m ashamed or because I’m not sure that you’re worth it, but I’m not and you are. You’re the one for me, Tony. There’s nothing I don’t want with you.”

The billionaire breathed deeply and impossibly tightened his hold around him, as if he was afraid that Stephen would disappear all of a sudden. It made him smile, simply because it was so far off the truth that it was almost amusing.

“You’re still afraid that I’ll leave you”, he whispered as he moved slightly to press a kiss to the base of Tony’s throat. “Being in love is nothing like I ever imagined it would be. When Christine and I broke apart it was very unfair of me, but I was so sick of our relationship. I was almost bored, annoyed even when she kept me from what I thought was more important. It was never fair to her, but I didn’t know better. It was all I could do to compromise enough to keep her in a good mood.”

“You sure sound like a real sunshine”, Tony muttered amusedly and Stephen could imagine the small smile on his lips.

He smiled as well. “I realized that I’d never loved her when you and I first slept together. You made me feel things I’d never felt before and I know now that it wasn’t merely because you were my first man. Everything with you was always different, everything. Can you imagine that Christine and I barely had sex once a week? Sometimes not even that.”

“I don’t have to imagine, Stephen.”

The words startled him and he just had to lift his head to look at Tony. “Pepper and you…”

“We haven’t had sex in a long time before we broke up”, the genius sighed, a certain amount of sadness in his voice that belied the pain he truly felt. “That night, a year after the attack on New York? Too much broke that night, I don’t even think she ever felt truly safe again with me in her bed.”

He hadn’t expected that. Fair enough, he’d never expected any of this, let alone the fact that Tony Stark, the alleged notorious playboy, hadn’t had sex for any period of time before they’d gotten together. Stephen had always believed that their very lively sex life was only unaccustomed for him, that it was at least somewhat business as usual for Tony.

“You’re not proposing that we have less sex, are you?”

Tony’s words made him choke on the breath he’d just been about to take.

“Less? God, no”, the sorcerer chuckled. “That’s not… No, Tony, not at all. I’m not saying that I need the sex, because all I need is you. What I’m trying to tell you is that I’ve never felt anything like when I’m with you. I look at you and all I feel is this suffocating, compelling need to make you happy and let you know that you’re loved. I look at you and I can’t ever get enough, not of anything about you. I never thought I could even have this much sex and believe me, I especially never expected to ever have that and still feel like it’s not enough. I can never have enough of you, Tony.”

“Good thing we’re on the same page then”, Tony quipped and Stephen smiled despite himself, knowing and damn well appreciating that his boyfriend was trying to lift his mood back up. “I can’t ever have enough of you either, Stephen.”

They fell silent again and merely enjoyed their closeness. To his surprise Tony was the first to move, carefully pushing Stephen away a bit so that he could scoot down until they were at eye level. His brown eyes were incredibly expressive and the sorcerer easily followed his lead, a smile on his lips when they ended up sharing a pillow.

His smile widened, Tony was just so adorable. Stephen lifted his hand to lightly stroke the tip of his index finger all over his face, starting at his temple. Brown eyes were looking at him in return as Stephen watched his own movements, seeing what he felt as he touched the warm skin and impeccably groomed hair in front of him.

“I’m sorry to be keeping you awake”, he mumbled after a while, not surprised when Tony snorted amusedly.

“I’ve never gotten as much sleep as I am these days.” The genius moved yet closer to brush their noses together, his lips pressing a little kiss on his cheek. “I adore you, do you know that?”

Heat rose to his cheeks and with a low chuckle Tony kissed him again, just like before.

“You’re so sweet, Stephen, so wonderful. What you just said to me, the things you said you want with me… I want that too, you have to know that. I needed so long to trust you, but I’m not surprised anymore that you made it past my defenses. There’s nothing about you that I don’t adore, asshole.”

Tony’s grin was gorgeous and he didn’t even try not to laugh.

“Well, thanks, douchebag”, he replied with a fond smile. “Your ass is all I adore, I hope you know that.”

“Figures, with how much you’re always staring at my ass.” Tony kissed him lightly on the lips, not the slightest bit bothered by his sarcasm. “I’m not sure if you know, but we never talked about any of this before, not even in the other future. I think you should know that.”

“Why not?” Stephen inquired, honestly surprised. “It’ll only be our second anniversary in a few weeks and we had almost four years in the other future.”

“I was different”, Tony mumbled, his eyes flickering down to a place on Stephen’s cheek before looking back up at him. It was obviously hard for the billionaire to hold his gaze all of a sudden and he gently rested his trembling hand against his cheek, trying to tell him without words that it was okay. “I let you close, but I couldn’t let you in. I always kept you at a certain distance to try and protect myself, and I wasn’t very kind about it. You understood, you _always_ understood me and you never pushed. The first time I ever said out loud that I loved you was at our third anniversary.”

A ghost of a smile flickered over Tony’s lips, but it didn’t last.

“I was so frightened of what you could do to me, the many ways you could break me for real. You’re the one who gave me my hope back, Stephen, not the hope that I needed to want to live, but the hope that I could be enough for someone. Even when I was at my worst you were there, insisting that I was worth loving. It took me forever to accept it, but after my breakdown…”

“Breakdown?” Stephen asked with a frown, his hold on Tony’s face tightening instinctively.

“You were just coming back from an interdimensional trip and the moment I saw you, I just realized… I finally realized that you were the one. You were exhausted and lightly wounded, but you came to me that night anyway, because Friday had let you know that I’d had a panic attack. You’ve always put me first and for the first time I let myself see the way you looked at me, the way you’d always looked at me. I’ve got no idea how you knew, but somehow you saw the real me from the moment we met. I also have got no idea why you liked what you saw, but it became senseless to pretend that it wasn’t real, more real than anything in my life had ever been before.”

He reached up for a soft kiss to Stephen’s forehead.

“So yeah, emotionally, my relationship with you really started only about half a year before Thanos came. This is almost as new to me as it is to you.”

“It’s been close to two years, douchebag”, Stephen said with a fond roll of his eyes. “That’s not exactly new, but I do know what you mean.”

“I’m sorry that it took me so long”, Tony said with a slight wince. “I just… It was so hard to learn to trust you, no matter that you never gave me any reason to doubt you. Everything was just so much worse than it is this time around. I wasn’t anywhere near as stable or healthy as I am now. Little to no sleep, no regular meals, I… didn’t have my drinking under control, not all the time anyway, plus my suit wasn’t as advanced as it is now, so I was a lot worse off than I am now.”

“I would love to remember that.” He smiled softly at his boyfriend’s confused look. “Tony, you’re a wonderful man. Strong, kind, stupidly brave and obnoxiously smart and funny and so much more. I feel like my love for you will make my heart burst some day and I’d love to remember what I saw in you, what made me realize who you really are.”

“I don’t know if I want you to remember how I treated you”, Tony mumbled, his voice full of regret and even slight fear. “I don’t want to see you look at me differently.”

“Tony, I get it. I really do, after what Rogers did… I get it. And you’re so great to me now, so amazing. If it really was as bad as you say, I know I’d forgiven you a long time ago.” Stephen smiled teasingly. “I’ll be perfectly fine if you want to make it up to me as often as we can both manage, though.”

His lover’s startled laugh was music to his ears.

“You’re crazy”, Tony chuckled, his eyes impossibly soft and tender. “I love you so, so much, Stephen.”

“I know.” It was stunning to see how brown eyes widened at the certainty in his voice, almost as if Tony himself was surprised at the truth of his own words. “And I love you too, Tones, all of you. Just the way you are.”

He shifted even closer to Tony and got comfortable, but froze abruptly when he felt warm hands wrap around both of his cold ones lying between them. All he could do was watch as the billionaire’s eyes remained lowered to look at their joined hands, his fingertips gently tracing along his scars.

“I hate that you have to live with this pain”, Tony breathed almost inaudibly and Stephen could feel his own heartbeat thudding against his ribs. “You’ve already had to go through so much.”

Stephen smiled and moved one hand from underneath Tony’s to lightly tap him on his chest. “Something we have in common, then.”

He earned a soft chuckle for that. “We do, yes. I still wish I could take your pain away from you.”

An involuntary shiver ran through his whole body, caused by the feathery brush of warm, calloused fingertips over his palms. Stephen stared while Tony lifted one of his hands, only to slowly entangle their fingers like only he ever did.

It was still overwhelming to see and feel the genius doing this, the intimacy like a wrecking ball that was slammed right into his stomach. Stephen took a deep breath, trying to calm the intense surge of emotions back down.

“I love your hands”, his boyfriend mumbled into the space between them. “They seem so fragile, but you use them to wield so much power. It’s utterly fascinating, unfathomable even. You’re so strong, Stephen, to have made it so far after your accident, so much further than most people ever make it.”

“Want to know the best part?” He scooted just the slightest bit closer to brush a little kiss onto the tip of Tony’s nose.

The man chuckled. “Me? Nah, I doubt that.”

“It’s true.”

“What about all the magic tricks?”

  
“Convenient, yes”, Stephen admitted easily and kissed Tony’s nose again. “I could live without those, but not without you. Not anymore.”

The genius carefully separated their hands before wrapping his warm fingers around his, enveloping them in a soothing cocoon. Stephen sighed involuntarily, the warmth of the touch already seeping into his skin.

“If it’s within my power”, Tony said with a low, but firm voice, “I’ll always come back to you until the day that you tell me not to.”

A promise.

“I’ll hold you to that.” His own voice betrayed how moved he was, his boyfriend’s words so beautiful and so full of meaning.

“I can very well live with that, as long as you promise me the same.”

Stephen smiled. “I do.”

They didn’t say another word that night, only moved close enough to make their foreheads touch. Tony’s hands remained wrapped around his while their legs were entwined and he relished in the skin on skin contact. Stephen fell asleep feeling warm and safe and loved, his every sense drowned in everything that was his lover.

His smell.

The quiet sounds of his calm breathing.

The warmth and softness of his skin.

The sight of his gorgeous features whenever Stephen blinked his eyes open.

_Tony._


	73. Bruce Banner

Stephen tried not to look too obviously, but it was hard to keep his gaze from following Tony as the man nervously walked up and down the side of the landing place. Rhodey seemed less bothered by his best friend’s antics, choosing to simply stand beside the sorcerer and ignore their security detail.

“Was that really necessary?” Stephen asked quietly, knowing that he didn’t have to elaborate.

“Loki is coming back to Earth, so yes. I wouldn’t have bothered, the only two capable of actually taking him out are Tony and you anyway, but I pick the fights I actually want to fight with the UN. This wasn’t worth it.”

“And them?”

Rhodey glanced at the Rogues on the other end of the landing place, a slight frown scurrying over his face. “When they heard about Bruce they insisted on being here.”

“You think they’ll try to turn him against Tony?”

“There’s nothing to turn, there’s no trust lost between Tony and Bruce anyway.”

The sorcerer frowned. “Why? I thought they were friends.”

“Not my place to tell”, Rhodey said and was saved from saying anything else when the huge Asgardian space ship came into sight. They watched as it carefully maneuvered to a perfect landing in front of them.

No one was moving yet, not until the ramp lowered and Thor and Loki came into view, Banner right behind them. Stephen immediately noticed the way the God of Mischief smirked at Tony, but the genius ignored Loki as he greeted Thor with a hug.

“Long time no see, Pointbreak”, he heard his lover say with a grin, making the God of Thunder laugh.

“It’s good to see you too, my friend”, Thor grinned while watching his brother nod at the mechanic. He turned then and pointed at Banner. “Look who I found.”

“Yeah”, Tony mumbled. “I was surprised to hear about that.”

Thor and Loki walked further to greet Rhodey and Stephen while Banner seemed much more hesitant. His eyes kept shifting to Tony who was barely paying him any attention in return, his eyes watching the reunion in front of him instead.

Rogers’ voice made Stephen look again and he watched with a slight frown as the soldier waved Banner over, who followed the lead but not without another unsure glance at Tony. It was clear that he was hesitant, that he’d expected some other sort of greeting from Tony, though Stephen wasn’t quite sure what exactly he’d hoped for.

The Rogues greeted Banner, but not nearly as friendly as Tony had greeted Thor. It was obvious that the scientist was confused, looking between Tony and the Rogues, but his boyfriend paid them no mind.

Banner froze when he heard laughter and Stephen followed his gaze to see Tony and Loki hugging, the tension between them having disappeared with whatever joke they’d shared. Thor laughed as well and threw an arm around Stephen’s shoulders, nearly making him suffocate on his breath at the sheer force of the contact.

“Leave him alive, Pointbreak”, Tony quipped, a huge grin on his face that made Stephen relax. It was obvious that he was happy to see his teammates and it felt good to have them back. The two Gods already brought their people to New Asgard, the newfound village in Norway that would be their home.

Of course Tony had played a vital part in all of that, causing Stephen’s chest to swell with pride when he thought about the last few weeks. His boyfriend had spent a lot of time and effort preparing for their arrival, some evenings dropping half-dead into bed and the sorcerer’s arms.

It’d paid off, though, and it was great to finally know that the Asgardian people would be safe and taken care of. They’d be self-reliant in no time once they’d settled into their new lives.

That left only Banner, but Rhodey had already taken care of that. To Stephen’s surprise, Tony had never offered taking care of that himself. He hadn’t asked, but it wasn’t hard to guess that something had happened between him and Banner, whatever that was.

He could hear the Rogues talking, picking up on some fragments like ‘Avengers Tower’ and ‘wizard’, but he stopped listening since he didn’t care. Only when he caught movement from the corner of his eye did Stephen turn, instinctively taking a step forward to shield Tony from harm.

The movement wasn’t lost to the billionaire, but he didn’t stop Stephen. Banner was openly staring at Tony by then, his eyes full of uncertainty and regret.

“Tony, I…”

Before Tony could react, Rhodey stepped forward and said quietly: “Tones, talk to him.” He lifted an eyebrow when his best friend glared at him. “Thor and Loki brought Bruce up to speed after I sent them the leaked videos, so he knows what’s happened since he left.”

“And I’m so sorry, Tony”, Banner said, the regret in his voice almost enough to make even Stephen flinch. “I’d explain, but there’s nothing to explain. I left and you had to take the fall alone, but I swear I had no idea about Rogers. I didn’t want to believe what Thor told me about what he did, or Maximoff, or Natasha…”

Stephen noticed how Banner mixed first and last names and he also didn’t miss the way the Russian spy flinched when she heard the disdain in Bruce’s voice. There was some history there, but he wasn’t about to linger and find out.

“Coffee?” he asked then, speaking up for the first time since greeting Thor and Loki. Banner startled at the sound of his voice, his wide-eyed gaze falling on him.

  
“You’re the wizard, right?” he asked and Stephen nodded.

“It’s Strange.” A slight smirk scurried over his face when Tony and Rhodey snorted at his words, while Banner just frowned.

“He’s ridiculously serious”, his partner of one year and 364 days said, “his name is Doctor Stephen Strange.”

“Huh”, Banner said and blinked. “I’m sure Tony has made all the jokes.”

“To be fair, some I hadn’t heard before”, Stephen grinned and reached into his pocket. “So, coffee?”

“Bruce?” Rogers called, the question hanging heavily in the air as Banner looked between him and Tony.

“Sorry, Ste… Rogers”, he called then as Stephen opened a portal to Tony’s flat in the Tower, “I’ve got to talk to Tony.”

He didn’t look back, too busy staring at the gateway in disbelief and the sorcerer had trouble to not turn around and fucking gloat. It still wasn’t clear what Tony’s issues with Banner were, but he’d be there for him whatever he decided to do in regards to the man.

They got their coffee and Stephen settled in the living area with Rhodey, Thor and Loki, while Tony and Banner retreated to the billionaire’s lab. It left an uneasy feeling in his gut to not have eyes on his lover, but Rhodey was right, Banner was no threat.

Almost an hour later they came back upstairs. A soft smile was curling Tony’s lips and while his body language was still guarded, he had relaxed significantly and that was worth a lot.

Stephen’s eyes followed him walking closer and once he realized what Tony was doing he stared at him with a questioning gaze. He got a loving smile in return that told him that it was alright as he leaned down for a soft kiss to his lips.

What really surprised him was the hand the genius placed on his cheek when he straightened back up, his thumb gently tracing along his cheekbone. It was an intimate gesture, one that said a thousand times more about Tony’s feelings for him that the kiss had.

There was no way that Banner missed it.

“You okay?” Stephen asked quietly, figuring that if they obviously weren’t a secret to keep, there was no reason not to show at least a fraction of his concern.

“Fine”, Tony smiled and shrugged. “Long way to go, but at least there will be a way.”

There was more, but he wouldn’t inquire until they were alone. He just nodded and looked over at Banner who seemed like he’d seen a ghost. Stephen suspected that the man had probably never seen Tony so openly affectionate with anyone. From what the genius had told him, Pepper had never been one for PDA, so seeing him showing his feelings this openly had to be as new as it was surprising.

Banner winced when he noticed that he was being watched, but didn’t seem bothered, only slightly embarrassed. There was a lot to catch up on, but Rhodey insisted that Bruce and the others get settled first before doing so.

When it became clear that they’d be leaving Stark Tower, Banner and Thor both glanced at Tony, with confusion in the scientist’s case and resigned sadness in the God’s. Loki just smirked that annoying all-knowing smirk of his that was solely intended to drive Stephen up the wall.

“Shall we catch up tomorrow then?” Thor asked, but Tony immediately shook his head.

“I’ve got plans tomorrow, sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. “Let’s do lunch on Friday, I’ll come to Rhodey’s office.”

The clear refusal to have any kind of meeting in his own building was blatantly clear and, from the looks he got, unusual to say the least. Stephen wasn’t surprised, the Avengers had lived in this building after all, had only ever profited off Tony.

“Right, your anniversary’s tomorrow”, Rhodey grinned broadly, obviously enjoying the glare both Tony and he sent his way.

“Annivers… oh”, Banner interrupted himself and blinked. “Uhm, congratulations then.”

“Thank you.”

Stephen inwardly rolled his eyes at the awkwardness, but Tony didn’t seem inclined to put Banner out of his misery. No one was moving in a weird moment that only Loki found amusing.

“Two years”, the sorcerer then said with a resigned sigh. “Any other questions?”

Banner seemed speechless. Thinking back to what he’d said, Stephen figured that it hadn’t been his sarcasm, but rather the timeframe of their relationship that’d shocked the man.

“You were gone for a very long time”, Tony said, the lack of emotion in his voice making Stephen wince inwardly. _Ouch_.

“Yeah, I… Time moved really weirdly on the planet I was on, sorry. I guess… I guess I’m just surprised.”

“About the fact that I’m capable of having a healthy relationship or about the fact that it’s lasted more than a few months?” Banner flinched at the cutting tone and Stephen reflexively reached out for Tony’s hand to calm him down. He saw him breathing deeply, a curt nod the only sign that he’d even noticed his touch. “Anyway, I’ll see you Friday if nothing pops up.”

They watched Tony leaving the room without a last glance, his whole body rigid with tension.

“What happened to him while I was gone?”

Stephen turned to look at Banner who was staring at Rhodey, waiting for an answer. The Mr. Secretary sighed.

“He was stabbed in the back one too many times, Bruce. And honestly, your goddamn incapability of ever owning up to your mistakes, or even trying to handle the outfall of anything you’ve done, hasn’t been helping.” Rhodey’s eyes were dark and hard. “I hate that it happened, but Tony got harder in the last few years. If you’re looking for forgiveness you’ll have better luck with the Rogues, it’s not like they ever owned up to their mistakes either.”

The words seemed to hurt Banner, which honestly surprised Stephen. He didn’t know the man, but Tony was obviously important to him and he definitely grew in the sorcerer’s regard when he shook his head after a moment of contemplation.

“Tony has every right to be angry at me, for a lot of things”, Banner said slowly. “Rogers never had any right to go behind his back and lie to him. Tony only ever…”

He stopped and shook his head, making Rhodey nod.

“We should leave. Stephen, could you…”

The portal was opened before he’d even mentioned it. Banner’s eyes were wide, just like they’d been the first time he’d seen one coming here.

“I’m… honestly surprised Tony would ever go through one of those”, he mumbled and if it hadn’t sounded like the man was accidentally thinking out loud, Stephen would never have considered replying.

“He did only once he knew how they worked.” He smirked, letting a fraction of the pride he felt for Tony’s accomplishments show as he added: “It took him only a week after that to open his first portal by himself.”

Banner stared at him. “Tony can do magic?”

“He diversified quite a lot since you last saw him.” He didn’t say anything else, only nodding in goodbye as the two men stepped through to Rhodey’s office. After portaling Thor and Loki back to New Asgard, Stephen made his way down to Tony’s lab.

To his surprise the man was sitting on the couch sideways, his legs sprawled out before him as he leaned against the backrest. There was a StarkPad on his lap and Stephen was just in time to hear an amused laugh bubbling up from his chest.

“… me your ideas, I’ll have a look once Jarvis has been through your notes. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Tony”, Shuri’s voice sounded in the room and Stephen smiled.

“Hi Shuri”, he greeted, sure that she’d seen his arrival already.

“Merlin, hey.”

“Bad references are more Tony’s thing”, Stephen grumbled, but leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his boyfriend’s head anyway. “What are you two up to? Do I need to be careful?”

“You always need to be careful, gorgeous.” Tony reached for his hand and he smiled, stepping yet a little closer to him as he wrapped his free hand around the back of the billionaire’s neck. “Your ass looks amazing in these pants.”

“Oh my God, please tell me I heard that wrong!” Shuri whined and slapped one of her hands over her eyes. “Stupid me, why did I video call you again?”

“You wanted something”, Tony deadpanned as he grinned up at Stephen. “Call you in a few days?”

  
“Yeah, but call me directly.”

“Your brother still doesn’t know?”

“Honestly, I don’t think he’d care, but I don’t want word to get back to the Rogues if Barnes hears that I’m working with you.”

He could see the tension leaving Tony’s shoulder with the sigh he breathed. “Thank you, Shuri.”

“No problem, Stark. I kinda like ya. Now you’re free to do something about that wizard’s ass all you want.” She winked and disconnected the call a second later, leaving both men laughing quietly.

“Thirty-eight”, Tony then said as he put the Pad away, his lips still pulled into a brilliant smile when he looked up at Stephen.

The sorcerer frowned, trying to figure out what he meant, but he drew a blank. “That’s not the days since Shuri contacted you with her admission, she called only about three weeks ago.”

“Right.” At the light tug on his hand Stephen readily sat down between Tony’s back and the armrest. They both shifted slightly until the genius was leaning against his chest, head tucked neatly underneath his chin. “You stopped holding your breath when I touch your hands.”

The realization hit only a second before an overwhelming surge of love took his breath away completely. He couldn’t be sure if it’s really been this many days – with Tony it was a safe bet to assume that he was right, though -, but he became abruptly aware of the truth of the words.

It’d taken him months to stop wincing at the touch of his hands, but he’d remained cautious even if only subconsciously. But just now, when Tony had taken his hand, he hadn’t reacted at all.

Tears swam in his eyes as he buried his nose in chocolate colored hair. “Thirty-eight, yeah? You sure?”

He felt Tony’s chuckle more than he heard it, a smile tugging on his lips. “Yeah, asshole. Numbers are kind of my thing.”

“And here I thought my ass was kind of your thing.”

Stephen pressed his eyes shut, Tony’s beautiful laughter causing all kinds of emotions to rise up and he had trouble staying focused.

“I’ve done a lot of things, you know”, Tony then said almost playfully, his thumb lightly tracing along the scar on his index finger. “Good and bad, but this… This might just be my greatest accomplishment.”

Stephen’s throat was tight and useless as he tried to speak or even draw a breath, feeling absolutely overwhelmed with his love for the man pressed against him. All Stephen could do was watch the movements of Tony’s fingers stroking softly over his skin, lightly tracing his scars.

Appreciating even this part of him; loving and adoring like Stephen was something precious.

It was mesmerizing and it didn’t hurt, just like it never had whenever Tony had touched him like this and finally it had sunk into his subconscious as well. All Stephen could do was smile, feeling nothing but happiness and love.

“Are you okay, baby?” He had to ask, he just had to, no matter anything else, because Tony’s wellbeing was the only thing that really mattered.

“I honestly don’t know.” Tony’s words surprised him, but his voice was calm and he never stopped caressing the scars marring his skin.

“Talk to me”, Stephen whispered and gently squeezed the other man’s fingers in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“I don’t know what to say, Stephen.” The man sighed, though it sounded more tired than annoyed. “Bruce is so busy being afraid of himself and the things he might do that I can’t even blame him for anything that’s happened. He’s just how he is.”

“Brilliant, but unreliable.”

  
“Exactly”, Tony nodded. “I’ll work with him again, because I’d be stupid not to. As for being friends…”

“You don’t have to be friends with him, Tones.” Stephen pressed a long kiss to his crown. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Maybe”, the genius mumbled. “Or maybe my comfort doesn’t matter when the consequence is the death of innocents.”

“Tony, there’s not going to be any consequences if you don’t shove everything he could ever want up his ass. Let him stay where Rhodey has planned and just pick him up or go to him when you work with him. You don’t have to be friends to work with him.”

“That’s not really how I work.”

Stephen smiled. “I know, sweetheart. All I’m saying is that you don’t have to do more than you want to and I think you’re right to not fully trust him. You just said it yourself, he’s as unreliable as they get.”

“So, trust him only as far as I can see?”

“He seemed genuinely angry at the Rogues, Tony. I don’t think you can’t trust him, but maybe don’t rely on him too much.”

“In case he disappears again”, the man nodded and sighed once more. “I’ll try.”

“Baby, you’re doing great. Between Bruce, Shuri and you I’m feeling a little sorry for Thanos. Just enjoy the time with them and at the end of the day you can decide what you’re going to do and where; here, Miami, the Sanctum. Wherever you want to spend the night.”

“You mean wherever I want to do you, don’t you?”

“I do”, Stephen chuckled amusedly, but didn’t go into detail. “Just do what feels right, Tones, the rest will come. Besides, I really think that he’s sorry.”

“He always is.”

Tony shifted slightly and seemed to be done talking about Banner. After a few minutes of just sitting there in silence and enjoying their body contact, the man straightened up and turned to face him, an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry about tonight.”

“Why? I don’t think you’ve had something to do with Elena’s birthday.”

“No, I didn’t. Asshole.” Tony rolled his eyes so hard it had to have hurt, Stephen thought and suppressed a smirk. “We could have celebrated the night.”

“Instead I’m going to accompany you to Elena’s birthday party, after which we’ll have plenty of time to celebrate. Plus, we do have all day tomorrow, douchebag.”

“Yeah, we do. Anyway, I’m so glad you’re coming”, Tony said and visibly winced. “Lydia’s been threatening to kill me if I don’t bring you.”

“Can’t let that happen”, the sorcerer chuckled and leaned in for a soft kiss. “I’d totally miss you.”

\------------

As it turned out, things weren’t quite that simple.

For lack of other options, Rhodey had had to bring Banner to the same facility where the Rogues were staying. And apparently Rogers had decided to corner the scientist as soon as possible, which had been about a minute after Rhodey had left him alone.

Whatever he’d said, it hadn’t been the right thing to say. Jarvis alerted Stephen and Tony that the Hulk was rampaging and that Rhodey needed their assistance at the US Army station in Nebraska, near Ashland.

Immediately.

By the time they’d stepped through the portal, Stephen was slightly taken aback to be seeing the Hulk using Rogers as a Ragdoll while screaming in pure rage. Romanoff, Barton and Wilson were pretty much just staring at what was happening with Maximoff nowhere to be seen.

At least one Rogue less to worry about at the moment.

“Do we really…?” the sorcerer started, but interrupted himself at a glare from his boyfriend. “Fine.”

With a purposeful stride, Stephen summoned a spell and threw it at the fighting duo. It wasn’t powerful, but it distracted the Hulk for just a moment – long enough for him to teleport Rogers out of his grip.

He dropped the soldier onto the ground some distance away and if Rogers’ fall had been a bit rough, who could blame him.

“Stephen!”

The call made him turn his head just in time to see the Hulk approaching, but not nearly early enough to react. With Rogers gone and his anger still at full force, the green bundle of muscle had refocused onto the nearest target – him. Thankfully, the Cloak levitated him out of his reach with barely a centimeter between him and the Hulk’s hand.

Neither of them could have known just how damn fast the huge humanoid was.

Stephen groaned at the tight grip around his arms and waist, but it didn’t last long. The Hulk threw him away like a doll and to his immense surprise he hit the ground very, very hard.

The Cloak.

Lifting his head as soon as he’d stopped rolling to shed his momentum, Stephen looked up and stared as the red fabric tried to get out of the Hulk’s grip. It didn’t manage, though, because apparently he was seeing red by now – no pun intended – and wasn’t about to let go of the thing that had dragged Stephen away from him before.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Tony said just before he knelt beside him, one hand on his shoulder while the other carefully brushed over the side of his face. “You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine”, Stephen mumbled and really, aside from a few small bruises he felt surprisingly well. “That wasn’t my finest moment.”

“Well, at least now my first plan of talking him down is shot to hell thanks to you. He _hates_ red.”

“You couldn’t have maybe said that?” he snarked, completely ignoring the looks they got for arguing at such a time.

“You couldn’t have maybe waited one second for me to say it?” Tony snapped right back. “Any more stupid ideas?”

“Oh, now I’m the stupid one, douchebag?”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

Stephen could barely suppress his grin at both the amused sparkle in dark brown eyes and the incredulous looks they got.

Right that moment the Cloak zoomed towards them, followed closely by the Hulk. The sorcerer involuntarily gulped when the red piece of fabric tried to hide behind his back.

It just happened so damn fast. One second he saw red and then the next a huge, obviously very powerful green fist was surging down at him. He instinctively turned his head away and braced for the devastating impact, but it never came.

The incredibly loud sound of concrete cracking and bursting upwards made him flinch despite not feeling any pain. He heard surprised gasps as well as a startled sound from the Hulk and finally dared to take a peak.

Only to freeze in awe.

Iron Man was standing over him, having caught the Hulk’s fist with both of his hands. He hadn’t moved a single millimeter despite the sheer power, his arms still stretched upwards over Stephen to protect him. It was clear that the complete force of the blow had been diverted towards the ground beneath Tony’s feet.

The Hulk screamed in offended rage and smashed down his other fist as well, seeming a bit like a little miffed child. This punch was caught as easily as the other one and this time Stephen could actually see the faint purplish mist surrounding Iron Man’s whole body as the force of the blow was redirected.

More cracks marred the ground, but it only served to make him realize just how powerful the blows that Tony had stopped had really been. He didn’t even seem fazed, not moving the slightest bit while the Hulk blinked repeatedly.

“Are you done?” Tony then asked and shifted, obviously not waiting for an answer. “Good. My turn.”

The ground all around him seemed to tremble for a moment, the cracks filling with the exact same purplish mist as before. It all seemed to hover for a moment before flowing right back towards Iron Man and Stephen’s eyes widened when he realized that it had to be the accumulated power of the Hulk’s punches.

And Tony sent it right back at him – _with interest_.

There was a blinding explosion of purple light and a very loud bang accompanied by a compression wave that sent the Rogues stumbling. Stephen blinked from where he’d been knocked flat onto the ground and looked around for the Hulk, who was weirdly nowhere to be seen.

That changed extremely quickly, though, when the huge green humanoid came bolting right at Iron Man with an absolutely furious roar.

“I’m telling you, you don’t want this”, Tony said and lifted his hands in a calming motion, still standing halfway over Stephen. “Believe me, my friend, you don’t want to do this.”

The Hulk only got faster.

The Hulk slammed full speed into an invisible energy shield that sprung into existence mere centimeters in front of Tony.

The Hulk was not amused.

The Hulk also didn’t get a chance to do something about his rage, because before he could even stand up, Tony grabbed him by the ankle and threw him into the air like he weighted nothing – only to jump up and punch him with another explosion of raw energy.

Stephen blinked.

“How far…?”

“Pssst.” Tony landed and retracted his helmet the same moment. He counted on his fingers and obviously listened intently for something. “One, two… four… six, seven…” There was a very distant thud. “Ah, so that sounded about right. Jarvis?”

“Your aim was two hundred meters off”, the cool British accent spoke up, sounding utterly unimpressed. “But given the fact that you just sent the Hulk landing right besides Lake Allure 4.2 kilometers away, I’m still giving you an A-.”

“An A-?!” Tony said, affronted. “_Excuse you_ \- that’s a miss by less than 5 %!”

“Ah, very well then. I apologize for expecting better from you.”

Stephen stared, much like the Rogues, while Tony gaped at nothing and continued discussing this with Jarvis.

“Uh, Stark?” the sorcerer finally tried to interrupt, but could only roll his eyes when the man didn’t even seem to hear him. “Douchebag!”

“What, asshole?” Tony snarled and turned to meet Stephen’s glare, though it was hard to keep up when he heard someone behind them mumble: “I’ll eat my hat if those two are dating.”

“Where’s the Hulk?”

“Are you deaf or do you just not hear British accents?” The billionaire blinked at him, making it hard for Stephen to stifle his laughter.

“Where’s Lake Allure?”

“Strange, seriously? Jarvis just said that it’s four kilometers from here. And shouldn’t you know? You’re the one who’s from Hell, Nebraska.”

And this time Stephen was absolutely helpless against his involuntary snort. “That doesn’t mean that I know every goddamn lake in the state.”

“So you’re not denying it. Great.”

“Stark! I’ll ask again – did you just lose the rampaging green humanoid or was I just imagining that?”

“The Hulk has reverted back”, Jarvis piped in then, his voice clearly amused. By the Gods, how he admired that AI of Tony’s. “He’s unconscious.”

“Well, that much for strongest Avenger”, Tony snorted and held out a hand to help Stephen stand up. “Anything else, Dumbledore?”

“Yeah.” Stephen let his boyfriend help him up and turned around to glare at the Cloak. “No fabric softener for you for at least a week.”

If a red piece of fabric could look affronted, the Cloak managed just that.

“And you”, he twirled back around to stare at Tony, absolutely ignoring the flabbergasted and quite stunned Rogues. “Care to explain?”

“I’m guessing the power of my punch combined with the force of the impact must have knocked him out, but I don’t know?” Tony shrugged. “We’ll go pick up Bruce and check if he knows what…”

“Not what I’m talking about!” Stephen snarled, but in contrast to his words every fight had left his body and he quickly scanned Tony up and down. When he spoke again it was barely more than a whisper, only meant for the genius to hear: “Are you okay?”

For a moment Tony looked like he was just about to step closer and kiss him, but he didn’t. Not there. A barely visible nod was all the answer he got and yet it was enough, because the soft look in brown eyes told him more than words ever could.

“Why the hell is Jarvis back?”

Stephen closed his eyes for three long seconds. Of course Rogers had to ruin the moment, of course.

“Tony, after Ultron you’re seriously working on AIs again? Didn’t you learn anything from that?”

“I learned to stop trusting you or caring about what you think. Works just fine for me.” Tony nodded at Stephen and lifted his right arm to project a clear image of the Hulk shaped crater right beside Lake Allure, allowing the sorcerer to get the location for his portal. “Let’s go pick him up, I’ve got an appointment later that I simply cannot miss.”

“Lydia would kill you, yeah”, Stephen chuckled and followed Tony through his portal, completely ignoring the gaping Rogues. They picked up Banner and used another quick portal right into Rhodey’s office, whose owner was looking less amused than either of them.

“I’ll kill Rogers”, the Mr. Secretary snarled the moment they appeared and helped Tony put Banner on the somewhat uncomfortable couch in a corner. “He kept blaming you for shit and I guess after everything the Hulk just lost it. Banner tried to stop him, but… Well.”

“You’ve got a jolly green humanoid who’s protective of you, Tony. How nice.” Stephen nodded solemnly.

“Afraid of being on the wrong end of his rage?” his lover asked and smirked at him while his suit retracted back into its casing, his eyes full of mischievous humor. “I mean, if anyone should be careful it’d be you.”

The sorcerer snorted. “And why’s that?”

“You keep insulting me, for starters.”

“Well”, Stephen laughed, “at least it confused Wilson enough to be sure that we cannot possibly be dating.”

“He said that?” Rhodey grinned amusedly. “Well, I’ll admit, the way you two insult each other is kind of weird at times.”

“Only at times?” Tony chimed back in. “We need to up our game, asshole.”

“Actually, we need to get ready.” Stephen held up his watch and laughed at how quickly the color drained from Tony’s face. “Relax, Lydia won’t…”

“Won’t let me keep breathing if we’re late. Listen, Rhodey, there’s a safe house in Lincoln that you can use for Bruce, if he’s interested. Contact Jarvis, he’ll give you the address and everything you need to know if Bruce accepts.”

“Seriously?” the African-American blinked. “You have a safe house in _Nebraska_?”

“I have safe houses in almost every state”, Tony shrugged. “Text me if something comes up.”

“Will do, Tones. And thanks.”


	74. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right where the last chapter ended. Enjoy!

Stephen barely took his eyes off Tony as he portaled them over to their home, watching intently as his boyfriend disappeared into the dressing room. He followed him slowly, mind still going a mile per second.

Leaning against the doorframe, he said: “You didn’t have a safe house in Nebraska two hours ago, did you?”

Tony froze in the middle of taking off his shirt, only to continue moving a second later.

“No”, he admitted easily and shrugged. “Jarvis bought the house while we were dealing with the Hulk. It’s not a permanent solution, because Romanoff will be able to figure it out soon enough, but for now it works.”

Nodding, Stephen watched while his lover let his fingers glide along the rack of shirts, the muscles of his shoulders and back rippling alluringly beneath his tanned skin. He checked his watch again and decided that Elena would simply have to wait for a little while longer.

  
He stepped up behind Tony and plastered his whole body along his back, his arms winding around his waist to pull him back against him. A soft laugh left the billionaire’s lips, but Stephen didn’t feel amused. Licking a broad stripe up the side of Tony’s neck with his tongue, Stephen simultaneously let his hand wander down from his stomach to grope him through his pants.

The reaction he got was even more beautiful than he’d hoped for, the lost moan of overwhelming want sending a jolt of electricity through Stephen’s whole body.

“Stephen, we… we don’t…” Tony interrupted himself with a strangled gasp, his hips rolling forward into his hand even as he pressed his body back against him.

“Baby”, he rasped into the man’s ear, tongue flicking out to lick the shell. “Gods, baby, I want you.”

“I…”

Stephen got the genius to shut up by carefully sinking his teeth into the skin above his pulse point, a slight suckle making the body in his arms tremble intensely.

“You were so hot”, he breathed against the spit-wet skin, a rumbling chuckle in his chest when Tony shivered in response. “Fighting the Hulk so easily… So hot. By the Gods, I want you, Anthony. I want you so bad.”

“We… we’ll be late.”

Stephen smirked and pushed Tony forward, knowing exactly that he’d won from the tone of his boyfriend’s voice. “Yes, we will be”, he mumbled, a near silent moan leaving his lips when he’d pressed the man into the dresser. It gave him the perfect opportunity to rub his growing erection against Tony’s ass and the sorcerer nearly blacked out at how willingly the man let himself be bent over the furniture.

By the Vishanti, what a sight that was…

“But I don’t care.”

With that Stephen leaned down as well, latching onto the enticing skin in front of him with his lips while quickly getting them undressed. Tony was moaning at nearly every touch as he ravaged him right there on the dresser. It was mere minutes thanks to his magic until Stephen was slowly pushing into the tight heat of the billionaire’s body.

They were both covered in sweat all over, their skin slick as Stephen moved against Tony, heart racing faster with every sound he wrenched from him. The man’s moans were like fuel to the already too hot fire burning inside him and Stephen was a bit embarrassed about how quickly this would all be over.

He couldn’t help it, though.

The casual display of power was still fresh in his mind, his cock twitching at the mere memory where he was buried so deeply inside Tony. It wasn’t merely about that, though. It was all about having the man like this, bent over for him with his legs spread wide, everything for Stephen.

Strong fingers were tightly wrapped around the edge of the dresser, almost painfully so. His knuckles were white and by now Tony moaned with every hard thrust of his, his body being constantly rocked back and forth on the flat surface.

It was a miracle that Stephen was still lasting.

A strangled, choked sound left the genius’ throat and he screamed helplessly when Tony tightened around him, his orgasm finally wrenched from him out of nowhere. He gasped harshly and broke down onto his forearms, his thighs and stomach quivering as he filled Tony with his come.

He didn’t have the energy left to fuck him through it, needing too much of his strength to remain standing. His hips kept pushing against that magnificent ass, though, trying desperately to reach even deeper, to mark Tony even more. Stephen let his head drop onto his boyfriend’s shoulder and kissed his sweaty skin, breathing still coming in harsh gasps when his body finally relaxed.

“You’re so fucking perfect, baby”, he mumbled into the soft skin beneath his lips, a shudder going through him when Tony wiggled his hips slightly. The stimulation of his softening cock was just barely tolerable, causing Stephen’s lips to pull into a sly smirk. “How about a shower? I want to be feeling you for the next few hours as well, Tones.”

The billionaire breathed a low chuckle. “You’re still buried inside me and you’re already thinking of me fucking you in the shower?”

“We’re late as it is.”

There was a brief moment of silence. “Fair enough.”

They somehow managed to get off the poor dresser and once he’d pulled out carefully, Stephen cleaned up their mess with a wave of his hand. He couldn’t get his lips on Tony’s soon enough and they were still kissing wildly when they stepped under the spray. The sorcerer eagerly lifted one leg to wind around the other man’s hips, desperate to be closer.

“Don’t want me to bend you over?” That dark voice was full of unrestrained want and arousal and made Stephen weak in the knees. Tony was busy kissing down his throat, teeth scratching over his skin much lighter than usually.

“I want to see your eyes when you come”, Stephen purred once he’d remembered how talking worked, though he had to clear his throat before going on. “Fuck, Tony, just mark me already.”

“Everyone will know”, Tony whispered hotly against his collar bone while his hands wandered down to his ass. “God, just the thought of you wincing from the pounding I’m about to give you, my mark visible for everyone on your beautiful skin…”

“Let them know that I’m yours, Anthony.”

A dark, rumbling groan bubbled up from deep within Tony’s chest, the sound incredibly possessive. Stephen could feel nothing but the lips and teeth that were nipping at his skin, so easily able to imagine the perfect hickey Tony was placing where he would never be able to hide it.

“I want you inside me”, he gasped and moaned sharply. “God, Tony. Fuck.”

“You’ll never know how hot it is when you curse.”

Within minutes his back was pressed against the glass wall, legs wrapped tightly around Tony’s hips as the water cascaded over their intensely moving bodies. Stephen clung onto Tony, lips pressed against the skin of his jawline while his arms were as tightly wrapped around him as his legs.

The thrusts into him were perfect, their aim spot-on and the force just right, making him moan in delight almost constantly. Tony was touching him all the time, his hands wandering over Stephen’s lower back and thighs and ass, his lips dancing over his skin.

“You’re so gorgeous”, the genius whispered into his ear just before leaning back to look at him and snapping his hips up purposefully. The intense nudge against his prostate had Stephen seeing stars and he came with a loud cry that almost drowned out Tony’s own moan of pure bliss.

“Shit”, the sorcerer panted and arched his back, his body involuntarily trying to get even closer to Tony, to feel him coming yet deeper inside of him. “Oh God, Tony…”

His head dropped heavily against the glass behind him, feeling utterly exhausted despite the smile playing over his lips when Tony leaned his head against his shoulder. Stephen could feel the billionaire’s heart pounding almost in rhythm with his own, their pants still coming hard and fast.

“Feeling good?”

The question made him snort and he continued to ignore the trembling of his overstrained thighs. “Wonderful”, the sorcerer said somewhat dreamily, his hands wandering up the back of Tony’s neck into his thick hair. “And I’ll be feeling you inside me for a while, which is just what I wanted.”

Tony chuckled lowly and finally pulled out of him, making Stephen whimper quietly at the loss. The kiss he got once his legs were back on the ground made it up to him, though, as did the fingers that carefully circled his opening before delving in.

He eagerly sucked Tony’s come off his finger when the man held it out for him, eyes fixated on his boyfriend’s as he did. It was beyond hot and a part of him wished that they could do something about it – again –, but they had somewhere to be.

They kissed all while washing down and getting dressed, and if not for fear of Lydia’s wrath Stephen totally would have dragged Tony to bed. The simple blue jeans were hugging his lover’s legs gorgeously and the light blue button-up shirt made him look years younger, as was his smile when he watched Stephen putting on his Patek Philippe.

Lydia was the first to notice their arrival and the sorcerer could feel her gaze lingering on him as they greeted and congratulated Elena. The girl was ecstatic and overjoyed, introducing them to her girlfriend Syd before being whisked away by some relative.

Penelope then led them around and introduced them to her extremely huge family, making Stephen damn glad for his eidetic memory. While he tried to learn as many names as possible, Tony just charmed everyone within earshot. It was adorable to see him enjoying himself, so swiftly switching between English and Spanish that Stephen got a headache just from listening.

Once they’d made their way around, Lydia immediately slinked her hand around Tony’s elbow and smirked knowingly at the sorcerer. “You were late.”

“Yeah, sorry, we…” Tony started, but shut up when the grandmother continued.

“And that’s quite a hickey you got there, Stephen.”

There was a moment of pregnant silence, in which Penelope slowly lost all control of her features. Stephen managed to at least somewhat reign in his laughter at the sight of her exaggerated horror at the implications, but it was a close call. He also barely resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist, wishing he could just do what came so naturally these days.

To his immense surprise it was the billionaire who took a step closer to him, one strong arm wrapping around his lower back in an intimate gesture. Stephen glanced at him, but Tony was fixated on Lydia, a suggestive smirk on his lips.

“Well, what can I say, Stephen’s too gorgeous to say no to”, his boyfriend then shrugged. “I’m sure if anyone could understand, it’d have to be you, Lydia.”

The sorcerer froze, because the meaning of the words was almost even clearer as if he’d just said that they were late because they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Lydia laughed darkly, obviously all too aware of what Tony had meant and Stephen blushed as furiously as he’d had on their first date.

A soft touch on his hip made Stephen glance at Tony again and this time their eyes met. The calmness and love he found in brown depths made him relax, finally understanding that there was no reason to be nervous.

“It’s great to have both of you here”, Lydia smiled, all traces of joking gone. “Please, help yourselves to the food. Papito is on his way with drinks.”

“Thanks”, Stephen said and watched her go before turning a little in Tony’s embrace to look at him. “Are you sure?”

“Two things. One, yes, I’m as sure about us as I can possibly be.” The genius reached up slightly to press a kiss to his cheek. “And second, these are Cubans. Believe me, next time we’ll see these people this night will have been nothing but a very friendly birthday party.”

“Seriously?”

“Do you see the two young women on the couch? They got married two years ago and everyone remembers their wedding as nothing but an overly friendly barbecue.” Tony rolled his eyes. “They’re _Cuban_, just roll with it.”

The absurdity of it all made him laugh heartily. Tony and he kept touching throughout the evening in a way that told exactly what they were to each other without being too flashy. They didn’t kiss, but they stood closely and laughed together, their gazes constantly drawn to each other.

It was wonderfully intimate and it meant so much that no one seemed to care the slightest bit about them. If anyone looked at them they did so with a smile, almost as if their happiness with each other was infectious.

That didn’t mean that the single women avoided Tony, not at all. Stephen was deeply amused by the absolutely non-subtle way the older women were directing their daughters towards the billionaire, who was so busy getting acquainted that he wasn’t even aware.

When he got back from getting drinks there seemed to be five, if not more – Stephen doubted that one of the waitresses had to offer Tony a pastolito right then – women flocking around his boyfriend. He seemed as oblivious as he had almost all night, smiling and joking around like only Tony could.

“Excuse me”, the sorcerer said and stepped through a somewhat too small gap to the only free spot in sight: right in front of the genius.

“Thank fuck”, the man muttered to his surprise and before he knew it Tony had taken his drink in one hand and Stephen’s wrist in the other to pull him away. “What took you so long?”

“You seemed perfectly fine and content.”

“Fine and content? You call two marriage-proposals and one indirect kidnapping threat _fine and content_?”

Stephen blinked. “They said that?”

“Of course not, but I’m not stupid. I can do subtext.”

An involuntary snort left his lips, but the sorcerer still asked: “Do you want me to save you, sweetheart?”

“I thought you’d never ask”, Tony grinned, much to his surprise. Stephen was especially stunned when his lover reached up slightly to kiss him firmly on his lips, like it was the most normal thing to do.

It absolutely wasn’t, though, and the way brown eyes widened slightly had to mean that Stephen must have given away how his heart had suddenly started hammering in his chest.

“Shit, sorry, I…”

Stephen was totally floored when he realized that Tony wasn’t the slightest bit sorry for having kissed him in front of so many other people. He seemed perfectly fine with that, not that he could even fathom why. They were still a secret, not quite as subtle anymore, but still…

And then it hit him.

With a gasp Stephen blinked, trying to wrap his head around what he’d just realized.

  
“I should have asked you before kissing you, I just…”

“Today?” he asked numbly, half-sure that he was dreaming; the other half was just trying to keep standing and breathing.

Tony shrugged. “I don’t… Well, yeah. Why not today? It’s been so long, maybe I just don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Neither do I”, Stephen whispered and without another word moved in to gently press their lips together again. “I love you.”

The happy laughter his words evoked warmed his heart in a way that only Tony could ever do. “I still should have asked first, I’m…”

“I’m pretty sure I would have chickened out, it’s okay. I’m just glad that it’s finally happening.”

Brown eyes gazed at him with happiness in a way that Stephen never seen directed at anyone else. Warm hands settled on his neck, thumbs brushing lightly along his jaws: “I love you too.”

He pulled him down into a kiss and Stephen lost all concept of decency within mere seconds. Tony’s lips were just so warm and soft, and he smelled so goddamn good on top of it…

By the time Penelope cleared her throat behind his back, the sorcerer had to admit that this had been the deepest, most explicit kiss he’d ever had while in public. Well, semi-public, but it still made his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment when he turned to face the woman behind him.

“Ehm, Stephen”, Tony mumbled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m definitely not complaining here, but if you expect me to not jump you in the bathroom, maybe you should…”

His hand.

Stephen’s cheeks turned crimson red when he realized that he’d unconsciously wrapped his arm around Tony and that his hand had slipped much lower than appropriate. There was no sugar-coating it: he was basically groping the man’s ass.

Technically he knew that he should take his hand away, that he should try and play the moment down, but honestly, who could blame him? Tony’s ass was magnificent and even though he’d registered what Tony had said, a quick glance around confirmed that no one cared.

So even despite his better judgement, his hand remained where it was, much to the amusement of his boyfriend.

“At least they got the message”, the sorcerer grumbled in some sort of an answer, though he wasn’t really sure to what. He only stopped glaring at the flock of women on the other side of the room when Tony lightly bumped their hips together, his brown eyes right there to meet his when Stephen looked at him.

“Oh, they got the message alright”, Penelope said before Tony could even open his mouth and reminded Stephen that she was the only reason they’d even stopped kissing. “It’s not subtle at all. Just so you know, there’s cell phones here and everything. I can’t promise that no one took pictures of you.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment longer.

“That’s okay, I think”, the billionaire then smiled and turned to his friend. “We’ll be saying our goodbyes now, but we’ll be back in the morning.”

“Alright”, Pen said and stepped closer to kiss Tony’s cheek. “Thank you for everything. Elena loved this, all of it.”

“I’m glad.”

It took them about ten minutes to say goodbye with how many people there were, but Stephen didn’t mind. Time was moving slower than it had all day with the one sole thought that kept circling in his head.

_They were out. _

He couldn’t know for sure if there’d been photos taken of their kiss or of their proximity throughout the evening. At the same time there was no way it had gone completely unnoticed. One way or another, a picture would surface and when it did…

His heart threatened to jump out of his chest with excitement.

Stephen held the door open for Tony and followed him out onto the street, a broad grin on his face that he simply couldn’t shake. Tony was still chuckling amusedly, his eyes sparkling with joy and happiness.

He couldn’t get enough of looking at him.

They portaled back to New York and walked down the sidewalk in comfortable silence, their arms brushing lightly but nothing more. Glancing over, Stephen didn’t miss that Tony was almost constantly looking at him, his brown eyes so incredibly beautiful in the low lights around them.

Looking ahead in favor of sidestepping another couple, Stephen used the chance to slip his arm around the other man’s waist once they were side by side again. He felt Tony’s chuckle and leaned in for a quick peck to his cheek when they were right between two street lamps.

“Sneaky”, the billionaire grinned and pressed against his side for a moment.

“You’re beautiful.” Stephen glanced at him again, right into Tony’s brown eyes. “And I’m so glad that this is finally happening.”

“We’ve been a rumor for months now, there’s no point to wait any longer.”

“Is that so, Mr. Stark?”

Stephen stepped as close to Tony as he physically could, a shiver going through him at how clearly he could feel the heat of his body. Breathing deeply, the sorcerer closed his eyes for a moment to just enjoy his lover’s incredible unique scent.

A soft kiss to his lips startled him enough that he blinked his eyes open.

Tony smiled softly at him.

“Do you trust me?”

The answer to that question came so fast to him that he choked on it for a moment, his throat too tight to breathe. And so he nodded, only to lean in for a long press of their lips against each other’s.

“Yes, Tony”, Stephen mumbled once he’d regained his voice. “Without the shadow of a doubt.”

The most beautiful smile was his reward and when Tony lightly grasped his wrist, the sorcerer was thankful to have something grounding him. He felt like flying away if he hadn’t had that, his heart so full of his love for this man that it just threatened to whisk him away.

The fingers against his skin were warm and sexily calloused, and before Stephen knew it they were walking through the city. It wasn’t fast, but Tony still seemed intent on getting to his destination, wherever that was.

He wouldn’t tell, not even when Stephen asked repeatedly. It didn’t really matter, though, not when he carefully dislodged his wrist from Tony’s grip to reach for his hand. It got him a short glance filled with fondness and love that made his knees buckle a bit under his weight.

Finally they reached their destination: Bryant Park.

“And you’re really sure, yeah? There’s no going back, we won’t…”

“Sweetheart, hey.” Stephen pulled Tony in by his hand, feeling his heart stuttering when the man followed his slightest suggestion to avoid hurting his hands. Why on earth would he not want to be the one by this man’s side? “I’m sure. I want this, because I want everything with you. I’m at the point where I just want to take you up on your suggestion and kiss you on Times Square, baby.”

The genius studied him for a moment before nodding, his lips pulling into that brilliant smile of his that Stephen loved so much. Tony tugged him along by his wrist and the sorcerer watched him from the side as much as he scanned their surroundings. He noticed that the park could be considered quiet for New York, but there were still people around.

Some people were already looking, it was hard to miss. The park wasn’t exactly dark with the many lamps scattered around and Tony wasn’t exactly disguising his identity. He was gorgeous and noticeable any day, but the way he was dressed and with his hand joined with another man’s he wasn’t being subtle at all.

They were already obvious, but Tony seemed intent on doing this the right way. Stephen could only gape when the man jumped up onto one of the benches, his eyes still scanning their surroundings.

When he finally turned around to look at him, the sorcerer could feel his heart beating in his throat. There was something both thrilling and erotic about having to look up at Tony like this to watch him walking slowly towards him.

Stephen unconsciously moved closer until his shins were pressed against the bench’s side, his lover standing right in front of him. Warm hands settled on his shoulders and there was no mistaking their position anymore.

Everything about this gave away what they were to each other. It was all in Tony’s brown eyes, all the adoration and love he felt for Stephen, all the relief of finally getting to do this, all the joy. And all he felt in return was incredible fondness for the man he loved so much, for somehow having made this night as perfect as it’d been sudden.

When he’d gotten up that morning he’d never imagined that Elena’s birthday would be the day they came out, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the now and the future, a time of never having to hold back again from touching Tony, from kissing him.

“I love you, Stephen”, the genius mumbled quietly and brushed his thumbs over the sides of his neck. “You’re the best that’s ever happened to me.”

He couldn’t get a word out in that moment, so he lifted his own hands to wrap them around the other’s wrists, all the while looking up at him. It wasn’t such a big height difference, the bench was quite low, but it was still unfamiliar.

When Tony didn’t move, Stephen smiled slightly and glanced around for a short moment. They were being watched, unsurprisingly.

This was it, the moment he’d been waiting for, hoping for.

He couldn’t wait anymore.

  
“Kiss me, Tony.”

It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Tony slowly bowed to bring their faces closer. Stephen could clearly smell him, everything that was so uniquely his lover and his eyelids fluttered, wanting nothing more than to feel soft lips against his.

A moment later he got what he wanted.

The kiss was light and gentle and yet his heart was beating as fast as if he’d just run a marathon. Tony smiled against his lips and pulled him a little bit closer, bumping their noses together in the process.

“Wait for me for a few moments?”

He was too dumbstruck to react when the genius quickly got off the bench and half-jogged over to a man nearby to talk to him before getting out his cell phone. Stephen couldn’t help but be a bit miffed at simply being abandoned, especially during a moment like this.

When Tony came back to him the sorcerer opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but one look into brown eyes had him lost for words.

“Take a look”, the billionaire said with excitement and stepped way too close to him, causing almost the whole lengths of their bodies to touch.

He held up his cell and Stephen’s breath caught in his throat at the photo of them kissing in front of the park’s colorful autumn trees. They were easily recognizable underneath the lamp and his heart thudded hard in his chest at how utterly beautiful the picture of them was.

A soft kiss to his cheek made him look at Tony, whose loving smile sent a shiver down his spine.

“You alright?”

“Yeah”, Stephen said wryly and moved in for a firm kiss on the genius’ lips. “Can’t believe you left me standing there like that.”

“I’ll make it up to you by framing that shot”, Tony chuckled softly and reached up to brush a strand of hair off his forehead. “Also gave him the number of a journalist I know, his daughter’s going to college soon. He can use the money.”

He wasn’t sure whether to be disgruntled or impressed, but this was such a Tony thing to do. Their picture would get out either way, at least this way the guy who’d taken that beautiful shot would get something out of it.

Certainly sounded like he could use it.

“You’re such a sweetheart”, Stephen mumbled quietly and stepped even closer to Tony to wind his arms around his waist. “I love you.”

“I’ll never tire of hearing you say that.” Tony smirked at him. “You do realize that we’re still being watched?”

“Yeah. Don’t care.”

“Good.” The billionaire leaned into him for a deep kiss. “I love you too.”

His lips pulled into a broad grin that had Tony chuckling as he leaned his head against Stephen’s shoulder.

“We’re out, huh?”

God, he could have said it for the next hour without pause.

“Yeah”, the man in his arms snorted. “We have so much space in the closet now, we should go shopping.”

He couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“You’re impossible, douchebag”, Stephen grinned and tightened his hold on Tony before leaning back a bit to look at him. “Can’t imagine Wilson’s confusion.”

“Me neither”, his lover chuckled. “Come on, let’s just walk through this park for a moment before getting Falafel at that place I know. You’ll love it.”

“Bed afterwards?”

“I’m not tired yet.”

  
“Good”, Stephen breathed into Tony’s ear. “Neither am I.”

With his arm securely wrapped around a laughing Tony, the sorcerer slowly led them through the park. They remained intimately close, all the while kissing and talking and he simply couldn’t have been any happier.


	75. 2nd Anniversary - Part I

_Ironstrange is real: Iron Man and Doctor Strange spotted kissing _

_Tony Stark’s new affair confirmed: Iron Man is dating a wizard _

_WHO IS STEPHEN STRANGE? _

_Tony Stark seen kissing another man only days after rumors of a lovechild surface _

\------------

Stephen looked up at Tony’s long-suffering sigh and met him for a smiling kiss when the genius sat on the couch beside him.

“Look, Pep, it’s what it is. … What would that have changed? … You’ve known me for so long now, be glad Stephen and I came out like this and besides, the closet is so airy now. I’m loving it! Plus, you used to clean up after me, so you know that this could have been much worse.” Tony took his phone away from his ear to look at it, a frown on his face. “Jarvis, did she hang up on me?”

“Yes, sir, the moment you mentioned your closet.”

“Huh”, the billionaire snorted. “At least she knows how to handle my bullshit.”

“So, our coming-out is your bullshit?” the sorcerer asked curiously.

His boyfriend pointed at the papers and the StarkPad in front of them. “This is my bullshit. You know, the two affairs I have behind your back, the lovechild and of course the NDA I’ve had you sign before we started dating. Or was it just fucking? I’m not sure, I’ve lost oversight: are we having an affair, a relationship or are we just acquaintances?”

“Alright, alright, I got it”, Stephen chuckled and scooted closer on the couch to wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Did you know that I’m only after your money and trying to find a way into the Illuminati?”

“I knew it! No way is a powerful, smart and so goddamn gorgeous guy like you interested in me for me.”

There was just the slightest hint of seriousness beneath the sarcasm in Tony’s voice and before he knew it Stephen had pulled him in for a series of long, deep kisses. Tony tried to break away twice, but he wouldn’t let him, not until they were both panting, their lips swollen.

“Did some of them suggest that I’m only with you for your body?” the sorcerer asked dryly, heart soaring when a startled laugh bubbled out of Tony.

“I’m sure that some did.”

To be realistic, their coming-out had gone better than either of them had honestly expected. Aside from the usual dumbasses of conservative media, most voices online and in written news had simply reported on their finally confirmed relationship.

Hashtag Ironstrange had trended for hours, the pictures of them in the park and even a few of them at Elena’s party circulating like wildfire. They hadn’t noticed during the night, too busy celebrating their new found freedom and anniversary to care.

Their blissful ignorance had been history, though, when they’d back to Miami to help cleaning up after the party. Everyone had been so happy for them and so affronted on their part at the same time. Even Stephen had been stunned by the sheer amount of lies appearing about them in such a short frame of time, but Tony had insisted that it was only due to a lack of an official statement.

Which was exactly what he’d been on the phone about with Pepper.

“Do you think that statement will be enough for the press?”

Tony contemplated his question for a moment, obviously weighing his answer. “No. Well, for the press maybe, but not for the world. That’s not the point, though. Just because our relationship is public now doesn’t mean that we don’t have a right to privacy.”

They’d never talked about it, but it’d turned out that they shared the mutual desire to keep their relationship as private as possible. Tony especially had had bad experiences and even if Stephen would endure anything for him, he hoped they’d get off lightly.

“They noticed your watch as well”, the billionaire smiled and Stephen couldn’t stop his lips from pulling into a smile as well. “And made the connection. At least now you’re not just a short fling of mine.”

“Good.”

They leaned closer to kiss, something soft and yet incredibly hot, almost burning in intensity. Stephen whined when Tony pulled back, blushing slightly because his reaction had his boyfriend chuckling amusedly.

“It’s our second anniversary”, the genius whispered then.

“So why’d you stop?” Stephen grinned and leaned in for another leisure kiss. “We’re done cleaning up and we’ve got nowhere to be for the rest of the day, so…”

“Well, actually.” Tony smirked and finally it dawned on him. They hadn’t made any plans and Stephen had assumed that it meant that they’d just stay at home and enjoy each other’s company, as often as they physically could.

Apparently Tony had other ideas.

He hid his smile at the idea of a surprise behind a sigh and said: “That’s a disappointment.”

“We can stay here and have amazing sex all day long if you’d prefer that, asshole.” Tony laughed, easily having seen through his façade.

He managed a suspicious frown. “What about tonight?”

“Insatiable.” His boyfriend didn’t seem bothered by that particular fact, laughing like he was. “A real shame, though, ‘cause I’m pretty sure you’d really have liked it.”

“You’re a romantic sap”, Stephen whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips. “Whisk me away, Mr. Stark.”

Seemingly unable to stop smiling, the billionaire stood up from their couch and held out his hand. Despite not needing the help to get up, Stephen still slipped his hand in Tony’s, allowing his warmth to seep into his skin.

It earned him Tony’s most beautiful smile. “Close your eyes.”

He did as he was told, a frown of disapproval on his face when Tony let go of his hand. A soft kiss to his lips caused the frown to melt into a smile, especially when he heard the sound of an opening portal. With a gentle touch on the small of his back, the genius led him forward and to wherever he’d planned.

They were outside. Stephen could feel the shift in temperature and the slight wind that hadn’t been there before, though neither was uncomfortable. It wasn’t quite as warm as it’d been in their open house in Miami and it smelled distinctly of fir trees and damp moss and earth.

“Open your eyes”, Tony whispered and slinked his arms around Stephen’s waist right when he did as he’d been told. Brown eyes were watching his every reaction as the sorcerer took in the beautiful forest they were in now, rich reds and yellows all around.

“Where are we?” he asked curiously. There was a lake nearby and Stephen felt his lips pulling into a smile. “We’re not going for a swim, I hope?”

“God, no”, Tony chuckled and reached up slightly for a kiss on his cheek. “Come on, walk with me?”

It was an obvious deflection, but he didn’t say anything about it as he slipped his hand into Tony’s and easily followed his lead. They just walked for a while and the sorcerer was so busy taking in the beautiful nature around them that he did a double-take at suddenly noticing the house some distance away.

The building was bigger than it had seemed at first sight, made of dark wood and lots of nontransparent windows. It fit perfectly into the scenery, its whole design subtle and yet obviously meant for comfort and luxury.

“That yours?” Stephen asked quietly, because by now he was simply beyond confused.

Why were they here?

“Why’s that the first thing you ask me whenever you see a house?” his boyfriend asked right back and he glanced at Tony with a lifted eyebrow, telling him without words that he was seeing through his deflection. To his surprise, instead of simply answering his question, Tony let go of his hand to wrap his arm around his waist again.

Their bodies leaned together almost from shoulders to shins and Stephen instinctively pressed closer. He wound his arm around the billionaire as well and turned his head to kiss Tony’s forehead.

“It’s not mine”, the man said after a few moments of silence, during which neither of them moved the slightest bit. “But it will be.”

Okay, now he was officially confused. If this wasn’t Tony’s house now, then why would it be in the future? Why were they here now? If Tony didn’t want to show him the house itself, then what…

The future.

“Tony…” Stephen couldn’t really speak, his voice barely cooperating as he stood there, frozen and blinking.

“I know that two years isn’t long”, the genius whispered, his head leaning resolutely against Stephen’s shoulder. “Yet it’s been longer, somehow, and it still feels like no time has passed at all. I’ve always had so many reasons to stay awake, to keep going, to do something - anything. My worst fear has always been pause, because creating and working has been my only way of life for so long. I never could just live, because there was always something on my mind that seemed more important than a long morning in bed. Until you.”

Tony shifted slightly to press his forehead against the side of Stephen’s neck and he tightened his hold around him. The other man didn’t mention it, but he was sure that Tony could feel the beating of his heart, so hard and fast only from his words.

“When I’m with you I feel like time doesn’t matter, which I… honestly never felt before. I used to get up whenever I woke up during the night to go to my workshop, but now I spend my time hearing you breathe. I never had anything even resembling a sleeping schedule, but I sleep more and better than I ever have. I know you’re probably aware, but you should know how much better you’ve made me feel.”

“I’m glad, Tones”, Stephen mumbled and blinked in surprise when he felt Tony’s laughter against his body.

“You know that you’re the only one that I don’t mind wasting my time with, don’t you?” A soft kiss was pressed to his neck. “The only one who can make boredom bearable.”

“You know I know because I feel the same about you.” The sorcerer moved one arm from around Tony and let his hand glide up his chest, gently framing his jaw. He carefully lifted the billionaire’s head up a bit to lean their foreheads together, his eyes opening shortly to take in the gorgeous face in front of him. Tony’s eyes were closed and he leaned in for just a soft brush of their lips, muttering: “Why are you telling me this, baby?”

“I love you”, Tony said, just said it like it was an absolute truth. Stephen was still stunned whenever he remembered that this was his reality these days. “When we’re having stunning sex or when we’re just talking, I love you. When we’re saving the day or when I lie awake at night listening to you breathe, I love you. I forgot how to just relax, how to sleep in or to just waste the night away with talking or watching TV. I never did that and I love you for reminding me that I can just be once in a while. I love you for making sure that I eat and sleep and just stop to rest.”

His boyfriend leaned back then, just enough to be able to look at Stephen, his brown depths so beautifully gentle and loving. “Would it offend you much if I told you that I don’t mind when I’m bored, as long as it’s with you?”

He couldn’t help his involuntary snort.

“I’m not offended”, Stephen said, only to huff a moment later. “I know how you mean it, but really, you don’t make it sound very flattery.”

“Your ego will be just fine.” Tony smirked at him. “It’s not like you don’t know how special you are to me.”

“I like hearing it”, the sorcerer shrugged casually, but his smile had to be giving away how much he really cared to hear these words. “You’re right, though. Knowing you, I can very well appreciate that I make boredom bearable for you.”

He got a kiss for that, and another one before Tony looked at him again. “You make everything bearable, Stephen, even the idea of retirement.”

The word got stuck in his mind and for a few seconds he couldn’t breathe, finally realizing why exactly Tony had brought them here. Before he could get really hung up on that, though, the billionaire placed another loving kiss on his lips. He let go of his waist then and gently urged Stephen to start walking in the direction of the house, one hand wrapping around the inside of his upper arm.

“Can you imagine me living in that house?” Tony asked after a few seconds, much more serious than he’d have expected. “There’s no hidden lab or anything, in case you’re wondering.”

“I can’t, to be honest. Not really”, Stephen answered truthfully, his voice quiet and raspy. By the Gods, he couldn’t believe that they were having this conversation.

“I can. With you.” There was not even a hint of doubt in Tony’s voice, not the slightest bit. “Not now, right now I’d die here, but… Well. I guess what I’m trying to say is that, after what you’ve told me that night a while ago, I just want you to know that I want that too. All of that.”

“Here?” And really, everything was feeling so surreal in that moment. Just the thought of Tony Stark in a cabin like this, no matter how spacious and gorgeous, was absurd, to say the least. His lover was a mechanic, a creator and Stephen loved him for it, loved Tony for how he treated Dum-E, U and Butterfingers like his children.

And by the Gods, there was barely anything that made his heart melt more than when he watched the Cloak playing with all three of them. There was just no possible future without the man’s creations close to him, their materials a part of Tony like nothing else.

“Here, somewhere else, whatever. This is more about the concept than it is about the place, though I do have the pre-emptive rights for this house. Its… inhabitants will keep living here for a few more years and honestly, I don’t think I want anyone else to live here.”

There was more behind that than Tony had said, but Stephen could wait. He’d learned long ago that the genius didn’t mention these things without an intention of explaining himself, but most often he simply needed a moment. Slinking his arm around his waist, the sorcerer leaned close for a soft kiss to Tony’s temple, lips lingering on his skin for as long as he could manage while walking.

Before Tony could get to explaining, though, the cabin’s door opened and a very nice elder couple came out to greet them. They both hugged Tony for a very long moment before greeting Stephen with a handshake and a knowing smile. Since it was so nice outside the two offered them coffee, tea and cake on the veranda and Stephen had to admit, this was definitely nice.

The view was great and the quiet sounds of the forest much more calming than he’d imagined. Tony was very polite and helpful, almost funnily so, while at the same time not once bothering to hide their relationship. One hand was protectively wrapped around Stephen’s fingers in plain sight on the table almost all the time, his thumb lovingly brushing over his skin.

They didn’t stay as long as he’d expected and Stephen didn’t miss the relieved sigh Tony breathed when they walked away from the house and back to where they’d come from. He let him brew for a few moments, his arm securely wrapped around the genius’ broad shoulders.

“Their son died when I was kidnapped in Afghanistan.”

Whatever he’d thought, Stephen hadn’t expected that and he was shocked that he hadn’t figured it out. Tony’s behavior had absolutely fit the guilt and regret that the sorcerer knew he still had to be feeling, even after all these years.

“They were struggling to keep the house after he died, because he’d bought it for them and they couldn’t afford it on their own.”

The rest went unsaid and Stephen tightened his hold around Tony, trying to comfort him without words. There was simply nothing to say and he didn’t want to make this any harder for his boyfriend than it already was.

“It’s beautiful here”, he said after a few minutes of silence, a quick glance telling him that Tony was smiling at his words. “Are you sure this is something for you?”

To his surprise Tony shrugged, only to press against his side more and lean his head against Stephen’s shoulder. “I’m not saying that this is where I want to grow old. Older, whatever.” He chuckled softly when Stephen cuffed him in his side at that, though Tony didn’t reply anything to his non-verbal protest. “I’m merely trying to tell you that I want that future with you, that I want a family with you away from everything. One day.”

His heart did a leap in his chest and Stephen felt his body go numb as his mind raced around these words, one huge question circling in his head that he’d suppressed for so long. And now this one question was on the tip of his tongue, but he held back, not even sure how he himself would answer it.

“Besides, I guess I’d be an okay house husband”, Tony then said with so much sarcasm, as if he wasn’t an excellent cook and couldn’t do _whatever_ he said his mind to.

Stephen couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“You totally wouldn’t be”, he replied once he’d calmed down, though his lips were still pulled into a wide smile. “You wouldn’t have to either. If you ever decide to retire, I’ll try to do the same. I meant it when I said that I want that future with you, together. You shouldn’t have to constantly wait for me if you ever do retire.”

“When”, Tony whispered and reached up to kiss Stephen’s jaw. “When I retire, Stephen. I won’t be on active duty forever, not now that I have something worth living for.”

It hurt like so few things could to know that Tony had considered dying before ever retiring, to keep fighting even when he should have stopped already. The thought of losing him like that, and not in as many years as they could possibly edge out, made Stephen come to a halt.

He pulled Tony into his arms and pressed a kiss to his temple, holding him tight while gently caressing his skin with his lips. “You’ve got many things to live for, Anthony, don’t forget that. There’s nothing I want more than that life with you, and I don’t care if that means Miami or New York or, uh…”

“Fairburn, Georgia”, the billionaire interjected, only to shut up again and melt even more against him.

Stephen smiled, his heart swelling with the love he felt for the man in his arms. “I want that with you. All of it.”

“I want all of it too.” Tony lowered his head into the crook of his neck. “You know how I am. And yet I could spend the rest of my life like this, in your arms, breathing you in, feeling you. I never thought I’d ever find that person I want to be with forever, who doesn’t bore me the slightest bit.”

“I’m sure I’m quite boring when I’m asleep beside you”, Stephen chuckled breathily. It was hard to keep talking, his chest so full of emotions from the things Tony was saying to him.

“I used to get up whenever I woke up at night and go to my workshop or find a bottle of bourbon”, the billionaire said in reply, his breath ghosting over the skin of Stephen’s neck. “Now listening to you breathe or just watching you sleep is better. For the first time I even can fall asleep again, which I never could do before you.”

“I’m really glad, Tony.” He placed a kiss into his lover’s hair. “I love you.”

“And you can’t possibly know how much that means to me.”

They stood like that for a few minutes, just breathing each other in and holding on as tightly as they could. Stephen really appreciated this, not even having realized that he’d been unsure if what he’d told Tony really was what the man wanted as well.

There were still a few open questions, but he figured it wasn’t urgent. They had time, he knew that for a fact. Actually, for the first time in his life, Stephen knew that he would never be able to have too much time with someone.

“Let me show you something else”, Tony eventually said and to the sorcerer’s surprise he didn’t bring them to a restaurant or anything like that.

Instead they ended up in an underground parking lot where Tony led him to an inconspicuous elevator. As they approached, a small lid opened to reveal a flat surface that the genius placed his hand on. Only when the scan of his handprint was complete did the door open and they stepped inside.

Stephen didn’t say anything when another lid opened at eye level and, following the retina scan, Tony said his full name and answered a seemingly random question. To his surprise the elevator moved downwards, not upwards.

The security measures seemed airtight, but when they got out of the elevator they stepped up to a glass door with a keypad beside the door. The same voice as in the elevator formulated a mathematical problem that, to be honest, Stephen had no idea how to solve.

Tony thought for a moment before typing in a few numbers – and the door sprung open.

“So, genius exclusivity it is?” he asked as they stepped through the glass door, not at all bothering to keep the awe he was feeling at bay. In front of them were what had to be dozens of servers scattered all throughout the huge, expansive room in front of them.

The technology was astounding, but as they walked through the rows Stephen noticed the things on the walls behind them, the numerous paintings within solid boxes of glass. There were other things too, a few sculptures and other obviously very valuable things, all safe from .

They neared the far end of the room and Stephen abruptly came to a halt when he noticed the enormous shelf that towered right behind the servers. There were so many books and vinyl cases that he had no idea where to look first, as well as wine and whisky bottles, a huge glass box of watches, a long row of baseballs and basketballs and of course a huge collection of comics.

Most of which seemed to be Iron Man comics, Stephen couldn’t help but notice with a snort.

“What is all of this?” he asked as he followed Tony around the enormous shelf, only to come to a grinding halt. “Is that…”

“Yeah”, Tony said and nodded, his gaze lingering on Stephen while the sorcerer stared at the Monet within another glass box at the far end of the wall. “The one in our house is a copy – a very, very good one, but just a copy.”

“Why did you…?” Stephen stopped abruptly. “Your house in Malibu.”

“I lost some really valuable art that day”, the billionaire sighed. “I had to watch a damn Picasso burning in front of my eyes.”

An ice cold shiver ran down his spine and Stephen turned to stare at Tony. “You… you were in your house when it was…?”

His boyfriend winced slightly, obviously not having planned to let that slip. “Pepper and I were in there, yeah. We were fine, though.”

Stephen didn’t believe a single word Tony was saying. “How?”

“I had my suit protecting her”, came the immediate answer followed by… nothing. He felt his heart squeeze painfully to realize that his own life wasn’t even worth being mentioned, not even as an afterthought.

“And you?” he inquired, really wondering what Tony’s answer would be. He’d been fine, obviously, but being inside your own house with the person you love when it was blown to kingdom come by your archenemy…

He couldn’t even begin to fathom how that felt.

“I was fine.” When Stephen didn’t move, the genius finally looked at him with his dark, gorgeous eyes. “Stephen…”

“Even if you obviously think differently, your life is the most important thing to me, Tony. _You_ are the most important person in my life, my favorite person. You could at least acknowledge the fact that having your own home blowing up around you isn’t normal.”

“I… I know”, Tony relented, waving his hand in a small circle before him. “I don’t like to think about it, like I don’t like to think about a lot of things. The suit got Pepper out of the house and came back to save me. It was… close, admittedly, but I learned from it.”

“So you don’t plan to give out our Miami address?”

“God, no.” The genius smiled at him. “I don’t mean to make light of something like this, but…”

  
“You don’t want to dwell on it, or remember. I get that”, Stephen mumbled and stepped closer to Tony to reach up and frame his face with his shaking hands. “It’s just that the thought of something happening to you is my worst nightmare, douchebag.”

“I know.” Tony smiled softly at him. “I’m still getting used to remembering that you feel like that.”

He didn’t reply anything to that. Instead, Stephen pulled Tony closer for a long kiss to his lips, telling him without words how earth-movingly grateful he was that he’d made it out of his collapsing house in time.

“I love you”, he whispered against Tony’s lips then, a small smile tugging on his lips. “You complete idiot.”

With a soft chuckle and another lingering kiss to his lips, the billionaire said: “There’s three more storages like this.”

“Three?” Stephen asked, stunned.

  
“Yeah, three, plus five more pure server rooms. Jarvis alone makes up a good chunk of that.” Tony shrugged. “I just thought you should know. Your Monet is as safe here as it can be, because most people don’t even know about our house in Miami and even less about these storage facilities. Not even Rhodey or Pepper know and since Jarvis and Friday are basically unhackable, it’s pretty safe.”

“So, who else knows?”

He was surprised to see the slight wince that Tony couldn’t suppress at realizing that Stephen had picked up on his wording. For a moment he looked very reluctant to continue, but he’d picked up that Stephen had noticed and didn’t bother making something up.

Tony’s following words were brutal in their honesty.

“There’s still some things that you don’t know about me. In the event of my death, several contingency plans will be set into motion. Those include documents and evidence hidden in these storage facilities. The other people who know about these places are people I trust absolutely. They know where to go and what to do, and I trust them to do it right.”

Tony’s words made him feel both dread and admiration, while the renewed mention of his lover’s death simply hurt. It all sounded vague enough and yet Stephen knew that it was serious, knowing that the genius wouldn’t be joking about something like this.

“Evidence of what?”

His question made Tony smile appreciatively, but at the same time he shook his head slightly. “I may have stopped selling weapons of mass destruction, but when I had to make the choice of cutting the connections that come with that line of work, I refused. Jarvis and Friday are constantly accumulating data and sometimes I have enough to send it to the FBI. Human traffickers, terrorists, cartels, serial killers. I have people I trust to continue that work when I die.”

It wasn’t really surprising. Tony was so good with everything IT related, of course he’d stumble upon incriminating data and of course he’d make good use of it. To know that he was actively searching for it didn’t sit well with Stephen, though, his fear of losing the genius slamming into his gut with full force.

And yet it was such a typical thing for him to do. If given the chance, Tony would go after whatever crime he could, but Stephen really wished it wouldn’t have been such dangerous examples.

“Anyway”, Tony then said and clasped his hands together, obviously intending to shift the topic into another direction. “I just wanted to show you this. You’re welcome to portal here whenever you want, as long as you let Jarvis know. I’m pretty sure you’ll like most of the books and vinyls. I’ll show you one of the other storage facilities when you’re done here.”

“You’ve got even more books?” Stephen blinked rather disbelievingly. “That shelf is enormous.”

“Yeah, and I’ve read them all. Well, not the really rare and expensive ones, I’ve read cheaper copies. Just try and catch up, Merlin.”

Tony winked at him and got out his sling ring to hold it up, his meaning clear. “Ready for dinner?”

At his nod the billionaire opened another portal and Stephen was more than a little surprised to see Wong waiting for them. Tony walked through first, either totally oblivious to the sorcerer’s disgruntled appearance or, like Stephen, quite able to see through the façade.

“I’ve got more important things to do than this, Stark”, Wong said the moment the portal was closed, but the genius simply beamed at him.

“And I’m sure that includes the food I’ve had delivered to the Sanctum and the other thing.”

Stephen’s eyes nearly bugged out when Wong blushed.

“Did you just…?” he started asking his best friend, but the other sorcerer threw him a dark glare that effectively shut him up.

He probably didn’t even want to know what that had been all about.

“I’ll be leaving you to it”, Wong said coolly and didn’t even look at the brightly grinning genius. “Have fun.”

“Oh believe me, we will.” Tony laughed when the sorcerer disappeared with a last rude gesture, probably knowing exactly what he’d meant. Not that it’d been hard to guess.

It was Stephen’s turn to blush, though Wong wasn’t around to see it anymore. He wondered what he’d done here and he especially wondered what they were doing at Stark Tower instead of their home in Miami.

Tony turned to look at him then, a beautiful smile on his lips and Stephen couldn’t really believe that it’d been two years of this already.

“Come on”, his boyfriend said and held out a hand that the sorcerer took without hesitation. Not anymore. “This is the last surprise today, I promise.”


	76. 2nd Anniversary - Part II

And what a surprise it was.

The whole of the penthouse’s vast living area was decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candles, most of them on the ground forming a path to the beautifully set table. Every other flat surface was decorated as well, bathing the whole room in a gentle light, especially in combination with the setting sun.

This was what Wong had to have helped with, it’d have taken forever to light them all by hand and Tony definitely hadn’t had the time to do that. He walked further into the room and came to a grinding halt again when his gaze fell on the area in front of the chimney.

He couldn’t even count the number of pillows and blankets that formed something very close to a nest on the plushy carpet. There was no misunderstanding the intention of it and Stephen felt arousal settling in his gut at the mere thought of making love with Tony right there.

Taking the moment to cast another glance around the room, the sorcerer finally noticed the bouquet of corn poppy flowers on the table, Stephen’s favorite. Simply the fact that Tony knew that made him love the man impossibly more and he turned to look at him, not at all surprised to find the man watching him.

“Wow”, he breathed, his heart swelling in his chest when his unhidden awe made the billionaire grin broadly. “I’ve got no idea how to thank you for this.”

“That’s okay, you don’t have to.” Tony pointed into the room and Stephen let him guide them through the sea of candles. It all looked even more amazing from here, even more breathtaking. Being surrounded by so many candle lights really drove home the point of just how much effort Tony had made for him.

“I totally do”, Stephen said once they’d arrived beside the table and turned to look at his boyfriend, knees buckling slightly from the beauty in front of him. “I honestly thought we’d just spend the day in bed, I haven’t even gotten you a gift. I’m so sorry, I…”

“I don’t want a gift.” Tony stepped closer to him, arms winding around his lower back as he reached up for a kiss to Stephen’s cheekbones. “I just want you, just like this. Well, horizontal too, later”, the genius chuckled and kissed him again on his burning cheek, “but your happiness is more than enough of a gift for me.”

“Sap”, Stephen muttered right before he caught soft lips for a long, intense kiss. If Tony really didn’t want Stephen to thank him, then he’d show him his gratitude like this and in many, many other ways in front of the chimney later. He did regret the lack of a gift, though, because it was clear that the billionaire had put a lot of thought into all of this. “I’ll do something nice next year, then.”

Awed surprise flickered through brown depths and Stephen was surprised as well that he’d so naturally assumed that they’d still be a couple one year from now. It wasn’t so much the thought itself that surprised him, but his own implicitness, as if there wasn’t anything that he’d ever been surer of in his life.

“Okay”, Tony smiled, his voice warm and tender in a way that made Stephen feel all hot and lightheaded. They met again for a kiss, and then another, and another. Neither of them really cared about how much time passed, absolutely lost in each other as they were. It was a bit early yet to eat dinner anyway, even if Tony would probably have to do at least some more work for that.

“Sir, the piano”, Jarvis’ quiet voice interrupted them and Stephen watched a bit dazedly as Tony quickly walked over to pick Benji up off the strings from underneath the lifted lid.

“Don’t go in there, Mister, that’s dangerous.” Tony cuddled the purring cat for a moment before letting him down, seemingly not at all worried about his and Jimi’s fur and the astronomic amount of candles. He chuckled when he noticed Stephen’s worried look. “Wong didn’t just light the candles, he put a protective barrier around them too in case we get distracted.”

“Is there anything you didn’t think of?” he asked with a broad smile, pulling Tony close again by his waist the moment he was within reach.

The genius pondered his question for a few seconds, only to answer with a shrug and lean back in for more kisses. By the Gods, Stephen couldn’t get enough of those, not ever. Tony tasted so good, so heady and sexy, and that wasn’t even taking into account how amazing he smelled.

Lowering his head when they broke apart for air, the sorcerer lightly rubbed his nose down the side of Tony’s neck and buried his face in the base of his throat. He could easily make out the typical scent of metal and fire that always seemed to cling to Tony, even beneath his shower gel and perfume.

He loved it, loved all of it and he needed it too, feeling like he could breathe deeply for the first time all day and it was all because of Tony.

The strong arms around him shifted and Stephen shuddered when warm hands settled on his hips, Tony’s thumbs disappearing beneath the fabric of his shirt. To be feeling his touch on his naked skin made his knees weak again, the rough callouses so familiar and exciting at the same time.

Encouraged by his full-body shudder, the whole of Tony’s hands slipped beneath the fabric and Stephen didn’t bother holding back his moan. He pressed closer to the billionaire as he lifted his head for a hard kiss with the full intention of having dessert before dinner.

He let his own hands wander over the man’s strong back, wishing there was no fabric holding him back from feeling that hot and soft skin. To his utter chagrin Tony pulled his hands out from underneath his shirt and placed them on his chest, the slightest of pushes enough to break them apart.

“I’d love to”, his boyfriend breathed and Stephen could see it in his eyes how much Tony meant that, how much he wanted him in that moment too. “It’d be a shame to waste that great food, though, and it can’t be heated up again.”

“’kay.”

In contrast to his assent the sorcerer swept in for another deep kiss, though he kept his hands mostly to himself this time. There’d be time for that later and he promised exactly that to Tony as he caressed him with his lips and tongue.

“Stop it.” Tony was breathing heavily when they broke apart this time, eyes hooded and gorgeously dark. “Let me do this right.”

“I’d let you do me right, like, right now”, Stephen whispered, a slight smirk settling on his lips when Tony moaned at his words. “I can’t think of one, but there has to be a surface here somewhere you haven’t fucked me on. Recently, anyway.”

The strangled groan was somewhat expected, but the following kiss really packed a punch and Stephen nearly forgot that they’d agreed to postpone this part of their evening. Only when Tony let go of him abruptly, causing Stephen to actually stumble slightly from the sudden loss of his solid body against his own, did he come back to his senses.

A playful shove against his chest had him laughing and he watched with hungry eyes when Tony turned to go to the kitchen. His gaze automatically lowered and Stephen wasn’t the slightest bit ashamed to admit that the sight made his pants even tighter than they already were.

“You have the most amazing ass, baby.”

The look he got over Tony’s shoulder made him blush slightly, both at having to realize that he’d said that out loud and the sheer lust in brown depths. Stephen shook out of it then, deciding that all of this was worth at least trying to act more mature than a goddamn teenager.

While Tony got out a pot, the sorcerer turned to finally see over the flower bouquet. It confirmed what Stephen had already suspected when he’d noticed it for the first time: this wasn’t just a simple bouquet. There were the usual red poppies, but also white, pink, lilac, orange, yellow and much darker red ones that looked simply stunning. Some even were the same color, but had different forms of petals.

“Where’d you get this bouquet?” he asked incredulously. “I’ve never even seen some of these.”

“I got most of them in a shop in California, but the blue ones I got in a small town close to the Himalaya and the purple flowers are from an Animal Aid charity base in a town near London.”

Stephen blinked in raw disbelief, especially when he noticed that Tony simply kept working on the noodles – as if he hadn’t been travelling around half the world for a flower bouquet. Portals or no, he would have never expected this.

“Tony.”

Brown eyes met his for a moment, that soft, beautiful smile settling on his boyfriend’s lips as he dried his hands and came to him. Stephen immediately wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him tightly as he whispered: “Thank you so much, sweetheart.”

“It’s really not a big deal”, Tony chuckled softly, but hugged him back nonetheless. “Thanks to the portals.”

“Still.” Stephen turned his head to kiss the other’s cheek. “You’re so ridiculously amazing.”

“Is this the right time to tell you that the appetizer is from Lisbon, the main dish from a very small restaurant in Vancouver and the dessert – the best tiramisu you’ll ever eat – from Rome?”

He leaned back to look at Tony, totally expecting and yet surprised to see that he was dead serious.

“Ridiculous”, Stephen muttered. “And amazing.”

With a low laugh and a gentle kiss Tony left him alone again to take care of the noodles, the only food he’d absolutely insisted on cooking fresh. Stephen was stunned by how good the food was, honestly. It was all extremely tasty and if he fell in love all over again when he realized that it was comfortably eatable with his shaking hands, then no one had to know.

He was entirely certain that Tony noticed anyway. They sat close and right beside each other instead of vis-à-vis, even occasionally feeding each other. Everything happened with an intimacy between them that set Stephen’s whole body aflame. Their gazes were drawn to the other all the time, short and playful winks alternating with long, deep glances.

Stephen constantly felt the lust that he’d just barely suppressed before dinner simmering beneath his skin. He was acutely aware of anything Tony did, the muscles of his arm whenever he moved, the way his throat worked when he swallowed and by the Vishanti, his tongue when he licked his lips…

And the billionaire knew, of course. There seemed to be rarely anything that Tony was more aware of than Stephen’s eyes on him or his hunger for him. Once they were both done with the main dish, the sorcerer couldn’t resist temptation any longer.

He reached over and gently framed the side of Tony’s face to turn his head towards him, lips eagerly engaging him in a hot, deep kiss. Swallowing the moan he got for his untamed hunger, Stephen got up and carefully moved to straddle strong thighs, never once breaking the kiss.

Tony moaned again at his action, warm hands settling on his hips to pull him closer. The sorcerer didn’t need to be asked twice as he slowly let his other hand glide down from Tony’s shoulder to his crotch.

A smirk formed on his lips when his touch earned him another brilliant moan, the sound sending shivers down his spine. His own cock twitched in his pants at the sensation of Tony’s hardening length in his palm, almost able to feel its heat even through the jeans the man wore.

The genius broke their kiss to curse lowly, but Stephen just dipped his head to claim his mouth yet again, not yet having had enough. Tony let his tongue in while his whole body shuddered beneath him, as if he was surprised by Stephen’s passion and desire for him.

With a gentle bite to that enticingly swollen bottom lip the sorcerer finally broke away to stare at his boyfriend. And by the Gods, what a sight that was. Tony was magnificent like this, his eyes glazed over, his lips swollen and glistening so enticingly that Stephen couldn’t resist wiping his thumb over them.

“You’re so gorgeous”, he mumbled, his tone full of the awe he always felt when he remembered that all of this, that _Tony_ was his and his alone. “And so fucking hot, babe.”

He didn’t let the billionaire get out even one word in reply. Instead Stephen kissed him on the corner of his mouth before trailing his lips down Tony’s cheek. Nibbling and lightly biting his way along the man’s jaw, he reveled to be feeling him hardening more and more against his palm.

“So handsome”, Stephen breathed into the soft skin right below the other’s ear. “Beautiful.”

Tony was panting by now, his fingers digging hard into his hips and the sorcerer loved it, his own cock swelling with the lust flooding his veins.

“So, I guess dessert has to wait?” the genius gasped, a low moan in his throat when Stephen sucked a hickey into his neck with enthusiasm. “Fuck, Stephen…”

“You are my dessert, darling”, he replied once he leaned back to admire his work. Tony’s cock twitched in his grip and Stephen smirked sultrily, not even caring if it was from him admiring his own mark on him or his words. “You don’t seem like you mind.”

He wrapped his hand around the hard cock in his palm as much as he could, not at all surprised when Tony grunted and let his head drop against his shoulder. Stephen loved how vocal the man was, loved how Tony barely ever held back a reaction to his touches.

Stroking him up and down through the pants once, the sorcerer chuckled darkly when it made Tony jerk his hips up into his touch.

“Bastard”, his lover gasped and tried to pull him closer by his hips to no avail. “Stephen, I…”

“Yes?” He smiled softly, his hand still pressed firmly against the man’s crotch, but Tony seemed to have regained his equilibrium by now. His hands wandered to Stephen’s ass for a moment to grope him so plainly that the sorcerer could only moan in response.

They moved up then and slipped underneath his shirt to roam over Stephen’s naked back, their touch intoxicatingly hot. With a low grumble he captured Tony’s lips again to plunder his mouth and drown in the taste and wet heat. He got as good as he gave, Stephen’s whole being focused on nothing but the man underneath him.

There was a long moment of just this, heated touches and the intimate dance of their tongues. Tony clung onto him while Stephen slowly caressed him in his pants, not yet willing to give up the feeling of his hard flesh in his palm.

Eventually, though, the desire for more of Tony simply became too much to ignore. So Stephen reluctantly pulled back to look down at his boyfriend, drinking in the absolutely stunning sight of the pleasure etched into his features.

“I want you, right now”, he whispered, heart soaring when dark brown eyes opened to stare at him. “Fuck dessert, I need you, Tones.”

“You sure seem hungry.” Tony reached up for a feathery kiss and darted his tongue out to trace Stephen’s bottom lip. “And desperate, so fucking desperate. Do you really want me that much?”

“I want you even more”, Stephen breathed and kissed him again, much harder and more demanding than before. Tony wasn’t surprised, simply opening his mouth wider for him and not at all bothered when their teeth clashed in the heat of the moment.

The sorcerer instinctively thrusts his hips forward, but didn’t get the desired result. Tony chuckled softly at his indignant whine and slowly dragged his hands from his back along Stephen’s waist and to his chest.

His touch’s heat was near unbearable, a fire burning in his belly that threatened to consume him. He definitely grew more impatient, not willing to wait much longer.

“Let’s relocate, or I’ll just let you fuck me right here, douchebag”, he hissed and fondled Tony’s crotch with a hard jerking motion, resolutely ignoring the slight flare of pain in his hand. “Get your pants off now, Stark.”

“Someone’s desperate to get into my pants.” Despite his words Tony seemed to finally have had enough as well. His muscles tensed and Stephen moaned shamelessly when Tony stood up with most of his weight added to his own. The chair easily slid backwards and he dropped his legs to the ground, but he’d felt the strength in the genius’s body all too well.

“You’re so fucking hot”, he repeated and slanted his mouth over Tony’s again, his body shivering intently at how readily the other parted his lips for him. Stephen flexed his magic and teleported them across the room right beside the nest of blankets and pillows, immediately starting to open Tony’s shirt from the bottom up.

“Here? You’re sure?” the billionaire mumbled against his lips, sounding more than a little distracted. “We don’t have to…”

“Shut the fuck up and get naked.” Stephen pushed the offending fabric off Tony’s shoulders and left the rest to him, while he pulled the man closer by his pants’ loops. One of his hands returned to the very visible bulge between them. “I want this inside of me rather sooner than later.”

He massaged Tony once more, relishing in the helpless moan he got. Shaky fingers opened his shirt then as well while Stephen busied himself on that enticing throat. He somehow even managed to open his lover’s pants with his free hand while still massaging him, something he was quite proud of.

His hand slipped inside as soon as there was room, a delighted groan on his lips at the heat and incredible hardness he found. “So big, darling, and so hard for me already.”

“Fuck, you’re killing me here”, Tony panted, obviously stunned by Stephen’s aggressive approach. His cock was leaking all over the sorcerer’s hand and he spread the liquid as much as he could, only to pull his hand out.

Their eyes locked when he licked the pre-cum off his fingers, while his other hand kept holding Tony close by a loop. That seemed to be all it took for the other man to lose all patience when he started to roll his hips against Stephen’s.

He moaned in reply and immediately opened his mouth for Tony when he leaned in, letting him dictate their kiss, not once breaking apart as they lied down in front of the chimney. They turned and pushed and pulled on all their clothes, barely managing to resist the temptation to just rip them off each other.

Stephen ended up on top and once he’d made sure that the billionaire was comfortable, with several thick pillows beneath his body to soften the unforgiving surface of the ground, he sat back onto strong thighs and took in the image in front of him. God, Tony was so glorious like this, all sweaty and flushed in his arousal – and all because of him.

Leaning down, the sorcerer would never be able to describe the burning heat that was coiling in his stomach with every sound, every shudder Tony gave. Stephen kissed and licked and sucked on his skin, slowly working down his neck to his throat and then further.

Much further.

It was an intoxicating sight, the relaxed and yet impossibly aroused body of his lover spread out before him, so willing, so magnificent. Stephen didn’t even try to resist him, wetting Tony’s cock with his spit as thoroughly as he could while enjoying every moan, every loud pant his blowjob earned him.

Reaching back, Stephen used a spell to prepare himself and checked with his fingers, moaning around the genius at the sensations. A hard tug on his hair made him whimper, Stephen’s own cock twitching against Tony’s thigh at the sensation.

They stared at each other for a moment, brown eyes full of curious hunger while shame had colored the sorcerer’s cheeks and ears dark red. God, that tug alone had him harder and closer to orgasm than he should be, considering he hadn’t been touched once.

Raw want flickered across Tony’s face and Stephen gasped in shock when he pulled at his hair _again_, roughly urging him forward and back onto his cock. He eagerly opened his mouth to take him in, landing on his forearms just when his cock released his first load onto his boyfriend’s left thigh.

His head was pulled off again and Stephen moaned loudly, his orgasm leaving him shuddering above Tony. Eyes rolling back into his head, the sorcerer was barely aware that his lover urged him forwards to have him sitting on his thighs.

The small part of his brain that wasn’t blissed out as fuck noticed that Tony was staring at him incessantly, brown eyes unbelievably hungry. A warm hand stroked up his thigh and to his groin, giving his softening cock a gentle stroke that left him gasping, torn between jerking his hips forward and scooting away.

Tony then wiped his hand in Stephen’s come and started stroking himself a moment later, the sight of which was nearly enough to give him a heart attack. With his thick, angry red cock covered in the sorcerer’s come, the genius placed his hands on the outside of his thighs.

“Okay?” he quietly asked then, causing Stephen to nod before he could really comprehend what Tony had meant. He just let the man guide him, wanting nothing more than to feel that perfect girth splitting him open.

Tony helped him lift himself and shift into position, seemingly knowing exactly what Stephen’s plan had been all along.

“Tony”, he breathed and opened his eyes to stare down at him, taking in how ethereal the billionaire looked propped up against so many pillows. “Tony.”

A moan interrupted his repetition of the man’s name when Stephen felt his tip nudging against his entrance. One of the hands guiding him disappeared from his waist and the former neurosurgeon saw stars when gentle fingers probed his rim, gently pulling him wide before letting go.

Tony rubbed his tip over his opening several times before putting just the slightest bit of pressure on his ring of muscles, easily knocking every breath out of Stephen. After a last suggestive nudge Tony finally started pushing into him, his hand returning to its position on his upper body to hold him up.

“You feel amazing, honey”, the genius mumbled and pushed in a bit more, only to pull back again until his tip barely caught on his rim. “I can’t wait to make you feel so full.” He pushed in again, further this time before pulling back out. “You’re going to feel so full, Stephen, so fucking full.”

He repeated those movements for minutes, so slowly stretching his ass wider around his dick that Stephen’s cock was hard again by the time Tony was finally buried to his balls.

“This what you wanted?” the man on the bottom asked, his voice dark and sultry. “Feeling me so deep, so hot, Stephen. Fuck”, Tony gasped and gave a minimal, but unexpectedly hard thrust right against his prostate, enough to make Stephen’s vision blur at the edges. “Can feel you so deep, baby, so tight around me, so fucking hot. God, I can’t wait for you to fuck yourself on me, to split yourself open on my dick, making me cum so deep you’ll be able to taste me.” He gave a hard tug on Stephen’s sides, urging him to lift up until Tony slipped out, only to reach down and guide himself right back into him when Stephen sat back again all the way. “When we’re done you’ll be so well-stretched that I’ll just slip right back in for round two, what do you think?”

He wasn’t thinking, not anymore. All he could do was to feel and by the Gods, he felt so much in the following minutes. Tony continuously alternated between deep, hard thrusts and pulling himself out completely. Every single thrust was aimed right at his prostate, bringing him closer to oblivion with dazzling speed.

And yet the moments when he would pull out of Stephen were the most mind-blowing ones. He had to suppress a whimper every time they separated, but it was always worth the overwhelming sensation of having Tony push back into him, stretching him ever wider.

It was slow and yet incredibly intense love-making, his whole body sweating profusely as Stephen held onto Tony’s shoulders as much as he could. He’d probably have lost all rhythm by now if not for the strong hands stabilizing him and directing his movements.

“You feel so good”, Tony breathed and urged his upper body forward more than before, enough to be able to meet Stephen’s lips when he reached up. His cock slipped out again and he cried out lowly, hole quivering at the unbearable loss of that thick hardness.

Tony guided him back just as he reached down, aligning his cock perfectly and Stephen screamed when he harshly slammed up his hips. It was the first real thrust and it managed to knock every air out of his lungs, turning Stephen into a panting mess, his upper body bent forward over his lover.

He stayed in that position while Tony pumped his hips up powerfully, still holding him in place. It was wild and hard, his prostate drilled into a bundle of constantly firing nerves, but the bastard still slipped out on purpose and it was driving him mad.

“God, fuck, just… Tony, just…” Stephen leaned back a bit, bringing their hips closer to make it impossible for Tony to pull out and he totally ignored the amused, if breathless chuckle he earned.

He was so close by now, his cock throbbing and twitching with every hard collision of their bodies.

“C’mon, honey”, Tony crooned quietly, his gentle voice and the caress of his thumbs on Stephen’s waist a harsh contrast to his relentless pounding. “Let go and come for me.”

It took only a few more thrusts before the sorcerer slammed his hips down, a loud scream on his lips as he painted Tony’s stomach and chest in white. He pressed himself down as much as he could, every nudge of the cock against his prostate provoking another spurt of come.

Even with so little room to work, Tony still managed to snap his hips up. Stephen panted breathlessly, every muscle quivering until all of a sudden his whole body turned into jelly. He flopped down onto the billionaire’s chest, all strength having left him.

The hard thrusts into his body had Stephen seeing stars, especially when Tony sped up even more. He didn’t seem to care about his weight, cock drilling against Stephen’s prostate in the desperate chase of his own orgasm.

He was so oversensitive by now that simply everything hurt, but he still didn’t move. Low whimpers escaped his lips with every new impulse along his nerve tracts, which happened at just about all of Tony’s thrusts now.

“Fuck”, he grunted and dropped his head onto the broad chest beneath him. “Fuck, Tony, fuck…”

“I’m on it.” The words were pressed and Stephen still smiled, feeling acutely as Tony swelled just that slightest bit more inside him. A loud moan left his lips when the genius stilled beneath him with a strangled grunt, the sensation of his dick twitching and pulsing and jerking inside him simply mind-blowing.

“So good.” Stephen shuddered, the mere thought of Tony pumping his come into him making his cock twitch, no matter that he was still soft. “God, Tony, so fucking good.”

The genius jerked his hips up with a low moan, another spurt of come rushing into him that made him grin blissfully. It wasn’t long before Tony went completely limp underneath him and Stephen immediately moved to kiss him, eagerly swallowing his harsh pants off his lips.

After a few moments of leisure kisses, warm hands moved lightly down his waist and to Stephen’s thighs, only to travel around to his ass and up to his shoulders. Tony caressed the back of his neck, thumbs digging into his skin gently to loosen him up even further.

Stephen melted on top of him, his content sigh making the man breathe a gentle laugh. To his utter surprise Tony shifted then, planting his foot on the ground to gain the purchase he needed to carefully roll them around.

His softening cock remained lodged inside Stephen and he couldn’t help but moan at that, instinctively clenching the muscles of his ass to keep him in.

“Ah, Stephen”, Tony grunted, obviously oversensitive but he didn’t pull out either. The sorcerer watched him with hooded eyes as he pulled two pillows underneath his hips, propping Stephen’s ass up before carefully disengaging. He stayed between his legs, though, leaning on his elbows beside his upper body to pepper light kisses all over his chest. “Beautiful.”

“Hmm, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing”, he muttered, brain barely cooperative enough to provide him with full sentences. “Not that I’m not impatient, baby.”

“I know, I can tell.” Tony smiled where his lips brushed along his lowest rib, eliciting a soft huff from Stephen. “Can’t wait to fuck you again with my come still in you.”

“You are one dirty minded individual, Mr. Stark”, the sorcerer drawled lazily, enjoying the shiver running through him when Tony nibbled softly on his hipbone. “I fucking love you.”

“For nothing but the sex, I’m sure.”

The words made him grumble, but Stephen didn’t reply immediately, too engrossed in the sensations of Tony kissing his half-hard cock, tongue flicking out to lick his tip. He pulled away again and gently caressed his right thigh before moving back until he could brush their lips together.

“I love _you_, Tony”, he mumbled, hands moving to hold onto the genius’ shoulders. “Not the sex, not your money, only you.”

“I know.” Tony smiled down at him, his eyes full of love and just a hint of mirth. “You could have left me for another guy long ago, after all.”

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. “You can be the most annoying dick, Stark.” Pressing their lips together to keep Tony from answering, Stephen added after a long moment: “What makes you think I’d leave you for a guy?”

“Face it, Strange, you’re into this.” To further make his point, Tony rutted against his thigh for a moment and Stephen couldn’t help his moan, the hardening cock sending a shudder of raw desire through him. “I doubt a woman would do it for you these days.”

“Ever considered that it’s just you?” Stephen asked quietly and moved a hand to gently frame his boyfriend’s jaw, thumb lightly brushing over his skin. “I doubt anyone but you could do it for me these days, Tony.”

“If you keep firing my ego like that, I’m sure Dum-E will come up and douse us in fire extinguisher soon.”

Stephen threw his head back in laughter, the thought incredibly funny somehow. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him as he laughed and blinked a few times before looking up at him. It was impossible to not recognize the sight for what it was, pure adoration and fondness.

“Maybe Dum-E should do that”, he whispered as he dragged his thumb along Tony’s bottom lip. “You’re too hot to be safe.”

“Says you.” Tony’s almost offended snort admittedly startled him. “Do you have any idea how _incredible_ you look like this?”

Brown eyes looked at him with blazing hunger and Stephen could only stare as Tony moved closer, teasing him with his lips before pulling back yet again. He lifted his head to meet him halfway and was once again avoided, but when he let his head drop back Tony immediately followed him, a gorgeous smirk on his lips.

“Bastard”, the sorcerer grumbled playfully. “Kiss me, douchebag.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully, making a show of contemplating his request. With a shrug he bowed his head and pressed his lips to Stephen’s collar bone.

He huffed another laugh. “_Menace_.”

“Hmm”, his boyfriend chuckled and moved up a bit, his tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat. “I think I promised you I’d slip right back inside you for round two, didn’t I?”

The sudden nudge of something hard against his entrance set Stephen’s whole body aflame and abruptly reminded him of their position. Of course, Tony had been half-hard already minutes ago and with him still lying between his legs, it’d taken him almost no movement to get into positon.

Stephen shuddered all over, his legs easily falling apart even wider and to his delight that was all the consent Tony had been waiting for. There was still enough lube and more than enough of the man’s come inside him to ease the glide and his lover didn’t hesitate.

Being filled like this was breathtaking all in its own, but the sight of Tony’s eyes darkening when he looked at Stephen was even better. He was beautiful, so unspeakably beautiful above him and he reached up with both hands to pull him into a passionate kiss.

Their bodies moved together as Tony fucked him, his sweaty body deliciously slick and hot beneath Stephen’s eager hands. He touched him everywhere he could reach, his palms incessantly stroking over bronze skin. Talented and eager lips nibbled along his jaw, leaving a wet trail down the side of his neck while Tony kept rocking their hips together. 

Neither of them lasted long, despite having come already. The wet, smacking sound of Tony’s cock fucking into his come-filled channel was so obscene that Stephen could barely take it. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut while trying desperately to prolong this when he’d been ready to blow almost right from the start.

Tony didn’t appear to be off any better. His breathing was hard and ragged, his movements inside him stuttering occasionally. He actually halted altogether once, his whole body shuddering above Stephen as he slowly came back from the brink, face a mask of carefully restrained pleasure.

“Don’t hold back”, the sorcerer panted and squeezed his muscles around Tony’s cock, delighted when it made him cry out helplessly. “Please, Tony… I need you so bad.”

“Only after you.” The billionaire’s every muscle was rigid, using every trick he knew to stave off his orgasm for Stephen’s benefit.

He wouldn’t have it.

His cock was leaking pre-cum and twitching anyway, he wouldn’t need much more either. And so Stephen clenched around him again, whispering hoarsely: “Come in me, Tones. Let me feel you coming.”

There was pure desperation in brown depths as Tony involuntarily started fucking into him again, the hot tightness around him too arousing to resist. Stephen met his every thrust, hips jerking and he was so close, his whole body ready to snap.

With a last few especially hard thrusts Tony exploded inside him with a loud, lewd groan. He rammed in as far as he could and Stephen came the exact same moment Tony buried himself deep, the sorcerer’s whole body jerking intensely.

All he could feel, though, was the way he was filled yet more, so much so that some of Tony’s semen trickled out while he was still coming. Stephen whimpered and once again instinctively tried to keep it in, his muscles clenching.

That on the other hand made his boyfriend curse, his hips snapping forward roughly to nudge against his prostate. A low scream escaped his lips, the quick succession of intense sensations almost too much to bear.

Almost.

The way things were Tony knew exactly how to play his body and his own, knew exactly what he could do and what not. Stephen whimpered in disappointment when he pulled out, but his eyes snapped open when Tony didn’t move away.

He stared down to watch the man touching himself, noticing only then that he was indeed still half-hard. Stephen licked his lips and planted his feet on the ground, slightly angling his hips better to keep the come in.

“I feel so full”, he panted and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s bicep where he was leaning on his forearm while his other arm moved beautifully. “God, so good.”

“Yeah.” Tony glanced up at him, his gaze glassy and full of lust. “You’re so fucking wet, love. Feels so incredible.”

Stephen shivered, anticipation making every single hair on his body stand on end. By the Gods, he couldn’t wait to feel Tony glide in again, knowing he’d push out come with every single thrust; there was just so much by now.

“Tony, please.”

His lover huffed an amused chuckle. “Darling, I’m too old for this. I’m so sensitive it hurts.”

“Just hurry”, Stephen begged, even despite the fact that his own cock was still flaccid and lying in a pool of his own pre-cum and semen. God, this would’ve been a mess to clean later if not for magic, not that he would have minded. “So wet for you, darling. God, just fuck me one more time.”

Tony groaned, his words obviously affecting him as much as the sight in front of him was affecting Stephen. He would have moved, maybe even straddled Tony to ride him to kingdom come, but it’d mean losing the come inside him and he didn’t want that.

When the genius finally moved back over him, he thrust into Stephen with one fluid movement. The sound and sensation were incredible, come gushing out accompanied by a perversely wet noise that repeated every time Tony thrust forward.

Cursing and muttering obscenities, Tony did his best to fuck him into the ground and this time there was not the slightest bit of a hurry. Stephen was going mad with it, the pace powerful and intense, so much so that he felt like exploding with sensations. The whole soundscape was so lewd and bawdy that the sorcerer somehow managed to blush even while getting plowed so fucking good.

They lasted longer this time than they had the other times combined. Tony expertly brought him closer to the edge, slowly but steadily, and Stephen lost himself in the sensations. By the time they tumbled over the edge together the sorcerer felt like there was come everywhere, not that he really minded.

When his boyfriend dropped to the ground beside him, absolutely exhausted and breathing hard, Stephen waved a hand and regretfully cleaned them up. For a few minutes they just lay like that, close enough to feel the other’s warmth but not actually touching.

“You know”, Stephen said conversationally, smirking when his lover grunted to indicate that he was listening. “I think you’re a fool.”

“Your smooth pillow talk is always a treat, I gotta say.”

With a low chuckle the sorcerer turned onto his side and snapped his fingers. The pillows rearranged and Tony laughed quietly when he ended up perfectly comfortable, no part of his body touching the ground. Smiling, Stephen scooted closer and cuddled against the man’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Thinking I’d ever trade this”, he said, voice still gravelly from having cried out in raw desire. “I’ll probably regret saying it, but you’re stunning in bed.”

“Honey, I hate to break it to you, but you’re telling me every time you scream your lungs out.”

“Fair enough”, Stephen chuckled. “By the Gods, you’re amazing. Sex with you is amazing, Tony, because it’s you, not because you’re a guy.”

“So, you admit that I’m right and a woman wouldn’t do it for you anymore?”

“I don’t think any guy would do it for me either.” The sorcerer scooted up a bit and lifted his head to look down at Tony. “Like I said, you ruined me for anyone else.”

“See? I said I liked your pillow talk”, Tony chuckled and reached up to brush their lips together. “If you expect to get something out of all this ego-stroking, I’m sorry to disappoint you. I’ll need a while.”

“Thank God, I need a break.” Despite his words Stephen leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, delving deep to drink in as much of his taste as he could.

The ringing of Tony’s phone interrupted them.

“Jarvis, I’m busy.”

There was a brief pause. “It’s Mr. Ferraro, Sir. He says he’s pregnant.”

Stephen blinked when Tony laughed quietly at that. A soft push against his side made him roll away to give his boyfriend the room to get his cell from his pants. He was admittedly surprised when Tony rolled towards him then, his phone up against his ear as he looked Stephen right in the eyes.

“Hi, Max. Congratulations to Kate and you, Jarvis told me.” There was a brief pause when the man on the line talked, during which Tony nudged Stephen until he was settled on the pillows. The man lay down on top of him then, causing almost the entire lengths of their still heated bodies to touch. Tony bent his head to kiss his collar bone, only to chuckle softly and Stephen startled when he remembered that the other was actually on the phone.

“I thought you wanted to wait with kid number two. … And you thought fucking her without a condom was the clever thing to do? Oh, wait, let me guess, you weren’t thinking, at least not with your brain.” Tony snorted at whatever the caller said. “If you’re looking for sympathy, Max, you called the wrong number. I’ll ask you in eighteen years if it was worth ten minutes of fun.”

Stephen watched Tony grin as he listened to this Max guy while shifting slightly to lean on one elbow beside the sorcerer’s chest. The fingers of his free hand stroked lightly along the sorcerer’s collar bone, giving him goose-bumps all over. He blushed slightly when Tony glanced knowingly at him, decidedly not stopping his caresses of Stephen’s skin.

“It makes me think I made the smarter choice, being in a relationship with a man and all. … Thanks, yeah. Really happy. He’s amazing.” Brown eyes kept looking at him, the softest of expressions on Tony’s face. “Yes, Max, you heard right, I’m with him right now.” He chuckled at whatever Max was saying and scooted up a bit to brush his lips over Stephen’s. “We’re both winded, so I don’t mind. I wouldn’t have picked up twenty minutes ago, that’s for sure. … What? You asked! Besides, you called on our anniversary, if you expect me to… Two, actually. … That’s hardly fair to yourself, Max. I didn’t leave you because of that. You know all too well that I’m still battling with that every day myself.” Tony frowned then, for the first time averting his eyes from Stephen’s as he listened intently to the man on the line. “Honestly, Max, I think you should call your sponsor. … Look, if you don’t call him, then I will. … You’re not alone, you know I’d gladly help you; I offered you a job long ago and that offer still stands. … Think about it. If I don’t hear from you by next week I’ll come and kick in your door, do you hear me? … And, seriously, Max, congratulations. You’re a great father, not that I didn’t always know that. Yeah, you too. Bye.”

Tony threw his cell phone carelessly onto the carpet and dropped his head onto Stephen’s chest with a groan. He obviously needed a moment and the sorcerer gladly gave him time, letting his hands stroke slowly up and down his back.

“I’m sorry”, the genius mumbled eventually. “For ruining the mood.”

“There’s nothing you have to be sorry for.” Stephen lifted his head to place a kiss in brown hair. “So, your ex, huh?”

“Hmm.” It took a moment, but Tony finally moved to rest his chin on his pectoral. “Just think, okay? Bradley Cooper, stuck in a gym for, let’s say, about a year? With nothing to eat but hotness pills. That’s Max.”

Stephen swallowed past the pang in his heart, trying to focus instead on the loving adoration in brown eyes. “Sounds great.”

“He was”, Tony sighed, his smile a tad sad. “He was great, really sweet and amazing.”

“If he’s so perfect, why’d you leave him?”

“He wanted kids and I… Well, it’s kind of obvious. Not a good idea. It hurt like hell, even more than Pepper did because he got me in a way she never could, but I couldn’t stay and rob him of the experience. So I left.”

The rest went unsaid; Max had obviously found someone to have children with. Stephen was still hung up on what Tony had said, though, his mind reeling at the words and the condescending tone barely perceptible to someone who didn’t know him.

_It’s kind of obvious. Not a good idea. _

Stephen couldn’t help but remember earlier that day, when Tony had shown him that cabin in Georgia. His question returned, the weight of it slamming into his gut with uncomfortable heaviness.

And Tony, perceptive as he always was, noticed, of course he did. A frown appeared on his brow as he studied Stephen intently, while all he could think about was his question.

“Baby?” Gods, he hated that tone in Tony’s voice, that insecurity at not knowing what was on Stephen’s mind. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Tony”, he was quick to reassure and settled both hands on the man’s cheeks to calm him – and himself. Stephen’s heart was beating hard and fast, trying desperately to figure out what to do, but he drew a blank. Tony would see through a diversion and he’d sworn that he would never lie to him, so…

“Stephen, you’re starting to scare me.”

And wasn’t that irony, because if anyone was scared right then it was Stephen. To hear that Tony had left his ex because Max had wanted kids and he hadn’t, had hit home in a way he hadn’t seen coming.

“I don’t mean to”, Stephen finally muttered, his thumbs lightly stroking over the warm skin beneath his touch. “It’s just… God, Tony, it’s nothing bad, just something I thought about today. I didn’t want to ask you right now, but…”

“Would you just spit it out, you’re really starting to…”

“Do you want kids?”


	77. 2nd Anniversary - Part III

It was really getting unnerving how Tony was owlishly staring at him, not moving except for breathing. Stephen was getting so anxious, fearing that his question had been too soon and even more than that he was terrified that his question might have driven Tony away.

He’d left Max for that exact same reason, what if…

Stephen couldn’t take it anymore.

“Look, I didn’t mean that I want kids, I just…”

“Stephen.”

He snapped his mouth shut so fast that it hurt slightly. A look of utter sadness flickered through brown depths before Tony closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Are you asking me if I’d raise a child with you?”

“No, I… I’m…” _Shit, shit, shit_. “Tony, I…”

“Please. Stephen.” The genius opened his eyes to look at him again and Stephen was stunned by the love he found there, only love. “I think this is something I deserve your honesty with.”

“You do”, he whispered. “Tony, I don’t… I’m not saying I need a child.”

“It’s something you’d want, though.” It wasn’t a question and Stephen couldn’t find it in himself to deny it. To his surprise Tony just kept looking at him, studying him and he must have seen the fear that’d started squeezing his airways too tight. “You’re afraid I’ll leave you.”

“Tony…” he breathed, not really sure what to say.

The genius smiled at him, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes and reached up to frame the side of his face. “Stephen, breathe, okay? Please, baby. Breathe for me.”

He noticed only then how short of breath he was, a slight sheen of sweat on his skin making him shiver. Stephen closed his eyes and just concentrated on breathing and the calming weight of his boyfriend, pressing him down.

“Stephen, listen to me. I’m not leaving you, okay? Never, not unless you tell me to.” Tony moved a bit and pressed his cheek against the sorcerer’s to whisper directly into his ear. “I love you, I love every part of you. You’re my best friend, my favorite person. I’m not leaving you.”

They stayed like that for a long moment until eventually he calmed down, a quiet sigh on his lips as he turned his head to kiss Tony. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, love”, the genius was quick to reply, voice firm. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

He lifted his head to look down at Stephen, his brown eyes full of fondness. “Listen, okay? My relationship with Max lasted about five months. He told me that he wanted kids a few days after he told me he loved me, it was always a priority for him. And yes, I loved him, but I never fell in love with him. When I left it hurt, but not for long. My feelings for him were nothing like what I feel for you, asshole.”

The absurdity of the insult right that moment made him snort involuntarily and he felt his stomach flip when Tony’s eyes shined at the sound. It quickly disappeared again, though, replaced with a seriousness that tugged on his heart strings.

“I’m not father material, Stephen.”

In that moment he wanted to scream, to find a way into hell and kill Tony’s father and godfather all over again. There was not the slightest hint of doubt in brown eyes, only the absolute conviction of the truth of his words.

It hurt so much to see, because it was so far off the truth and Stephen wanted to cry for it, to weep for whatever had made Tony believe this.

“The last thing Obie ever said to me was that I’d become exactly like my father. I’d… really rather not do that to a child, Stephen.”

“You’re wrong; _he_ was wrong.” He grasped Tony’s face between his palms, a shake of his head preventing the billionaire from speaking. “No but. You’re a genius and one of the most intelligent people on this planet, but you’re wrong to believe that bastard’s words. You, Anthony Edward Stark, would be an amazing father, the best any child could possibly hope for. You’re nothing like your own father, sweetheart.”

“I’m not…”

“I’ve seen you with Rumi, Sir and Blue. I’ve seen you with Elena and Alex. There’s not a single doubt in my mind that any child would be incredibly fortunate to have you as its father, Tony.”

“Is that what you want?” He was deflecting, if subtly, but Stephen let him. Tony’s turmoil was clear to see in his eyes and the sorcerer knew that this wasn’t something he could correct within a few minutes. He’d always expected Tony to have these kinds of doubts, but to see it this clearly in brown depths hurt.

It hurt so much.

“I never wanted children, Tony. Neither did Christine, so that worked. I haven’t brought it up, because it’s not a risk for us.” Stephen reached up with one hand to card his fingers through brown hair, smiling softly when his lover leaned into his touch. “And then I saw Rumi in your arms and I… I dreamed, I guess. I thought about what it’d be like to have that with you, to see you hold your own child who’d possibly be the only person I could ever love more than I love you. It was just… a thought, a dream. And then, today, you showed me that cabin and you said you want to retire, that you want a family as much as I do, so the dream was back. I’ve been thinking about it all day, but not because it’s what I want. I want you and everything that entails.”

Tony was looking intensely at him, almost as if he was searching for any sign that Stephen didn’t mean what he’d said. Whatever he found, the slight blush and sudden inability to look him in the eyes made the sorcerer’s heart race in his chest.

“I’m not… I don’t really know what you mean, Stephen”, his boyfriend whispered then, sounding about as shy as he’d ever heard him. “Do you want a child or not?”

“Not at all costs, no.” He gently lifted Tony’s head, trying to get him to look at him again. “If your answer is no, then that’s okay. I couldn’t lose you, not for anything. I don’t even know if it’s a possibility or how it’d be supposed to work for either of us, considering what we do. And it’s also not that I’m missing something, because what we have is perfect. You’re perfect. All I’m saying is that I look at you and I can see us raising a child, that I can picture us living that kind of life. I’m saying that I want that with you, because I want it all with you. Everything you’re willing to give me.”

Brown eyes were full of tears, the conviction and love Stephen had felt obviously having transmitted through his voice and words. He pulled Tony close to hug him, arms tightly wrapped around him.

“I’m so in love with you, douchebag”, he whispered into his boyfriend’s hair, breathing in his scent while he spoke. “All I’ve learned about you, every little piece of you that you’ve let me see, made me fall even deeper for you. There’s nothing, not a single thing about you, that’d made me fear to see you raising a child. You’re amazing with kids and I know that you’d love them, with all your heart. I know you’d love them more than anything else, just the way you’re supposed to. You’d be an amazing father, Anthony.”

“I don’t believe that”, Tony muttered so quietly that he barely heard him. Stephen held him even tighter, the grip of his arms almost bruising. “Not when I’ve seen my father looking back at me in the mirror so often.”

“You’re not your father.” The sorcerer felt desperate, but he tried just as desperately to stay calm, knowing that Tony wasn’t being difficult on purpose. It meant so much to him that the man was telling him this at all, that he let Stephen see his worst nightmare. “Your father was a monster, but you’re not. You’re not. You’re such a good, wonderful man, Tony. I’ve never seen anyone more naturally good with children than you. I’d never doubt that our child is safe with you, and loved and protected. I trust you, because I know who you are and you’re not the least bit like your father.”

Silence enveloped them and he knew that Tony didn’t really believe him, but Stephen figured that he didn’t have to. Not yet. Not today.

By the Gods, he’d meant what he’d said and would never regret it if they never decided to raise a child. And yet, at the same time he wanted nothing more than to have that with Tony, to share that experience with him and prove to him how wrong he was.

Stephen honestly didn’t think that there was anyone who’d make a better father than Tony and he wanted to prove that to him. He wanted so much to take that burden, that fear from the genius, because he knew with unwavering certainty that any child would be so lucky to have Tony as their father.

“It’s not like it can just happen”, the billionaire interrupted his musings and Stephen huffed a little laugh.

“No matter how much we try.”

His dry comment made Tony smile, he could feel it where he’d pressed his face into the crook of Stephen’s neck.

“And with Thanos coming, maybe that’s a good thing.” The genius sighed quietly. “I’m not saying no, I hope you got that. I have my doubts, but I trust you and it’s not like I’d do it alone.”

“But it was a clear no with Max?” Stephen asked, still wondering about that.

“I’m starting to think that you’re just fishing for compliments”, Tony chuckled softly. “Max wasn’t you. You’re… God, you’re such an asshole for making me say this.” A quiet snort. “I’m nuts for you. You’re the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen, you’re funny, you’re strong, you’re gentle and you’re mine. I never felt like that about Max or about anyone, really. I’m grateful every day that I’m so lucky, so grateful that you love me back.”

“Even when I’m being an asshole about it?” He grinned when his question made the billionaire nearly choke on his startled laugh.

“Yeah.” Tony lifted his head and was grinning widely, but his eyes were as soft and fond as they could possibly be. “A very handsome, amazing asshole.”

“You do say the nicest things.” There’d been sarcasm in his voice, but Stephen had still meant every word and Tony seemed to have gotten that. They both moved to meet for a light press of their lips against each other’s, just a gentle caress of skin.

“I was very different when I was with Max”, Tony mumbled out of nowhere, their lips brushing as he spoke. His eyes were still closed, but he blinked them open then to look down at him. “I wasn’t sober and I knew that he wasn’t it for me, not really. Everything’s different now and if… if it comes up again, I promise you I’ll consider it with you.”

“That’s all I’m asking, really.” Stephen lifted his upper body up, bringing his elbow to his side to lean on as he caught a surprised Tony’s lips for a deep kiss. His other hand moved to bury his fingers in dark chocolate hair while he caressed him with his lips and tongue. “I love you.”

“I love you too”, Tony whispered back to him, not bothering to pull away from their kiss either. “You’ll never know how glad I am that you found me and that you decided I was worth staying.”

Pressing even closer to Tony’s warm body, Stephen made sure to show his lover how much he was loved with his touches and kisses. By the time he pulled back, the genius was a relaxed, utterly blessed sight before him.

“How about dessert?” he asked quietly, a grin forming on his lips when Tony groaned in fake exasperation. “Not that, douchebag. I seem to remember you praising that tiramisu.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure”, the billionaire mocked, his eyes beautiful with the mirth dancing in them. “You’re saying that now.”

“You think I forgot that we celebrated your 40th birthday a few months ago? I know what to expect and what not.” Stephen laughed at Tony’s playful smack on his shoulder and shrieked when he was suddenly on his back again, a warm body settling carefully on his. “How am I supposed to get up like this?”

“Maybe you’re supposed to stay right where you are”, Tony smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw. “Gorgeous you.”

Stephen blushed from the compliment as if it’d been the first time and moved in for a long kiss, though they both kept it tame and slow. He brushed the back of his fingers along Tony’s cheek when he lay back again, watching as brown eyes fluttered close at the loving touch.

“I’d stay, beautiful”, the sorcerer whispered. “But I gotta go to the bathroom. I’ll bring dessert on my way back.”

Tony rolled off him to let him get up, his dark eyes following Stephen’s every movement. He couldn’t help but think how far he’d come, how insecure he’d been when their relationship had started, and now he had no problems walking around completely naked, even enjoying the weight of Tony’s gaze on his still heated skin.

Once he’d returned they fed each other while quietly talking and laughing, until Stephen had enough and exchanged the sweet taste of dessert with the taste of bronze skin. It caused Tony to nearly choke on his last bite, but there was no complaint forthcoming.

He took his sweet time to taste all of the billionaire, his fingers, tongue and lips caressing every centimeter, every little crevice. By the time he urged Tony to turn around, the man was a puddle of sweat and lust beneath his touch, eagerly shivering and moaning.

Using every trick he knew, Stephen played on all the spots that made Tony gasp and did all the things he knew drove the genius mad with lust. It was always a treat to do this, but after their intense sex earlier every hurry, every impatience was gone, replaced with the raw desire to just feel as much of the other man as he could.

He didn’t even care about his own neglected member as he delved deep into Tony’s body with his tongue and fingers, his whole focus on the man beneath him. Stephen’s body was on fire just from the moans he provoked, feeling hotter than was bearable when Tony tumbled over the edge with a choked groan.

His sexy body was still trembling with aftershocks when Stephen slowly kissed up Tony’s spine to plaster himself all along his backside.

“You okay?” he whispered, feeling very acutely the shivers and ragged breaths still wrecking Tony.

“You just ate me out like it’s my birthday and Christmas combined, I’m fucking more than okay”, Tony panted, another full-body shudder rocking through him. “God, I love it when you do that.”

“Understandable”, the sorcerer chuckled softly and rubbed his nose against the back of his neck and his cock against Tony’s ass. “I love doing it. You sound so beautiful coming apart under my touch.”

“Oh, I’m looking forward to coming apart again.” Tony pushed back against him slightly, the friction causing Stephen to breathe a low moan. “Just give me a moment.”

“Of course.” He kissed whatever skin he could reach, Tony’s shoulders, the side of his neck, his ear. “I love you, my gorgeous man.”

“Hmm, you’re so far in my pants already and yet you keep flattering me.” Stephen moved back a bit to give Tony some room when he heaved himself up onto his forearms. They shifted slightly until the genius could turn his head to meet his gaze, his eyes dark and incredibly tender at the same time. “Love you too.”

Holy Lord, Tony looked magnificent and he couldn’t help but stare, drinking in the sweaty and absolutely debauched sight in front of him.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful”, Stephen whispered in awe and moved forward a bit to kiss Tony, tongue delving deep into his mouth as he lightly rubbed his cock along the crevice of his ass. It made the billionaire moan, only to deepen their kiss even more.

He searched blindly for the lube, fundamentally unwilling to break the kiss to look for it. Sighing with relief when he’d found it, Stephen quickly used a liberal amount of the stuff to slicken himself up, a low groan on his lips at the contact. When he settled his hand on Tony’s ass again, the man broke the kiss to lower his head onto a pillow.

His boyfriend looked at him as he shook his head slightly, whispering: “I’m good.”

“You sure?”

There was no way that the rimming and the fingering from before had truly been enough to loosen the man up, but Stephen trusted Tony’s word. He had a nearly frightening and stunningly hot ability to relax his body, even if the spit had to have dried by now.

“Yes, baby.” Tony smiled at him, looking all sultry and so freaking sexy spread out on his stomach before Stephen. “C’mon, I’m not getting any younger here.”

He breathed a soft chuckle, but took his time slowly kissing a path up Tony’s shoulder to his neck. A soft laugh stumbled past his lips at the impatient whine his boyfriend gave, ass rubbing against him suggestively.

“You asshole.”

Stephen grinned wickedly.

“You say such sweet things”, he mocked the billionaire, but still didn’t move, at least not the way Tony wanted him to. Instead he leaned forward a bit more and traced his lips over his lover’s cheek. “Impatient, are we?”

“I hate you”, Tony moaned, his whole body shivering intently underneath him. “Would it help if I begged?”

  
“Hmm, no.” Stephen kissed his pulse point before nibbling softly on his lobe. “I’m not done yet.”

“Thank God you aren’t”, Tony quipped. “You’re still supposed to fuck me.”

“But I’m not going to”, the sorcerer whispered and carefully sank his teeth into the place where Tony’s neck met his shoulder. “I’m going to make love to you.”

“Even better.” Tony arched his back beneath him, his thighs quivering where Stephen stroked his hand slowly down his body. “Unless the suspense kills me before you get to it.”

“That’d be a shame”, he grinned and let the tips of his fingers dance over the sensitive skin of his boyfriend’s groin. “You came, like, four times tonight already. How are you still so desperate for this?”

Stephen started placing open-mouthed kisses over the expanse of Tony’s upper back, wanting nothing more than to taste him again.

“Hypocritical question, considering you’re rock hard as well”, Tony snorted just as he let his hand wander down to gently grasp his in a loose hold. “What _are_ you waiting for?”

“_Excuse you_, it’s called foreplay.” Stephen grinned against a shoulder blade. “Ever heard of it?”

“You _jumped_ me after dinner, what was I supposed to do? Ignore the hand you had shoved into my pants?”

“Yes?” He tried, but he couldn’t keep in his happy laughter. God, he’d never, ever laughed like this during sex, hell, he’d barely ever laughed this much before Tony. “You make me so happy, Tony.”

Kissing the skin in front of him again, the sorcerer was surprised when Tony abruptly relaxed, a defeated sigh on his lips. He straightened up halfway to stare at the back of his lover’s head.

“Did you just give up?”

“Hmm”, Tony hummed and Stephen could just about see the small smile curling the corner of his mouth. “You were right, this is nice.”

“Nice”, he repeated, a broad grin spreading on his lips as he scooted up slightly to kiss Tony’s cheek. “Not what I was hoping for.”

“Waiting for you to get on with it isn’t what I was hoping for either, so whatever.”

The sorcerer burst out laughing and dropped his head into the crook of the genius’ neck. “I fell for that one, didn’t I?”

“You seem to be falling an awful lot around me, maybe it’s got something to do with that.”

“I do, don’t I?” Stephen smiled softly. “Then again, falling for you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“So you keep saying.”

Tony lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles, brown eyes still closed. His thumb was brushing over his scars, the gesture all Stephen needed to understand the reply to his statement for what it was.

“I love you, Tony”, he whispered and finally shifted to brush the tip of his cock against the billionaire’s quivering ring of muscles. “You’re so beautiful, so amazing.” Slowly pushing forward, Stephen choked on his breath when Tony relaxed promptly, his body opening up to him in a clear invitation. “God, so stunning. So gorgeous.”

“Concentrate, would you?” his boyfriend mumbled, but didn’t move at all, allowing Stephen to claim him as slowly as he desired.

“Douchebag”, the sorcerer chuckled and resumed kissing the back of Tony’s neck. “Fuck, I love you.”

He kept kissing Tony wherever he could reach while pushing in as slowly as humanly possible. It took a lot of his willpower, the billionaire was _magnificent_ beneath him, but it was so worth it.

The luxurious moan Tony didn’t bother muffling sent a shiver down Stephen’s spine.

“Now, was that so hard?” the genius asked, only to add: “You know what, that was a rhetorical question.”

“I figured.” With a soft chuckle he wrapped his body around Tony as much as he could, wanting to feel his heated skin against his own. “You feel amazing.”

“As do you”, Tony whispered and dropped his head back against Stephen’s shoulder to allow him access to his neck. He took the invitation with a low moan, tongue flicking out for a taste before his teeth gently nibbled on the skin to leave a beautiful mark. “Possessive asshole.”

“So true.” Stephen kissed the irritated skin before pulling back slightly to get into a position that allowed him to finally start thrusting. “Darling, pull your left leg up a little.”

“Possessive _and_ bossy”, Tony snarked, but did as he’d said, knowing exactly that the shift was mostly for his benefit. “I know exactly why you’re so hot.”

“You’re talking way too much.”

“And whose fault is that?” The snarky comment was immediately followed by a deep groan as a result of Stephen’s next thrust, the sound sending a shiver through his whole body. _There_. “That’s more like it, hot stuff.”

“And you call me bossy?” the sorcerer laughed, though it was breathless and strained, moving constantly as he was. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Tony only managed a content hum. It seemed that he’d finally lost the ability to speak or maybe just the will to annoy him, Stephen didn’t care. He kept the angle and resumed kissing his lover’s shoulders and neck, unable to get enough of having Tony like this.

It was so hot, so unbearably erotic to hear the man moaning, to feel his every reaction to what he did to him and Stephen was close faster than he realized. He slowed down then, desperately trying to prolong this, but Tony had other plans.

Barely able to stifle his helpless scream in time, the sorcerer had to use all of his willpower to not come the exact moment the muscles around him tightened deliberately.

“_Shit_”, he hissed and let his forehead drop onto Tony’s shoulder. “Fuck, Tony…”

“Stop holding back, baby.” The billionaire placed a light kiss on the back of his hand. “Please.”

That did it, because there was nothing he could do against a plea of Tony’s, every single one of his restraints shattering. With a loud moan Stephen thrust into the tight heat around him once, twice, only to come so hard that he saw white spots behind his closed eyelids.

The warm hand holding onto his disappeared and he almost missed the sound and movement of Tony jerking himself off, the rushing blood too loud in his ears. Another moan tumbled off his lips when the man came around him, the rippling of his muscles incredibly intense with his cock still softening.

“Tony”, he mumbled and tightened the hold around his waist. “Baby…”

“I’ll kill you if you move.”

“Wasn’t planning to.”

“Good.” Tony sighed tiredly and moved the slightest bit to get more comfortable, but otherwise he stayed absolutely still. Stephen didn’t mind, plastering his own body along the length of the other’s as much as he could.

After a few minutes of not moving even a single muscle, Stephen carefully pulled his flaccid cock out and cleaned them both with a wave of his hand. He snuggled against Tony again, sighing happily at being able to feel so much of his warm skin against his own.

“You feel so good”, the sorcerer muttered and pressed a long kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

“You’re a cuddle bear, that’s all.” Tony’s body shook slightly with his chuckle and Stephen smiled broadly, too happy to bother denying something that they both knew was true.

“Only with you”, Stephen whispered and covered them with a blanket before relaxing completely, body half-spread over Tony with his head resting on his shoulder. “Comfy?”

“Stephen, I’m not sleeping on the floor.”

“Not yet, no.”

“Asshole.” Tony moved half-heartedly as though he wanted to get up, but quickly gave up again and bumped his elbow in Stephen’s side. “Stephen…”

“Just a nap”, the sorcerer mumbled and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, deeply breathing in Tony’s scent. “You tired me out.”

“Unbelievable.” The billionaire huffed, sounding affronted and amused at the same time, but shifted to get more comfortable anyway. “Just for the record, I totally hate you.”

“No”, Stephen chuckled, moving as well until he was perfectly spooning Tony from behind. “You totally don’t.”

A grumble was all he got for an answer, but it was more than enough. He kissed the skin in front of him for a while longer until he felt the other man’s breathing evening out. Only when he was sure that Tony had fallen asleep in his arms did Stephen move to sit up and open a portal.

“Shh”, he whispered to the Cloak and waved it through to pick up Tony from the ground. It did as he’d asked and Stephen quickly followed the two into the bedroom after putting out the admittedly insane amount of candles. He knew exactly that the genius would mock him the next day for all of this, but he didn’t mind.

The ground really was no place to sleep, but he hadn’t wanted Tony to have to get up, so this was it. He quickly got under the covers and smiled at how gently the Cloak put his boyfriend on the mattress, allowing him to sleep through the relocation.

With an insistent wave of his hand Stephen sent the Cloak over into the dressing room, not at all wanting it to be around when they’d wake up in the morning or in the middle of the night. There was little he wanted less than for the artifact to witness them having sex.

He snuggled close again, making sure that they were touching as much as possible before relaxing as well. Sleep came quickly and he drifted off with a smile on his face, his arms tightly wrapped around his lover’s warm body.


	78. Joel Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in absolutely no way representative of Joel Little. I merely used him as a character for my intentions in this chapter, so there's - and I cannot stress this enough - absolutely no intentional correlation to the real-life Joel Little.

With a low grumble Stephen shut the book on his lap after having read the last sentence for the fifth time. Concentrating was impossible and he berated himself for even having come to their home in Miami.

The sound of laughter made him frown in contempt, immediately followed by guilt and a bad conscience. By the Gods, Stephen knew that he was being a complete idiot, but try as he might, he simply couldn’t stop feeling this way.

It’d been almost two months since they’d come out. As omnipresent as their finally confirmed relationship had been for weeks, by now it seemed to have been fully accepted. They’d even gone out for a few lunches and dinners in public restaurants and Stephen was elated to finally have that.

The other thing that had developed in the meantime was Tony’s music career, which was quite mentionable by now. The billionaire had stuck to his principles and had refused to sign a record deal, preferring to keep control of his art and its contribution over making profits.

He’d been criticized quite brutally for that, since the industry worked very differently, but he hadn’t budged. Stephen had been glad to see Tony regularly working on his music and loving it immensely, producing some of his already written songs as well as coming up with new ideas.

Instead of putting his songs up for sale, Tony had simply put up songs on streaming services such as Tidal, Spotify and Apple Music. It’d brought his music out there, free to listen to by the millions of subscribers.

Songs like _You Are In Love, New Year’s Day, False God, The Archer, Cruel Summer, I Know Places _and his cover of _Yellow_ had been received extremely positively, especially considering their freshly confirmed relationship. News and social media had been wildly enthusiastic in coming up with ideas about who and what the songs were about, there were new theories almost every day.   
  
Tony stayed resolutely silent, never once commenting on any of the rumors and Stephen was very glad about that. It preserved their privacy and still meant that the genius’ numbers in followers and fans were steadily rising, the mystery probably a part of the appeal.

He was working up to be a force to be reckoned with in the music industry, especially with his unique way of putting his music out there. Tony had never bothered to send his songs to radio, had never even commented on what he was doing. He’d just silently started putting out songs on streaming services and it’d taken off like a rocket.

The perceived mystery about Tony’s and his relationship was only adding fire to that fuel. Jarvis had informed them that there were whole websites dedicated solely to the interpretation of Tony’s songs, some of which weren’t even half-bad.

It amused them both, even if the rumors had a tendency of turning hurtful as well. Tony didn’t mind as much as Stephen did when the billionaire was accused of cheating or, even worse, merely using him. He hated Tony’s casual shrugs whenever something like this came up, though he always tried to reign in his useless anger.

Much to Stephen’s amusement, the whole of concept of Tony being this psycho serial dater playboy had prompted him to come up with his most successful song to date. _Blank Space_ was a masterpiece of sarcastically shoving that presumed image of himself right back at the media’s face.

The song had taken off like nothing else, breaking several streaming-records as well as a few Youtube-records for most-watched video. _Blank Space_ had spent several weeks on #1 on the Billboard 100 chart as well and Stephen was so proud of that, knowing how good Tony had felt about that particular song.

His fame had only grown and with that the rumors. It had prompted Tony to change the game yet again when he’d decided to publish his songs solely through OnlyFans, a website that was meant to allow artists to contribute their craft solely to their fans.

Of course, considering internet piracy, no content ever remained exclusive to that website. However, the mere idea of publishing his craft free of charge directly to his fans had been another enormous boost for Tony’s popularity. He had the most followers on OnlyFans, no matter that the songs he published there weekly went up on the usual streaming services exactly seven days later as well.

It was a phenomenon to see that even after having been published for free, the songs still garnered astronomic amounts of streams even weeks later. Tony’s songs were constantly on the charts, even despite never being promoted or sent to radio.

His success was undeniable and Stephen was just so, so happy for him. Tony didn’t really seem to care about the success itself. The hundreds of millions of followers and the insane amount of positive reviews on social media on the other hand were really making the genius proud, he knew that. And even if there were negative comments, Tony barely paid them any attention and the sorcerer was really glad about that.

Still, not everything was perfect and fine.

Tony had been working with several producers and songwriters, including Max Martin and his colleague, Shellback. _Blank Space_ had been their combined effort and Stephen had to admit that the two producers were simply brilliant. His boyfriend loved working with them, he’d had so much fun whenever Stephen had joined them.

The billionaire mostly worked in the sound studio of their home in Miami. It was perfectly built and equipped, plus it allowed everyone to crash for the night if they forgot the time. Which happened quite often, but Stephen never minded. He loved coming home from Kamar-Taj and just sitting in the adjacent room, the door standing open whenever no vocals were recorded.

Tony was having fun, simple as that, and Stephen loved hearing him laugh and joke and sing. It never got boring and even if he wasn’t a part of the process, Stephen was always welcome to come in and visit.

And it always meant the world to him when Tony would smile at him even when he was busy, more often than not greeting him with a soft kiss no matter how busy he was. They’d gained that freedom and they both made the most of it, soft and loving touches a constant in his life these days in a way that Stephen had never known.

Which was exactly why his feelings in that moment made him feel guilty and even angry at himself. Everything was fine, great even. They were happy, their relationship was strong and beautiful and they were so in love.

Nevertheless, the sound of voices made the knot in his gut tighten even more and Stephen buried his face in his hands, inwardly screaming. God, he knew how unfounded all of this was, but he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Joel Little.

An up-and-coming producer, the young man was really good at what he was doing. Stephen remembered how Tony had gushed weeks ago about what the man could do with a computer and different sounds. He hadn’t thought twice about it then, still hadn’t when he’d met the guy.

He still hadn’t batted an eye when Little and Tony had worked through a few nights, considering that it wasn’t anything unusual for his lover. Stephen had liked the producer even, he was quiet, but funny and Tony obviously enjoyed working with him.

That had changed abruptly, though, when he’d come home from Kamar-Taj about a week ago, pretty much exactly like he’d done this day. Stephen had missed Tony after a night of sleeping alone – some urgent matters at SI had kept the genius in New York the night prior – and he’d looked forward to a few minutes alone with him.

Kissing Tony hello had lasted a lot longer than usual, but Tony had refused to let him go and he’d obliged more than willingly. Stephen had been so happy in that moment, kissing Tony and gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs - until he’d lifted his head and had noticed the glum look on Little’s face.

The contempt aimed at the sorcerer had been impossible to miss and even if he’d tried to not read too much into it, Stephen hadn’t been able to forget about that moment. What’s worse, he’d started to notice many more instances like this, dark glances at him and long, almost yearning looks aimed at Tony when no one looked.

It was clear as day that Little had a crush on the billionaire, Stephen saw it confirmed whenever Tony laughed or said something snarky or clever; Little’s gaze was constantly drawn to him. He understood that part very well, only noticing this easily because Stephen wasn’t any better.

He’d tried to ignore it, but Tony was perceptive in some ways and had nagged him until he’d told him about his suspicions a few days ago. Stephen hadn’t even needed to play it down, Tony had just laughed and told him that he was plain wrong. It’d hurt, to be honest, to be this easily dismissed with something that was really starting to make him uncomfortable. It wasn’t that Stephen was actually afraid that Tony was interested in Little, but the dismissal didn’t help his inner turmoil at all.

And today when he’d come home and Tony had merely waved at him in greeting, not even taking the time to come out of the studio and kiss him, Stephen couldn’t help but feel resentful. It was a new feeling, something he’d never felt towards Tony, but he kept thinking that the genius _knew_ how he felt towards Little and still didn’t care.

It wasn’t that Stephen insisted on a kiss every time they met, but a mere wave after two days of not having seen each other was simply unusual. Tony had seemed as engrossed in what he’d been doing as usual and he couldn’t blame him for that.

However, the way Little had glanced at Tony from the side, though, had really stung. He knew that look, was pretty sure that he’d looked at the genius like that himself a million times. It was so _obvious_ and yet Tony couldn’t see it.

And Little always grinned at him whenever their gazes met, as if he wanted to rub it under Stephen’s nose that the genius chose him over Stephen.

Technically Stephen knew that he was being irrational. It didn’t matter, they were happy and he knew that Tony loved him. And yet it hurt, all of it, and Stephen could feel how it was all becoming too much to ignore.

“Hey, babe.”

Tony’s voice tore him out of his musings and Stephen involuntarily smiled as he watched the man approach. He leaned down for a firm kiss to his lips, but left again just as quick as he’d come and the sorcerer hated that it bothered him.

And yet it did.

Trying his best to not let it show, Stephen asked: “How about we go out for dinner later, try out that Indian place Pepper recommended?”

“Not today, we’ll probably work all night again”, Tony mumbled absently as he got out two bottles of water from the fridge. He rambled about something that Little had been doing with his productions that he found so fascinating, and something inside Stephen snapped.

“I’ll stay at the Sanctum then”, he said while Tony was still talking and stood up.

The other man stopped mid-sentence and stared at him, obviously baffled by the harsh and cold tone in his voice. A frown flickered over Tony’s face, but Stephen didn’t care.

“Stephen, what…?”

“Nothing. I’ve got a meeting early tomorrow and if you’re working all night, I can just as well go back. Good night.”

He left without another word, refusing to even look at Tony because he knew that if he did, it’d only hurt more. Leaving him alone with Little shouldn’t feel this way, but Stephen couldn’t deny that he was afraid that he’d just left the field to the producer.

It wasn’t fair, especially not to Tony, because he’d never believe that his boyfriend would cheat on him. Still, he felt this way and it fucking hurt that Tony didn’t even seem to care.

The next day, long after his meeting had been finished and Stephen still hadn’t returned to Miami, the sudden appearance of a very familiar presence startled him from staring uselessly at his cup of tea. Barely a minute later Tony walked into his office in the Sanctum, a deep frown on his face.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

_I told you already_, Stephen couldn’t help but think with certain annoyance. _You didn’t care. _

“Nothing”, he said instead and pretended to go back to the book in front of him, a clear dismissal. It didn’t work and Stephen had no idea how he could have even considered that it would, not with Tony.

“Bullshit. You’ve been weird all week and that, last night, was weird as fuck. Talk to me.”

“I already did.”

The words hung in the air between them and Stephen almost felt bad when he realized the honest confusion in deep brown eyes. A moment later it dawned on Tony, though, and the quick transition to anger made him wince.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Stephen stared at him, not even deigning that with an answer.

Tony took a deep breath before going on. “I honestly thought you were kidding about that.”

“I wasn’t.”

“I get that.” The billionaire’s reply was awfully close to a snarl, Tony’s forced patience obviously cracking. “I told you that you’re wrong, so I guess this means that you simply don’t trust me.”

Stephen was momentarily stunned at the tone of Tony’s voice when he’d said _simply_, so matter-of-factly and casually like it was to be expected. He couldn’t say anything in return, though, because the other man was still talking.

“I don’t get it. I really don’t, but whatever. Joel doesn’t care about me like that, but that’s not even the important part. Even if he did, I really thought you trusted me.”

“I do trust you”, the sorcerer mumbled, only realizing how weak his voice sounded as he spoke, how utterly unconvincing. Damn, that hadn’t been his intention at all, but having to realize that Tony thought that this was about Stephen’s lack of trust hurt even more than anything this last week had.

Expectedly, it was clear in Tony’s eyes that he didn’t believe a word he’d said.

“Yeah”, the man chuckled with absolutely no trace of humor. “I can see that. Look, I’ve got to go. Maybe I’ll see you later, unless you prefer to keep pretending that you’re busy here.”

Tony was gone before he could even blink and Stephen really had no idea how all of this had even gotten this far.

Wong found him about an hour later, still sitting exactly like he had when Tony had left. The other sorcerer was perceptive enough to mostly just let him talk once he’d gently coaxed Stephen to get it off his chest. And it felt good, really good, to just talk about it like he’d hoped he could talk to Tony.

It helped, especially to put all of this into perspective. Wong pointed out that maybe Tony really didn’t notice how Little looked at him and Stephen had to admit that maybe he’d overreacted a bit.

He sent Tony a text that night when he went to bed. “I’m sorry, Tony. I trust you, I really do. Good night <3”

There was a long pause until Stephen got a reply, but at least it managed to make him smile. “Let’s talk tomorrow. Good night, Stephen. <2.9”

_Typical Tony_, he thought, laughing softly at the last part and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

His slightly better mood didn’t last long.

When he portaled into their home in Miami, Stephen immediately noticed the sound of voices and laughter coming from the garden. There were Tony and Little sitting at the outdoor table, obviously joking around and something inside the sorcerer finally boiled over.

His eyes caught Tony’s just before he turned around to leave, only for his gaze to fall on Little. The man didn’t seem surprised to see him, obviously picking up on Stephen’s annoyance much easier than Tony did.

And then the bastard had the nerve to smirk at him.

Shaking with the anger he felt and desperately trying to ignore the pang in his heart, Stephen needed two tries to open the portal to Kamar-Taj that he wanted.

It was just enough time for Tony to come in. “Hey, I thought we wanted to talk.”

“Well, I thought so too, but I don’t want to interrupt.”

“You’re not interrupting, we were just taking a break and…”

“God, Tony, you don’t get it, do you?” he yelled and turned to face the billionaire, barely taking a moment to feel satisfied about the stunned look on his face. “I _told_ you what this is about, but you keep acting like nothing happened.”

“Because nothing _did_ happen”, Tony yelled right back and glared furiously at him. “What the fuck is your problem, Stephen?”

“Obviously I don’t have a problem, at least not one that’s worth even talking about”, the sorcerer hissed through gritted teeth, feeling very much like yelling some more, but not wanting to give the producer within earshot the satisfaction. “Apparently I’m the problem here, so I’ll just leave you two alone.”

“You can’t be serious! Stephen!” Tony followed him two steps, but halted abruptly when he recognized Stephen’s movements to close the portal between them. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“_Wrong_? With _me_?” Stephen yelled, a devious satisfaction coursing through him when the other man winced. “Of course it’s me, it has to be me, right? I’m imagining this, right? Even when I come over to talk to you, you cannot possibly imagine why I’d mind having him over.”

Tony stared at him, wide-eyed and close to shaking with fury. “Why are you being such an asshole? Joel has done nothing…”

“Of course he hasn’t”, Stephen snarled. “I must be wrong. It’s not like he could possibly make sure that you don’t notice. And why the fuck would you even consider that I might be right?”

The genius opened his mouth to retort something, but nothing came out. He was obviously stunned, but eventually his look into a glare, its heat matching Stephen’s perfectly. “I’ve got no idea what’s gotten into you and if you think that I’m going to come to you, you’re so…”

  
“I really hope you’re not going to come to me, not when I want you to stay the fuck away from me.”

He snapped the portal shut and turned around to just scream out loud in the silence of his room in Kamar-Taj. The fury in his chest was unbearable, but even worse was the knowledge that, if he’d stayed even a moment longer, he’d have said things he knew he would have regretted.

God, he couldn’t believe that he’d yelled at Tony at all, that they’d even had this fight.

With another scream he flung out a spell and watched with satisfaction when the small vase on the cable burst to pieces. He wanted to lash out more, wanted to scream more, but all of a sudden a sharp gasp left his body along with every last bit of fight.

This was their first real, ugly fight and Stephen felt his throat tightening, felt how it became so hard to breathe the longer he just stood there. He sat on his bed and leaned forward, resting his head between his knees to try and calm down.

The panic attack lasted longer than he liked to admit, but Stephen wasn’t surprised. Just the thought of Tony being alone with Little right that instance, knowing that they were probably talking and laughing again like nothing had happened…

Was he really just jealous? The sorcerer didn’t know, not for sure. It felt like so much more, the way Little looked at Tony, the constant longing glances and slightly flirty comments in such harsh contrast to the mean looks and smirks aimed at Stephen.

But why did it bother him so much? There’d always been many people who had flirted with Tony, even in his presence. Especially before they’d been out as a couple, people had constantly flirted with the gorgeous billionaire. The millions of fans didn’t bother him either, and neither had any of this flirting ever bothered him.

Little was different, he just didn’t know why exactly.

Maybe it was Tony’s ignorance and blindness. Maybe it was the fact that the producer openly showed his contempt towards Stephen in a way that only Tony didn’t seem to notice. Maybe it was the fact that he was good-looking and younger than Stephen, and much more accomplished too.

Maybe it was the fact that Tony had laughed more with Little than he’d laughed with Stephen all week, or maybe it was all of the above combined.

“Fuck”, he breathed and buried his face in his hands. They’d never yelled at each other like this, _Stephen_had never yelled like this at all, not in his whole life. His anger and disappointment were still simmering beneath the surface, ready to explode again, but above all else did he already miss Tony.

_Tony. _

“Fuck.”


	79. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things never are quite what they seem...

“You still haven’t talked to Tony?”

Stephen didn’t open his eyes where he was meditating in Kamar-Taj’s inner courtyard, but he couldn’t stop his annoyed frown either.

“You’re being a stubborn idiot, Stephen.” Wong sighed, sounding a bit like the weight of the world rested on his shoulder. Admittedly, he’d had to listen to him ranting and complaining and yelling almost every evening for the last seven days. Stephen also had to admit that his fellow sorcerer was right, he was being stubborn and an idiot, but he also couldn’t bring himself to take that first step.

He hadn’t heard from Tony all week, not that he was surprised. Their fight had been ugly and Stephen had made it very clear that he didn’t want him around. His stupid, treacherous heart was full of longing, though, causing Stephen to constantly feel irrational hope whenever he heard a portal opening or someone walking towards him.

Always hoping that it was Tony and that they’d finally get to talk this out.

Wong knew, of course, already having called Stephen out on his behavior numerous times. His damn pride stopped him from taking that first step himself, even if it was getting harder to remain aloof.

“I don’t get you two. You obviously miss each other and we all know that you don’t seriously think that Tony cheated on you. So what…?”

“You talked to him?” he asked, flinching slightly at how hopeful his own voice sounded. “I mean, I don’t care, I just…”

  
“Oh, shut up, Strange”, Wong laughed. “And yes, I did. Of course I did and you should, too.”

“I know.”

Stephen stood up then and stretched slightly, unwilling to continue this conversation anymore. Wong obviously got that as well, rolling his eyes at him as he walked past him towards the library.

It hurt, everything hurt and Stephen wasn’t ignorant enough to deny that his longing for Tony was starting to suffocate him. They’d barely spent time together the week before their fight and by now he was going crazy with how much he missed even just his scent. He’d deny it to his dying breath, but he’d never been this thankful that Tony kept a few changes of clothes in the Sanctum.

After having tossed and turned for hours the first few nights after their fight, Stephen had finally found sleep with his nose buried in a sweater of Tony’s. He still lacked a good night’s sleep, but he’d stopped looking like a ghost, much to Wong’s relief.

Still, he refused to go to Tony. He’d said a few things he maybe shouldn’t have said, but if the genius still couldn’t see his point, then there was no sense in talking at all. So, after yet another slow day at the Sanctum and Kamar-Taj, he went to bed with a heavy heart and another one of Tony’s Disturbed sweaters.

He abruptly woke up in the middle of the night from a sound at his door and Stephen had an attack spell ready before he’d even sat up.

Tony.

In the glow of his spell, the man slowly raised both hands to show him that he was unarmed. A look of utter sorrow passing through his eyes as he did, but it disappeared as fast as it’d come.

“May I?”

Stephen shook out of his stupor at the sound of the voice he loved so much, slowly letting the spell fade away in a way of an answer. Darkness enveloped them for a moment once Tony had closed the door behind him, until the sorcerer waved his hand to light the few candles scattered around the room.

“I’m sorry I startled you”, Tony added very quietly and, after a long moment of hesitation, walked over to a chair at the table and took a seat. It hurt to watch him go there instead of coming to him, but Stephen didn’t call him over either.

His heart beat uncomfortably fast in his chest and he simply couldn’t tear his gaze off the figure sitting barely three meters away. There were dark shadows beneath brown eyes, visible even in the low light around them.

Stephen felt both relieved and anxious about Tony’s presence, wondering why he’d come and why right then, in the middle of the night. He watched the genius even as he sat up in his bed, not at all caring about the fact that he was in his pajamas while Tony wore simple jeans and a black tee.

Even after everything that had happened, he felt comfortable around his boyfriend, though he wondered if the same thing was still true for Tony. The man was obviously nervous, leaning with his elbows on his knees as he absent-mindedly rubbed the palm of his left hand over the backside of his other.

He noticed something then and immediately sat up straighter, staring intently at the minor wounds he’d noticed on Tony’s knuckles.

“What happened, Tony?” he asked a lot sharper than he’d meant to, but the worry had slammed into his gut with full force.

The genius winced and quickly hid his knuckles from his gaze. “Nothing, just… Really, it’s nothing. I… The reason I’m here, I… Stephen, I’m sorry.”

He’d expected many things, but not that. There was a tone in Tony’s voice that stunned him, fitting perfectly to the regret he saw etched into the man’s features. It was as if he’d accepted all blame, not the slightest bit of fight left in him that Stephen had seen the last time they’d been face-to-face.

“You were right and I’m sorry I didn’t see it”, Tony added, still not looking up at him as he talked. “I don’t know why I didn’t notice, but you were right about Joel. I’m so sorry that I didn’t take you seriously, and I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

The silence hung heavily in the room. Stephen had no idea what he should do, wondering what had happened in the last week and wanting nothing more than to touch Tony.

His yearning had to be obvious in the way Stephen was looking at him, feeling his chest swelling with the all-encompassing love for Tony that he’d ignored for far too long. The genius wasn’t looking at him, though, so he couldn’t see it.

Stephen didn’t miss how Tony’s hand trembled when he reached up to card his fingers through his hair. He rubbed the back of his neck then, a shaky breath leaving his lips before he whispered: “Can you just… Can you say something, I…”

“Tony.”

Brown eyes finally met his gaze and Stephen felt two weeks of missing this man overwhelming him within seconds. He couldn’t talk and instead lifted one hand to reach out for him. To his immense relief, Tony came over without another moment of hesitance.

Wrapping their arms around each other the moment the genius had sat down on the mattress beside him, Stephen wasn’t sure he’d ever let go again. Everything was just so intense, the strong, warm body pressed against his, Tony’s scent, the tickly sensation of his breaths against his neck.

“I missed you”, the man mumbled and Stephen tightened his grip impossibly more, pressing them even closer together.

“I missed you too, baby.”

A barrier seemed to have broken in Tony and Stephen only then realized just how tense his boyfriend had been. From one second to the next he relaxed completely in his arms, face pressed against the side of his neck as he clung desperately onto Stephen.

There were no words to describe how good that moment felt, how days after days of darkness lifted from his mind. Stephen had tried so hard to not let it get to him, but he’d been afraid, so afraid of losing Tony. And now that they were here, now that Tony had apologized and was holding onto him this tightly, he finally felt hopeful again.

“I’m sorry.” Tony’s words were whispered against his skin, his grip not loosening the slightest bit. “I shouldn’t have come here in the middle of the night, but I couldn’t wait.”

  
“I’m so glad you’re here”, Stephen replied gently and pressed a series of kisses into dark brown hair. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have blamed you and I most definitely shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“You had every right.” Tony snuggled impossibly closer and took a deep breath, though Stephen wasn’t sure if it was to calm his nerves or to breathe him in. “I’ve got no idea how I could have been so stupid and blind.”

“You weren’t stupid”, he mumbled quietly. “Blind, maybe, but not stupid.”

“I could have lost you.”

Stephen’s brow furrowed, utterly confused at Tony’s words. “What are you talking about? I was pissed, yeah, but I never even considered…”

“You haven’t been home in a week, Stephen.”

_Oh. _

Before he could say anything to that, his boyfriend continued. “We have one fight and you’re gone for a week, I didn’t even hear from you. Benji and Jimi have been unbearable searching for you and I’ve been sick with worry about you. Something could have happened; you could have needed to leave for another dimension and I wouldn’t even have known. If not for Wong, I wouldn’t even have known that you’re here.”

Tony shifted beside him to sit up straight, putting distance between them that Stephen immediately closed again to wrap his arm around the man’s waist. He hadn’t thought about it like that, hadn’t even considered how Tony must have felt after he’d just left.

“I’m so sorry”, he whispered, holding tightly onto Tony. “I didn’t think about how this must have appeared to you and I’m sorry I made you worry, that was never my intention.”

All he got was a soft nod. The billionaire didn’t look at him, eyes downcast and for a few painfully long moments Stephen could only stare at him, not knowing what Tony was thinking at all. His boyfriend swallowed then, an unbearable tiredness flickering across his features before he heaved a long, near silent sigh.

“Do you even feel at home in Miami?”

The question stunned him, its insinuation so far off the truth, but his lover took his lack of an answer as agreement.

“I’m so sorry, Stephen. I shouldn’t have shown you that house. I’m sorry if I made you feel that we had to move there, I didn’t…”

“No, Tony, no.” Stephen shook his head as he reached for Tony’s hands, stilling them where he’d been busy fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Of course I feel at home, I love living there with you, baby. It’s perfect.”

The other man lifted his eyes to glance at him, but to his utter astonishment Tony seemed fundamentally unable to look at him for any length of time. “Then why could you just… _leave_, and not come back for a whole week?”

By the Gods, the insecurity and pain that Tony so obviously felt but still tried to hide nearly broke his heart. It made him realize that he’d really fucked up, because he didn’t even have an explanation that made any kind of sense.

He hadn’t _needed_ to go home, that much was true. The Sanctum still had everything he could need to get by. Stephen had to admit that he hadn’t wanted to meet Tony, knowing that seeing him would have very probably made him give in and apologize first.

The thing was – would that have been so bad? Maybe they wouldn’t have spent a whole week apart if they’d seen each other accidentally in the kitchen or wherever. Maybe they would have needed to talk about something else entirely, or maybe Stephen would have seen Tony looking at him to realize that all of this was just absolutely meaningless.

“I’m sorry.”

“So we keep saying.” There was defeat in Tony’s voice as he buried his face in his palms, seeming even more tired than Stephen felt.

A horrible thought crossed his mind.

“Tony, when was the last time you slept?”

The genius shrugged. “That’s not your problem, Stephen. I’m not your responsibility.”

Fuck, he knew exactly what that answer meant and he just knew that he was right, could see it clearer the more he noticed about Tony’s whole appearance.

He remembered something else then and could feel the color draining from his face.

“You were in Italy the last three days”, Stephen breathed. “Fuck, I’m so sorry I forgot about that, I…”

“It’s fine.” Tony didn’t sound fine at all. “The trip was fine and Rhodey and Pepper looked after the cats and everything else.”

“I should have…” He stopped, because there was really nothing he could say to that. “Shit, Tony, I’m so sorry.”

A careless jerk of his hand and a grunt was all the reply he got from Tony. He didn’t bother asking why the other hadn’t called, he’d been more than clear about any kind of contact the last time they’d seen each other.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen”, Stephen said after a few seconds, feeling absolutely helpless and desperate. “I forgot about your trip, I swear. I would have taken care of everything, of course I would have.”

“It worked anyway, forget it.” The chilling tone of Tony’s voice sent a shiver down his spine and he finally understood what he’d missed all along.

“Baby”, he breathed and reached out to wrap his fingers around the other’s hands. “I was never thinking about leaving you or breaking up with you. Not even for one second.”

“Then why…?”

Stephen swallowed the tears back down that immediately rose at the way the billionaire’s voice broke after only two words.

“Because I’m an asshole”, the sorcerer said, his voice thick with emotions. “Because I didn’t think, I was just so… angry and jealous, I just didn’t think. I just wanted to leave and not have to see you working with Little.”

“He hasn’t even been over the last week!”

“I didn’t know that.” Stephen tried a smile when Tony looked at him, but it didn’t feel like anything other than a grimace. “I probably wouldn’t have cared anyway. I just… I felt comfortable in the Sanctum and I was busy in Kamar-Taj, I honestly didn’t even consider coming back to Miami, but not because it’s not home. I was so pissed and staying here was just easier.”

“So I should expect you to fuck off whenever we have a fight, is that it?” Tony looked at him, a deep frown on his brow. “Stephen, it’s your home, too. Even when we fight and don’t talk, it’s still your home. I honestly thought you’d at least spend the nights, it’s not like I was using the bed.”

Hearing Tony saying it like that hurt in a way Stephen would never be able to put into words.

“You were talking to me about kids, Stephen, and then we have one fight and you just… disappear.”

The billionaire didn’t have to say anything else, Stephen knew exactly what he was implying and he wanted to kick himself.

“I was an idiot”, he muttered, gaze lowering to look at where he was clinging onto Tony’s hands. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have just left and more importantly, I should have come back. I can’t just flee here every time it gets hard, but please, Tony, you have to believe me that I was never going to leave you.”

“It honestly felt like you were.”

A harsh gasp left Stephen’s lips before he could stop himself and he stared at Tony with wide eyes. He could see it more pronounced than before how tired the man was, could see it in the shadows etched into his face and in the darkness in his eyes. And there was pain, so much more of that than he’d ever wanted to be the cause of.

“I never wanted that”, Stephen mumbled desperately and lifted a hand to gently frame Tony’s face. “I love you, no matter what happens. I’m so sorry that I made you doubt that, it never was about that.”

“It was about Joel, yeah, I got that.” To Stephen’s immense relief, after a moment of merely accepting his touch, the other man turned his head to press a soft kiss to his palm. “He’ll probably sue me, you might want to know that.”

The sorcerer blinked in confusion. “What? _Why_?”

Tony flinched slightly, obviously feeling caught. He probably hadn’t planned to mention that and Stephen frowned once again. “What happened, Tony?”

“Nothing, really. It’s fine. He just…” There was a slight pause, accompanied by a flicker of something in brown eyes that nearly made Stephen explode with fury. “When he was over earlier today, he tried to kiss me, b…”

“He what?!”

He had absolutely no idea how he’d managed, but Stephen was up and on his way to the door before he knew it. Only a firm grip on his wrist stopped him and he whirled around to stare at Tony, the monster of anger in his chest barely tamable.

“Stephen…”

“I’ll kill him!”

“I was afraid of that”, Tony mumbled and reached for his other wrist as well, holding on tightly. “Babe, please. Calm down.”

“What…?”

“We were working on a song, a… a break-up song, to be honest. Apparently he figured that we’d broken up and he just… I told him no, he tried again and I punched him in the jaw. Like I said, he’ll probably sue me.”

That was so wrong and fucked up on so many levels that Stephen’s head swam. Most importantly, though, all of his anger immediately gave way to an intense worry for Tony that nearly brought him to his knees.

He couldn’t believe that Tony had been violated like that, because that’s exactly what it was, and he hadn’t been there. Just because of his fucking pride and stubbornness, his boyfriend had been alone with that man who had nearly…

Without another moment of hesitation Stephen wrapped his arms around the genius and held him close, as close as he possibly could.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly and hated himself for not having asked sooner. “What do you need?”

A soft chuckle was his only verbal answer, but the way Tony clung onto him a moment later told him more than he’d ever wanted to know. He got it, though, and so Stephen just held him, hands gently stroking along Tony’s strong back while whispering quiet reassurances into his ear.

Eventually, he dared to ask: “Did he touch you?”

“No”, Tony answered immediately, his grip around the sorcerer’s waist tightening. “No. Like I said, I punched him before he could.”

“You did the right thing.” Stephen pressed a firm kiss to his temple. “God, Tony, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so…”

“I’m fine, Stephen.”

The silence stretched for a moment before he said even quieter than before: “You were assaulted, Tony. If anything you should sue, not him. No but.” He placed a gentle kiss on the other’s cheek to soften his harsh tone. “No matter anything that happened, you didn’t want him to kiss you and he tried anyway. Twice. It’s not your fault.”

He hated knowing that Tony was blaming himself anyway, but he also knew that it was senseless to convince him otherwise right then.

“At least it finally made me realize that you were right”, the man mumbled where he’d hidden his face against Stephen’s chest. “That it was on me to come to you.”

“And I’m so glad you’re here.” He pressed more kisses to Tony’s head. “God, baby, I’m so happy to have you in my arms.”

“Me too.”

Stephen leaned their heads together, trying to be impossibly closer to his lover. “Tell me how you feel.”

“Happy. Warm.” Tony shifted slightly to snuggle even more against him, proving his point. Stephen couldn’t help the soft, loving smile spreading across his lips. “And I’m really okay, punching him felt great.”

He involuntarily snorted. “I would hope so.”

Without looking he gently urged Tony to let go of him with his right arm and carefully wrapped his fingers around the back of his hand. After healing the slight bruises from when his fist had connected with solid bone, Stephen couldn’t help but caress the soft skin with his thumb.

They just stayed like that for a while, but Stephen couldn’t really relax. He kept cursing himself for everything that had happened, but especially for just disappearing like he had.

“I’m an idiot.”

Tony sighed. “Stephen…”

“I know I made it seem like I could just walk out on you, but I’ve been missing you like crazy, Tony.” He turned his head to press a lingering kiss to the other man’s temple. “If it was my pride or stupidity I don’t even know, like I said, I’m an idiot. It didn’t even occur to me that I could come home, I was just so pissed after our fight.”

“And you still are?”

Tony’s question made him lean back to look at him and take him in. Stephen cringed slightly at the endless tiredness he caught a very short glimpse of, cursing himself all the more. “No, I’m not pissed anymore. I’m relieved that you’re here, I’m mad that I let you down like this and I’m really worried that you’re going to pass out on me.”

His words earned him a tired chuckle. “Don’t worry, I have a meeting in three hours, I’m not going to do anything.”

The sorcerer couldn’t help his deep frown. “Tony, you can’t…”

“Don’t”, Tony snapped sharply, only to deflate a moment later with a slight wince. “Don’t try and tell me what I can do and what not. I’ve managed to get through the last week without you, I can do this.”

“Jarvis, when was the last time Tony slept?”

And it was a testament to just how goddamn tired Tony really was that he didn’t manage to stop the AI from speaking up in time.

“Sir has slept less than two hours in the last three days, Doctor.”

“What?!” Stephen exploded. “Please tell me Jarvis is kidding me!”

“Could you stop yelling?” Tony took a step away from him and pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes. “Besides, I’m used to it and you don’t get to care after fucking off for a week.”

The words were painful with how utterly uncaring Tony sounded, too exhausted to even bother looking at Stephen.

“I always cared”, he muttered, “and I know I made a mistake. I let you down and it’s my fault that you’ve had to go through all of this alone. I should have been there like we planned, to help you through these days in Italy, but I failed you. I know that. So please, let me make up for it now.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Stephen took a quick step forward to grasp Tony’s wrists and gently pull his hands down. “You’re dead on your feet, Tony, how can that possibly not matter? Let me help you.”

He expected the genius to ask him where he’d been when he’d needed his help before, but Tony didn’t have to. They just looked at each other until Stephen took a step closer, one arm wrapping around the other’s shoulders while he lightly brushed his lips over Tony’s brow.

“Let me help you sleep, just for a few hours. Please, baby.”

There was a tense moment of silence in which Stephen held his breath, fearing Tony would lash out again like he was prone to do with so little sleep. He’d learned a long time ago that little to no sleep was indeed something the billionaire was used to, but it had the nasty side-effect of making him sour and short-tempered.

Maybe that had been a factor as well in Tony’s blindness concerning Little. Maybe his jealousy had made Stephen blind as well to his lover’s lack of sleep and all of this could have been avoided.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the sorcerer smiled lovingly when he felt Tony relax in his arms.

“Only for a few hours”, he mumbled and let Stephen guide him to his bed. After magically changing Tony’s attire and making sure that he was comfortable, he checked one last time to be sure that Tony really wanted this.

A soft nod was all the answer he needed and within minutes the genius was finally asleep, nose buried in Stephen’s pillow. He had a smile on his lips when he saw the Disturbed sweater underneath Tony’s arm and he knew that his boyfriend had noticed it and the implications of its presence.

He left his Cloak with Tony for a few hours to handle everything he’d neglected for far too long. Pepper gave him a pretty good chewing out for what he’d done and he couldn’t say that he didn’t deserve it. She however agreed quite easily to take over Tony’s meetings that day and the next, but only after making him promise to never fucking do this again.

Which was easy enough to do since he’d already promised that to himself.

Rhodey wasn’t so forgiving, but his boyfriend’s best friend was at least somewhat placated when Stephen mentioned that Tony was finally asleep in his bed. He agreed to take care of everything Avengers related for the next three days, which was honestly more than he’d hoped for.

And with the help of Wong, Jarvis and a few sleeping spells Stephen made damn sure that Tony finally got the sleep and rest he needed. He stayed at the Sanctum, bringing Tony some light food and water from time to time to allow him to tend to his body as well.

The billionaire didn’t even wake up when he joined him in bed that night. Stephen’s heartbeat stuttered with an overwhelming surge of love when Tony cuddled against him even in his unconsciousness.

It was noon the next day when he could feel the door of his bedroom opening from where he was reading in the library. With a smile he went to the kitchen and had coffee and something to eat ready by the time Tony, the Cloak settled comfortingly around his shoulders, wound his arms around Stephen from behind.

“I should have known you’d do this”, he heard the man behind him mumbling into his robes, sounding both sleepy and amused. He was honestly relieved that Tony wasn’t angry that he’d made him sleep much longer than the promised few hours. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, babe.” Stephen turned carefully and handed the cup of coffee over. “There’s the stack of papers on the table Pepper wants you to look through and sign, Rhodey said something about dinner tonight, so that’s not a concern, and Wong has been handling my classes.”

Tony stared at him for a moment, but eventually his gaze lowered to his coffee. Stephen wasn’t having it. Reaching out, he gently nudged his boyfriend with his index finger underneath his chin to look back up at him again. “What’s going on in your head, Tones?”

“Nothing”, Tony replied reflexively, but Stephen didn’t even have time to draw a breath before he continued. “You shouldn’t… I should have been able to handle this. I’m not…”

His voice broke then and the sorcerer was stunned to realize that Tony was close to tears. Before Stephen could do anything, though, the billionaire added: “You shouldn’t have had to do this, you’ve got enough on your plate as it is. I… I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just…”

His boyfriend didn’t continue, but the self-deprecation was clear to see for Stephen. He moved then, teleporting the cup out of Tony’s shaking hands before pulling him into a very tight hug.

“Nothing’s wrong with you”, he whispered. “And no one doubts that you could have done this on your own, but I wanted to do this. I wanted to let you rest, because you’re human too and I don’t want to see you break. It’s my fault that you’ve been pushed to this point and I just wanted to make up for that.”

“It shouldn’t have been your fault, because this is my life. I should be able to handle that even when you’re gone for a week.”

Stephen shook his head and leaned back a bit to look at the genius. “Tony, your life was already insane before you added your music career to it. We agreed that we’d do it together, that I’d help you whenever I could.” 

“Yeah, but it shouldn’t all fall apart just because you’re gone for a week”, Tony muttered stubbornly, a hint of annoyance flickering through his eyes. “You should be able to get away when you want.”

When, not if.

“Tony, we had a fight, yes, but as you said, I fucked off and just left you alone. With your work at SI, your trip to Italy and the occasional producer over, this week wasn’t normal. I left when I shouldn’t have, with the worst possible timing and I’m so, so sorry that I put you through that.”

“I’m supposed to be able to handle that.” Tony sighed in defeat. He let his head drop forward against his chest and Stephen couldn’t get his hands up fast enough to wrap around the back of his head.

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re not after we’ve had a fight and I’ve been a total ass to you.” Stephen pressed a firm kiss to the top of Tony’s head. “You’ve got no idea how glad I am that you’ve started to rely on me more, and I really can’t believe that I failed you like this. I’m so sorry.”

They were silent for a while, but Stephen could feel it in the other’s slight fidgeting that Tony wasn’t done, that there was something else.

“Stephen?”

“Hmm?”

The man took a small step back then, just enough that they were able to comfortably look at each other without ever losing their closeness. “There’s something else, but I… I really need you to understand that it’s not your fault.”

He looked intently at Tony before nodding silently, his mind going ten miles a second trying to come up with what this was about. A moment later he watched as his boyfriend reached down and pulled an orange medicine bottle out of the front pocket of his pants.

Stephen immediately recognized the name of the medication on the prescription.

“I… I didn’t know how to tell you, so I thought I’d just show you. You… you said that you wanted to know when I needed these again and, well… Wednesday. I’ve been taking them again since Wednesday.”

The sorcerer swallowed the ‘_I’m sorry_’ and every other apology back down, no matter that he was about to suffocate on them. “How do you feel?”

“Better”, Tony said and looked back up at Stephen with a pleading look in his eyes. “This is not your fault. I’ve been feeling worse for months, but being with you has helped so much. As has my music, I’m pretty sure that if I hadn’t had that, I would have needed them a lot sooner.”

“And then last week tipped you over”, he whispered and winced slightly at how casually Tony shrugged in reply. “I know you don’t want me to say that I’m sorry, so I won’t. I just wish that I’d have been there when you felt so bad that you needed these.”

“It’s fine.” Tony moved in to gently kiss him on his lips, the softness of the gesture nearly wrenching a broken sob from Stephen’s throat. “I should have realized that I was getting this way again much sooner.”

_And I should have noticed it, too_, Stephen thought, but tried to push the thought away again. It wasn’t what Tony needed in that moment and really, no amount of self-loathing would make the fact that he’d missed this radical moment in his lover’s life any better.

“Have you seen a doctor?” he asked quietly and could see it in Tony’s eyes that he’d noticed the dark tone in his voice.

“Yes, I have, plus I’m seeing one right now. Stephen, I’m fine.”

  
“No, you’re not, and I wasn’t there for you.” Stephen blinked a few times and angrily pushed his tears away, wanting to focus on Tony and not on his own desperation.

“You couldn’t have done anything, honey.”

Hearing that didn’t make him feel better at all, but before he could say anything else, Tony reached up to gently frame the side of his face. “You of all people should know that you couldn’t have helped me anyway. And don’t forget that it was me who’s responsible for our fight. Maybe, if I’d realized sooner that I needed the anti-depressants again, we could have avoided all of this. It’s my fault and Stephen, when you’re mad at me, you have the right to be mad and do whatever the fuck you want. If that’s staying at the Sanctum for a week, then that’s okay. I’m still not your responsibility.”

“I’ve promised you that I’d be there for you”, he replied more forcefully than he’d intended, but Stephen was helpless against the turmoil of emotions. “When you planned for this week, I agreed to take care of the cats and help you rest in Italy because of the jet lag. I let you down and even if I know that there’s never a single event that leads to depression, I should have done better.”

“Fine, how about this: I promise you that I’ll try and be more honest to myself about my mental health and that I’ll take your concerns more seriously next time, and you promise to never again disappear for more than a day without contact in any form, even if it’s just through Monday and Jarvis. Deal?”

This was too easy. Stephen felt horrible, wishing that Tony would yell at him and not offer a logical compromise to move on from this. He really didn’t deserve it, but he nodded anyway.

It’s not like Tony had to know that he was planning on doing much more than just what he’d agreed to.

“You should get ready”, the sorcerer said then with a somewhat forced smile. It slowly transformed into a real one when he saw Tony blinking in confusion. “I booked you a spa-treatment for 2 p.m., so you should eat and get over to our guest house. Rhodey expects us at 6.”

His lover was obviously stunned to motionless silence, making Stephen shrug. “You always deserve it, but especially after last week. It’s all taken care of, Pepper said she can handle the firm on her own for a few days, Rhodey’s been handling the Avengers and all you have to do is sign a few documents.”

“Then I’ll just…”

“… which you can easily do in the morning, it’s not urgent. Pepper insisted.”

They just looked at each other for a moment. Then, to Stephen’s utter surprise, Tony grinned at him all of a sudden, only for that to turn into a full-out laugh.

“God, you’re amazing”, the genius said and somehow, inexplicably, Stephen felt even worse hearing that.

He wasn’t amazing, not at all. And most important, he didn’t deserve the gentle kiss Tony placed on his lips, just like he always did.

“Stop beating yourself up, sweetheart.” The words were softly whispered into his ear, followed by the astonishing sensation of Tony’s whole body leaning against his. “Stephen, we both fucked up, don’t forget that. All we can do is make sure that this doesn’t happen again, because it’s worth it. What we have is worth it and I’ll be damned if something like this breaks us apart.”

He could believe Tony, almost. There were still doubts and his guilty conscience, but Stephen could breathe somewhat easier again. With a nod he turned his head slightly to capture Tony’s lips for a long, gentle kiss.

“I love you”, the sorcerer whispered after they’d slowly broken apart. “Thank you for telling me about the meds. I know it wasn’t easy.”

“I’ll always tell you. You’re my best friend, you deserve to know.”

Taking a shuddering breath, Stephen pulled Tony against him for a crushing hug. “I’m sorry, Tones. For everything.”

  
“As am I”, the genius replied. He returned his hug while placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. “I should get ready.”

He watched with a heavy heart as Tony took his cup of coffee and the food to head back up to his bedroom. It was hard to not just stay there and keep berating himself, but the genius was right. All they could do was to learn from this and move on to hopefully never make these same mistakes again.

To the few Gods he knew existed, Stephen swore by his life that he’d never fail Tony like this again.


	80. Dinner at Rhodey's

“Here.”

Rhodey’s voice startled Stephen from where he’d been staring at Tony across the room. He tore his gaze away and blinked at the salad servers the African American was holding out for him.

“You keep looking at him like he’s going to disappear.”

The words made him wince slightly as he took the servers, feeling caught and rather embarrassed, but Stephen didn’t bother denying their truth.

Rhodey gave him a half-smile. “You know that he’s forgiven you, right?”

“Yeah”, the sorcerer mumbled. “I’m not sure he should have, though.”

“Now that’s something we can agree on.”

Stephen turned to stare at Rhodey and was slightly stunned to see the dark look aimed at him.

“Rhodey, I’m really sorry, I…”

“You know who else was always sorry? Rogers.” The words were worse than a slap to his face would have been. “Tony would forgive you almost anything, because he loves you. He’s the kind of person you can hurt in so many ways and he’d still always forgive you.”

“I’d never…”

“What, betray his trust? Fail him? Hurt him? Walk out on him like he’s worthless?”

Stephen didn’t know what to say.

“Look, Stephen, you fucked up and that’s okay. It really is, I just can’t make light of this. Tony’s the strongest person I’ve ever met. The things he survived would have brought anyone else to their knees. I’m just not going to let you take advantage of that like Rogers and almost everyone else in his life did.” Rhodey pointed at his best friend who was currently sitting at the dining table and on the phone with Pepper. “I know he says that he’s not your responsibility, but you’re holding his heart in your hands, his incredibly fragile, patched-up heart. You know about his abandonment issues, you know how he can get. I’m beyond grateful that he’s back on his meds and I agree that he’s been an idiot about Little, but the next time you abandon him, I’ll blast your ass to kingdom come, understand me?”

Nodding wasn’t even a conscious decision, but Stephen found himself doing it anyway.

“Good.” Rhodey kept looking at him with that unsettling stern expression, only for that to transform into a slight smirk. “And believe me, I talked to Tony too. He’s an idiot, just like you are.”

“Thanks”, Stephen mumbled. “I think.”

His comment made the other man chuckle softly. “God, Stephen, lighten up. The important part is that you got it and that you’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“I will.” The sorcerer sighed quietly, still not able to so much as smile. “I just can’t believe I was that stupid. You’re right, I should have known better and especially after we talked about raising a child, I… I should have known better.”

He glanced at Rhodey again and was surprised to notice him staring back at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open in clear disbelief.

“I didn’t know that”, the man mumbled then and glanced over at Tony, a gentle smile settling on his lips. “Did you make a decision?”

“No, we just talked about it.”

“Well, I’d be all for it.”

Stephen blinked, not at all having expected that reaction from Rhodey, especially not after getting chewed out like this.

“Stephen, don’t be stupid. You two are perfect for each other, I’d never doubt that.”

“I hurt him”, the sorcerer whispered quietly, feeling both stupid at stating the obvious and anxious for admitting it in front of Rhodey.

“You did.” Rhodey nodded. “And you’ll probably do it again, but that’s also okay. Couples fight and like I said, you’re both idiots. But you’re idiots who love each other and if you’re serious about that child, I’d suggest you better brace yourself. I know that it’s not always easy and I know full well how infuriating Tony can be. It’s just that you can’t fuck off every time it gets complicated, it’s a catalyst for Tony’s anxiety like almost nothing else.”

“I got that part.”

“Stephen, if you wanted someone easy you should have never gotten involved. Everything that makes Tony who he is has always been the reason he’s been walked all over.”

“I know”, the sorcerer said, wondering if it was even possible to feel any worse about all of this. He couldn’t believe that he’d done exactly what he’d always despised Rogers for, that he’d abandoned Tony like this. “I didn’t think, which was extremely stupid of me. You’re right, I should have _known_. I’m not any better than Rogers.”

“You are.” Rhodey reached out to place his hand on Stephen’s forearm. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re not Rogers. That bastard only ever said that he was sorry, but he never truly was. You’ve been beating yourself up so much that I almost didn’t say anything tonight. Just, please, don’t ever do this again. Even when you fight, he still needs you and judging by the way you look, you need him too.”

“I do”, Stephen breathed barely audibly. His chest felt tight with the knowledge of just how much he truly needed Tony, how much he’d missed something as simple as his presence.

Rhodey smiled and softly squeezed his arm in a reassuring gesture. He picked up the salad then and brought it over to the table where Tony was just finishing up his call.

They talked amicably during dinner, the normalcy and relaxed atmosphere like balm to Stephen’s troubled soul. Tony kept smiling at him, some part of him always touching the sorcerer, be it his hands or his legs, and he simply loved it.

When Rhodey stood up to clear the table, he insisted that they let him do it alone and sent a wink in Stephen’s direction. It made him blush a bit, but he ignored it in favor of joining Tony on the couch.

Sitting close and wrapping his arm around the genius’ waist, Stephen could barely stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. It still hurt so much to think about how he’d treated Tony, even if involuntarily. He was supposed to do better, so much better, because Tony deserved nothing but the best.

“How long are you going to keep holding onto this?”

The words made him open his eyes and return to the present. Tony was carefully caressing his fingers with one hand, his other a warm, reassuring presence on Stephen’s thigh. He unconsciously tightened his grip around him, wanting nothing more than to feel Tony close.

“I hurt you.”

“Yes, but you didn’t do it on purpose, Stephen.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better”, the sorcerer mumbled. “If anything, it’s worse that I didn’t even realize what I was doing, letting you down like this. You deserve so much better than that.”

“You keep forgetting that I hurt you, too.” Tony lifted his head from Stephen’s chest to look at him. He reached up then, placing his elbow on the backrest and letting his fingers card through Stephen’s hair. The gesture made him shiver intently and he leaned into the caress, craving it after Tony hadn’t touched him like this in so long. “I didn’t take you seriously and for that, I’m truly sorry. I should have known better, too. All I can do, though, is to make sure that it never happens again and you have to do the same.”

Stephen let Tony pull him closer for a kiss.

“You have to let this go, honey.”

“How could I?” he whispered quietly and carefully leaned his forehead against Tony’s. “I’ve been trying to prove to you that I want to treat you differently, that I want to be different than Rogers. And all it takes for me to forget that and abandon you, to abandon _us_, is a stupid fight about something that doesn’t even matter.”

“Your feelings matter, Stephen.” Tony let his hand wander down a bit to gently frame his jaw. “You were hurt and I ignored you, I never expected you to just forget about that. You lashed out because you were hurt and you have every right to do that.”

“I overreacted, though.”

“And that’s fine, honey. We both have a right to be angry at each other. I don’t blame you and I’ve forgiven you.”

“You do that too easily”, Stephen mumbled and sighed. “I know I made it seem like I didn’t care, but there was not a moment I didn’t think of you. I missed you so much, but my damn pride held me back from apologizing.”

“There was nothing you had to apologize for.” Tony leaned in for a light kiss to his cheek. “And how is this forgiving too easily, Stephen? You’re beating yourself up over something that’s not nearly as bad as you make it out to be in a way Rogers never has, not even after literally killing me. You’re different, you’re so different, Stephen, and I’ll never give up on us. We both made a mistake, but we’ll learn from it. You’re allowed to make mistakes too, love.”

His brown eyes were incredibly soft and loving as he calmly held Stephen’s gaze, somehow making him feel better than he had in days. Tony smiled at him then, just a gentle curve of his lips, but Stephen felt the butterflies whirring in his stomach anyway.

“You’re so beautiful”, he whispered and tugged on Tony’s waist to pull him closer again. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know that.” Tony placed a kiss on the side of his neck. “I know you regret leaving like this, it’s why I forgave you already. Forgive yourself, Stephen.”

It was hard and he was sure that it’d haunt him for a while, but he nodded against the other’s head. There was no sense in continuing to berate himself and add to Tony’s already too long list of problems. Maybe his boyfriend was right, maybe the important bit was what he was going to take away from this.

“You two sure look cozy.”   
  
“Go away”, Tony grumbled and made a dismissive gesture with his free hand.

  
Rhodey laughed as he sat on the armchair. “That’s my couch you’re sitting on.”

“I don’t care.”

Stephen and the African American shared an amused smile at the engineer’s antics. They stayed until long into the night and he had to admit that it felt good to be talking and laughing, Tony in his arms the whole time. It felt more normal than anything had in weeks.

He had a content smile on his lips when they portaled home, one that was mirrored on Tony’s face.

“I talked to Pepper.” The billionaire stepped closer to him and wound his arms around Stephen’s waist like he couldn’t have him close enough as well. “I’m going to take a few days off, a week I think. There’s nothing urgent coming up and if you’re free, maybe we can just take a few days away from here. Just the two of us.”

“Yes”, Stephen breathed and grinned as he wrapped his arms around Tony in return. “I’d love that.”

God, he loved the idea, couldn’t wait to make that happen. They went to their vacation home in Spain the next day after making sure the Sanctum and the cats would be taken care of. Wong and Rhodey nearly kicked them out when they asked for the favors, both of them not the least bothered to look after things while they reconnected.

According to Tony’s best friend it even was the best idea the man had ever had. Considering that this statement included the discovery of a new element, Stephen was pretty sure that Rhodey was exaggerating, but who was he to judge.

They didn’t bother packing anything, with Stephen’s magic and the portals they didn’t see any sense in wasting the time. All they wanted was to spend some quiet days together and in each other’s arms, so that’s what they did.

They got take-out food for dinner and simply enjoyed their time together on the couch. Tony caught him up on what had happened in Italy and while he’d been gone, and he just listened to him. It felt so good to not have anything to do other than spending time together that included soft touches and lingering glances.

For the first time in too long they went to bed together. Tony came fresh out of the shower and wore nothing but his boxers when Stephen walked into the bedroom to undress, having showered earlier after dinner. They smiled as they climbed under the covers and the sorcerer couldn’t help the way his throat tightened once Tony pulled him into his strong arms.

He’d missed this so much, the days after days of Tony working through the nights followed by their fight. It’d been too long since he’d had this.

“I missed this”, Stephen mumbled and snuggled even closer against the genius’ chest, his arm tightly wound around his waist.

“Me too.” Tony had a comforting grip around his shoulders, his head leaning heavily against Stephen’s. “Let’s talk more when it gets too much, okay? I love making music, but I need this much more.”

His heart had been heavy since he’d watched Tony taking his anti-depressants before going into the bathroom, but hearing this made him feel somewhat lighter again. Stephen nodded against his chest, unable to speak as he shivered slightly, feeling absolutely overwhelmed with emotions.

It caused Tony to pull the sheets up to cover them some more, enveloping him in a perfectly tight and warm embrace. He fell asleep like that, wrapped in his lover’s arms and feeling happier and lighter than he had in weeks.

\------------

Stephen woke to the stunning sensation of a hot, wet mouth sucking on his cock with dazzling enthusiasm. He grunted breathlessly, mind still wrapped in the haziness of sleep as he forced himself to open his eyes.

His vision was bleary from both sleep and arousal, but after blinking a few times his gaze cleared enough to see Tony, his lips wrapped around the base of his shaft. Brown eyes were closed and Stephen didn’t know if Tony had noticed that he’d woken up by now, but he didn’t have the strength to move and let him know.

He was buzzing with pleasure all over and he realized that Tony must have been playing with his body for far longer than he’d initially thought. His cock was rock-hard and leaking pre-cum that Tony’s agile tongue impetuously licked out of the slit of his tip.

It was breathtaking and he came with heavy splashes in his boyfriend’s mouth not even a minute after having woken up. Tony kept sucking him through his orgasm, the more than delighted moan enough to make Stephen flushed all over with embarrassment.

Tony glanced up at him then, his gaze dark and hungry when their eyes met. Stephen blushed further at the smirk on the man’s sexy lips around his softening cock, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“Shut up”, he panted, a shiver running through his whole body when Tony pulled off and cool air hit his spit-wet skin.

“God, I almost forgot how good you taste.” Tony showered his hips and thighs with kisses ranging from light pecks to hot and open-mouthed caresses. He slowly made his way up Stephen’s body and he could feel it in how sensitive his skin was that he wasn’t doing that for the first time this morning.

“Hi, you”, the sorcerer whispered the moment they were face to face and reached up to grasp the back of Tony’s head, his fingers burying in thick strands of dark hair.

  
“Hi yourself.”

They were just taking the other in and Stephen felt his love for this man beating strongly in his chest. It was overwhelming to be feeling Tony like this, to see him so close and so beautiful above him.

He couldn’t wait any longer and pulled him down into a kiss, his free arm enveloping Tony’s waist to urge him to lie down on top of him. All he wanted was to feel him as much as possible and he moaned joyfully when he felt a gentle lubed finger rubbing along his perineum.

His legs fell apart without further prompting and Stephen drowned in the taste of Tony’s kisses and his own come while the billionaire reclaimed his body. It was slow and intense and beautiful, so indescribably beautiful to be touched like this again.

“Tony”, he mumbled pleadingly against the man’s lips after a while. To his immense joy and relief Tony knew exactly what he needed and shifted without ever breaking away from their kiss. Stephen moaned when he started to push into him and held him tighter, his grip around Tony’s waist almost bruising.

His boyfriend didn’t seem any better, lips and tongue still moving sensually against his like he couldn’t get enough of kissing Stephen either. He moaned again when Tony was finally buried all the way, feeling tears welling up in his closed eyes.

It was the first time in weeks that he was complete in both body and soul, feeling as much of Tony as he possibly could. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, but only managed a weak smile when Tony pulled back slightly to look down at him.

This was like their first time all over again with the difference that Stephen didn’t feel any pain now, only his love for Tony that was so strong that it threatened to drown him.

“I love you”, he whispered and moved his hands to gently frame the sides of the genius’ face. “My sweet, beautiful angel.”

The color rising to Tony’s face and ears was absolutely mesmerizing and he knew that he was staring, but Stephen didn’t care. He couldn’t look away, not even when his lover finally started moving inside him. It was slow and it was perfect, _so perfect_ to have this again.

Their bodies rocked together in a rhythm that was purely theirs, both incredibly familiar and exhilarating at the same time. Tony’s body moved gorgeously, but he never stopped looking down at Stephen, their faces so close that their lips were almost constantly brushing together.

Stephen could see it all in brown eyes, the endless arousal as well as the intense love that he could have lost because of his own pride. His thumbs kept brushing over Tony’s cheekbones, though he occasionally reached up and wiped the sweat off his brow to stop it from getting into his eyes.

They made love for the longest time, so wrapped up in each other and the pleasure of their bodies that the approach of their orgasms startled them both. Stephen couldn’t help his half-choked scream when Tony slammed into him the last few times, brown eyes glazing over above him the moment he came hard and deep inside his body.

It tipped him over the edge as well, his whole body trembling as his cock spurted his come all over his chest and stomach. They stared at each other even then, the intimacy of seeing the peak of the other’s pleasure almost too much to handle.

Stephen lost all sense of time once he relaxed into the mattress and Tony leaned down to seal his mouth with his own. They kissed leisurely, lips not parting for long minutes, not even after the billionaire had carefully pulled out of him.

He lay down beside him, not that Tony could have moved away any further with Stephen’s arms so tightly wound around him. It didn’t seem like he minded, still leaning with most of his weight on him as he was.

“Good morning, gorgeous”, the man whispered against his lips when Stephen finally broke their kiss, Tony’s soft, yet unguarded bambi eyes opening as he smiled down at him.

“Good morning indeed.” He reached up to brush a few strands of sweaty chocolate colored hair off Tony’s forehead. “I don’t know how I survived so long without this.”

“Neither do I”, Tony mumbled and pressed several kisses to his chest. “I still need to feel you, too.”

A shudder of anticipation ran through his whole body, but Stephen refrained from rolling them around right then. This was nothing like their numerous nights full of raw passion and lust, not that he didn’t look forward to having those again soon. That kind of morning simply wasn’t what he needed right then.

All he really needed was to show Tony how endlessly in love he was with him, how much he’d missed him in both body and soul.

“Do you want to hear something really cheesy?” Stephen asked quietly, the back of his fingers lightly brushing along Tony’s slightly stubbly cheek.

“I honestly don’t think that you can top the angel part.”

“You complete me”, the sorcerer said with a loving smile on his lips. “Whenever you’re in my body, I feel more complete than anytime else. I’m never more whole than when you make love to me.”

Tony’s gaze turned impossibly softer and he scooted up a bit to gently press their foreheads together. “Well, thanks a lot for proving me wrong.”

Stephen chuckled amusedly, his gaze never wavering from Tony. He couldn’t get over how beautiful he was in that moment, all debauched and blissed out from their physical activities. Sometimes he wondered how none of this was losing any of its wonder, how he still felt himself falling deeper for Tony after more than two years into their relationship.

They stayed like that for a while longer before Stephen carefully rolled them around and took his turn with Tony. He made love to him with that same intensity, their gazes never wavering from each other. The sight of Tony beneath him, eyes overflowing with love as Stephen languidly fucked him into the mattress, broke the last of his inhibitions.

He could finally let go of his guilt and bad conscience, seeing it so clearly that Tony still loved him, that he still adored him. He hadn’t lost the best thing that had ever happened to him and he understood that it was time to look forward, to move past this crushing guilt.

He’d hurt Tony, but not anymore. He’d learn from this, would never again abandon Tony no matter how furious the both of them would get with each other. Their relationship was everything to him, but he’d also had to realize that he still hadn’t gotten over his damn pride and arrogance.

Their lips met in a searing kiss and they moaned into each other’s mouths as they came at almost the same time. Stephen shuddered through his release, but somehow managed to keep his head up and their lips connected. It meant everything to feel Tony’s harsh pants, the pleasure coursing through his body so easy to see in the storm of emotions in brown depths.

Without ever losing their closeness the sorcerer shifted to the side and cleaned them both up. Tony hung on his lips, his warning grumble making Stephen smile, though he followed his silent plea and didn’t break away from him. They rested on their sides, legs intertwined as they continued to kiss and caress each other for over an hour.

Only the rumbling of their stomachs made them get up that day at all. After fixing them something to eat they fell back into bed and each other’s arms, still far from having had enough of that. They talked some more while Stephen’s head rested comfortably on the billionaire’s chest. The sex was merely an interruption of their cuddling and talking, a means for reacquainting themselves with the other’s body and to soothe their endless hunger for one another.

And Stephen loved it.

It made him realize how much they’d missed each other the weeks prior, even before he’d noticed Little’s crush on Tony. They agreed whole-heartedly to not let that happen again if they could help it, even if it meant that the billionaire had to slow down a little.

Stephen was glad that Tony agreed to that, not at all wanting him to get as stressed again as he’d been.

“Stephen?”

“Yeah, baby?”

He was about to lift his head from Tony’s shoulder and look at him, recognizing the tone of his voice as important. The strategic rub of Tony’s thumb digging into back of his neck, though, made him moan instead and relax even more against his warm body.

“I was thinking about which song to release this week.”

Stephen nodded slightly, trying hard not to drift off because of the incredibly relaxing caress.

“Goodness, you’re really enjoying that, aren’t you?” Tony chuckled then, the soft rumbling of his chest making him snuggle even closer.

“You’ve got no idea”, the sorcerer mumbled, unable to get his wits together when all he wanted was to crawl into Tony’s skin and stay there. Forever. “What about the song?”

“I’d like to release the break-up song I did with Joel”, the billionaire mumbled. “But I don’t want to hurt you. You know how the media will react and what the fans are going to read into it.”

“I know.” Stephen opened his eyes and watched his own hand as he placed his palm over the arc reactor scars and shifted slightly to place his ear over Tony’s heart and hear its beat. “It’s fine, Tones. If that’s the song you want to release, then that’s okay.”

Tony was silent for a moment, the tips of his fingers lightly stroking along the lines of his back. “I couldn’t help but to remember the kiss we shared before you went back to the Sanctum last week. Logically I knew that we were just having a fight and that it didn’t mean that you were leaving me, but I couldn’t help but think about how I’d feel if that’d been our last kiss.”

Taking a shaky breath, Stephen moved up to press his lips to Tony’s jaw. He placed his head on the pillow beside him then, too close for the other to turn and look at him. It allowed him to lean his forehead against the other’s temple, though, and to breathe him in.

“It’s why I can’t get enough of kissing you”, the billionaire added, his voice barely more than a whisper. “The song’s a hyper-focus of that fear and I really don’t want you to misunderstand that.”

“It’s your art, Tony.” Stephen shifted slightly to let his lips brush against the warm skin beneath the other’s ear as he spoke. “You can do whatever you want, but thank you for explaining this to me anyway. I appreciate it.”

“And I appreciate you”, Tony replied and gently wrapped his fingers around Stephen’s hand on his chest. “You’re understanding and just plain amazing.”

“Or maybe I’m merely selfish and can’t wait to hear another one of your songs.” The sorcerer nibbled carefully on Tony’s earlobe. “I’m sure I’ll get a notification when you’ve posted it.”

“Seriously?” the genius laughed out loud. “You’re one of my followers?”

“Of course I am.” Stephen snorted. “I’ll let you know that I’m your biggest fan.” His words stunned Tony to silence and he couldn’t help but chuckle amusedly. “How could you not know this?”

“You never told me!” Tony protested, but he said it with a perfectly audible grin, so it was probably okay.

Wanting nothing more than to see that grin, Stephen lifted his head and felt his heart melting at the sight of a grinning and _furiously_ flushed Tony Stark. “You know I adore you.”

“Not that way!”

“In every way”, Stephen smirked and kissed the edge of Tony’s goatee on his jaw. “In every single way possible.” God, the blush on Tony’s cheeks deepened yet more and he was just so endearing, so beautiful. “The song I love your voice most in is _Rocket_, I always get goose-bumps when I hear that one. My favorite, though, is _Call It What You Want_.”

“I never released either of those”, Tony muttered, only to shift away from him and turn onto his side. He did it much more enthusiastically than necessary and Stephen rolled his eyes at the exaggerated movement of the mattress. “Of those I published. What’s your favorite?”

“_Blank Space_.” Stephen grinned when he got a look that said ‘_That’s too obvious, asshole_’ and Tony was probably right, it was his most successful song so far and a really obvious choice. “I can’t help it, it’s just really so funny. You outdid yourself on that one.”

“I did”, the genius agreed graciously. “Anything else?”

“I love them all, Tony, magician’s honor.” He chuckled when Tony burst out laughing at the phrasing, but eventually he went back to looking at him expectantly. “My answer’s not going to change if you look at me long enough.”

The look he got was still so soft and Stephen closed his eyes for a long moment when Tony reached out to place his hand on his cheek. “You’re a sap, Stephen. I love you.”

  
“It’s just the truth, but I’ll take it”, the sorcerer shrugged and leaned in for a long kiss. “I love your voice, seriously. You’re a great songwriter too, but I can’t get enough of hearing you sing.”

“I’ve been doing too much, though.”

Stephen smiled and carefully bumped their noses together. “It’s not your fault, Tony. If it’s something you want to do, then nothing should stop you.”

“Not when it strains our relationship.”

“Baby, I don’t want you to stop doing what you love because of us. That was never my intention. I just don’t want you to overwork yourself and stay up all night, no matter that you can handle it.”

“I’m not going to do that again”, the genius mumbled. “I promise.”

“Is insomnia one of the symptoms of your depression?” Stephen asked quietly, though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer already.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. “Like I said, I should have realized sooner.”

“If it happens again I’ll know, too. I’ll try to help you before it gets this far again.”

“Stephen, I’m not…”

“No, you’re not my responsibility, but you’re my best friend too, Tony. I love you and that means that I want you to be happy and healthy above all else. Besides, I’m addicted to your laugh and to the sound of your breathing when I fall asleep. It’s pure selfishness, really.”

His boyfriend chuckled amusedly, but his eyes were tender and loving, giving away his true feelings at Stephen’s words.

“So you just want me in bed with you to fall asleep easier, is that it?”

Stephen grinned. “Of course, what else could I possibly want from you?”

“No idea”, Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. “Asshole.”

“Douchebag.” He shifted a bit until he could nuzzle his face against the genius’ neck, his mind getting hazy from Tony’s intoxicating smell. “My douchebag.”

“You do say the nicest things.”


	81. I Was Here & Bigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Videos for the described scenes at the end of the chapter!

They spent the rest of the evening the same way they’d already spent the day, with lots of talking and spectacular sex. When Stephen woke up the next morning, he wasn’t surprised to find his lover still dozing peacefully beside him, his right arm securely wrapped around the sorcerer’s waist.

For about half an hour he simply watched Tony sleeping, too engrossed in the sight of his relaxed face and subtle smile to get up. When he couldn’t ignore his body’s needs anymore, Stephen quietly slipped from the bed and went to the bathroom.

He was in the middle of making pancakes when strong arms wound around his waist from behind and a warm body was plastered against his backside with the Cloak wrapping around them both. Stephen grinned the whole time as he finished what he was doing, with Tony tightly clinging to his body.

“Tony, we can’t eat like this”, the sorcerer laughed after trying to turn around and finding it impossible to do with the additional weight.

“Hmm, don’t care.” Tony’s voice was still raspy from sleep, especially considering that he hadn’t even had coffee yet. It somehow made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that the billionaire didn’t even want to let go of him for his precious beverage. “You were gone when I woke up.”

“I made breakfast, I think I’m forgiven.” Stephen sighed in defeat. “I was planning on eating in bed, but if you…”

He barely suppressed to burst out laughing when Tony let go of him so fast that he actually stumbled slightly. The genius picked up the plates and his cup of coffee to head back to bed, not even bothering to check if he was following.

At least the Cloak had the decency to shiver with its equivalent of laughter where it was attached to Tony’s shoulders.

If anyone ever asked Stephen about this morning, then it definitely hadn’t happened. He had absolutely no idea how eating breakfast could have escalated this quickly. They’d been more or less feeding each other which, admittedly, might not have been such a good idea considering the maple syrup Tony couldn’t seem to live without.

Then one drop had landed on Stephen’s chest and instead of just wiping it away, the billionaire had leisurely licked it off. It’d soon been joined by another drop and after the fourth time he’d been convinced that Tony had been doing it on purpose.

That totally didn’t explain how he’d ended up with his cock lathered in the stuff and Tony moaning deliciously as he licked and sucked it off him. Stephen writhed on the mattress, the rest of the pancakes forgotten as he tried desperately not to come before Tony was even finished cleaning him.

“Fuck”, the sorcerer panted and grunted abruptly when Tony took him into his mouth all the way. “_SHIT!_”

A dark chuckle was his only reply. Ignoring his increasingly pathetic attempt of keeping his composure, Tony worked him thoroughly and finally Stephen couldn’t help it anymore. He exploded into the man’s mouth, sexy lips wrapped tightly around his tip as Tony sucked him dry.

Judging by the look on his boyfriend’s face the taste had to be extraordinarily delicious. Seeing Tony like this, his eyes closed and utterly blissed after swallowing every last drop of his come, made Stephen’s whole body feel too hot. He whined when Tony was still lightly sucking once his cock was completely soft, the sensations too much to bear.

With obvious reluctance the billionaire finally took mercy on him, but that didn’t mean that he let go of him yet. Stephen had his head turned to the side to watch dazedly as Tony caressed his whole body from his hips upwards. His lips and tongue were trailing a damp path over his skin until his journey ended at the sorcerer’s lips.

They kissed deep and leisurely, the mix of sweetness and bitterness on Tony’s tongue simply mind-blowing. It was so incredibly hot to have the other man like this, his sweaty body tightly pressed against his own.

Stephen wasn’t much of a fan of sweets, but the idea of licking the syrup off bronze skin was too enticing to pass up on. And really, the way Tony was writhing underneath him, his breaths short and ragged while he worked his way down his body was beyond sexy.

By the time Tony came in his mouth the sorcerer had enough of maple syrup for a long time, but it’d been more than worth it. He crawled up to look at Tony’s face while the billionaire was still calming down and found deep satisfaction on his features.

“Gorgeous you”, Stephen mumbled and leaned in for a soft kiss to sexy lips. “We need a shower.”

  
“Hell, yes, we do.” Tony sluggishly rolled them around, seemingly having trouble moving a single muscle. He still managed to get Stephen onto his back and with that the both of them closer to the edge of the bed. When he was about to climb across the sorcerer he hesitated, his dark eyes lazily taking in Stephen beneath him. “Or maybe…”

“_No_”, he laughed and nudged Tony with his leg to shove him further sideways. “I’m sticky in places I never wanted to be sticky in, so get into the shower, douchebag.”

“Spoilsport”, the man grumbled, but did get off the bed. “It’s not my fault that you’re so fucking beautiful.”

The compliment made his cheeks burn, even more than it usually did. There’d just been something so convicted in Tony’s voice, like a duck taking to water that it’d made it almost impossible for Stephen not to believe him.

A hand wrapped around his upper arm and Tony pulled him close the moment his feet were on the ground. They kissed all the way to the shower, and it was simply impossible to deny Tony’s desire for him, he could feel it in every touch.

It wasn’t as though he was any better. He tried, for the sake of simply showering, but keeping his hands off the billionaire wasn’t something he could do. They stayed underneath the spray about twice as long as he’d planned, but who was Stephen to complain.

Once they were out of the shower, they left the house and took a long walk through Casares, all the while sharing soft kisses and lingering touches. By the time they were back and Tony was just about to clear the table after dinner his cell phone rang, causing the genius to frown.

“Jarvis, who…”

“It’s Ryan Tedder, Sir.”

Stephen didn’t miss the way Tony winced, a look of caution on his face that he’d never wanted to see.

“I’m sorry, honey, I should have just turned it off. I’ll…”

  
“Answer it”, the sorcerer interrupted gently and leaned in for a quick kiss to Tony’s lips. “I’ll clean the table.”

He didn’t give his boyfriend a chance to reply anything, knowing full well that Tony probably wouldn’t have agreed that way. It was a sign that not everything was back to normal yet and he was determined to make sure the other man stopped feeling guilty.

A notification on his own cell interrupted his work in the kitchen. After a short moment of contemplation he finished up with a wave of his hand and quickly retrieved his earphones from his office in the Sanctum.

Tony’s song of the week had been up a while when he loaded the website and Stephen wasn’t surprised to notice that it was already one of his most-streamed songs. _Last Kiss_, the title was pretty straightforward after what the genius had told him about it.

And yet the song hit him completely unprepared.

It sounded like nothing Tony had ever done, so slow with its sparse and delicate arrangement and by the Vishanti, that tremor in Tony’s voice…

He had to bite back tears as he listened.

_You told me you loved me, so why did you go away, away_

_The beat of your heart, it jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

_But now I’ll go sit on the floor, wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don’t know how to be something you missed_

_Never thought we’d have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we’d end like this, your name forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing in your step _

_  
The life of the party, you’re showing off again and I roll my eyes and then _

_You pull me in, you’re not much for dancing, but for me you did _

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There’s not a day I don’t miss these rude interruptions_

_So I’ll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time, but I never planned on you changing your mind_

Trying to breathe wasn’t easy, but Stephen managed to concentrate on that and avoid the tears slipping down his cheeks. Looking up he found Tony immediately and for a long moment Stephen simply watched him on the phone. His heart was beating frantically in his chest, the emotions the song had evoked painfully raw and intense.

The man hung up then, only to walk over to the table and get his own earphones. He was obviously listening to something while simultaneously reading what was displayed on his phone. Even from afar Stephen recognized the look of intense concentration on Tony’s face, obviously deeply engrossed.

Whatever the producer had wanted, his boyfriend seemed to be very interested in it. There was nothing Stephen loved to see more than Tony doing something that he loved, something that gave him joy.

After a few minutes of studying what was in front of him, the man turned off his phone and placed it on the table. He couldn’t let go immediately, though, his fingers dancing across the smooth surface as Tony stared unseeingly ahead.

Stephen was certain that, whatever he’d just seen, had Tony totally fascinated. If it’d been a song there was no doubt in his mind that the genius was more than interested in it, the idea definitely having struck a chord with him.

“What was that about?” the sorcerer asked once he’d made up his mind, not at all surprised when Tony had to blink a few times.

“That? Nothing.” Tony cleared his throat and blinked again, obviously struggling to let go of what he was thinking about and return to the present. “It was… nothing, really. It’s not important.”

“It obviously is”, Stephen whispered and sat on the chair beside the genius. He lifted a hand to gently card his fingers through chocolate colored hair. “Something, somewhere, went horribly wrong if you think I’d mind if something came up and you’re interested.”

Tony turned his head to look at him then, his eyes full of conflicted emotions. “It doesn’t matter”, he muttered. “This is more important than recording a song.”

“Why can’t it be both?” Stephen smiled when the other frowned in confusion, obviously not having expected him to say that. “What was the call about?”

“Ryan is working with, uh, Diane Warren, right now. They’ve been working on something and Ryan thought of me. I don’t… Max sent them some of my unreleased songs and apparently they think the song would fit.”

“And what do you think?” Stephen pointed at the phone on the table. “They sent you some details, didn’t they?”

“Yeah”, Tony nodded. “It’s… I don’t know. It’s special, somehow. I really…” He stopped then and shook his head slightly. “It’s just a song. It doesn’t matter. I promised you I’d take a step back and tone down my working load a bit.”

“That doesn’t mean that I want you to stop. All I ask is that you stop overworking yourself and keep something of a regular sleeping schedule. If you really want to go over and record that song, then I’m all for it, baby.”

“It’d have to be right now, though, and I don’t want to make you feel like I don’t care about this”, Tony argued and made an all-encompassing motion with his hand. “We’re here to take a few days off, to reconnect. That’s more important to me than any song could ever be.”

“Tony, I’m not going to think that you don’t care about our relationship just because something else came up. You didn’t plan this, but you’re obviously interested, so call Tedder and tell him you’ll do it.”

Brown eyes studied him for a long moment and Stephen felt his love for this man beating so strongly in his chest.

“You sure?”

“Yes”, he said with conviction, hating that insecure tone in Tony’s voice.

“Will you be coming with me?”

The question surprised Stephen, he hadn’t expected that at all and it managed to make him feel almost uncomfortably warm. “If you want me to, then yes.”

“I do.” Tony reached for his hand instead of the phone and carefully interlaced his fingers with Stephen’s before he leaned in for a soft kiss to his lips. “We really don’t have to do this.”

“No, but I want to. You obviously like what you know about the song and that’s important to me, Tony. What you want is always important to me, no matter the circumstances.”

“I don’t want you to think that I’m not taking what we talked about seriously.”

“We talked about falling asleep together and not working through so many nights again. I never wanted you to not do what you love, no matter the timing.” Stephen lightly squeezed Tony’s fingers. “All I want is to make sure that you’re well and feel good, nothing more. If that means spending a few hours in a recording studio, then I’m more than fine with that.”

With a nod Tony pressed another lingering kiss to his lips before finally reaching for his cell. Stephen smiled as he called Tedder to tell him that he’d be there in a few minutes. He also announced that he’d bring Stephen, something that seemed to not bother anyone at all.

Much to his amusement they portaled to a recording studio in Greenwich Village in New York, only a few blocks from the Sanctum. Meeting the two famous musicians was much less weird than it could have been, and Stephen was more than content to take a seat on the couch while the others worked.

He didn’t have any idea what to expect by the time Tony stood in front of the recording mic for the first go.

“Are you sure?” Ryan asked as he did some last adjustments on the mixing boards in front of him.

“Yeah”, Tony answered and Stephen sat up a bit straighter when he noticed the rough edge in his voice. “I’d really like to just give it a go.”

“Do you need the lyrics?”

“No, I’m good.”

Stephen saw Diane and Ryan exchanging a long glance, but they didn’t say anything else. It took another long moment until the song started playing in the room, a quivering reverb and plucked guitar sounds that felt surprisingly somber.

And then Tony started singing, soft and low but with a vulnerable tremble in his voice.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

_Know there was something that, something that I left behind_

_When I leave this world, I’ll leave no regrets_

_Leave something to remember, so they won’t forget_

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved, I was here_

_I did, I’ve done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark, soul, everyone will know_

_I was here_

A heavy beat dropped in then and Tony’s voice got slightly higher, the strength and heartfelt emotions in it absolutely mesmerizing. Stephen couldn’t tear his eyes from Tony, but he still noticed from the corner of his eyes how Diane and Ryan were absolutely captivated as well.

_I wanna say I lived each day, until I die_

_And know that I meant something in somebody’s life_

_The hearts I have touched_

_Will be the proof that I leave_

_That I made a difference_

_And this world will see_

He repeated the chorus, his voice getting even higher and more beautiful than before and Stephen couldn’t help the tears swimming in his eyes. Tony had looked right into his eyes when he’d sang ‘_And know that I meant something in somebody’s life’_ and Stephen still felt shaken to his core.

_I just want them to know_

_That I gave my all, did my best_

_Brought someone some happiness_

_Left this world a little better, just because_

_I was here_

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved, I was here_

_I did, I’ve done, everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I wanna leave my mark, soul, everyone will know_

_I was here_

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved, I was here_

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved, I was here_

_I did, I’ve done, I was here_

Good heavens, Tony’s voice was magnificent like this. The notes he was hitting were incredible, higher than anything he’d done before and the way Tony held them…

It was so emotional that Stephen wasn’t surprised at all to see a tear slipping down the man’s cheek in the midst of the last chorus. The subtle growls towards the end were sending shivers down his spine and the sorcerer didn’t miss how Diane rubbed her own arms, probably having goose-bumps all over just like him.

“Wow”, Ryan said once Tony had let the last note fade. “That was…”

“Yeah.” Diana had to clear her throat to be able to go on. “I wasn’t sure Stark was the right call for this song, but… Yeah. Wow.”

Stephen felt inexplicably proud of Tony, and also still very emotional. It was nothing compared to the billionaire, though, he could see it in his eyes as Tony took a small step back from the mic. Looking up at the ceiling to stop more tears from falling, Tony appeared even more wrecked than he felt.

A strong wave of protectiveness surged through him and the sorcerer got up quickly, mumbling: “Excuse us for a moment.”

“Of course”, Ryan smiled knowingly and turned back to the mixing board with Diane, giving them privacy as he went over and carefully pulled Tony out of the room.

The moment the door was closed Tony flung his arms around Stephen’s waist in a hug that was tight enough to make it hard to breathe. He didn’t mind as he snuck one arm around Tony’s lower back, the other moving higher to allow him to gently card his fingers through dark hair.

Tony made a sound then, as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. It made Stephen hold him even tighter to know how overwhelmed the other was and he was very glad that they were alone.

“That was beautiful”, he mumbled after a few minutes, his hand rubbing reassuring circles into Tony’s back. “You sounded so beautiful, Tony.”

His boyfriend seemed to choke on his breath, but after another minute or so he managed to breathe deeply. Tony calmed down a bit then, though his grip on Stephen was still tight.

“I… I’m sorry.” The billionaire turned his head to press his forehead against Stephen’s shoulder. “I’m being pathetic.”

“You’re not.” He kissed the part of Tony’s head that he could reach. “You’re not, baby.”

“I always thought…” Tony stopped and took another deep breath, pressing himself impossibly closer against his chest. “I always believed that my weapons and Iron Man would be my legacy.”

The contempt in the other’s voice made Stephen pull a face, knowing exactly where Tony was going with this. No matter all the good he’d done in the last years, his boyfriend would always measure himself by the harm and death he’d caused before becoming Iron Man.

“The thing is”, Tony mumbled barely audibly where his face was still hidden against Stephen’s shoulder. “None of that matters anymore, not… not since I realized that all I see, whenever I think of my future, is you.”

The words caused his whole body to become numb with shock, his knees feeling like jelly while all air whooshed out of his lungs with a harsh gasp. Tony only held him tighter, seemingly clinging to Stephen’s back with both hands.

“I just want to see you looking at me and know that you’re proud of who I’ve become and what I do. My legacy shouldn’t be weapons and a piece of metal, but my love for you.”

His suit was a lot more than a piece of metal, but Stephen knew what Tony meant. It always hurt him to know that his boyfriend thought about his death, but it’s not like he’d come up with that song. He could easily comprehend why Ryan had thought of Tony for it, considering how the man seemed grander than life itself.

But to know that Tony hadn’t thought of that at all and only of Stephen when he’d sung it…

“I don’t know what to say”, the sorcerer replied just as quietly and kissed the man’s head again. “All I know is that I love you, baby, all of you. You’re the most important part of my life.”

Tony took a shuddery breath but didn’t say anything else. They stood like this for a few more minutes until the genius slowly let go of him. He lifted his hands to wipe the tears away, a look of annoyance flickering over his features.

“Fuck, I’m sorry”, he mumbled and brushed a hand over Stephen’s shoulder where the sorcerer suspected he had a wet spot from Tony’s tears.

“It’s alright.” Stephen smiled and quickly waved a hand through the air to get them both presentable again. He didn’t really mind, but he knew that Tony would appreciate it, especially considering how raw and emotional he was still feeling. “Stop feeling like you’re a burden, you’re not. I get it, baby.”

Tony’s beautiful brown eyes met his gaze for the first time since the middle of the song and Stephen couldn’t resist leaning in for a soft kiss.

“I love you, Tony. You’re beautiful, even when you’re crying.”

The man hrumphed, obviously thinking differently. “It’s still pathetic.”

“There’s nothing wrong with what you feel and believe me, it made the song all the more beautiful. You did brilliantly. I’m always proud of you, of who you are and what you do. That, in there, was amazing, Tony, seriously amazing. I’m really glad that you had the chance to do this.”

“Me too.”

Tony smiled then and Stephen was so glad to see him feeling better, even if it was still fragile. They took some more time to compose themselves before stepping back into the recording room. Ryan and Diane smiled at them when they came in, seemingly knowing exactly what had transpired outside the room.

“So”, Tony said as he approached. “What are we doing next?”

The two musicians exchanged a glance before turning back to the billionaire. Ryan shrugged and pointed at the board in front of him. “We listened to the song and agreed that there’s nothing to do anymore.”

“But I only did it once.”

“Yeah”, Diane smiled. “And it was exactly what we thought of when we came up with this song.”

“You’re right, Tony, it’s raw and imperfect, but honestly, that’s what’s making it beautiful. There’s some stuff I want to change regarding the undercurrent synthesizers, but vocally it’s all I could have asked for and more.”

There was a long moment of silence before Tony asked quietly: “You’re really sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Stephen didn’t bother hiding his proud smile as he waited patiently while the others talked some more about the arrangement of the music as well as what to do with the song once it was finished. Within an hour, though, Tony nodded at him and together they left through a portal back to Casares.

Silence enveloped them as they sat on the couch, but it was warm and comfortable. Stephen didn’t mind that Tony barely said a word for the rest of the day, feeling much too content to cuddle against his side and listen to the beat of his heart.

Ryan sent the finished song over before they went to bed and Stephen couldn’t help but listen to it again. The sound was slightly different, definitely better, but Tony’s voice was still exactly the same. It wasn’t common at all to use the very first take on a song in the industry, he’d lost count of how often Tony had redone parts of his songs.

And yet it was perfect, just the way it was. The rawness only added to the emotions in Tony’s trembling voice and Stephen felt that same shiver running down his spine as the first time.

When he came into the bedroom the genius was already waiting for him. Stephen wasn’t surprised that Tony needed him, he’d expected as much after the day’s emotional rollercoaster.

And yet he wasn’t prepared at all for how Tony melted beneath his touch, how beautifully his body arched up into his. Stephen had trouble focusing on anything other than the lust coursing through his veins at having Tony like this and he struggled to keep a clear head.

All he wanted was to make Tony feel better, to make him feel loved and adored and appreciated. It wasn’t easy to not get lost in what his every sense longed for, especially with how pliant and willing the genius was underneath him, but Stephen hoped he’d managed.

By the time they lay on their backs, chests heaving and skin glistening with sweat, they both had a stupid smile on their faces.

“Remember when you mentioned that I’m stunning in bed?”

“I knew I’d regret saying that one day”, the sorcerer grumbled, though his grin only widened.

“Well, you’re not half-bad either.”

Tony laughed hard when he turned his head to glare at him, not that Stephen really managed with his lips still pulled into a broad grin. He rolled over to lie along his lover’s side, one hand splayed over the arc reactor scars.

For a moment he could only stare at the combination of both their scars, wondering if this was one of the reasons that they were so in-tune with the other.

“Hey”, Tony mumbled then, his fingers lovingly stroking some strands off his forehead. “I was just kidding.”

“I know.” Stephen glanced up into his eyes and smiled happily, but his gaze was drawn back down to the other’s chest. “I told Rhodey that we talked about children.”

“What, _plural_?” The billionaire breathed a mock gasp. “You never…”

  
“You are such a fucking douchebag”, he laughed quietly and leaned forward to rest his forehead beside his hand. “You know what I meant.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m a genius. Aren’t you lucky?”

“I am”, Stephen answered much more seriously than Tony had meant the question and pressed a kiss to the other’s pectoral. “He was all for it.”

Tony was silent, motionless, and Stephen knew that the words had surprised his boyfriend.

“Like I said”, he added lowly and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s skin. “You’re the only one questioning that you’d be a great father.”

He earned a low snort for that, but otherwise Tony stayed silent. Stephen let him, knowing full well that it wasn’t an easy topic for his boyfriend and he appreciated that he talked to him about it at all.

They returned to Miami the next day and spent the rest of their downtime with the cats and visiting a few places all over the world that interested them. As much as he enjoyed doing that, what Stephen cared about most was the smile that was coming much easier to Tony than it had in a long time.

All the laughing and joking felt really good, as did the frequent sex and extensive meals they shared. When the first morning of their return to their usual day life came, Stephen couldn’t help but pull Tony in by his hips and kiss him soundly.

“Dinner tonight?” the billionaire asked before he could.

“Of course”, Stephen smiled. “Say hi to Pepper for me.”

“She can be really scary, can’t she?”

“Sure”, he chuckled. “It’s more that I’m thankful that she helped you take the last week off, but let’s go with scared.”

Tony leaned in for another kiss, only to let go of him altogether. “I’ll miss you, asshole.”

“I’ll miss you more.”

“It’s not a damn competition, Strange!”

Stephen was still laughing when he closed his portal to the Sanctum. He completely ignored the exasperated look Wong shot him on his way into the library, simply too happy to bother hiding it. There was little to do, even his classes were taken care of and after catching up with Wong for a few hours, the sorcerer had nothing left to do.

He returned to their house in Miami and started cooking dinner, wanting to surprise Tony when he came home. It was horribly cliché, but Stephen couldn’t bring himself to mind at all. The whole scene was so domestic, with the cats walking around his legs and the music in the background – a playlist of his favorite songs, more than half of which were actually Tony’s – and yet it was exactly what he wanted.

The sudden but gentle touch on his waist didn’t even startle him. Stephen simply smiled as Tony stepped up from behind to press a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

“Hey baby”, he greeted the billionaire and shortly covered the hand on his waist before concentrating back on what he was doing. “You’re earlier than I expected.”

“Not much to do, Pepper is an angel.” Tony placed his chin on his shoulder to glance at what he was doing. “You didn’t have to cook for me.”

“I wanted to. Wong kicked me out hours ago, my good mood annoyed him.”

“Hmm, he’s not wrong. Sex is a good look on you”, Tony agreed easily. Heat rose to Stephen’s cheeks at the comment, but the other didn’t even seem to notice. “Do you need help?”

“No, I’m almost done and it’s still at least an hour until we can eat.”

“What’s with the music?” Tony asked then, a grin perfectly audible in his voice. Stephen couldn’t help his blush, realizing for the first time that _Blank Space_ was playing in the background.

“I told you I like your music”, he mumbled quietly, feeling weirdly shy all of a sudden.

The affectionate kiss on his cheek startled him enough to turn and look at his grinning lover. Brown eyes held his gaze even as he felt a hand slipping into the front pocket of his pants and Stephen nearly choked on his breath, thinking Tony was going to do something very inappropriate.

“You know”, the genius said as he causally pulled out Stephen’s phone, acting as if he hadn’t noticed his reaction – Stephen knew better -, “if you weren’t so damn attractive and smart, I’d totally think I finally fucked your brain out for real.”

He activated the phone and did something while the sorcerer could only stare at him. The song in the background changed then, and he was stunned to recognize _Call It What You Want_.

“But you never…”

  
“Released it? Yeah, I know”, Tony laughed. “I have a whole bunch of finished, but unreleased songs - _which you can have_, you dork.”

“Seriously?” He had to blink, feeling absolutely floored that he’d just gotten so lucky.

“Yes, honey. One of the benefits of sleeping with the star.” Tony winked suggestively, but Stephen was much too giddy to care and glare at him for it.

“You don’t have to…”, he started, but stopped when the other man glared at him.

“No, I don’t have to, but I want to. It’s not like you’ll get everything, I still want to surprise you from time to time. There has to be a benefit for sleeping with me, though, don’t you think?”

“The benefit of sleeping with you is sleeping with you, _dork_.” Stephen rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “The benefit is you, all around.”

A subtle blush crept up on Tony’s cheeks, making it impossible for him to look away even as he felt his heart speeding up because of the song playing in the background. It was one of his favorites, period, and seeing the billionaire’s feelings for him so plainly in brown eyes…

They met in the middle for a loving kiss, their mouths gliding together easily as Tony lifted his arms to wrap them around his neck. Stephen let his hand glide beneath the suit jacket that’d slipped up his boyfriend’s body and he moaned at feeling his muscled back.

After a long moment of this Tony pulled back slowly, though he kept peppering light kisses on Stephen’s lips.

He couldn’t help his affectionate smile. “Thank you.”

“Hmm, I should’ve done that when you first mentioned it”, Tony replied. “It’s your fault that I was distracted.”

Stephen shivered slightly when the billionaire pulled his arms back to let his hands glide over his shoulders and down his chest. The appreciation for what he was feeling was plain to see on Tony’s face, making his blood boil. He was about to mention once more that dinner would be another hour at least, but Tony pulled away from him then.

He just about managed not to whine in disappointment.

“Do you mind if I play the piano for a while?” the genius asked as he shrugged his suit jacket off to hang it over the backrest of a bar chair. “There’s something I’d like to get out of my head.”

“Can I watch?”

With a smirk on his lips, Tony stepped closer again for another lingering kiss to his lips. The heat Stephen felt in that moment was unbearable, especially considering that they weren’t about to do something about it. “Of course, I love it when you watch me.”

“Stop it, Tones”, he grumbled with embarrassment and barely suppressed desire. He got a kiss on his cheek for his troubles before Tony let go of him again and Stephen turned back towards the stove. The unexpected touch of a warm, possessive hand on his ass made him gasp, followed by a low yelp when Tony pinched him.

Heat coiled in his gut and Stephen had trouble breathing as he turned back around, though his glare only met the back of his lover’s head. His pants were uncomfortably tight all of a sudden, the touch’s suggestiveness having gone directly to his groin.

He stared as the genius sat on the piano’s bench, his shirt and pants stretching deliciously over his shoulders and ass. For a long moment Tony just rested his hands on the keys as he looked out of the window front, obviously deep in thought.

Stephen couldn’t help but admire him, his back straight and head held high, almost regally. The man didn’t even look down as he started playing quietly, clear notes filling the air in a melody Stephen had never heard before.

It was all too obvious that Tony was just playing what came to his mind and the fact that he could do that, just stringing together chords without even having to look, was beyond hot and sexy. There was obviously more to it, Stephen could see the genius thinking and he was pretty sure that there was a whole song playing in Tony’s head.

He stopped after two repetitions, brown eyes still fixed on something far away and Stephen slowly walked over to sit beside Tony. His presence wasn’t unwelcome, the loving smile on soft lips told him as much.

His stupidly smitten heart stuttered in his chest when the billionaire glanced at him before reaching for his hand. The touch was warm and loving in a way Stephen would never take for granted.

Without further hesitation he placed his head on Tony’s strong shoulder, his gaze lowered to the hand still lingering on the keys.

“What was that?” the sorcerer asked quietly. “A new song?”

“I’m not sure.” Tony sighed, his fingers hitting a few gorgeous notes before he continued. “An idea I’ve had after Beyoncé told me about her next project. I just don’t know if I should send it to her or not.”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

He could feel the man shrugging lightly. “I’m pretty sure it’s not my place.”

Stephen lifted his head then to look at Tony, a slight frown on his brow as he tried to make sense of what the other was saying. His boyfriend caught onto his confusion and chuckled softly, thumb lightly brushing over his palm.

“Did you hear that she’s going to voice Nala in the Lion King re-make?”

“It was hard not to.”

Tony laughed. “Fair point. She’s also going to curate an entire album inspired by the movie.”

“And why wouldn’t she listen to an idea of yours?”

“Well, she would”, the genius shrugged. “That’s not the point. It’s a rare opportunity to highlight black culture, so I’m not sure I should get involved. White rich ass and all, you know.”

“Makes sense.” Stephen leaned closer to kiss Tony’s cheek. “She’s a grown woman, though. If she doesn’t want your involvement, she’ll tell you and that’ll be fine. And maybe she’s not going to use your idea itself, but it might inspire something else.”

“Hmm”, the other man hummed and played the keys again for a few seconds. Stephen recognized it as a part of the longer piece Tony had done before, even without his right hand playing along. “I keep thinking about that moment Mufasa tells Simba that he’s a part of something bigger.”

“The great circle of life?”

He smiled when Tony nodded somewhat shyly and Stephen lay his head back down on his shoulder. “Tell me.”

“I’m not really certain where I want to go with it, especially to do Bey’s voice any justice. I just… That scene is all about being a part of the grand circle of life and it should make anyone feel small and insignificant, but it doesn’t. It’s about being a part of something bigger than the picture they framed us to see. He has his father’s blood in him, the promise of life like a birthright and it’s clear even then that he’ll rise into his power. Eventually. The whole story is set in that one scene.”

There was a passion in Tony’s voice that stunned Stephen. He knew the movie, of course, but maybe he’d have to re-watch it sometime soon.

“I never thought about it like that”, he said after a moment and let his thumb brush over the back of Tony’s knuckles. “I doubt many people have, which sounds exactly like what Bey wants to do with the album.”

“So, send it to her?”

“Yeah, I’m certain she’ll love it.” Stephen lifted their hands to kiss the man’s warm skin, only to let go of him then. “Play it again, for me.”

And Tony did. It was incredibly intimate to be sitting there, his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and feeling every slight shift of muscle as Tony moved his hands across the keys.

Stephen had to get up after a while to finish dinner and Tony used the opportunity to get changed into more comfortable clothes. They still discussed the song during dinner while Jarvis took notes, which the billionaire sent to Beyoncé later that evening.

Much to Tony’s surprise the mother of three loved the idea so much that she asked him to come over and work on it with her right then. It wasn’t what he’d expected when Stephen had sat on the couch beside his boyfriend, but he accompanied Tony anyway.

It was great seeing Beyoncé again, but he noticed that she was completely focused and wanted to get to work immediately. Watching Tony work with someone so brilliant at what she did and more than keeping up with her, was more of a turn-on than Stephen had expected.

By the time Tony and Beyoncé took turns singing parts of the song and making it all come together, the sorcerer was feeling much too hot where he was sitting on a comfortable couch. He knew that he was staring, but seeing Tony sitting at the piano and playing softly while singing some parts himself, wasn’t something he could look away from.

There was one moment that was the final nail in his coffin, so to say. Stephen could only barely suppress his moan when Tony played the keys with absolute confidence, singing powerfully:

_I’ll be your sanctuary_

_You just don’t know it yet_

_You just don’t know it yet_

_No matter how hard it gets_

_You got my blood in ya_

_And you’re gonna rise_

It sounded beautiful already, but then the two did it again as a duet and Stephen was floored when Tony growled during the second-to-last line. Beyoncé chuckled as well, but even she seemed stunned a moment later when Tony hit a gorgeous note on the last word and held it for all of seven seconds.

A shiver ran down the sorcerer’s spine, but thankfully he had no problems hiding his body’s reactions. The two musicians were much too busy making more adjustments to be paying Stephen any mind.

He couldn’t get that moment out of his head. Even after Beyoncé had thanked Tony profusely for the song and they’d portaled home, Stephen’s mind kept rewinding to that moment almost an hour ago.

By the Vishanti, Tony had been so gloriously sexy growling like that, so deep and so close to some of the sounds he made when they had amazing sex. Stephen couldn’t help but reminisce about Tony’s warm, calloused hands all over his body, his hot breath dancing across the sorcerer’s neck as he came inside Stephen with that very same growl.

The fire in his veins was about to burn him and Stephen wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was turned on beyond belief. He was sweating slightly, making his shirt feel too tight where it was sticking to his lower back. All he wanted, all he could think about, was making Tony growl like that again, only this time it’d be because of Stephen.

He wanted nothing more than to make the man come apart until there was nothing left of Tony’s impeccable self-control. In his mind he could already hear the sounds the genius would make as he fucked Stephen so hard that he couldn’t walk the next day.

God, he wanted Tony.

His gaze lifted once the portal was closed and Stephen stared hungrily at Tony’s backside, his cock twitching in his pants at the sight of his ass.

_Mine_, he thought and nearly dropped to his knees, an intense wave of possessive lust erupting in his chest. He couldn’t breathe with how desperately he _wanted_ Tony in that moment.

And then Tony rolled his shoulders with a low moan, his back still turned to Stephen as he said quietly: “I’m going to take a shower, I…”

He never got the chance to finish his sentence, because the sorcerer had moved fast, turning Tony by the hips and slamming his body against the next best wall.

Everything was a blur, his whole focus on the mouth beneath his while his hands tore at every piece of fabric that was keeping him from his grand prize, from Tony. Stephen had faintly noticed Tony’s startled gasp and choked moan at his sudden attack, but he didn’t slow down. If anything, the harsh gasps he got spurred him on even more and his whole body was trembling with the need to feel more of his boyfriend.

There were only three things left in Stephen’s world: Tony’s intoxicating taste, the feel of his hard muscles beneath his hands and his hot body so close to his own. He heard him mumbling something about a shower, but just the thought of waiting any longer was unbearable.

He lowered his head and ravaged the skin of the other’s neck, all the while trying desperately to press their bodies even tighter together. Tony didn’t seem to be able to speak, all he managed were some stunned groans and, _oh fuck_, one of those sexy growls when Stephen found an especially sensitive spot.

It sent the last of his restraints right out the window.

Teleporting them beside the bed was child’s play and Stephen enjoyed Tony’s startled yelp when he roughly pushed him backwards. The billionaire landed on the bed looking like pure sin and sex. His shirt was open and pushed down to his elbows, his pants were opened and halfway down his thighs, revealing his boxers.

Tony’s cock strained against the material, though that wasn’t the only sign of his arousal. Brown eyes were nearly swallowed by black pupils as the genius stared up at him, looking both stunned and incredibly aroused.

_Mine_, Stephen thought again and moved quickly to straddle Tony’s thighs. His hands returned to their sole purpose of stripping the man underneath him while he surged down, claiming full sexy lips like a drowning man.

Soft and breathless moans were the music the sorcerer moved to, though he never knew who had made which sound. It didn’t matter. All Stephen needed was Tony’s taste and the feel of his naked skin beneath his palms.

He rutted them together mindlessly, not even knowing when the other had managed to get Stephen’s clothes off as well. The only times they weren’t kissing feverishly were whenever Stephen assaulted his neck, though he could never stay away from these tempting lips for long.

The desperate grip on his shoulders seemed to be the only thing that was grounding him, because Stephen felt so lightheaded to finally _have_ Tony like this. And yet it wasn’t enough. He felt empty, so horribly empty and for a moment he contemplated the idea of making his boyfriend take him right then.

“Tony”, he breathed into the billionaire’s ear, making sure to let him feel the trembling of his body. “Please, Tony. _Please_.”

  
“God, baby, what…”

Stephen reached down to guide Tony’s cock to his entrance, not caring the slightest bit that there’d been no prep or even lube involved yet. The meaning of his gesture was clear, though, and to his utter astonishment Tony gifted him with the most animalistic growl he’d ever heard him make.

Not even a second later Stephen was on his back and staring up into brown eyes that were wild with lust. It could have easily been scary, the raw, ravenous lust he saw, but underneath it all his love and absolute trust for the man above him was beating strongly in his chest.

Tony must have seen something in his eyes, because he gave another growl and swept down for a bruising kiss. Stephen moaned at the bite to his bottom lip, one arm wrapping around Tony’s neck while the other grasped his shoulder.

Two lubed fingers plunged into his body with no warning. Stephen tore his lips from Tony’s and screamed when they aimed for his prostate right away. The wave of heat rolling through him was almost unbearable, threatening to burn him from the inside.

There was nothing gentle or patient about the way Tony was spreading the lube, the callouses of his fingers rubbing roughly along his inner walls. He didn’t bother with a third finger, obviously having sensed Stephen’s desperation and responding in kind.

His boyfriend pulled his fingers out, completely ignoring his whine at the loss as he coated his cock in lube. The following hard, bruising grip on his hips was totally unexpected. Tony pulled him down roughly, the muscles of his arms looking gorgeous as he manhandled Stephen the way he wanted him.

It was hot beyond belief.

The hard thrust into his trembling body was expected, but it still knocked every breath out of Stephen. He threw his head back with a choked cry on his lips, feeling extremely satisfied that Tony was giving him exactly what he wanted.

“Beg me”, a husky voice rumbled into his ear and Stephen nearly came from that tone alone. Tony pulled back and thrust into him hard enough to make him wince, only to stop again and repeat: “Beg me, baby.”

Stephen gasped, the even deeper grumble causing his cock to twitch and pre-cum to leak lavishly from his tip. His whole mind went numb and then Tony fucked into him a few times, _hard_, and it was enough to crush the last of his restraints.

He begged like he hadn’t before, broken pleas constantly flowing from his lips that were only interrupted by the desperate sounds he couldn’t suppress. Whimpers, moans, pants, groans… His ass hurt already from the hard pounding Tony gave to him, leaving Stephen a sweaty mess on the mattress as he begged pathetically.

Somewhere in his consciousness Stephen felt embarrassed about having been reduced to this, but the biggest part of him was just so elated to finally get fucked. It was exactly what he’d craved, what he’d needed ever since hearing Tony growling so incredibly sexily.

He’d be sore as hell the next day, probably bad enough that he’d have trouble walking, but it was exactly what he wanted. The lust and desire were clouding his mind, his body felt impossibly hot and tense, ready to snap and yet it still lasted. Tony was merciless, but all of the sensations only took him higher and Stephen was screaming his pleas by now.

The hard grip on his hips was sure to leave bruises and Stephen felt a deep satisfaction knowing that he’d wear Tony’s marks beneath his clothes for days. Teeth harshly sank into the skin of his neck, just shy of drawing blood and he jerked intensely, the pain only adding to his high. More marks were littered on his skin to claim him, followed by another growl that made Stephen’s upper body arch up.

A deep moan was pulled from Stephen’s throat when he felt some of Tony’s sweat dropping onto his chest. Opening his eyes, the sorcerer could only stare at the gorgeous man above him, skin glistening enticingly and his eyes so dark Stephen couldn’t look away again.

He was so fucking hard, his cock drenched in his pre-cum and his muscles so tight he feared he’d strain something. It was so goddamn _good_, the way Tony was fucking him with unadulterated passion and lust.

When it finally became too much and Stephen was thrashing underneath Tony, the billionaire withdrew from his body altogether. He wanted to scream at the loss, but all he managed was a pitiful whine, his breath and voice not cooperating at all.

The grip on his hips shifted and before he knew it Stephen was on his stomach, his lover’s thick cock plunging back into him with no preamble. And by the Gods, Tony didn’t slow down the slightest bit. On the contrary, he seemed to be moving even faster and harder than before, effectively fucking Stephen into the mattress.

With his body involuntarily being pushed forward by almost every thrust, the friction of the sheets against his cock was finally more than he could take. Screaming the peak of his passion into the cushions, the sorcerer barely managed to hold up against his lover’s powerfully moving body.

Tony jerked against him harshly, letting Stephen’s rippling muscles massage his cock before he lowered his whole bodyweight onto him. Grunting breathlessly, Stephen could do nothing but lie there and take it, the movements inside him making him sorer than he’d been in a long time.

Finally, Tony stilled above him, a loud moan on his lips as he froze and his cock exploded deep inside of Stephen. He whimpered again, the twitching and pulsing flesh and wetness ailing him more than he was used to. To his surprise the genius just kept filling him with his come, his hips rocking harshly against his with every renewed spurt.

When the first few drops trickled out of his ass and down his balls, Stephen couldn’t help but moan in delight. There was another loud groan and then Tony stilled above him, his body heavy on top of his and his cock deeply buried within his sore ass.

He didn’t dare move, knowing that it’d be almost senseless to try anyway and not at all wanting to test just how sore he really was. Sitting would be near impossible, he wasn’t even certain that nothing had torn inside of him. Tony softened very slowly, numerous intense shivers still rocking through his body that Stephen felt very acutely.

They needed minutes to come down from their heights, both too exhausted and wrapped up in their post-orgasmic haze to even think about moving. The broad, powerful body on top of him made breathing harder than it could have been and yet it was perfect.

Eventually Tony shifted, a low groan of effort on his lips. Stephen gasped when he slipped out of him, the movement accompanied by a gush of come that trickled down his balls and onto the mattress. The man rolled away and dropped heavily onto the sheets beside him, breaths still coming even faster than the sorcerer’s.

It took a lot of willpower and made him wince from a pang in his lower body, but Stephen managed to turn his head and look at Tony. The sight was more than worth it and he knew that he was staring, but damn it…

A few drops of sweat were running down the man’s temple, his heaving chest glistening sexily and by the Gods, sex looked so fucking good on Tony. His eyes were closed, his lips parted as he sucked in much needed air and Stephen couldn’t help but reach out to lovingly caress his cheek.

It caused the softest of smiles to spread across the billionaire’s lips and Stephen’s chest hurt with the love he felt for Tony. Without caring about the pain in his lower body the sorcerer scooted closer and started peppering soft kisses onto his boyfriend’s face.

He kissed away the sweat and grinned when Tony tried to stop him, though his shove was too weak to be convincing. With his hand splayed against the side of his face, Stephen carefully pulled his head closer to gain access to more of Tony’s skin, stopping only when he finally reached the other’s lips.

“What was that?” Tony mumbled and he was surprised by how utterly exhausted the man sounded, the words slurring together.

It made his grin widen even more.

“Nothing, really”, Stephen whispered and pressed another loving kiss to soft lips. “You’re just too sexy for your own good.”

“Hmm, I get that.” There was a wry smirk curling the corners of Tony’s mouth, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. Dark eyes blinked open to look at him then, the billionaire’s warm hand wandering down the length of his back to gently splay over his ass. “You okay?”

“Yes”, Stephen smiled and kissed the other again, trying to disperse the frown on his brow. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure that nothing was torn?”

When he didn’t answer immediately Tony rolled his eyes and carefully pushed Stephen onto his back as he slowly sat up. He needed two tries to make his body cooperate and Stephen smirked at his low cursing, feeling much too satisfied to have worn him out like this.

After double-checking that there was no blood and bestowing numerous soothing kisses onto his hips and chest, Tony gently pulled Stephen with him towards the shower. Brown eyes watched his every move, his limp much more pronounced than ever before, but Stephen waved his worries off.

Pulling Tony close to kiss him and prevent him from commenting, the two made short work of the shower. It was still early in the day and they decided to relax outside for a few hours, but whereas Stephen dried himself off and got dressed in shorts and a simple tee, Tony just wandered outside stark naked.

Exhaustion had settled into his very bones, making him move gingerly because of more than hard sex and yet the sight of Tony’s glorious naked body still made him feel too hot. He stared as the man settled onto his stomach on the sun lounger, his skin glowing a beautiful bronze color.

He had to shift several times to find a somewhat bearable position where he’d sat in the shadows, while his eyes were still fixated on Tony. Water droplets were running down the planes of muscles and dripping from chocolate brown hair. It made him want to follow them with his tongue and to bury his nose in Tony’s hair, wanting to breathe him in.

“You’re staring”, the man mumbled after a while and Stephen couldn’t help his somewhat exasperated snort.

“Of course I’m staring, douchebag”, he replied. “You look incredible.”

Tony hummed, sounding more smug than should have been possible. He shifted to stretch his arms over his head which made the muscles in his back ripple mouth-wateringly beneath his skin. Stephen had to consciously close his mouth to prevent himself from drooling.

“Now I know you’re doing that on purpose”, the sorcerer grumbled, torn between relief and frustration that his body was still spent. A shame, really. He could imagine quite easily how Tony was smelling, his shower gel mixed with the typical scent of sun kissed skin.

Conjuring a book, Stephen tried vehemently to restrain from constantly glancing up, but it was almost impossible. By the time he’d more or less reigned in his wandering thoughts, movement caught his eye and he stared disbelievingly as Tony shifted onto his back.

He’d known what to expect, the billionaire was still naked after all, but the sight made his limp cock twitch in his pants anyway. Stephen shifted and winced, both from the reminder of their passionate sex and his cock’s much-too-soon attempt at getting hard.

“You’ll be the death of me”, he grunted and placed his hand over his eyes to physically stop himself from looking at Tony.

“Suits you right”, his lover replied with an amused chuckle. “After you jumped me like that.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“You barely let me breathe, let alone talk”, Tony complained, but Stephen could hear that he had trouble containing his laughter. The billionaire shifted a bit to stretch his back and legs, a low moan leaving his lips at the sensation. “God, that feels great. I love the sun.”

“I hate you”, Stephen stated dryly and turned back to his book with renewed resolve, but it was senseless. He had no idea what he was reading, and every small movement of Tony’s always made him look up.

And Tony, that little piece of shit, moved around a lot.

By the time the genius sat up to card both hands through his hair and down his neck and chest, Stephen’s mouth felt dry and his skin too tight. It was all he could do to not go over and ravage Tony - _again_ -, but it was a close call.

“I don’t suppose you’re going to join me for a swim?” The question barely registered when Tony stood up at the same time and stretched again, his body on full display for Stephen. He noticed the way too smug smirk on the other man’s lips, but he couldn’t stop staring at him either. “Too bad, you look like you could use a cooling-down.”

Tony had jumped into the pool before he could come up with a clever reply and Stephen just rolled his eyes. At least he could finally read in peace while his boyfriend swam a few lengths, but Tony didn’t do him any favors and got out of the water within minutes.

Utterly fascinated, the sorcerer watched muscles bulge and water rushing down bronze skin as he walked up the pool’s stairs. The billionaire shook his head forcefully and made drops fly around, only to flop right back down onto the sun lounger.

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, Stephen complained and looked from Tony to his book and back. “I’m trying to read here.”

“And I’m not stopping you.” Tony sported a bright grin and absolutely ignored his glare. “By the way, do you have plans tonight?”

“I was honestly expecting to spend tonight in bed”, he replied deadpan, but was surprised when Tony turned onto his side to look directly at him.

Fuck, his boyfriend was _beautiful_.

“That’s where you’re wrong”, Tony said with a killer smile on his lips, probably knowing exactly what he was doing to Stephen and enjoying it immensely. “It’s not like I’d mind, but considering that you can barely sit, I’m pretty sure you’ll like my proposal.”

“Which would be?”

“A concert.”

Stephen blinked slowly, frowning. “What concert are you talking about?” 

“Ed’s Divide tour. He called yesterday when I was at work and invited me. I can even bring whoever I want.”

“And you mention that only now because…?”

“I had to think quite hard about who I’d want take with me to a romantic concert, it’s not like it’d be obvious.”

Stephen barely held back a snort at how freaking serious Tony looked, only his eyes were sparkling with mischief and giving him away. “Well, I’ll have to think about it. Quite hard.”

Laughing out loud as Stephen returned his focus to his book, Tony dropped onto his back again and got comfortable for another round of sunbathing. “You do that, gorgeous, and try not to get too distracted.”

His involuntary grumble at Tony’s _audacity_ only made the billionaire laugh again.

Not that Stephen really minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paino Bigger: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYp9EIyXKBw
> 
> Recording I Was Here in the studio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtDltLZz-9Y


	82. Perfect (Live with Ed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Tony's performance was taken from Beyoncé's performance of the song Perfect with Ed Sheeran in 2018. Link to the vid in the End Notes. 
> 
> Have fun reading and let me know how you liked this chapter :)

They went to the concert, of course, though not alone. Stephen was a bit glum that he didn’t have Tony all to himself for the evening, but seeing Rhodey and Carol enjoying themselves alongside them was definitely worth it.

Arriving on time after the lights had already been dimmed, no one had noticed their presence yet. They were in the VIP area and even though Tony looked damn noticeable with his impossibly sexy black leather pants and crisp white shirt, not a single soul had spotted him yet.

Rhodey kept throwing Stephen amused glances for both his limp and the way he was staring at Tony more often than at the stage. Stephen had yet to find it in himself to care. As good as the concert was, seeing his boyfriend’s excitement was worlds better somehow.

To his utter chagrin Tony had left for the bathroom a few minutes ago. It was the worst possible timing because Ed had just finished _Photograph_ and Stephen knew that he was about to start singing _Perfect_. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the concert so far, but he’d looked forward to this moment the most.

The song was his favorite by the Brit by far and he’d wanted nothing more than to have Tony between his arms. This way, though, he watched and listened as Ed sang the first verse and chorus, all the while wishing Tony would return already. It was beautiful, so beautiful, because every single attendee was screaming alongside Ed, the whole soundscape causing goose-bumps to break out on Stephen’s arms.

Ed finished the first chorus and all of a sudden the crowd erupted in hysteric screams and the Brit was grinning like a madman.

“Ladies and Gentlemen”, he said, but whatever he added was lost in the crescendo of screams all around them.

And then Stephen saw the lone figure walking onto the stage from the back. His heart felt like it stopped with the shock he felt, recognizing the man just seconds before the huge screens to the sides of the stage showed who exactly it was.

Tony.

There was so much noise that it was painful to the ears, screams and shouts of Tony’s name louder than Stephen had thought was possible.

“Tony Stark, everybody”, Ed screamed into the mic then and was actually audible, though it was a close call.

The billionaire was smiling broadly as he placed the microphone stand on the ground, the silver mic still in his right hand. He nodded towards Ed then and even though the crowd was still wild, the Brit started the song from the beginning anyway.

It was a good thing too, because it took another minute for everyone to calm down until the singing could actually be heard. Stephen couldn’t tear his eyes from Tony as he stood there looking so gorgeous, one hand holding onto the mic stand as he smiled at both the crowd and Ed.

When the first chorus was over, Tony finally put the mic into the holder and the crowd went wild again in anticipation of his voice.

_Well, I found a man_

“Oh my God”, Carol excitedly called beside him and Stephen knew exactly what she meant. Tony’s voice was stunning, to say the least. The Brit’s voice was great as well, but that deep, soulful vibrato of Tony’s in even just that one line was absolute perfection.

The crowd had gone mad again, but this time the two singers didn’t let it bother them. Tony continued his verse and by the Gods, Stephen had never heard him sing any more beautiful. The song suited his voice, the notes he hit and that gorgeous smile on his lips simply mesmerizing.

_Stronger than anyone I know_

_He shares my dreams_

_I hope that someday_

_We’ll share our home_

_I found a love_

_To carry more than my secrets_

_To carry love_

_To carry children of our own_

Tears were blurring his vision and Stephen blinked them away hastily, wanting nothing more than to see this moment and remember it forever. Hearing Tony singing these words and so beautifully at that, was more than he could emotionally take that day.

Rhodey’s arm appeared around his shoulders and he was weirdly glad in that moment to have their friend’s support. Everyone in the stadium knew that Tony was singing about Stephen, it was all in his gentle smile and soft gaze.

_We are still kids but we’re so in love_

_Fightin’ against all odds_

_I know we’ll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be your love, you’ll be my man_

_And I see my future in your eyes_

Hearing Tony and Ed harmonize was sending shivers down his spine, it was just so good. The genius’ vocals were shining brightly, sounding so good that the crowd was nearly constantly screaming appreciatively.

_Well, baby, I’m dancing in the dark (Tony)_

_With you between my arms (Tony)_

_Barefoot on the grass (Tony)_

_While listening to our favorite song (Both)_

_When I saw you in that dress (Ed)_

_Looking so beautiful (Both)_

_I don’t deserve this, darling (Both)_

_You look perfect tonight (Both)_

Tony and Ed were switching easily between singing solo and as a duet, making it all sound so harmonic and so perfect.

_Baby I’m dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_While listening to our favorite song_

That moment when Tony got louder, his voice so much more powerful than before, Stephen felt like his heart was going to burst with pride and love. They continued to belt the song, though there was barely a moment that Tony wasn’t outshining everything around him, even Sheeran.

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met_

_An angel in person_

_And he looks perfect_

_And he looks perfect_

_No, I don’t deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

Tony’s gaze met Stephen’s at the end there, just as the man was holding these last brilliant notes longer than should have been possible. He had no idea how Tony had managed to find him in the near dark, but he had. It was barely a second and it didn’t last, and yet it’d made his knees weak with stunning ease.

The resulting applause was insane, the volume incredibly loud and lasting until long after Tony had bowed and disappeared off the stage. And then the two screens to the sides of the stage lit up with what was obviously a single cover in the same design as Sheeran’s album cover.

_Perfect Duet _

_Ed Sheeran & Tony Stark_

_Single out now_

Stephen felt his phone vibrating with a notification and he didn’t have to look to know that the song had been uploaded that same instance. It was an incredible moment when the crowd erupted yet again, the level of excitement and enthusiasm simply unbelievable.

“Stephen.”

  
Rhodey’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and the sorcerer turned around to see Tony walking towards him, or at least he was trying to. There were people leaning over the barrier to the VIP area and Stephen was damn glad for the three bodyguards sticking closely to his boyfriend.

Tony didn’t seem to care. He was smiling while patiently signing whatever was shoved in front of him and posing for a few pictures. By the time the music started playing again, a clear sign that Ed intended to continue his show, the billionaire stepped away with a polite wave.

Watching Tony as he walked straight towards him made Stephen remember how incredibly lucky he was. There were so many people still screaming after him and going crazy after having been so close, but the man only had eyes for him.

To his utter surprise he kissed Stephen on his lips, obviously paying no mind to the hundreds of eyes watching them. Tony wrapped his arm around his waist then, completely ignoring the once again erupting screams.

They were being filmed and photographed, but he still couldn’t make himself look away from Tony. He couldn’t believe that this wonderful, talented and so incredibly strong man was his and his alone.

An overwhelming surge of lust rolled through his whole body, its intensity making Stephen moan. Before he’d really thought about what he was doing, his right hand wandered slowly down Tony’s back. He didn’t miss the flicker of dark want in brown eyes that told him that the other knew exactly what he was doing.

The duet with Ed was still fresh in his mind, as were all the rumors about their break-up after Tony had released _Last Kiss_. So he felt a deep satisfaction when his hand came to rest on Tony’s ass, knowing full well that it was in plain view for everyone to see.

“I fucking love you”, Tony mumbled into his ear and kissed his neck before he turned towards the stage, his side pressed tightly against Stephen.

He had a broad grin on his face during the last few songs, feeling way too happy to even try and suppress it. Rhodey was obviously deeply amused by his possessive gesture, but there was also something approving in his eyes that was a stroke to his ego like nothing else.

Tony was humming and singing along more often than not, obviously enjoying the rest of the concert immensely. He constantly stole kisses, but always pulled away before Stephen could deepen them. Technically he knew that they were in public, but goddamn it, there was nothing he wanted more than to feel as much of Tony as he could.

And so he muttered filth into the genius’ ear, telling him exactly what he wanted to do to him and how much he needed him. With their bodies so close and his hand on Tony’s ass, there was almost no reaction the man could hide from him. He felt every shudder, every low groan that his words evoked.

No one could see any details, so no one noticed that they were both turned on beyond belief by now. He wanted to drop onto his knees more than anything, wanted to blow Tony right there and only the firm grip on his waist stopped him.

“Not here”, Tony breathed into his ear and pulled him away from where they’d been standing with Rhodey and Carol. The African-American rolled his eyes at them and Stephen blushed, knowing that the man knew exactly what they were about to do.

He didn’t care.

Tony led him backstage, probably the same way he’d taken earlier before going on-stage. He walked purposefully, pulling him along all the while and before he knew it Stephen was pushed through an inconspicuous door. It looked like a janitor’s room, but he couldn’t have cared less.

Their mouths met in a searing kiss and Stephen groaned into it when Tony slammed him against the next-best wall. He brought their bodies close, causing the most delicious of friction between them.

Soft lips broke away from his and the sorcerer whined, trying desperately to follow them. Tony had other ideas, though, and lowered his head for a hard bite to his neck.

“I always wanted this”, Tony panted against his skin, the roughness of his voice sending shivers down Stephen’s spine. “A hot quickie after a concert, followed by a wild night in bed.” He lifted his head then to breathe directly into his ear: “On your knees, honey.”

Stephen would never know if it’d been a conscious decision or if his legs had simply given out, but he was on level with Tony’s crotch faster than he’d anticipated. The man had already been opening his pants and he moaned when he pulled his leaking cock free, the tip glistening deliciously.

A hand carded softly through his hair, only to grasp him in a tight, near painful hold.

Tony didn’t say anything as he pressed his cock against Stephen’s lips, barely giving him time to open his mouth before pushing in. He moaned and closed his eyes, his whole body shuddering at the taste that exploded on his tongue.

It was unbelievably hot that Tony was forcing his head the way he wanted him as he pulled back to wipe his leaking tip along his lips. He didn’t say anything else as he shifted his hold on Stephen’s head, and a moment later he shoved him forwards and onto his dick. This time he didn’t stop until he was buried all the way.

They’d worked on this forever and Stephen hadn’t done it often yet, but deep-throating Tony was something that wasn’t impossible anymore. It’d been him offering thus far, but to have the decision taken from him, to be used like this, was making his own cock throb between his legs.

He groaned and relaxed his jaw as much as he could and settled his hands on the other’s ass. Nudging lightly, Stephen signaled his lover that he was alright, giving him the go to start fucking his mouth. And even then Tony was still careful, starting slow to make sure that he really was okay.

It wasn’t what he wanted, though. Stephen moaned eagerly and pulled a little roughly on Tony’s ass, urging him to take what he wanted.

To his immense arousal the billionaire didn’t need another invitation.

Tony picked up speed quickly, obviously shedding his last bit of hesitation and restraints. They burned away in the fire of arousal Stephen could see all too clearly in his brown eyes, mixed with possessive darkness.

Stephen was so unbearably turned on himself, his mind fuzzy from how Tony was using his mouth for his own pleasure. His cheeks were hollowed and he knew that he was making the most lewd sounds around the cock between his lips. It all just added to the fire burning in his groin, the continuous bumps of the tip against the back of his throat.

They’d done this often enough to know each other’s needs and limits, so Tony didn’t need another incentive to take this further. Stephen naturally choked when the man pushed further into his throat, but he tightened his hold on Tony’s ass to keep him right there.

His own cock was dripping with pre-cum even as his eyes watered and his jaw started to hurt from the strain. Tony started fucking his mouth for real then with deep, powerful thrusts that made Stephen see stars and his gut smolder with heat.

All he felt was Tony, his thick hard flesh, his taste, the sounds he made, and it was all shooting right to Stephen’s groin. His knees screamed at the hardness of the floor, but it just added fuel to the fire of lust in his veins.

By the time the genius was grunting above him with almost every breath he took, Stephen was rolling his own hips in pure desperation. He needed to touch himself so bad, but he couldn’t, not with how hard Tony was taking him. Stephen’s cock was so goddamn hard and twitching in the confinements of his pants, leaving him moaning around Tony whenever his throat wasn’t stuffed full.

“Oh fuck, Stephen”, his boyfriend hissed, the grip in his hair getting ever tighter, his orgasm clearly approaching. “Fuck, I’m gonna blow, baby. I’m gonna fill your mouth and paint your face, just the way you want it.”

He whimpered pathetically around Tony, a near silent scream on Stephen’s lips when he came even before the billionaire did. He couldn’t breathe as salty come suddenly exploded down his throat, though Tony pulled back a moment later to flood his mouth as well.

Blinking his eyes open, the sorcerer stared as Tony reached down to touch himself, only to pull out and let the last few pulses of come splatter onto his cheeks and lips. Stephen moaned weakly between swallowing, the air rushing through his airways making him lightheaded on top of the haziness caused by coming harder than expected.

He let his head drop forward against Tony’s naked thigh, feeling too weak and bone-tired to even think about getting up.

“Gi… give me a moment”, the standing man panted, sounding absolutely wrecked. He carded his fingers through Stephen’s hair in a gesture so soft that it sent a shiver down his spine. “And I’ll return the favor.”

“No need.”  
  
Stephen knew that he was blushing furiously, so he was damn glad that Tony couldn’t see him right then. He felt the man freezing for a moment, probably trying to get his words to make sense through his post-coital haze, only for that to turn into a quiet chuckle.

“Really?”

“Shut up”, he grumbled, though it sounded rough and hoarse from his intense orgasm and the cock fucking his throat.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Tony brushed his thumb over his cheek. “This is even better when you enjoy it was much as I do. And I did. That was amazing, love.”

Hearing him saying that made Stephen feel incredible, so proud and satisfied even where he was still kneeling on the dirty floor. He took another long moment to collect himself before moving and it wasn’t graceful at all as he got up onto his feet.

Strong hands grasped his arm and waist to help him up, which Stephen needed more than he wanted to admit. He pulled a face at the stickiness in his pants and just leaned forward against Tony, effectively pressing him against the wall.

The genius chuckled amusedly and wrapped one arm around his lower back while reaching up with the other to gently caress his hair. He placed his head on Tony’s shoulder, a reluctant sigh on his lips when he remembered that they had to return to the outside world soon.

“Let me guess”, Tony mumbled quietly and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. “Rhodey knows exactly what we’re doing?”

“Honestly, I can’t come up with another reason he was grinning so stupidly when you dragged me off.”

“Good.” Another kiss. “At least we won’t have to fix your hair then.”

An embarrassed whimper left his throat before he could help it and Tony’s soft laugh really didn’t help. It wasn’t that he was ashamed - the pride he felt in his chest was making it hard to breathe -, but he didn’t look forward to Rhodey’s mocking glances.

At all.

“Need help cleaning up, honey?”

Stephen knew that he’d taken longer than usual to enjoy his post-coital bliss, so he finally pulled himself together. With a shake of his head he concentrated before waving his hand to get rid of the come in his pants, but Tony was right, trying to fix his hair was senseless.

And a part of him wanted everyone to know how much pleasure he’d brought Tony, how utterly Stephen had satisfied him. It was weird, because he usually valued their privacy more than his damn pride. The way Tony had used him, though, had awakened a feeling of primal desire and utter belonging like Stephen had rarely felt before.

“Have I told you that you’re getting damn good at this?” The dark voice was right in his ear, hot breath dancing over his sensitive skin and Stephen felt his whole body responding. Tony leaned back a bit to kiss his cheek as he wound both arms around the sorcerer’s neck. “Not that you weren’t already, but that was damn hot.”

“Yeah”, Stephen replied and buried his face against the other’s neck to deeply breathe him in. “I really fucking loved this.”

“I noticed.”

Tony’s reference to his coming untouched made his cheeks heat up yet again, but to his immense relief the billionaire didn’t mention it. They enjoyed their closeness for a little while longer, but eventually they simply had to leave.

Rhodey and Carol only raised their eyebrows at them, but thankfully didn’t say anything. It was embarrassing enough to know that they knew that they’d been up to.

The two came over to Tony’s penthouse for a drink, but they didn’t stay for long. Stephen went to take a shower while his boyfriend saw their friends out and was pleasantly surprised when Tony joined him after a few minutes.

The shower was a short affair, only interrupted by a few lingering kisses and exploring touches. They took their time with each other in bed afterwards, making love until long after midnight.

“Wow”, Stephen panted as he finally rolled away and onto his back, feeling very much like taking another shower.

“Yeah.” Tony turned his head to smirk at him from where he was lying beside him. “Good thing I have this magic boyfriend, because I’m not getting up for another shower.”

“That’s all I’m good for, isn’t it?” the sorcerer mocked and snapped his fingers to clean them up within a split second.

“That, and fantastic sex.” Tony’s eyes were sparkling with both satisfaction and mischief.

Stephen snorted. “Douchebag. I can’t believe you did that song with Ed.”

“Why, because it’s your favorite?”

“You knew?”

The billionaire rolled his eyes in half-hearted exasperation. “Well, duh. The timeline is altered, but you’re still the same sap at heart.”

“I resent that notion.”

“You can resent the truth all you want”, Tony grinned and winked at him. “Besides, I was only returning a favor recording that song with Ed.”

Now that made Stephen blink. “You don’t mean…?”

“Of course I do”, the other man laughed. “We worked on three songs for me, two of which I really, really like. Ed’s probably going to give the third to some other artist, he wasn’t sure yet.”

The sorcerer stared at Tony, for a moment not knowing what to say to that. Something registered then, and Stephen frowned. “If you recorded your songs before _Perfect_, why haven’t you released them?”

A stunning smile appeared on his boyfriend’s lips that stole his breath away. Tony turned onto his side then, his upper leg resting on top of Stephen’s as he placed his palm on his chest.

“Well, I may or may not be working on an album”, the genius said and tapped his calloused fingers on Stephen’s skin. “I’ll include one of the songs I did with Ed, but I don’t know which one yet.”

“Are you serious?” Stephen asked incredulously, feeling way too joyful all of a sudden.

“Yeah.” Tony chuckled at his unhidden excitement. “I already know what it’ll be about.”

“Which would be?”

“You”, the billionaire smiled and scooted up a bit to kiss his cheek, completely ignoring the flabbergasted expression on his face. “Us.”

Admittedly, most of Tony’s songs he’d heard so far had been about them, but a whole album…

Stephen had no idea how he was supposed to feel about the concept, but he also knew that Tony wasn’t in the habit of proclaiming what his music was about. There would be rumors, as usual, but only the two of them would really know just how close to the truth the lyrics really were.

“If you don’t want me to…”, Tony started, but stopped when he shook his head softly.

“That’s not it.” Stephen just looked into his boyfriend’s eyes for a moment, wondering how to articulate himself. In the end he just stopped thinking about it and talked. “I love your music, douchebag, and I’d be honored. I always am when one of your beautiful songs is about me.”

“But you’re not comfortable with the idea.” It wasn’t a question and a slight frown settled on Tony’s brow. “I don’t have to do this, Stephen.”

“No, Tony, that’s not… That’s not what I mean. So far, no song of yours has ever made me feel uncomfortable, not even _Last Kiss_. It’s art, Tony, _your_ art and you can do whatever you want. I’m just… I don’t know. You stubbornly refuse to acknowledge how special you are, how utterly exceptional. I’m so lucky to be a part of your life, so lucky that you trust me and love me. I guess I don’t like sharing that with anyone.”

The genius’ confusion was quickly replaced by a smug smirk that made Stephen swallow on a suddenly very dry throat. Tony scooted up yet a little bit more until they were eye to eye, their noses gently bumping together, that’s how close they were.

“That’s horribly sexy, honey”, Tony whispered and moved just the slightest bit to brush Stephen’s lips for a kiss. “And Stephen, I’m yours, in every way that matters. I like letting everyone know exactly that, even when they don’t get it.”

Tony kissed him then, his head cocked to allow their mouths to meet with the perfect angle and Stephen let himself fall into it. He felt nothing but his boyfriend, his slick tongue against his own, his warm, heavy body on top of his. There was nothing remaining in his world but Tony, the man he loved more than anything else in this world.

And who was his, in every way that mattered.

_Holy hell. _

The realization of just what Tony had just said really hit him only then like a punch to his gut. Stephen gasped and surged up abruptly, feeling the overwhelming urge to be as close to the other as possible.

His sudden movement startled his boyfriend and it was delightfully easy to push Tony onto his back. Stephen settled on top of him, a shiver of arousal going through his body at feeling so much naked skin beneath him.

Warm hands splayed over his ass in a very sexy gesture. Stephen smiled broadly, his eyes raking over Tony’s gorgeous features as he shifted slightly to feel even more of him.

“The way you’re looking at me, I’m guessing that I won’t get to sleep anytime soon?”

Chuckling lowly, the sorcerer leaned down to kiss the billionaire’s jaw, his teeth scraping lightly over his pulse point. He could feel the shiver rocking through Tony, could feel his body’s response to his caresses and Stephen smirked knowingly.

“You don’t seem very tired”, he breathed, only to reach down and wrap his shaky fingers around the man’s hardening length. “Or am I wrong?”

“No, and just so you know, you’ll be the death of me.” Tony lifted one leg to wrap it around Stephen’s hips, though he was obviously careful to not force him to let go of his cock. “Not that I’d mind.”

Laughing quietly, Stephen slowly worked his way down the man’s neck, lips and tongue teasing every inch of skin he could reach. Tony was always very open about what Stephen was doing to him, but with his cock in his hand the sorcerer could feel even the smallest reaction.

“I love you, Tony, and I love being with you. You make me laugh and you make me happy, and no amount of rumors or bad press will ever change that. I don’t care about what anyone’s going to say about your songs, I want you to do what you love.” He shifted down a bit to press a lingering kiss to where Tony’s heart was beating strongly in his chest. “Just because I feel like keeping you to myself forever, just like this, doesn’t mean that I don’t want you to put together an album.”

“Do you even understand how hot it is that you think of me that way?” the genius mumbled quietly, and Stephen simply had to look up at him, had to see Tony’s eyes in that moment. A shudder went through him at the sight in front of him, the beloved brown depths full of emotions. “You make me want to show you off and keep you all to myself at the same time. I _want_ you, Stephen, in every way you’ll have me.”

Somehow this was more meaningful than knowing that Tony loved him. It was hard to miss how the other felt, but to know that they both felt so possessive of the other was even better.

“I love you, baby”, the sorcerer whispered and leaned down to seal the billionaire’s lips with his own. They made love one more time before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Live: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRdcy5P-3sg


	83. Reunion

Stephen hurriedly walked down the corridor towards Shuri’s lab. He was silently cursing at both the long way and his much longer than anticipated interdimensional travel. This was exactly what he hated the most, no matter that Tony always assured him that it was fine.

It wasn’t.

The billionaire was always worried about him, but Stephen knew that it was much worse when he stayed away longer than he’d calculated. No one was at fault, time simply moved differently in different dimensions, and yet it hurt him to know that Tony was waiting for his return.

He'd been gone almost a month, three weeks longer than he’d hoped, and Stephen couldn’t wait to be in Tony’s arms again. It hadn’t been a dangerous mission, but he was almost certain that his boyfriend was sick with worry anyway.

There were several notifications on his cell about Tony, songs he’d released as well as texts from the man himself. When he’d returned to their dimension, Monday had immediately told him that the genius was in Wakanda, curtesy of Jarvis, and after a quick trip to Ecuador he’d portaled right over.

Maybe a shower would have been good, or at least changing out of his robes, but Stephen hadn’t found it in himself to be without Tony any longer. The doors to the lab slid open silently and, to his immense relief, no one seemed to notice his arrival.

It allowed him to take in the scene in front of him, which was honestly not what he’d expected. Shuri and Bruce were currently busy tweaking the parameters of a hologram, obviously deeply engrossed in what they were doing.

In the far corner from where he’d entered the lab, Stephen could see Rogers and Barton lingering on uncomfortable looking chairs. They were watching the working geniuses, though they didn’t seem all too pleased. The archer’s bow was lying on a table, Stephen noticed, though no one was paying it any mind. Whatever Shuri and Bruce did wasn’t looking all too important either and Stephen couldn’t help his slightly spiteful grin, finally understanding why Rogers especially looked so pissed.

He looked around again and forgot all about the Rogues in a heartbeat. Tony stood a little way off from everyone else, his hips leaning against a table as he worked on his StarkPad. The mere sight of him made Stephen’s knees feel weak, his heart beating frantically in his chest with longing.

Dark circles beneath brown eyes and the tension in broad shoulders was all he needed to see to know that Tony wasn’t well. To the untrained eye he seemed to be in a bad mood, his whole posture glum, but Stephen knew better. He couldn’t help but blame himself, hating that he had to put Tony through that again and again.

They’d finally found a successor as Sorcerer Supreme after a long and tedious trial. Maybe, if he was lucky, this had been his last lengthy trip away from home, but Stephen didn’t want to give Tony false hopes, so he hadn’t told him yet.

Wong and even a few other masters had inquired if he was alright with the transition, but honestly all Stephen felt was relief. He couldn’t wait to live a more reliable, less dangerous life, especially because of Tony.

With pleasant anticipation thrumming in his whole body, Stephen waved a hand and grinned when Shuri yelped at the huge bouquet of red roses that’d suddenly appeared on her worktable. Even Bruce had flinched, while Rogers and Barton had jumped up at the presumed threat, though they appeared more than confused at being confronted with simple flowers.

The only one who hadn’t been startled, was Tony. Stephen watched as he looked around the lab, only for their eyes to finally meet across the room. It made his heart swell with unfathomable love to see the joy in brown eyes and the broad smile spreading on the man’s face.

Before he’d even taken a single step forward, Tony had already put his StarkPad down and was rushing towards him. He was just shy of running, Stephen’s heart beating yet faster to see him rushing towards him like this.

  
The Cloak zoomed towards the genius and settled on his shoulders just before they met in a desperate hug. Tony’s strong arms wound around his neck as Stephen wrapped his around his waist. He buried his face against the engineer’s neck to breathe him in, moving just enough to kiss the warm skin in greeting.

“Thank God”, Tony mumbled only for him to hear and kissed his cheek in return. “Tell me you’re okay.”

  
“I’m more than okay, now that I’m with you”, the sorcerer replied just as quietly, not at all wanting anyone to hear what they were saying. “I’m so sorry.”

He felt Tony shaking his head before tightening his grip around Stephen almost uncomfortably, telling him without words that it was okay. They weren’t alone, so he let it go for now, but they’d have to talk later, if only to ease Tony’s mind.

Shuri and Bruce came over to greet him as well and they broke their hug, though Stephen kept one arm tightly wrapped around Tony beneath the Cloak.

“Hey, you”, he heard his genius chuckling beside him and Stephen stared as the Cloak lovingly patted Tony’s face with the corners of its collar. In return, Tony was gently stroking a hand down its edge in greeting, a content smile on his face. “Brought my sorcerer back to me in one piece, I see. Thank you.”

Stephen snorted when the Cloak nodded its collar yes, but he didn’t say anything to its antics.

Shuri on the other hand laughed out loud and said: “You don’t seem to agree, Stephen.”

“Not really, no.” The Cloak bristled in mocking offense, only to wrap itself tighter around Tony and forcing Stephen to let go of his hold around him. “Hey”, he complained with a frown, not at all agreeable with letting go of Tony yet.

With an amused, joyful laugh the billionaire shifted slightly and plastered himself alongside Stephen as much as possible. He reached up for another kiss to his cheek as he wrapped his arm around him to hold onto his waist, the other hand still busy caressing the red fabric.

“At least your wardrobe likes your boyfriend as much as you do, Stephen”, the princess chuckled, obviously very amused at the scene in front of her. “By the way, these roses are beautiful. Where’d you get them?”

“Ecuador”, he answered truthfully and tried to suppress his blush when Tony turned his head to look at him. Their eyes met and he could see how touched the man was, how thankful. “Only the best for you.”

It was Tony’s turn to blush, though it was barely noticeable. Stephen leaned in for a soft kiss on the man’s lips, not at all caring that they weren’t alone. With a smile at his gesture, the billionaire reached up to gently stroke his thumb along his cheekbone.

“Well, I guess so much for movie night”, Bruce chimed in then, though his smile was honest.

“Yeah, but that’s okay, we can reschedule”, Shuri agreed and made a shooing motion at the two of them. “Now get out of here, you two make every happy single person get depression.”

“You sure? We can…”

“Yeah, no, you two are unbearable like this. Just get out of here and call me when you can.” She winked suggestively, a broad grin on her face.

Tony chuckled and wanted to go over to collect his roses, but Stephen gently held him back. With a snap of his fingers he relocated the bouquet to their kitchen in Miami, only to open a portal into the garden. They said their goodbyes, neither of them sparing even a glance at the Rogues, though not without promising to reschedule movie night as soon as possible.

The moment the portal was closed Stephen softly grunted at how hard Tony hugged him again, only to hold him just as tightly.

“I missed you, asshole”, the billionaire mumbled and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, apparently craving Stephen’s smell as much as he craved Tony’s. “Are you really okay?”

“Besides missing you like crazy ever since I left? Yes.” He reached up slightly to kiss the other’s temple, his lips lingering on the warm skin as he spoke. “I’m so sorry I made you worry, everything went fine. It just took much longer to travel through the dimensions than we’d hoped.”

Tony nodded and leaned back to look at him. “You seem tired, honey.”

The sorcerer shrugged and quickly stole a kiss from sexy lips. “So do you, darling.”

To his dismay his boyfriend shrugged nonchalantly, making it clear that Tony knew exactly what he was talking about. “Two cats in bed is nice, but not magical enough for my tastes.”

Stephen snorted, not at all surprised at the horrible pun. Also, he was rather amused that the genius had finally given up trying to keep Benji and Jimi out of their bed. “I knew you couldn’t resist their charm forever. What’s next, the Cloak as our new blanket?”

The collar around Tony’s neck perked up at the mention of it and the two men burst out laughing at the same time.

“Forget it, no sentient artifacts or cats in bed when I’ve got you to spend my time with.”

“You always make it sound so romantic”, Stephen mocked and pressed their foreheads together. “I need to take a shower and I definitely wouldn’t mind a nap before dinner.”

“Go on then.” Tony looked at him lovingly with his warm brown eyes. “I’ll join you for the nap, but I’ll call Pepper while you shower. Maybe she can get me a day or two off.”

“Take-out for dinner?”

“Sounds great.”

They separated very reluctantly and only after sharing several more kisses. Stephen’s shower took a little longer than he’d planned, but the hot water on his skin felt too good. It was nothing compared to lying down in bed cuddled against Tony’s warm body, though, the man’s strong arms tightly wound around him.

He woke up first and ordered dinner before waking his lover. They talked about everything that had happened during the last four weeks while they ate, both here and in the other dimension. Tony was more tired than he wanted to admit, however, and Stephen insisted that they went back to bed once they’d finished.

Claiming that he was tired himself and needed the rest, Stephen could see it in the soft smile curling Tony’s lips that the other man knew what he was doing. He didn’t care, though, feeling too guilty that he’d been the cause of so many sleepless nights for the billionaire.

“It’s not your fault”, Tony mumbled and kissed the top of his head as he pulled Stephen close. “I’m fine.”

“I know you are.” Stephen shifted down a bit to place his ear right where Tony’s heart was beating strongly in his chest. “You always are, but I also know that I made you worry.”

“I’m always worried when you’re gone, honey, but I also know that you stay away only as long as you have to. My crappy sleeping schedule shouldn’t dictate your life.”

“And yet I want it to”, the sorcerer mumbled and placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s skin. “I hate seeing you tired and sleep-deprived. If it were up to me, I’d spend every night by your side for the simple fact that we both sleep better like that.”

“I like the sound of that.”

He hadn’t expected that admission. Tony was usually so busy assuring him that things were fine, that he knew that Stephen had to fulfil his duties. It was rare that he admitted wanting something to change as well, that he admitted to liking the idea of living a more normal life with each other.

The hope of having that sooner rather than later was a heavy weight on his chest. Never in his life, especially not before his accident, had the idea of living a simpler life appealed to him. It’d always seemed too much like what his parents had had, and he’d always despised the thought of settling down.

And yet Tony made him want exactly that kind of life, no matter how cliché it all sounded. He wanted to wake up and fall asleep in his boyfriend’s arms every day for the rest of his life more than anything else.

“I’m sorry I’m so tired.” The billionaire’s voice was heavy with approaching sleep and Stephen felt his heart melting when he lifted his head to look at Tony. His eyes were half-closed and drowsy, the exhaustion clear to see.

“Don’t be, beautiful”, he replied in a soft murmur and reached up to gently brush a few strands of hair off Tony’s forehead. “Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Sounds good”, Tony breathed and let his eyes slip close when Stephen started to trace his features with his shaky and cool fingertips. He didn’t stop until long after the man had fallen asleep, a soft smile on his lips and the love he felt for Tony beating strongly in his chest.   
  
He fell asleep splayed halfway across the genius’ body. Even in his sleep Tony kept his hold tight around Stephen, obviously relishing the close body contact as much as he was.

When he rose around 7 a.m., the sorcerer took his time lovingly caressing every inch of Tony’s body that he could reach. He had two fingers buried in Tony’s tight ass and his lips wrapped around his cock by the time his lover slowly woke up. At the soft pull on his upper arm Stephen crawled up until he could claim sexy lips for hot and filthy kisses.

They turned around and Tony rode him very slowly to completion, after which they both drifted back off to sleep. Stephen woke again hours later and just lay there on his side watching Tony breathe, feeling warm and content to simply have this again.

It was noon by the time his boyfriend finally blinked his eyes open. He looked much better, eyes still bleary with sleep, but the dark shadows had disappeared from his face. Tony smiled and shifted closer to kiss him extensively, though it wasn’t meant to go anywhere.

He let himself fall into it, completely shutting out the world as they kissed like they hadn’t in too long, sometimes soft and gentle, other times deep and tantalizing. Four weeks without this were too damn long and Stephen couldn’t resist taking things further after almost an hour of kissing.

Tony’s cell rang right as the billionaire was about to push into his willing body. Stephen didn’t hesitate to pull him down into a hot kiss to make him forget everything but them and felt damn proud when it worked like a charm.

They made intense love to each other and even if he was anything but sated yet, Stephen allowed Tony to roll off him after the second time. He followed him immediately and was kissing the sweaty skin of the man’s neck when his cell rang yet again.

“Sorry”, Tony muttered and kissed his forehead before rolling away to reach for the nightstand. Stephen followed him yet again to plaster his whole body along his backside, not at all missing the intense shudder going through the other man.

He smirked when he recognized Rhodey’s voice and attached his lips to Tony’s neck, gracefully ignoring the way he tried to push him away with his shoulder.

“What’s up, Rhodey bear?” There was a long moment of silence in which Stephen caressed two of the most sensitive spots on the other man’s neck. “I’m, uh… Yeah, no, I’m fine. More than fine, but I don’t think I’ll make lunch. … Yeah, I finally could sleep and yes, I’m still in be… _Oh fuck, Stephen_!”

He chuckled amusedly where he was sucking on Tony’s earlobe, only to let his tongue trace the sensitive shell. His lover’s groan sounded very much like he’d forgotten all about Rhodey and Stephen easily took the phone out of his hand.

“… serious, Tones? While we’re on the phone?”

“Hey Rhodey”, he greeted, not at all caring that his voice sounded just as aroused as he was. “We definitely won’t make lunch, but how about dinner? Tony will text you.”

“And please, no one tell me what you’re doing in the meantime.” Rhodey had hung up before Stephen could get out another word, but he really couldn’t have cared less.

Tony was staring at him with glassy eyes and every last restraint disappeared right out the window as he surged down to take what he so desperately needed.

  
Again.

And again.

\------------

“Well”, Stephen said as he closed the fridge and turned back towards the others. “I need a new boyfriend. Anyone?”

Rhodey, Carol, Shuri and Bruce laughed at his words, knowing full well that he was just kidding. The sorcerer sighed, not quite so sure of that himself.

Tony was half-lying on the couch beside his best friend and laughing hard enough to sound like he was just a few seconds away from choking to death. They’d watched _Hot Shots 1_ and _2_, during which Stephen had already contemplated the idea of acting like he didn’t know the man.

At all.

Now they were watching _Der Schuh des Manitu_, a German parody of Western films with English subtitles and admittedly, it was a very funny movie. Abahachi’s brother Winnetouch alone was some of the funniest shit he could remember ever watching.

It was full of sarcasm and Stephen loved it, but not nearly as much as Tony did.

“He’s having fun”, Rhodey said with a shrug. “Not that he didn’t already have a fun day.”

“And morning”, Stephen added, just because he could. Ignoring the glare the other man sent him for the unnecessary information, he picked up the cold bottle of water and went back to the couch. He plopped down on Tony’s other side and tried to decide whether to just go along with the hysterical laughter or to get right back up.

In the end they finished the movie while more or less ignoring the billionaire’s exuberant laughter. As great and hilarious as it’d been, Tony’s joy and amusement was more beautiful to watch than any movie ever could be.

Still, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t mock Tony about it until Stephen was laughing hard at the man’s threat to be staying on the couch that night. It was Rhodey who made the deadpan joke, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

The most important thing about that evening, though, was that Tony had laughed like Stephen knew he hadn’t in too long. It was somehow both unsettling and fulfilling to know how much better his boyfriend felt when they weren’t separated for weeks at a time.

He didn’t really know what to make of the fact that anyone was dependent on him like that, even if he felt exactly the same way about Tony. And yet that was exactly what was making him feel so special, knowing that Tony loved him and needed him. It made him want nothing more than to live up to that, to try his very best and be the person his lover needed him to be.

Their friends stayed in their guest house in Miami, it’d gotten late and there was more than enough space. Stephen couldn’t get enough of looking at Tony, his lips still stretched into a wide smile as they stepped through the door to their part of the house.

“I nearly forgot how much I love parodies”, the genius said as he walked towards the bed, his fingers fumbling with the watch on his left wrist. “It was a great idea to reschedule movie night so soon.”

“Well, yeah. It was my fault for bursting in like that yesterday.”

“You’re welcome to burst in whenever you want, darling”, Tony grinned and turned around to face him. “Especially after four weeks of absence, you dork.”

Stephen chuckled. “It ruined your plans for the night, though.”

“Plans I’d made only because I had no idea that you’d finally grace this dimension with your presence again.”

The words made him sigh, understanding exactly what Tony had meant. Even sleep-deprived the billionaire would rather spend his evenings and nights hanging out with their friends instead of at least trying to get the sleep he needed so bad.

He stepped closer to Tony and gently brushed their lips together before pulling the man in for a tight hug.

  
“I’d stay if I could”, Stephen whispered quietly, a little surprised at how firm his voice was, because his emotions were about to overwhelm him. “There’s nothing I want more than to never have to leave you again, Tony. I hope you know that.”

“I do now.” His boyfriend turned his head to bury his face into the crook of his neck, his warm breath sending a slight shiver down Stephen’s spine. “I know you have to go, and I don’t want to make this any harder for you than it already is. Besides, it’s making me understand Pepper a whole lot better than when we were a couple.”

The words made him wince, their insinuation causing his guilty conscience to flare up once more. Before he could say anything, though, Tony added: “I’m not saying that to make you feel bad, Stephen. It’s your duty, I’ve always known that. It’s just… I’d hoped that this would get better, that I’d get used to missing you.”

“And?” Stephen mumbled quietly, though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

Tony shook his head lightly, and for a long moment that was the only answer he got. It’d have been enough, because he understood exactly what the genius wasn’t saying.

Eventually, though, Tony whispered even quieter than before: “It’s getting worse, not better, but that’s not your fault. And I don’t want you to…”

“It’s getting harder for me too, douchebag”, Stephen interjected fondly and pressed a lingering kiss to the man’s temple. “Tony, I can’t get enough of you.”

“It feels like ages ago that I tried to push you away.” His boyfriend leaned back then to allow them to look at each other. Brown eyes were incredibly warm and fond, so full of love and adoration. “And now I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Even when I’m gone for weeks and you’re worried and can’t sleep?”

“It’s worth it, Stephen”, Tony smiled and reached up to gently cup the side of his face. He was helpless against the softness of the touch, his eyes fluttering close at the sensation of a warm thumb stroking along his cheekbone. “You’re more than I ever thought I deserved. I’d wait forever for you, love.”

“I don’t want you to have to.” A frown appeared on his brow even as he pulled them close together again. “I mean it, Tones. If I didn’t have to…”

“I know.”

Tony moved his hand to the back of his neck, only to turn his head and meet his lips when Stephen eagerly followed his suggestion. They tried to keep the kiss tame, but their emotions were still raw and making them feel vulnerable. And with the added sensations of everything that was his lover, the sorcerer finally gave up.

Letting his tongue delve deep, Stephen started to slowly push Tony towards the bed, his hands splayed across his broad back to keep them close. They shuffled carefully onto the mattress, not once breaking their hot kisses as he stripped them of all clothes with a snap of his fingers.

He rode Tony slowly, almost excruciatingly so. There wasn’t a moment when they didn’t kiss or caress each other’s faces, their eyes never looking away unless they slipped close in pleasure.

They came with the other’s name on their lips, their orgasms rolling through them with stunning force.

Stephen had no idea how much time had passed when he blinked his eyes open, his head neatly tucked beneath Tony’s. Light caresses up and down the length of his back made him sigh in comfortable relaxation and he wondered why he’d woken up at all.

A slight shift in the body he was cuddled against made him look up and Stephen finally realized that the little light he’d noticed was coming from the man’s cell phone.

“What’re you doin’?” he mumbled and carefully stretched his whole body, only to shift until he was lying halfway on top of Tony.

“Nothing”, the billionaire whispered as he turned off his phone and placed it beside his pillow. “I’m sorry I woke you, go back to sleep.”

“Why ‘re you ev’n ‘wake?”

Stephen reached up to kiss the man’s jaw, but holding up his head was harder than he’d anticipated. He nuzzled against the side of Tony’s neck instead, a happy shudder running through him when he smelled nothing but his boyfriend.

“A text from Jay”, Tony muttered before kissing his forehead. His grip around Stephen’s shoulders tightened to silently tell him that he enjoyed their position as much as the sorcerer did. “Go back to sleep, darling.”

They were silent for a while and Stephen was definitely tired enough to fall back asleep. Yet he couldn’t help but notice how Tony was nowhere near to falling asleep as well, his body much too tense.

“What did he want?” he finally asked with a yawn, knowing that he’d never be able to fall asleep before knowing what was on Tony’s mind.

“Stephen, we can talk about it in the m…”

“I’m awake anyway”, he interrupted and softly cuffed the man in his side. “Just tell me, honey.”

“I sent him a song, that’s all.”

“But that’s not what’s keeping you awake, is it?”

He smirked at the defeated sigh, silently celebrating his victory.

“It was … I don’t know, I just wanted to know what he thought about the song. He sent it back half an hour ago with an added verse.”

“Just like that?” Stephen asked, realizing even in his sleepy state how special that was.

“I’m surprised too, believe me.” The soft touch of warm fingers on the back of his neck made him sigh involuntarily and Tony was quick to place a kiss on his forehead. “Now go back to sleep, baby.”

“I want to listen to that.”

“So do I, but we both need to sleep. You’re dead tired.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Despite his words, Stephen felt himself relaxing even more against Tony and he drifted off after a last kiss to his head.


	84. I Missed You

He was the first to wake up, but Stephen decided to stay in bed with Tony for a while longer after checking in with Jarvis that their guests were still asleep. It took several minutes of watching his boyfriend sleeping peacefully until he remembered the song Tony had mentioned during the night.

For the first time since coming back from his interdimensional trip, Stephen remembered Tony’s weekly uploading schedule – which meant that he’d missed four new songs already. Moving slowly to not rouse the genius beside him, Stephen quickly got his own phone and earphones.

With barely suppressed excitement he pressed play on the first song published only days after his departure, called _New Romantics_. It was the most upbeat song he’d heard Tony in since _Cruel Summer_ and Stephen immediately loved its synth-pop sound and brilliant lyrics. He wasn’t surprised to see the rave comments beneath the song, it really was one of the best pop songs Tony had ever done.

_‘Cause baby, I could build a castle_

_Out of all the bricks they threw at me_

_And every day is like a battle_

_But every night with us is like a dream_

_Baby, we’re the new romantics_

_Come on, come along with me_

_Heart break is the national anthem_

_We sing it proudly_

_We are too busy dancing_

_So get knocked off our feet_

_Baby, we’re the new romantics_

_The best people in life are free_

Next was _I Wish You Would_, another, if somewhat slower pop song full of synthesizers and a very catchy beat. Stephen didn’t miss that the main topic of this song was missing someone and even if it was in a different setting, he was pretty sure that Tony was singing about them.

_I wish you would come back_

_Wish I’d never hung up the phone like I did_

_I wish you knew that   
I’d never forget you as long as I’d live_

_And I wish you were right here, right now_

_It’s all good_

_I wish you would_

In some ways it was quite similar to _I Know Places_, especially the staccato _I, I, I, I, I_ part towards the end. Listening to this song had already been difficult, especially considering what Tony had told him last night when they’d turned in. The next song, though, was even harder to stomach, because _Come Back… Be Here_left no doubt who it was about.

It was all wrapped in a simpler, almost country-sounding setting, but listening to Tony crooning after a lover who’d left on a business trip really hit home.

_And this is when the feeling sinks in_

_I don’t wanna miss you like this   
Come back, be here, come back, be here_

_I guess you’re in London today_

_I don’t wanna need you this way_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here_

_Taxi cabs and busy streets_

_That never bring you back to me_

_I can’t help but wish you took me with you_

The reviews were once again extremely positive, as they’d already been with the two previous songs as well. Stephen tried to focus on that and not on his racing heartbeat and slightly sweaty palms.

He froze when he saw the title of the fourth track, his gaze lifting from his cell to look at the peaceful face of his sleeping lover. _I Miss You_, uploaded only the day before Stephen had returned to their dimension, seemed to be the accumulation of the three previous songs.

It sounded totally different than anything Tony had ever published, the slow and heavy beat making it feel much more classical, its R&B influences instantly obvious. When Tony started the first verse sounding so raw and vulnerable in his low-key range, every air left his lungs in a gasp.

_I thought that things like this get better with time_

_But I still need you, why is that?_

_You’re the only image in my mind_

_So I still see you_

_Around_

_I miss you, like everyday_

_Wanna be with you, but you’re away_

_Said I miss you, missing you insane_

_But if I got with you, could it feel the same_

_Words don’t ever seem to come out right_

_But I still mean them, why is that?_

_It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel_

_But I still need to, why is that?_

_It don’t matter who you are_

_It’s so simple, feel it_

_But it’s everything no matter who you are_

_It is so simple, feel it_

_But it’s everything_

The layered vocals sounded magnificent and unlike anything he’d heard Tony doing before. Unsurprisingly the song had gotten an immense amount of comments, some ecstatic about the different sound and others lamenting exactly that. It was very positive overall, but Stephen still felt shaken after hearing this last song.

He'd known that Tony had missed him, but to hear him singing about it so plainly and so beautifully was something else entirely. It was worse to know that the billionaire had been doubtful as well, as if Stephen hadn’t been mad with longing as well.

All he wanted in that moment was to have his boyfriend in his arms and show him how damn much he loved him. So, considering the advanced time and their guests who’d probably want breakfast soon, Stephen put the technology away and scooted closer to Tony.

He started at the genius’ upper arm and peppered soft pecks all over his skin. Moving across Tony’s chest, Stephen took a short detour downwards to follow the light dusting of hair to his belly button. Just to be safe and not at all wanting to test his own restraints where Tony was concerned, he kissed his way back up and bestowed the other arm with the same treatment.

There wasn’t a moment he didn’t listen intently to the other man’s breathing pattern once he moved up Tony’s chest and to his throat. Stephen smiled broadly when he heard a low and definitely irregular gasp that told him that he’d found an especially sensitive spot. Knowing exactly that Tony was very much aware of what he was doing, the sorcerer took his time sucking a perfect hickey into the warm skin beneath his lips.

Tony hadn’t stirred yet, despite being awake, so Stephen slowly kissed further up until he was caressing the skin right beneath his ear. A beautiful shiver went through the body he was pressed against and he couldn’t help his low chuckle.

“Good morning, my gorgeous love”, the sorcerer muttered, but didn’t wait for a reply as he wrapped his lips around Tony’s earlobe for a soft suckle. It was one of the billionaire’s most erogenous zones and he could feel his breath hitching, followed by a very low sigh.

Stephen knew that it’d have been very easy to take things further then, but that wasn’t what he wanted to do. Instead he resumed placing soft pecks all over Tony’s neck before he moved up to his face to do the same. Starting at his forehead, the sorcerer lovingly caressed the man’s eyebrows, his still closed eyelids, his nose and cheeks, just about everywhere he could reach.

He stopped only when Tony’s laughter and continuous attempts at shoving him off made him laugh too, simply unable to keep kissing him. Stephen lowered his head into the crook of the sleepy man’s neck then to rub his nose against his skin and breathe him in.

“You smell so good”, the sorcerer mumbled quietly and cocked his head slightly to kiss the underside of Tony’s jaw. “And you’re so damn handsome, too.”

“Old flatterer.”

Stephen smiled softly at how rough the other’s voice was with sleep, surprised to realize that Tony was still half-asleep. It never ceased to amaze him that he was allowed to see this, to witness Tony so relaxed that he woke up without any hurry. There was so much trust hidden in that moment, so much meaning to such a simple occurrence.

He would never have enough of these small things, Stephen knew, his heart melting in his chest when he lifted his head to look at Tony. The man was so cute, so adorable with his messy hair, hazy eyes and the wry smile on his lips.

“Beautiful”, the sorcerer mumbled and shifted to place his elbow on the mattress beside Tony’s head. His fingers carded gently through chocolate brown hair, his thumb wiping lightly across his forehead. “I want you like this forever.”

The slight surprise in dark brown depths made Stephen realize that he’d said that out loud. He didn’t regret it, not when it made Tony smile at him so gorgeously a moment later.

“I wouldn’t mind”, the billionaire whispered quietly and failed at suppressing a wide yawn. He rolled over towards Stephen then, flinging one arm and leg across his body as he cuddled against him. “It’s my favorite way to wake up by far.”

“You said those exact same words the last time I woke you with a blowjob”, Stephen laughed, profoundly unable to keep his happiness contained, lest his chest might have exploded with it.

“My favorite non-sexual way then.” Tony kicked him lightly against his shin. “Do you have to be so anal at this time of day?”

“Of course that’s the word you use”, the sorcerer snorted. “Douchebag.”

“Why are you so awake anyway?” His boyfriend bowed his head until he could kiss his shoulder, his hand lightly stroking up and down his chest. The warm, appreciative touch sent shivers down Stephen’s spine that made him reconsider his decision of not taking things further. “I was hoping you’d fuck me back to sleep.”

“No, please, don’t make it sound romantic or anything”, Stephen deadpanned, but lifted his head to press a kiss to the other’s head anyway. “And we have guests who’ll probably want breakfast soon.”

“They know how to open a fridge, and even if not, that’s what Jarvis is for.” Tony shifted to look down at him then and seemed a lot more awake than before as he glanced over at his watch on the nightstand. “Do you even know how fucking early it is?”

“No, because apparently your AI is a late riser like you.”

“I resent that comparison”, the familiar British voice interjected nonchalantly, and Stephen laughed when Tony made a rude gesture at the closest camera.

“Actually, if you must know, I was listening to the songs you released while I was gone”, Stephen added quietly and reached up to cradle the side of Tony’s face in his palm. “They’re beautiful.”

It was all in warm brown eyes that the genius knew exactly what he wasn’t saying, the last bit of sleepiness disappearing.

“Stephen…”

“Beautiful”, he whispered and reached up to silence Tony with a kiss. “And I missed you too, Tony. You’re both why I have to leave and the reason I can never wait to get back home, back to you.”

Their mouths slid together just right, and even if it took Tony a moment to relax and reciprocate, Stephen felt exactly how emotional he was feeling.

“It’s okay”, he whispered against the billionaire’s lips and reached up to gently card his fingers through his hair. “If I could stay with you, I would, so you’d never have to miss me again.”

“That’s not… You don’t have to do that. It was just… I wasn’t surprised that you were gone longer than anticipated, but after nearly four times as long as you’d thought, I just…”

“Stop apologizing for how you feel, Anthony”, Stephen mumbled and gently pulled the billionaire’s head down to kiss his forehead. “It’s not your fault that you sleep better when I’m here. I understand, especially because I feel exactly the same way about you. It’s not your fault that you miss me when I’m away weeks longer than I thought. It’s not your fault that you worry, I always do the same when you’re gone. If anything, I’m sorry that I keep putting you through that.”

“It’s not…”

“Not my fault, yeah.” The sorcerer lightly wiped his thumb across the skin right beneath Tony’s left eye. “I’m the one who’s constantly leaving you, though, and I’m just… I’m afraid of when you’ll have had enough of that.”

Stephen wasn’t even sure where that had come from, but now that the words were out he couldn’t take them back again. His throat was tight with tears, making him understand for the first time just how much he really feared losing Tony because of his erratic working schedule.

“Baby, hey.” Tony carefully lifted his chin up, silently asking him to look at him. What he found took Stephen’s breath away yet again, the utter love and adoration directed at him almost too much to take. “Those times are hard, yes, but only because I care about you, because I love you. I miss you, because here with me is where I always want to have you. I’d never throw away everything we’ve built together, just because you regularly drive me up the wall with worry, you complete idiot.”

The last words had sounded more like a love declaration than an insult and Stephen couldn’t help his involuntary laugh. God, it was weird laughing while still feeling so overwhelmed with emotions, but Tony often had that effect on him.

“Just… Tell me you know that I’d stay if I could. Tell me you know that I leave only because I have to.”

“Of course I do, Stephen”, Tony said firmly, a fond look in his eyes that was quickly replaced by stunned disbelief at Stephen’s next words.

“Tell me you know that the day will come when I’ll stay with you.”

Silence enveloped them for a long moment, until Stephen couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled them over easily and pressed his forehead against Tony’s, saying vividly: “I didn’t move in with you and mention forever and raising kids to just disappear sporadically and leave you alone. I want that, all of that, with you, together. God, Tony, I love waking up by your side, I love your sleepy voice and cute smile when you don’t yet bother to shut yourself off from the world. If I’d get my will, I wouldn’t miss another moment of you for the rest of my life.”

Tony stared at him for another long moment, utter fondness and adoration having replaced the prior disbelief. They moved simultaneously to kiss until Jarvis quietly told them that their guests had started preparing breakfast and asked for their presence.

Getting up without the usual good-morning sex made both of them a lot more tactile, but especially Tony didn’t seem to care at all that they weren’t alone. His hands were constantly on Stephen’s body, apparently intent on driving him mad in spite of Rhodey’s glares.

By the time he’d portaled everyone back home, Stephen just let Tony bend him over the stove and fuck him into oblivion.

“You’re a teasing bastard”, he panted and carefully straightened up once the soft cock had slipped from his ass, Tony’s warm cum running down his balls and inner thighs. He couldn’t help his intense shudder, only to wince when he noticed his own release splattered against the kitchen front.

“Do you always spread your legs so desperately for bastards?” Tony’s voice was sensually dark as he whispered the filthy words right into his ear from behind, nearly sending him to his knees if not for the solid counter before him. It made his cheeks burn with embarrassment, remembering all too well how he’d begged Tony to take him right there, the hour-long teasing having driven him crazy.

“Only for you”, he replied, his voice almost as rough as the other’s. Stephen leaned back against Tony’s warm chest, his heart stuttering in his chest when strong arms wound around him and a slick, definitely hardening cock rubbed along the crevice of his ass. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Hmm, no.” Tony gently sank his teeth into the skin where his shoulder met his neck, followed by the soothing lick of his tongue. “Unless you don’t want me to…”

“Don’t be absurd.” Stephen swallowed around his suddenly dust-dry throat, his whole body vibrating with anticipation even if his cock was still as limp as it could be. “Tony, we fuck more than I did when I was a teenager.”

“Too much?”

“Do I seem like I can ever have too much of you?” he asked with a sultry voice and rolled his hips back against Tony.

“Thank God not. Considering how freaking hot you are, I’d get blue balls if you weren’t as horny as I am.”

“So you think I’m hot?” 

With a low chuckle Tony pushed him out of the kitchen area, decidedly not giving Stephen the time to clear their mess from before.

“Later. More urgently, clear the table”, he breathed into Stephen’s ear and the sorcerer just about managed to wave his hand before his back landed on the flat surface. A groan was knocked out of him at the contact, Tony’s rough handling of his body beyond hot. His cock was slowly taking interest, though seeing the genius dropping to his knees and being swallowed whole sure sped the process up.

A lot.

  
“Fuck, Tony”, he grunted and let his head drop back onto the table, though his mind was too clouded with pleasure to notice the pain. Faintly he wondered if he’d ever gotten hard so fast, but that expert mouth made even that fleeting thought disappear. “_Ffffuuuuuuuck_……”

“If you insist.” Tony slowly licked up the middle of his body, his tongue dipping suggestively into his belly button before moving further up. “Four weeks without this is too long.”

“Don’t tell me”, Stephen moaned, a shiver rocking through him when he felt Tony nudging against his still loose and wet hole. “_Tony, please_.”

“You’re so adorable when you’re desperate.” The billionaire rubbed his nose up his throat, tongue flicking out to lick the sweat off his skin. “You taste so good”, he whispered against his ear just as he pressed his tip into Stephen’s body, a low chuckle on his lips when the sorcerer keened beneath him. “And you sound so sexy”, Tony rumbled and gently rolled his hips, the motion sending a jolt of electricity right up Stephen’s spine and turning his brain to mush.

He was anything but fully buried, but the sorcerer already felt like exploding with the lust coursing through his veins.

“So tight around me”, Tony added and lightly thrust into him, only to pull back until he was only an inch further inside than before. “And so incredibly hot.”

“If you don’t get on with this, I swear I’ll tie you down and leave you hanging for hours, Tony”, Stephen grumbled, his patience running thin as his sweaty body quivered with desperate arousal.

“Is that a promise?”

Tony lifted his head to slide their mouths together, effectively keeping him from replying by sticking his tongue down his throat. He started fucking into him with no warning then and swallowed Stephen’s near constant groans right from his lips.

The sound of Tony’s balls slapping against his skin was obscenely loud in the vast space of the penthouse. Stephen couldn’t help but imagine them and nearly choked on his breath thinking about how beautifully that muscular back and ass had to be moving.

“That all you got?” he asked with a gasp, upper body arching off the table before dropping unceremoniously back down. “Walking is overrated, Stark.”

“You kinky shit.” Tony grasped his hips and pulled him just that little bit closer to the edge of the table. He changed the angle slightly as he began pounding him with brute force. The table was solid enough to be able to take it, but Stephen wasn’t so sure about his ass.

It was exactly what he wanted, though, and he stared up at Tony’s gorgeous face, absolutely transfixed by the beauty of him, sweating and grunting as he was. The billionaire’s eyes were fixated on where his hard, slick flesh disappeared in Stephen’s body in a fast rhythm that was leaving them both moaning and panting.

Watching the pleasure etched into his lover’s face threw Stephen over the edge on a particularly hard nudge against his prostate. Tony had noticed and kept nailing that exact spot, wrenching a spurt of come and a scream from him with every thrust before he finally orgasmed as well.

To Stephen’s surprise Tony pulled out the exact moment he reached his peak, that same delightful moan on both their lips as hot streaks of semen landed on the sorcerer. He couldn’t help but stare at the pulsing flesh, seeing exactly as Tony’s balls contracted and his cock twitched where it was pressed against his groin. When he was done, the genius shifted and pushed his still hard flesh back inside him, the action wrenching a gasp out of them both.

Their cum mixed on his skin and if it hadn’t already been their second orgasm, Stephen was pretty sure that they’d just have kept going. This way, though, they simply stayed the way they were and waited to until they regained control over their senses. Tony was leaning heavily on the table on both sides of him as his cock slowly softened, his breaths coming hard and fast.

“Good enough?” the standing man asked after a few minutes, a sly smirk on his lips that Stephen adored.

“You’re not deaf, douchebag.” He lifted his head to look down at the extensive amount of semen on his skin, wondering shortly if he really should be finding that so hot. His gaze flittered to where Tony and he were still intimately connected, his grip of his legs around the man’s hips tightening to keep him right where he was.

He laid back and lifted his eyes to look Tony right in the eyes while wiping his fingers through the mess on his stomach, only to lift his hand to his boyfriend’s face. It was a show of Stephen’s trust in him like almost nothing else could have been, as he allowed him to lick both their cum off his skin.

Not able to just lie there and pass on the fun, Stephen used his other hand to allow himself a taste as well, their gazes never leaving the other’s. The cock inside him gave the lightest twitch in a futile attempt at getting hard, making the both of them gasp harshly at the overstimulation.

“You’ll be my death”, Tony mumbled and sensually looped his tongue around Stephen’s index finger for one last good lick. He could only stare at that tongue, his mind flashing through the many things he knew Tony could do with that hot, slick muscle.

A moment later the billionaire pulled out of him and Stephen winced at the weirdly loud sound of cum trickling to the ground. He could feel his body’s instinctual attempt at keeping the semen inside, his hole quivering around nothing.

God, he missed Tony already.

“Beautiful.”

The word made him glance up at his boyfriend and Stephen shivered intensely from the reverent look in brown eyes.

“Talking about yourself?” he replied breathily, finally summoning the strength to sit up on the edge of the table. Flinching lightly at the expected sharp pain in his lower body parts, Stephen lifted both hands to pull Tony in for a deep kiss full of tongue and stolen breaths.

Despite being quite distracted, the sorcerer still managed to concentrate enough to clean up their messes in both the kitchen as well as on and beneath the dining table. Tony chuckled into his mouth and pulled him closer with his arms around Stephen’s lower back, gently urging him to step away from the table with him.

“So, you liked _I Miss You_?” Tony asked in a whisper where he’d buried his face against Stephen’s neck, his hot breath dancing across his sensitive skin. “There’s a lot more where that came from.”

Shuddering when that talented tongue flicked out to play with his earlobe, the sorcerer muttered: “I loved it, you sound so good.”

“I missed you, Stephen, so much.” His boyfriend lifted his head to brush his lips over the shell of his ear as he continued with the darkest, lowest rumble Stephen had ever heard from him: “I really missed your body, too.”

Warm hands wandered down his back to his ass, one calloused finger stroking over his hole in a more than suggestive way. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve longed for a morning like this during these four weeks? How much I’ve craved your body around my cock?”

Stephen’s knees buckled dangerously, but Tony was there to support him. With a low chuckle in his throat the billionaire slowly shuffled them outside their guest house and towards the pool beside their terrace.

“Don’t you ever wonder if I jerk off when you’re gone?”

A weak moan wormed its way out his chest. “Not… not really”, Stephen mumbled and felt quite stupid admitting that. They had sex so often when they were together, it’s not like their libido could just be shut off. It wasn’t much of a problem for him, the constant traveling and threat of danger suffocated whatever lust he felt.

That didn’t mean that he never woke up with a boner after a night of dreaming about Tony, but it was manageable simply because he had so many other things to think about.

Unless he kept himself really busy with SI and his work in his workshop, Tony didn’t have that luxury. He couldn’t believe that he’d never thought about it, and the pang he felt at the thought of his boyfriend fucking his own hand made him wish he hadn’t started.

It was Tony’s good right to relief himself, but his possessiveness made it hard for Stephen to accept so much as the thought.

“Almost never”, the genius then whispered, the two words replacing every possessive jealousy with overwhelming arousal. “And four weeks without you, Stephen… Believe me, there’s a lot more where _I Miss You_ came from.”

The insinuation was more than he could take, honestly. They slowly waded into the water, the sensation of the cool liquid a harsh contrast to the fire burning inside his body. Tony dived beneath the surface shortly before crowding him against a wall, his hands easily finding their way to Stephen’s ass.

“So”, the sorcerer mumbled quietly and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck as he rested their foreheads together. “You’re trying to tell me that you’re sexually frustrated?”

“Well, not anymore.” Tony smirked beautifully at him as he pressed their bodies closer together, letting Stephen feel his hard and toned body. “But I was.”

There was no way to misunderstand what the genius was saying, making Stephen’s whole body shudder at the idea of Tony singing about sex.

“Remember the song Jay sent me back last night?”

“Please tell me you’re kidding me”, he mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut. “Did you seriously send a song about sex to Jay?”

“Yes.”

“Tony!”

Beautiful laughter made him look at his boyfriend again and he watched as brown eyes flitted over his face as if he was precious. His cheeks were burning, Stephen knew, awkward bashfulness at his realization battling with the arousal he simply couldn’t suppress.

“I did several songs about sex, actually”, the billionaire added almost casually, his gaze having settled on Stephen’s lips. He couldn’t resist flicking his tongue out in a teasing way, watching hungrily as brown depths darkened enticingly. “Blame it on Max, he brought several R&B producers into my house and it just happened.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Stephen mumbled and leaned in to brush their lips together. “Are you just going to tease me, or can I hear some of those?”

“Hmm, maybe.” Tony moved down a bit to press his lips against his collar bone, his tongue and teeth doing _something_ that made his knees buckle. “I’m not so sure about doing R&B, to be honest. Maybe I’ll just toss them.”

“You’re a teasing bastard, Stark”, Stephen moaned and leaned in to suck on his earlobe, hard. The resulting full-body shudder and low moan made him smirk. “What do you want?”

“I thought you’d never ask”, Tony smiled sultrily and leaned in to whisper right into his ear. 

\------------

Steadying them with a quick spell, Stephen took his time carrying Tony towards their bed with no idea where his mouth ended and the other’s began. They were both still damp with pool water, but it didn’t matter as he reluctantly broke their kiss to slowly lower his lover onto the mattress.

He stared at the beautiful image before him, the sight causing a rush of pre-cum to run down his shaft. Dark eyes watched Stephen’s cock with endless hunger while Tony’s whole body shivered in anticipation.

“So?” Stephen whispered quietly, his hands gently holding onto the bent knees wrapped around his hips.

“Right”, Tony mumbled and tore his eyes off Stephen’s cock with difficulty to look up at him. “Jarvis, _Summer_, if you don’t mind.”

The AI didn’t answer, but a short moment later a sensual, slow beat kicked in that was somehow perfect in that moment. Stephen leaned down to kiss the sexy lips of his lover, but otherwise stayed totally focused on the song.

To his surprise, a voice that was definitely not Tony’s, said in a mix of singing and speaking: “_Right now inside the place to be with the one Tony Stark / Slowing down the dance to a different type of speed / You know and Cool & Dre, they pon’ the beat / You know, a bloodclat heat (right)”_

Cool & Dre faintly rang a bell as producers that Stephen had read about somewhere, but it quickly disappeared in the back of his mind when Tony finally started singing.

_Let’s make love in the summertime, yeah_

_On the sands, beach sands, make plans_

_To be in each other’s arms, yeah_

_Let it breathe, let it breathe _

_I wanna drown in the depth of you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah _

He barely noticed Jay-Z’s interjections. All he saw were Tony’s dark eyes, all he tasted was his mouth, all he felt was the heat of his skin and by the Gods, all he heard was his soulful voice crooning so beautifully to Stephen, begging him to make love to him.

_Where the water’s so blue (so blue, so blue)_

_So blue (so blue)_

_I need to take my time, oh yeah_

_Show you somethin’ so real (so real)_

_So real (let it breathe), so real (let it breathe, so real)_

_I want you to come inside right now _

_So you know just how I feel _

_How I feel (let it breathe, let it breathe)_

_Yeah _

Shifting slightly, Stephen bumped his cock deliberately lightly against Tony’s quivering hole. He was unable to suppress a low moan at the feel of how loose and slick he was, curtesy of the preparation spell Tony had asked for.

_We never been this far from the shore_

_We might not ever go back anymore_

_Got you all in your emotions_

_Hit you with the force then   
Tell me your desires, I won’t ever tire_

_You’d rather play the game than to throw the fight_

_Boy, you know that ain’t right_

_When I’m needing your affection   
I need that attention_

_Up and down motion_

_Come swim in my ocean_

_Yeah, yeah_

“Are you trying to kill me here?” Stephen panted, unable to believe what he was hearing. Strong legs gently tugged at his hips, pulling him closer until he sank helplessly into Tony’s tight heat. “Oh, Vishanti…”

_Let’s make love in the summertime, yeah_

_On the sands, beach sands, make plans_

_To be in each other’s arms_

_Let it breathe, let it breathe _

_I wanna drown in the depth of you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah (Jay-Z)_

_Where the water’s so blue _

_So blue (so blue)_

By the time Jay-Z started his verse, Tony was clinging onto Stephen with both arms and legs, their bodies as close as they could possibly be. With their mouths locked in an intimate dance of tongues and not the slightest bit of space left between their chests, the sorcerer couldn’t help the tremble of his whole body.

It was stunning and overwhelming in its intensity, especially when he could hear Tony’s voice crooning so sweetly and sexily. It was stunningly beautiful, so soulful and expressive and _oh by the Gods_, these growls towards the end…

_Love, well, love never change, you know_

_People change, you know_

_Love never change, love is universal_

_Love is going to express itself as a form of_

_Forgiveness and compassion for each other_

They were still making love long after the song had ended, and Stephen could still hear it in his mind even as Tony moaned so beautifully into his ear. With his whole focus on the man beneath him, listening to every little change in his gasps and moans, his own orgasm hit him out of nowhere right the moment Tony was coming around him.

It took him a lot of his willpower to not just break down on top of the billionaire. Instead Stephen kept their bodies pressed together, completely ignoring the sticky wetness smeared across their bellies. He peppered kisses all across the side of Tony’s face and neck while whispering to him how much he loved him.

“That was hot”, the genius mumbled against his jaw after a while, his hands wrapped around Stephen’s shoulders and holding him close. “Even hotter than I thought about when I wrote the song.”

“I can’t believe you sent a song like that to Jay.”

Stephen smiled softly when his words made Tony chuckle.

“It’s not even explicit”, the man retorted, “but damn, I’ll have to listen to that verse of his again. Barely registered a word.”

“I’m sorry, was I distracting you?”

His boyfriend laughed out loud at his mocking tone. “My goodness, you’re perfect.” Tony turned his head to kiss his cheek. “Jarvis, play Jay’s verse again.”

They bestowed soft pecks onto each other’s skin while listening, Stephen’s soft cock still buried in the genius’ tight ass. He snuggled tighter against Tony and snug one arm underneath broad shoulders to press them even closer together.

“Stephen”, his boyfriend chuckled fondly and carded his fingers through his hair where he’d burrowed his head against Tony’s neck.

“Hmm?”

He couldn’t pull back, feeling so content and happy to be breathing Tony in and feeling so much of his soft skin.

“Okay, forget it”, Tony laughed quietly. “You seem comfy.”

“I am.” He smiled as he rubbed his nose along the man’s skin like he always did, his senses overwhelmed with everything Tony. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Yeah.” A firm kiss was pressed into his hair. “Whatever you want, baby.”

His lips stretched into a broad smile, wondering if it was even possible to be any happier than he was in that moment.


	85. Raymond Reddington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing things up a bit: welcome, The Blacklist!

“The FBI has asked for our assistance in a case they’re working”, Rhodey explained as he looked at everyone sitting at the table alongside him. Carol and Thor were following him with a frown, much like Stephen himself, but Loki seemed to be more interested in who wasn’t present at the time.

“Where’s Tony?”

The God’s question made Rhodey sigh. “Escorting FBI Assistant Director Harald Cooper to this room, though I’m sure I’ll regret asking him to do that.”

“Why’s that?” Carol asked, though Rhodey didn’t have to answer when the door to the conference room opened and Tony stalked in. Behind him were two African American men, one in a suit that looked pitiful right beside the billionaire’s perfectly tailored high-quality ensemble. He was obviously the Assistant Director, because the other man was wearing simple dark jeans and a black jacket, though he looked more impressive considering that he was almost a head taller than the other two men with an impressive amount of sheer muscle.

“I shouldn’t have to remind you, Cooper, that I didn’t agree to work with you so I could help you round up your run-of-the-mill drug-lord or what-have-you”, Tony said as he walked over to a chair, the taller man trailing him as he efficiently observed the room. “You all seem to be doing a perfectly mediocre job of that on your own.”

“Stark, can you just…”

“Besides, the fact still remains that I’ve got no interest in working a case with you that I’ve got no interest in.”

“Don’t we know that, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch”, another voice chimed in and Stephen watched with disdain as another man and a woman walked into the room. The man was a middle-aged blonde Caucasian, whereas the woman seemed to be of Arabian heritage. She smiled when she saw Tony and met him for a tight hug.

They exchanged a few words in a language Stephen didn’t know. He barely managed to keep his eyebrows from rising, wondering why the hell he kept forgetting to ask Tony about which languages he could actually speak.

The blond rolled his eyes. “Nice to see you too, Stark.”

“Bite me, Ressler.”

“Just let me…”

“Ressler”, the Assistant Director cut in and pointed to the free chairs.

“We’ll talk later, Samar”, Tony smiled and turned back to Cooper. “In case I was unclear, I’m not interested.”

“I got that part. Agent Navabi?”

The woman opened the briefcase she’d placed beside her chair and got out two files, both of which she placed on the table and pushed towards Tony. Sighing, he walked over and picked them up to take a look.

  
Stephen watched him reading, his eyes flittering quickly over the pages.

“Those are the coroner’s reports on two dead criminals…”

“Thank you, Cooper, I can read.” Tony put the first folder down and opened the second. He searched through this one faster, only for an almost feral smile to settle on his lips. “Very interesting.”

“What are you making of this?”

The genius looked up and dropped the second file on the table as well, his gaze fixated on Cooper. “Why don’t we ask Ressler, I’m sure he’s the one who came up with the grand idea.”

If gazes could kill, Stephen was sure that Tony would have had a problem.

“How did you know…?”

“Oh please, as if taking DNA samples from bone marrow is standard procedure.” Tony smirked. “The Alchemist is in town – but you already knew that.”

“As far as we’ve heard, the man’s a myth”, Cooper said, causing Tony to wave a hand in a dismissive gesture.

  
“So was deep-throat”, he shrugged, causing everyone but Ressler to make a noise somewhere between a snort and a gasp. The Agent simply kept glaring at Tony. “And the g-spot, but look how far we’ve come. Besides, it’s not like you even knew that he exists before today.”

“He?” the Assistant Director asked, unable to hide his surprise. “You know who he is?”

“I’d be dead if I did”, the genius shrugged. “But I know someone who knows someone. I’d go on, but I’m sure I already lost Ressler.”

“Fuck you, y-”

Agent Navabi, who’d not contributed to the matter at hand yet, kicked her partner beneath the table to get him to shut up. “Red talked to you, Tony?”

“Every evening”, Tony replied sarcastically. “He reads me lullabies.”

“Unbelievable”, Cooper muttered beneath his breath. “We know you’re in touch with him.”

“Of course I’m in touch with him, he’s in my jet above the Atlantic Ocean. Of course I’m in touch with him, I want my fucking jet back.” The man rolled his eyes with open annoyance. “Anyway, I guess you want me to check these out”, Tony pointed at the two files on the table, “and see if Red knows anything more than he told you.”

“That would be so kind”, Ressler pressed out through gritted teeth, which the billionaire ignored graciously.

“Fine. In return I want you to investigate this name”, he reached into the pocket of his dress pants and pulled out a small piece of paper that he handed Agent Navabi. “Maybe find something incriminating, an arrest would be great, but Red needs to talk to her first. Can’t say it’ll be pleasant for her.”

“We don’t work for you, Stark.”

“Of course you don’t, but you want something from me and that’s how this works. Good luck finding any intel about the Alchemist without me or Red.”

With one of his eyebrows lifted, Stephen watched as the FBI agents left the room, not at all missing the death glares Ressler sent Tony’s way. The man simply grinned back, obviously very aware of the pissing contest and knowing perfectly well that he’d won.

“What was that?” Rhodey asked the moment the door was closed, but Tony gestured for him to wait as he turned around to the other newcomer.

“Dembe, arrange for the meeting as soon as possible. We don’t have much time.”

“Raymond will not like this”, the African American said with a pleasantly gentle and deep voice. “It’s dangerous for you.”

“The longer we wait, the more dangerous it will be. Please, Dembe.”

With a nod the man got out his cell phone and walked into a corner for his call. Tony turned back to them then, a wry smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry, Rhodey, but I’m on a clock.”

“You seemed perfectly fine butting heads with the FBI.”   
  


“The less they know, the better”, the billionaire shrugged and finally sat on the chair at the head of the table. “I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here.”

“As fun as watching you piss off that Ressler guy was, yes. Who’s the Alchemist?”

“The Alchemist is a criminal who relies upon science to transform a person’s DNA and their appearance into someone’s else’s. He’s being contracted to protect well-known criminals from prosecution by faking their deaths and supplying them with new IDs. He’s being held in an abandoned site in east Brooklyn.”

Everyone stared at him speechlessly, even Loki seemed to be too lost for a smart remark.

The first to regain his wits was Rhodey, who asked with a deep frown: “And why didn’t you tell the FBI…?”

“I gave them a name, remember? If I gave them the Alchemist instead, they’d never have agreed to go down that rabbit hole for me. Keep up, Rhodey!”

“How do you know where he’s being held anyway?” Carol inquired just before Stephen could.

Tony looked at her weirdly. “Because I’m the one holding him.”

The silence was back, though Dembe used that moment to come over and grasp Tony’s shoulder. He leaned down to whisper into his ear and Stephen couldn’t help the slight pang in his gut as he watched the two men this close.

Nodding, Tony turned back towards them while the other man walked a few steps back before turning around again, watching them.

“Anyway, we’ve been sidetracked. There’s a reason I asked the FBI to ask for your assistance.” Tony got out his cell phone and within a minute its screen was being projected onto the wall behind him. Stephen stared disbelievingly at what he saw, feeling like he’d somehow ended up in a bad dream.

It was something akin to a wanted poster, with two pictures of Tony and some info on his person above the number 15,000,000 $.

“I’m being hunted”, Tony summarized shortly, and the sorcerer couldn’t help but frown deeply at his casual tone. “Not that uncommon, but certainly inconvenient because…”

“Wait a moment”, Rhodey interrupted briskly. “There’s a 15 million dollar bounty on your head and we’re not even going to talk about that?”

“I don’t usually”, Tony shrugged, his gaze hard and determined. “It’s more money than I expected, which is why you’re here. Why Dembe’s here. It’s the sole reason why I’m about to ask you to get involved, because 15 million is a lot of money, even for criminals.”

“So, if it’d been less, you wouldn’t even have considered asking for our help?” the former Colonel asked quietly, the disapproval clear in his voice and Stephen realized that he was glaring at Tony alongside Rhodey, much to Loki’s amusement.

“Rhodey, if you’d get involved anytime there’s money on my head you wouldn’t get to sleep”, Tony replied. “Ever.” He pointed at the projection behind him. “This is a dark site, a website that’s hidden so far within the darkest corner of the internet that not even the FBI can find it.”

“How could you then?”

“I designed and uploaded it.” The stunned silence was back, but this time the billionaire rolled his eyes. “Come on, guys, think about it. If it can’t be controlled, the next best thing…”

“Is to know everything about it”, Rhodey finished his best friend’s sentence. “I don’t know if I should be impressed or strangle you, or both.”

“Be careful, Rhodey bear, I might like it.” Tony winked at the Mr. Secretary, who pulled a face at his words. “But yes, you’re basically right. Besides, I knew this was coming. It’s also why it was so easy to find the Alchemist.”

“How does he do it?” Stephen jumped at the chance of a distraction, being pretty sure that he’d rip off Tony’s head otherwise. He couldn’t believe that the man was so nonchalant about his life – not that it was really surprising.

“Of course that’s your question”, the genius smiled at him. “I’ll be sure to tell you once he’s revealed his secrets.”

“He’s talking?” Carol asked, causing Tony to turn and look at Dembe questioningly.

At the shake of the man’s head, he turned back and shrugged. “Not yet, but he will be. Teddy’s very good at what he does.”

Stephen saw the smirk pulling at Dembe’s lips before he suppressed it again to once again look calm and serene. He was obviously amused, making the sorcerer wonder who the man was that Tony and he could share a joke like this. It spoke of a level of familiarity that didn’t come from casual acquaintances, they had to have known each other for quite a long time.

“What do you need us for then, friend Stark?” Thor interjected then, speaking up for the first time. “Do you need us to protect you?”

Tony nearly choked on the laughter he was suppressing. “Well, thank you, but no. Dembe is more than enough for my protection, as long as I don’t walk around in the open for too long, but I don’t think your thunder could do anything against a sniper’s bullet either.”

He turned off the projection then, totally ignoring the flabbergasted looks he was receiving.

“No, I need your help elsewhere, but I need to make something clear first. I don’t expect anything from you, and if you want out at any point during all of this, you’re out. All I ask, in any case, is that everything I’m about to tell you stays in this room. The lives of a lot of very good people depend on it, and so does mine.”

This time it was Loki who spoke up first, saying with a smile: “Honestly, Stark, all I’m getting is excited. This sounds like fun.”

Tony smiled back at him. “It surely won’t get boring.” He then turned serious again, his gaze wandering over them all before settling on Stephen’s. “Everyone okay with this?”

At their nods, the billionaire sighed and leaned back in his chair as he started speaking. “You may or may not know that I share an international network of spies and informants in both law enforcement and the world of criminals. A few days ago, a human trafficker was kidnapped and skinned alive in a remote location in Russia.”

“Ugh”, Rhodey got out and made a disgusted face. “They still do that these days?”

There was not even the slightest hint of humor in Tony’s features. “He was a high-ranking member of the Mombasa Cartel, which is the biggest and most powerful cartel on the African continent. They’re responsible for a large number of poachings of endangered wildlife and human trafficking. They specialize in child slavery, child soldiers and child wives, especially here in America. The man’s wife is fifteen years old and pregnant, so if you’re wondering about my opinion, he got off lightly.”

Stephen felt sick at what he’d heard, and so seemed everyone else at the table.

“Anyway, the interesting part is the kidnapping itself.”

“Someone has infiltrated the Cartel”, Rhodey mumbled, his eyes fixated on Tony who looked up to meet his gaze.

“Someone determined and with enough resources to pull this off, which leaves a short enough list. I was going to meet an informant of mine who should know more, but he’s a bit…”

Dembe’s snort interrupted Tony, who rolled his eyes and pointed over his shoulder. “That. He likes getting on my nerves and almost always manages. He infuriates me.”

“So, what do you need us to do?” Carol asked, sounding almost impatient.

Tony once again let his gaze wander through the room. “Well, we’re going after both the Cartel as well as the organization that’s taking them apart.”

“Why?” Stephen asked, his gaze meeting Tony’s levelly. “Why not let them destroy each other?”

There was a flash of appreciation in brown eyes, followed by a wry smirk. “I like the way you’re thinking”, Tony said with a wink that had Stephen fighting a blush, “but the goal here isn’t to destroy the Cartel.”

“Tony”, Dembe murmured and everyone looked as he walked over to the door. He opened it and, after a second or two, a man walked in that had Rhodey jumping up from his seat.

“You…”, he growled, but stopped when Tony’s hand grasped his forearm. He calmed down then, but his gaze was still furious as he glanced between the newcomer and his best friend. “What’s he doing here?”

“Protecting my life.”

The matter-of-fact words took every wind out of Rhodey’s sails, causing him to almost visibly deflate.

“Mr. Secretary, how nice to meet you again”, the unfamiliar man said, but didn’t really seem to care at all about Rhodey. His gaze flittered over everyone present and Stephen didn’t miss how incredibly intelligent his eyes were, how cunning and smart.

“Who are you?” Carol asked with a deep frown, not having missed at all how rigid Rhodey was. She knew her boyfriend, knew that Rhodey must have had a very good reason to detest someone so openly. Stephen knew, too, and wondered who this man was that he had Rhodey riled up while Tony obviously didn’t share his animosity.

Actually, he wasn’t sure what Tony was thinking. Stephen had never seen him looking at anyone like this, cautious and yet deeply trusting, if that even made sense.

“Raymond”, the man said suddenly and turned to stare at her. 

The Captain blinked. “Uh, what?”

“His name is Raymond”, Tony said before the newcomer could. “Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington, one of the world’s most wanted fugitives. Any questions?”

The stunned silence made the man, Reddington, grin as he turned his focus onto Tony and Stephen really didn’t like that look. At all.

He was wearing an admittedly nice dark blue suit, definitely close to the quality the billionaire himself was wearing. It fit him perfectly, as did the overcoat of a slightly darker blue and the shiny tie. The fittingly dark blue fedora didn’t hide the fact that he was wearing a buzz cut and that his hair had already started greying.

Reddington was in his fifties, mid-fifties if Stephen had had to guess, so his next words as he reached out to place his hand on Tony’s forearm admittedly stunned him.

“You look even more amazing every time I see you again.” The man’s smile was dazzling, almost overwhelming in its directness. “I’ve heard you’ve been going steady.”

Stephen was just shy of growling when he saw his thumb brushing over the inside of Tony’s elbow. That one gesture alone told him more about the history between the two men than any words could have ever done.

It was one of Tony’s most erogenous zones on his extremities, as the sorcerer very well knew.

He couldn’t believe the inevitable conclusion, though. The man was fifteen years Tony’s senior, at least, and to realize that they’d had sex…

“How does a monogamous life treat you, Anthony?”

“Get to your point, _Raymond_”, Tony replied with a smirk, decidedly not moving his arm from beneath the other’s grip. Stephen didn’t know what to think about another man touching his boyfriend in such a sexual manner, but it didn’t seem like Tony was in any way affected.

Reddington had to be noticing, too. His smile turned sultrier, obviously impressed that the billionaire wasn’t fooled by his actions.

“If there’s anything missing in your life, I’d be happy to help you out.” His gaze shifted to Stephen, unashamedly checking him out. “Both of you at the same time, if you’d prefer that. He really is gorgeous.”

The plain offer of a threesome was… By the Vishanti, Stephen didn’t even know what that was. And Reddington was serious, there was no doubt about that.

Tony didn’t seem fazed. He shifted his forearm then to place his own hand on Reddington’s, his lips pulling into a surprisingly sincere smile. “That’s a no.”

“A true shame”, Raymond said and wanted to take a step away, but Tony’s grip held him back.

Stephen was stunned to hear him say in a low voice: “If it hadn’t been a no, then yours would have been the first number I would have called.”

“That only makes it harder for me to get over you, darling”, Reddington shot right back. “He’s a lucky man.”

His gaze met Stephen’s again for a few seconds and if he felt threatened from just that one look, the sorcerer would never have admitted it.

“Uh, okay”, Thor chimed in, sounding confused. “What’s going on here?”

“Nothing you want to know”, Loki muttered under his breath. “Unlike me.”

Tony chuckled amusedly and let go of Reddington’s forearm as if nothing had happened. He wasn’t flustered, he didn’t even seem like anything unusual had transpired, but Stephen didn’t share that view.

To hear his lover admitting absolutely seriously that he’d have sex with Reddington if they’d had an open relationship right in front of him… Stephen still didn’t know what to think of it.

And that wasn’t helped at all when Tony continued his explanation.

“In order for you to be fully informed going into this, I want you to know that Red is exactly what the FBI’s making him out to be. Four years ago, he surrendered himself to the FBI and worked out a deal to help them take down criminals the Bureau didn’t even know existed.”

“And what does the FBI make you out to be?” Carol asked Reddington, who looked her dead in the eyes as he answered.

“A cold-blooded murderer.”

Stephen saw Tony’s eyes shift to Reddington, his gaze calm as he took in the profile of the fugitive. “Red and I have many mutual interests, which is why we’ve merged most of our networks.”

“You merged a lot more than that, apparently”, Carol commented dryly, causing the billionaire to shrug. He still wasn’t the slightest bit uncomfortable, Stephen couldn’t help but notice, as if he was absolutely at peace with what they were talking about.

  
Tony had had sex with a murderer, how could that…

“My history with Red is private. If you’re questioning my loyalties, Carol, then I will let you know that I’m willing to go to prison for him.”

“I’d get you out within a day, that’s hardly an inconvenience, but I still appreciate the sentiment”, Reddington chimed in with a broad and just as false grin. “Now that everyone has their loyalties straight, may we move on?”

“What about your loyalties?” Rhodey asked grimly, though his eyes widened in surprise when the criminal replied with absolute certainty.

  
“I will burn down everything and everyone in my path to assure that Anthony lives. I’ll also be sure to make the most profit along the way.”

Despite his initial aversion to the man’s seemingly slimy nature, he couldn’t deny that the vehemence of Reddington’s words was impressive. He didn’t doubt that this man would literally go through hell to save Tony, though that only brought up a million other questions.

“We don’t want to completely destroy the Cartel, if that hasn’t become clear already”, Tony said then, obviously intending to direct the conversation back on topic. It spoke for itself that he didn’t even react to the man’s statement. “Which is why we’re withholding certain information from the FBI.”

“We?” Carol inquired.

“Who do you think gave them the idea to test the bone marrow for DNA?” Tony asked rhetorically. “We’re giving them the Alchemist as their trophy while using their resources for our goals. They cooperate easier the less they know about that.”

“You knew that Reddington gave them the information?” Rhodey stared and even Stephen had to admit that he was impressed, the information shining a whole new light on Tony’s conversation with the FBI agents.

“Of course, I was there when Dembe called Cooper on Red’s behalf.”

“And before you ask, Dembe works for me”, Reddington said before anyone could ask. “Dembe and I are also currently carrying guns, I don’t have a gender preference and I have killed for a very good single-malt.”

Tony rolled his eyes so hard it almost made Stephen pity him. “Anyway”, he continued before anyone, especially Loki, could get the idea of inquiring about what Reddington had just said. “I want to be straight with you.”

Reddington snickered, but Tony just graciously ignored him, something that he seemed to be very used to be doing. Still, it was weird hearing a serious-looking, aged man like Reddington _snicker_.

“The Mombasa Cartel is powerful, infiltrated or not. We’ve been trying to get a hold of them for years, but to no avail. Our main goal here is to take out the head of the Cartel and to implement what we can of its shipping routes and logistics into Red’s network. Destroy the bad parts, keep the useful parts or something like that.”

“What do you mean, take out?” Stephen inquired quietly and was slightly surprised when Tony didn’t look at him as he answered.

“If our plan works, we’ll be able to hand over most of the data to the FBI and let them do the dirty work. In order to achieve that, we’ll have to identify and secure the head of the Cartel first. Lucky for us, our intel suggests that they’re operating from the States.”

“And most of them will die as we rip through their organization”, Reddington interrupted, his gaze firmly holding the sorcerer’s. “If anyone has a problem with that, please feel free to keep it to yourself.”

Stephen’s eyes shifted to Tony when the genius didn’t deny the criminal’s claims. Brown eyes were right there to meet his, a look of reluctant acceptance in them.

_Let me explai_n, that gaze said, _I’m not fully okay with it, but it has to be this way. _

It wasn’t easy, his instincts as a doctor screaming at him to stop this, but he also knew that things didn’t work this way. A cartel was dangerous, and he hadn’t forgotten the things Tony had mentioned that its members were involved in.

He nodded slightly, though he knew that Tony had gotten that he’d most definitely demand an explanation later.

“You won’t be involved in the actual dealings with the Cartel, Red has more than enough men for that. The real nuisance is that they caught wind that I have shown interest in them, which is why they put out the hit on me.” Tony shrugged. “It’s too dangerous for me to go outside until we’ve managed to find whoever put up the bounty and have taken care of that.”

“You mean kill him”, Rhodey said blatantly.

It was Reddington who answered. “Right now, it seems that we’re dealing with a woman, but lucky for you I have never discriminated by gender when killing people.”

There was nothing to be said to that.

The man looked at Tony, who nodded at him as a signal that he was done. Reddington turned towards them then to shuffle around where was standing, looking weirdly insecure which was a hard contrast to the sureness of his voice when he spoke.

“Let’s be frank. I’m doing this for two very selfish reasons: to protect someone I care about”, he faintly motioned towards Tony, “and to get more powerful. By every definition, though, I’m a monster, so get comfortable working with one or get out now. I’m not going to ask anything of you that you’re not willing to do, the Devil knows that I’m more than fine with doing the dirty work myself. You’re here for us to be able to take Anthony out of the field in order to save his life without endangering the operation itself.” He didn’t say why, but the tone of his voice and his mimic implied that, for whatever reason, the operation was very important to both Tony and him. “I’m still going to do shady business while we’re working together and I’m not going to apologize for anything, especially not for killing the ones who are trying to get your friend killed.”

Put like that, Stephen was pretty sure that he could get behind this after all.

\------------

“I’m sorry.” It wasn’t the words that made Stephen turn around as much as the crestfallen tone in Tony’s voice. “I should have warned you in advance.”

He noticed Dembe moving in the corner of his eyes as he came back into the living space of Tony’s penthouse. The man had checked for any signs of disturbances, no matter that Jarvis and Friday had the space under constant surveillance. Staying in the far corner of the room, he gave them as much privacy as possible, at least staying out of earshot unless they’d get any louder.

Reddington had insisted that Dembe stay with Tony, and Stephen hadn’t been able to argue, considering that it was for his boyfriend’s safety. 

“I doubt that it would have helped”, he quipped, though neither of them managed more than a weak smile. “I’m guessing that Red is your contingency plan regarding the evidence that you keep hidden in your storage facilities.”

“He is the main part of it, yes”, Tony nodded with a small smile, seeming almost proud that Stephen had made the connection. “Do you want me to be frank?”

“Please.”

“If you and I weren’t a couple, I’d be in bed with him right now.”

Okay, maybe not quite that frank…

“He’s a murderer”, Stephen said and was surprised when his voice came out almost neutral. It trembled a bit, betraying his disbelief that Tony could find someone like that attractive, let alone…

“I know that.” The man sighed and turned to peer at the stunning view of New York in front of them. “And I’m not denying it, I’ve seen him do some horrible things without even a trace of remorse. The thing is, I’d be dead without him, and even though I know it sounds hollow, he’s never killed anyone who didn’t deserve it by any standard.”

“What do you mean, you’re alive because of him?” Stephen inquired and took several steps closer to his boyfriend until he was standing just a short distance behind his left shoulder. He could see Tony’s unfocused gaze in the reflection of the glass, could see that he was miles away with his thoughts.

“It wasn’t Rhodey who found me in the Afghan desert after I’d escaped from The Ten Rings. He was days away from the area where Mark I crashed. I’d have died of thirst if Red’s men hadn’t found me.”

The words hung heavily between them. Eventually, Tony continued: “Rhodey is the only one who knows. Explaining Red’s involvement would have been impossible, so we covered it up. The truth is that he moved heaven and earth to find me, even when our government had long given up. He knew where I’d been held by the time that I escaped with Mark I and where to search for me in the desert. Do you even understand how impossible that was?”

“How could he do that?”

“He’s not called the Concierge of Crime for nothing. He has made knowing what others do and when and where they do it the center of his business. It was easy for me to get lost in his charisma, his allure when I first met him. You’ll know what I mean if you spend any amount of time with him, Red is an incredible character.”

“He’s at least fifteen years your senior, Tony.”

  
“Eighteen and don’t tell me that you’re surprised to know that the age difference was part of the attraction for both of us.” The genius turned slightly to glance at him with the slightest hint of remorse. “I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted to hear, I…”

“I agreed for you to be frank”, Stephen said reassuringly. “If I had to guess, I’d say he’s good in bed.”

Tony threw him a surprised look. “He is”, he admitted, only to shrug casually as if to take the sting out of his words. “It was never more than sex, though, not when I always knew what he was. That only made it better, though.”

They fell silent for a moment, both of them lost in thought. Tony reached for his hand then, his warm fingers wrapping carefully around Stephen’s.

“All of this is a game for him”, the older man said, his gaze still turned towards the city. “He gambles with lives, he deals with the worst people you can imagine, and he kills without remorse.” Tony turned to look at him then, the look in his eyes almost pleading. “And yet he’s the only one I trust to keep you safe.”

Stephen was stunned speechless, especially when Tony placed his other hand on his chest, right above his heart.

“I know it’s asking a lot and I know that he doesn’t seem like it, but he’s an honorable man and you can trust him. I know that you can protect yourself, but not against a sniper’s bullet.”

“Why would he protect me? He didn’t even seem to like me”, Stephen asked with a frown, not at all getting why some stranger would go out of his way to protect him.

“Because I asked him to”, Tony stated matter-of-factly. “I still don’t understand everything he does, and I honestly don’t want to, but I know without the shadow of a doubt that he’s loyal to me. He’d do anything I ask.”

The sorcerer stared at the billionaire in disbelief. “Not that I wouldn’t do the same, but… Honestly, why?”

“That’s… complicated”, Tony said with a wince. “About eighteen years ago I helped him escape arrest by law enforcement for the first time. He was on his way through Sierra Leone with a shipment of guns when he met a native family. They needed help and he rerouted his entire operation to save them and their village from a massacre, no matter that he didn’t have to do anything at all. I’d heard of that and figured that he was someone I might want to work with. I helped him again a few months later, which was also the first time I slept with him. It went like that for a while, until his fiancée was killed in her own home.”

“Oh my…”

“I found who did it”, Tony said with a shake of his head. “An opposing syndicate that tried to get to Red and take him out.”

Stephen felt a cold shiver run down his spine. “Let me guess…”

“He slaughtered every last one of them.” Tony sighed and lifted his gaze to look him straight in the eyes. “I wasn’t there, but he was different for a long time. Dembe told me that it’d been a bloodbath. Stephen, I’m not… I know how you feel about this, being a doctor and basically a pacifist.”

“And what about you?” he asked quietly, though Stephen thought that he had a pretty good idea about where Tony stood in all of this.

“I don’t like it”, the billionaire said resolutely, “but I understand it’s necessary. Red didn’t become a legend by letting the bad guys live to tell the story. It’s his reputation that protects him as much as it protects me. And I’ve seen him going out of his way to protect innocent people and revenge their loved ones. It’s complicated, it’s not black and white, and I’ve accepted that.”

With a soft nod Stephen stepped closer and pulled Tony into a tight hug. He could feel the man’s surprise at his action, but he relaxed into his embrace easily enough.

“I don’t judge you”, the sorcerer mumbled and let his lips brush lightly over Tony’s temple. “You can be glad, though, that I’m not going to rip you a new one for not telling me about the threat to your life.”

Tony winced noticeably. “Stephen…”

“You don’t get to do that, do you hear me?” he interrupted with a harsh whisper, though he didn’t let go of him even as Tony tried to take a step back. “You don’t get to not tell me things like that, Tony, not when it’s this important. And don’t even get me started on whether your life’s important or not, or I’ll reconsider ripping you a new one.”

He'd kept his tone lighter than he was actually feeling, but Stephen knew that Tony had gotten him anyway. With a nod Tony lifted his head to press a firm kiss to his cheek before saying: “It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“What, the threat to your life won’t happen again, or you won’t be keeping something this fucking important from me again?”

“The latter”, Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “Considering how much of a pain in the ass I am, I’d never even think about promising the first.”

“Anthony!” Stephen protested, but couldn’t help his involuntary chuckle. “Sometimes I hate you.”

“I love you too, asshole.”


	86. On the Run

They worked hard to get a grip on the Cartel, but it turned out to be more complicated than they’d really expected. Carol, Rhodey and especially Loki had proven to be very useful in the field while Tony had taken a step back to work from the shadows.

Reddington was brilliant, even more so than Stephen had anticipated. He easily led them through the tasks at hand, proving to have a stunning strategical mind to utilize everyone’s abilities to best suit their purpose. Loki’s shapeshifting had him utterly fascinated, though Stephen had nearly strangled him when he’d suggested the God turn into Tony.

And not for anything mission related.

In the end, though, everything went downhill – fast.

They’d found a lead to a place in New Jersey, but it’d been a trap set up by the Cartel with the sole intention of killing them. Stephen, Rhodey and Carol barely got out of the building in time, thanks to a quick portal, before the place exploded, leaving all three of them dazed and in shock.

By the time they’d made their way back to the Tower, Stephen’s worst nightmare had come true when they found Dembe down on the ground. Tony was gone and to his absolute shock they found the suit casing, Tony’s phone and wallet right where he’d left them that morning.

He was gone and while Dembe was okay, only a little banged up, Stephen was out of his mind with worry for hours. They couldn’t reach Red and not even the FBI could tell them anything at all. Not even Jarvis reacted when talked to, which was definitely the weirdest thing about all of this.

They sat in the penthouse in silence later that day, with Rhodey clinging firmly to Stephen’s forearm and telling him for the hundredth time that Tony was very probably alright.

That was when Tony’s cell on the table rang.

Stephen fumbled with the phone, his hands stiffer and trembling worse than they had in months. The caller ID was suppressed, but he didn’t care.

“Tony?” he breathed, his voice barely cooperating as his heart beat frantically in his chest. By the Gods, what if this was Red to tell him that…

“Hey, baby.”

A loud gasp left his lips as he sank back into the cushions, his obvious relief telling everyone around him that it was indeed Tony.

“Stephen, listen, I don’t have much time.”

The sorcerer straightened up again, his relief quickly shifting to fear as he heard the crumbling exhaustion and utter defeat in his lover’s voice.

“Tony, what happened? Where are you? Why…”

“We were attacked”, the genius interrupted him. “I’m okay, but Red got me out by driving a truck into the car I was transported in. I’ve got a splitting headache and a few bruises. I’ll be fine.” Tony took an audibly shaky breath. “I heard about the explosion. Stephen, I’m so sorry, I…”

“It’s not your fault.”

There was a long moment of silence before Stephen heard Tony mumbling: “We both know better.”

For the first time he listened to the background noise on the other end of the call and was surprised to hear a constant, deep rumbling above the sound of waves.

Wait a moment…

“Tony, where are you?” The silence stretched and Stephen felt his heart slowly dropping to the ground. “You’re gone, aren’t you?”

Rhodey tensed beside him, but he barely noticed. All he could focus on was the sound of Tony’s breaths as he waited while raw fear spread throughout his entire body.

“You could have died”, the billionaire said eventually, but all Stephen heard was that Tony wasn’t denying his claim. “Dembe nearly died protecting me and you were… you were nearly killed because of me.”

“Tony, please, where…”

“All that matters is that you’re safe, Stephen. That’s the most important thing right now.”

He couldn’t breathe anymore, he just couldn’t, and he croaked near silently: “Tony…”

“I love you, honey”, said that soft, velvety voice over Tony’s own phone and Stephen realized for the first time that tears were streaming down his face. “I never wanted this to happen, but I can’t keep putting your life in danger.”

“Baby, please. Where are you?”

“I don’t know”, his boyfriend answered with simple truthfulness. “I’m not in the States anymore, that’s all I can tell you. Even if I knew more, I wouldn’t tell you.”

Rhodey stared at him disbelievingly, obviously having caught Tony’s voice in the silence of the room even though he wasn’t on speaker. He seemed just as stunned as Stephen, just as scared.

“Tony, don’t… God, just don’t. Come home, please, we can…”

  
“I won’t be able to call for a long while”, Tony muttered. “Let’s not waste the little time I have left, yeah?”

Stephen nodded, but his throat was too tight to get out a single sound. He stood up then and walked over towards the kitchen, needing some semblance of privacy.

“Stephen, listen to me, okay? I’m safe. Red is going full-out getting me out of the country and out of danger. He’s evaded law enforcement for over twenty years, we’ll be fine. Dembe is with us, we…”

“Dembe’s with you?” he asked, stunned by that piece of information.

Tony hesitated before continuing: “He knew how to find us, yes.”

“Why didn’t he…?”

“Tell you? Because I gave him the order not to”, his boyfriend said softly. “Stephen, all I care about is that you’re safe and that’s what you are, as long as I’m as far away from you as possible.”

“That’s not true, I…”

“It is. Simple as that. Please, Stephen, I don’t have much time, the connection will be lost soon. I need you to stay in Kamar-Taj and the Sanctum until I call again, please. Don’t go out, I’m certain that you’ll be in danger if you do. We’ll get this sorted out, but I can only do that knowing that you’re safe.”

He hated this, hated all of it, but Stephen whispered anyway: “Okay.”

Tony breathed an audible sigh of relief. “We’ll get through this, but it’s going to take some time.”

“Will you be safe?”

“Baby”, the genius breathed lowly, his voice full of regret. “If anything happens that you need to know, you will know, I promise. Keep my phone with you, Red or Dembe will contact you if necessary.”

“You’re avoiding my question”, Stephen accused, though he knew already that he still wasn’t going to get an answer.

“I love you, Stephen, more than you know. I promise you that I’ll do everything within my power to return to you, okay? I can promise you that.” There was a short moment of silence. “I’ve got to go now.”

“No, please, wait”, he said hurriedly and clutched the cell in his hand painfully tightly. Despite his outburst, though, Stephen didn’t know what to say. All he felt was desperation and he tried to imprint the sound of Tony’s breathing in his mind, so afraid he’d never hear that again.

“I love you”, the billionaire eventually said. “Stephen, I love you.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

_Beep, beep, beep… _

Stephen had no idea how long he stood there holding onto the phone and staring at nothing until Rhodey gently took it from his hand. He pulled Stephen into a hug and the sorcerer didn’t have the strength to stop silently crying, his emotions finally boiling over.

The others left, but Rhodey stayed with him during the night and he was more thankful for that than Stephen could have ever put into words.


	87. Ricochets

He was just a shadow of himself the four months after that, but not even Wong found it in himself to do anything about it. Stephen functioned, he taught his classes and helped around the Sanctum and Kamar-Taj, but that was about it. There was a security detail in front of the Sanctum at any time. Red’s men, Stephen knew, though he tried his best to ignore them.

Whenever he had a moment to breathe, Stephen always got lost in his own head. He couldn’t help the darkest of thoughts creeping up at any given time, imagining all the things that could have happened to Tony – and he wouldn’t even have known.

Rhodey and Wong kept pulling him out of his stupor, but every night that Stephen was alone in his bed it all got worse. He didn’t sleep enough, didn’t eat enough and even Wong’s best efforts weren’t enough to change that.

The only reason he hadn’t broken apart yet were Wong’s liberal use of sleeping spells, the only way Stephen found any rest at all, and postcards of the most random cities. There was never anything written on them and he knew that they never gave away Tony’s true location.

They were a sign of life, though, and he clung onto that as much as he did to the songs that Tony released while he was gone. It was an important part of the whole plan that it appeared as if nothing was amiss, though that’d been a bit more complicated to achieve with SI.

They were older songs that Tony was releasing as he kept up the pretense that everything was alright for the public. Some Stephen knew already, but others even he hadn’t heard before and he held onto them with more desperation than was probably healthy.

His favorite by far was _1+1_, a beautiful, sensual ballad that was very similar to _I Miss You_ and _Summer_, though it was even more direct than the other two had been. There’d been a note beneath the song when it’d been released: _This is one of my favorite songs ever and it’s for you. Only you._

Stephen had cried when he’d heard it for the first time, his constantly raw emotions boiling over like they never had before. Hearing Tony singing so beautifully as he outright begged to be loved…

_If I ain’t got nothing, I got you_

_If I ain’t got something, I don’t give a damn_

_‘cause I got it with you_

_‘cause baby, we ain’t got nothing without love_

_Darling, you got enough for the both of us_

_So come on, baby, make love to me_

_When my days look low, pull me in close and don’t let me go_

_Make love to me, so when the world’s at war_

_That our love heal us all_

_Right now, baby, make love to me_

_Hey, I don’t know much about guns_

_But I’ve been shot by you_

_Hey, and I don’t know when I’m gon’ die_

_But I hope that I’m gon’ die by you_

_Hey, and I don’t know much about fighting_

_But I, I know_

_I will fight for you_

_Oh, make love me, me, me, me…_

He couldn’t listen to the song without crying and yet he had to, over and over again. It was the only way of hearing Tony’s voice and Stephen needed that, needed it more than he needed air to breathe.

The billionaire hadn’t called since he’d told him that he’d left the country to protect Stephen and neither had Red or Dembe, so he had no idea what was going on. He could only imagine that Red and Tony were working to take down the Cartel, that they were doing their very best to end all of this.

Not knowing was driving him crazy. He was so scared of losing Tony, of never seeing him again and it was just all becoming too much to take.

\------------

“Stephen, we’ve got something”, Rhodey said instead of a greeting as he walked into the Sanctum with Carol and Loki right behind him. Only Thor was absent, he was still needed in New Asgard despite how much he’d wanted to be there.

“What’s that, Rhodey?” Stephen asked and didn’t even try to hide the trembling of his voice.

“We found Tony.”

There were so many things his friend could have said, so many _bad_ things, that Stephen had problems registering his actual words. He felt like he was moving in slow motion as he slowly walked over to the table where Rhodey was setting up a video feed for him to watch.

_Tony. _

It was probably a surveillance video of some shop, judging by the angle and the horrible quality of the video, but Stephen didn’t have any doubt that this was indeed his boyfriend.

No matter that he looked totally different.

The longer strands of hair on the top and back of his head were gone, cropped to a buzz cut that was barely long enough to make his head not look bald. His goatee was gone as well, instead he had a full beard that seemed to have the exact same length as his hair.

There were two band-aids holding together a wound above his left eye, visible even despite the black sunglasses that he was wearing. It was Tony, there was no doubt about that, but at the same time it wasn’t. Everything was different about him, even his body was broader and definitely more muscular.

Stephen swallowed the urge to cry at what he was seeing as he watched Tony walking towards a car, a man right behind him that was definitely Red. They disappeared and the video stopped, but he could still see him, could still see the man he loved in his mind.

“Stephen?” Rhodey asked softly as he placed a warm hand on his upper arm. It finally managed to shake him out of his stupor.

“Where was that?” he mumbled hoarsely, his voice barely cooperating, but thankfully the others didn’t mention it.

“New Jersey”, Carol answered for her boyfriend. “And it’s from this morning, barely four hours ago.”

His heart started hammering in his chest. _Tony was this close?_

“There’s more”, Rhodey said quietly and replayed the video. He stopped it at a seemingly random moment, but Stephen immediately noticed what he was getting at.

There was a gun clearly visible in the waistband of Tony’s jeans, pressed tightly against his lower back.

“We didn’t find that video, the FBI did”, Rhodey said then. “Apparently Red contacted them a few days ago to get their help. Whatever’s going on, it’s moving forward. As far as we know…”

He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Stephen zoned out as Rhodey answered, his gaze once again stuck at Tony’s image on the screen in front of them.

There was a deep frown on the man’s face, his whole body language dark and much too serious for his liking. He looked stressed and tired, something that wasn’t really surprising, but still worrying. It was all he could do to not…

“Is Tony there?” Rhodey asked then and tore him out of his musings. Stephen’s gaze snapped to his friend, the African American’s eyes right there to meet his. “Send me the address. Now.”

The next few minutes were a blur.

They drove to a site in upper Queens, forgoing portals for now to be less obvious. At first sight there was nothing there, no person, no car, nothing that would have indicated that anyone was nearby.

A moment later, though, a shot rang out and they all scrambled to find cover. Within seconds two cars stopped near them and at least a dozen men got out to return the fire and effectively protect them. Stephen recognized Red’s men as those who’d stood guard outside the Sanctum, his eidetic memory serving him perfectly even as his heart thudded uncomfortably in his chest.

“Stephen, come on”, Rhodey called and he followed the others through one of the doors and into the building.

He had expected a lot, but not to find Tony barely ten meters away and crouched over a bomb.

“How stupid of you to join us”, Red greeted them and stepped right into his line of sight, blocking Stephen’s view of his boyfriend. “I assume Cooper couldn’t keep his mouth shut?”

“Could you shut yours?” Tony snapped, sounding strained and beyond annoyed.

The fugitive sighed, but he didn’t say anything else. He turned to look at the billionaire, like almost everyone else in the room was besides the men guarding the door. It was clear from the silence outside that the shooting had stopped, but whatever was going on was far from over.

They watched as Tony reached out carefully to do _something_ with the bomb and Stephen felt his heart dropping to the floor in raw fear. He had no idea what was going on, but even he understood that, when the bomb’s slow and regular beeping suddenly sped up, it wasn’t a good sign.

Not at all.

“Uh, Stark…?” Red said hesitantly and visibly flinched when Tony snapped at him to ‘shut the fuck up’. He muttered under his breath: “Someone got up with the wrong foot two days ago…”

A moment later the beeping stopped altogether, and everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

Everyone but Tony.

“There was a failsafe, Red”, he said and looked up at the fugitive. “Whoever built this, they were able to detonate the bomb by hand if the timer failed somehow.”

The look on Red’s face spoke of pure rage and murder. “How close?”

They were answered when a moment later a truck smashed through one of the huge gates on the far end of the building. Everyone scrambled to get behind cover, but some weren’t fast enough.

  
Stephen watched in horror as several men went down on both sides before the silence rang loudly in his ears once again.

A pained grunt caught his attention and he turned to stare in horror as Red yanked his own jacket off his shoulders to press it to a wound in Tony’s leg a second later.

“Secure a perimeter”, he yelled as he applied pressure that made the billionaire scream. “Send out a code 77 and get more men. We’re staying here for a few hours, get comfortable. Dembe! Get here!”

Stephen dropped to his knees beside Tony, not even remembering when he’d even ran over. He could see nothing but the man’s pained face and the blood, by the Gods, so much blood…

“Dembe, keep up the pressure”, Red ordered harshly and before Stephen had even registered what was happening, the man had opened Tony’s belt and pulled it out of the loops.

He wrapped it around the wounded leg and the jacket before closing it hard enough to make Tony’s whole body rear up as his scream echoed in the quiet around them. Dembe was there to press him back down in a heartbeat as Stephen could only stare, feeling absolutely helpless and scared to death.

The rational part of his brain supplied him with the information that the blood that he was seeing was arterial blood, meaning that the wound was much more serious than it probably looked like. Tony was losing blood and fast, the jacket was nearly drenched in red already and his face was a lot paler than the sorcerer had ever seen.

And considering the wound’s severity, there was nothing his magic could have done.

“Dembe, how long?” Red asked as he lifted his hand to Tony’s face. Stephen watched almost from beside himself as he lifted the man’s eyelid to check his pupils.

“At least twenty minutes, you know that.”

“He doesn’t have that much time.”

Stephen felt a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders as Rhodey knelt beside him. He wanted to touch Tony, to soothe his pain, but he didn’t dare to.

“Tony”, Red called sounding slightly frantic and Stephen immediately understood why. The billionaire was slipping, his eyes rolling back into his head before the fugitive slapped his cheek twice. “Stay with me, okay? Don’t give up, just stay with me. Stephen’s here, Tony, do you hear me? Stephen’s right here.” A soft groan had Red relaxing slightly as he pulled up his right sleeve. “Talk to him.”

  
“Tones?” Stephen murmured immediately and felt his knees going weak when brown eyes focused on him. He nearly choked on his next words: “Hey, you.”

“Hey”, Tony whispered and smiled at him, despite everything.

It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Red worked furiously beside him, though Stephen had no idea what he was doing as he placed his palm on the side of Tony’s face. He couldn’t speak with words, but he could see that Tony got him anyway as he looked up at him.

“Never let it be said that I valued a Zegna Venticinque more than a human life”, Red interrupted their silent interaction and hurriedly pushed up the sleeve of Tony’s jacket. “Tony, listen to me”, he said as he wrapped the tie around his upper arm to apply it like a tourniquet. “You’re losing too much blood, so what you need to do is to relax and stay awake, can you do that?”

Another grunt, only this one was even weaker than the one before had been and Stephen had to realize that Red was right. Tony was pale and sweating profusely, sure signs of shock and blood loss. Before the realization that his boyfriend was basically _dying_ could really settle into the very core of his being, Stephen looked up and froze in awe.

Red was actually putting up a direct blood transfusion from himself to Tony, all of it within minutes. By the time the blood was flowing steadily into Tony’s vein, Stephen could only watch as Red sat on the other side of his lover. He was clearly in pain, but he didn’t seem to care as he gently shoved against the genius’ shoulder.

“You awake?”

“Fuck off”, Tony mumbled with a wince. “Hurts.”

“I know”, Red said and lifted his head to look at Stephen, the clear worry in his eyes sending a shiver of dread down the sorcerer’s spine. “But you’re strong, and help is on its way.”

“So t’red.”

The words started slurring together and Stephen leaned in closer to whisper: “Baby, please, look at me.”

“Stephen?” Tony asked and opened his eyes to look at him, though it seemed that he had trouble focusing.

“Yeah, it’s me”, Stephen smiled with tears in his eyes. “Have I told you yet that you look great?”

A breathless huff made Tony wince from the pain in his leg, but Red smiled because for the first time in minutes brown eyes stayed open for longer than five seconds.

“You’re a horrible liar”, the billionaire accused lovingly, making Stephen laugh quietly.

“Hey, you idiot”, Rhodey beside him said and moved into Tony’s line of sight. “Don’t you dare die, do you hear me?”

“Platypus?”

The joy in Tony’s voice made his best friend choke up, just like Stephen. It was hard to see him this disoriented and in so much pain, but together they managed to keep him awake. Red seemed to be getting tired as well and the sorcerer was amazed that he was doing this, no matter how uncomfortable and painful it was for him.

Not even five minutes later, all hell broke loose in the warehouse.

Stephen stared motionlessly as so many people came in that he could barely even see the operating room that was being assembled right beside them. Medical equipment was being unloaded from a truck, plastic walls and ceiling were put up in so little time that he was getting dizzy.

By the time a whole team of doctors and nurses loaded Tony onto a stretcher, Red had pulled the needles from both their arms and was slowly standing up.

“Wait”, Tony gasped once he was lying somewhat comfortably.

“We need to hurry”, someone said, but shut up at a sharp look from the fugitive.

“Go”, Red said to Stephen then. “But make it short, he’s getting worse.”

Stepping beside the stretcher, Stephen found himself face-to-face with one of his worst nightmares. Tony was awake and in so much pain, though his gaze was full of regret and sorrow. It was almost unbearable.

  
“Listen to me”, the genius pressed out through gritted teeth and reached for his forearm. “If I don’t make it…”

“Don’t say that”, Stephen whimpered and leaned down to press his forehead against Tony’s. “Please, baby, don’t even…”

“If I don’t make it”, Tony repeated quietly and turned his head to kiss his cheek, “I want you to promise me that you won’t give up.”

It took him less than a second to remember the night when he’d told Tony that he wanted it all with him, that the billionaire had become his reason to live. He wanted to sink to his knees from the despair he felt realizing that he’d just found Tony again, only to possibly be losing him for good.

“Promise me, Stephen.”

He nodded and moved his head down to press his face against Tony’s chest. “I love you”, he whispered, the tears falling freely as he breathed in deeply to savor as much of Tony as he could. “Tony, please…”

“I love you too. You’re more than I ever deserved, Stephen. You’ve been more than enough for me, never forget that.”

The words finally broke him for real and Rhodey had to pull him away as they pushed Tony into the operating room. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t make a single coherent sound as he sank onto his knees despite the tight grip around his waist.

He stared down as his tears stained the concrete floor that he was kneeling on.

_Tony. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a video of the "Code 77" scene in The Blacklist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaI-VUT1oz8 
> 
> And here's a pic of Tony's new look: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/05/24/80/052480e894c7956082a1fc90cfb3fd23--robert-john-robert-downey-jr.jpg


	88. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my shortest chapter ever, but well, it felt right...

The emergency surgery took three hours, three hours that felt like three years to Stephen. Once they were done, the operating room was disassembled almost faster than it’d been built while Tony had been transported out of the warehouse.

He’d still been sedated, but Red had insisted that they didn’t stay even a minute longer than they absolutely had to. Stephen had been by Tony’s side from the moment the doctors had been finished and not even Red had said anything about that.

They were in a safehouse of Red’s somewhere in Brooklyn, though Stephen couldn’t have cared less. All he cared about was the man lying in bed in front of him and the regular beeping of the monitor in rhythm with Tony’s heart.

Rhodey, Carol and Loki were in another room with Red, but all the sorcerer cared about was the quiet they had in that moment. All he cared about was the hand between both of his, the calm rise and fall of Tony’s chest.

He had come so close to losing him, Stephen knew. The bullet had been a ricochet that’d torn his artery on its way into the bone and only Red’s quick handling of the situation had saved him from bleeding to death. Without the blood transfusion Tony would have been off a lot worse, possibly even dead.

The thought alone made Stephen feel like he had to throw up.

It’d been hours since they had relocated, and he was dead tired. The weeks upon weeks of loss, uncertainty and fear were mercilessly catching up with him. Seeing Tony like this didn’t help, even though the doctors had assured them that he’d be fine.

The artery had been easy enough to cauterize and once the bullet had been out, the rest of the surgery had been a breeze. Still, Tony showed no sign of waking up and Stephen worried about him.

As a doctor he knew that the man was recovering from severe blood loss, and that the stress of the last weeks had left him exhausted as well. And yet Stephen was so afraid that Tony would just stop breathing, that he could still lose him.

“Please wake up”, Stephen mumbled quietly and reached up to caress the man’s cheek above his beard. “I missed you so much, Tony. Can you even…” He choked up then and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks even as he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. “Four months, Tony. You were gone for more than four months and I… I need you. Everything is so dark without you, even breathing is harder with you gone. You’re my light and I’m so scared that I’ll never see you shining again. I miss your smile, love. I miss how I feel when I hear you laugh and by the Vishanti, I miss your warmth. It’s so cold without you, so please, wake up. Baby, wake up, please.”

There was absolutely no reaction and Stephen finally allowed himself to break down, the intense sobs wrecking his body too loud in the quiet around him. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Tony’s upper arm, needing to feel him but slightly surprised by how prominent the muscles were.

  
It was yet another change in his boyfriend’s body, something else that he had missed, and Stephen gasped with the pain he felt at that realization. He’d missed so much in Tony’s life, so many things that he had been through that Stephen didn’t know and very probably would never get to know.

There was no doubt in his mind that Tony wasn’t going to tell him everything, knowing all too well that he wanted to protect Stephen. The genius wouldn’t want him to worry, not understanding that not knowing was only about to make him even more worried about him.

Tony had been through so much that he couldn’t even imagine and now that they’d finally found each other again, Stephen had almost lost him for real.

He cried for that, cried for Tony’s pain and for his own and he couldn’t stop, didn’t know how, now that the tears were finally flowing.


	89. Alive

The grip sleep had on him left only very, very slowly. Stephen could feel a dull ache in his head and back, though he was too tired to do more than frown because of it. A soft touch in his hair soothed him enough to keep waking up slowly, despite the uncomfortableness.

The soft touch of a hand.

He bolted upright so fast that his vision blurred slightly before he could focus on Tony’s tired brown eyes. The genius’ hand was still in mid-air from where he’d been touching him.

“Tony”, Stephen breathed and threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms before he could think twice about it.

A low gasp was followed by a rumbling chuckle in the chest beneath him and Stephen knew that he was crying again when Tony’s arms finally wrapped around him.

“Careful, or I’ll get the impression that you missed me”, the billionaire mumbled softly, and Stephen could feel him straining to lift his head and place a kiss in his hair.

He whimpered in protest, but he couldn’t bring out a single word. Instead he pressed even closer against Tony, trying desperately to feel more of him.

“Come here, honey”, the man mumbled and tugged on his upper arms. “Even if that chair’s only half as uncomfortable as it looks, you’re still an idiot for staying on it.”

Stephen managed the barest of smile as he settled on the bed beside Tony. He took special care not to jostle his leg at all, moving slowly and staying as far away from his wound as possible.

The moment he rested his head on a strong chest, the sorcerer felt his tears coming back and he bit his lip to keep silent as he cried into the soft cotton shirt beneath him. And Tony just held him, not saying a single word. He had to know what Stephen was doing, had to be feeling the wetness, but he just held him tighter for it.

Time passed in a blur. All he felt was Tony as he breathed in his scent, listened to his breathing and felt his incredible warmth. The only thing that didn’t fit was the salty taste of his own tears, but Stephen figured that he couldn’t have it all.

“You’re alive”, he mumbled after a while, not at all surprised when it made Tony tighten his hold around him impossibly more.

“I promised you that I’d do everything I could to come back to you, didn’t I?” the man mumbled, his voice almost as hoarse and teary as Stephen’s.

“Are you?” the sorcerer asked quietly, feeling so incredibly heavy and tired all of a sudden. “Back with me, I mean.”

“I’m not leaving again, Stephen. I promise you that.”

With a nod he snuggled even closer to Tony. He couldn’t understand the next words the man said, his mind feeling like it was being wrapped in cotton. All he really noticed was the loving tone that washed over his soul like balm, soothing the rough edges of his consciousness like nothing else could.

Falling asleep had not been this easy since the last time he had been cuddled against Tony’s side.

Over four months ago.

\------------

“Tony!” Stephen cried out and bolted upright in the bed to stare frantically around the dim room. He was gone, Tony was gone, and his panic made it impossible for him to notice the darkness of the evening or even the muffled sounds of people speaking outside his room.

Within seconds he was up from the bed and yanked the door open, only to come to a grinding halt.

The first thing he saw, thankfully, was Tony who was sitting at the table with an almost empty plate of goulash and bread in front of him. His brown eyes had snapped up the moment the door had opened, and Stephen saw him cringing at his sudden appearance.

He sat with Red and Rhodey while Dembe, Carol and Loki were playing cards on the table in the living area. They all stared at him for a few more seconds, but eventually Tony cleared his throat and pointed at the chair to his left.

“Want something of this? It’s not as good as yours, but it’s edible”, he offered almost casually, and Stephen could have kissed him for acting like his panicky entrance had never happened. Stephen felt both relieved and embarrassed to realize that Tony knew exactly that he’d woken in a panic, that he’d thought the worst when the billionaire hadn’t been by his side.

Even though he knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to stomach much, the sorcerer still walked over and sat beside Tony. Brown eyes were full of reluctance as the genius leaned in to kiss his cheek and whisper softly: “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay”, he replied hoarsely, not really knowing what else to say. A glass of water and a plate appeared in front of him and he looked up at Red, who calmly met his gaze.

“You look like you’re the one who caught a bullet”, the fugitive said as he sat back down. “Not gonna lie, it’s still a good look on you. Now eat, it’s not as bad as Tony made it sound. There’s more if you want.”

For a little while they ate in near silence and listened to the others playing cards, though they were busier teaching the game to Loki than actually playing. It was a small, but very welcome sliver of normalcy that Stephen had needed more than anything.

When Tony was done, Red signaled for him to put his hurt leg on his lap and got to work on changing the bandage. He noticed only then that the billionaire was actually sitting there in his boxers and that same tee he’d worn in bed, the one that Stephen had cried on.

It was weird and at the same time, it wasn’t. Red had given him a direct blood transfusion, so it didn’t seem too big a thing that Tony had his bare leg on the man’s lap. Stephen and Rhodey were both watching like hawks, but neither Tony nor Red seemed to care.

The wound looked good, thankfully. However, he knew that under normal circumstances Tony would need at least four weeks until he could even begin to try and put any weight on it. It’d probably hurt at least another four weeks. Tony’s sharp gasp of pain when Red disinfected the wound was normal, but it still put Stephen’s teeth on edge.

He couldn’t help but notice the increased mass of muscle in the billionaire’s legs, same as his arms and shoulders. Whatever Tony had done during the last four months, he’d obviously had a lot of time to work out. Stephen hadn’t seen him naked yet, but his whole appearance showed that he’d gotten heavier; not with fat, but with muscle.

It wasn’t that it didn’t suit him, but either Tony had been fighting like mad, or he’d been so bored that working out had been his only form of release. Stephen didn’t know which he’d prefer, though the thought of Tony having to fight, maybe even for his life, wasn’t good for his appetite at all.

Rhodey leaned in just as he contemplated the idea of being done eating and whispered: “Finish that, or I promise I’ll do something embarrassing.”

Almost certain that the man was kidding, Stephen hid his smile and continued eating. He didn’t want to take any chances.

“Well, that looks good”, Red said and patted Tony’s leg right on his wound. The billionaire’s reaction was instant, a harsh, pained groan and a full-body jerk as his hand grasped the edge of the table to hold onto something. “By the way, I got you a grapefruit smoothie on my way in”, the man continued as if he hadn’t noticed Tony’s reaction at all. “It’s like you today, a little sour.”

He put the cup in front of the wide-eyed Tony who was still trying to get his breathing back under control. The glare he was sending the other man was deadly, but not nearly as much as it could have been if Tony hadn’t been so pale and exhausted.

Rhodey sighed and quietly told Stephen: “He refused the pain meds.”

Stephen knew what that meant, and he knew that Rhodey did as well, so he didn’t say anything. Instead he waited until Tony had calmed down and could breathe deeply again to slowly wrap his fingers around his hand.

Tony relaxed immediately beneath his touch to avoid hurting him, for which Stephen was admittedly thankful considering how hard he’d been gripping the table. Their intimate gesture wasn’t lost to Red and he looked between them before his gaze settled on the genius.

“The men are on their way”, he said. “We leave in the morning, so get what rest you can.”

With that he walked away and into another room, Tony’s dark eyes trailing his every step before he turned to look at Stephen.

“Hey”, he mumbled and brushed his thumb over the inside of his palm. “Got any plans tonight?”

It was a poor try at humor, but somehow it was exactly what Stephen had needed to hear. He smiled and shook his head, his own thumb mirroring Tony’s gentle caress, no matter that the movement hurt because of the stiffness in his fingers.

With a smile Tony let go of his hand and spoke up in French, of all things. He heaved himself up, only for Dembe to appear at his side and allow the billionaire to wrap his arm around his neck. They exchanged a few more words in the language, while both Stephen and Rhodey stared at them, flabbergasted.

Tony noticed, of course.

“Dembe’s been helping me with my French, especially my articulation”, he said even as he winced from unconsciously moving his leg. “He’s also been teaching me Sudanese Arabic, Wing Chun and Taekwondo, so yeah, if you’re wondering why I haven’t gone mad shit crazy these last four months, thank him.”

“You forget the Sudoku”, Dembe said with absolute sincerity, which made Tony throw his head back and laugh out loud.

“Yeah, and that”, the genius snorted. “Though I’m still shit at speaking your native language.”

“You speak it just fine”, the other man reprimanded gently. “You just can’t curse in it yet, which shouldn’t stop you from speaking it.”

“Why would I speak a language when I can’t say what I want to say?” Tony grumbled.

“You know, Raymond is right. Your mood is sour and you’re being a diva.”

The words were so matter-of-factly that Rhodey burst out laughing and even Stephen couldn’t stop his lips from pulling into a smirk.

“Whatever”, the man huffed. “Let’s go.”

It couldn’t be called ‘going’ what the two were doing, considering how hard it was to move without jostling Tony’s leg. Almost his entire weight was resting on Dembe and with how hard the black man was holding onto his waist, Stephen at least understood why Tony hadn’t asked for his help.

“I’m not going to help you shower”, they heard Dembe calling before he reappeared with a broad smile on his face.

“Is that a good idea with his leg?” Rhodey asked and bumped his elbow in Stephen’s side. “Someone should go and help him.”

“You’re a horrible best friend”, the sorcerer sighed. “Why do I have to go?”

“Because he’s being a diva, didn’t you hear? You have the best chances of surviving that. Besides, you can keep his leg from getting wet with all your boom-boom-whoosh. This basically has your name on the job description, Dumbledore.”

Admitting his defeat, Stephen didn’t bother hiding his smile as he went after Tony and closed the door. He felt weird then all of a sudden, not knowing for sure if he was even welcome. Battling past it by shoving his insecurities to the back of his mind, the sorcerer walked over to the en suite and felt his heart stuttering in his chest.

His boyfriend looked horribly small and fragile sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He was bent over his own lap, head lowered as his fingers dug visibly into the skin below the bandage.

It was obvious that he was in pain and very much so, if Stephen had to guess. Walking hadn’t been good for him, not at all, and the sorcerer had difficulty holding himself back from rushing over. Instead he moved slowly to prevent startling him and crouched in front of Tony, well within his line of sight.

“Baby?” he whispered and reached up to run a trembling hand down the back of his head. Even with his damaged nerves and the reduced sensitivity in his skin, Stephen could still feel how rough the texture of Tony’s hair was, how stubbly.

It was sexy. Different, yes, but still sexy, as was the full beard when he let the back of his index finger brush down Tony’s jaw.

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?” he asked quietly, relief washing through him when the man lifted his head to look at him. Brown eyes weren’t nearly as hazy with pain as they’d been before the surgery, though Tony was clearly far from comfortable.

“Not much”, the billionaire mumbled, his voice strained. “Red finally identified the head of the Cartel, the founder. His name is Geoff Perl. He’s the last piece of the puzzle.”

_The last piece before I can come home. _

The words were unsaid, but Stephen heard them anyway. The realization that the end was so close made him smile as he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together.

“Sounds like I can use what energy I have left to help you with this then”, he smiled and carefully settled his right hand on Tony’s knee.

As expected, a frown appeared on the man’s brow and he opened his mouth in protest not even a second later. Stephen was faster. He lifted his other hand to cradle the side of Tony’s face and placed his thumb on his lips, effectively shutting him up.

“You’re in pain. You don’t want to take the pain meds, which I completely understand. Believe me, I do, but I want to help you. The only cost will be that I’ll be tired for a few days, nothing more. So, if I’m not needed tomorrow, I’ll sure as hell be useful now.”

He waited for a moment, watching patiently as various emotions flickered through Tony’s eyes. Eventually Stephen added: “There’s not a lot I can do, anyway. I can speed up the healing process by only about two weeks, maybe a few more if Loki agrees to help, which should take the worst pain away from you. You won’t be able to walk yet, but it’ll be easier to move around. Let me do this for you, you stubborn diva.”

In the end, both Stephen and Loki combined their efforts to ease Tony’s pain after he’d had his shower. The God wasn’t the most proficient in healing magic, but he didn’t have to be. It was Stephen who focused the energy into a spell, Tony’s big bambi eyes constantly watching him as he did.

By the time they were finished, he was more than thankful that they were already changed for bed. Loki left and closed the door while Stephen sank down onto the mattress, his breathing already deep and even.

“Thank you”, he heard Tony mumbling into his ear before he cuddled against the sorcerer’s chest. He smiled at that, knowing that the movement and position were only possible because of the healing.

  
Wrapping his arms tightly around the genius, Stephen didn’t need long at all to drift off into a deep slumber. 


	90. Dembe Zuma

When Stephen woke up, it was to the sensation of soft little kisses pressed to the side of his neck. Tony’s beard tickled him and made him grumble, which only caused the other man to huff a breathy laugh against his skin.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty”, the billionaire muttered and pressed a firm kiss to his jaw.

“Your beard tickles”, Stephen mumbled before turning onto his side, away from Tony. The dismissal was clear, but he never really expected it to work.

Not with Tony.

“So you like it?”

He could feel the mattress dip behind him right before Tony’s warm lips were back, this time on his temple.

“Honestly?” Stephen asked lowly as he stretched his legs. “I miss your goatee, but I can get behind it.”

“Oh, really?” his boyfriend chuckled. “You’re saying that now. Wait until I’m eating you out like there’s no tomorrow, we’ll see how you like my scruff then.”

Leave it to Tony Stark to mention rimming in the same tone of voice that others used to talk about the weather.

“Hmm”, he hummed and resolutely ignored the heat in his cheeks. “Maybe that’s just going to turn me on.”

Tony froze behind him, only to make a weird sound that was somewhere between a snort and a moan.

“God, babe, I missed this”, he said then and Stephen felt his throat closing up as Tony leaned his head heavily against his. “I missed all of you, but the fun we have, the banter, the laughing. That’s what I’ve been missing the most, besides your kisses of course. There’s nothing I could ever miss more than those.”

“_Tony_.”

He turned around rather abruptly, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move slowly. Tony was too stunned to react when he reached up to wrap both arms around his neck to pull him down and into a kiss.

It was clumsy and awkward, but Stephen still whined when the genius pulled away again. They opened their eyes to look at each other while Tony shifted, stretching his whole body alongside his as he pushed his arms underneath Stephen’s shoulders.

Their mouths met again, much more purposefully this time, and Stephen lost all sense of time. Clinging with their arms onto each other, they kissed until they were both breathless as they shared the most passionate kisses.

He was desperate after so long without this, desperate to remember what Tony’s tasted like and how his mouth felt, and he eagerly mapped it out with his tongue. There was nothing more important in that moment than this and Stephen wanted to cry, because Tony just _let_ him.

Words weren’t needed as he told him with his kisses how much he’d missed him and how much he’d been afraid of losing him. To his utter satisfaction Tony just let him do what he wanted, let him take what he wanted while holding onto him and keeping him close.

Stephen’s hands moved incessantly to pull him closer, tugging on his shoulders that were covered by a tee to his frustration, and the back of his neck. He couldn’t have him close enough, the warmth of Tony’s body against his chest everything he’d needed for so long.

“I love you”, Tony breathed into his mouth and he whimpered from the emotions squeezing his chest tight. Stephen surged up yet more in his desperate chase of everything Tony.

Eventually, though, the genius pulled back slightly and even if he hadn’t had enough by any means, Stephen let him go.

“How do you feel?” Tony mumbled quietly and pressed their cheeks together.

“A little tired, but fine. What about your leg?”

“Much better. Thank you.” His boyfriend moved up a bit to softly kiss his brow. “We’re leaving in an hour.” He reached under the pillow then and pulled out a gun that he put in the back of his pants, shrugging at Stephen’s disbelieving look. 

With that Stephen was rudely pulled back into the reality of where they were and what was about to happen. The comfort of Tony’s embrace and kisses lingered, but he had to realize that he was much more nervous than he’d anticipated as he showered and got dressed.

Perl’s estate was located outside New York City, in Westchester County. Red had called for back-up the night before and Stephen realized that he wasn’t fooling around.

This was the end of their fight against the Cartel and the fugitive was clearly not about to let that fact make them careless. By the time they left the safehouse, Red had gotten notice that Perl’s estate was surrounded and under constant surveillance. The man was alone, as expected, and they waited patiently until it was completely dark.

It wasn’t easy, but they managed to get Tony to agree to let Dembe and Red go in first. The chances weren’t high, but Perl pulling off something dangerous in the last second was still a very real possibility. And since he wouldn’t have been able to make a run for it with his leg, the billionaire grumpily stayed behind until the scene was cleared.

Stephen stayed with him as they waited. The others had returned home, much to their dismay. Red had been insistent, though, arguing that there was only one man left and that bringing too many cars would have been too obvious.

They’d agreed, but only because there’d been so many guys with guns for their protection that even Rhodey had felt slightly out of place.

Dembe appeared in the doorway and looked directly at them where they were waiting beside the car. It was their signal and Stephen slowly followed the limping Tony into the house.

He lingered near the doorway while Tony walked in further, only to drop heavily into the armchair in Perl’s living space. The man had given up any kind of opposition and was obviously unsurprised to see Tony there. He turned to Red and said quietly as he handed over a flash drive: “There it is. That’s everything. The whole Cartel.”

Red just took it without a word. Tony and he exchanged a glance that was a whole conversation before the fugitive walked towards where Dembe and Stephen were waiting.

Before anyone could say or do anything, the genius reached behind himself to pull out the gun that Stephen had totally forgotten about. He just held it in his right hand as he said in a low voice: “You know, eighteen years ago in Sierra Leone, there was a farmer named Samwel Zuma, who had the audacity to identify several low-level Mombasa Cartel operatives to local authorities. You probably don’t even know this, but the Cartel massacred the entire family.”

There was a slight pause in which Stephen felt his heart going out to Tony, finally catching a glimpse of just why he’d gone through all of this.

“All but the youngest son. He was sold to a local ring of flesh peddlers. The majority of children in those circumstances don’t last more than nine months. He survived eight years.” Tony’s eyes settled on Perl then, a darkness in them that went deeper than just the shadows of the dim light around them. “He was fourteen when I found him. Too old, too tall, too angry and dangerous to be of any further value. He was left to die, chained to a standpipe in the basement of a squalid brothel in Nairobi, branded, burned, barely alive. So I took him.”

Stephen felt his breath hitching, slowly realizing how deeply invested Tony really was.

“Made him well, saw to his education. He graduated university with a bachelor’s degree in English literature. He speaks four languages fluently and can get by in half a dozen more. He is _splendid_.” Tony paused before saying in a low voice: “His name is Dembe. Dembe Zuma.”

Everything – _everything_ – fell into context then. It made Stephen understand why Tony had spent so long on this, why he’d sacrificed so much, almost even his own life.

To get revenge for his friend.

Stephen stared as Dembe stepped forward then to say in an almost pleading voice: “Tony, don’t. That was then. It serves no purpose to kill him now.”

“You see that, Geoff?” Tony asked and looked from Dembe back to the Cartel member standing lost in the middle of his own house. “That is what separates men like him from men like you.” Stephen saw exactly as his fingers tightened around the gun in his hand. “And me.”

He lifted his arm too fast for Stephen to react, and yet Tony wasn’t fast enough to shoot Perl before a shot rang out.

The sorcerer stared as Perl fell to the ground, his eyes wide open as he bled out from the bullet that’d penetrated his heart. Tony stared as well, shocked, before his gaze lifted and his gaze met Red’s.

Red, who had killed Perl before Tony could have.

“Dembe, prepare the house”, he ordered quietly as he walked over to take the gun out of Tony’s hand. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“What did you…?”

Red pulled Tony up by his elbow and wrapped his arm around the man’s waist in support.

“I did what I had to do to protect you”, Stephen heard him saying clearly. “Even from yourself.”

Tony left the house in a daze and Stephen couldn’t say that he was faring any better. He had troubles coming to terms with what he’d heard about how Tony and Dembe had met and everything that had happened to the African American.

It was even harder to wrap his head around the fact that Tony had been about to kill someone in cold blood. There was no sugar coating that.

And yet, despite his brain telling him over and over how wrong all of this was, his heart understood Tony’s pain. Just to think about his boyfriend finding a little malnourished, beaten and very probably raped boy who’d been left to die…

He could imagine what it’d done to Tony. He knew the genius’ heart and he could easily see him spending years and years trying to end the Cartel, even if only on the sidelines.

Stephen had to realize that he, despite everything he fought for and believed in, could not find it in himself to disdain Tony for nearly killing Perl. And yet he was immeasurably thankful to Red that he’d spared Tony that burden. No matter how justified, killing someone like this would have scarred the genius, there was no doubt in Stephen’s mind about that.

“Ready?” Red asked then and Stephen turned to see Dembe stepping up beside them.

“Yes”, he said and handed Red a small remote control.

“Cover your ears”, Red said, but pressed the button before Stephen and Tony had even had time to react.

The building exploded violently, and Stephen flinched back from the sudden brightness and heat, though the slightly delayed compression wave was even worse. The three other men didn’t move at all as they stared into the flames for a moment, each with their own thoughts whirring around in their heads.

“Well”, Red said then and turned to look at Stephen, his gaze calculating. A moment later he turned to Tony and continued: “It was nice working with you, I…”

“That’s what you meant.”

Tony’s words startled Red, Stephen could see it. Brown eyes were still gazing into the flames as Tony added very lowly: “When you told me that you’re a sin eater. That your purpose was to absorb the misdeeds of others, darkening your soul to keep theirs pure.”

For a long moment, nobody moved. Stephen watched Red as he let his gaze meet Tony’s in a silent confirmation.

“And yet I failed you”, the fugitive said with finality. “For that, I am sorry.” He turned and gestured to Dembe. “We’re leaving. I trust that you can get away from here?”

Stephen nodded and got out his sling ring, but Tony stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

“Here”, the billionaire mumbled and threw a bunch of keys at Red who easily fished them out of the air.

“Your jet?” Red blinked, sounding about as surprised as Stephen felt.

“Yeah.” Tony shrugged. “I have two more and I don’t like being in your debt.”

“You never were in my debt”, Red said with conviction. “Thank you, though. I’ll be in touch.”

Red and Dembe left without another word. Once they had disappeared around a corner, Stephen turned to look at Tony.

  
“Where do you want to go?” he asked quietly, feeling rather impatient to get away from this place. There was a burning house nearby, but Stephen wanted to leave this whole episode in their lives behind just as much.

It took Tony a moment to react. When he finally turned to him, there was nothing left in his brown eyes but exhaustion.

Deep, crippling exhaustion.

“Home”, the genius mumbled and closed his eyes as he let go of Stephen’s forearm. “I want to go home.”

Portaling them to their garden in Maimi was the easy part. It was much harder to watch as the huge window fronts of their house silently opened to let them in, something he hadn’t seen in so long. Jarvis and Friday quietly greeted their creator and Stephen teared up at hearing that, realizing that he’d missed the AIs almost as much as he’d missed Tony.

Tony had shut the AIs down when Dembe and he had been attacked in the Tower. Since the reactivation had required his vocal command, neither AI had been online since he’d disappeared off the face of the Earth. A basic program with limited access had helped Pepper handle SI, but it’d been a shadow of Friday that none of them had dared give a name to.

Stephen watched then, mesmerized, as Tony looked around, seemingly feeling very much out of place. It was ironic, because the sorcerer hadn’t been here during the last four months either.

He’d had to learn the hard way that he had nowhere to call home without Tony, not even the Sanctum. Not anymore. Tony had become his home and without him he had felt uprooted, with nowhere to go. After some contemplation and Wong’s approval he had put up another permanent portal to allow Benji and Jimi into the Sanctum as well.

Having had the cats around had helped, though most of the time they had just made him miss Tony all the more. They made him remember cozy hours on the couch with the genius, the cats sprawled across their laps and legs. Sometimes, their weight in bed caused him to wake up feeling like Tony was back, that he wasn’t alone anymore.

It had always hurt to remember the reality of the situation, every single time.

And now that they stood there, Stephen didn’t know what to do. He had felt so much more at ease when Tony and he’d been in Red’s safehouse. Now it was awkward, and he didn’t even know why or what to do.

“Hey, you two”, Tony interrupted the heavy silence and bent down to greet the two cats. However, Stephen could see that it was hard on his leg and he finally made himself move.

He slung an arm around Tony’s waist and gently led him towards the couch, where he left him alone with Benji and Jimi to get changed. It was heartwarming to see them both actually greeting the man, their joyful meows unmistakable as each one tried to get more cuddles than the other. 

Stephen returned and smiled involuntarily to see the cats on both sides of Tony, their paws gently playing with his hands.

“Are you hungry?” he asked quietly, not wanting to startle the genius.

“Not really”, Tony mumbled and cradled Benji’s head in his palm. “I should call Pepper, I guess. Probably a whole bunch of people, I…”

“Tony”, Stephen interrupted gently and waited until the man was looking at him. “Does a day more or less really matter?”

He winced visibly, which wasn’t at all what Stephen had wanted to achieve. Before he could say anything, Tony sighed: “You’re right, I suppose. I’ll call her tomorrow.”

Carefully to not jostle the cats, he stood up from the couch then and was on his way into the bedroom as he said: “I’m going to get changed as well.”

Stephen stared and couldn’t help but feel like things were weird between them. It wasn’t even clear to him what exactly was off, and he didn’t figure it out for the rest of the day.

They ate something light for dinner then, because they hadn’t eaten all day and even Tony had to admit that it was necessary. He was somewhat relieved that they managed to talk amicably, but that was about it. Once Stephen was done with the kitchen, he was surprised to find Tony asleep on the couch, the two cats cuddled against him. After some contemplation, the sorcerer relocated Tony with the Cloak’s help to get him and especially his leg more comfortable.

Surprisingly, Tony slept through all of it. Maybe he was wrong, maybe the genius was just exhausted, and the awkwardness was all on Stephen’s side.

He certainly hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was inspired by the following scene in The Blacklist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rav6i-ekZuk


	91. Reunion

When he woke up, Stephen was alone in bed, which was frustrating. He could hear Tony on the phone outside, quiet enough that he was sure that he hadn’t woken because of it.

Admittedly, after their awkward evening and after Tony had fallen asleep so early, Stephen had kind of hoped for a normal morning in bed. He’d missed Tony for four months and it still didn’t feel like he was back, not at all.

To his immense relief, Tony at least kissed him good morning on the corner of his mouth like he usually did. It didn’t do much to quieten his inner fears that something was amiss between them, but it helped at least somewhat.

They invited Rhodey, Carol, Happy, Pepper and Wong over for some drinks that evening to celebrate Tony’s return. And by the Vishanti, it was so good to see his boyfriend smiling again, to hear him joking and laughing the way Stephen had missed so much.

Tony gave a short speech about how thankful he was that they’d all stuck together while he had been gone. He was sitting on the couch, his leg propped up on the table, and Stephen had just sat down beside him on the armrest when he had started. As he talked, the genius hesitated only a small moment before laying his arm across Stephen’s lap.

It was an incredibly possessive gesture that would have made his knees weak if he had been standing. Stephen could feel the heat of Tony’s skin through his jeans, could feel his strength so acutely.

The others smiled at them, but he only had eyes for Tony when the man turned his head to look at him.

“Thank you”, the billionaire said quietly, their gazes locked the entire time. “For your help, for keeping things afloat, for being here now. I really appreciate it.”

Unable to speak, his emotions threatening to get the better of him, Stephen silently leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead.

_You’re welcome_, he said without words and knew that the man understood him when he placed his hand securely on Stephen’s knee. And it was true, he would have waited years for Tony to come back, just to have him in his arms again. Everything that had happened had led to this moment and he was so thankful that he had Tony back.

It made him hate the awkwardness that hovered over them all the more. It was weird, because he’d missed Tony for four months and now that he was back Stephen couldn’t help but want him in his arms, couldn’t help but want to feel him. And yet they were barely touching, if at all, and barely had a moment to themselves.

All he wanted was to have Tony close, to feel him breathing and to feel his incredible warmth.

God, how he’d missed his warmth.

The others stayed long into the night and it was so great to have that again. Tony was happy and as he sat by his side the entire time, so was Stephen. So much of him had frozen with Tony’s disappearance. The constant fear and longing had made his days dull and grey, interrupted every now and then by a more or less intense panic attack.

He'd been more thankful for having the Cloak than ever before, especially when Wong had been in Kamar-Taj and hadn’t been there to talk to. The last four months had been a constant nightmare, but even if he could see and hear Tony now, in his heart it didn’t feel like he was back at all.

There was still an invisible wall between them, and Stephen had finally had enough. Before he could bring it up once they were alone, though, Tony turned to him and said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper: “I meant what I said, you know. Even if you can’t look at me, I’m thankful for what you did.”

The sorcerer blinked, needing a moment to digest these words. Wait a moment, Tony thought…

Guilt. God, why hadn’t he realized sooner? Stephen wanted to kick himself as he stepped forward to gently frame Tony’s face with his trembling hands.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to look at you, Tony?” he mumbled as he gazed straight into the man’s eyes. He held on tightly, making it impossible for Tony to look away, because in fact, it wasn’t Stephen who had trouble looking the other in the eye.

“I…”, the genius started, but stopped when Stephen placed his thumb over his lips.

“I don’t feel any differently about you, baby”, he mumbled just above his breath. “What’s going on in your head?”

He watched Tony swallow, only to take a step back and break away from his hold. Stephen froze for a moment, because his boyfriend had never done that before. Never.

His next words, though, finally cleared up what this was about.

“If not for Red, I would have…” Tony cleared his throat and added: “I can understand if you can’t live with what I was willing to do.”

For a long moment they were both silent. Stephen stared at his lover, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It was true, the knowledge that Tony had almost shot someone was constantly on his mind, but not the way the man obviously thought.

“I keep thinking about that”, he finally said, his heart breaking in his chest when Tony winced. God, could he really be thinking that Stephen was going to break up with him? “Because I can’t get over how much I adore you for doing what you’ve done, the sacrifices you made, to find the men responsible for what happened to Dembe and so many others like him.”

His words obviously stunned his boyfriend. Tony opened his mouth, clearly to protest, but Stephen was faster as he placed his trembling hand carefully over his mouth. It would have been easy to speak anyway, his hold was anything but firm, but Stephen knew that Tony didn’t out of respect.

“Perl was a monster, Tony, I know that. I’m very, very glad that Red killed him and not you, but not because it would have changed anything about my feelings for you. I could never stop loving you, but I’m glad you didn’t do it because of what it would have done to you. No matter how much he deserved it, I know it would have destroyed a part of you. Red knew that, too.”

Tears were swimming in brown eyes and Stephen quickly pulled Tony closer to wrap his arms around his waist and shoulders. “I love you, you wonderful, incredible man. I love you for everything that you’ve done for Dembe, I love you for keeping me safe, for protecting me. You’re a great friend, you’re my best friend and I need you back with me. I missed you so much, Tones, all of you.”

“I’m so sorry for leaving for so long, I…” Tony choked on his next words and Stephen held him impossibly tighter.

“It’s okay”, he said firmly and leaned their heads together. “It’s okay, because you did it for Dembe. I admit, I missed you more than I ever thought I would, but it’s okay, because I know why you did it.”

“I missed you too.” The genius pressed his face against the side of his neck and took a deep breath, very probably not merely to calm down. “God, Stephen, I missed you so much.”

The tension that had arisen by whatever reason ever since they’d left Red’s safehouse vanished as if it’d never been there. Stephen shivered regularly from the sheer joy he felt to have Tony in his arms again, to be feeling his strong body so close.

They stayed like that for a long while, but eventually they decided to get some sleep. Both of them were still tired, though Tony felt yet better after Wong had helped with a little healing spell of his own.

Stephen lay down and immediately pulled Tony against his chest, his heart swelling with love when the billionaire snuggled impossibly close. The Cloak, who had been clinging to Tony all day like a physical manifestation of Stephen’s longing, settled on top of their duvet to tuck them in even tighter.

“Will you tell me about your time away?” the sorcerer asked quietly as he caressed Tony’s shoulder and neck.

“Stephen…”

“I know you think that you’re protecting me by not telling me”, Stephen interjected before Tony could even get started. “But you’re different, Tony, and not just physically. I missed four months of your life and I don’t know how to handle that. I missed so much. I want to know what you’ve been through, Tony, because I want to help you.”

To his surprise the man didn’t speak up immediately. He’d half-expected him to protest and he wondered if it meant that Tony had been through even worse than he’d feared.

“Okay”, the genius mumbled eventually. “I’ll tell you, right after I’ve seen my tailor to get a few new suits. Physical changes, my ass.”

Stephen smiled. “You look very good, Tony. Outright stunning.”

His boyfriend lifted his head then to look at him, his features dark with regret. “I’m sorry if I’m not what you need right now, I…”

“Please tell me you’re kidding me”, he interjected more forcefully than he’d intended. “I’m the happiest man alive just because I have you in my arms and can hear you breathing. Do you have any idea how much I missed something as mundane as looking at you?”

  
“I may have an idea, yeah”, Tony smiled beautifully before placing his head back down. “It’s just that my leg still hurts and I’m just so tired.”

  
“Then sleep. I’m here, I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Promise?”

His heart broke into a million pieces for Tony as he tightened his hold around him. “I promise, beautiful.”

It proved to be very necessary, because the genius woke up four times during the night, the scream on his lips always breaking Stephen’s heart. Every single time Tony scrambled for a gun beneath the pillows that wasn’t there, and it was never easy to get him to calm down.

Not at all.

\------------

The next few days were hard on both of them, especially the nights. Tony seemed oddly frustrated with the changes to his body, no matter Stephen’s reassurances that he looked gorgeous. It was only one of the things that the billionaire took much more seriously than strictly necessary.

They spent the entire following day talking and Stephen had troubles coming to terms with realizing just how much Tony had really been through. There’d been two more attempts on his life that Red had stopped with brutal violence; Stephen didn’t have the nerve to inquire about what had happened to the assassins.

Without Dembe, Tony probably would have gone completely mad. While Red had been busy taking apart the Cartel, the gentle black man had stayed with Tony most of the time. They’d talked in all kinds of different languages, had worked out, played and most importantly, Dembe had been there when Tony had woken from his constant nightmares.

It hurt so much to hear that, but there was little he could do but be there for Tony now.

Stephen finally got around to inquiring about Tony’s language skills, which felt a bit silly more than two and a half years into their relationship. Tony didn’t mind, though, pointing out that they simply hadn’t talked about it before.

The genius could speak Spanish, French and Italian fluently, his Persian was half-decent, and he could curse in about four more languages including Mandarin and German. Thanks to Dembe’s linguistic skills, Tony had had a lot of opportunity to polish up on his pronunciation and general articulation.

It probably explained why most of Tony’s cursing over the next few days happened in all kinds of languages and almost never in English. And Tony cursed a lot, considering that his mood was glum and dark almost the entire time.

There was a lot going on as well. He had to spend a lot of time at SI these first few days to get reacquainted with everything that had happened during his absence.

That seemed to be their default state, too. Whatever they did, it nearly always led to something they’d missed in each other’s lives. It wasn’t surprising, but it seemed to make Tony’s mood worse and worse. He was clearly frustrated with having been away for so long and feeling so out of place now.

Stephen tried to tell him that it was fine, that they were both going through that, but it didn’t help. They hadn’t had sex yet either and he couldn’t help but feel frustrated about that. It wasn’t so much about the physical relief but the closeness to Tony that he missed, the feel of him, his touches and kisses.

The nights were still hard, the nightmares not losing any of their intensity. And yet the moments when they lay awake and in each other’s arms were Stephen’s favorite hours during that whole time. It was the only moments that Tony allowed himself to relax, to just breathe, and he reveled in that.

In a harsh contrast, the genius was constantly moving during the days and yes, there was indeed a lot he needed to catch up on, but Stephen suspected that there was another reason for Tony’s bustling activity.

As did Rhodey.

The African American was over at the Tower to talk to Tony about something Avengers related. His best friend was still on the phone, though, and so Rhodey approached Stephen and asked: “How’s it going?”

“His leg is getting better, as you can see”, Stephen mumbled. “That’s about it, though. He doesn’t let me in, Rhodey.”

For a moment the man watched Tony as he talked, probably noticing the tension in his body just as easily as Stephen.

“Are you having sex?” Rhodey then asked bluntly, his directness making Stephen blush despite himself.

“Not once since he’s back, no”, he answered truthfully, despite his uncomfortableness. “Like I said, he doesn’t let me in. He doesn’t let me close and he barely tolerates when I touch him.”

“And you think that he doesn’t want you anymore?”

Stephen frowned, not sure what to say to that. “I don’t know”, he whispered eventually. “He’s so busy, there’s so much he missed. Maybe this is just in my head, too. Maybe he’s just really busy and tired and I’m just overreacting.”

“Have you thought about the possibility that he doesn’t know how to handle _how much_ he wants you?” Rhodey turned and looked at him, a quiet sigh on his lips at the sorcerer’s dumbfounded expression. “Look, he’s my best friend, so I hope you’re not surprised that I know a thing or two about your sex life. You’re right, there’s a lot he’s got to catch up on, but it’s easier to catch up on SI work than working through his emotions. And believe me, he missed you. Like, a lot and very probably more than he knows how to handle.”

The insinuation of Rhodey’s words caused burning heat to rise up to his cheeks and ears.

Continuing as if nothing had happened, the man added: “As his best friend I’ll let you know that he doesn’t not want sex, the problem is that he doesn’t want you to think that sex is all he missed.”

“I’m not going to think that”, Stephen protested, only to blush even more when Rhodey smirked at him.

“Well then, get him alone for a few days and show him. But please, spare me the details, I already know more than I ever wanted to know. Your boyfriend is a menace, but you already know that of course.”

For the rest of the day he couldn’t let go of the idea that Tony wanted him just as much as Stephen wanted him. It caused a tingling sense of anticipation to simmer beneath his skin at all times, and more importantly it shed a new light on his boyfriend’s whole behavior.

He called Pepper and was glad to discover that Tony wouldn’t be needed for the coming weekend, even despite having been gone for months. The firm had been fine, more than fine actually, if its rising stock and market value was anything to go by. The board had been calmed once Tony had joined them for a meeting yesterday, so there were no more concerns.

Another planned appearance at a fundraiser a few days ago had also demolished what few rumors had come up regarding the alleged disappearance of one of the most famous people on Earth. Tony’s months-long absence from the public had been written off as an inventing-frenzy combined with sexy times with his sorcerer-boyfriend.

So on Friday, when Tony was done at SI and went to the gym in the Tower to work out, Stephen quickly prepared an easy meal for just the two of them. He put it in the oven and left it to Jarvis to look after the food as he went in search of his boyfriend.

Tony Stark in a tank top and tight workout pants was a treat every day, but after months of missing him, the sight nearly gave Stephen a heart attack. There was a slight sheen of sweat on bronze skin and by the Gods, Stephen could barely keep himself in check.

The billionaire looked magnificent sitting in the middle of the sunrays streaming in through the window, his elbow on his knee as he slowly did some bicep curls. The muscles of his arm and shoulders were about to send Stephen to his knees, the fire of yearning burning too hotly in his gut.

Tony was nearly done, he could tell, and Stephen waited impatiently until he’d put away the weights and grabbed his towel. He let his eyes wander over the entirety of his body, hungrily taking in the changes he’d seen so often, but had yet to feel beneath his fingertips.

He was hellbent on finally changing that.

When Tony placed the towel around his neck, Stephen crossed the distance between them with quick strides. The man saw him coming, but before he could say anything Stephen pulled him against his body and slammed their mouths together for a rough kiss.

Swallowing the surprised groan, the sorcerer made sure to keep Tony on his toes as he delved deep to caress his mouth with both his lips and tongue. It was a kiss unlike any they’d shared since Tony had come back, and Stephen took his time tracing every single tooth. He was desperate to memorize this again, to get reacquainted with these small details that he’d forgotten despite trying not to.

He held Tony as close as he possibly could. They shared the air to breathe as they wound their arms tightly around the other. Their kisses turned even more passionate and Stephen couldn’t resist the temptation of slipping his hands beneath Tony’s tank top.

The genius broke the kiss with a gasp, the harshness of his rather cool skin on his heated flesh making him wince slightly.

“Stephen, what…?” Tony started, but Stephen didn’t let him finish. Instead he leaned in to kiss him again and he could feel the other melting against him, could feel Tony responding to his passion.

“Do you have any idea how much I miss you?” the sorcerer breathed against the other’s lips and pulled back after a careful bite to his swollen bottom lip.

“I…”, Tony started, but Stephen didn’t miss how he hesitated. “I do.”

“I don’t think you really do.”

He let his hands wander to Tony’s front with purpose and quickly opened the loop of his pants, only to drop to his knees a moment later. Pulling the pants down with him, Stephen took a moment to press his face against the warm skin of his speechless lover’s firm stomach.

“You smell so good”, he mumbled and took another deep breath, profoundly unable to get enough of Tony’s scent. “God, I miss you so much.”

And he showed Tony exactly how much that was as he blew him like there was no tomorrow. He hadn’t even realized how horny he was himself until he heard the billionaire moaning and gasping and grunting above him, sounding so wrecked already. Stephen’s own arousal was making his head swim with haziness, especially when Tony came into his mouth much quicker than usual.

“More”, he panted the moment he’d swallowed and pulled off, not even caring about the trail of saliva connecting his lips to Tony’s softening flesh. “Tony, baby, I want more. I want you; I can’t even tell you how much.”

It was like a dam had broken in Tony. Whatever he’d told himself, seeing Stephen’s lust for him so plainly in front of him must have convinced him that the sorcerer wanted sex just as much as he did.

“I thought you didn’t”, the genius mumbled as he pulled him up by his elbows. Tony immediately attacked his mouth, making Stephen groan deeply at finally feeling Tony’s hunger directed at him. “Want me, I mean.”

“I wanted you for four months, idiot”, he panted and opened a portal into their house right beside the bed. He pushed Tony through even as he added: “I get that you had to sort things out, but I’m done being patient. I want you, all of you, and I’m not going to let you out of my sight for the whole weekend.”

His words earned him a disbelieving laugh. “If I’d known that you were this desperate…”

  
Stephen leaned in and breathed right into Tony’s ear: “Four months, douchebag. I’m not desperate, I’m mad with how much I want you to pound me into oblivion.”

There was a short moment in which Tony seemed to be frozen against him. He leaned back then, and Stephen lifted an eyebrow as they looked at each other.

“I’m tired of wanting you when you’re right here, baby. You’re alive and you’re back with me, and I want you to make me feel that. I want you to make me feel you, your touches, your kisses, your cock fucking me stupid. All I want for the rest of today and the next two days is to feel nothing but you. Think you can do that?”

Tony stared at him with wide eyes, obviously stunned by what he’d said. If it was his directness or the fact that Stephen so desperately needed him, the sorcerer didn’t know.

All he knew was that his heart threatened to jump out of his chest when Tony surged forward suddenly, causing their bodies to bump together somewhat awkwardly. It didn’t matter, though, not when their lips and tongues slid together and Stephen finally got what he’d wanted for so long now.

There was an incredible intensity to Tony’s every move, a reverence that brought tears to Stephen’s eyes as he stripped them both naked. His rough hands dragged over every sliver of skin he revealed, sending shivers throughout Stephen’s entire body. Rhodey had been right, the problem hadn’t been that the genius didn’t want him, it was how much he wanted him.

Tony whispered into his ear almost the entire time, a stream of soft words of love and adoration even when he turned Stephen onto his stomach. He got lube from somewhere and the thought of that thick cock splitting him open for the first time in months made him swallow a bit nervously.

“You’ll enjoy it”, the man mumbled into his ear from behind, his hands possessively grabbing his ass. “I’ve got you, love. I’ll take good care of you, give you what you want.”

And really, he took his sweet time to open Stephen up, jerking him just the way he liked it whenever he tensed at the odd intrusion. He still remembered how this worked, but his body simply wasn’t cooperating the way he wanted it to, unused to the stretch after such a long time.

Tony only seemed to enjoy that fact. Stephen could feel his brain starting to shut down, focusing solely on what was happening between his legs. And by the Vishanti, these skilled fingers were making him feel things he’d forgotten were even possible.

Words started falling from his lips that he had absolutely no control over. He was uncomfortably sweaty by now, the arousal causing a bright red blush to steadily make its way all over his body. Feeling connected to Tony in a way that he hadn’t felt in much too long, Stephen barely noticed that he was begging him to take him.

Tony, who had worked three fingers into him by now and was thoroughly scissoring him open, didn’t hurry up, no matter how much he whimpered. He was teasing Stephen with the faintest of brushes against his prostate that he was otherwise purposely avoiding most of the time.

It was only then that he realized that tears were streaming down his face, the sheer joy of feeling this way again simply overwhelming. The rough texture of calloused fingers along his inner walls was becoming more than he could take, the overstimulation slowly getting painful.

He didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about getting this highly wound so shortly into this, though. When the sound of tearing plastic made itself known through the rush of blood in his ears, Stephen whined and turned his head to look at Tony.

The man got his meaning even if he couldn’t find the words.

“Not until I’m tested clean”, Tony mumbled and reached out to brush the hair off Stephen’s forehead. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

He leaned in to kiss some of his tears away, but he didn’t linger. And Stephen was thankful for that, because he wanted him inside his body more than anything else.

“Tell me if it’s too much, yeah?” his boyfriend whispered and waited for his nod before he felt a hand spreading his cheeks obscenely wide. Stephen arched his back and moaned loudly into the mattress when the pressure started, increasing little by little as Tony rocked his hips slightly to tease him open.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking big”, Stephen groaned with tears in his eyes and tried to spread his legs more. Tony promptly pulled out and only the passionate touch of his hands on his hips kept the sorcerer from outright complaining. He pulled him up and Stephen scrambled to get his knees onto the mattress, shifting until he was leaning on his forearms, his ass up high and legs as far apart as possible.

He heard the sound of more lube being spread on hot flesh before the pressure was back, only this time Tony didn’t stop. It was hot, so fucking hot to hear the squelching noises of that thick girth pushing into him and splitting him open. Stephen panted through the pain and burn, whimpering desperately when he tried to get Tony to move faster.

It was useless, though, because Tony took his sweet time with him. Even when he bottomed out, the entirety of his throbbing member buried inside Stephen, nothing he did could make him move. Tony’s taut balls were a hot, heavy weight against his perineum, his hard and fast breathing incredibly erotic.

Drops of sweat were falling onto his back, the slickness of Tony’s skin where they were pressed together almost more than he could take. Stephen felt like he was going crazy with lust, pathetic begging streaming from his mouth to get the genius to fuck him.

It wasn’t until Stephen had forgotten all about his pride and dignity that Tony finally moved, the slight rocking of his hips sending zings of electricity right up his already overwhelmed nerve tracks. He cried out Tony’s name, the first hit on his prostate causing pleasure to explode throughout his veins.

Everything faded away but the cock rubbing along his inner walls. Stephen arched his back when Tony pulled out slowly, only to ram himself back in to reach even deeper than before and making him cry out.

“Look at you”, he heard Tony saying, sounding almost absentminded and if not for his heavy breathing, Stephen might have believed that he was completely unaffected. “So gorgeous, so sexy and so desperate to get fucked.”

A sharp thrust into him made Stephen keen and gasp for breath, every nerve in his body alight from the exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain. Tony drew out again and Stephen felt his fingers tracing his rim right where their bodies met, the touch unbearably intimate.

“Take me”, he gasped and turned his head to look at Tony. It didn’t work, the tears of pain and joy and overwhelming lust in his eyes were making his vision hazy, but it didn’t matter. “Take me, remind me that I’m yours.”

A moan was the only answer he got, but it was enough for Stephen. The next thrust was sharp and much more powerful, all teasing forgotten. Tony started a fast rhythm then, the sound of sweat-slick skin slapping against skin ridiculously loud.

  
That noise alone had Stephen close to the edge, the obscenity unbearably hot. And by the Gods, it was so good to feel how Tony’s balls were hitting his perineum and the hard slapping of his thighs against Stephen’s ass. He felt hot, his whole body thrumming with pleasure and the delicious pain of having a long, thick cock in his ass again.

His rocking grew erratic against Stephen, a sure sign that Tony was chasing after his own orgasm. Stephen felt like exploding himself, but it wasn’t until Tony sheathed himself as deeply as possible that he could fall over the edge as well.

And he came like he’d never come before, his back arching up and his toes clenching as hot white pleasure so overwhelming that it was almost painful consumed him, stealing his every breath. Tony pulsed and twitched inside him as he filled the condom, feeling so good despite the absent wetness that Stephen missed more than anything.

Blood rushed through his ears and his heart was still pounding in a crazy rhythm when Tony pulled out to let him drop sideways like a sack of potatoes. He could still see stars as he listened to the condom landing in the trash, only for two hot hands to appear on his ass a moment later.

Stephen screamed without reservation when Tony pushed his upper leg forward and shoved his tongue into him with no preamble. The sensation was painfully overstimulating, as was the roughness of his scruff against his sensitive skin, but it only made his flaccid dick twitch anyway. He didn’t need more than a few deep thrusts of that tongue and a gentle tug on his cock to come again.

The dry orgasm made him whimper and he buried his face in the mattress, his body twitching helplessly as he tried to get Tony to go on and stop at the same time.

“One more”, he heard the man whisper against his lower back. “One more time, baby, for me.”

“N-no, I can’t, please, To… OH GOD!” His whole body convulsed violently when Tony nudged against his opening, cock once again covered by a condom.

“What’s it gonna be?” the man mumbled as he slid behind him and thrust his cock between his legs. “Want some more?”

“_Yes_”, Stephen groaned and thrust his hips back against Tony in desperation. “More, please, fuck me stupid, please, I’m begging you…”

The sorcerer moaned loudly as he’s filled and stretched again, because Tony wasn’t fully hard yet and it felt incredible. It was barely easier than the first time and Stephen could feel the lingering burn as the cock swelled inside him.

“You feel so good, Stephen”, the billionaire mumbled against the back of his neck. “Taking me so good, so greedy. Do you feel what you’re doing to me?”

_Yes_, Stephen thought and shuddered when the cock inside him filled all the way to stretch him almost more than he could take.

“Gonna fuck you into the mattress, do you want that?”

He whimpered and braced himself just in time for Tony’s first rough thrust. He hit his prostate right from the start, every single jerk of his hips sending Stephen further into a pleasure induced haze. Tony was indeed fucking him stupid, there were simply no other words for it.

And all he could do was lie there and take it. He didn’t even care about what he was saying anymore, his face pressed into the sheets with his mouth hanging open. Tony’s pants and grunts and groans were the only sounds he registered through the rush in his ears. The thrusts were getting yet harder and faster while the genius’ fingers were digging into the skin of his hips and surely leaving bruises.

“You take it so beautifully”, Tony panted and dropped his sweat-soaked upper body onto Stephen, making it even harder for him to breathe. “This is what I dreamed about, Stephen. Having you beneath me, taking my hard pounding so willingly and _moaning_ from the hard fuck I’m giving you.”

He came with a scream, his cock jerking wildly as he soaked the sheets with even more fluids. Tony pulled out then and Stephen half-turned to stare as he hurriedly tugged off the condom to jerk himself off and come onto his back with a cry of his name.

  
The warm, thick stripes landed on his skin and the sorcerer shuddered despite the endless tiredness that had settled into his bones. Tony was panting heavily as he lay carefully beside him until their slick bodies were pressed together.

His hand started gently gliding up and down Stephen’s back, smearing his come into his skin in the process.

It was the hottest thing ever.

“I told you that your scruff would only turn me on”, he mumbled into the sheets, a weak smile tugging on his lips when it got a startled laugh from his boyfriend.

“Yeah, you did”, Tony mumbled and pressed his lips to his shoulders. “I missed this so much. I missed us so much, I just…”

“I know.” Stephen somehow summoned the strength to turn his head and look at Tony who was so beautiful in that moment. He winced slightly at how his cheek ended up in a wet spot of his own saliva, but he couldn’t have cared less. “You’re an idiot for thinking that I didn’t miss us just as much.”

“I love you for more than just insanely good sex.”

“And I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s stupid. You were gone for four months, of course I want to have sex with you. I missed all of you, your horrible, incredibly funny sense of humor as much as your body. _I missed you_, Tony, all of you. I nearly forgot how your voice sounds right after you’ve come, and I want to remember. I want to remember all of you.”

“Good”, Tony said without missing a beat, the pressure of his hand becoming slightly firmer, almost massaging his come-smeared skin. “So do I.”

He’d never felt so dirty and happy at the same time. Their lips met in a searing kiss that they didn’t break until Jarvis told them that dinner was ready.

Stephen took a quick shower while Tony got the food, wanting to feel the warmth of the water on his skin opposed to just magicking himself clean. They settled onto the bed so close that neither knew where they ended and the other began. Tony fed them both as they talked and laughed quietly, the moments comfortingly intimate.

Teleporting the plate into the kitchen sink, Stephen finally made good on his notice and took his time rediscovering Tony’s entire body. He started at his fingertips, caressing his hands with his own before applying his lips as well. Their gazes locked time and time again, his chest constricted tightly because of the familiar adoration he could see in brown depths.

Only when Tony was a mellow and completely boneless heap beneath him did Stephen move further up, his fingers appreciatively tracing the outline of his upper arms.

“So, do I have to write Dembe a thank you note for getting you back to me alive and even sexier than you’ve always been?” he mumbled quietly before he kissed the inside of Tony’s elbow. A smile pulled on his lips when he noticed the shudder going through the other man, proud to know that he’d anticipated that reaction correctly.

“If you insist.” Tony’s voice sounded heavy with comfort and yeah, he definitely looked like it too. “I’ll even give you his number.”

Stephen couldn’t get enough of looking at him and he kept alternating between taking in every little detail of Tony’s body and staring up into brown eyes. Much to his joy Tony was still the same, the familiarity of his reactions making him blink away tears.

He felt so good, all of him felt so goddamn good and he didn’t tire of telling him. The added muscle mass was freaking sexy, all of him somehow even hotter than he remembered. When he reached Tony’s leg and his bandaged wound, the sorcerer had to stop for a moment, his forehead resting lightly against warm skin.

“I can’t believe that I almost lost you”, he mumbled brokenly. “After you’ve been gone for so long and I finally found you again, I almost lost you for real. I keep hearing what you said to me before you went into surgery.” The touch of Tony’s fingers in his hair was so gentle and he remembered how similar their position was to when Tony had finally woken up in the safehouse. He had to swallow his sob as he turned his head to look up at his boyfriend, his eyes full of tears. “I can’t believe that you made me promise you to not give up.”

A sad smile flashed across the genius’ face, but thankfully he didn’t say anything. Stephen was pretty sure that he’d have cried if he had.

“You’ve been home for over a week”, Stephen said quietly then, his lips lightly brushing Tony’s skin, “but it’s the first time I feel like you’re really back.”

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea…”, the billionaire breathed barely audibly, but he shook his head immediately.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, love. You’ve been through more than enough. Again.” Stephen slowly scooted up and carefully stretched alongside the whole length of Tony’s body. He brought their faces close and for a few moments he just took in the beloved features and honeyed whisky brown eyes beneath him. A gentle smile was curving the billionaire’s swollen lips, slowly reawakening the beast of overwhelming desire in his chest.

“As have you”, Tony retorted with a shake of his head. “I should have at least tried to be what you needed.”

“All I need is you”, he replied more forcefully than he’d intended. Shifting onto his elbows, Stephen carefully framed Tony’s head with both hands, still unable to get enough of merely looking at him. “I wanted you like this the moment we came home after dealing with Perl, but I haven’t forgotten how hard that was for you. I also knew that you had to sort things out first and that’s okay, but don’t think that I’m letting you out of my reach anytime soon.”

A gorgeous smirk appeared on the older man’s face that made Stephen’s heart race in his chest. Warm hands stroked up and down his back before settling on his shoulders to pull him down into a demanding kiss. He went willingly, still desperate to feel as much of Tony as he possibly could.

They made love and laughed, they talked and cooked together, they drank tea and coffee and they kissed for hours at a time. Stephen never knew that there were so many different ways of kissing someone, but Tony surprised him.

There were the deep, sensual kisses that led to more almost without fail. The small, fleeting kisses when they talked and couldn’t resist leaning in, always followed by a small smile as an apology for the interruption. Those were fun. When they were cooking together and standing close, their lips brushed and, no matter if they had the time to spare or not, they always went back in for a deeper, much more passionate kiss.

There were the good-morning kisses, the butterfly kisses on stubbly cheeks, the hot, breathy kisses down each other’s jaw and neck, the fierce kisses that ended with a bite and a soothing lick, kisses that tasted of coffee and, more often than he could count, weak kisses when they were just coming down from the high of an incredible orgasm.

There were so many others and Stephen loved them all, loved how Tony seemed to be just as unable to get enough of them as he was. He was certain that there’d been moments when they hadn’t been touching, but come Monday, the sorcerer couldn’t remember any.

He rolled over in the bed, a soft laugh in his chest when Tony uufed at the suddenly added weight of a full-grown man.

“You’re heavy”, the genius complained, but his broad grin and the way he wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist proved that he didn’t mind at all.

“And you’re beautiful.” He smiled down at Tony, not knowing how it was even possible to feel so happy just looking at someone. Shifting until his elbow was on the mattress beside his boyfriend’s shoulder, Stephen lightly let the tips of his fingers brush down the side of his face.

“If I’d known you’d find it so awfully hot, I’d have gotten a full beard long ago”, Tony smirked cheekily. “Or is it just me who’s so awfully hot?”

“Arrogant bastard.” His own lips pulled into a mirroring smirk. “You know the answer is yes.”

“That wasn’t even a yes or no question.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and leaned down to silence him with a kiss that he broke only when Tony couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. God, how he’d missed this, the sorcerer thought as he lowered his head into the crook of the other’s neck.

How happy he was to have this back.

“I don’t want you to get up”, Stephen mumbled after a while of pressing kisses to Tony’s skin. “I want to keep you like this.”

“Pepper was generous enough handling SI for four months. I really owe her a free day.”

The billionaire swiftly rolled them around, the motion wrenching a low moan from Stephen at feeling his strength and the weight settling on top of him.

“So sexy”, Tony mumbled and scooted up until his elbows were beside Stephen’s neck, lips brushing along his left cheekbone. “Stop looking at me like this.”

“Like what?” the sorcerer mumbled and slowly wrapped one leg around the perfection that was Tony’s ass.

“Stephen.”

“My name never sounded as damn sexy as when you let it roll off your tongue like that”, he breathed and reached up for a sound kiss to Tony’s lips. “C’mon, don’t make me beg, you know I’ll get what I want.”

“Don’t you always?”

To his delight and utmost joy Tony indulged him, making love to him one last time before he got up and into the shower. Stephen remained lounging on the bed watching him, his gaze following the genius’ every movement even as he got dressed.

He’d chosen a suit that used to be slightly too big and was definitely straining over Tony’s broad shoulders now. His pants were a little tight as well, making his ass look freaking amazing which Stephen noticed with a rush of heat throughout his whole body.

“Damn it”, Tony grumbled and glared at the closest camera as he pulled on his sleeves with a disgruntled look. “Jarvis, when will my suits be delivered?”

“I have confirmation that the first all-black ensemble will arrive tomorrow, Sir. The others should take a few more days. I’ve been assured that your order already is a top priority.”

“That’s at least something.”

“You look amazing, Tones”, Stephen said and snapped his fingers to make the billionaire’s tie disappear. “Make it a tad more casual and you’ll be just fine. Perfect, if you’re asking me.”

Tony thought for a moment, but obviously didn’t find any reason to disagree. Once his shoes were on and he was ready to leave, the billionaire came over to the bed and sat down beside him. The touch of a warm hand on his naked thigh made Stephen shudder with suppressed desire as he tried to figure out how to keep Tony with him for just a bit longer.

“If you’re trying to torture me, I’m hoping that you at least enjoy the fact that it’s working.”

“I’d enjoy it far more if you could stay”, the sorcerer replied with a smile and reached for Tony’s hand that still rested on his skin. He pulled it up to his face for a kiss to his palm, only to breathe: “I want you to stay.”

“I know.” Tony leaned down to kiss his shoulder, lips lingering on his skin. “I want to stay, especially considering how you’re lying here like dessert and every imaginable sin combined.”

“And yet you can resist me”, Stephen smirked. “Do I need to up my game?”

“Only if your goal is to kill me, yeah.” His boyfriend lifted his head to look down at him. “Don’t you maybe have to leave as well? Anything, really, so that I can spend this day in peace, and not knowing that you’re lying here _like this_”, Tony gestured up and down his entire body, stretched out and relaxed as he was, “waiting for me?”

“No”, Stephen deadpanned and shifted onto his elbow to get high enough to reach Tony’s lips for a lingering kiss. “Because I don’t have anywhere to be, and you’ll just have to get through this day knowing that I’m waiting for you. Right here, just like this.”

“You’ll be my cause of death.” Tony moved in to slide their lips back together, his slick tongue licking deep into Stephen’s mouth to drive him crazy. It worked perfectly, their kisses growing wild and frantic within seconds like they had so often during the last three days.

He was just about to wrap his arms around Tony’s neck and drag him down for another round when the billionaire pulled back. Before Stephen could recover, he’d already stood up and taken a step away from the bed, pointing an accusing finger at the sorcerer.

“You”, Tony grumbled disgruntledly, though it wasn’t really convincing considering how his eyes kept ogling Stephen, his breath hard and fast and his eyes full of arousal. “You are the devil.”

“Maybe”, Stephen whispered and slowly let his gaze wander up and down Tony’s body. “Are you going to do something about it?”

He got a laugh and a disbelieving shake of his head as Tony replied: “I can’t believe I’m leaving you like this.”

“Neither can I.” Stephen stretched his legs and back lazily as he turned onto his stomach, not at all missing how Tony’s gaze was glued to his ass. “Are you absolutely sure your meeting can’t wait for another half an hour?”

The genius blinked slowly, his gaze dark and hungry. “I doubt I’d last that long.”

“Jarvis”, Stephen started as he turned onto his back again and wanted to tell the AI to postpone Tony’s meeting, but a fierce mouth against his silenced him.

The AI responded anyway while Stephen quickly magicked Tony’s clothes away: “A half-an-hour delay has been announced, though I’ve taken the liberty to not mention the true cause of it.”

“Clever of you, J”, Tony panted and pinned Stephen beneath him with his entire body weight. His eyes were dark and hungry as he stared down at him with a mixture of stunned disbelief and incredible arousal. “You really so desperate?”

Instead of an answer, the sorcerer rolled them around and stared down at the gorgeous man beneath him. He shifted slightly to let their erect cocks glide together, the sensation drawing a moan from both of them.

“One weekend hasn’t been enough”, Stephen muttered and lowered his head to kiss and nibble on Tony’s jaw. “Eternity won’t be enough, how on earth do you expect me to be content with two days?”

“Three.”

“Two and a half”, he snarked right back as he scooted up to sit on Tony’s thighs and look down at him. “I thought numbers were your thing?”

“And I thought you thought that your ass was my thing”, the man said with a drawn-out moan, his hands wandering to the aforementioned body part of his. “Stephen, I’ve got to…”

Without another word the sorcerer lifted himself and wanted to sink down onto Tony’s thick girth when strong hands stopped him.

“Condom”, he pressed out through gritted teeth, sounding just as unenthusiastic about that as Stephen felt.

“How fucking long is that fucking second test result going to take”, Stephen growled and snapped his fingers to produce one of the offensive plastics. “I want you to fuck me bare, I want to feel your come.”

“Fuck, don’t say things like that. My heart isn’t what it used to be”, Tony whined and bit his lip to keep some semblance of composure. “And I don’t know. Jarvis?”

  
“Your test is back; I’ve been wondering when you’d bother to ask. You’ve tested negative for all STDs, your CBC’s perfectly normal, there’s no sign of infections or anything else that might…”

“Thanks, J, but please, shut up”, Stephen interrupted and threw the condom as far away as he could, much to Tony’s obvious delight. “So, Stark, what you’re gonna do is, I’m gonna ride you to kingdom come and then you’re going to work, knowing that I’m waiting for you in our bed with your come still so deep inside of me. Sound good?”

Tony seemed speechless as he stared up at Stephen, watching rapturously while the sorcerer lifted himself up and aligning his erect cock with his entrance. He took him in slowly, their eyes locked the entire time he sank down until Tony was buried inside him to the hilt.

It felt so good, even after they’d had sex so often over the weekend. Tony’s eyes were brilliant beneath him, an entire galaxy of lust and utter adoration and love.

“I love you”, Stephen mumbled and reached out with one hand to frame the side of the other man’s face. “I love how you feel inside of me.”

“Oh, is that why you’ve made me fuck you so often these last few days?” Tony smirked and sat up to wrap both arms around his waist to pull them even closer together.

“Is that a complaint?”

“Like hell it is”, the billionaire laughed breathlessly, sounding strained even though it was Stephen who was the only one moving so far, his hips rolling gently against Tony’s. “I just can’t believe that you’re so nuts for me.”

“Oh, can’t you?” Stephen chuckled and halted his movements with Tony buried inside him as deeply as possible. “What do you suggest I could do to convince you of my undying adoration for you?”

“I can think of something”, Tony growled and within a second Stephen was on his back, a broad smirk on his lips as he stared up at his lover. “I’ve got to go to work.”

“Then finish your unfinished business here and get to it.”

Tony stared down at Stephen and his broad grin, only to burst out laughing a second later.

“You little shit”, he somehow got out in between his laughter and leaned down for a firm kiss to Stephen’s lips. “God, I love you so much.”

“Then make me feel that, baby”, the sorcerer mumbled and wrapped both hands around the back of Tony’s head to pull him into another, much deeper kiss.

Unsurprisingly, Tony was about five minutes late to his already postponed meeting, but Stephen knew that he didn’t really care. He didn’t have anything to do that day, no classes and no duties around the Sanctum, which might have had something to do with the new Sorcerer Supreme.

Stephen knew that he needed to tell Tony, and not just about that. He hadn’t bothered to think about anything but them over the weekend, but reality had them back and they needed to talk.

He prepared dinner and read a book while waiting for Tony to come home. Jarvis announced the end of the billionaire’s final meeting and Stephen was in the process of lighting up the candles on the table by the time the genius walked through his portal.

“Hey, honey”, Tony called as a greeting and by the Gods, what in the good graces of the Vishanti had he done to deserve this?

“Hey, babe.” He smiled at his boyfriend and watched contently as he came towards him, the stress of the day visibly falling off Tony’s shoulders. “I hope you’re hungry?”

“After this weekend I’m gonna be surprised if you’re talking about food”, the man chuckled and met his lips for a sound kiss. “Please tell me you’re not?”

“I am, but”, Stephen leaned in to whisper directly into Tony’s ear, “since I missed you all day, I might be willing to have dessert in bed first.”

“Honestly, when I lie down, I’m not getting up again. Let’s eat and get comfortable then, okay?”

He nodded and reached up to gently brush his thumb over Tony’s scruff. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired, it was a long day.”

“Sounds like you could use a bath after dinner”, Stephen smiled and kissed the other’s cheek.

“Sounds perfect, if you’re joining me.” Tony took a step back, but before he went over to the table, he gently took the sorcerer’s hand into his own to pull it up to his lips for a kiss to his skin. “I’ve missed you.”

Smiling broadly, Stephen served dinner and they settled down to eat. He was glad to see Tony enjoying both the food and himself, everything about their interaction so much easier than last week.

“I’ve been wondering”, the sorcerer said once they were both finished. He reached out to pull Tony’s hand towards him and kissed his knuckles.

“About what?”

“Several things. For one, what’s with your hair and beard?”

Tony laughed softly. “You’re asking that now?”

“It wasn’t important before.”

“Is it now?” the genius asked with a shrug. “It was safer to change my appearance. I’m famous, if you hadn’t noticed, and assassins were a problem when I first got out of the country.”

“You’re still easily recognizable.”

“Yeah, but not quite as easily as with my goatee and usual haircut. Honestly, just be glad that I could talk Red out of dying my hair blonde, I know I am.”

Stephen pulled a face in a mixture of amusement and horror. “Ew, yeah. He’ll get Dembe’s thank you note.” They smiled at each other while Tony gently caressed his hand with his thumb. “Are you going to go back to your usual looks?”

“Maybe after the hype about my new appearance has died down and it wouldn’t be as much of an occasion.” Tony shrugged again. “After the weekend I was under the impression that you’ve come to like my beard.”

“I have”, Stephen admitted with a light blush, knowing exactly what the other was getting at. “And I don’t mind either way, I was just curious.”

“Hmm.”

The billionaire got up to clean the kitchen after shooing Stephen towards the couch, arguing that he’d already cooked and deserved to be lazy. The whole scene was comfortingly domestic and weirdly sexy, considering that Tony had rolled up his sleeves and looked damn hot washing the dishes.

He didn’t bother with a book or the TV as he waited for him to finish, there was nothing he’d rather do than watch his boyfriend. And Tony knew, his lips were constantly curled into a gorgeous smile that was lighting up his whole face.

“What’s the other things?” the billionaire asked after a while of this, startling Stephen out of staring at Tony’s ass as he bent over to put away a pot.

“Huh?” he replied intelligible, though he didn’t mind the mocking chuckle he earned. “Your ass is distracting.”

“Flatterer. I was asking about the other things you were wondering about besides my looks.”

“Oh, right.” Stephen shrugged. “A few things that don’t quite add up, like, why does Dembe stay with Red? After everything that he’s been through, I would have thought that he’d rather live a life without any violence at all.”

Tony took a visible, deep breath, obviously weighting his words.

“You’re not wrong. Dembe is one of the most decent people I’ve ever met, despite everything that he’s been through”, the genius said while drying plates almost absentmindedly. “He doesn’t stay with Red because he sees him as his savior or protector, it’s actually the other way around.”

That made Stephen frown. “What do you mean?”

“When he decided to stay with Red, it was because he saw him for the man he really was, a man surrounded by darkness. No friends to be trusted, no faith that loyalty or true love could ever really exist. Dembe connected his life with Red’s to show him that day and every day that the world is not what Red feared it to be. He is the light in the darkness that is Red’s life, living proof that there is another way, that life can be good, that people can be kind, that a man like Red might one day dream of becoming a man like Dembe. He pledged his life to Red, offered it up as evidence that he was wrong about this world. Dembe guards Red’s life because he’s determined to save his soul.”

Stephen had not expected that, not at all. It spoke volumes about Tony’s friendship with Dembe that he knew all of this, something that was so deeply private and special.

“Wow”, he said eventually, not at all surprised when his boyfriend didn’t reply. What else was there to say, anyway? “Can I, uh, ask you something else? Something more… private?”

“As long as you accept it if I don’t want to answer, sure.”

He nodded, that seemed fair enough. “Do you want a threesome?”

Tony turned to stare at him, his eyes full of hurtful confusion, but before Stephen could add anything the meaning behind his words dawned on him. “Of course, Red’s offer.”

With a nod, the sorcerer added hesitantly: “It’s not the first time it’s come up and… I don’t know. What I do know is that you’ve experimented a lot in your life, and I just wonder…” Stephen cleared his throat. “I guess I wonder if that’s something you’d want and if you do, why you haven’t brought it up.”

Instead of answering, the genius put away the rest of the dishes and hung up the dishcloth to dry. He came over then and Stephen felt his heart beating faster at the unreadable look on Tony’s face. It wasn’t anything negative, but he couldn’t figure out what the man was thinking and right then that bothered him more than usual.

To his immense relief Tony sat close to him and immediately reached for one of his hands, the touch incredibly warm and gentle.

“I haven’t brought it up because it’s not something I need”, he started the moment he was settled beside Stephen. “I experimented because I was overcompensating for other things, because sex was the only way I could stop thinking besides alcohol. I’m damn happy with what we have and more than satisfied.” To Stephen’s astonishment Tony hesitated then, his gaze lowering as he furrowed his brow, the line of his shoulders incredibly tense. “If it’s something you want, though, I’m not saying no.”

That didn’t sound right, because Tony’s entire body language was saying otherwise. Making the billionaire uncomfortable had been the last thing he’d wanted, but Stephen couldn’t help but inquire further.

“You’re obviously open-minded and experimental, and I heard you admitting to Red that you’d be interested in him if we had an open relationship.” Tony’s wince was expected, but not the annoyance flashing through his eyes. Stephen stared, not at all understanding. “Why haven’t you brought it up?”

“Because…”, Tony started, but stopped and bit his bottom lip. The sorcerer immediately lifted his hand to cup the side of his face and caress his lips with his thumb, gently urging him to relax his jaw.

“Tell me, baby.” They looked at each other for a moment and Stephen could easily see his lover’s inner battle. “Just tell me.”

“You’re mine, okay?” It was barely more than a whisper, and yet it rang in Stephen’s ears like a loud shrill. The underlying rumble sent a shiver down his spine and he wondered faintly if it was good for his health when most of his blood rushed south within seconds. “I just… I can’t stand the thought of anyone else’s hands on you, but that’s just me. If it’s something you want, with Red, with anyone, I’ll be fine with it.”

“You stupid, adorable fool”, Stephen mumbled only a moment before slamming their lips together and claiming Tony’s mouth in a passionate kiss. He shifted to straddle the billionaire’s lap, only to roll his hips down and let him feel how incredibly hard he was. It earned him a beautiful groan from Tony that he swallowed greedily while splaying his hands over the back of his head and pulling him further against him.

They lost themselves in their kisses, the joy of feeling each other again like a reverent hum between them. It was Tony who broke away eventually and Stephen let him only because he still had something to say before he could allow himself to let go completely.

“Who are you calling a fool here?” the genius mumbled, his lips brushing Stephen’s. The softness of the contact made his heart race in his chest.

“You and me both”, he answered just as quietly and leaned their foreheads together. “I thought that you might miss something, that you might want a threesome but didn’t dare ask.”

“I don’t, I…”

“Yeah, I heard you.” Stephen scooted closer to Tony and leaned against him until their chests were so close that there was no more space for air. It caused his hard member to rub against the man’s stomach and he moaned against Tony’s mouth. “I don’t want a threesome.”

“Then why…?” Tony started, but didn’t go on. Not wanting to keep interrupting him, the sorcerer waited to see if he had anything else to add. When it got clear that he didn’t, Stephen pulled him in for another deep kiss full of tongue.

“I thought you might want it”, he breathed against his mouth before he lowered his head into the crook of Tony’s neck. “I thought it might be something you’d want, but didn’t dare ask for, because you’re my first man, or because… God, I don’t know. I asked because of you, because I don’t want to ever be the reason that you can’t have what you want.”

“That’s stupid, I don’t…”

“Humor me”, Stephen muttered and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of the other’s throat. “The thing is, I don’t want a threesome. Ever. Just the thought of anyone else’s hands on your skin, or their lips, or… Fuck, I don’t even want to think about it.”

He moved back up and slammed their lips together, letting Tony feel the passionate hunger he felt for him in that moment. Warm hands slipped under his shirt and Stephen eagerly pulled back to allow his lover to get rid of it. With hooded eyes, the sorcerer watched as Tony slowly dragged his hands up his arms and down his chest, his brown eyes full of admiration.

“That’s all I want”, Stephen mumbled and placed both his hands over Tony’s on his chest. “Your touch, no one else’s.”

“Maybe”, the billionaire mumbled reverently, his gaze still fixed on their hands resting on Stephen’s skin, “we’ll consider a clone of yours, one day. Maybe. That’s about all I could take and still _enjoy_, watching you touch yourself.”

A blush crept up on his cheek, he could feel it all too well, and he quickly leaned in for another kiss to stop Tony from adding to his embarrassment. They made out feverishly, only slowing down when the billionaire was shirtless as well, his hands deeply buried in Stephen’s dark hair.

His thumbs were gently caressing the sides of his face in a soothing gesture that was almost convincing if Stephen hadn’t been able to feel his erection so acutely.

“Anything else?”

Oh yeah, right. They’d been talking.

“Yeah, one thing”, he smiled and leaned in to whisper directly against Tony’s lips. “How do you want me?”

The genius’ mouth was demanding and soft at the same time as he slowly stood up from the couch, Stephen still in his arms. He automatically tightened the hold of his arms and legs as Tony swayed slightly, though not enough to make him feel anything but safe. 

It was so incredibly arousing that his boyfriend could do this, that he could carry him like this and manhandle him around. He’d never expected to ever feel comfortable enough letting anyone do that to him, let alone find it so goddamn sexy.

Tony got onto the bed on his knees before slowly lowering him down, his hands gently gliding down his body as Stephen sank into the pillows. For a long moment brown eyes simply took him in, his face, his torso, making him feel naked even despite the pants that he was still wearing.

“You’re breathtakingly beautiful”, the billionaire mumbled eventually, sounding adequately out of breath as he spoke. “And I hope you don’t mind that we’re missing out on that bath.”

Stephen smiled and lifted one leg to rub his calf along Tony’s side. He hooked his foot around him and tugged until his lover was lying on top of him, his gorgeous body pressing him firmly into the mattress.

“So, you want me beneath you”, he noted quietly and wound his arms around Tony’s neck, pulling his face close. “Anything else?”

“Let me think about it”, the genius smirked and kissed him firmly on his lips. “The first thing that comes to mind is that I’m so lucky.”

“As am I.” Stephen caught Tony’s lips for a deep kiss, trying to caress as much of his mouth as he could reach. “I’ve got something to tell you.”

“Now?” His boyfriend huffed and shifted to make their groins rub together, causing them both to moan. “I’m sure it can wait. How about you get us naked instead and allow me to make you see stars?”

“Later it is.”

Stephen was hoarse and soaked in sweat by the time Tony pulled out of him, though he didn’t move off him. They both stretched out to get more comfortable, the heaviness of the older man’s muscular body an incredibly calming weight on top of him.

Their skin was slippery where they touched and Stephen’s semen was making their stomachs sticky, but neither of them cared. One arm wound around Tony’s waist, he lovingly caressed the back of his head and neck with his free hand. It felt so good to have Tony this close, to feel every shiver running through him and every breath he took.

“You were saying?” the man muttered against his shoulder, lips caressing a bite mark from when he’d come deep inside Stephen. “Sorry if I cut you off.”

“You didn’t, I was all for it.” Stephen turned his head to press his cheek against the top of Tony’s head. “Our dimension has a new Sorcerer Supreme.”

There was no reaction for a long moment, Tony’s body absolutely still above him except for his breathing. Then, without saying a word, the billionaire shifted until he could look at Stephen, a dark look in his eyes.

“And when did that happen?”

The tone in Tony’s voice made him cringe, his guilty conscience flaring up when he realized how long he’d kept this from him.

“Five weeks ago.”

Tony seemed stunned, like he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to feel about that. There were surprise and disbelief in his eyes, but Stephen had expected those. What he hadn’t expected was the hurt that flashed through brown depths even despite the fact that Tony tried to hide that from him.

He couldn’t breathe when the genius rolled off him, his formerly relaxed body rigid with tension.

“Tony…”

“Any particular reason you’ve been keeping that from me?” The hard edge in his voice made Stephen wince, understanding only then how this must have been coming across to Tony.

“No, I just didn’t think it was important, I…”

Tony turned to stare at him in disbelief and it finally dawned on him just how much he’d really hurt him with this.

He could only stare as the genius got up from the bed and collected his clothes from the pile Stephen had teleported them to. Tony walked off into their closet, only to reemerge in a simple tank-top and sweatpants.

“Tony, let me explain”, Stephen started and moved to get up as well, but Tony obviously had other plans. “I’m sorry, I…”

“I doubt you even have an explanation, considering that it’s not _important_ anyway.” Tony’s voice was cuttingly sharp. “What I’m not sure of is whether you just didn’t tell me about something that quite literally _changed your life_, or if you’ve been lying to me ever since I’ve come back.”

An ice-cold shiver ran down his spine and he froze where he was still sitting on the bed, just about to stand up.

“Is this your version of getting back at me for being gone for four months?” Tony continued, completely ignoring his flabbergasted look. “Revenge for not being there?”

“What?” Stephen had trouble getting out even that one word, every air having whooshed out of his lungs in shock. “No, Tony, I…”

“We talked about those four months a week ago, about all of it or so I thought. You made me tell you everything that’d happened, but you didn’t think **to mention this**?!”

Tony had screamed that last part, though he immediately snapped his mouth shut to calm down. Stephen could only stare at how his jaw locked so tightly that it made him afraid Tony might hurt himself.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Tony turned and opened a portal. Stephen couldn’t see where he was going, too shocked by what was happening to stop him from leaving and closing the portal.

The loudness of the silence hit him like a punch in the face.


	92. The new Sorcerer Supreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who's taking the time to comment on this story, I really, really enjoy reading about your thoughts and opinions. I was rather surprised that Tony's harsh reaction last chapter confused so many of you, but I hope this chapter will clear that up to your satisfaction. 
> 
> I remember someone asking for jealous!Tony a (rather long) while ago. Well, it took some tweaking, but here it is. Enjoy, there'll be more to come in the next few chapters as well ;D

Stephen got dressed in something comfortable and sat on the couch to stare at the space where Tony’s portal had closed. He had absolutely no idea what had just happened, none at all.

Yes, he should have told Tony much sooner than this, but it hadn’t been a priority. Having Tony back, making sure that he was okay and getting reacquainted, that had been important. Tony had been important, not the conclusion of something they’d both known would happen for months.

So what…?

“Jarvis?” he asked after what felt like an eternity.

“Yes, doctor?”

“Can you, uhm… Can you tell me where Tony is?”

“Sir is in his workshop, doctor.”

“Could you ask him if he… if he’d talk to me, please?” Stephen felt his heart beating in his throat and his palms getting sweatier by the seconds. Goddamn it, a panic attack was the last thing he needed right then, but not knowing what was going on was getting to him.

What if there was more to Tony’s behavior? What if…?

The portal opening in the middle of their house made him jump up, his eyes wide as he stared at his appearing boyfriend. He had no idea what to make of this, a glance at the oven watch confirming that it hadn’t even been an hour since the man had left.

Tony seemed completely different, every anger and hurt replaced by crippling despair. He stood there with his eyes full of unshed tears as he looked at Stephen almost pleadingly.

“I’m sorry”, the genius said and okay, in hindsight maybe Stephen didn’t understand anything. “I need to apologize to you, I didn’t… I overreacted. I’m sorry.”

He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. His throat was tight from his emotions, overwhelming fear suddenly replaced by intense relief. All of this felt so surreal, an absolute rollercoaster that wasn’t helped at all when Tony stayed exactly where he was.

The billionaire wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t know what… Fuck, Stephen, I’m… I’m really sorry. You’re not obligated to tell me anything and you’re right, it’s not that important. We’ve known that it was coming for months, I just…”

Stephen still didn’t fully understand, but he knew Tony and he could see it in his whole posture, could hear it in his voice, that there was more to this.

“What happened, Tony?” he asked, flinching slightly at how desperate his voice sounded.

His boyfriend visibly winced.

“No, that’s not… I don’t want to make excuses. I was wrong to scream at you and I’m sorry, I…”

“You don’t lose it like that for nothing”, Stephen interrupted the flow of words and took a few steps towards Tony. “Something’s not right, I can see it in your eyes.”

“That’s not…”

“It _is_ important, so please, tell me. I’m not mad, I just want to understand what made you so short-tempered and sensitive, because I did not lie to you.”

“I know”, Tony mumbled and looked away, clearly feeling guilty.

  
Stephen had had it. He moved forward to wrap his arms around Tony, because no matter how uncomfortable he still was, seeing his boyfriend this vulnerable awakened all of his protective instincts at once.

“Tell me”, he whispered against the man’s temple and hugged him even tighter, despite the fact that Tony wasn’t returning his gesture yet. “Tell me, Tony, because you’re not okay. Something’s going on, so please…”

“No, I… It’s got nothing to do with you. It’s not your fault, I just…”

“Baby.” He rarely let his voice drop to that deep tone that he’d had to learn could get Tony to do anything, and indeed, Tony’s reaction was instantaneous as he melted into his embrace. “Please”, he added for good measure and leaned back to hold the genius’ face between his palms. “Talk to me.”

Brown eyes that were still glistening with tears held his gaze for a moment longer, until Tony seemed like he couldn’t take Stephen’s love and adoration anymore.

“Red”, the billionaire mumbled barely audibly. “He almost constantly refused to tell me what was happening. Said it was to protect me, but… well, I guess I’m still not over the fact that it felt like he was constantly lying to me. That, and the stress, and just…”

Considering Tony’s past experiences with people lying to him and keeping things from him, Stephen didn’t need to hear anything else. He pulled the genius back into his arms and was immensely relieved when Tony finally returned the gesture.

“I still should have told you sooner”, the sorcerer said and shook his head when Tony wanted to object. “I know I should have, we both do. I was too busy enjoying the fact that I have you back, but I should have known how you’d feel when you’d realize how long there’s been a new Sorcerer Supreme. I’m sorry too, Tones.”

“It’s alright.” Tony turned his head to hide his face against Stephen’s shoulder, seeming like he still wanted to disappear with guilt.

“Then it’s alright too that you overreacted”, he replied firmly. “Okay?”

“I don’t deserve your easy forgiveness”, the billionaire mumbled into the fabric of his tee, the grip of his arms around Stephen tightening. “If you’re still mad at me, you don’t have to…”

“But I’m not.” He placed a soft kiss on Tony’s temple. “I understand. After everything you told me about those four months and knowing you, I really understand. Like I said, I’m not completely faultless either.”

“I don’t deserve you.” His boyfriend sighed deeply. “No one ever tried to understand me.”

“No one can fuck themselves”, Stephen snarked and smiled when it got a startled laugh from Tony. “I told you before, your reasons matter. You’re too big a softie to go off like that for no reason.”

“I have been called a diva, if you remember.”

“And I’m not saying that you don’t know how to be dramatic”, the sorcerer replied and joined in Tony’s laughter. “I hurt you, though, by not telling you sooner, and for that I’m really sorry.”

“Okay, alright, I got your point”, his boyfriend mumbled and leaned back to look at him. “Am I going to meet him?”

“Yeah, of course.” Stephen shrugged. “He knows most of what I know, but he still wants to talk to Earth’s greatest defender. It’s part of his duties.”

“So that’s the reason you bother with me, huh?”

The absurdity made him laugh involuntarily.

“Sure”, he snarked sarcastically. “It’s not like I’m head over heels for you, of course I’m with you only because of my sense of duty. Thinking about it, why else would I want to spend the rest of my life with someone as amazing as you?”

“Oh, shut up”, Tony grumbled, but he had a beautiful blush on his cheeks that Stephen just had to kiss.

“You haven’t asked me yet what has changed for us.” The genius frowned at his words, causing his lips to stretch into a broad smile. “It’s nothing bad, Tony.”

“Then what…”

“I was asked if I wanted to remain as involved in fighting interdimensional threats as I used to be.”

“That’s okay, I know you’re one of the strongest sorcerers alive, of course you’d…”

“I declined.” Stephen watched as Tony’s eyes widened in stunned surprise and quickly added: “I’ll still have to leave in case of an emergency, but not nearly as often as I used to.”

He could see the doubts clouding brown eyes. “Stephen, you don’t have to…”

“No, I don’t have to. I _want_ to”, the sorcerer explained softly. “I won’t be gone for weeks or even months at a time anymore, and I wanted that for us.”

Tony lowered his gaze from his, a frown settling on his face. “If that’s because of me, don’t. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I can’t handle your absence, I can. This is important, I don’t want you to stop doing what you love.”

“I love being a sorcerer”, Stephen admitted easily, but pulled Tony closer a moment later to kiss his brow. He added quietly: “The fact is, I love you more. It’s still a far cry from what we’ve talked about, but I want you to know that I was serious, that I want that kind of life with you. There’ll come a day when I won’t have to leave ever again, but until then I want to try and have a somewhat steadier life.”

  
“To do what? Wait and cook for me? I still have my life, Stephen, and I can’t take that step back for a good long while. I don’t want you to regret doing this and resent me for not being able to do the same.”

“I still have to teach, more than I did before actually, and I did this without expecting anything from you in return. I know you can’t do the same yet, but that doesn’t make me want it any less. I’ll be busy during the days too, Tones, but I’ll have you in my arms during the nights. That’s more than I had before.”

The older man looked at him helplessly, seeming to be trying to come up with something to change his mind, to stop Stephen from making a mistake.

As if it could ever be a mistake changing his life to have more time to spend with Tony.

“I want it”, the sorcerer repeated after a long moment of silence. “And if it means waiting and cooking for you every day, then I want that more than anything.”

“You shouldn’t”, his boyfriend replied almost desperately. “I don’t… I don’t know how or when, but I’ll fuck this up. Eventually, I always do. I don’t want you to do this and one day realize all the things you missed because of me.”

“Baby, hey”, Stephen said soothingly, recognizing that Tony was close to tears. “There’s nothing you could ever do to make me love you any less. I’m doing this for the selfish reason that I can’t get enough of you, because spending every single night of the rest of my life with you still won’t be enough. And I know that you’re still the CEO of your firm, I don’t want you to ever change that. I know you’re still busy, but I’m not going to resent you for that. I never will. I want to be by your side while you lead your firm into the future, while you make music and invent and develop. I’m changing the kind of life I have to make it more compatible with yours because I love you, because I want us to spend as much time together as possible. The only regret I could ever have is not doing that when I had the chance.”

Tony still looked doubtful, but the sigh he breathed sounded defeated and Stephen gently pulled him closer to wrap his arms around him.

“I’m sure about this”, he whispered into chocolate colored hair. “I’m sure because I’m sure about us and about what you mean to me. I’m sick of missing you for weeks at a time, not knowing what’s happening in your life while you worry about me. I’m not the Sorcerer Supreme anymore, it’s not my duty anymore.”

“You’re still protecting our reality, though.”

“And I always will be, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t spend my nights in bed with you”, Stephen replied cheekily. “It doesn’t mean that I can’t have the kind of life I want with you. Besides”, he added in a hushed whisper and brought his lips close to Tony’s ear, “you haven’t said no to raising a child. I want to prove to you that I’m serious about that, and always will be.”

“I know that”, Tony mumbled as he pressed his face against the side of his neck. “You don’t have anything to prove to me.”

“Not consciously, no.” Stephen lovingly kissed his boyfriend’s temple. “But I know that you have your doubts about pretty much everything, knowing you the way I do. I just want to make you understand that someday, I’ll step away from sorcery and put us first, child or not. One day you’ll be the most important part of my life, just the way you deserve.”

“I don’t get how you keep surprising me.” Tony’s grip around him tightened almost painfully. He turned his head slightly to kiss the side of Stephen’s neck, his breath leaving his lips in a soft huff. “I don’t get how you make me fall in love with you all over again so regularly.”

“I’ll tell you my secrets after you tell me yours”, the sorcerer chuckled and kissed Tony’s forehead. “You’re the best that’s ever happened to me, even when you’re being a diva.”

“You just want us to spend more time together to mock and tease me.”

“And here I was hoping you wouldn’t see through my devious plans”, Stephen deadpanned. “It’s my fault for falling for a genius.”

“Stop mocking me!”

He laughed and was relieved to hear Tony laughing as well. They remained where they were for a few more minutes before finally going to bed, considering that it was the middle of the night already. Stephen couldn’t resist pulling the billionaire on top of him again the way he’d lain before Tony had left.

They touched continuously, Stephen’s hands slowly stroking along the other’s back while Tony traced the line of where his shoulder met his neck.

“You’re not going to fuck anything up”, the sorcerer whispered when he was sure that Tony was just about to fall asleep. “You couldn’t, because you’re a good man. _My_ man. I’m never letting you go, unless you want me to.”

“I’d rather die before I’d ever want you out of my life.”

Stephen smiled. “Then you better get comfortable knowing you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m very comfortable”, Tony mumbled slowly, sounding more asleep than awake. “I just have trouble believing that I’ve gotten so lucky.”

“Then I’ll just have to make you a believer.”

Stephen stroked the back of his neck until Tony’s breathing evened out, the surest sign that he’d fallen asleep. He continued to caress him for another long while, needing the calm and reassurance of his lover’s weight to settle his own emotional turmoil.

\------------

A few days later Tony met the new Sorcerer Supreme, Jacob Barr. He’d become a Master of the Mystic Arts only a few years before Stephen’s accident, but he was experienced and a very good sorcerer. It was no secret that he wasn’t as good as Stephen, but if that’d been a criterium he’d never have been able to step down.

He'd been talking with Barr in the inner courtyard of Kamar-Taj’s when Wong and Tony had portaled over. They’d exchanged a few words before Wong and Stephen had left them alone. Stephen knew that there was a certain importance to the Sorcerer Supreme and Iron Man getting along, so he hoped things went well.

They’d resumed their more than active sex life, their relationship making Stephen feel better than he ever had. There hadn’t been a night without Tony by his side since then and it was doing wonders for his comfort level and happiness.

The billionaire was his sole focus whenever they were in the same room and he knew that Tony enjoyed it more than he wanted Stephen to know. Rhodey was complaining about them almost constantly since they’d reconnected on an intimate level. He continuously grinned at them, though, so neither had really taken him seriously.

“Stephen, do you have a moment before you leave?” Barr’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up to watch Tony and the sorcerer walking towards them.

Their gazes met and Stephen barely held back from kissing the billionaire soundly, no matter who was around to see them. Tony’s hair had grown back on the top of his head, though he still kept the sides shorter than they had been. It looked damn good on him, not that he thought that there was anything he wouldn’t find hot on him.

“Of course”, he said and tore his gaze away from Tony. He quickly looked back at him, though, pretty sure that he’d seen something flashing in brown depths, but it was gone, if it’d been there at all. Barr and he walked a few steps through the courtyard while Tony and Wong talked, something Stephen was very aware of.

His gaze kept drifting back to Tony, taking in the way his tight jeans hugged his legs and stunning ass perfectly. The AC/DC shirt was comfortably wide, though it did nothing to hide the strength in his boyfriend’s body, the strength he loved to feel when they…

“You seem distracted.”

Barr’s words brought him back to the here and now. “Yeah, sorry. Was there anything else?”

He had no idea why they were talking, they’d finished everything important before Tony had come over.

“I wanted to talk to you about your relationship, Stephen.” The words were surprising, causing him to lift his eyebrows.

“What about it?”

“There are… rumors, about who Tony Stark used to be. The things he allegedly did. I wanted to make sure that there is nothing that leads back to us.”

He had not expected that, and much less had he expected the white hot flare of anger in his chest.

_How dare he speak about Tony like this? _

“I’m only going to tell you this once”, Stephen half-growled, though it was already a wonder that he managed to not scream at the man. He didn’t miss the surprise in Barr’s eyes. “Whatever you heard about Tony, forget it and fast. He’s this planet’s best defender and if you think that it’s safer to have him as an enemy than an ally, think again.”

  
“I wasn’t suggesting…”

“Well, you just talked to him, didn’t you? And you’re already going behind his back”, Stephen snarled. “We need him, more than you apparently understand. The fate of the universe rests on his shoulders, so I hope you’ll get your head out of your ass and stop believing gossip.”

“I was merely concerned for you, Stephen. He may be said to be a decent man, but I doubt you understand everything that’s going on in his life.”

_What the actual fuck? _

“Stop looking out for me, Barr”, he said with finality. “It’s not one of your duties.”

He turned around and walked back over to his friends, trying his best to suppress his agitation. Brown eyes met his gaze with a weird coldness, almost as if Tony knew exactly what Barr and he had talked about.

Wong nodded at him and returned to the library. He had no idea if Barr had left or was still looking at him and he wasn’t about to turn and find out. He stepped close to Tony, his arm slipping around his waist, though the man easily shifted to keep Stephen from kissing him right there.

“What was it, the be-careful-routine or the keep-an-eye-on-him-charade?”

Stephen frowned. “What makes you say that?”

“There’s not much that can ruin your mood so easily.”

Touché.

“He’s concerned”, Stephen admitted. “About your reputation, I suppose.”

“Aren’t we all.” Tony took a step away from him, but the sorcerer quickly reached for his hand. It sent a pang of pain up his arm when he pulled, but it was worth the surprised look he earned.

“I told him to shove it”, he said and lightly brushed his thumb over the back of Tony’s hand. “I don’t know what he…”

“He’s into you.”

That gave him pause. It sounded ridiculous, but he hadn’t paid much attention to Barr, other than his position. They’d talked quite a lot, but Stephen had figured it’d be natural, considering the man had taken over as Sorcerer Supreme.

Tony didn’t say these things lightly, though, so he thought some more and yes, maybe there’d been a few looks and unnecessarily prolonged conversations.

Maybe.

The more important thing than figuring out if it was true was the way Tony’s gaze shifted away from him, the way he seemed to be just about to step away yet again. If he was right, if this was the reason Barr had tried to shine a bad light on Tony, then Stephen wasn’t about to let it get between them.

“And you think I care?” he asked quietly, just as he tugged lightly on Tony’s hand to pull him closer. “You think I waste a single thought about him when I can still feel the bruises your fingers left on my hips last night? You think I’m thinking about anything other than the hickeys and bite marks beneath my robes, all of which mark me as yours?”

He could feel Tony’s knees buckling, his arm coming around Stephen to have something to hold onto.

“Kiss me, Tony”, the sorcerer mumbled, still coherent enough that he wouldn’t just take the decision from Tony, no matter how much he wanted to set things straight for both Barr and his boyfriend. “I want you to.”

A shudder went through the genius’ entire body, his eyes darkening with all-consuming lust as he leaned in to capture Stephen’s lips. He melted into it immediately, a low moan in his throat as he cocked his head to invite Tony even deeper.

God, he hoped Barr could see them like this. There Tony Stark was, the man he cherished and desired more than he’d ever believed he could cherish and desire anyone, right between his arms. Stephen didn’t bother suppressing another moan when Tony pulled them closer together, the sensation of his hard body against his own overwhelming in its intensity.

He pulled back solely because he knew that if he didn’t, Barr would get to see some things that Stephen had absolutely no interest in anyone seeing but the two of them.

“Why’d you kiss me?” Tony mumbled, his hand settling on his back very lowly.

“If my memory serves me correctly, then you’re the one who kissed me”, Stephen smiled softly and moved in for a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “I certainly didn’t mind.”

“Stephen”, Tony said in what was supposed to be a stern voice, but the soft chuckle in his chest ruined it. “I don’t appreciate being shown around.”

“So, you’re trying to tell me that you don’t appreciate the thought of Barr watching as you had your tongue down my throat?” He leaned back to look at Tony, one eyebrow lifted and his lips pulling into a smirk when he noticed the glint in brown eyes. “Well, I for one want him to know that I’m taken and that he can go to hell. I want him to know that I’m yours.” He leaned in to brush their lips together one more. “Always will be.”

Something dark flickered through Tony’s eyes before he shifted, his arm wrapping protectively and possessively around Stephen’s back.

“Get us home”, the billionaire said, his voice as deep and dark as Stephen had ever heard it. “Or I’ll bend you over and take you right here.”

His vision swam, blood rushing from his brain and to his groin so fast that the sorcerer almost sank to the floor. He had no choice but to hold onto Tony for a moment, the sudden doubling of his heartbeat nearly making him black out.

The first attempt at opening a portal was barely worth mentioning, but thankfully the second worked. He didn’t waste another thought on Barr as Tony pushed him onto the piano face first, kicking his feet apart as he shifted his robes out of the way just enough.

Shoving two unlubed fingers into him, Tony lowered his upper body to rasp into his ear: “Look at you.” His teeth grazed the skin of his neck just before a hand appeared in his hair to tug his head up. Stephen interrupted his stream of moans with a whimper and opened his eyes to look at himself and Tony in the reflecting glass. “Taking my fingers raw and _moaning_.”

He scrambled to spread his legs even further and was rewarded with a third finger, their gazes still locked in the reflection.

“Maybe you should open another portal, let him watch”, Tony rumbled, his fingers scissoring one last time before he pulled them out, leaving Stephen a fully clothed, profusely sweating mess with his robes parted to expose his naked ass to him. He purposely hadn’t provided lube, no matter that there was no doubt about what was going to happen next.

Tony shoved into him with only spit as lubricant and Stephen grunted as he was roughly filled and stretched, the sound so loud that he was sure the neighbors had heard him. It hurt, the burn barely tolerable and yet Tony didn’t give him time to adjust as he pulled right back out, only to ram into him again.

Stephen was teetering on the edge of what he was able to take. It had him wheezing beneath Tony, his hands desperately searching for any kind of purchase. The pain mixed exquisitely with the arousal that the cock inside him was sending throughout his entire body, thrust for thrust for thrust.

His moans and groans had long turned into cries and screams, and yet he somehow still noticed the sounds Tony was making. Soft breaths were quickly turning into harsh gasps, the man’s panting becoming faster and harsher the closer they both came to their climax.

“Is this what you wanted him to know?” the genius could somehow press out, his teeth sinking into Stephen’s neck again a moment later. “That you won’t be able to walk because of _me_?”

He was thrusting with so much force that Stephen’s hipbones were hitting the piano’s edge uncomfortably hard. It would surely be adding bruises to those already there, but Stephen didn’t care. All he cared about was that he was close, so close, and that Tony was fucking him stupid, his own cock twitching where it was pressed against the piano like almost all of him.

Tony wrapped himself around him, his whole body jerking against his for a few brutal thrusts that somehow reached even deeper than before. They came simultaneously and Stephen _purred_ at the sensation of Tony’s wetness suddenly easing the glide, his hips still pumping harshly against his.

They remained locked for minutes afterwards, both of them riding out the last remnants of an overwhelming orgasm. Stephen’s robes stuck uncomfortably to his skin, sweat-drenched as they now were. It was nothing compared to the crudeness of Tony’s cum soaking that same fabric the moment he pulled out, though.

And the damn bastard just righted his robes back to how they’d been, more or less at least. Stephen winced, the raw fuck having made his entire body ache as he fought to slowly get his forearms beneath his chest.

  
“I almost want to go back to Kamar-Taj”, Tony mumbled behind him, a warm, gentle hand of his slowly stroking up and down his back. “The way you’re going to limp, think he’d take a hint?”

“How couldn’t he?” Stephen pressed out and winced as he shifted even the slightest bit. “Holy fuck.”

“Are you okay or was I too…?”

“Perfect”, he was quick to assure and finally forced himself to straighten up. It sent a pang throughout his entire lower region, the pain sharp and just barely tolerable. There was also the added fact that he could feel more of Tony’s cum oozing out of him to run down his inner thighs. “Oh, my God.”

“Stephen…”

“No, it’s fine.” Stephen slowly turned to look at Tony, though he was still holding onto the piano for support. “I purposely didn’t get lube.”

“Yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean that it was the smart thing to do”, the genius mumbled, though there was a frown on his lips as he took him in from head to toe. “Goodness, you look incredible.”

Stephen reached out for Tony’s hand with a smile and stepped closer to him, so close that their noses bumped together, and he could feel the other’s warmth.

“I don’t know if it’s annoying or hot that you look like nothing happened”, the sorcerer mumbled, his lips brushing against Tony’s. “I need to get out of these clothes.”

“Yeah, you do.” Tony kissed him deeply as he let his hand wander down to his ass to grope him. “I’m sorry.”

“What would you be sorry for?”

  
“I shouldn’t have let Barr get to me”, the genius muttered and kissed his cheek with a clear apology. “I shouldn’t have let my jealousy out on you.”

Hearing Tony admit that he was jealous – Tony Stark, _jealous_ because of him – did something to Stephen’s heart that couldn’t have been healthy.

“I love it when you stop thinking”, he murmured and moved yet closer, letting the whole length of their bodies touch. “I love it when you remind me who I belong to.”

“With.” Tony shifted a bit to look at him, though he didn’t move away from him at all. “If anything, you belong with me.”

“Tony, I don’t care about Barr”, Stephen said with a frown. “I’m obligated to work with him and that’s it.”

“Then why’d you kiss me in Kamar-Taj? We both know you thought that he was watching.”

“To ease your mind”, he whispered, only to lean in for a soft kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth. “To make it clear to him, but most of all to _you_, that I only want you.”

Tony kissed him then, a powerful, dominant kiss that made Stephen desperate to spread his legs for him – _again_.

“Shit, sorry” the billionaire gasped as he pulled back, obviously very aware of what he was doing to Stephen. “Not a good idea, I know.”

“Well, thank goodness then”, Stephen mumbled, his hands wandering down to Tony’s hips, “that I’ve been thinking about lying down anyway.”

Brown eyes glazed over with arousal. “You really are nuts for me, huh?”

“I’ve only been trying to tell you that for over two and a half years, it’s not a big deal”, Stephen said sarcastically. “What gave me away?”

“You’re a dork”, Tony accused him fondly. “I can’t believe I keep falling for a _dork_.”

“And yet here you are,” Stephen laughed. “You have good taste, I suppose.”

“Are you kidding me right now? You’re _perfect_.” The billionaire reached up to frame his face. “It’s not that I can’t understand Barr.”

His fingers caressed the sides of his head, brown eyes flittering all over his face as he lightly brushed through the grey streaks in his hair. It always made him shudder when Tony looked at him like this, like Stephen was his whole world, everything that mattered to him.

“Tony”, he breathed and pulled him closer by the hips. “You’re all I want.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony took a deep breath, his gaze lowering just before his eyes closed. “I just wonder when you’ll realize how much better you can do.”

“Idiot”, he rasped and lifted his hands from the man’s hips to frame the sides of his face. “You’re an idiot if you think that what you’re giving me isn’t enough, that there’s anything I’m missing. I cherish you, Tony. I adore who you are, and I love how you make me feel. I am nuts for you, because you’re amazing and you’re all I want. I thank the Vishanti every day for the way you look at me, like I’m everything to you. I’m so lucky, because you’re _my_ everything, Tony. You’re all I want.”

He straightened and reached up for a lingering kiss to Tony’s forehead, his arms winding around the man’s shoulders to hold him close. They stayed like that for a while, until Tony shifted to seal his mouth with his own.

Stephen moaned in delight, the firm press of slightly chapped lips against his own so warm, so comforting. When Tony licked along his bottom lip, the sorcerer relaxed into his embrace the same instance he opened his mouth to invite him in.

His boyfriend pulled back with a low moan, only to kiss down his cheek to Stephen’s jaw.

“You wanted to change?” Tony mumbled quietly as a reminder. “Take a shower while you’re at it, you’ll scar the cats if they see how utterly obscene you look.”

“You like it”, Stephen smirked, though it melted into a happy smile when the genius laughed.

“Of course I do.” Tony leaned in for a long press of lips against lips. “I adore all of you.”

“Maybe, one day, I’ll figure out what I did to get so lucky.” He stole another kiss before finally turning and limping over towards the shower, all too aware of the weight of brown eyes on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to how I envisioned Tony's hairstyle that's described somewhere in the middle of this chapter:  
https://www.celebritysizes.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Robert-Downey-Jr.-4.jpg


	93. Insecurity

Stephen looked up from the notes and maps on the table when the door to the meeting room opened and he felt Tony’s presence before he even saw him.

“This is a private meeting of the Masters of Kamar-Taj, Mr. Stark”, Barr said before anyone else could even react. “I don’t appreciate…”

“My apologies”, Tony interrupted rather impolitely, his gaze locking with Stephen’s. “May I speak with you? I need your help.”

Barr was once again faster than him. “This is of some urgency, I’m afraid, and I must insist that Master Strange stays here.”

Stephen frowned at that, it wasn’t like the meeting was that important, but it confused him enough to be hesitant about getting up. Barr seemed insistent, but then again, Tony had known about this meeting; if he was here, then it really had to be important.

Tony waited another moment, but when Stephen didn’t move, he nodded curtly and shut the door without another glance at him. It felt wrong to see him go, especially with the way he’d seemed unable to look Stephen in the eye right then.

“I don’t appreciate our meetings being interrupted, Strange.”

Wong replied for him, his tone blatantly disapproving: “If Tony Stark comes here in the middle of a meeting of ours, it’s important. You’ll learn that sooner or later.”

The words made Stephen feel bad and he stood up with a glare at Barr, daring him to stop him. “I’m going to see what this was about.” 

There was no reaction, but when he opened the door, there also was no Tony. “Tony?” he called, but deep down he knew that the man had left already, the weight of a few tons of led settling in his stomach.

“Strange?” Barr called then, his voice full of annoyance. “If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like to resume.”

And with Tony gone, he had no reason to not go back to the meeting, though he was busy ignoring Barr and worrying about Tony for entire rest of it.

\------------

“Jarvis, where is Tony?” he asked the second he stepped through his portal to Tony’s penthouse after not having found him in Miami.

“Doctor, I’ve been asked to tell you to not bother Mr. Stark at this time.”

The AI’s words stunned him enough to stop walking. “He what?”

That exact same moment the door to Tony’s lab slid open, Stephen could hear it from where he was standing at the top of the stairs.

“… you, Christine. I really appreciate your help.”

“You’re welcome, and you’re also welcome to give Stephen a piece of my mind. He’s a dick.”

“Right now, my only concern is your discretion. If word gets out about what’s going on with Samar…”

“I thought word has already gotten out.”

“The Mossad knows about her vascular dementia, yes. They’ve hired the Osterman Umbrella Company to take her out, it’s why I asked for your help, but I need some time to make arrangements. If word gets out that she’s here and that I’m helping her…”

“Do I even want to know, Tony?”

“Probably not”, the billionaire chuckled softly. “Happy is awaiting you downstairs, he’ll bring you home.”

“Thank you. Take care of her.”

“I intend to. Have a good night, Christine.”

A moment later his former colleague and friend came up the stairs. Christine looked tired, though it quickly gave way to anger when she met his gaze.

“Uh, hi.” He had to clear his throat, because his voice had been barely more than a croak, but Christine didn’t seem to care.

“What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, Tony. I wanted to talk to Tony, he wanted to talk to me earlier and I…”

  
“Yeah, I know. He needed your help, but you were busy. It’s why I’m here.” The look in Christine’s eyes was unreadable. “I mean, he says you didn’t know that it was an emergency, but I do believe that you know him better than that. I know him better than that, and I don’t even sleep with him, or live with him.”

“Emergency?” Stephen’s gaze flicked past her towards the stairs. “Is he okay, I…”

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Christine looked at him for a long moment. “Why would you not help him when he asks you to?”

“I was in a meeting, I…”

“Must have been some meeting”, she said darkly, “to send away your boyfriend when he asks for your help. I was in an operating room and didn’t hesitate even a moment to come when he asked. I wonder if that says more about him, you or me.”

Stephen stared at her back as she walked out of the penthouse and disappeared in the elevator. He didn’t know what was going on anymore, had absolutely no idea what awaited him as he finally descended the stairs.

“Doctor”, Jarvis said again, but he didn’t pay him any mind.

The first thing he saw were tissues that were red with blood on the ground. There were holograms of brain scans, as well as several books, charts and folders lying around the lab. In the middle of it was Tony, who was just helping a woman Stephen remembered as Samar from the visit of the FBI almost half a year ago. She wore a sweater that was definitely Tony’s, considering that it was way too big for her, and she looked to be in pain as she had her arm around the genius’ neck.

He was helping her towards the stairs while Stephen stopped on the last step, his mind weirdly numb as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Tony only glanced at him for a short moment, his expression unreadable despite the grim worry etched into his features.

Samar saw him as well, a hesitant smile on her face before she said something to Tony. The man shook his head and talked to her for a moment before gently leading her out of his lab and up the stairs. Stephen stepped to the side to let them pass, faint disappointment coursing through him when Tony didn’t bother meeting his eyes again.

The Cloak was weirdly motionless on his shoulders, a sure-tell sign that it wasn’t too happy with Stephen’s behavior that day. Then again, he wasn’t either, so maybe he at least had that going for him.

Tony settled Samar on the couch and went to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water. She thanked him, her eyes focused on him as he settled on the couch beside her.

“Will you thank your friend from me? It was very nice of her to come here and help me.”

“I will, yes”, Tony nodded with a smile of his own, though Stephen could see that it was forced even from where he’d sat at the kitchen counter. “Now, tell me what you want.”

  
“I don’t understand.”

“Well, Christine told me what you need and now I want to know what you want, so I can make that happen.”

Samar stared at him for a moment, tears rising to her eyes as she tried to reign in her emotions. “I just want Aram to be safe, Tony.”

“I know, and he will be.” To Stephen’s surprise his boyfriend scooted closer to Samar and pulled her into a tight hug. “Are you really sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. I have to.”

“Sir”, Jarvis spoke up. “Your visitors have arrived. They are in the elevator now.”

“Thanks, J.” Tony leaned back and gently squeezed Samar’s hand before standing up and walking over to greet Dembe and Red who were just stepping out of the elevator. Stephen watched him kiss Dembe’s cheek as he pulled him into a tight hug, mumbling a few words in a foreign language he didn’t recognize.

He did the same with Red, but the embrace seemed even more intimate between them. Stephen tried not to let it get to him.

“You have confirmation?” the fugitive asked the moment he leaned back.

“Yes”, Tony nodded. “I had a neurosurgeon take a look, she confirmed it.”

Red frowned, his gaze flittering over to Stephen before he visibly decided to shrug it off. It hurt to finally understand what Tony had needed him for and if Red was here, then this had to be serious.

Very serious.

“Is she discreet?”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t ask me that, Red”, Tony grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“Well, then. Samar”, the fugitive said and turned towards the woman on the couch. “Ready when you are.”

She hesitated. “Are you sure about this, Tony?”

“I trust Red with my life, Samar, but more importantly, I trust him with yours.” The billionaire smiled softly. “It’s all done, your new identity, everything. I’ll talk to Red as soon as possible about your accommodations, it’ll be done by the time you’re getting settled.”

“Everything will be arranged to your liking, Samar”, the older man nodded. “Right now, it’s crucial that we move and get up in the air as fast as we can.”

The woman nodded, a tear slipping down her face as she stood up with some effort and walked over to hug Tony close. Once she released him, he reached into his pants and pulled out a phone that he handed to her.

“I’m sure Aram will want to talk to you once he realizes what’s happening. You might not want to say goodbye in person, but you owe him this.”

“I know”, Samar nodded and hugged him after taking the phone from him. “Thank you for everything, Tony.”

“Be safe, Samar.”

He watched them leave, as did Stephen before his gaze wandered back to Tony who was just getting out his own phone to make a call.

“Cooper? It’s Stark. How’d it go?”

He was silent for a moment. “Plan B then. When will you be at the Tower? Fine. I’ll see you then.” Hanging up, Tony added quietly: “Check the surveillance cameras in the Tower’s vicinity, Jarvis, and have a few suits ready if Cooper and his agents are being followed. I don’t want any surprises.”

Stephen stared in confusion, especially when Tony turned to glance at him before turning and walking back towards his lab. “You need to leave.”

“Tony…”   
  


“Leave”, the genius repeated, his voice even quieter than before and all the more cutting for it. “I’ve got to clean up.”

It hurt, watching Tony go, but Stephen knew that there was no sense in following him right then. Whatever had happened, his refusal to leave the meeting when Tony had needed his help had been the wrong thing to do. He’d feared as much, but to be confronted with it so plainly was more painful than he’d expected.

He left for Kamar-Taj, but he didn’t stay long. Tony was putting the trash from his lab away when Stephen returned, their gazes meeting just as the elevator opened to let Cooper, Ressler and another man into the penthouse.

The third man had to be Aram, since he was the only one Stephen hadn’t met yet. He saw him looking around, his gaze finally settling on Tony: “Where is Samar?”

“We have everything here”, Cooper said and held up an envelope. “New identities for both Samar and Aram, a safe place to live. It’s all done.”

“Samar isn’t here”, Tony said, causing the man called Aram to turn and look at him.

There was something scared in his eyes, beneath the disbelief that he was still trying to hold onto.

“What do you mean? We wanted to meet here and run together, get out of here and away from the Mossad. So where…?”

Aram stopped talking and stared at Tony in absolute shock. It was dawning on Stephen, too: Samar had been hunted, that was how she’d been wounded and why she was running away with Red’s help.

“Mr. Stark, with all due respect, Samar and I are going to go into hiding together, I don’t know what you have to do with it.”

“I think you do, Aram”, Tony replied, though he didn’t offer anything else.

Aram frowned. “I want to talk to her.”

The billionaire got out his phone and dialed, only to hand it over to Aram. “She’s waiting for your call.”

Stephen didn’t hear everything, but it was clear that Aram grew increasingly desperate while Tony calmly watched him. His own throat tightened when he heard the FBI agent choking on his words, having to say goodbye to the woman he loved.

His own gaze was fixated on Tony the entire time. It wasn’t hard to guess what was going on anymore and he wondered about the genius’ role in all of this. He had obviously arranged for Samar’s disappearance using his connection to Red, but that didn’t explain why Aram was still here.

Except it did. Samar was being hunted, not Amar, and from what Stephen understood Samar obviously didn’t want him coming with her.

Aram hang up, numbly staring ahead before he turned and punched Tony in the face.

Stephen’s reaction was instant as Tony stumbled a small step backwards, a visible shockwave of magical power roaring out that sent Aram tumbling to the ground. It hadn’t even been a conscious decision to do it, something instinctual kicking in at Tony’s grunt of pain.

The billionaire quickly lifted a hand to calm everyone down, his other coming up to feel along his jaw. Stephen noticed only then that the other FBI agents had taken a step towards him, hands close to their guns.

Brown eyes met his for a short moment, the confusion obviously too strong for Tony to cover up completely. The younger man frowned, silently asking if he’d really expected Stephen to not do anything and got a quiet snort as a reply.

“Take me to her”, Aram pressed out once he was back on his feet.

“I will do no such thing.” Tony opened his jaw slightly and was apparently content with how the movement felt. “What you fail to understand is that, if you were to go with Samar, you’d have to leave everything and everyone behind. Every text, every email, whatever you can think of, would be all the Mossad needs to trace it back to you, find Samar and kill her.”

“I’m willing to do that”, Aram whispered and Stephen really felt for him, seeing the pain of loss so clearly in his dark eyes. “I just want to be with her.”

It surprised him when Tony took a step towards him, well within reach of another punch.

“Samar accepted that you couldn’t be together. She engineered it.”

  
“She’s wrong. She thought I’d regret caring for her as her condition worsened, but I won’t.”

Tony sighed quietly. “I’ve made many difficult choices in my life, choices that at one point or another brought pain and sorrow to the people I care about. That’s a heavy burden to bear, even if the path one chooses is the only one in sight. It’s the burden Samar now bears. She didn’t leave because she thought you would come to resent her. She left because she saw no other path. She’s a target, and if she were in your life, you’d be a target too, so she left. Allow her to believe she did the right thing. If you go to her, she’ll just have to leave you again. Don’t make her burden heavier than she can bear.”

“She’s the strongest person I know.”

“And yet she didn’t have the strength to say goodbye to you. You’re more powerful than you know, Aram. Use it wisely.”

The silence rang loudly as tears slid down Amar’s cheeks and Stephen could feel his heart breaking for Tony. There’d been so much truth in his words, so much honest pain that he was sure that what Samar had done would be exactly what the billionaire would do in a similar situation.

It hurt so much to realize that no matter how much it’d pain Tony himself, he would still leave everything and everyone behind, just to protect them and especially to protect Stephen.

He didn’t look as the FBI agents slowly left, the heartbroken Aram trailing behind them. Stephen’s gaze was locked on Tony who was watching the agents go, only to turn around and look him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you”, Tony said, his voice flat and devoid of emotion. Stephen was too stunned to react at first. “I really don’t. I want to fight for you, yet all I’m doing is pushing you away.”

“Tony…”

“I hate myself for that, but I’m just so tired of fighting, of proving something I shouldn’t have to prove anymore. Do with that what you want, I’m not going to stop you. Maybe Barr is more like what you deserve, I don’t know.”

“I’m not going anywhere”, Stephen said forcefully and quickly strode over to reach for Tony’s right hand and intertwine their fingers. He _knew_ the billionaire wouldn’t pull back, not if there was a chance that he might hurt him. “This isn’t about my meeting today, is it? You _know_ that I wouldn’t have hesitated if you’d said it was about someone’s life. You _know_ I’d never turn you down if I knew how important it was, but you purposely didn’t say that. I’ve made it clear to Barr that I will always choose you over any meeting if the situation comes up again, but it’s not really about that either. So, tell me, Tony, do you think I’m lying to you when I tell you that I love you? Do you think I’m, what, playing with you? Using you, is that it?”

“Stephen…”, his boyfriend mumbled and took a step back, but he tightened his hold on Tony’s hand to keep him close.

“What do you need me to do to finally believe that I’m here to stay? That you’re all I want, all I could have ever dreamed of? That my knees get weak every time I look at you, even now, that I’m yours, body and soul.”

Tony stared at him, wide-eyed and in obvious disbelief, but Stephen wasn’t done.

“You for whatever reason still think that I’m going to get sick of you, that I’ll leave you and you’re so convinced that Barr is better for me, so why not now, right? Guess what, douchebag, I don’t care. I don’t care if you think that he’s better for me, because even if he is into me, he doesn’t know the first thing about me. I’d never talk to him about what I’ve been through, I’d never want him to hold me after a nightmare. I’d never look at him and feel time stop and the earth move. I’d never want to give him the stars and the moon, just because he deserves everything. I’d never feel the breathtaking desire to do right by him, to treat him better than I did Christine, simply because he deserves nothing but the best. I’d never hold him above my pride, my dignity, my life. I’d never have moved in with him, would never want to have a family with him, to marry him someday, to…”

Tony wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a passionate, all-consuming kiss. He went all too willingly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as his heart did the weirdest things in his chest.

Eventually, though, Stephen slid his lips from Tony’s down his cheek, kissing along his jaw and down the side of his neck.

“Let me show you how I feel, Tony. If there’s nothing I can do to prove it you, allow me to show you. You’re my world, my all. I don’t want to spend another day without you knowing that for sure.”

“No, Stephen, that’s not…”

“Yes, it’s necessary”, he said and leaned back to look pleadingly at Tony. “I don’t know what else to do to make you believe me, to make you stop worrying. You’re not doing this on purpose, but you keep doubting that I’m sincere when I tell you I want forever with you. I need to change that, Tony, and this is something I can do.”

His boyfriend frowned in thought and Stephen just waited for him to make a decision. When Tony’s eyes flashed with something too close to fear, though, he was quick to add: “I’m not going to get into your head, I promise.”

“Then what are you going to do?” The relief was well-hidden, but Stephen heard it anyway; he _knew_ Tony, after all. With a smile he reached up to kiss the man’s brow, lips lingering on his skin in a soft touch.

“I want to invite you into mine”, he explained as simply as he could. “Just to allow you to feel what I feel. Nothing more.”

There was a long moment of silence. Stephen didn’t stop caressing Tony’s warm skin, wanting nothing more than to make him feel more comfortable.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me, Stephen.”

“I’m not doing this to prove something to you, baby. I keep telling you that I love you, that I adore you, but even after more than two and a half years, you still doubt that.”

“No, Stephen, I…”

“Baby, please, it’s okay”, he hushed Tony and pulled him into his arms, glad when he returned the hug immediately. “I get it, okay? It’s hard for me to believe that I deserve you, too. I just want to show you how important you are to me, how much I need you. I just want to make you understand that there’s nowhere I’d rather be than between your arms, like this.”

It took a few more long moments before Tony nodded and relaxed into his embrace. “What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing”, he replied immediately. “Just stay calm and relaxed. I promise you’ll know what to do.”

Stephen knew exactly how much he was asking of Tony. So, when the man snuggled even closer to him and took a calm, deep breath, he could very damn well appreciate the show of trust for what it was.

It made him fall in love with Tony all the more, the knowledge that even after every bad experience that he had made with mind manipulation, he trusted Stephen anyway.

He focused his magic then to open up a link between Tony’s mind and his, though he was very careful to not be too discreet. The genius would appreciate knowing what was happening, so Stephen made sure of that.   
  
Once he could feel Tony’s mind against his own, he opened something similar to a door and waited patiently for his boyfriend to take the next step. As he was waiting, Stephen allowed himself into a meditative state to focus entirely on what had become the core of his being.

His love for Tony.

He could feel the billionaire slowly opening the door to Stephen’s mind and he sent a calming, reassuring impulse in Tony’s direction, inviting him in. A soft gasp made Stephen smile and he pulled Tony closer to him as he let his mind focus on his feelings for the man in his arms. 

Tony’s astonishment was clear for him to notice, even without the slightest link to his mind. Stephen allowed himself to simply feel, letting his love and utter adoration for Tony resonate within his entire being.

After a while Tony shifted and pressed a hard kiss to his lips just when Stephen gasped from the powerful backlash of overwhelming love. Reaching up to hold onto the billionaire’s head, Stephen carefully separated their minds, taking special care to not startle Tony.

When he opened his eyes, the sorcerer was struck speechless by the streaks of tears running down Tony’s cheeks – he looked _so_ beautiful. He was obviously overwhelmed, which was to be expected, but the little smile on his lips and his relaxed features spoke another language entirely.

“Tony”, he whispered, not at all bothering to keep the adoration he felt for him out of his voice.

“I’m sorry.” Tony blinked his eyes open and Stephen knew that he’d never seen anything more stunning. There were still tears, some stuck beautifully in his lashes, but all Stephen could see in his eyes was love. “I had no idea, I…”

“I know”, the sorcerer smiled and kissed Tony’s nose. “Most of the time I can’t comprehend how much I really love you, but then you’re just _you_, kind and funny and loving and everything I could ever want, and I remember.”

“And you’re sure you’re not confusing me for someone else?”

The attempt at a joke made Stephen smile, another wave of love rolling through his chest as he pulled Tony close, his head against his shoulder. “I’m very sure, baby. You’re the only one who makes me feel like that, which is why it’s absurd of you to think I’d ever trade this.”

“Can you do the same for me?”

The question surprised him, but Stephen only hummed in question, not wanting to pull away from Tony at all.

“I want to show you how I feel, too. You deserve to know.”

“You don’t have to”, Stephen said immediately. “I know how you feel, and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not, I’m inviting you.” Tony turned his head to press his forehead against the sorcerer’s neck, his hands gently stroking up and down his back. “I trust you to treat me right.”

The words caused his heart to stutter, the easy truthfulness making Stephen feel so proud and protective at the same time.

“I don’t need this, Tony”, he added quietly. “You don’t owe me this, and I didn’t show you how I feel because I wanted anything in return.”

“I know. That’s why I want you to do this.”

The genius lifted his head and Stephen brought their foreheads together, his gaze flittering over Tony’s face to search for any fear or insecurity. All he found, though, was conviction and love which allowed him to finally relax. Their gazes met and when Tony nodded surely, Stephen pulled him closer again and slowly and carefully did as the man had asked.

He knew what Tony’s mind felt like already, but it was still so much easier than it could have been to enter. It was a testament to the billionaire’s trust, he realized. His emotional turmoil wasn’t helped when he found what he was looking for, every breath leaving his lungs with a harsh gasp.

The emotions were so strong that for a moment Stephen had problems refraining from drowning in everything that was Tony. It was almost too much to handle, his chest so full of vibrating love and awe to know that this wonderful man felt like this about him.

Without thinking Stephen shifted slightly to claim Tony’s lips as his, the added physical sensations of his hot mouth threatening to drive him crazy. He slowly separated their minds while entwining them physically, unable to resist the urge to have Tony close with their emotions still so raw.

Their touches were overwhelmingly intimate, proof of how well they knew each other. And yet it set them both aflame with desire, the physical comfort like balm over their tumultuous souls.

Once they were on the bed, Tony turned them around so that Stephen was on top, his warm brown eyes like endless pools of trust and love beneath him. He made love to Tony with the emotions between them almost tangible, now that the both of them knew exactly how the other felt.

It was overwhelming in its intensity and he wasn’t surprised by the tears in Tony’s eyes when they tumbled over the edge together. He wrapped himself around him as much as he could, cradling Tony’s head against his neck as he whispered soft nonsense into his hair.

“I’m so sorry”, the genius mumbled after a while. Their sweat had dried long ago, and a deep satisfaction had settled in their bodies. Stephen was continuously stroking along Tony’s warm skin, his neck, his shoulders, his back, just anywhere he could reach.

“You have nothing to apologize for, baby.” He pressed a loving kiss to the older man’s head.

“I do.” Tony rubbed his nose along his throat. “I shouldn’t have let Barr get to me. You’ve never been anything but amazing to me, I just… You’re the first good thing in my life that’s lasted long enough to become a part of me.”

“I’m sure Rhodey would disagree”, Stephen retorted gently. “Pepper’s still a good friend of yours, too. There’s also Happy and Harvey, and somehow even Red. You have more good things in your life than you realize, baby.”

“Not like this.” Somehow, the genius managed to squeeze his hand between them, his warm palm splaying over his chest where Stephen’s heart was beating steadily. “Do you have any idea how good you’re making me feel? How good it feels to trust someone and not be disappointed, to love someone so much and know that I’m loved back just as deeply? You’re so amazing to me, so gentle and sweet, even when I’m being irrational, egoistical and jealous, even when I push you away. You’ve become such a big part of me, but you always had your sorcery as well. And you still do, but with you giving up your position as Sorcerer Supreme and taking a step back… It made me afraid that what I’m giving you isn’t enough.”

“That’s ridiculous”, Stephen smiled and pressed a loving kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I understand why you’d feel that way, but it’s really ridiculous, Tony. You’re giving me more than I could have ever imagined I deserve.”

The billionaire lifted his head then, the most beautiful smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as he looked at Stephen with love.

“You’ve become a part of me”, Tony repeated in a hushed tone, “and I’m so afraid of what it’d do to me if I lost you.”

“You won’t”, Stephen was quick to say, but he stopped when his boyfriend shook his head softly to tell him that it was okay.

  
“I may not be able to understand why I’m so lucky, but I’ve felt how you feel, remember?” Tony mumbled quietly, only to press a soft kiss to Stephen’s cheek. “Knowing that you took that step back, for me of all things, made me so afraid that I’d lose you someday because I can’t do the same yet. I was afraid you’d resent me for that one day.”

“I couldn’t.” Stephen reached up and framed the side of the man’s face with his trembling hand, the paleness of his skin and scars a striking contrast to the warm bronze of Tony’s face. “I could never resent you for doing what you love.”

“Pepper could”, the genius sighed, sounding defeated, and Stephen could feel his heart going out for him. “I never felt for her what I feel for you, and I doubt that she felt for me what you do, but I still can’t help but being afraid. You’re a part of me, as much as another person could ever be, but I don’t want you to stay with me only because you know that I’d break if you left. I just want you to be happy, Stephen.”

“You make me happy every day, Tony”, he smiled lovingly. “You’re all I need to be happy, so please, just let us be together.”

Tears welled up in Tony’s eyes. “I feel like this is it, you know? Like this is the moment when I give you every last broken piece of me, for better or worse. It’s fucking scary.”

“I know, because I’ve been there”, Stephen muttered and pulled Tony down to press their cheeks together. “And I can’t take that from you. All I have is that I feel the same, that I couldn’t bear losing you either.”

A soft nod was the only answer he got, but it was enough. They cuddled closer again and Stephen just held Tony, caressing his skin and whispering loving nonsense to him.

They fell asleep like that, Tony somehow more relaxed than Stephen could remember him being in a long time. It felt so good to have him in his arms, especially after the tension between them this day.

He hoped that the affirmation of Stephen’s feelings would last, that Tony would understand that Stephen was as deeply invested in their relationship as he was.


	94. Date Night & Shopping

Something had happened that day, something that Stephen would forever be grateful for. It was like Tony had finally let go of that last shred of self-preservation, like he’d finally given up trying to protect at least a fraction of himself.

He wouldn’t say that the genius had become clingy, but there were subtle, yet noticeable changes that Stephen embraced with his entire being. For example, Tony had never outright asked him to hug him. These days, when he came home from a long day at SI and the sorcerer was there, Tony would pull him onto the couch and just relax against his chest for a few minutes to wind down.

They’d gone on dates before, of course, but not nearly as regularly as they did now. It was like Tony couldn’t spend enough time with him, and whenever he voiced his concerns of maybe doing too much, Stephen always made sure to take Tony out himself right the next day.

There’d been something holding Tony back before, namely his fears of doing too much and pushing Stephen away. Now that he knew, now that he’d perceived how Stephen felt, he’d finally understood that he had no reason to. All he wanted was to be with Tony, if it was in their home or anywhere the two of them had always wanted to check out, it didn’t matter.

“Hey, honey.”

The voice behind him made him smile where he was sitting at a table in Kamar-Taj with Wong, Barr and two other Masters. Stephen straightened up and turned around to greet Tony with a kiss in plain sight, not giving the slightest fuck about who could see them.

A soft touch at the back of his neck made him shiver and before he could second-guess what he was doing, Stephen guided Tony by his hips to sit in his lap. The others had shifted a bit to continue what they’d been doing without him, and though Stephen noticed Barr’s dark glance, he didn’t care.

“Am I interrupting?”

“Yes, but it’s nothing that can’t wait”, he said quietly and kissed the man’s cheek, his arms winding around his waist to make it clear that he wanted Tony to stay exactly where he was. “What do I owe the pleasure to?”

“Well, two things. Three, actually”, the billionaire smiled, and Stephen glared at Wong’s not-too-subtle snort. “First, I missed you.”

“That’s what happens when we don’t see each other for all of, uh, three hours, I think”, Stephen replied sarcastically, though he didn’t bother keeping the fond adoration out of his eyes.

“Uhm, the other two are kind of related. What are your thoughts on basketball?”

Now that made him frown. “I’m… not really enthusiastic about sports, to be honest. That said, maybe I’d know what you expect from me if you told me what this was about.”

“I’ve got tickets to a game of the Brooklyn Nets tonight, and I…”

“Sure”, Stephen agreed easily. “Dinner first? We haven’t been at your favorite restaurant in weeks.”

“It’s a date.” Tony kissed his temple before getting up and winking at Wong who was shaking his head at them. “Gonna leave you guys alone to, uh, do your thing, I suppose.”

Stephen chuckled amusedly when the other sorcerer rolled his eyes in what was meant to be annoyance but ended mostly fond.

A few hours later Stephen felt distinctly uncomfortable as they sat in their respective seats, front row and in plain sight for everyone.

“This is definitely not what I had in mind when I said yes”, he mumbled and frowned slightly when he noticed just how relaxed Tony was beside him.

“What kind of seats did you think I’d treat you to? Oh, look, there’s Mike”, his boyfriend grinned and waved at someone across the stadium.

“Mike who?”

“Jordan.”

Stephen blinked. “You know Michael Jordan? _The_ Michael Jordan?”

“I honestly don’t know another Michael Jordan. Do you? I’ll introduce you during halftime.” Tony turned his head to grin at him and Stephen was floored for at least the twentieth time that evening by just how gorgeous he was.

The light blue jeans were trimmed to look destroyed, the holes and tatters almost masking the fact that they’d cost more than a thousand bucks. Areas of his naked leg were visible, especially his knees with how he had his right ankle resting on his left thigh. His tee was a dark, washed-out grey and, as Stephen knew because they’d bought it together, had a wide collar, though that was hidden beneath the black leather jacket.

He looked badass amazing and Stephen gave up trying to resist temptation. Placing his hand on Tony’s knee, delighted when he felt the naked skin beneath his touch, the sorcerer winced when he looked around the stadium. The cameras were trained on them, something he hadn’t noticed before, and the scars on his hands were painfully obvious.

Before he could react and pull his hand back, Tony shifted a bit closer to him as he placed his own on top of his. Gently entwining their fingers, he blocked all sight of what Stephen still hated most about himself. The genius wrapped his other hand around his upper arm, all while not even looking at Stephen.

For a long moment, Stephen’s gaze remained fixated on the screen far above them, mesmerized by the perfect picture they made. There was no doubt about their relationship, their pose unambiguous.

“This game is televised, isn’t it?” he asked quietly, though he already knew the answer.

“Sure.” Tony smiled at him, something soft and beautiful that Stephen couldn’t believe millions and millions of people were seeing right that moment. “Too much?”

“No, but a warning would have been nice.”

“Hey, I did my part getting you into these stunning Levi’s of yours. You look amazing, Merlin.”

His cheeks burned and Stephen tried to find something else to focus on, feeling embarrassed enough without Tony complimenting him. The game started, but Stephen couldn’t help but notice that, whenever there was a delay in the proceedings, the camera regularly focused back on Tony and him.

To his own surprise it didn’t make him uncomfortable, not at all. The two of them looked damn good together, he always thought with a gentle blush. More importantly, though, Tony didn’t seem to give the slightest damn. His thumb was almost continuously brushing the skin of his hand, the caress plain to see for pretty much everyone.

During halftime, Stephen was almost certain that he was dreaming when Tony did indeed introduce him to Michael Jordan. What was even more stunning was the way the billionaire had his arm slung around Stephen’s waist, his hand resting just a hair above the swell of his ass.

And Tony was very aware of what he was doing, his thumb brushing lightly along the hem of his shirt as if he was just about to slip his hand onto his bare skin. He made it seem like it was the most normal thing to do, but Stephen knew what the headlines would be saying the next day.

When they sat back down for the next quarter, Stephen made it a point to wrap his arm around Tony’s broad shoulders. He gently brushed his thumb along his upper arm that was bare beneath the short sleeve sans the leather jacket that he’d taken off a while ago.

“Just so you know, Dumbledore, I’d kiss you right now if not for the millions of people watching.”

“And what if I want you to kiss me anyway?”

Tony turned his head to look at him and Stephen simply leaned in to place a light kiss on his lips. Wolf whistles and applause was the crowd’s main reaction that he noticed, making the sorcerer grin broadly, and so did Tony. They smirked at each other before turning their attention back to the game, though he didn’t stop caressing his boyfriend’s upper arm.

“The Knicks are playing in two weeks or something.”

Stephen smiled, even if he wasn’t looking at Tony. “The answer’s yes.”

“Good”, Tony chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I adore your freaking ass, Strange.”

“I’m always swept away by your eloquence, Stark”, Stephen deadpanned, but tightened his hold around Tony all the same.

\------------

It was dark already when Stephen heard the elevator door sliding open. He noticed the sound of voices and turned to stare at Christine, Happy and Tony, all of them carrying too many bags to even remotely make sense.

“Uh, hi”, he greeted from where he was seated on the couch, a quiet snort on his lips when Tony let the bag that he’d been holding with his teeth fall unceremoniously to the ground. It didn’t make any sound, though Stephen wouldn’t have put it past him to just forget if there’d been something breakable in it.

“Hi yourself”, the genius grinned and nodded at Happy and Christine, who both greeted the sorcerer with an exhausted smile. “Just put it here, I’ll take care of it.”

“Those are all yours?” Stephen asked suspiciously. “What did I miss, the black hole in our closet?”

“Apparently there’s so much space in there since you came out”, his former colleague deadpanned and went over to the fridge to get something to drink. “Some of these are gifts, I’ve been told.”

“Right. Hands off, babe”, Tony said and pointed a finger at Stephen before bending down to search for a specific bag. “Take-out’s gotta be here somewh…”

Stephen almost choked on his breath when his Cloak zoomed through the room to smack Tony’s ass, causing him to freeze and everyone else in the room to stare in disbelief.

“Uhm”, Stephen made eloquently and could feel a blush coloring his cheeks. “I didn’t do anything?”

The genius just rolled his eyes as he straightened and tapped his shoulder to have the Cloak settling around his frame. “See what I mean, Christine?”

Stephen snorted when the woman laughed out loud, not at all fooled by Tony’s condescending tone. “Yeah, I’m not even gonna ask.”

Blushing even more, Stephen waved at Happy who was just on his way out. His gaze returned to the other two then, watching with a smile as they distributed dinner onto plates and got out glasses and cutlery. It warmed his heart how Tony didn’t even look or stop talking to Christine when he handed something to the Cloak to hold onto, so easily relying on it.

He didn’t know if he should be glad or scared that his boyfriend had spent a whole day shopping with his ex. They’d obviously had fun and they’d been quite successful, judging by the sheer number of bags beside the elevator.

However, Stephen wasn’t so sure if he really wanted Tony to know much about his relationship with Christine. He hadn’t been a good person then, not at all, and he had to admit to himself that he was afraid the billionaire would ever look at him differently.

“So, Stephen”, Christine tore him out of his musings and sat on the couch beside him. “I had no idea you’d given up your position as Sorcerer Supreme. Had no idea you could even do that.”

Tony, who had taken a seat on the loveseat, propped his feet onto the coffee table and shrugged at him. “I thought she knew.”

That wasn’t making it better. “Uhm, I…”

“You forgot, didn’t you.”

“To be fair, we had to cancel on each other a few times”, Stephen grumbled, not really willing to take all of the blame.

“Whatever. I thought it was a given, considering how strong you are.”

“I wasn’t objective anymore”, he said with a casual shrug, his gaze once again meeting Tony’s. “It’s better this way.”

The soft smile on his lover’s lips made him smile as well, a cloud of butterflies flapping in his belly. Looking back at Christine, Stephen could see that she knew exactly what had passed between Tony and him in that moment. She probably knew all of which he hadn’t said, smart and perceptive as she was.

“What else have you trash-talked about?”

“Only you”, Tony answered this time with a broad grin. “I had no idea you used to hate cats.”

He glared at Christine, knowing full well the argument she’d been referring to. “That wasn’t the point.”

“No, the point was that you were unwilling to make any kind of commitment. I know you never hated cats”, she replied with a shrug just as Benji jumped up onto the couch between them. “Oh my God, aren’t you a beautiful cutie?”

Stephen watched her petting the somewhat reserved cat, his gaze very carefully staying away from Tony. This was exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen, that Tony found out how much of an asshole he used to be. And to some extent he still was, no matter everything he’d been through. Tony loved him despite that, though, and he tried to hold onto that.

The gentle nudge against his thigh made him look up and straight into the all-too knowing brown eyes of the man he loved so damn much. At another insistent nudge Stephen shifted slightly to allow Tony to place his feet in his lap, the Cloak settling comfortingly over them both.

“Is it alive?” Christine asked, an amused grin on her lips.

“It’s a sentient artifact, so yeah, you could say so”, Stephen answered.

“It chose Stephen, though, and for a reason. I’m sure it was to get to smack my ass”, Tony snorted, causing Stephen and Christine to burst out laughing.

  
“I assure you that wasn’t it”, the sorcerer grinned. “Besides, I rather do that myself.”

“Oh, do you now?” the genius smirked and winked at him, much to Christine’s amusement and Stephen’s embarrassment.

“Honestly, Stephen”, the woman chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve seen you flustered this often in all the time I’ve known you.”

  
“It’s his life’s mission”, Stephen grumbled, though he couldn’t help his grin when Tony laughed.

“Your fault for looking so gorgeous with that blush.” Tony gestured with his fork, trying to portray the picture of innocence, but really only making Stephen and Christine laugh. “And that still doesn’t explain how _your_Cloak keeps smacking my ass. It’s a great ass, I’ll admit, but it’s still _your_ artifact.”

“I don’t control it!”

“Like hell you don’t”, Tony laughed with a spark in his beautiful eyes. “You just won’t admit it.”

Stephen huffed. “Douchebag.”

“Says the cat-hating asshole”, the billionaire chuckled and surprised Stephen with how fond his voice sounded, how warm.

Christine was shaking her head at them. “I don’t get you two or how you do this, but it’s obviously working for you.”

They grinned at each other for a short, intimate moment, only to continue eating in amicable silence. Tony cleared away their plates when they were done and they just talked for another hour or so, which was really nice. It felt good to have this, Tony’s feet in his lap, one of Stephen’s hands wrapped around his ankle while the other was busy gesturing.

He'd forgotten how funny Christine was, how genuinely pleasant. His gaze always returned to Tony, though, his snarky sarcasm at full force whenever he wasn’t laughing full-heartedly. It was beautiful to see and so much fun to snark back, exuberantly celebrating whenever he managed to outwit Tony.

When she left Tony escorted her out, gentleman that he was. Stephen waited for him on the couch, a broad smile on his face as he watched him coming closer, the Cloak wrapped tightly around his frame. He sat right where his feet had been before, causing the sorcerer to gasp with the sudden weight in his lap.

“I love you”, Tony said just as Stephen slung his arms around his waist to pull him against his chest.

“Is that why you’re trying to crush me to death?”

He got a huff for that and Stephen smiled happily, only to press a smooch against Tony’s cheek. “Are you saying… ugh!... that I’m heavy?”

The genius was wiping his cheek dry while cuffing him in his side with his free hand, successfully tickling Stephen to tears. Tony stopped once he’d lifted his hands to admit defeat and leaned his upper body heavily against him.

Wrapping his arms around him again, Stephen melted beneath the man’s kisses, one of Tony’s arms winding around his lower back to slip his hand beneath his shirt. The touch was soft and yet full of suppressed desire, just like his kisses.

It was minutes until Tony pulled back, though he stayed close, his eyes fondly gazing down at Stephen. His chest constricted at the sight and even if he wished he could just forget about it, Stephen knew he had to talk to Tony about this. He had no idea how, but he had to, because…

“I know.”

A frown appeared on Stephen’s face, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Tony placed a gentle finger on his lips.

“I know, Stephen. It’s alright, you probably would have hated me back then, too.”

The sorcerer stared in disbelief, though he figured that he really shouldn’t have been this surprised. Tony had a startling ability to read people and Stephen had given up hiding himself from him long ago.

“You treated Pepper right, though”, Stephen replied quietly. “You have always treated other people with respect and care, though I’ll admit I probably never would have bothered fighting my way past your defenses.” He reached up to brush his index finger down the side of Tony’s face and through his beard to his chin. “I never deserved Christine, and I sure as hell don’t deserve someone as stunning as you now. I know that, but I still can’t help but want you, all of you, forever. I never wanted to do right by someone as much as I do with you.”

Tony smiled and leaned down to press their foreheads together.

“And you have”, the genius muttered and bumped his nose against Stephen’s. “All you’ve ever done, even in the other timeline, is treating me with the utmost respect. I know you regret how you were with Christine, but you have nothing to regret with me, and you’ve got no idea how much that means to me.”

“You make me want to be better”, Stephen whispered, his eyes closing to try and reign in his emotions. “The best I can be, for you. Because you deserve it, because I don’t ever want to be the reason that you’re hurting.”

“Well, then you’ve been doing a pretty damn fantastic job, Stephen, love.” Tony brushed their lips together for a feathery kiss. “I love the way things are between us, baby, the banter, the insults, the snark. And I don’t care if others don’t get it, I feel so good with you. So, fucking stop thinking about your ex, would you?”

An involuntary snort left Stephen’s lips and he couldn’t help but tease: “And why would I do that? You say that as if I had someone else to think about, though no one comes to mind.”

“I was a bad boy for three, but surely I don’t deserve this. See, even the Cloak is on my side!”

They both laughed quietly at how the mentioned fabric was trying to shield Tony while slapping at Stephen’s chest much gentler than it could have done. After a moment the genius reached up to stroke his left hand down his other arm, caressing the red fabric in a gentle gesture.

Stephen was floored by how promptly the willful being settled down, a visible wave going through it in delight at Tony’s touch. It sometimes seemed like it was just as in tune with his boyfriend’s thoughts and feelings as it was with Stephen’s. The thought made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, especially when he thought back to how suspicious of magic Tony had once been.

“What?”

His gaze lifted to Tony’s deep brown eyes, realizing that he’d stared for longer than he’d intended. Stephen smiled softly. “Nothing, just surprised that the Cloak seems so fond of you.”

“I’ve been bribing it with fabric softener, is all”, Tony chuckled softly, but he shook his head in reply.

“Wong’s been trying to do that, and it doesn’t work. I don’t know if it’s my feelings for you or if it simply likes you for you, but I’m glad.”

“That sounded nice until you ruined it.” The billionaire snorted, a broad grin on his face. “Maybe it just has a soft spot for me like you do.”

“That’s one way to put it”, Stephen laughed softly, his right hand slipping beneath both the Cloak and Tony’s AC/DC shirt to settle on the endless expanse of warm skin on his lower back.

“Hey, doc, don’t you dare do anything inappropriate right in front of the Cloak.”

“You mean right beneath the Cloak, don’t you?”

Tony’s laughter was the single most beautiful thing he’d ever heard and could never get enough of hearing.

“I’ve got to tell you something, Stephen.” The genius straightened up a bit to look at him. “Joel Little called today.”

“Wh…?”

“To apologize, and I accepted.” Tony lifted a hand to stop Stephen’s protests. “I want to be done with this and I’m not going back to working with him right away. He knows he’s been a jerk, though, and I believe him. Wanted to talk and apologize to you too, but I thought I’d give you a warning first.”

“Well, thanks”, the sorcerer grumbled and barely managed to refrain from saying something cutting. He didn’t look forward to talking to Little at all, not after what had happened. And yet Tony was right to want to put it behind him and Stephen would respect that, even if he still wanted to kill that guy.

“I’m not sure if you know the name, but Jack Antonoff is going to come by my studio this weekend. He’s going to stay at the guest room for a few days actually, though we’ve agreed on a regular 9 to 5 schedule.”

Smiling, Stephen reached up to brush his thumb along Tony’s cheekbone. “You’re not going to stick to that anyway.”

“No, but I want my stellar intentions to be noted”, the billionaire deadpanned, and Stephen couldn’t help but laugh.

“Duly noted then.” He kissed Tony on his lips. “Do you know him?”

“He’s been over when you were in other dimensions, so yeah. He’s pretty great actually, really knows his shit. I worked with Liz and him on what I think might be my best song yet.”

Liz Rose was a songwriter who Stephen had met before, though he’d only heard of Antonoff so far. What was far more interesting, he had never heard Tony call any of his songs his best one yet.

“Can I listen to that?” he asked with what he hoped was a charming smile.

It seemed to work, because the most beautiful blush appeared on Tony’s cheeks as he lowered his gaze for just a second. He laughed then, just a soft, quiet sound that somehow had Stephen’s heart summersaulting in his chest.

Having made Tony Stark flustered and almost embarrassed felt so good, the sight in front of him one of the beautiful he’d ever seen. The billionaire shook his head then, lifting his gaze to look at Stephen through his lashes.

_Speaking of beautiful… _

“It’s… well, it’s twenty minutes long right now, so it’s not finished at all and I’d rather not play that to anyone before it is.”

“A shame”, Stephen said with a smile. He kissed Tony’s cheek then, to show him that it was okay. “Will I ever?”

“Hear it? Yeah.” A small, secretive smile played around the genius’ lips. “It’s… not about you, but it’s a part of me. It’ll be on my album.”

“How far along are you with that?” The sorcerer reached up to brush his fingers through the hair at the top of Tony’s head before settling on the back of his neck.

To his surprise Tony shrugged, a gorgeous smirk settling on his lips. “I’m not quite sure. I’ve got this… whole idea in my head and it’s huge, but I don’t know if it could work, if I could make it work the way I want it to.”

“If I know anyone who can make whatever the fuck he wants work, it’s you, Tony”, Stephen said firmly and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “And if you ever need anything…”

“Yeah, I know.” The genius smiled softly at him. “Sometimes I forget that you’re my biggest fan.”

“How the hell do you keep forgetting that?” he laughed quietly. “Let me guess, you can’t remember when we last had sex either, huh?”

“I am horribly forgetful.” Tony lowered his head to brush his lips along the side of Stephen’s throat. He shifted a bit then to get a better angle, and Stephen helplessly turned his head away to allow Tony to do what he wanted. “Can you remember?”

“Remember? God, no, it’s been too long”, he whispered with a smile, easily playing along. It quickly disappeared, though, when warm lips gave way to a hot, slick tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat. “Still feel it? Hell, yeah.”

A sensual chuckle rumbled through Tony’s chest, sounding a bit like thunder during a storm and Stephen couldn’t help shuddering against him. It never mattered how often, how regularly they had sex and how long they’d already been together, Tony could get him going like nothing else ever had.

The genius shifted to straddle his lap, his body hot and heavy above Stephen’s. It only took them a few minutes to get naked, kissing feverishly as their clothes piled up on the ground. Stephen had trouble breathing already, his body feeling way too hot, and watching Tony preparing himself for him wasn’t helping at all. He kept their faces close, allowing the sorcerer to notice every hitch of breath, every nuance of pleasure and desire in brown depths.

He needed all of his willpower to stay still when Tony sank down onto his cock, so goddamn teasingly slow. For just the smallest moment Stephen remembered that, barely half an hour ago, Christine had sat right beside them. It was weird, somehow, and hot, so fucking hot, to have Tony like this, wanting him a million times more than he’d ever wanted Christine.

Rolling his hips, the younger man chuckled softly when it made Tony keen, his eyes rolling back into his head from the nudge against his prostate. Chocolate colored hair was dark with sweat, his black pupils blown incredibly wide and by the Vishanti, his body was so tight and hot around him.

  
“Beautiful”, Stephen whispered and reached up to wipe some of the sweat off his lover’s forehead while shamelessly groping Tony’s perfect ass with his other hand. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, peaches.”

“Seriously?!” Tony snorted breathlessly, the pleasure coursing through him at their intimate connection obviously affecting him more than he wanted to let on. “You’re calling me that? _Now_?”

“Your ass is pure perfection, baby”, Stephen grinned and lowered his free hand to grope the other ass cheek as well. “Can’t believe it didn’t come to me sooner.”

“Unbelievable.”

He could feel the muscles of Tony’s ass clenching around his cock, causing Stephen to choke out a helpless moan. It felt amazing to have the billionaire like this, so willing and so beautiful on top of him and with Stephen’s cock so deep in his ass.

“Think you can fuck me like this?” Tony whispered against his cheek then, his lips gently caressing Stephen’s goatee.

“Yeah”, he smirked just as he planted his feet firmly on the ground. “Yeah, peaches. Whatever you want.”

That got him a dark look, but the attempt at annoyance was ruined by Tony’s deep blush. With a grin he reached up lightly to kiss the genius, just as he pushed his hips up for the first time. He took the soft gasp he got as an invitation and let his tongue glide past sexy lips, eager to taste Tony and feel his moans more than he heard them.

They started slow, but Stephen was stunned to realize just how close his lover was already. He couldn’t resist the temptation of whispering the pet name several more times, mostly punctuated with an especially hard thrust.

The third time he added: “Come for me, peaches. Let me feel you coming.”

And Tony did, not even a second later as if he had just been waiting for the words. Stephen pulled him close and had to bite his lip to prevent himself from coming as well, his throbbing member buried as deeply inside Tony as possible. He could feel everything, even the smallest wave of pleasure that made Tony gasp and pant and groan above him, his cock twitching against Stephen’s stomach.

Stephen held him tightly as he recovered, their bodies still as intimately connected as possible. He was thankful for the break himself; after feeling Tony coming with so much intensity, the sorcerer needed a lot of unsexy thoughts not to come as well.

It must have been minutes until Tony could move again. Turning his head, Stephen moaned as he placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck while simultaneously clenching his muscles around him.

“I hate you”, the billionaire mumbled and sucked on Stephen’s earlobe to drive him completely mad. “I can’t believe you did that to me.”

“Don’t think I’ll ever forget about it.”

Smiling, Stephen nudged Tony’s jaw to gain some room and he made good use of it, attaching his lips and teeth to the other man’s throat. Snapping his hips up suddenly, he was beyond proud when it got him a desperate, choked scream. Warm hands that were slippery with sweat clawed at his shoulders, every small scratch of nails on Stephen’s skin sending a shiver through him.

  
He knew that Tony was teetering on the edge of oversensitivity as he fucked him harder than he had the first time. Thankfully, Stephen also knew his limits and they were still quite far from those.

Making Tony come a second time wasn’t quite as easy, not in such a short frame of time, but Stephen was determined. He had no interest in coming himself before he’d torn the genius apart and pieced him back together once again.

They didn’t have the strength to talk, Stephen too strained fucking up into Tony and his boyfriend nearly constantly groaning above him. He looked so beautiful, so fucking beautiful with his mouth hanging open and his dark eyes hazy with pleasure and the faintest pain.

When he could feel that Tony was close, his body slick with sweat and his breath coming in harsh, rapid pants, Stephen slid one hand from his ass to his crevice. Brushing his finger against Tony’s rim, he wasn’t surprised when the man bucked his hips violently against his.

Whispering near silently, Stephen repeated the motion with a slicked and steadied index finger, much to Tony’s joy. Leaning back to be able to see his face, the sorcerer slowly rubbed along the muscle right where he was thrusting into him, only to put the slightest bit of pressure on the ring of muscle.

“Fuck, _yes_”, Tony screamed and threw his head back, his entire body arching against Stephen’s. Reassured by the enthusiastic reaction, he repeated the motion until he could feel Tony’s muscles relaxing beneath his touch.

He slipped his finger in beside his cock, a shiver of pleasure running along his spine at the sensation. Tony wasn’t any better, he gave a sound that was close to a sob and pressed his face against Stephen’s neck.

It didn’t take long then as he pumped his finger in and out of Tony in rhythm with his cock until their orgasms mercilessly ripped through them both. Stephen threw his head back and screamed to the ceiling, pushing his hips up against Tony’s to fill him as deeply as he could. At the meantime, Tony simply slumped against him as he shuddered through his second release, his warm cum joining the mess already on Stephen’s stomach.

He grunted and snapped his hips up for his last few spurts of come, forcing a whimper out of Tony at the harsh stimulation. Feeling his cock throbbing almost painfully, Stephen shivered all over before he was finally able to relax, the intense orgasm leaving him gasping and unable to move.

They were a boneless, profusely sweating heap on the couch afterwards, his cock slowly softening in Tony. It caused his semen to leak out after a while, running down Stephen’s still sensitive flesh and balls.

“Tony, baby, c’mon”, he said and shifted the man in his arms to let his cock slip out of him. Kissing the quiet gasp of discomfort from Tony’s lips, Stephen waved a hand to clean them both up and rearranged them until they were sprawled across the couch.

One foot still on the ground, Stephen smiled at how Tony was lying between his legs, their soft cocks pressed together between them. It was without a doubt the most intimate position he could think of, and he loved it so fucking much.

When Tony seemed to want to shift, the sorcerer quickly snuck an arm around him to hold him right where he was and to lovingly caress his skin. The other hand moved up to wrap around the back of his head, gently pulling him against Stephen’s chest.

The genius relaxed again, his body absolutely pliant beneath his touch. It made Stephen smile, knowing that most of the time they didn’t even need words anymore to communicate. Rhodey had noticed first, amusedly pointing out their ability to have a whole conversation in one lingering glance. Tony had just shrugged and shot something back, but Stephen hadn’t missed the subtle blush on his cheeks back then.

He loved it, loved that they knew each other well enough to be able to do that.

“I’m gonna fall asleep like this if you don’t let me up”, his boyfriend mumbled against Stephen’s skin, making him chuckle amusedly.

“Maybe that’s been my intention all this time.” He lifted his head to press a kiss into Tony’s hair. “Maybe I’m disappointed that I haven’t made you fall asleep yet.”

“As comfy as you are, I’m not twenty anymore”, the billionaire huffed softly and shifted to place his chin on Stephen’s chest. Brown eyes were half-lidded and when Tony blinked, Stephen was surprised that he managed to reopen his eyes at all.

“You’re adorable, love.”

“And you’re just a smug asshole”, Tony quipped and rolled his eyes before laying his head back down. “Rightfully so, I admit.”

Laughing quietly, Stephen carefully sat up with the other man still in his arms. He ignored the grumble he got, not bothering to point out that Tony had wanted the relocation in the first place. Flexing his magic, the sorcerer teleported them into the penthouse’s bedroom without the slightest disturbance.

His tired lover certainly hadn’t noticed anything, and Stephen carefully tucked him in before going back out to collect their clothes. He got them water and took a quick shower before joining Tony in bed, surprised to notice tired brown eyes following his movements.

“I thought you were asleep already”, he whispered and leaned over to kiss Tony’s forehead. “Missed me?”

“Shut up.” Despite his words, the genius snuggled against his chest the moment Stephen had lain down, head neatly tucked underneath his chin. With a smile he wrapped both arms around Tony, as always unable to not melt at the easy show of Tony’s devotedness to him.

“Good night”, Stephen muttered and let one hand travel south to grope Tony’s ass. “Peaches.”

“For fuck’s sake, _shut up_...”


	95. Fun Day

Looking up to the sound of brilliant laughter, Stephen found himself smiling as well at the sight of Harvey, Happy and Tony enthusiastically playing soccer. Rhodey was trying to referee, but he barely managed to be heard above the shouts and complaints the men threw at each other.

He winced when Tony unceremoniously knocked Harvey over, though the billionaire only just about managed to not go down as well, which gave Happy the perfect opportunity to get the ball for himself. Rhodey looked like he was about to suffocate on his laughter because of the offended look on Tony’s face when Happy promptly scored a goal.

When he offered a hand to help the lawyer up, Harvey just pulled Tony down onto the ground as well, much to the laughter of the other two. Stephen could see how much fun they were having, even if the play was rough and intense. It didn’t matter, though, not when they were in the park for the sole purpose of having fun and hanging out with their friends.

Shifting his focus back to what he’d been doing, Stephen quickly finished setting up the snacks and drinks. He settled back against the tree they sat under, thankful for its shadow in the day’s heat. Watching the men playing, he didn’t regret his decision to not get involved at all and not only because of his hands.

Pepper settled beside him after a while and they watched the men playing for a few minutes. Eventually, though, his boyfriend’s ex broke the silence.

“I’ve never seen Tony this happy and relaxed.”

There was a lot more to that statement than Stephen immediately realized. Pepper had been around before Afghanistan, before the battle of New York and before Tony had made her CEO of his firm.

“I’d ask for your secret, but I doubt I want to know”, she added then and smiled at him. “I had my doubts, but I’m very glad that you two are so happy together.”

“Thank you”, Stephen said, not really knowing what else he could say to that. Pepper and he had had their differences, but in the end it didn’t really matter. They didn’t know each other that well and they didn’t spend too much time together, so it worked.

“Can you imagine that I’d never have left him if I’d known Tony like this?”

“Like what, a boisterous soccer player? I really think he’s exaggerating.”

Pepper laughed. “No, not that. Happy, I meant. Content and joyful.”

That gave Stephen pause. “You can’t remember Tony being happy?”

“Not since the Avengers were founded, no. It was a rare sight before that, but since then… When Jarvis died because of Ultron, or we thought that he did, it was like Tony’s smile had died with him.”

He eyed her from the side, wondering where Pepper was going with this, if she had any intention in mind at all.

“He’s pretty amazing when he’s happy, you know?” She smiled softly and Stephen couldn’t help but nod, his gaze returning to his laughing, beautiful boyfriend. “We’ve had our differences, Stephen, and I realize that I haven’t always handled Tony the way I should have, but I just couldn’t. This version of him is the man I would have married, but I wasn’t able to help Tony the way you do.”

“Are you telling me that you intend to steal my man?” he asked jokingly, relieved when Pepper laughed.

“No”, she chuckled. “And the way he looks at you, I wouldn’t stand a chance anyway.” These words made Stephen’s heart race, not that he wasn’t _aware_ of the glances Tony threw his way. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m very glad that you two found each other. You’re very good for Tony, Stephen, better than I ever was. I used to blame him for the end of our relationship and seeing him with you has made me realize that it was me, not him. I wasn’t able to give him what he needed, the support, the love. I’ll always be sorry for that.”

Stephen nodded and smiled at Pepper, trying to tell her that he knew what she meant. He could respect what she’d said, and he’d be lying if he’d claimed he didn’t feel incredible pride at her words.

Tony would always be his own man, but maybe the regular and shared sleeping schedule, the regular meals, the laughing, the sex – maybe it all accumulated to what the genius needed. God, what Pepper had said was all he’d ever wanted, being a reason for Tony’s happiness, maybe even the biggest one.

“He loves you”, Pepper said, making Stephen realize that he’d been lost in thoughts. She didn’t seem to mind. “And it’s so plain to see that you love him, too. You’re a really beautiful couple.”

“Thanks again, I guess.” Stephen smiled. “Don’t get this the wrong way, but I’ve been told my manners are mostly shit. How’s your dating life going?”

“I’ve tried”, the woman shrugged. “I didn’t appreciate what I had when Tony and I were a couple, I’m paying the price for that now. It’s hard to find someone even only half as good a man as he is.”

“Yeah.” Stephen’s gaze found Tony once again, a smile tugging on his lips when he saw him running away from Harvey, ball in hand. “He’s pretty great.”

Pepper laughed. “Besides getting depression, I’m very happy for you. I just wanted you to know that, especially after we’ve butted heads a few times.”

“I know we’ve been getting on Rhodey’s nerves, it’s good to know you’re still rooting for us”, the sorcerer deadpanned and grinned when it made her laugh again.

Before she could say anything, though, Tony appeared all of a sudden and dropped to the ground beside them like dead weight.

“Too old for this?” Stephen asked dryly, not at all surprised when the billionaire flashed him the finger. His chest was rising and falling quickly, drops of sweat visible on every patch of his skin, which probably explained why Tony didn’t bother replying.

He leaned forward to grab a bottle of water that he bumped against Tony’s upper arm. The man opened his eyes and smiled at him in thanks, sitting up to empty the whole bottle before leaning over for a kiss to Stephen’s cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

“I keep telling you, you’re getting too old for this”, he repeated with a smirk.

Tony threw his head back and laughed, something deep and astonishingly beautiful.

“Stark, stop flirting with your boyfriend and get over here”, Rhodey exclaimed with a chuckle and threw the ball at Tony so fast that he barely had the time to get out of the way. He’d done so by sinking onto his back again, and Stephen was simply stunned when Tony looked at him from upside down with a suggestive wink. Rhodey promptly added: “Good Lord, Tony, not in public! There could be kids here!”

Pepper, Stephen and Tony laughed as the genius got back up, though he took the liberty of taking off his soaked tee before running off. He’d dropped it to the ground like it hadn’t cost a few hundred bucks and Stephen couldn’t have cared less.

The sorcerer had enough troubles to not stare after him, feeling flustered already just thinking about the rippling muscles underneath bronze skin.

“I’ve been talking about me, but how are you, Stephen?”

_Was horny an option? Fuck. _

“I’m great”, he replied and cleared his throat, trying to get a half-naked Tony out of his head. “No, that doesn’t sound right. I’m perfect. I’ve never been so happy or so content as I am these days.”

“It’s a good look on you”, Pepper nodded. “How are your hands?”

Stephen shrugged. “Apparently, being happy is very good for my health. They hurt, but it’s much more bearable than it used to be.”

“Like so many other things, I’d guess.” The woman smiled softly at him, telling him that he didn’t have to answer that one.

They watched the men playing for another ten minutes or so before they all joined them beneath the tree. While the others took a long sip from the cool bottles of water, Tony sat beside him and smiled at Pepper who was just standing up.   
  
“I didn’t want to shoo you away, Pep.”

“You’re not, but someone has to make sure these idiots don’t put the bottles they drank from back into the cooling box.”

“Yeah, save us all, please”, Tony chuckled just as he leaned against the tree beside Stephen, close enough to press their shoulders together. “Hi, gorgeous.”

“Hi, sweaty.” He turned his head to look at his grinning, half-naked boyfriend. “Had fun?”

“Some”, Tony nodded and unashamedly glanced down at his lips. “Kind of hoping for some more, later.”

“Douchebag.” He smiled fondly at the genius, wondering for the umpteenth time what he’d done to deserve Tony looking at him like this. Before Stephen could add anything, though, Harvey’s phone rang and he turned his head to watch the lawyer answering the call.

It was better than testing his restraint with Tony, the thought of the mirror dimension already way too much of a temptation.

After a moment, Harvey’s eyes settled on Tony. “Well, sir, I think we’ve been clear. It’s fifteen minutes or Mr. Stark won’t bother. It’s non-negotiable.”

With a sigh the billionaire lifted his hand to signal Harvey to throw the phone over, which the lawyer did with a broad grin.

“Uh, hi, who’s this?” Tony asked, though he didn’t bother waiting for a reply. “Yeah, it’s Tony Stark. To be clear about this once and for all: fifteen minutes or nothing. If you want my name on the line-up, then it’s this and nothing less. Have a nice day.”

He hung up and threw the phone back at Harvey who caught it just as easily as Tony had done before.

“What was that about?” Rhodey asked, causing his best friend to roll his eyes.

“A representative for the Billboard Music Awards show”, Tony said nonchalantly, like he really had no idea just how much of a bomb he’d just dropped.

“You’re kidding, right?” Stephen gaped, wondering if he’d heard correctly. “You’ve never done any of your songs live before.”

“Really? Must have slipped my mind”, his boyfriend smirked, only to cock his head in thought. “Hey, Harv, does that explain why they’re so hesitant about the fifteen minutes?”

“That, or they’re afraid you’ll do _1+1_ three times in a row, because I sincerely doubt that their rating would cover that.”

“Haha”, the genius snarked and threw his empty bottle at the lawyer who caught it before it could hit him. “Be glad I’d have to answer to Donna about what happened to her fiancé, or that wouldn’t have been so easy to catch.”

“I’ll let her know.”

Stephen exchanged a long-suffering look with Rhodey, who seemed just as unwilling to let Tony’s first ever live performance go that easily.

“That’s great, how about we focus? What _are_ they offering you?” the Mr. Secretary interrupted Tony’s dispute with Harvey, causing both men to shut up abruptly.

“Don’t care”, the billionaire shrugged. “If they don’t say yes, someone else will. And if not, then not. I can live with that, too.”

“As your biggest fan I want you to know that _I_ couldn’t”, Stephen interjected.

Tony put his hand on his thigh, way too close to his crotch to be misunderstood: “I figured, but I’ll make it up to you.”

Everyone around them grunted and turned away, which the blushing Stephen was quite thankful for. He mouthed a silent ‘_I hate you’_ at Tony, who just chuckled and blew him a kiss.

Donna joined them for lunch, though she was busier showing Tony pictures of her wedding dress than actually eating. The two had a lot of fun teasing Harvey with hushed whispers and well-timed giggling, though the lawyer seemed too happy to care.

Stephen couldn’t get enough of seeing Tony like this, so carefree and joyful, his grin lighting up his entire face. Harvey and he were both mocked for how they were constantly looking at their respective others, but neither really cared. They exchanged a few grins and shrugs of solidarity, not at all bothered by their friends’ antics. 

Focusing back on his lover, the sorcerer was surprised to realize that Tony and Donna were talking about flowers and decorations by now. It was a bit weird hearing about things Tony liked and absolutely hated, causing Stephen to wonder if he was supposed to take notes.

He didn’t even know Tony’s favorite flower, Stephen realized and had to hide his blush at the realization. _How on earth could he not know…?! _

“I’ve got to go now”, Donna said eventually and kissed Tony’s cheek before getting up to say goodbye to Harvey. “Next week, Tony?”

“Sure.” The genius shifted to rest his head on Stephen’s shoulder, sticking his tongue out at Donna when she winked at him. “Weren’t you leaving?”

“You’re too nice.”

With a last kiss for Harvey and a wave she left, her eyes lingering on Stephen and Tony for a moment. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would have felt if Donna and Tony had talked about their wedding, not Harvey’s and hers. Picking out suits, the location, flowers…

God, he wanted that.

He wanted to say ‘_I do_’ and hear Tony saying it as well.

“Tony?” Stephen mumbled after a while, feeling the man’s questioning hum more than he heard it. “What’s your favorite flower?”

Silence was his only answer for a moment, until Tony shifted a bit to look up at him from where his head was still resting on his shoulder. “You’ve brought me roses before.”

“I brought you roses because they represent love. I can’t believe I never asked you this before.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head slightly. “It’s not important.”

“It is to me”, the sorcerer replied with a little frown. “It’s not roses, is it?”

“No, though I loved the ones from Ecuador.” The softest of smiles curled Tony’s lips, causing Stephen’s heart to do some weird things in his chest. “Orchids”, the billionaire whispered then, his eyes closing as he shrugged. “You’re the first person in my entire life to ask me that question.”

The words broke a part of Stephen that he immediately knew he’d never get back again.

“Thanks for telling me then”, he replied quietly and kissed Tony on his cheek. “Darling.”

“I feel like I should thank you for caring.” 

Tony kissed his neck before straightening up, his focus shifting back to their friends and their intimate moment was gone. He didn’t mind, but Stephen certainly didn’t like that it’d ended with such a dark thing to say, as if he’d ever not care.

Wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist, the sorcerer pulled him closer again, unwilling to let go of him. They might not have been alone, but that didn’t have to mean that he’d let the billionaire get lost in his own head after what they’d talked about.

Everyone just lazed around for about an hour after eating, too full to bother doing anything else. Pepper and Happy were playing cards while Harvey and Rhodey merely relaxed, lying comfortably on their backs.

Stephen was more than happy to have Tony in his arms, his back leaning against the sorcerer’s chest as he caressed the engineer’s hand lying on his stomach. He was pretty sure that Tony was dozing as well, he hadn’t moved in minutes and was breathing deeply and regularly.

“Don’t fall asleep on me”, the genius mumbled then, causing Stephen to snort.

“I was just thinking that about you.” He kissed Tony on the side of his neck, lips lingering in a feathery touch that made the man grumble and squirm against him.

“God, tone it down, you two”, Rhodey called, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Tony muttered something crude under his breath, not moving except for snuggling even closer against Stephen. Leaning their heads together, the sorcerer sighed contently as he relaxed as well.

About an hour later they agreed to leave for their house in Miami. Tony, Harvey and Rhodey handled the grill while Stephen, Pepper and Happy fixed two salads and set the table. Donna, Christine and Wong joined them for dinner and did the clean-up afterwards while the others enjoyed the cooling air outside on the terrace.

“I’m your best friend and I still haven’t seen the inside of your house”, Rhodey complained, causing Tony to laugh and wink at the black man.

“And you won’t, it’s too much like what you’d expect.”

That smirk on Tony’s lips caused Stephen to glance at him with every caution in the world.

“Please don’t say it, douchebag.”

The billionaire rolled his eyes, but he stopped talking anyway.

“Thanks, man”, the Mr. Secretary sighed. “I don’t think I want to know.”

“You don’t”, Stephen replied quickly before Tony could, lifting an eyebrow when his boyfriend glared at him.

“You’re no fun, Merlin.”

“That, I can live with”, he snorted. “I couldn’t have lived with the way Rhodey would have looked at me if you’d said what I’m pretty sure you were about to say.”

“Want to know what I was about to say?” Tony said and wiggled his eyebrows, making Stephen almost choke on his laughter.

“_No!_”

The others laughed good-naturedly at their bickering, probably just as thankful as Rhodey for the lack of details. Stephen knew exactly that Tony was still about to say something else, so he waved the Cloak over to wrap around the man and push him towards him.

He pulled the laughing and complaining engineer close against him, his actions accompanied by wolf whistles and the laughter of their friends. Kissing Tony’s wide smile as he wound his arms around his waist, Stephen couldn’t help but laugh as well.

Every single time Tony opened his mouth to say something that Stephen knew would be horribly inappropriate, judging by the sparkle in his eyes, the sorcerer kissed him. It wasn’t graceful, their teeth clashing more often than not because of their wide smiles, but he wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

It was like this for over a minute, until Tony playfully smacked his chest. He shook his head in disapproval, but he had a broad grin on his lips at the same time.

“Hey, Strange”, Rhodey called after a while, sounding breathless from his constant laughter. “Stop feeling up my best friend, I never wanted to see you groping Tony’s ass!”

“Rhodey, shut up, I mean it!” Tony barked, though it wasn’t really convincing considering the tears of laughter in his eyes. “Do your thing, Merlin!”

Stephen had to lower his head and hide his burning cheeks against Tony’s neck, having trouble breathing by now. Even his stomach hurt from all the laughing, though he calmed down some when the billionaire wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Look at you”, Tony whispered into his ear as he made the whole lengths of their bodies touch. “So beautiful.”

Stephen felt his chest swelling with love as he lifted his head to look at him and state quietly: “So you’ve switched from embarrassing me to complimenting me. I see.”

“Asshole.”

Despite the vivid protest all around them, the sorcerer let himself be pulled into a long and deep kiss, completely unable to resist. All he managed to do was to turn his head in a way that hid their clashing mouths from their friends’ view. Other than that, he was completely at Tony’s mercy, his knees actually buckling at the onslaught of sensations.

The genius had no reservations whatsoever as he explored Stephen’s mouth with his tongue, only grumbling lowly at Rhodey’s loud protest. He tightened his grip on Tony’s ass, causing their hardening members to rub together. They both had to suppress a moan at that, and thankfully Tony slowed their kiss down then, because Stephen wouldn’t have found it in himself to do that.

They were standing more or less alone when he opened his eyes again, the others having decided to stop watching what they were doing. Tony’s eyes were still closed as he licked his swollen lips, the sight of his tongue sending a shiver through Stephen’s entire body.

He had to kiss him again, had to taste him again and Stephen ignored the small voice in his head that was telling him to tone it down. God, he wanted to do things to Tony, wanted to have him right then, especially now that he could feel his warmth so acutely.

Tony slowly pulled back, pressing another kiss to the corner of Stephen’s mouth before whispering: “Stop tempting me.”

“Who’s tempting whom here, douchebag?” he replied with a snort, but let the man go when he took the tiniest step back.

“Guests, remember?”

“Barely.”

Tony chuckled and let his arms glide down Stephen’s shoulders, his hands stroking over his shirt and down his chest. “You’re so beautiful when you laugh, honey.”

“As are you”, the sorcerer retorted fondly, “maybe we’re both just meant to be happy.”

“I sure as hell don’t mind this.” Tony lowered his head into the crook of his neck and bumped their bodies together, nearly forcing Stephen to wrap his arms around him. “I loved this day.”

“Yeah, me too. Love you too, by the way.” He pressed a loving kiss in chocolate colored hair, his gaze wandering around the garden. Pepper’s eyes were there to meet his, a soft, if somewhat sad smile on her lips that made Stephen remember what she’d told him earlier.

He realized that she’d never seen Tony like this, nearly high on laughter and happiness. It made Stephen feel so thankful to be able to share a day like this with his boyfriend, feeling more relaxed and happier than he’d thought possible.

They rejoined their friends to the sound of loud wolf whistles, though neither of them really cared. Tony snuggled against him where they settled on one of the loveseats, his arms tight around Stephen’s waist and he comfortably placed his chin on the man’s head.

Reaching up to brush his fingers through soft hair, Stephen kept a part of his focus on Tony all the time. He loved that his boyfriend had fun, talking and gesturing and laughing like he didn’t have a single care in the world.

The moments that made his heart melt in his chest, though, were the quieter ones when Tony snuggled against him. He’d grasp Stephen’s hand and just hold it in a warm, gentle grip that never lost any of its wonder to him. Wong’s soft smile told him that his friend knew exactly what these moments meant to Stephen, that he knew how long it’d taken him to be this comfortable with Tony.

His lover pressed little kisses onto his skin almost constantly, on the back of his hand, his cheek, his jaw, his neck. The caresses made Stephen feel loved and appreciated, so much so that he felt a lot like wanting to never let Tony go again.

When it was almost midnight, the genius thanked them all again for having his back during the four months that he’d been gone. Since it was about to be Friday, the day he always published a new song, Tony revealed that he’d recorded a song for them, his friends, called FRIENDS.

He played it for them at midnight, though not so loudly that it’d bother the neighbors. It featured a long verse from Jay-Z followed by some stellar rapping from Beyoncé, much to Wong’s joy. Stephen’s favorite part was the song’s end, though, when Tony just flexed his voice without any words, sounding like a goddamn angel.

They all insisted that he hadn’t had to thank them, but Stephen knew that every single one of them appreciated the sentiment. Tony just smiled at them as they discussed the really impressive song, his arm wrapped around Stephen to keep him close as if he was the most important part of all of this anyway.

At about two a.m. Wong and Stephen portaled everyone home before saying good night to each other as well. When he turned towards their house, Stephen was taken aback to find Tony watching him as he leaned against the glass front, his brown eyes dark with unhidden desire.

He’d barely suppressed his own desire after their deep kiss earlier, but it was still stunning to see Tony looking at him like this. It made him feel all kinds of things, most of all disbelief that he’d somehow gotten so incredibly lucky.

All he wanted was to go over and take what Tony was so freely offering, but instead Stephen smiled and quietly asked: “Come here?”

The softest of smiles settled on the billionaire’s lips. “You’re going to do something romantic, aren’t you?”

“Come here and I’ll show you”, Stephen grinned and reached out with one hand, his heart skipping a beat when Tony immediately walked over to him. He pulled him close, very close, closer than he’d dared to when they hadn’t been alone. They held onto each other, their cheeks pressed together as the sorcerer whispered: “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tony sighed and lowered his head a bit to brush his lips against the side of Stephen’s neck. “I thought the way I was looking at you was clear.”

Stephen snorted. “It was, believe me.”

Tony moved yet a bit lower, his tongue flicking out for a lick at a spot on the base of his throat that drove Stephen positively mad. “Then why are we still outside?”

Even if the biggest part of him just wanted to drag Tony to bed and ravage him, he managed to resist – for now. The sorcerer waved a hand and smiled contently when both Jarvis and the Cloak got the hint.

Enveloping both Tony and Stephen, the Cloak brushed one of its corners against the billionaire’s cheek, making him chuckle. The lights dimmed then, curtesy of Jarvis, and a song started playing that Stephen was actually quite nervous about.

Tony laughed quietly when he recognized the first notes.

“My own song, seriously?”

“I never got to tell you how much I love it”, Stephen smiled and kissed the other’s cheek. “That it’s pretty much the only positive thing I’ve taken away from those four months without you. That it’s one of my favorites of every song you’ve ever done.”

A soft hum was his only reply, but Tony snuggled against him even more, so Stephen figured that it was okay. They swayed gently to the slow beat, though neither of them really cared much.

_‘cause baby, we ain’t got nothing without love_

_Darling, you got enough for the both of us_

_So come on, baby, make love to me_

All that mattered was that they were together like this, feeling each other’s warmth and slow breathing. When the song ended and Tony leaned back a bit to smirk at him, Stephen placed his index finger on his lips. Shaking his head, he signaled him to wait a moment until…

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, the genius chuckled and brought their foreheads together. “God, I love you, Stephen Strange.”

“Close your eyes”, he whispered just before the song started with these exact same words and kissed Tony’s lips when he did as he’d asked.

“Boys to men, really?” the man wondered aloud, the humor easily discernable in his voice and the dimples on his gorgeous face.

“It’s stylized quite differently”, Stephen muttered under his breath, the happiness in his chest almost unbearable when it made Tony laugh again. “I hope you like it, I totally had to think about you last time I listened to it.”

“I love it.”

_I’ll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I’ll hold you tight_

_Baby, all through the night_

_I’ll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_Till you tell me to_

“And if I never tell you to?” Tony whispered right into his ear then and Stephen could feel that his lips were still stretched into a wide smile. “By the way, you realize I’ll be called a girl in a few moments?”

“No song is perfect, smartass”, the sorcerer chuckled, only to reach up to grasp Tony’s chin and pull him into a deep kiss.

They stood like that for the rest of the song, alternating between deep and passionate kisses and soft brushes of lips. Neither of them could stop smiling, especially not when the song came to its end and Stephen started pulling Tony towards the bed.

“Where, Mr. Strange, do you think we’re going?”

“Why, Mr. Stark, don’t you let me show you?” Stephen smirked and settled his hands firmly on Tony’s ass. He really wished he could knead the flesh the way he wanted to, but it wouldn’t be worth losing the function of his hands for other things.

Tony was grinning at him, his eyes so open and full of emotions. It sometimes still floored him to realize that Stephen was allowed to see him like this, to be allowed past the numerous walls Tony had accumulated throughout his life.

Strong arms wrapped around his neck and the sorcerer let Tony pull them close, wanting nothing more than to feel his warm body against his own.

“Kiss me”, the billionaire breathed against his lips, the feathery touch of air sending a shiver through Stephen.

“Just kiss you?” He hummed thoughtfully, as if he really had to think it over. A smirk settled on his lips at Tony’s undignified snort. “I was gonna do much more than that, but I suppose I could _just_ kiss you.”

“That’d mean letting go of my ass”, Tony pointed out dryly.

Stephen blinked. “Then no, sorry.”

“You’re a dork.” There was so much fondness in Tony’s voice, so much warmth and love.

“How am I a dork now?” he protested, though he didn’t manage to suppress his grin. “Your ass is amazing, pea…”

Plush lips covered his to stop him right in his tracks, and Stephen couldn’t help but laugh softly at Tony’s indignant grumble.

“Shut up, Strange.”

He opened his mouth to reply something, but Tony pulled him into yet another kiss, and another when he tried again. It was exactly what he’d done earlier that evening, and Stephen wondered if he could have been any happier than he was in that moment.

Highly doubtful.

“You’re impossible”, Tony mumbled against his lips – he knew exactly what Stephen had been about to say – and pulled the sorcerer close for another kiss, this one much deeper than his gentle pecks from before. Stephen let himself fall into it, forgetting about anything but the man in his arms, the taste of his mouth and the feel of his stunning ass beneath his hands.

Once he had to pull back due to a significant lack of air, Stephen kissed down Tony’s cheek and along his jaw. He whispered into his ear: “I love you, peaches.”

“Fuck, I hate you”, the billionaire grumbled, but Stephen knew better. He could feel the way his body shuddered against him, and he hadn’t missed the hitch in Tony’s breathing that betrayed his arousal more than anything. Slowly, he let his right hand wander forward from Tony’s ass to his crotch, not at all surprised by what he found.

“Is that why you’re so hard already?” he muttered barely audibly and gave the bulge in his palm the slightest squeeze. “I think you love it when I call you peaches.”

“You’re a sadistic tease, Strange.” Tony dropped his head against his shoulder and moaned, something desperate and primal.

“It’s called foreplay, baby”, Stephen chuckled amusedly, but started opening the man’s pants at the same time. He smirked when Tony sighed with relief, though that quickly turned into a strangled moan because of the fingers curling around his taut balls. “Unless you’re interested in speeding things up?”

“That’d be much appreciated, yeah.” Tony seemed to regain at least parts of his wits then, his hands wandering to Stephen’s ass and pulling him closer. Feeling the older man’s cock brushing against his still clothed one made Stephen moan, his hips involuntarily jerking forward. “Fucking tease.”

“You love it.” His voice sounded strained even to his own ears and the sorcerer finally gave up every pretense. Pushing Tony backwards suddenly, he watched with satisfaction as his boyfriend landed on the bed, looking absolutely gorgeous in his arousal.

Stephen snapped his fingers to get rid of all of Tony’s clothes at once, his eyes hungrily taking in the naked body in front of him. He wanted to magically strip himself as well when the genius shook his head softly, his gaze feeling heavy on Stephen’s body.

“Strip for me”, Tony muttered then and lifted an arm to prop his head up, seemingly not caring at all that Stephen could see _everything_ of him.

“I’ve never done that before.” He had no idea why he’d said that, but the soft smile he got made him relax and maybe that was all that really mattered.

“Just take off your clothes, one by one. There’s nothing more to it.”

“I’m pretty sure that there _is_ more to it”, the sorcerer smirked, only to do as Tony had asked anyway.

He couldn’t look away from dark brown eyes, watching as his lover watched him with so much enchantment and delight. And Tony took in every single movement of his, his eyes glazing over with every patch of skin that was revealed to him. It was hard to miss what watching Stephen was doing to the billionaire, his body naked and perfectly visible for him.

Once Stephen kicked his underwear to the side, he had trouble to not just jump Tony and ravage him, foreplay be damned. It took a lot of his willpower to move slowly, but it was so worth seeing the incredible arousal in brown depths, all of it meant only for him.

“Beautiful”, Tony mumbled and stroked both hands up his torso the moment Stephen sat on his lap. “You’re so incredibly beautiful, honey.”

He blushed, could feel the burning of his cheeks and ears – even his neck felt hotter than usual. Brown eyes were full of fondness and adoration as Tony sat up, his arms winding around Stephen’s shoulders before he claimed his lips in a deep kiss.

“Enough foreplay”, Stephen mumbled once they pulled apart and shoved Tony onto his back again, a smirk on his lips when it caused his boyfriend to laugh.

“I’m certainly not complaining.”

Reaching out, the sorcerer let his hand glide up and down the thick, hard shaft of Tony’s cock, reveling in the skin’s velvety softness. Tony grunted quietly, his legs falling apart automatically to give him more room to get comfortable.

  
“You’re so gorgeous, Tony”, he said with reverence, meaning it whole-heartedly. The slight sheen of sweat on his skin, the hazy look in his eyes, his perfect cock, it all added up to the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen.

“The real question is, what are you going to do about it?” his boyfriend joked, but he was panting, and it hadn’t come out quite as cheeky as he’d probably aimed for.

Stephen smiled, always taken aback when he saw the affect that he was having on Tony so plainly before him. Leaning down to lick along the entire length, the sorcerer took a moment to lap up the pre-cum, his own arousal spiking at the heady taste.

“Fuck”, Tony grunted and grasped the sheets beneath him in a death grip. “Do that again.”

“Bossy”, Stephen mumbled before repeating the motion, but this time he closed his lips to shortly suck on the tip as well. “I love that.”

“Oh shit.” An intense shiver ran through the other man’s entire body. “Shit, Stephen, baby…”

“You’re so desperate.” He chuckled softly and moved lower to kiss the soft skin of Tony’s groin, doing his best to ignore his own raging arousal. “I’m not even sure yet how I want you.”

“Anything”, the billionaire was quick to gasp. “Anything you want.”

“Anything, huh?” Stephen grinned. He was sure that Tony was pretty out of it by now, his cock leaking and his thighs quivering under his heated gaze. Enough was enough, he thought. “Slow or fast, Tony?”

That earned him a guttural groan.

“Fast”, Tony finally decided. “_Please_.”

“Hands and knees, darling”, he commanded quietly, his own cock throbbing between his legs when the billionaire scrambled to do as he’d asked. With a snap of his fingers Stephen prepared Tony, not at all wanting to waste time with that right then. Reaching down to grasp himself, he tried not to move his hand as he stood up from the bed and stepped behind Tony.

His other hand splayed on that perfect ass in front of him, the sight tempting him to just jerk off and come all over it. God, what a magnificent ass that was…

“Fast, Stephen. Remember?”, his lover hissed and snapped him out of his thoughts.

“With that ass, I wasn’t going to take long at all.” Stephen aligned himself with Tony’s slick hole and grasped his hips with both hands. Instead of thrusting forward he pulled Tony back, his cock sinking into the incredible heat of his body in one fast glide.

He met no resistance, but it was a tight fit and Tony panted beneath him, his body shuddering repeatedly as he got used to the stretch.

“Fast, right?” Stephen muttered and pulled out without waiting for an answer. He slammed back in, delighted when he heard nothing but pleasure in the sounds Tony was making. Standing as he was, he could fuck forward with the entire strength of his body and he made good use of it.

It didn’t take long at all before Tony was close, he could feel it in the way his muscles spasmed around him. Stephen leaned down then, his cock buried as deeply in Tony’s ass as possible. He bit his earlobe, only to hiss: “Don’t come before I fill you up, do you hear me?” A whimper was his immediate reply, but Stephen wanted words. He didn’t move, only bit Tony’s ear again. “Say it.”

“Yes”, the man beneath him gasped, definitely out of breath and barely audible. “Not gonna come before you, I heard you, just… please…”

“Say that again.” Stephen straightened back up and snapped his hips against Tony’s until he was out of breath as well, his whole body moving as he fucked the living hell out of him. When Tony screamed from an especially hard thrust, he immediately halted again, smiling deviously when the man beneath him whimpered in despair. “Say it.”

“Please.” Tony nearly screamed the word, his entire body shuddering on the bed. “Please fuck me, _please_, give it to me…”

And he did, harder and faster than was probably good for Stephen’s heart, not to mention the other’s ass. By the time he was close, his balls hurting with the need to come as they slapped against Tony’s perineum, he was screaming alongside the genius with every thrust.

His belly burned with his approaching orgasm, but it was nothing compared to the desperate body he was fucking into. Tony would have come already, Stephen knew, if not for his order not to, the strain in his muscles was more than obvious.

The bronze skin of his back was covered in sweat and the light scratch marks from when Stephen had needed something to hold onto. His entire body moved gorgeously from the hard thrusts into him, making Tony look like he was made for taking Stephen’s cock.

“Are you close?” he asked although he already knew the answer, one hand gliding up and down Tony’s spine. “Tell me, baby.”

“Y… Yes. I’m close, I’m so close, _please_…”

“You feel so fucking good, Tony.” Stephen leaned down to lick along Tony’s back, the pain in his fingers flaring up slightly from where he was tightly grasping his hips. “You’re so fucking tight and so hot…”

“Stephen”, Tony whimpered in despair, sounding close to tears by now. He realized just how strained the billionaire really was to not come yet, and Stephen finally let go.

“Come for me, baby”, he pressed out just as he buried himself as deeply as he could, his cock throbbing intensely as he filled Tony up. It was a miracle that he managed to not just flop forward from the intensity of it, though he had to push his shins against the bed, his knees too weak to support his weight.

He could barely hear the man’s answering groan because of the rushing blood in his ears, but he could feel Tony’s orgasm all the more. Biting his lip from the near painful overstimulation, Stephen panted as the muscles mercilessly massaged his cock.

“Fuck”, he grunted and shuddered all over, only barely managing to not pull out because of how painful the stimulation of his softening cock was.

When his orgasm was finally over, Tony seemed close to breaking down. His arms were shaking beneath the weight of his upper body and he was breathing so hard and fast that Stephen was actually worried about him for a moment.

He slowly pulled out then, despite wanting to linger for much longer, before Stephen carefully knelt on the bed beside Tony. Brushing his fingers through sweaty, chocolate brown strands he mumbled: “Hey, you with me again?”

“Not yet”, was the dry reply that sounded breathless, but more coherent than he’d expected. With a smile Stephen snapped his fingers to clean them up, and the sheets as well while he was at it, and gently guided Tony to lie down with him.

They ended on their sides facing each other, and Stephen couldn’t get over how beautiful Tony was, how ethereally beautiful. His hair stuck out in every direction, his skin was still glistening, and his eyes were alive with emotions that Stephen felt mirrored in his own chest. 

“I love you”, he muttered and reached up to brush his fingertips down the side of Tony’s face. “I love spending days like today with you.”

“God, me too.” Tony leaned in to press their foreheads together, his lips lightly caressing Stephen’s cheek. “I especially liked the end.”

Stephen snorted. “I noticed.”

“Good, I wasn’t sure if I’d made it clear how much I enjoyed that just now.”

“Oh, you did”, the sorcerer smirked and chuckled when it made Tony laugh.

They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other and talking quietly without a single care in the world. Stephen was happy, so happy after having spent an entire day spent together followed by a night in each other’s arms.

That was where he fell asleep, snuggled tightly against Tony’s chest and the man’s strong arms wrapped around him while Stephen held onto him as well. That was what he wanted every day and every night for the rest of his life.


	96. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really not much I can say except for... Sorry?

A few days later he was in the library in Kamar-Taj with Tony and Wong when Barr came in to talk to him about the Time Stone. He’d detected something weird about its energy structure this morning and had figured that Stephen was the best to ask about it. As was pretty common by now, the new Sorcerer Supreme came straight to the point, finally having given up trying to woo Stephen.

It certainly had made Tony more relaxed, though Stephen didn’t miss his peak of interest when Barr let the Stone appear. Before he could go on with his question, though, the Stone moved towards Stephen on its own as if pulled towards him by force.

When he held out his palm, the Stone suddenly stopped its levitation and dropped onto his skin. What happened next was something that felt a lot like when he’d used the Stone before, but still different because it was entirely its doing and not Stephen’s.

He was dragged through time – forward, if he could trust his shaken senses. When it finally stopped, Stephen stared in shock at the burned land he’d been deposited on. There was nothing but ashes and broken pieces of concrete and metal as far as he could see, everything appearing dark and triste.

The sound of something heavy dropping to the ground behind him made Stephen turn, and he could almost hear his heart shattering into a million pieces. It was as if he’d just stumbled straight into his worst nightmare, though this was real, so real, he could feel it.

He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he did, without the shadow of a doubt, that this was no dream.

Tony’s entire right side was burned beyond recognition, even the right part of his face and neck was burned and destroyed. His right eye was unrecognizable, and when he looked up with his left, Stephen saw death staring at him.

Six stones glowed in the gauntlet lying beside him, but Tony didn’t pay it any mind, his whole focus on the sorcerer. Absolute horror pumped through Stephen’s veins then, seizing his heart and lungs and finally bringing him to his knees as he stared at the man he loved.

Stared at him as he lay dying.

There was no doubt, the burning to his arm, head and torso was abhorrent, so far beyond repair that not even his desperation was enough to convince Stephen to even try and save him.

He crawled forward slightly and placed his hand on the broken suit’s arc reactor, tears streaking down his face as he looked at Tony’s remaining eye. Death was staring back at him, the blue light beneath his fingers flickering already, and Stephen felt himself dying alongside Tony, felt his insides cramping and churning.

It was incomprehensible how much pain Tony had to be in, how his organs were trying so desperately not to fail, to not succumb to the inevitable. They were fighting for nothing. Stephen didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how this had happened.

All he knew was that he was losing Tony, his one brown eye so tired and exhausted. There was movement behind him, but Stephen could only stare at the broken body in front of him. He tried hard to understand this, but all his mind screamed at him was that Tony was dying, and that there was nothing he could do.

Absolutely nothing.

The warm touch of Tony’s hand on his made him flinch, a horrible sob wrecking his body and sounding too loud in the silence enveloping them. A moment later the reactor’s light flickered off and he screamed, an animalistic sound of pure despair that finally broke the spell he was under.

He was slammed back into his present time, though his scream was only just dying on his lips. Stumbling backwards, Stephen shuddered at the phantom touch on his hand, his mind still in shambles and a horrible pain in his chest.

Feeling like he was about to throw up, the sorcerer had trouble keeping it together. He could hear voices, but nothing made sense. Tony was dead, his body broken beyond repair, beyond _anything_ anyone should ever have to go through.

How? How could that have happened, how…

  
Thanos.

A touch on his shoulder caused him to flinch violently and he hurriedly backed away until his body hit a wall. The collision startled him, but not enough to be able to let go of charred skin and a half-burned body.

“Stephen?”

The voice threw him for a loop, because it was _Tony_, but how could that be? He was dead, he’d watched him die and…

“Hey, Stephen.” That was Wong, but hearing his friend’s didn’t make him relax at all. “Snap out of it.” Now that he was thinking about it, Stephen realized that Wong had been there too, he’d felt his energy signature behind him.

Charred skin.

A burned body.

Tony, dying.

He was struck by the overwhelming urge to flee, to get away from what he’d seen, from the pain. Panting for breath – how could he be breathing at all when Tony was dead, had died, _was dead_ – he lifted his head to look around.

Tony stood before him, right beside Wong with Barr lingering behind them and Stephen wanted to cry, wanted to scream and toss and curl into a ball and never get up again.

Charred skin.

Burned body.

Tony, dead.

Bolting from the room, the sorcerer just ran, not noticing or even seeing where he was going. His eyes swam with tears and his stomach regularly constricted painfully, always wrenching a loud sob from his lips.

It hurt, his entire body hurt, his chest, his belly, his head…

_Charred skin. _

_Burned body. _

_Death. _

Smashing the door to his room in the Sanctum shut, Stephen didn’t even make it to his bed before he broke down. The pain in his chest was so intense that he feared he’d black out, his throat too tight to draw anything close to a deep breath. He scrambled to lean his back against the bed and pulled his legs against his chest, trying desperately to calm down.

It'd been so real, the sight of Tony’s destroyed body, the death in his eyes and the weak flickering of his arc reactor. It took a long while for Stephen to realize that it _had_ been real, that he’d really lived that moment, that he’d really lost Tony.

He really had watched him die.

And he cried, the incredible loss of the one person he needed more than air wrecking both his body and soul. He cried and screamed, the sight of a dying Tony constantly on his mind, the pain and sorrow like an open wound in his heart, bleeding and hurting.

Time passed, not that Stephen actually noticed. He was too absorbed in the loss of the love of his life, and he didn’t even notice when Wong carefully opened the door. The Cloak whooshed in and pushed forcefully between him and the bed, settling protectively around his shoulders.

Stephen didn’t react, didn’t know how. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered but the knowledge that Tony had died – _would die?_ –, the pain he was feeling worse than anything Dormammu had ever done to him.

“Stephen?” His friend’s gentle voice was much closer than he’d anticipated and Stephen flinched, hard. His magic flared up when Wong touched his shoulder and he faintly noticed the other man’s strained gasp. Stephen wasn’t aware of everything going on in that moment, but he simply knew that Wong had just seen his vision of Tony’s death.

He didn’t say anything as he sat beside Stephen and pulled him into a hug. It didn’t help, his insides still felt like he was dying, torn open and left to slowly bleed out from the weight of his loss.

The tears kept coming, though his sobs subsided after a while, the pain too much too bear. He barely noticed when Wong left, his mind full of nothing but the images of the broken Iron Man suit, the dead half of Tony’s body with the other half so close to dying as well.

Another sob got stuck in his throat when he involuntarily focused on dead brown eyes, the last thing he’d seen before he’d been pulled back to this time. Tony’s death, so much more tangible than it’d ever been before, was breaking him apart, tearing at his heartstrings and slowly driving him mad.

He had no idea what time it was when the door to his room opened once again, but Stephen couldn’t look up. He could barely get his brain to register what he was hearing, his mind too occupied with repeating what he’d seen over and over again.

“We both know what he saw, Tony”, Wong spoke with a quiet sigh. “I’ll be leaving you alone. Don’t mess this up.”

“Thanks, Wong. I won’t.” Tony’s voice was quiet, close to breaking, but it was nothing compared to the pain Stephen felt at hearing him talk.

He’d watched him die, had felt it, the loss and the pain and the endless desperation – and now he was here. Tony was here and it was so hard to understand, to wrap his head around…

A warm hand on the back of his neck made him tense, though Stephen didn’t even know why. Tony was dead, his body broken and charred and too weak to continue working, so why bother? Why breathe, why… 

“Stephen”, the billionaire whispered as he sat beside Stephen, one hand still on his neck. “Look at me.”

He couldn’t. All he could see was Tony’s dead right eye, charred beyond recognition, and death in his left.

Tony was insistent, though, and carefully grasped Stephen’s chin to lift his head. Opening his eyes, the sorcerer was confronted with the sight of worried, caring brown eyes – beautiful brown eyes that were alive and not burned or dead at all.

A miserable sob got stuck in his throat, followed by a harsh cramp in his belly that made Stephen wince. He cowered forward, a new wave of tears streaming down his face as he finally understood what he’d seen.

  
Their future.

He’d seen that he’d lose Tony, had even seen how and that realization finally broke him for real. A mixture of quiet screams and choked sobs were wrecking his body, and he barely noticed the arms around him, pressing him against a strong chest.

The image of Tony’s burned body behind his closed eyelids made it worse again, leaving Stephen gasping for air from all the pain, all the grief that he had no idea how to handle. Tony held him tight as he sobbed, obviously lost for words as he just tried to be there for him.

It seemed to take forever until he calmed down, though only thanks to the physical exhaustion. He could barely move, his upper body resting heavily against Tony’s chest, his healthy and unburned chest.

Stephen blinked his eyes open, the tears having run dry by now, but the pain he felt was just as crippling as it’d been. He had trouble comprehending all of this, having felt so happy a few hours ago, and now he had no idea how to ever look at Tony again without crying his heart out.

He was tired, so very tired, but he feared sleep like he’d never done before. All he’d see was his dying lover anyway, so Stephen tried to battle past the exhaustion, no matter that he felt like resting for days. Tony lightly stroked up and down his back, his touch warm and comforting, if only it hadn’t reminded Stephen of watching him die.

Without the slightest sound he straightened up again, pulling his legs against his chest once more as he buried his face in his hands. Tony just let him, his hand lingering on his shoulder to offer something for Stephen to ground himself with.

It wasn’t enough to make the images in his head fade. In fact, it was making his pain worse, being reminded of what he had with Tony and what would happen in the future.

“Wong told me what you saw.” The words made him freeze, knowing exactly what Tony was talking about, but Stephen didn’t have time to say anything to that before he went on. “The basics, at least. When you’re up for it, I’d like to ask you a few questions. Make a plan, you know.”

Stephen turned his head and blinked at Tony, immediately noticing the determined look in his eyes. And for the first time he could think past the crippling pain that losing this man had awakened in him, making him understand that this was also a chance. It wasn’t that day yet, Tony wasn’t dead yet, they still had time.

Maybe that was why the Time Stone had shown him this moment of the future. It didn’t matter. What mattered was what they’d make of this, how they’d handle this new piece of information about Thanos’ attack.

“I’m sorry”, Stephen muttered under his breath. It was still hard to look at Tony, the present and future mixing in his mind and confusing him.

A soft smile settled on Tony’s lips, his eyes full of sorrow and guilt. “I should be sorry”, the billionaire whispered barely audibly. “I’m the reason you broke down like this.”

“I can’t lose you.” He choked on a sob then, his chest constricting once more as Tony quickly pulled him into his arms.

“I got that part, Stephen. Believe me, I did, Wong made sure of that.” Calloused fingers brushed through his hair, gently urging Stephen to press his face against Tony’s neck. “Help me make sure that it doesn’t happen, Stephen.”

“You think that’s why the Stone showed me?” the sorcerer muttered, even if he knew that there was no way to know for sure.

“I’m thinking that it doesn’t matter. I’m thinking that we’ll make the most of what we have, to use the information of what will happen and work something out, or at the very least enjoy each other for as long as we can.”

A single tear rolled down his cheek at those words, their haunting meaning nearly throwing Stephen off balance once again.

“I’m sorry”, Tony was quick to say. “I didn’t mean… I…”

“I know.” He kissed the soft skin in front of him and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, holding him in a near brutal grip. “You’re very pragmatic about this.”

“Wong chewed me through and spat me out for three, believe me”, Tony said, his voice oddly fond. “He told me that, if I didn’t do everything in my power to prevent what you saw and what it’d do to you, he’d portal to hell and kill me all over again.”

“Sounds like him, yeah”, Stephen chuckled, though it was full of tears for both the idea of Tony dying and his fiercely loyal friend. “He could do it, too.”

“I know, but as scared of him as I am, I want to do this for you. I don’t want to leave you any more than you want to lose me, Stephen.”

His throat tightened once again. “Shit. Tony, I’m so… I…”

“Don’t apologize, baby.” Soft lips grazed Stephen’s forehead. “I’m so sorry for what you had to see.”

“I’m not.” His voice broke on the two words already, the memory still so fresh on his mind, but Stephen still meant them. “If it means that we’ll be better prepared and that I won’t lose you, then I’m not.”

“Okay.”

There was nothing left to add. They stayed on the ground for a long while, just holding the other close and enjoying each other’s company. He’d sat on the ground for more than an hour when Tony finally got up, pulling Stephen with him. A low groan left his lips when he moved his body after sitting still for so long, though Tony wasn’t any better.

“Lie down”, the genius gently goaded him. “I’ll get us something to eat and some tea for you. Wong will help you sleep later.”

That last part let him relax, knowing all too well that he’d never have dared trying to sleep without the promise of a dreamless night. Tony did as he’d said, and they ate mostly in comfortable silence. He stayed the night as well, holding Stephen tight as at least his body recovered from what had happened that day.

He needed to leave for SI the next day, though, and that was harder on Stephen than he wanted to admit. Having Tony close, seeing him and feeling his presence, kept the horrible memories in check at least somewhat. Just the thought of being separated was painful for him, the images of Tony’s death still too fresh on his mind.

Considering Stephen for a long moment, the billionaire finally offered him to spend the day on the couch in his office. Tony couldn’t promise that it’d be quiet for him to sleep or read a book, but Stephen jumped at the chance anyway. If he’d have a meeting, Stephen would either leave for its duration or spend the time in the mirror dimension, depending on what Tony wanted.

  
It meant everything to him that he got to spend the day with Tony, even if they were mostly just in the same room. He still felt raw, shaken to his core, and Stephen was so close to crying every time Tony came over to softly kiss him on his way to the coffee machine or back.

They talked that evening in their home in Miami, where Stephen felt the most comfortable: in their bed. Lying on his side facing Tony, he could explain only broken fragments of what he’d seen of the man’s death, and even that was too much to bear already. Thankfully, his boyfriend understood anyway, having already wielded the six Infinity Stones and having a pretty good idea about what their power would do to a normal human body.

Once he was done, the genius asked him numerous questions. It was only due to his eidetic memory that Stephen could give any answers at all, his main focus having always been on Tony. He realized only then how useful this really was, because it even gave them an idea where the attack would take place.

  
The former Avengers Compound.

“Why there?”

“I don’t know”, Tony answered with a shrug. “I’ve changed too much to be able to tell. Last time a big, green humanoid crashed through the Sanctum’s roof; it’s not going to happen this way, that’s for sure.”

It was frightening, not knowing when Thanos would come or what to look out for, but they’d have to manage, to live with that uncertainty and not let it dictate their life.

They had to.

Stephen had to.

“The biggest problem seems to be the Stones’ power”, the billionaire mumbled after a while and turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “It’s probably the radiation that’s going to kill me.”

“Can you not say it like that?” Stephen asked desperately, already feeling his chest constrict once again. “That’s your life we’re talking about.”

Tony turned his head to smile apologetically, mumbling: “Sorry. I shouldn’t be making light of this.”

“It’s okay, I just… I don’t know how to handle this. I can’t forget, so I know I’ll dream about this for the rest of my life. Hearing you saying things like this, like it’s normal, isn’t helping me at all.”

“I know. I just don’t know how to handle this either.”

Stephen scooted closer to snuggle against Tony and share his pillow. “Remember Dormammu?”

  
“How could I forget?”

“Seeing you wounded like that, your suit and body broken and your arc reactor flickering weakly, hurt worse than anything he ever did to me.” Stephen didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from Tony. “When you died, your hand on mine, I felt a part of me dying with you, Tony. I didn’t just watch you die, I felt it in my soul. I lived that moment, and I’ll never be able to forget it again.”

“Shit”, his lover hissed and turned towards him again to wrap his arm tightly around Stephen. “Stephen, I…”

“I can’t survive losing you”, he said before Tony could go on. “That’s what I learned yesterday. I can’t, not like this. I just can’t, Tony. Do you understand?”

“Yeah”, the older man breathed and shifted closer, his cheek damp where he hid his face in the crook of Stephen’s neck. “Stephen, I…”

“I know.” He kissed Tony’s head. “You’re a hero, I know you’ll do whatever you can to save our universe, to save me. I respect that, and I will never hold it against you. All I want is that you do your absolute best to stay with me, to not leave me, and that you won’t hold it against me when I don’t get over losing you.”

Tony was silent for a very long moment, so long actually that Stephen’s nerves got the better of him. He shifted to be able to look at his boyfriend, only to get absolutely lost in his deep, agitated brown eyes.

It was clear that he was battling to not at least try and demand that Stephen fought in the case of his death. He appreciated that he wasn’t actually doing it, though, knowing how hard it was for Tony to be letting this go.

They could have fought about this, but it wouldn’t have changed the facts. The Time Stone had shown him some things that’s be very useful for the upcoming fight, but it’d also shown Stephen something very personal.

There’d be no coming back from losing Tony, ever.

  
And with the tiniest nod, the billionaire finally accepted that as much as Stephen had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess all that happiness in the last few chapters made me come up with this. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, I wasn't totally confident with my writing style in this chapter, but I left it the way I wrote the very first time. I hope the text's roughness fit the chapter's theme... That was certainly my intention, at the very least.


	97. Extremis

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, Stephen muttered as he sifted through the data of everything Tony had done since coming back in time. “How do you even have time for sex?”

Shuri and Bruce made perfectly synchronized sounds of suffering that made Tony laugh, though he didn’t bother looking up from his StarkPad. “I prioritize very selfishly, hot stuff.”

Something caught his attention that made the sorcerer forget to reply something to that. “What’s Extremis?”

He didn’t miss the shift in atmosphere as Bruce and Tony shared a glance, only Shuri seeming just as clueless as him.

“Tony?”

“Just… look at the file”, the billionaire sighed. “We’ll talk then.”

It was a lot to take in, actually. Stephen had trouble understanding it all, the data he found more like a diary of discovery than an explanation. What mattered was the part about people dying, Pepper’s infection with it, the overheating, the sheer danger of it.

What mattered was that it slowly dawned on him why Bruce and Tony had glanced at each other just then.

“No way”, he said and shook his head vehemently before he’d even finished reading through everything.

“I wasn’t going to”, Tony answered, apparently knowing exactly what Stephen was talking about. “But when you had your vision, everything else was already in place, more or less. That’s pretty much the only trump card I have left.”

“You haven’t considered magic”, Stephen said as he looked up. “I’m sure that we can work something out to protect you from the radiation.”

“That’d make sense, if the gauntlet had only damaged my arm.” There was something soft in brown eyes, something pleading that Stephen didn’t like at all. “Stephen…”

“No!” he interrupted forcefully, a frown settling on his face when Tony didn’t react.

“Could you give us a minute?” he asked quietly, and Bruce immediately jumped at the chance.

“I’ll fill you in, Shuri.”

Less than a minute later they were alone in the engineer’s lab, with Stephen disbelievingly staring at Tony.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you told me”, the genius mumbled and ran his right hand through his hair, his eyes not quite meeting Stephen’s. “What I’m worried about most is the Hulk’s right arm.”

“The radiation.”

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. “If it almost killed him, I guess that should tell us all we need to know.”

Stephen understood what he was saying, but that didn’t make it any easier to agree. “This is dangerous, Tony.”

“So is doing nothing, apparently.”

He winced at that, painfully reminded of what he’d learned about their future.

“Look, I know what you’re thinking, okay? And I wasn’t going to do this, but there’s not much else I have. The Iron Legion, Mark LXXXVI, the suits for Pepper, Shuri and you, the upgrades to Rhodey’s suit, Veronica, that’s all I have. I’ve been hesitant about Extremis only, and I don’t know what else I could do, to… to save my life, and yours, and I…”

Stephen pulled Tony into a tight hug, feeling tears rising to his eyes at the way the engineer’s voice had been breaking there at the end.

“I understand”, he mumbled against the other man’s cheek and kissed the skin right above his scruff. “I’m just so scared.”

“And you’re not the only one, but… Well, I’ve spent five years working on it last time and ever since I came back in time. Bruce has been helping me too, and he even knows what he’s doing. There’s nothing left to change, nothing left to do to… to reduce the risks.”

“What’s it going to do to you?”

Tony leaned back to look at him, and Stephen could see it in his eyes that he knew exactly what he’d asked. He had read the file, he didn’t need the billionaire to repeat it for him – what he needed was to know that Tony would be okay, and not just physically.

“We both know that my health is shit, right? What with my heart problems from the shrapnel, the palladium poisoning, the drinking – everything.”

Stephen could only nod, his throat tight with emotions all of a sudden.

“There’s a bit of Rogers’ serum in there, although modified, to negate all the negative effects, like the burning and the exploding part, which should make me healthier than I’ve been in years. I can’t know how much physical changes I’ll go through, but I shouldn’t become a super soldier. It’s the combination with my suit’s nanites that I’m unsure of. It was the only way to make it more stable and to connect it to my suit, to the powers my suit has, but I can’t know what that’ll do to me, exactly.”

“There’s too much that you don’t know”, Stephen pointed out pleadingly, though he wasn’t really sure what exactly he wanted. He wanted Tony to live more than anything else, but he didn’t want him to regret this, didn’t want him to go through something that he’d hold against Stephen forever.

“I know that I’ll very probably survive this, that’s all I need.”

“Tony…”

“Stephen, this is it. This is the difference; this is what I never would have done if not for your vision of the future. I wasn’t willing to take the risk, and now I am.”

  
“For me”, the sorcerer stated dryly. “And I want you to live more than you can imagine, but I don’t want you to regret this for the rest of your life.”

“Maybe this is the only chance we have at a life together at all, Stephen.”

The words were like a slap to his face, the resignation and guilt in brown eyes almost unbearable to see. Tony took a step back and dragged his palms down his face once, looking more tired than Stephen had realized.

“Even if I survived Thanos without it, we both know that I’d probably die before I even turn 60, with all the damage done to my body over the years. You don’t want to think about it, but you know, too.” Tony shrugged helplessly. “I thought… I don’t know. Maybe I thought that you knew, that when you said forever to me that you’d calculated that you’d very probably live a lot longer than me, especially considering the Time Stone’s effects.”

“You’re a real, goddamn jerk”, Stephen muttered, his voice barely cooperative because his throat was so tight with the tears that he was trying desperately to hold back.

Tony snorted and reached up to wipe away the tear that was sliding down his cheek, the single one that Stephen had been unable to stop from falling despite his best efforts.

“I know.” He smiled, but it was sad and tired. “This is all I have to offer to give us more time, either way.”

Stephen stepped forward and hugged Tony again, much more desperately this time. A quiet sob got stuck in his throat as he tried to keep his overwhelming emotions in check, not wanting to lose it when Bruce and Shuri were going to come back any moment.

The other man clung onto him, face buried against his neck and Stephen finally understood that this wasn’t easy for Tony either. They were both scared about it and yet this was happening, because the alternative was somehow much scarier.

“Let me check it out”, the sorcerer said after a while. “Let me…”

“Of course”, Tony nodded and kissed his neck. “I know it’s not your specialty, unless you just never bothered to do a paper about biochemistry, but I appreciate it. I really do.”

“You read my papers?” Stephen asked, completely stunned by that revelation.

“I did, how did you not know that?” The billionaire chuckled against him. “Even those you didn’t publish, Christine sent over everything she had. Impressive, I’ve got to say.”

He didn’t bother wondering if Tony had understood every little detail that he’d written about, the other man wasn’t a genius for nothing. Stephen was too busy feeling flattered, a weird sense of pride swelling in his chest at the praise from someone as goddamn smart as Tony.

“I don’t want to postpone this unnecessarily, but you can have as much time as you need. Ask Christine and Shuri to help, if you want. Jarvis will be at your service and if you have any questions at all, Bruce knows as much about this as I do.” Tony straightened up to look at him. “Whatever you need, okay?”

“I need you to stay with me”, Stephen sighed and caught the other’s lips for a long kiss. “I need you to live.”

“And I never wanted to live more than I do these days, honey.”

\------------

“There’s nothing more anyone can do, Stephen.”

Christine’s words didn’t help him, not really. He couldn’t find it in himself to be okay with Tony injecting himself with Extremis, but he couldn’t find a reason not to do it either. It was driving him mad, the worry of everything that might go wrong.

“I know”, he pressed out through gritted teeth, unwilling to so much as meet her eyes. His worry for Tony was driving him mad, but his friend knew that he wasn’t blaming her. A soft touch on his shoulder made him relax slightly, though it was nothing compared to the way he melted when Tony came into the lab with Bruce and kissed his temple.

For just a small moment Stephen leaned against him where he was sitting, his head pressed against the billionaire’s lower chest. Fingers brushed through his hair and just the thought of losing Tony was like a punch to his gut, knocking every breath out of him.

“Do you have the Stone?”

Nodding, the sorcerer looked up into deep brown eyes, eyes he loved so much and was so afraid of never seeing again. Tony brushed his thumb along Stephen’s cheekbone and leaned down for a kiss, which the others promptly used to make weird sounds and turn their backs towards them, rightfully expecting the worst.

They smiled softly before deepening the kiss, trying to take in as much of the other as they could in such a limited moment. He reached up to trace the side of Tony’s face, wanting so much to ask for more time to make this safer, less ambiguous. It’d be for nothing, though, because there really was nothing more they could do to improve Extremis. It was as safe as it would ever be, and postponing this unnecessarily was a danger in itself, so here they were.

Tony pulled back then, a look in his eyes that told Stephen that he knew exactly what was on his mind. With an apologetic smile, the genius pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead that said more than words ever could have.

The next few minutes were a blur for him as Christine and Shuri prepared Tony on the table so that Bruce could inject Extremis, while Stephen felt useless on the sidelines. It was the worst possible feeling he could imagine, but considering his hands and the nervousness that was making him tremble all over, there was nothing to be done about it.

They’d said their pieces earlier in the morning, when they’d still been comfortable in bed. It wasn’t a goodbye, because even if something went wrong, Stephen would use the Time Stone to reverse everything, so they could try again. He didn’t want to think about watching Tony die, but he had to admit that it was a necessary precaution.

Tony was the one vital part of the universe’s plan to stop Thanos, there was no surviving without him. All they could do was to give him the best chance of survival as well, and Stephen would have lied if he’d said he wasn’t hoping for this to work.

Regenerative healing abilities, enhanced physical performance in regard to strength and reflexes, higher resilience – it all sounded almost too good to be true. There was even a chance that the past damage done to Tony’s body would regenerate, or at least parts of it.

Stephen would take whatever they could get, though he just hoped that Tony would be content with what was about to happen.

“There goes nothing”, Bruce said and pulled Stephen back to the present.

He stepped closer and gently placed his hand over Tony’s, holding his gaze instead of watching as the scientist applied the serum to the vein of the man’s other arm. There was no sign of anything changing as Tony lifted their hands and kissed Stephen’s knuckles, so Bruce continued until every last drop had been injected.

That was when things changed, and rapidly at that.

“I’m sorry, Stephen.” Turning his head away, Tony gasped and shut his eyes.

“Tony?” the sorcerer asked in alarm, his heart rate doubling instantly.

“Jarvis”, the man rasped out, his teeth grinding together so hard it was worrying. “Hurry.”

What happened next stunned everyone in the room except maybe Bruce, but Stephen didn’t have the mindset to dwell on that. Nanites flowed outwards from the suit casing on Tony’s chest, but it was different than usual.

They formed something that was undeniably a sarcophagus around his body and the idea of Tony in something that was basically a grave, hidden from their view and out of his reach, made Stephen’s knees weak with desperation.

“No”, he yelled and wanted to stop what was happening, but had no idea how. “Jarvis, stop this!”

“I can’t, Doctor”, the AI reported the very same moment that Tony’s incredibly pained eyes disappeared from his view. That was when Stephen heard it, the piercing scream of intense pain that’d been on Tony’s lips ever since he’d been injected. It went through Stephen like a knife, the mere knowledge that Tony was suffering unbearable for him.

The sarcophagus closed and silence enveloped them, but he knew that Tony was still screaming, knew that he was still suffering. Stephen felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, the helplessness he felt threatening to suffocate him. He didn’t dare use magic to break through the goddamn thing, not at all wanting to risk it interacting with Extremis in any way.

This wasn’t how he’d imagined this would go.

_“I’m sorry, Stephen.” _

Tony had known, the goddamn bastard had known exactly what would happen, had programmed his nanites to build a sarcophagus around him after the injection, and he hadn’t told anyone. Bruce must have known, but Stephen didn’t have the energy left to be mad at him for saying nothing.

“Stephen…” Christine had put her hand on his upper arm and the sorcerer realized for the first time that he could barely see, the tears in his eyes blurring his view. He sank into the chair she’d put behind him, his forearm resting heavily on the red and gold cocoon in front of him. “He’s alright. His vitals are stable, do you hear me? Tony’s alright.”

Stephen could only nod, not bothering to mention the fact that being in so much pain that he’d had to scream like that wasn’t being alright. All he wanted was to yell at everyone around him, especially at Bruce for letting this happen, but he managed to contain himself.

“Jarvis is monitoring Tony in…, well, in there. He’ll alert us if there’s any change at all. There’s nothing we can do, maybe we should…”

“I’m staying”, Stephen snapped in a way that should tell everyone that he wasn’t in the mood for discussions. Just looking at the sarcophagus in front of him was hard enough, his worry and anger quickly morphing into despair.

It was the uncertainty especially that was getting to him.

“I’m staying, too.” Shuri got a chair and sat on Tony’s other side, seeming almost as worried as Stephen felt himself.

He tried a thankful smile, but he knew very well that he failed completely. “You don’t have to. Despite keeping some things still fucking secret”, Stephen glared at Bruce as he said that, though he didn’t feel any satisfaction when he saw him wincing, “we know that this will take up to twenty-four hours.”

“Yeah, but you look about ready to kill someone. I’m staying, if only to make sure that this someone won’t be Tony, considering that all of this would have been for nothing then.”

The barest of smiles flickered over his lips before Stephen resumed staring at the red and gold cocoon, trying desperately to find comfort in knowing that Jarvis was monitoring his creator. He’d never let anything happen to Tony, Stephen was sure of that, and he trusted that the AI would know what was best, that he would ask for help if necessary.

He wished that he could have held Tony’s hand, that he could have seen him, but deep down he knew that Tony had done this on purpose. By the Gods, Stephen would kill him once this was all over and he’d made sure that Tony was okay. He tried desperately to ignore the voice telling him that there was no guarantee that Tony even would be okay, not yet.

“Sir has fallen into a coma”, Jarvis said almost an hour after the injections, causing Stephen to wince and bite his lip to keep from starting to cry. Tony had suffered for almost an hour and he hadn’t been able to help him. “His vitals are stable and early predictions suggest that the injection of Extremis was a success.”

Because Tony would have been dead by now if his body had rejected the serum, though Jarvis thankfully didn’t say it out loud. Stephen knew that the real waiting had only just started as Tony’s body was still implementing the serum into its every system.

Christine and Bruce spent the day alternating between the lab and upstairs, bringing Shuri and Stephen drinks and food. They were all silent most of the time, the tension too heavy to be able to even bother talking. His former colleague tried to be there for him, but Stephen couldn’t even look away from where Tony was hidden from his view.

He tried to relocate Shuri to the lab’s couch for the night, but she insisted that he take it while she opted for one of the guest rooms. It didn’t really matter, but Stephen appreciated being alone with Tony, even if he still had no idea how he was faring. The pain of uncertainty was impossible to get used to, the thought that something could still go wrong too heavy on his mind to find any rest at all.

Tony would probably kill him for not even trying to sleep, though Stephen doubted he’d even get in a word once they’d go at it. Maybe the lack of sleep was a good thing too, because he kept hearing the genius’ scream in his mind, the impending nightmares already looming over him.

“Can I offer you anything, Doctor, if you’re not going to sleep? Anything you’d like”, Jarvis’ soft, accented voice broke through the silence.

Stephen smiled despite himself. “I’d like an answer, if you’re so inclined.”

The AI hesitated only a moment. “Sir didn’t want to worry you, but prior recordings of Extremis’ injection have shown the process to be quite painful. He insisted that it was nothing he couldn’t handle.”

_Oh Tony, you complete idiot._ “Yeah, I can imagine he said that”, the sorcerer sighed quietly. “But I was going to ask if you think of Tony as your father.”

“I do”, Jarvis answered without the slightest hesitation. “The term ‘creator’ used to be more accurate, but my evolution since Sir has ‘created’ me has caused me to reevaluate. I prefer thinking of him as my father.”

Stephen wasn’t surprised. “Have you told him?”

That gave Jarvis pause. “Are you suggesting that Sir doesn’t know?”

“We both know he doesn’t”, the sorcerer sighed. “There’s a chance that he won’t make it, you know. Maybe you should tell him if he wakes up.”

“When he wakes up, Doctor. Everything is looking very good.”

He struggled to take a breath, feeling his chest swelling with despair. “I hope so”, he said brokenly, his voice much higher than usual. “Jarvis, I can’t… I can’t lose him.”

Jarvis waited a moment before replying, giving Stephen some time to collect himself. “Do you know the purpose of my creation, Doctor? The reason Sir created me?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “I was meant to protect Sir, from outside threats, but also from himself. I was supposed to take care of him, to protect him and manage his life, to keep him healthy. My failures are unfathomable in regard to that.”

Stephen tried to blink away his tears, but there were just too many.

“I had to talk Sir down from pointing a gun at himself twice in my existence; once before Afghanistan, once after.”

The insinuation of that was so much worse than he could have ever imagined. Of course he’d known that there’d been a time when Tony had thought about killing himself. The realization that it’d been so much more than that, worse enough that Jarvis had had to actively talk him down from doing it…

It made it all so much worse.

“I’ve learned a lot about Sir over time. I’ve learned to interpret his vital signs, his behavior, his speech. I’ve learned, because I had to in order to make sure that he was safe. I know him inside and out, though I’d never pretend to be able to predict his every move. I have learned to analyze his mental state out of necessity, to protect him.”

“And you’ve been doing a great job, Jarvis.” Stephen closed his eyes and just tried to breathe past the suffocating pain in his chest, the mere thought of never having met Tony effectively breaking his heart.

“Not as great as you have, Doctor.”

For a moment he was sure that he’d heard wrong, his brow furrowing as he looked around the room trying to pinpoint Jarvis. He found nothing, as usual. The AI didn’t wait for his confusion to settle, simply going on.

“In all the years that I have assisted Sir, I have never known him to care about someone as much as he cares about you. I have never known him to be as open about himself as he is with you, not even Mr. Rhodes. He is happier than I have ever known him to be, and I am absolutely certain that it is because of you. If you recommend that I should tell Sir that I think of him as my father, then I should also tell you that I am extremely thankful for what you’re doing for Sir. I am glad that he has found you, and I know without the shadow of a doubt that Sir wants to live more than he ever has. For you, Stephen.”

Hiding his face in his palms, Stephen was helpless against the quiet sobs forcing their way through his throat.

“Sir will be fine, Doctor”, Jarvis then added, his voice much gentler than an AI’s voice should have been. “His vitals are better than we’d hoped at this stage, exceeding the most optimistic prognoses we dared make. He will be fine.”

“Excuse me for not believing that until I see his eyes again”, the sorcerer mumbled with absolutely no heat in his voice. All he longed for was to look at Tony and finally know that he really was alright.

When Shuri, Christine and Bruce came back down to the lab in the morning, Stephen had just finished cleaning up the place. He’d needed something to do other than just staring at the cocoon, so cleaning up had been it.

“Wow, is this your application as wife?” Christine joked when she came in, a surprised look on her face when Stephen merely shrugged. He wasn’t in the mood for jokes, and he had no desire discussing marriage with his ex.

“How is he, Jarvis?” Bruce asked then and handed the sorcerer a cup of coffee.

For once, he was thankful for the beverage’s strong smell.

“No changes, Dr. Banner”, the AI answered then. “Scans indicate that the process is advancing faster than anticipated.”

“How can you make scans as long as Tony’s in there?” Stephen asked with a frown, taking a sip of his coffee after he’d steadied his hands with a spell.

“The sarcophagus is equipped with scanners and sensors, Doctor.”

“Of course it fucking is.”

Sitting down on the couch, his eyes found the red and gold cocoon, his heart feeling heavier with every passing minute. Tony had planned all of this, had known exactly what would happen and he hadn’t bothered to tell Stephen.

If he wasn’t so damn worried, the sorcerer would have been mad with fury.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Shuri said then all of a sudden and Stephen was by Tony’s side before she’d even finished talking. He could only stare in disbelief as the sarcophagus seemed to slowly, but steadily melt down until the billionaire’s body became visible again.

What was so weird about this was the fact that the nanites didn’t retreat back into the suit casing. They seemed to be melting right through the clothes and even Tony’s skin, sending Stephen’s entire body into panic mode.

“Jarvis, what the…?!”

  
“The suit’s nanites have accepted Extremis and are responding the way they’re supposed to”, the AI explained calmly. “They will not require the suit casing any longer.”

Stephen stared. The mere thought that Tony’s suit was now a part of him, like his blood and bones, seemed as unbelievable as it was logical. It had always been a part of him, an extension of him, and as hard as it was to imagine how this was working, it was logical.

“Regeneration of formerly broken bones and damaged organs completed. Lung capacity at one hundred percent, metabolism heightened significantly. Vitals still stable.”

“You talking about me, J?”

Stephen’s gaze snapped up just in time to see Tony blinking his eyes open, their gazes locking immediately.

“How much trouble am I in, exactly?” the genius mumbled, causing Stephen’s lips to pull into the first real smile since they’d gotten out of bed the day prior.

“That’s incalculable, douchebag.”

Stephen leaned down and kissed Tony before he could say anything else. He softly massaged the other’s lips, not deepening the kiss or hurrying up as he simply felt Tony, his right hand splayed against the side of his face.

His boyfriend mirrored his gesture, his fingertips burying in Stephen’s hair as he kissed him back just as softly. The kiss lasted longer than Tony had obviously expected, a soft chuckle breathed against Stephen’s lips at his clinginess.

“You heard Jarvis saying that I’m okay, yeah?” the billionaire whispered against his lips after a while, making him grumble.

“Shut up. I’m still mad at you.” He kissed Tony again, just as softly as before, just as gratefully. The other man laughed quietly and brought his other hand up to frame Stephen’s face on both sides, thumbs lightly brushing along his cheeks.

“Missed me, huh?”

“Keep on joking, you’re sleeping on the couch anyway.”

“Ouch”, Tony said with a wince, though he was fighting a grin at the same time. “I guess I deserved that one.”

“You did.”

“Ehm, guys?”

Bruce was audibly uncomfortable, so with another soft kiss to Tony’s lips the sorcerer straightened up, no matter how much he didn’t want to. Their gazes remained locked as Stephen wrapped his fingers around one of the other’s hands, simply unable to let go.

They checked Tony over twice, but he was fine, more than fine actually. A scan of his body revealed that the prior damage to his sternum and ribs had disappeared, his bones looking as good as new. A blood analysis confirmed that Tony’s organs, especially his liver and kidneys, were functioning much better than they used to.

Stephen remained torn between being mad at Tony’s secrecy and the relief he felt knowing that everything had worked out. Extremis was a part of his boyfriend now, as was his suit. They’d have to experiment and figure out what exactly that meant and what had changed, but for now the worst was over.

He portaled Shuri and Bruce back to Wakanda, where the latter had been staying for the last few months. Stephen couldn’t begrudge him that, it was a safe place without the Rogues around, and Shuri and he had been up to a lot of interesting stuff.

Happy was on his way to drive Christine to the hospital, which would be a lot less inconspicuous than arriving via portal. She hugged Stephen after saying goodbye to Tony and quietly mumbled: “You should be proud of the man you are when you’re with Tony, Stephen. Take good care of him.”

Stunned speechless, the sorcerer could only watch her disappear in the Tower’s elevator and out of his sight. He wasn’t even sure that she knew how much these words meant from her, but knowing Christine, it was a safe bet that she did.

When he stepped into the lab again and Tony opened his eyes, Stephen almost stumbled over his own feet.

Tony’s eyes were a shining, bright blue, the exact same color as his arc reactor.

It disappeared after a few seconds, his eyes’ color returning to the familiar honeyed whisky brown, but Stephen was shaken.

“Tony?” he asked, his voice as unsure as he’d ever heard it.

“Remember B.A.R.F.?”

The question was a surprise, but at the same time it at least cleared up what was happening. “Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, your holographic illusion technology?”

“I seem to be… mentally connected to my suit, to my technology”, Tony mumbled, his eyes unfocused as he stared ahead unseeingly. “It feels like B.A.R.F., somehow, like I’m thinking of something and the nanites react.”

“Your eyes were blue just now, like your reactor, Tony.”

“Huh”, the other man hummed, obviously deep in thought.

Stephen didn’t like this, not at all. He walked over slowly and sat beside Tony, wrapping his fingers around his hand as he pressed against his side. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Stephen.” Tony turned to kiss his cheek. “I had hoped for a comfortable night in bed with you, but the couch is fair.”

Laughing quietly, Stephen carefully leaned their heads together. “You’re impossible.”

“I’m sorry, honey, for not telling you about, well…”

  
“Everything important, yeah”, the sorcerer pressed out through gritted teeth. “Can you even imagine how worried I was, spending the last eighteen hours staring at that… thing?”

“I didn’t want to worry you, I just…”

“You have an uncanny ability of worrying me all the more whenever you try not to worry me.” Stephen leaned back to look into brown eyes, not at all surprised when Tony lowered his gaze and turned away from him. “Tony…”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, okay?” A touch on his hand made Stephen look down and he realized exactly what the billionaire meant when he brushed his thumb across the scars on his skin. “I didn’t know how painful it would be, and I didn’t want to lash out and be a danger to you.”

He could feel his anger disappearing faster than it’d come, the knowledge that Tony had thought of him above all else too beautiful to brush off. Standing up, Stephen didn’t miss the flash of fear in brown depths at what had to seem like he was leaving.

Instead he stepped in front of his boyfriend and lovingly brushed his hands down the sides of his head before settling them on his shoulders. Pulling him against his chest, Stephen rested his head on top of Tony’s and mumbled: “I love you, Anthony.”

“Love you, too.”

They wrapped their arms around each other and just stayed like that for a long while.

“Tell me how you feel”, Stephen said eventually, not even opening his eyes.

To his surprise, Tony breathed a soft chuckle and shrugged. “Fantastic, actually. I haven’t been able to breathe this deeply since Afghanistan.”

The words were both a relief and hard to hear, being reminded of just how much his health really had bothered Tony.

“You know”, the other man said lowly and reached for Stephen’s hand on his shoulder. “This could help you, too, if you’d want. I’m still trying to persuade Rhodey to do it, he might be able to walk on his own again.”

He was stunned to silence as Tony gently caressed his scars, wondering faintly why the thought hadn’t occurred to him as well.

“You don’t have to”, the genius added when Stephen didn’t react, his brown eyes flickering up to look at him before lowering again. “I just want you to know that it’s available.”

“Thank you.” Leaning down to kiss Tony’s forehead, he added: “I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Sure.” Tony sighed then. “Time to figure out what all of this means for me, I guess.”

“Oh, no”, Stephen chuckled. “You’ve just woken from a coma, which doesn’t count as sleep. We’re going to eat something, we’re going to shower, and then we’re going to sleep.”

“So, what you’re saying is that I stink, and that you didn’t sleep last night either, right?”

“Didn’t even try.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but wisely didn’t say anything. They portaled to their home in Miami and cooked an early dinner while the billionaire talked to Rhodey, Pepper and Harvey to assure them that he was absolutely fine and was forced to take it slow, despite being absolutely fine.

Stephen smirked when he heard Rhodey’s exuberant laughter.

By the time they stepped into the shower together, they were both full and barely able to keep their eyes open. Pulling Tony close the moment they fell into bed, their bodies still damp to make the most of the breeze coming in through the opened window front, Stephen could relax – finally.

“Stephen?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Am I forgiven or are you just cold alone, because this isn’t the couch and I can relocate if you…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, shut up”, he laughed and turned them around to lie halfway on top of Tony, one arm tightly wrapped around him as Stephen buried his face against his heavenly smelling throat. “You’re going to stay right where you are.”

“I doubt I still need as much sleep as I used to. Extremis, you know.”

The sorcerer smiled softly. “You heard me.”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh, but his nod made Stephen relax enough to soon find sleep, his boyfriend’s body warm and alive beneath him.


	98. Changes

Tony was still a far cry from a super soldier – thank the Gods, honestly –, but he was undeniably inhumanly strong and fit. The first tests of his physical capabilities proved increased reflexes, strength, speed and stamina. In combination with the suit that formed over his body within two seconds now – a fraction of the time it’d needed previously – and the Power Stone, he was without a doubt the most powerful defender Earth had. 

As a sort of test, Tony first went head-to-head with Carol. He lasted much longer than he had before, his body regenerating even as he battled her up high in the skies. It was nothing short of a pleasure to watch him dancing around mid-air like he belonged there, trading blows with the Captain in a really pretty light show.

Loki was next, and Stephen was floored by how _intense_ Tony was in that duel. Unlike with Carol, he wasn’t playing around at all, his entire focus on battling the God of Mischief into submission. It was by no means easy, but Stephen had a feeling that especially his new connection to Jarvis, and with that every single sensor of his suit, helped him a lot in differentiating illusions from reality.

The nanites reacted to Tony’s every mental command, forming shields and weapons and even fucking _wings_the same moment that he needed them. There was still room for improvement, but when Iron Man stood over Loki with a red and gold spear in his hands, pointed right at the God’s throat, Stephen had to admit that this was pretty damn impressive. The huge wings Tony had used to break his much too fast descend were just flowing back to his body, looking effortless and simply beautiful.

“I guess you win”, the God of Mischief grumbled where he was lying on his back, eyes wide in astonishment.

“I guess so too, unless the counting system was all about who’s on his back first.” Tony laughed as the suit melted into his skin, causing Loki to roll his eyes.

“Looking at your boyfriend over there, I’d say you’d win either way.”

Fiery brown eyes met his gaze and if Stephen had managed to hide his blush at Loki’s words so far, then Tony was effortlessly ruining it now. He couldn’t even say that he hadn’t already thought about what Extremis had done to Tony’s refractory period, it’d been on his mind constantly.

Not that he looked forward to confirming that he couldn’t keep up with Tony anymore.

“Not now, honey, I’m busy”, the man jokingly called over and Stephen glared at him.

“I hate you, Stark.”

Loki laughed and accepted the billionaire’s hand to help him up.

“You okay?” Tony asked as he looked the God over, who quickly pushed him towards Stephen.

“Yes, fine. Please, go, your boyfriend’s hearty eyes are insufferable.”

“I hate you too, Loki”, the sorcerer called and shifted his glare to the God of Mischief. His stern posture was totally ruined, though, when Tony bumped into him with his body and kissed him plainly on his lips.

“Hey, gorgeous”, he smirked the same moment Stephen was steamrolled by everything that was Tony Stark.

His smell was incredibly intense, the sweat and grime from his fights overwhelming Stephen’s every sense and making his knees buckle. He forgot all about Loki as he turned his head after Tony who was just walking past him with a gorgeous smile on his lips, Stephen’s entire being pulled along with him.

Completely ignoring the God’s grunt of suffering at Stephen’s barely hidden desire, he called after his boyfriend: “And where are you going, Mister?”

“Take a shower, what do you think?” Tony shrugged, not even bothering to turn around. “I positively stink.”

The sorcerer didn’t contemplate for long. Without paying any more attention to Loki, Stephen opened a portal and waved his hand to let it envelop first him and then the walking Tony.

He’d deposited them in the middle of their home in Miami and was walking towards the billionaire when Tony slowed, obviously startled by the sudden change in his surroundings.

“Uh, Merlin, not that I don’t appreciate the speed-up, but what…?”

Just as he had turned around to face him, Stephen reached up to grasp Tony’s head between his palms and slammed their lips together in a hard kiss. Stunned, Tony didn’t react other than relax beneath his assault, and the sorcerer made full use of it, his tongue delving deep to map out the wet heat of his mouth.

By the time Tony had somewhat recovered and was just lifting his arms to wrap them around Stephen’s neck, he’d already pushed him against the wall. Swallowing the startled grunt right off his lips, he crowded against Tony, bringing their bodies as closely together as possible.

“Stephen”, the billionaire gasped, followed by a loud groan when Stephen rubbed his fully hard cock against Tony’s hardening one. “Ah, fuck…”

Lowering his head, the sorcerer took his time rubbing his nose against the side of Tony’s neck, the movement slow and deliberate in comparison to everything else that had led to this point. He breathed deeply, taking in the scent of everything that was his lover, his tongue darting out to taste as well.

“God, Stephen, no”, Tony chuckled breathlessly, though Stephen felt the shudder going through him acutely. “I stink, let me shower first.”

“You smell amazing”, the sorcerer grumbled and shoved his hands beneath the other’s undergarment to dig his nails into his back. “Absolutely amazing.”

He licked him again and let his teeth graze Tony’s neck as well, his tongue and breath hot against the sensitive skin. Taking another deep breath, Stephen was overwhelmed once again by the headiness of the smell, his cock twitching in the confinements of his robes.

“So good”, he muttered and kissed downwards before licking the sweat off Tony’s upper chest, the salty taste sending a shiver of arousal through his entire body.

“Stephen, come on. I’m disgusting.” The genius half-heartedly tried to push him away, but Stephen was unrelenting.

With a growl he rolled his hips into Tony’s again, loving the harsh gasp his action earned him. Snapping his fingers, he quickly got rid of the offending top and eagerly pressed his face against his boyfriend’s sternum. The smell was even stronger here, so impossibly erotic and Stephen groaned in unhidden delight.

“What’s gotten into you?” Tony panted above him, his fingers clawing desperately at Stephen’s shoulders.

“Nothing yet”, he replied, his voice dark and husky. Dropping to his knees, he impatiently yanked his pants along the way. Stephen buried his face in Tony’s crotch, needing a moment to regain his senses. If his smell had been intense on his upper body, then this was about to drive Stephen absolutely mad with lust. “But I’m about to fix that.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Ste… FUCK!”

Letting his mouth glide down the entire length of Tony’s cock, his tongue flat against the underside as he sucked hard, Stephen reveled in the sounds his lover couldn’t suppress. He didn’t stop until his nose was once again pressed against the soft skin of his groin and pulled back just enough to take another deep breath.

“Shit, okay”, Tony panted above him, his fingers burying in his hair. “No shower then, fine. Oh, God!”

He would have smirked, if not for the cock in his mouth. This way, though, Stephen put his entire focus on sucking Tony off, wanting nothing more than to smell and taste his orgasm too. Whenever he sucked in a much-needed breath, all he could smell was Tony, his sweat, his heady arousal, everything.

Swallowing around the head of Tony’s cock in his throat, Stephen groaned happily when the genius finally came. He pulled back a bit to let the spurts fill his mouth, groaning at the delicious taste exploding on his tongue. Tony’s sounds as he kept sucking him through his orgasm were making his head swim, as was the unbearably intense smell.

“Stephen, please, I can’t… Stephen…”

The push at his shoulder finally convinced him to let go of the softening flesh, no matter how much he didn’t want to. Kissing the soft skin on the base of his cock and his balls, Stephen caressed and inhaled him for another long moment before slowly standing back up.

He licked a path up bronze skin, lapping away every drop of sweat he found, much to Tony’s embarrassment. When they were at eye level again, Stephen held the gaze of brown eyes, letting Tony see his arousal and desire for him.

His hands wandered down the man’s naked back to grab his ass, his right index finger gently brushing along his opening. Tony groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head and Stephen couldn’t hold back any longer.

Surging forward, he ravaged Tony’s mouth, only to lower his head again and plant open-mouthed, hungry kisses on his throat. For the first time since Stephen had more or less ambushed him, the billionaire became active and grabbed his ass to pull him closer.

“Fuck me”, Tony whispered, his grip on Stephen’s ass tightening. “Come on, I know you want to.”

“Turn around.” He gave Tony just enough room to do as he’d said and magicked his robes away. Pushing his cock into the crevice of the man’s ass, Stephen groaned as he rubbed against him, his mind turning to mush as his own arousal reached a new high.

The man’s backside was just as perfect as his front, the quivering muscles so beautiful beneath his tanned and soft skin. Stephen buried his face against the back of his neck, once again breathing him in and almost getting high from the intensity of his scent.

Tony reached back and grasped Stephen’s hips to pull him closer, a desperate groan on his lips as he let his head fall forwards to give Stephen more room. He was so desperate to bury himself in Tony’s heat, to fuck him senseless, but the sorcerer still had the mind to magically prepare his lover first.

Groaning loudly, the genius shifted and leaned his forearms against the wall in front of him, his ass pushing back against Stephen in a clear offer. Without further ado, he placed the head of his cock against Tony’s hole and let the tip slip in, both of them moaning at the sensation.

He snapped his hips forward then, driving himself into Tony and grunting as the other man screamed breathlessly. Right from the start, Stephen set a hard and fast rhythm, his arousal clouding everything but his desperate need to breed the other man, to fill him with his semen.

Tony needed almost all his remaining strength to prevent Stephen from slamming him into the wall. He tried his best to meet the sorcerer’s thrusts, but mostly he was reduced to just taking it and screaming his pleasure into the silence around them.

When he was close, Stephen shifted slightly and snapped his hips forward with loud groans, desperate to make Tony come again. He knew he was hitting the man’s prostate, could hear it in the sounds he was making, could see it in the shudders going through his body.

His nose was still buried in Tony’s sweaty hair, the feel of his slick back against his chest almost too hot to bear.

A moment later he was startled when the billionaire screamed and came around him, his cramping muscles tearing Stephen’s orgasm from him almost instantly. Buried as deeply as possible, he felt his balls pulsing as they emptied into Tony’s heated body, his every muscle quivering intensely.

Tony dropped his head forward and against his forearms, a pained whimper leaving his lips at the sensation of Stephen’s cock pulsing against his prostate. It felt so good, his hot body around his sensitive flesh, knowing that he was keeping his come locked deep inside of him.

Eventually, though, he had to pull out, and Stephen did so before immediately dropping onto his knees once more. Tony whimpered again and was just about to say something when the sorcerer started eagerly lapping up his own come from the inside of his thighs.

He slowly licked his way into Tony’s body, one hand moving around his hips to touch his half-hard cock. It smelled so good, the scent of sex so strong and unmistakable that he simply couldn’t get enough. Rimming and jerking him simultaneously, Stephen was more than surprised when it didn’t take long at all for Tony’s cock to get fully hard again.

“Stephen”, Tony whimpered, his entire body shivering from the assault on his ass. “More, please, I need to…”

“Unlike you, douchebag, I still have something called a refractory period”, he mumbled, only to return to what he’d been doing with full enthusiasm. Stephen added a finger alongside his tongue, curling it as best as he could until he’d found Tony’s prostate.

He didn’t tease, wanting more than anything to taste and smell Tony’s third orgasm from right where he was. With a guttural groan the billionaire did him the favor, his semen soaking his hand as his entire body convulsed from the pleasure coursing through him.

Stephen waited until Tony was completely relaxed, barely capable of keeping himself upright, before giving him a last good lick. He stood up on wobbly legs and hugged Tony from behind, only to teleport them right beside their bed.

They both dropped onto the mattress sans any grace, too worn out to care. To his surprise Tony’s eyes were still burning with lust, the sight sending a wave of arousal throughout his own body.

Stephen stared as the man reached down to touch himself, only to grab a hold of his hair and push his head downwards. Easily following the silent command, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, not at all caring about the lewd sounds he was making as he did so.

“Gonna fuck you”, Tony mumbled, his voice dark and heavy with arousal as he pushed his head further down on himself. He was hardening much quicker than Stephen would have anticipated, but that probably was Extremis for you. “Gonna fuck your brain out, make you scream my name.”

Stephen moaned in delight, his limp cock slowly taking interest again. Within minutes Tony was leisurely thrusting into his throat, cock fully hard and leaking pre-cum. He pulled Stephen off then, the sting on his scalp causing the sorcerer to shudder in pleasure even though he was barely half-hard.

They shifted until he was on his back, legs wrapped around Tony’s waist as the older man was kneeling so close to him that their thighs were pressed together. Stephen was just about to use a spell and prepare himself when Tony thrust his cock along the crevice of his ass.

His brain short-circuited, hot-white pleasure exploding from his lower region throughout his entire body. The drag of the hot, velvety flesh felt incredible, causing Stephen to whimper with how much he wanted to have Tony inside him.

A slick finger plunged into him even though there was barely space for Tony’s hand, making him mewl with need. He didn’t linger, spreading the lube inside Stephen and on his own cock before getting into position, for once doing exactly as Stephen begged.

Reaching up once Tony was buried to his balls, the sorcerer eagerly pulled him down to press his nose against his neck again and to deeply breathe him in. He barely noticed the man’s amused chuckle, his mind clouding with the pleasure of Tony’s scent, the fresh sweat, the grime, everything.

“You’re so weird”, his boyfriend mumbled against his forehead, only to finally start rolling his hips into Stephen’s. Tony got faster with every thrust, the position simply perfect to give Stephen exactly what he wanted and needed: a hard fuck while his senses were overloaded with everything that was Tony Stark.

Every breath he took through his nose smelled like Tony, his mouth hanging open as he panted harshly against his skin. He could feel the shudders going through the body above him, could feel his strength as he pounded into him, every grace and hesitance forgotten.

When his cock was fully hard again, Tony suddenly halted his movements altogether. Panting harshly and buried as deeply as possible, the billionaire completely ignored Stephen’s pleading cries and desperate screams. He leaned on his left elbow while his body was still bent forward to let Stephen breathe in his scent and wrapped his right hand around his cock.

Throwing his head back, the sorcerer nearly choked on what little breath he had left when Tony started roughly jerking him off. His grip was tight and his pace unforgiving, almost brutal in its intensity. The pre-cum eased the glide somewhat, but not enough to obscure the sensation of rough callouses rubbing over his most sensitive flesh.

The stimulation was too much and yet not quite enough. Tony seemed to be very aware of that fact, keeping Stephen close to the edge for minutes without letting him fall over it. He wondered faintly at his self-control, knowing exactly how it’d felt to be buried in Tony shortly before his orgasm. In the end, though, nothing mattered but Tony and the sheer, incredible lust pumping through his veins and curling his toes.

“Look at me”, the billionaire demanded quietly and just as Stephen turned his head to do as he’d said, Tony put his entire focus on the tip of his cock. Brown eyes were nearly swallowed by black pupils and Stephen groaned when Tony pressed his thumb into his slit, his cock twitching intensely as he came hard enough to have white spots dancing in his sight.

That was when Tony resumed his hard thrusting, the suddenly doubled onslaught of sensations making Stephen scream out loud. His orgasm made him incredibly sensitive already, but the hard nudges against his prostate at the same time were finally enough to make him black out.

The next thing he knew was a final hard thrust into him, followed by the sound of Tony’s most beautiful groan and the feel of his cock spurting his release into him. Stephen moaned and continued to slip in and out of the blackness his mind was teetering on. It was too much, everything was too much for him and he was thankful for the moments of peace, only interrupted by faint murmurs and soft touches.

By the time he could think straight again, Stephen was nestled against Tony’s abdomen, who was sitting with his back against the bed’s headboard, legs on both sides of him. His hand was a heavy, comforting weight on his head, gentle fingers lightly stroking through his strands of sweaty hair.

“You showered”, the sorcerer mumbled and shifted slightly. A smile tugged on his lips when Tony’s laughter rumbled in his chest, feeling it as much as he heard it.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing”, his boyfriend replied, the grin perfectly audible in his voice.

Stephen noticed something else then, a frown forming on his brow. “And why am I clean?”

Tony laughed. “Goodness, you were really out of it, huh? Though that might explain why I had to clean you up in bed, you were totally unwilling to join me in the shower.”

“There might have been another reason for that”, he mumbled, feeling very glad that he had his face hidden against Tony’s warm skin.

“Yeah, I’ve learned my piece”, the older man snorted. “Next time I want to get laid I’ll roll around in mud or something.”

Blush deepening, Stephen grumbled when Tony laughed again, obviously very aware of his reaction.

“You’re adorable.” Warm fingers brushed his unruly strands of hair from his forehead, effectively causing the sorcerer to melt against Tony.

“Four for two”, Stephen mumbled then. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Oh, come on. No matter how good in the sack I am, you should know that I’ll always make it worth your while.”

An involuntary snort left his lips and he turned halfway onto his back to look at Tony upside down, stunned by the soft look in his eyes. “Will you now?”

“Asshole”, the genius grinned and leaned down to kiss him firmly on his lips. “I like you like this.”

“Hmm.” Stephen reached up with one hand to pull Tony back down into a deeper, more passionate kiss. It was different kissing like this, but still hot when their tongues slid leisurely along the other’s. “Thanks for cleaning me up.”

“Don’t be absurd”, Tony smirked, their lips still close enough to touch. “Can’t just leave you lying around after I fuck you unconscious, now can I?”

  
“Douchebag”, the sorcerer grumbled and half-heartedly shoved Tony away. “I hate you.”

“Sure, let’s call it hate. Whatever you want, gorgeous wizard.”

When he looked up the first thing Stephen saw was Tony’s dazzling smile, followed by the numerous love bites on his throat and upper chest. Lifting his hand, he carefully traced the marks, looking closely to see if they hurt him in any way.

“I’m fine”, the billionaire answered his unvoiced question, causing a smile to spread on Stephen’s lips.

“You look so good like this”, he muttered and finally scooted closer again. Stephen shifted up a bit, until he could place his head against Tony’s shoulder and gently caress the abused skin with his lips. “Sorry, though, if I was too enthusiastic.”

“Stop being absurd, baby.” Tony kissed the top of his head, arms winding around his waist to hold him close. “I was obviously driving you wild, I guess I should consider it my own fault.”

“How about you stop being so damn smug, douchebag”, the sorcerer grumbled, but barely managed to keep his snort in check. It wasn’t like Tony didn’t have a point. “Tell me how you felt battling against Carol and Loki.”

“Great actually. There are a few things I’ve got to work on, but it’s really easy to control the suit like this. It’s great to be able to mentally communicate with Jarvis.”

“Can you hear him now?”

“I can”, Tony admitted, one hand coming up to caress Stephen’s cheek. “It’s a bit like a constant hum, like he’s always there.”

“Does it bother you?” Stephen inquired quietly.

“Honestly, I’m loving it.” He could feel the man shrugging. “It’s the first time I’m pretty sure that I could actually fall asleep even without you here, like, you know, without tossing for hours. I feel safer with him there than I did before.”

“I’m glad”, the sorcerer smiled, “I’m so glad that you’re okay with the changes Extremis has caused.”

“Me too, believe me.”

They remained in that position for half an hour before getting up again, considering that it was barely lunch time. Once they’d gotten dressed and had relocated to Tony’s lab, Stephen opted for a book from the billionaire’s collection and settled on the lab’s couch.

Dividing his attention between the book and watching Tony work, the sorcerer spent a few relaxed hours with his lover like this. It was always a pleasure watching him in his element, but even more so this day, his interaction with Jarvis silent besides Tony’s laughter and all the more efficient for it.

He was the first to go home to fix dinner, giving Tony some more time to finish twisting his nanotechnology to be just that little bit more efficient. Apparently, he’d already gotten stabbed with a piece of his own suit, so Stephen was glad to know that Tony was making sure that this couldn’t happen anymore.

His new ability to command the nanites into any shape and form with his mind would come in very handy indeed. 

After dinner they settled onto the couch to watch some TV, though Stephen wasn’t really paying much attention to it. Kissing Tony was much more appealing than anything else, as was the warmth and softness of his skin, the smell of him, the sounds he made, especially his soft laugh.

“How am I supposed to concentrate like this?” the genius complained after a while, the humor in his voice making Stephen smile against his collar bone.

“Who said you’re supposed to concentrate?” he replied quietly and kissed the hickey he’d sucked into bronze skin earlier.

“That’s a documentation, I think that requires at least some level of concentration. Don’t you?”

“I’m busy, I wouldn’t know.” He kissed further downwards, not at all bothered by the man’s shirt as he closed his lips around Tony’s left nipple. Unsurprisingly, the nub was already hard, and his boyfriend breathed a low moan when he lightly sucked through the shirt. Adding an enthusiastic bite, the sorcerer smirked contently when it made Tony buck his hips with a choked grunt. “Seems like you’re otherwise busy as well.”

“Smug, sexy wizard”, Tony gasped, his hands coming up to grasp the back of Stephen’s head. “You’ll be my cause of death.”

“I’d never”, he laughed and moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, pleasurable shivers constantly running down his spine from Tony’s touch. “Distracting you does not equal killing you.”

“Yeah? Tell that to my heart.”

Stephen snorted. “Your heart is just fine, thanks to your own genius.”

“Yeah? Funny, ‘cause my heart still does the craziest shit sometimes even despite Extremis. I totally blame you.”

  
A soft smile tugged on his lips as he placed his chin on Tony’s chest to look up at him. “Are you asking for my medical opinion?”

He saw exactly how Tony barely managed to contain his snort. “Let’s say I am. What are you going to tell me?”

“That you’re perfectly healthy”, Stephen whispered and bowed his head to kiss the man’s still shirt-covered chest where his heart was beating strongly. “And that you should probably just get used to your weird heart.”

“And why would my heart be weird, Doc?”

“Well, I have to assume that you’re telling the truth when you blame me for your heart problems”, the former neurosurgeon whispered and scooted up a bit to kiss Tony’s neck. “And that’s weird because, for some unfathomable reason, your heart apparently chose _me_ to react so crazily to, me of all people, and that’s just weird.”

“That’s not weird, that’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” The conviction in Tony’s voice caused a lump to lodge in his throat, suddenly making it hard to breathe. A gentle hand on his chin urged him further upwards and Stephen opened his eyes, only to drown in the gentleness of brown depths. “You are the best that’s ever happened to me.”

“Like I said, weird.”

Stephen smiled at Tony’s soft chuckle, though he couldn’t look away from him. His warm hand moved to cradle his jaw, thumb lightly stroking along the sorcerer’s cheek as Tony reached up to brush their lips together.

“Ridiculous”, his boyfriend smiled. “You’re being absolutely ridiculous.”

“Apparently, that works just fine for you and your weird heart.”

That got him another laugh, and by the Gods, he could have spent the entire night like this, having Tony looking at him and hearing him laugh. He leaned in to kiss that smile, only to let his lips glide down to his stubbly jaw and then his pulse point.

Tony’s low groan was beautiful, just like the rest of him in that moment and every other moment as well.

“So, no more TV?”

The question made Stephen laugh, something that was bubbling up from the pit of his stomach and working its way through his chest. He was stunned to realize how happy he was, how utterly happy and content with the man he was pressed against from chest to toes.

“I might have a better idea”, the sorcerer stage-whispered and let one hand stroke up Tony’s left leg, until his fingertips brushed the bulge in his pants. “Or we can go back to watching TV, it’s up to you, really, whatever you…”

  
“You talk way too much, wizard.”

Laughing, Stephen eagerly let Tony pull him into a forceful kiss that caused a shudder to run through his entire body. They shifted so that the billionaire was on top, Stephen’s legs spread wide to accommodate him as his hands wrapped around Tony’s shoulders to pull him down.

Tony paid a lot of attention to his neck for a while, doing things with his lips and tongue and teeth that were incredibly arousing. His hand had long ago slipped down to grab Stephen’s ass, pulling their groins closer and driving him positively mad with lust.

“This would be so much better if someone would get rid of our clothes”, Tony muttered, only to move up along his neck and suck on his earlobe.

And he knew damn well how efficiently that turned Stephen into a boneless puddle of desire.

“M… Maybe someone would do that, if they would remember how buttons and zippers work. Or magic, for that matter.”

He could feel Tony’s smug smirk against his skin, though his hot breath and soft lips were much too distracting to do something about it.

“You know, I talked to Rhodey one of these days”, the billionaire said conversationally, as if he wasn’t grinding his hard dick against Stephen’s as he spoke. “Did you know that the average couple has sex only once?”

“A week, yeah.” Stephen closed his eyes with a luxurious moan, the friction on his cock simply heavenly. “Want to try that?” He smirked in satisfaction when Tony choked on his breath above him. “If not, then get the fuck on with it.”

“This snarky, magical asshole I know always calls this foreplay.”

Stephen couldn’t contain his loud laughter at that. “You smug bastard, I’m so in love with you.”

“I can’t get enough of hearing you say that.” Tony kissed his jaw before gently biting down on his pulse point and sucking a bruise into his pale skin there. Helpless and beyond horny, Stephen tried to grind his hips up and get the older man to hurry up, but it was senseless.

  
If anything, Tony slowed down even more, his hips just barely rolling against Stephen’s and making him grunt in frustration.

“Foreplay”, the genius whispered with an audible grin, “like patience, is a virtue, don’t you think?”

“Thinking is the problem, actually.”

Tony lifted his head and looked down at him, a beautiful grin on his face and his eyes sparkling with amusement and desire. He was so goddamn beautiful, the cute crinkles around his eyes and the corners of his lips, his tousled hair and deep brown eyes.

Seeming as if nothing was even going on, his boyfriend carefully lowered his body onto his, bringing them impossibly closer. He was heavy, but Stephen loved it, loved how safe and warm Tony’s body on top of him made him feel.

“You’re so perfect, Stephen”, his boyfriend said lowly and leaned on an elbow beside him to be able to let his fingertips brush along his collar bone. “So incredibly, fucking perfect.”

“Is that your weird heart speaking?” he said with a sappy smile on his lips, his love for Tony feeling too big to be confined in his chest, making breathing hard and his fingers itch to feel Tony, to feel all of him. He wanted to stroke his hands all over him, wanted to feel his warm, soft skin beneath his lips, wanted to taste him, to smell him, to forget about anything but the man above him.

Tony smiled, but it was gentler than before, the amusement slowly fading from his eyes. It made Stephen feel unbearably hot all of a sudden, his cock throbbing painfully in the confinements of his jeans.

“You know how you’re a genius and all?” he mumbled, his gaze flickering all over Tony’s face.

  
“I might.”

“You’re also _so_ handsome”, Stephen made his point and smiled at Tony’s low chuckle. “So gorgeous, so fucking beautiful, so…”

“Yes, yes, I heard ya.” There was a really magnificent little smile playing on the billionaire’s lips. “Old flatterer.”

“Who are you calling old here?” Considering his past experiences with the Time Stone, they both knew that mentally Stephen was actually much older than Tony, though not physically. And yet it didn’t matter, because nothing mattered but them and their love for each other. “As much as I love having you like this”, he added before Tony could reply anything, “I’d really rather have you naked and in our bed.”

“Really?” his lover smirked, somehow looking cute and smug at the same time. “Tell me more.”

“I want you on your back”, Stephen said with a smirk of his own, one hand moving up to bury his fingers in brown hair. “And I want to kiss you everywhere.”

  
“Hmm.” Tony made a show of thinking it over, causing the sorcerer to breathe a happy laugh beneath him. “Any further plans?”

“You mean like riding you to kingdom come? No, not at the moment, though I might be getting some ideas now.”

His heart swelled at the sound of Tony’s beautiful laughter, wondering how he could be so happy just from witnessing someone else’s happiness.

“And what exactly do I get to do?” the billionaire inquired further, still not giving the slightest indication that he was planning on moving anytime soon.

Stephen rolled his eyes in mock offense. “Besides enjoying it? Whatever you want, douchebag.”

“And what if I want you just like this?” Tony’s gaze was clinging to his lips, and the hunger in them caused heat to settle in Stephen’s gut as he stared up at the billionaire. He rolled his hips into the sorcerer’s then, making it clear what he meant and drawing a loud groan from him. “What if I want to see you coming under me, just like this?”

“I’d say we can both get what we want”, Stephen replied, but it was breathless and not nearly as snarky as he’d hoped for. Feeling Tony on top of him, feeling his hard and heavy body like this, was always incredibly arousing. And to hear him saying things like these in that rough, sexy voice of his and looking down at Stephen like this, would always be his biggest turn-on.

With a soft chuckle Tony leaned down for a dirty kiss that was almost all tongue. Stephen groaned and lifted his other hand to hold onto the older man’s head, his body shivering as he felt the warm touch of a hand slowly sliding down his body. 

He was very aware of Tony opening their pants, his deft fingers suggestively brushing Stephen’s cock several times and always making him gasp. There was something hot about this, fumbling around and making out like excited teenagers right there on the couch. Stephen had expected it, but when a warm, calloused hand wrapped around both their erections, he couldn’t help but moan Tony’s name.

It was a real shame that he kept forgetting how amazing a great handjob felt, considering that he couldn’t do that anymore at all. And by the Gods, Tony was so fucking good at this, the tightness of his grip, the fast glide that was eased by their pre-cum, his rough callouses all along their most sensitive flesh…

Stephen was going crazy with lust, his hips bucking up desperately while the most guttural grunts passed through his throat. Tony’s thumb brushed over his tip near constantly, driving him further insane and closer to climax.

“Tony”, he whimpered, head thrown back in his passion and slightly thrashing beneath his boyfriend. “God, Tony, I’m gonna… Baby, please, I…”

“Still fully dressed and already so close after just a few minutes.” Tony chuckled darkly in a way that made Stephen’s toes curl. “I must be really good at this.”

  
“You know you are”, Stephen panted and started thrusting into the man’s hand, desperate for just that little bit more that would push him over the edge. To his dismay, Tony didn’t give it to him. His grip loosened just the slightest bit, but it was more than enough to make sure that Stephen wouldn’t come anytime soon.

Tony sped up again the exact moment his breathing pattern had slowed, once again bringing Stephen close to the edge, only to slow down again. It was pure torture, the exquisite sensation of Tony’s rough hand on his hard flesh combined with the expert edging.

His whole body was trembling by the time the billionaire picked up his speed for the fourth time. A whine slipped from his throat, his groin burning as the need to come nearly overwhelmed him.

“You’re so stunning like this”, Tony whispered right against his ear, breath hot and making Stephen’s entire body shudder beneath him.

“Please, Tony, I’m begging you…”

“Yes. Yes, you are. Aren’t you?”

He couldn’t even find it in himself to be bothered by the other’s teasing, the lust coursing through his body too intense to be able to spare the attention. When Tony _didn’t_ stop this time, Stephen all but wanted to scream with elation, if only he’d had the breath to do so.

His orgasm rolled through him with stunning force, his cum landing as high as his neck as Tony kept stroking them both through it. Stephen noticed him thrusting into his own hand along his throbbing member, noticed the way Tony seemed to only breathe with pants and moans against his ear.

Turning his head to rub his nose against Tony’s cheek, the sorcerer mumbled: “Come for me, peaches.”

The result was stunningly arousing, knowing that he could reduce the man above him to a grunting, convulsing and profoundly sweating heap with just his words. Stephen held Tony through his release, perfectly able to feel just how out of it the genius really was.

It took a very long moment for Tony to be able to relax and, after cleaning them up with a wave of his hand, Stephen pulled him tightly against him. With one arm around his waist and the other around his neck, he held him as close as he could, most of their bodies pressed together.

He felt really weird as he laid there mostly dressed with his dick out, but with Tony in his arms Stephen wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

Well, except the same, but in their much more comfortable bed.

“I hate you.”

  
The words made him chuckle softly. Stephen turned his head then to slowly lick a broad stripe along Tony’s neck, tasting the sweaty skin before blowing lightly. A smirk formed on his lips at the intense shudder going through the other man.

“That’s unfortunate”, he said then and kissed the skin right beneath Tony’s ear. “I was hoping for a repeat performance somewhere more comfortable, but if you’re busy hating me…”

  
“Shut up, you smug bastard”, Tony grumbled, only to lift his head and look down at him with droopy eyes. “I hate it when you do that.”

“What, make you come? Yeah, I’d hate myself for that, too.” The sorcerer rolled his eyes, though he was completely unable to keep the grin off his face. He knew exactly what Tony meant, of course. Calling his boyfriend peaches in moments like these had without fail been very successful in pushing him over the edge.

Tony considered it a weak spot of his, Stephen knew, but he in turn simply loved it. The other man’s ass was pure perfection, and he wasn’t ashamed to let him know.

If being called peaches got him reactions like these, all the better.

“I think you promised taking me to bed and spoiling me rotten”, the genius muttered after a while. “I doubt I’m up for much more.”

“Yeah, yeah, let me do all the work.” Stephen pressed his lips against Tony’s in a soft kiss, telling him without words that he was merely kidding. “C’mon, let’s just take a shower and go to bed. Maybe I’m going to fall asleep like my old boyfriend is going to.”

“Remind me tomorrow to be mad at you for saying that.”

“Will do, sleepy-head.”


	99. The Billboard Music Awards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the videos of the performances referenced in this chapter: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDCBhli8YLY 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuRXrab1S4c

In the end, the Billboard Music Awards show organizers caved and granted Tony the fifteen minutes for his first ever live performance. Once the announcement was out, it quickly became clear why they’d agreed in the end: the hype was enormous, social media and even the news media were ecstatic the entire time leading up to the Awards. They were wild with speculations about what Tony would do for his first ever performance, which songs he’d play and so on. Stephen on the other hand didn’t like thinking back to that time at all. The billionaire had worked the craziest hours for much too long, but the result had been _so_ worth it.

He had been there at the venue with Rhodey, Pepper and Wong, who had finally met Beyoncé as a surprise orchestrated by Tony. They all were incredibly thankful for the live experience, because no matter how often Stephen re-watched the performance, it was never quite as good as it’d been live.

Tony’s had been the last performance of the night and Stephen still remembered all too vividly how his jaw had literally dropped when the 20 meters high LED cuboid had lit up for the first time. For two minutes, Tony had been nowhere to be seen, which had only heightened the excitement. The enormous LED screens had displayed a pre-recorded video of a long hallway as well as shots of Tony in a room hurtling a glowing light bulb above his head.

A stunning guitar solo by Francesca Simone, an up-and-coming musician who almost no one had ever heard of before, had followed. It’d soon been joined by an incredibly heavy beat that’d finally lead over to Tony’s first song, seemingly shaking the entire building with how powerful it’d been. The hallway was lit on fire then, and Stephen still couldn’t believe just how much metaphorical meaning the video alone had had.

To everyone’s immense surprise, the billionaire’s whole performance had consisted of previously unpublished songs, which was completely unheard of. What had been even more stunning was the fact that _everything_ about them had been a surprise, the heavy beats, the rock elements, the whole style of music that was absolutely different from anything Tony had done up to that point.

When the cube had parted in the middle to let Tony walk out, the whole crowd had already been speechless. Thinking back, Stephen had to admit that it’d been clear in that moment already just how outstanding the technological aspect of the performance was, how unheard of. And to think that the crowd hadn’t been fans, but other musicians and songwriters at an awards show, really had driven home the fact of just how intense Tony’s performance had started off.

And it’d only gotten better from that moment on.

_Who the fuck do you think I am? _

Stephen had expected a lot, but not for those to be the first words Tony would growl at his first ever live performance. Seeing him walking out from the shadows, a floor-length cloak resting on his shoulders and with that damn swag in his step, was simply incredible.

Everything that happened was displayed on the huge LED cube, making the whole scene seem even more unreal than it already was. He looked so powerful, with his dark pants and the orange-golden, sparkling costume that had shoulder pads to make him look regal in a way Stephen couldn’t put into words.

And the following lines didn’t help him finding his equilibrium again at all.

_You ain’t married to no average ass, boy_

_You can watch this fat ass twist, boy_

Tony grabbed his own ass and turned around then, exposing the huge cobra stitched onto his black coat as he continued.

_As I bounce to the next dick, boy_

_And keep your money, I got my own _

_Got a bigger smile on my face, being alone _

_Bad motherfucker, God complex _

_I’ll motivate your ass _

_Yo operator, or innovator _

_Fuck you hater, you can’t recreate him, no _

_You’ll never recreate him, no _

_Hell no _

The symmetrical visuals became even more impressive when fireworks started going up in the middle of the parted cube. It’d been so impressive, the whole set-up simply stunning and so much more sophisticated than anything anyone had ever expected.

_You just gotta let it be_

_Let it be_

_Let it be _

_Let it be, baby_

Headbanging while singing into a microphone wasn’t something Stephen had thought possible, but Tony had done it while also perfectly hitting every damn note.

_You just gotta let it be_

_Let it be_

_Let it be _

_Let it be, baby_

_When you hurt me _

_You hurt yourself _

_Try not to hurt yourself _

_When you play me _

_You play yourself _

_Don’t play yourself _

_When you lie to me _

_You’re lying to yourself _

_You’re only lying to yourself _

_When you love me _

_You love yourself _

_Love God herself _

**GOD IS GOD**

**I AM NOT**

These last words appeared on the huge screen and combined with Tony calling God female, it was one of the many aspects of his performance fans and critics had latched onto like the haters he’d called out before. Tony continued to rock the living hell out of his song, headbanging and growling and moving around to create the most stunning visuals.

_You just gotta let it be_

_Let it be_

_Let it be_

_Let it be, baby_

_Hey baby_

_Who the fuck do you think I am?_

_I smell her fragrance on your Louis V, boy_

_Just give my fat ass a big kiss, boy_

_Tonight I’m fuckin’ up all your shit, boy_

Infidelity, anger, revenge – _Don’t Hurt Yourself_ incorporated topics that Tony had never written about before and even if Stephen had been somewhat sure that it hadn’t been about him, it’d still been confusing. It wasn’t hard to guess that it was about Rogers, though, and Tony had later confirmed that, if only to the sorcerer and in private. The media and fans were speculating wildly, which the billionaire was perfectly fine with.

The transition into the next song had been stunning. Huge flames reached up to the ceiling at Tony’s next words (‘_I am the dragon breathing fire’_) before the incredibly intense red light during the first notes of _Ring The Alarm_ flooded the entire hall. It’d all been simply stunning.

Seeing Tony sitting on a goddamn throne during his first ever live performance, only to lean forward and headbang to a sick beat, had been a provocation and everyone had been aware of that. The artistry behind it had been equally loved and hated, just like the entire performance of course.

It was exactly what Tony had been going for, Stephen now knew.

_Ring the Alarm_

_I been through this too long_

_But I’ll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

_Don’t you ring the alarm_

_I been through this too long_

_But I’ll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

_Don’t you ring the alarm_

_I been through this too long_

_But I’ll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

_Don’t you ring the alarm_

The thunderbolts all across the cube and the way Tony had stomped along to the beat had made this moment all the more intense than it’d already been.

_Tell me, how should I feel_

_When I know what I know_

_And my genius intuition telling me you a dog_

_People told me ‘bout the flames_

_I couldn’t see through the smoke_

_When I need answers, accusations_

_What you mean gon’ choke?_

_You can’t stay, you gotta go_

_Ain’t no other ass spending yo dough_

_This is taking a toll_

_The way the story unfolds_

_Not the picture perfect movie everyone would have saw_

What had happened next was the most talked-about moment of the entire performance. Another pre-recorded clip had played on the cube, this time of what had clearly been a naked Tony Stark filmed from behind. Thanks to minimal lightning there’d been no details revealed, but it’d still been incredibly erotic and suggestive.

**I can make it hot like fire**

On the cube’s screens, a huge Tony, every visible part of his upper body naked, placed signal lamps on the ground while the live video of him and numerous background dancers played in the lower half of the screen. It’d been _stunning_, to say the least.

And by the Vishanti, the dancing…

Stephen had known that Tony could dance, of course, but this was still a huge fucking surprise. Not only vocally and from a technological point of view, even the choreography was out-of-this-world amazing. Another transition followed during which Tony and his dancers pulled off the most elaborate dance moves, and then the last new song of the night started.

_Diva. _

Stephen was still mad at Tony for not having let him listen to that before, it was a real gem. The genius had owned the performance like Stephen had never seen anyone do before, not bothered at all to call himself a diva and bragging about his money. It was another thing the haters could dissect, but Tony had already made it clear how little he cared in the song itself.

_This is a stick up, stick up_

_This is a stick up, stick up_

_I need them bags of my money_

_You see them, ask ‘em where that money_

_I’m a-a diva_

_I’m a, I’m a-a diva_

_I’m a-a diva_

_I’m a, I’m a-a diva_

_I’m a-a diva_

_I’m a, I’m a-a diva_

The song’s beat was even harder than the other songs’, but it barely mattered when the goddamn cube had actually started to rotate on the stage. With the words MALE, HUSTLER, BOSS and DIVA constantly flashing over the live feed of Tony, there were simply no words for how incredibly sophisticated the entire performance was.

_Na na na_

_Diva is the female version of a hustler_

_Of a hustler_

_Na na na_

_Diva is the female version of a hustler_

_Of a hustler_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I’ll be right back_

_Five billion round the world and they said that I couldn’t get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji’s I can’t spend_

_Tell me something, where your balls at?_

_Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back?_

_I wanna see ya_

_I’d like to meet ya_

_What you say?   
She ain’t no diva?_

There were so many vocals layered over what Tony was singing, making it sound so versatile and fresh and gorgeous. The lights were incredible as well, so perfectly timed and fitting to the entire performance.

**Take me to another level, no passengers on my plane**

_Since fifteen in my firm been strutting in this game_

_What’s your age was the question they asked when I hit the stage_

_I’m a diva, best believe me_

_You see me, he getting paid_

_He ain’t calling him to greet him, don’t need him_

_My bed’s made_

_I need them bags of my money_

_You see them, ask ‘em where my money_

** _RARRR _ **

That growl at the end there had caused every single hair on his body to stand on end. Stephen had never seen Tony dance as hard as he did then; hell, he doubted he’d ever seen anybody dance that hard before. The song had stopped then and to everybody’s surprise Tony had simply let his mic drop to the ground. Thunderous applause had started, but it’d been drowned out by another song, E_verybody Mad_ by O.T. Genesis.

And Tony had finished off his performance with a dance break that was already legendary in the industry days later, there was simply no other way to describe it. There were thousands of videos of people dancing that dance all over the internet, it’d started a real hype for the simple fact that it’d been so goddamn good.

Once the lights had come back on and Tony had bowed, the whole building had been aflame with excitement. He’d gotten standing ovations for over twelve minutes, which was simply unheard of for someone’s premier performance.

Tony had taken it in stride, a tired, but proud smile on his lips as he’d took in the crowd after his first ever live performance – not in front of fans, but in front of people whose actual job was the entertainment business. That alone had already been a message, Stephen now knew, because it’d been a very conscious choice of Tony’s to do things this way. 

When the sorcerer managed to make his way backstage, he was surprised to see Tony sitting some way off from his background dancers and band. Everyone else was excited and reliving the performance, but his boyfriend had his face hidden in the towel he’d obviously used to clear away the worst of the sweat.

Stephen sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder, head turned sideways to meet the billionaire’s gaze when he abruptly whirled around to stare at him.

“Wow”, the sorcerer said with a soft smile and reached up to brush a few strands of sweaty hair from Tony’s forehead. “That was incredible, Anthony.”

“Yeah?”

The question surprised Stephen, but he immediately had an idea of what Tony wasn’t saying.

“Yeah.” He leaned over for a soft kiss to the man’s cheek. “I mean, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t directed at me.”

“It wasn’t”, the billionaire was too quick to say, making Stephen realize that he’d been right in his assumption that this was why Tony was so hesitant to celebrate.

“And even if it had been, Tony, that would have been fine.” Reaching out, Stephen gently lifted the other man’s chin to get him to look at him again. “It’s your art, you can do whatever you want.”

“That was all about Rogers”, Tony muttered. “Felt really fucking good, too.”

“Good.” Stephen grinned. “You were seriously amazing, douchebag. I’m so proud of what you’ve done, I really am. You’re incredible.”

The blush on Tony’s cheeks was beautiful, just like the rest of him, no matter how sweaty and exhausted he was after so many weeks of working towards this one moment. Stephen couldn’t wait to get him alone, to make him forget all about the stress and hard work that’d been necessary to put something together that was as otherworldly as this had been.

Tony admitted later that night that the performance as a whole had been all about closing the chapter of the Avengers and especially Rogers. The way he phrased it convinced Stephen that there’d be more chapters to follow, and he was so excited to find out where Tony would be going next with his art.

After working so hard for so long, it didn’t take much for Stephen to convince him to just let the world be for a few days. They retreated to their home in Miami and spent three days there, just the two of them and the cats. The first morning Jarvis informed them that all three new songs that Tony had published immediately after his performance – _Don’t Hurt Yourself_, _Ring The Alarm_ and _Diva_ – were the top three songs on the iTunes charts in over 100 countries in various orders.

Despite the fact that they were only available for two days for the current tracking week, the three songs made up the top three of the Billboard 100 charts as well. _Diva_ was no. 1, just the way it deserved in Stephen’s opinion, with the soulful rock song _Don’t Hurt Yourself_ in the second spot, followed by _Ring The Alarm_.

It was an incredible success, the video of Tony’s live performance smashing a few Youtube records along the way as well. He was everywhere on the media, and the fact that he’d just disappeared without a trace only made it all the more exciting for the world.

Speculations were running wild about their possible secret wedding, Stephen’s infidelity, and the Vishanti only knew what else. It was crazy, but as he was lying in bed on his side with Tony’s warm body plastered against his backside, the sorcerer couldn’t have cared less.

“I caught up with the news while you were in the shower”, Tony whispered into the skin of his neck sometime, his lips firm against Stephen’s skin.

  
“Anything worth mentioning?”

“We’re breaking up, apparently.” Tony softly nibbled on his pulse point with his teeth, only to drag them down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “I must have missed the memo.”

“Apparently, so did I”, Stephen moaned when Tony slowly bit down on his skin and sucked. “Too bad I don’t care.”

A soft chuckle was his reward for that particular comment, and the sorcerer closed his eyes as soft lips kissed further along his shoulder.

“I’ve got three break-up songs I’ll publish over the next few weeks”, Tony then said and rested his chin on Stephen’s upper arm, his dark eyes right there to meet his gaze when Stephen turned his head to look at Tony. “You might be able to persuade me to let you listen to them before that.”

“That’s tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you’re in. Someone I know once said that.”

Tony burst out laughing. “You can’t just throw my own words at me like that, asshole.”

“And yet I just did.”

He was still grinning when he turned around and gently pushed Tony onto his back. Settling carefully on top of him and bringing their bodies as close as physically possible, Stephen felt his love for the man beneath him swelling in his chest as he looked down at him.

“You’re so beautiful”, he muttered before he could stop himself, but it was just so damn true. Tony looked so good, like sex and sleep and happiness all at the same time. “What did you have in mind?”

The billionaire chuckled amusedly. “Nothing you’re not already thinking about, obviously. I can see it in your eyes.”

“You’re just too damn hot for your own good”, Stephen grumbled and leaned in for a deep kiss.

Tony was panting by the time they broke apart. “Now, or later?” Stephen frown in confusion, causing the man beneath him to roll his eyes in mock annoyance. “The songs, asshole.”

“Oh.” Admittedly, they hadn’t gotten a minute of sleep before dawn, too wrapped up in each other and their insatiable desire. Tony had been so busy lately, and when he’d been home for any length of time, he’d mostly been tired or busy working in the studio or for SI. They hadn’t had sex anywhere near as frequently lately, and Stephen hadn’t hesitated to show Tony how goddamn much he’d missed him. “Now, if you don’t mind. You’ve worn me out.”

“Oh, come on! You’re the one who just _had_ to go down on me when all I wanted was to take a nap. It’s your fault if you’re tired, not mine. You know I’m helpless where you’re concerned.”

Stephen just grinned, because honestly, there was nothing he could have said against that. He laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder even as the billionaire laughed because of his lack of an answer, knowing exactly that he’d won that particular argument.

Jarvis started playing the songs then, and Stephen had to admit that he was very impressed. _Best Thing I Never Had_ was like a hard slap right into Rodger’s face; too bad that the damn bastard probably wouldn’t even get it. It sounded great too, a catchy mix of R&B and pop with gospel elements that Stephen loved immediately.

_Irreplaceable_ was a real power ballad as well, though it centered more around infidelity than karma the way BTINH did. They were both fun to listen to, mostly because it was clear that Tony was having fun singing the songs and Stephen just loved that.

In a stark contrast to these two songs, _Look What You Made Me Do_ was dark and moody, no matter its similar topic. It sampled _I’m Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred and was a mix of electro and pop, which sounded a lot better than Stephen would have thought. It was a clear dig at the Rogues, though Stephen once again doubted that they’d ever see it that way.

The media would be going wild with speculations when these songs got out, both in regard to the Rogues and Stephen’s and his relationship. The sorcerer didn’t really look forward to being accused of cheating on Tony, but he knew that his boyfriend could do nothing to prevent that from happening.

“I don’t have to do this, you know that, right?”

Damn Tony and his eerie ability to know whatever was on Stephen’s mind.

“How the fuck do you know me so well?” Stephen mumbled to buy a moment of time, even if he knew all too well that Tony wouldn’t be that easily distracted. “I know they’re not about me.”

“And you know that I’d mention that fact, but we both know that it won’t matter what I say, the media and my fans are going to make of this what they want. You don’t have to say yes, Stephen, not now, not ever. I get if it’s too much.”

“It’s not, I just… I know you didn’t write these songs about me, I really do. I just can’t stand the thought of anyone thinking I’d ever do that to you, that you’d ever not be more than I deserve.”

Tony was silent for a long moment as he shifted one hand from Stephen’s lower back up to brush his fingers through his hair. “You deserve much more than you think, baby, and certainly not any of those rumors. I’d change it if I could, but all I can do is to not put these songs out there at all. It’s not important to me, it doesn’t change anything if I don’t publish them.”

“No, I want you to put them out there”, Stephen said with a sigh and burrowed his face against the side of Tony’s neck. “They’re great, it’d be a shame not to publish them. It’s what you love, putting music out there for your fans. Honestly, I don’t even know what I’m afraid of.”

“I know how exhausting the media can be, I really do.” Tony shifted slightly to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “It’s not worth it if it makes you feel uncomfortable, love.”

“I’ll be fine.” The sorcerer lifted his head until he could see the deep brown of Tony’s eyes, his heart stuttering slightly at the gentle look aimed at him. “As long as you know that I’d never…”

“Shh”, Tony interrupted him gently and placed his thumb on Stephen’s lips. “Don’t even say it, Stephen. I know.”

He scooted up slightly to kiss Tony then, simply because he needed so much to feel him in that moment. Stephen moaned when Tony lifted his head to bring them even closer together, the way he was pressing up against him undeniably full of desire.

“By the Vishanti, I love you so much”, he whispered into the genius’ mouth, only to go back to kissing and tasting Tony as deeply as he could. Stephen could feel him smiling, his warm, calloused hands wrapping around his neck to hold him close.

Every single sense of his was trained on the man beneath him, his low moans as their tongues tangled together, the shudders going through Tony, the tight grip of his fingers around his neck, and of course the way he was rapidly hardening between them. Stephen couldn’t get enough, would never be able to get enough of this, of these moments when the hunger between them rose to that unbearable high.

“I need you”, the sorcerer panted the very moment he broke away from Tony’s lips, his heart beating incredibly hard and fast in his chest. “God, Tones…”

“Stephen, baby…” Tony lifted his head to lick into his mouth again and Stephen easily let himself be pushed onto his back. “C’mon, tell me what you need.”

Soft lips teased the sensitive skin of his neck, their touch barely there to drive Stephen wild with want.

“I need you inside me”, he panted and wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist to make his point.

“You still good?” the billionaire mumbled and chuckled softly at Stephen’s more than enthusiastic nod. “Okay, good. Tell me more.”

“Tony…”

“Come on, baby, talk to me.” Tony was grinning broadly when he lifted his head to look down at him, his brown eyes incredibly dark. “You know how much your voice turns me on.”

A blush spread across his cheeks, because yeah, he knew all too well. It wasn’t that he could understand it, but it’d proven to be astonishingly easy to turn Tony on merely by talking to him. Stephen knew that his voice was already pretty deep when he talked normally, so whenever he let his voice get that little bit darker, almost a low grumble…

It was one of the most reliable ways of making Tony come any time.

“I hate you”, the sorcerer muttered anyway, not at all feeling like talking in that moment. It seemed to be exactly what Tony had wanted to hear, though, because his body shuddered above Stephen and he couldn’t help but chuckle amusedly. “You’re too easy.”

“And you’re too sexy to be real.” The genius shifted to slide their lips together, his tongue delving deep into Stephen’s mouth as he lightly grinded his hard cock against his. “So fucking sexy.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Stephen whimpered when Tony rubbed the tip of his hot, hard flesh against his opening with only the slightest, teasing pressure. “Please, Tony… Fuck me.”

“Keep talking and I just might”, his lover mumbled and reached down to wrap a hand around his own shaft. “Everything you want, just talk to me.”

“You’re a real bastard, Stark.” Stephen bit his lip, but his urge to just comply and do what Tony wanted was quickly helped along when Stephen felt his tip lightly brushing along his sensitive skin again and again. “Oh fuck…”

“Yeah, but only if you…”

“For fuck’s sake, _Tony_”, he snapped, sounding breathless rather than stern. “I want you, okay? Right now. I need you. I need you to fill and stretch me, I need to feel how hard you are for me, how hot, how goddamn good inside of me. I need… AH!”

“Now, was that so hard?”

Stephen choked on his short laughter at Tony’s question, the sensation of his cock gliding into his body too overwhelming to even care. Throwing his head back, the sorcerer added once he’d found his voice again: “You feel so good, Tony, so fucking… God, so good.”

“I’m loving how this is going.”

With a broad grin Stephen turned his head to be able to look up at Tony and drown in the endless brown pools of love and hunger. “I want you to make love to me and make me forget that there’s anything but you in this world, just like you always do.”

The softest of smiles settled on the older man’s lips at that, the sight causing Stephen’s heart to melt in his chest.

“God, Tony, I love you”, he whispered and lifted both of his trembling hands to lightly frame his face. “I love you so much.”

“I hope you know I feel the same.”

Soft lips caught his for a lazy kiss, and finally Tony started moving inside of him. Stephen turned his head away for a loud moan, the first thrust already a perfect nudge against his prostate.

“Fuck, yeah, right there”, he groaned, his entire body shuddering with the pleasure coursing through his system. “So good, Tony.”

“I’ve got no idea how you expect me to not be smug about this.”

“I’d say you’re already full of yourself, but really, I’m the one who’s full of you, so…”

They both chuckled breathlessly, and Stephen really didn’t know how he could have been any happier than this. It was one of the many things he loved so much about being with Tony, the way their senses of humor fit so well together. He’d never laughed during sex before, but with Tony it was so natural, so easy and enjoyable.

“God, I love this so much, baby”, the genius panted against the side of his neck, his thrusts steadily picking up speed and force, much to Stephen’s delight. “You sound so hot, so sexy…”

“Well, that’s at least something, isn’t it?” Stephen shot back, but it wasn’t nearly as snarky as it could have been if he hadn’t felt like exploding between them. He wouldn’t need much more to come, his resolutely neglected member leaking pre-cum where it was rubbing against Tony’s stomach.

“You’re such an asshole.” The billionaire’s voice sounded rather fond as he said that. “You can be glad that I adore that about you.”

“I feel very glad indeed, douchebag”, Stephen snorted, though it was interrupted by a choked moan. “Fuck, Tony, please…”

  
“Please what?”

Damn Tony for somehow managing to sound like they were just talking, like he wasn’t ramming his cock into Stephen in a near brutal pace.

“Please, fuck me harder, faster, please, just… Make me come, make me lose my mind and scream your name, please, Tony…”

He choked on his next breath when Tony lowered himself onto him, Stephen’s arms clinging tightly onto his back. The older man’s hips snapped roughly against Stephen and drew a breathless scream from him with every loud slap of taut balls against his ass.

“_Yeeesss_! Oh God, yeah, just like this. _Tony_…”

It was an especially hard nudge against his prostate that made Stephen come, but Tony just kept going, just kept fucking into him with that same aim and that same intensity. He was damn glad that they had no direct neighbors, because he was screaming near constantly as Tony fucked him to a second orgasm, this one just a weak twitching of his half-hard cock.

Tony was still rocking against him when he came as well, pumping his semen as deeply into Stephen as he could. It felt so good, the hot, creamy wetness smeared all across the skin of his perineum where it trickled out around Tony’s cock.

It was dirty and it was hot, so goddamn hot to feel so used, Tony’s drawn-out groans and extended shudders telling Stephen exactly how intense his orgasm had been as well. He had yet to stop moving, his hips still lightly rocking against him to ride out every last remnant of his climax.

Once his softening cock slipped from his ass, Tony rolled off him and onto his back, chest heaving intensely as he tried to catch his breath. Stephen stayed the way he was for a long moment, feeling Tony’s cum everywhere between his legs as he shuddered regularly from the phantom sensation of his cock inside him.

“Holy shit”, the billionaire mumbled after a while, causing Stephen to snort involuntarily.

“Yeah, that.”

He really, really didn’t want to clean them up, but their semen was starting to cool and dry uncomfortably. With a sigh he waved his hand and turned to snuggle against Tony’s chest, his ear right above his heart that was already beating normally again.

“Thanks”, Tony muttered and wrapped an arm around him. “Hungry?”

Stephen laughed. “Tony, by the Vishanti, we seriously just…”

“I was talking about breakfast, idiot.” The genius’ voice was full of amusement. “Not even Extremis is going to help me get it up again this soon, believe me.”

“No offense, but after fucking me through two orgasms of yours without the slightest pause last night, I don’t believe you. At all.”

“You were too enticing with my tie around your wrists and screaming my name like that”, Tony replied, his voice dropping just the slightest bit to tell Stephen that he was entirely serious.

“Stop, I mean it.” The sorcerer winced slightly at the way his cock gave a weak, definitely painful twitch where it was lying on his thigh. “Go make breakfast.”

“Yes, sir”, Tony chuckled and scooted down a bit for several gentle kisses to Stephen’s lips before finally getting out of bed. With a smile Stephen looked after him, watching in fascination as his boyfriend took a quick shower.

Once he’d dried off, Tony walked over towards the kitchen to fix them omelets and toast, still completely naked and absolutely unashamed. Stephen could only stare at him as he moved around, totally transfixed by the sight of him.

He came back to bed with one plate for the both of them and Stephen scooted up to lean against the headrest as Tony settled closely beside him.

“Thank you”, he said, a soft smile on his face at the way his heart sped up merely from seeing Tony smiling back at him. “You’re amazing.”

“I look okay and I can cook somewhat decently. Being real here, I don’t know why you’re calling _me_ easy. It’s you who’s easy, not me.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but didn’t get to reply immediately when Tony offered him a bite of omelet. After swallowing, the sorcerer grumbled: “_Amazing_, you hear me? Your looks, your cooking, everything about you is amazing. Or are you insinuating”, he gently nudged his knee against Tony’s thigh, “that I’d settle for anything less than the most amazing boyfriend ever?”

Tony snorted, only for that to turn into one of the softest, most genuine smiles Stephen had ever seen on the man’s lips as he kept feeding them. It was incredibly beautiful, so easily taking his breath away as Stephen could only stare at Tony for a long moment.

“What?” he asked, sounding completely out of breath as he wondered what Tony could have thought about just now that it had made him smile like that.

To his utter surprise, a deep blush spread on Tony’s cheeks above his scruff as he lowered his gaze, seeming almost shy all of a sudden.

He looked so beautiful in that moment that Stephen’s heart felt like it was just about to explode in his chest with his love for him.

“Tones?”

“No, it’s… it’s nothing, really.” Tony shook his head, but the blush lingered on his skin and his smile was simply stunning as he glanced at Stephen for a moment. He seemed unable to hold his gaze, but not because of anything negative. His smile grew into a grin that threatened to split his face in half just before Tony looked away again. “It’s just… you’re more than that, is all.”

“More than what?” Stephen asked and realized what Tony meant the moment he saw his blush deepening yet more. It was all right there in front of him, the love, the slight insecurity, as if there was even a chance that Stephen didn’t feel the same.

Tony answered before he could take his question back, but he simply couldn’t speak with how the emotions were squeezing his chest.

“Boyfriend”, the billionaire said with a shrug, somehow bothering to try and play the moment down when Stephen’s knees felt so damn weak already. “You’re more… God”, Tony snorted, his lips still pulled into that wide smile that he just couldn’t seem to shake, and that Stephen couldn’t stop staring at. “I didn’t want to do this now, I just… You’re so much more than that to me.”

“Tony…”

“I know we don’t talk about it, it’s just that boyfriend sounds so… well, not casual, just… It doesn’t sound right. You’re more than that to me.” Gorgeous brown eyes held his gaze for a moment before Tony looked away again, the blush on his cheeks still at full force. “Sometimes I wonder if you even realize that I’d have asked you to marry me long ago, if not for Thanos.”

He'd seen it coming, had known exactly where Tony had been going with this, but the words still hit Stephen completely unprepared. It was like everything stopped in that moment, his vision blurring slightly from the shock of the emotions overwhelming him out of nowhere.

“Apparently not”, Tony added with a quiet chuckle and shook his head. “Stephen, I…”

With a wave of his left hand, Stephen unceremoniously teleported the empty plate to the kitchen while reaching out with his right. He pulled Tony in for a passionate kiss, a loud moan on his lips when the older man didn’t hesitate at all to reciprocate.

The kiss was deep, but gentle, as they both took their time to caress the other’s mouth and lips as much as they could before they had to break apart for air. Panting harshly, Stephen leaned his forehead against Tony’s and whispered: “Tell me you know that I’d have said yes.” That stunningly beautiful smile was back, and this time Stephen couldn’t resist kissing it as his fingers lovingly brushed through Tony’s hair. “Tell me you know that I can’t wait to call you my husband one day”, the sorcerer added in a barely audible whisper the moment they broke apart to breathe.

Brown eyes were wide and so gorgeous when he shifted slightly to look at Tony and let him see the sincerity of his words.

“Stephen”, the genius breathed in a way of a reply, his tone of voice almost reverent as he stared back at Stephen with too much disbelief, at least for the sorcerer’s liking.

“Darling, of course.” He leaned in to brush his lips against Tony’s. “Of course.”

After stealing another long kiss, Stephen pulled Tony close and wrapped his arms around him, his heart beating frantically in his chest merely from this. It didn’t matter that neither of them had ever mentioned marriage outside of moments like this, even now Stephen felt nearly sick with the knowledge that Thanos was still out there.

Just the thought of losing Tony was unbearable, and for the first time Stephen wondered if they should really wait. Maybe they should just get married, maybe they should live their lives the way they wanted to and not let that monster prevent them from what they both wanted.

“Sometimes I just want to marry you, right now”, he said out loud into chocolate-colored hair, his lips pulling into a smile at the familiar smell of everything Tony.

The light shaking of the billionaire’s head was anything but unexpected.

“I can’t”, Tony mumbled quietly and somehow snuggled even closer against Stephen. “I couldn’t live with the idea of dying and making you a widower.”

It took him a moment to breathe past the pain in his chest. When he finally managed to draw a breath again, the sorcerer replied just as quietly: “And maybe I couldn’t live with the thought of losing you before ever saying ‘I do’.”

“Do magicians even say that?”

Stephen smiled sadly, realizing exactly what Tony was doing. He couldn’t begrudge him for the distraction, though, he couldn’t bear talking about this either.

“So, what you’re saying is that you’d be okay marrying into my cult?”

The sorcerer was beyond proud at the way his words wrenched a startled laugh from Tony.

“Did you seriously just…?”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up”, Stephen chuckled and kissed the other man’s head. “You’ll never let me live that down, will you?”

“Never, sweetheart.”

His heart was still heavy with both love and despair as they continued to steer their conversation away from such painful topics, but nonetheless, Stephen wouldn’t have changed it for anything. Just knowing that Tony wanted to marry him, that all that stopped him was an inter-galactical threat to half the universe, meant more than he could even fathom.

He didn’t believe in prayer, but right then he wanted to pray to whatever Gods existed that they’d grant them this moment in their lives. There was nothing he wanted more than to see Tony in a stunning suit, to drown in his eyes for an entire day and for the both of them to say ‘_I do’_.

Getting the honor of swearing their lives to each other in whatever form they’d choose, would be the single most important moment of his life, Stephen knew. By far. There was nothing he’d ever take more pride in than to have Tony smiling at him as they both said: ‘_I do_.’

Stephen desperately hoped they’d get that chance even despite the less than great odds.


	100. Donna and Harvey's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't BELIEVE we've made it this far. Chapter 100... And the crazy thing? I still have SO many more ideas to write in this universe =)

“Tony, come on”, Stephen called for the third time as he rightened his cufflinks. “We’ll be late, and you know that Donna will have your head if we are.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

With a roll of his eyes the sorcerer turned around, only to freeze with his right hand in mid-way to his collar. He didn’t know where to look first, there was just so damn much to look at.

Tony had still had his scruff when he’d gone into the bathroom an hour ago, which Stephen was pretty damn sure of. And so, he was admittedly stunned to be faced with that trademark goatee of his all of a sudden, having almost forgotten how damn good it looked on him.

The light grey suit with the baby blue button-down shirt and brown shoes were perfect for an outdoor-wedding, especially sans the tie that was forbidden par the invitation. With the first two buttons undone, his perfectly styled goatee and hair, Tony looked like he’d walked right out of one of Stephen’s dreams.

“Wow”, he breathed once his gaze had wandered all the way down, “you look stunning.”

“I was hoping for handsome, but I’ll take it.” Tony’s smile was brighter than the sun as he walked towards Stephen, allowing the sorcerer to notice even more details. Their cufflinks were a perfect match, as were their watches. Stephen wore a somewhat darker suit with a white shirt and black shoes, but what he loved most was the fact that their square pockets were the color of the other’s shirt.

It was subtle, but it made it clear as fuck that they were going to the wedding as an item.

“That good, eh?”

Laughing quietly, Stephen reached out and pulled Tony in by his waist for a long kiss. “Definitely worth the wait.” He reached up and brushed his thumb along the billionaire’s freshly shaven jaw. “I almost forgot how goddamn good you look like this.”

“Donna insisted, it’s not like I had a choice.” Tony leaned in for another gentle kiss. “Good to know you’re okay with it.”

“Oh, I am”, the sorcerer mumbled, deliberately letting his voice drop an octave or two as he pulled Tony closer to nudge his nose against his cheek. “I’d love to have the time to show you just how okay with it I am.”

To his utmost delight, Stephen could feel exactly the shiver that ran through Tony, the suggestiveness of his words not at all lost on him.

“God, Stephen.”

The sound of his name in that voice, with the additional joy of hearing the barely suppressed desire and want, made Stephen’s knees feel like jelly all of a sudden.

“Tony…”

“We’ve got to leave, babe”, Tony whispered against his ear and kissed the skin right underneath it before pulling back to look at Stephen. His eyes were as dark as the younger man had expected, easily betraying how difficult it was for him to do the right thing and not take this further.

“Later”, Stephen whispered and placed another lingering kiss on Tony’s lips to seal his promise.

\------------

As beautiful as the wedding was and as bright as Donna and Harvey glowed with happiness, Stephen could barely take his eyes off Tony the entire day. The ceremony was perfect, but even when Donna walked down the aisle with her father, all Stephen could see was Tony standing a few steps behind Harvey, looking so damn gorgeous with that happy smile on his face.

He was Donna’s best man, which the sorcerer knew was an incredible honor for Tony. It was kind of a running joke that he’d brought Harvey and her together, but despite all teasing Donna and Harvey had agreed that Tony had played his part in getting them to where they were now.

When they said their vows and Donna jokingly mentioned Tony as part of their journey, the guests chuckled politely while the billionaire just smiled where he was leaning with his head against Stephen’s shoulder. She continued, but Stephen barely heard what she was saying.

With one arm wrapped securely around the sorcerer’s waist, Tony was effectively snuggled against Stephen as he listened to their friends’ vows. It was clear how moved he was to be witnessing this, and Stephen was moved all the more by how Tony was seeking out his closeness.

He wished with his entire being that it would have been them up there, that they were the ones vowing their lives to each other. And the way Tony was holding onto him, the way he stroked lightly along Stephen’s waist, made him think that it wasn’t just him wishing that.

“I love you”, Stephen whispered before he could think better of it, not even knowing where that had come from in that moment. Tony lifted his head to look at him, and it was all there in his gaze, his deep brown eyes a perfect mirror of the emotions swirling in Stephen’s heart. He didn’t reply, but he didn’t have to. Just the way he snuggled against Stephen’s side, his hold around his waist tightening slightly, told him everything he needed to know.

Tony was one of the first to applaud when Harvey and Donna kissed as a married couple for the first time. Everyone else was closely behind, the couple’s joy and happiness so obvious and infectious.

Much to Stephen’s surprise and joy, once the applause was in full motion, Tony turned to him for a hard kiss to his lips. He tried, but he couldn’t suppress his moan, no matter that they weren’t even deepening the kiss. There were so many emotions in the touch of their lips, so much love and despair at the same time.

It wasn’t fair that they didn’t get to have this yet, that they had this horrible event coming their way and couldn’t just be happy. And Tony kissed him like he wished just as much as Stephen that they would get to share this moment one day.

The warm touch of gentle fingers on his hand made him look down, and the sorcerer stared as Tony carefully entwined their fingers. They didn’t let go of each other as they slowly followed the newly-weds from the ceremony to the party location. The entire day was spent at the same location, the ceremony had been held in the beautiful garden of the huge premises they’d dine and party in.

While Donna and Harvey had some pictures taken, Stephen and Tony took a long walk around the huge garden, their hands tightly entwined as they leaned heavily against each other. They didn’t talk, they didn’t have to. Stephen knew without the shadow of a doubt what Tony was thinking about, the way he was seeking out his closeness and the constant kisses more telling than any words could have been.

When dinner was over, Donna and Harvey shared their first dance together and it was so, so beautiful. Their love for each other was all too obvious in the way they smiled at each other, their gazes drowning in each other’s eyes.

Stephen sighed near silently as he was abruptly reminded of just how much he wished he could have that with Tony as well. And yet, no matter how much he wanted the ceremony, the vows, the food and their first dance, it all paled in comparison to the mere idea of being able to call the billionaire his husband.

“I want that”, Tony muttered beside him, just barely loud enough for Stephen to hear him.

With a smile he leaned in to kiss the man’s freshly shaven cheek, a pleasurably shiver running through him at the whiff of Tony’s expensive perfume, Stephen’s favorite. “Me too, baby. And we’ll have that, one day.”

“No promises, huh?” There was so much sadness in his boyfriend’s sarcastic remark, immediately causing tears to rise up in Stephen’s eyes.

  
“Tony…”

He didn’t get to say anything else when the song changed and Donna insisted on sharing her second dance with her best man. Tony laughed as he went over and Stephen forced a smile as well. He didn’t want to just let this go, but it wasn’t like he had a choice because he didn’t get to see much of his lover for the next half an hour. There were a lot of people who wanted to dance with him, making it near impossible for Tony to make his way back to his table.

When he finally managed, Stephen was grinning broadly at the relief in Tony’s dark eyes.

“Dance with me, please”, the genius nearly whined and tugged on his wrist to get him to stand up. “I need a break.”

“Don’t make it sound romantic or anything, douchebag.” Stephen rolled his eyes, but got up anyway. It was hard to keep from laughing when Tony was beaming so happily at him, as if there’d ever been any question if he’d agree to dance with him.

He had no idea how long they were on the dancefloor. His sense of time went out the window the moment they got into position and their gazes met. Tony looked so beautiful in his gorgeous suit, and with his big, fat grin and the happy sparkle in his eyes. Stephen tried not to take too much pleasure in the fact that he hadn’t seen Tony looking anything like this when he’d danced with others, but it didn’t work.

They fit together perfectly, not just their outfits, but their bodies too. It wasn’t all effortless, mainly because Stephen wasn’t quite as practiced dancing as Tony was, but they had fun and that was all that really mattered.

It was like an invisible force between them kept pulling them closer, until eventually Stephen could barely refrain from making out with Tony right there on the dance floor. He felt hot, much too hot as their faces inched closer and closer, lips brushing together as they moved slowly to the song neither of them really registered.

His desire for the man between his arms was overwhelming, and he knew that Tony was all too aware of Stephen’s lust for him. He was having trouble focusing when all he wanted was to pull Tony that little bit closer yet and kiss him until they were both breathless.

He wanted his naked body beneath his palms, wanted to hear him moan and see his eyes darken with want and desire as they…

“Stephen”, Tony mumbled between them, his voice hoarse and Stephen abruptly realized that he was staring at the billionaire’s lips. He swallowed as he lifted his gaze to brown eyes, a noticeable shudder going through him at the desire he found.

“I want you.”

His words made Tony chuckle, though it was strained and breathless.

“I don’t think there’s anyone here who could have possibly missed that, baby.”

“I’m serious”, Stephen added lowly and leaned closer to kiss the other man’s pulse point. It was all he could do to not bite down and make Tony fuck him right there. “I want you, right now.”

“Holy shit.” Tony hissed and brought just the slightest bit of distance between, just enough to make the heat of his body that Stephen felt a little less intense. “Stephen, we can’t…”

“I’ve got my sling ring, so we’ll be safe in the mirror dimension”, he said, not caring about listening to all the reasons they really shouldn’t sneak off for a quickie. “It’s not like we’re going to take long.”

“Stephen…”

“I need you”, the sorcerer whispered right into Tony’s ear, his breath deliberately ghosting over his sensitive skin. “And I don’t want to wait any longer, babe.”

Without another word Tony grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bathrooms. They walked slower than Stephen would have liked to not draw much attention to themselves, and it was just plain torture. He couldn’t help his gaze from lowering to stare at Tony’s ass, his cock twitching in the confinements of his pants at the sight.

“God, Stephen”, the genius hissed, having noticed exactly what Stephen was doing. The very moment they stepped through the bathroom door Tony’s hot lips were claiming his mouth for a rough kiss. He only managed a very short glance around the room to notice that they were alone before his eyes fell shut and Stephen lost himself in their hungry kisses.

They stumbled through the room until they collided with a wall and Tony roughly shoved him against it. Stephen groaned, his boyfriend’s lust for him overwhelming in its intensity and hastily fumbled for his sling ring. It was easier said than done to conjure the mirror dimension around them, and the thrill of the idea that someone could walk in at any moment wasn’t helping him calm down at all.

Tony didn’t seem to care that they weren’t in the safety of the other dimension yet. He was shamelessly groping Stephen’s ass as he grinded against him, drawing loud gasps and moans from him.

“Tony, wait”, he panted against eager lips, not quite remembering anything but the raging urge to feel Tony inside of him.

“No”, the genius growled and kissed him again, his tongue hot and demanding as Stephen’s entire body shuddered from the assault.

Lifting his hands behind the other man’s back, Stephen needed several tries to conjure the mirror dimension. It was near impossible to multi-task in that moment, Tony’s untamed desire demanding his full attention, but he somehow managed.

The moment the sound of splintering glass washed over them, Tony immediately grabbed him by the hips to turn him around. Stephen moaned when he grinded against his ass, realizing that they were both painfully hard already.

“You still good?” Tony growled against the back of his neck, his fingers making quick work of Stephen’s pants. His movements were rough and jerky, brushing against his cock several times and always taking his breath away.

It took a moment for the question to register with the sorcerer and remind him of their leisure love-making this morning. Stephen sighed with relief when Tony yanked his pants down to expose his ass.

“God, yes”, he answered with a moan, all too aware that, while he was still stretched from this morning’s fuck, there wasn’t exactly much slick left. Still, the thought of spending the rest of the night limping because of Tony nearly sent him to his knees with need.

The sound of a zipper was accompanied by the door to the bathroom opening, and Stephen’s entire body tensed with surprise. Tony froze for a moment as well, though he recovered quicker and breathed a dark chuckle as he plastered his entire body against the sorcerer’s backside.

“What’s turning you on more, babe?” he whispered and licked the side of Stephen’s neck just as he pressed the tip of his cock against his opening. The moan that drew from his chest was louder than Stephen had intended, and he instinctively winced before remembering that the man walking over to the stalls couldn’t see or hear them. “The thought of getting caught, or the knowledge that you’re going to drip my come for the rest of the night?”

His knees actually buckled at that, and Tony had to catch him between the wall and his own body. It didn’t stop him from shoving his cock further into Stephen, the lack of proper lube making him wheeze before Tony was even fully buried.

“Shit”, the sorcerer grunted and let himself be pushed into the wall even more, thankful for the coolness of the tiles against his heated skin. Refusing to think about the hygienical aspect of all of this, Stephen grunted with every gentle roll of Tony’s hips that brought him deeper and deeper.

When he was finally all the way inside him, Stephen could feel very acutely the fabric of Tony’s trousers against his ass. Just the thought of the billionaire not even having opened his pants, merely having tugged his cock out for a quick fuck, made him bite his lip to keep from coming right then.

It was so hot, _Stephen_ was so hot, his entire body feeling so heated and his skin much too small. He couldn’t get over the guy taking a piss only a few meters away, while his fully clothed lover had only his dick out and buried in Stephen’s body.

Tony shifted slightly, only to pull out and ram back into him with a hard snap of his hips. No matter that he’d wanted to keep quiet for this, feeling somewhat reserved and not at all secure in the knowledge that they were hidden away in the mirror dimension, Stephen could do nothing against the loud scream that Tony wrenched from him.

And he kept crying out loud as Tony used his body for his pleasure, the older man’s breathing almost as hard and fast as his own. He fucked Stephen without any care about where he was hitting inside him, every nudge against his prostate unintentional and definitely not enough to make him come.

It didn’t matter. Stephen was so caught up in that moment, in being used so roughly and feeling Tony’s body moving so erotically against him, that he was close to orgasm anyway by the time the billionaire came with a loud cry.

That exact moment, the guy in one of the stalls came out and Stephen whimpered in despair, the thought of getting caught turning him on just as much as Tony’s pulsing cock did, but he needed more. When he shifted to hold himself up with one arm and reach down to jerk himself off, Tony grabbed his wrist in a hard grip.

“Don’t”, his lover said in that rough, sultry orgasm voice that always sent a shiver down Stephen’s spine. “You’ll only make a mess, darling.”

He wanted to point out that it didn’t matter, that they were still in the mirror dimension, but the insinuation of Tony’s words was more than Stephen could take in that moment. With shaky legs he waited until the genius had recovered enough to pull out, and he listened as Tony quickly tucked his cock away again.

Just like he had said mere minutes ago, his warm come was slowly oozing out of Stephen and running down his inner thighs. It only added to his arousal, and when Tony turned him by the hips and sank to his knees before him, it was an absolute miracle that Stephen wasn’t coming right that moment.

Considering how hot and wet his mouth was, and how damn talented Tony was at what he was doing, Stephen already counted it as a win that he managed to last about a minute or so. There was no way he could have lasted any longer, though. His orgasm hit him like a train wreck, a loud scream on his lips as he filled Tony’s mouth while watching through half-lidded eyes as the other wedding guest left the room.

The door fell closed and his gaze dropped just in time for him to watch Tony swallowing and pulling off Stephen’s cock with an incredibly obscene sound.

“Thank God he washed his hands”, the genius croaked quietly, his throat obviously hurting from the most recent use of it. He didn’t seem bothered as he stood back up, looking none the worse for wear. “That would have been awkward. Goodness, you look incredible.”

_Was Tony fucking serious? _

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Stephen reached out with both hands and pulled Tony into a deep kiss, his awkward state of undress the last thing on his mind in that moment. All he cared about was the hard body carefully pressing against him, the smell of sex incredibly intense around them, even though Tony frustratingly looked like nothing had even happened. “I hate you.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Tony was smirking so beautifully when he pulled back and Stephen could only stare as he efficiently redressed the sorcerer without his help.

“You were serious about not cleaning up, were you?”

“Of course.” His boyfriend glanced up at him through his thick eyelashes, his brown depths sparkling with love and possessiveness. “I already can’t wait to slip back into you later.”

“Fuck”, Stephen moaned and leaned his forehead against Tony’s. “Are you trying to kill me here?”

Beautiful laughter was his only answer to that, not that he’d expected anything else. When Stephen finally wanted to move away from the wall, Tony quickly wrapped his arms around him and kept him close, not letting him go.

“You seriously need to stay for a few more minutes, love”, the billionaire whispered and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. “Donna’s gonna take one look at you and know exactly what we’ve been up to.”

He shifted to be able to look at Tony and was kind of surprised to notice the amused smile on his lips. It was only then that Stephen noticed the sweat running down his temple, making him wonder if his face and neck really were as red as his skin felt.

“Want me to help you freshen up a bit?”

Stephen nodded and tried hard not to let his embarrassment get the better of him, realizing that this wasn’t exactly something that he could do himself. Tony moved them towards the sinks and the sorcerer dissolved the mirror dimension after realizing what the genius wanted to do. He watched in fascination while Tony wet his hands before turning back to him and gently wiping them down the sides of Stephen’s face.

Their touch was ice-cold, which made him realize why Tony was doing this and not him. His hands would have never been able to take that temperature without seizing up, and yet the coolness was exactly what he needed in that moment.

“Thank you”, he mumbled, knowing full well how long it’d taken him to be comfortable letting Tony assist him like this. Stephen smiled when Tony kissed his lips as a sort of reply before wetting his hands one last time to repeat the action. “I love you.”

“And I love that you trust me like this.” The billionaire wiped his hands dry and pulled Stephen back into his arms to kiss his still damp cheek. “You still look like you got fucked real good, gorgeous.”

“That’s probably because I got fucked real good”, the sorcerer deadpanned. “I hope you’ll suffer as much as I will, knowing that your come’s still leaking out of me.”

“Oh, I will suffer alright.” Tony reached up to stroke his fingers through his hair in an attempt at taming it, only to breathe a defeated sigh a moment later. “Sorry, babe, no chance. Donna is so gonna know what we did.”

“You think she’ll care?”

“No, but she’ll tease us mercilessly.”

Stephen grinned at that. “You do know that she and Harvey sneaked off earlier as well, right?”

“It’s their wedding, of course they sneaked off”, Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “Doesn’t mean that we get to do the same and avoid being teased about it.”

“Well, since this isn’t going to get any better, let’s go get teased.”

With a last lingering kiss Stephen pushed his laughing boyfriend towards the door and back into the main room. Thankfully the lights were low enough that it wasn’t too obvious that they were sneaking back to their seats, but Donna still caught the sorcerer’s gaze when they sat back down.

She totally knew.

His blush went unnoticed as he cleared his throat and turned towards Tony, who was grinning broadly at him.

“She knows”, the genius said unnecessarily.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “We’re grown-ups and no one was permanently traumatized, I’d say it’s a win for everyone.”

“Especially for you and me.”

The suggestive smirk on Tony’s lips caused his heartrate to double instantly, a wave of arousal rolling through him. Stephen cleared his throat again and looked away for a moment, trying desperately to push the rising desire back down for later.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

With a frown he turned his head to look into brown eyes, and the moment he caught Tony’s gaze Stephen knew what he meant.

“I didn’t mean to imply that I don’t believe you when you say that you want to marry me. It’s just hard for me to think about it, because I’m so afraid that it’s just going to make things so much harder for you if… Well, you know what I mean. If my death is what it takes.”

“There won’t be any coming back from losing you, Tony, no matter if I call you my boyfriend or my husband at the time Thanos comes”, Stephen said with absolute certainty as he reached for the man’s hand. He pulled it closer and lifted it to kiss the Tony’s palm before wrapping both his damaged hands around his warm skin. “The promise of marrying you after Thanos is defeated isn’t going to change how I’ll feel about losing you. I’ve got no problem promising myself to you, because there’s nothing I want more than to call you my husband one day. I don’t care about whether it’s legal or just something cult-like that we choose to do”, Stephen interrupted himself to smile when Tony laughed so beautifully at his words, “you’re all I want. Now and forever, Tony. I promise.”

Tony took a deep breath to try and settle the storm of emotions Stephen could see all too well in his deep eyes, only to carefully wrap his other hand around Stephen’s as well.

“And I promise you that I’ll do everything I can to make that come true, Stephen. I never wanted to get married, but I want so much to be married to you. It’d be my honor to call you my husband. Being that possessive douchebag you for whatever reason fell for, I want that more than anything else.” Tony’s smile turned sad after a moment, and he obviously had trouble holding Stephen’s gaze. “Just not yet, love. I just can’t.”

“Okay”, the sorcerer breathed, his voice barely cooperating with all the emotions swirling in his chest. “I love you, Anthony. I love you so much.”

Tony blinked repeatedly, and Stephen too had trouble keeping his tears at bay. He scooted forward a bit to rest his elbows on the table and lean his cheek against the other’s hand, his eyes still transfixed on his boyfriend. His gesture brought him a smile before Tony came closer for a loving kiss to Stephen’s lips.

“You’re the best part of my life, Stephen”, the billionaire whispered once they pulled away from each other. “I love you. I’d die for you, but more importantly, I want to live for you.”

Unable to speak after listening to _that_, all he managed was a nod before Stephen kissed Tony, desperate to feel his warm lips against his own again. They stayed like that for a long time, their hands entwined between them while leaning towards each other to share kisses and soft whispers of love.

When they got up for another few dances, Stephen noticed Donna smiling at them with a soft look in her eyes. He smiled back to let her know that they were okay, because he had a hunch that she’d been watching them for a while.

Tony pulled him close once they were on the dancefloor and Stephen barely caught Donna’s nod in the corner of his eye. His entire focus shifted to the man between his arms, the loving look in his brown depths and the heat of Tony’s firm hands on Stephen’s body.

The slow songs were perfect for them in that moment, because it allowed them to merely sway to the music while completely drowning in each other. Stephen forgot everything about his surroundings as Tony held his gaze, his strong body so close to his own.

It was all he could do to not kiss him constantly, though Stephen didn’t bother refraining from stealing brief kisses here and there. Tony was so beautiful as he led them through the songs while Stephen merely followed, too turned on from submitting to his boyfriend to even try taking the lead from him.

Technically he knew that this wasn’t their wedding and that they wouldn’t get to have this moment anytime soon. And yet it felt like the night belonged to them anyway. Tony was so gorgeous in his arms, so impeccably dressed and styled that it was easy for Stephen to believe that it was all meant for him.

He could still feel Tony in his body whenever he moved. And combined with the way the genius touched him to lead him through the songs, Stephen just barely refrained from pulling him towards the restrooms a second time. One of Tony’s hands was settled on the small of his back, just a fraction above his ass, the other gently holding onto Stephen’s hand between their chests.

The position was both intimate and casual, which Stephen knew was intentional to make him comfortable, considering that he wasn’t the best of dancers. Tony never seemed to care when he made a wrong move, though, and the sorcerer was extremely thankful for that.

They were some of the last guests to leave the party, much to Donna’s amusement. She joked that they were acting even more like a love-sick couple than Harvey and she were, which really was quite a statement. It was true, though. Stephen’s gaze was drawn to Tony as Donna said it, the blush spreading on the genius’ cheeks subtle, but standing as close to him as he was, the sorcerer still noticed.

It was the most endearing thing Stephen had ever seen.

Donna noticed his adoring gaze and laughed. They congratulated the newly-weds once more and finally left the party at the crack of dawn. It’d been a great day and an even better party, especially with how happy both Tony and Stephen were for Harvey and Donna.

Neither of them was tired yet and Stephen looked forward to some leisure lovemaking in their bed. To his surprise, though, Tony portaled them to his Tower and not to their home in Miami.

He wanted to inquire why he’d brought them here, but the moment Stephen saw the view they had through the enormous glass front he forgot that he’d wanted to say anything at all. They walked closer and for a few minutes all he could do was stare at the rising sun, the colors of the sky so beautiful and mesmerizing.

“You’re so beautiful, baby”, Tony’s voice finally tore through his thoughts and Stephen turned to see the awed look on his lover’s face. To his surprise, Tony wasn’t looking at the sky. Instead he seemed much more content watching Stephen, his eyes so incredibly warm and full of love.

“God, Stephen, your eyes… I can’t ever get enough of looking at you.” The genius lifted his hand to stroke his fingers through his hair and Stephen instinctively turned his head to brush his lips against the inside of Tony’s wrist. “I’m so fucking lucky.”

“You merely have impeccable taste”, Stephen smirked and pulled Tony closer by his hips. “I’m the lucky one here. You’re so perfect, I still can’t believe that I get to have you.”

“I’m not perfect, as far too many people will tell you.” There was a brilliant smile on Tony’s face in contrast to his words. “But I’ll take it, because it means that I have you too and that’s everything to me.”

His smirk melted into something entirely too sappy and Stephen moved in to lean their foreheads together.

“I love you, Tones”, he said lowly, his voice trembling with all the emotions that were making his chest feel too tight. “More than I’ll ever be able to make you understand.”

“Or believe.” Tony breathed a soft chuckle before lifting his gaze to look right at Stephen. They were so close that he had trouble seeing him, but it didn’t matter when he had these beautiful brown depths with light specks of honey to drown in. “Have I told you how goddamn gorgeous you look in that suit?”

“This morning I believe you did say something about how good I look, but I was still naked then”, Stephen smirked. “So, I’m not quite sure about your thoughts on the suit.”

“Asshole”, Tony deadpanned and stroked one hand up Stephen’s chest to wind his arm around his neck. He pressed closer against him with his entire body next, the heat of his skin discernable even through their suits. “You’re gorgeous, you’re fucking smart and so powerful, and you’re also an asshole.”

“Like I said, impeccable taste.” The sorcerer smiled when Tony laughed at that. He pulled him yet closer, his own body shivering intensely at the sensation of feeling his boyfriend’s hard muscles so acutely. “Let’s go home, Tones.”

“I just love the way your voice sounds when you want to get laid”, the billionaire chuckled and pressed a loving kiss to Stephen’s cheek.

“Is it working, I wonder?”

It wasn’t like he had to ask, necessarily. Stephen was all too aware of how Tony’s breathing had turned somewhat shallow a few minutes ago, and the bulge in his pants was hard to miss.

“Better than you apparently realize, asshole.”

Tony kissed him then, something hard and eager that made Stephen groan into his mouth. It took quite a lot of effort until the sorcerer managed to portal them beside their bed in their home. It was just that concentrating on anything other than Tony’s tongue and his incredible taste was near impossible.

They slowly took each other’s clothes off, and because Stephen didn’t bother using magic, that meant that he was naked quite a lot sooner than Tony. The billionaire didn’t seem to care, one of his hands buried in Stephen’s dark hair to hold him close as they kissed deeply, while his other hand stroked all over his heated skin.

He wanted Tony naked so bad, but still refused to use magic. Instead, he relished in the excitement of slowly opening the buttons and peeling the fabric off Tony, his trembling and cool fingers carefully travelling across his skin to not startle him. However, the goosebumps on his lover’s skin were undeniable and Stephen immediately pulled Tony closer to offer more warmth.

“Sorry”, he mumbled with a frown where he’d buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck.

“Why on earth would you apologize for being so fucking hot?”

The words startled him somewhat - Tony had to know what he’d been talking about, the coldness of his hands had been a topic numerous times -, but before Stephen could add anything else, Tony’s warm lips and soft breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of his ear, effectively shutting him up.

“I love the touch of your hands, Stephen.” Tony reached down to where he’d settled his hands on the genius’ still pants-covered hips and lifted them to put them back on his burning hot skin. Stephen felt his renewed shiver at the touch, but when Tony crowded even closer to him, he also noticed how his dick was twitching in his pants. “They’re a part of you, as unique as the taste of you and the sounds you make. I don’t mind that they’re a little cold, because that’s just another part of you. And oh boy, do I like it when any part of you touches me…”

That flirtatious tone made Stephen snort involuntarily and he relaxed against Tony as he stroked his hands up his muscular back. The contrast of his cool skin on Tony’s was still there, but he was less mindful of it, instead relishing in the comfort the heat brought him.

“You’re ridiculous”, Stephen replied in a tone that was really saying ‘_I love you_’, and he knew that Tony had gotten that when he chuckled softly against Stephen.

“Ridiculously in love, maybe.” The other man rolled his hips into his, the suggestiveness not at all lost on him. “I seem to remember that you were in the process of undressing me.”

“And taking forever”, Stephen grumbled somewhat annoyed and contemplated the use of magic again when Tony turned his head for a soft kiss to his lips.

“I don’t mind, you idiot.” There was that same tone in the billionaire’s voice, the one that really said ‘_I love you_’. Stephen couldn’t help but smile.

A few minutes later Tony was on his back on the mattress while the sorcerer slowly kissed and licked an invisible path along his skin. Stephen was addicted to the little sounds of pleasure he earned and had to bite back purrs at the gentle fingers stroking through his hair and along his shoulders and neck.

“You’re spoiling me, gorgeous.”

“Flattery gets you everywhere with me”, Stephen replied cheekily and dipped his tongue into Tony’s navel. He let his hand wander up a strong thigh before wrapping his slightly warmed up fingers around the other man’s length, only to add his mouth to the mix a moment later.

Sucking lightly at the tip while pushing his tongue into the slit, the younger man chuckled amusedly when Tony muttered some very crude curses above him. And yet his fingers were still gentle where they caressed Stephen, a harsh contrast to the tension in Tony’s belly and thighs.

With a moan he licked up all the pre-cum one last time before pulling away. Stephen snapped his fingers as he scooted up and had to bite back a loud moan at the sensation of his lubrication spell. Tony stared hungrily up at him as Stephen lifted his body to sink down onto his still somewhat spit-wet cock.

That moment, whenever they became as close as was physically possible, was still the most amazing experience in his life, Stephen realized. Tony felt so good and by the Gods, he looked even better beneath him. The sweat on his forehead and chest glistened enticingly in the low light around them, the tiny circle of his irises around his blown pupils…

“You’re stunning”, the sorcerer muttered once he was fully seated, feeling more complete than he had all day, no matter their short trip into the restroom. Tony was so beautiful on his back and Stephen couldn’t stop stroking his fingers along the contours of his upper body, relishing in the firmness and heat underneath his touch.

“And you feel so fucking good.” Tony, who’d had his hands resting on his knees, slowly moved them up Stephen’s body. He sat up to be able to continue up into his hair, only to wrap his forearms around his neck a moment later. “You’re so beautiful, too.”

“I think you’re just horribly biased”, the sorcerer smiled softly, only to start fucking himself on Tony. He began slow, his eyes and the tips of his left hand slowly wandering all across his boyfriend’s gorgeous features. It was impossible to look away, his gaze absolutely transfixed on Tony’s brown depths that were so full of love and desire and lust.

Stephen could see it in his eyes how hard it was for Tony to not move, but he really appreciated his restraint. After their quick, almost desperate fuck in the restroom, letting it build and enjoying the sensation of that thick girth moving slowly in his body was somehow worlds better.

While he concentrated mostly on moving, Tony sat up and seemed to make it his mission to distract him. His warm lips were pressing kisses all along Stephen’s jaw, his neck and upper chest, his teeth occasionally scratching over the skin and sending shivers through his entire body.   
  


The sorcerer was sweating profusely, but not merely from moving on top of Tony. The caresses of his skin and the way the billionaire was stroking his fingers through Stephen’s hair and along his shoulders was turning him on just as much as the cock brushing against his prostate. There was so much passion in Tony’s touches, so much desire to feel Stephen closer, to taste him and feel him.

It was still overwhelming to be loved and desired like this, but there was no denying Tony’s feelings for him. He had more troubles breathing and staying at least somewhat quiet as time dragged on, the pleasure coursing through Stephen becoming too much to take.

He wasn’t quite there yet when he started tightening his muscles around Tony every time he moved down and took him back into his body. The choked moans breathed against Stephen’s neck made him shiver constantly as he turned his head to press his lips against Tony’s temple.

“Stephen”, his lover panted, sounding wrecked and absolutely beautiful.

Instead of replying anything, Stephen focused entirely on getting Tony off. All he knew in those moments was the heat of his hard flesh within his own body, the heat of his skin beneath Stephen’s touch and of his mouth pressed against his neck. Every single sound Tony made was beautiful, every loud pant, every desperate grunt.

When Tony threw his head back and came hard inside him, Stephen only needed a few more hard slams of his hips downwards to come as well. Just the sensation of the come filling him was enough to make his cock twitch against Tony’s stomach and coat his skin with his own semen.

Tony clung onto him with a slightly too tight hold, but Stephen couldn’t have cared less. He kissed his sweaty temple before resting their heads together, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they rode out the last remnants of their intense orgasms.

“You know what?” the genius mumbled after a long while of just catching their breaths and enjoying each other’s closeness.

Stephen hummed in response, still unwilling to open his eyes and let go of his post-orgasmic haze.

“You realize that I’m much more of a dog person than a cat person, right?”

The question made him smile lovingly. “It’s occurred to me, yeah.” Turning his head to kiss Tony’s temple, Stephen added: “You serious right now?”

“Oh, yeah”, Tony said with a nod while Stephen was somewhat having trouble believing that they were having this conversation while still intimately connected. “And just to give you a heads-up, I really think that alpacas are all sorts of cool.”

The sorcerer opened his eyes and blinked several times. Had he heard that correctly?

“Are you fucking kidd…”

Warm lips covered his and Stephen moaned at the fierceness of the kiss, every thought leaving his mind immediately. Tony buried his fingers in his hair to pull him impossibly closer, and finally he understood what this was about.

He melted against the billionaire’s chest, his every muscle relaxing as he just leaned on Tony and let him hold him up. Once Tony pulled away from his lips to breathe, Stephen lowered his head and pressed his face into the crook of his neck.

  
“I can’t believe you feel like you’d have to ask”, he muttered quietly and stroked his hands up into Tony’s still sweaty hair. “And if you want an entire zoo, then we’ll do that, too.”

“I like the sound of that”, Tony whispered, his voice soft and sweet in a way that made Stephen feel weak in his bones. “I like it when you say _we_.”

He smiled and tightened his hold on his boyfriend, effectively pulling him into a firm hug. “I love you, Tony. There’s nothing I don’t want to do with you.”

“Please don’t phrase it like that”, the genius mumbled, his grin perfectly audible in his voice. “Makes me think about round two, and I’m not even sure I’m up for that after dancing all night. I’m too fucking old to pull an all-nighter on top of making you scream my name.”

  
“My poor, old boyfriend”, Stephen snorted, but didn’t do anything more than that. Admittedly, he was pretty tired as well and as nice as it sounded to do something about Tony’s soft cock still nestled inside his body, it probably wasn’t the right time.

And so, he finally got off Tony, a low gasp on his lips at the sensation of him slipping out accompanied by the remnants of his cum. Stephen wanted to wave a hand and clean them up, but the billionaire was faster and instead pulled him up and into the shower.

“As beautiful as you were in that suit”, Tony chuckled into his ear once they were beneath the spray, “you’re absolutely perfect like this.”

“Stop it.” Stephen hid his face in dark brown hair as the water cascaded down his head and Tony’s warm hands stroked all over his skin.

“Absolutely. Perfect”, his lover repeated and this time there was nothing he could do to fight his blush.

Stephen grumbled, but didn’t say anything else as they quickly washed each other before heading back to bed. The sun was almost up by now, so he quickly put a spell over them to make it easier to fall asleep. Tony muttered a thanks and wrapped himself even more around Stephen’s back.

It was everything to feel his boyfriend’s warm body so close as they tangled their legs beneath the blanket, to be safe in Tony’s arms and with his warm breath against the back of his neck. Stephen relished in that, one hand moving down to entwine his fingers with the other man’s.

They stayed like that until they woke up late that same afternoon, their legs and fingers still entwined.


	101. Press Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video of the performance here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQxHSHsCpGo

Stephen was in a foul mood unlike anything he’d felt in a long time. The media had been a topic of discussion between Tony and him lately, and more often than not in a way that had led to a heated fight. He knew that he was very possibly overreacting, but the way they had been writing about the billionaire was really getting to him.

There were the accusations of Tony betraying the original Avengers, which was anything but fresh news, but currently they had also decided to drag his vocal talents in the mud. Tony was completely unbothered, whereas Stephen was upset enough for the both of them.

He’d heard Tony in the studio, had heard him live – he really had an amazing voice and stunning vocal capabilities. It was so unfair, because it wasn’t like these bastards even knew what they were writing about. And yet the discussion about whether or not Tony could sing or was simply overproducing and auto-tuning his vocals in the studio, seemed to be everywhere these days.

On top of all of that, his boyfriend had been gone for almost a week on a business trip in Europe. It had kept Tony busy enough that they hadn’t even managed to spend the nights together, especially considering the time difference. He fucking missed Tony, and not just physically. He missed laughing with him, missed his warmth when they fell asleep together, and most of all he missed kissing him and looking into his eyes.

He could do with getting laid too, and not just once.

And right now, he was stuck at a press conference where everyone was actually waiting for Tony to arrive. It had something to do with the New Avengers and since Stephen was affiliated with them despite not being an active member, Rhodey had asked him to be present as well.

The fact that this would be the first time he’d see Tony in what felt like forever had admittedly been the only reason that Stephen had agreed.

In that moment, the journalists grew hectic and the sorcerer realized that his boyfriend must have arrived. And really, numerous flashes started and a few seconds later Tony appeared from behind the stage. There were no fans present, only journalists, but it still felt a bit like he’d just walked out on a stage.

Murmurs and even scattered applause accompanied Tony as he walked to the front of the stage, whereas Stephen had more trouble to stop staring at his ass. He was looking absolutely fabulous, the dark suit pants framing his legs perfectly while the somewhat oversized crisp white shirt with its high collar highlighted his tanned skin. He looked positively delightful, especially considering how tight his pants were around his ass.

God, that ass…

“Hello, everyone”, Tony said pleasantly, and Stephen was surprised to see him holding a microphone in his hand. There actually was one on the podium, so it didn’t really make sense that he had his own, unless there was something else going on. Rhodey beside him seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he sat up straight in his chair. “Would you mind standing?”

The entire room became confused, but no one dared to not comply with the request of Earth’s mightiest hero. For a moment the only sounds were the soft rustling of clothes and the hushed murmurs as everyone tried to guess what was going on, while Tony simply stood there and waited.

Only to lift the mic to his lips and start singing.

_The Star-Spangled Banner. _

_Of fucking course_, Stephen thought. If making a point during one of the most anticipated press-conferences all year wasn’t enough, he had to be making it huge, too. It was looking damn good, too, Earth’s mightiest hero singing America’s national anthem.

And by the Vishanti, Tony sounded simply magnificent. Even with no other instrument but his voice, he made that damn hard song sound easy and beautiful. It was far from a favorite of his, but Stephen could admit that it was the perfect song to make a point.

The sight of so many journalists watching and actually filming Tony with their cell phones like some overenthusiastic fans was almost too crazy to be true. They were as impressed as they were supposed to be, though Stephen still felt rather annoyed.

If they’d bothered to actually listen to the songs Tony had been putting out, then this whole charade would have been completely unnecessary. And maybe the press conference would be over already, so that Tony and he could be somewhere else, doing other things that…

“Thank you all so much”, Tony’s voice tore him from his musings, though he was barely audible above the excited cheers and whistles. “Any questions?”

Now _that_ question startled a laugh from everyone including Stephen, because seriously – who the hell was he even kidding? And with that gorgeous smirk on his lips, Tony knew exactly what he’d just done.

Perfect.

“Hey, stranger.”

Stephen turned his head just in time to watch Tony sitting on the empty chair beside him. There was an apologetic smile on his lips that made it impossible to not lean over for a brief kiss to Tony’s cheek, journalists and cameras be damned.

“Stranger yourself”, he replied quietly enough for only the billionaire to hear. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“That reminds me, how’d Rhodey get you to be here?” Tony inquired as he reached out beneath the table to wrap his hand around Stephen’s.

The gesture made his heart race, despite it being totally innocent compared to where he really wanted Tony to touch him. It was just that he’d missed this so much, and the way Tony was holding onto him made Stephen think that maybe he hadn’t been the only one.

“To be fair, I wasn’t exactly ecstatic, but then he mentioned that this Tony Stark guy would be here, have you heard of him?”

“Genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist, douchebag?”

Stephen smiled at that. “Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, most amazing boyfriend. Plus, he’s also the only reason I’m here. This is boring as fuck.”

“Believe me, _that_ is not going to be boring”, Tony smirked suggestively, his voice even quieter than before while a brief flicker of heat and lust passed through his eyes. “At all.”

He had trouble breathing for a moment, a full week of suppressed yearning actually making him dizzy as his blood rushed to his groin. And Tony, that damn all-knowing douchebag, knew exactly what he was doing to Stephen, especially as he let his thumb brush up his thigh.

Where it ended up way too close to his crotch.

“Thank you, Mr. Secretary. And Mr. Stark, what are your thoughts on this topic?”

And Tony simply turned his head and fucking answered the question, causing Stephen to blink when he realized that his boyfriend had actually been paying attention to what had been going on around them, totally unlike Stephen.

All while turning him on with way too much ease.

That goddamn, sexy jerk.

He tried to be offended, but all he could manage was to fake listening to what everyone was saying and not squirm too obviously on his chair. Tony owned the press conference just like he always did, though it seemed like the journalists were hanging off his lips even more than usual.

And during the entire time, Tony kept touching Stephen on his inner thighs beneath the table and throwing seldom, but heated glances at him throughout it all. Rhodey was beyond annoyed beside them, knowing exactly what they were doing and being pretty much unable to stop them or ignore them.

By the time the press had left and everyone else was backstage, Rhodey was throwing them the most annoyed looks he could muster. Tony and he were standing way too close and to be honest, Stephen couldn’t have cared less about who else was there. His entire focus was on his lover, who had an arm slung around his waist while talking to Carol.

Tony’s hand had slipped beneath Stephen’s sweater a while ago, and the way his thumb was brushing up and down his naked waistline continued to send shivers throughout Stephen. It had to be in his eyes how much he wanted Tony, how much he hated being there and what else he’d much rather be doing.

“I miss you, peaches”, Stephen breathed almost inaudibly despite the fact that Tony was still talking, and deliberately let his lips brush against the other man’s ear. Tony paused for a brief moment as his entire body shuddered in response to Stephen’s words and tone of his voice, causing Carol to lift an eyebrow. No one had heard what Stephen had said, but Tony’s reaction had given away enough.

“Oh, my fucking God”, Rhodey grunted, sounding rightfully annoyed. “Could you keep your hands off each other for five damn minutes?”

  
“No, thanks”, Stephen replied dryly and glanced at the black man while letting his hand on Tony’s back glide just that little bit lower to grab his ass. A soft snort left Stephen’s lips when Rhodey flinched at the sight and threw his arms up a second later.

  
“I give up. Carol, I’m leaving, because I can’t stand this any longer!”

“Now, Jim, don’t be silly”, Carol laughed. “We’re all grown-ups here.”

“All I’m hearing is that we all agree that Stephen and I are going to leave now”, Tony interjected and leaned in for a kiss to the corner of the sorcerer’s mouth. “One week was definitely too long.”

“I can’t believe that I’m agreeing with you on something, douchebag.” Stephen smiled as he buried his nose in brown hair to breathe his lover in, his eyes closing in enjoyment. “Let’s go.”

“Thank God”, Rhodey grumbled, but at the same time it was so very clear how glad he was that Stephen was as nuts for Tony as the genius was for him. His approval was so apparent and for the first time he realized that it’d been this way for a very long time.

Rhodey really approved, of Stephen, of them and their relationship, and it hit him completely unprepared just how much that really meant to him. He knew how protective of Tony the former soldier was, so to know that he’d given up watching Stephen’s every move and instead was now trusting him with his best friend simply meant a lot.

It meant so much to him to know that the most important person in Tony’s life approved of them, so much so that Stephen was very emotional by the time they finally left and portaled home. He couldn’t look away from his boyfriend’s beautiful smile as Tony walked towards him, his entire being itching to be closer to him.

The sorcerer shuddered in anticipation when Tony lifted his hands to place them on Stephen’s chest, his touch warm and full of desire. He was pulled forward by an invisible force and surprised the genius with a hard kiss before he could get even a single word out.

Winding his arms around Tony’s waist, Stephen moaned as he explored his mouth with his tongue while his fingers dug into the muscles of the man’s back. The taste that he’d missed so much exploded on his tongue and was making his head dizzy in a way that had him clinging onto Tony for stability.

His lover’s warm hands wandered up his chest to stroke through his hair, only for Tony to sling his arms around his neck and pull Stephen even closer. A beautiful groan sounded in the man’s throat and sent a shiver of raw want throughout him.

“You taste so good”, Tony breathed against his lips, only to kiss him even deeper than before. All he wanted in that moment was to get them horizontal and naked, preferably as soon as possible. It took him a moment to get his whereabouts, but Stephen managed to spot the bed with Tony’s tongue still down his throat.

Perfect.

“Oh, no”, the billionaire laughed when he started pushing him backwards, causing Stephen to frown.

“Why not? I don’t know how much longer my legs can hold me up, honey. Seriously.”

Tony laughed at that, knowing perfectly well what Stephen was implying. “As hot as it is when you phrase it like that, I missed you for so long, I’m really in no hurry.”

The sorcerer blinked.

“Well, I am, douchebag”, he grumbled and shifted slightly to push his right thigh between Tony’s legs. The hard bulge he found was enough evidence of the other’s arousal, so the grunt Tony gave at the sudden friction was just the icing on the cake. “Seems like you are, too.”

“Well, duh”, Tony snorted and rutted against him, obviously unable to let the opportunity pass unused. “Still, I want to make slow love to you, not just fuck you senseless.”

“The just at the end there really didn’t belong there.” Stephen reached down to pull Tony yet closer by his ass and lowered his head a bit to whisper right into his ear: “Fuck me senseless now, make slow love to me later. How about that?”

“Stephen”, Tony chided softly, but it was breathless and sounded much less sure of his resolve than the billionaire had probably hoped for. Knowing when he was about to win an argument, Stephen took another step closer to Tony and caused their entire bodies to touch. “If I’d wanted a quick fuck I could have portaled over sooner. I did have the occasional half an hour here and there.”

“And why didn’t you?”

Stephen kissed Tony before he could reply. It was a wild and passionate kiss, one that he hoped made it clear just how much he’d really missed Tony and how much he needed him. The genius melted beneath his assault, allowing Stephen to pull them impossibly closer and start steering them towards the bed.

“I need you, okay?” he whispered the moment they couldn’t postpone breaking apart any longer, both of them breathing heavily. Their eyes met and Stephen felt satisfied to see the fire burning in brown depths that made him realize that he was very much about to get what he wanted. “As good as taking our time sounds, I missed you so fucking much, Tones. I don’t want to wait a moment longer than I have to, you hear me?”

“Yeah”, his boyfriend croaked, sounding completely wrecked all of a sudden. It sent a shiver down Stephen’s spine to know that he’d done that to Tony, that his words were having such an effect on him. “You want me that bad, huh?”

“You’ve got no idea.”

With another powerful kiss Stephen wrestled them onto the bed, where he used every trick in his book to get Tony on top of him. His actions earned him one of the most desperate groans he’d ever heard, his manhandling and easy submission obviously turning Tony on beyond words.

“I need you”, he repeated and reached up with both hands to frame Tony’s face. “Stop making me wait.”

Brown eyes glazed over above him, causing goosebumps to break out all over Stephen’s body. Not even a second later Tony was pouncing on him, lips eager as he shoved his tongue into his mouth while roughly tearing at his clothes.

The untamed passion aimed at him was sudden, but all the more appreciated for it. Stephen moaned luxuriously, the way Tony touched and kissed him driving him positively mad. It was liberating and thrilling to feel his boyfriend’s unrestrained desire for him as he hurriedly stripped them both naked.

To his utmost delight, there was no more hesitation, though once they were both naked, every hurry left Tony’s movements. It was clear that he immensely enjoyed rediscovering Stephen’s body with his lips and tongue and fingers, but thankfully without any teasing.

Yet, anyway.

When Tony was just about to add a fourth finger as he prepared him, Stephen nudged his side with his calf and whispered: “Please, Tony. Don’t tease.”

“Stephen…”

“I’m good.” He reached out with his hand and waited until Tony slipped his free one into his. “Come here.”

“You’re a menace”, Tony mumbled, but it sounded affectionate and full of love. His eyes were blown with arousal, and he was just so damn beautiful, making it impossible for Stephen to look away from him. “I’m going to do this right later.”

“What a horrible thing to look forward to.” Stephen smirked as he pulled Tony down and into a kiss, his legs wrapping around his hips to urge him closer. He didn’t release the billionaire’s mouth even as Tony pushed inside, having given up every resistance and finally doing what Stephen wanted. “God, baby, so good…”

“You’re so hot and tight, love. So perfect…”

Tony pulled back out when he was about halfway in, only to thrust in fully a moment later. After a week of no intimacy, Stephen reared up with a loud scream on his lips, the stretch intense, but not uncomfortably so. He clawed at Tony’s shoulders anyway and pressed his face against the side of his neck, the pleasure pumping through his veins making it hard to breathe.

It didn’t take long at all for them to come hard, both with the other man’s name on their lips. Stephen’s mind was blissfully hazy as he slowly recovered, feeling immensely satisfied and yet nowhere near sated.

“That was great”, he mumbled and pressed a kiss to Tony’s neck. “Now, let’s do that again.”

“I’m confused, which one of us has been injected with Extremis?” The billionaire snorted and lifted his head to look down at him, his eyes full of amusement. Underneath that, though, Stephen could see the same dark lust that he still felt as well, telling him without words that he wasn’t the only one who was far from done.

  
“You, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t miss you like crazy this last week, because I did”, Stephen breathed and lifted his head slightly to lick along Tony’s bottom lip. “You’ve got no idea how often I woke up hard after dreaming about you.” 

“No, I don’t.” Tony smiled at him, and a moment later a surprised grunt left Stephen’s lips when a warm hand wrapped around his half-hard cock. “Must have been some dreams, I guess?”

“Yeah, but the reality is so much better.” He moaned and threw his head back, an intense shudder going through his entire body from the touch at his still slightly oversensitive organ. “Tony…”

“I can’t believe you’re so desperate”, his boyfriend chuckled before slowly pulling out of Stephen’s body. He whined and instinctively reached for Tony’s upper arms, the desire to feel Tony close stronger than any rationality in that moment. “Shh, baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

True to his words, Tony settled beside him on the mattress, one leg tangled between Stephen’s as he started peppering the softest of kisses on his neck. It took a while for him to relax, the need to feel Tony as close as possible still overwhelming, but the loving caresses calmed him down in a way no amount of rough sex ever could.

The genius made love to him as slowly as he humanly could, though the longer it lasted, the more Stephen felt like he was coming home. This week without Tony had been dull and grey, like he hadn’t known why he’d gotten up in the morning and without much joy and laughter.

He'd missed Tony’s presence, had missed how he felt when they were together, and as warm fingers and soft lips reverently caressed Stephen’s entire body, he finally felt alive again. Every touch, every kiss made him feel so good, but nothing compared to the sounds Tony was making as he tasted his skin, as if he was enjoying this just as much as Stephen was.

His cock was the only place Tony didn’t touch him, and it was slowly driving him wild. There was so much raw lust pumping through his veins, so much desire to feel all of Tony once again that Stephen trembled all over with need.

“Tony, please”, he panted while Tony was slowly fucking him with four fingers, making good on his promise from over an hour ago. Stephen was on his stomach, because his lover hadn’t been content caressing only his front, not that he’d minded.

“I know, baby.” Tony was nibbling on his thighs and littering his skin in hickeys and bite marks, the possessiveness of his actions sending sparks directly towards Stephen’s groin. “Gonna make you come like this, just let me…”

“No”, Stephen muttered and shook his head, his movements hasty and desperate. “Need you, Tony, not your fingers. _Please_.”

There was a long moment of stillness, causing him to wonder if Tony had even heard him. After some very long seconds, though, the billionaire finally moved and Stephen couldn’t stop his loud moan when that hot, heavy body pressed him into mattress.

“God, yes”, he groaned and could feel the shudder going through Tony at his enthusiastic reaction. “Tony…”

“Shh”, his lover soothed and reached up to brush his fingers through his hair. “You’ve got me, love. I’m not going anywhere, you hear me?”

Goosebumps appeared on his entire body, the intimacy of Tony’s words touching Stephen at his core. He turned his head, and to his delight Tony was right there to meet him for a deep kiss, just as he started penetrating him. Moaning, the sorcerer let his head drop back down and melted into the mattress, his cock lavishly leaking pre-cum by the time Tony bottomed out.

“God, fuck, Stephen”, the older man moaned. “You’re not usually so eager.”

“I’ve not usually missed you for what felt like forever”, Stephen replied, though it was breathless and muffled by the sheets. “Tony, please. I need you.”

“Do you really think that I need you any less?”

Opening his eyes, Stephen needed a moment to get his bearings, because Tony chose that moment to start moving. It felt so good, the slow, intense drag of his cock along his insides, the constant nudges against his sensitive prostate, the heat of Tony’s flesh…

It wasn’t easy, but he managed to get his elbows beneath his chest and turn his head to look at Tony. The man’s eyes were closed as he moved against him, his lips lingering on Stephen’s naked shoulder in a gentle caress.

“Hey”, he whispered and shivered when brown eyes opened to look back at him, their color almost swallowed by Tony’s large pupils. For a long moment Stephen just looked at him and took in how incredibly beautiful he was, all while trying to ignore how quickly Tony brought him closer to climax.

Finally, he leaned over and smiled when his boyfriend got his meaning. Their lips slid together for a deep kiss full of tongue and heat, but after a moment Stephen pulled back slightly and whispered: “You’ve got me too, you know that, right? I’m not going anywhere either, baby.”

With a guttural groan Tony lowered his head into the crook of his neck, his thrusts picking up their speed and force. Stephen couldn’t have talked even if he’d wanted to, the cock ramming into him stealing his every breath and will to do anything but moan and enjoy it.

Tony came with an especially hard thrust, his entire strength leaving him as he dropped onto Stephen while pulsing right against his prostate. It was more than enough to make the sorcerer reach his own climax, his body curling into himself as he soaked the sheets in fluids.

They dropped sideways as they both panted for oxygen, their bodies still locked intimately. Neither of them was willing to move for fear of losing the connection that meant everything to them in that moment.

Stephen felt so warm, his skin still tingling from when Tony had touched and kissed him everywhere. And with his hot, sweaty body pressed against his back, the sorcerer felt safer and happier than he had ever since Tony had left for his trip.

“You’re going to ask me to stay like this forever, aren’t you?”

With a sigh, the sorcerer asked: “You’ve got to go to the bathroom, don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, damn, I do.”

Laughing, Stephen stayed still as Tony pulled out and moved to get up, only to reach for his hand a moment later and drag him back down into a soft kiss. “Hurry, gorgeous. ‘m cold.”

“’course you are. You know, one day you’ll realize how much easier a heating pad is to handle than I am”, Tony deadpanned and disappeared towards the bathroom while Stephen’s gaze was glued to his back. He wanted to call something after him, anything really to not let those words stand like this, but he didn’t really know what to say.

With a long sigh he snapped his fingers to clean the sheets and whatever mess had slipped out with Tony’s cock. Stephen rolled onto his back and stared motionlessly at the ceiling until he heard the footsteps he’d been waiting for. Turning his head to watch his lover coming closer, he could feel his throat tightening when he noticed the water bottle and bag of dried fruits Tony was carrying for them.

The genius was so caring, so effortlessly sweet and thoughtful without even realizing that he was doing it, and it just made his last words even harder for Stephen to stomach. Tony was amazing, inside and out, no matter what he’d been through or what the world was going to throw at him. He always put others before himself, but especially those he loved and cared about.

“Never.”

Tony lifted his gaze to look at him as he sat on the bed, one leg folded beneath him and absolutely comfortable sitting there naked.

“What are you talking about?”

He handed Stephen the bottle when he sat up, its lid already loosened, just like it always was to make it easier for his hands. Stephen didn’t open it yet, though. Instead he scooted closer and stole a soft kiss from warm lips, a pleasurable shiver running through him at the way Tony smiled at him.

“I’d never trade this for anything, not even for the best heating pad ever”, the sorcerer said firmly and watched as Tony’s cheeks turned a gorgeous shade of pink. Predictably, the genius averted his gaze a second later, but he’d anticipated that, knowing Tony the way he did. Stephen reached for his chin and gently urged him to look him in the eyes again. “I’d never trade you for anything, Tony. You are my home, and you’re never not easy to be with.”

“We both know that I can be a bit much to handle”, the billionaire replied quietly, his shrug anything but the carefree gesture he’d probably aimed for. “That’s okay, you know. A heating pad is pretty uncomplicated, most of the time.”

Stephen smiled lovingly. “As are you, any time.” He brushed the back of his knuckles down Tony’s cheek, the touch light despite his usual tremble. “You’re right, it’s okay to have a bad day and to be in a bad mood, but that has never made you hard to handle. I doubt it ever will. You’re strong, you’re so fucking powerful and brave and I love that about you so much. Being with you has never been too much, do you hear me? Never, and it never will be.”

“Pretty strong words”, Tony mumbled and turned his face to nuzzle against his palm and press a kiss onto his skin. “Sounds damn good in your voice, too.”

Laughing, Stephen leaned in for another kiss to warm lips and snatched the bag of dried fruits from Tony. His heart skipped a beat at the cheeky smirk his lover threw him, the easy comfort between them back with full force. He loved it, loved how being with Tony like this made him feel, even though there were quite a few things he still had to do.

So, after drinking some water and feeding each other a few snacks, Stephen quickly teleported the bottle and bag away and pushed Tony onto his back. He smiled happily when his eagerness earned him that beautiful laugh that he loved so much, the laugh he was so addicted to. The sight beneath him was magnificent, that broad grin causing Tony’s gorgeous face to crinkle in such a cute, beautiful way.

Chocolate brown hair was tousled and looked damn soft and fluffy where it was spread out on the white sheets. For the first time Stephen noticed that it’d grown quite a lot since Tony had come back after those four months, and fuck, he definitely loved it.

Brown eyes were incredibly loving and yet dark, the lust that was a perfect reflection of Stephen’s own slowly rising up again. Tony obviously took his time looking at him too, his eyes flittering all over Stephen’s face and somehow making him smile even more.

“Like what you see?” he asked quietly, but he didn’t give Tony a chance to reply. “’cause I fucking love what I’m seeing, that’s for sure.”

“Hard to miss, honestly.” Warm fingers brushed along the length of his hard cock, something Stephen hadn’t even been aware of. “All emphasis on hard.”

“Douchebag”, Stephen snorted and leaned down to claim these sexy lips in a demanding kiss. He let his tongue delve deep to taste as much of Tony as possible, still feeling so damn needy after he hadn’t had this in so long. With his free hand the billionaire grasped the back of his head and pulled him impossibly closer, seemingly just as desperate as Stephen.

They kissed and touched like this for a few minutes, until eventually he needed more, so much more. Scooting down slightly, the sorcerer took his sweet time caressing Tony’s entire body, much like he’d done to him earlier. Stephen couldn’t get enough of the feel and taste of bronze skin, but more than anything it was Tony’s reactions that were making his head swim with dizziness.

All the surprised pants when he found an especially sensitive spot, the harsh gasps whenever he lingered somewhere and left a hickey or light bruise, and his low moans every time Stephen brushed the tips of his fingers along Tony’s hard cock. It was all music to his ears, and he was so damn turned on by the time he settled between his lover’s widely spread legs.

“God, Tony, what are you doing to me”, he whispered against his throat, lips brushing against the soft skin there. “So sexy, so beautiful.”

“Stephen, baby.” Tony stroked his hands up his back and buried his fingers in his hair, holding Stephen’s head against his neck. “Stop teasing, please. Make love to me, baby. Please.”

He moaned at that. “God, Tony… I’m not going to last, you’re so... Fuck, Tones.”

“Shh”, the genius whispered and kissed his head. “I’m close, too. It’s alright, baby, come on. Stop thinking, just make love to me. Please.”

Absolutely helpless against Tony’s pleas and the roughness of his voice, Stephen whispered against his warm skin. Knowing that his spell had worked when Tony moaned languidly, he shifted into position and pressed steadily into his lover.

“Fuck”, he panted and buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. “Oh, my God… Tony!”

“Yeah, Stephen, I know.” Tony soothingly stroked his fingers through his hair and along the his shoulders. “You feel so good, baby, I’m so close. Please, Stephen, move.”

And he did without even thinking about it. Tony’s body was so relaxed and hot beneath him, making Stephen moan every time he thrusted into him. There was no way he could make it last, he already felt like he was hanging on only by a thread.

Making it even harder to hold back was Tony, who was whispering soft encouragements into his ear with his rough voice full of arousal. It was embarrassing, really, how quickly Stephen would come after he’d already had two orgasms, but the way his lover was squeezing his muscles around him was just too much.

Burying himself as deeply as he could, Stephen came with a choked groan, his entire body jerking in Tony’s arms. He could barely hear the softly whispered praises, but he definitely didn’t miss the hand working furiously at the cock between them.

Tilting his head up a bit despite how damn hard moving was in that moment, Stephen purposefully wrapped his lips around Tony’s earlobe. While he gave the sensitive skin a hard suckle, he bucked his hips just like that, a satisfied smirk forming on his lips when it brought him the desired result.

Shifting slightly, he watched Tony’s face as he came beneath him, head thrown back and features slack with pleasure. He was so gorgeous in his bliss, so hot and sexy, and Stephen would have told him if only he’d had even remotely enough air in his lungs.

Instead he returned to kissing whatever part of Tony he could reach, his cheek and jaw, his neck, his collar bone and the soft skin of his shoulder. The gentle chuckle his exuberant caresses earned him caused a broad smile to settle firmly on his lips where they were still lingering on Tony’s warm skin.

“That was way too fast and I’m sorry”, he said in what he hoped was a light tone, but Stephen wasn’t certain he’d nailed it. In order to hopefully keep Tony from noticing his embarrassment, he added quickly and still without looking up: “Though it is unfair that you’re so damn hot and tight, love.”

“I don’t mind, you fool”, Tony mumbled affectionately, his voice incredibly fond and full of love. “I still sometimes have trouble believing that you’re so nuts for me.”

“Well, here we are.” Stephen placed his head on a strong shoulder and sighed comfortably when gentle arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. “I’m absolutely nuts for you and embarrassingly so, it seems.”

“There’s nothing embarrassing about being unable to resist this ass, honey.”

His involuntary snort made Tony laugh, which in return made Stephen grin happily where he was still resting on top of his boyfriend. With a deep sigh he relaxed even further, feeling way too comfortable with their bodies still intimately connected and so much warm skin pressed against his own.

“I met someone, at one of the conferences in Geneva”, the genius mumbled and was just about to go on when he had to notice how Stephen’s entire body became rigid on top of him. “What? No, honey, no, not like that! God, Stephen…”

Tony framed his cheeks with his palms and pulled him in for a deep kiss, somehow managing to push every insecurity away faster than it’d come. He shifted slightly then, causing Stephen to slip out and within a split second Tony was on top, his dark brown eyes with specks of honey gazing down at him.

“Let me start again”, he said and pressed a soft kiss on Stephen’s lips. “I took a walk during one of the breaks and met a very nice woman in her mid-fifties in a park.”

“Sounds romantic”, the sorcerer remarked sarcastically, though he couldn’t keep his smirk off his lips.

  
Tony rolled his eyes and wisely ignored him. “She has dogs, four to be exact, and she also breeds. We talked a lot and honey, I think I might have found the perfect dog breed.”

Stephen stared at him for a long moment, finding it impossible to get even a word out. Finally, he managed: “You were serious about that?”

“Of course I was”, the billionaire smirked. “I wasn’t going to say anything yet, but she also knows someone who breeds alpacas and I…”

  
“Okay, okay”, Stephen chuckled and swallowed to push the swell of raw emotions back down. It was overwhelming to have Tony above him like this, feeling so satisfied and well-fucked, and to be talking about their future so openly… God, he loved that man so damn much. “What breed of dog are you talking about?”

“Uh”, Tony replied eloquently, a soft hue of pink appearing on his cheeks. Stephen could feel one of his eyebrows rising as his lover talked. “They’re great, quirky and intelligent, but also reserved and easygoing. They form a strong bond with their family, but don’t get territorial or overly protective. The only real disadvantage is their rather short life span, so that might be…”

“You’re talking about a fucking Irish Wolfhound, aren’t you?”

Tony’s reaction said it all, and for a moment Stephen could only gape at him.

“Look, honey, I know what you’re gonna say, but…”

“Tony, males can weight up to 70 kilos. 70!”

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that, pretty boy.” The man’s lips pulled into the cutest smile Stephen could remember ever seeing. And Tony knew exactly what he was doing, the way he was gazing at him through his lashes and with the crinkles on his face at full force…

Stephen realized that he’d already lost before his lover even went on.

“How about you let me take you to visit Amelie and you see for yourself? You won’t regret it, I promise.”

“Fine”, he grumbled, though his attempt at a stern expression was ruined when Tony beamed at him. Stephen rolled his eyes and leaned in for a soft kiss. “As if I could ever not say yes to you, darling.”

“Well, you’d have to, Stephen, if you’re not convinced.” Tony shrugged. “We’re not just talking about a plant here, and of course you can say no. If I ever made you feel like you couldn’t…”

“No, Tony, you didn’t”, he smiled and moved his hands from the other’s warm back to gently grasp his face. “I want that with you, and I know that Irish Wolfhounds are great family dogs. I was just kidding, baby.”

“And why would you do that?”

Tony grinned down at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief and Stephen couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re impossible, douchebag.”

“You’re not the only one who’s nuts for someone here, asshole.”

Still laughing, he reached up for a firm press of their lips. It quickly turned into more when Tony let his tongue glide into his mouth, his body sliding along Stephen’s in an incredibly erotic way. He could feel how Tony was hardening rapidly, the knowledge turning him on beyond words.

With a low groan he pulled back to stare up at Tony’s face and panted: “Let’s schedule a visit, okay? Now, kiss me, Stark, and don’t you dare stop.”

“Good to know just how easy you really are”, Tony whispered just before he surged down and did as Stephen had said.

“Only with you”, he breathed into their kiss and didn’t let go of Tony’s lips until they collapsed in exhaustion for the fourth time that evening.

And to be fair, there wasn’t much more talking for the rest of the night either.


	102. Lover (The Album)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been in the works for so long, I can't believe that I actually got here. 
> 
> This chapter is why this story has its secondary title 'Lover'. It's always been inspired by Taylor Swift's studio album of the same name, even though I mixed in a few songs from other albums as well. 
> 
> I surely hope I did it justice, and my idea about how this album fit Tony's and Stephen's relationship transpires.

Stephen had a satisfied smirk on his lips as he sipped his coffee, the newspapers and a StarkPad in front of him confirming what he’d already suspected. Tony’s stunt with the National Anthem the day prior had worked wonders, to say the least. Word about his stunning acapella performance of what was universally known as one of the most difficult songs ever had spread like wildfire.

Everyone seemed to praise Tony not only for singing the United States’ National Anthem like the good American hero that he was, but especially for his vocals. It’d really been stunning, and Stephen was damn glad that people were finally acknowledging Tony for his talents.

“Hey, gorgeous”, a warm voice said behind him, followed by an even warmer body pressing against his backside. Stephen smiled as Tony leaned in to kiss his cheek, their usual slight height difference non-existent with him sitting on one of the barstools.

“Good morning, _one of the most amazing voices in today’s music industry_”, he replied and turned his head to look at Tony. He was dazzled by how good Tony looked, how relaxed and comfortable in only his boxers and one of Stephen’s old sweaters that was a somewhat snug fit for him. His hair was still tousled from bed, where they’d spent a lot less time sleeping that night than would have been wise. “You really nailed that.”

“Good.” Tony walked around the kitchen island to get himself his morning coffee. “It was more fun nailing you, but I’m glad it turned out this way.” He came to an abrupt halt. “Hey, what’s this? And why the fuck are you drinking my coffee?”

“I thought you might want to try cutting back on your daily caffeine intake”, Stephen replied sweetly. “I’m just sacrificing myself here, really.”

“That’s my favorite coffee brand that Red always brings back from his trips to Chikmagalur, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

“Fuck you”, Tony laughed and came back over with the tea Stephen had also prepared. He put that mug on the table and reached for the sorcerer’s hands to pull them up just as he leaned down. Staring rather incredulously, Stephen could only watch while Tony pressed several loving kisses to his fingers before gently taking the cup from his grip.

“Hey, I liked that”, he complained half-heartedly, but with a broad grin on his lips.

God, he was so fucking happy.

Rolling his eyes, Tony took several sips of coffee before placing the mug back in front of him. After a kiss to his head he sat on the chair beside Stephen and helped himself to the tea and one of the croissants. “So, you like that more, yeah?”

Realizing that Tony was talking about the newest headlines, the sorcerer frowned slightly. “You don’t?”

“I still don’t care”, the other man shrugged.

“Then why did you do that yesterday?”

“To make a point. It’s not like I don’t know that the media was talking shit, I just gave up caring, like, decades ago.” Tony frowned. “Fuck, that makes me sound like a dinosaur.”

Stephen ignored that. “Why did you make a point when you don’t… Wait. You did that for me, didn’t you?”

  
“You obviously care, so yeah.” Tony looked at him somewhat cautiously. “Just because it doesn’t bother me doesn’t mean that you’re not right. You are. I just usually don’t bother, but I’m glad that this worked out. I guess I couldn’t have picked a better song, too. American patriotism and all.”

Stephen had troubles comprehending all of this. He couldn’t believe that Tony had done all of that for him, because he knew how much it bothered Stephen that the press was talking badly about him. The billionaire totally hadn’t had to do that, especially not after a long week away for business, but he’d still done it.

Because of him.

“You really didn’t have to do that, Tony”, he said after a long moment of silence, only to lift his hand and brush his fingers through soft brown hair. “But yeah, I’m glad you did, too. It’s still not what it could be, but at least you’re getting some of the respect that you deserve.”

There was a beautiful smile on Tony’s face as he leaned into his touch, eyes closing in obvious enjoyment. Stephen smiled too and continued to caress his lover for another long moment before pulling him closer for a kiss.

“So, an Irish Wolfhound, yeah?” he then asked, his heart skipping a beat because of the beautiful laugh his question startled out of Tony.

“No. Yes? I mean, yeah. I… why not? I can’t stand small dogs.”

“I get that, but they’re the largest breed by about a mile, Tones”, Stephen retorted, though it was really only for fun. He had absolutely no problem with the idea of adopting that kind of dog breed, but that didn’t mean that he’d give up this opportunity to joke around a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, but I’m not hearing any other ideas, Mr. Wizard. Are you just going to criticize my suggestion, or do you actually have an alternative?”

“A Retriever? Those are nice.”

“Those can be boring or too much to handle, depending on the breed. Plus, all that fur might get annoying, and I probably won’t have the time to work with them much. Will you?”

Stephen chuckled. “You’ve really put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?”

“Technically, yes, but… Well, not really.” Tony shrugged, a flicker of some very old pain flashing through his eyes. “I wanted a dog when I was a kid. Knowing my father, I didn’t propose the idea without having done my homework.” He was silent for just a moment, and it was so clear what he wasn’t saying that Stephen immediately regretted making a fuss about this. “Then again, it’s been a while, so maybe the breeds have changed. Jarvis can check it out, if you want.”

“An Irish Wolfhound sounds great, Tony”, Stephen smiled and reached for his boyfriend’s hand. He entwined their fingers and lifted their hands to his mouth to kiss Tony’s warm skin. “And your research isn’t outdated, I was just being a dick. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s one of the many things I think are so damn sexy about you”, the genius said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Stephen sighed quietly and gave up resisting the temptation of pulling Tony closer and into his arms.

“I’m really glad that your father’s dead”, he whispered into brown hair and tightened his hold around the man’s body. “I’m too gorgeous for prison.”

Chuckling softly, Tony nodded his easy agreement where he’d buried his face into the crook of Stephen’s neck. They didn’t speak for a while, not even when they straightened back up and finished breakfast. By the time Tony stood up and wanted to start cleaning away their dishes, Stephen reached for his hand and stopped him.

Pulling him closer, he gently placed his head against the older man’s shoulder. He wound his arms around Tony and muttered: “I love you, do you know that?”

“You always say it so sweetly, I’ve started believing you”, Tony replied and placed a kiss in Stephen’s hair. “I love you, too.”

“I want to get a dog with you, Tony. Maybe not right now, we should talk a bit more about how we’re going to make that work, but I do want to.”

“Okay.” When he leaned back, there was a beautiful little smile on the older man’s lips. “And we don’t have to settle for an Irish Wolfhound, Stephen. I just really liked them when I met them, and I also liked what Amelie told me about them.”

“We’ll have a look”, Stephen agreed easily. “You’re right, they do sound great. So, and now about that alpaca…”

Tony’s laughter was simply beautiful.

\------------

“Tony, have a seat, you’re driving me crazy”, Rhodey complained and tried to reach for his best friend’s hand. Tony was too fast, though, and continued walking up and down the Tower’s window front. The black man rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. “What’s even going on?”

Stephen shrugged, he wasn’t the least bit wiser than his friend. Something was going on, not that he’d ever doubted that. Jack Antonoff, Liz Rose and Nathan Chapman were present, as were Pepper, Wong, Harvey, Donna and Happy. It was the day before Stephen’s birthday, so no one had batted an eye when Tony had invited them, though everyone had been surprised by the lack of a full-fledged party.

They’d had dinner - something amazing that Tony had magicked onto the table even despite his more than apparent nervousness - and were definitely enjoying themselves, but it didn’t exactly qualify as a surprise birthday party. The presence of the songwriters and producers had been kind of unexpected, and Tony hadn’t really offered an explanation yet. In the beginning of the evening everyone had felt slightly uncomfortable, but it hadn’t taken too long for conversations to start and the atmosphere to cool down.

Tony was the only one who had grown more agitated, so much so that he’d finally given up his seat on the couch beside Stephen, instead wandering slowly up and down. It was closing in on midnight, and honestly, the sorcerer wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Tony, relax”, Jack called, seeming much calmer himself despite the billionaire’s antics, “it’ll be great, you’ll see.”

“And how exactly do you expect me to relax, Jack?” Tony hissed, although he did stop moving for a moment. “I don’t even know how I managed to eat anything. What was I even _thinking_?”

Stephen frowned. He wasn’t totally surprised that Jack knew what was going on, he’d spent quite a lot of time at the sound studio in their home in Miami lately. Tony and he had become pretty good friends, which had resulted in Jack becoming his on-call go-to producer. Just the week prior Tony had released _Getaway Car_, a Bonnie and Clyde style pop synth song co-written and produced by Jack that had immediately become one of Stephen’s all-time favorites.

It had followed _Wildest Dreams_ from the week before, a romantic and simply stunning ballad that had caused the media to go on another frenzy, this time about Stephen’s and his reconciliation.

Honestly, he couldn’t even keep up anymore.

“About what, the timing? That’s ‘cause you’re a romantic sap”, Jack replied and flashed Stephen a grin. “Everything else is the best thing in, like, ever.”

“Or not”, Tony grumbled and threw his arms up in a way that was strikingly similar to his best friend’s antics from before, only to abruptly turn towards Stephen with a quirked and very nervous smile. It was only a few minutes before midnight. “Hey, uhm.”

“Yes, darling?” he asked, not at all surprised that something was going on that somehow involved him. It was going to be his birthday soon, after all, and his romantic sap of a boyfriend wasn’t the type to forget about stuff like that.

“I, uhm, know it’s not quite your birthday yet, but… I’ve got something for you.”

His heartbeat doubled instantly, the excitement he’d suppressed all this time coming back with full force. He watched, absolutely enraptured like pretty much everyone else in the room, as Tony went to the kitchen to retrieve a simple black box. Jack was grinning so broadly that it was almost funny, settling Stephen’s nerves at least somewhat.

Their friends and guests watched curiously while he took the box from Tony and placed it on his lap. The genius remained beside him, his hand a warm presence on Stephen’s shoulder while he slowly lifted the lid off the box.

His breath got stuck in his throat.

A CD.

It wasn’t clear merely from looking at it, but Stephen had a hunch that it was in fact an audio CD, an LP. Its cover was a picture of Tony wearing the same damn sweater he was wearing that very evening: a tie-dye style mix of pastel rose and blue colors. The billionaire had his eyes closed on the cover, and his head was tilted up into the light that was reflecting mysteriously off the sparkly heart-shape around his right eye.

Stephen had no idea if photoshop had been involved or not, but Tony was simply stunning in that shot with that beautiful little, almost secretive smile on his lips. It took Stephen a moment to catch up with the fact that he was already reaching into the box, his curiosity through the roof by now. He lightly brushed his thumb over the cool plastic of the cover, still fascinated by the beautiful picture of his boyfriend.

Blushing slightly when he realized that he’d been doing that for a little too long, the sorcerer lifted his head to look up at Tony and whispered: “You didn’t.”

“I did”, his lover smiled and seemed way too much like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Stephen stared at Tony as he lifted his hand from the sorcerer’s shoulder to gently stroke his fingers down the back of his head. “I hope you’re okay with this.”

“Okay? Are you kidding me?” he asked and absolutely ignored that he sounded like an overexcited teenager. “I can’t believe you’re giving me this.”

With a shrug that wasn’t casual at all, Tony nodded towards the box. “There’s more.”

He shouldn’t have been surprised, but when Stephen turned the CD around, his heart nearly gave out in his chest. There were twenty-one song titles, some of which he even recognized, including _Call It What You Want_ and _Cornelia Street_.

He hadn’t heard the finished songs, at least not after Tony had involved a professional, so yeah, he couldn’t wait to hear them. Even more incredible, anyhow, was the casing’s interior. There was a booklet with the lyrics to every single song, nothing unusual, but then Stephen’s gaze fell on the album’s dedication on the last two pages.

For a long moment he sat there frozen, his gaze swimming with tears that he had to blink away several times to be able to keep reading.

_This album is for you and for you only, my beloved. _

_It means so much to me, because it is all about my journey that lead me to you and into your arms. _

_For so long I’ve tried to find the words to make you understand what you’ve done for me, all the ways that you’ve helped me and made me a better man. _

_I tried, but being with you made me realize that there are no perfect words, no matter how much I’d wish for them. _

_And yet here I am, having tried anyway. _

_From my new favorite color blue to all the memories that we share and hold dear, I tried to put it all into one body of art. _

_I love the result, and no matter what happens once I put it out there, all that matters is that I have you at the end of every day. _

_Nothing has ever mattered more to me, nothing ever will. _

_Yours, Anthony. _

“More than half of these songs are for you”, Tony said, and Stephen flinched slightly when he noticed how nervous he sounded. “I hope this is okay, I thought you might like having the first copy of it. I’m sorry if…”

“It’s perfect.” He had to clear his throat and push the tears down that threatened to spill as he stood up to wrap his arms around Tony. “Thank you.”

Stephen pressed their cheeks together and just breathed Tony in for a long moment, a pleasurable shiver going through him when strong, warm arms wound around him in return.

“You haven’t even listened to it yet”, his boyfriend muttered, causing him to smile broadly.

“I don’t have to, you idiot.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Jack’s right, you’re a romantic sap.”

“It’s as surprising to me as it is to you”, his lover deadpanned and leaned back to kiss Stephen on his lips. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

“Thanks, sweetheart. And this is seriously the best birthday present ever. You’ve got no idea.” With a smile Stephen stole another kiss or two, which immediately prompted Rhodey to get up as well and gently push Tony to the side.

“Let me congratulate you too, right now, before this gets out of hand – _again_”, he snarked with a glare aimed at Tony, who honestly looked like he couldn’t have cared less.

“Fine, platypus, do your thing.” He glanced at Stephen for a short moment. “Do you want Jarvis to start playing that, or…”

“Yes”, Stephen interrupted as he accepted Rhodey’s bear hug. “Yes, please. Jarvis, get on with it!”

And while everyone took their turn congratulating him, Tony’s very first full-length studio album started playing in the penthouse. Stephen was more than a bit distracted, almost his entire focus on the music he’d waited so long to hear.

The first song was called _Style_, which already sounded different than anything he’d ever heard before. Stephen immediately loved its immaculate songwriting, the confessional lines backed by an absolutely unique beat.

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_

_And I got that three-piece classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_‘cause we never go out of style_

_You’ve got that long hair slicked back, whitey shirt_

_And I got that bad boy thing and side cut_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_‘cause we never go out of style_

_So it goes, he can’t keep his wild eyes on the road_

_Takes me home, lights are off, he’s taking off his coat_

_I say, ‘I’ve heard that you’ve been out and about_

_with some other guy, some other guy’_

_And he says, ‘What you’ve heard is true,_

_but I can’t stop thinking about you and I’_

_And I said, ‘I’ve been there too a few times’_

It was a fun song that also sounded simply stunning. Stephen noticed that everyone was more or less moving along to it as they listened, the beat catchy and really, really good. So, it was a bit weird to see Tony fidgeting around where he was back to sitting on the couch, his leg jumping and his fingers quickly tapping on his thigh.

“What’s with you?” Stephen asked just as he sat beside Tony and moved to grasp his hand to still his movement in a hopefully reassuring gesture. “That’s a great song, Tones.”

“I don’t know”, the genius said with a stiff shrug. “I’m just so fucking scared.”

“And I get that, but really, Tony. This is an amazing album opener.”

The next song started then, something that sounded really weird the first few seconds Stephen noticed of it. The chanting and breathless urgency were immediately fascinating, and so was the text once Tony started singing. _Out of the Woods_ turned out to be pretty damn wonderful, making it perfect simply because it was so different to what was playing on the radio these days.

“I can’t believe that I’m doing this”, Tony added after watching Stephen listening for a while. “I can’t believe I wrote that, and I still can’t believe that I let myself go down that road sonically.”

“I’m glad you did.” Stephen smiled softly. “That sounds amazing, Tony. Honestly, that’s really fucking amazing.”

With a snort Tony looked away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

_Looking at it now_

_Last December  
We were built to fall apart_

_Then fall back together_

_Your necklace hanging from my neck_

_The night we couldn’t quite forget_

_When we decided to move the furniture_

_So we could dance_

_Baby, like we stood a chance_

_To paper airplanes flying_

_And I remember think_

_Are we out of the woods yet?_

_Remember when you hit the brakes too soon_

_Twenty stitches in a hospital room_

_When you started crying, baby, I did too_

_But when the sun came up, I was looking at you_

_Remember when we couldn’t take the heat_

_I walked out, I said, I’m setting you free_

_But the monsters turned out to be just trees_

_When the sun came up, you were looking at me_

That was one of the things Stephen loved so much about Tony, his confessional and incredibly detailed songwriting. It was at full force here, the scenes that he was setting up simply brilliant with that weird and yet catchy soundscape.

_Dancing With our Hands Tied_ was next, something a bit more up-tempo and gorgeously written as well.

_I, I loved you in secret_

_First sight, yeah, we love without reason_

_Oh, twenty-five years old_

_Oh, how were you to know, and_

_My, my love had been frozen_

_Deep blue, but you painted me golden_

_Oh, and you held me close_

_Oh, how was I to know that_

_I could’ve spent forever with your hands in my pockets_

_Picture of your face in an invisible locket_

_You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it_

_And darling, you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis_

_People started talking, putting us through our paces_

_I knew there was no one in the world who could take it_

_I had a bad feeling_

_I, I loved you in spite of_

_Deep fears that the world would divide us_

_So, baby, can we dance?  
Oh, through an avalanche?_

_And say, say that we got it_

_I’m a mess, but I’m the mess that you wanted_

_Oh, ‘cause it’s gravity_

_Oh, keeping you with me_

Stephen was quite sure who that song was about, but that didn’t stop him from feeling some sort of connection to it. He definitely knew that he remembered exactly the day Tony had said almost these exact same words to him, and it simply meant everything to know that he’d put them on his first album. It was very probably about Pepper rather than him, but it still meant a lot to him.

_Holy Ground_ on the other hand was definitely about Pepper, no doubts about that. Tony easily admitted as much with a smile in the direction of his ex-girlfriend, who was immediately a fan of the song. The storming drum beat with the soft-rock production was definitely different compared to the songs thus far, but all the better for it. It was all about celebration and appreciation, which was reflected in its more joyous sound.

“Remember when I said I was working on what might be my best song ever?” Tony said once the next song was just about to start playing.

“The one that was twenty minutes long?”

The billionaire smiled. “That one.” He nodded towards Liz. “Liz helped me shorten it and make into a song, and Nathan made it sound like it does now. I… Honestly, I don’t know, but I really like the result. It hurts, but I think that only makes it better.”

Squeezing the hand that he was still holding onto, Stephen focused on the song like everyone else in the room. It didn’t take long at all for a shiver to run down his spine, only for that to be followed by many, many more.

The song was confessional, with some of the most heartbreaking lyrics Stephen had ever listened to.

It was called _All Too Well_.

“Wow”, Stephen breathed, just as the best lyrics started that he’d ever heard.

_And I know it’s long gone and  
There was nothing else I could do_

_And I forget about you long enough_

_To forget why I needed to_

_‘cause there we are again, in the middle of the night_

_We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it_

_All too well_

_Maybe we got lost in translation_

_Maybe I asked for too much  
But maybe this thing was a masterpiece_

_‘til you tore it all up_

_Running scared, I was there,_

_I remember it all too well_

_Hey, you call me up again_

_Just to break me like a promise_

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest_

_I’m a crumpled-up piece of paper lying here_

_‘cause I remember it all, all, all too well_

_Time won’t fly, it’s like I’m paralyzed by it _

_I’d like to be my old self again, but I’m still trying to find it_

_After plaid shirt days and nights _

_When you made me your own _

_Now you mail back my things _

_And I walk home alone _

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week _

_‘cause it reminds you of innocence _

_And it smells like me _

_You can’t get rid of it _

_‘cause you remember it all too well _

It hurt to hear Tony singing about so much pain, and Stephen hurt with the knowledge that at one point or another, his boyfriend had felt that horrible. The song was obviously born out of catharsis and suffering, but it had resulted in what might actually be the best song lyrically that he’d ever listened to.

“That was… really, Tony, wow”, he repeated, and everyone joined in his praises for that particular song. It was clear by his reactions that it really meant a lot to him that they liked _All Too Well_ so much. The song clearly meant a lot to him, as was only natural, considering how much of his heart Tony was laying bare on it.

_Death by a Thousand Cuts_, despite its title, was almost joyful in comparison to _All Too Well_. It was a break-up song as well, and also contained some really great lyrics. Once again, Stephen remembered when Tony had actually said these words to him in the beginning of their relationship. He’d been talking about the pain of having lost Stephen after coming back in time, and Tony had somehow wrapped that into a stunningly painful song.

_Saying goodbye is death by a thousand cuts_

_Flashbacks waking me up_

_I get drunk, but it’s not enough_

_‘cause the morning comes and you’re not my baby_

_I look through the windows of this love_

_Even though we boarded them up_

_Chandelier still flickering here_

_‘cause I can’t pretend it’s okay when it’s not_

_It’s death by a thousand cuts_

_And what once was ours_

_Is no one’s now_

_I see you everywhere, the only thing we share_

_Is this small town_

_You said it was a great love_

_One for the ages_

_But if the story’s over, why am I still writing pages?_

_My heart, my hips, my body, my love_

_Tryna find a part of me that you didn’t touch_

_Gave up on me like I was a bad drug_

_Now I’m searching for sings in a haunted club_

_Our songs, our films, united we stand_

_Our country, guess it was a loveless land_

_Quiet my fears with a touch of your hand_

_Paper cut stings from our paper-thin planes_

_My time, my wine, my spirit, my trust_

_Tryna find a part of me you didn’t take up_

_Gave you so much, but it wasn’t enough_

_But I’ll be alright  
It’s just a thousand cuts_

It sounded more lighthearted, but it really wasn’t. There was a lot of pain there as well, but what really made Stephen’s knees weak was the next one.

  
_Clean_.

To hear Tony singing about addiction and drowning was… honestly, it was probably the most painful song he’d ever listened to. It was hauntingly beautiful and once again amazingly written, but it hurt so much to hear these words in his boyfriend’s voice.

He couldn’t help but stare at Tony as he listened, his heart going out to him while Stephen tried to not start crying.

_You’re still over me like a wine-stained shirt_

_I can’t wear anymore_

_Hung my head as I lost the war_

_And the sky turned black like a perfect storm_

_Rain came pouring down when I was drowning_

_That’s when I could finally breathe_

_And by morning, gone was any trace of you_

_I think I am finally clean_

_Let the flood carry away all my pictures of you_

_The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud_

_But no one heard a thing_

“Tony”, he whispered and reached up to frame the side of his face. “Baby, I…”

“I know.” Tony gave him a soft smile. “It’s okay.”

“Are _you_ okay?”

“Yes, darling. I’m fine.” 

He tightened his grip on Tony’s hand, but let it go. They weren’t alone, and he didn’t want to cause a scene, but those lyrics had touched him at his core. His heart hurt for Tony, hurt for how he must have felt when he’d written that. The song was incredibly mature and much more haunting than Stephen had ever expected.

The following song was very, very different. The thunderous stomps and synths were definitely new, but it very much fit in with the more aggressive lyrics. Stephen faintly remembered the night when Tony had gotten up to record a beat that’d been stuck in his head.

He'd been dead-tired, but the beat had haunted him and Stephen remembered how disappointed Tony had been when Max Martin had told him that there were no instruments to replicate that sound. So, mastermind that he was, the producer had taken Tony’s recording itself and had turned it into a beat that Stephen found on this very same song.

_I Did Something Bad_ sounded different, but still great. Stephen smirked slightly when Tony sang about burning witchers, which had to be a reference to his wizard boyfriend.

_I can feel the flames on my skin_

_Crimson red paint on my lips_

_If a man talks shit, then I owe him nothing_

_I don’t regret it one bit_

_‘cause he had it coming_

_They say I did something bad_

_Then why’s it feel so good?_

_Most fun I ever had_

_And I’d do it over and over and over again_

_If I could_

_It just feels so good, yeah_

_They never see it coming_

_What I do next_

_This is how the world works_

_You gotta leave before you get left_

_I can feel the flames on my skin_

_He says, ‘Don’t throw away a good thing’_

_But if he drops my name, then I owe him nothing_

_And if he spends my change_

_Then he had it coming_

“Rogers?” Stephen asked quietly, a smirk forming on his lips when Tony laughed and nodded.

The next song, _Red_, was definitely about Rogers as well. It was a country song, sounding very different than any other had thus far, with a heavy emphasis on colors as metaphors for emotions. Stephen wasn’t totally enthusiastic about the sound of it, country simply wasn’t his favorite style of music, but once again Tony’s songwriting really shined.

When the first notes of the next song started, Stephen felt his heartbeat picking up almost instantly. His eyes met Tony’s gaze, and he couldn’t help but smile softly, feeling absolutely touched and emotional.

_Daylight_.

It was still one of his favorites, and it sounded so good in its finished version. And following right after _Red_, the song definitely got a whole other meaning.

_And I can still see it all in my mind_

_All of you, all of me, intertwined_

_I once believed love would be black and white_

_But it’s golden_

_And I can still see it all in my mind_

_Back and forth from New York_

_Sneaking in your bed_

_I once believed love would be burnin’ red_

_But it’s golden_

_Like daylight_

The contrast of just these two songs was astonishing and definitely intentional, if Tony’s secretive smirk was anything to go on. Stephen felt a bit light-headed realizing that such a beautiful song was dedicated to him, though that was a feeling that only got more intense with the next songs.

_Gorgeous_ was much more fun to listen to, in comparison. The others smirked and made fun of Stephen, which he took in good stride, especially since it made Tony laugh so beautifully.

And by the Gods, the lyrics made him feel flattered beyond words.

_Whisky on ice_

_Sunset and Vine_

_You’ve ruined my life_

_By not being mine_

_You’re so gorgeous_

_I can’t say anything to your face_

_‘cause look at your face_

_And I’m so furious_

_At you for making me feel this way_

_But, what can I say?_

_You’re gorgeous_

_Ocean blue eyes_

_Looking in mine  
I feel like I might sink_

_And drown and die_

_Delicate_, the eleventh song on the album, had a stunning auto-tuned intro that sent a shiver down Stephen’s back when he heard it. The melodic electro-pop ballad made Tony sound incredibly soft and vulnerable, even more so when Stephen thought back to how their relationship this time and in the other timeline had started.

It made him want to take Tony in his arms and never let go again.

And exactly that feeling seemed to have been what the billionaire had felt when he’d recorded the next song, _Begin Again_. It was much quieter and simpler than any song before it, but all the more beautiful for it. Hearing Tony singing about how he’d felt at the start of a new relationship after the last had broken apart in an ugly way, really hit home how much Tony appreciated their relationship.

It made Stephen feel both warm and nervous to realize that Tony thought like this about him, that their relationship had inspired this beautiful song.

_Walked in, expected you’d be late_

_But you got here early and you stand and wait_

_I walk to you_

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don’t know how nice that is_

_But I do_

_And you throw your head back_

_Laughing like a little kid_

_I think it’s strange that you think I’m funny_

_‘cause he never did_

_I’ve been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn end end_

_But on a Wednesday, in a café_

_I watched it begin again_

_You said you never met one guy who_

_Had as many James Taylor records as you_

_But I do_

_We tell stories and you don’t know why_

_I’m coming off a little shy_

_But I do_

_This Love_ was new to him as well, and by the Vishanti, it sounded so beautiful. Tony was smiling softly at him as everyone listened, watching Stephen’s reactions and making it absolutely clear that the song was about him. It started out so slow and gentle, but grew into a soft-rock style that Stephen loved immensely.

_Clear blue water_

_High tide, came and brought you in_

_And I could go on and on, on and on_

_And I will, skies grow darker_

_Currents swept you out again_

_And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

_In silent screams and wildest dreams_

_I never dreamed of this_

_This love is good_

_This love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_Your kiss, my cheek_

_I watched you leave_

_Your smile, my ghost_

_I fell to my knees_

_When you’re young, just to run_

_But you come back to what you need_

The references to his time traveling were subtle, but Stephen hadn’t missed them. It was a balanced mix of pain and joy, of loss and gain that was perfectly reflected in the way the song sounded.

Stephen immediately recognized the first lines of _So It Goes…_, remembering the song texts Friday had shown him weeks before their relationship had started. It was so good to hear it, the references to the sorcerer so plain and open that most of the others couldn’t contain their grins.

_See you in the dark_

_All eyes on you, my magician_

_All eyes on us_

_All our pieces fall_

_Right into place_

_Get caught up in the moments_

_My lips on your face_

_So it goes_

_I’m yours to keep_

_And I’m yours to lose_

_Come here, dressed in black now_

_So, so it goes_

_Scratches down your back now_

_So, so it goes_

_Cornelia Street_, the next song, was simple and pure beauty. The others seemed touched as well by how confessional, how deeply moving that song was.

_We were in the backseat_

_Drunk on something stronger than the drinks in the bar_

_And I hope I never lose you_

_Hope it never ends_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again_

_That’s the kind of heartbreak_

_Time could never mend_

_And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name_

_And baby, I’m so terrified of if you ever walk away_

_You hold my hand on the street_

_Walk me back to that apartment_

_Years ago, we were just inside_

_Barefoot in the kitchen_

_Sacred new beginnings_

_That became my religion, listen_

“That’s so beautiful”, Stephen whispered into Tony’s ear, only to have every breath knocked out of him a moment later.

_Call It What You Want_.

It was even more stunning fully produced, but still had that same irresistible charm that it had had when Tony had sung it for him with just a guitar. Stephen couldn’t help the broad grin on his face as he looked at Tony throughout the entire song, feeling so damn proud that he’d been the inspiration for something so amazing.

He had never heard _Don’t Blame Me_ before, and it was a damn shame. The song was dark and moody, religious even, with gospel elements and by the Vishanti, the background vocals of Tony and Max were simply mesmerizing.

_Don’t blame me_

_Love made me crazy_

_If it doesn’t you ain’t doing it right_

_Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_

_I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life_

_For you, I would cross the line_

_I would waste my time_

_I would lose my mind_

_They say he’s gone too far this time_

_My name is whatever you decide_

_And I’m just gonna call you mine_

_I’m insane, but I’m your baby_

_Echoes, love your name inside my mind_

_Halo, hiding my obsession_

_I once was poison ivy_

_But now I’m your daisy_

_I get so high_

_Every time, yeah, every time you’re lovin’ me_

_You’re lovin’ me_

_Trip of my life_

_Every time, yeah, every time you’re touchin’ me_

_You’re touchin’ me_

“Remember my collaborations with Ed?” Tony asked when _Don’t Blame Me_ was just about to end, and Stephen’s excitement immediately went through the roof. _Endgame_ was great, featuring not only Ed, but also Future. It was different with that hip hop edge, but still typically Tony.

_I wanna be your endgame_

_I wanna be your first string_

_I wanna be you’re A-team_

_I wanna be your endgame, endgame_

_Big reputation, big reputation_

_You and me, we got big reputations_

_And you heard about me_

_I got some big enemies_

_I hit you like bang_

_We tried to forget it, but we just couldn’t_

_And I bury hatches, but I keep maps of where I put ‘em_

_Reputation precedes me, they told you I’m crazy_

_I swear I don’t love the drama, it loves me_

_And I can’t let you go, your handprints on my soul_

_It’s like your eyes are liquor, it’s like your body is gold_

_You’ve been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks_

_So here’s the truth from my red lips_

He loved it, loved Tony’s rap-like verse at the end, so unlike anything they’d listened to thus far.

The last two songs were _King of My Heart_ and _Lover_, both of which Stephen remembered all too well.

_And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for_

_King of my heart, body and soul_

_And all at once, you are all I want, I’ll never let you go_

_King of my heart, body and soul_

_Late in the night, the city’s asleep_

_Your love is a secret I’m hoping, dreaming, dying to keep_

_Change my priorities_

_The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury_

_Is this the end of all the endings?  
My broken bones are mending_

_With all these nights we’re spending_

_Up on the roof with a school girl crush_

_Drinking beer out of plastic cups_

_Say you fancy me, not fancy stuff_

_Baby, all at once, this is enough_

And honestly, the last song on the album might just have been the best of them all.

_And there’s a dazzling haze_

_A mysterious way about you, dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds_

_Or twenty years?_

_Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close_

_Forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out_

_And take me home_

_You’re my, my, my, my  
Lover_

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_

_With every guitar string scar on my hand_

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my_

_Lover_

_My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue_

_All’s well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my_

_Lover_

_And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_

_And at every table, I’ll save you a seat_

_Lover_

The last notes were still fading when everyone in the room stood up to applaud Tony on his stunning piece of work. With a snort and a very, very embarrassed dark blush on his cheeks, the genius hid his face in his hands.

Stephen couldn’t resist, he just had to pull Tony into his arms and kiss his head.

  
“Wow”, he said just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear him. “That was so, so amazing, Tony. Thank you so much, that’s the best gift ever. You’re incredible.”

“You’re just biased.”

Rhodey laughed at that. “That’s very likely, but I’m not and I think it’s amazing too, Tones. We all do.”

“That’s not helping me either”, Tony whined and pressed his face into the crook of Stephen’s neck. “Could you fast forward time to, I don’t know, next week?”

“That’d mean missing out on tonight, so no”, Stephen all but purred into the billionaire’s ear, making Tony shiver in delight and Rhodey pull a face.

  
“Urgh”, the former soldier made, causing Tony to laugh as he pressed a lingering kiss to Stephen’s cheek.

“Platypus, you’d be surprised how many of my hook-ups started with an ‘urgh’.”

“So, I’m a hook-up now?” the sorcerer grumbled and tried to take a step back, but Tony kept his hold tight on him.

“Stop being a dramatic birthday boy, it’s unbecoming.”

“I agree”, Wong interjected and laughed when Stephen promptly glared at him. “Especially considering that your boyfriend’s already dramatic enough for all of us.”

“Thanks so much, Wong.” Tony rolled his eyes in good humor, though Stephen had no trouble recognizing that he was still nervous as hell.

“Hey”, he muttered quietly and reached up to brush his thumb down the other man’s cheek. “Why are you so nervous about this?”

“You mean, because it’s not like I make my living with my music? Believe me, I know.” The billionaire shrugged half-heartedly. “It’s just… The album means so much to me, not because I want it to be successful, but because it’s about you. I want people to like it, because I made it for you. I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not.” Stephen pulled Tony close once more, his arms securely wrapped around his broad shoulders. “Your feelings aren’t silly. I get what you mean, and I get that you’re nervous. I’ll tell you a million times that it doesn’t matter what anyone else says if I have to, but honestly, Tony, it’s amazing. Objectively amazing. You’re such a good writer, and you’ve worked with so many amazing people. It’ll be successful, whether you want it to be or not. And besides”, he added with a smirk and reached up to let his tongue play with Tony’s earlobe, only to suck on it a moment later. “I’ll distract you later tonight, don’t worry.”

It worked perfectly, a startled moan leaving Tony’s throat as he arched slightly against him.

“Fuck”, the billionaire cursed lowly, his voice much rougher than before. “Don’t do that when we’re not alone.”

“Some of your own medicine serves you right, love.” Stephen brushed his lips across the sensitive skin of the other’s neck, eliciting another subtle shiver. “I’m sure it’ll be a special night.”

“Can it start now, pretty please?”

Laughing, Stephen kissed Tony on his lips before taking a small step back, much to Rhodey’s relief. He entwined their fingers and shifted his focus back to their guests, who were still celebrating Tony’s album and his birthday.

They kept touching for the rest of the night, kept whispering sweet and not so innocent things into each other’s ears. Stephen was beyond horny by the time the guests started leaving at around 2 a.m., though he was aware that much of that was his own doing.

He hadn’t exactly _had_ to rub his ass against Tony’s crotch when they’d stood closely together on the balcony, but it’d been fun anyway. Brown eyes were smoldering whenever his boyfriend glanced at him, and Stephen knew exactly that they’d never make it to bed for round one.

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure about round two, but they’d see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/mycierobert/art/Taylor-Swift-LOVER-Deluxe-Edition-1-806847051 
> 
> Here's a link to the album cover I've described. I'm convinced Tony would look fabulous in pastel ;D


	103. Lover

Wong and Rhodey were the last ones to leave, with the obvious intention of torturing them by not allowing them to be alone yet. Stephen didn’t mind, he enjoyed the suspension and the way Tony was constantly glancing at him way too much. He looked forward to spending his birthday night with his boyfriend, with not the faintest plans of sleep at all.

He’d probably be limping the next day, but he looked forward to that too.

“Okay, guys, thanks for coming, but I’d really like to have the birthday boy all to myself now”, Tony said eventually, his patience obviously having run out. “Get the fuck out.”

He’d interrupted Rhodey mid-sentence, but his best friend knew better than to provoke Tony into doing something neither he nor Wong wanted to see. With a smile Stephen said goodbye to their best friends and finished his water before walking over to the couch. He listened to the sound of the two portals opening and closing with his back turned towards it, a shiver of anticipation running through his entire body at the realization that they were finally alone.

The first thing he felt was Tony’s incredible heat, followed almost immediately by the firmness of his muscular body pressed against his back. He pushed Stephen forward, until his thighs were pressed against the couch’s backrest. Moaning quietly, he let his head roll back and sideways to press his face against Tony’s cheek.

“Finally”, he breathed and slightly rolled his hips to rub his ass against the already sizable bulge in the genius’ pants.

“Yeah, that.” Tony mouthed along his jaw, his breath hot and coming much faster than normal. And yet he was still holding back, his hands slow where he was stroking them around his hips to the front of his pants, before slowly pushing them up and underneath Stephen’s black shirt. “You look incredible in black, baby.”

“I’ll look better naked and with your marks all over me”, Stephen whispered and reached down to wrap a hand around one of Tony’s on his naked stomach. “Right now, I’ve got a wish.”

“Whatever you want”, Tony breathed and started kissing down his neck. “Everything you want, sweetheart.”

“Put me over the backrest and fuck my brain out.” Stephen waited a short moment. “Now.”

As if he’d only waited for it, Tony quickly slipped his hands out from beneath his sweater and tore his jeans open. He loved the high-pitched moan the billionaire couldn’t contain when he realized that Stephen had gone commando that day.

Tony yanked his pants down just enough to bare his ass. Shamelessly groping him, his lover wrenched a needy moan from Stephen when he let his thumb rub slowly along the crack of his ass. His digit caught lightly on his rim, putting just the slightest of pressure on his ring of muscles and effectively turning his knees into jelly.

“Lube?”

With barely enough concentration to remember how this worked, Stephen snapped his fingers twice, one time to open Tony’s pants, and the other to slick up his erection more than sufficiently. He didn’t do anything more than that. The last time they’d fucked had been that morning, so technically Tony could even have taken him dry.

They’d hopefully put on repeat performances numerous times that night, so he preferred being safe rather than sorry.

“Ready?”

“If you don’t shove your dick up my ass right now, Stark, I swear to the Visha… AH!”

He hadn’t expected Tony to take him that seriously, but from one second to the next Stephen was suddenly filled up with a thick, throbbing cock. Still reeling from the intensity of it and the loss of his breath, Stephen whimpered when Tony bent him forward slightly and delivered the first thrust.

It all happened so damn fast, in the best way possible. He was sure that he could feel Tony deeper than ever before, his entire body moving with every hard slam of Tony’s hips against his ass.

“Like this?” the billionaire rasped and rammed back into him with a grunt. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“You’re just so fucking huge”, Stephen panted and let his head drop forward to try and concentrate on breathing. For a short while, their intense panting and Tony’s skin slapping against his backside were the only sounds that he registered. The sorcerer’s entire world shrunk down to what they were doing, to Tony’s hard flesh driving him mad and his exceedingly futile attempt at catching his breath, and nothing else.

His clothes were sticking to his sweaty skin, but Stephen didn’t care, he’d lose them soon enough. The fire in his groin on the other hand was slowly becoming unbearable, his cock swaying steadily and leaking pre-cum.

Suddenly, Tony wrapped his hand around his cock, causing Stephen to involuntarily yelp and thrust his hips forward into his touch. Chuckling, the man pressed him even harder against the couch and railed him with as much force as he could.

“I can’t wait to fill you up”, Tony whispered into his ear just as he pumped his fist up and down a few times in sync with his rhythm. “I can’t wait to spread you out on the bed and fuck you again, my cum as lube. Maybe I’ll just stay inside you all night, I’m sure you’d love that.”

Before he could answer, Tony let go of him and shoved two of his fingers into Stephen’s mouth. They were soaked with his pre-cum and he moaned as he licked and sucked them clean, wanting desperately for Tony to return to touching him. His cock was throbbing between his legs, the things Tony had said turning him incredibly on.

The sharp sting of teeth burying in his shoulder caused Stephen to flinch, though it didn’t do him much good. Tony lost his rhythm for a moment or two, his cock jerking noticeably inside his body before he slammed into him hard enough to make the couch shift slightly.

With a sound so lewd that Stephen blushed furiously, Tony pulled out of him and quickly turned him around with a hard grip on his hips. Staring through bleary eyes, he watched Tony yanking Stephen’s jeans further down, his cock a beautifully glistening sight between his legs.

Stephen couldn’t do anything but grasp Tony’s shoulders for support while he tore his pants off one leg, only to push him onto the backrest a moment later. He still hadn’t really found his balance by the time Tony pressed back into him, wrenching a loud scream from Stephen despite his best intentions.

The couch wasn’t nearly heavy enough to be a stable underground for two grown men to fuck wildly on, but Stephen didn’t care. Tony was panting harshly against his neck as he slammed into him with somewhat jerky movements, his hands constantly trying to pull him closer by his ass and thighs.

He'd have marks from the grip of Tony’s fingers and his nails for sure the next morning, but right then the hard, passionate touches only drove him further into oblivion. Clinging onto the other man with his arms and legs, Stephen couldn’t do much but take it, not that there was anything he was missing in that moment.

“Fuck, baby”, Tony panted after a few minutes of this, his breath hot and damp against the underside of his jaw. Stephen moaned and instinctively clenched his muscles around Tony’s cock, his entire body tight with the need to come.

Grunting, the billionaire straightened up slightly, just enough to be able to look into his eyes and Stephen came the moment their gazes met. Tony was so hot like this, sweat running down his temples from exertion, while his eyes were an endless pool of dark lust and love.

He'd never know how anyone could look so sexy and soft at the same time. With a last few especially hard thrusts Tony finally stilled and came inside him as well, his eyelids fluttering intensely. They didn’t quite close, though, and they watched each other’s orgasm in what was undoubtedly the deepest intimacy Stephen had ever known.

Tony’s knees buckled noticeably, and Stephen promptly pulled him closer, his hold around him tightening to support him. He didn’t have all that much strength left either, but with the other’s weight pressing him against the couch, Stephen had it at least somewhat easier keeping them up.

On top of that, it didn’t really seem like the cock in his ass was softening even the slightest bit. It wasn’t really surprising, since Tony had been injected with Extremis, he usually went two or three orgasms without growing soft at all. Stephen on the other hand felt like he’d been run over by a bus, his knees horribly weak and his legs actually shaking slightly where he’d wrapped them around Tony’s hips.

“At least you didn’t make a mess of the couch.”

Stephen smiled at how slurred his boyfriend’s words were, his mind obviously still hazy from his intense climax. With considerable effort he lifted his head from where he’d rested on Tony’s shoulder and kissed his temple, lips lingering on his overheated skin.

“And at least I slicked you up, I don’t want to know how I’d feel if you’d fucked me this hard without lube”, he replied, only to deliberately clench his muscles around Tony once more.

It earned him a beautiful groan and a full-body shudder. The grip of the hand on his thigh tightened again, causing heat to rise up in Stephen’s belly with way too much ease.

“Stephen”, Tony whispered, but didn’t add anything else. Instead he shifted to smash their mouths together, the kiss much more desirous than he’d anticipated.

God, he’d never felt so wanted as he did in this man’s arms.

“Baby”, Stephen replied once they broke apart for air and pulled his arms back to splay his hands over Tony’s strong chest. His skin felt like fire beneath his touch, the heat seeping into his damaged hands even through the tie-dye sweater. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

That got him a startled chuckle. “Seriously?”

With a loving smile, Stephen carefully pushed against Tony to get him to pull out. Despite his best intentions, the sorcerer couldn’t keep the whimper of loss contained. He felt so empty all of a sudden, though the sensation of his lover’s cum seeping out and running down the inside of his thighs worked wonders as a distraction.

Biting his lip to refrain from just jumping Tony like he so desperately wanted to, Stephen continued slowly pushing him backwards.

“Have a seat”, he mumbled once Tony was right in front of the armchair, all too aware of the way the other man’s eyes were glued to him. The trust this showed made Stephen’s heart race in his chest, a powerful wave of love breaking through the haze of arousal.

For a moment he could only stare down at the sight in front of him. Tony looked so perfect on the armchair, debauched and aroused, and just so fucking sexy. His hair was tousled where Stephen had needed something to hold onto, and the way his hard cock was straining upwards from his hurriedly opened pants was stunningly hot.

If not for that damn sweater that he was still wearing.

Kneeling on the armchair on both sides of Tony’s thighs, Stephen unceremoniously reached down and yanked the offending clothing off the genius’ body. He surged down and claimed that enticing mouth in a deep, passionate kiss the moment Tony was free.

He pressed them together to feel as much of that hot body as he could, not at all surprised when deft fingers started to get rid of his shirt. Tony wasn’t gentle as he tore it off his shoulders, his mouth breaking away from Stephen’s to latch onto his upper chest.

“You’re so fucking hot”, the billionaire rumbled and slowly made his way up to Stephen’s neck with small, gentle nips and suckles. It was driving him crazy and Stephen didn’t think as he ground his hips down and forwards, a moan of delight on his lips when their groins rubbed together.

Tony’s erection was so hot and hard, and it took a lot of his restraint to not scoot downwards and swallow him down. _Later_, he thought as he reached out to brush his fingers along the length, feeling exactly the shiver his touch sent through the older man.

“I want you”, he mumbled and turned his head just the slightest bit to bring their lips close once more. “I knew we wouldn’t make it to bed for round two.”

“Empirical research has proven that that’s a damn safe assumption, yeah”, Tony deadpanned and let his hot hands wander up Stephen’s thighs. He stroked from the still pants-covered parts to his naked ass and pulled him impossibly closer, causing their mouths to meet almost accidentally.

Moaning loudly, Stephen grinded his hips down and into Tony’s touch, trying to tell him without words what he needed. He knew that his boyfriend had gotten him when he chuckled lowly and reached down to align his cock just right.

Another loud moan left his lips as he sank down, taking Tony back into his body where he belonged. His cum from before was easing the glide, not that it was strictly necessary.

“God, Tony”, he breathed once he was fully seated, his hands lifting from the man’s shoulders to bury them in his brown strands. “You feel so amazing, baby.”

“I can’t possibly feel as amazing as you do.” Tony shuddered beneath him and leaned his head back against the armrest, a deep groan leaving his throat. “Fuck, Stephen…”

His hips started to move on their own accord, and Stephen made sure to take Tony in as deeply as he could every time he moved downwards. It drew a beautiful breathless grunt from his lover every single time, and once he started clenching his muscles as well, Tony couldn’t stop himself from meeting his thrusts.

Being barely half-hard himself, Stephen could concentrate fully on drawing the most beautiful sounds from his lover. When the billionaire reached between them to touch him, the sorcerer grasped his wrist and gently placed Tony’s slightly trembling hand back on his ass.

“I’m fine”, he panted and sped up even more, fully intending on driving Tony absolutely mad beneath him.

“Stephen…”

Tony had his eyes closed by now, his head tilted back and by the Vishanti, he was so goddamn gorgeous in his arousal. Stephen couldn’t have looked away from him even if he’d wanted to. He was barely blinking as he stared down at him, taking in every little twitch of his features, focused entirely on every little sound he wrenched from Tony.

“You’re so fucking stunning”, Stephen breathed and bowed forward to kiss him deep and hard, his hands wandering down to grasp the other man’s waist. It was so satisfying to feel naked skin beneath his touch, especially considering that they were both still partly dressed.

It was so hot and so damn arousing, but Stephen was still nowhere near coming himself when he realized that Tony was almost there. He intensified his movements anyway and clamped down on him even harder, because he wanted nothing more than to feel Tony coming for him.

A choked, nearly painful grunt accompanied Tony throwing his head back in ecstasy, obviously trying his mightiest to hold back.

Stephen wasn’t having it.

“It’s my birthday, remember?” he whispered and lowered his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. Tongue darting out, he caressed the sensitive skin for a moment before moving up slightly to suck on his earlobe. “Come for me, beautiful. I want to feel you coming.”

“Ah, shit.” Tony’s grip on his hips was bruising as he tugged Stephen impossibly closer, his cock jerking inside him just before he came hard enough for the sorcerer to feel him throbbing against his prostate. It felt so intense, so incredibly overwhelming and pleasurable, knowing that he’d done that to Tony.

There was quite a lot of cum as well, enough that it started trickling out before Tony was even finished coming. With a moan Stephen rolled his hips just a bit more and reached behind himself to wipe his fingers through the cum on his lover’s balls.

With a startled grunt Tony jerked his hips up and elicited a grunt from Stephen in return when he bumped hard against his prostate. Unable to resist, he continued touching the other man like that for a moment, watching in pure fascination as Tony’s features turned slack with pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re perfect”, Stephen breathed and moved in for a heated kiss. Tony chuckled breathlessly and tried to kiss him back as best he could, considering that he was absolutely out of breath. It ended rather sloppy, but he really didn’t mind. Smiling broadly, the sorcerer leaned back and brought his hand up to his face to lick it clean.

The gaze of glassy brown eyes was heavy on him, causing Stephen’s skin to crawl with heat and arousal. He involuntarily clenched his muscles on the member still buried so deeply inside him, causing a surprised Tony to rear up beneath him.

“Stephen, oh, God”, the genius grunted and grasped his hips hard to still him. “Give me a moment.”

Stephen hummed and moved in for another kiss, eager to share the taste of Tony’s cum with him. Their tongues tangled hotly and by the Vishanti, he couldn’t get enough of tasting the other’s mouth.

Sliding his lips from Tony’s and across his cheek, Stephen busied himself with driving his boyfriend wild while kissing, nibbing and sucking on his jaw and neck. Once he’d reached his collar bone, several dark marks marred the flawless bronze skin and his eyes glazed over as he stared down at Tony.

“Perfect”, he whispered before latching onto the soft skin of the billionaire’s collar bone. He sucked an enthusiastic bruise into the skin, not stopping until Tony had his hands buried in his hair and was moaning loudly. Pulling back, Stephen stared as the mark darkened, the indentation of his teeth still visible. “So beautiful.”

  
“God, Stephen…” Tony yanked him down and into a hard kiss, his hips rolling gently against Stephen’s. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“At least it’ll be a spectacular death”, the sorcerer laughed, his chest full of love and incredible desire for the man beneath him. It wasn’t really surprising, he was still rock hard after all, and so deliciously full of Tony’s barely softened member. “By the Gods, I love this so much, baby.”

“I can feel that.” Tony smiled up at him, his eyes somewhat clearer than before and he made good use of it. Stephen kissed him again, their kiss slowly turning more heated and more passionate, until he couldn’t hold back a loud groan any longer.

He pulled away from these tempting lips and desperately gasped a few times, feeling a bit like he was about to pass out from the lack of air.

“Let me take you to bed”, Tony muttered, and Stephen moaned when he shifted slightly, the cock in his ass reminding him not-so-subtly of his own erection. “Let me do this right.”

“Right now, I’m willing to do whatever you want.”

“Yeah, I bet”, his boyfriend chuckled just as he wrapped a firm hand around his erection. Stephen’s entire body shuddered intensely at the touch, his hips involuntarily bucking forward. It caused Tony’s cock to rub against his prostate and by the Vishanti, he was this close to just fucking himself on Tony again. “Gorgeous, baby. You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Laughing quietly, Stephen shifted slightly to look down at Tony and mumble: “I don’t think I can make it to the bed like this.”

“I’m not spending your birthday night on the couch, lover boy”, the genius chuckled and gently grasped Stephen’s waist to stabilize him. “We’ll get there together.”

“You could just fuck me again, right here. I’m plenty comfortable, and not to mention horny.”

“Stephen, I’ve got a lot more planned for tonight than just fucking you on our armchair.”

“But I really wouldn’t mind”, he whined, a broad grin on his lips when Tony laughed.

“C’mon, honey. Shut up and get off.”

“I _want_ to, but you’re being the cockblocking douchebag here.” Stephen rolled his eyes, but moved to comply anyway. They both gasped slightly as he lifted up to let Tony slip out, the feeling of loss almost overwhelming. Warm hands on his waist helped him step back and he watched, fascinated, while Tony quickly took off his pants before standing up as well.

He quickly helped Stephen out of his pants too, only to pull him into his arms and kiss him deeply. Considering that he still felt painfully empty and missed Tony despite him being right in front of him, this was almost as good as what he truly wanted. Their bodies were sliding together perfectly, skin slick with sweat, pre-cum and semen.

“Detour into the shower?”

“Over my dead body”, Stephen grumbled and flexed his magic before Tony had even really started laughing. They appeared right beside the bed and he sat back while the other man was still grinning broadly, his brown eyes incredibly soft and dark at the same time.

He tugged on Tony’s hand and scooted back on the bed as the genius followed him, an intense shiver of lust going through his body at the sight above him. Tony was so gorgeous in his arousal, skin and cock glistening while his eyes stared intently down at him.

Spreading his legs to easily accommodate him, Stephen wasn’t surprised when Tony chuckled softly, obviously rather amused by his desperate attempt at speeding things up. At least he lowered himself onto him, allowing the sorcerer to feel the heat and firmness of his body that he craved so much.

“You’re stunning like this”, Tony whispered before gently biting his lower lip. “And all mine.”

That had Stephen arching up into him, a sharp jolt of lust running down his spine.

“Tony”, he whimpered quietly. “Please.”

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday, sexy wizard.”

Over the next few hours, they made love to each other again and again, their desire and lust for one another simply unsatiable. The intervals in between became more drawn out, and they needed longer to get it up again, but they still couldn’t get enough.

It was past 5 a.m. when Tony rolled off him with difficulty, seemingly completely exhausted where he lay motionless beside him. Stephen himself needed several tries to get his body to move, the bone-deep satisfaction combined with complete exhaustion making it hard to not just fall asleep.

He managed to turn around and cuddle against Tony’s still heaving chest, and wasn’t that an accomplishment in itself, to have exhausted the Extremis injected man like this. Stephen smiled happily when a warm, but somewhat sluggish arm wrapped around his waist.

“Tony?”

“Hmm?”

Lifting his head to look at Tony was harder than it should have been, but by the Vishanti, that last round had definitely been too long and intense at the end of a night of numerous lovemaking.

“I want to ask you to do something, for me”, Stephen said lowly, his speech somewhat slurred with fatigue. God, he’d probably sleep for days once he finally succumbed to his physical exhaustion.

  
“Anything for you, my love.” Tony looked at him with his head rolled to the side, his eyes barely visible beneath his heavy eyelids.

“When I wake up, I want to have you in my body.” He scooted up a bit to kiss Tony’s cheek and quickly pre-empted him from protesting by adding: “I want to wake up in the morning with you fucking me, and yes, I’m sure, Tony. I want you to fuck me while I’m still asleep, and I want to wake up with your cock fucking me stupid.”

“No. Stephen, no. God, no. I’d never…”

“I know, which is why I’m asking.” Stephen lifted his head to look down at Tony, a soft smile on his lips. “Please. You could never violate me, but especially not like this, because I’m asking you to do it. I’m more than lose enough right now, you don’t even have to prepare me first. I mean, you can, it’s up to you. I just really, really want it, Tony.”

The brown eyes staring up at him were caught between protest and resignation. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Long enough, love. I love it when you fuck me, you know that. You can’t know how long I’ve wanted to wake up from a deep sleep, and the first thing I feel is you, so deep inside my body.”

“God, Stephen”, Tony muttered and closed his eyes for a moment. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

“I want you to.” Stephen laid his head down on the other man’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “You don’t have to, but I want you to know that I want you to.”

He didn’t miss how Tony took a deep breath, his hold around Stephen tightening slightly. “We’ll see, okay?”

With a slight nod and a soft smile on his lips, the sorcerer melted even further into the embrace. A soft kiss to the top of his head prompted Stephen to kiss Tony’s chest as well, only to settle back down into his embrace.

“Keep still and let me fall asleep, douchebag”, he mumbled, his chest swelling with love when Tony quietly laughed at his words.

“Good night, baby.”

Soft fingers were brushing through his hair and sending small, pleasurable shivers down his spine. Stephen finally drifted off, his lover’s body a reassuring warm weight against his skin.


	104. The Grammys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are videos of the described performance: 
> 
> Video 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5K5rdO7wwDA
> 
> Video 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrnMgLTgpLE

“Thank you”, Stephen whispered as he sat down on the chair beside Tony and buried his face against the skin right beneath his ear. “That was an amazing night.”

“I got something out of it, believe me.” Tony turned his head just slightly to somehow make them be even closer together, and Stephen couldn’t resist taking a deep breath and brushing his lips across soft skin. “Stephen, you can’t be serious…”

“Yes, yes, I know”, he laughed quietly and drew back to look into brown eyes. “You’re just so enticing.”

“We barely slept, baby, and…”

“… and the first time I woke up today, you were fucking me so damn good.” Stephen smiled contently. “Thank you for that. _Again_.”

Tony hummed, a slight blush on his cheeks that was just so cute. The sorcerer knew that Tony was still a bit bothered by what he’d done, no matter how often Stephen told him that he’d simply loved it.

He’d woken up on his side with Tony pressed closely against his back and, even more satisfyingly, his hard cock buried deeply inside him and lazily fucking him awake. Stephen had been so relaxed as he’d slowly emerged from the deep, exhausted unconsciousness after a long night of intense lovemaking.

And it’d felt so goddamn good, his body completely lax like pudding beneath Tony’s hot hands that had stroked all over his skin. Hungry lips had caressed his neck and shoulder with near desperate urgency, a sure-tell sign that his relaxed body must have felt damn amazing for Tony as well.

He hadn’t completely woken up for it, either. His entire body had already tingled with pleasure when he’d drifted awake, and Tony had done such a wonderful job at slowly getting him off. Every nerve in his body had vibrated with lust, Tony’s cock perfectly hitting his prostate and leaving Stephen a trembling mess in his arms.

Right after his orgasm had rolled through him and his clenching muscles had wrenched Tony’s from him as well, Stephen had already started to drift off again, his physical exhaustion back at full force.

What had really made him fall asleep again, though, had been Tony’s loving caresses. The soft kisses to his skin, the soft brushes of his hands across his skin and through his hair… Every single touch had lulled him back into the comfort of unconsciousness barely a minute after coming with Tony.

“I wouldn’t mind waking up like that more often”, Stephen purred, his gaze flittering over the gorgeousness that was Tony’s face. As expected, the genius averted his gaze at his words, obviously still uncomfortable, though the sorcerer was pretty sure that he hadn’t imagined the heat in his eyes. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I loved it. I really did, so if you’re awake before me again - which we both know you usually are, thanks to Extremis -, remember what I said. I _loved_ it.”

“Okay, okay”, Tony said with a half-snort and finally managed to meet his gaze straight on. “You’re so weird.”

“And apparently you like that.” Stephen smirked. “You seemed to be enjoying it as well.”

“I did”, the genius admitted with slight reluctance. “It’s not that the idea has never crossed my mind before, you’re always so responsive, even in your sleep. I just… Well. You know.”

“I do, and I want to thank you again.” He leaned in and gently kissed Tony, a smile spreading on his lips when he could taste just the faintest hint of coffee. “And just to be clear, I wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning.”

“Yes, asshole, I heard you the first ten times.”

This time it was Tony who leaned in for a kiss, and Stephen took that opportunity to slink one arm around his neck to hold him close when the billionaire wanted to pull back. It earned him a soft laugh, and Tony didn’t seem bothered at all.

They finished breakfast much slower than usual, but it wasn’t like they were in any hurry. If it were up to Stephen, they’d have spent the entire day in bed anyway, but Tony had been adamant about a surprise he’d planned for him.

  
And after the night they had had, maybe a little break wasn’t too bad.

“Sir?” Jarvis’ quiet voice made them break apart, though reluctantly. “I thought you might want to get an update before Doctor Strange and you leave. Your album has already been downloaded over 400,000 times.”

“Worldwide?” Tony asked with a frown. “That’s not…”

“In the US only. Worldwide, it’s over one and a half million downloads – within twelve hours of release across all platforms, a record. Streaming numbers are even more impressive. Your album is actually close to breaking two Spotify and Youtube records; it already has broken the iTunes record for most-downloaded album within twelve days of release. It will probably shatter the 24-hour record as well.” There was a slight, on Tony and Stephen’s part stunned, silence. “Your album is already predicted to debut at number one in at least 100 countries due to iTunes downloads alone. It already is the highest opening week of a debut album in the history of the Billboard charts, and the highest debut this year by about a mile.”

“Wow”, Stephen mumbled and stopped fighting his broad smile. He leaned in for a gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Told you.”

“Yeah.” Tony blinked, seemingly still stunned by what Jarvis had reported. “Yeah, I guess you did.”

“It’s an amazing piece of work, baby.” The sorcerer reached up and brushed his fingers through chocolate colored hair. “It’s cohesive, amazingly written and it sounds so, so good.”

“And the fact that I’m Iron Man and in a relationship with a literal wizard doesn’t have anything to do with it, huh?”

“Of course it does”, Stephen chuckled. “And you’re not just famous because you’re Iron Man, you’re also gorgeous, funny, and you have impeccable taste.”

Tony laughed at that.

“Tony, seriously. You did amazing, it’s a really great album. Maybe everyone who’s downloading and streaming it simply recognized that. You’ve got a huge fan base, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know”, his boyfriend smirked. “I’m only really interested in my biggest fan, though. You might know him?”

“Is it his birthday, perhaps?”

Laughing again, Tony scooted just the tiniest bit closer and lowered his head into the crook of Stephen’s neck. After a slight pause, he said quietly: “I did not expect any of that.”

“I know.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the other man’s forehead. “That makes it even better, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah”, the genius replied quietly. “After all the crap… I don’t know. It’s still scary, but it feels so fucking good, too. I’m so glad that so many seem to like it.”

“As am I.”

Tony sighed before straightening up again, his eyes incredibly soft when their gazes met. “Let’s forget about that for now, okay? We should get going soon.”

“Where to?”

“Nice try, gorgeous.”

They cleaned up and got ready, still in no hurry. About half an hour later Tony opened a portal to a calm street in the middle of what was obviously a big, but calm city.

“Tony!” a female voice called, and Stephen watched his lover smile as he turned around and waved.

“Come on, babe”, Tony said sweetly and gently reached for his hand. “Don’t be surprised.”

Stephen was surprised.

When they stepped through the gate onto the front lawn of the house of the woman who had called, two quite large and very lanky grey dogs came around the corner towards them.

“That’s tall”, Stephen commented, causing Tony to snort.

“No, honey. _That_ is tall.”

The puppies’ mother followed with a suspicious look on her face that quickly relaxed when she observed her mistress being friendly with the newcomers. Stephen stared at the huge mother, who had to be weighting close to 55 kilos and yes, he did feel slightly scared.

That quickly changed, however, as Tony introduced him to Amelie. While they exchanged a few pleasant words as greeting, the mother walked over to her pups and actually started playing with them. For a dog of that size, she was moving very carefully, obviously taking great caution with the younger Wolfhounds in a way that Stephen couldn’t help but think was very sweet.

It became clear as they went inside and had coffee and cake that the dogs were actually very calm and easygoing. The puppies were playing most of the time, sure, but they were considerate and overly affectionate to their family. Stephen especially liked that the mother wasn’t too overbearing towards the visitors, interested yes, but not annoyingly clinging.

And Tony was absolutely enchanted by the puppies. Stephen’s heart warmed to see him smiling as he played with them, their mother watchful but trusting as she herself preferred being stroked and fondled.

  
They were indeed great dogs, and Amelie was a true joy to be around as well. She told him a lot about the dogs, their behavior and their needs, while Tony preferred direct contact with them. He’d already gotten the information when he’d met Amelie the first time anyway, so he could concentrate on the dogs themselves.

When they left around sunset and portaled back to their home in Miami, where it was barely afternoon, Stephen stepped close to Tony and hugged him from behind.

“Are you planning on getting one of those puppies?”

“They’re all taken already”, Tony replied, and Stephen was certain that he could hear disappointment in his voice. “Amelie’s planning another litter pretty soon, but nothing’s set in stone, and we haven’t even decided yet.”

“Haven’t we?”

He pressed a kiss into brown hair just a second before Tony shifted and turned in his arms.

“Stephen…”

“Tony, you were right. The dogs were great, and what Amelie told us about them certainly sounded interesting. I loved how they behaved, and how easy they were to handle, and I know you loved how responsive and playful they were. What’s left to decide?”

“If we really want to do this, for example. If we even _can_ do this.”

That gave Stephen pause. “You’re not sure if you want to do this?”

“I don’t know if _we_ want to do this. We don’t have the most, how do I say this, _conventional_ jobs. I sometimes have to pull crazy hours, you’re sometimes gone for weeks at a time, how is a dog going to fit into that?”

“We both knew that before today, Tony.”

“Yeah”, the older man replied, his voice very quiet all of a sudden. “I suppose.”

“Are you getting scared?” Stephen asked bluntly, knowing immediately that he’d hit the bull’s eye when Tony averted his gaze. Instead of confronting him right away, though, he gently pushed the billionaire towards the couch.

Once they were settled, Stephen reached for Tony’s warm hands with both of his cold, trembling ones. “Well, I for one am not scared, sweetheart.”

“Why not? There’s so much responsibility that comes with getting a dog, it’s nothing like having a cat. We’d have to walk them, we’d need a place to walk, because I’m not going to do that in fucking Central Park. And what about when they’re sick? What…”

“Tony”, he interrupted gently and took a moment to just look into those beautiful brown eyes that he loved so much without searching for anything. Just looking. “I love you.”

The frown scurrying across his boyfriend’s face was adorable.

“Baby, the reason I’m sure that this is going to work is because of you, because of the things you’re thinking about, the things you’re saying. You’re considerate, and you already care more about that dog than anyone else would at this point.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Tony asked, obviously exasperated and definitely trying to hide his rising anxiety.

Stephen smiled lovingly. “It means that you have a huge and incredibly soft heart. It means that you’re going to love that dog and make sure that they have everything they need, even in our absence. And it means that I was so right to fall in love with you, ‘cause you’re amazing.”

Clearly embarrassed, the billionaire averted his gaze from Stephen’s, but that didn’t deter him at all. He closed that tiny bit of distance between them until their thighs were pressed together and he could easily wrap his arm around Tony’s waist.

Pulling him closer, Stephen added: “Rhodey’s going to help us, and so will Wong. Pepper too, because the firm rarely needs the both of you at full force at the same time. I’ve been cutting back already, so my absences have been rarer and that’s not going to change. Plus, I’m pretty sure that you won’t have any trouble at all finding a nice place near the woods where we can walk that dog anytime.” He gently kissed Tony’s temple. “With our friends, the portals, and a little bit of thought-out planning, I know that we can make it work. If we want to.”

“Do you?”

Tony leaned back to look at him, and Stephen was stunned to realize that every hesitance and every reluctance had completely left his eyes. All he found instead was fear, and he realized that this wasn’t just about not knowing if they could manage having a dog.

His lover was also so afraid of failing, of not being able to live up to taking care of a living being in the best possible way. Stephen’s heart broke a little when he also understood that this wasn’t just about a dog, either. Everything that made Tony so afraid of raising a child was right in front of him, carried over onto the dog, but not the slightest bit less significant for it.

“You’ll do great, Tony”, he said and reached up to brush his fingers through brown strands. Stephen smiled when it made brown eyes close, feeling so glad that he could make Tony relax, even if only slightly. “I know that, and that’s why I want to do this with you, so yes. I do want to. I love Benji and Jimi, but a dog isn’t going to be the same and I look forward to that. Plus, I kind of like the idea of you not being alone when I’m gone. I like that someone’s there to protect you.”

“You mean if my nanites, every back-up suit, Jarvis, Friday, Rhodey, Carol and Happy all fail and drop dead at the exact same time?”

“Yeah, fine”, Stephen chuckled at Tony’s deadpan tone. “I like that someone’s here to keep you real company, someone for you to take care of and who’s going to take care of you, too.”

Tony didn’t reply anything, which Stephen took as a good sign. He wasn’t agreeing, but he also wasn’t being sarcastic and that had to mean something.

“So”, the sorcerer said after a few moments of silence, his hand lingering on the side of Tony’s neck. “My answer’s yes.”

“I got that.”

They were silent for a while, though Tony moved eventually and gently covered Stephen’s hand on his neck. The touch was gentle and loving, warming his skin more thoroughly than any heating pad ever could.

His boyfriend however seemed absent, deeply lost in thought while he constantly caressed Stephen’s skin.

“What’s going on in your head, sweetheart?”

Tony took a deep breath and abruptly turned his head to look at him, stunning Stephen with how troubled he looked.

“I’ve been thinking”, the billionaire said hurriedly before Stephen could get a word in. Tony cleared his throat then, something he often did to buy just a few seconds of time. “About, uhm… Well, not just about a dog.”

Stephen felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

“Tony…”

“I’m still… I don’t know. I still don’t think I’d be much good at it, but then I think about you and I’m almost…” The billionaire shifted slightly before going on. “What I’m trying to say is that I’d never be doing any of this on my own, and that includes the cats and the dog. I’m just… I’m no good at any of this.”

“You’re wrong”, Stephen mumbled quietly and reached up with his hand to cradle Tony’s jaw. “You care so much about Benji and Jimi that you even built them small lodges – _in the Sanctum_ at that, where they almost never are. You love them, and you’re thoughtful, gentle and just… God, Tony. You’re so great.”

“No, I’m not.” Brown eyes were incredibly soft as Tony looked at him. “You are, though. I’d never even think about it without you, but… Well, I’m not alone anymore. So, the answer’s yes.”

“It doesn’t have to be, Tony.” And Stephen meant that, knowing exactly what this was about even if Tony hadn’t said it out loud yet. “I don’t need this.”

“I know. You want to, though.” There was a beautiful little smile on the genius’ lips. “And I don’t want to ever be the reason you can’t have something you want.”

“What I want is you.” Stephen stroked his thumb down Tony’s cheek before lowering his hand to where his heart was beating strongly in his chest. “Healthy and happy, preferably forever. Everything else – the cats, raising a dog and a child -, that’s just a bonus. I’d be happy for the rest of my life with no one else but you.”

“That’s so sappy it’s almost painful”, Tony chuckled lowly. “Really sweet, too, but still. I couldn’t do it alone, but…”

“You could.” Stephen very slightly shoved against Tony’s chest. “I’ll never get tired of saying this, you’d be an amazing father. You don’t need me for that.”

“But I do”, Tony smiled lovingly, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I don’t know… Well, I guess I don’t know how to do this. Raising a child, I mean. The dog shouldn’t be too hard. I, uh, hope.”

Stephen snorted. “You say that as if I would know. Believe me, I don’t. You’re so much better with children than I am.”

“Frankly, I’m scared to death to ever turn out like my father”, Tony said then, almost casually, and definitely unaware of just how efficiently his words had knocked the air right out of Stephen’s lungs. “I’d never take that risk alone, but with you…”

“God, Tones.” The sorcerer instinctively reached for Tony’s warm hands and squeezed as firmly as he could. “You’re nothing like your father. You never will be.”

“I just feel safer not doing this alone”, his boyfriend muttered with a small smile. “I’d never even consider doing this without you.”

“You’re not alone.” Stephen entwined their fingers and leaned in for a long, gentle kiss. “I really think that we can do this, together.”

“I like the sound of that”, Tony whispered, his thumb drawing little circles on the back of his hand. “I guess I like the sound of a lot of things, as long as it’s with you. And after putting a lot of thought into this, my answer’s yes.”

Stephen was absolutely helpless as a broad smile stretched on his lips, realizing and very well appreciating what Tony was and wasn’t saying. He still wished Tony could see how amazing and how utterly different from his father he was, but the sorcerer knew it’d only come with time.

He couldn’t wait to have all of that with Tony and more, knowing full well that he never would have considered any of this without the billionaire was well. They were stronger together, and Stephen longed for the moments when they’d share a look throughout all the chaos that was sure to come with every single change.

And yet they’d be together, and they’d smile at each other and they’d love each other.

That was the only thing that mattered.

\------------

3.51 million.

That was the number of albums Tony sold in its first week of tracking.

In the United States alone.

Word of his surprise release on the night of Stephen’s birthday - that particular small detail thankfully hadn’t made it into the news - had spread faster than wildfire. The wide-spread acclaim and universal praise of every single song, but especially the body of work as a whole had certainly helped as well.

It was a record, putting Adele to second place with about 13,000 thousand copies more than her album _25_had accumulated in its first week. In a time of streaming and declining album sales, the enormous numbers of a debut album by an artist who wasn’t even doing music as his main occupation had of course stirred up quite the discussion.

Good and bad.

Tony had been overwhelmed, to say the least. He could barely believe it, but the numbers weren’t lying. His album was a huge, very huge success, and Stephen couldn’t have been happier about it.

Of course it was all partly due to who Tony was and his reputation, but it was also simply a stunning work of art, a cohesive album full of gems and amazing songs. _All Too Well_ was a critics’ favorite among many others, while fans seemed to especially love _Holy Ground_, _Cornelia Street_ and _Endgame_, the collaboration with Ed Sheeran.

The album was so successful that, by default, all of its songs charted within the Billboard 100 chart as well, which was another record, having 21 songs chart at the same time. Much to Stephen’s surprise, the song that turned out to be the most successful one commercially was _Style_. It didn’t quite make it to number 1, selling significantly less than _Blank Space_ had, but it was still impressive enough.

During the next couple of weeks, Tony was invited by almost every respectable TV show in existence, and Stephen was delighted by the fact that he even accepted some of those invitations. He did a gorgeous set for BBC Radio 1, including a heartbreaking, melancholic rendition of _Holy Ground_ and a cover of _Can’t Stop Loving You_ by Phil Collins.

His live performances of _Lover_ and _False God_ on SNL had even made the headlines of some very popular newspapers, while his visit to Tiny Desk Concert had become a YouTube hit and a definite fan favorite. Tony had done _Death by a Thousand Cuts_, _Lover_, _All Too Well_ and _Cornelia Street_ acoustically with just a guitar or a piano. His performances had been great and his fan interaction simply sweet, as he’d distributed all of the guitar picks that he’d had on him that day to the kids in the audience.

He'd also done a few concerts in front of unbelievable 30,000 fans in New York, the tickets to which had sold out within ten minutes. Stephen had been there for all of them, and it’d been an experience he wouldn’t have wanted to miss for anything.

For one, Tony was simply amazing live. His voice was strong and beautiful, and with the mostly acoustic set it’d shone bright and beautiful. The most stunning part, though, had been the fans. They’d known every single word Tony had sung, had danced and sung along as loud as they had been able to.

It'd been _amazing_.

When Tony had transitioned from _Red_ to _Daylight_, the entire crowd had erupted in delight, giving Stephen goosebumps with how emotional he’d been in that moment. It was almost as if the fans had understood exactly what these two songs had meant, who they were about, and it’d been the exact same thing with _Cornelia Street_.

Being out there, playing and effectively promoting his music by performing it live, had meant that the album had stayed at number one on the Billboard 200 for seven consecutive weeks. It’d dropped then, only to rise back a few more times over the following months.

Predictably, Tony was nominated numerous times at the Grammy Awards show. No one had ever been nominated in more categories than him in their debut year, considering that he was up for Newcomer of the Year while simultaneously being considered for Album of the Year and Song of the Year for both All Too Well and Lover, which was even more of a surprise. Commercially, neither had been very successful by themselves, but they were both fan and critic favorites, which thankfully still meant something in today’s time.

Tony had of course been asked to perform at the Awards show, though that hadn’t gone quite the way anyone would have expected. Instead of performing one of the songs off his album, the billionaire had chosen to perform a brand new song.

That very same song was the reason why Rhodey and Tony were currently having a screaming match backstage.

Stephen had to admit that _Freedom_ hadn’t been a harmless choice in any way. Its message was politically laden and a definite provocation, especially at the traditional awards show. The performance itself had been amazing, but provocative and definitely a challenge.

Tony had never hidden the fact that he was pansexual, but he’d never placated it quite like this either. When his performance had started, every single screen in the huge hall had lit up with nothing but names, names of people who’d been murdered, assaulted or harassed because of their sexual orientation and/or transsexuality.

He'd walked out to his own song’s stomping beat accompanied by numerous dancers, looking so good in a sparkling black and beige full body suit. Instead of beginning his song right away, though, Tony had asked for a moment of silence in remembrance of the young black and transsexual man who’d been killed the week prior, and of all the others suffering from that same kind of discrimination. 

After a long moment and without music or anything else, Tony had sung the first verse acapella. He’d sounded so good, strong and powerful, while the lyrics had driven his point home even further.

The rest of the performance had been a blur, with the heavy, powerful R&B music and the water and dancing. It’d been a stunning performance, but the political aspect of it had been undeniable.

And Rhodey had lost it.

He’d made Jarvis contact Monday and had insisted that Stephen portaled him over to Tony’s backstage room immediately. The sorcerer hadn’t dared refuse him, mostly because he wasn’t quite comfortable with what Tony had done either.

Rhodey was worried out of his mind when his best friend appeared in the room, completely soaked and absolutely gorgeous in his skin-tight full body suit.

They’d been at it for over ten minutes by now, all while Tony had somehow managed to peel the wet suit off and slip back into the black three-piece suit he’d arrived in alongside Stephen. He was moving confidently as Rhodey went on about how dangerous what he’d done was, how it painted a bull’s-eye on Tony’s back.

“I already have that, Rhodey”, Tony said finally and turned to face his friend just as he was fixing his tie. “You know that. This doesn’t change much.”

  
“This is your first time here, Tones. You couldn’t have saved this whole charade for later, when you’re more established?”

“I don’t need to be established. I don’t make my living with this. If I’d bother listening to Harvey, I wouldn’t need to make a living at all anymore.”

“This is just going to make you seem arrogant and like a dick.”

“I don’t give a fuck about what anyone’s going to think about me. This is a platform and I’m going to fucking use it.”

  
“I’m not saying you’re not right, I’m just saying that you’re being stupid. You already get so many death threats, this isn’t…”

“Wait, what?” Stephen interjected, absolutely stunned by that revelation. “Why didn’t I…?”

“Because Tony’s best at denial and self-sacrifice.”

“True”, the billionaire agreed easily, too easily, if the pulsing vein on Rhodey’s temple was any indication. “That’s not something I can change, though.”

“You could try and not make it worse!”

“Rhodey, I don’t give a rat’s ass about how successful my music is or how many awards I might get. What I care about is the fact that I didn’t do anything in 2016, when that orange asshole got into the White House, and I still regret that. I wanted to talk to you about this, but I knew how that would have gone, so yeah. I’m sorry for not telling you, but I’m not sorry for doing this.”

“You’re already in danger, every fucking day, Tony”, Rhodey hissed, his brows furrowed in annoyance and fear. “Every time you’re out there I’m scared that something could happen to you. You already have every fucking villain and every galactical threat on your heels. Is it too much to ask that you don’t add half the country to it?”

“I’m sorry, but at this point I can’t not get involved. This country is getting more and more fucked up, and now that orange moron gets to select more and more conservative judges for the Supreme Court. I have this platform, and I’m going to fucking use it.”

Rhodey threw his arms up, seeming more frustrated than Stephen had ever seen him. He could understand his point, though, very well even. It was understandable that Tony longed to make a change, to use his platform to make the world better. At the same time, though, Stephen was definitely with Rhodey - he was worried sick for Tony’s safety himself.

With a sigh, the Mr. Secretary said much quieter than before: “It’s not worth your life, you complete idiot.”

“Isn’t it?” Tony replied, but winced when Stephen unceremoniously kicked him in his shin, not gently at all. He shot the sorcerer a glare and rolled his eyes when he met a stoic gaze and a lifted eyebrow in return. “Fine. It isn’t. This isn’t about me, though.”

“No, it isn’t, and I get that you want to make a point and help people who don’t get any help from their own government. I just don’t want you to put yourself into more danger than you’re in already.”

Tony was just about to reply when Stephen spoke up somewhat louder than before: “Guys, seriously. I’m pretty sure that it’s clear that Tony’s not going to stop, and while I get that, I also get Rhodey’s point. So, how about we double-check the security and the handling of death-threats? Fucking telling me would be a nice start, for example.”

“What, so you can worry even more than you already do? Why, it’s not like we can change anything about that”, Tony replied stubbornly, though his eyes were much softer as he looked at Stephen. “I’m fine.”

Rhodey grumbled, appearing to be just about to explode, but Stephen was faster. “That’s not the point, douchebag, and you know it. We’re worried about you.”

“Have I mentioned that I like him?” Rhodey grinned and winked at Tony. “I didn’t realize you had any taste at all, _Mr. Stank_.”

“I may not have heard about this”, Stephen interjected, but was graciously ignored, much to his amusement.

“Only in that one regard, obviously”, Tony snarked right back at Rhodey, but there was a happy smile tugging on the corners of his lips that made Stephen fight a blush from rising to his cheeks. “Look, what do you…”

“I want you to be more careful, goddamn it”, Rhodey hissed. “You’re not invincible and you’re most definitely not alone. I know you like to not think about it, but you’re putting your firm and Pepper and Stephen and me in danger, too.”

Now that got to Tony, a fact that nearly made Stephen roll his eyes.

“That’s not the only reason, but it’s definitely one of them”, he added with a glare at Rhodey, knowing exactly that he’d done that guilt-tripping part on purpose. “You’re important to us, that’s the point.”

  
“And tonight was important to me!”

“And that’s okay, as long as you’re being careful, Tones”, Stephen insisted. “There are a lot of people who won’t like what you did tonight, no matter that it’s the right thing to do. Choosing to become political and opposing our current president isn’t something you can just do and expect nothing to change.”

“So, what do you think I should do?” Tony frowned. “Stay inside? Have Happy follow me 24/7? Quit my job? Stop doing any of this?”

This time Stephen _did_ roll his eyes. “How about taking this fucking seriously, for a start?”

He didn’t miss how Tony winced at his no-bullshit tone. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll… Okay, I don’t know what I’ll do, but I’ll think about it. I’m not stopping, though. I’m going to use this platform for however long I have it.”

Now it was Rhodey’s turn to roll his eyes. “With how successful you are being, I’m sure you’ll be around for quite a while. Speaking of which”, he added with a nod towards the door. “I’m pretty sure you’ve got to head back out there.”

“I’m sorry, Rhodey.” Tony hesitantly smiled at his best friend. “I just… I have to do this.”

Something changed then, and Stephen had the distinct feeling that this wasn’t quite the first time that the two men had discussed this topic. He wondered what wasn’t said in that moment, because it somehow felt more important now than it had before.

“I don’t want you to take unnecessary risks”, Rhodey smiled back and stepped forward to pull his best friend into a hug. “We still need you with us for quite a long while, do you hear me?”

“Hmm.” Tony returned the hug for a moment before letting go. He leaned back to grin at Rhodey, who shoved him away and turned to Stephen without giving Tony the chance to say something else.

“Do you mind?” he asked then, his intentions clear. Stephen easily complied and opened a portal to the black man’s home.

Turning back to Tony, he asked bluntly: “What was that about?”

Tony’s shrug wasn’t quite as casual as he’d probably hoped. “I, uhm… I told him about what we talked about on your birthday.”

“I’m not surprised”, Stephen smiled, knowing full well that there was barely anything Rhodey didn’t know about their relationship. “And I don’t mind.”

“I know, I just…” Tony fidgeted with his cufflinks for a moment, seeming much more nervous than Stephen thought he had any reason to be. “I’ve been thinking about being more political for a while, as Rhodey well knows. He’s always thought it’d be too dangerous on top of everything else, but now that we decided to possibly raise a child, I just…”

The sorcerer had no trouble putting two and two together. “You thought about the world they’d grow up in.”

“I don’t need my music”, Tony said, finally lifting his gaze to meet Stephen’s eyes. “It’s nice the way it’s going, but what is tonight even about? I don’t care about awards or album sales or any of that crap. I’ve got all I want already, with you.”

“And I get that, Tony.” Stephen walked closer to his boyfriend with a smile. “I’m not opposed to what you’re doing, not at all. Watching you perform tonight made me so proud, but also so scared.”

“I’m sorry”, the older man whispered and took that last step into Stephen’s personal space to gently lean their foreheads together. “I guess I didn’t think further than tonight.”

“Well, that’d be a lot easier if you’d bother talking to me before doing something like this”, Stephen said, still smiling, and pulled Tony into a hug. “As nice as these surprises are, you can talk to me, you know. I could even help you.”

“You are helping me.” Tony placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. “But you and Rhodey are right, this isn’t just about me. What I do affects you too, and the last thing I want is to put you in any danger.”

“Too late”, he replied with a quiet snort. “It’s called occupational hazard.” There was a knock on the door, the sign that Tony had to go back to the Awards show because his categories would be up soon. Stephen sighed quietly and placed a soft kiss on warm lips. “We don’t want anything to happen to you, baby. You need to be careful, that’s all we want. We don’t want you to stop any of what you’re doing, because you’re doing great.”

“Good, because I don’t want to stop.” Tony chuckled amusedly. “I can’t wait to read the news tomorrow.”

“Well, let’s not add you missing out on the Awards to the list. Let’s go.”


	105. Ronan (Charity)

The next day, most news surprisingly mentioned Tony’s performance in a rather positive way. Of course, the ultra-conservative news stations were an entirely different matter, but after Tony’s immense success that night - winning in every category he’d been nominated in, which meant five times - no one seemed to dare criticize him.

It wouldn’t last, they all knew that, but for now it was good enough. What mattered even more was the widespread approval of Tony’s performance and message in social media. As usual, there were also those who thought that he was a bumptious, brazen asshole who used his sexuality and famous relationship with Stephen for his own career.

Most recognized his honest efforts, though, and Tony was the last person to just brush off constructive criticism. Nothing he ever did was perfect, that much was true, but the way he’d brought attention to the discrimination of so many groups of people solely because of their sexuality was widely approved.

Tony had agreed to step up his security level, though most of it relied on Jarvis and Happy, which Stephen and Rhodey were both fine with.

After having come to the decision that they’d indeed adopt an Irish Wolfhound, Stephen and Tony had quickly agreed to wait for a she-dog from Amelie’s next litter. When things had progressed far enough to be sure that the mother dog had conceived, they were the first to get the covenant of adopting one of the soon-to-be-born puppies.

They’d jumped at the chance immediately.

Tony was especially happy, which made all of this even better for Stephen. They visited Amelie about four weeks after the puppies were born, and much to their delight had been able to pick out a she-dog that very day. Tony had played with the puppies, and had soon bonded with the tallest she-dog of the entire litter.

A name had come very easily for the young dog, Abigail, or Abby in short. It had been Tony’s suggestion, and Stephen had immediately been agreeable with that name for the lively, but gentle and cuddly she-dog.

Pepper, Rhodey and Wong hadn’t hesitated to support their decision to adopt the dog, promising to aid them whenever necessary in taking care of Abby. Tony had beamed so beautifully when they’d come home that evening after visiting Amelie and the puppies, which alone was already worth every trouble the young dog would surely cause, sooner or later.

A week before they finally got to pick up their dog, Stephen was called away to aid in an urgent matter in another dimension. He was especially reluctant to leave this time, because the evening right before Abby came home to them, Tony had a very special performance at a cancer charity event.

He'd found a heartbreaking story on the internet about a mother, whose four-year-old boy had recently lost his battle with cancer. First, Tony had merely paid every single medical bill, opting to stay anonymous and support the grieving mother in any way he could.

It hadn’t stopped there, though.

The night after Tony had found that blog, Stephen woke up alone in the middle of the night. His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen and his side of their bed was cool to the sorcerer’s touch. Slightly worried, he got up and found his boyfriend at the Tower’s piano after a helpful tip from Jarvis.

For a moment he watched the genius staring thoughtfully at the paper and pen in front of him, while his fingers were resting lightly on the keys. There was no sound, but it was obvious to Stephen that Tony was hearing something in his head, which wasn’t unusual at all.

Moving slowly and carefully, he walked over and settled his hands onto strong shoulders. He leaned down to kiss the top of Tony’s head and whispered: “You okay?”

“Yeah”, Tony breathed, but his voice was rough and sounded full of tears in a way that made Stephen tense immediately. “No. Not really.”

Before he could reply anything, Tony pushed the paper he’d been staring at towards Stephen. He glanced at the billionaire as he reached for it, noticing his downcast eyes and the undeniably sad look in them.

Instead of taking the paper immediately, Stephen sat closely beside Tony and wrapped his arm around his waist. To his relief, after a short moment of staying rigid, his lover sighed and finally melted into his side.

“You’re not still bumped about your Song of the Year win, are you?” Stephen whispered softly, hoping that the reminder of something they’d joked about numerous times would get Tony to relax.

He wasn’t disappointed when his words earned him a quiet snort, one that surprised Tony more than him. “I wanted to win for _Lover_.”

“_All Too Well_ is without a doubt the best-written song on your album, though. I’m fine with this.”

“I’m not”, Tony said, his smile perfectly audible in his voice. “I wanted to win with the song that’s about you.”

“Romantic sap.” Stephen kissed the other man’s temple, glad to notice that he was much more relaxed than before. “So, what’s this?”

To his immense relief, his question didn’t make Tony’s smile disappear completely.

“An idea”, the genius explained quietly. “Remember Ronan?”   
  


Stephen swallowed uncomfortably. “The four-year-old boy who died from neuroblastoma a few months ago?”

“Yeah.” Tony picked up the sheet of paper and handed it to Stephen. “I’ve been thinking about a charity song.”

With a nod to show that he understood what the billionaire meant, Stephen took the offered paper and started reading. It wasn’t quite done yet, but the heartbreaking words still caused tears to rise to his eyes.

“I was thinking about naming it after him”, Tony added after a few moments of watching Stephen read. “Maybe donate all proceeds to an organization that’s fighting cancer.”

“This… this is…” Stephen didn’t know how to go on, his throat much too tight while his eyes were swimming with tears. “Tony…”

Soft lips kissed his cheek, but the gentleness only made it harder for Stephen to hold back his tears. The lyrics were so heartbreaking to read, painful even.

“Most of these words come from his mother’s blog”, the genius explained quietly. “I basically just put it into a song, really. If I decide that I want to go through with this, I’ll have to talk to her about her agreement and copyright.”

“It’s painful to read.” Stephen put the paper back onto the piano and turned to look at Tony. “Are you okay?”

A shrug was the only answer he got for a long moment. Tony wasn’t looking at him, and it wasn’t hard to realize what he was really thinking about. Shivering slightly from all the emotions he had trouble keeping in check, Stephen shifted his arm around his boyfriend to pull him closer, and he gently urged him to lean his head against his shoulder.

“Things like these happen, Tones.”

“I know”, the billionaire breathed. “That doesn’t make me feel any better, though.”

  
There was nothing he could say to that, Stephen realized. It was something he didn’t want to think about himself, but maybe he had to, considering that Tony was sitting at his piano in the middle of the night.

“We can’t know what’s going to happen, Tony”, he said carefully, wanting nothing more than to put his lover at ease. “All I can promise you is that, whatever happens, I’ll be there for you.”

“I don’t know if I could survive something like what Ronan’s Mom went through.”

“You could”, Stephen replied immediately and insistently. “You’re stronger than you realize, love.”

Tony didn’t move, didn’t react to his words at all, and the sorcerer didn’t have to ask what his silence meant. Instead of adding something he tightened his hold around him and gently rocked him back and forth.

“We don’t have to do this, Tony”, he said after a while. “If you don’t…”

“I’m not going to let fear dictate our life.” Tony sighed and lifted his head to look at him. Brown eyes were both tired and gentle, the emotional toll fairly obvious now that Stephen could actually see him. “I just have to remember that it’s not likely to happen to everyone, statistically.”

“It could, though”, Stephen muttered quietly, no matter that he really didn’t want to. “Ignoring the possibility doesn’t make it not happen.”

“I know that, Stephen.” To his surprise, Tony smiled when he lifted his head. “It’s not likely, that’s what I’m saying. If something happens, if… Well, we won’t know until it happens. And as you said, we’ll always have each other.”

“That, we will”, he smiled and leaned in for a long, gentle kiss to Tony’s lips. “Come back to bed with me?”

A cute little smile made Stephen smile right back at Tony. He stood up and tugged on the other man’s upper arm, causing him to chuckle amusedly.

  
“Alright, alright.”

Stephen opened a portal for them, and was surprised when they stepped through it and Tony plastered himself against his backside. His arms wrapped around him in a tight hold, allowing the sorcerer to relax against him with a sigh.

“I love you, Stephen”, Tony said quietly, the tone in his voice incredibly soft and loving. “Thanks for coming to look for me in the middle of the night.”

He silently placed his hand on top of Tony’s and caressed his warm skin for a moment, their way of telling each other how much they cared without words. After a few moments, Stephen said in jest: “Well, you know I get cold.”

“Yeah, I know.”

With a quiet laugh Tony moved past him and gently pulled Stephen along towards their bed. They settled down beneath the covers, but instead of merely cuddling together, the sorcerer couldn’t resist the temptation of stroking one hand slowly up and down Tony’s body.

Scooting up slightly, he caught warm lips in a hot and deep kiss that had Tony moaning into Stephen’s mouth. Within minutes they were clinging onto each other, their bodies hot and sweaty as their tongues tangled and they both tried to feel as much of the other as possible.

Stephen sat on Tony’s thighs and stared down at him as the man watched him with hungry eyes, their gaze flittering all over his naked body. It was clear that Tony liked what he was seeing, his cock enticingly leaking pre-cum and making it hard for Stephen to resist leaning down and licking it off.

He wanted something else, though.

“Come here”, Tony mumbled and slipped his hands around Stephen’s hips to pull him closer by his ass. Without hesitation the sorcerer moved up and slowly took Tony into his body, a luxurious moan on his lips as he threw his head back at the sensation. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby.”

“Don’t even get me started on how good you feel, hot stuff.” Stephen moaned once he was fully seated and flexed his muscles, a smirk settling on his lips when Tony shuddered beneath him.

“You still cold, by the way?” the genius panted breathlessly, his joke much less effective with how he was visibly struggling to not just throw Stephen onto his back and fuck him senseless.

It still made Stephen smile, and he leaned down for a hard kiss just before he started moving. Tony shifted, planting his feet on the mattress, and Stephen closed his eyes in delight when the genius started fucking up into him.

They didn’t last long, but by the time Stephen dropped onto his side with his face turned towards Tony, at least he felt much warmer than he had before.

“Warm?” the man asked, still sounding breathless and overwhelmed after an intense orgasm, and Stephen snorted involuntarily.

“Oh, shut up, douchebag.”

Laughing quietly, the two men cuddled close once Stephen had waved a hand to clean them both up. With his head resting on Tony’s shoulder and their arms wound around each other, the sorcerer couldn’t help his thoughts from straying back to what they’d talked about at the piano.

“I really think that we can get through anything”, he mumbled without shifting at all. “As long as I have you, there’s nothing I couldn’t handle. You’re my rock, my life.”

“I hope you know that I feel the same about you, Stephen.” Tony pressed a firm kiss to his forehead. “You’ll always be the most important part of my life. And yet… the mere thought of having a child, however we’d get there, and then losing them after mere four years to something like a disease…”

“It sucks, yeah”, Stephen breathed, the emotions making it difficult to get any words out. “But that’s still four years that we’d have them, which is the whole point of that blog Ronan’s Mom made.”

“Right.”

It wasn’t hard to hear the hesitation in Tony’s reply, and Stephen knew exactly what he meant. He understood all too well, but in the end, he was absolutely convinced that, despite all the pain and heartbreak, Tony would always prefer having and enjoying the child for as long as possible.

As would Stephen.

They’d both very probably break from the pain of losing a child, but even then, they’d still have each other to help putting them back together. Stephen knew that he’d never have considered any of this without Tony. Now they had each other, though, and deep down he knew that they could get through anything.

Together. 

\------------

Stephen slipped into the enormous ball room from the restrooms at Jarvis’ signal, realizing contently that the AI had indeed picked the perfect moment. No one was looking in his direction, and the sorcerer easily mingled with the crowd.

He’d gotten back from his interdimensional travel barely an hour earlier, which was much later than he’d hoped. Tony had been long gone, of course, and he’d hurried to take a shower and dress up for the charity event. His boyfriend’s performance of his as-of-yet unreleased song _Ronan_ wasn’t scheduled for another half an hour. He hoped desperately that he’d manage to at least greet Tony and reassure him that he’d come back in one piece before it was time for him to go on stage.

“To your left, Doctor”, Jarvis’ gentle voice sounded from his cell phone, and the sorcerer turned in the mentioned direction.

He could feel his heart thudding in his chest when he spotted his lover, dressed impeccably in a gorgeous tux and with a broad, if somewhat forced smile on his lips. Stephen immediately noticed the reason for Tony’s discomfort, the sight of Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers in the far corner of the room nearly making him growl.

“What are they doing here?” he hissed in annoyance, finally realizing that there wasn’t merely discomfort in Tony’s eyes. He wasn’t scared, not exactly, but it was clear to Stephen that the genius had to have been on the edge of a panic attack for quite a while.

  
“It appears that Ms. Romanoff has managed to sneak past the security”, Jarvis answered, clearly sharing Stephen’s assessment of the situation. “Mr. Hogan is nearby, in case they try anything, but for now Sir has ordered us to stand down.”

“Of course he has”, Stephen muttered and picked up his pace a bit as he made his way over to Tony. He didn’t miss that the former Avengers noticed him as he walked closer; especially Rogers seemed anything but happy to see him.

Tony hadn’t noticed him yet, and Stephen had no problems interrupting the woman who was talking to him when he stepped up to the billionaire’s side.

“Excuse me”, he greeted without sounding the slightest bit apologetic. His arm slid around Tony’s waist in a consciously possessive gesture, no matter all the people who could see them. It was impossible for Stephen to not glance sideways at Tony in that moment, a pleasurable shiver running down his spine when their gazes met.

The joy about Stephen’s arrival was plain to see in his brown eyes, as well as in the grin that threatened to split Tony’s face in half.

“Hey, you”, he greeted him, and Stephen smiled at how breathless Tony sounded, how surprised and joyful.

“Hey yourself.” Without the slightest hesitation, Stephen leaned in for a soft kiss that he had to force himself to end before he drowned too deeply in Tony’s warmth. He turned his head to look at the woman Tony had been talking to and said coldly: “If you’ll excuse us.”

“Of course”, the well-dressed and admittedly pretty woman said quickly and disappeared faster than Stephen had appeared. It was clear that he’d made her uncomfortable, but he couldn’t have cared less.

Tony had an amused smile on his lips when Stephen turned back to him.

“You do realize that this is a charity, right?”, the genius remarked dryly. “Scaring off possible donors might make me swoon over you, but it’s not exactly helpful.”

“Sorry, my bad.” Stephen smirked as he pulled Tony closer, until their bodies were almost flush together and he could lean his forehead against the other man’s. “You’re being watched.”

“I know.” His boyfriend gave a casual shrug. “Doesn’t matter.”

Stephen straightened up to meet Rogers gaze head-on, a slight smirk settling on his lips when the ‘Captain’ immediately averted his eyes.

“Fuck them”, he grumbled and looked back at Tony. “You okay?”

“Much better, now that you’re here.” His boyfriend smiled softly, his brown eyes incredibly warm and so full of love that it made Stephen feel much too hot all of a sudden. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m fine”, the sorcerer smiled, trying his best to settle Tony’s obvious concern. “A little tired, but I’m all yours for however long you can stand me.”

Their lips met for another kiss, this one much longer than their first from a few minutes ago, though still chaste. Stephen wanted nothing more than to have Tony alone and show him just how much he’d missed him, but he knew better.

Pulling away from warm lips, Stephen didn’t hesitate to tug Tony’s body closer, both of his arms winding around the older man’s waist.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Just this”, Tony didn’t hesitate to answer and returned Stephen’s hug, only to lower his head onto the sorcerer’s shoulder in a deeply trusting gesture. Without really intending to, Stephen looked up and noticed how utterly confused Rogers and Romanoff seemed.

It made rage rise up within him immediately. Not that it mattered, but did they really know so little about Tony to be surprised about how affectionate, how tender he was with people he trusted and loved?

“Hey, love. What’s with you?”

Stephen sighed as warm hands moved up and down his back in long strokes, almost forcing him to relax his tense muscles.

“Sorry”, he muttered and lowered his gaze to press a kiss to Tony’s temple. “I’m supposed to make you relax, not the other way around.”

“You’re not supposed to do anything, Stephen.” The billionaire straightened up to look at him, but as much as Tony was obviously trying, Stephen could see past his façade.

“You’re nervous”, Stephen said with a warm smile. “I know how much this means to you, Tony.”

“Yeah, nervous is one word for it. I’m fucking scared that I won’t be able to actually sing the song.”

He knew exactly what Tony was talking about. Both times, when Tony had recorded the song in the studio with Jack and when he’d talked to Ronan’s Mom about it, his voice had caught several times from tears. He’d never done the song as a whole before, and Stephen knew that the other man was worried he’d ruin it.

“It’s a very personal song, sweetheart. I don’t think anyone could hold it against you if your voice cracks here and there, or if you miss a line.”

“Yeah, but what if…”

  
“You’ll do great”, Stephen interrupted quietly and leaned in for a light kiss to Tony’s nose. “It’s your emotions that make this song special, you know that. It’s a heartbreaking story in itself, but you’re making it come alive. It doesn’t matter if you’ll do it perfectly or not, the recording is done and will be up for sale the moment you’re finished.”

“That helps, actually.”

The sorcerer smiled. “And I’ll be right here for you, baby.”

“Which I’m really thankful for.” Their gazes locked, and Tony seemed to never want to look at anything else ever again. “I’m so glad that you made it, Stephen.”

“Me, too”, he breathed. “I’ll make sure you’re okay, Tones.”

“And now I know it’ll be alright”, Tony said with a happy smile, his confidence and trust in Stephen making his knees feel like jelly.

They brought some distance between them, remembering that they weren’t exactly in private. Stephen deliberately kept Tony busy for the time being, telling him about his most recent travels and the Cloak’s antics throughout it all. He was relieved when his stories made Tony chuckle even despite his nervousness, feeling both relieved and proud that he’d managed to distract him.

When the charity host introduced Tony and they made their way towards the stage, Stephen noticed that Rogers and Romanoff moved closer as well. He was immediately on guard and maneuvered his body between Tony and his former teammates to make sure that he was safe.

Thankfully, the billionaire didn’t seem to even notice.

It was fairly obvious as Tony took the stage and started his song, that Rogers and Romanoff planned to intercept him on his way off stage. Before Stephen got any ideas to get rid of them, he noticed Happy who’d edged his way closer as well and was signaling him that he was getting the car.

With a nod Stephen assured their friend that he would get Tony out once the performance was over, and he was determined to make sure that the rogue Avengers were waiting for nothing. He had to force himself to stay calm, wanting nothing more than to tell the two former heroes to fuck off.

That wasn’t what Tony needed, though, so Stephen concentrated on the billionaire and his performance.

If people had expected anything like what Tony had done at the Billboard Music Awards, then they were bitterly disappointed. As grand as his very first live performance had been, so simple and unspectacular was this one.

That didn’t take away any of its wonder, though.

The lyrics were as brutally heartbreaking as he remembered, but what was even harder to hear was Tony’s voice as he sang. There were no insanely difficult notes, just the simple rendition of a song about a beautiful boy who had died much too early.

_I remember your bare feet_

_Down the hallway_

_I remember your little laugh_

_Race cars on the kitchen floor_

_Plastic dinosaurs_

_I love you to the moon and back_

_I remember your blue eyes_

_Looking into mine_

_Like we had our own secret club_

_I remember you dancing_

_Before bedtime_

_Then jumping on me_

_Waking me up_

_I can still feel you hold my hand_

_Little man_

_And even the moment I knew_

_You fought it hard like an army guy_

_Remember I leaned in and whispered to you_

_  
Come on baby, with me_

_We’re gonna fly away_

_From here_

_You were my best four years_

_I remember the drive home   
When the blind hope_

_Turned to crying and screaming ‘Why?’_

_Flowers pile up in the worst way_

_No one knows what to say_

_About a beautiful boy who died_

_And it’s about to be Halloween_

_You could be anything you wanted_

_If you were still here_

_I remember the last day_

_When I kissed your face   
And whispered in your ear_

_Come on baby, with me_

_We’re gonna fly away_

_From here_

_Out of this curtained room_

_In this hospital grey_

_We’ll just disappear_

_  
Come on baby, with me_

_We’re gonna fly away_

_From here_

_You were my best four years_

_So what if I’m standing in your closet_

_Trying to talk to you?_

_So what if I kept the hand-me-downs_

_You won’t grow into?_

_And what if I really thought some miracle_

_Would see us through?_

_What if the miracle was_

_Even getting one moment with you?_

_Come on baby, with me_

_We’re gonna fly away_

_From here_

_Come on baby, with me_

_We’re gonna fly away_

_From here_

_You were my best four years_

_I remember your bare feet_

_Down the hallway_

_I love you to the moon and back_

Stephen’s vision swam as the last notes faded and very restrained applause started. It remained quiet, almost shy, and one short glance confirmed that he was actually one of the few who had managed to keep their tears at bay.

That moment, the commentator Samuel L. Jackson said in a subdued voice: “That beautiful song Tony just performed is now up on iTunes, and all the proceeds will go to fight cancer.”

That was his cue. Stephen moved quickly to be right there as Tony got off the stage. One single glance at the billionaire confirmed what he’d been afraid of, Tony was struggling to keep it together. His gaze was glassy, his face an emotionless mask, and the sorcerer could feel all of his protective instincts overwhelming him in one go.

He wanted nothing more than to get Tony away from there, to shield him from all prying and judgmental eyes. No matter that he was doing something good, Stephen knew that every flicker of emotion people saw that night would be perceived as fake and manipulative.

It was fucking insane, but he understood that Tony didn’t want to be emotional in public, not even here. Stephen hated Rogers and Romanoff and their selfishness for making this moment even more difficult than it already was.

Wrapping his arm around Tony the moment he was close enough, Stephen used his body to shield his lover from as many views as possible, especially the Rogues’. Gently, but insistently, he urged Tony towards the exit where he knew Happy was waiting for them, casually cutting off every access the Rogues might have hoped to get.

Before anyone had really caught on, the exit door was already opening with a wave of Stephen’s hand. Much to his dismay, the camera flashes started almost immediately, and as much as he tried, he simply couldn’t shield Tony completely.

The car was close, thankfully, and they quickly got inside and shut the door. Stephen had caught a short glance of the Rogues following them and smirked contently when the paparazzi noticed them as well. Rogers and Romanoff looked distinctly uncomfortable when the cameras turned to them, which served them just right.

Thankful for the privacy that the tinted glass granted them, Stephen shifted his entire focus onto Tony, who was unsettlingly silent and motionless. His gaze was turned away from the sorcerer and out the side window, though it was clear that Tony wasn’t seeing any of the chaos as they slowly drove through the mass of paparazzi.

For a moment Stephen was unsure whether he should reach out or not. It was clear what Tony was thinking about, the tears making his eyes glisten in the lights of New York as they passed by, but just as clearly, he wasn’t reaching out either. Maybe he wanted to be left alone for a while, to just think and get his bearings, but Stephen had a weird feeling about this.

He decided to follow his instincts and carefully slid closer to Tony, until he was sitting more or less in the middle of the car. Testing the waters, Stephen reached out and wrapped his fingers firmly around the billionaire’s right hand.

The reaction was as surprising as it was instant, two single streaks of tears falling down Tony’s cheeks as his breath hitched in his throat. Stephen didn’t hesitate any longer and pulled Tony close to slip his free arm between the seat and his back.

Silently, the genius lowered his head into the crook of his neck and just let Stephen hold him close. He shifted slightly to better accommodate Tony in his arms and held him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a video of the performance I'm describing in this chapter:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvN7BOAQn9I


	106. Rhodey

“We’re clear”, Happy said finally and Stephen felt the car accelerate. “It’ll be about half an hour until we’re at the Tower, judging by the traffic.”

“That’s fine”, the sorcerer replied softly. “Take your time.”

“Yeah, and you take care of the boss, will you?” Happy rolled up the partition then with a knowing smile that Stephen returned before turning his head back and burying his nose in Tony’s brown hair.

They were silent for the entire ride, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was clear that Tony needed the time to settle his emotions, while Stephen simply enjoyed their closeness after having missed Tony for so long. He reveled in being able to breathe him in, to feel his warmth and the gentle rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.

“I really missed you”, Tony whispered after a while and somehow managed to cuddle even closer to Stephen, causing the sorcerer to smile lovingly.

“I’m pretty sure that I missed you more, babe”, he replied softly and kissed the older man’s head.

“Doubtful.” There was something in Tony’s voice that gave Stephen pause, but they fell silent again and he let it go.

He didn’t know how long it was until they entered the Tower’s basement and Happy parked the car beside Tony’s others. They got out and with a quick portal Stephen brought their bodyguard home after saying goodbye.

When he turned around, he was surprised to notice that Tony was nowhere to be seen. It was the surest sign that something wasn’t right, and by now Stephen was entirely certain that it didn’t have anything to do with the song he’d performed earlier.

He made his way upstairs in search of Tony and was surprised when he found him sitting on the couch. The billionaire had his cell phone in his hands as he stared at the carpet in front of him, obviously unaware that Stephen had joined him.

At first glance, his face was emotionless, but by now Stephen knew his boyfriend better than that. His grip on his phone was tighter than it had to be, causing his knuckles to turn white, and Tony’s eyes were unfocused. It was so clear that something was wrong, but at the same time the sorcerer knew better than to outright confront him.

“Here you are”, Stephen said quietly to avoid startling Tony. He looked up at the sound of his voice and the smile Stephen got was honest, causing his own lips to stretch into a smile as well, even despite his worries.

Sitting down on the couch beside his boyfriend, he inquired: “When do you want to leave for Amelie’s tomorrow?”

Something flittered over Tony’s face that he couldn’t place immediately, and he looked away before Stephen could figure it out.

“I, uhm…”, the older man started, but had to clear his throat to be able to go on. “I’m sorry, I called Amelie a few days ago and cancelled tomorrow. I didn’t know when you’d be back, and…”

The idea of Tony postponing wasn’t too surprising, they’d wanted to pick Abby up together after all. To hear that he’d _cancelled_, though, was what really got to Stephen and he couldn’t help his brows from furrowing.

Before he could react, though, Tony had already gotten up from the couch. The clear avoidance of Stephen’s proximity, as well as the way his hands visibly trembled when he walked past the sorcerer, were the final straw.

“Tony”, he said intently and stood up to take a step towards his turning boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, Tony said far too quickly, especially considering that he still seemed unable to meet Stephen’s gaze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“Sweetheart.” Stephen kept his voice low and gentle, recognizing all too easily that Tony was struggling to keep it together. He walked slowly towards him and reached out to wrap his fingers around the other man’s left hand. “What happened?”

Tears rose to brown eyes faster than Stephen had thought possible and his heart broke right alongside Tony’s defense. His mouth opened, but it was immediately clear that Tony wouldn’t get a single word out. Without hesitation, the sorcerer moved closer and wrapped his arms around the genius.

The reaction was instant and all the more heartbreaking for it.

Desperate arms clung onto his back as Tony buried his face against Stephen’s shoulder, his body shaking slightly with the few sobs he couldn’t suppress. He was beyond worried by now, but Stephen restrained from asking further questions and simply held Tony as tightly as he could.

A few minutes later Tony calmed down enough to simply lean against Stephen, his forehead still pressed against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry”, the billionaire whispered eventually, his voice rough, but forcibly neutral. When he continued, though, Stephen realized what was really going on. “It’s Rhodey. He’s in the hospital, he had a heart attack.”

Tony stepped back and turned away without even giving Stephen the chance to say anything to that. He lifted his hands and wiped away the tears that still clung to his cheeks. The movements were jerky and oddly frustrated, as if Tony was annoyed with himself that he’d lost it at all.

“Tony”, Stephen started, but didn’t get to add anything.

“He’s okay, for now”, the genius said almost forcefully, as if he had to convince himself more than anyone else. “He’ll get a triple bypass the day after tomorrow and should be fine after that. I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

Stephen could only watch as Tony shook his head and left him standing there to go into the bedroom, his fingers already busy taking off his tux. With a sigh the sorcerer watched him leave, his heart heavy with both worry for their friend and the knowledge that Tony was trying his best to suppress his own feelings.

Instead of doing something about it right then, the sorcerer merely followed Tony to undress and get ready for bed as well. He watched his lover from the corners of his eyes, noticing every little trembling of his hands and every stiff movement of his muscles that betrayed days after days of intense stress and worry.

When it became clear that Tony was contemplating what to do next, Stephen reacted quickly.

“We’ll go visit Rhodey tomorrow, okay?”

A hesitant smile spread on Tony’s lips. “I’m sure he’d like that, yeah. If you want to, I mean.”

“Of course I do. I suggested it, right?” Stephen smiled and walked closer to his boyfriend, who was wearing nothing but his boxers and a simple white tee by now, just like Stephen. He knew that Tony was thinking about retreating to his lab, he could see it in his brown eyes just how torn he was about what to do next. “Will you hold me for a while? I really missed you for too long, baby.”

“Sure”, Tony replied so promptly that Stephen’s smile widened when he realized that he hadn’t even had to think about it.

He pulled Tony along towards the bed and was elated when his enthusiasm made the genius chuckle despite himself. They settled beneath the covers, and Stephen made sure to splay his body halfway on top of the other man, his head tucked neatly under Tony’s chin.

“Like this, baby?”

“Perfect.” Stephen sighed contently and snuggled impossibly closer to his boyfriend’s warmth. “And I’m sure that everything will be fine, Tony. Rhodey’s okay now, and once he’s been operated on, he’ll be as good as new. He’s a fighter.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Tony sounded doubtful and tired, much more so than Stephen had expected, given that Tony was still bothering to suppress his emotions. It didn’t take long for him to connect the dots, and he instinctively tightened his hold around the genius’ waist.

“It was the stress, wasn’t it?”

“It seems so”, his lover mumbled. “His position as Mr. Secretary is the only thing that’s different from the other timeline.”

Stephen winced when he understood that this was why Tony was so unsettled by all of this. It hadn’t happened last time, and the sudden fear of losing Rhodey had shaken him much more than it would have otherwise. Tony hadn’t had time to get used to the idea, to prepare himself for what had been about to happen.

Instead, it had blindsided him, and considering Stephen’s absence and the very real possibility of his best friend’s death, he didn’t need anything else to understand why Tony was so distressed and overwhelmed with emotions.

There was something else that was still bothering Stephen.

“I guess that’s why Romanov and Rogers were at the charity tonight.”

  
“Well, your guess is as good as mine, but yeah, I think so too. I don’t know why they even know, but they probably want to have a word in who’ll replace Rhodey.”

The words were hard to say for Tony, that much was obvious. It pained Stephen to know that he made the older man hurt, and he decided to let it go. Until Rhodey was recovered, no one could predict what would happen to his position as Mr. Secretary.

“You haven’t been sleeping, have you?” He lifted his head to look at Tony, and even in the dimmed lights he had no problems noticing the dark shadows beneath brown eyes. “Tony…”

There were no words between them as he scooted up slightly to kiss Tony’s cheek and lean their heads together. For a few long moments they merely breathed each other in, until Stephen looked at Tony again.

“Let me help you sleep, just for tonight”, he said lowly, nearly begging in his intense worry for Tony. “I promise we’ll visit Rhodey first thing tomorrow morning, but you won’t be any good if you’re exhausted, sweetheart. You need to sleep.”

Stephen wasn’t surprised when Tony’s eyes watered at his words. The emotional toll that Rhodey’s sudden illness was having on his boyfriend was undeniable, and now that he knew what was on Tony’s mind, it was so obvious to see.

“I… I don’t…” Tony closed his mouth and grinded his teeth together so hard that it had to hurt him. The sorcerer lifted his hand to soothingly caress his cheek and jaw, gently urging Tony to relax.

“Tony, love. It’s okay”, Stephen whispered, but didn’t get a chance to go on.

“No, it’s not.” The frustration was making Tony’s voice sound hoarse and rough. “He could have died, Stephen, and I… All I can think about is that I almost lost him, and I hate to make this all about myself. But who am I supposed to talk to if… if he…”

“Oh, baby. Come here.”

He pulled the sobbing billionaire into his arms and rolled onto his back to be able to hold Tony as tightly against himself as possible. And Tony broke down completely, all the stress and tension of the last few days breaking out of him at once. It wasn’t hard to guess that he hadn’t allowed himself to show any feelings up to this point, having convinced himself that Rhodey was more important than his own despair.

Stephen made sure to whisper soothing words as he rocked Tony and waited patiently for his tears to run dry. Once the billionaire had calmed down and he had made sure that it was okay, Stephen conjured a sleeping spell that had the man in his arms relax almost instantly.

For about half an hour, Stephen lay almost motionlessly beside Tony and watched over him as he slept. His heart hurt for the billionaire, and he viciously cursed himself for not having been there for him. It was all in front of him how much Tony had suffered, how hurt he was and how rigorously he’d put Rhodey before his own needs.

And since the black man was still confined to his hospital bed, not even his best friend had been able to be there for Tony.

Stephen was supposed to do better, and so, despite his own considerable exhaustion, he left Tony in their bed after tucking him in and giving his forehead a lingering kiss. Leaving the door ajar just in case the genius woke up from a nightmare, he walked back into the living room.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, doctor?”

“Tell me immediately if Tony shows any signs of rising or if he’s having a nightmare, I don’t want him to be alone when he wakes up.”

“Of course.”

  
“Also, could you check if Rhodey’s available? I don’t want to wake him, but…”

“Dialing”, the AI interrupted him, sounding amused as he did so. “Mr. Rhodes told me that he wanted to talk to you as soon as you’re available.”

“He’s not sleeping either, is he?” Stephen smiled and wasn’t surprised that he didn’t get an answer.

Instead, his boyfriend’s best friend’s voice sounded over the speakers. “Hey, wizard.”

The cheerful tone was fake, Stephen could easily hear Rhodey’s exhaustion in his voice, and all of a sudden, his throat was tight from the tears that sprung to his eyes.

“Hey”, he croaked while blinking repeatedly. “I’m so sorry, Rhodey. How are you feeling?”

“It’s not your fault.” The other man sounded like he was smiling. “It’s not Tony’s either, but he’s not been listening much.”

“I should have been here”, the sorcerer insisted. “It wasn’t an emergency, and I really should have…”

“What’s done is done, Stephen, and I’m okay. It still hurts and I’m more tired than I’d like to be, but I’m okay. I’m just so glad that you’re back, because of Tony.”

“How has he been?” Stephen didn’t technically have to ask. He’d seen it in brown eyes about half an hour ago, after all.

“It hit him pretty hard and out of nowhere”, Rhodey sighed. “He’s been with me ever since I got here, and if he could have cancelled the charity he would have. He only left a couple of times, and I doubt that he’s slept or ate even when he did.”

“He looks like it, yeah.”

“Do you know why I was so hard on you when Tony and you first got together?” The question startled Stephen, because it came pretty much out of nowhere. Rhodey continued without waiting for his reply. “I helped Tony get together with Pepper. I was supportive when he hesitated, and I took her side more often than his whenever they had a fight. I was convinced that they were a good couple, that Pepper really was the right woman for him. As you well know, I was wrong, and so I was much more cautious when you came along.”

“Understandably.”

“No, not at all.” That surprised Stephen once again. “You’ve never given me any reason not to trust you, and you’ve always treated Tony like the treasure that he is. He’s not wrong when he says that you’re an asshole, you are, but never to him.” There was a short moment of silence. “I know I came this close to dying, Stephen. When I broke down, all I thought about was that Carol would be fine, and that Tony would be, too.”

“He doesn’t see it like that.”

“I know, and I know that it’d be hard for him. What I’m saying is that _I_ wouldn’t have worried.”

Stephen swallowed, recognizing exactly what Rhodey wasn’t saying in quite so many words. “I feel weirdly flattered.”

“You should”, the black man chuckled. “I’m really glad that Tony has you. I don’t have any doubts that you’d be exactly what he needs, now and for the rest of your lives.”

“I’m not so sure, Rhodey.”

“Where is he right now?”

Jarvis answered before Stephen could. “Sir is asleep, Mr. Rhodes.”

“That’s what I mean”, Rhodey said, his voice softer than Stephen had ever heard him. “You can deny it all you want, but you’re a better influence on Tony than you realize. He didn’t even listen to me when I begged him to rest and sleep, to take care of himself as much as he did of me.”

The sorcerer tried to swallow past his throat, which was much too tight all of a sudden. He was well aware that Rhodey was Tony’s best friend, that he’d been at the billionaire’s side for almost three decades. To have his approval and to hear him saying things like these, meant more to Stephen than he’d ever expected.

“I didn’t want to die before I could lead Tony down the aisle, so I’m really glad that I’m still here.”

Stephen resignedly wiped away the few tears that had slipped down his cheeks at those words. “Thank you, Rhodey.”

“Hey, I should be thanking you. Tony means so much to me, and I’m so thankful that you love him the way you do.”

“It’s a lot to live up to, but he’s more than worth it.”

“Speaking of which”, Rhodey said, sounding slightly more businesslike all of a sudden. “I’m counting on you to take care of him, understood? He needs to sleep and eat, and I want you to pick up your dog tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? He wants to visit you first thing in the morning, and I don’t know if he’s up for much else.”

“You’ve both looked forward to this day, and I’m okay. Seriously. Know what, how about this. You and Tony will come over after breakfast, we’ll have lunch, and then you’ll surprise him and pick Abby up together. I’ll even call Amelie for you. I’m not sleeping anyway, and you do sound tired.”

“Well, yeah”, Stephen replied with a sigh. “Did you hear about the charity?”

“It’s all over the internet, yeah. I’m glad Tony got through it the way he did, it was really good.”

“It was, but he was pretty emotional afterwards. Looking back, I think that was partly because of you.”

“I can imagine”, Rhodey agreed readily. “And I know it’s not really your responsibility, but please make sure that Tony…”

“You know I will.” Stephen barely managed to stifle a yawn. “We’ll be over in the morning, okay? Maybe not too early, though…”

“Sleep as long as you need to, Stephen. At least some of us can.”

They said goodbye, and Stephen hurried to return to the bedroom, feeling more tired than he had before Jarvis had called Rhodey. His heart stuttered in his chest at the sight of a relaxed Tony, his mouth slightly opened as he breathed deeply. He looked peaceful, though Stephen had no trouble recognizing the sings of fatigue and stress.

Tony stirred when the sorcerer snuck beneath the covers, his eyes blinking open and watching Stephen as he scooted closer.

“Hey, you”, he croaked tiredly, and Stephen couldn’t have stopped smiling if he’d wanted to.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart”, he whispered and pressed a loving kiss to Tony’s forehead. “My love.”

“Hmm, sounds good.” The genius rolled over and cuddled into Stephen’s side in a way that was more telling than any words could have been.

  
With Tony in his arms and his nose buried in his thick chocolate brown hair, Stephen fell asleep easier than he had without him the prior week. He was still worried about Rhodey and about his boyfriend’s health, but for the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

He swore to himself, just as he sank into blissful unconsciousness, that he’d make damn sure that Tony would be okay, no matter what happened.

Rhodey trusted him to, after all.


End file.
